Bleach und der Halbblutprinz (Übersetzung)
by Mondtanz
Summary: Nachfolger für Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix. Geht weiter, wo die andere Geschichte aufgehört hat. Ichigo und Harry sind Hauptcharaktere; folgt ihnen auf ihrem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, wo sie sich für den Kampf gegen zwei Gegner bereit machen! Original ist von Eradona, ich habe die Erlaubnis für die Übersetzung
1. Kapitel 1

**Bleach und der Halbblutprinz**

Von: Eradona

 **Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Hier ist es... Das zweite Buch der _Bleach-Harry Potter Crossover Trilogie_. Es basiert auf dem 6. Buch / Jahr, Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz. Während es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist, die erste Geschichte, Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix, gelesen zu haben, werde ich mich ab und an auf Ereignisse darin beziehen, wodurch ihr möglicherweise etwas verwirrt werdet. Die Geschichte beginnt im Sommer zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Jahr... Und unnötig zu sagen, dass mir weder Harry Potter noch Bleach gehören; diese gehören den jeweiligen Autoren, ohne deren Genie wir nicht die originellen Geschichten oder Charaktere hätten, die wir alle so lieben.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Hallo und willkommen zurück! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle schöne Ostertage :-)  
Bitte denkt daran, dass Eradona mit der Voraussetzung arbeitet, dass Masaki keine Quincy, sondern eine Hexe war. Als die Geschichte zuerst veröffentlicht wurde (2011) lag die Familiengeschichte der Kurosakis noch weitgehend im Dunklen. Auch dass Ichigos Hollow sein eigentlicher Zanpakuto-Geist ist, kam erst später heraus. Diese Geschichte ist damit vollständig AU.  
Bitte habt Nachsicht mit mir, wenn die Updates etwas sporadisch kommen. Ich werde die Geschichte auf jeden Fall komplett übersetzen, aber ich bin voll berufstätig und habe daher nicht viel Zeit...  
Das Original der Geschichte findet ihr unter "www. fanfiction.(net/) s/ 7673707/1/ Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince" (ohne Klammern und Leerzeichen)

Jetzt aber genug der Vorrede!

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

Bei Tagesanbruch herrschte im Fuchsbau, dem Haus der Familie Weasley, ein totales Chaos. Gepäck war nach dem Zufallsprinzip neben der Tür aufgestapelt. Menschen rannten umher, stießen gegeneinander als sie sich plötzlich an dieses, jenes oder etwas anderes erinnerten, und versuchten in letzter Minute noch etwas einzupacken. Mit anderen Worten, es war das übliche Chaos der letzten Minute, direkt bevor du in die Ferien fährst.

"Du brauchst dir um Hedwig keine Sorten zu machen, Harry mein Lieber", sagte Mrs. Weasley zu einem der Teenager, der sein bestes tat um fertig zu werden. "Wir werden uns gut um sie kümmern, während du in Japan bist..."

"Vielen Dank", sagte Harry Potter dankbar zu ihr, da er wusste, dass seine geliebte Schneeeule in guten Händen war. Er hatte ein paar Galleonen im Haus versteckt (zwischen Kissen gesteckt), damit die Weasleys denken würden, dass sie aus einer Hosentasche gefallen wären; er wusste, dass sie zu stolz wären, sie ansonsten anzunehmen. Er dachte, dass der älteste Sohn, Bill Weasley, oder Remus Lupin als er zu Besuch war, ihn dabei bemerkt hatten, also hatte er keine Sorge, dass sie nicht gefunden würden. Er würde außerdem seine Sachen für das anstehende Schuljahr in Rons Zimmer lassen, genau wie Hermine ihre in Ginnys Zimmer ließ. Es würde ihnen Zeit und Mühe sparen, wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, und Harry hatte nicht den Wunsch, in den Ligusterweg zurückzugehen, nicht einen Tag länger als er es musste.

"Um wieviel Uhr sollten sie kommen?" fragte Mr. Weasley Fred, als dieser an ihm vorbei rannte.

"Äh..." der Zwilling kam rutschend zum Halten und sah auf die Uhr. "Bald. Es gibt einen Zeitunterschied von elf Stunden, oder sowas in der Art.."

"Acht - es gibt einen Zeitunterschied von _acht_ Stunden", korrigierte ihn Hermine Granger. "Es gibt keinen Zeitunterschied von elf Stunden zu Tokio. Am nächsten kommst du dem in Neufundland und Labrador, in Kanada. Da sind's elfeinhalb..." (1)

"Na gut, Hermine, Fred hat ein paar Stunden daneben gelegen", Ron verdrehte die Augen, als er seine Taschen überprüfte. "Wissen wir, wer uns abholen wird?"

"Keine Ahnung - Tatsuki hat gesagt, dass man eine Menge Energie benötigt - dieses _Reiatsu_ \- um das Tor auf der anderen Seite offen zu halten, also glaube ich nicht, dass Ichigo kommen wird", erwiderte Fred, der eine Liste überflog und seine Tasche durchging um sicherzugehen, dass alles darin war.

"Wieso das denn?" fragte Ron verblüfft.

"Nun, es steht zu vermuten, dass _er_ derjenige sein wird, der das Tor auf der anderen Seite offen hält, da er die meiste Energie hat, oder nicht?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen, als sie Ron ansah. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und verbarg ein Grinsen. Er war an das Geplänkel zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden gewöhnt. Tatsächlich erinnerte es ihn ziemlich an Ichigo und Rukia.

"Oh, richtig. Nehme ich an..."

Harry grinste. Neben dem Besuch von Hogwarts und zu lernen wie man ein Zauberer wird, und den dunklen Zauberer Voldemort zu bekämpfen, war die bevorstehende Reise nach Japan das Aufregendste, was ihm je passiert war. Während ihres fünften Jahres in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei hatten sie das Glück gehabt, dass mehrere Austauschschüler aus Japan zu ihnen gestoßen waren, die ihre Freunde geworden waren - Fred hatte sich sogar _sehr_ mit jemandem angefreundet. Wären sie nicht gewesen, dachte Harry, hätten er und die anderen die katastrophale Begegnung möglicherweise nicht überlebt, die inzwischen allseits als der Kampf um das Ministerium bekannt war. Dieser Kampf hatte das Leben seines Patenonkels, Sirius Black, gekostet, etwas, weswegen er immer noch tiefe Trauer fühlte. Eine Zeit lang hatte er auch gedacht, dass sie auch Ichigo, einen der japanischen Teenager, verloren hätten, als dieser zwischen Harry und Voldemort getreten war. Jedoch war der andere Junge beim Festmahl zum Schuljahresende aufgetaucht und hatte einen depressiven Tag in ein viel fröhlicheres Ereignis verwandelt. Die Japaner kannten Magie, die ihm und seinen Freunden unbekannt war, zusätzlich noch ein paar der Zauber von Ichigos Mutter - nach seinen Briefen an Harry zu urteilen übersetzte er sie immer noch und stellte sie nach - die sich als extrem nützlich erwiesen hatten. Wo gerade die Rede davon war... (2)

"Oh, hey Leute..." Harry wühlte in seiner Tasche und zog eine Handvoll elektronischer Geräte in verschiedenen Formen und Farben hervor, die er auf den Tisch legte.

"Hey! Das sind diese ehm, wasauchimmer die Ichigo hatte..." sagte Neville Longbottom, der die Seite seiner Nase rieb. Er war ebenfalls von den Japanern eingeladen worden und begleitete sie auf der Reise. Es war für ihn sehr aufregend, hierbei einbezogen zu werden. Er hatte es nicht erwartet, obwohl er Harry ins Ministerium begleitet und es geschafft hatte, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Eingeladen - einbezogen - zu werden, wenn er immer als eine Art Witzfigur betrachtet worden war - war ein Meilenstein für ihn. Seine Großmutter hatte deswegen geweint, dass er tatsächlich mit Harry Potter befreundet war, und als Ichigo ihr einen langen und sehr höflichen Brief geschrieben hatte (von dem er vermutete, dass Rukia ihn stark bearbeitet hatte), war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, nein zu sagen.

"Ja - mein Vetter, Dudley, hat sie weggeworfen - er macht sie ziemlich oft kaputt - also habe ich sie mir geschnappt, als sie in den Müll gewandert sind. _Reparo_ funktioniert bei ihnen ziemlich gut, bringt sie sofort wieder in Ordnung. Ich habe auch Ichigos Energiezauber getestet. Alle funktionieren. Ich halte nicht viel von Dudleys Musikgeschmack, aber ich schätze einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul..."

"Wen kümmert's?" Ron schnappte sich sofort einen orangefarbenes Gerät. "Cool! Danke, Harry!"

"Wirklich? Die sind für uns?" fragte Luna Lovegood mit großen Augen, während sie mit einem pinkfarbenen Gerät hantierte, als würde es jeden Moment verschwinden. Sie hatte ursprünglich geplant, mit ihrem Vater auf die Suche nach dem Schrumpfhörnigen Schnachkackler zu gehen. Aber dann hatte sie beschlossen stattdessen mit ihnen nach Japan zu gehen, als das Zeitungsgeschäft ihres Vaters plötzlich boomte und er nicht fahren konnte. Ginny hatte sich bereits einen purpurfarbenen genommen und die Zwillinge zwei identische silberne Einheiten.

"Danke, Harry!" sagte Neville, der mit genauso großen Augen auf sein unerwartetes Geschenk, einen kleinen grünen iPod, schaute. Das war wirklich mehr, als er erwartet hatte.

"Hermine?"

"Nun..." Sie zögerte, als sie auf die iPods hinunter starrte. "Tatsächlich habe ich schon einen... aber..." sie nahm sich einen hübschen blauen Player. "Ich weiß, dass dieses eine Diktierfunktion hat. Sehr nützlich für Notizen..." Alle grinsten sie einfach an.

"Also Fred - vergiss nicht..." sagte George - zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal.

"Ich weiß - ich soll nach Artikeln suchen. Tatsuki und Ichigo haben sich schon ein bisschen für uns umgesehen, und ein paar Orte für mich gefunden, die vielversprechend aussehen." Zu ihrer Überraschung und Freude hatte Ichigo zusätzlich in ihren Scherzartikelladen investiert. Mit dem Vermögen, das ihm zur Verfügung stand und mit einigen der Sprüche und Zaubertränke, die er entdeckt hatte, hatten sie es mit ihm als Investor gut getroffen. Er leitete die Mittel durch Bill über Gringotts. Als Mrs. Weasley ein paar Zweifel wegen seines Engagements geäußert hatte, hatten Ron und Harry ihr gesagt, dass er das wegen Tatsuki machte. Sie war Ichigos älteste Freundin, wie eine Schwester oder eine Kusine - wenn sie und Fred sich also so nahe waren wie alle dachten, standen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass Ichigo und die Weasleys eines Tages 'verwandt' sein könnten. Und er wollte sicherstellen, dass Fred finanziell für sie sorgen konnte. Nicht, hatte Ron gesagt, dass Ichigo jemals Tatsuki gegenüber andeuten würde, dass sich jemand um sie kümmern müsste - das war ein todsicherer Weg, um sich Knochenbrüche einzuhandeln. Das war jedoch etwas, das Mrs. Weasley verstehen konnte, und ließ sie ein Faible für den Jungen entwickeln, den sie nur einmal am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte - der, der sich auch vor mehrere Todesflüche gestellt hatte, um Harry zu beschützen...

"Die Pflöcke sind platziert", sagte Bill, als er das Haus betrat. Vor ein paar Tagen war ein großer bekannter japanischer Riesenfischuhu mit einem eingewickelten Paket angekommen. Dieses Paket hatte zwei ausgefallene Pfähle samt Bedienungsanleitung enthalten... Sie sollten sie dort, wo sie das Tor öffnen wollten, im Abstand von drei Metern in den Boden treiben. Bill war gerade draußen gewesen und hatte sie platziert. Wegen des Zeitunterschieds von acht Stunden mussten die Teenager früh aufstehen, um gegen Mittag in Japan anzukommen. Bill hatte außerdem am Tag zuvor ihr Taschengeld für sie in Yen getauscht, da die Zaubererbevölkerung in Japan sich nicht von Muggeln, oder Weltlichen, getrennt hielt, sondern sich eher untermischte und sich in aller Öffentlichkeit verbarg. Wie Poes Entwendeter Brief, hatte Hermine gesagt, aber nur Harry hatte verstanden, was sie meinte. Japanische Zauberer benutzten japanische Yen, gingen in weltliche japanische Geschäfte, mischten sich unter normale weltliche Japaner... Sie wohnten neben ihnen, redeten mit ihnen, redeten wie sie, arbeiteten sogar mit ihnen zusammen, ohne dass jemand einen Unterschied bemerkte. Sie waren ziemlich aufgeregt zu sehen, wie man dort drüben lebte. Es war durchaus möglich, dass ein paar dieser Ideen ihren Weg zurück nach England finden konnten. Mr. Weasley, der Begeisterung für alles hegte, was Muggel hieß, war von der Idee besonders fasziniert.

"Seid ihr alle bereit?" lächelte Bill die versammelte Gruppe an. Sie alle nickten mit verschieden starkem Gähnen, Grinsen und Aufregung.

"Habt alle Spaß und genießt den Aufenthalt!" sprudelte es aus Molly Weasley hervor, als sie die versammelte Gruppe Teenager betrachtete. "Aber seid vorsichtig!"

"Und achtet auf euer Geld, gebt es nicht in nur einem Laden aus!" ermahnte sie Arthur Weasley. Da die Geldmittel der Weasleys sehr eng bemessen waren... war diese Ermahnung wohl begründet. Bill und die Zwillinge hatten Ron und Ginny ein bisschen zugesteckt und Charlie, ein weiterer Bruder, hatte ihnen ebenfalls etwas geschickt. Nevilles Großmutter war so glücklich und stolz darüber gewesen, wie er sich während des Kampfes um das Ministerium geschlagen hatte, dass sie den Rest der Familie dazu genötigt hatte, für seine Sache zu spenden. Und da die Umlaufrate des _Klitterers_ seit dem selben Ereignisses durch die Decke gegangen war, hatte sich ihr sehr stolzer Vater bei Lunas Taschengeld als sehr großzügig erwiesen. Ihr Vater, der schon immer Potter und Dumbledore unterstützt hatte, war sehr darüber erfreut, dass seine Luna offenbar Teil von Potters innerem Kreis geworden war.

"Wie lange dauert es noch?" fragte Ron wieder, der langsam ungeduldig wurde, was die Abreise anging.

Wie zur Antwort steckte Remus Lupin seinen Kopf durch die Tür. "Sie sind da!" rief er. Jeder schnappte sich eine Tasche und rannte hinaus, wo sie sahen, wie japanische Shoji-Türen aufglitten und den Blick auf zwei weibliche Gestalten freigab. Die erste athletische Gestalt trug ein leichtes T-Shirt und kurzgeschnittene Cargo-Hosen, und die andere, sehr kurvige, einen blumigen Rock und ein ungewollt enges Oberteil. Die erste trat heraus und kam schnell auf das Haus zu, während die andere knapp im Inneren des Tors stehen blieb.

Fred stürzte vor um das ankommende Mädchen in eine feste Umarmung zu schließen, worauf sie ein "Oompf" und jeder andere ein gut gelauntes Kichern ausstieß. Mrs. Weasley war ebenfalls ihrem Sohn hinterher geeilt, bereit Tatsuki zu umarmen, sobald Fred sie losließ.

"Tatsuki, Liebes, wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es gut, Mrs. Weasley. Und Ihnen?" Tatsuki errötete leicht als sie Molly anlächelte und war froh, dass sie sich umdrehen konnte, um vergnügt die anderen Mädchen zu begrüßen, die ebenfalls überglücklich waren, sie zu sehen. Es wurden reichlich Umarmungen und Küsse verteilt, während sich Hermine, Ginny und Luna um sie drängten. Natürlich mussten alle Hallo sagen und Grüße an alle ausrichten, die die Reise nicht unternommen hatten. Vor allem Lupin wollte Grüße an die anderen senden, die er im vorigen Sommer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte, und Bill schickte einen Gruß an Ichigo, den einzigen der Gruppe, den er wirklich kannte. George war zu dem Tor hinüber gewandert und hatte angefangen mit dem dort stehenden Mädchen zu plaudern, das jetzt errötete...

"Sind alle bereit?" fragte Tatsuki. "Das Tor auf dieser Seite offen zu halten, wird für Orihime nicht schwer werden, aber es könnte anfangen, Ichigo auf der anderen Seite zu erschöpfen."

Es erklang ein Chor von begeisterten "Ja"-Rufen, während alle nach draußen zum Tor eilten und den versammelten Erwachsenen eilig Abschiedsgrüße zuriefen.

"Wir müssen echt einen Zahn zulegen. Er hat zwar Hilfe, aber die meiste Arbeit bleibt an ihm hängen", warf Tatsuki über die Schulter zurück, während sie den Weg zurück ins Tor vorging.

Orihime lächelte die immer noch zusehende Gruppe freundlich an. "Bitte entfernen Sie die Pflöcke, wenn sich das Tor vollständig geschlossen hat. _Arigato_ und _Sayonara_!" sagte sie mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen.

"Machen wir", versicherte ihr George, während sie sich umdrehte und zuließ, dass sich die Türen schlossen. Der zweite Weasley-Zwilling seufzte und drehte sich zu den anderen um, die noch herumlungerten. "Das", sagte er, "ist eine echt süße, sexy Braut!"

"George!" seine Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sie zurück ins Haus ging, um mit ihrer Hausarbeit zu beginnen.

#

"Wie lange dauert die Reise?" fragte Hermine, während sie Tatsuki dicht hinterher eilte.

"Wir brauchen ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten, wenn wir trödeln", lautete die Antwort. "Es funktioniert nicht unmittelbar, wie Apparieren, oder so schnell wie ihr alle sagt, dass Thestrale sind. Aber für uns funktioniert's."

"Aber ihr braucht jemanden an beiden Enden, um es offen zu halten..." sagte Harry verwirrt. Er hatte sich über die Tore gewundert, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, aber da hatte er andere Sorgen gehabt. Wie den Tod von Sirius und den Gedanken, dass Ichigo ebenfalls tot war... Und er hatte nie Gelegenheit gehabt, danach zu fragen. Natürlich hatte Tatsuki ihm das einzige Mal, bei dem er mit ihr nach der Katastrophe im Ministerium gesprochen hatte, die Nase gebrochen. Er erwartete nicht von ihr, dass sie sich dafür entschuldigte, das wollte er auch nicht. Er hatte es verdient gehabt.

Tatsuki schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur in diesem Fall. Ich kann das Tor nicht selber öffnen oder auch nur offen halten. Orihime kann es offen halten, aber nicht selber öffnen. Tatsächlich war es eher eine Sache der Logistik..." Tatsuki zuckte die Achseln. "Ichigo kann beides, ebenso wie Toshiro, Momo und Rukia." Natürlich erwähnte sie nicht die Tatsache, dass nur die _Shinigami_ beides tun konnten, weil sie noch nicht über Shinigami Bescheid wussten. Sie wollte außerdem nicht, dass sie etwas mit dem unheimlichen wahnsinnigen Clown zu tun bekamen, der die ehemalige Kompanie von Urahara leitete... selbst wenn das Tor in einer Zusammenarbeit der beiden entstanden war.

"Oh."

Weiter hinten stellte sich Orihime Neville und Luna vor... und die drei diskutierten nun über Schlibbrige Summlinger, Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, Umbumblige Schlitzfatzer, Nargel und Schlickschlupfe. Nur Luna wusste, was sie waren. Soweit Harry wusste, könnten es auch Wesen aus den Tiefen des Weltalls sein. Dem Klang ihrer Unterhaltung nach zu urteilen schien es, als würde das fröhliche Mädchen Luna glauben... und sie schien aus demselben Holz geschnitzt zu sein wie die jüngere Ravenclaw. Harry und Ron brauchten ein paar Minuten um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die gegen Anfang ihres fünften Schuljahres die ziemlich _interessanten_ Brownies gebacken hatte, die Toshiro Professor Snape gegeben hatte, um sie als neue Art von Gift klassifizieren zu lassen... Was Fred anging, war dieser einfach nur glücklich wieder in Tatsukis Nähe zu sein, während sie alle über ihre möglichen Noten diskutierten und wie viele Z.A.G.s sie wohl bekommen hatten. Tatsuki dachte, dass Uryu seine Z.A.G.s alle mit fliegenden Fahnen bestehen würde. Sie war sich ebenfalls ziemlich sicher, dass Ichigo mit mehreren abschließen würde. Sie alle lachten über die Beschreibung ihrer japanischen Prüfung im Juni am Tag nachdem sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren...

"Hat Ichigo das wirklich getan?" fragte sie Ron, dessen Augen groß wurden als er zuhörte, wie sie den Test beschrieb.

"Oh ja. Dieser Typ hatte ihn schon den ganzen Tag wegen seiner Haarfarbe nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Als ihm also der Aufsichtsführende sagte, dass er den schwierigsten ihm bekannten Zauber in Verwandlung ausführen sollte, konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, den Idioten in ein Kaninchen zu verwandeln..." sie machte bei dem Gedanken daran ein finsteres Gesicht. "Dieser Kerl hat es wirklich herausgefordert. Er hat sich über Ichigo und Orihimes Haare lustig gemacht und versucht, sich sowohl an Rukia als auch an Momo ranzumachen. Wenn er nichts dagegen unternommen hätte, hätte ich es getan. Ihr habt alle mitbekommen, wie besitzergreifend Rukia ist. Ihr hattet keine Gelegenheit, Ichigo in Aktion zu erleben, weil er in Hogwarts bereits alle in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, die möglicherweise an ihr interessiert sein könnten." Sie erwähnte nicht, dass Momo inzwischen seine Vizekommandantin und damit seine Untergebene, und Ichigo damit verantwortlich für sie war... das stand noch auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

"Und er hat deswegen keinen Ärger bekommen?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

"Nö - tatsächlich schienen die Prüfer ziemlich beeindruckt zu sein. Soweit ich weiß haben er und Uryu die besten Testergebnisse von allen erzielt", sagte Tatsuki mit einem stolzen Lächeln. _Rache kann ganz schön weh tun_ , dachte sie.

"Sogar Zauberkunst?" fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Alle lachten. Je einfacher der Zauber, desto mehr Schwierigkeiten hatte Ichigo damit. Allerdings hatte er keinerlei Probleme mit den schwierigeren Sprüchen. Gab man ihm einen Zauber aus dem ersten Jahrgang, würde sich sein Zauberstab stur stellen und einfach nicht mehr sein, als ein verziertes Stück Holz. Wenn man ihm allerdings einen Zauber auf UTZ-Niveau abverlangte... und niemand an der Schule, außer vielleicht Uryu oder Hermine, kam an sein Niveau heran. Tatsächlich... hatte sein Zauberstab manchmal seinen eigenen Kopf und beschloss, Zauber auszuführen, während er sich in seiner Tasche befand, und er mit jemanden nur darüber redete. Er hatte gelernt, sehr vorsichtig damit zu sein, wo er seinen Zauberstab hin steckte... und worauf er zeigte.

"Er war sehr dankbar, als er die Worte 'führen Sie den schwierigsten Zauber aus, den Sie kennen' gehört hat", lachte sie, und die anderen lachten mit ihr. "Tatsächlich weiß ich, dass der Botschafter Kopien unserer Zensuren zugeschickt bekommen wollte... Also würde es mich nicht überraschen, wenn in Zukunft noch mehr japanische Schüler in Hogwarts auftauchen, da wir uns alle so gut geschlagen haben! Soweit ich weiß war er sehr erfreut über die Ergebnisse, und hat sogar einen entsprechenden Brief an Professor Dumbledore geschickt."

Die Aufregung der Gruppe wuchs, als sie Licht sahen. Sie wuchs weiter, als sie zwei Gestalten im offenen Durchgang lehnen sahen. Einer trug eine Brille, der andere hatte helles, stachliges Haar. Ohne es zu bemerken gingen sie schneller.

"Hallo zusammen", Ichigo warf ihnen ein schiefes Grinsen zu. "Zum Ausgang nach Karakura Town, Japan, hier entlang."

"Bitte achtet bei eurem Weg nach draußen darauf, wohin ihr tretet", fügte Uryu mit einem schwachen Lächeln hinzu. Offenbar war er eingesprungen, um Ichigo mit dem Tor zu helfen und ihm etwas von der Anstrengung abzunehmen.

Sie waren die letzten beiden, die aus dem Tor traten und es sich hinter ihnen schließen ließ. Die Gruppe Besucher sah sich um. Sie waren in einem staubigen Hinterhof, vor etwas, das wie ein verlassener Gemischtwarenladen aussah. Eine Plakette schwang sanft im Wind, und sie sahen, dass "Eulenpost - Eingeschränkter Halt" darauf stand. Sie mussten blinzeln, da die Buchstaben andauernd zwischen japanischen Schriftzeichen und Englisch hin und her wechselten... Magie, dachten sie und fragten sich, was ein Muggel (oder Weltlicher, der in Japan bevorzugte Begriff) sehen würde, wenn er es ansah.

"Kommt schon", sagte Ichigo und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen, während er auf den Eingang des Ladens zuging. Ein Mann, der einen grünen Mantel, hölzerne Sandalen und einen grün-weiß gestreiften Anglerhut trug, trat heraus. Harry erkannte ihn sofort als Urahara. Er hatte den blonden Ladeninhaber getroffen, als dieser mit Ichigos Vater und Großvater sowie dem japanischen Botschafter nach Hogwarts gereist war, um Harry und Ichigo über den Ministeriumsspitzel mit dem schlechten Benehmen, Professor Dumbridge... eh, Umbridge zu befragen. Ichigo war dazu übergegangen, sie Dumbridge zu nennen, und die gesamte Schule - sogar die Professoren - hatten den Namen aufgenommen. Harry war die Kinnlade nach unten geklappt, als Ichigo ihm erzählt hatte, dass Professor McGonagall den Spitznamen benutzte. Natürlich waren ihm auch ein paar passende Namen für Voldemort und den Zaubereiminister eingefallen... Namen, bei denen sogar Harry sich dabei ertappte, dass er sie benutzte. Er fragte sich, was für Namen sich Ichigo im nächsten Jahr einfallen lassen würde.

"Willkommen! Willkommen!" sagte der Mann leutselig. "Bitte, kommt rein!"

"Es ist wirklich zu heiß, um sich draußen aufzuhalten", sagte Uryu. "Vor ein paar Tagen hat eine unerwartete Hitzewelle eingesetzt, die immer noch anhält."

"Danke, ehm..."

"Urahara Kisuke - oder wie ihr Engländer sagen würdet, Kisuke Urahara."

"HERMINE!"

Hermine stieß ein unerwartetes, mädchenhaftes Kreischen aus und schlang ihre Arme um Rukia, wobei ihr Ginny und Luna kurz danach Gesellschaft leisteten. Tatsuki und Orihime lachten über das Wiedersehen, das Tatsuki bereits hatte über sich ergehen lassen.

"Mädchen", murmelte Ron. Ichigo schnaubte.

"Lass sie das ja nicht hören. Nicht, wenn du weiterleben willst."

"Setzt euch, setzt euch!" drängte Urahara, während Eistee serviert wurde. Der Gruppe wurde Chad vorgestellt, ein sehr großer, stiller Teenager, den sie Mitte Mai kurz mit Orihime am Bahnhof Kings Cross gesehen hatten. Ichigos bester Freund, wie Rukia den Mädchen zuflüsterte - und mehrere Minuten lang war der Raum voller Stimmengewirr, während sie sich gegenseitig über das, was sie seit ihrer Trennung unternommen hatten, auf den neuesten Stand brachten.

"Wo sind Momo und Toshiro?" fragte Luna endlich, während sie sich umsah.

"Ah..." Ein paar Blicke wurden gewechselt. "Sie bereiten euer Nachmittagsprogramm vor..."

"Was?" alle lehnten sich eifrig vor um herauszufinden, was sie für den Tag geplant hatten.

"Nun, es ist so heiß..."

"Wir haben uns gedacht, wir kühlen uns ab..."

"Indem wir an den Strand gehen!"

"Normalerweise wäre es wegen der Hitzewelle richtig voll. Aber..."

"Jemand hat genug Geld, um den gesamten Strand für den Tag zu mieten."

Bei diesen Worten drehten sich alle zu Ichigo um, der nur die Augen verdrehte.

"Der Strand..." sagte Luna verträumt. "Ich glaube, ich bin noch nie am Strand gewesen... Ich meine, an einem richtigen Badestrand..."

"Ich weiß, dass ich das noch nie war!" sagte Neville aufgeregt. "Brauchen wir Badeanzüge und all das Zeug?"

"Keine Sorge, das ist alles erledigt. Schließlich ist das ein Geschäft", lächelte Urahara sie alle an.

"Wie kommen wir da hin?"

"Wo..."

"Was..."

"Wie..."

Alle lachten, als ihre Besucher sie mit Fragen bombardierten. Sie hörten schließlich damit auf und lachten ebenfalls.

"Was ist mit unseren Sachen?" fragte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf den Stapel Taschen, die sie in einer Ecke des Raums hatten fallen lassen.

"Keine Sorge - die sind hier bei Tessai vollkommen sicher", Urahara wedelte mit einer Hand. "Kein Problem."

"Ehm..." Das war Ginny. "Ich weiß, dass Sie gesagt haben, dass Sie alles arrangiert haben, aber wir können nicht alle am selben Ort unterkommen..."

"Oh, haben wir euch das nicht gesagt?" Rukia blinzelte sie an und die Gruppe schüttelten die Köpfe. "Ups, sorry. Schätze, wir waren zu aufgeregt..."

Darauf gab es noch mehr Gelächter. Es war bei der Art wie die Mädchen sich begrüßt hatten, ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie extrem begeistert und glücklich gewesen waren, sich zu sehen.

"Nun, Miss Weasley, Sie haben Recht - selbst ich kann nicht alle hier unterbringen - vor allem falls Abarai-kun unerwartet auftaucht, wie ich es von ihm erwarte", Urahara grinste die Gruppe an. Ichigo verdrehte die Augen und warf Harry und Ron einen Seitenblick zu, die beide bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck lachen mussten. Ja, dachten beide; Ichigo erwartete ebenfalls, dass Renji Abarai, der für Rukias Bruder arbeitete, irgendwann mit dem Auftrag von diesem auftauchte, sie im Auge zu behalten. Obwohl Ichigo ihnen nicht sagen konnte, dass Renji eine Beförderung erhalten hatte und nun ein Kommandant genau wie Ichigo war. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, da sie nichts über die Soul Society wussten.

"Also - Sie und Miss Granger werden bei Miss Arisawa bleiben. Miss Lovegood wird bei Miss Inoue untergebracht. Die Herren Weasley werden beide bei Sado-kun unterkommen - tut mir leid, Mr. Weasley, der Vater von Miss Arisawa hat gesagt, dass Sie herausfinden würden, wie gut _er_ in Verwandlung war, wenn Sie bei ihnen bleiben würden (dies verursachte einiges Gekicher). Mr. Longbottom wird bei Ishida-kun untergebracht, und Mr. Potter wird bei Kurosaki und Kuchiki bleiben."

Mehrere Augenpaare richteten sich auf Ichigo und Rukia.

"Ach, kriegt eure Gedanken aus der Gosse", Rukia warf ihnen wütende Blicke zu, sogar während sie errötete. "Ich teile mir ein Zimmer mit seinen Schwestern."

Ehe irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen konnte, die beiden noch weiter aufzuziehen, erschien eine Hauselfe mit den Armen voller knallbunter Stoffstücke. Sie trug einen kleinen blauen Rock, eine weiße Bluse und einen hellblauen Schal, alles sauber und sorgfältig gebügelt. Ihre großen Augen leuchteten und funkelten.

"Ah, danke Winky", sagte Ichigo und lächelte sie an. Die Hauselfe machte einen schnellen Knicks.

"Braucht Meister Ichigo noch etwas?" fragte sie mit schriller Stimme.

"Nein, es ist gut, danke."

"Dann wird Winky zu Miss Yuzu zurückkehren", sagte sie mit einem weiteren Knicks und verschwand.

"Wow", sagte Ron mit großen Augen. "Das war Winky? Sie hat ausgesehen - wow."

Winky war einmal die Hauselfe der Familie Crouch gewesen und hatte den Auftrag erhalten, Hüterin und Wärterin von Barty Crouch Jr. zu sein, nachdem dessen Mutter mit ihm in Askaban die Plätze getauscht hatte. Sie war dort gestorben und Crouch Jr. war von seinem Vater, der berüchtigt dafür gewesen war, Todesser zu einem Aufenthalt in Askaban zu verurteilen, jahrelang im Haus der Familie gehalten worden. Er hatte gegenüber seinem Sohn keine Gnade gezeigt, aber in einem Moment der Schwäche seiner sterbenden Frau nachgegeben. Jr. war schließlich zurück zu Voldemort geflohen, die arme Winky war hinausgeworfen worden, weil sie bei ihrer Aufgabe versagt hatte, und Jr. hatte letztendlich seinen Vater getötet, und Mad Eye Moody - den aktuellen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - gefangen gesetzt dessen Platz eingenommen. Jr. hatte versucht, Harry von Dumbledore zu isolieren, aber ehe er dazu gezwungen werden konnte, alles zu erzählen, hatte ihn der damalige Minister Fudge den Dementoren übergeben und die Wahrheit war unentdeckt geblieben. Allein und außer sich hatte Winky einen Platz in Hogwarts erhalten, aber die arme Hauselfe war voller Selbsthass und Verzweiflung gewesen, hatte sich mit Butterbier betrunken und hatte trotz der besten Versuche von Dobby dem Elfen keinerlei Fortschritte gemacht.

Bis Yuzu Kurosaki sie gefunden und Anteil an ihrem Missgeschick genommen hatte.

Im Lauf des Jahres hatten Yuzus Sorge und Freundschaft - und Ichigos Dankbarkeit ihr gegenüber, dass sie auf seine kleine Schwester aufgepasst hatte, wenn er es nicht konnte - das geschafft, was all die Sorge von Dobby und Dumbledore nicht geschafft hatte. Winky hatte angefangen, aus ihrer Depression aufzutauchen.

Am Ende des Jahres hatten die drei Kurosakis Professor Dumbledore darauf angesprochen, ob sie Winky mit nach Japan nehmen konnten. Dieser hatte sich mit Botschafter Watanabe in Verbindung gesetzt und sie hatten Winky erklärt, wie Hauselfen sich in Japan verhielten. Weniger als einen Tag nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen waren, hatte Winky sich zu ihnen gesellt - gerade rechtzeitig um Karin und Yuzu vor einem Angriff durch Arrancar zu beschützen.

Kisuke wusste nicht, ob es nur Winkys Ergebenheit Yuzu gegenüber gewesen war, die ihr die Kraft verliehen hatte, oder ob alle Hauselfen die Fähigkeit hatten, einen Espada zu vernichten. Er untersuchte das noch.

"Winky hat sich gut entwickelt, seit sie hier ist", stimmte Tatsuki zu. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte, wie stolz sie auf die Erholung der kleinen Hauselfe war.

"Ab und zu macht sie einen Rückschritt und trinkt ein Butterbier", seufzte Ichigo.

"Aber sie hat mehrere wirklich gute Krankenschwestern", sagte Orihime, das Gesicht volle Mitgefühl. "Sie bringen sie sicher in Kurosaki-kuns Wandschrank unter..."

"Im _Wandschrank?_!"

"Es ist ein sehr bequemer Wandschrank", schnaubte Rukia entrüstet. Seit Winky ihn mit Beschlag belegt hatte, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr benutzen. "Er hat mich darin vor seiner Familie versteckt, zwei... Monate... lang..." Ihre Wangen wurden flammend rot und ihre Stimme verebbte, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, und dass alle Augen sich auf sie gerichtet hatten.

"Oh?"

"Wirklich?"

"Wie war das?"

"Ehm, das ist eine lange Geschichte..." sagte sie schwach und sah hilfesuchend zu Ichigo hinüber - aber dieser starrte zur Decke und pfiff leise vor sich hin. Sie war diejenige, die sich die Suppe eingebrockt hatte; sie konnte sie auch selber auslöffeln.

"Eine sehr lange Geschichte", nickte Orihime, die versuchte ihrer Freundin zu helfen, während sie mit dem Spracharmband herumspielte, dass Urahara ihr für den Besuch gegeben hatte.

"Wir haben Zeit!" beharrte Neville, der sich begierig vorbeugte. Er wollte die Geschichte unbedingt hören!

"Eine sehr, _sehr_ lange Geschichte", Uryu schüttelte den Kopf. Chad nickte zustimmend während Urahara hinter seinem Fächer grinste.

"Bitte?" bettelte Ron. Er wollte diese Geschichte auch hören. Ichigo hatte Rukia in seinem Wandschrank versteckt? Vor seiner ganzen Familie? Zwei Monate lang? Wie hatte er das geschafft? Und viel wichtiger - was war in dieser Zeit zwischen den beiden vorgegangen?

"Vielleicht wenn wir alt und grau sind", wich Rukia mit brennenden Wangen aus.

||Oder tot und begraben,|| fügte Ichigo hinzu, was einiges Husten und Grinsen verursachte, das ihre britischen Freunde nicht wirklich verstanden.

"Aber dennoch - ein _Wandschrank_?" sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. Wie konnten sie eine Hauselfe in einen _Wandschrank_ stecken?

"Er steckt voller sehr bequemer Futons, er hat doppelte Breite und wenn er ihn offen lässt, kann er von seinem Schreibtisch und seinem Bett aus hineinsehen, also kann er sie im Auge behalten", argumentierte Rukia. "Eine flauschige Decke und ein paar Kissen und er ist wirklich sehr bequem. Wenn _ich_ da rein passe, kann das auch ein Hauself."

"Tatsächlich habe ich Winky auch darin gefunden, wenn es ihr gut ging", sagte Ichigo mit einem Schulterzucken. "Sie macht dort ein Nickerchen. Es ist jetzt _ihr_ Wandschrank. Alle ihre Sachen sind darin."

"Aber..."

"Hermine - sie _mag_ ihn", warf Uryu ein. "Als sie das erste Mal darin aufgewacht ist, hat sie angefangen zu weinen, dass er für jemanden wie sie viel zu schön wäre. Und Dobby hat sie besucht und ihn gesehen - er war total überwältigt davon, wie gut sie versorgt ist. Und wenn _er_ damit zufrieden war, glaube ich nicht, dass du etwas dagegen haben solltest." Bei dieser Episode war er sogar zugegen gewesen. Ein flennender Hauself hatte eine sehr hohe, durchdringende Stimme, die in den Ohren weh tat...

"Für einen Hauself ist er wie eine kleine Wohnung", fügte Tatsuki hinzu. "Und Ichigo sitzt die ganze Zeit über bei ihr und kümmert sich um sie..." inzwischen leuchtete das Gesicht des Teenagers so rot wie sein Haar normalerweise war. Normalerweise, denn er hatte die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte als Metamorphmagus verloren und sein Haar hatte angefangen, zwischen mehreren verschiedenen Farben zu wechseln. Er wurde - auf eine Art - durch die Ankunft von zwei Frauen gerettet, von denen Harry eine erkannte: Sie hatte mokkafarbene Haut und ihr Haar einen Purpurstich - Yoruichi, die Frau, nach der Ichigos Katze benannt war. Die zweite war jünger, mit einer genauso üppigen Figur und kurz geschnittenen, blonden Haaren. (3)

"Uh oh", neckte Yoruichi, währende sie mit der Hand durch seine blondgesträhnten Haare wuschelte, "hier ist jemand verlegen."

"Halt die Klappe", murmelte Ichigo, der versuchte, seine Haar- und Augenfarbe wieder in den Normalzustand zu versetzen. Alle lachten ihn aus.

"Ihr alle, das hier ist Yoruichi Shihoin", Yoruichi ließ sich neben Kisuke fallen und warf ihm ein anzügliches Grinsen zu. "Und das hier ist Midori-chan", Midori winkte fröhlich und der Rest wurde ihnen vorgestellt.

Da Harry der Einzige war, der Yoruichi schon einmal gesehen hatte, zog sie im Besonderen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, da alle wussten, dass Ichigos 'Katze' nach ihr benannt war... ohne zu wissen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit diese Katze war. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie sie in ihrer Katzengestalt nach Hogwarts begleitet hatte, allen nachspioniert und Harry im Auge behalten hatte, wenn sie es nicht konnten. Außerdem hatte ihre spitzbübischen Natur sie dazu gebracht, Mrs. Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters zu terrorisieren, bis diese einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte.

"Na, wie war die Reise hierher?" fragte sie und grinste sie an.

Alle fingen gleichzeitig an zu antworten, mit Antworten, die den gesamten Bereich zwischen 'cool', 'toll' und 'interessant' abdeckten.

Sie lachte. "Gut. Also, sind alle bereit für den Strand?" sie wurde mit eifrigem Nicken belohnt. "Ichigos Vater ist mit den Zwillingen schon dort, Momo und Toshiro bauen auf..."

"Großartig!"

"Vielleicht - ihr kennt meinen Vater noch nicht wirklich", ächzte Ichigo, der sich bereits die Katastrophe vorstellte, die zwangsläufig durch Isshins Beteiligung bevorstand. Das Einzige worauf er hoffen konnte war, dass Byakuya, Ukitake und Unohana in der Lage sein würden, ihn im Zaum zu halten. Er hatte Yamamoto buchstäblich angebettelt, die anderen drei für einen Tag herüber zu schicken, um die 'Illusion' für ihre Freunde aufrecht zu erhalten... Als er endlich zugegeben hatte, dass er Hilfe dabei brauchte, seinen Vater unter Kontrolle zu halten - hatte Yamamoto sehr schnell zugestimmt. Er hatte versucht, Isshin außen vor zu halten... und war gescheitert. Also war er auf die Knie gesunken und hatte einen ziemlich überraschten Yamamoto um die Hilfe angefleht. Als der alte Mann jedoch gehört hatte, dass Isshin plante, sich einzumischen... hatte er den drei Kommandanten befohlen, hinüber zu gehen, um den Anschein zu wahren - und den Patriarchen der Kurosakis zu beaufsichtigen.

"Orihime-chan, möchtest du, dass ich Lunas Sachen in die Wohnung bringe? Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg dahin", bot Midori an.

"Oh! Würdest du? Das wäre großartig!" schwärmte Orihime. Sie sah zu Luna hinüber. "Midori-chan ist meine Mitbewohnerin. Allerdings ist sie nicht oft da."

"Du kommst nicht mit uns zum Strand?" fragte Luna sie.

Midori schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich muss arbeiten..." nur die Einwohner von Karakura Town wussten, dass sie die für dieses Gebiet zuständige Shinigami war, und ihre 'Arbeit' darin bestand, die Stadt und ihre Bewohner vor Hollows zu beschützen.

"Oh, hey - Ichigo..." Harry sah ihn an. "Ich schätze nicht, dass deine Mutter auch einen Zauber dafür hatte, die Festplatten von diesen Dingern zu löschen oder Musik zu überspielen, oder?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue, bis sie alle ihre Music Player auf den Tisch legten... und er schief grinste. "Ah... nun... das war ein wenig vor der Zeit der iPods..." er nahm Harrys Gerät hoch um durch den Inhalt zu scrollen und zuckte zusammen. "Lass mich raten - dein Cousin?"

Harry nickte. "Ziemlich schlimm, huh?"

" _Nun_ , ich persönlich würde das meine Katze nicht hören lassen... oder selbst meine Eulen", seufzte er. Er reichte ihn Chad, den ortsansässigen Musikexperten. Der Mangel an Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der nur von einem Grunzen begleitet wurde, sagte Ichigo eine ganze Menge. Dies war Musik, die Chad noch nicht einmal in seine riesige Sammlung lassen würde. "Lass mich eine Minute nachdenken..."

Einen Festspeicher zu löschen wäre dasselbe wie das Löschen einer Erinnerung - und sie hatten bereits Zauber zum Ändern von Erinnerungen. Inhalt hinzuzufügen sollte genauso sein, wie die Erinnerungen von jemandem an ein Ereignis zu verändern - auf dieselbe Art wie Kingsley es im letzten Jahr mit der kleinen petzenden Freundin von Cho Chang in Dumbledores Büro getan hatte... Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er es mit Hardware zu tun hatte, nicht mit einem Gehirn. Er stand auf und machte ein finsteres Gesicht, während er mit dem kleinen Player aus dem Raum ging. Alle starrten ihm nach, als er die Tür leise hinter sich schloss und Rukias Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, als sie sah, dass er sie mit _Danku_ geschützt hatte... (4)

"Was..." sie schoss aus ihrem Stuhl hoch, aber Yoruichi hielt sie am Arm fest.

"Er hatte einen Grund, das zu errichten", sagte sie der kleineren Shinigami. "Er will nicht, dass das was er tut, jemanden hier draußen beeinflusst..."

Nach ein paar angespannten Minuten wurde der Schild gesenkt und Ichigo kam aus dem Zimmer. Augenblicklich sprang Rukia ihn an und fing an ihn zu schlagen. Die anderen brachen in Schweiß aus, als sie zusahen, wie sie ihm eine gnadenlose Tracht Prügel verpasste.

"Mach das nie, nie...!" schrie sie ihn an und landete endlich einen festen Tritt, der ihn rückwärts stolpern ließ.

"Jesses, Winzling! Versuchst du, mich zum Krüppel zu schlagen?" er humpelte zu seinem Stuhl hinüber, ließ sich darauf fallen und massierte sein Schienbein. "Hier", er gab Harry dessen Player zurück. Während Ron ihm über die Schulter schaute, sah Harry hindurch - um festzustellen, dass das Einzige auf dem iPod die ursprüngliche Programmierung war. Dudleys komplette fürchterliche Musik und die Videos waren gelöscht.

"Wie... was hast du gemacht?" fragte er Ichigo erstaunt. Sogar Hermine wirkte verblüfft.

Ichigo zuckte die Achseln als wäre es keine große Sache. "Hab' den Erinnerungszauber verändert..."

Uryu nickte. Er verstand augenblicklich, was er getan hatte, und Hermine stieß einen leisen Ruf aus.

"Natürlich! Die Musikplayer arbeiten mit Erinnerungsspeicher... wie klug! _Ich_ hätte daran denken sollen!"

Tatsuki tätschelte Fred das Knie, als dieser verwirrt drein schaute. "Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Du müsstest die Technik der Weltlichen verstehen, um daraus schlau zu werden..."

" _DU IDIOT!"_ Rukia verpasste Ichigo einen Schlag über den Kopf. "Wenn das schief gelaufen wäre, hättest du deine eigene Erinnerung löschen können!"

Ichigo seufzte, während er sie von sich weg hielt und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Orihime hinüber, die leise gehüstelt hatte. Rukia setzte sich eingeschnappt wieder hin.

||Du Esel. Sie wird nicht immer da sein, um dir den Hintern zu retten, weißt du.||

Ihre Besucher konnten nur schwach lächeln. Anscheinend änderten sich einige Dinge nie.

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Wenn es zum Beispiel in London Sonntag 2:13 morgens ist, ist es in Tokio 10:13 morgens. In Casablanca und Reykjavik wäre es 1:13 morgens; die nächste Zeitzone ist St. Johns, Neufundland und Labrador, Kanada mit 10:43 abends. Mehr Informationen über Daten und Zeiten rund um die Welt: www dot timeanddate dot com/worldclock/custom dot html?sort=2 (englischsprachige Website)

(2) Für die von euch, dies es vergessen haben: Ichigo und seine Schwestern haben ihre Fähigkeiten auf natürlichem Weg erhalten - Masaki war eine Hexe, Vertrauensschülerin für Hufflepuff und Schulsprecherin in Hogwarts. Er übersetzt aktuell ihre Arbeitstagebücher (mit ihrer Unterstützung, da sie in der Soul Society aufgetaucht ist), damit ihre Sprüche und Zaubertränke endlich verwendet werden können. Einer dieser Sprüche war der Energiezauber, der es zulässt, kleine elektronische Geräte wie iPods und andere Musikplayer in der Umgebung von Hogwarts zu betreiben - durch Magie natürlich.

(3) Denkt bitte daran - sie denken, dass Yoruichi die Familienkatze der Kurosakis ist... nicht Yoruichi selbst... (diese würden sie als Animagus bezeichnen). Sie glauben außerdem, dass Unohana und Ukitake wirklich mit Momo und Toshiro verwandt sind.

(4) Bakudo Nummer 81 Danku (Teilende Leere) - Danku schafft eine schützende Energiebarriere in Gestalt einer rechteckigen Wand. Byakuya sagt, dass sie in der Lage ist, Vernichtungszauber bis zur #89 aufzuhalten. Aizen verwendete ihn, um Tessais Hado #88 während des Handlungsbogens "Zurücksetzen des Pendels" zu stoppen. Die Formel ist unbekannt, obwohl Tessai behauptet hat, er gäbe eine. Er wäre wahrscheinlich aber nicht stark genug, um eine von Ichigos Kombinationen aus Zauberstab/Kido-Sprüchen aufzuhalten. Tatsächlich könnte jeder von den Shinigami-Zauberern den Schildzauber durch die Verwendung eines niedrigstufigen Kido überwinden, wenn sie diesen durch ihre Zauberstäbe leiten.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Willkommen zum 2. Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle Himmelfahrt gut überstanden :-)  
Lieben Gruß an FeyiAngel, Halariel und LukeElda, die so nett waren, diese Story zu ihren Favoriten zu nehmen - Danke dafür!

Ihr werdet vielleicht bemerken, dass bei den Anmerkungen von Eradona ein paar Mal drei Punkte [...] in der Übersetzung auftauchen. In diesem Fall habe ich Anmerkungen zu Veröffentlichungsterminen oder zu Reviews des Originals, die jetzt keinen Sinn mehr ergeben, weggelassen. **  
**

 **Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** [...] Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, und es ist länger als gewöhnlich - beinahe 17 gedruckte Seiten in MS Word, rund 7 Seiten mehr, als ich üblicherweise schreibe! Und natürlich - ist dies Bleach at the Beach (Sorry, dieses Mal gibt's keine riesenhaften Wassermelonen - aber ihr könnt euch auf ein paar peinliche Mätzchen von Isshin freuen)! Und vielleicht - zusätzlich auch ein kleines bisschen GrimmxNel!

Wie immer gehören mir weder Bleach noch Harry Potter. Es sei denn, ihr zählt die Bücher, Filme und das Zeug, dass ich zum Saubermachen benutze, wenn ich daran denke... schwer zu erledigen, wenn einem immer der Rücken weh tut.

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:  
** ||Die Charaktere sprechen Japanisch||  
: _Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht_ :  
: _ **Der innere Hollow spricht**_ :

* * *

 **Kapitel 2**

Sobald Rukia es endlich geschafft hatte sich zu beruhigen, aufhörte, ihren Freund zu verprügeln und ihm gestattete, zurück zu seinem Sitz zu humpeln, reichte Urahara Ichigo ein Tagebuch - mit dem Rat, dass er am besten das tun sollte, was seine Mutter gemacht hatte, wenn er damit anfangen wollte, seine eigenen Zauber zu entwerfen. Er seufzte und tat genau das, während die anderen sich für den Strand fertig machten - Hermine nur zögernd, da sie viel lieber mit Ichigo und Uryu besprochen hätte, was er getan hatte. Er versprach, ihr später eine Kopie (auf Englisch) von dem zu geben, was er geschrieben hatte und später mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, was sie ein wenig besänftigte. Sie fand immer noch, dass das, was er tat, faszinierender war und wollte den Gedankengang wissen, dem er gefolgt war, um auf die Lösung zu kommen und darauf, was zu tun war...

"Sie wird darauf herum hacken, bis du wahnsinnig wirst", warnte ihn Uryu leise, was ihm eine Grimasse als Antwort einbrachte.

Sie verbrachten die nächsten zwanzig Minuten damit, Badeanzüge auszusuchen, Gerätschaften zu verstauen und dann fingen die, die apparieren konnten damit an, jene die es nicht konnten, zum Strand zu bringen. Sie nahmen Fred als ersten mit, damit er sie beim Transport der anderen unterstützen konnte. Als Winky sah, dass es Zeit war mit der Party zu beginnen, holte sie alle ab, die im Shoten geblieben waren. Und natürlich musste Momo dieselbe Begrüßung über sich ergehen lassen, die auch die anderen Mädchen beim Wiedersehen erfahren hatten.

"Wow", sagte Neville, während er mit tellergroßen Augen über den Ozean blickte, dessen Wellen ans Ufer rollten. Luna hatte sich auf die Knie fallen lassen und fuhr mit den Händen durch den Sand, nahm eine Handvoll auf und ließ ihn wieder hinunter rieseln, während sie dem Rinnsal fasziniert zusah.

"Schön", sagte sie mit einem dünnen Lächeln.

"Das ist großartig!" rief Ron. Die anderen lachten über seine Ausgelassenheit.

Ichigo beobachtete sie alle und hoffte heimlich, dass dieser Ausflug zum Strand besser ausgehen würde als der letzte, auf dem er mit Shinigami gewesen war. Es waren die meisten derselben Leute dabei. Nur ein paar Mitglieder der SWA fehlten, aber sie hatten stattdessen seinen Vater und Urahara dabei. Er war sich nicht sicher, welche Auswirkungen dieser Tausch haben würde. Wenigstens konnte sich Toshiro dieses Mal nicht in der Strandhütte verstecken - sie würden ihn nicht lassen.

"Willkommen! Willkommen!" Isshin hüpfte auf und ab, bis ihm Karin in den Hintern trat, was ihn der Länge nach hinfallen ließ. Winky, die eine mit Fläschchen vollgestopfte Kiste in den Armen hielt, trottete direkt über ihn hinweg, als sie auf Ichigo zuging, um ihm die Kiste zu überreichen. Einer ihrer Füße landete direkt auf seinem Hinterkopf und drückte ihn tiefer in den Sand. Isshin richtete sich auf und spuckte den halben Strand aus. Winkys Aktion überraschte sie. Dies war definitiv nicht die Winky, an die sie sich erinnerten. Ihre Zuneigung besonders Yuzu und Ichigo gegenüber... überraschte Harry, obwohl er Anfänge davon in Hogwarts hatte aufflimmern sehen. _Was war mit ihr passiert_? Er beschloss, Ichigo später danach zu fragen. Sie hatten vor Kurzem ein bisschen über Winky gesprochen, aber... dies war etwas anderes als das, was er nach dem Gespräch erwartet hatte.

"Danke Winky", grinste Ichigo zu ihr hinunter. Sie knickste und eilte fort um Yuzu zu helfen.

"Okay", sagte Ichigo, indem er eins der Fläschchen hervor zog, die zu drei Vierteln mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren, die nach Schlamm aussah. "Das Wichtigste zuerst. Ihr alle müsst eine von denen hier austrinken."

"Was ist das?" Ron beäugte die schlammig-braune Flüssigkeit zweifelnd, selbst als sowohl Luna als auch Neville nach einem Fläschchen griffen. Offenbar vertrauten beide Ichigo ohne Fragen zu stellen.

"Sonnenschutz - damit ihr nicht verbrennt", erklärte er und verbarg ein Lächeln, als Ginny schnell nach einer griff.

"Warum müssen wir das trinken?" Das war nicht wie die Sonnenschutzlotion, die Harry und Hermine kannten.

"Weiß nicht. Wir müssten meine Mutter fragen, es ist ihr Zaubertrank", er zuckte die Achseln, während er den Rest verteilte. Sobald sie hörten, dass Masaki ihn entwickelt hatte, waren die anderen mehr als bereit, ihn zu benutzen. "Als ich ihn in einem ihrer Tagebücher gefunden habe, habe ich mich daran erinnert, dass sie ihn mir in den Hals gegossen hat, als ich klein war... jedes Mal wenn wir vor die Tür gegangen sind."

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Ichi-nii jemals einen Sonnenbrand gehabt hätte..." nickte Karin und bestätigte, was er sagte. "Aber er hatte immer eine schöne Sonnenbräune. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass das wahrscheinlich der Grund war."

"Das kann ich bestätigen", sagte eine heitere Stimme hinter ihnen, und als sich alle umdrehten, sahen sie Momos Tante Retsu Unohana dort stehen. Neben ihr standen Toshiros Onkel Jushiro Ukitake und Rukias Bruder Byakuya. "Ich habe ihn untersucht - der Zaubertrank ist bei ihm immer noch sehr aktiv. Ob es nun daran liegt, dass seine Mutter ihm soviel davon gegeben hat - oder weil er so wirksam ist, kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen." (1)

"Werden wir braun werden?" fragte Ginny mit einem hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hätte nichts dagegen, dass ihre Haut einen schönen goldenen Schimmer bekam... Vielleicht würde sie dann nicht jedes Mal Sommersprossen bekommen, wenn sie ihre Nase aus der Haustür steckte. Vielleicht könnte ihr Ichigo den Zaubertrank geben, und wenn es nicht zu schwierig war, könnten ihre Eltern ihn herstellen - oder sie selber. Oder vielleicht könnte Ichigo es für sie tun... Verdammt, vielleicht könnte Ichigo sich etwas einfallen lassen, um die Sommersprossen loszuwerden, die sie schon hatte!

"Nun, ich denke ihr werdet nicht so braun werden wie Ichigo-kun, oder sogar Sado-kun, aber vielleicht ein wenig", lächelte Unohana sie sanft an. Sie hatte eine Kopie von jedem der Zaubertränke seiner Mutter... mit dem zusätzlichen Vorteil, dass sie direkten Zugang zu Masaki hatte. Und offenbar hatte diese begonnen, wieder zu forschen, etwas, das Unohana sehr nützlich fand, da Masakis Zaubertränke oft Heiltränke waren.

Ichigo bemerkte, dass sowohl Harry als auch Neville es tunlichst vermieden, sowohl Kommandantin Unohana als auch Yoruichi anzusehen. Er wollte sie auslachen, tat es aber nicht. Er hatte bemerkt, dass beide dieselben ziemlich freizügigen Badeanzüge trugen, die sie auch bei der letzten Strandparty angehabt hatten... Obwohl Rukia einen neuen trug, der ihn ständig in ihre Richtung blicken ließ, einen schönen, purpurfarbenen Zweiteiler, der zu ihren Augen passte und obwohl er nicht zu freizügig war, durchaus erkennen ließ, dass sie nicht den Körper eines Jungen hatte. Tatsächlich würde er sogar darauf wetten, dass sie seit dem letzten Mal, als er sie im Badeanzug gesehen hatte, etwas mehr Figur bekommen hatte... Aber da Byakuya sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete, musste er beim Anlinsen diskret sein. _Sehr_ diskret.

Nachdem sie ein wenig im knie- bis hüfthohen Wasser herumgeplanscht hatten, kam es bei der Gruppe zu dem, was Orihime 'Paarkämpfe' nannte. Selbst Tatsuki sah deswegen verblüfft aus, und sie kannte Orihime besser als jeder andere.

"Paarkämpfe?" Luna zog die Nase kraus. "Was ist das?"

"Das Mädchen muss bei dem Jungen auf die Schultern klettern und wir versuchen uns gegenseitig hinunterzustoßen!" sagte Orihime fröhlich. "Ich wähle Sado-kun!" Einige stöhnten auf, da sich niemand vorstellen konnte, dass irgendwer sie von seinen Schultern stoßen könnte.

"Komm schon, wir schaffen das!" Tatsuki griff Freds Hand, gerade als Rukia beinahe Ichigos Arm ausrenkte, als sie ihn heftig ins Wasser zog, damit er trotz seiner heftigen Proteste mitmachte.

"Vergiss es!" hörten sie Toshiro rufen, aber er wurde trotzdem von Karin nach draußen gezerrt. "KARIN!"

"Nun, ich muss meine Brille abnehmen, damit bin ich blind wie ein Maulwurf, aber ich mache mit", sagte Uryu, der sich mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck Luna zuwandte.

Luna blickte mit einem vagen Lächeln zurück. "Ich dirigiere dich", sagte sie endlich.

"Geht mir genauso", nickte Harry, fühlte aber ein seltsames enttäuschtes Ziehen im Magen, als sich Ginny mit Ron zusammentat. Er sah fragend zu Hermine herüber, die mit den Schultern zuckte und ihm dann zunickte.

"Wir können genauso gut mitmachen; alle anderen machen mit. Es sieht komisch aus, wenn wir wegbleiben."

Neville drehte sich zu Mizuiro um, der ihn im Gegenzug ansah... und die beiden sahen dann zu Momo und Yuzu hinüber, die sie beide anlächelten.

"Ach, kommt schon!" lachte Yuzu und ergriff Nevilles Arm. "Das wird dir Spaß machen!"

"Ich schätze, dann bleiben wir über", sagte Mizuiro mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken.

"Schon okay", sagte Momo mit einem Lächeln. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Kira dieses eine Mal vergeben würde.

"BILDER! ICH BRAUCHE BILDER!" rief Isshin aus, während er in Kreisen herum rannte und nach einer Kamera suchte, während ihn die ganze Zeit die drei anderen Kommandanten, Yoruichi und Urahara amüsiert beobachteten. Endlich streckte Yoruichi einen Fuß aus und stellte ihm ein Bein, was ihn mit dem Gesicht nach vorn über den Sand rutschen ließ, wo er vor Unohana zum Halten kam, während seine Shorts ein paar Meter hinter ihm liegen blieben.

"Sie haben etwas verloren, Kurosaki-san", sagte sie mild, während ihr Blick zu seinem nackten Hintern glitt.

"ACK!" Seine Hände flogen auf seine Rückseite, der Byakuya den Rücken zugedreht hatte, damit er sie nicht sehen musste. Es war Ukitake, der ihm endlich ein Handtuch zuwarf - ob nun aus Freundlichkeit oder damit er Isshins Nacktheit nicht ansehen musste, blieb unbekannt. Isshin sprang auf, das Handtuch um sich geschlungen, schnappte sich seine Shorts und verschwand. Diese Szene entging den Leuten im Wasser nicht - die Mädchen hatten sich alle entweder weggedreht oder die Augen bedeckt, wodurch nur noch Isshins Sohn und der Kommandant der Zehnten Kompanie diesen wütend anstarrten.

"Wer hat den eingeladen?" Toshiro richtete dieses Starren endlich auf Ichigo, der bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck eine Grimasse zog.

"Er hat sich selber eingeladen", Ichigo blickte finster in Richtung seines Vaters und dessen wahnsinnigen Aktionen. "Ich habe versucht, ihn mit einem Bindezauber gefesselt zu Hause zu lassen, aber er hat sich heraus gewunden."

"Das habe ich auch versucht", gab Rukia von ihrer Position auf seinen Schultern zu, als sie endlich einen Blick riskierte um festzustellen, ob sie die Hände von den Augen nehmen konnte. "Und ich glaube, ich habe gesehen, wie Yoruichi dasselbe getan hat..."

"Der Mann ist Houdini - das ist die einzige Erklärung", grummelte Karin. Sie wäre auch glücklicher gewesen, wenn ihr Vater zu Hause geblieben wäre.

"Wie stark ist dein Vater eigentlich?" fragte ihn Toshiro kopfschüttelnd, während er endlich dem Strand den Rücken zukehrte. Sollten sich die anderen Kommandanten um ihn kümmern. Wenn Unohana ihn nicht im Zaum halten konnte, war niemand dazu in der Lage. Außerdem war das der Grund, warum sie hier waren. Er war dabei gewesen, als Ichigo auf die Knie gesunken war und Yamamoto um Hilfe angefleht hatte. Hätte er nicht vor dem Generalkommandanten gestanden, hätte er sich wegen der Szene vor Lachen auf dem Boden gewälzt.

"Keine Ahnung", gab Ichigo mit einem leichten Schulterzucken zu, tat es ihm gleich und wünschte sich, er könnte sich von seinem Vater lossagen. ||Ich weiß immer noch nicht, in welcher Kompanie er war. Keiner will's mir sagen.|| (2)

||Ich scheine auch nichts herausfinden zu können,|| murmelte Toshiro leise, aber er hielt inne, als Neville ausrutschte während er sich Uryu entgegen stellte und er und Yuzu in das kleinere Paar stolperten... und alle vier untertauchten.

"Ja!" Luna riss die Arme hoch - vielleicht ein wenig verfrüht - da sowohl Momo als auch Hermine sich gegen sie zusammenschlossen und sie von Uryus Schultern schubsten. Momo folgte bald, ein Opfer von Ginny, und Harry wurden die Füße unter dem Körper weggefegt, was sowohl ihn als auch Hermine kopfüber ins Wasser fallen ließ.

"Sorry", sagte Ichigo ohne Bedauern, als das andere Paar hustend nach oben kam.

Bald waren nur noch drei Paar übrig. Tatsuki und Fred, Ichigo und Rukia sowie Orihime und Chad.

"Nun, das sollte interessant werden", sagte Yoruichi mit einem Grinsen, während sie Handtücher und Brillen verteilte.

"In der Tat", stimmte Byakuya zu.

"Tatsuki ist zäh und sie hat Orihime unterrichtet..." warf Uryu ein, während er seine Brille wieder aufsetzte.

"Die drei sollten eigentlich ungefähr gleich stark sein. Orihime hat den Höhenvorteil; Rukia ist die mit dem größten Geschick. Wenn Ichigo Chad umwerfen will, kann er das möglicherweise, obwohl das nicht einfach wird..." gab Urahara seine Meinung kund, da er die Fähigkeiten der jungen Leute am besten kannte, mit der möglichen Ausnahme von Yoruichi.

"Ich würde sagen, dass es ihnen auch klar geworden ist", kommentierte Toshiro trocken, als sich die beiden anderen Teams gegen das Paar Shinigami zusammen taten. Sie hielten ein paar Minuten lang stand, wobei Ichigo es schaffte auf den Beinen zu bleiben, indem er auswich und Rukia Schläge von sowohl Tatsuki als auch Orihime abwehrte. Endlich aber, gerade als Ichigo beschloss die Dinge auszugleichen und ein Bein um Freds Bein hakte, bekam Tatsuki ihres unter Rukias Bein und kippte sie von Ichigos Schultern. Alle drei - Fred, Tatsuki und Rukia - tauchten unter, aber nur Fred und Tatsuki kamen spuckend und hustend wieder nach oben.

"Wo ist Rukia?" fragte Ginny alarmiert, während Byakuya losrannte als er sah, dass seine Schwester nicht an die Oberfläche kam.

Ichigo sah sich panisch um, versuchte, genau wie die anderen, ihren spirituellen Druck zu finden. Tatsuki war wieder auf Freds Schultern um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen, während Orihime, mit dem besten Platz im Haus, diejenige war, die sie entdeckte. "Da!" zeigte sie.

Ichigo tauchte augenblicklich in Richtung des angezeigten Ortes, während Tatsuki auf Freds Schultern auf die Füße sprang und ihn als Sprungbrett benutzte, während Chad in die Richtung watete, in die Orihime immer noch deutete. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit durchbrachen drei Köpfe die Wasseroberfläche und Chad streckte den Arm aus um dabei zu helfen alle auf die Füße zu ziehen.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Orihime besorgt, während sie zusah, wie Tatsuki und Ichigo Rukia ans Ufer halfen.

Rukia hustete und nickte, während sie sich an den anderen beiden festhielt.

"Da war eine Unterströmung. Sie war nicht stark, aber sie war ungleichmäßig, darum ist sie darin gefangen worden", erklärte Tatsuki, als sie den Strand erreicht hatten.

"Das war Furcht einflößend", sagte Neville mit schreckgeweiteten Augen.

"So lange man vorsichtig ist, geht alles in Ordnung", sagte Uryu zu ihnen. "Man muss sich nur über Unterströmungen und Haie Gedanken machen..."

"Quallen. Ich mag keine Quallen..." sagte Momo, während sie Rukia ein Handtuch reichte, als sie den Platz erreichten, wo all ihr Zeug lag. Unohana untersuchte Rukia kurz - hauptsächlich weil Ichigo und Byakuya ihr voller Sorge nicht von der Seite wichen, verkündete dann aber, dass es ihr gut ging.

"Stachelrochen..." Mizuiro zitterte. "Keigo wurde mal von einem gestochen..."

"Er hat wahrscheinlich überreagiert", seufzte Ichigo und verdrehte die Augen. "Ist mir auch passiert - es war nicht so schlimm, wie es sich wahrscheinlich bei ihm angehört hat."

"Genug! Es ist Zeit zum Essen!" Isshin war zurück und warf sich dramatisch in Positur, während er in Kochmütze und Schürze gekleidet war.

"Du kochst nicht!" protestierte Yuzu, die zu ihm hinüber stapfte und wütend zu ihm hoch sah.

"Aber..."

" _ICHIGO_!" Sie drehte sich stinkwütend zu ihrem Bruder um, damit er ihr half.

"Ich bin dran, Yuzu", grinste ihr Bruder, hocherfreut darüber, dass seine Schwester endlich ein Rückgrat entwickelte, das mit ihrer erblühenden Figur Schritt hielt. Er war mehr als dazu bereit, sie zu unterstützen, wenn sie sich endlich Isshin entgegenstellte, statt bei seinen kindischen Aktionen mitzumachen. " _Bakudo_ _63:_ _Sajo Sabaku_..."(3) Er sah zu der Hauselfe hinüber, während Isshin klagte, dass seine Kinder ihn nicht mehr lieben würden. "Winky, würdest du bitte?"

"Ja, Master Ichigo!" Isshin wurde augenblicklich auf den Kopf gestellt und in die Luft gehoben. Mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden machten sich Yuzu und Winky daran, die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen zu beenden. Dass er _Kido_ benutzt hatte, war mit einigem Interesse beobachtet worden, und er sah nicht, wie Yoruichi und Unohana, die beide Expertinnen waren, darüber lächelten, wie leicht es ihm gefallen war; Rukias Freude darüber, dass er endlich geschickt darin wurde; Kisukes Grinsen, wie einfach er es gegen seinen Vater angewendet hatte; oder die aufmerksame Art, wie Ukitake und Byakuya ihn beobachteten - damit sie später Yamamoto über seine Fortschritte berichten konnten, da der Generalkommandant sehr interessiert daran war, was für Fortschritte ihr jüngster Kommandant machte. Obwohl Toshiro jünger aussah, war er älter an Jahren. Das brachte sogar die beiden durcheinander als sie sich zusammensetzten, um daraus schlau zu werden.

" _Kisuke!"_ jammerte Isshin, während er fest mit _Kido_ gefesselt kopfüber hing.

"Schau mich nicht so Hilfe suchend an", sagte sein Freund, schüttelte den Kopf und verbarg ein Grinsen hinter seinem Fächer. "Diese kleine Elfe hört nur auf deine Kinder. Und auf dieser Liste stehe ich nun wirklich nicht, also bin ich nicht dumm genug, gegen sie anzugehen..."

Das stimmte - obwohl sie ab und zu auf Isshin hörte, betrachtete Winky die Kinder der Familie Kurosaki als ihre 'Besitzer', nicht deren Vater. Sie gehorchte ihm nur, wenn die anderen drei nicht da waren - und sie nicht glaubte, dass es etwas widersprach, dass sie selber von ihr verlangt hätten. Ichigo und Karin fanden das sehr amüsant, während Yuzu nicht wirklich darüber nachdachte.

Yoruichi kicherte, während sie zum strampelnden Familienoberhaupt der Kurosakis hoch sah. "Verdammt, bringt das Erinnerungen zurück", sie sah zu der glotzenden Gruppe britischer Zauberer hinüber. "Masaki hat das dauernd mit ihm gemacht, wenn er anfing zu nerven. Yuzu mag aussehen wie sie, aber Karin hat ihr Temperament."

"Ich... habe das schon mal gesehen..." murmelte Harry bei sich und zermartete sich das Hirn wo. Dann erinnerte er sich - sein Vater und Sirius hatten etwas ähnliches mit Snape angestellt und er hatte es gesehen, als er mit dem Professor im Denkarium gefangen gewesen war.

"Allerdings ist es Elfenmagie, und die unterscheidet sich von Zauberermagie", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. Sie hatte ebenfalls das Gefühl, das schon einmal gesehen zu haben. (4)

"Aber wir haben einen ähnlichen Zauberspruch", widersprach ihr Ichigo. "Ich habe ihn in einem der Tagebücher meiner Mutter gefunden. Sie hat ihn nicht erfunden und sie hat nicht genau gesagt, wo er hergekommen ist, aber es gibt ihn, seit sie in der Schule war. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ihn sich einer ihrer Klassenkameraden ausgedacht hat." Das stimmte nur teilweise. Seine Mutter _hatte_ diesen Zauber in ihren Tagebüchern erwähnt. Sie selbst hatte ihn Ichigo beigebracht. Allerdings hatte ihnen der _ursprüngliche_ Entwickler des Zaubers noch ein paar andere beigebracht... die in einem eher kleinen Kampf sehr nützlich gewesen waren, den sie mit den 'neuen' Espada ausgefochten hatten. Dank einiger dieser Zauber hatten sie die Arrancar komplett vernichtet, die von Aizen nach Karakura geschickt worden waren - und Ichigo war es gelungen, den verräterischen Kommandanten mit etwas Hilfe von Grimmjow stepptanzend nach Hueco Mundo zurück zu schicken. Ichigo beabsichtigte durchaus, wieder mit ihm zu reden um zu sehen, ob es noch weitere Zauber gab, die gegen die Espada verwendet werden konnten - wenn Aizen wieder dazu kam, welche zu erschaffen. Wenn man in Betracht zog, dass beide Gruppen von Hollows durch Shinigami ohne viel Federlesens vernichtet worden waren, könnte es sein, dass er Schwierigkeiten haben könnte, potenzielle Kandidaten zu finden... Nach dem was Grimmjow ihnen erzählt hatte, hatten es die mächtigeren _Vasto Lorde_ , mit Ausnahme von Barragan und Starrk vermieden, sich Aizen anzuschließen, und selbst Barragan hatte es nur mit derselben Absicht wie Gin getan - Aizen in den Rücken zu fallen.

"Du hast mehr Zauber gefunden?" fragte Hermine eifrig, was alle lachen ließ. Ginny und Rukia zerrten das plappernde Mädchen zum aufgestellten Picknick-Tisch hinüber und drückten sie in einen Stuhl, während sie einen Teller vor sie stellten. In diesem Moment stellten alle fest wie hungrig sie waren und fingen an zuzuschlagen, vor allem da Yuzus Gerichte so lecker waren. Selbst Ron nahm sich nicht die Zeit beim Essen zu reden, etwas, das seine Freunde und Familie mit einigem Humor bemerkten, da er dazu neigte, mit vollem Mund zu sprechen.

"Ist es gut, deinen Vater so kopfüber hängen zu lassen?" fragte Luna endlich, während sie erstaunt zu Isshin hoch sah. "Wird ihn nicht jemand sehen?"

"Darum haben wir den gesamten Strand gemietet", sagte Uryu mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Damit wir ohne Probleme Magie anwenden können."

"Ihr dürft das auch, wisst ihr", sagte ihnen Momo mit einem Lächeln. Alle sahen sie mit großen Augen an. "Ja. Sobald ihr Japan betreten habt, hat der Aufspürzauber eures Ministeriums aufgehört zu wirken. Sie können euch nicht sehen. Das japanische Ministerium hat nach dem Vorfall in eurem Ministerium die Grenzen geschlossen - erinnert ihr euch? Ihr konntet nur deswegen einreisen, weil der Botschafter persönlich eure Visa unterschrieben hat. Tatsächlich ist er im Moment der einzige Repräsentant Japans in Großbritannien." Außerdem stand er unter schwer bewaffneter Bewachung - nicht nur durch japanische Zauberer, auch die mobile Geheimtruppe wachte über ihn.

"Unser Ministerium kann euch wegen eurer Visas sehen, aber solange ihr in der Gegenwart einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers seid, der volljährig ist - was hier mit sechzehn der Fall ist..." setzte Toshiro die Erklärung mit einem schwachen Lächeln fort.

"Es ist alles cool. Sogar meine Schwestern und ( _hust, hust_ ) Toshiro dürfen Magie anwenden", Ichigo versteckte ein Lachen unter dem Husten. Toshiro, der offiziell nur ein "Zweitklässler" war, war älter als alle anwesenden Teenager mit Ausnahme von Momo und Rukia. Der Kommandant der Zehnten Kompanie starrte Ichigo wütend an. "Also, solange ihr mit Rukia, Fred, Mizuiro, Momo, mir, Tatsuki, Orihime, Hermine oder Uryu zusammen seid... könnt ihr alle Magie anwenden."

Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny und Luna - die erst noch sechzehn werden mussten - sahen einander an und grinsten. Sie fingen an, Japan zu mögen... Sie durften Magie anwenden - und sich nicht um den Aufspürzauber zu sorgen... Sie mussten sich selbst davon abhalten, zu ihren Zauberstäben zu rennen und den ersten Zauber auszuüben, der ihnen einfiel.

"Es gibt noch etwas, das ihr wissen solltet..." das war Yoruichi, die neben Urahara saß und den knappsten orange gemusterten Bikini trug... Neville wurde jedes Mal rot, wenn er in ihre Richtung schaute und hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleich Nasenbluten bekommen würde. Unohanas Badeanzug verursachte den Jungen auch einiges Unbehagen, etwas, das beide Frauen aus unterschiedlichen Gründen amüsant fanden. "Es gibt zwei Kulturen von Magie-Anwendern in Japan - Die, die Zauberstäbe benutzen, und die, die _Kido_ verwenden. _Kido_ -Anwender wissen über die erste Gruppe Bescheid, und einige sind sehr wohl in der Lage, Zauberstab-Magie zu verwenden", sie wedelte in Richtung Momo, Rukia, Ichigo und Toshiro mit der Hand. "Aber nur sehr wenige der Zauberstab-Nutzer wissen über die _Kido_ -Anwender Bescheid. Masaki war eine - und Dumbledore ist ein weiterer. Dann sind da die Arisawas, Uryus inzwischen verstorbene Großmutter und jetzt euer Orden des Phönix..."

"Ich glaube ich verstehe", nickte Ginny. "Ihr habt euch verborgen gehalten, selbst vor ihnen."

"Warum?" fragte Fred neugierig. "Warum die Geheimniskrämerei? Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr euch vor der normalen Bevölkerung verbergt. Aber vor einer anderen magischen Gemeinschaft?"

Es herrschte Stille als niemand antwortete, und alle wandten sich der neben ihnen sitzenden Gruppe Erwachsener zu. Isshin war endlich heruntergelassen worden, damit er essen konnte - mit der Drohung, dass er wieder hochgezaubert würde, wenn er sich nicht benahm - und er war es, der antwortete.

"Missverständnisse", sagte er mit einem seltenen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. "Es - ist sehr, sehr lange her. So lange, dass _Kido_ -Anwender zu einer Art schwarzen Mann geworden sind, einem 'Monster unter dem Bett'. Die Zauber wurden zu verschiedenen Arten mystischer Wesen. Wir haben beschlossen es so zu lassen und einen regelrechten Krieg zu vermeiden."

"Aber Sie haben eine Zauberstab-Nutzerin geheiratet..." Luna legte den Kopf schräg, was ihr das Aussehen eines neugierigen Welpen verlieh. "Gab das keine Schwierigkeiten mit Ihrer Familie?"

"Das könnte man so sagen. Ich habe meinen Großvater für mehr als zwanzig Jahre weder gesehen noch gesprochen. Ich dachte, er wäre sauer - und Masaki dachte auch, dass wir uns verstecken sollten - also habe ich erst sehr viel später herausgefunden, dass er und Professor Dumbledore alte Freunde waren und dass Dumbledore über uns Bescheid wusste. Also war unsere ganze Paranoia umsonst." Ein trauriger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. "Ich habe meinen Kindern die Freude verweigert, ihren Urgroßvater kennenzulernen, als sie aufwuchsen. Ichigo lernt ihn endlich kennen, aber Yuzu und Karin haben ihn noch nicht getroffen..."

"Komm schon Harry, ich habe es dir damals in Dumbledores Büro praktisch gesagt, nachdem Dumbridge uns nach dem DA-Treffen erwischt hat", grinste Ichigo ihn an, während er seine Reaktion darauf abschätzte, wie gut er ihm diese Geschichte abnahm. Sie hatten lange genug daran gesessen, sich eine glaubhafte Version auszudenken - tatsächlich waren es Tage gewesen, in denen sie nicht nur mit Yamamoto sondern auch mit Dumbledore zusammengesessen hatten. "Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe dem Professor gesagt, dass er Opa grüßen soll..."

"Ich hab' mich schon gewundert..." gab Harry zu, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er damals dasselbe gedacht hatte, und dass er den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, dass Yamamoto und Dumbledore alte Freunde waren. Offenbar war seine Vermutung richtig gewesen. Er versuchte, sich an den Eindruck von Ichigos Großvater zu erinnern und schauderte... Der alte Mann hatte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut hervorgerufen, auf eine entschieden andere Art als Voldemort. Dieser alte Mann war sehr, sehr mächtig... streng... unnachgiebig. Er hatte an dem Tag, als Harry ihn gesehen hatte, sehr wenig gesagt, aber er hatte Ichigo sehr scharf beobachtet, wie ein Falke eine Feldmaus. Kein Wunder, dass sein Freund beinahe bei dem Gedanken durchgedreht war, dass Yamamoto in Hogwarts war. Und es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Isshin beschlossen hatte, seine Beziehung mit einer Zauberstab-Nutzerin geheim zu halten, wenn er dachte, dass der alte Mann dagegen sein würde.

"Also - was sonst machen wir noch, während wir hier sind? Ich will _alles_ sehen!" sprudelte es aus Ginny heraus, was die Spannung auflöste.

"Ah - nun, Tatsuki und ich müssen Fred auf eine Einkaufstour mitnehmen. Und dann haben wir überlegt, dass wir versuchen, euch etwas _Kido_ beizubringen..." lächelte Ichigo sie an. Yamamoto hatte dem zugestimmt, nachdem er gehört hatte, wie erfolgreich _Kido_ gegen Voldemort gewesen war. Wenn Harry und die anderen _Kido_ kannten... dann hätte Harry möglicherweise eine bessere Chance zu überleben. Und ihr Teil des Handels mit Dumbledore war es, Harry zu beschützen.

Das weckte bei allen Aufmerksamkeit.

"Nun, wir haben uns im Ministerium ziemlich gut geschlagen - tatsächlich denke ich, dass es daran lag, dass wir den Alten Moldy aufhalten konnten, bis Professor Dumbledore angekommen ist", war Toshiros Theorie. "Er wusste nicht, was zur Hölle wir da taten und es hat ihn verwirrt. Er konnte den Todesfluch nicht verwenden, weil Kurosaki ihn auf ihn zurückgeschleudert hat -"

"Yeah, er hat ein paar seiner eigenen Leute getötet, ehe er damit aufgehört hat", feixte Ichigo. "Er hat ihn nicht wieder verwendet, bis er gegen Professor Dumbledore selber gekämpft hat." Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Moldy die Leute, die er getötet hatte, ziemlich egal waren. Aber wenn man eine Armee anwirbt, war es kein gutes Zeichen, Mitglieder zu töten, ehe sie beigetreten sind, oder?

"Wirklich? Denkt ihr, dass wir die Fähigkeit haben, das zu lernen?" sagte Hermine aufgeregt. Ihre japanischen Freunde hatten während des Schuljahres einiges mit _Kido_ angestellt, was sie dazu brachte, es lernen zu wollen. _Magie_ _ohne Zauberstab_...

"Ihr habt genug _Reiatsu_ ", Ukitake lächelte sie an. "Und Yamamoto hat seine Zustimmung erteilt, euch zu unterrichten."

"Wir haben außerdem eine Liste von anderen Dingen erstellt, die ihr euch vielleicht ansehen möchtet..." fügte Orihime hinzu.

"Machst du Witze? _Kido_ zu lernen wäre mehr als genug!" protestierte Hermine, was alle lachen ließ, obwohl Harry völlig ihrer Meinung war. Alles, das ihm Voldemort gegenüber einen Vorteil verschaffte - oder Alter Moldy, wie Ichigo ihn nannte - war ihm recht.

Nachdem sie damit fertig waren, sich mit Yuzus ausgezeichneter Küche vollzustopfen, entschlossen sich die Mädchen - einschließlich Yoruichi und Unohana - dazu, einen Strandspaziergang zu machen um Muscheln zu suchen.

"Es ist wirklich schön hier", sagte Luna, als sie anhielt um ein paar Muschelschalen aufzuheben und in einen Eimer zu legen, den die Zwillinge ihr gegeben hatten. Orihime konnte ihr bei vielen sagen, wie sie hießen.

"Ich mag es", stimmte Rukia zu, die abwesend eine Muschel in der Hand jonglierte. "Ich betrachte immer das hier als mein Zuhause, statt dem Ort, an dem ich tatsächlich lebe..." Obwohl, jetzt wo Ichigo ein vollwertiger Kommandant war... erkannte sie, dass ihr Herz immer dort war, wo er war.

"Oh - du wohnst nicht auch hier?" fragte Ginny, die sich ihr überrascht zuwandte.

Rukia schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein. Tatsächlich wohnen Momo, Toshiro und ich ziemlich weit weg."

"Wir verbringen so viel Zeit zusammen wie wir können", nickte Orihime. "Aber es ist nicht so viel wie wir es gern hätten..."

"Tatsächlich müssen Shiro-chan und ich morgen weg", sagte Momo traurig. "Jetzt ist die einzige Zeit, die wir mit euch verbringen können, ehe die Schule wieder anfängt." Hermine, Luna und Ginny sahen enttäuscht aus, aber die anderen Mädchen konnten ihnen nicht sagen, dass der Grund war, dass sie zurückkehren mussten, um ihre Kompanien zu leiten. Tatsächlich hatte Ichigo selbst die meiste Zeit, seit er aus der Schule zurückgekommen war, drüben bei der Fünften verbracht... und er würde in regelmäßigen Abständen zurück gehen, nachdem die Briten gegangen waren. Momo würde einen Stapel unterschriebener Schriftstücke zur Abgabe beim Generalkommandanten mit zurück nehmen. Er hatte schließlich sein Bankai entfesseln müssen, um alles durchzugehen... anscheinend hatte es in der Fünften einen Rückstau an Büroarbeit gegeben, weil sie so lange keinen Kommandanten gehabt hatte. Selbst mit einem Gummistempel für die Unterschrift als Geschenk von Urahara hatte er schwer unter Druck gestanden, alles durchzuarbeiten. Die Kompanie hatte ihm voller Ehrfurcht zugeschaut, während er sich im Null Komma Nichts durch den Schreibkram gelesen hatte.

"Ich denke, dass sie mich dieses Jahr auch mitkommen lassen", sagte Orihime. "Ich fühle mich schlecht dabei, Sado-kun zurückzulassen, und ich weiß, dass Kurosaki-kun sich fürchterlich fühlen wird, dass er als einziger nicht mitkommt, vor allem da sie seit Jahren beste Freunde sind..." Sie hatte zuerst gedacht, dass sie keinerlei Gabe hätte, wie Chad und Chizuru. Allerdings hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie eher wie Keigo war, mit einem bisschen Talent. Allerdings musste es ausgebildet werden, aber Urahara und Yamamoto ließen sie nur zögernd Karakura verlassen, wo Urahara und die Seireitei sie im Auge behalten konnten, also hatte Mrs. Arisawa das Jahr damit verbracht ihr beizubringen, was sie wissen musste. Sie würde nie so stark wie die anderen werden, aber ihre Gabe war offenbar ihr grüner Daumen und damit war sie glücklich. Sie wollte gehen, und sei es nur, um bei Professor Sprout zu lernen.

"Das muss echt hart sein", sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd. "Ich erinnere mich, wie deprimiert Lee Jordan war, als Fred und George die Schule abgebrochen haben..."

Tatsuki nickte. "Ist das Gleiche in grün. Wenigstens hat Chad seine Musik, mit der er sich ablenken kann. Und er hat außerdem Urahara in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel im Laden ausgeholfen. Aber ich weiß, dass sie einander vermissen. Er hat Ichigo immer den Rücken freigehalten... also ist es echt seltsam, Ichigo ohne Chad zu sehen."

"Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit?" fragte Hermine.

Alle sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus. "Nein, Professor Dumbledore war sehr gründlich", seufzte Rukia. "Aber Chad hat seine eigenen Gaben, und an denen arbeitet er. Wenn es also zu einem echten Kampf mit Moldy und seinen Todessern kommt, wird er da sein. Und er wird das Seinige beitragen."

#

Die Jungen waren zurückgeblieben und lagen auf den Strandtüchern herum, während die Mädchen Muschelschalen suchten.

"Also", fragte Uryu sie endlich. "Hat irgendwer von euch etwas darüber gehört, was Dumbridge so unternommen hat, seit sie von der Schule geflohen ist?" Professor Umbridge, ihre vormalige, Pepto-Bismol-Pink gekleidete Kröte von einer Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Nazi-Tendenzen, war zuletzt gesehen worden, wie sie vom ortsansässigen Poltergeist verfolgt aus der Schule geflohen war.

Ron gniggerte vor Vergnügen, dass er ihnen die neuesten Gerüchte erzählen konnte. "Yeah - mein Dad hat gesagt, dass sie zur Beobachtung in St. Mungos ist!"

"Beobachtung? Warum? Weswegen?" fragte Toshiro und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte sich ein schattiges Plätzchen unter dem Sonnenschirm bei Ukitake gesichert, obwohl er sich nach dem kühleren Schatten des Strandhauses sehnte. Da er ein eisbasiertes Zanpakuto hatte, war er nicht für die Hitze geschaffen.

"Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Es hat nur eine Menge Gerüchte gegeben..." sagte Fred, als Ichigo anfing leise boshaft zu lachen, was alle dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen und ihn mit einigem Argwohn anzusehen.

"Ichigo?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen, als er die Reaktion bemerkte.

"Kurosaki?" Toshiro sah ihn genau an, während der Teenager mit den ingwerfarbenen Haaren sich abmühte, die Fassung zu bewahren. Allerdings gelang es ihm nicht.

"Ichigo-kun, was hast du angestellt?" fragte Ukitake mit einem leicht besorgten Stirnrunzeln.

"Ehm, naja..." Ichigos Schultern zuckten als er leise lachte, während alle anderen ihn ziemlich konsterniert anstarrten.

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!"

"Nun, ich habe ein wenig mit Opa geplaudert und er und Professor Dumbledore waren sich einig, dass sie einen... Weckruf brauchen könnte."

"Yama-jii hat - was zugestimmt?" drängte Ukitake mit großen Augen. _Oh, Götter - was hatte Ichigo getan_?

"Ah, schaut, ich habe sie besucht, mit... _ausgewählter_ Begleitung. Die die beiden handverlesen haben..."

"Wer?" fragte Byakuya mit einem Ausdruck des Schreckens auf dem Gesicht, während er auf die Antwort wartete.

"Oh, nur Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika und... Grimmjow." Ichigos Gesicht war rot von dem Versuch, nicht laut loszulachen, aber er verlor den Kampf langsam, als er sich an den Besuch erinnerte.

Kinnladen klappten herunter. Harry und die anderen kannten keinen der Leute, die Ichigo gerade genannt hatte, aber den verschiedenen Reaktionen nach zu urteilen... hätte Ichigos Wahl von Begleitern sie in Sorge versetzen sollen.

" _Yamamoto_ hat dem zugestimmt?" staunte Toshiro. Ichigo nickte, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Er hat _Grimmjow_ zugestimmt?"

"Tatsächlich hat er ihn vorgeschlagen", erwiderte Ichigo - den anderen fiel nichts mehr dazu ein. _Niederträchtig_ , war das, was dem wahrscheinlich am nächsten kam. _Selbstgefällig_ wäre eine zweite Vermutung.

 _"Was?"_ ertönte es gleichzeitig von drei Kommandanten, die darüber erstaunt waren, dass der Generalkommandant den blutrünstigen ehemaligen Espada vorgeschlagen hatte.

"Warte, Ichigo..." Harry ergriff Ichigos Arm. Er fragte sich, wie er damit durchgekommen war. "Sie kennt dich! "Wie...?"

Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. Grinsend ließ er seine Haare bleichen, bis sie weiß waren. "Sie hat mich nicht erkannt - kein bisschen. Ich habe ein Anleihe bei den Todessern gemacht und eine Maske getragen", erklärte er, während er seine Hand vorm Gesicht herunter zog und seine Vizard-Maske aufsetzte, die seine Stimme und Augen veränderte und sie unkenntlich machte. Natürlich waren sie durch die Wand ihres Schlafzimmers gekommen, wo sie gesessen und gelesen hatte (sie hatten beschlossen, nicht höflich zu sein und die Tür zu benutzen). Während Kenpachi und Ikkaku alles in Sichtweite zerschlugen, Grimmjow in seiner Resurrección wie eine Dämonenkatze aus der Hölle über ihr kauerte und ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie der schlimmste Alptraum jeder Katze sei, hatte Yumichika ihr Vorträge darüber gehalten, wie un-schön ihre Dekorationen wären und ihr Ratschläge erteilt, wie sie ihr Zuhause umdekorieren sollte... Bis Hichigo an der Reihe gewesen war ein wenig mit ihr zu plaudern, war sie mehr als bereit für einen Aufenthalt in St. Mungos gewesen. Sie hätte Ichigo auch dann nicht bemerkt, wenn er zu ihr gegangen wäre, die Hand ausgestreckt und gefragt hätte, wie es ihr ging. Nicht, dass sie irgendetwas gegen sie hätte unternehmen können, selbst wenn sie das gewollt hätte. Als sie sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer bemerkt hatte, hatte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen. Aber Ichigo hatte ihn sich per Shunpo vom Nachttisch geschnappt und das gedrungene kleine Ding entzwei gebrochen.

Ihr Schlafzimmer war - genau wie der Rest der Einrichtung - so wie erwartet gewesen: voller Rüschen, pink und mit Katzenmotiven. Grimmjow hatte nur einen Blick darauf geworfen und "Was zur Hölle?" gerufen, während Ikkaku und Kenpachi sich umgesehen hatten und Ikkaku gesagt hatte, dass es noch rosafarbener war als Yachirus Haare. Yumis Gesicht hatte einen ziemlich scheußlichen Grünton angenommen als er den Ort gesehen hatte. "Ist das ihr Ernst?" hatte er Ichigo gefragt, der nur genickt hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten Kenpachi und Ikkaku beschlossen - umzudekorieren, währen Yumi ihr ziemlich gründlich gesagt hatte, was sie falsch machte und dabei sogar soweit gegangen war sich neben sie aufs Bett zu setzen und für sie auf einem Notizblock alle seine Ideen für verbessernde Heimwerkerarbeiten aufzuschreiben. Sobald Ikkaku und Kenpachi fertig waren, würde sie sich sowieso neu einrichten müssen.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich während ihn ein Zittern primitiver Angst durchschoss, als er den verwandelten Ichigo anstarrte. Ron und dessen Bruder starrten ihn beide mit offenem Mund an und Neville hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen und umklammerte sie fest.

"Was hat sie gemacht?" schaffte er endlich mit zitternder Stimme zu fragen.

Ichigo räusperte sich, löste seine Maske auf, was alles wieder normal werden lies, und grinste sie an. "Sie ist aus dem Fenster gesprungen und schreiend die Straße hinunter gerannt, dass das Ende der Welt gekommen wäre und die Tore der Hölle sich geöffnet hätten." Als ob sie etwas über die Hölle wüsste... oder ihre Tore. Sie würde dort keine Sekunde überstehen.

"Das hat sie nicht..."

"Direkt an Opa und Professor Dumbledore vorbei. Hat noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie dort standen. Grimmjow hat so sehr gelacht, dass Kenpachi ihn nach Hause tragen musste. Sie hat dermaßen zusammenhanglos vor sich hin geplappert, dass selbst die Ministeriumsangestellten, die sie abholen sollten, nicht feststellen konnten, was sie gesagt hat - und keiner von denen hat bemerkt, dass wir sie beobachtet haben." Inzwischen lachte auch Ichigo über die Erinnerung - und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Natürlich war der Einzige, den sie sehen können würden, Professor Dumbledore gewesen. Der Großteil der Ministeriumsangestellten stand nicht besonders hoch auf der _Reiatsu_ -Skala und konnte daher weder Shinigami noch Hollows sehen. Mit Ausnahme einer Handvoll Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, ein paar Auroren und ein paar anderen (dem Orden des Phönix und viele Todesser)... ging das Ministerium blind für ihre Existenz durchs Leben. Tatsächlich war eine Erfindung von Urahara der einzige Grund, dass Umbridge sie überhaupt sehen konnte, da sie nicht annähernd genug _Reiatsu_ hatte, um sie in die Kategorie derer bringen zu können, die sie sehen konnten.

Zusätzlich hatte Grimmjow Gefallen an einem der Kätzchen gefunden, die ihre ehemalige Leitkröte in ihrer Wohnung gehalten hatte, und hatte es gestohlen. Die Tatsache, dass es keine Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte, war ein Bonus gewesen... Tatsächlich hatte es sein Bein angesprungen und sich mit aller Beharrlichkeit festgekrallt, die ein drei Monate altes Kätzchen aufbringen konnte... Dass es weißes Fell und blaue Augen hatte, hatte auch nicht geschadet. Außerdem hatte er gedacht, dass Nell es mögen könnte, da sie kleine pelzige Dinge sehr gern hatte. Und das hatte sie - als er ihr das Kätzchen geschenkt hatte, hatte sie es mit großen Augen angestarrt und dann beide beinahe mit einer Umarmung erdrückt.

"Grimm!" hatte sie mit einer Stimme gequietscht, die einem die Trommelfelle platzen lassen könnte, ehe sie ihn in ihrem Ausschnitt erstickte (was Grimmjow überhaupt nichts ausmachte). "Du hast ein Kind für uns gefunden! Und er sieht genauso aus wie du!" In diesem Moment verlor Ichigo den Kampf gegen einen Kicheranfall, den er geführt hatte, seit sie Dumbridges Wohnung verlassen hatten. Und er war nicht der einzige; Ikkaku, Yumichika und die Vizards liefen ebenfalls Lachtränen über das Gesicht. Nach dem was Shinji ihnen erzählt hatte, wohnte das Kätzchen - das nun den schändlichen Namen Grimm Jr. trug - dauerhaft in Nells Ausschnitt... oder dem Loch in ihrer Maske, was auch immer gerade besser passte. Er erzählte ihnen allerdings nichts von dem Kätzchen. Das war zu viel.

"Ich... kann's nicht glauben... der Weltuntergang..." heulte Ron. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte das gesehen!"

Harry lachte ebenfalls - und er musste seine Brille abnehmen, weil die Gläser beschlugen. Er dachte, dass er im Augenblick wirklich nicht die geringsten Probleme haben würde, einen Patronus hervorzubringen...

"Warte - warte..." Toshiro hielt seinen Kopf in den Händen und schüttelte ihn. "Willst du damit sagen... _Yamamoto_ hat euch begleitet? Er ist tatsächlich mit euch _nach England_ gegangen, um an dieser... dieser... _Farce_ teilzunehmen?"

"Nun, ja - um sicherzugehen, dass keiner aus der Reihe tanzt", nickte Ichigo und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, als wäre das keine große Sache. Tatsächlich war er genauso verwundert über die Teilnahme des Generalkommandanten.

"Es klingt nicht so, als währt ihr - _nicht aus der Reihe getanzt_ ", sagte Byakuya steif. Er würde wegen dieses Vorfalls eine - schriftliche - Unmutsbekundung beim Generalkommandanten einreichen.

"Hey, es hätte schlimmer sein können - wir hätten Yachiru mitnehmen können."

Toshiro schlug bei diesem Vorschlag die Hand vors Gesicht. "Oh, gute Götter, nein."

"Da bliebe nichts von London übrig", Byakuya schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich die sich anbahnende Katastrophe vorstellte.

"Sie ist eine Naturkatastrophe - vor allem, wenn sie einen Zuckerrausch hat", sagte Ukitake mit Grausen. Er konnte sich ebenfalls vorstellten was hätte passieren können, wenn sie die Vizekommandantin der Elften Kompanie mitgenommen hätten.

"Hn", Chads Schultern bebten und er wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Ichigo. Uryus Kopf wirbelte herum, damit er ihren großen, schweigsamen Freund ansehen konnte.

" _Warte eine Sekunde_ \- du _wusstest_ davon?"

Chad nickte.

"Tatsache ist, ..." sagte Urahara und grinste hinter seinem Fächer, "dass Sado-kun mit uns zusammen auf Ichigos Rückkehr gewartet hat."

"Chad!" Uryu starrte ihn beleidigt an. Er war nicht in dieses katastrophale Abenteuer einbezogen worden.

"Was?" der viel größere Teenager lächelte sie ganz leise an, während er die Reaktionen genoss. Er war stinkwütend gewesen, als er Ichigos Hand gesehen hatte, auch wenn er es nicht gezeigt hatte. Er hätte sich nur gewünscht, dass er mit ihm hätte kommen können. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er seinen besten Freund irgendwie im Stich gelassen hatte.

"Kurosaki..." sagten Byakuya und Toshiro gleichzeitig. Harry und Ron sahen einander grinsend an. Ichigo hatte Chad in der Vergangenheit während des Schuljahrs mehrfach erwähnt, und sie hatten den Eindruck, dass Chad das Einzige gewesen war, das Ichigo an Japan wirklich vermisst hatte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Yamamoto dazu eingewilligt hat..." Toshiro schüttelte immer noch den Kopf, als wäre sein Vertrauen in das Universum erschüttert worden.

"Nun", sagte Isshin mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Euch ist nicht klar, wie verärgert er über die Hand meines Sohnes war. Verletzungen während eines Kampfes sind eine Sache und sollten mit Stolz ertragen werden. Aber dies war eine absichtliche Verstümmlung, die aus Rachsucht beigebracht wurde. Das war etwas ganz anderes und verdiente eine passende Strafe."

Harry nickte und blickte auf seine eigene Hand hinunter, auf der immer noch die Narben seines eigenen Nachsitzens bei Dumbridge, wie sie im allgemeinen genannt worden war, trug. Dann sah er Ichigos an, die während ihres ersten Nachsitzens schlimm verstümmelt worden war - und ihm klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

" _Deine Hand!"_ schrie er schockiert auf, als er sie sah.

"Was ist damit?" fragte Ichigo, der seine rechte Hand hochhielt - die nicht länger verstümmelt war. Der verfluchte Federkiel von Dumbridge hatte sie ganz schön zugerichtet, was Blut daraus geradezu hervorsprudeln ließ und seine Fähigkeiten als Metamorphmagus ausgelöst hatte - was ihn außerdem eine Übernachtung im Krankenflügel eingebracht hatte. Während er keine Einschränkungen im Gebrauch der Gliedmaße davongetragen hatte, war sie nicht besonders schön anzusehen gewesen - wenigstens bis er nach Hause gekommen war und Orihime sich ans Werk gemacht hatte.

"Aber sie war - und jetzt ist sie..." Harry wusste, dass er plapperte, aber er konnte es nicht ändern.

"Hey - sie ist vollständig geheilt!" rief Ron aus, was dazu führte, dass alle vier Zauberer sie gründlich untersuchten. Dann bemerkte Ron noch etwas anderes und stupste Ichigo an die Brust, weil er das Hemd, das er trug, und schon den ganzen Tag getragen hatte, zur Seite schieben musste. "Deine anderen Narben sind auch weg!" Das verursachte eine weitere Aufruhr, da es vorher keiner von ihnen bemerkt hatte, da Ichigo selten ohne Hemd herum lief, selbst beim Schwimmen. Orihime hatte auch an diesen Narben gearbeitet, da sie sich schlecht fühlte, weil sie nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. Also hatte sie sich um sie gekümmert, als sie in der Soul Society Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

"Was geht hier vor?" Die Mädchen kamen in diesem Moment vom Muschelsammeln zurück.

"Ichigos Narben sind weg!"

"Was?" Hermine blinzelte schockiert und eilte herüber, um es sich anzusehen, wodurch er eine weitere Inspektion über sich ergehen lassen musste. "Aber - das ist..."

"Das ist was, Hermine?" fragte Orihime unschuldig, verblüfft über ihren völlig entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck. Unohana und Yoruichi standen hinter allen und lächelten leise.

"Man kann Fluchnarben _nicht_ entfernen!" erklärte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. "Das hat bisher niemand geschafft... erst recht nicht bei so alten Narben!"

"Kann man nicht?" fragte Orihime, die von dieser Aussage verblüfft war. "Na so was, dabei war es gar nicht so schwierig..."

" _Du_ hast das gemacht?" die Besucher staunten mit offenen Mündern während sie nickte und sie freundlich anlächelte.

"Ich kann es euch zeigen, wenn ihr das möchtet..."

"Ja bitte!" sagte Ron, der Harrys verletzte Hand ergriff und vorstreckte, trotz Harrys Protestruf. Orihime kniete sich hin und sah sie sich mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie gab ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich, als sie es sah.

"Sie haben mir davon erzählt..." sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. || _Soten Kisshun,_ ich negiere!||

Harrys Hand war augenblicklich von einem warmen, goldenen Leuchten umgeben. Seine Augen wurden groß als er sah, wie die Worte, die in sein Fleisch eingegraben worden waren, blasser wurden, und dann vollständig verschwanden. Die Gruppe junger Zauberer sahen sich alle seinen Hand an, die vollkommen von den Worten befreit war, die seit Anfang ihres fünften Schuljahres dort hineingeschnitten gewesen waren.

"Wie... hast du das gemacht?" Ron glotzte die Hand an. Orihime lächelte ihn nur flüchtig an und antwortete nicht.

"Wow", sagte Neville, während Tatsuki eine Hand ausstreckte und ihrer Freundin den Kopf tätschelte.

"Worüber habt ihr alle gelacht?" fragte Rukia, während sie sich neben Ichigo setzte.

"Oh, meinen kleinen Besuch bei Dumbridge im letzten Monat..."

Rukia schnaubte. "Oh, das."

"Du wusstest es?" Byakuya sah sie missbilligend von der Seite an. Sie wirkte wegen dieser Episode ziemlich gleichgültig. Er war außerdem nicht sehr glücklich darüber, wie dicht sie neben Ichigo saß, obwohl er vor allen Anwesenden kein großes Aufhebens deswegen machen konnte. Er wusste, dass sowohl Ukitake als auch Unohana das Paar unterstützten, genau wie Urahara und Yoruichi. Was Isshin anging... er war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, wie stark dieser Mann war. Er wusste, dass die anderen vier stärker waren als er selbst... genau wie Kurosaki. Falls Byakuya allzu viel Theater machte...

Könnte es sein, dass er auf einmal Appetit auf Karotten entwickelte.

"Natürlich. Genau wie Renji. Er wollte wirklich mitgehen, aber Yamamoto dachte, dass Kenpachi und Grimmjow mehr als genug waren..." sie verstummte, als sie seinen missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

" _Oh_?" sagte Byakuya extrem gedehnt, und mit diesem Wort drückte er gleich mehrere Bedeutungen aus.

"Ah..." Rukia warf ihrem Bruder einen Blick zu und lächelte schwach. "Damals hat uns Yamamoto befohlen, nichts darüber zu erzählen..." Sie konnte weder ihrem Bruder noch ihrem Kommandanten etwas sagen, wenn sie ihre Befehle hatte... richtig?

"Ich... verstehe."

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Die 'Besucher', wie ich die Potter-Gang im Ganzen nenne, denken dass Unohana und Ukitake Momos Tante und Toshiros Onkel sind... Sie sind mitgekommen, um die Scharade aufrecht zu erhalten.

(2) zusätzliche Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Das Original wurde zwischen dem 26.12.2011 und dem 14.05.2013 veröffentlicht. Inzwischen wissen wir, dass Isshin der Kommandant der Zehnten Kompanie war - also hätte Toshiro ihn erkennen müssen, da er eine Zeit lang unter Isshin dritter Rangoffizier war. Vielleicht hat aber auch Yamamoto Stillschweigen befohlen ;-)

(3) _Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku_ ( _Kettenähnliche Wüste_ ) - dieser Kido-Spruch bindet die Arme eines Ziels. Hachigen Ushoda hat gesagt, dass körperliche Stärke allein nicht ausreichen sollte, um aus einem 60er Bakudo auszubrechen. Allerdings war Kensei Muguruma in seiner Hollow-Gestalt in der Lage, sich während des Handlungsbogens "Zurücksetzen des Pendels" aus diesem Kido zu befreien. Wenn es eine Beschwörungsformel gibt, ist sie im Moment unbekannt.

(4) Harry hat es nicht nur im Denkarium gesehen, sondern er, Ron und Hermine haben auch gesehen, wie die Todesser zu Beginn des Feuerkelchs den gleichen Zauber gegen eine Muggelfamilie einsetzten, als sie die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft gestört haben.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Nun, hier ist es, Kapitel 3. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß!  
Wie immer gehören mir weder HP noch Bleach.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Das Original der Geschichte ist zwischen Dezember 2011 und Mai 2013 entstanden. Viele der Enthüllungen zu Ichigos Abstammung waren noch nicht bekannt.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte wissen Harry und Freunde nichts über Shinigami und die Soul Society.  
Übrigens: Das Original der Geschichte findet ihr unter (www. fanfiction. net (/) s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince) - ohne Klammern und Leerzeichen.

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**

||Die Charaktere sprechen Japanisch||  
: _Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht_ :  
: _ **Der innere Hollow spricht**_ :

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

Orihime lachte über die Reaktionen der anderen über ihre Fähigkeit zu Negieren in dem Versuch, die plötzlich gedrückte Stimmung zu heben. Sie wirbelte herum, blieb mit einer Zehe im Rand eines Strandlakens hängen und flog hin - direkt Neville in den Schoß, wobei ihr Kopf schwer gegen seine Brust prallte.

 _"Orihime!"_ riefen sofort mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig.

"Ehm..." Neville starrte auf die vollbusige Schönheit, die gerade in seinem Schoß gelandet war und die genauso errötet war wie er.

"Sorry", sie starrte zu ihm hoch, das Gesicht flammend rot vor Verlegenheit. "Ich bin echt ein ziemlicher Trampel."

"Schon okay. Du hast dich nicht verletzt, oder?" fragte er, während er ihr mit Tatsukis Unterstützung beim Aufstehen half.

"Wer, ich?" Orihime lachte nervös und rieb sich den Kopf. "Oh nein, ich bin nie derjenige, der sich weh tut..." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich sollte eigentlich fragen, ob du okay bist... Ich bin mit dem Kopf gegen deine Brust geknallt, und ich habe einen harten Schädel. Ich könnte dir eine Rippe gebrochen haben oder so..." Sie streckte den Arm aus, um ihn vorsichtig an der Brust zu berühren um festzustellen, ob sie ihm weh getan hatte. Wenn überhaupt möglich, wurde er dabei noch roter als sie.

"Mann, warum kann nicht mal _mir_ ein schönes Mädchen in den Schoß fallen?" stöhnte Ron, was ihm von Harry einen Stoß in die Rippen und böse Blick von Hermine und seiner Schwester einbrachte. Fred streckte die Hand aus und verpasste ihm einen Schlag an den Kopf, während Ichigo die Augen verdrehte. _War Ron wirklich so verzweifelt_ , dachte er, _wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass schon ein ziemlich attraktives Mädchen darauf wartet, dass ihm ein Licht aufgeht_... Er drückte sanft die Hand, die Rukia in seine geschoben hatte und ließ sie so wissen, dass er verstand. Ja, Ron und Hermine erinnerten ihn unheimlich an sie beide... außer dass Ichigo immer gewusst hatte, was er für Rukia fühlte - er hatte nur Angst gehabt, es sie wissen zu lassen. Erst als er sie in Hueco Mundo beinahe verloren hatte, hatte er beschlossen, es ihr zu sagen... und er hatte ganz kurz geschafft, ihr seine Gefühle genau wie gerade eben mit einem Blick und einem kurzen Händedruck mitzuteilen - ehe die Sache mit dem Cero Espada explodiert war und er mit Unohana nach Karakura aufgebrochen war. Er hatte erst nach seinem Kampf mit Aizen erfahren, dass Rukia die Botschaft verstanden hatte - als sie sich ihm an den Hals geworfen, ihn fest gedrückt und nicht losgelassen hatte, kurz bevor Byakuya aufgetaucht war und sie zurück in die Seireitei geschleppt hatte... wodurch er, Renji und die anderen zurückgeblieben waren und ausgesehen hatten wie ein paar gestrandete Goldfische. Obwohl er schätzte, dass er sich bei Byakuya bedanken sollte - weil er Rukia weg gezerrt hatte, war dieses ganze magische Durcheinander überhaupt ins Rollen gekommen.

Unohana, neben der Momo stand, untersuchte auf Orihimes Drängen hin beide Teenager sorgfältig und verkündete, dass sie von ihrem kleinen Unfall keine Verletzungen davongetragen hatten. Rukia saß währenddessen neben Ichigo und ihre Schultern zitterten die ganze Zeit vor stummem Lachen.

"Rukia", fragte Hermine sie später unter vier Augen. "Warum hast du so sehr versucht, nicht zu lachen?"

"Na ja", gab Rukia ein wenig verlegen zu. "Erzähl das niemandem - aber so gern ich Orihime auch habe - so hat es mich doch auf eine ziemlich verdrehte Art darüber gefreut zu sehen, dass sie so hingefallen ist."

"Ehm... warum?" Das verblüffte Hermine, da die beiden anscheinend gute Freundinnen waren.

Rukia seufzte und schnaubte leicht, wobei sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Auge pustete. "Weil sie _Ewigkeiten_ gebraucht hat um zu merken, dass sie absolut keine Chancen bei _meiner_ Erdbeere hatte. Es hat Zeiten gegeben, da hätte ich ihr die Haare ausreißen können, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie eine meiner engsten Freundinnen ist. Sie wollte es einfach nicht merken. Manchmal hat es sich angefühlt wie ein hoffnungsloser Fall..."

Hermine hustete, was verdächtig nach einem Lachen klang, als sie sich an Rukias beinahe wahnsinnige Eifersucht im vorigen Jahr erinnerte. "Ich verstehe."

"Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht", erwiderte Rukia mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

#

Es war beinahe dunkel, als sie den Strand verließen und zu ihren verschiedenen Unterkünften aufbrachen. Wer apparieren konnte - Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Uryu und Momo (Toshiro tat so, als könnte er es nicht), kehrte zu Uraharas Laden zurück, sammelte ihr Gepäck ein und half dabei, alle in die passenden Gruppen aufzuteilen.

Ichigo kehrte mit Harrys Taschen zum Haus zurück, wo alle zusammen mit Toshiro um den Tisch herum saßen.

"Du siehst müde aus", bemerkte Ichigo zu Harry.

"Du bist schon länger wach", stellte Harry klar, während er versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Ichigo zuckte nur die Achseln während er versuchte, nicht zu lächeln.

"Ich bin dran gewöhnt. Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf", gab er zu. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt mit reiner Willensstärke weiterzumachen. Möglicherweise brach er später zusammen, aber im Moment ging es ihm gut.

Toshiro schüttelte bei dem Wortwechsel den Kopf und stand auf. "Was das angeht... Ich muss weg, wir brechen heute Abend auf. Ich sehe dich in der Schule, Potter - oder vielleicht in der Winkelgasse, wenn wir unsere Zeitpläne miteinander koordinieren können."

"Zu schade, dass ihr nicht bleiben könnt", sagte Harry, dem es Leid tat, dass die beiden gingen. Während Toshiro ziemlich steif und formell sein konnte (ganz anders als sein Onkel!), hatte man in Momos Gesellschaft ziemlichen Spaß. Und beide hatten im Ministerium sehr tapfer gekämpft.

Der Kommandant der Zehnten Kompanie zuckte die Schultern. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Abarai aufgehalst bekommt - oder dass Urahara..." Rukia gab ein 'Tch' von sich. Ihr Bruder würde wahrscheinlich Yamamoto so lange nerven, bis der Generalkommandant nachgab und Renji herüber schickte, damit er seine Ruhe bekam... Man schickte nicht einfach Kommandanten herüber, um für die kleine Schwester von jemanden Babysitter zu spielen... Vor allem, wenn sich diese in der Gesellschaft eines weiteren Kommandanten befindet und ihnen die Privatsphäre für irgendetwas in _dieser_ Richtung fehlte... Vor allem, wenn ein neugieriger Vater dauernd hereinplatzte.

"Komm schon. Wir bringen deine Sachen weg und dann zeige ich dir das Haus", sagte Ichigo, nachdem Toshiro gegangen war.

Ichigo brachte Harry nach oben in sein Zimmer. "Das ist das Zimmer der Mädchen", Ichigo zeigte auf eine Tür den Flur entlang. Sie war mit einem handgemalten Poster dekoriert, dass die Tiere zeigte, die alle vier Häuser von Hogwarts symbolisierten: Der Löwe von Gryffindor, der Rabe von Ravenclaw, den Dachs von Hufflepuff, sogar die Schlage von Slytherin. Außerdem bemerkte Harry einen Fußball und einen goldenen Schnatz. Das ergab alles Sinn, dachte er, als er die Tür betrachtete. Er wusste, obwohl es nicht vielen bekannt war, dass sie durch ihre Mutter von allen vier Gründern von Hogwarts abstammten. Er wusste auch, dass Karin, genau wie sein Jahrgangskollege Dean Thomas, noch den Muggelsport Fußball mochte. Der Schnatz allerdings stand wahrscheinlich für Rukia, da sie - zusammen mit Tatsuki - letztes Jahr im Quidditch-Team gewesen war. Er fragte sich, ob sie dieses Jahr wieder Probespiele mitmachen wollten. Er hoffte es, da er dieses Jahr wieder mitspielen durfte, da Dumbridge weg war und ihre Dekrete aufgehoben worden waren. "Die Tür am Ende des Flurs ist die von meinem Dad. Diese ist meine."

An Ichigos Tür hing eine Plakette mit der Zahl 15. Stimmt, erinnerte sich Harry. Er hatte gesagt, dass die Kanji für seinen Namen eins und fünf waren... _ichi_ und _go_. Er zog die Übersetzung "Erster Schutzengel" oder so ähnlich vor. Harry würde ihn noch einmal danach fragen müssen, weil er sich nicht genau daran erinnern konnte, was es war.

Das Zimmer war nicht sehr groß, aber größer als Harry erwartet hatte. Es gab einen extra großen Wandschrank, der an diesem Morgen so einen Aufruhr verursacht hatte; einen Schreibtisch mit einem wirklich teuren, schicken Laptop darauf; eine Kommode; Bücherregale mit einem neuen Fernseher; und ein Bett. Harry warf einen Blick in den Wandschrank. Er war wirklich ziemlich groß, dachte er. Jemand von Rukias Statur oder ein Hauself würde keine Schwierigkeiten haben, dort hinein zu passen - oder sich sogar auszustrecken.

"Du kannst das Bett haben", sagte ihm Ichigo. "Ich schlafe auf dem Boden."

"Nein, ich will dir keine Umstände machen..."

"Ist kein Problem", Ichigo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das habe ich schon mal gemacht."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Komm mit, ich zeige dir die Badezimmer." Das kleine Bad oben hatte nur ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette. "Das große Badezimmer ist unten", erklärte Ichigo.

"Ist es traditionell oder modern?" fragte ihn Harry. Ichigo warf ihm einen leicht überraschten Blick zu und Harry schien verlegen zu sein. "Wir alle haben uns seit Ende des Schuljahres Kenntnisse über Japan und die Sitten und Gebräuche angelesen", gab er zu.

"Es ist tatsächlich traditionell", gab Ichigo zu. "Normalerweise baden die Mädchen alle gemeinsam und es gibt ein riesiges Gekicher. An den meisten Abenden kann ich sie oben in meinem Zimmer hören."

"Badest du alleine? Oder ist dein Vater..."

"Alleine!" sagte Ichigo hastig. "Ansonsten würde ich ihn wahrscheinlich am Ende ertränken! Das Bad soll einen am Ende des Tages entspannen und nicht stressen!"

Harry lachte über Ichigos entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Isshin Kurosaki war ein wenig - überspannt, dachte er. Gutmütig, wohlmeinend... aber definitiv ein bisschen schwierig. Er war - ein verschärfter Arthur Weasley. _Tatsächlich_ , dachte er, _könnten die beiden wirklich gut miteinander auskommen_... _Oder er könnte sogar für Mr. Weasley zu viel werden._

Ichigo brachte ihn nach unten zum Badezimmer, das gerade nicht benutzt wurde. Die Mädchen waren bereits fertig. "Du musst das Meerwasser abspülen", sagte ihm Ichigo, während er ihm einen Korb mit Seife und Badeutensilien reichte. "Du kannst dich entweder einfach auf den Hocker setzen und schnell waschen wenn du müde bist, oder du kannst dich einweichen. Ganz wie du magst..."

"Ich denke, ich hebe mir das Bad für einen anderen Abend auf", sagte Harry und nahm den Korb. "Ich bin ein bisschen müde..." er unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er in der Badewanne einschlafen und sich ertränken. Er wollte wirklich mit Ichigo reden. Er hatte einige Fragen, aber unter diesen Umständen würde er nicht lange genug wach bleiben können, um sie zu stellen.

Sobald er sich abgespült und die Bürsten benutzt hatte um sich abzuschrubben, sich die Haare gewaschen und aufgeräumt hatte, ging er zurück nach oben in Ichigos Zimmer und der andere Teenager ging nach unten, um dasselbe zu tun. Wenigstens konnte Ichigo apparieren um die Strecke zurückzulegen.

"Also, was steht morgen an?" fragte Harry ihn als er zurückkam und unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen.

Ichigo warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Jetzt gehst du einfach schlafen" sagte er und lenkte ihn in Richtung Bett. "Morgen müssen Tatsuki und ich mit Fred einkaufen gehen. Wenn also irgendwer mitkommen will, kann er das gern tun. Wir treffen uns morgens bei Urahara."

Harry war eingeschlafen, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

#

"Also, was möchtet ihr tun, während Ichigo, Tatsuki und Fred zu ihrer eigenen kleinen Expedition aufbrechen?" fragte Uryu die anderen, da er die Obhut über die Leute hatte, die nicht mit Ichigo, Tatsuki und Fred gingen. Ron wollte mit ihnen gehen, genau wie Harry und Neville. Die Mädchen sahen einander an, was bei allen den Anschein erweckte, das sie tatsächlich darüber gesprochen hatten, und Luna sagte:

"Nun, ich würde wirklich gern einen _Kimono_ kaufen."

Hermine und Ginny nickten zustimmend. Da alle Jungen mit Fred gingen, wäre dies die perfekte Gelegenheit für einen Einkaufstrip der Mädchen.

"Oh nein, ihr wollte euch nicht einen _Kimono_ kaufen!" schwärmte Orihime. Uryu schloss die Augen, er wusste was jetzt kam. "Ihr wollt, dass Uryu euch welche entwirft!"

Alle wandten sich dem Quincy zu, der innerlich seufzte und nickte. "Wir können zu Sunflower gehen und uns Materialien ansehen. Möglicherweise kommt ihr aber besser mit _Yukata_ zurecht, statt mit _Kimono_."

"Ein _Yukata_ ist Sommerkleidung, oder man kann ihn nach dem Bad oder im Haus tragen... _Kimonos_ sind sehr schwer und sehr formell", stimmte Rukia ihm zu. " _Yukatas_ sind - praktischer und flexibler."

"Ich habe die Nachforschungen dazu angestellt", nickte Hermine. "Ich denke, ich möchte trotzdem einen _Furisode_..."

"Die sind sehr schön", stimmte Luna zu. Hermine hatte ihre Nachforschungen mit den anderen beiden geteilt und sie waren sich alle einig geworden - _Furisode_. Uryu hatte so ein Gefühl, dass die Eulen in den Wochen vor der Reise hierher oft und schnell hin und her geflogen waren...

Uryu nickte. "Wenn es das ist, was ihr wollt, dann können wir das machen..." er fühlte einen Stupser an seinem Knöchel, von links her, und sah zu Ichigo hinüber, der nur kurz nickte. _Richtig_ , dachte Uryu. _Geld ist kein Problem_. Er konnte wahrscheinlich Hermine nichts vormachen, nicht wenn sie darüber geforscht hatte, und bei Luna war es auch zweifelhaft, aber wenn er in Ginnys Gegenwart im Laden ausschließlich Japanisch sprach... Sollte er ihr wirklich schönen Stoff besorgen können. Etwas, dachte er, wobei Potter die Luft wegbleibt, wenn Kurosaki Recht hatte, was die Gefühle des anderen Jungen anging. Waldfarben, dachte er, mit ein paar hellen Orange- und Gelbtönen, die zu ihren Haaren passten. Frühlingsfarben für Luna, während er dachte, dass Hermine kühler war, schien sie denselben Hautton wie Rukia zu haben, trotz der unterschiedlichen Haarfarbe.

Rukia ging mit ihnen, genau wie Orihime. Vielleicht konnten sie die Mädchen ablenken, wenn es ans Zahlen ging. Ichigo gab ihm heimlich seine Kreditkarte.

"Die wirst du nicht brauchen?" fragte Uryu einigermaßen überrascht.

"Schau dir den Namen darauf an."

Uryu blinzelte und musste ein zweites Mal hinschauen, als er seinen eigenen Namen sah. "Was..."

"Für den Fall, dass mir irgendetwas passiert, will ich, dass jemand mit Verantwortungsbewusstsein, der sich mit Finanzen auskennt, sich um das Wohlergehen meiner Schwestern kümmert. Ich habe schon alles mit den Kobolden und Gringotts geregelt." Ichigo hatte festgestellt, dass die Kobolde in Japan sich dem einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert angeschlossen hatten und sogar Kreditkarten ausgaben. Sie verzauberten die verwendeten Kreditkartengeräte wenn sie benutzt wurden, aber alles funktionierte immer noch nach demselben Prinzip. Trotzdem Japan ein 'traditionelles' Land war, waren sie Großbritannien in anderen Belangen immer noch ziemlich weit voraus.

Uryu war gerührt. Es war ein Zeichen großen Vertrauens, dass Ichigo ihm das finanzielle Wohlergehen seiner geliebten Schwestern anvertraute. Aber da er kein wirklich emotioneller Typ war, begnügte sich Uryu mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und einem Nicken um Ichigo zu Verstehen zu geben, dass sich der Shinigami auf ihn verlassen konnte, ehe er mit den anderen los ging.

"Viel Spaß!" rief Yoruichi ihnen nach.

"Also, wie sieht der Plan aus?" fragte ihn Rukia, sobald die anderen weg waren.

"Hermine hat sich schon festgelegt, dass sie ein _Furisode_ will", sagte er, während er Rukia schaudern sah. Er stellte sich vor, dass sie mehr als nur ein paar in der Soul Society hatte.

"Was ist der richtige Unterschied?" fragte Ginny sie.

" _Yukatas_ sind normalerweise aus Baumwolle oder einer Art Synthetik-Stoff. _Kimonos_ sind fast immer aus einer Art Seide. _Furisode_ haben lange Ärmel und sind für junge unverheiratete Frauen. Verheiratete Frauen tragen _Tomesode_. _Homongi_ sind _Kimonos_ , die man auf Besuch trägt und sind komplett von einem Muster bedeckt, _Tsukesage_ , deren Muster von den Säumen vorn und hinten nach oben laufen und auf Schultern und Ärmeln aufgenommen werden, trägt man zu Partys, Teezeremonien, dem Arrangieren von Blumen und auf Hochzeiten."

"Also brauchen wir alle _Furisode_!" lächelte Luna, die sich dafür begeisterte.

||Uryu!|| zischte Rukia. Sie wusste, wie viel diese wahrscheinlich kosten würden.

||Schon erledigt,|| grinste er, ein Leuchten in den Augen. Rukia verstand und nickte - ihr oh-so sehr großzügiger fester Freund würde die Rechnung begleichen. Ichigo hatte ihr und Byakuya die Gewölbe beschrieben, weil er die Reaktion des Edelmannes auf die vorhandene Geldmenge sehen wollte (da Ichigo überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit finanziellen Angelegenheiten hatte), und ob er es für viel hielt oder nicht - und die Augen ihres Bruders waren schlicht glasig geworden. Er hatte ihr später gesagt, dass Kurosaki mehr Geld hatte als alle vier Wahren Adelsfamilien... _zusammengenommen_. Es machte sie schwindlig, nur über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass ihr Freund... den ihr Bruder oft abschätzig behandelt hatte, indem er ihn _kozo_ nannte... nun mehr Geld hatte als er - und jetzt der reichste Mann der Soul Society war. Ichigo hatte ihr sogar gesagt, wie seine Mutter reagiert hatte, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er in den Gewölben gewesen war - Masaki war in Ohnmacht gefallen und musste von Sirius Black und James Potter aufgefangen werden, ehe sie auf den Boden prallte. Die arme Lily war in Panik geraten, als sie gesehen hatte, dass Masaki ohnmächtig wurde, da seine Mutter nicht der Typ dafür war. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich nie die Mühe gemacht, die Gewölbe zu überprüfen, als sie die Schlüssel im Besitz gehabt hatte...

"Wow", sagte Ginny, als Uryu sie in den Laden führte. Reihe auf Reihe knallbunt gefärbter Stoffballen säumten die Wände und standen dazwischen, sortiert nach Farbe, Stoffart, Verwendung... Fast unmittelbar nachdem sie eingetreten waren, redeten mehrere Verkäufer in schnellem Japanisch mit Uryu und Orihime. Sie waren mit den beiden Teenagern gut bekannt, weil beide ehemalige Mitglieder des Handarbeitsclubs waren. Als er erklärte, warum sie hier waren, lächelten alle und nickten, verbeugten sich mehrfach und verteilten sich in die verschiedenen Bereiche des Ladens, um mit Ballen bunten Stoffs zurückzukehren.

"Ehm..." Luna blinzelte, als zuerst eine, dann eine weitere und noch eine Stoffbahn um sie drapiert wurde, wobei dasselbe mit Ginny und Hermine passierte. Die drei standen einfach da, vor Schreck erstarrt, während Stoffe schnell hin und zurück gezogen wurden, weil sie als unpassend befunden wurden.

||Ja!|| Rukia, die bei Hermine stand, klatschte. "Uryu! Sieh dir das an!"

Er eilte hinüber und nickte lächelnd. "Definitiv", sagte er und wandte sich dann dem lächelnden Angestellten zu. ||Ich werde auch Material für _Obi_ brauchen.||

Sie fanden als nächstes das Material für Ginny. Luna erwies sich jedoch als der schwerste Fall. Alle im Laden brauchten beinahe vierzig Minuten, um die richtigen Materialien für sie zu finden, aber schließlich fand Uryu etwas, das er mochte. Rukia und Orihime warfen einander einen Blick zu. Sie dachten, dass er übertrieben wählerisch war, da es mehrere Muster und Farben gegeben hatte, die an ihr sehr gut ausgesehen hatten. Allerdings hatte er an allem etwas auszusetzen. Hermine und Ginny wechselten amüsierte Blicke, und die vier stellten sich an die Seite und beobachteten, wie Uryu Aufhebens darum machte, den richtigen Stoff zu finden...

"Du denkst nicht..." fragte Ginny mit leiser Stimme.

"Nun, ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen", gab Orihime zu, und sie sollte es wissen, da sie mit ihm zusammen im Handarbeitsclub gewesen war und ihn schon vorher hatte arbeiten sehen.

"Ich denke es ist niedlich", lächelte Rukia glückselig über den Wirbel, den der Quincy veranstaltete.

"Nun, sie sind beide Ravenclaws..." überlegte Hermine. Ravenclaws neigten dazu, tiefer zu blicken als die meisten...

Luna, die ein bisschen benommen aussah, kam endlich zu ihnen hinüber.

"Hat er etwas gefunden?" fragte Orihime sie, während sie wieder an dem Spracharmband herum nestelte, dass Urahara ihr vor zwei Wochen gegeben hatte. Chad hatte ebenfalls eines erhalten, damit beide mit den Besuchern interagieren konnten.

Luna nickte. "Ja. Ich wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde."

"Luna..." Ginny schüttelte über ihre Freundin den Kopf.

"Mach dich nicht selber so runter!" schalt sie Orihime. Sie hatte das jüngere Mädchen sofort lieb gewonnen. Sie waren in der vorherigen Nacht ziemlich lange aufgeblieben, hatten Eis gegessen und gekichert wie Schulmädchen... die sie technisch gesehen auch waren.

"Orihime", plötzlich war Uryu da, was alle Mädchen dazu brachte mit dem Reden aufzuhören. "Möchtest du auch einen, wenn ich gerade dabei bin?"

"Was?" sie blinzelte ihn überrascht an. "Oh, ehm..."

"Na los, 'Hime", drängte Rukia, die kein Problem damit hatte, das Geld ihres Freundes auszugeben. Er hatte mehr als genug davon.

"Was ist mit dir, Rukia?" Uryu drehte sich um und sah die zierliche Shinigami an.

"Ich? Ich habe eine Menge _Kimonos_ ", erwiderte sie, verblüfft über sein Angebot. Ihr Bruder konnte ihr das Beste kaufen, was die Seireitei zu bieten hatte... andererseits... sie hatte hier keinen, in der Welt der Lebenden... tatsächlich hatten sie und Momo welche für die Prüfungen leihen müssen...

"Ich sehe, wie du diesen Stoff ansiehst, Rukia."

Rukia errötete, dass sie dabei erwischt worden war, wie sie sehnsüchtig einen Ballen amethystfarbener Seide mit Kirschblüten und schwarzen Schmetterlingen, die sie an Höllenfalter erinnerten, ansah. Tatsächlich hatte er sogar ein bisschen Fuchsie auf den Flügeln... fast so, als wäre der Designer in der Lage gewesen, den Schmetterling zu sehen.

"Nun..." Sie kaute an ihrer Lippe. Sie würde wirklich hinreißend darin aussehen - und würde liebend gern Ichigos Gesicht sehen, wenn er sah, wie sie ihn trug. "Okay."

#

"Nun, das war eine sehr profitable Exkursion", sagte Fred glücklich, als sie vom Bahnhof zurück zu Uraharas Laden gingen. Fred hatte den _Shinkansen_ , Japans Hochgeschwindigkeitszug, mit großer Gelassenheit hingenommen, und war eher an der Landschaft (Tatsuki) interessiert gewesen, aber Harry hatte die Zeit damit verbracht, Ron unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er war dicht daran gewesen, seinen Zauberstab hervorzuziehen, oder Ichigo zu fragen, ob er einen _Kido_ -Spruch kannte, den man bei seinem besten Freund anwenden konnte, der eine größere Szene machte, als irgendjemandem lieb sein konnte. Andererseits saß Neville bei Ichigo und Chad und verhielt sich so, als sei er gerade von Jonah's Wal verschluckt worden.

||Vielleicht hätten wir den Bus nehmen sollen,|| murmelte Chad. Ichigo seufzte. Harry, der in England mehrmals mit seiner Muggelverwandtschaft in Nahverkehrszügen und der U-Bahn gefahren war, war kurz davor, körperlichen Schaden anzurichten.

"Ron!" hörten sie ihn zischen. "Das ist auch nicht so anders als _unser_ Zug!"

Neville entspannte sich tatsächlich, als er das hörte. "Er hat Recht, oder nicht?" sagte er und sah Ichigo an, der nickte.

"Nur sehr viel schneller und ohne die eh, _ihr wisst schon_ ", Ichigo zögerte, das Wort 'Magie' im vollen Zug in den Mund zu nehmen, da zu viele Leute in Japan etwas Englisch verstanden. Neville nickte verstehend und mit einem Blick durch den vollen Waggon. Fred hatte letztendlich seinem Bruder einen Schlag an den Kopf verpasst.

"Du weckst Aufmerksamkeit, kleiner Bruder", schalt er verärgert.

"Aber..."

"Beruhige dich, Idiot."

 _Ron_ , dachte Ichigo, _war Hanataro sehr ähnlich - mit einem Bisschen Keigo dazu gemischt. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum Mizuiro so gut mit ihm auskam_.

Die Läden, in die sie Fred mitgenommen hatten, waren alle sehr erpicht darauf, einen Fuß in die Tür des britischen magischen Marktes zu bekommen. Einige waren Lieferanten von Gütern, die er und George für die Entwicklung ihrer eigenen Produkte gebrauchen konnten, andere waren Lieferanten von fertigen Produkten und waren mehr als bereit "Geh auf's Ganze" zu spielen. Er verließ ihre Firmenräume mit einer Menge Lesestoff von allen. Obwohl alles auf Japanisch war, hatten sie Masakis Übersetzungszauber, den sie bei allen Broschüren verwenden konnten. Da Urahara sich als eine Art Abrechnungsstelle angeboten hatte (für einen kleinen Anteil - und er würde außerdem einen Blick auf alles werfen und Masaki Muster von allem, was nützlich sein könnte, in die Soul Society schicken) hatten sie einen japanischen Vertreter, über den sie arbeiten konnten, wodurch sich die Lieferanten noch wohler mit dem Ablauf fühlten.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zurück, als sie eine laute, zornige Stimme "Kurosaki!" rufen hörten.

Ichigo blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schloss mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen die Augen. Der Tag war so gut gelaufen... "Bitte sagt mir nicht..."

"Er ist es", bestätigte Tatsuki und ließ ihre Fingerknöchel knacken. "Reiichi Oshima."

"Wer?" fragte Neville, der hinter ihnen eine grausam aussehende Gruppe Jugendlicher sah, die anscheinend aus derselben Form gegossen waren, wie Crabbe und Goyle.

"Einer der Flüche meines Lebens", murmelte Ichigo, der wütend über die Schulter zu den fünf Jungen zurück blickte.

"Bleibt hier", wies Chad sie leise an, als er Ichigo und Tatsuki zu der Konfrontation folgte.

"Kein Problem", erwiderte Ron, der die Gruppe anstarrte. Einer der Jungen hatte sein Haar fast zu demselben Ton gefärbt, den Ichigo hatte. Und es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie gefärbt waren, da man den Haaransatz sah. Vielleicht sollten sie ihm anbieten, die Sache für ihn in Ordnung zur bringen?

"Sollten wir etwas tun?" fragte Harry, der mit einer dunklen Vorahnung auf den bevorstehenden Gewaltausbruch starrte.

"Seht zu", sagte Neville gespannt, die Augen vor Erwartung geweitet.

"Was?" Ron und Fred sahen nur kurz weg, ehe sie wieder umdrehten und nach vorne starrten.

"Denkt dran, ich habe ihn im Ministerium gesehen - er hat diesen Todesser so fest getroffen, dass er die Maske zerbrochen hat..."

"Aber..." Harry erinnerte sich dunkel an den Vorfall. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, viel zu sehen - ein orangefarbener Blitz, etwas, das sehr dicht an seiner Wange vorbei strich, und dann ein lautes Krachen und ein Grunzen, gefolgt von einem Aufprall, als McNair ohnmächtig zusammenbrach...

Die Gruppe Punks - sie waren möglicherweise nur Schulhofschläger, wie die meisten in Slytherin - und würden wahrscheinlich sehr gut in das Haus passen, dachte Harry - umzingelten die drei, die sich ihnen entgegenstellten. Der größte Teil des Gesprächs schien zwischen Ichigo und dem blondierten Anführer stattzufinden. Sie bemerkten, dass es anscheinend sehr hitzig zuging. Tatsuki und Chad hatten ihren Freund flankiert und hielten die Augen auf die übrigen vier gerichtet um sicherzustellen, dass keiner den Versuch startete, sich von hinten an Ichigo heranzuschleichen, während seine Aufmerksamkeit von diesem Reiichi-Typen in Anspruch genommen wurde.

Gerade als der Erdbeerschopf aus der Flasche sich fürchterlich über Ichigo aufregte und zu schreien anfing, wobei Ichigo einfach nur stehen blieb und ihn wütend anfunkelte, versuchte sich einer der anderen an Tatsuki vorbei zu drängen - was sich als sehr schlechte Idee erwies. Sie führte einen robusten Halbkreistritt aus, der ihn auf einen naheliegenden Hof zwischen zwei Gebäuden fliegen ließ. Zwei weitere folgten, die von Chad dorthin geworfen wurden, ehe sich die eigentliche Schlägerei auf den Hof verlagerte.

Die kleine Gruppe Zauberer eilten zu der Öffnung, da sie nichts verpassen wollten, vor allem nicht Fred - Tatsukis Bewegung war kräftig genug gewesen, um ein paar Knochen zu brechen. Sie sahen zu, wie ihre drei Freunde die größere Gruppe gnadenlos verprügelten. Während Chad eine unbewegliche Wand zu sein schien und Schlag auf Schlag ohne zu zucken einsteckte, ließen Ichigo und Tatsuki Füße und Fäuste fliegen. Einmal duckte er sich tatsächlich und erlaubte ihr, ihn als Sprungbrett zu benutzen um ihre Füße in das Kinn eines ihrer Gegner zu rammen. Da erkannten die Zuschauer - _sie haben das schon früher gemacht_. Sie wünschten, dass sie verstehen konnten, was sie einander zubrüllten... aber alles war auf Japanisch.

Während sie sich weiter fragten, ob sie einfach dort stehen bleiben oder versuchen sollten zu helfen, drängte sich jemand an ihnen vorbei, der sich anscheinend beeilte, in den Kampf einzugreifen...

"Hey!" rief Ron aus. "Harry, das ist..."

"Der rote Ananas-Schopf!"

Es war tatsächlich Ichigos und Rukias rothaariger Freund, Byakuyas Assistent - der, den er immer schickte, um das Paar im Auge zu behalten. Renji warf sich mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in den Kampf.

"Harry!" rief Ichigo ihm zu, während er eine Art ausgefallenen Scherentritt in der Luft ausführte. "Der Müll!"

"Der was?" fragte Neville, während er sich umsah. Harry sah, was Ichigo meinte - einen riesigen Müllcontainer, der neben einem Gebäude stand. Er rannte hin und rackerte sich ab, den Deckel zu öffnen - er brauchte Freds Hilfe. Sobald er offen war, wurden alle fünf Punks den Kopf voran hinein geworfen.

Einer von ihnen, der mit den gebleichten lockigen Haaren, versuchte, einen von ihnen zu ergreifen. Stattdessen griff Ichigo sich eine Handvoll seiner Haare und verdrehte sie schmerzhaft.

||Eines Tages, Kurosaki... werde ich dich umbringen.||

||Ja, ja,|| Ichigo verdrehte die Augen. ||Immer diese leeren Versprechungen.|| Er schubste ihn in den Container zurück und Chad knallte den Deckel über ihm zu.

"Also, was sollte das alles bedeuten?" fragte Ron als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten, indem er einmal einen Blick zurück auf den Container warf, der ruhig war. Keiner der Punks machte Anstalten, herauszukommen.

"Ah, er ist einer dieser Idioten, der mir ständig sagt, dass ich meine Haare schwarz färben soll, weil er denkt, dass ich versuch' ihn nachzumachen."

"Aber..." Neville kratzte sich am Kinn und warf verwirrt einen Blick hinter sie und dann wieder zurück zu Ichigo.

"Ja, ich weiß. Dies ist meine natürliche Haarfarbe - mehr oder weniger", Ichigo verdrehte die Augen als er die Tatsache andeutete, dass er ein Metamorphmagus war und ein Foto zu Rate ziehen musste, um seinen Haaren den richtigen Farbton zu geben. "Also, wenn ich von Natur aus ingwerfarbene Haare habe - wer macht hier wen nach?"

Sie lachten und Tatsuki streckte die Hand aus und schubste Renji von hinten. "Und du - was machst _du_ hier?"

"Wer, ich?" Renji warf einen Blick zu ihr zurück. "Ich habe euch Typen gesucht - hab' euch gerade rechtzeitig gefunden, um bei dem Spaß mitzumachen."

"Byakuya hat dich geschickt?" Ichigo warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Er konnte nicht erwähnen, dass Renji eine Beförderung erhalten hatte und nicht mehr für Byakuya arbeitete... und dass er nur deswegen anwesend war, weil ein gewisser Alter Mann zugestimmt hatte, dass er hier sein durfte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie dieses Gespräch abgelaufen war...

"Was denkt ihr?" Renji grinste sie an. "Macht mir nichts aus; ist ein einfacher Job. Ich schaue nur hin und wieder in eure Richtung und mache den Rest der Zeit Ferien."

Ichigo schnaubte während Harry und Ron einen amüsierten Blick tauschten. Ichigo hatte ihnen erzählt, dass Renji oft geschickt wurde, um bei ihm und Rukia den Anstandswauwau zu spielen; allerdings war Renji tatsächlich einer ihrer größten Unterstützer. Dies fanden Harry und Ron verwirrend, weil Byakuya Kuchiki ihnen nicht derart... naiv vorgekommen war. Sie konnten sich nur vorstellen, dass er es tat, um das Gesicht zu wahren, oder etwas in der Art.

"Weiß Kisuke, dass du hier bist?" fragte Chad.

"Ja", nickte Renji, der ein wenig errötete. "Er sagte, dass er mich, ah, erwartet hätte..."

Ichigo starrte ihn weiterhin amüsiert an, während Renji rot wurde. Renji räusperte sich endlich und fragte, "Ah - wo ist denn Mizuiro? Wie kommt's dass er nicht mit euch Typen rumhängt?"

"Er hat sich selbst auf dem Altar des Keigo geopfert, um ihn uns vom Hals zu halten."

Renji hustete und fing dann an zu lachen. "Ich verstehe..."

"Wer ist Keigo?" fragte Ron.

"Jemand, den sie gelyncht, verflucht, geteert und gefedert, lebendig verbrannt hätten... und Ichigo hätte seine ganze Zeit in Hogwarts damit verbracht ihn zu beschützen", seufzte Tatsuki. "Er wäre in Ohnmacht gefallen, sobald er das Wort 'Todesser' gehört hätte, auch ohne zu wissen, was es bedeutet. Professor Snape hätte ihn dazu gebracht, sich in die Hose zu machen - oder mehrere Herzanfälle zu bekommen."

Harry fühlte sich schlecht, dass die Japaner ihretwegen einem Freund aus dem Weg gingen.

"Nicht", sagte Ichigo, als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Keigo erträgt man am besten in kleinen Dosen. Ich würde noch lieber jeden Tag mit _Herrn_ Dumbridge zu tun haben. Ja, er ist ein Freund - aber..." Er seufzte. Wie erklärte er Keigo?

"Sehr kleine Dosen", fügte Chad hinzu. Er und Orihime hatten ihn am Hals gehabt, nachdem die anderen Karakura verlassen hatten. Und Chad würde mit ihm zurechtkommen müssen, sobald die Sommerferien vorbei waren. Jetzt keine Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu müssen, war eine willkommene Erleichterung für seine Nerven.

"Oh richtig - das hier ist wie Ferien für euch, nicht wahr?" Renji sah zu ihm hinüber. Chad grunzte nur.

||Ichigo! Ichigo Ichigo _Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo IchigoICHIGOICHIGO I-CHI-GO_!||

"Ichigo! Pass auf!" Sie hörten Mizuiros panische Stimme über das fieberhafte Skandieren von Ichigos Namen hinweg.

Ichigo zuckte zusammen und warf einen verdatterten Blick über seine Schulter und fluchte gründlich. Tatsuki schubste Fred und Ron aus dem Weg, während Ichigo sehr schnell - Harry hätte schwören können, dass er appariert war, so schnell hatte er sich bewegt - einer sich schnell bewegenden Gestalt aus dem Weg sprang. Diese Gestalt schoss an ihnen vorbei, da sie nicht bremsen konnte, und knallte mit dem Kopf voran gegen einen Telefonmast.

"Was zur Hölle war das?" Ron blinzelte schockiert während Mizuiro schwer keuchend auf sie zu stolperte.

"Keigo!" ächzte Ichigo, der auf den Teenager starrte, der jetzt am Telefonmast herunter rutschte und bäuchlings auf der Straße liegen blieb. "Oje, Renji, was hast du gemacht, ihn hergezaubert?"

"Nicht absichtlich!" erwiderte Renji, als sie an Keigos Seite eilten. Seine irren Aktionen hatten die Aufmerksamkeit einer Menge besorgter Zuschauer geweckt.

"Tut mir leid, Ichigo - er ist mir ausgebüchst", entschuldigte sich Mizuiro, als er sich ebenfalls neben ihren Freund kniete.

"Nicht dein Fehler", seufzte Ichigo, der versuchte, den Brünetten mit ein paar leichten Ohrfeigen aufzuwecken. "Keigo - _Keigo_!"

 _Stöhn_.

||Braucht ihr einen Krankenwagen?||

||Lebt er noch?||

||Was ist passiert?||

||Er hat einen ganz schönen Schlag eingesteckt!||

||Hat er sich was gebrochen? Das ist eine Menge Blut!||

||Glaubt ihr, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat?||

Die Menge wurde größer, wie Harry bemerkte. Sie mussten etwas tun, und das schnell. Er hoffte, dass sie keinen Zauber zum Ändern von Erinnerungen benutzen mussten. Darin war er gar nicht gut.

"Was ist mit Riechsalz?" schlug Tatsuki vor.

"Ich habe keins dabei, du etwa?" blaffte Ichigo. Sie funkelte wütend zurück. "Keigo!"

 _Stöhn_.

"Mist..."

"Lass mich versuchen..." sagte Renji mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, während er sich herunter beugte. ||Keigo, Ikkaku und Yumichika sind in der Stadt und suchen eine Bleibe...||

Keigo schoss kerzengerade in die Höhe, die Augen vor Panik weit aufgerissen.

||Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!|| klagte er. ||Ichigo, versteck' mich!||

Ichigo funkelte ihn an, sah dann zu Renji herüber - der nun selber ärztliche Hilfe brauchte, weil Keigos Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen seine Nase geprallt war, als er sich aufgesetzt hatte. Blut strömte daraus hervor, und er musste den Ärmel seines Hemdes abreißen um den Fluss zu stoppen.

||Keigo, warum gebe ich mich bloß mit dir ab?|| Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf und zog seinen Freund auf die Füße. ||Kommt schon, wir bringen euch zwei zu Inoue.||

||Orihime?|| Keigos Gesicht hellte sich auf und er bekam von Tatsuki einen festen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. ||Tatsuki, ich bin verletzt!||

||Nicht so sehr verletzt wie du sein wirst, Trottel,|| drohte sie ihm.

||Beweg' dich. Ehe Renji deinetwegen verblutet!|| Ichigo blickte ihn finster an. ||Ich schwöre, ich fange noch damit an, dich ruhig zu stellen.||

||Keine Einwände,|| sagte Chad leise.

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

Für mehr Informationen über Kimonos, schaut euch folgendes an: (ersetzt das 'dpunkt' und 'punkt' durch : und .)

http dpunkt /de punkt wikipedia punkt org/wiki/Kimono


	4. Kapitel 4

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** (...) Dieses spezielle Kapitel müsste möglicherweise eine M-Bewertung bekommen, weil Isshin ein pervers-schmutziges Mundwerk hat/Potter in Verlegenheit bringt und ein bisschen IchiRuki Kuschelei/Nacktheit... Außerdem gibt es auch ein bisschen GrimxNel... also viel Spaß!

Wie immer gehören mir weder Bleach noch Harry Potter.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Das Original der Geschichte findet ihr unter (www. fanfiction. net (/) s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince) - ohne Klammern und Leerzeichen. Der weggelassene Text (...) bezieht sich auf Reviews zum Original und ist für die Übersetzung nicht relevant.

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat**  
||Die Charaktere sprechen Japanisch||  
: _Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht_ :  
: _ **Der innere Hollow spricht**_ :

* * *

 **Kapitel 4**

Glücklicherweise befand sich die Gruppe der wandelnden Verletzen nicht weit von Urahara's Laden, also schafften sie es recht schnell dorthin. Als sie ankamen, fanden sie alle drei Männer vor dem Laden vor. Selbst Jinta und Urahara arbeiteten fleißig vor sich hin, etwas, das die Mitglieder der Gruppe, die sie kannten dazu brachte, scharf zu bremsen und zu starren. Jinta... und Kisuke... _arbeiteten_? War das möglich? Besonders Ichigo rieb sich die Augen um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht halluzinierte.

||Ihr wollt da nicht reingehen,|| warnte sie Jinta, als die Gruppe näher kam. ||Wenn ihr nur einen Tropfen Blut auf etwas da drin bekommt, wird euch der Quincy durchlöchern.|| Arbeit - selbst das gefürchtete Fegen - war anscheinend dem Chaos im Inneren vorzuziehen.

Ichigo ächzte. "Bleibt hier", sagte er zu den anderen, während er hinein ging und Uraharas Gekicher ignorierte. Es war tatsächlich massenhaftes Chaos, wie Jinta es beschrieben hatte. Haufen farbiger Seide, plaudernde Mädchen und Hermine, die gerade mit ausgestreckten Armen dastand und eine Vogelscheuche imitierte, während Uryu Maß nahm und den Stoff absteckte, der über sie drapiert war. Ichigo befürwortete die Auswahl. Das würde mit Sicherheit Rons Kinnlade runter klappen lassen, wenn er das Endergebnis sah.

"Du bist eine tapfere Seele", neckte ihn Yoruichi, als sie ihn in der Tür stehen sah.

"Nicht freiwillig, sondern aus Notwendigkeit. Ich brauche entweder Orihime oder Rukia", erklärte Ichigo, der versuchte entweder die eine oder die andere im Chaos zu entdecken.

"Oh?"

Ichigo erzählte ihr die Kurzfassung und die Blitzgöttin verdrehte bei der Geschichte die Augen. "Ich gehe", sagte sie und legte den Stoff ab, den sie gerade hielt. "Ich denke, ich bin mehr als dazu in der Lage, das zu deichseln." Ichigo nickte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie sich während ihrer Invasion der Soul Society um ihn gekümmert hatte, als er noch ein grüner, naiver _Ryoka_ gewesen war. _War es wirklich schon so lange her_? fragte er sich, während er ihr nach draußen folgte.

Yoruichi runzelte die Stirn und stand mit in die Hüfte gestützten Händen da, als sie Renjis Zustand sah. Dann untersuchte sie Keigo sorgfältig, ehe sie ihm sagte, dass er nach Hause gehen sollte um ein Nickerchen zu halten und sich auszuschlafen.

||Du musst dich beruhigen,|| sagte sie ihm streng, während Mizuiro den anderen Teenager davon zerrte, nachdem sie ihn schnell geheilt hatte. ||Eines Tages wirst du dich noch ernsthaft verletzen.|| Sie sah ihn mit finsterem Blick hinterher, während er jammerte, dass er Zeit mit Ichigo verbringen wollte, während er von ihrem Freund weggeschleppt wurde.

"Jetzt", sagte sie, als sie sich dem blutüberströmten Renji mit den Händen auf dem Hüften und einem Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht zuwandte, "lass dich ansehen." Ihr Stirnrunzeln wurde noch finsterer, als sie seinen Zustand sah. ||Ich glaube nicht, dass du nach deinem Kampf mit Szayel Aporro so blutig warst.||

||Ah, würde mich nicht überraschen,|| erwiderte Renji mit einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse - obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass seine Nase wahrscheinlich das Einzige gewesen war, dass in dem einseitigen Kampf gegen den Achten Espada _nicht_ gebrochen gewesen war.

Yoruichi brauchte nicht lange, um Renjis Nase mit _Kido_ zu richten. Die Zauberer auf Besuch sahen aufmerksam zu, da sie zum ersten Mal den Einsatz von heilendem _Kido_ sahen. Sie hatten gesehen, dass Momo es sowohl bei Professor McGonagall als auch bei Ichigo eingesetzt hatte, aber da es sich dabei um innere Verletzungen gehandelt hatte... war es nicht so offensichtlich wie das, was sie jetzt sahen.

"Whoa", sagte Ron. "Also _so_ funktioniert das."

Yoruichi warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Es ist wirklich keine so große Sache."

"Du hast das aber so schnell geheilt - kein Zauberstab oder Zaubertränke..." wandte Ron ein. Yoruichi starrte sie an, Belustigung war deutlich in ihren goldenen Augen sichtbar.

"Ich denke, was Orihime gemacht hat war beeindruckender", sagte Neville plötzlich und wurde dann rot, als er feststellte, dass ihn alle anstarrten, einige mit abschätzenden Blicken.

"Ihr habt noch nicht einmal im _Ansatz_ gesehen, wozu dieses Mädchen fähig ist", sagte Yoruichi geheimnisvoll, ehe sie wieder nach Drinnen verschwand.

Und das erinnerte Harry an eine der Fragen, die er Ichigo hatte stellen wollen - warum hatte er Orihime die Narben heilen lassen, wo er doch nach Harrys Meinung nicht der Typ war, so etwas tatsächlich machen zu lassen?

Ichigo warf einen Blick zu Urahara hinüber, der hustete, und dann zu Chad und Renji, die praktischerweise woanders hin sahen, die Feiglinge.

"Ah", Ichigo zuckte die Achseln. "Ich habe sie nicht wirklich darum gebeten..."

"Oh..." sie alle schienen für einen Augenblick etwas verblüfft, ehe Ron endlich sagte:

"Huh? Wenn du nicht darum gebeten hast -"

"Na ja - nachdem Renji mich aus dem Ministerium getragen hat - hat ihn Unohana-san Orihime holen lassen. Sie ist diejenige, die tatsächlich an mir gearbeitet hat", erklärte Ichigo mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Ich war mehr oder weniger bewusstlos. Ich habe erst später gemerkt, was sie gemacht hat."

"Oh", nickte Harry verstehend.

Was sie tatsächlich nicht wussten (und was er ihnen nicht sagen konnte) - aber was Chad, Renji und Urahara ihm später erklärt hatten - war, dass es auf Masakis Veranlassung geschehen war. Als sie an seine Seite geeilt war, nachdem er in der Vierten Kompanie eingeliefert worden war, hatte sie einen Blick auf den Zustand geworfen, in dem ihr 'kleiner Junge' sich befand - und war ausgeflippt. Sie hatte wissen wollen, wie er jede einzelne Narbe bekommen hatte und warum sie zuvor keiner geheilt hatte... Lily und James hatten sie nicht beruhigen können und sie hatte Isshin fast den Kopf abgerissen, als er mit Orihime, Chad, Urahara und Renji eingetroffen war, dass er es zugelassen hatte, dass sein Körper so übel zugerichtet wurde. Das arme Mädchen hatte es getan, um die Mutter zu besänftigen, aus keinem anderen Grund. Masaki war möglicherweise einer der willensstärksten Menschen, die er kannte - aber Unohana hatte es am besten ausgedrückt: Sie war immer noch eine Mutter, und egal wie alt Ichigo wurde, in ihren Augen würde er immer ihr kleiner Junge sein.

#

Die Tage vergingen schnell, und die Gruppe genoss es, die interessanten Orte in Japan zu sehen - wenn sie sich nicht in Uraharas Keller damit abmühten, _Kido_ zu lernen. Neville jedoch war eher von Orihimes blühendem magischen Garten fasziniert als davon, _Kido_ zu lernen. Die beiden verbrachten den größten Teil ihrer Zeit damit, über Pflanzen zu reden und in ihrem Garten zu arbeiten, was ihre Freunde amüsierte. Er war sehr an ihrem kleinen Löwenmäulchen interessiert, dass sich als gar nicht mehr so klein herausstellte... und ganz schön bissig war. (1)

"Du denkst nicht..." Tatsuki sah mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu Rukia hinüber. Die beiden schienen eine Menge gemeinsam zu haben...

"Gott, ich hoffe es", sagte die zierliche Shinigami inbrünstig. Es wäre schön, wenn das vollbusige Mädchen jemand eigenes finden könnte, für den sie schwärmen konnte, jemand anderen als Rukias Erdbeere. Und sie schien eine Menge mit Neville gemeinsam zu haben. Sie kreuzte die Finger hinter dem Rücken... nur um zu sehen, dass Ichigo zu dem Paar hinüber sah und dasselbe tat. Hermine hustete in dem Versuch, nicht zu lachen - verlor aber den Kampf, was ein paar neugierige Blicke auf sie lenkte. Rukia war im vorherigen Jahr beinahe wahnsinnig geworden, weil sie all diese Mädchen von Ichigo fernhalten musste... Sie fragte sich, ob dieses Jahr besser werden würde.

"Und was denkst du über Luna und Uryu?" Ginny gesellte sich zu ihnen und fragte mit leiser Stimme. Luna war daran, mit Tessai zu arbeiten, und Uryu arbeitete oben an ihren _Kimonos_ während alle anderen unten waren. Sie hatten außerdem beschlossen, Momo mit einem neuen _Kimono_ zu überraschen und hatten Rukia als Modell genommen um festzustellen, ob der Stoff ihr stehen würde.

"Er war ziemlich wählerisch, was den Stoff angeht..." gab Rukia zu, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie schwer er im Laden zufriedenzustellen gewesen war. Tatsuki seufzte.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte das gesehen..." Sie hatte keinen neuen _Kimono_ angeboten bekommen, da sie nicht der Typ war, _Kimono_ zu tragen und Uryu hatte gesagt, dass der klassische, den sie zu den Prüfungen getragen hatte, perfekt für sie gewesen war. Nichts, was er sich ausdenken konnte, würde dem gleich kommen.

Etwas anderes, das alle bemerkten - Hermine, Ichigo und Uryu steckten oft die Köpfe zusammen, arbeiteten an einer Art Liste und debattierten oft darüber. Harry fing oft die Worte 'Genetik', 'Squibs', und 'Muggelgeborene' auf. Er war ziemlich neugierig, was das Trio vorhatte, aber er hatte das Gefühl dass er das, was immer es war, nicht verstehen würde. Vor allem, da Ichigos Laptop darin verwickelt war, etwas, das noch nicht einmal Rukia anfassen durfte. Tatsächlich hatte er ihr einen eigenen gekauft, damit sie die Finger davon ließ. In Violett. Harry fühlte sich bevorzugt, dass sein Freund einen Benutzer für ihn angelegt hatte, damit er ihn verwenden konnte, und an den meisten Abenden, ehe er ins Bett ging, konnte er ihn entweder zum Surfen im Web benutzen (etwas, wozu er vorher nie Gelegenheit gehabt hatte) oder - sein persönlicher Favorit - Bejeweled spielen. Er war schnell nach diesen dämlichen kleinen farbigen Edelsteinen süchtig geworden. Bis Ichigo Angry Birds herunter geladen hatte... der andere Junge würde dasitzen und Shakespeare lesen, ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, während er Harry aus dem Augenwinkel zusah. (2)

"Aargh!" Harry würde endlich vom Computer wegrücken, was Ichigo tatsächlich zum Lachen brachte, wenn er ein weiteres Spiel gegen die grinsenden Schweine verlor. "Glaubst du, dein Kraftzauber würde bei einem von diesen funktionieren?" Er sah bittend zu seinem Freund hinüber. Das ließ ihn noch heftiger lachen.

Die Abende verbrachte er natürlich mit Ichigos Familie - er war von Isshin als sein "zweiter Sohn" adoptiert worden, was Ichigo dazu brachte, mitfühlend das Gesicht zu verziehen. Rukia war, wie Harry feststellte, Isshin Kurosakis "dritte Tochter". Kein Titel, der ihr etwas ausmachte. Sie deutete mehrmals an, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, wenn ihr Nachname anders lautete als Kuchiki... "Ich würde mein Monogramm nicht ändern müssen", war das, was sie tatsächlich sagte, was Ichigo offenbar ignorierte, dachte Harry jedenfalls. Während Ichigo nie auf ihren Andeutungen reagierte, schmollte Rukia immer enttäuscht. Harry fragte sich, ob Ichigo absichtlich begriffsstutzig war, sie gezielt ignorierte, oder ob er tatsächlich nicht verstand, was sie andeutete.

"Ehm... Dein Vater ist... ein ziemlicher Charakter", sagte Harry eines Abends zu Ichigo, als sie sich aufs Schlafengehen vorbereiteten.

"Du bist höflich. Er ist verrückt", konterte Ichigo trocken, der auf seinem Futon auf dem Boden saß. Harry lachte. Er fing an zu verstehen, warum Ichigo versuchte, so oft wie möglich aus dem Haus zu kommen. Und wie Harry betrachtete er Hogwarts beinahe als sicheren Hafen weg von dem Irrsinn. Isshin hatte eine Art an sich, seinen Sohn absolut, total und vollständig in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Es war jeden Abend ein Kampf - was üblicherweise damit endete, dass Isshin mit dem Gesicht in einer Wand landete, wenn Winky den drei Kurosaki-Kindern nicht den Gefallen tat, den Frieden zu gewährleisten, indem sie ihn fest band. Er konnte Ichigos _Kido_ brechen, aber zu ihrer immensen Erleichterung nicht Winkys Elfenmagie.

Wie den Abend, als er das Penisfest zur Sprache brachte, was Harry dazu brachte, sich an seinem _Onigiri_ zu verschlucken. (3)

"Das... _was?_?" schaffte er zu fragen, während Karin und Yuzu beide an verschiedene Orte im Haus türmten und Ichigo knallrot wurde - sowohl sein Gesicht als auch seine Haare.

"Das jährliche Penisfestival im _Kanayama_ -Schrein in Kawasaki. (4) Es ist im April - du musst uns dann besuchen kommen", Isshin grinste ihn fröhlich mit einem Glitzern in den Augen an. "Vielleicht kann ich _ihn_ dann dazu bringen, mit mir zu kommen", er gestikulierte in Richtung seines Sohnes.

"Eh... warum sollte ich zu einem... einem... Festival... wie diesem gehen wollen?" Harry erstickte an dem Wort, dass Isshin so unbekümmert ausgesprochen hatte, und war nun so rot wie Ichigo und Rukia. Diese war mit ihren Essstäbchen auf halbem Weg zum Mund erstarrt und ihre violetten Augen waren groß wie Untertassen. Sie war die nächste, die vom Tisch verschwand, so schnell, dass Harry dachte, sie müsste appariert sein. Selbst Winky war nirgendwo zu sehen, und sie hielt sich üblicherweise in der Nähe auf und wartete darauf, dass sie das Geschirr abräumen und Yuzu beim Saubermachen helfen konnte.

"Die Leute gehen am ersten Sonntag im April zum Schrein, um für die leichte Geburt von Babies, um eine Ehe, und um Harmonie in ihrer Ehe zu bitten", erklärte er, während er seinem Sohn auf den Rücken schlug - fest genug, um ihm mit dem Gesicht voran in sein Essen zu stoßen, welches über den Tisch spritzte. "Es ist immer eine gute Idee, für so etwas zu beten!"

"Ehm - Ich glaube, ich bin noch ein bisschen jung dafür, Sir..." sagte Harry schwach, während er zusah, wie eine heftige Auseinandersetzung unter den Kurosakis ausbrach - ein beinahe tägliches Ereignis in diesem Haushalt. Er folgte Rukia nach oben und überließ die Männer der Kurosakis sich selbst.

Wenn sie nicht _Kido_ übten, Isshin und seinen Versuchen, seinen Sohn zu blamieren, aus dem Weg gingen, oder Uryu die Mädchen als Schneiderpuppen benutzen ließen, gingen sie sich Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen. Sie sahen eine Menge Tempel - viele, wurde ihnen gesagt, waren magischer Natur - eine Reise mit Übernachtung zum Mount Fuji, und sie unternahmen sogar eine Reise nach Kyoto, das vor allem Hermine sehen wollte. Vor allem wollte sie den alten Kaiserpalast in Kyoto sehen - den _Kyoto Gosho_. Weil sie Fremde waren, mussten sie zwanzig Minuten früher da sein und ihre Pässe zeigen, ehe sie hinein konnten. Der japanische Kaiser lebte nicht länger in Kyoto - der Kaiserpalast befand sich jetzt in Tokio - aber es war ein historisch bedeutsames Gebäude und sie wollte es unbedingt sehen. Ihre Freunde hatten nichts dagegen, sie nach Kyoto zu begleiten. Sie würden später in der Woche die öffentlich zugänglichen Bereiche des Kaiserpalastes in Tokio besichtigen. Ihre Freunde waren ziemlich erstaunt als sie erfuhren, dass der Kaiser selbst tatsächlich ein Zauberer war. Natürlich musste er einer sein, überlegten sie, damit die beiden Kulturen so harmonisch miteinander verflochten blieben, wie sie es waren. (5)

"Tatsächlich ist Kyoto das magische Zentrum Japans", erklärte Uryu, während sie herumwanderten. "Außerdem hat es historische Bedeutung."

"Heutzutage befindet sich das Ministerium in Tokio, aber wir wollten euch noch etwas anderes zeigen, während wir hier sind", sagte Rukia mit einem schwachen, aber geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

"Was?" fragte Luna. Die gesamte Stadt ließ sie ein elektrisches Prickeln spüren, dass sehr - magisch war. Sogar mehr als selbst das Zaubereiministerium. Es war alte Magie, so sehr in das Grundgestein der Stadt eingesickert, dass sie dauernder Bestandteil davon geworden war.

Sie hatten in der Nähe des Ufers eines großen Sees angehalten, der abgesperrt war. In der Mitte lag eine Insel und darauf befand sich etwas, das anscheinend die Ruine eines Tempels war. Das war die Quelle des elektrischen Prickelns, das nicht nur Luna - sondern jetzt alle - fühlten.

"Wer hat die Schlüssel?" fragte Mizuiro. Er hatte sich wieder zu ihnen gesellen können, da Keigos Familie in die Ferien gefahren war.

"Die habe ich", antwortete Ichigo, während er einen Bund alter Schlüssel aus der Tasche zog. Er schloss das Tor auf und führte alle hinein. Sobald das Tor hinter ihnen zu und abgeschlossen war, folgte die Gruppe Ichigo einen überwucherten Pfad zu einem gepflasterten, rissigen Fußweg. Dieser Weg war von japanischen Ahornbäumen gesäumt und am Ende des Pfades erhob sich der kunstvolle Bogen einer roten Brücke über den See.

"Macht euch bereit..." sagte Uryu mit einem schwachen Lächeln, als sie die Brücke halb überquert hatten. Die Luft um die Insel schimmerte, als ob sie sich verzerrte, und dann verwandelten sich die Ruinen in einen großen, goldenen Tempel, dessen Türen von einem Paar grimmiger Steinlöwen bewacht wurden. Prachtvolle orientalische Drachen zierten das Dach und andere mythologische Wesen waren zusätzlich als Statuen und auf verschiedenen Friesen zu sehen.

"Magie!" rief Harry aus, während er das klassisch geformte Bauwerk empor starrte, das aus den Ruinen aufgetaucht war.

"Willkommen in der japanischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei", sagte Rukia mit einem Lächeln.

"Das ist die Schule? Die, die geschlossen wurde?" fragte Fred. Er persönlich war froh darüber. Ansonsten hätte er Tatsuki nie getroffen.

"Ja. Der Botschafter hat die Schlüssel für uns besorgt weil er weiß, dass wir sie wieder eröffnen wollen", erklärte Tatsuki. "Er dachte, dass wir sie uns ansehen möchten. Er hat unser Ziel sehr unterstützt."

"Sie ist wunderschön!" rief Ginny aus, als sie das gewaltige aber schöne Gebäude anstarrte. "Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre es seit über einem Jahrzehnt verlassen!"

"Es wird durch Magie instand gehalten. Wir sind vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hergekommen, um die Schädlinge rauszuschmeißen, die sich eingenistet hatten", sagte Orihime mit einem Lächeln.

"Das wäre ein Paradies für Irrwichte..."

"Und auch für Doxies..."

"Ah - ihr vergesst, dass wir in Japan sind", Uryu lächelte sie an. "Anderes Land, andere Schädlinge."

"Kappas", nickte Harry, der sich an eine der Kreaturen erinnerte, die Lupin in ihrem dritten Schuljahr mit ihnen durchgenommen hatte.

"Unter anderem, allerdings begreifen einige Dinge keine Landesgrenzen", Ichigo schob die Tür beim Eingang auf und zog dann seine Schuhe aus. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Ihnen wurde das erste Stockwerk gezeigt und sie waren von der Größe des Gebäudes beeindruckt. Die Klassenräume hatten alle eine angemessene Größe mit mehr als genug Licht. Es gab nur zwei Schlafsäle - Mädchen und Jungen. Wie ihnen gesagt wurde, waren die Schüler nicht in Häuser aufgeteilt. Verschiebbare Wände erweiterten die Räume oder veränderten deren Dimensionen, ganz nach Bedarf.

"Dieser Ort ist fantastisch!" rief Neville aus. "Kein Konkurrenzkampf zwischen den Häusern?"

"Nein, es gab keine Häuser. Nur die Geschlechter wurden getrennt."

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime stand neben der Treppe, die zu dem Schlafsaal der Jungen hinauf führte. "Ich glaube, etwas ist zurückgekommen."

Alle kamen zu ihr an die Treppe.

"Da ist tatsächlich etwas dort oben", sagte Renji grimmig.

"Vielleicht können wir es aufscheuchen..." sagte Uryu, während er seinen Zauberstab zog. Einen Augenblick später schwang sich ein kleiner, silbriger Vogel die Treppe empor. (6) Mehrere Minuten später kam ein großes Objekt, das wie ein flatternder Umhang aussah, den Boden und gelegentlich die Wände hoch geschlittert, um ihm zu entkommen.

"Das ist ein Lethifold!" (7) rief Hermine aus. Augenblicklich wurden Zauberstäbe gezogen und Patronuszauber gesprochen. Es war der einzige Schutz gegen das Wesen, das zu den gefährlichsten aller Bestien im Zauberlexikon zählte.

"Ich dachte, es lebt in den Tropen!" schrie Neville auf, während er aus dem Weg der dunklen, gleitenden Masse sprang.

"Nicht nur in den Tropen, sondern auch nachtaktiv!" erwiderte Luna, als ihr Hase auf es eintrat.

"Treibt es nach draußen!" befahl Ichigo. Er hatte seinen Patronuszauber noch nicht ausgesprochen. Tatsächlich hatte er noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Was er allerdings getan hatte, war seinen Arm gerade auszustrecken und das riesige Schwert zu manifestieren, das Harry schon zuvor im Ministerium gesehen hatte. Als Antwort auf seinen Befehl galoppierten Harrys Hirsch und Ginnys Pferd auf beiden Seiten des Wesens daher und trieben es zwischen sich auf die Außenanlagen, während Tatsukis Känguru hinterher sprang. Ichigo rannte hinterher und sobald sie alle Gebäude hinter sich gelassen hatten, schwang er das Schwert herum und richtete es auf den Lethifold. Blaue Energie wirbelte um ihn und das Schwert herum. Die Luft wurde dick und schwer und einigen von ihnen fiel das Atmen schwer: besonders Neville, Ginny und Luna, und sogar Ron schien ein wenig übel zu sein.

" _Getsuga... TENSHO!"_

Ein blasser Bumerang aus Energie schoss aus dem Schwert, elektrisierte die Luft um sie herum und zerfetzte nicht nur den Lethifold sondern auch einen Großteil der umgebenden Landschaft. Gleichzeitig kam eine rote Explosion aus dem Nirgendwo und richtete genauso viel Schaden an.

 _Kein Wunder, dass er es draußen haben wollte,_ dachte Harry, dessen Augen sich weiteten, als er das Ausmaß der Zerstörung sah. Er war einer derjenigen, die keine Probleme gehabt hatten. Er hatte Ichigo in seiner Shinigamigestalt gesehen und ihn im vollen Kampf erlebt. Ein _Getsuga Tensho_ würde ihn nicht beeinträchtigen (nicht, dass er das wusste). Er hatte diesen besonderen Angriff erst ein weiteres Mal gesehen, und da hatte er Voldemorts Dämonsfeuer neutralisiert. _Aber was war diese rote Explosion gewesen und wo war sie hergekommen_? fragte sich Harry, während er sich umsah. Es war ja nicht so, dass Ichigo die Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Sein Angriff war mehr als kraftvoll genug gewesen, einen Lethifold zu vernichten. Tatsächlich war nichts davon übrig geblieben.

Er entdeckte endlich die dafür verantwortliche Person, die auf dem Geländer der Brücke kauerte und sie beinahe wahnsinnig angrinste. Diese Person hatte blaue Haare, blaue Augen und trug enge weiße Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Außerdem trug er schwarz-weiße Tennisschuhe. Was Harry allerdings an ihm nervös machte, war das Schwert, das er auf dem Rücken trug, und die gefährliche, raubtierhafte Ausstrahlung, die ihn umgab. Es war dem sehr ähnlich, was er am Strand gefühlt hatte, als Ichigo die Sache mit der Maske gemacht hatte...

Ichigo drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und starrte ihn an. "Grimmjow."

Das war _Grimmjow_? Die Person, die mit Ichigo zu Dumbridge gegangen war? Harry dachte, dass er - naja, nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig aussah. _Kein Wunder_ dass sie schreiend in die Nacht gelaufen war.

Ehe Harry oder einer der anderen blinzeln konnte, hatte sich der Mann bewegt und das Klingen von aufeinander treffenden Schwertern erklang, als Grimmjow seine Waffe auf Ichigos niedersausen ließ. Ichigo blockte ab und blickte den Mann, der ihn gerade angegriffen hatte, finster an.

||Was machst du hier, Idiot!|| fuhr Ichigo ihn an. ||Yamamoto wird dir dafür den Kopf abreißen, dass du Shinji und die anderen abgehängt hast!||

||Mir war langweilig,|| erwiderte Grimmjow. "Und du hast vergessen, dass ich Englisch spreche, _Trottel_."

"Hab' ich nicht vergessen, _Idiot_ ", Ichigo blickte ihn weiter finster an und steckte Zangetsu erst ein, nachdem Grimmjow zurückgewichen war und Pantera zurück in die Schwertscheide gesteckt hatte.

"Ich bin nur neugierig geworden", Grimmjow zuckte die Achseln. "Und rumzusitzen und Däumchen zu drehen ist höllisch langweilig. Was zum Teufel war das Ding überhaupt?"

"Lethifold. Die sind ziemlich gefährlich..." fing Orihime mit der Antwort an, aber der ehemalige Espada unterbrach sie.

"Gefährlich, beschwerlich", Grimmjow schnaubte verächtlich. "Eine _Bala_ hat es leicht genug erledigt. Genau wie das übergroße Fleischermesser von einem Zanpakuto, das du mit dir rumträgst."

"Egal", seufzte Ichigo. _Was hatte er getan, um das zu verdienen_? "Also - bist du alleine hier?"

"Ehm, naja - ich könnte verfolgt worden sein..."

Ichigo wollte gerade antworten, als eine zweite Person erschien, als wäre sie appariert. Sie war genauso ungewöhnlich wie die erste, mit langen grünen Haaren und rötlichen Markierungen unter traurigen, schwarzen Augen. Selbst die Narbe in ihrem Gesicht konnte ihre Schönheit nicht mindern. Auch sie trug ein Schwert auf dem Rücken. Sie war so gut ausgestattet, dass sie bei den männlichen Zauberern Nasenbluten verursachte. Oder vielleicht war das hautenge Tanktop und die allzu kurzen Shorts, die sie trug, der Grund dafür...

"Grimmjow, du weißt, dass du das nicht tun solltest..." seufzte sie, während sie ihm einen leicht tadelnden Blick zuwarf.

"Aw, Babe..." stöhnte Grimmjow. "Ich hab' nur versucht, Ichigo das Leben ein bisschen schwer zu machen... Mir war langweilig und hab' mir gedacht, dass er was lustiges vorhat..."

"Itsygo?" Nel wirbelte herum, was ihren Busen hüpfen ließ, was aller Augen darauf lenkte, während sie ihren Blick auf der Suche nach ihrem Freund über die Gruppe streifen ließ. Harry und Ron hörten Ichigo ächzen, besonders als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel und ein glücklicher Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht huschte. "ITSYGO!"

"Oh, Scheiße", fluchte ihr Ziel als er sah, wie sie schnurstracks auf ihn zustürzte.

"Itsygo?" blinzelte Fred, drehte sich zu Ichigo um - aber der war verschwunden, einen Augenblick ehe er von der vollbusigen Schönheit mit den grünen Haaren umgeworfen werden konnte.

"Itsygo! Das gildet nicht!" sie drehte sich um, um nach ihm zu suchen, aber er war nirgends zu sehen - noch nicht einmal hinter Chad. Der einzige der wusste wo Ichigo war - war Grimmjow, der darum kämpfte, nicht zu lachen.

"Wenn du mich verrätst", zischte Ichigo aus seinem Versteck hinter dem ehemaligen Espada, "wirst du nicht lange genug leben um es zu bedauern."

Rukia starrte Nel wütend mit zusammengepressten Lippen an, während Orihime besorgt auf ihrer Lippe kaute während die kindliche Arrancar nach ihrer Beute suchte...

"Jetzt reicht's!" rief Rukia endlich aus, griff nach Nels Haaren und zerrte sie in die Schule zurück, um mit ihr ein "vertrauliches Gespräch" zu führen.

"Oh nein..." stöhne Orihime, sie warf einen Blick hinter sich und rannte dann den beiden hinterher.

"Uh..." Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. "Was ist gerade passiert?"

Uryu seufzte über das Chaos, das Grimmjow und Nel mit sich gebracht hatten. "Erkläre ich später", sagte er, während er seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des beschädigten Geländes schwenkte und es reparierte.

"Wo ist Ichigo überhaupt hin?" fragte Neville blinzelnd. Er hätte beinahe 'Itsygo' gesagt, wobei er sich sicher war, dass ihm das ein Paar Hasenohren eingebracht hätte. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich rechtzeitig bremsen können.

"Ehm... hier", Ichigo trat hinter Grimmjow hervor, der verzweifelt versuchte nicht zu lachen... und versagte.

"Ah... ich dachte, dass du vielleicht zurück nach Hause appariert wärst..." Renji grinste ihn an. Er fand es amüsant, dass er sich vor der Schönheit mit zu viel Holz vor der Hütte versteckt hatte.

Ichigo seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mag Nel, das tue ich wirklich, aber... Grimm, du musst sie an die Leine legen oder ähnliches..."

Bei diesem Ausspruch flippte der ehemalige Sexta Espada komplett aus. Er krümmte sich vor Lachen, während Ichigo ihn sauer ansah. "Ich dachte nicht, dass es so lustig war", sagte er düster.

"Es ist nur..." keuchte Grimmjow unter Gelächter, "dass die Leute normalerweise darüber reden, _mich_ an die Leine zu legen!"

Ichigo verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Chad, Uryu und Renji hinüber, die Grimmjow mit ähnlich verächtlichem Gesichtsausdruck ansahen. Zur gleichen Zeit kamen Rukia, Nel und Orihime aus dem Schulgebäude und die Mädchen waren erleichtert zu sehen, dass Nel anscheinend noch in einem Stück war - aber sie zeigte einen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck. Ichigo versteifte sich leicht, als ob er sich darauf vorbereitete, wieder Reißaus zu nehmen.

Nel warf dem hysterisch lachenden Grimmjow einen verwirrten Blick zu, ehe sie sich Ichigo zuwandte. "Tut mir leid, Itsygo - es ist nur, dass ich dich nicht so oft zu sehen bekomme, ich habe nicht bemerkt..."

"Schon okay, Nel", er lächelte sie schief an, offensichtlich auch darüber erleichtert, dass Rukia beschlossen hatte, Gnade walten zu lassen. Sein Winzling konnte gelegentlich gewalttätig und außerordentlich eifersüchtig sein. "Ah - wie geht's Grimm Jr?"

"Er ist so groß geworden! Du musst rüber kommen und ihn besuchen!" schwärmte sie glücklich. "Und er ist so klug, nicht wahr, Grimm?"

"Yeah, er ist _echt_ intelligent..." nickte Grimmjow und fügte dann "nicht" hinzu, als Nel ihn nicht hören konnte. Uryu hustete und musste von Chad den Rücken geklopft bekommen. Renji fing an zu pfeifen und Ichigo schlug die Hand vors Gesicht. Die anderen starrten sie nur an. Ichigo beugte sich zu Harry hinüber und erklärte:

"Grimm Jr. ist ein Kätzchen, das er Dumbridge gestohlen hat, als wir ihr diesen Besuch abgestattet haben..."

Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen und Hermines Mund klappte auf, als sie das hörte. Ron kicherte.

"Klassisch..."

#

Harry stand in der Küche und plauderte mit den Zwillingen während Ichigo badete. Das Abendessen war wie immer vorzüglich - und er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Yuzu das zu sagen.

"Dankeschön, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass es dir geschmeckt hat. Ich koche wirklich gerne, und ich habe es wirklich vermisst, während wir letztes Jahr in der Schule waren", gab sie zu, während sie die letzten Teller wegstellte.

Er sah sich um. "Wohin ist Rukia verschwunden?" fragte er.

"Sie nimmt ein Bad", sagte ihm Karin. Harry, der gerade einen Schluck Wasser genommen hatte, verschluckte sich. Karin schlug ihm auf den Rücken - und zwar fest.

"Ah - Winky - wo ist Paps?" fragte Yuzu die Hauselfe, die einige Minuten lang verschwand, nur um bei ihrer Rückkehr zu sagen:

"Miss Yuzu, Doktor Isshin ist in seinem Büro und telefoniert."

"Gut. Ansonsten würden sie das dauernd aufs Brot geschmiert bekommen", Karin verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum sie nach unten ins Bad appariert ist..."

"Paps würde ständig und ohne Ende über Enkelkinder reden..." seufzte Yuzu.

"Aber... sie sind noch nicht einmal aus der Schule!" protestierte Harry mit großen Augen. Ichigos Vater - ein _Arzt_ \- konnte doch nicht ernsthaft befürworten... vorschlagen, dass sie... dass sein Sohn... und Rukia... und Penis Festivals... _Ichigo hatte Recht - er ist echt durchgedreht_!

Karin und Yuzu sahen einander an, während Winky traurig den Kopf schüttelte.

"Es ist nie zu früh um anzufangen", Karin warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ.

"Jetzt weißt du, warum Ichi-nii immer so frustriert ist", erklärte Yuzu, die ihrer Schwester folgte.

"Ich fange an zu verstehen", stimmte Harry zu, der einen Blick mit Winky tauschte, die ihm nur zunickte. Es war kein Wunder, dass die Hauselfe nicht auf Isshin Kurosaki hörte. Ichigo - oder eine der Zwillinge - hatte ihr möglicherweise befohlen es nicht zu tun. Er wettete auf Ichigo.

Gott weiß was er ihr sonst auftragen würde.

#

Rukia seufzte, lehnte sich in der Badewanne zurück und ließ ihren Kopf auf Ichigos Schulter ruhen.

"Schön", murmelte sie. Ichigo hatte ein paar Duftkerzen herbeigezaubert und Seerosen und Rosenblätter schwammen auf dem Wasser. Rukia hatte das Wasser mit einem winzigen _Shakkaho_ , der ihn an das eine Mal erinnert hatte, als Renji dasselbe getan hatte, um einen Gang in Hueco Mundo zu erleuchte, auf eine sehr angenehme Temperatur gebracht. Das Ergebnis war ein recht romantisches, mit Dampf gefülltes Badezimmer, das einfach perfekt dafür war sich zu entspannen und zu kuscheln.

"Genau", erwiderte Ichigo, der sie eng an sich zog. "Allerdings riskant."

"Du meinst deinen Vater."

"Mm."

Sie seufzte. "Ich schätze wir werden warten müssen, bis wir zurück zur Soul Society gehen und ich endlich dein Kommandantenquartier inspizieren kann..." Sie rieb ihr Bein an seinem, was so ziemlich das ganze Ausmaß dessen war, das sie unter Isshins wachsamen Blick zu tun wagten. Rukia hatte einen Zauber auf die Tür gelegt. Winky war die einzige, die hineinkommen könnte, wenn sie Elfenmagie benutzte - und sie bezweifelten, dass sie das tun würde. Tatsächlich wussten sie, dass sie Isshin aufhalten würde, wenn er es versuchte. Die kleine Hauselfe gab für sie einen ausgezeichneten Wachhund ab.

"Rukia", Ichigos Stimme klang streng. "Ich werde dich nicht direkt unter der Nase deines Bruders lieben."

"Es wäre nicht direkt unter seine Nase..." protestierte sie mit einem Schmollen.

"Ich bin in der Fünften Kompanie. Er ist nebenan in der Sechsten. Das ist mir viel zu nahe."

"Aber..."

"Tut mir leid", er küsste sie auf den Kopf und dann auf die Nasenspitze. "Aber es sieht so aus, als ob wir warten müssen, bis wir nach Hogwarts und dem Raum der Wünsche zurückkehren. Oder wir heiraten."

Rukia, die frustriert herumgezappelt hatte, hielt inne. "H - hast du gesagt - _heiraten_?"

"Ja, ich schätze schon."

Sie sah aus großen, violetten Augen zu ihm auf. Sie hatte Andeutung um Andeutung gemacht, gedacht, dass er ungewöhnlich begriffsstutzig gewesen war (jedenfalls mehr als gewöhnlich) und jetzt hatte er tatsächlich das magische Wort ausgesprochen. "Ichigo - glaubst du wirklich, dass Nii-sama sein Einverständnis geben würde?"

"Na ja-a-a-a-a-a", sagte er gedehnt. "Ukitake-san und Kyoraku-san haben mir gesagt, wie ich das praktisch sicherstellen kann..."

"Wie?" fragte sie argwöhnisch. Irgendwie fand sie das schwer zu glauben, vor allem, wenn der Rat vom Kommandanten der Achten Kompanie kam. Ihr Kommandant, ja - aber Kommandant Kyoraku - da hatte sie Zweifel.

"Meinen Zauberstab im Sichtfeld halten, wenn ich mit ihm rede", grinste ihr fester Freund böse, als er sich daran erinnerte, was ihm der Kommandant der Achten Kompanie fröhlich mitgeteilt hatte. "Anscheinend haben sie ihm bereits geraten ja zu sagen, wenn er nicht plötzlich einen unstillbaren Drang Karotten zu essen entwickeln will..."

Rukia schlug eine Hand vor den Mund, um zu verhindern, dass ihr ein Kichern entwischte.

"Wann?"

"Wann was?"

"Wann wirst du mit ihm reden? Ich möchte Ishida genug Zeit geben, den _Kimono_ zu entwerfen..."

Dieses Mal war es an Ichigo, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Ah, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Winzling", sagte er und drückte sie an sich. "Opa hat mir gesagt, dass er ihn erst weichklopfen wird... also wird er mich wissen lassen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

 _Yamamoto_ half ihnen? Rukia blinzelte ihn an während sie sich wieder an ihn schmiegte und seine Arme sie enger umschlungen. _Wow_... Einfach... _Wow._

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Orihime hat das Löwenmäulchen gekauft, als sie am Ende der letzten Geschichte in der Winkelgasse waren.

(2) Gah, Angry Birds! Soooooooo frustrierend! Ich weiß nicht, wen ich mehr hasse - die Vögel oder die Schweine!

 _(3) Onigiri_ auch bekannt als _Omusubi_ oder _Reisball_ ist ein japanisches Gericht, das aus weißem Reis besteht, der in dreieckige oder ovale Form gebracht und oft mit _Nori_ (Meeresalgen) gewickelt wird. Traditionell ist ein _Onigiri_ mit eingelegter Ume ( _Umeboshi_ ), gesalzenem Lachs, _Katsuobushi, Kombu, Tarako_ , oder irgendeiner anderen salzigen oder sauren Zutat als natürlichem Konservierungsmittel gefüllt. Weil _Onigiri_ in Japan so beliebt sind, haben die meisten Gemischtwarenläden _Onigiri_ mit verschiedenen Füllungen und Geschmacksrichtungen auf Lager. Es gibt sogar spezialisierte Läden, die ausschließlich _Onigiri_ zum Mitnehmen auf Lager haben. Yumichika und Ikkaku waren vollkommen verblüfft darüber, wie sie in Japan verpackt und verkauft werden, als sie als Teil von Hitsugayas Unterstützungstruppe während des Arrancar-Handlungsbogens dort stationiert waren.

(4) Ja, es gibt tatsächlich Penis Festivals in Japan. Ich habe mich auf das _Kanamara Matsuri_ konzentriert, aber es gibt tatsächlich eine Menge davon. Googelt sie, ich nehme euch nicht auf den Arm... und sie sind natürlich etwas, das Isshin zur Sprache bringen würde, um seinen Sohn in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Und die Freunde seines Sohnes. Es gibt auch Festivals für das weibliche Geschlecht. Einschließlich Statuen und Lutscher...

(5) Für mehr Informationen über den alten Kaiserpalast in Kyoto, schaut euch diesen Wikipedia-Artikel an: "https (:/de.) /wiki/Kaiserpalast_Ky%C5%8Dto" (ohne Klammern und Leerzeichen).  
Für mehr Informationen über den Kaiserpalast in Tokio: "https (:/de.) /wiki/Kaiserpalast_Tokio" (ohne Klammern und Leerzeichen.

(6) Für alle, die sich nicht erinnern, Uryus Patronus ist ein Spatz; Rukias ist ein Kaninchen; Lunas ist ein Hase; Hermines ist ein Otter; Rons ist ein Jack Russell Terrier; Ginnys ist ein Pferd; Tatsukis ist ein Känguru. Weder der von Neville noch der von Fred werden von JKR je erwähnt; und Ichigos ist Godzilla. Natürlich hat Harry einen Hirsch als Patronus.

(7) Nach JKR in " _Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ ", ist der Lethifold (auch bekannt als lebendes Leichentuch) ein fleischfressendes magisches Wesen. Sein Aussehen erinnert an einen schwarzen Umhang, der ungefähr einen halben Zoll stark ist, obwohl es dicker wird, wenn es vor Kurzen ein Opfer verdaut hat. Es gleitet auf der Suche nach seiner Beute, Menschen, mit einer unbekannten Fortbewegungsart über den Boden und andere Oberflächen. Es greift seine Beute Nachts an, wenn das Ziel schläft und erstickt es und verdaut es in seinem Bett. Die einzige Möglichkeit der Verteidigung gegen einen Lethifold ist ein Patronus. Andere Zauber wie der Lähmzauber werden nicht funktionieren. Der Lethifold ist eine sehr seltene Tierart und kommt nur in den Tropen vor.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** […] Und... mein Fehler. Ich habe versäumt zu erwähnen, dass Grimm und Nel in Gigai steckten, die Urahara extra für sie angefertigt hat, was der Grund dafür ist, dass keine Hollow-Masken zu sehen waren... Großes Uups von mir. Mea culpa...  
Und... Zeit für die Hollow-Jagd. Und Rukia bekommt einen ersten Geschmack von - Porno! Also - seht dieses Kapitel wenigstens für einen Teil des Inhalts ein wenig M bewertet. Außerdem machen wir einen kleinen Abstecher in die Soul Society um nachzusehen, wie es ihnen ergeht.  
Und noch einmal, sorry für die lange Zeit zwischen den Posts - hab' gerade nicht viel Zeit zu schreiben und kämpfe noch mit ein paar Punkten des Plots.  
Wie immer gehören mir weder HP noch Bleach.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Das Original der Geschichte findet ihr unter (www. fanfiction. net (/) s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince) - ohne Klammern und Leerzeichen. Der weggelassene Text (...) bezieht sich auf Reviews zum Original und ist für die Übersetzung nicht relevant.

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
||Die Charaktere sprechen Japanisch||  
: _Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht_ :  
: _ **Der innere Hollow spricht**_ :

* * *

 **Kapitel 5**

Die Tage rasten in hektischer Aktivität dahin. Die Gruppe aus Karakura schätzte sich glücklich, dass die Hollows, die auftauchten während sie ihre britischen Freunde in der Stadt herumführten, leicht von entweder den Vizards oder Midori erledigt werden konnten. Keiner machte es notwendig, dass einer der Kommandanten oder Rukia ihn schnell abfangen mussten, auch Uryu oder Chad mussten sich nicht wegschleichen. Ichigo, Renji und Rukia sahen sich jedes Mal schweigend an, wenn sie einen Hollow spürten. Sie hielten die Luft an, bis das Reiatsu des Hollows verschwand und atmeten erleichtert auf, wenn es verblasste. Hoffentlich würde es so bleiben, bis ihre Freunde nach England zurückkehrten...

Natürlich verließ ihr Glück sie irgendwann.

An einem dieser Tage hingen sie in einem Park in der Nähe herum ehe sie zurück zu Chad gingen, nachdem sie in einem besonders netten Fischrestaurant Mittag gegessen hatten. Dieser war dabei, Musik auf ihre iPods zu spielen. Ichigo hatte, mit Hilfe von Uryu, Hermine und Tatsuki (die einzigen, die den tatsächlichen Vorgang verstanden) einen Zauber entwickelt, mit dem man ein Lied darauf übertragen konnte, ohne das Gerät an einen Computer anzuschließen. Chads riesige Sammlung hatte bei allen die Kinnlade herunter klappen lassen.

Als sie sich bereit machten zu gehen, hörten sie ein langes, ausgedehntes Heulen über die Gegend schallen - und die Bewohner von Karakura fluchten, dass ihr Glück sie verlassen hatte. Dieser war zu nahe, um ihn ignorieren zu können.

"Mist", murmelte Ichigo indem er seinen Zauberstab hervor zog und sich nach der Quelle umsah. Die anderen hatten dasselbe getan.

"Ich habe so etwas schon mal gehört -" fing Hermine an zu sagen, hielt aber inne, als der Hollow noch einmal heulte und dieses Mal sogar noch näher zu sein schien. Sie erschauerte und merkte, dass die anderen das ebenfalls taten. Über ihr in der Luft war eine blitzschnelle Bewegung und sie sah nach oben. Ihre Augen wurden groß als sie sah, was sich direkt über ihr befand. Es war... das war... es war unmöglich, dass so etwas existieren konnte...

" _Impedimenta!"_

" _Sokatsui!"_

Ehe irgendjemand überhaupt eine Möglichkeit hatte zu registrieren wie es aussah, löste es sich in Luft auf.

"Jesses, ihr zwei..." murmelte Tatsuki und sah die beiden Shinigami von der Seite an. Uryu hustete vor Lachen, da er vor einiger Zeit beschlossen hatte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte auf die beiden sauer zu werden, wenn sie so etwas taten. Ichigo und Rukia hatten wie das Team reagiert, das sie waren - Ichigo hatte den Hollow daran gehindert sich zu bewegen und Rukia hatte ihn mit einem Zauberstab/ _Kido_ -Zauber erledigt. Sie waren einfach zu sehr im Einklang um anders zu arbeiten.

"Was war dieses Ding?" Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Das Gefühl, dass er durch den Hollow bekommen hatte, war dem sehr ähnlich, das er am Strand bekommen hatte, als Ichigo - was auch immer getan hatte. Viel zu ähnlich.

"Ein Hollow", sagte Ichigo leise. "Eine weniger weit entwickelte Form des Monsters, das meine Mutter getötet hat."

Einen Augenblick lang sagte niemand etwas. Dann sagte Ginny: "Wir - haben die in der Schule gehört..."

"Ja", nickte Ichigo. "Hollows kennen wegen dem, was sie einmal waren, keine Grenzen."

"Was - sie _waren_?" fragte Harry. Er hatte immer noch eine Gänsehaut vom Auftauchen des Dings. Es war nicht so anders als von einem Dementor...

"Ein Hollow war einst ein weltlicher Geist, der nicht weitergezogen ist", erklärte Rukia, die ihre Worte sorgfältig wählte. "Wenn sie zu lange hier verweilen - verlieren sie ihre Herzen. Sie werden leer, hohl - _hollow_ \- und verwandeln sich in etwas wie das, was ihr gerade gesehen habt."

"Nicht jeder kann sie sehen, weil sie Geister sind", nahm Renji die Erklärung auf und fuhr fort. "Darum hat sonst niemand im Park auf seine Anwesenheit reagiert." Er deutete auf die normalen Aktivitäten, die um sie herum ausgeführt wurden, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

"Weltliche - nur Muggel?" erkundigte sich Fred, der an die Geister in Hogwarts dachte.

Sie alle nickten. "Die Graue Dame hat es Toshiro erklärt - die Magie in Hogwarts zieht den einen oder anderen weltlichen Geist an, aber sie bleiben nicht lange ehe sie zum Hollow werden und vom Schloss verbannt werden", erzählte Uryu ihnen. "Wir wissen nicht warum die Geister von Zauberern anders sind, aber sie sind es. Das ist etwas, das wir noch nicht herausbekommen haben. Ich muss zugeben, dass wir zusammengezuckt sind, als wir die Geister an unserem ersten Tag gesehen haben. Niemand hat daran gedacht, uns deswegen vorzuwarnen."

"Du hast gesagt, dass der, der deine Mutter getötet hat weiter - entwickelt war?" fragte Harry zögernd, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das Thema ansprechen sollte. Ichigo war da gewesen, als seine Mutter gestorben war, er hatte tatsächlich neun Jahre gemeinsam mit ihr gehabt, anders als Harry, der nur eines gehabt hatte und sich überhaupt nicht an seine Eltern erinnern konnte.

Ichigo antwortete nicht. Rukia warf ihm einen Blick zu und sah, dass er tief in Gedanken versunken war. "Je länger ein Hollow überlebt - und frisst - desto stärker wird er und desto weiter entwickelt er sich", erklärte sie endlich, als er es nicht tat.

"Frisst? Sie _fressen_? Was denn? Was essen Hollows?" fragte Hermine sie mit heiserer Stimme, als würde sie die Antwort fürchten.

"Sie essen Seelen. Vorzugsweise welche mit stärkerem _Reiatsu_... und es kümmert einen Hollow nicht, ob sie noch leben oder nicht."

Wie Ichigo, als er jünger gewesen war... und höchstwahrscheinlich untrainiert, dachte Harry, als sie alle Rukia entsetzt anstarrten. Harry sah Ichigo an und ihm wurde klar - wenn seine Mutter von einem Hollow getötet worden war, als sie ihn beschützte - dann -

 _Ihre Seele war wahrscheinlich von einem Hollow gefressen worden._

Sie hatte es getan um ihren Sohn zu beschützen, der das eigentliche Ziel gewesen war... also... wäre das Ichigos Schicksal gewesen.

"Einige von ihnen essen andere Hollows", sagte Rukia gerade und Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf das, was sie sagte. "Diese entwickeln sich bis zu einem Punkt, an dem sie dazu in der Lage sind vernünftig zu denken und zu überlegen."

"Sie sind so weit entwickelt?" Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie Zweifel.

"Grimmjow und Nel sind beide Hollows", sagte Ichigo, der beinahe Spaß daran hatte, die geschockten Gesichter zu sehen. "Ihr konntet keinen Unterschied feststellen, nicht wahr?"

"Sie beide - sie sind beide - sie haben angefangen wie - das Ding?"

"Na ja, das ist schwer zu sagen", merkte Uryu an. "Nel ist Pazifistin, obwohl sie sich selbst als Masochistin bezeichnet (natürlich müsste man das sein, um sich mit Grimmjow zusammen zu tun), also ist es sehr wohl möglich, dass sie das Opfer eines Hollows war. Aber sie hatte einen derart starken Willen, dass sie tatsächlich überlebt hat, absorbiert zu werden und letztendlich die Kontrolle übernommen hat. Es gibt viele Klassen von Hollows - einige sind Konglomerate von Tausenden von Seelen, also ist es die dominanteste Persönlichkeit, die die Macht übernimmt."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich verstehe", gab Ron zu, der sie mit einiger Verwirrung anstarrte.

"Das - klingt sehr nach einem Dementor", sagte Hermine langsam, die daran dachte, wie diese Seelen aussaugten...

"Das dachten wir auch, als wir das erste Mal von ihnen gehört haben", sagte Renji grimmig. "Wir haben uns gefragt, ob es sich um eine Art Hollow handelt, die wir vorher noch nie gesehen hatten..."

"Schaut, macht euch deswegen keinen allzu großen Kopf", riet Tatsuki ihnen und tätschelte Fred tatsächlich die Schulter, als er ein bisschen benommen von dem zu sein schien, was er hörte. "Nur - wenn ihr auf einen trefft, _zerbrecht die Maske_. Das ist alles, was ihr wissen müsst."

"Ehm - Ichigo - der Himmel bekommt Risse."

Alle sahen Mizuiro an, der gestikulierte. Der Himmel zeigte tatsächlich die verräterischen Anzeichen von Rissen, was einen Besuch von etwas sehr Großem ankündigte...

"Ein Unglück kommt selten allein", murmelte Renji leise und steckte die Hand in die Tasche, in der sein Soul Candy steckte.

Sie waren nicht dazu bereit, den anderen von Shinigami zu erzählen, noch nicht, und sie hatten gehofft, dass sie es für den Moment vermeiden könnten. Ichigo wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass er und Renji es ablenken sollten - was ihnen ermöglichen würde, Shinigami-Gestalt anzunehmen - als ein Menos Grande aus dem Riss am Himmel trat.

 _Oh, Scheiße._

" _Was zur Hölle ist das?"_ Neville fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht.

Sie alle zuckten bei der Angst in seiner Stimme zusammen. Wie Renji gesagt hatte, ein Unglück...

"Ein Menos... der kurz davor ist, sich in einen Adjuchas zu entwickeln..." ächzte Renji. _Erst hat man kein Glück, und dann kommt auch noch Pech dazu_...

"Ehm..." Orihime sah sich in dem gefüllten Park um. Dies war kein Ort für eine offene Feldschlacht, zu viele Leute könnten verletzt werden. "Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun..."

"Ich weiß - Renji, ich glaube wir müssen es ablenken - ich kann Midori nirgendwo in der Nähe spüren..."

Renji nickte zustimmend. "Der Rest von euch geht zurück zu Urahara."

"Ichigo -" Rukia funkelte ihn an. Er versuchte besser nicht, sie zu beschützen.

"Du kannst apparieren. Nur Uryu, Tatsuki und Fred können das noch. Du wirst gebraucht, um die anderen hier raus zu bringen." Ichigo griff nach Renji um näher an den Menos heran zu apparieren, als etwas aufblitzte und einen Augenblick später fing der riesige Hollow an, sich aufzulösen. Während sie dabei zusahen, wie er sich in Nichts auflöste, landete eine Brünette in einem Matrosenkostüm vor ihnen, das gezogene Schwert zur Seite ausgestreckt, eine Einkaufstasche über der Schulter. Ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert hinter ihren Brillengläsern.

"Hallo Ichigo", sagte sie grinsend und warf ihren Zopf über die Schulter zurück.

"Lisa", seufzte er und unterdrückte ein Ächzen als er sie sah. "Danke für die Unterstützung."

"Kein Problem. Das verdammte Ding ist beinahe auf mich getreten." Sie zuckte die Schultern, dann streckte sie die Hand aus und stupste Renji unters Kinn. "Hey, Hübscher - wie weit runter gehen diese Tattoos?"

Renji grinste sie wölfisch an. "Möchtest du's rausfinden?"

Lisa kicherte. "Vielleicht, wenn du Glück hast."

Ichigo verdrehte die Augen. Von allen Vizards die auftauchen konnten... musste es Miss Pervers sein. Warum war es nicht Rose, oder Love oder sogar Kensei? Zum Henker, selbst Hiyori hätte ihn einfach erledigt und sich verzogen ohne zu bleiben und 'hallo zusammen' zu sagen.

"Was hast du überhaupt in dieser Gegend gemacht?" das Lagerhaus der Vizards war nicht einmal in der Nähe des Parks. Mit einem weiteren Grinsen zog Lisa eine Zeitschrift hervor - in einem schlicht braunen Umschlag - und schob sie unter seine Nase.

"Ich brauchte neuen Lesestoff und es gibt nicht weit von hier einen _großartigen_ Buchladen für Erwachsene. Willste mal reinsehen?" Sie wedelte damit vor seinem Gesicht herum.

"NEIN! NIMM DIESEN SCHWEINKRAM AUS MEINEM GESICHT!"

Lisa lachte gackernd während mehrere andere bei der Erwähnung von 'Schweinkram' aufhorchten. Eine Person jedoch fing an Ichigo wütend anzufunkeln, griff nach der Zeitschrift und riss sie Lisa mit einem misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck aus der Hand.

"Was ist das?" fragte Rukia, während sie ihrem Freund einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

"Vertrau mir, Rukia - das willst du nicht wissen", warnte sie Ichigo. "Nicht wenn ich Lisa kenne -" Er zuckte zusammen, als sie es an einer beliebigen Stelle aufschlug. Und starrte.

Und starrte.

Und starrte.

Und starrte.

"Ehm, Rukia?" er wedelte besorgt mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, als sie sich für einige Zeit nicht bewegte.

"Ich glaube sie hat einen Schock", sagte Hermine mit genauso großer Sorge, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin sah. Deren Gesicht wurde erst knallrot und dann weiß, während sich ihre Augen zu einer unglaublichen Größe weiteten. Ichigo richtete die volle Kraft seines wütenden Blicks auf Lisa, aber ehe sich irgendeiner von ihnen um Rukia drängen konnte um zu sehen, was ihr Gehirn so verbrutzelt hatte, wurde die Zeitschrift aus der Hand der jungen Frau gerissen und der Vizard zurückgegeben. Die neu Angekommene ließ der ehemaligen Vizekommandantin der Achten Kompanie einen zornigen Blick zuteil werden, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die erstarrte Kuchiki-Prinzessin richtete.

"Wie Ichigo sagte - danke für die Unterstützung, Lisa, aber vielleicht solltest du hier verschwinden, ehe du dafür verhaftet wirst, dass du die Moral von Minderjährigen verdirbst - oder Ichigo gegen dich sein _Bankai_ entfesselt", sagte Yoruichi mit einem besorgten Blick auf Rukia. "Und du willst sicher nicht, dass _Byakuya_ Kuchiki deinetwegen verärgert ist."

"Klar - kommst du später vorbei und wirfst einen Blick rein?" fragte Lisa während sie ein paar Schritte weg ging, ehe sie in mit Shunpo verschwand.

"Ich brauche keine Zeitschriften. Ich habe Pornomeister Kisuke Urahara", erwiderte sie trocken. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Rukia, die immer noch mit ausgestreckten Händen da stand, als ob sie immer noch die Zeitschrift halten würde. Vor ihrem Gesicht schnippende Finger verursachten keine Reaktion. Verdammt; wenn sie nur nicht dadurch aufgehalten worden wäre, dass sie sich anziehen musste... Sie wäre schneller da gewesen und hätte das Ganze eventuell verhindern können. Ihr machte es nichts aus, Ichigo zu necken, aber Rukia... bei Byakuya machte es viel mehr Spaß.

"Geht es ihr gut?" fragte Luna. "Ich glaube, eine ganze Horde Schlickschlupfe könnte ihr Hirn eingedrungen sein..."

Yoruichi verdrehte die Augen, aber nur Harry konnte sehen, dass sie das tat. "Fang sie auf", wies sie Ichigo an, der sich hinter Rukia stellte, während Yoruichi eine Hand vor das Gesicht seiner Freundin hielt, was sie in eine durch _Kido_ verursachte Ohnmacht in seine Arme fallen ließ.

"Byakuya hat sie ziemlich behütet", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

" _Nur_ Byakuya?" sagte Uryu trocken und warf ihr einen Blick zu, ehe er zu Renji und Ichigo hinüber blickte. Yoruichi schnaubte vor Lachen bei der Unterstellung in dieser Aussage. Vor Byakuya hatte es Renji gegeben... und jetzt hatte Rukia Ichigo, der sie anscheinend davor bewahren wollte, sich auch nur an Papier zu schneiden... Nicht dass der Winzling den Gedanken schätzen würde, dass sie vor irgendetwas _geschützt_ werden müsste. Allerdings hatte sie wahrscheinlich dank der Bemühungen dieses Trios noch nie so eine Publikation zu sehen bekommen. Wenn man dazu noch einen einigermaßen fürsorglichen Kommandanten und verstorbenen Vizekommandanten dazu gab... dann war Kuchiki den Großteil ihres Lebens zu sehr behütet worden, jedenfalls bis Ukitake beschlossen hatte, dass sie öfter raus müsste und sie nach Karakura Town versetzt hatte.

"Uryu - etwas Eis bitte", bat Yoruichi. Er verschwand und erschien einen Augenblick später mit einer Tasse voller Eis, möglicherweise aus seiner eigenen Küche. Sie füllte ein Taschentuch mit etwas davon und drückte es gegen Rukias Stirn. Die zierliche Shinigami stöhnte und ihre Augen öffneten sich flatternd.

"Y-Yoruichi?"

"Hey", grinste sie auf das jüngere Mädchen herab. "Fühlst du dich besser?"

"Ehm - ja. Tut mir leid."

"Kein Problem." Yoruichi lächelte sie an. ||Tu nur allen einen Gefallen - beschränke von jetzt an deine Begegnungen mit nackten männlichen Körpern auf Ichigo, okay?|| grinste sie und konnte nicht widerstehen hinzuzufügen: ||Er sieht sowieso besser aus als alles in diesen Magazinen.||

Rukias Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch dunkler, bis sie so rot war wie Renjis Haar... aber Ichigos war das jetzt auch.

#

Uraharas Laden war wieder ein Mal ein Ort des Chaos. Es war ihr letzter Tag in Japan und der Ladenbesitzer hatte eine Reservierung im örtlichen _Chasitsu_ , oder Teehaus, gemacht, das auf Nachfrage traditionelle Teezeremonien durchführte. Uryu hatte die _Kimonos_ fertiggestellt und sie hatten für diesen Abend welche für die Jungs ausgeliehen, also warteten sie darauf, dass die Mädchen damit fertig wurden sich umzuziehen.

"Ich fühle mich als würde ich ein Kleid tragen", Ron schaute mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf die marineblau gestreiften _Hakama_ hinunter, die er trug. Ichigo schnaubte und warf ihm einen frustrierten Blick zu.

"Wohl kaum", Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf, rückte den Ausgeh- _Haori_ des anderen Rotschopfs zurecht und prüfte ihn auf Knitterfalten. Es war am schwierigsten gewesen, Ron anzuziehen, der hin und her rutschte und wieder an dem zog, was Ichigo gerade zurecht gerückt hatte, so dass der Shinigami bereit war, ihm eins überzuziehen. Harry kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass was sie trugen, den schwarzen Roben sehr ähnlich sah, die er die anderen schon hatte tragen sehen, nur nicht so - schwarz. Er mochte den von Ichigo - selbst wenn der kurze weiße _Haori_ , den er trug, Schlangen in einem Hintergrund voller Blumen zeigte. Harry schätzte, dass es eine Hommage an ein Viertel seines Erbes war.

"Warum brauchen die Mädchen so lange?" fragte Neville, der herum zappelte.

"Es dauert lange, einen _Kimono_ richtig anzuziehen", erwiderte Uryu. "Und es sind ziemlich viele."

Gerade als er das sagte, öffnete sich die Tür des Zimmers, das sie mit Beschlag belegt hatten und Yoruichi trat heraus, die in einem blass orangefarbenen _Kimono_ sehr elegant aussah - Uryu hatte ihn einen _Houmongi_ genannt. Ichigo dachte, dass er ihr ziemlich gut stand. Er hatte sie sich schlussendlich in eine Katze verwandeln und auf seinem Fensterbrett auftauchen lassen müssen, um Harry davon abzuhalten zu viele Fragen darüber zu stellen wo sie war... Er hatte einfach mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich im Zimmer der Mädchen aufhielt, weil sie das gern tat, aber dann hatte Harry sich gefragt, warum keine Futterschalen herumstanden... Und sie hatten damit anfangen müssen, je eine Schale mit Katzenfutter und Wasser für sie am Hintereingang stehen zu lassen (nicht dass sie es jemals aß). Nur ein weiteres kleines Detail, dass sie vergessen hatten.

Yoruichi trat grinsend zur Seite, damit Yuzu, Karin und Ururu aus dem Zimmer kommen konnten. Sie waren nicht ganz so herausgeputzt wie die ältere Shinigami. Allerdings sahen ihre _Kimonos_ an den drei jüngeren Mädchen ziemlich attraktiv aus. Die nächste Person, die das Zimmer verließ, war Rukia in ihrem neuen purpurfarbenen _Kimono_ mit den schwarzen Schmetterlingen und den Kirschblüten. Mit hochgesteckten Haaren, die durch schmetterlingsförmigen Schmuck gehalten wurde, sah sie sehr anmutig aus und nach Ichigos Reaktion zu urteilen, dachte er das mit Sicherheit ebenfalls. Sie kam herüber und starrte mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu ihm hoch, während sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Offenbar zufrieden mit dem was sie sah, lehnte sie sich an ihn und ließ zu, dass er seine Arme um sie legte. Er erholte sich endlich genug um sich zu ihr hinunter zu beugen und ihr etwas zuzuflüstern, was dazu führte, dass ihr leichtes Lächeln selbstzufrieden wurde.

Orihime kam als nächste. Ihr _Kimono_ bestand aus einer wunderschönen zweifarbigen Seide, die oben frühlingsgrün war und am unteren Rand ein orangefarbenes Wellenmuster zeigte, dass zu ihrer Haarfarbe passte. Kirschblüten schwebten von ihren Schultern und Schmetterlinge flatterten entlang der Wellen am Saum und auf den Ärmeln. Der arme Neville fing an unzusammenhängend zu stottern als er sie sah, was sie zum Kichern und Erröten brachte.

Tatsuki kam als nächste heraus, in dem traditionellen schwarzen _Kimono_ , den Uryu vorher bewundert hatte und ein Phönix, Pfingstrosen und andere leuchtend bunte Blüten schwebten entlang der Ärmel und am Saum. Sie ging zu Fred hinüber und legte den Kopf zur Seite, eine Frage auf dem Gesicht. "Na?" fragte sie ihn endlich, als er sie nur anstarrte.

"Ich glaube, du hast ihn sprachlos gemacht", witzelte Yoruichi.

"Das sehe ich", konterte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Hermine trat als nächste heraus. Ihre Freunde hatten sie zum Yuleball in ihrem Vierten Jahr schick in Schale gesehen, aber in der schwarzen und grünen Seide mit dem spektakulären Motiv von Schmetterlingen und Blumen, und mit Haar, das mit den selben winzigen Schmucknadeln hochgesteckt war, die auch das von Orihime und Rukia hielten... sah sie ziemlich atemberaubend aus.

Ichigo, Rukia und Uryu beobachteten alle genau die Reaktion von Ron. Wie sein Bruder und Neville vor ihm, war er sprachlos.

Inzwischen stand jedoch Ginny in einem blass orangefarbenem _Furisode_ vor ihnen, der zu ihrem Haar passte. Rosen und etwas, das wie ein langschwänziger Paradiesvogel aussah, zierten den Stoff und Harry bemerkte nicht, dass nun er derjenige war, der beobachtet wurde. Seine Reaktion enttäuschte niemanden.

Endlich kam Luna als letzte aus dem Zimmer und ihre Freunde grinsten sie alle an. Yoruichi hatte mit ihrem Haar Wunder gewirkt und der eisblaue und blass gelbe Hintergrund war perfekt für die bunten Blumen, die es zierten. Yoruichi hatte Schmuck hinein gewoben und es wurde durch ein Paar juwelenbesetzter Kämme oben gehalten.

"Wow", sagte Ron blinzelnd als er endlich seine Stimme wieder fand. "Ihr seht alle großartig aus!"

"Wirklich?" fragte Luna, die zurückblinzelte. "Glaubt ihr das wirklich?"

"Wir wissen es", lächelte Harry sie an. Yoruichi hatte wirklich bei allen einen super Job gemacht.

"Wir sollten besser los gehen", sagte Urahara zu ihnen.

"Sobald du den Hut los wirst", sagte Yoruichi zu ihm und schnippte ihn von seinem Kopf. Renji schnappte ihn grinsen aus der Luft und warf ihn Uryu zu. Urahara war beinahe mit den Fingerspitzen dran - als der Hut verschwand.

"Ichigo!" heulte er, weil er genau wusste, wer für das Verschwinden verantwortlich war.

"Ich hole ihn zurück - nach der Teezeremonie", sagte Ichigo feixend, während er seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Ärmel steckte. Alle lachten.

"Aber... aber..."

"Nein", Yoruichi funkelte ihn wütend an.

Schmollend ließ Urahara es zu, dass die dunkelhäutige Blitzgöttin ihn weg führte, und die anderen folgten fröhlich plaudernd. Sie ernteten viele bewundernde Blicke und mehrere Leute hielten an um ihnen Komplimente für ihre _Kimonos_ zu machen, etwas das laut Ichigo normalerweise nicht passierte.

Das Teehaus konnte man vom Laden aus zu Fuß erreichen. Es schien ein kleines, klassisch entworfenes Gebäude zu sein, das von einem kleinen japanischen Garten umgeben war, in dessen Mittelpunkt sich ein Koiteich befand. Allerdings war es nicht das, was sie überraschte, sobald sie dem Pfad aus Trittsteinen zum Teehaus gefolgt waren, was die britischen Zauberer fühlen ließ, dass sie eine vollständig andere Welt betraten, als sie in den kleinen Wartebereich eintraten...

"Opa?" Ichigo starrte mit offenem Mund, als er sah, dass Yamamoto und sein Vizekommandant neben seinem Vater auf ihn warteten, gemeinsam mit...

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry stellte fest, dass er starrte - was stimmte nicht mit der Hand des Professors? Sie sah - verbrannt aus...

"Sie sind noch nicht ganz für uns bereit", sagte Isshin. "Wenn ihr also in den Gärten spazieren gehen oder die Fische ansehen wollt, nur zu."

Die Gruppe ohne Yoruichi, Urahara, Renji, Ichigo und Rukia, entschied sich, das zu tun. Da die Gärten nicht groß waren, brauchten sie nicht lange, und alle endeten am Teich und bewunderten die großen und bunt gefärbten Fische.

"Ich hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen echt Spaß", seufzte Luna während sie die Fische bewunderte. "Ich möchte beinahe nicht, dass sie zu Ende gehen."

"Das hatte ich auch", stimmte Ginny zu. "Die Fische sind so hübsch. Sind das Goldfische?"

"Verwandt damit - es sind Koi. Beide stammen aus der Familie der Karpfen", erklärte Uryu. "Natürlich gekreuzt." (1)

"Natürlich."

"Habt ihr alle bemerkt..." fing Harry an zu fragen, wurde aber unterbrochen ehe er fragen konnte, ob jemand anderes die Hand von Professor Dumbledore bemerkt hatte.

"Hey Leute! Kommt schon!" rief Ichigo. Sie eilten zu ihm. "Vergesst nicht, was ich euch vorhin gesagt habe..."

"Richtig - nur der ausgewählte Hauptgast darf mit dem Gastgeber sprechen..." nickte Harry. "Wird das Urahara oder Yoruichi sein?"

"Weder noch - Opa", seufzte Ichigo. _Mr. Traditionell höchstpersönlich_... "Wir werden euch so platzieren, dass jeder von euch neben jemandem sitzt, der für euch übersetzen kann. Ihr werdet mit niemandem außer Opa reden dürfen, der alle eure Fragen an den Gastgeber weiterleiten wird, und alle Gesprächsthemen _müssen_ mit der Teezeremonie im Zusammenhang stehen."

"Richtig." Sie alle nickten. Es war Hermine gewesen - und Ginny und Luna - die zu einer Teezeremonie gehen wollten, damit sie ihre _Kimonos_ tragen konnten. Während die Jungs wegen der Idee ächzten, hatte Yoruichi die Idee für wunderbar gehalten... sie war seit... Jahrhunderten... bei keiner Teezeremonie gewesen. Nicht dass sie davon wussten. Selbst Urahara hatte eine Grimasse gezogen, hatte ihren Launen aber trotzdem nachgegeben und das Teehaus herausgesucht.

Ehe sie das Teehaus betraten, mussten sie sich rituell reinigen, indem sie sich mit einer langen Schöpfkelle aus Bambus etwas Wasser über die Hände gossen, und etwas davon aus der Handfläche tranken. Das Wasser wurde aus einem winzigen Reinigungsbecken geschöpft, das _Tsukubai_ genannt wurde und aus Stein bestand. Die Neuankömmlinge sahen genau zu, wie die Japaner es machten und kopierten deren Handlungen. Es war ein bisschen Hin- und Herrücken notwendig, aber sie saßen alle korrekt im Teezimmer verteilt, imitierten ihre Freunde und sahen mit großen Augen allem zu, das vor sich ging.

Das Abendessen - und es wurde ihnen ein vollständiges Abendessen serviert, nicht nur Tee - dauerte Stunden und war sehr klar umrissen. Da er nur einen Arm hatte, benötigte Ichigos Großvater zeitweise die Hilfe seines Assistenten, da die Bewegungen sehr akkurat waren, was die englischen Besucher faszinierte. Bei einigen Gelegenheiten tranken alle aus derselben Tasse. Hermine, die neben Rukia saß, wollte wissen, was auf den Schriftrollen an der Wand stand. Rukia richtete die Frage an Yamamoto, der seinerseits mit dem Gastgeber sprach, der Yamamoto antwortete... der Hermine antwortete, obwohl Rukia die Frage selber hätte beantworten können. Luna und Ginny wollten beide etwas über die einzelne Blume in einer Vase an der Wand wissen. Yamamoto erklärte, dass das japanische Arrangieren von Blumen eine traditionelle Kunst ist und dass für die japanische Teezeremonie Blumen normalerweise in einem Alkoven auf der linken Seite platziert werden, entweder in einer stehenden oder hängenden Vase. Im Fall einer hängenden Vase bestand diese üblicherweise aus Bambus. Diese Art des Blumenarrangierens für Teezeremonien wird _Chabana_ (2) genannt.

Eine müde Gruppe ging zu den jeweiligen Unterkünften zurück. Dumbledore sagte ihnen, dass sie so lange schlafen sollten, wie sie wollten, dass sie zu keiner bestimmten Zeit zurückkehren mussten. Sie waren so müde, dass sie seine Worte nicht in Frage stellten. Yamamoto sprach mit leiser Stimme sowohl mit Ichigo als auch mit Rukia, die nickten. Harry stellte fest, dass er sich - kurz - fragte, worum es ging und wo der alte Mann untergebracht war, da es im Haus der Kurosakis wenig Platz für weitere Gäste gab.

Sie wuschen sich schnell, da alle zu müde waren, um ein richtiges Bad zu nehmen, und fielen ins Bett. Alle waren eingeschlafen, sobald ihre Köpfe die Kissen berührt hatten.

#

Momo seufzte, als sie einen weiteren Stapel Papierkram auf Ichigos Schreibtisch legte. Der Stapel wurde immer größer; bis er zurück kam und sich darum kümmern konnte, würden es mehrere Stapel von mehreren Fuß Höhe sein. Normalerweise hätte er Winky geschickt, um die wichtigen Sachen zu holen und die unterschriebenen Schriftstücke zurückzubringen, aber da Harry und die anderen dort waren, hatten sie es nicht für sicher gehalten, das zu tun.

 _Er wird sein Bankai benutzen müssen, um wieder alles durchzugehen_ , dachte sie unglücklich, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie blass er geworden war, als er die Stapel das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Da sie sein Bankai bis auf das eine Mal im verbotenen Wald noch nicht wirklich in Aktion gesehen hatte, war sie über die Geschwindigkeit erstaunt gewesen, mit der er gearbeitet hatte. Sie und ihr dritter Rangoffizier Kamoru hatten mit offenen Mündern dagestanden, während er so schnell durch diese Stapel geflogen war, dass er einen Windzug verursacht hatte. Sie hoffte, dass er bald zurück kam und nicht nur wegen des Papierkrams. Das Büro war ein lebhafterer Ort, wenn er da war, und die Kompanie schien auch ein fröhlicherer Ort zu sein... nicht annähernd so deprimierend. Alle fragten sie, wann er zurückkommen würde, und alles was sie sagen konnte war der Termin, an dem Harry Japan verlassen würde. Hoffentlich würde er anschließend nach ihnen sehen.

Sie drehte sich gerade um, um zu ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch zurück zu gehen, als Kommandant Kuchiki das Büro betrat.

"Kommandant Kuchiki!" Momo eilte vorwärts, um ihn ordentlich zu begrüßen. "Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Leutnant", sagte er steif. "Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt, Sie mit dieser Angelegenheit zu belästigen, da sowohl Sie als auch Kurosaki für den größten Teil des Jahres abwesend sein werden, aber der Generalkommandant hat befohlen, alle Kompanien zu informieren..."

"Ja?"

"Seit Abarai befördert wurde, benötige ich einen neuen Vizekommandanten. Ich wünsche, dass falls eine der Kompanien jemanden hat, den sie für einen geeigneten Kandidaten hält, seine Qualifikation bitte an mich weitergeleitet wird."

Momo biss sich auf die Lippe. Das wäre eine wunderbare Gelegenheit für Kamoru. Aber wie Kommandant Kuchiki gesagt hatte, würden sie und Ichigo die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Hogwarts sein. Sie konnten wahrscheinlich während der Weihnachts- und Osterferien zurückkommen... aber dennoch... sie brauchten seine Erfahrung, während sie weg waren.

"Sie verstehen jetzt, warum ich gezögert habe, Sie deswegen auch nur anzusprechen", sagte Kuchiki und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für die Störung."

Das Gespräch beschäftigte sie so sehr, dass sie das Thema beim Abendessen mit Kira ablud.

"Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll", gab sie zu, immer noch wegen der Angelegenheit besorgt, während sie in ihrem Essen herumstocherte. "Ich möchte Ichigo nicht damit belästigen..."

Kira seufzte. Er hasste es zu sehen, wie sie sich so unter Stress setzte... "Lass mich mit dem Kommandanten reden", bot er an. "Vielleicht hat er eine Lösung." Momo schien das auch nicht sehr zu mögen. "Momo, der Kommandant ist ein schlauer alter Fuchs - diese Dinge kann er am besten", führte Kira an. "Und wenn du den Vorschlag nicht magst, brauchst du ihn nicht zu befolgen."

"Stimmt wahrscheinlich", wich Momo aus. "Und ich schätze, es ist wirklich Ichigo-kuns Entscheidung, ob er ihn empfehlen will oder nicht..."

Kira hob eine Augenbraue. Er wusste was sie tat - sie vermied es, einen Rat von Gin Ichimaru anzunehmen, obwohl er wusste, dass Ichigo selber ihm wahrscheinlich zuhören und es in Betracht ziehen würde. Von allen Kommandanten hatte er anscheinend die Wiedereinsetzung von Gin am schnellsten und einfachsten akzeptiert. Kira hatte tatsächlich etwas in dieser Richtung zu Kommandant Ichimaru gesagt. Sein Kommandant hatte nur wie immer geheimnisvoll gelächelt, und gesagt, dass man eine Menge über jemanden erfuhr, wenn man mit ihm die Schwerter kreuzte - das war etwas, dass Kira schon Ikkaku eine Million Mal hatte sagen hören - und wenn er über die Leute in der Soul Society nachdachte, die tatsächlich Kurosaki am besten verstanden - Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji, Ikkaku und Kenpachi - dann waren es alles Leute, die gegen ihn gekämpft hatten. Yoruichi Shihoin hatte ihn in seinem Bankai unterrichtet, und Urahara war sein erster Lehrer gewesen... das bezog die Vizards nicht ein, er wusste nicht, wo sie in dieser Sache standen. Rukia war eine ganz andere Sache. Die zweit hatten sich tatsächlich die Seele geteilt...

Kira seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er mit Renji reden... aber der war zusammen mit Ichigo gerade in der Welt der Lebenden.

Das Licht war im Büro an, als Kira auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier daran vorbei ging, also steckte er seinen Kopf hinein und stellte fest, dass sein Kommandant noch arbeitete.

"Kommandant?" Kira betrat das Büro ganz um sich Gin zu nähern. "Warum sind Sie noch hier?"

"Arbeit aufholen", Gin deutete auf mehrere Stapel, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen waren. "Wir sind nicht alle so schnell wie Kurosaki." Er warf Kira einen fragenden Blick zu. "Ich dachte, du hättest eine Verabredung."

"Die hatte ich." Kira setzte sich.

"Hm." Gin legte seine Arbeit beiseite und betrachtete ihn genauer. "Du machst dir wegen etwas Gedanken."

"Na ja..." Kira erklärte die Zwickmühle, in der sich die Fünfte Kompanie befand und wartete. Er war sich darüber klar, dass Gin Momo nicht besonders mochte, aber er war sich außerdem darüber im Klaren, dass alles was mit ihr passiert war, Teil von Aizens Plan gewesen war, also gab es da auch ein wenig Mitleid. Und um Kiras Willen würde er sie ertragen.

"Verstehe ich das richtig, dass dieser Offizier die Beförderung verdient?"

"Momo denkt ja."

"Hmm." Gin sah ihn für einen langen Augenblick weiter genau an. "Nun, die Lösung ist ziemlich offensichtlich."

 _Das war sie?_

"Die vorhandenen Vizekommandanten wechseln sich ab... allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ichigo es vorziehen würde, wenn es Kusajishi nicht erlaubt wird, in seiner Division unbeaufsichtigt herumzulaufen..."

Kira schauderte es bei dem Gedanken an das Katastrophenpotenzial. "Aber... vielleicht kann Yumichika..."

Gin nickte und hielt ein Stück Papier hoch. "Ich habe seine ziemlich 'hübsche' Handschrift auf den Schriftstücken der Elften Kompanie bemerkt. Es ist mit Sicherheit nicht die von Zaraki."

Kira grinste. "Vielen Dank, Kommandant."

Gin winkte ab. "Kein Problem", sagte er. "Ich bin mehr als froh, wenn ich Ichigo unterstützen kann."

Es kümmerte Kira nicht, ob es nun Ichigo oder Momo war, dem Gin half, es war eine umsetzbare Lösung. Natürlich hing alles davon ab, dass Kommandant Kuchiki den dritten Rangoffizier der Fünften Kompanie mochte. Es hing auch davon ab, dass Momo die Idee gut fand...

Er dachte am nächsten Morgen immer noch über die Sache nach, als er ein paar Dinge in der Zehnten Kompanie ablieferte.

"Kommandant Hitsugaya..." fragte er, als er im Begriff war zu gehen. "Kann ich Ihnen eine - hypothetische Frage stellen?"

Toshiro und Matsumoto sahen ihn beide neugierig an und er formulierte die Frage sorgfältig so, dass es nicht so klang, als würde er über die Fünfte Kompanie reden. Toshiro durchschaute ihn aber sofort.

"Die Lösung dafür ist ziemlich offensichtlich, aber das weißt du bereits. Also ist die Frage - warum fragst du mich?" Kira wurde rot und Toshiro seufzte. "Was soll's", er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kenne Momo gut genug um zu verstehen... sag ihr, sie soll es machen und ihn vorschlagen, und wenn sie zögert, spreche ich mit Kurosaki. Er sollte heute Abend zurückkommen."

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Koi, oder genauer Nishikigoi (wörtlich "Brokatkarpfen"), sind Ziervarianten des domestizierten gemeinen Karpfens ( _Cyprinus carpio_ ) die zu dekorativen Zwecken im Freien in Koiteichen oder in Wassergärten gehalten werden. Spielarten von Koi werden durch Farbgebung, Musterung und Anordnung der Schuppen unterschieden. Einige der Hauptfarben sind Weiß, Schwarz, Rot, Gelb, Blau und Creme. Die beliebteste Kategorie der Koi sind die _Gosanke_ , die aus den Varietäten Kohaku, Taisho Sanshoku und Showa Sanshoku besteht. Goldfische wurden vor mehr als tausend Jahren in China entwickelt, indem man preußische Karpfen nach Farbmutationen ausgewählt und gezüchtet hat. Bis zur Song Dynastie (960 - 1279) hatte man gelbe, orangefarbene, weiße und rot-und-weiße Farbvariationen entwickelt. Goldfische ( _Carassius auratus_ ) und preußische Karpfen ( _Carassius gibelio_ ) werden heute als unterschiedliche Spezies betrachtet. Goldfische wurden im 16ten Jahrhundert in Japan und im 17ten Jahrhundert in Europa eingeführt. Im Gegensatz dazu wurden Koi in Japan in den 1820er Jahren aus dem gemeinen Karpfen gezüchtet. ("https Doppelpunkt 2/de. wikipedia Punkt org/wiki/Koi" - innerhalb der Anführungszeichen Punkt und Doppelpunkt durch das jeweilige Satzzeichen ersetzen, 2/ bedeutet, dass zwei Schrägstriche gebraucht werden, Leerzeichen entfernen). Ich gebe zu, dass ich Koi mag... wunderschöne Fische!

(2) Für mehr Informationen über Teezeremonien (und ich wollte hier nicht die ganze Prozedur durchgehen!) geht zu dieser Seite: "https Doppelpunkt 2/de. wikipedia Punkt org /wiki/Japanische_Teezeremonie" (innerhalb der Anführungszeichen Punkt und Doppelpunkt durch das jeweilige Satzzeichen ersetzen, 2/ bedeutet, dass zwei Schrägstriche gebraucht werden, Leerzeichen entfernen) **  
**

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

Eradona hatte mehrere Seiten mit Bildern von Kimonos aufgelistet, die als Inspiration für die Kleidung der Mädchen gedient haben. Leider sind sie inzwischen offline. Die Farbbeschreibung für Luna ist so übersetzt wie von der Autorin formuliert. Kommentar meiner Schwester: Hä?!  
Die Website zur Teezeremonie, die Eradona angegeben hatte, war leider unvollständig. Die Seite "Fanfiction" ist da ziemlich restriktiv... Ich habe sie durch die Adresse der deutschen Wikipedia-Seite ersetzt.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Dieses Mal ein ziemlich schnelles Update...  
Wie immer gehört mir keiner der Charaktere. Sie sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Autoren. Allerdings kann man sich ja was wünschen...

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Das Original der Geschichte findet ihr unter (www. fanfiction. net (/) s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince) - ohne Klammern und Leerzeichen.

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
: _Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht_ :  
: _ **Der innere Hollow spricht**_ :

* * *

 **Kapitel 6**

Es war eine müde und leicht melancholische Gruppe, die sich am nächsten Abend vor dem Laden von Urahara traf. Die meiste Zeit des Tages hatten Ichigo, Hermine und Uryu an etwas gearbeitet, bei dem sie Ichigos Laptop und einen Drucker gebraucht hatten. Sie hatten eine ziemliche Menge Papier voller Diagramme über einem Tisch ausgebreitet und soweit Harry sehen konnte - nicht, dass er viel von Elektronik und wie sie funktionierte verstand - versuchten sie herauszufinden, wie sie die WLAN-Verbindung des Laptops in Hogwarts zum Funktionieren bringen konnten. Er erkannte, dass ein Zauber nötig wäre, was der Grund war, warum sie ein Brainstorming veranstalteten. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren die drei - mit dem Segen von Professor Dumbledore - darauf versessen, ihn mitzunehmen, sie _brauchten_ die Maschine sogar für das Projekt, an dem sie arbeiteten, was die anderen verblüffte, vor allem, da sie so geheimniskrämerisch taten. Urahara unterstützte sie bei dem wissenschaftlichen Aspekt (er war wirklich ein Genie, flüsterte Hermine später Harry zu) und sie dachten, dass sie die Grundlage für den Zauber hätten... Sie probierten ihn mit dem WLAN-fähigen Drucker aus und zwar indem sie den WLAN-Empfänger des Computers ausstellten. Sie würden den Sommer über getrennt daran arbeiten, und wenn irgendjemand eine Idee hatte, würde er sie den anderen zuschicken. Hoffentlich hatten sie ein arbeitsfähiges Modell, wenn die Schule anfing.

Während die drei daran arbeiteten, war Fred einen Stapel Papiere durchgegangen - mit Zaubern und Zaubertränken - den Ichigo ihm gegeben hatte. Sie hatten seiner Mutter gehört und er dachte, dass die Zwillinge sie für ihren Laden nützlich finden könnten.

"Verdammt genial..." murmelte er dauernd vor sich hin, während er sie durchlas. Er steckte sie endlich alle sicher zusammen mit dem Rest der Informationen, die er während ihres Besuchs gesammelt hatte, in seine Tasche.

"Wir sehen euch in der Schule oder vielleicht zum Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse", sagte Rukia, nachdem sie die drei Mädchen zum Abschied umarmt hatte.

"Ich kann's nicht erwarten!" erwiderte Ginny. "Ihr macht wieder bei den Auswahlspielen für Quidditch mit, richtig?"

"Natürlich tun wir das!" grinste Tatsuki sie an. "Und jetzt, da _Harry_ wieder zurück ins Team darf..." Harry grinste die drei Mädchen an, Ron ebenso.

Hermine und Ichigo wechselten einen leidgeprüften Blick, während Neville bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck leise lachte. Orihime sah ein bisschen verblüfft aus, bis ihr Uryu erklärte, was Quidditch war.

"Na ja..." seufzte Ichigo.

Wenigstens haben wir jemanden, neben dem wir während der Spiele sitzen können", schloss sie, während sie zu seinem unvollendeten Satz zustimmend nickte. Er verdrehte die Augen und sie schnaubte als die anderen sie auslachten. Persönlich verstand keiner der beiden den Reiz. Was war so toll daran, einem kleinen goldenen - _Ding_ \- auf einem Besen hinterher zu jagen?

"Na dann, wollen wir?" sagte Professor Dumbledore und lächelte sie sanft an. Urahara, dessen Spazierstock sich in eine Klinge verwandelt hatte, öffnete ein Tor und zu ihrer Überraschung trat Ichigo gemeinsam mit ihnen hinein.

"Du kommst mit?" fragte ihn Ron und stellte damit die Frage, die allen durch den Kopf ging. Brauchten sie jemanden, der das Tor am anderen Ende öffnete? Sie versuchten sich daran zu erinnern, was ihnen erzählt worden war. Ichigo war einer derjenigen, der die Tore alleine, ohne Hilfe öffnen und schließen konnte.

"Für eine Weile, Mr. Weasley", nickte Professor Dumbledore ihm zu. "Wir brauchen ihn, um das Tor auf der anderen Seite zu öffnen. Wenn wir bei Ihnen zu Hause ankommen, möchte ich, dass Sie Harrys Gepäck nehmen, da ich ihn und Mr. Kurosaki auf einen Botengang mitnehmen werde. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange wir brauchen werden."

"Klar..." erwiderte Ron verwirrt.

"Ihr seid mich noch nicht ganz los", grinste Ichigo sie an, obwohl sie sehen konnten, dass er genau wie Harry im Dunkeln tappte, warum der Professor wollte, dass sie ihn begleiteten. Als Harry zu Ichigo hinüber sah, zuckte dieser nur die Achseln. Er wusste auch nicht besser als Harry warum - oder wohin - sie gehen würden, obwohl er aufgrund der Hinweise, die Dumbledore und Opa hatten fallen lassen, einen Verdacht hatte. Weil Ichigo die Führung übernommen hatte, sah niemand was er getan hatte, um das Tor zu öffnen. Professor Dumbledore war im Weg. Und sobald sie durch waren, blieben sie nicht lange genug, um das Empfangskomitee zu sehen, das auf sie wartete. Der Professor scharte die beiden um sich und sobald sie sich an seinem guten Arm festhielten, apparierte er mit ihnen vom Fuchsbau weg.

Ichigo hasste es wirklich, zu apparieren: die Schwärze, das Gefühl, von allen Seiten stark gedrückt zu werden, als ob er in einer Schrottpresse stecken würde, nicht atmen zu können und das schlimmste, das Gefühl, dass seine Augen und Trommelfelle in seinen Kopf gedrückt würden. Er dachte nicht, dass er sich je an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen würde. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte es sich dieses Mal schlimmer als sonst an. Wenn er selber apparierte, war es nicht annähernd so schlimm.

"Geht es dir gut?" hörte er Dumbledore Harry fragen. Ichigo atmete tief aus.

"... Ich glaube, ich ziehe Besen vor", war Harrys Antwort. Ichigo selber zog Shunpo vor, konnte das aber nicht sagen... da Harry keine Ahnung haben würde, worüber er redete. Bring ihm eine Sache nach der anderen bei...

 _ **:Hier drin is' das auch kein Picknick, König. Ich glaub', dieses Mal bin ich beinahe zurückgelassen word'n. Un' der Alte Mann hat 'n Kopf immer noch zwisch'n sein' Knien...:**_

Großartig. Offenbar wurde sogar Hichigo und Zangetsu beim Apparieren schlecht... _Das hast du vorher nie erwähnt..._

 _:Du reist nicht oft mit Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren. Ich glaube, das ist der Grund dafür,:_ sagte Zangetsu leise. _:Es ist nicht annähernd so schlimm, wenn du selber apparierst. Allerdings glaube ich, dass unsere kleine Reise nach Griechenland als schlimmer beschrieben werden könnte, möglicherweise wegen der Entfernung.:_

Hm. Das war interessant...

"Hier entlang, Jungs."

Ichigo sah sich um, sie schienen auf einem verlassenen Dorfplatz zu sein. Er sah Dumbledore neugierig an und fragte sich, was der alte Mann vor hatte.

"Hat dir deine Narbe in letzter Zeit weh getan, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Nein Sir", erwiderte Harry und rieb sich die Stirn. "Überhaupt nicht. Und ich habe mit Ichigo die Übungen gemacht..."

"Ah, ausgezeichnet." Er schien damit äußerst zufrieden zu sein.

"Aber ich frage mich... sollte sie das nicht? Jetzt wo er wieder an Macht gewinnt?"

Dumbledore jedoch schien immer noch mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein. "Wie ich es mir gedacht habe - er hat die Verbindung zwischen euch erkannt und benutzt Okklumentik, um dich draußen zu halten."

"Na, das ist eine Erleichterung", gab Harry zu. "Ich könnte gut damit leben, nie wieder zu sehen, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht." Er hörte Ichigo darauf schnaubend lachen. Er konnte nicht anders, als darauf selber zu lächeln. Er wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu.

"Professor - wo sind wir?"

"Budleigh Bubbertin", sagte Ichigo trocken. Beide sahen ihn an. Er hatte angehalten und eine herrenlose Zeitung aufgehoben, die sanft im Wind geflattert hatte. "Seltsamer Name für eine Stadt; wo kriegt ihr Engländer die nur her?"

"Ah... ja, in der Tat", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore einigermaßen amüsiert von dem Kommentar. "Das ist tatsächlich unser Standort."

"Und wir sind hier - weil?" fragte ihn Ichigo direkt. _Genug von diesem Schwachsinn_ , ließ sein Tonfall schließen. Ichigo bekam von einem Alten Mann genug davon. Er brauchte das nicht von Zweien.

"Wir sind hier, weil mir anscheinend schon wieder ein Lehrer fehlt. Wir sind hergekommen um zu versuchen, einen alten Kollegen von mir dazu zu überreden, den Ruhestand zu verlassen."

" _Wir_?" Ichigo und Harry sahen einander an, als sie gleichzeitig sprachen, weil sie sich fragten, warum sie hier waren. Was konnten sie tun?

"Oh, ich bin sicher, dass wir etwas für euch zu tun finden..."

Ichigo verdrehte bei dem rätselhaften Kommentar die Augen, während Harry seufzte. Das Paar folgte Professor Dumbledore verlassene Straßen hinunter. Schließlich konnte Harry die Stille nicht mehr ertragen.

"Ich habe gesehen, dass sie Fudge gefeuert haben", sagte er, nur um etwas zu sagen.

"Sie haben Schokoriegel gefeuert?" kicherte Ichigo. "Das hast du mir gar nicht gesagt!"

"Oh - sorry", Harry zuckte verlegen die Schultern. "Wir waren wegen der Reise nach Japan so aufgeregt, dass es uns entfallen ist."

"Schon gut, ich vergebe dir, dass du mich hingehalten hast", Ichigo sah zu Professor Dumbledore hinüber. "Also - ist das Ministerium endlich zu Verstand gekommen und ist den Nutzlosen Kerl losgeworden?"

"Na ja... ich schätze schon, auf gewisse Weise", Professor Dumbledore lächelte bei Ichigos direkter Frage. "Rufus Scrimgeour ist der neue Zaubereiminister, und er ist der ehemalige Leiter des Aurorenbüros..."

"Der Chef von Tonks und Kingsley?"

"In der Tat", nickte er und bestätigte die Information. "Mehr ein 'Macher', würden Sie wahrscheinlich sagen..."

"Ein Mann der Tat?"

"Ja, tatsächlich, Mr. Kurosaki. Ein Mann der Tat - oder wenigstens kann man das hoffen."

"Professor - da war diese Broschüre - das Ministerium hat sie per Eule liefern lassen..." hob Harry an.

"Broschüre?" erkundigte sich Ichigo. Warum fand er dieses Zeug erst jetzt heraus?

"Ah - ich bezweifle, dass sie daran gedacht haben, sie an Ihre Gruppe in Japan zu schicken. Und wie du, Harry, zweifelsohne bemerkt hast - sind die Japaner viel mehr - fähig - sich selbst zu beschützen. Sie hätten so eine Broschüre nicht gebraucht - außer für deren Unterhaltungswert."

"Habe ich bemerkt", gab Harry zu, der daran dachte, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, _Kido_ zu lernen, und wie gut sich die Japaner gegen die Todesser geschlagen hatten. Die drei Mädchen hatten keine Probleme damit gehabt und Hermine hatte routinemäßig Fesselsprüche gegen Ron angewendet, der sich andauernd bei den japanischen Begriffen die Zunge verknotete. Das einzige, was Harry aufgeheitert hatte war, dass Renji ihm gezeigt hatte, wie grottenschlecht er selber in _Kido_ war und Ichigo ihn daran erinnerte, dass er selber ziemlich neu darin war. Dabei zuzusehen, wie Renji sich selber ein paar Mal in die Luft sprengte, hatte Harry und Ron unheimlich aufgeheitert.

"Stimmt das mit Madame Bones?"

"Ja Harry, ich befürchte schon. Und es ist auch ein schrecklicher Verlust."

"Das ist Susans Tante?" fragte Ichigo mit einem finsteren Blick. Harry _hatte_ erwähnt, dass Hexen und Zauberer starben... und dass Amelia Bones, die bei seiner 'Verhandlung' gewesen war, bevor ihr fünftes Jahr begonnen hatte, eines der Opfer gewesen war.

Professor Dumbledore nickte. "Ja. Madame Bones war die Tante Ihrer Klassenkameradin - eine gute Frau und eine gute Hexe. Wie ich schon sagte, ein sehr großer Verlust für die Zauberergemeinschaft."

"Eh..."

"Ja, Harry?" Glücklicherweise schien Professor Dumbledore Harrys Fragen nicht satt zu haben.

"Was ist ein Inferi? Der Flyer - die Broschüre - hat sie erwähnt..."

"Leichen", war die unverblümte Antwort. "Es sind Leichen, die verzaubert wurden..."

"Eine Art Zombies?" Ichigo machte immer noch ein finsteres Gedicht, weil Susan ein Familienmitglied verloren hatte. Er würde seine Kompanie - oder Soifon - nach ihr suchen lassen. Sie könnte sehr mit dem neuem Unterricht helfen, der bald anfing.

"Vielleicht nicht genau. Eher wie die, die angeblich in dem existieren, was man glaube ich Voodoo oder Santeria nennt, obwohl diese noch am Leben sind im Gegensatz zu dem, was man in einem Ihrer Horrorfilme findet. Inferi sind tote Körper, die so verzaubert wurden, dass sie dem Willen eines dunklen Zauberers gehorchen. Allerdings sind seit sechzehn Jahren keine mehr gesehen worden..." Professor Dumbledore lächelte Harry sanft an. "Und Voldemort hat genug Leute getötet, um eine kleine Armee davon aufzustellen." Er sah sich um. "Ah, da sind wir... oh je."

Sie hatten ein kleines Steinhaus erreicht und als Professor Dumbledore mitten im Schritt angehalten hatte, tat Ichigo es ihm gleich. Harry, der nicht aufgepasst hatte, lief in seinen Freund hinein. Er ging um den Teenager mit den ingwerfarbenen Haaren herum um zu sehen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Am Ende eines gut gepflegten Pfades war die Eingangstür aus den Angeln gerissen worden.

"Zauberstäbe raus, Jungs - und vielleicht wollen Sie auch Zangetsu herbeirufen, Mr. Kurosaki."

 _Zangetsu? Wer war..._ fragte sich Harry, bis er sah, dass Ichigo die Hand ausstreckte und sich eine Klinge in einer Schwertscheide materialisierte.

"Alle Klingen haben Namen, Harry", sagte Ichigo leise und zog langsam das schwarze Katana aus der Scheide. "Das ist Zangetsu. Es bedeutet ' _Mondschneider_ '."

Harrys Mund bildete ein 'o', als er den anderen beiden durch das Tor und den Pfad entlang folgte. Professor Dumbledore öffnete langsam die Tür, sein Zauberstab erleuchtete ihnen den Weg, während sie einen kleinen Flur passierten und in einen Raum kamen, der aussah, als wäre er einem Horrorfilm entsprungen.

Ein Klavier lag auf der Seite, dessen Tasten über den ganzen Fußboden verteilt waren. Das Knirschen unter ihren Füßen kam von den Überbleibseln einer Standuhr. Ein Kronleuchter, Sofa, Gläser und Porzellan waren ebenfalls Opfer der Verwüstung. Etwas sehr dunkles war an die Wände gespritzt worden. Während Harry würgte, untersuchte Ichigo den Fleck sorgfältig.

 _ **:Tch.:**_

 _Was ist das?_ dachte er zurück.

 _ **:Ich muss das besser riechen können. Es ist nicht menschlich - aber es kommt mir bekannt vor.:**_

Ichigo warf einen Blick hinter sich und sah, dass sich Harry dicht an Dumbledore hielt, der ihm kaum merklich zunickte. Also ließ er Hichigo nur weit genug heraus, dass dieser eine gute Geruchsprobe von dem Blut bekam.

 _ **:Drache.:**_

 _Bist du sicher?_ Wie schön, dass Hichigo sich kooperativ zeigte. Natürlich war er ziemlich entgegenkommend gewesen, seit er drei Monate im _Jinzen_ (1) verbracht hatte, vor dem Kampf gegen Aizen...

 _ **:Yeah. Ich erkenn's wieder von diesem armen Monster in der Bank.:**_

Ichigo schnaubte, legte seinen inneren Hollow an die Leine und konzentrierte sich auf das Zimmer. Er hörte kaum, wie Harry zu dem Schluss kam, dass die Person vielleicht verschleppt worden war, während er zu einem dick gepolsterten Stuhl hinüber ging.

"Oh, das glaube ich nicht", Professor Dumbledore lächelte leicht während er zusah, wie Ichigo Zangetsu in Position brachte.

"Sie meinen..."

"Dass er noch da ist? Oh, ja." Er nickte Ichigo zu, der einmal zurück nickte.

Ichigo stach in den dick gepolsterten Lehnstuhl, nicht zu fest - nur genug für einen Stupser.

" _Autsch!"_

Harry blinzelte, als der Stuhl durch einen enorm fetten, kahl werdenden alten Mann ersetzt wurde, der einen Morgenmantel mit demselben Muster wie der Stuhl trug.

"Sack Zement, Albus! Ein Schwert? Versuchst du, mich umzubringen?"

"Wenn ich dich hätte töten wollen, Horace", lächelte Dumbledore wohlwollend, "hätte ich Mr. Kurosaki dich mehr als stupsen lassen."

"Was hat mich verraten?" grummelte der alte Zauberer, der Ichigo ein bisschen wütend anfunkelte.

"Alter Freund - wären die Todesser hier gewesen - hätten sie das Dunkle Mal hinterlassen."

Der alte Zauberer schlug die Hand vor den Kopf. "Das Dunkle Mal. Ich wusste, dass ich etwas vergessen hatte. Na ja... hatte sowieso keine Zeit. Ich war gerade fertig geworden, als ihr ins Zimmer gekommen seid."

"Möchtest du ein wenig Hilfe beim Aufräumen, Horace?"

"Ah... Ja, bitte."

Als die beiden sich Rücken an Rücken stellten, flogen Möbel zurück an ihren Platz, Verzierungen und Nippsachen setzten sich wieder zusammen, Gläser und Porzellan reparierten sich von selbst. Splitter, Risse, Furchen, Dellen und andere verschiedene Schäden reparierten sich selber und die Wände wischten sich sauber.

"Was für Blut war das?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Drache", erwiderte Ichigo, was ihm einen überraschten Blick von Harry und dem übergewichtigen Zauberer einbrachte.

"O-ho! Sehr gute Nase, mein Junge!" rief er, damit man ihn hören konnte, während das Klavier sich selbst stimmte. "Das war außerdem meine letzte Flasche, und so hoch wie die Preise sind..." er seufzte während er das kleine Kristallfläschchen untersuchte, das er mit einem übertriebenen Seufzer einsteckte. Er drehte sich um und sah Harry endlich mit einem langen, prüfenden Blick an.

"Oh. _Oh_ ", sagte er, als er die Blitznarbe sah. "Ich verstehe."

"Ja, das ist Harry Potter. Harry, dies ist ein alter Freund und Kollege von mir, Horace Slughorn."

Ichigo blinzelte. Er kannte diesen Namen aus den Tagebüchern seiner Mutter... und der Zweck ihres Besuchs verwirrte ihn jetzt völlig.

"Ich verstehe..." Slughorn nickte mit schlauem Blick, während er Harry anstarrte. "Also hast du geglaubt, dass du mich so zurück locken kannst? Nun, die Antwort ist nein." Er sah endlich zu Ichigo hinüber. "Und wer bist du?"

"Der Leibwächter", erwiderte Ichigo trocken, während er sicherstellte, dass der Professor hören konnte, wie Zangetsu zurück in seine Scheide glitt. Er konnte hören, wie Hichigo in seiner inneren Welt kicherte, und sogar ein kurzes Glucksen von Zangetsu. Slughorn blinzelte ihn bei dieser Bemerkung an.

"Nun, können wir wenigstens etwas trinken?" Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick auf ihn. "Um der alten Zeiten willen?"

"Na ja... einen, schätze ich..." bemerkte Slughorn, der zweifelnd zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her blickte.

Professor Dumbledore bedeutete den beiden Jungen, dass sie sich auf das Sofa setzen sollten, das vorher mit verstreuter Polsterung umgeworfen gewesen war. Harry warf Ichigo einen Blick zu, der aus irgendeinem Grund amüsiert wirkte. Sie sahen zu, während Slughorn ein großes Aufhebens um Getränke machte und immer wieder zu Harry hinüber sah.

"Also, Horace - wie ist es dir ergangen?"

"Oh - nicht gut, Albus", er seufzte übertrieben. "Schwach auf der Brust... kurzatmig... langsam... Rheumatismus... na ja, du weißt schon - _das Alter_."

"Du kannst dich allerdings bewegen, wenn du musst", sagte Professor Dumbledore mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Du hattest wie viel? Drei Minuten Vorwarnzeit?"

"Weniger - Ich war im Bad", murmelte er. "Dennoch - Ich bin ein alter Mann, Albus, ein müder alter Mann, der sich sein geringes leibliches Wohl verdient hat..."

Harry spürte, wie Ichigo Schulter vor Lachen zitterten. _Ja_ , stimmte er zu, _die hat er mit Sicherheit... weiche Stühle und Fußhocker, Bücher, Schokolade, flauschige Kissen... er wohnte wie eine zimperliche alte Dame_.

"Du hast noch ein paar Jahre zu mir aufzuholen."

"Na ja - es scheint so, als solltest du selber über den Ruhestand nachdenken", kam die direkte Antwort. "Sind die Reflexe heutzutage etwas langsam, Albus?"

"Ah... ja, du hast natürlich Recht", nickte Professor Dumbledore. Er schüttelte seinen Ärmel zurück und zeigte geschwärzte Finger. "Ich bin mit Sicherheit langsamer als früher. Allerdings hat das Alter auch seine Vorteile."

Etwas glitzerte an der unverletzten Hand von Professor Dumbledore, etwas, das die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen auf sich zog. Harry sah, dass Ichigo es finster anblickte, und er spürte ein unangenehmes Prickeln...

"Also - vor wem hast du dich versteckt, Horace - vor mir oder den Todessern?"

"Was sollten die Todesser von mir wollen?" höhnte Slughorn.

"Sag du es mir", lächelte Dumbledore sanft. "Also haben sie dich noch nicht aufgesucht?"

"Hab' ihnen keine Chance dazu gelassen", kam die widerwillige Antwort. "Bin für ein Jahr von einem Ort zum anderen gezogen."

"Ich verstehe", nickte Dumbledore weise. "Tatsächlich ein schönes, ruhiges Leben."

"Ich mag mich versteckt haben, Albus, aber ich habe Gerüchte gehört! Wenn du heutzutage deine Lehrer so behandelst..."

"Horace, ich glaube nicht, dass _du_ so dumm wärst, in den Wald zu marschieren und eine Herde wütender Zentauren 'schmutzige Halbblüter' zu nennen."

"Guter Gott! Ist es das, was diese idiotische Frau getan hat? Kein Wunder, dass sie in St. Mungo's gelandet ist!" Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Hab' sie nie gemocht. Schrecklicher Modegeschmack."

Ichigo schnaubte und Harry kicherte, während sie beide daran dachten, warum Dolores Dumbridge tatsächlich in St. Mungo's gelandet war, was beide Männer zu ihnen hinüber schauen ließ.

"Tut mir leid."

"Ja - wir mochten sie auch nicht."

"Oder ihren Modegeschmack."

"Pepto Bismol-Rosa", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Professor Dumbledore kicherte, da er auch die Wahrheit hinter der Angelegenheit kannte, und selbst Slughorn lächelte schwach.

"Ah - Horace - darf ich dein Badezimmer benutzen?" fragte der Professor plötzlich, was ihren unwilligen Gastgeber überraschte.

"Den Flur hinunter, zweite Tür links."

Sobald er gegangen war, saßen sie einen langen Augenblick schweigend da.

"Glaubt nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, warum ihr hier seid."

Harry war sich selbst nicht darüber im Klaren, obwohl es Ichigo zu sein schien. Slughorns Blick wanderte dauernd zu seiner Narbe. Allerdings betrachtete er dieses Mal Harry im Ganzen, genau wie Ichigo.

"Du siehst aus wie dein Vater, aber..."

"Die Augen meiner Mutter, ja, ich weiß", Harry verdrehte genau diese Augen. Ichigo schnaubte wieder, dieses Mal belustigt. Er wusste, wie satt Harry es hatte, das immer wieder zu hören.

"Ich weiß, dass man als Lehrer keine Lieblinge haben sollte, aber Lily - deine Mutter - war einer von meinen. Eine der Klügsten, die ich je unterrichtet habe. Temperamentvoll. Charmant. Kess. Ich wünschte, sie wäre in meinem Haus gewesen..."

"Welches war Ihr Haus?"

"Slytherin - er war Hauslehrer von Slytherin", erwiderte Ichigo, der Harry einen Seitenblick zuwarf und auf dessen Reaktion wartete. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Oh, aber nehmt mir das jetzt nicht übel!" Slughorn wedelte mit einem Finger vor ihm, als er sah, wie sich Harrys Miene verfinsterte. "Ich schätze, du bist ein Gryffindor, wie sie? Ja, es bleibt gewöhnlich in der Familie. Allerdings nicht immer: Sirius Black hat sich nicht daran gehalten..."

Ichigo beobachtete Harry genau, was dessen Reaktion anging. Irgendwie schaffte es der andere Junge, nicht zu reagieren, obwohl er sich vorstellen konnte, dass er innerlich den Schmerz fühlte...

"Er war ein guter Kumpel deines Vaters. Die ganze Familie Black war in meinem Haus gewesen, aber nein, dieser nicht! Nein, er musste unbedingt in Gryffindor enden! Ich bekam seinen Bruder, Regulus - aber ich hätte sie gern alle gehabt."

Slughorn blickte auf die gegenüber liegende Wand, als wäre er in Gedanken versunken. Harry und Ichigo warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu, dann richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den ehemaligen Professor.

"Dachte, dass Lily eine Reinblüterin war, so klug war sie, man hätte mich mit einer Feder umwerfen können, als ich herausfand, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene war..."

"Eine meiner besten Freundinnen ist muggelgeboren", sagte Harry kühl. "Und sie ist eine der besten in unserem Jahrgang."

"Versteht mich nicht falsch!" protestierte Slughorn. "Nein, nein! Hab' ich nicht gerade gesagt, dass deine Mutter eine meiner absoluten Lieblingsschülerinnen war? Und da ist Cresswell, der im Jahr unter ihr war - ist jetzt Chef des Koboldverbindungsbüros - noch ein Muggelgeborener, der mir immer noch ausgezeichnete Tipps gib!" Er wippte jetzt ein wenig auf den Zehen auf und ab, und er deutete auf ein paar Fotografien auf einer Kommode. "Alles ehemalige Schüler: Barnaby Cuffe, Redakteur beim _Tagespropheten_ ; Ambrosius Flume, Eigentümer von Honeydukes, schickt mir zu jedem Geburtstag einen Geschenkkorb; Gwenog Jones, Kapitänin der Holyhead Harpies, Freikarten, wann immer ich welche will!"

"Und all diese Leute wissen, wo man Sie finden kann?" Ichigo zog eine Augenbraue hoch während er sich fragte, wie es kam, dass dieser Mann noch nicht aufgespürt worden war. Das Lächeln glitt von Slughorns Gesicht.

"Natürlich nicht", er starrte sie sehnsüchtig an. "Ich habe seit einem Jahr keinen Kontakt mehr." Er starrte wieder seine Bilder an, kleine bewegliche Bilder, die ihm ewig zuwinkten. "Dennoch, ein vorsichtiger Zauberer weiß, wann er seinen Kopf unten und sich außer Sicht halten muss. Wieder einen Posten in Hogwarts anzunehmen wäre dasselbe wie meine Treue dem Phönixorden gegenüber zu erklären. Und ich befürchte, ihre Sterblichkeitsrate..."

"Sie müssen dem Orden nicht beitreten, um in Hogwarts zu unterrichten", sagte Harry, der es nicht schaffte, eine gewisse Geringschätzung aus seinem Tonfall zu halten. "Nur ein paar der Lehrer sind dabei, und der einzige Lehrer, der je gestorben ist, war Quirrell - und der hat bekommen was er verdient hat, weil er mit Voldemort gearbeitet hat." Harry ignorierte das protestierende Quietschen, das Slughorn bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens von sich gab. "Ich schätze, dass die Angestellten von Hogwarts sicherer als die meisten Leute sind, solange Dumbledore Schulleiter ist. Er ist angeblich der Einzige, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat, nicht wahr?"

"Na ja", Slughorn schien über Harrys Worte nachzudenken. "Ja, es ist wahr, dass er nie den Kampf mit Dumbledore gesucht hat: und ich schätze, dass man anführen könnte, dass da ich nicht den Todessern beigetreten bin, Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, mich kaum zu seinen Freunden zählen kann... Und ich kann nicht so tun, als hätte mich der Tod von Amelia Bones nicht erschüttert..."

"Na dann", bohrte Ichigo nach, während er ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah. "Was haben Sie zu verlieren? Ist es nicht besser, als so von Ort zu Ort zu ziehen?"

"Nun ja... Ich schätze... Ich wäre sicherer, wenn ich näher an Albus wäre..." er sah endlich Ichigo genauer an. "Und du, Junge - noch einmal - was ist deine Geschichte?"

"Ich?" Ichigo warf ihm einen trägen Blick zu. "Ich habe Ihnen gesagt..."

"Hör mir damit auf. Albus hat dich aus einem anderen Grund mitgebracht. Also... wie hat er dich genannt?"

"Kurosaki", grinste Ichigo Kurosaki und beobachtete ihn genau. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Slughorn atmete tief ein. "Ich verstehe", sagte er langsam. "Also bist du Masakis Junge. Ich hätte die Haarfarbe erkennen sollen."

"Das stimmt", nickte Ichigo. Er war von dem Kommentar nicht überrascht.

Sein Blick ging dann zu dem Schwert. "Dann kommst du nach deinem Vater, nicht wahr?"

Ichigo starrte ihn überrascht an. Dann platzte es aus ihm heraus: "Gott, ich hoffe nicht!"

Slughorn lachte darüber.

"Also, Horace - du weißt darüber Bescheid, nicht wahr?" kommentierte Dumbledore leise, als er zu ihnen zurück kam.

"Ich habe sie in Japan aufgespürt. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, so wie sie von der Bildfläche verschwunden war... es war eine ziemliche Überraschung, herauszufinden..."

"Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", sagte Dumbledore milde. "Aber das ist die _einzige_ Art, in der Mr. Kurosaki seinem Vater nachschlägt. Er ist sehr wohl der Sohn seiner Mutter. Ein ziemlich begabter Schüler in Zaubertränke und er benutzt bereits ungesagte Zauber. Professor Snape ist von ihm ziemlich beeindruckt, genau wie Professor McGonagall."

"Ich verstehe", Slughorn betrachtete die beiden genau. "Sie kommen nach ihren Müttern, nicht wahr? Dann sind Sie Freunde?"

"In der Tat, und beide sind in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Slughorn starrte die beiden weiter an.

"Tatsächlich - besuchen mehrere Freunde von Mr. Kurosaki ebenfalls Hogwarts, die ziemlich - talentiert sind."

"Sind sie wie er?" Slughorn beäugte immer noch Zangetsu. Na ja, dachte Ichigo, wenn er wusste, was sein Vater war... dann war er sehr neugierig darauf zu erfahren, was ein Zanpakuto tun konnte. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde er denken, dass die Shinigami als zusätzlicher Schutz dort waren. Was auch stimmte. Wenn er nur Slughorn sagen könnte, wie gut sie sich im Kampf gegen Moldy und seine Todesser geschlagen hatten...

"Nur drei von ihnen." Harry war von der Aussage verwirrt, bis er begriff, dass Professor Dumbledore von Rukia, Toshiro und Momo sprach - den _Kido_ -Anwendern.

"Faszinierend", sagte Slughorn. "Da bin ich sicher. Geht ihr jetzt?" fragte er als er Dumbledore in Richtung Tür gehen sah.

"Ja. Ich glaube, ich erkenne eine verlorene Sache, wenn ich sie sehe."

Slughorn schien davon überrascht zu sein. Er zappelte herum während er zusah, wie die drei sich bereit machten zu gehen.

"Nun denn, lebe wohl, Horace. Es tut mir leid, dass du die Stelle nicht haben willst. Natürlich bist du immer noch für einen Besuch willkommen..."

"Ja, nun..."

"Dann auf Wiedersehen."

"Tschüss", sagte Harry und Ichigo nickte einfach.

Dumbledore hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet, als sie ein genervtes Schnaufen hörten.

"Schon gut! Schon gut! Du hast gewonnen! Ich werde es tun!"

Sie drehten sich um und sahen, dass er direkt hinter ihnen stand.

"Du wirst aus dem Ruhestand kommen?"

"Ich muss wahnsinnig sein, aber ja!" rief er entnervt aus.

"Wundervoll!" Dumbledore strahlte Slughorn glücklich an. "Dann sehe ich dich am ersten September!"

"Ja, ich wage zu behaupten, dass du das wirst", Slughorn funkelte zurück. "Ich will ein höheres Gehalt."

Dumbledore lachte leise, als er den Flur hinunter ging, die Jungs auf den Fersen.

"Und ein größeres Büro!" rief er ihnen nach. "Ich will kein Loch in der Wand im Kerker!"

Er winkte Slughorn fröhlich zu und deutete damit an, dass er ihn gehört hatte.

"Gut gemacht, Jungs, sehr gut gemacht."

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** (1) Jinzen ( _Klingenmeditation_ ) Diese Methode ist der einzige Weg, eine richtige Unterhaltung mit seinem Zanpakuto zu führen. Man legt sein Schwert in den Schoß und nimmt eine Meditationshaltung ein und zwingt dann seinen Geist dazu, mit dem Zanpakuto eins zu werden. Auf diese Weise kann man die wahre Gestalt der Kräfte seines Zanpakuto hervor rufen. Diese Methode ist etwas, das die Soul Society über tausende von Jahren seit seiner Entstehung entwickelt hat. Es geht ausschließlich darum, mit seinem Schwert zu reden. Diese fortgeschrittene Art des Trainings unterscheidet sich stark davon, Fähigkeiten gewaltsam zu erwerben. Bei dieser Methode geht es darum, in einem Zustand der Ruhe in die innere Welt des Zanpakuto einzutreten und dort mit ihm zu kämpfen. In diesem Zustand muss der Träger gegen sein Zanpakuto kämpfen, um Zugang zu neuen Fähigkeiten zu erlangen. Der Zanpakuto-Geist will diese Fähigkeiten nicht vermitteln und verwickelt den Träger in einen Kampf, der keinem gleicht, der zuvor stattgefunden hat. In diesem meditativen Zustand, ist man in einer so tiefen Trance, dass sogar in der inneren Welt erlittene Verletzungen in der realen Welt widergespiegelt werden, während man in diesem Meditationszustand verbleibt.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Übersetzung von "http Doppelpunkt /bleach Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/Jinzen#Zanpakut.C5.8D_Training". Eingabe ohne Leerzeichen, Doppelpunkt und Punkt durch die jeweiligen Zeichen ersetzen, zwei "/". Leider gibt es diesen Artikel nicht in der deutschen Version der Wiki.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:**  
Okay, die Saga geht weiter... Ist es sonst noch irgendwer leid, welche Richtung das Manga einschlägt? Gah! Sie hätten einfach Ichigo seine Kräfte zurückgeben sollen und es enden lassen...  
Ah, na ja... wie gewöhnlich gehören mir weder HP noch Bleach.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Das Original der Geschichte findet ihr unter (www. fanfiction. net (/) s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince) - ohne Klammern und Leerzeichen.

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
: _ **Der innere Hollow spricht**_ :  
 _=Botschaften per Höllenfalter=_

* * *

Kapitel 7

" _Gut gemacht, Jungs, sehr gut gemacht."_

"Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!" protestierte Harry, während Ichigo leise lachte.

"Ah, aber das hast du!" widersprach Dumbledore mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Du hast ihm gezeigt, wie viel er zu gewinnen hat, wenn er zurück kommt." Er hielt inne und betrachtete Harry, immer noch lächelnd. "Also - hast du ihn gemocht?"

"Ehm..." Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Er hörte, wie Ichigo wieder leise lachte, dieses Mal über ihn. Warum hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Ichigo mehr wusste, als er durchblicken ließ?

"Horace mag es, es bequem zu haben. Er genießt es außerdem, in Gesellschaft von Leuten zu sein, die berühmt, mächtig, erfolgreich oder eine Kombination von allen dreien sind. Er denkt gern, dass er diese Leute beeinflussen kann. Er will nicht - wie drückt ihr es aus - dass er im Scheinwerferlicht steht, sondern zieht es eher vor, im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Er hat ein unheimliches Talent dafür, die auszusuchen, die in ihren Gebieten führend sein werden, und hat in der Vergangenheit einen kleinen Club seiner Lieblinge gebildet..."

"Den Slug Club", sagte Ichigo plötzlich mit einem Grinsen. "So hat meine Mutter es in ihren Tagebüchern genannt."

"In der Tat", nickte Dumbledore. "So nennt er ihn auch selber. Ich sage dir das, weil er zweifellos versuchen wird - ah..."

"Ihn einzusammeln?" warf Ichigo hilfreich ein. Es nervte Harry, dass Ichigo dies alles offenbar amüsant fand. Und das, weil er aufgrund der Tagebücher seiner Mutter - Insider-Informationen hatte.

"Genau! Harry wäre das Kronjuwel seiner Sammlung: der Junge der überlebt hat, der Auserwählte. Obwohl ich zu sagen wage, dass er versuchen wird, dich ebenfalls _einzusammeln_ , da deine Mutter eine seiner sentimentalen Lieblinge war. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war er ziemlich von ihr angetan. Ansonsten hätte er nicht versucht, sie zu finden..."

Ichigo nickte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er wusste, worauf der Professor hinaus wollte. Es gab einen Grund dafür, Horace Slughorn zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen, und er musste ihn noch enthüllen. Dumbledore tat nichts ohne Grund, ganz ähnlich wie Yamamoto. Darin glichen sich die beiden alten Männer wie ein Ei dem anderen...

"Dies ist ein guter Platz. Wenn ihr meinen Arm nehmen würdet, Jungs..."

Harry wusste dieses Mal, was ihn erwartete und war für die Reise bereit. Als er wieder sehen konnte, grinste er als er erkannte, dass er zurück an seinem zweitliebsten Ort auf der Welt war - dem Haus der Weasleys.

"Wenn sie noch einen Augenblick bleiben könnten, Mr. Kurosaki, und bitte beim Besenschuppen Wache stehen würden, während ich unter vier Augen ein paar Worte Harry wechsle?" bat der Professor während er Harry in die Abgeschiedenheit eines ruhigen Nebengebäudes geleitete.

"Klar", nickte Ichigo. Er stand schweigend neben der Tür und lauschte dem leisen Stimmengemurmel. Er war nicht beleidigt. Er wusste, dass es Dinge gab, die Dumbledore mit Harry besprechen musste, genau wie er wusste, dass es Dinge gab, die er mit Ichigo und seiner Gruppe diskutieren würde... Tatsächlich würde der Professor es ihm wahrscheinlich in zwei Tagen erzählen, wenn sie ihren eigenen Kriegsrat in der Soul Society abhielten - wohin sich Ichigo aufmachen würde, sobald er von hier weg ging. Rukia würde bereits dort sein, genau wie Renji. Sie warteten auf ihn und den Professor. Wenigstens waren Zangetsu und Hichigo dieses Mal ruhig. Vielleicht sollte er nach ihnen sehen und sichergehen, dass keiner der beiden zurückgelassen worden war...

Während er das gerade in Betracht zog, öffnete sich die Tür des Besenschuppens und die beiden traten heraus, während Dumbledore Spinnen aus seinem Hut schüttelte. Ichigo unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Er wollte nicht wirklich allzu viel über Spinnen nachdenken, da sie ihn an die Zeit erinnerten, als er sich in den Verbotenen Wald gewagt hatte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Ron überhaupt nicht hierher kam - oder so wenig wie er es einrichten konnte. Momo hatte zugegeben, dass sie deswegen immer noch schlechte Träume hatte, also konnte sich Ichigo nur ausmalen, wie der arachnophobische Ron reagieren würde. Er ging den beiden zum Haus hinterher, weil er sehen wollte, dass Harry sicher ins Innere kam. Dumbledore klopfte an die Tür.

"Wer ist da? Erklären Sie sich!" sagte eine nervöse Stimme durch die Tür.

"Ich bin es, Dumbledore, und bringe Harry..."

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und offenbarte eine mollige und lächelnde Mrs. Weasley, die einen alten grünen Morgenmantel trug.

"Harry! Albus! Meine Güte, habt ihr mich erschreckt! Ich habe euch vor dem Morgen nicht erwartet!"

"Horace hat sich nicht als so schwierig erwiesen, wie ich erwartet hatte, Molly", erklärte Dumbledore, der sowohl Harry als auch einen leicht überraschten Ichigo hinein führte. Er hatte erwartet, dass er sich davonstehlen konnte, sobald er Harry abgeliefert hatte. "Ah, hallo Nymphadora. Ich glaube, Sie kennen Mr. Kurosaki bereits..."

Harry sah sich um und bemerkte, dass Ichigo eine blasse Frau mit mausbraunen Haaren anstarrte.

"Hallo, Professor, Ichigo. Tach, Harry."

"Hi Tonks", sagten sie gleichzeitig, obwohl beide von ihrem Aussehen schockiert waren.

"Ich sollte gehen", sie stand plötzlich auf, wobei sie sowohl den Stuhl als auch ihre Kaffeetasse umkippte - etwas, das bei der unfallgefährdeten Aurorin nicht ganz unerwartet war. "Danke für den Tee und das Mitgefühl, Molly."

"Bitte, gehen Sie nicht meinetwegen", sagte Dumbledore. "Ich befürchte, ich muss sofort wieder gehen. Geschäfte mit dem Minister, Sie verstehen."

"Nein, nein, wirklich, ich muss los..." Tonks schüttelte den Kopf während sie auf den Boden starrte. "Nacht..."

"Komm dieses Wochenende zum Abendessen, Remus und Mad Eye kommen..."

"Nein, trotzdem danke. Gute Nacht..." Tonks eilte an ihnen vorbei, wich der Hand aus, die Ichigo ihr entgegenstreckte indem sie darum herum huschte und verschwand, sobald sie den Hof erreicht hatte. Mrs. Weasley starrte ihr besorgt nach. Ichigo starrte ihr ebenfalls hinterher, fassungslos über die Veränderung, die die Frau in nur ein paar kurzen Monaten durchgemacht hatte.

"Nun, ich werde Sie beide in Hogwarts wiedersehen", sagte Professor Dumbledore. "Gute Nacht, Molly." Er verbeugte sich, folgte Tonks und verschwand beinahe von genau dem selben Punkt.

Als Ichigo den Mund öffnete, um sich selbst zu verabschieden, wurde die Tür geschlossen und er stellte fest, dass er gemeinsam mit Harry in einen anderen Raum bugsiert wurde. _Oh, Mist_ , dachte er.

"Genau wie Ron - ich schwöre, jemand hat über euch beide einen Streckfluch verhängt, du siehst aus, als wärst du vier Zoll gewachsen. Aber wenigstens bist du nicht mehr so dünn wie vorher." Sie drehte sich zu Ichigo, der mehrere Zoll größer und nicht annähernd so dünn wie Harry war. "Und du musst Ichigo sein. Ich wollte dich unbedingt kennen lernen..."

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen..." schaffte Ichigo, innerlich ächzend, zu sagen.

"Hast du Hunger, Harry?"

"Ja, ein wenig", gab Harry zu, dem klar wurde, dass es ein paar Stunden her war, dass er zuletzt etwas gegessen hatte. Ichigo versuchte immer noch herauszufinden, wie er aus dem Haus kommen könnte, als er fühlte, wie die Beine unter ihm weggerissen wurden, als ein Stuhl hinter ihm herangesaust kam und ihn zum Tisch trug.

Er sah zu Harry hinüber, der mit einiger Belustigung zusah, wie Mrs. Weasley einen großen Eisentopf mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte und ihn dann zum Tisch fliegen ließ. Zwei Schüsseln erschienen gerade rechtzeitig, um die heraus fließende Suppe aufzufangen. Ichigo seufzte und fand sich damit ab, dass er nicht wie geplant in die Soul Society gelangen würde... Er streckte die Hände aus und formte einen kleinen Höllenfalter. Er hörte Harry neben sich husten, der versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

 _=Tut mir leid, Momo, aber ich werde mich verspäten. Ich werde von Mrs. Weasley als Geisel festgehalten...=_

"Brot, meine Lieben?"

= _Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich gehen lassen wird - nicht ohne dass ich sie vorher töte, und das würde ich lieber nicht tun.=_

"Danke, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry während er zusah, wie der Schmetterling verschwand. Mrs. Weasley setzte sich den beiden gegenüber während sie aßen und betrachtete sie genau.

"Also konntet ihr Slughorn dazu überreden, die Stelle anzunehmen?" fragte sie, da sie offenbar wusste, was Dumbledore vorgehabt hatte.

Sie nickten gleichzeitig, weil sie nicht sprechen konnten, während sie gerade aßen.

"Er war der Lehrer von Arthur und mir", sagte sie ihnen. "Ich glaube, er hat ungefähr zur selben Zeit angefangen zu unterrichten wie Dumbledore. "Mochtet ihr ihn?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern, während Ichigo grinste. Sie nickte, als sie ihre Mienen sah.

"Ich verstehe. Er kann ziemlich bezaubernd sein, aber Arthur hat nie viel von ihm gehalten. Er war immer sehr gut darin, jemandem auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Das Ministerium ist voll von seinen alten Lieblingen. Er hat nie gedacht, dass Arthur vorankommen oder es zu etwas bringen würde. Nun, das zeigt nur, dass Slughorn Fehler macht. Hat Ron es euch gesagt - Arthur wurde befördert!"

"Das ist großartig!" Harry schaffte es, seine Suppe zu schlucken und sich den Hals zu verbrennen. Ichigo nickte höflich. Er hatte Mr. Weasley nur dieses eine Mal am Bahnhof getroffen und er hatte Mrs. Weasley nicht kennengelernt. Er kannte tatsächlich die jüngeren Weasleys, mit Ausnahme von Percy und Charlie, am besten. Er hatte Charlie nie kennengelernt, und er hatte Percy nur einmal gesehen. Sein Eindruck von Sohn Nummer drei war nicht gut gewesen.

"Ja, Scrimgeour hat als Antwort auf die aktuelle Situation mehrere neue Büros eingerichtet und Arthur ist Büroleiter für das Aufspüren und Beschlagnahmen von gefälschten Verteidigunszaubern und Schutzgegenständen. Er hat zehn Leute unter sich!"

"Was genau..." fing Ichigo an zu fragen, obwohl er sich wahrscheinlich denken konnte, worum es bei dem Job ging, wenn er Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken.

"In der ganzen Panik wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem sind hier und da seltsame Dinge aufgetaucht, die angeblich Leute vor ihm und seinen Todessern beschützen sollen. Ihr könnt es euch vorstellen - beschützende Zaubertränke, die überhaupt keine sind, Flüche zur Verteidigung, die deine Ohren abfallen lassen... Die Leute ziehen ihren Nutzen daraus, wie verängstigt alle sind. Ab und zu taucht auch etwas richtig gemeines auf, das von einem Todesser platziert wurde."

"Ist Mr. Weasley immer noch bei der Arbeit?" Harry sah sich nach ihrer besonderen Uhr um.

"Ja, ist er. Er sollte bald hier sein, er hat gesagt, dass er gegen Mitternacht zurück sein will..."

Sie sah zu der Uhr hinüber, die in einem Wäschekorb stand. Ichigo folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass sie alle Weasleys zeigte und alle Zeiger auf 'Todesgefahr' standen. _Interessante Uhr_ , dachte er und fragte sich, wie er so eine bekommen könnte. Es würde sein Leben sicherlich ein kleines bisschen weniger kompliziert machen...

"Sie ist schon seit einer ganzen Weile so, seit Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekommen ist..."

Der Zeiger von Mr. Weasley hatte auf 'unterwegs' gewechselt und einen Moment später war er angekommen und schalt seine Frau, dass sie nicht sichergestellt hatte, dass er es war, ehe sie ihn eingelassen hatte.

"Ach ernsthaft!"

"Molly!"

"Schon gut, schon gut!"

Ichigo und Harry wandten sich wieder ihrer Mahlzeit zu, während Mrs. Weasley vor sich hin murmelte, dass sie das jedes Mal machen musste, wenn er nach Hause kam. Als Mr. Weasley sich mit zuckender Nase dem Tisch zuwandte, als er die Suppe roch, rief er aus:

"Harry! Wir hatten euch vor dem Morgen nicht erwartet!"

Mrs. Weasley stellte eine Schale Suppe vor ihm ab.

"Und - du heißt Ichigo, richtig?"

"Ja, Sir", nickte Ichigo und stand dann auf, um Mr. Weasley die Hand zu schütteln. "Ich muss wirklich los..."

"Oh, sei nicht albern! Du musst schlafen - wie lange bist du jetzt schon auf?" protestierte Mrs. Weasley.

"Ehm..." Ichigo wusste es nicht, aber es waren beinahe vierundzwanzig Stunden. Allerdings wusste er, dass er nicht so müde wie Harry war, der gerade versucht hatte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Möglicherweise, weil er daran gewöhnt war, überlegte er. Allerdings, bei all dem, was Harry durchgemacht hatte, sollte er sich auch daran gewöhnen, wenig oder keinen Schlaf zu bekommen.

"Das war's - ab ins Bett mit euch beiden", sagte sie fest. "Ich habe das Zimmer von Fred und George für dich fertig gemacht, Harry, und es dauert nur einen Moment das zweite Bett zu machen."

"Wo sind sie?" fragte Harry.

"Oh, sie sind in der Winkelgasse und schlafen in der kleinen Wohnung über ihrem Laden", antwortete sie und führte die beiden nach oben in den zweiten Stock. Sie hatte es versucht, aber der Geruch nach etwas, das Ichigo für Schießpulver hielt, lag immer noch in der Luft. Nicht gekennzeichnete, versiegelte Pappkisten waren in dem Zimmer aufgestapelt und er beschloss, dass er nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte. Harrys Schulkoffer stand dazwischen. Hedwig schuhute Harry glücklich von ihrer Sitzstange aus an und flog dann aus dem Fenster.

"Bitte schön, mein Lieber", Mrs. Weasley reichte Ichigo einen Ersatzschlafanzug, der Bill gehörte, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und schloss die Tür.

"Ist sie immer so... so..." Ichigo stellte fest, dass ihm die Worte fehlten.

"Ja", nickte Harry während er sich seinen eigenen Schlafanzug anzog. Ichigo, bemerkte er, zog nur die Hosen an. "Tatsächlich - wirst du möglicherweise auch morgen früh nicht sofort wegkommen."

Ichigo ächzte und ließ sich ins Kissen fallen. _Rukia würde ihn umbringen_...

#

Sie wurden beide davon geweckt, dass die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Ichigo war blitzschnell aus dem Bett. Harry setzte sich kerzengerade hin und tastete nach seiner Brille.

"Wir wussten nicht, dass ihr schon hier seid!" sagte eine laute aufgeregte Stimme und Harry bekam einen festen Schlag auf den Scheitel.

"Ron, hau ihn nicht!"

"Jesses, Leute, ihr habt ihn erst vor ein paar Stunden gesehen", sagte Ichigo und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

"Ichigo, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auch hier sein würdest", Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, weil er nicht erwartet hatte, Ichigo im zweiten Bett vorzufinden.

"Deine Mutter wollte mich nicht weg lassen", erwiderte er mit einem Seufzen. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich als Geisel festgehalten werde..."

"Uh, ja, manchmal ist sie so..." entschuldigte sich Ron. "Sorry, Kumpel."

Ichigo zuckte die Achseln und schaute sich nach seiner Kleidung um.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken ums Frühstück, Mum bringt euch ein Tablett rauf, hält euch für unterernährt", Ron verdrehte den beiden gegenüber die Augen.

"Als ob irgendjemand nach zwei Wochen von Yuzus Küche unterernährt sein könnte", schnaubte Ichigo. Alle lachten und dann wollte Hermine wissen, wo Dumbledore sie hingebracht hatte.

"Es war nichts aufregendes. Er wollte nur Hilfe dabei, diesen alten Lehrer dazu zu überreden aus dem Ruhestand zu kommen. Horace Slughorn."

"Das stimmt, wir werden einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste brauchen, oder?" Sie nickte.

"Wie ist er so?" fragte Ron.

Ichigo und Harry sahen einander an. Harry wunderte sich über Ichigos merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was?" Hermines Blick ging von einem zum anderen, sie erfasste sofort ihre Mienen.

"Nun, er erinnert mich irgendwie an ein Walross..." gab Ichigo zu, wobei er nicht sagte, was ihm noch durch den Kopf ging. Er wusste, was Slughorn unterrichtet hatte, und das war nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen.

"Er war mal Hauslehrer von Slytherin", fügte Harry mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln hinzu. Ichigo verdrehte die Augen. Nicht jeder Schüler, der aus Slytherin kam war böse. Und nicht jeder Schüler, der aus den anderen Häuser kamen waren aus Silber - Wurmschwanz hatte das bewiesen, nicht wahr? Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass seine Mutter Recht gehabt hatte, als sie behauptet hatte, ihn kein bisschen zu mögen... nein, er hatte sich als Verräter herausgestellt.

"Also, scheint er ein guter Lehrer zu sein? Ich weiß, dass wir einen brauchen, jetzt wo Dumbridge weg ist." Verlass dich auf Hermine, dass sie jemandem einen Vertrauensbonus gab.

"Na ja, er kann nicht schlimmer sein als Dumbridge, oder?"

"Ich kenne wen, der schlimmer ist als Dumbridge", kam eine Stimme von der Tür her. Ginny kam ins Zimmer mit einem so finsteren Gesichtsausdruck wie Ichigos bester Gewitttermiene und ließ sich auf Ende von Harrys Bett fallen. Ichigo wollte bei Harrys panikerfülltem Gesichtsausdruck loslachen. Der arme Junge wusste nicht, was er mit einem Mädchen das er mochte - und von dem er nicht wusste, dass er es mochte - anfangen sollte...

"Was geht ab?"

"Es ist _sie_ \- sie treibt mich in den Wahnsinn."

"Wer treibt dich in den Wahnsinn?" fragte Ichigo, der langsam unruhig wurde, weil er so lange brauchte, um von hier weg zu kommen. Mit Hermine und Ginny im Zimmer konnte er sich noch nicht einmal anziehen. Zur Hölle, er wusste noch nicht einmal, wo das Badezimmer war.

Diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Ichigo starrte die Frau, die herein geschwebt kam, mit offenem Mund an. Er bekam kaum mit, dass Harry Ginny und Hermine auf den Boden geschleudert hatte, als er seine Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hoch riss.

Sie war - atemberaubend schön, dachte Ichigo, während er sie benommen anstarrte. Groß, gertenschlank, mit langen, silbrig blonden Haaren, das zu glühen und um sie herum eine Aura ähnlich einem Heiligenschein zu bilden schien. Instinktiv hielt er sein Hemd über den Teil seiner Anatomie, der am stärksten auf ihre Anwesenheit reagierte.

"'Arry!" begrüßte sie ihn glücklich während sie das beladene Tablett zu ihm hinüber trug. "Es ist su lange 'er!"

"F-Fleur...?" _Was machte sie hier_?

Mrs. Weasley kam nach ihr herein. Sie sah verärgert aus. "Ich wollte das gerade hochbringen", grummelte sie.

Ichigo nahm tiefe Atemzüge während er versuchte, die Reaktion seines Körpers zu beruhigen. _Was zur Hölle ging hier vor_? Dies war äußerst ungewöhnlich... Das einzige Mädchen, dass ihn zuvor überhaupt angemacht hatte, war Rukia... _ernsthaft_...

"Es macht mir nischts aus", sagte die Frau, die das Tablett auf Harrys Schoß absetzte und ihm einen herzlichen Kuss auf jede Wange drückte. Ichigo hörte seinen inneren Hollow eifersüchtig knurren.

Oh, großartig... _Beruhige dich, du_!

 _ **:Ich will einen Kuss!:**_ Hichigo klang wie ein schmollender, weinerlicher Fünfjähriger.

 _Halt die Klappe! Oder ich komme da rein und verwandele dich wieder in ein Kaninchen!_ drohte er ziemlich ernst. Das hatte in der Vergangenheit immer gewirkt... und war der Grund, warum Hichigo so kooperativ war - zumindest in der Vergangenheit...

"Die Hälfte des Tabletts ist für Ichigo, Fleur", schalt Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh -" sie richtete ihre großen blauen Augen auf Ichigo und entschuldigte sich überschwänglich. Er fühlte, wie seine Wangen rot brannten und Hermine schlug sich eine Hand über den Mund, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sein Haar wechselte, wenn man ihre Reaktion berücksichtigte, möglicherweise ebenfalls die Farbe.

"'Ast du schon ge'ört?" Fleur wandte sich wieder mit vor Aufregung leuchtenden Augen Harry zu. Ichigo schüttelte kurz den Kopf und blinzelte sie eulenhaft an. Er fragte sich, was zur Hölle hier vorging.

"Wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen, es ihm zu sagen", murmelte Mrs. Weasley, die versuchte, sich vorbeizumogeln und einen der Teller zu nehmen, um ihn Ichigo zu geben.

"Bill und isch werden 'eiraten!"

 _ **:Glücklicher Bill. Können wir ihn umbringen?:**_ fragte Hichigo fröhlich **. :** _ **Ich will jeden zerhacken und verstümmeln, der diese Göttin besitzen wird...**_ **:**

 _Halt die Klappe_! knurrte Ichigo still während er sich wieder setzte. Er dachte, dass er möglicherweise gehört hatte, dass Zangetsu belustigt hüstelte.

"Ehm - Glückwunsch", sagte Harry und blinzelte sie an. Sie stürzte sich herunter und küsste ihn wieder.

"Bill 'at gerade sehr viel su tun - Er arbeitet sehr 'art und isch arbeite nur Teilseit bei Gringotts für mein Englisch, also 'at er misch für ein paar Tage 'ergebracht, um seine Familie kennenzulernen. Isch 'abe misch so gefreut su 'ören, dass du kommst! Nun, genieße dein Frühstück, 'Arry!" Fleur schwebte aus dem Zimmer.

"Ah..." Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, währen er herauszufinden versuchte, was gerade passiert war.

"Mum hasst sie", seufzte Ginny.

"Tue ich nicht! Ich denke nur, dass sie das Ganze überstürzen, dass ist alles!" sagte Mrs. Weasley streng zu ihrer Tochter. Sie konnte endlich einen der Teller nehmen und ihn Ichigo reichen. Sie sah seinen benommenen Gesichtsausdruck und tätschelte ihm mitfühlend die Wange.

"Sie gehen seit einem Jahr miteinander aus", erwiderte Ron, dessen Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig groggy wirkte.

"Nun, das ist nicht sehr lange!" protestierte seine Mutter kopfschüttelnd. "Es liegt natürlich alles an dieser Unruhe wegen Old Moldy. Dasselbe ist auch beim letzten Mal passiert. Die Leute sind an allen Ecken und Enden durchgebrannt und haben geheiratet, nachdem sie sich nur ein paar Monate gekannt haben..."

"Du und Dad seid durchgebrannt..."

"Wir kannten uns aus der Schule - ganze sieben Jahre und danach auch noch", protestierte sie zornig. "Bill und Fleur hingegen... nun, sie haben nichts gemeinsam. Er arbeitet hart, ist bodenständig... Sie dagegen ist eine..."

"Kuh", soufflierte Ginny nickend. "Aber Bill ist nicht wirklich bodenständig, oder er wäre kein Fluchbrecher... Ich schätze, das ist der Grund, warum er auf Schleim reingefallen ist..."

"Ginny!" schalt ihre Mutter, während Harry und Hermine lachten. "Ich schätze, ich sollte besser gehen - esst eure Eier solange sie warm sind, Jungs."

Harry sah zu Ron herüber, der immer noch benommen zu sein schien.

"Gewöhnt man sich nicht mit der Zeit an sie?" fragte er, weil er sich fragte, warum Ron so - seltsam schien. War Harry der Einzige, der nicht von ihr beeinflusst wurde? Hatte es daran gelegen, dass er während des Turniers so viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte?

"Na ja... schon, wenn du auf sie vorbereitet bist", erklärte Ron. "Aber wenn sie dich unerwartet anspringt, so wie gerade, können dich die Auswirkungen immer noch kalt erwischen."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinzelte sie an. Worüber sprachen sie da?

"Fleur ist teilweise Veela", erklärte ihm Hermine. Während sie von Rons Reaktion angewidert zu sein schien, hatte sie mit Ichigo einiges Mitgefühl, der ihr - oder einer Veela - noch nie zuvor begegnet war.

" _Oh_ ", sagte er verstehend. Er schaffte endlich, sich zusammenzureißen, indem er sich auf sein Essen konzentrierte. "Erinnere mich daran, Rukia nie in Fleurs Nähe zu lassen... vor allem, wenn ich im selben Raum bin. Oder - ehm - kalt erwischt werde."

Die anderen brachen bei seinem Kommentar in Gelächter aus und erinnerten sich daran, wie wahnsinnig eifersüchtig Rukia sein konnte - obwohl Ichigo ihr niemals einen Grund dafür gab. Hermine hatte die Theorie, dass es daran lag, dass andere die Tatsache ignorierten, dass sie existierte... Und dass sie das Gefühl hatten, ihn ihr mit wenig oder keinem Aufwand wegnehmen zu können. Sie zogen Ichigos Gefühle nicht in Betracht - oder seine Hingabe zu seiner Freundin.

"Nachdem das gesagt ist..." sagte Ginny, "wollt ihr sie wirklich die ganze Zeit um euch haben?" Ron zuckte die Schultern, als hätte er sich darüber noch überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht.

"Armselig", Hermine funkelte Ron wütend an und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Mum wird dem ein Ende machen, wenn sie kann."

"Wie?" fragte Harry.

"Na ja, sie lädt dauernd Tonks zum Abendessen ein..." sinnierte Ginny nachdenklich. "Ich denke, dass sie darauf hofft, dass sich Bill stattdessen in sie verliebt."

Ron schüttelte über das vergebliche Unterfangen den Kopf. Ichigo war da Rons Meinung - und nach dem zu urteilen, was Tonks gesagt hatte, als sie gegangen war - hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihr Besuch einen anderen Grund gehabt hatte. 'Tee und Mitgefühl' hatte sie gesagt... er dachte nicht, dass Tonks' Besuch im Haus der Weasleys irgendetwas mit Bill Weasley zu tun hatte.

"Nun, sie ist viel netter als Schleim!" Ginny funkelte ihren Bruder wütend an.

"Und sie ist klüger - sie ist eine Aurorin!" fügte Hermine hinzu.

"Ja, aber Fleur ist nicht dumm. Wenn sie es wäre, wäre sie nicht für das Trimagische Turnier ausgewählt worden..." versuchte Harry klarzustellen. Er sprach nicht weiter, weil Ginny und Hermine ihn mit extremem Missfallen angingen.

"Nicht du auch noch!"

"Ich bin nur logisch!" verteidigte sich Harry. "Du denkst nicht nach!" _Und sie sagen mir, dass ich es zulasse, dass_ meine _Abneigung jemandem gegenüber meine Gedanken beeinflusst_!

"Ich hätte viel lieber Tonks in der Familie, wenigstens ist sie lustig."

"Sie sieht für mich eher wie die Maulende Myrte aus", murmelte Ron. "Was ist passiert?"

"Das ist nicht fair!" fuhr Hermine ihn wütend an. "Sie ist noch... was passiert ist... Sie war seine Cousine..."

Ichigo zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf einen Blick zu Harry hinüber um seine Reaktion zu prüfen, der damit beschäftigt war, sich Essen in den Mund zu schaufeln.

"Ja, aber sie kannte Sirius kaum!" protestierte Ron. "Er war ihr halbes Leben lang in Askaban und -"

"Aber sie denkt, dass es ihre Schuld ist!" protestierte Hermine, die mit den Armen fuchtelte und fing an, aus Frust über seine Begriffsstutzigkeit im Zimmer herumzustiefeln.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Ichigo verblüfft, während er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was im Ministerium passiert war und warum Tonks denken würde, dass Sirius' Tod ihre Schuld war. Und warum hatten sie nicht vorher über irgendetwas davon gesprochen? Sie hatten jede Menge Zeit gehabt. Warum kam das erst jetzt raus? Oh ja - Harry hatte Hedwig im Haus seines Onkels in ihrem Käfig eingesperrt lassen müssen, damit er keine Nachrichten verschicken konnte. Und sobald er hierher gekommen war, waren sie alle zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, sich auf die Abreise nach Japan vorzubereiten. Und dann - waren sie alle ziemlich auf Trab gehalten worden, sobald sie in Japan angekommen waren. Sie hatten einfach keine Zeit gehabt, über irgendetwas hiervon zu reden. Er seufzte. Vielleicht hätten sie sich die Zeit nehmen sollen um über - andere Dinge zu reden.

"Weil sie diejenige war, die gegen Bellatrix gekämpft hat, darum", argumentierte Hermine. "Wenn sie sie erledigt hätte..."

"Das ist dämlich", sagte Ron.

"Nicht wenn du in Betracht ziehst, dass es Bellatrix war, die Ichigo beinahe umgebracht hätte!" führte Hermine an. "Er ist eine Art Lehrling für sie."

"Verdammt", murmelte Ichigo, der sich fragte, ob das der Grund gewesen war, warum ihm Tonks nicht hatte in die Augen sehen können und vor ihm abgehauen war. Allerdings... schien sie am Ende des Schuljahres nicht nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen gewesen zu sein, als sie sie auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen hatten. Sie schien ihr altes Selbst gewesen zu sein... War zwischen damals und jetzt noch etwas passiert?

"Es nennt sich Überlebenden-Syndrom", fuhr Hermine fort. "Lupin hat versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber sie ist so niedergeschlagen, dass sie Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Verwandlungen hat!"

"Was?" Ichigo erstickte beinahe an seinem Toast.

Hermine nickte. "Im Moment bist du darin besser als sie."

"Verdammt, das ist Mist", murmelte Ichigo und stellte seinen Teller ab. Er kannte sich mit dem Überlebenden-Syndrom aus - er war ein klassisches Beispiel dafür. Aber wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg ging, gab es für ihn keine Möglichkeit, mit ihr darüber zu reden.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und unterbrach ihre Diskussion. "Komm runter und hilf mir mit dem Mittagessen!"

"Sie will sich bloß nicht alleine mit Schleim zu tun haben!" murmelte Ginny zornig und machte Fleur nach, als sie aus dem Raum stolzierte. Es war eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, dachte Ichigo. "Der Rest von euch beeilt sich besser mit dem Runterkommen. Wagt es nicht, mich mit _ihr_ alleine zu lassen."

"Nun ja", sagte Ichigo trocken. "Wenn die Leute uns nur umziehen lassen würden..." er sah betont Hermine an, die rot wurde, als würde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass er halb nackt war. Und ein halb nackter Ichigo war ein Anblick, für den die meisten Mädchen in der Schule ihren rechten Arm hergeben würden. Tatsächlich hatte er am Strand ein Hemd getragen - zwar aufgeknöpft, aber es war immer noch ein Hemd.

"Oh, richtig..." sie eilte aus dem Zimmer Ginny hinterher.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid wegen des Geruchs hier drin", entschuldigte er sich als er schnüffelte und den Schießpulvergeruch bemerkte.

"Schon okay. Das habe ich so langsam von deinen Brüdern erwartet", grinste Ichigo.

"Ja. Ich habe im Kopfkissenbezug eine Kotzpastille gefunden..." grinste Harry.

"Tausche ich gegen ein Nasenblut-Nougat", lachte Ichigo, der es ihm zuwarf und es von seinem Kopf abprallen ließ. Die anderen beiden leisteten ihm Gesellschaft.

"Wisst ihr, ich glaube, Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass unsere Z.A.G.s heute ankommen sollten..." sagte Harry während er sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zog.

"Wann hat er dir das gesagt?" fragte Ichigo überrascht und hielt beim Schließen seines Gürtels inne.

"Als wir im Besenschuppen waren..."

"Nur gut, dass du das Hermine nicht gesagt hast", Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

Ichigo schnaubte. Er machte sich nur über eine Prüfung sorgen - Zauberkunst. Das wichtigste war, dass er hier weg musste. Der Alte Mann würde ihm eine richtige Standpauke halten, wenn er endlich in die Soul Society kam. Als sie endlich nach unten kamen, fanden sie Hermine unruhig auf und ab gehend und händeringend vor.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass keine Eulen angekommen sind?" fragte sie.

"Ja Liebes, das hätte ich gemerkt", sagte Mrs. Weasley geduldig. "Warum setzt du dich nicht und trinkst etwas Tee?"

"Ich bin zu nervös! Ich weiß, dass ich Alte Runen verhauen habe!" stöhnte sie, während sie sich setzte und den Kopf in die Hände stützte. "Ich weiß, dass ich diese eine Frage völlig falsch übersetzt habe, und die praktische Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist so schief gelaufen... Ich dachte damals, ich hätte bei Verwandlung alles richtig gemacht, aber jetzt..."

"Hat sie euch gehört?" fragte Ichigo Harry leise, der nur die Achseln zuckte. Sie musste an der Tür gelauscht haben...

"Jetzt halt die Klappe, Hermine!" schnappte Ron. "Du bist nicht die einzige, die nervös ist!"

"Nein nein _nein_! Ich weiß, dass ich überall durchgefallen bin!" klagte sie.

Ichigo ging kopfschüttelnd zu Mrs. Weasley hinüber und verbeugte sich. " _Arigato_ , Mrs. Weasley", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln, "für das Essen und das Bett."

"Oh, mein Lieber, es war mir ein Vergnügen..." sie umarmte ihn. _Er war so höflich_!

"Ich muss allerdings los - sie haben mich letzte Nacht schon erwartet."

"Sollen wir die Spieße wieder aufstellen?" fragte sie ihn. Ichigo schüttelte mit einem halben Lächeln den Kopf.

"Nein, ich kann das Tor auch ohne sie öffnen..." sagte er, während sie mit ihm zu Tisch zurück ging, damit er sich von den anderen verabschieden konnte.

"In Beauxbatons", erzählte Fleur den anderen, "'atten wir eine andere Art, Dinge su tun. Isch denke, es war besser. Wir 'aben unsere Prüfungen nach unserem Sechsten Jahr abgelegt und dann..."

Sie wurde durch einen Schrei unterbrochen, der alle zusammenzucken ließ. Hermine zeigte aus dem Fenster auf mehrere dunkle Punkte.

"Das sind definitiv Eulen", sagte Ron mit großen Augen. "Aber warum sind es vier...?"

Ichigo ächzte und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, während Mrs. Weasley ihm mitfühlend die Schulter tätschelte. Seine Pläne zu gehen, waren dahin... Er wusste, er wusste einfach, dass die vierte Eule für ihn war.

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Aargh! Ich weiß nicht, wer schlimmer ist - Hagrid oder Fleur! Sie sind beide ******* zu schreiben!


	8. Kapitel 8

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** [...] Davon abgesehen, danke fürs Lesen und die Reviews. Natürlich gehört mir weder das eine noch das andere Originalwerk (ich wünschte aber, es wäre so!) dann würde es in der Handlung definitiv Unterschiede geben. Und eh - hatten die Fraccion von Hallibel nicht ihre Arme verloren? Ich dachte, dass sie die mit dem Tod/Zerstückelung von Alon nicht zurückbekommen hätten... Nun, ich schätze, die Anwesenheit von Urahara gleicht aus, dass Ishida nicht da ist.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Herzlich Willkommen Firewolfslayer - Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß beim Lesen :-)  
Bei der Übersetzung hatte ich ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit der Anrede. Schließlich ist "Du" und "Sie" im Englischen immer "you". Ich habe dann beschlossen, Yamamoto bei privaten Unterhaltungen Ichigo gegenüber ein "Du" benutzen zu lassen, während er bei offiziellen Anlässen "Sie" benutzt...  
Eine Erinnerung noch - Bitte denkt daran, dass Eradona ihre Geschichte zwischen dem 26.12.2011 und 14.05.2013 veröffentlicht hat. Das Original findet ihr unter (www. fanfiction. net (/) s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince) - ohne Klammern und Leerzeichen.  
Die Vorgeschichte Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix, in der die Grundlagen hierfür festgelegt wurden, entstand zwischen dem 20.07.2011 und dem 08.01.2012. Damals war noch nichts über Masakis Geschichte bekannt...  
Bei der Vorbemerkung der Autorin habe ich alle Passagen weggelassen, die sich auf die Reviews zum Original oder dessen Veröffentlichung beziehen und deshalb für die Übersetzung nicht relevant sind. Wo etwas fehlt steht stattdessen "[...]".

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
 _=Botschaften per Höllenfalter=_

* * *

 **Kapitel 8**

"Oh nein oh oh nein..." wisperte Hermine während sie die vier Eulen anstarrte und sich so krampfhaft an Harry und Ron festhielt, dass diese den Griff nicht lösen konnten. Es war Mrs. Weasley, die sie aus dem Weg fegte und den Eulen das Fenster öffnete, was den gefiederten Boten erlaubte ins Haus zu fliegen und auf dem Tisch zu landen. Sie hoben beinahe gleichzeitig die rechten Beine, was Ichigo an eine nicht zusammen passende Revue-Truppe erinnerte. Er war der Einzige, der seine Nachricht ohne Schwierigkeiten losbinden konnte. Rons, Hermines und Harrys Hände zitterten zu sehr. In Hermines Fall ließ das die gesamte Eule beben. Seufzend wandte er sich ihr zu um zu helfen und hielt das arme Ding still, bis sie die Nachricht losgebunden hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber der dachte, dass die Eule ihm einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf - er war sich über die Dankbarkeit sicher, als sie seinen Finger sanft in den Schnabel nahm, ehe sie weg flog. Ichigo verbarg ein Grinsen vor den dreien. Nur Mrs. Weasley bekam seine Belustigung mit, aber sie hatte ebenfalls ein Funkeln in den Augen. Er schätzte, dass sie an das hier gewöhnt sein sollte - schließlich hatte sie es schon mehrmals durchgemacht.

Er beobachtete, wie sie sich ihre Noten ansahen, dann sah er auf seinen eigenen Umschlag herunter... _Ich sollte nicht so nervös sein_ , dachte er, _es war nur dieses verdammte Fach Zauberkunst_... Er schob ihn schließlich zu Ginny hinüber.

"Sag mir nur, ob ich Zauberkunst bestanden habe oder nicht", sagte er, was ihm einen verstehenden Blick von den anderen einbrachte. Sie öffnete den Umschlag und überflog das Blatt. Schließlich reichte sie es ihm mit einem Grinsen zurück.

"Würdest du ein Annehmbar nehmen?" sagte sie mit vor Belustigung funkelnden Augen. Er nahm es von ihr zurück und wandte sich ihr dann mit wütendem Blick wieder zu. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ein 'Erwartungen Übertroffen' zu bekommen, wie er das allerdings geschafft hatte... sollte dahingestellt sein. Na ja, Professor Tofty hatte ihn aufgefordert, einige sehr hochklassige Zauber auszuführen, das war es möglicherweise gewesen, außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den schriftlichen Teil mit links geschafft hatte. Wie er schon bei mehreren Gelegenheiten bewiesen hatte, kannte er die Sprüche auswendig. Er war zu Professor Flitwicks Verwirrung nur nicht in der Lage sie anzuwenden. Der klein gewachsene Professor war bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten außer sich gewesen bei dem Versuch herauszufinden, warum Ichigo so viele Schwierigkeiten hatte, weil er offenbar eine gute Technik hatte. Sein Zauberstab hatte einfach 'Ladehemmung'. Er überflog das Blatt: Sieben Ohnegleichen und drei Erwartungen Übertroffen. Er seufzte erleichtert und klopfte sich selber im Geist auf die Schulter. Er stellte fest, dass eine lächelnde Mrs. Weasley eine Teetasse vor ihm abgestellt hatte.

"Bitteschön, mein Lieber; du siehst so aus, als könntest du das gebrauchen", sagte sie. Er murmelte ein Danke und nippte dankbar an dem heißen Gebräu.

Ichigo sah zu Harry hinüber, der ebenfalls erleichtert aussah. "Harry, wie hast du abgeschnitten?"

Der andere Junge sah zu ihm hoch. "Okay, du?"

"Alles bestanden."

"Sogar Zauberkunst?"

Ichigo lachte über die offensichtliche Frage. "Ja, sogar Zauberkunst."

Harry grinste ihn an und sah dann zu Ron hinüber, der anscheinend von seinem Ergebnis begeistert war.

"Na ja, bin nur bei Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberei durchgefallen; aber wer nimmt die wirklich ernst!" grinste er die anderen glücklich an. "Hier - tauschen!"

Ichigo beugte sich über Harrys Schulter um Rons Noten anzusehen. Keine 'Ohnegleichen'; Harry hatte eines bekommen, in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste; er hatte fünf 'Erwartungen Übertroffen' - sogar eines in Zaubertränke. _Gut_... möglicherweise weil Professor Snape nirgendwo zu sehen gewesen war.

"Wusste, dass du in Verteidigung Spitze sein würdest!" Ron boxte Harry gegen die Schulter und zog gleichzeitig Ichigos Noten herüber, um sie sich anzusehen. "Cool! Nur 'Ohnegleichen' und 'Erwartungen Übertroffen'... Mensch, du bist eine zweite Hermine..."

Ichigo verdrehte bei dem Kommentar die Augen. Ihm fiel jemand ein, der sich wahrscheinlich besser geschlagen hatte, und sagte das auch. "Ich wette um alles was du willst, dass Uryu besser war als wir alle."

"Wirklich?" Ron schien das zu bezweifeln.

"Wirklich - ich wette er hat glatt 'Ohnegleichen'. Sein Zeugnis zeigt auf der ganzen Seite 'O'." Ichigo war sich dessen so sicher wie er sich sicher war, dass seine natürliche Haarfarbe Orange war.

"Gut gemacht, Jungs!" sagte Mrs. Weasley stolz. Während Ron und Harry die Wette annahmen, wuschelte sie Ron durch die Haare und strahlte alle an.

"Hermine?" fragte Ginny zögernd, die bemerkt hatte, dass das andere Mädchen kein Wort gesagt hatte, seit sie ihre Noten bekommen hatte. "Wie hast du abgeschnitten?"

"Ich - nicht schlecht", erwiderte sie mit ganz leiser Stimme aus der Ecke, in die sie sich zurückgezogen hatte, um ihre Noten zu studieren.

"Oh, jetzt mach mal halblang", sagte Ron, der zu ihr hinüber stiefelte und ihr das Zeugnis aus der Hand riss. "Jep, genau wie ich mir gedacht habe. Neun 'Ohnegleichen' und ein 'Erwartungen Übertroffen' in Verteidigung." Alle sahen sie mit verschiedenen Graden von Zuneigung und Verärgerung an. "Du bist enttäuscht, nicht wahr?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, aber Harry lachte sie an und Ichigo grinste. _Sie war wirklich enttäuscht, dass sie nicht überall 'Ohnegleichen' hatte!_

Das Grinsen fiel ihm im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Gesicht, als vier Höllenfalter vor ihm auftauchten und seine Aufmerksamkeit suchten. Alle starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an und er ächzte innerlich. Er hielt einen Finger hoch und der erste landete. Er hielt den Atem an und wartete auf die Botschaft.

 _=Ichigo - wo zur Hölle bist du? Der alte Mann wird langsam sauer!_ _Wenigstens sagte das Kommandant Ukitake, und der sollte das wissen. Du solltest besser hier rüber kommen, und zwar vor fünf Minuten_...=

"Renji", murmelte Ichigo kopfschüttelnd, während der Schmetterling weg flog um bei den anderen zu schweben, während der zweite landete.

 _=Ichigo-kun, wann kommst du? Ich kann mir keine Ausreden mehr ausdenken! Der Generalkommandant fragt immer wieder wo du bist und Professor Dumbledore ist bereits hier! Sie warten auf dich!=_

Der zweite war von Momo - und sie klang sehr nervös. Yamamoto fragte wahrscheinlich alle fünf Minuten bei ihr nach, wo Ichigo war...

Der dritte Schmetterling landete und er zuckte bei der schrillen Stimme zusammen, die durch seinen Kopf tönte.

 _=Ichigo! Beweg deinen Arsch hier rüber! Ich muss dir einiges erzählen, du baka Erdbeere!=_

Er konnte beinahe hören, wie sein Winzling verärgert mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. "Rukia..."

Der vierte Schmetterling war größer und er hatte ein wirklich, wirklich schlechtes Gefühl, dass er wusste, von wem er kam... vor allem, als er ihm zur Strafe gegen die Stirn schlug, ehe er auf seinem Finger landete.

 _=Kommandant Kurosaki, melden Sie sich umgehend in der Soul Society! Sie sind zu spät!=_

Ichigo sprang auf die Füße, verschüttete beinahe seinen Tee und schnappte sich sein Zeugnis von Ron. "Ich muss weg!" japste er, während Yamamotos Schmetterling weiter erhaben über seinem Kopf schwebte, als würde er darauf warten, ihn zu eskortieren. Die anderen drei folgten ihm.

"Wer war das?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen ob der Reaktion ihres Freundes auf die letzte Botschaft.

"Er-der-keinen-Ungehorsam-duldet - mein Großvater", erwiderte Ichigo auf dem Weg zur Tür. Er verbeugte sich wieder hastig vor Mrs. Weasley. "Danke nochmal!" sagte er, während er eilig ging und die anderen ihm hinterher nach draußen eilten. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig zur Vordertür um zu sehen, wie sich japanische Shoji-Türen hinter ihm schlossen, was allen bewies, dass er sie tatsächlich selber öffnen konnte.

"Wow", sagte Ron, der überrascht blinzelte, als die Türen verschwanden. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man einen Heuler per Schmetterling schicken kann."

"Er hat sich sicher so benommen, als hätte er gerade einen gekriegt", stimmte Hermine mit genauso großen Augen zu.

"Ich hoffe, dass wir ihm bei seiner Familie keine Schwierigkeiten bereitet haben; vielleicht sollte ich eine Nachricht schicken?" sagte Mrs. Weasley besorgt, die sich fragte, ob ihre Eule die Strecke nach Japan schaffen würde. Es war für Errol eine ziemlich lange Strecke zu fliegen...

Harry sah zu ihr zurück und bekam bei ihrem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte es gut gemeint, als sie Ichigo über Nacht da behalten hatte. Selbst wenn er nicht müde oder hungrig wirkte, hatte Molly Weasley das Bedürfnis, alle zu bemuttern und sie wusste, dass ähnlich wie bei Harry, seine Mutter gestorben war, als er noch klein war. Ron hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sie tagelang geweint hatte, als sie gehört hatte, was er im Ministerium getan hatte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Professor Dumbledore gelingen wird, die Wogen zu glätten. Er und Ichigos Großvater scheinen alte Freunde zu sein."

"Oh, gut, dass sende ich einfach eine kurze Nachricht an Albus und erkläre alles..." sagte sie befriedigt.

#

Ichigo eilte durch das Senkaimon und fand Renji, der auf ihn wartete, am Pfosten lehnend vor.

"Hast ja lange genug gebraucht, um her zu kommen", sagte er trocken, als sein Freund mit finsterer Miene auf ihn zu kam.

"Versuch du mal von Mrs. Weasley wegzukommen... ohne ihre Gefühle zu verletzen. Das ist unmöglich", murmelte Ichigo. "Die Frau ist - nun ja..."

"Yeah, das hat auch Professor Dumbledore gesagt. Er hat sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er nicht sichergestellt hat, dass du weg bist, ehe er gegangen ist. Hat gesagt, dass er daran hätte denken sollen, darum hat dir der Generalkommandant diesen Schmetterling geschickt. Er hat sich gedacht, dass dich das da raus holen würde... ohne jemanden zu beleidigen", grinste Renji seinen Freund an.

Ichigo sackte vor Erleichterung zusammen. Tatsächlich war es eine ausgezeichnete Idee gewesen... und es hatte ihm eine Entschuldigung dafür gegeben, dass er abgehauen war, als wäre ihm ein Dementor auf den Fersen.

"Also..." Renji warf ihm einen Blick zu und wollte lachen, da die vier Schmetterlinge sich im Haar seines Freundes niedergelassen hatten und aussahen - wie lebender Haarschmuck. In Ordnung für jemanden wie Matsumoto oder Rukia, aber nicht für Ichigo. "Ich soll dich direkt zu Yamamotos Büro bringen. Ohne Umwege."

"Warum macht das ein anderer Kommandant?" fragte Ichigo, der seinen Freund ein wenig überrascht ansah.

"Ah... nun ja..."Renji zuckte die Achseln, er befolgte nur Befehle. "Byakuya ist bereits in einer Besprechung, also schätze ich, dass Generalkommandant Yamamoto dachte, dass man mir vertrauen kann, dich hinzubringen."

"Renji", Ichigo seufzte und warf seinem Freund einen langen Blick zu. "Wie viele Kommandanten sind mir dieser Tage tatsächlich gewachsen?"

"Einer." Renji zuckte die Achseln. Nur Yamamoto selber konnte es über längere Zeit mit Ichigo aufnehmen. Wenn er vollkommen ehrlich war, war er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, dass Kyoraku durchhalten würde.

"Und ich werde wirklich nicht dahin gehen, nachdem ich mir die Hacken abgewetzt habe, um herzukommen?"

Renji lachte. "Ich schätze nicht..."

"Lass uns einfach gehen..." Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf und fing an, in Richtung der Ersten Division zu gehen.

"Ehm, Ichigo..." Renji, dessen Schultern vor Lachen zitterten, folgte ihm.

"Was gibt's Renji?"

"Wusstest du, dass du vier Schmetterlinge im Haar hast?"

"AAARRGH!" Dann johlte er vor Lachen über Ichigos Versuche, die Falter loszuwerden - aber sie ließen sich stur wieder auf ihrem Ruheplatz nieder. Er sah wahrscheinlich wie ein Verrückter aus, wenn er nach seinem Kopf schlug und versuchte, sie wegzuwischen. Sie ließen ihn endlich in Ruhe, als er zur Ersten Kompanie kam - und er fragte sich, ob die verdammten Dinger den Befehl erhalten hatten, ihn zum Vordereingang zu bringen. Was ihn ohne Ende ärgerte, da einer davon von Renji gekommen war, der aber keine Anstalten machte, seine Eskorte zurückzurufen.

Renji schien enttäuscht, dass er nicht bei dem Treffen dabei sein würde, das der Generalkommandant geplant hatte; aber er sagte, dass dies eine sehr - kleine - Versammlung zu sein schien, und er verließ Ichigo, sobald sie bei der Ersten Kompanie angekommen waren. Ichigo seufzte und trat ein, nachdem ihm von einem selbstgefälligen Vizekommandanten - der versuchte, ihn nicht anzugrinsen - geöffnet wurde. _Ich frage mich, ob er von den Schmetterlingen weiß_... zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Ichigo beschlossen, dass er es noch nicht einmal wissen wollte.

Klein war richtig, grübelte Ichigo, als er sah, wer anwesend war. Seine Eltern, Byakuya, Rukia, der Generalkommandant und Professor Dumbledore. _Was zur Hölle_? _Dies war die Versammlung? Was ging hier vor_?

Rukia drehte sich zu ihm um und er blinzelte... an ihrem linken Oberarm trug sie - _endlich_ , dachte er - das Abzeichen des Vizekommandanten der Dreizehnten Kompanie. Er konnte die Anstandsregeln nicht verletzen, indem er das tat was er wollte - sie hochheben und herumwirbeln und sie wie verrückt drücken - aber er ließ sie durch einen Blick wissen, wie stolz er war. Sie lächelte schwach, als sie das sah. Sie trug außerdem Handschuhe, die denen ihres Bruders sehr ähnlich sahen, also waren sie wahrscheinlich ein Geschenk des halsstarrigen Kommandanten.

 _Also_ , dachte er, während sein Blick zu Byakuya hinüber glitt, der sich weigerte in seine Richtung zu sehen, _hat er endlich nachgegeben und zugelassen, dass sie die Beförderung bekommt, die sie verdient hat_...

"Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Kommandant Kurosaki", sagte Professor Dumbledore mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln. "Ich hätte wirklich daran denken müssen, wie Molly reagieren würde... und dafür sorgen müssen, dass Sie dort weg waren, ehe ich gegangen bin."

"Ah... na ja, es war interessant", gab er mit einem schwachen Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken zu. "Aber ich brauchte wirklich diesen Schmetterling, um dort weg zu kommen. Ich habe mich gefühlt, als würde ich dort als Geisel gehalten."

Yamamoto knurrte und nickte dann. "Also... es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie und Miss Kuchiki sich... nahe gekommen sind."

Ichigos Augen wurden groß und er hörte, wie Rukia scharf die Luft einsog. _Was zur Hölle_? Bei dieser Versammlung ging es - _um ihre Beziehung_? Nicht, dass sie für irgendjemand eine Überraschung war - sogar Yamamoto hatte ihn schon zuvor darauf angesprochen... Warum also...

"Ehm..." er wusste nicht genau, wie er darauf antworten sollte, und als es so schien, als wollte sein Vater mit irgendeiner wahnsinniger Antwort einspringen, schwenkte seine Mutter nachlässig ihren Zauberstab in seine Richtung - was ihn mit dem Gesicht voran an die Decke schickte. Der Generalkommandant nickte zufrieden, als er das sah. Sie würden die Versammlung fortführen können, ohne unterbrochen zu werden.

"Also, in diesem Fall", fuhr Yamamoto fort, dessen Blick die ganze Zeit auf die beiden gerichtet war, "konnte ich Kommandant Kuchiki davon - überzeugen - einer Vereinbarung zuzustimmen."

"Vereinbarung?" wiederholte Rukia schockiert, während Ichigo mit weit offenem Mund dastand.

"Eine arrangierte Hochzeit, wenn man so will."

Sie beide starrten den Generalkommandanten mit offenem Mund und vollkommen sprachlos an. Ichigo wendete sich endlich seiner Mutter zu um eine Bestätigung zu erhalten, dass er nicht träumte. Sie lächelte ihn mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck an. Es kam ein unterdrücktes etwas von seinem Vater, der immer noch mit dem Gesicht gegen die Decke gedrückt war, und als er zu Byakuya hinüber sah, weigerte sich der Kommandant der Sechsten Kompanie immer noch, ihn anzusehen. Also war er nicht vollkommen damit einverstanden... wenigstens war etwas noch normal.

"Nii-sama?" sagte Rukia fragend - _nach seiner geistigen Gesundheit_ , dachte Ichigo bei sich.

"Das wünscht du dir, oder nicht?" antwortet Byakuya mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Ja, nii-sama", wisperte Rukia, deren Hand automatisch nach der von Ichigo griff - die sich nach ihrer ausstreckte. Sie umklammerten sich, und er stellte erstaunt fest, dass beide zitterten. Dumbledore lächelte sie beide an. Er fungierte möglicherweise als eine Art Zeuge, dachte Ichigo, obwohl er nicht wusste, wie arrangierte Hochzeiten abliefen. Na ja, er hatte ihr gesagt, dass Yamamoto Byakuya weichklopfen würde; aber selbst er hatte nicht dies erwartet...

"Sie dürfen wegtreten", sagte Yamamoto und nickte ihnen zu. Sie verbeugten sich beide und eilten aus dem Zimmer, aber während sie gingen konnten alle Rukia fordern hören,

"Ich will einen Verlobungsring!"

"Was?" antwortete er mit verblüfftem Tonfall.

"Ich will einen Verlobungsring! Ich will, dass jedes Miststück an der Schule weiß, dass wir heiraten werden, damit sie die Finger von dir lassen!"

Masaki und Dumbledore lachten beide, als sie ihre Forderung hörten. Sogar Byakuya lächelte als er hörte, wie seine Schwester Kurosaki befahl, ihr einen Ring zu kaufen. Ein unterdrücktes Geräusch kam von der Decke und Masaki blickte nach oben.

"Ich lasse dich runter, wenn du dich benimmst, Isshin", sagte sie.

Yamamoto hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte diese Fähigkeit gehabt, als er aufwuchs", merkte er an. "Es hätte mir ein paar Sorgen ersparen können."

Byakuya wandte sich an den Generalkommandanten. "Darf ich mich jetzt entschuldigen, Sir?" fragte er steif.

"Sie dürfen", nickte Yamamoto. Sie sahen zu, wie Byakuya den Raum verließ.

"Er scheint nicht allzu glücklich zu sein", merkte Masaki an, die wieder den Zauberstab in Richtung ihres Mannes schwenkte und ihn mit einem Krachen von der Decke fallen ließ.

"Er wägt die Fakten ab: den Nachteil mit Kurosaki verwandt zu sein, gegenüber dem Vorteil, mit mir verwandt zu sein", erwiderte Yamamoto mit einem leichten Schulterzucken. Er sah aus verengten Augen zu, als Isshin auf die Füße stolperte.

"Ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen, als du diese kleine Bombe hast platzen lassen. Er hat ausgesehen, als ob er sich in sein eigenes Zanpakuto stürzen wollte", sagte Isshin trocken. Masaki verdrehte die Augen.

"Erinnerst du mich an den Grund, warum ich dich geheiratet habe?" seufzte sie.

"Du konntest von meinem hübschen Gesicht nicht genug kriegen?"

Masaki schüttelte langsam den Kopf und mit einem weiteren Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs flog Isshin wieder an die Decke, wo er dieses Mal so hart auftraf, dass ein paar Staubpartikel langsam zu Boden segelten. Sie verbeugte sich höflich vor Yamamoto und Dumbledore ehe sie sich zum Gehen wandte.

"Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn er wieder zu Sinnen kommt", sagte sie leichthin.

Die beiden alten Männer sahen ihr nach. Es war offensichtlich, wer in dieser Ehe die Hosen angehabt hatte, und es war nicht Isshin gewesen.

"Wie sehr ich dieses Mädchen anbete", seufzte Dumbledore. "Sie sind nicht annähernd gut genug für sie, Isshin Kurosaki. Der einzige Grund warum ich Sie toleriere ist, dass ich für alle ihre drei Kinder genau dasselbe empfinde."

"Danke, Albus, dass du für mich auf sie aufpasst", sagte Yamamoto leise.

"Ist mir ein Vergnügen, Yama. Ist mir ein Vergnügen."

#

Kira verließ die Zweite Kompanie nachdem er seine Botengänge erledigt hatte, als er bemerkte, wie Momo mit einem Stapel Papiere in der Hand und einem nervösen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Erste zuging.

"Momo?" sagte er fragend. Sie zuckte zusammen, da sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Oh - Izuru..." sie sah auf die Papiere in ihrer Hand hinunter. "Ich habe die Empfehlungsformulare für unseren Dritten Rangoffizier ausgefüllt und habe festgestellt, dass die Unterschriften von Kommandant und Vizekommandant nötig sind. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange Ichigo hier sein würde, oder ob er direkt zurück geht, also dachte ich, ich fange ihn ab, wenn er direkt zum Tor rennen muss."

"Ich denke nicht, dass er gehen würde, ohne in seiner Division vorbeizuschauen", warf Kira lächelnd ein. Momo errötete ein wenig.

"Ich weiß, aber ich wollte nicht die Nerven verlieren", gab sie zu.

Kira seufzte. Sie hatte im letzten Jahr große Fortschritte gemacht, aber es gab immer noch Zeiten, dass sie Anzeichen von Unentschlossenheit und Mangel von Selbstvertrauen, die sie plagten, nachdem Aizen sie verraten hatte. Ein großer Teil dieses Fortschritts, dachte er, hatte mit den Freundschaften zu tun, die sie in Hogwarts geschlossen hatte. Sie waren sehr gut für sie gewesen, da man sie wie einen normalen Teenager behandelt hatte. Es schadete auch nicht, dass sie einen Kommandanten hatte, der ihr andauernd sagte, dass sie eine großartige Vizekommandantin war, und der sich darauf verließ, dass sie ihm zeigte, wie die Dinge abliefen... Und sie hatte Kira gesagt, dass Ichigo die Kompanie umorganisieren wollte und dass sie deswegen und wegen seiner Ideen sehr aufgeregt war. Er hatte außerdem nach ihren Ideen gefragt und sie war stolz, dass er einige davon angenommen hatte und sie umsetzen würde.

Kurz, Ichigo vertraute ihr und behandelte sie wie eine Person - und eine Freundin. Er hatte viel dafür getan, die Reste von dem, was Aizen angerichtet hatte, zu beseitigen. Und dafür war Kira dankbar - und für die Tatsache, dass Ichigo auch nach Kiras Meinung gefragt hatte, als jemand, der Momo seit einer langen Zeit kannte, wie man ihr am besten bei ihren Problemen mit ihrem Selbstbewusstsein helfen konnte. Sie hatten lange darüber geredet.

"MOMO!"

Ihre Augen richteten sich überrascht auf die sich schnell nähernde Rukia Kuchiki. Ihre großen violetten Augen leuchteten, ihre Wangen waren rosig und sie sah aus, als hätte ihr jemand gerade den weltgrößten Chappy geschenkt...

"Huh?"

" _ICH BIN VERLOBT!"_

Momo hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, als die kleinere Shinigami sie ansprang. Sie konnte kaum das Gleichgewicht halten, als Rukias Arme sie in einer glücklichen Umarmung umschlangen. Die Papiere, die sie in der Hand gehabt hatte, flogen aus ihrem Griff und Kira stürzte sich darauf, ehe sie in alle vier Winde verstreut werden konnten. Er blickte zurück und sah, dass Ichigo mit gemesseneren Schritten mit leicht geröteten Wangen auf sie zukam.

"Verlobt?" fragte Kira, während eine Menschenmenge sich langsam um die beiden Mädchen versammelte. Momo hatte ihren Schock überwunden und schrie vor Freude über Rukias Neuigkeiten auf. Das war noch etwas, das Ichigo ihr geschenkt hatte - eine beste Freundin in Gestalt einer gewissen Rukia Kuchiki. Nun ja, eine die nicht dauernd Sake trank, die mehr in ihrem Alter war, und zu vielen Dingen dieselbe Einstellung hatte... nicht dass Rangiku keine gute Person war... aber sie konnte einen schlechten Einfluss haben.

"Ja, deswegen wollte Yamamoto uns sehen", seufzte Ichigo, der zusah, wie die neugierige Menge größer wurde.

"Nun - Glückwunsch", sagte Kira mit einem schwachen Lächeln und hielt ihm die Papiere hin.

"Danke", Ichigo errötete wieder. Wenigstens behielt sein Haar die richtige Farbe. Er nahm die Papiere, die Kira gerettet hatte und las sie innerlich seufzend durch. Er verstand, warum Momo das tat, aber sie würden wirklich in der Klemme stecken, wenn Kamoru der am besten qualifizierte Kandidat für den Vizekommandanten der Sechsten war.

Sie lockten wirklich eine Menschenmenge an, bemerkte Ichigo. Soifon starrte mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn auf den aufgeregten, wachsenden Mob.

"Glückwunsch, Kurosaki - aber glaubst du, dass du es auf ein dumpfes Brüllen beschränken kannst?" sagte sie endlich und bedachte Ichigo mit einem strengen Blick. Ichigo zuckte zusammen, als er Kiyone laut genug kreischen hörte, um seine Trommelfelle zu durchbohren. Er rieb sich das Ohr und stellte fest, dass Soifon dasselbe tat, während sie der dritten Rangoffizierin der Dreizehnten Kompanie einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

"Sorry", murmelte er, während er zu der wachsenden Gruppe Frauen hinüber sah, die Rukia umringten und schnatterten wie ein Schwarm Elstern. "Echt jetzt..."

"Nun ja", sie warf der Gruppe Frauen einen weiteren irritierten Blick zu. " _Das_ ist mit Sicherheit nicht dein Fehler..."

"Party!" rief Matsumoto aus und stieß eine Faust in die Luft. Ichigo ächzte. Niemand würde heute irgendetwas an Arbeit erledigt bekommen, und er konnte sich nur vorstellen, was auf seinem Schreibtisch auf ihn wartete. Sein Bankai zu benutzen, um Schreibarbeit aufzuholen - war wahrscheinlich nicht eine Art, die sich Zangetsu je vorgestellt hatte, wie er benutzt wurde. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sein reizbarer Bankai-Geist ziemlich sauer auf ihn sein würde, wenn Ichigo 'seine Talente verschwendete', um Schreibarbeiten zu erledigen.

"Wie zur Hölle haben so viele Leute schon davon erfahren?" murmelte er, während er nach einem Stift suchte. Es wurde ihm einer hingehalten und als er aufsah bemerkte er, dass Gin ihn angrinste.

"Machst du Witze? Ukitake und Kyoraku gesellten sich zu ihnen. "Man konnte Rukia-chans Kreischen noch auf der anderen Seite der Seireitei hören."

Ichigo ächzte. "Alle nehmen an, dass ich es bin..."

"Das liegt daran, dass _sie_ glücklich ist und _du_ nicht alles um dich herum einreißt, in dem Versuch Kommandant Kuchiki und mit welchem Idiot auch immer sie verlobt ist, umzubringen", schnaubte Toshiro und schüttelte den Kopf, während Ichigo noch roter wurde. Denn natürlich würde nur ein Schwachkopf versuchen, Kurosaki die Freundin wegzunehmen... und zu denken, dass er das überleben würde. "Natürlich bist du es, Idiot."

"Außerdem", sagte Soifon mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, "wollen die anderen Adligen nichts mit ihr zu tun haben."

"Huh? Warum?" Ichigo sah sie an, er fühlte sich für Rukia beleidigt. _Was stimmte nicht mit ihr_? Wie konnten sie es wagen, sie auf diese Weise zu beleidigen! Nicht dass er wollte, dass sie andere Verehrer hatte... aber sie war kein Stück Abfall!

"Sei nicht eingeschnappt - es liegt alles an dir, weißt du", erklärte sie, was ihn verblüffte. "Yoruichi-sama hat mich ein Auge auf die anderen halten lassen, auf alles lauschen, was mit euch beiden zusammenhängt. Sie wollte so viel wie möglich Informationen wie möglich - und jetzt verstehe ich warum. Ich habe erfahren, dass die Ältesten der Kuchikis sie hinter dem Rücken von Kommandant Kuchiki verheiraten wollten..." es gab ein paar erhobene Augenbrauen, ein Husten oder zwei und nicht weniges Grinsen bei dem finsteren Blick, der Ichigos Gesicht zierte, genau wie der plötzliche Anstieg seines _Reiatsus_. "Als ich das Yoruichi-sama habe wissen lassen, hat sie ihren Clan gebeten, den anderen zuzuflüstern, das du Kuchiki selber den Hof machst... und darüber, was damals auf dem Übungsgelände des _Kido_ -Corps passiert ist. Ich habe außerdem die Mobile Geheimtruppe kleine Karottenbündel an die anderen möglichen Kandidaten liefern lassen... Ich brauche nicht zu sagen, dass die Ältesten keine Freiwilligen gefunden haben. Ich selber habe Kommandant Kuchiki wissen lassen, was die Ältesten ohne sein Wissen vor hatten. Ich habe gehört, dass die Vierte Kompanie einige umfangreiche Reparaturen an maßgeblichen Teilen der Seireitei durchführen musste, als er sie deswegen zur Rede gestellt hat." Soifons Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf als sie bemerkte, dass sich Yoruichi zu den Damen gesellt hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihnen. Sie rief über die Schulter zurück, "Sie hat dir immer den Rücken freigehalten!"

 _Gott sei Dank für Yoruichi_ , dachte Ichigo; und das war nur einer seiner Gründe, warum sie zu seinen Lieblingsmenschen gehörte. Er war ein wenig von Soifons Tatbeteiligung bei der ganzen Sache überrascht. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich mochte - er wurde von ihr in dieselbe Kategorie eingeordnet wie Kisuke: Leute, die ihr Zeit mit Yoruichi stahlen. Obwohl, er nahm an, dass es einfach daran liegen konnte, dass Yoruichi sie darum gebeten hatte. Oder sie hatte Angst davor, in ein Kaninchen verwandelt zu werden.

"Also - verlobt, eh?" Renji ließ einen Arm über seine Schultern fallen. "Das muss mit einem Drink gefeiert werden."

"Aber hallo!" rief jemand aus. Ichigo ächzte wieder. Er unterschrieb die Papiere auf Kiras Rücken - beruhend auf Gins und Toshiros Empfehlung, dass er das tat - und sah sich dann nach jemandem verantwortungsbewussten um, der sie zur Sechsten Kompanie bringen konnte. Während er die immer größer werdende Menschenmenge durchsuchte, erblickte er ein bekanntes Gesicht, das angstvoll nach ihm suchte.

"Winky!"

"Meister Ichigo!" sie wand sich durch die drängelnden Leute um an seine Seite zu gelangen. "Miss Yuzu wollten dass Winky nachsah, dass Meister Ichigo angekommen ist -"

Sowohl Yuzu als auch Karin waren ein ganz kleines bisschen paranoid wegen seines Wohlergehens geworden, seit sie im letzten Mai gedacht hatten, dass er gestorben wäre. Und während ihre Paranoia ihn manchmal mit den Zähnen knirschen ließ, war es in diesem Fall ein Geschenk des Himmels. Obwohl, dachte er, manchmal schien die kleine Hauselfe genauso paranoid zu sein wie seine Schwestern... was sie anging, konnten die drei Kurosaki-Geschwister nichts falsches tun. Wenn sie einen Fehler machte, wurde es mit "jeder macht Fehler" akzeptiert. Das alleine erhob sie in ihren Augen beinahe in einen gottgleichen Status, was von seinem Standpunkt aus gesehen nicht gerade angenehm war. Alle drei hatten fürchterliche Angst davor, sie auf irgendeine Weise zu enttäuschen.

"Ich bin ein bisschen später hier angekommen, weil ich zwangsläufig aufgehalten wurde, aber mir geht es gut, Winky, wirklich. Winky, ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich tust, ehe du zurückgehst -"

Ihre Ohren wackelten zur Antwort und sie nickte.

"Kannst du das hier bitte nur ganz schnell für mich zu Kommandant Kuchiki bringen?" er reichte ihr die Papiere, zusammen mit etwas sehr Kleinem, das er aus seiner Tasche hervor zog. Sie nickte und verschwand.

"Als hätte man ein weiteres Mitglied in der Kompanie, nicht wahr?" merkte Shuhei Hisagi an. "Allerdings kann ich mich nicht an ihr Aussehen gewöhnen..."

"Diese kleine Hauselfe", Gin warf Renjis Vizekommandanten einen scharfen Blick zu, "hat ganz alleine einen Espada ausgeschaltet. Ich werde Elfenmagie auf keinen Fall unterschätzen."

Die Mädchen, die immer noch aufgeregt miteinander redeten, hatten angeführt von Matsumoto, angefangen sich zu entfernen. Die Gruppe enthielt nun nicht nur Soifon und Yoruichi, sondern auch seine Mutter und Lily. Was bedeutete... er drehte sich um und sah James und Sirius, die ihn angrinsten. "Hilfe", formte er mit den Lippen, aber beide schüttelten nur den Kopf. Nein, er würde diese Feier über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Er wimmerte beinahe vor Verzweiflung.

"Nun, ich weiß ganz genau, wo wir hingehen", Ikkaku war auf Ichigos anderer Seite, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend. Ichigo sah sich mit wildem Blick nach Hilfe um, aber die einzigen einigermaßen mitfühlenden Gesichter gehörten Gin und Toshiro... aber für den Moment würde von dieser Seite keine Hilfe kommen.

Winky tauchte wieder auf, als er in eine weniger respektable Gegend der Stadt geschleift wurde.

"Papiere abgeliefert, Meister Ichigo", sagte sie mit ihrer leisen Quietschestimme. "Und - der Kommandant hat Winky das hier gegeben..." sie streckte die Hand aus, um ihm eine kleine silberne Murmel zu zeigen. Sie erschien verblüfft und sagte das auch. "Winky ist verwirrt, Meister - warum hat der Kommandant Winky das gegeben?"

Ichigo lächelte zu ihr hinunter. "Wahrscheinlich nur als Dankeschön, Winky."

"Oh." Sie starrte die Murmel weiter an und zuckte dann die Schultern. "Darf Winky jetzt zu Miss Yuzu zurück?"

"Ja, und danke dir, Winky." Er lächelte sie und und sie verschwand mit einem Knallen.

"Was soll das mit den Murmeln? Das wollte ich dich vorher schon fragen", fragte Renji, der Ichigos rechten Arm in einem festen Griff hielt.

"Ehm, na ja, anders als in England, wo die Hauselfen wenig mehr als Leibeigene oder Sklaven sind, werden sie in Japan bezahlt."

"Bezahlt?"

Ichigo nickte. "Mit was auch immer sie bezahlt werden wollen. Winky - hat sich Murmeln ausgesucht."

" _Murmeln?"_ sagten mehrere Personen gleichzeitig.

Ichigo grummelte. "Murmeln. Wenn sie sich Schachteldeckel oder die Verschlüsse von Getränkedosen ausgesucht hätte, würde ich die sammeln und sie damit bezahlen. Aber sie hat sich Murmeln ausgesucht..." er seufzte. "Ich lasse Jinta und Ururu nach außergewöhnlichen, mehrfarbigen suchen. Jinta ist ziemlich gut darin geworden, welche beim Murmelspiel zu gewinnen... und natürlich stellt mir Urahara eine exorbitante Summe in Rechnung..."

"Also darum trägst du immer einen kleinen Beutel Murmeln mit dir herum!" Toshiro schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, als er die Erklärung hörte. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt warum..."

"Ja. Es steht in ihrem Elfen-Vertrag. X Murmeln pro Woche, und wenn sie etwas besonderes für mich erledigt, gebe ich ihr eine Murmel. Und sie hat einen kleinen, festgeschraubten Safe, in dem sie sie aufbewahrt. Einen hier in meinem Büro und einen anderen in meinem Wandschrank..." und anscheinend hatte es sich Byakuya ebenfalls zusammengereimt und ihr für das Abliefern der Papiere ein Trinkgeld gegeben. Der hochnäsige Bastard...

"Murmeln, huh", Gin dachte offenbar an viele Dinge, die er sagen konnte, entschied sich aber dagegen.

" _Sag. Es. Nicht."_ knurrte Ichigo. "Das habe ich schon von Urahara gehört. Und von Shinji. Und Grimmjow." (1)

Ein paar Leute kicherten, während sie Ichigo zu seinem - zurecht als solches empfundenen - Verderben abführten. Und da Renji und Ikkaku ihn in so einem festen Griff hatten, konnte er auch nicht weg apparieren und sich vor ihnen verstecken.

Er war erledigt.

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
(1) Murmel heißt auf Englisch _marble_. "To lose one's marbles" heißt auf Deutsch sinngemäß "nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben". Es ist also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Ichigo wegen Winkys Wahl ihrer Bezahlung dumme Sprüche zu hören bekommt...


	9. Kapitel 9

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Wow... ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so viele Leute überrascht habe! Ich dachte, ich hätte genügend Hinweise fallen lassen... Jetzt braucht Ichigo nur noch einen Tipp zu seinem Verhältnis zu Yamamoto zu bekommen... möglicherweise muss man ihm allerdings mit dem Hinweis eins überziehen...

Die normalen Disclaimer gelten.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Sorry, dass es mit dem neuen Kapitel etwas länger gedauert hat...  
Das Original findet ihr unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

 **Anmerkung zum Textformat:**  
: _Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht_ :

* * *

 **Kapitel 9**

Ichigo seufzte und schob die _Sake_ -Schale -wieder einmal - von sich. Jemand schob ihm immer wieder eine hin, trotz der Tatsache, dass er den ganzen Abend abgelehnt hatte. Sie kriegten es einfach nicht in den Kopf, dass er keinen _Sake_ _mochte_. Ein Schlückchen reichte ihm, um sich zu fragen, was Kyoraku-san und Rangiku-san daran fanden.

"Nein-" sagte er streng und warf dem angetrunkenen Renji einen genervten Blick zu. Kira und Shuhei waren bereits weggetreten, Iba und Ikkaku waren kurz davor, ihnen zu folgen, genau wie Sentaro... Yumichika war wenigstens ein stiller Besoffener. Entweder das, oder er tat nur so. Zaraki... Ichigo erschauerte. Ein betrunkener Kenpachi war ein unvergesslicher Anblick, vor allem, wenn er gemeinsam mit einem ebenfalls sturzbesoffenen Byakuya in einer Ecke saß und beide - fürchterlich schräg - aus voller Kehle sangen. _Ich bin fürs Leben gezeichnet_ , dachte er, während er auf die beiden starrte. Er fragte sich, ob sich das in gutes Material für eine Erpressung verwandeln ließe... _eh, wahrscheinlich nicht - zu viele Leute konnten es sehen_. Er wünschte sich nur, dass er eine verdammte Videokamera dabei hätte, um das zu filmen, weil Chad und Uryu ihm das nie glauben würden, wenn er es ihnen erzählte... James, Sirius und Isshin waren gemeinsam mit Ukitake und Kyoraku in einer anderen Ecke. Ungefähr die einzigen Leute, die fehlten, waren Urahara und die Vizards... Gott sei Dank. Nur der Himmel wusste, was aus dem Abend werden würde, wenn man _diese_ Gruppe in die Mischung einfügen würde. Allerdings würde er ganz schön etwas zu hören bekommen, dass er sie nicht eingeladen hatte... nicht, dass er eine Wahl gehabt hätte, da er das zweite Mal in genauso vielen Tagen geschanghait worden war.

 _Ich bin definitiv fürs Leben gezeichnet_ , dachte er wieder schaudernd. Eine Hand schubste Renji weg, was den Kommandanten der Neunten Kompanie in einen ungelenken Haufen zusammenfallen ließ. Er mühte sich, wieder aufzustehen, war aber so betrunken, dass es schien, als würde man einer Schildkröte dabei zusehen, wie sie versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ichigo grinste bei dem Bild und drehte sich der Person zu, die ihn gerettet hatte.

Gin setzte sich auf den Platz, dessen ehemaligen Inhaber er halbwegs gewaltsam entfernt hatte und reichte Ichigo eine Schale.

"Hier, versuch das", sagte er.

"Was ist das?" fragte Ichigo argwöhnisch, während er es anstarrte. Gin sah nicht im mindesten angetrunken aus. Nicht ein winzig kleines bisschen...

"Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass ich keine Chance habe, mit Ran-chan Schritt zu halten", erklärte Gin, "also war das meine Lösung. Es sieht aus, riecht und schmeckt wie _Sake_ , hat aber nur einen Bruchteil des Alkoholgehalts." Er grinste böse. "Natürlich musste ich auch aus anderen Gründen meinen Verstand beisammen halten, also hat es einen doppelten Zweck erfüllt. Aber, wenn du nichts trinken willst, oder keinen oder nur wenig Alkohol verträgst..."

"Ist es eine sehr gute Lösung", sagte eine sehr tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. Ichigo warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass Komamura sich zu ihnen gesellte. "Nur wenige merken etwas davon."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Ichigo gedankenverloren. Er sah zu Toshiro hinüber, dem einzigen andere Anwesenden, der nüchtern war. Das weißhaarige Genie zuckte die Schultern. Er trank keinen _Sake_ ; er hielt sich an Sodawasser. Tatsächlich hatte Ichigo, als der Barmann die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, zu Toshiro hinüber gesehen und gesagt, "Ich nehme das, was er nimmt", was den anderen jungen Kommandanten schnaubend lachen ließ.

Ein quietschendes Lachen, gefolgt von einer Menge mädchenhaften Kicherns, kam aus dem anderen Zimmer.

"Wirklich? Erzähl!" hörte er Matsumoto drängeln.

"Ich bin erledigt", stöhnte er, während die anderen, die neben ihm saßen, zustimmend nickten. Er hatte das in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft gesagt...

#

"Das ist totaler Quatsch!" nörgelte Ichigo. "Ist das der Grund, warum wir nüchtern bleiben? Damit wir ihre betrunkenen Ärsche nach Hause schleppen können?"

Zur Antwort hörte er mehrere Lacher: Gin und Yumichika. Hier hatte Ichigo Recht gehabt - Yumichika hatte vorgetäuscht, besoffen zu sein, damit man ihn in Ruhe ließ, eine ziemlich geniale List. Toshiro grummelte ebenfalls und Komamura war still. Sie alle trugen - oder zogen welchen Körperteil am passendsten zu greifen gewesen war - mindestens zwei Zecher. Ichigo hatte sich Renji über eine Schulter gelegt und zog Hisagi an dessen Kragen hinter sich her; Gin hatte Kira und Byakuya; Komamura seinen eigenen Vizekommandanten und Kenpachi; Yumichika transportierte Ikkaku und Isshin ab, während sich Toshiro unter dem Gewicht von James und Sirius abmühte, der immer noch leise vor sich hin sang. Ukitake stolperte mit Sentaro und Kyoraku in die andere Richtung davon, obwohl er selber etwas unsicher auf den Beinen war. Hoffentlich würde der Kommandant der Achten Kompanie - der mehr getrunken hatte als jeder andere, aber nicht beeinträchtigt zu sein schien - die Offiziere der Dreizehnten Kompanie sicher zu deren Kaserne zurück bringen würde.

"Nicht nur das", grummelte Ichigo weiter. "Ich bin derjenige, der am Ende für alles bezahlt hat! Sag mir, warum das fair ist!"

"Ist es nicht - und ich werde sicherstellen, dass der Generalkommandant die Kosten von ihrem Sold abzieht, damit du es zurück bekommst", versicherte ihm die tiefe Stimme von Komamura, während dieser Kenpachi in eine bequemere Position brachte. Dies ließ mehrere andere hinterhältig lachen, als diese sich vorstellten, wie die verschiedenen Reaktionen auf gekürzten Sold ausfallen würden. Nein, das würde gar nicht gut ankommen - und die einzige andere Person, die es sich wirklich leisten konnte, sein Gehalt gekürzt zu bekommen, war Byakuya.

"Die Damen klangen so, als würden sie sich gut amüsieren", sagte Yumichika.

Ichigo zuckte zusammen. "Ich habe Angst, das herauszufinden."

#

Momo stöhnte und legte ihren Kopf auf den Schreibtisch. Offenbar waren irgendwann in der Nacht ein paar Irrwichte (1) in ihrem Hirn einmarschiert und schlugen jetzt dort drinnen Krach. Sie fragte sich, ob noch jemand anderes so schlecht dran war. Sie wimmerte, als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und schloss.

"Momo?" Sie hörte, wie Ichigo ihren Namen sagte und seine Stimme ließ Schmerzen durch ihr Hirn schießen.

"Momo ist nicht hier; Momo ist irgendwo anders", stöhnte sie.

Ichigo starrte auf seine verkaterte Vizekommandantin hinunter und seufzte. Wäre es irgendein anderer Tag gewesen, hätte er sie nach Hause geschickt und sich selbst um die Dinge gekümmert. Unglücklicherweise hatten sie später an diesem Morgen eine wichtige Besprechung, die sie nicht verschieben konnten.

"Sorry Momo - wir müssen zur Akademie rüber, erinnerst du dich?"

Sie hob langsam ihren pochenden Kopf und schielte zu ihm hoch. "Oh, verdammt. Ist das heute?"

"Ja."

Sie ließ ihren Kopf mit einem Schimpfwort wieder auf den Schreibtisch fallen und wollte ihren Kommandanten mit dem Kopf voran in eine Latrine stopfen, weil er die Frechheit besaß, über sie zu lachen. Sie hörte, wie er weg ging und an etwas herumhantierte. Sie konnte Porzellan klappern hören und einen Augenblick später war er wieder da.

"Hier, trink das", befahl er.

"Was ist das?" kam ihre dumpfe Antwort.

"Etwas, das sich meine Mom gegen Kater hat einfallen lassen."

Sie langte eifrig nach der dampfenden Tasse. Wenn Masaki sich das hatte einfallen lassen, funktionierte es garantiert.

"Es ist heiß", warnte er.

Das kümmerte sie nicht, wenn es die sechsundsiebzig Posaunen vertrieb, die in ihrem Kopf eine Parade abhielten, als sie die kochend heiße, bittere Brühe herunter kippte. Eine halbe Stunde später war sie wenigstens halbwegs einsatzfähig, wenn auch nicht vollständig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wenigstens durch die Besprechung kommen würde.

"Ich wusste, dass es funktionieren würde", grinste er sie an. "Es hat Rukia geholfen."

Momo seufzte. Die letzte Nacht war eine Katastrophe gewesen. Oh, es hatte lustig genug angefangen; aber dann hatte der _Sake_ angefangen zu fließen... Sie hatte vergessen was passiert war, nachdem jemand - Matsumoto? - Rukia gefragt hatte, wie Ichigo ohne Kleidung aussah... und Rukia war gerade betrunken genug gewesen, um mit einer Antwort anzufangen. Masaki jedoch hatte ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter den Mund zugehalten, ehe das Mädchen in der Lage war, _zu_ bildhaft zu werden - und Gott und der Welt zu beweisen, dass ihre Beziehung tatsächlich zu _diesem_ _Punkt_ fortgeschritten war. Sie hatte allerdings nicht vor, Ichigo das zu erzählen - ihr Kommandant konnte manchmal - nun ja, etwas prüde sein. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum sie letzte Nacht Rukia dabei hatten helfen müssen, in sein Zimmer zu schleichen, da sie fest entschlossen war, ihre betrunkenen Hände an seinen köstlichen Körper zu bekommen... Ob seine Verlobte allerdings so lange wach geblieben war, bis Ichigo nach Hause zurückgekommen war um das zu bewerkstelligen, war fraglich.

Mehrere Stunden später, als sie in Richtung Akademie aufbrachen, trafen sie auf Toshiro und Rukia, die, dachte Momo, so aussah wie sie sich fühlte. Die beiden Vizekommandantinnen schleppten sich hinter den beiden Kommandanten her, die Blicke zurück warfen und oft anhalten und auf sie warten mussten.

"Vielleicht sollten wir sie zurücklassen?" schlug Toshiro angewidert vor. Momo warf ihrem 'Bruder' einen finsteren Blick zu. Ichigo seufzte, während er über seine Antwort nachdachte.

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Aber willst du wirklich deine eigenen Notizen machen?" Toshiro machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Allerdings, so wie die beiden Vizekommandanten reagierten - würden sie schneller geschrieben werden, wenn er und Kurosaki _tatsächlich_ eigene Notizen machen würden. Und alleine gingen. Bei dem Tempo, in dem sie gingen, würden sie tatsächlich nie ankommen.

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt könnte das vorzuziehen sein; wir könnten immer noch bei der Vierten Kompanie anhalten und jemanden von Kommandantin Unohana ausborgen..."

Ichigo bekam einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. _Hanataro war wahrscheinlich verfügbar_... allerdings überzeugte ihn der nachtragende, rachsüchtige Gesichtsausdruck den seine Verlobte zur Schau trug davon, dass es das nicht wert war. Nicht, wenn er in der Zukunft Kinder wollte.

"Nein, ich schätze, das machen wir besser nicht."

Als er Kommandant der Fünften Kompanie geworden war, hatte Ichigo überrascht festgestellt, dass es eine seiner Pflichten war, die Akademie zu beaufsichtigen. Dies er schien ihm irgendwie ironisch, da er noch nicht einmal die High School abgeschlossen hatte... Und er war doppelt überrascht als er erfuhr, dass der Generalkommandant die volle Absicht hatte, die Fünfte Kompanie die japanischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beaufsichtigen zu lassen. Ichigo sah Türme von Schreibarbeit in seiner Zukunft - und er hatte nicht Wahrsagen belegen müssen, um das vorauszusehen.

"Oh Scheiße..." murmelte er, als er die eifrigen Gesichter sah, die sich aufgestellt hatten, um sie zu sehen. Offenbar war der Besuch von Kommandanten eine große Sache... vor allem, wenn es sich um die beiden jüngsten Kommandanten der Gotei 13 handelte...

"Eep", quietschte Momo und ließ beinahe ihren Notizblock fallen.

"Okay", flüsterte Toshiro. "Tu einfach so, als wären sie nicht da."

"Du hast leicht reden", schoss sie zurück und starrte ihn aus leicht blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

Der Leiter der Schule, Gengoro Onabara, wartete am Ende der Reihe eifrig wartender Schüler auf sie. Er fing an zu reden, als sie ihn erreichten, aber Ichigo und die anderen konnten wegen des Stimmengeplappers kaum ein Wort hören das er sagte. Hinter ihm hatten sich auch alle Lehrer aufgereiht, um sie zu begrüßen. Ichigo fühlte, wie sein Gesicht anfing flammend rot zu werden, als er die weiblichen Stimmen - und sogar ein paar _männliche_ \- seinet- und Toshiros wegen aufschreien hörte. Toshiros Gesicht war genauso rot und Rukia murmelte hinter ihnen wütend vor sich hin. Er hoffte nur, dass ihr Gemurmel keine _Kido_ -Zauber enthielt, die gegen die Schüler gerichtet waren.

Seine Mutter, die zwischen den Ausbildern stand, warf ihm einen amüsierten, wenn auch mitleidigen Blick zu, genau wie Lily. James und Sirius sahen nur belustigt aus. Sobald der Schulleiter fertig war, deutete er an, dass sie ihm folgen sollten und sie konnten endlich die Schule betreten.

Onabara führte sie in einen Raum, in dem ein junger Mann mehrere Blöcke Schreibpapier auslegte. Er war in die Schuluniform gekleidet, hatte aber einen Zauberstab in sein Taillenband gesteckt. Ein alter Mann saß bereits dort und wartete auf sie. Vor ihm stand eine Kiste mit verschiedenen Arten von Ästen. Der junge Mann sah auf und lächelte sie an, als sie den Raum betraten.

"Haben Sie den jungen Diggory schon kennengelernt?" fragte Onabara die beiden Kommandanten. Sie alle sahen den jungen Mann interessiert an. _Das war also Cedric Diggory_...

"Nein, haben wir noch nicht", sagte Ichigo lächelnd.

"Aber wir haben viel von ihm gehört", fügte Toshiro mit einem Nicken hinzu.

"Kommandant Kurosaki, Kommandant Hitsugaya", nickte Cedric ihnen zu. "Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie beide kennenzulernen."

"Gleichfalls", Ichigo trat leicht zur Seite. "Dies ist meine Vizekommandantin, Momo Hinamori, und dies ist die Vizekommandantin der Dreizehnten Kompanie, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Meine Damen."

"Und das ist Mr. Gerbold Octavius Ollivander..." stellte Onabara anschließend den älteren Gentleman vor, der nicht aufstand aber den Kopf senkte. (2)

 _Ah_ , dachten alle; _der Zauberstab-Macher_. Also waren die Äste vor ihm die verschiedenen Holzarten, die er auf Tauglichkeit für Zauberstäbe untersuchte...

"Wenn wir anfangen könnten?" schlug Onabara vor, während er um den Tisch herum zu seinem Stuhl ging. Sie taten es ihm gleich und sobald sich alle gesetzt hatten, konnten sie mit der Besprechung beginnen.

Was Besprechungen anging, dachte Ichigo, war dies mit Sicherheit nicht die schlimmste, bei der er je gewesen war. James und Sirius hielten sie in einem lebendigerem Tempo ab, als normalerweise angeschlagen worden wäre, wenn die beiden nicht da gewesen wären. Da die beide in der letzten Nacht bewusstlos geworden waren, fragte er sich, ob seine Mutter ihnen etwas von ihrem Gebräu gegeben hatte, da sie keinerlei Nachwirkungen zu spüren schienen. Entweder das, oder sie waren wie Matsumoto und Kyoraku - es hatte bei ihnen keine so schlimme Wirkung. Mit der Kiste vor Ollivander hatte er Recht; Es waren tatsächlich verschiedene Holzsorten, die er auf ihre Tauglichkeit als Zauberstäbe untersuchte. Er berichtete, dass er einen neuen Zauberstab für alle existierenden Hexen und Zauberer angefertigt hatte. Masakis Zauberstab, obwohl sie ihn noch gehabt hatte, als sie in der Soul Society angekommen war, hatte nicht so gut funktioniert wie in der Welt der Lebenden. Sobald er ihn aber durch einen ersetzt hatte, der Thestralhaar enthielt... hatte sie herausgefunden, dass er sogar noch besser funktionierte als ihr alter. Die Potters hatten ihre Zauberstäbe nicht bei sich gehabt, als sie getötet worden waren, und Sirius hatte seinen fallen lassen, ehe er ins Tor gestürzt war. Cedric hatte dieselben Schwierigkeiten gehabt wie Masaki. Sie alle hatten neue Zauberstäbe mit Thestralhaar als Kern, und sie alle fühlten, dass sie besser als ihre alten Zauberstäbe funktionierten. Andererseits sollte Byakuya besser auf seine Kirschbäume aufpassen. Offenbar reagierten diese am besten mit dem Thestral-Kern...

"Weiß Professor Dumbledore, dass ihr seine Herde in Hogwarts wegen Thestralhaar überfallen habt?" fragte Rukia Ollivander. Der alte Mann lächelte sie an.

"Ah... es kommt noch besser", erwiderte er. "Er hat zwei Erwachsene und ein Jungtier hierher, in die Soul Society, gebracht. Sie sind auf dem Gelände des _Kido_ Corps untergebracht."

"Wir - haben Thestrale?" sagte Ichigo ein wenig schwach. Masaki warf ihm einen Blick zu der ihm sagte, dass sie von seinen Alpträumen und dem unangenehmen Gefühl, das Thestrale bei ihm verursachten, wusste.

"Hm. Er hat ursprünglich nur ein Tier herüber gebracht, ein Männchen. Als es hier angekommen ist, wurde es offenbar sehr - aufgeregt und hat angefangen, alles zu erkunden und ist dann - verschwunden. Ein paar Minuten später war es wieder da, zusammen mit einem Weibchen und ihrem Fohlen. Anscheinend haben Thestrale, obwohl sie in Herden leben, nicht dasselbe Herdensystem wie es normale Pferde - oder sogar geflügelte Pferde haben. Die Art wie sie leben und sich vermehren entspricht eher der von Raubvögeln. Anscheinend hat es dem Männchen hier so gut gefallen, dass es seine Gefährtin und ihr Jungtier hergebracht hat." Alle starrten ihn bei der Offenbarung dieser bis dahin unbekannten Fähigkeit der Thestrale einen langen Moment an.

"Ich habe vorgeschlagen, sie in der Fünften zu halten, aber Kurosaki-san war hier und er sagte, da keiner von uns den größten Teil des Jahres hier ist, es besser wäre, sie anderswo zu halten. Also hat der Kommandant des _Kido_ Corps gesagt, das Ollivander-san seine Werkstatt dort hat, es den meisten Sinn ergibt, die Thestrale ebenfalls dort zu halten", erklärte Momo Ichigo, der im Stillen seinem Vater dafür dankte, dass er ihm die Thestrale erspart hatte. Er wusste, dass sie etwas waren, mit dem er sich letztendlich abfinden musste; aber selbst Zangetsu und Hichigo hatten keine Lösung gefunden, obwohl Hichigo die außergewöhnlichste Idee gehabt hatte - zu versuchen, einen Thestral in Ichigos innere Welt zu bekommen. _:Er wollte wahrscheinlich nur versuchen, darauf zu reiten:_ , hatte Zangetsu fast unhörbar gemurmelt.

Sie verbrachten zwei Stunden in der Besprechung, gingen die Pläne für die Ausbildung künftiger Zauberer und Hexen unter den Schülern durch. Das Problem war zu bestimmen, was für ihre Ausbildung wertvoll war; für alles konnte man Für- und Gegenargumente finden. Zauberkunst würde mit Sicherheit nicht immer hilfreich sein - warum sollte man einen Hollow Rad schlagen lassen, es sei denn, um ihn schwindlig werden zu lassen, so dass man nahe heran kommen konnte, um ihn zu töten? Aber _Accio_ wäre gut, wenn man in einen Kampf verwickelt war und sein Zanpakuto fallen ließ... Zaubertränke war ebenfalls ein heikler Punkt, da Unohana Masakis Heiltränke liebte... aber sie waren nicht immer nützlich. Alle waren sich einig, dass Geschichte der Zauberei, Wahrsagen, Alte Runen, Astronomie und Arithmantik raus waren - für den Moment. Ichigo brachte allerdings einen guten Punkt an.

"Okklumentik und Legilimentik sollten für fortgeschrittene Schüler in Betracht gezogen werden. Nicht dass ich in der Lage sein _will_ in Aizens Hirn zu schauen... aber in der Lage zu sein, jemanden draußen zu halten... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, welche Art Kräfte ihm diese übergroße Murmel gibt, also könnten Okklumentik und Legilimentik tatsächlich nützlich sein."

"Denkt daran, was für Ärger wir uns gespart hätten, wenn wir im Voraus gewusst hätten, was er im Schilde führt", stimmte Toshiro zu.

"Das Problem ist, dass keiner von uns diese Fähigkeiten beherrscht", gab James zu bedenken. "Du bist der Einzige, der darin Unterricht erhalten hat."

Ichigo seufzte. Das setzte den Dingen natürlich einen Dämpfer auf. Er konnte nicht Hogwarts besuchen, Harry beschützen und gleichzeitig unterrichten. Er dachte nicht wirklich, dass es einen Zauber gab, der ihm erlaubte an drei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein, nicht seit Harry und die anderen unabsichtlich die komplette Sammlung Zeitumkehrer im Ministerium zerstört hatten.

"Es war schon ein guter Gedanke; er muss wahrscheinlich nur ein wenig auf Eis gelegt werden", lächelte Masaki ihn an.

"Nun gut", Onabara stand auf und signalisierte damit das Ende der Besprechung. "Ich denke, wir haben definitiv genug, um anzufangen. Jetzt müssen wir nur feststellen, welche Schüler für den Unterricht geeignet sind."

"Lily hat ein Näschen dafür, talentierte Schüler zu finden", sagte Sirius, "also wird sie die Tests durchführen."

"Tatsächlich denke ich, dass die Thestrale ein besseres Näschen haben als ich", sie lächelte sie an. "Sie scheinen außerordentlich an jedem interessiert zu sein, der eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer werden wird."

"Solange es ihnen nichts ausmacht, ihre Haare zu spenden", sagte Rukia, die ebenfalls aufstand. Sie zog eine Grimasse, als sie hörte wie einer der Stühle mit einem lauten Quietschen über den Boden schrappte und Ichigo bemerkte, dass Momo dasselbe tat. Die vier Shinigami verabschiedeten sich und gingen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Menge inzwischen zerstreut hatte und sie sich nicht den Weg vom Akademiegelände herunter frei kämpfen mussten.

Als sie die Kaserne der Fünften Kompanie erreicht hatten, in dem sie so schnell wie möglich gingen, drehte sich Ichigo um und nahm Momo die Notizen ab.

"Geh", sagte er zu ihr. "Schlaf etwas. Ich komme den Rest des Tages ohne dich zurecht."

"Aber..."

"Das ist ein Befehl, Momo."

Sie warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und eilte fort, in Gedanken nur bei ihrem Bett und einer kalten Kompresse für ihren schmerzenden Kopf. Rukia sah ihr nach, sie fühlte sich beinahe ein wenig gereizt und wünschte, dass Ichigo sie genauso herumkommandieren könnte; aber er war nicht ihr Kommandant, das war Ukitake...

"Du gehst besser zu deiner Kompanie zurück, Kuchiki", sagte ihr Toshiro, der ihren wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, während sie ihrer Freundin hinterher sah. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass ihr Kommandant dasselbe tun würde, wenn er sah, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand.

"Ja, Sir", nickte sie, während sie Ichigo einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick zuwarf und sich wünschte, dass sie für nur einen Augenblick allein sein könnten... Sie könnte sich einfach bei ihm anlehnen, ihn sie stützen lassen... Ichigo sah Toshiro an, die Wangen gerötet, als er ein leises Schnarchen von dort kommen hörte, wo ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust gepresst war.

" _Geh_ , Kuchiki", sagte Toshiro etwas fester, was Ichigo ein Husten entlockte. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen und wurde rot als ihr klar wurde, dass sie im Stehen eingeschlafen war. Sie neigte schnell den Kopf und eilte fort. Ichigo hielt ein Mitglied der Kompanie an und bat ihn, ihr in unauffälligem Abstand zu folgen - nur um sicherzustellen, dass sie gut in ihrer eigenen Kompanie ankam. Der Offizier nickte mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck, da er gehört hatte, was in der letzten Nacht vor sich gegangen war (und da er gesehen hatte, in welchem Zustand sich seine eigene Vizekommandantin befand), ehe er tat, um was Ichigo ihn gebeten hatte.

"Tee?" fragte Ichigo Toshiro, als sie sein Büro betraten.

"Bitte", nickte Toshiro, während er Platz nahm. "Also, warum hast du mir ein Zeichen gegeben, dass ich dir folgen soll?"

"Weil ich mit dir reden muss, und das nicht bei der Besprechung tun konnte. Ich habe auch meiner Mutter eine Notiz zugesteckt und sie gebeten nachzukommen und uns hier Gesellschaft zu leisten..." erwiderte Ichigo, während er den Tee zu dem Tisch herüber brachte, den er für kleine Besprechungen in seinem Büro aufgestellt hatte.

"Oh?" Toshiro zog gegenüber seinem Mitkommandanten eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich, was los war. Ein paar Minuten später betraten Masaki, Sirius und die Potters sein Büro.

"Na gut, Ichigo", sagte sie, indem sie zu ihm trat und ihn in den Arm nahm, was sie vorher nicht hatte tun können. "Wir sind da. Was ist so wichtig, dass du vorhin nicht mit uns reden konntest?"

"Nun, das ist nichts, womit die anderen sich wirklich befassen könnten", erwiderte er, während er seiner Mutter einen Stuhl hinhielt und dann für sie eine Tasse Tee einschenkte - so wie sie ihn mochte, er erinnerte sich aus seiner Kindheit noch daran. "Aber ihr vier könntet das schon."

"Wir hören", drängte Lily, während sie eine Tasse von ihm entgegen nahm.

"Was könnt ihr uns über Horace Slughorn sagen?" fragte er, sobald alle ihren Tee hatten.

"Slughorn? Guter Gott, das ist ein Name, an den ich seit Jahren nicht gedacht habe!" rief Sirius aus, der eine Pause dabei machte, Zucker in den eigenen Tee zu geben.

"Ich auch nicht", stimmte James zu. "Warum erwähnst du ihn?"

"Na ja, was weiß er über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" drängte Ichigo.

Sie sahen sich alle verwirrt an.

"Das hat er nicht unterrichtet..." sagte Sirius, mit vor Verblüffung gerunzelter Stirn.

"Allerdings war er Hauslehrer von Slytherin, ich schätze deswegen wusste er mehr als die meisten..." sagte James ein wenig ausweichend.

"Warum?" fragte ihn Lily.

"Weil Professor Dumbledore Harry und mich mitgenommen hat, um ihn zu, ah - überreden, aus dem Ruhestand zurückzukommen."

"Hat er zugestimmt?" fragte Masaki langsam, die ihrem Sohn einen langen Blick zuwarf.

"Schlussendlich hat er das, ja. Deswegen wollte ich wissen, was er über Verteidigung weiß - da das die Stelle ist, die offen steht", erwiderte Ichigo stirnrunzelnd. "Ich weiß aus deinen Tagebüchern, was seine Spezialität ist... weswegen ich mich gefragt habe, warum Professor Dumbledore ihn überhaupt aufgesucht hat."

"Was hat dieser Slughorn unterrichtet?" fragte Toshiro, der sich zu erinnern versuchte, ob er die Bemerkung gestoßen war. _Slughorn, Slughorn... Der Name klang bekannt... Ah - jetzt erinnerte er sich: Der Slug Club_!

"Zaubertränke", sagte ihm Lily, die an ihrem Tee nippte. "Slughorn war der Zaubertrank-Meister. Severus hat ihn ersetzt."

"Hm", Toshiro schaute mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln in seine Tasse. "Dumbledore bringt einen _zweiten_ Zaubertrank-Meister zurück?"

"Ja", Ichigo sah zu seiner Mutter hinüber. "Offenbar weiß er über uns Bescheid."

"Oh je - das hatte ich vergessen..." Masakis Augen wurden groß, während sie den Mund mit einer Hand verdeckte.

"Was?" Toshiro blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Was meinst du mit, 'er weiß über uns Bescheid'?"

Ichigo seufzte und erklärte die Situation, die sie vorgefunden hatten, als sie angekommen waren. "Als er also herausgefunden hat, wer ich war und Zangetsu gesehen hat - hat er zwei und zwei zusammengezählt. Glücklicherweise hat er mich nie direkt einen Shinigami genannt, oder wir müssten Harrys Erinnerung verändern. So wie die Dinge stehen, denkt er nur, dass Slughorn über _Kido_ -Anwender gesprochen hat."

"Das hätte ein Problem sein können; glücklicherweise hat er nichts gesagt. Warum hat er dich aufgesucht?" Lily sah zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, die seufzte.

"Nun, er wollte sichergehen, dass ich in Ordnung war. Du warst gerade gestorben und wir waren immer zwei seiner Lieblingsschülerinnen. Er wollte uns nicht beide verlieren..." Masaki warf Lily ein bitter-süßes Lächeln zu. "Isshin war - Isshin und ihm ist etwas herausgerutscht, oder war das Urahara? Ich kann mich nicht wirklich daran erinnern..." sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er war mehr als ein wenig verstimmt, dass wir Ichigos Kräfte versiegelt hatten, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er so ein vielversprechender Schüler sein würde - Junge, hat er damit Recht gehabt! Aber schließlich hat er verstanden und versprochen, dass er nichts sagen würde und ist dann gegangen."

"Huh, also darum hat er gesagt, dass er die Haarfarbe hätte erkennen sollen", murmelte Ichigo bei sich. Slughorn hatte Ichigo tatsächlich gesehen, als dieser ungefähr zwei Jahre alt gewesen war.

"Also kehrt Horace Slughorn nach Hogwarts zurück", sinnierte James. Ichigo nickte. "Nun ja, er war ein anständiger Lehrer; für einen Slytherin."

"Nehme ich an. Er war jedenfalls nicht so schlimm wie einige Slytherins..." stimmte Sirius zu. "Er hatte nicht dieselben Haus-Vorurteile. Er wird genauso schnell Hauspunkte von einem ungehorsamen Slytherin abziehen wie von jedem anderen, das will ich für ihn sagen. Und sie auch verleihen."

Toshiro hatte zugehört und nachgedacht, sein Geist arbeitete schnell um die Situation zu analysieren und zu ergründen, warum Professor Dumbledore einen Zaubertrank-Meister in Rente aufsuchen würde, um ihn aus dem Ruhestand zu holen... und wieder in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Und er konnte nur zu einer Lösung kommen.

"Er wird nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten", sagte Toshiro plötzlich.

"Das ist so ziemlich derselbe Schluss, zu dem ich auch gekommen bin", seufzte Ichigo.

Sirius sah die beiden stirnrunzelnd an. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore da nachgibt. Er ist jetzt standhaft seit - wie vielen Jahren?" Die anderen drei schienen ein wenig verblüfft, da anscheinend nur Sirius, Ichigo und Toshiro dem Gedankengang folgen konnten.

"Es ist die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung", erwiderte Toshiro kopfschüttelnd. "Dumbledore hat etwas vor, das den Ein-Jahres-Fluch wirkungslos machen wird. Nach diesem Jahr werden sich die Dinge verändern. Ob zum Besseren oder zum Schlechteren weiß ich nicht. Aber es ist die einzige logische Antwort."

"Wovon redest du?" fragte James endlich.

"Slughorn wird nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten, Krone - er wird seine alte Spezialität unterrichten - Zaubertränke", erklärte Sirius, der ihre alten Spitznamen verwendete.

"Aber..." James wirkte sehr verblüfft. Was war mit Snape?

"Aus demselben Grund, aus dem Dumbledore endlich nachgegeben hat und Snape den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gibt. Es ist die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung", nickte Toshiro. Er sah die am Tisch sitzenden an, betrachtete ihre Mienen: Sorge bei Ichigo und Lily; Verwirrung bei Masaki und Sirius; Neugierde bei James. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass was immer Dumbledore vor hatte, er es nicht zu lange für sich behalten würde. Es könnte sich als verheerende Entscheidung herausstellen - für einen von ihnen.

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Ein Irrwicht ist ein gestaltwandelndes Wesen, das die Gestalt der größten Angst des Betrachters annimmt. Wenn man einem Irrwicht entgegen tritt ist es am Besten, jemand weiteren dabei zu haben, um ihn zu verwirren. Wegen seiner Fähigkeit, die Gestalt zu verändern, weiß niemand, wie ein Irrwicht aussieht, wenn er allein ist, da er sich augenblicklich die Gestalt deiner größten Angst verwandelt, sobald du ihn siehst. Der Zauber um einen Irrwicht zu bekämpfen, ist _Riddikulus_. Der richtige Weg, diesen Zauber anzuwenden, ist sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, das den Irrwicht lustig aussehen lässt. Der Zauber schlägt den Irrwicht nicht zurück; er zwingt ihn dazu, eine Gestalt anzunehmen, die der Zaubernde komisch findet und diesen zum Lachen bringt, was den Irrwicht besiegt. Irrwichte haben nicht dieselben Stärken oder Magie wie das, was sie imitieren. Zum Beispiel hat nach Aussage von Remus Lupin ein Irrwicht, der sich in einen Dementor verwandelt hat, schwächere Magie als der echte Dementor. Irrwichte bewohnen besonders gern gewisse Orte, die dunkel sind, wie Kleiderschränke, die Lücke unter Betten und die Schränke unter Waschbecken und Schreibtischen. In mindestens einem Fall hatte sich ein Irrwicht in einer Standuhr versteckt. In der keltischen Mythologie, ist ein Irrwicht (englisch Boggart, keltisch bogart, bogan, bogle oder boggle) ein Hausgeist, der manchmal boshaft, manchmal hilfreich.

(http Doppelpunkt 2x/ de Punkt harry-potter Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/Irrwicht)

(2) Gerbold Octavius Ollivander ist der Großvater des aktuellen Eigentümers von Ollivander's, Garrick Ollivander. (Deutsch: http Doppelpunkt 2x/ de Punkt harry-potter Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/Die_Ollivanders; Englisch: http Doppelpunkt 2x/ en Punkt wikipedia Punkt org/wiki/List_of_supporting_Harry_Potter_characters#Garrick_Ollivander)


	10. Kapitel 10

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Wie immer gehören mir weder HP noch Bleach.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit der Anrede. Da "du" und "Sie" im Englischen beides "you" heißt, habe ich einfach beschlossen, dass Yamamoto Ichigo zu offiziellen Anlässen mit seinem Rang anredet und siezt. Ist der Inhalt der Unterhaltung privat, verwende duzt er Ihn. Hoffentlich halte ich das in den Folgekapiteln durch...  
Das Original findet ihr unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

* * *

 **Kapitel 10**

"Ich frage mich, weswegen Yamamoto eine Versammlung einberuft?" fragte sich Momo. Ichigo zuckte die Achseln. Sie waren zwei Tage nach der 'Feier' gerade dabei zu versuchen, die berghohen Stapel von Schriftstücken auf seinem Tisch durchzuarbeiten, als ein Höllenfalter angekommen war und ihnen befohlen hatte, in Yamamotos Büro zu kommen. Momo schaffte es nur wegen Masakis Allheilmittel, durch den Tag zu kommen. Ichigo war überrascht, dass sie noch unter einem Kater litt (obwohl er es im Nachhinein gesehen nicht hätte sein sollen, da Rukia das Zeug ebenfalls immer noch eimerweise herunter schüttete. Es ließ ihn sich wundern, was sie vorgestern Abend tatsächlich getrunken hatten). Unterwegs trafen sie auf Toshiro und Rangiku und legten den Rest der Strecke mit den Offizieren der Zehnten Kompanie zurück. Er bemerkte, dass Matsumoto recht - schläfrig war. Andererseits, dachte Ichigo, sah sie immer so aus. Wenn man Toshiro glauben konnte, verbrachte sie mehr Zeit schlafend auf der Couch als mit Arbeiten. Das ließ ihn dafür dankbar sein, dass er diese Vizekommandantin hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er mit jemandem wie Rangiku zurecht kommen würde.

Und es waren nicht nur die Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten, die gerufen worden waren, stellte er fest, als er den Raum betrat. Anscheinend hatte der Alte Mann alle gerufen, die in dieses Debakel verwickelt gewesen waren (mit ein paar Ausnahmen - er sah weder Isshin noch die Vizards). Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen hatte der Alte Mann anscheinend keine besonders gute Laune. Tatsächlich wirkte er regelrecht - stinkig. So als ob er heute Morgen vielleicht seinen Pflaumensaft nicht bekommen hätte...

 _Jetzt ist gleich die Kacke am Dampfen_ , dachte er, während er mit Toshiro einen Blick wechselte, ehe sie sich trennten und zu ihren jeweiligen Plätzen gingen - Ichigo zwischen Gin und Komamura, Toshiro zwischen Kyoraku und Byakuya, von denen das zweite Paar noch nicht anwesend war. Während die Leute langsam eintrafen und zu ihren Plätzen schlurften und die, die normalerweise nicht zu den Besprechungen eingeladen waren, sich zu ihren Kommandanten stellten, ließ Ichigo seinen Blick über alle schweifen, um ihre Laune einzuschätzen: Soifon schien etwas müde, aber ansonsten in Ordnung zu sein. Dasselbe konnte man von Unohana sagen. Ihre Vizekommandanten allerdings... Omaeda war definitiv nervös, genau wie Isane. Byakuyas Gesichtsausdruck sagte eindeutig, dass er lieber irgendwo anders wäre und seine Augen waren halb geschlossen - wahrscheinlich wegen Überarbeitung, da er keinen Vizekommandanten mehr hatte, der ihn unterstützte. Kyoraku versteckte sich unter seinem Hut und soweit Ichigo das wusste, konnte er auch schlafen, aber Nanao war definitiv in derselben Verfassung wie die anderen. Toshiro tat dasselbe wie er und sah so aus, als wäre er ziemlich sauer auf die gähnende Matsumoto. Mayuri Kurotsuchi schien sich um nichts zu scheren, außer um seine Tochter/Vizekommandantin, die er bösartig anfunkelte. Sie war blass und starrte zu Boden.

Auf seiner Seite des Ganges ging es Gin, ihm selber und Komamura gut, genau wie Yumichika. Yachiru schien nicht zu verstehen, warum Kenny so schlechte Laune hatte - anscheinend ging er nicht so oft auf Sauftour und mochte nicht, was danach mit ihm passierte. Oder vielleicht hatte er es nicht gemocht, von Komamura nach Hause getragen zu werden. Ukitake sah ein bisschen blass und zerbrechlich, aber ansonsten okay aus und Rukia wirkte ein wenig nervös wegen ihrer ersten großen Besprechung, während sowohl Kiyone als auch Sentaro bereit zu sein schienen, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Rukia begegnete seinem Blick und er konnte unter ihren Augen dieselben schwachen Ringe sehen, die auch unter denen von Momo waren... und von Nanao... und Isane... und Kiyone. Alle anderen jedoch... schienen sich zu wünschen, dass sie in einem Loch im Boden verschwinden könnten. Jep - sie alle hatten wahrscheinlich dasselbe getrunken.

Der Stock des Generalkommandanten schlug gegen den Boden, was alle Haltung annehmen ließ.

"Erbärmlich!" intonierte Yamamoto mit angeekelter Stimme, was mehr als ein paar Leute zusammenzucken ließ. "Was wäre, wenn Aizen uns angegriffen hätte? Die knappe Handvoll Offiziere, die tatsächlich Zurückhaltung gezeigt haben, wären nicht in der Lage gewesen, seinen Streitkräften alleine entgegen zu treten - selbst wenn einer derjenigen, die dankenswerter Weise einige Selbstbeherrschung gezeigt haben, Kommandant Kurosaki war."

Ichigo warf einen Blick zu Toshiro hinüber und fragte sich, worauf Yamamoto hinaus wollte. Toshiro zuckte kaum merklich die Achseln.

"Ich kann das Bedürfnis verstehen, einen frohen Anlass zu feiern, nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben, allerdings..." er funkelte sie wütend an, "es gab keinen Grund, es derart ausarten zu lassen."

Noch weitere Offiziere zuckten bei dem Tadel zusammen - oder vielleicht zuckten sie wegen der Lautstärke seiner Stimme zusammen... Soweit Ichigo wusste, hatten sie zwei Tage nach der Party immer noch einen Kater, genau wie Momo und Rukia.

"Um das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen", setzte er seine Strafpredigt fort, wobei es ihn anscheinend nicht kümmerte, dass seine Stimme wahrscheinlich in mehreren schmerzenden Schädeln widerhallte, " _waren Sie derart betrunken, dass Kommandant Kurosaki gezwungen war, für sie alle zu bezahlen, nachdem er Sie nach Hause getragen hatte_!"

Ichigo ließ seinen Blick zu Komamura gleiten, der ihm einen listigen Blick zurück schickte. Der riesige, wolfsköpfige Kommandant hatte zu seinem Wort gestanden und mit dem Generalkommandanten gesprochen. Diese Besprechung war das Ergebnis davon, dass er zu Yamamoto gegangen war und sich um Ichigos Willen beschwert hatte. Sein Respekt für Komamura machte einen riesigen Sprung nach oben. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Sasakibe mit einer Liste neben Yamamoto stand, hatten sie wahrscheinlich die Fakten recherchiert, ehe sie die Besprechung einberufen hatten. Während Yamamoto seine Pläne für die Strafen der Offiziere wegen deren Trunkenheit umriss, hob Ukitake eine Hand.

"Generalkommandant", unterbrach er endlich, als Yamamoto innehielt um Atem zu schöpfen, "ich muss schwachen Protest einlegen. Ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen es halten, aber Kyoraku und ich bezahlen unsere Rechnungen immer im Voraus."

"Für den Fall, dass wir nachher nicht mehr in der Lage sind zu zahlen", schloss Kyoraku, der unter seinem Hut hervor kam. Also hatte er die ganze Zeit über zugehört und nicht geschlafen, was Ichigo vorher geglaubt hatte.

Yamamoto sah zu Chojiro, der die Liste überflog und nickte. Anscheinend standen ihre Namen nicht darauf. _Also_ , überlegte Ichigo, _haben sie tatsächlich eine Liste vom Barkeeper bekommen, wer was getrunken hat_? Er war beeindruckt. Der Alkohol war in jener Nacht derart in Strömen geflossen, dass er nicht gedacht hätte, dass irgend jemand das hätte im Auge behalten können - oder wer was getrunken hatte.

"Wenn ich offen sprechen darf?" Ichigo trat vor. Yamamoto nickte. "Ich möchte erwähnen, dass die Kommandanten Komamura, Ichimaru und Hitsugaya mir alle ihren Anteil in derselben Nacht bezahlt haben; und Fünfter Offizier Ayasegawa hat mir einen Teil seines Anteils gegeben mit dem Versprechen, mir den Rest am nächsten Zahltag zu geben." Er sah den erstaunten Blick, den Ikkaku Yumichika aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf und den selbstzufriedenen Blick, den Yumichika seinen Freund zurück sandte. _Geschieht ihm Recht_...

Yamamoto nickte seine Zustimmung und sein Vizekommandant machte eine Notiz, während Ichigo fortfuhr: "Ich habe auch nichts dagegen, die Rechnung von Vizekommandantin Kuchiki oder meiner Mutter zu übernehmen, falls das in Betracht kommt." er trat auf seinen Platz zurück. _Da_ , dachte er, _habt ihr ein bisschen was zum Kauen_. _Nein, Momo, tut mir leid - du bist nicht meine Verlobte. Oder meine Mutter_... Er sah, wie Toshiro ihm ebenfalls kurz zunickte; anscheinend billigte er, dass Ichigo Momos Anteil nicht bezahlte. Wenn sie ausgehen wollte um zu trinken - musste sie die Zeche zahlen, auf mehr als eine Weise. Ichigo hatte schon Rukia zuhören müssen wie sie schwor, dass sie niemals, nie, _niemals_ wieder _Sake_ auch nur anfassen würde, egal wer es ihr vorsetzte... Obwohl es für ihn ein wenig amüsant gewesen war, nach Hause zu kommen und festzustellen, dass sie durch sein Fenster gekrabbelt war, um ihn zu verführen... dann aber mitten in der Verführung auf dem Bett ohnmächtig geworden war. Er war gezwungen gewesen, sie zu bedecken und ins Bett zu bringen... und auch am nächsten Morgen ihren Kopf über einen Eimer zu halten, als das Ergebnis der vorherigen Nacht sie heimsuchte. Was er nicht alles für seinen Winzling tat...

"Ist vermerkt", nickte Yamamoto ihm zu.

Nachdem Yamamoto alle anderen entlassen hatte, rief er Momo und Rukia zurück, um mit ihnen einen Moment unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Ichigo und Toshiro warteten zusammen mit Kyoraku und Ukitake draußen, die beide Ichigo persönlich zu seiner Verlobung gratulieren wollten, wozu sie vorher noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatten. Einen Augenblick später kamen die beiden nach draußen geeilt.

"Ichigo!" Rukia rannte in ihn hinein, genau wie Momo beinahe Toshiro umwarf, wodurch die beiden von den beiden ranghöheren Kommandanten stabilisiert werden mussten. "Unsere Z.A.G.s sind gekommen!"

"Huh?" er blinzelte, als ihre Worte zu ihm durchdrangen. "Oh Mist - das hatte ich komplett vergessen!"

" _Was_?" sie schlug ihn - fest - als sie sah, dass er seine Kleidung nach seinen eigenen Noten durchsuchte, die er in seinen Shihakusho gestopft, aber dann wegen der ganzen Arbeit vergessen hatte. Er grunzte einmal, als ihre Faust ihn traf. Er fragte sich kurz, warum Yamamoto gewartet hatte, dachte sich dann aber, dass es daran gelegen hatte, dass keiner von ihnen am Vortag in der Verfassung dafür gewesen war - denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore die Ergebnisse mitgebracht hatte. Keine Eule wäre in der Lage gewesen, diese Zensuren bei Momo und Rukia abzuliefern.

"Nun, du musst zugeben..." er lächelte auf sie herunter, während er die Stelle rieb, die sie getroffen hatte, "sich mit dir zu verloben, die - _ahem_ \- Feier, die Besprechung und dann der Versuch, den Papierkram aufzuarbeiten hat jeden Gedanken an meine Zensuren aus meinem Kopf vertrieben..."

Rukia wurde rot und beschloss dann, dass sie ihm vergeben würde, weil er ihre Verlobung zuerst genannt hatte. "Hier -" sie drückte ihm den Umschlag in die Hand. "Ich bin zu nervös um nachzuschauen", sagte sie, während sie ihm das gründlich zerknitterte Pergament aus der Hand riss. Er lächelte schwach, während er ihre Z.A.G.s öffnete, da ihn ihre Reaktion an seine eigene erinnerte. Toshiro öffnete ebenfalls die Noten von Momo, während sie nervös die Hände ringend da stand und darauf wartete, dass er sie sich ansah.

"Ichigo! Du hast einen Z.A.G. in Zauberkunst!" quietschte Rukia glücklich und hüpfte auf und ab als sie seine Note sah, ihren Kater hatte sie völlig vergessen.

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln, während er ihre Noten überflog. Wie sie halbwegs erwartet hatten, war sie in Zaubertränke durchgefallen; er hatte gehofft, dass sie wenigstens ein 'Annehmbar' herausgequetscht hätte. Allerdings hatte sie vier 'Ohnegleichen' erreicht: Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Arithmantik und Alte Runen; sie hatte 'Erwartungen Übertroffen' in Astronomie, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und ein 'Annehmbar' in Verwandlung und Geschichte der Zauberei. Er fragte sich, ob Professor McGonagall sie trotzdem zu Verwandlung zulassen würde, wenn man die Umstände in Betracht zog...

"Ich habe Wahrsagen bestanden? Wirklich?" hörte er Momo ausrufen. "Wie ist das möglich? Ich habe nicht gelernt! Ich habe das ganze Jahr über noch nicht einmal das Buch aufgemacht!"

"Nun ja, da steht es - siehst du?" sagte Toshiro zu ihr. "Du hast 'Ohnegleichen' in Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe; 'Erwartungen Übertroffen' in Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke und Astronomie; und Annehmbar in Geschichte der Zauberei und Wahrsagen."

"Wirklich?" Momo schnappte sich das Pergament und las es mit großen Augen durch. "Wie habe ich das gemacht?"

"Vielleicht hast du es per Osmose aufgesaugt", sagte Ichigo trocken, der sich Harrys und Rons Reaktion vorstellte, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie Wahrsagen bestanden hatte. Sie würden ausflippen, wenn sie das hörten.

"Os-was?"

"Spielt keine Rolle", sagte Toshiro hastig und verhinderte so, dass einer von ihnen erklären musste, was Osmose war. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Momo", sagte er mit einem Lächeln zu ihr, während er zu seiner 'Schwester' hinüber sah.

"Was ist mit dir, Ichigo-kun?" fragte Ukitake.

"Er hat sich besser geschlagen als wir alle", erwiderte Rukia und reichte ihrem Kommandanten das Zeugnis. "Sieben 'Ohnegleichen' und drei 'Erwartungen Übertroffen'."

Toshiro warf ihm einen leicht überraschten Blick zu. Seine Freunde hatten ihm erzählt, dass Kurosaki belesen war; allerdings hatte er nicht erwartet, dass er _derart_ intelligent war. Anscheinend steckte der Kommandant der Fünften Kompanie voller Überraschungen. Toshiro würde noch mehr seiner Ansichten über den jungen Mann ändern müssen, denn er allmählich 'Freund' nannte.

"Gut gemacht, ihr alle", lobte Ukitake sie, während Kyoraku klatschte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Yamamoto trat heraus.

"Kommandant Kurosaki. Darf ich?" er streckte die Hand aus.

Ukitake überreichte dem Generalkommandanten Ichigos Zeugnis. "Sehr gut gemacht, Kommandant. Wissen Sie, wie die anderen abgeschnitten haben?"

"Ah - das sollten wir wahrscheinlich herausfinden..." nickte Momo mit einem Blick hinüber zu Rukia, die sich nachdenklich ans Kinn tippte.

"Ich weiß, dass Tatsuki weiß wie man Höllenfalter benutzt..." Ichigo versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob jemand der anderen es konnte. Tatsuki wusste es, weil sie sie benutzen musste, um sie über den Kampf im Ministerium auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Er hatte es den anderen nie zeigen müssen und als er Toshiro ansah um ihn zu fragen sah er, dass der andere Kommandant den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte es ihnen auch nie gezeigt; sie könnten natürlich Urahara oder Isshin einen Falter schicken...

"Ich gebe Ihnen allen Vieren die Erlaubnis, in die Welt der Lebenden zu gehen; erhalten Sie Ihre Fassade bei den anderen aufrecht."

"Vielen Dank, Generalkommandant!"

"Außerdem - musst Du nicht Miss Kuchiki einen Ring kaufen?" sagte er über die Schulter, während er in sein Büro zurückging. Ichigo fühlte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde. Wie hatte der Generalkommandant sich ausgerechnet daran erinnert?

"Na ja - du hast Yama-jii gehört", lächelte Kyoraku ihnen zu. "Geht besser los."

"Richtig!" sie eilten zu ihren jeweiligen Divisionen zurück um sich vorzubereiten und eine halbe Stunde später gingen sie durch das Senkai-Tor in Richtung ihres üblichen Ziels - Urahara. Sie eilten die Leiter hinauf - da sich das Tor im riesigen unterirdischen Trainingsgelände geöffnet hatte - und dann durch den eigentlichen Laden... bis Ichigo, der vorne weg ging, den Kopf voran in jemanden hinein lief.

Kurosa- _uff_!"

"Ichigo!"

"Orihime!"

"Mir geht's gut! Mir geht's gut! Geht es Kurosaki-kun gut?"

"Hat jemand die Nummer des Lasters?" ächzte Ichigo, während Momo und Ishida ihm vom Boden auf halfen, auf den von der Person gestoßen worden war, in die er kopfüber hinein gerannt war.

"Dieser 'Laster' war Inoue", Rukia schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend änderten sich einige Dinge nie.

"Inoue?" Ichigo blinzelte und sah zu dem Mädchen mit den rotbraunen Haaren hinüber. "Huh?"

"Tut mir leid - ich habe eure Ankunft gespürt und bin herüber gerannt, um euch zu treffen..." Orihime grinste sie an und wurde rot. Es schien ihr gut zu gehen - tatsächlich mehr als gut.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" Tatsuki eilte an ihre Seite um sie sich anzuschauen.

"Wer, ich?" Oh, mir geht's gut! Ich bin unzerstörbar!" beharrte Orihime, und tippte sich mit einem Lächeln an den Kopf.

"Du Idiot! Wann wirst du anfangen darauf zu achten, wo du hinläufst!" Tatsuki drehte sich um und brüllte Ichigo an, während sie zu einem Schlag gegen ihn ansetzte. Ichigo dachte nicht nach und hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihren Schlag abzufangen, während er mit der anderen seinen pochenden Kopf rieb. Ishida, Chad und die anderen, zuckten gemeinschaftlich zusammen, weil sie sahen was kam. Orihime hob eine Hand um sie aufzuhalten, aber sie war zu spät.

 _Krach!_

Ichigo blinzelte als er hörte wie sie anfing zu fluchen, als die Knochen in ihrer Faust splitterten, als sie auf seine Handfläche auftraf.

"Huh?"

"Nicht schlau, Arisawa", seufzte Ishida kopfschüttelnd. "Er ist in dieser Gestalt sehr viel stärker als in seinem Körper. Ihn so zu schlagen ist nicht dasselbe..."

"... es ist, als würde man eine Steinmauer schlagen", Rukia verdrehte die Augen und sah weg. "Nur dass diese Steinmauer nicht zerbröckelt, wenn du dagegen schlägst."

Orihime rief augenblicklich ihre Blumen, um Tatsukis Hand zu heilen. "Du musst dich beruhigen, Tatsuki-chan", tadelte sie ihre Freundin. "Ich war in einem Krieg - ich muss nicht immer beschützt werden. Nicht vor Ichigo. Und sicher nicht wegen eines Unfalls."

Tatsuki grummelte und starrte Ichigo immer noch wütend an.

"Na, jemand ist heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden", murmelte Toshiro Ishida zu, der nur nickte. "Was macht ihr alle überhaupt hier?"

"Oh, na ja..." sie alle sahen sich gegenseitig an während sie in den Hauptraum zurück gingen, wo Mizuiro zusammen mit Yoruichi und Urahara auf sie wartete.

"Wir haben versucht, Urahara zu bestechen, damit er dir einen Höllenfalter schickt, und wir wollten Harry und den anderen eine Eule schicken..."

"Aber dann hat Yoruichi gesagt, dass sie selbst in die Soul Society gehen wollte, also brauchten wir den Falter nicht..."

"Um herauszufinden, ob du deine Z.A.G.s bekommen hast!"

"Oh", alle hatten geschafft, das zu verfolgen, wie erstaunlich.

"Darum sind wir hier!" grinste Momo, setzte sich und zog das Pergament mit ihren Zensuren hervor. "Der Generalkommandant will ebenfalls wissen, wie alle abgeschnitten haben!"

"Also", sagte Ichigo, "wir wissen schon Uryus Noten -"

"Das tut ihr?" sagte Uryu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ein paar Leute husteten, als Ichigo die Augen verdrehte.

"Mal ernsthaft. Ich weiß, dass du die perfekte Punktzahl bei den Z.A.G.s hast..." Orihime kicherte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich sogar mit Harry und Ron um je einen Sickel gewettet habe, dass du dich besser schlägst als Hermine."

Alle brachen in Gelächter aus, als sie Uryus empörten Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

"Kurosaki!"

"Was? Ich glaube an meine Freunde!" widersprach Ichigo hitzig, während Uryus Wangen flammend rot wurden.

"Du... du..."

"Nun, du hattest Recht - er hat die volle Punktzahl", sagte Mizuiro lächelnd.

Ichigo schmunzelte. "Ich wusste es."

"Okay - also wer zuerst?"

"Hast du Zauberkunst bestanden?" Uryu bedachte seinen Freund mit einem stechenden Blick. Ichigo sah weg und schob dann sein Pergament über den Tisch. Tatsuki, Mizuiro und Uryu drängten sich darüber zusammen, während Chad und Orihime über ihre Schultern spähten. "Gut gemacht, Kurosaki", lobte ihn Uryu, während Yoruichi ihrem Bankai-Schüler durchs Haar wuschelte.

"Wie hast du das so gut hinbekommen?" funkelte Tatsuki ihn an. Ichigo funkelte zurück.

"Wie wohl? Während du mit Fred Weasley Quidditch gespielt und gefüßelt hast, habe _ich_ zusammen mit Uryu und Hermine gelernt!"

Tatsukis Gesicht wurde puterrot während mehrere Personen versuchten, nicht über sie zu lachen und dabei kläglich versagten.

"Genug", befahl Toshiro. "Alle legen ihre Noten auf den Tisch, damit wir sie für Generalkommandant Yamamoto aufschreiben und Ichigo Potter einen Höllenfalter schicken kann." Das taten sie und Orihime nahm Papier von Urahara entgegen und fing zu schreiben an, während Toshiro das Fach aufrief und alle mit ihren Noten antworteten.

"Zauberkunst"

Tatsuki - "Ohnegleichen."

Momo - "Ohnegleichen."

Mizuiro - "Erwartungen Übertroffen."

Uryu - "Ohnegleichen."

Rukia - "Ohnegleichen."

Ichigo - "Erwartungen Übertroffen."

"Sehr gut; okay - Kräuterkunde."

Tatsuki - "Erwartungen Übertroffen."

Momo - "Erwartungen Übertroffen."

Mizuiro - "Ohnegleichen."

Uryu - "Muss ich das wiederholen?"

Rukia - "Erwartungen Übertroffen."

Ichigo - "Erwartungen Übertroffen."

"Gut. Von hier an können wir den Quincy überspringen, wir wissen was er hat. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Tatsuki - "Erwartungen Übertroffen."

Momo - "Ohnegleichen."

Mizuiro - "Erwartungen Übertroffen."

Rukia - "Oh, richtig, wir überspringen Uryu. Ohnegleichen."

Ichigo - "Ohnegleichen."

"Arithmantik - nur zwei von euch haben das belegt..."

Tatsuki - "Richtig - Ohnegleichen."

Rukia - "Ebenso."

"Nächstes - Verwandlung."

Tatsuki - "Ohnegleichen."

Momo - "Ebenso."

Mizuiro - "Annehmbar."

Rukia - "Das habe ich auch. Überspring Ichigo, wir wissen schon wie er abgeschnitten hat."

Ichigo - "?"

"Hm. Ich denke, ich sehe hier ein Muster... okay, Alte Runen."

Tatsuki - "Ohnegleichen."

Rukia - "Lass uns das hier abkürzen - wir alle haben wegen Uraharas Armbändern dieselben Zensuren."

Ichigo - "Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich geschummelt."

"Egal. Geschichte der Zauberei."

Tatsuki - "Ugh. Annehmbar."

Momo - "Ebenso. Zu viele Koboldnamen, die man sich merken muss."

Mizuiro - "Wirklich? Die waren einfach. Erwartungen Übertroffen."

Rukia - "Einige davon konnte ich auch nicht aussprechen. Annehmbar."

Ichigo - "Versuch das nächste Mal mit Hermine zu lernen, du wirst dich daran erinnern... Erwartungen Übertroffen."

" _Hust_ , okay, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe..."

Tatsuki - "Übertroffen."

Momo - "Ohnegleichen."

Mizuiro - "Übertroffen."

Rukia - "Übertroffen."

Ichigo - "Ohnegleichen."

"Jetzt kommen wir zu - Zaubertränke." Toshiro bemerkte, dass sie damit anfingen, Abkürzungen zu benutzen und sich kürzer zu fassen.

Tatsuki - "Übertroffen."

Momo - "Ebenso. Ich denke, ich bin enttäuscht, ich dachte, ich würde besser abschneiden..."

Mizuiro - "Na ja, wenigstens hast du bestanden. Ich habe ein M."

Rukia - "Ich bin auch durchgefallen... M."

"Bemüh' dich nicht, Kurosaki. Wir wissen, wie du abgeschnitten hast."

Ichigo - "Sollte ich das hier einfach auslassen?"

"Meinetwegen; okay ihr zwei - Wahrsagen."

Momo - "Wollen wir Harry und Ron wirklich sagen, dass ich bestanden habe?"

Mizuiro - "Du hast _bestanden_?"

Momo - "A."

Mizuiro - "Ach, menno. M."

"Ahem... Konzentration, Leute. Astronomie." Ja, sie fingen definitiv an, Abkürzungen zu verwenden.

Tatsuki - "E."

Momo - "Ebenso."

Mizuiro - "E."

Rukia - "Ich werde müde... E."

Ichigo - "Du wirst müde? Die arme Orihime muss das alles aufschreiben! O."

"Nun ja", sagte Toshiro als er die Liste ansah. "Alles in allem nicht schlecht." Er sah zu Ichigo hinüber, der jetzt auf ein extra Blatt Papier schrieb. "Was machst du da?"

"Oh, ich schreibe auf was ich sagen will. Ist leichter, wenn ein Falter so verdammt viele Informationen transportiert. Auf diese Art muss ich es nur ablesen und es mir nicht beim Denken einfallen lassen."

"Ah, da fällt mir ein..." sagte Urahara. Er verschwand und kam einen Augenblick später mit einem Paket zurück. "Das ist für dich angekommen."

"Huh?" Ichigo starrte es an. "Was ist das?"

"Ich weiß nicht - aber es kommt aus England."

"Ein bisschen groß für diese Bücher, die wir extra bestellt haben", merkte Toshiro an als er die Größe der Schachtel sah.

Ichigo grummelte als er die Schachtel öffnete und den Brief heraus nahm. "Es ist von Harry und den anderen." Er wurde rot, überrascht, dass sie daran gedacht hatten. Sie hatten Harrys Geschenke mit Fred zurückgeschickt, damit er sie zum passenden Zeitpunkt übergab. "Für mich zum Geburtstag..." er sah zu ihnen hoch. "Was für einen Tag haben wir?"

"Du Idiot", seine Freunde lachten über ihn. "Es ist der 20. Juli. Du hattest vor fünf Tagen Geburtstag."

"Tatsächlich?" Ichigo sah verblüfft aus. "Ich neige dazu, die Zeit zu vergessen, wenn ich in der Soul Society bin."

" _Baka_..." Rukia schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist es?" fragte Momo, die den Hals reckte um zu sehen, was ihr Kommandant bekommen hatte.

"Wow - er schreibt, dass er tatsächlich an Professor Snape geschrieben und ihn um Vorschläge gebeten hat, und dass Snape ihm eine Liste geschickt hat. Keinen Brief, nur eine Liste. Alle haben zusammengelegt, als Dankeschön..."

"Sie haben alle etwas mitgebracht, als sie hergekommen sind", gab Orihime zu bedenken.

"Das war wahrscheinlich das Werk von Hermine und Ginny", merkte Tatsuki an, die daran dachte, dass die Mädchen Nachforschungen über japanische Traditionen angestellt hatten, ehe sie herüber gekommen waren. Ihre Eltern waren über den Versuch zu lernen sehr erfreut gewesen und hatten die Mädchen gern zu Gast gehabt.

Ichigo zog mehrere fortgeschrittene Bücher über das Herstellen von Zaubertränken aus der Schachtel, sowie mehrere Phiolen mit Zaubertrankzutaten. Er und Uryu steckten beinahe augenblicklich die Nasen hinein, sahen sich Zaubertränke an, die sie ausprobieren wollten und untersuchten die Phiolen und deren Inhalt.

"Uh, Jungs... Jungs... _Jungs_!"

"Huh?" sie sahen auf, von der Unterbrechung überrascht und ein wenig verärgert. Rukia schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn diese beiden die jeweilige Nase in ein Buch über Zaubertränke steckten... konnte Aizen angreifen und sie würden es nicht bemerken.

"Ichigo, denkst du nicht, dass du nach Hause gehen und deine Schwestern besuchen solltest?" Yoruichi klopfte ihm mit den Fingerknöcheln auf den Kopf. "Sie werden verletzt sein, wenn du nicht vorbei schaust."

"Keine Sorge - machen wir", versprach Ichigo. "Wir haben noch einen Grund dafür, hierher zurück zu kommen."

"Ich bekomme einen Verlobungsring!" rief Rukia glücklich.

"Wow - Glückwunsch", sagte Tatsuki lächelnd, obwohl sie einen schnellen Blick zu Orihime hinüber warf, um deren Reaktion abzuschätzen. Aber falls Orihime niedergeschlagen war, zeigte sie es nicht - stattdessen warf sie die Arme um Rukia und gab ihrer Freude für ihre Freunde lautstark Ausdruck. Ihr Lächeln war beinahe genauso breit wie das von Rukia.

"Ihr müsst alle mitkommen -" sagte Rukia, was ihr einen erstaunten Blick von Ichigo einbrachte. Der Rest der Gruppe kam vor Verlegenheit ins Schwitzen.

"Rukia", Yoruichi schüttelte wegen der Naivität der jüngeren Shinigami den Kopf. "Man nimmt nicht alle seine Freunde mit, wenn man sich Ringe ansieht; man nimmt sie mit, wenn man sich Kleider ansieht."

"Aber Ishida wird die Kleider anfertigen, also werden wir dafür überhaupt nichts einkaufen!" protestierte Rukia schmollend. Sie wollte einen großen Shopping-Tag mit ihren Freundinnen!

"Werde ich das?" Uryu warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. Obwohl er es seit dem Augenblick, an dem sie ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben hatten erwartet hatte, wäre es schön gewesen, gefragt worden zu sein.

"Natürlich! Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass ich in einem Kleid heirate, das jemand anderes angefertigt hat, oder?"

"Gib einfach nach, das ist einfacher", riet Ichigo seinem Freund.

"Außerdem haben wir zwei Zeremonien -" fuhr Rukia fort, als ob sie nie unterbrochen worden wäre.

"Werden wir?" dieses Mal war es Ichigo, die ihr den Blick zuwarf. Sie starrte ihn wütend an.

"Gib einfach nach, das ist einfacher", wiederholte Uryu die Worte, die Ichigo gerade gebraucht hatte, was ihm einen finsteren Blick einbrachte.

"- eine hier und eine in der Soul Society. Die in der Soul Society wird natürlich traditionell langweilig, um meinen Bruder und die ewig-gestrigen Ältesten der Kuchikis zufrieden zu stellen, also können wir nur hier etwas spaßiges und modernes veranstalten -"

"Oh Gott", murmelte Ichigo, als er bei dem Gedanken daran erschauerte, wie die Hochzeit in der Soul Society wohl ablaufen würde. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er sie verschlafen. Wenigstens schnarchte er nicht, also würde es niemand bemerken. Er würde mit Kyoraku darüber sprechen müssen, wie man während Veranstaltungen schlief, ohne das jemand es mitbekam.

"Und so können all unsere Freunde zu wenigstens einer Zeremonie kommen!"

Ichigo lächelte sie an. Er konnte nicht anders. Er wusste - genau wie seine Freunde - dass er ihren Forderungen nicht widerstehen konnte. Sie würden zwei Zeremonien haben - eine moderne Hochzeit im westlichen Stil, damit sie ihr Abendkleid tragen konnte, und eine zweite traditionelle, um Byakuya und die ewig-gestrigen Ältesten der Kuchikis zufrieden zu stellen.

"Also, Ichigo, Kuchiki-san; hättet ihr gern eure Gigais?" fragte Urahara. "Sie sind bereit - der Generalkommandant hat eine Nachricht geschickt und mich wissen lassen, dass ihr kommt."

"Sicher", Ichigo blickte von seinem Sitz auf, wo er immer noch an der Notiz an Harry schrieb. Er zog einen Höllenfalter hervor - er wurde darin besser - und las sich durch, was er geschrieben hatte, wobei er bei den Noten langsamer wurde. Er gab Harry auch eine Anweisung, wie er sich die Nachricht noch einmal anhören konnte, falls das notwendig wurde. Es war eine lange Nachricht, also würde er sie möglicherweise mehr als einmal abspielen müssen, um alles zu hören.

"Oh - hey - ehe ich es vergesse..." er erzählte allen von Tonks. Sie drückten ihren Schock über ihren Zustand aus, vor allem, da sie auf dem Bahnsteig so gewirkt hatte, als ginge es ihr gut. Also war das, was mit ihr passiert war, vorgefallen, nachdem sie alle zu Hause angekommen waren.

"Wow", sagte Tatsuki. "Das kommt überraschend. Ich weiß, dass eine Depression eine Person auf viele Arten in Mitleidenschaft ziehen kann, aber was du da sagst..."

"Hut-und-Geta, du hast sie getroffen - was denkst du?"

"Nun ja", sagte Urahara mit einer ernsten Stimme, was bedeutete, dass er das, was die lebhafte Aurorin mit den kaugummirosa Haaren beeinträchtigte, ernst nahm. "Hermines Theorie könnte stimmen... aber ich vermute, dass auch möglicherweise auch andere Faktoren beteiligt sind."

"Was zum Beispiel?" fragte ihn Rukia. Sie hatte Tonks gemocht und war wegen der zu Unfällen neigenden Aurorin besorgt.

"Nur ein paar Dinge die sie gesagt hat, als sie vor einem Jahr hier war, lassen mich denken, dass, während sie das Gefühl hat, dass sie den Orden im Stich gelassen hat, auch ein - Gentleman - in ihre Depression verwickelt sein könnte."

"Sie meinen - sie ist verliebt?" fragte Orihime mit großen Augen.

"Ich glaube, dass das sehr wohl der Fall sein könnte - und möglicherweise wird es nicht erwidert. Oder zumindest ist es schwierig."

"Oh! Arme Tonks!" seufzte Momo. Der Gedanke, dass jemand die Frau nicht attraktiv finden könnte, passte ihr gar nicht.

"Während also ein Teil ihres Schuldgefühls daher kommt, dass sie Bellatrix nicht besiegen konnte, die Sirius umgebracht und Ichigo beinahe getötet hätte - der nicht so nah an der Schwelle des Todes stand, wie die Leute glauben - könnte der andere Teil daher kommen, dass sie beinahe Rukia das Herz gebrochen hätte", schloss Urahara.

"Hm."

Urahara hatte ihnen da wirklich etwas zum Nachdenken gegeben.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Okay - ein bisschen IchiRuki Gekuschel voraus! Außerdem mit einem Spritzer GinRan, GrimNel und HitsuKarin!  
Und wie immer - gehören mir weder HP noch Bleach. Blah, Blah, Blah. [...]

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Das Original findet ihr unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".  
Bei der Vorbemerkung der Autorin habe ich alle Passagen weggelassen, die sich auf die Reviews zum Original oder dessen Veröffentlichung beziehen und deshalb für die Übersetzung nicht relevant sind. Wo etwas fehlt steht stattdessen "[...]".

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
: _Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht_ :  
: _ **Der innere Hollow spricht**_ :

* * *

 **Kapitel 11**

"Auszeit!" riefen Harry und Hermine im selben Augenblick. Sie hielten gerade eines ihrer spontanen zwei gegen zwei Quidditch-Spiele ab - die tatsächlich eher eins gegen eins waren, da sowohl Ron als auch Hermine keine besonders guten Spieler waren - als mehrere Höllenfalter erschienen und direkt auf Harry und Hermine zuhielten.

"Papier! Wir brauchen Papier!" schrie Harry, als er erkannte, was die Botschaft enthielt. Da nur Hermine annähernd auf Ichigos Niveau war, was Verwandlung anging, aber selbst sie noch nicht wusste, wie man Federkiel und Pergament herbei zauberte, zischte Ginny auf ihrem Besen zum Haus um zu holen was sie brauchten, zusammen mit etwas Hartem, auf dem man schreiben konnte.

"Ach, menno", ächzte Ron als er die Ergebnisse der Noten sah. "Ich schätze wir schulden Ichigo einen Sickel."

"Was?" fragte Ginny und sah zu ihnen hinüber. Sie war bei Hermine, da das andere Mädchen schnell ihre Botschaft von Rukia aufschrieb.

"Ehm..." beide Jungs schienen verlegen. "Ichigo hat mit uns beiden um je einen Sickel gewettet, dass Uryu bei seinen Z.A.G.s besser abschneiden würde als Hermine..."

"Das habt ihr nicht!" Hermine funkelte sie wütend an, während Ginny versuchte nicht zu lachen - und versagte. Das brachte ihr einen wütenden Blick von ihrem Bruder ein.

"Ja, sorry. Er hat ein Ohnegleichen mehr als du - in Verteidigung."

"Oh..." Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie das mitzunehmen. Sie war wahrscheinlich mehr darüber bestürzt, dass sie an eines ihrer 'Versagen' erinnert worden war, als dass jemand besser abgeschnitten hatte, da Harry selbst sie in diesem speziellen Fach geschlagen hatte. Nun, sie machte sich besser als sie in _Kido_ \- sie verbrachten einen guten Teil ihrer Zeit damit, es zu üben. Es fühlte sich tatsächlich gut an, eine magische Technik üben zu können, die nicht aufgespürt werden konnte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er einfach nur noch eine Ecke umrunden müsste - und dann hätte er den Bogen raus. Bis er diese Ecke umrundet hatte - würde er sich weiter abrackern müssen. Ginny schlug sich etwas besser als er, während Ron immer noch mit der Aussprache der japanischen Begriffe rang. Die wenigstens _konnte_ Harry hinbekommen. Hermine verbrachte den Großteil ihrer Zeit damit, Rons Aussprache zu korrigieren.

"Hey, Momo hat Wahrsagen bestanden!" rief Ron erzürnt aus: "Wie hat sie das geschafft? Sie hat nicht mehr gelernt als wir?"

"Er sagt, dass sie genauso geschockt war wie alle anderen; und sie kann sich nicht denken, wie das kommt", sagte Harry, der der Nachricht weiter zuhörte. _Hm_ , dachte er, _er sagte, dass sie Neuigkeiten haben, und Rukia sie Hermine mitteilt_...

"Mochte Ichigo sein Geschenk?" fragte Ginny ihn, wobei sie von ihrem Standort neben Hermine zu ihnen herüber schaute.

"Ja, er sagt, dass er und Uryu sich nicht entscheiden können, welchen Zaubertrank sie zuerst ausprobieren wollen..."

"Cool..." Sie lächelte ihn an, was seinen Magen Purzelbäume schlagen ließ.

" _Oh Mein Gott!"_ schrie Hermine plötzlich.

Alle zuckten zusammen, was den Falter auf seinem Finger einen Augenblick wegfliegen und wie durchgedreht herumflattern ließ, ehe er zu ihm zurück kam, und ihr Schrei ließ sowohl Mrs. Weasley als auch Fleur mit bereit gehaltenen Zauberstäben aus dem Haus gerannt kommen, weil sie erwarteten, dass die Kinder von Monstern oder Todessern angegriffen würden.

"Was ist los?" fragten alle gleichzeitig.

" _Sie sind verlobt!"_

"Was?" fragte Harry verblüfft, der zuerst nicht begriff, worüber sie redete.

"Ichigo und Rukia! _Sie sind verlobt_!"

"Du machst Witze!"

"Wirklich?" Harry und Ron drängten sich um sie, damit sie zusammen mit Ginny über ihre Schulter mitlesen konnten. So dicht bei Ginny zu stehen... ließ Harrys Magen ein paar Purzelbäume schlagen und er stellte fest, dass er den Geruch ihres Shampoos mochte.

"Sie sind ein bisschen jung, nicht wahr?" fragte Mrs. Weasley erstaunt, die ebenfalls versuchte, Hermine wie ihre Kinder über die Schulter zu schauen. Der junge Mann, den sie kennengelernt hatte, schien sehr erwachsen für sein Alter zu sein, aber dennoch...

"In Japan handhaben sie die Dinge etwas anders", erklärte Ginny, die sich anschaute, was Hermine geschrieben hatte. "Sie haben immer noch Dinge wie arrangierte Hochzeiten und alles. Und sie heiraten früher."

"Tatsäschlisch?" fragte Fleur neugierig.

Hermine nickte. "Anscheinend ist es Ichigos Großvater gewesen, der sie arrangiert hat - er hat Rukias Bruder unter Druck gesetzt, zuzustimmen." Sie lachte über das, was sie auch immer gerade hörte und versuchte zu schreiben. Endlich musste sie aufhören zu schreiben, bis sie aufgehört hatte zu kichern. Anscheinend war das, was auch immer Rukia zu sagen hatte, ziemlich komisch.

"Hey, falls dieser alte Mann mir sagen würde, dass ich etwas tun soll, würde ich das machen", gab Ron mit einem Schaudern zu. "Er war - furchteinflößend."

"Morgen haben sie vor loszugehen und einen Ring zu kaufen", sagte Ginny, die las, was Hermine geschrieben hatte. "Wie ich Rukia kenne, wird das kein billiger. Es wird ein super duper teurer werden!"

"Oh, das wird es - sie sagt, sie will dass jeder in Hogwarts weiß, zu wem Ichigo gehört - zu ihr!" Hermine kicherte weiter, während sie dem gereizten Tonfall in Rukias Stimme zuhörte. Sie mochte die Höllenfalter - es war einfacher, die Nuancen im Ton einer Person zu hören als in einem Brief. Nicht, dass die Eulen auch gut waren - aber es war beinahe so, als würde man telefonieren...

Harry erklärte schnell Mrs. Weasley und Fleur, welche Probleme Ichigo im vorigen Schuljahr gehabt hatte, und seine ungewollte Beliebtheit bei den Mädchen.

"Ja, ich glaube, dass du das erwähnt hast..." Molly erinnerte sich daran, dass sie im Krankenzimmer ihres Mannes über das Pärchen geredet hatten, während er sich vom Biss durch Voldemorts Schlange erholte.

"Also - sie sind nischt über dieses Arrangement für sie verärgert?" fragte Fleur, die an den Jungen dachte, den sie kurz getroffen hatte, als er dort gewesen war. Sie dachte, dass sie sich vielleicht an seine Verlobte erinnerte, genau wie an den Rest seiner Freunde und Familie, jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte... Bill hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie alle getroffen hatte, als sie im letzten Jahr das erste Mal nach Gringotts gekommen waren... und dass er den Alarm ausgelöst hatte... sie erinnerte sich an diesen Vorfall. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der ihn ausgelöst hatte, oder sie wäre viel neugieriger auf ihn gewesen, als er hier gewesen war. Bill erzählte nicht viel mehr über ihn und sie merkte, dass er mehr wusste und es ihm nicht frei stand, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Allerdings sagte er, dass er den Jungen mochte, und recht froh darüber war, dass er sich mit Harry und Ron angefreundet hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass beide von Kurosakis Freundschaft profitieren konnten... Na ja, er hatte sich schon mehreren Todesflüchen in den Weg gestellt um Harry zu beschützen, also hatte ihr Bill anscheinend Recht...

"Oh, nein, überhaupt nicht. Diese beiden sind verrückt nach einander."

"Dann is' es sehrr süß, das sein Großvater dieses für sie arrangiert 'at", fuhr sie mit einem verträumten Seufzen fort, als ihre romantische Natur als Veela die Kontrolle übernahm und sie in Tagträume verfiel. Ginny verdrehte die Augen, als Fleur sie nicht ansah.

Harry lächelte. Er stellte fest, dass er sich auf das neue Schuljahr freute.

#

"Ichigo!" Yuzu warf die Arme um ihren Bruder, als er durch die Tür kam. "Du bist zu Hause!"

"Hey Yuzu", sagte er, und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Wo ist Karin?"

"Sie, ehm, musste los und etwas besorgen..." sagte Yuzu ausweichend. Ihr Bruder seufzte und wechselte einen Blick mit Rukia. Irgendetwas war los und sie hatten beinahe Angst davor herauszufinden, was dieses etwas war... Falls sein Vater darin verwickelt war, würde es etwas sein, dass sie am Ende bedauern würden.

"I-CHI-GO! ALLES -"

 _Krach!_

Ichigo trat seinen Vater von sich weg und durch den Raum, wo er in die Wand krachte, was dazu führte, dass Teile des Putzes ähnlich wie Schneeflocken langsam zu Boden schwebten. "Du bist so was von nervtötend!"

"Oh, Masaki! Unser Sohn liebt seinen - _schluck_!" Isshin hörte auf zu rede als er feststellte, dass Ichigos Zauberstab beinahe seine Nase berührte.

"Genug, Ziegenbart!" knurrte Ichigo seinen Vater an. "Oder du wirst ein verdammtes Kaninchen!"

Rukia unterdrückte ihr Lachen. Es war Ichigo ernst - er würde seinen Vater in ein Kaninchen verwandeln, wenn er nicht aufhörte. Isshin, der schielend auf den Zauberstab seines Sohnes starrte, schlang die Arme um seine Knie und setzte sich gehorsam still in eine Ecke, um auf seine Chance zu warten, wenn Ichigo ihm den Rücken zukehrte und seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hatte...

"Wie lange kannst du bleiben?" fragte Yuzu, die sich erwartungsvoll zu Rukia umdrehte. Ihre Augen funkelten glücklich.

"Oh, ungefähr zwei oder drei Tage."

"Okay!" sie lächelte sie glücklich an. "Winky und ich werden heute Abend euer Lieblingsessen machen!" Winky, die hinter Yuzu stand, nickte begeistert.

"Danke, Yuzu, danke Winky."

Ichigo nahm Rukias Hand und sie gingen nach oben in sein Zimmer, nachdem Ichigo seinen Vater mit etwas Seil gefesselt hatte. Aus den Augen des Mannes flossen ein paar Krokodilstränen, aber Ichigo blieb ungerührt.

"Komm her", sagte er und zog sie in seinen Schoß, als er sich auf sein Bett setzte. Er musste nicht in seinem Wandschrank nachsehen, da er schon wusste, dass die Hauselfe unten war und Yuzu half.

"Endlich alleine?" sagte Rukia und rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen. Sie griff nach oben um seinen Kopf herunter zu ziehen, damit sie ihm einen heißen Kuss geben konnte. "Mm. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Ichigo. Ich muss dir noch ein Geschenk besorgen..."

"Ich habe mein Geschenk schon bekommen", sagte er ihr zwischen Küssen.

"Oh?"

"Ja - ich muss Byakuya nicht um Erlaubnis fragen, dich zu heiraten."

Sie kicherte bei seiner Antwort und drehte sich dann so, dass sie rittlings auf seinem Schoß saß und schob ihre Hände unter seinem Hemd nach oben.

"Rukia..."

"Meins", schnurrte sie, während sie mit ihren Händen über seine straffen Bauchmuskeln fuhr.

"Du bist ganz schön besitzergreifend, oder?"

"Verdammt richtig", ihre Augen hatten sich zu einem tiefen Indigo verdunkelt. "Jetzt halt die Klappe und küss mich."

"Herrischer Winzling", sagte er direkt bevor er nachgab.

#

"Ichi-nii! Rukia! Abendessen ist fertig!" rief Yuzu von unten herauf.

Ichigo schaffte es, sich von seiner sehr knapp bekleideten Verlobten loszureißen, um zu antworten, dass sie gleich unten sein würden.

Sobald sie ihre Kleidung finden konnten, dachte er.

"Wo ist mein Kleid?" fragte Rukia mit ein wenig Panik in der Stimme.

"Mist", murmelte Ichigo während er sich umsah. Er fand ihr Kleid auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, sein Hemd hinter dem Fernseher und seine Hose unter dem Bett. Wie die Sachen dorthin gekommen waren, wusste er nicht und er wollte es auch nicht wirklich wissen.

"Wie sieht mein Haar aus?" fragte Rukia, während sie sich in ihr leicht zerknittertes Kleid wand. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und reichte ihr dann schweigend einen Kamm. Sie schnappte sich knurrend den Kamm, den er ihr hinhielt und fuhr schnell mit ihm durch ihre Haare.

"Komm schon", sagte er und griff ihre Hand. "Ehe noch jemand nach oben kommt und nach uns sucht."

Das Paar rannte die Stufen nach unten ins Esszimmer, wo sie entdeckten:

" _ÜBERRASCHUNG!"_

Die beiden kamen mit großen Augen schlitternd zum Stehen. Das Wohnzimmer war mit Leuten vollgestopft.

Es war beinahe komisch, dachte Toshiro, als Matsumoto eine Tröte in ihre Gesichter pustete. Die beiden waren vollkommen schockiert darüber, dass sie all ihre Freunde sahen und der Raum für eine Party dekoriert war.

"Wie..." stammelte Ichigo.

"Wann..." Rukia blinzelte alle an.

"Ihr wart so leise! rief Ichigo aus. "Wie - habt ihr das so leise hinbekommen?"

"Tatsuki ist sehr gut darin, Leute zum Schweigen zu bringen", erklärte Orihime mit einem Lächeln. Nun, das wussten sie - sie hatte das im letzten Jahr mit den Slytherins gemacht...

" _Sehr_ gut", grummelte Grimmjow, was Nel ihn ankichern ließ. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn genauso zum Schweigen gebracht wie Isshin. Und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach... Renji ebenfalls.

"Also, ehm, was feiern wir?" fragte Rukia, die sich nervös umsah und sich fragte, wie viel alle von oben gehört hatten... Sie war nicht wirklich - _leise_ gewesen.

"Oh, eine Menge Dinge", kicherte Yoruichi, die ihr zuzwinkerte und ihr einen Blick zuwarf der ihr sagte, dass sie ziemlich viel gehört hatten, was dazu führte, dass ihre Wangen hellrot brannten.

"Ichigos Geburtstag", lächelte Yuzu, der das vollkommen entgangen war.

"Tatsukis Geburtstag", Orihime umarmte ihre Freundin.

"Unsere Noten!" fügte Momo mit einem wissenden Feixen an die beiden und danach einem glücklichen Grinsen hinzu.

"Und eure Verlobung", grinste Kisuke sie hinter seinem Fächer an. _Oh Gott_...

Die Party bestand aus einer wilden Mischung von Leuten - Shinigami, Familie, Vizards, Arrancar, Freunde... Deswegen war Karin an diesem Nachmittag losgerannt, Einkäufe in letzter Minute, während Yuzu das Essen vorbereitete. Die Party breitete sich über das ganze Haus aus und bei so vielen chaotischen Leuten wurde _Reparo_ ziemlich oft gebraucht, genau wie die Zauber, die man zum Säubern von Verschüttetem und Schmutz brauchte. Winky rannte hin und her, glücklich darüber, dass sie eine Party mit Speisen und Getränken versorgen konnte. Sie war ganz in ihrem Element, bemerkte Ichigo, der das Funkeln in ihren Augen sah.

"Also", sagte Shinji irgendwann zu ihm. "Wie fühlt es sich an?"

"Wie fühlt sich was an?" erwiderte Ichigo, etwas verblüfft von der Frage.

"Meinen alten Job zu haben?"

"Manchmal seltsam", gab Ichigo zu. "Ich gehe noch zur Schule, aber ich leite eine Division, und es wird von mir erwartet, die Shinigami Akademie zu beaufsichtigen - auf die ich nie gegangen bin. Und wenn sie wieder am Laufen ist, wird der Generalkommandant von mir erwarten, dass ich die Schule hier ebenfalls beaufsichtige. Es ist manchmal - surreal."

"Kommst du mit allen zurecht?"

"Bis jetzt", nickte Ichigo. "Als Momo mit allen geredet hat, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie einen neuen Kommandanten bekommen, hat sie Byakuya, Renji und Toshiro gebeten, mit ihr zu kommen."

"Oh?" Shinji legte den Kopf schräg und betrachtete den jüngeren Vizard neugierig, ausnahmsweise war er mal ernst. Sie brauchte so viel Verstärkung?

Ichigo nickte. "Sie kennen mich wirklich am besten. Wenn jemand also Zweifel gehabt hätte, wären sie am besten geeignet, um denjenigen zu beruhigen. Sie waren schließlich ziemlich schlimm verbrannt worden. Und die Moral in der Kompanie war ziemlich am Boden." Nach dem was ihr dritter Rangoffizier ihm mitgeteilt hatte, waren sie froh gewesen, jemanden mit dem Ruf von Ichigo Kurosaki zu bekommen. Seine Kraft und sein Ruf waren ihm offenbar voraus geeilt und dabei geholfen ihre Moral etwas zu heben. Sie hatten einen Verräter durch die Person ersetzt, die ihn mit eingezogenem Schwanz nach Hueco Mundo zurück geschickt hatte. Zweimal. Und Ichigo hatte vor sicherzustellen, dass er entweder - auf Dauer - dort blieb, oder dass dieser Schwanz abgeschnitten wurde.

"Aizen hat einer Menge Leuten weh getan", sagte Shinji stirnrunzelnd.

"Er tut ihnen immer noch weh. Und er wird sie weiter verletzen, bis wir ihn endgültig aufhalten", stimmte Ichigo mit finsterer Miene zu. Aizen und Voldemort - zwei Bastarde, die verdienten in den tiefsten Kreisen der Hölle zu brennen. Ichigo konnte ihnen sogar sagen, wo sie einen guten Satz Ketten herbekommen könnten... und er konnte ihnen außerdem eine Straßenkarte zeichnen.

"Stimmt schon wieder. Und ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass du derjenige sein wirst, der es schafft", sagte Shinji mit einiger Überzeugung, ergriff Ichigos Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Ichigo zog eine Grimasse. Nein, nein, da war überhaupt kein Druck... Einfach er selbst sein und tun, was er immer tat - das Durcheinander von allen anderen aufräumen. Shinji drückte wieder seine Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt aber inne, um über die Schulter zurück zu schauen.

"Oh, ganz nebenbei - das nächste Mal solltest du vielleicht dein Zimmer schallisolieren. Rukia-chan kann ganz schön schreien", er schmunzelte. Ichigo wurde blass, ehe er ein wenig grün wurde.

Eine der amüsanteren Szenen dieses Abends war, wie Karin versuchte, einem widerwilligen Toshiro beizubringen, wie man langsam tanzte. Ichigo sah ihnen zu und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Er versuchte nicht einmal das hektische Fotografieren seines Vaters zu stoppen; nicht wenn er sagte, dass er die Fotos an Masaki schicken wollte, da sie nicht dabei sein konnte.

"Warum schüttelst du den Kopf? Sie sind _soooo_ niedlich!" fragte ihn Matsumoto. Natürlich tanzten sie und Gin sehr eng und sehr langsam, blieben aber eher an einem Platz stehen und wiegten sich hin und her. Mit Absicht, dachte er. Natürlich taten Nell und Grimmjow dasselbe. Das konnte man noch nicht einmal Tanzen nennen, es war eher wie - Fummeln. Ichigo beschloss, dass er nicht in ihre Richtung schauen musste. Oder in die von Gin und Rangiku. Es war zu peinlich. Er wollte nicht sehen, wohin sich die Hände bewegten... nicht, dass seine eigenen nicht ebenfalls früher am Tag auf Wanderschaft gegangen waren... dennoch.

"Meine sportfanatische Schwester - tanzt langsam? Das ist, was seltsam ist", erwiderte er. Rukia legte den Kopf schief.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon einmal so getanzt habe", gab sie zu. "Ich kann traditionell tanzen..." Ichigo nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu einem Bereich, der im Raum freigeräumt worden war.

"Na dann", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln, "schätze ich, müssen wir das ändern."

"Ichigo!" sie fing an rot zu werden, als er sie an sich zog, den Arm um ihre Taille legte und dann ihre rechte Hand in seine nahm.

"Sei still", sagte er, während er sie in einen langsamen Tanz führte, "und folge einfach meiner Führung."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du tanzen kannst", flüsterte sie, während sie ihm durch die Schritte des Tanzes folgte. Er lächelte auf sie herunter.

"Wir haben das alle in der Schule gelernt; es war eine der ausgefalleneren Ideen unserer Lehrerin", sagte er, während er an Misato Ochis "lernt einander kennen" Geistesblitz dachte. In einem Augenblick schierer Panik hatten er und Tatsuki einander als Partner festgehalten und versprochen, niemals einer anderen Seele zu erzählen, was sie gezwungen waren, auszuhalten. "Schau dir die anderen an - siehst du?" der Rest der Klassenkameraden aus Karakura brachten alle jemandem, der es nicht konnte, das Tanzen bei, oder wurden, wie in Keigos Fall, komplett ignoriert. Dies brachte den anderen Jungen dazu sich in eine Ecke zu setzen und zu weinen, bis sich Yuzu seiner erbarmte und ihn sie unterrichten ließ - alles unter mehreren wachsamen Blicken. Jedoch, da sie Ichigos kleine Schwester war, und er Angst um sein Leben hatte, sollte er irgendetwas unanständiges tun oder sagen sollte - war er der perfekte Gentleman. Natürlich konnte sie schon tanzen, also war sie eigentlich nur nett.

"Schön", murmelte Rukia, legte ihren Kopf auf Ichigos Brust und seufzte. Sie konnte den langsamen, stetigen Schlag seines Herzens hören und sie empfand das als ungemein beruhigend und tröstend. Wer hätte gedacht, dachte sie, dass sie, als sie in diese Stadt geschickt worden war, hier die Liebe ihres Lebens finden würde?

: _Ich möchte wetten, dass Aizen das nicht tat,:_ hörte sie Sode no Shirayuki fröhlich in ihrem Kopf feixen. : _Wenn er tatsächlich wüsste, dass er Heiratsvermittler gespielt hat... möchte ich wetten, dass er dich nicht hätte schicken lassen. Er hätte einen anderen Weg gefunden._ :

Rukia lachte schweigend zurück. _Ich frage mich, was er tun würde, wenn ich mich bei ihm bedankte_?

Ihr Zanpakuto lachte. : _Oh, bitte tu das - ich will seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen_!:

 _Vielleicht werde ich das. Es wäre wirklich lustig..._

#

Ichigo beendete seine Vorbereitungen für seine Einkaufstour mit Rukia, als er hörte, wie Yuzu mit Panik in der Stimme seinen Namen rief. Er war auf dem Weg zur Tür, völlig vergessend dass er apparieren konnte, als Winky mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm auftauchte. Er wurde schnell in Schrecken versetzt, als er das sah.

"Meister Ichigo!"

"Was -"

Einen Augenblick später war Rukia dort, die sich mit Yuzu appariert hatte. Karin kam einen Augenblick später mit Isshin auf den Fersen die Treppe hoch gedonnert. Wenigstens dachte er, dass das Mädchen, dass sich ihm entgegen warf, seine Schwester war. Sie trug die Kleidung, die Yuzu an diesem Morgen getragen hatte und sie hatte die richtige Frisur - aber ihre Haarfarbe -

War Neonblau.

 _Oh Scheiße_ , dachte er mit sich weitenden Augen, während er zusah, wie es Kaugummi-Pink wurde. Er griff sich zwei Dinge: einen Kapuzenpulli, in den er seine Schwester einwickeln konnte, für den Fall, dass sie jemand sah und sein altes Stellvertreterabzeichen. Winky fing seinen Gigai auf, als dieser fiel und legte ihn aufs Bett. Ichigo nahm seine Schwester auf die Arme und apparierte zu Urahara.

"Oy, Hut-und-Geta!"

"Ichigo, was..." gähnte Urahara, der gerade aufgewacht war und starrte Ichigo verblüfft an.

"Ich muss das Tor benutzen!"

"Ichigo, du kannst jetzt dein eigenes Tor öffnen -" Yoruichi war neben ihm und sah sich die Gestalt genau an, die sich in seine Arme schmiegte.

"Ich brauche den Konverter", sagte Ichigo, dessen Stimme seine Anspannung verriet. Urahara warf einen Blick auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck und nickte.

"Natürlich. Ich habe es in Betrieb gelassen", Urahara klappte die Falltür für ihn auf und er ging dem erregten jungen Mann in das Untergeschoss voraus. Yoruichi hatte unter die Kapuze gespäht, hatte erkannt, was vor sich ging und rieb Yuzu Schulter in dem Versuch, sie zu beruhigen. Sie sollte das wahrscheinlich auch bei Ichigo tun, da er die Kontrolle verloren hatte und ebenfalls schnell die Haarfarbe wechselte. Ichigo tippte verärgert mit dem Fuß während er darauf wartete, dass das Tor für sie vorbereitet wurde, während Yuzu weiterhin ihre Arme beinahe in einem Würgegriff um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte. Bis Urahara das Tor fertig hatte - und es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, entgegen dem was Ichigo dachte - hatten sich Rukia, Winky und Karin zu ihnen gesellt.

"Gut, es ist fertig."

Ichigo flitzte so schnell an Kisuke vorbei, dass es ihm den Hut vom Kopf riss und er bemerkte kaum, dass Yoruichi direkt hinter ihm war, während er durch das Senkaimon hetzte, mit nur einem Gedanken im Kopf -

 _Geh zu Mom._

Masaki saß mit Lily zusammen und diskutierte über die Anfängerklassen, die sie unterrichten würden und arbeiteten die Lehrpläne für diese Klassen aus. James und Sirius hatten die Schilde um den Dojo geprüft und hatten sich erst vor kurzer Zeit zu ihnen gesellt, als ihr Sohn und Yoruichi in den Raum stürzten. Wenigstens _dachte_ sie, dass es ihr Sohn war...

"Ichigo! Was ist los?"

Im nächsten Moment eilte die Gestalt, die er getragen hatte auf sie zu. Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare änderten die Farbe von fluoreszierendem Gelb zu fluoreszierendem Orange. "Mama!"

"Yuzu?" keuchte Masaki, der langsam ein Licht aufging. Sie fing ihre jüngste Tochter auf, als sie sich ihr an den Hals warf, hielt sie fest und murmelte ihr tröstende Worte zu. Sie sah zu Ichigo auf, dessen eigene Haare nicht länger ingwerfarben war... sondern blass blau. _Du meine Güte_...

Er hatte gesagt, dass er Mühe hatte, seine natürliche Haarfarbe beizubehalten, wenn er unter Stress stand oder verlegen war. Es schien so, als sei Yuzu nicht die Einzige, um die sie sich kümmern musste. Aber - das Wichtigste zuerst.

"Atme", Ichigo fühlte eine Hand auf der Schulter und bemerkte, dass Sirius neben ihm stand. "Sie kommt in Ordnung, Masaki weiß, was zu tun ist. Du hast selber die Kontrolle verloren - jetzt atme tief durch und entspann dich."

"So ist's richtig", sagte James von seiner anderen Seite und nickte, als das Blau sich langsam in sein natürliches Erdbeerblond zurück verwandelte. Sie waren Animagi, keine Metamorphmagi, aber die grundlegenden Konzepte waren die selben. Sie konnten Ichigo soweit anleiten, bis er wieder normal aussah, während Masaki sich um ihre Tochter kümmerte.

Yoruichi trat zu ihm hinüber, jetzt wo sie sah, dass die Geschwister in fähigen Händen waren. "Ich werde Yamamoto wissen lassen was passiert ist", sagte sie, "da er mit Sicherheit gespürt hat, dass wir durch Kisukes Tor und nicht das reguläre Senkaimon gekommen sind."

"Danke", Ichigo warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und sobald sie verschwunden war, tauchte Winky mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Meister Ichigo?" sie sah zu ihm hoch. "Wird Miss Yuzu in Ordnung kommen?"

Ichigo sah zu seiner Mutter und Schwester hinüber, die sich unter Lilys wachsamem Blick zusammengekuschelt hatten, und nickte. "Ich denke schon, Winky. Mom weiß, was zu tun ist." Er sah zu James und Sirius hinüber. "Danke, Leute."

Beide lächelten ihn an. "Kein Problem", nickte James.

"Helfe immer gern", stimmte Sirius zu.

"Ich werde in meinem Büro vorbeischauen und nachsehen, ob mich jemand braucht", sagte er zu ihnen, während er sich zum Gehen wandte, nachdem er einen letzten Blick zu seiner Mutter und Schwester geworfen hatte. Yuzu hatte sich auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter zusammengerollt, wurde sanft gewiegt und Masaki murmelte ihr leise etwas zu. Nein, er wollte nicht die Person sein, die Mutter und Tochter in diesem Augenblick unterbrach; Lily würde denjenigen in Stücke reißen.

"Natürlich", die beiden verstanden. Dies war Yuzus Zeit mit Masaki, er wollte nicht stören. Er würde eine Menge Zeit mit seiner Mutter verbringen, da er auf Dauer in der Soul Society leben würde, sobald seine Zeit in Hogwarts vorbei war.

Momo sah auf, überrascht davon, dass ihr Kommandant ins Büro kam. Er zeigte einen gestressten, ziemlich geistesabwesenden Gesichtsausdruck und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie mehrmals seinen Namen rief, antwortete er ihr nicht.

 _Irgendetwas stimmt nicht_ , dachte sie besorgt, während sie zusah, wie er sich setzte und mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln auf die Stapel Papierkram auf seinem Schreibtisch starrte, aber nichts tat. Sie beobachtete ihr ein paar Minuten lang und fragte sich, was sie tun sollte. Er war nicht nur ihr Kommandant, er war auch ihr Freund - und etwas war ganz offensichtlich nicht in Ordnung. Er hätte in der Welt der Lebenden sein sollen, zusammen mit Rukia -

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Sie fühlte Rukias spirituellen Druck nicht in der Soul Society, obwohl sie eine schnelle aber gründliche Suche durchführte... sie war nicht bei ihm. Momo hoffte, dass sie sich nicht gestritten hatten - nun, jedenfalls nicht ernsthafter, als sie das normalerweise taten. Sie brauchte Hilfe - und zwar beträchtliche Hilfe - und so stand sie von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und eilte aus dem Büro.

 _Stups. Stups._

Ichigo runzelte die Stirn als ihm vage bewusst wurde, dass ihn etwas an die Seite seines Kopfes stupste.

 _Stups. Stups._

Da er langsam gereizt wurde, schlug er nach was immer ihn stupste, nur um sein Handgelenk in einen festen Griff festgehalten zu bekommen.

"Hm, verminderte Reaktionszeit", sagte Gin, der auf seinen jungen Freund hinunter spähte. Er war es gewesen, der ihn an die Seite des Kopfes gestupst hatte.

"Auch das Begriffsvermögen", nickte Toshiro zustimmend. Ichigo hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht um zu bemerken, dass ihn jemand an den Kopf stupste.

"Na gut, Erdbeere - was zur _Hölle_ geht hier vor?" Renji legte seine Hände auf den Schreibtisch und stützte sich auf, während er sich vorbeugte und ihn durchdringend anstarrte. "Momo hat sich deinetwegen halb zu Tode gesorgt."

"Sorry", murmelte Ichigo, während er sein Handgelenk befreite.

"Huh - es geht ihm nicht gut - er ist nicht explodiert, als jemand anderes als Rukia-chan ihn Erdbeere genannt hat", bemerkte Gin, dessen übliches Lächeln verschwunden war.

"Was machst du überhaupt hier? Du solltest eigentlich einen Ring kaufen gehen", fragte Toshiro ihn, indem er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und zurück auf Ichigo starrte.

"Ja, weiß ich", Ichigo stand auf und ging zum Fenster, wo er nachdenklich nach draußen starrte, während die anderen Kommandanten erst einander und dann Momo, die hinter ihnen stand, ansahen. _Okay_ , dachten alle. _Es würde eins von_ diesen _Gesprächen werden._

Es brauchte einige Anläufe, aber schließlich schafften sie es, Ichigo zu entlocken, was ihn beschäftigte. Gin verglich es mit dem Versuch, Yamamoto Haare aus dem Schnurrbart zu ziehen, ohne versengt zu werden.

"Yuzu sollte die _Normale_ von uns sein!" explodierte er endlich. "Ohne einen Zauberstab würde sie das sein! Das hier macht sie -"

"Wie den Rest von euch?" versuchte Toshiro einen Schuss ins Blaue, während er Ichigo fest anstarrte. Yuzu war die Schwester, die alle am meisten beschützten. Karin konnte die meiste Zeit auf sich selber aufpassen, aber Yuzu - wann auch immer etwas sie betraf, gingen Ichigo und Karin so ziemlich durch die Decke. Und Winky war nicht viel besser, überlegte er. Im Kurosaki-Haushalt musste jetzt ein großer Aufruhr herrschen. Allerdings, warum sollten sie, da sie das Ganze schon einmal mit Ichigo durchgemacht hatten... aber andererseits, korrigierte er, war das Yuzu. Alle Vernunft flog aus dem Fenster, wenn Yuzu betroffen war.

Ichigo verzog das Gesicht und nickte. Er hatte nichts von dem wirklich für seine jüngeren Schwestern gewollt. Karin hatte die längste Zeit die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschlossen, obwohl sie genauso gut wie er Geister sehen konnte. Yuzu, die nichts außer unscharfen Bildern sehen konnte, war diejenige, die es verzweifelt wollte. Jetzt schien es, als ob sie sich Ärger eingehandelt hatte. Wie ging das alte Sprichwort? "Sei vorsichtig bei dem was du dir wünscht, du könntest es bekommen."

"Ich bin sicher, sie kommt in Ordnung. Eure Mutter wird ihr beibringen, wie man es kontrolliert..." führte Gin an.

"Du könntest auch ein oder zwei Lektionen gebrauchen", grinste Renji ihn mit einem Blick auf sein hellblondes Haar an.

"Klappe", knurrte Ichigo zurück, sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie schlecht seine Kontrolle über seine Metamorphmagus-Kräfte war. Er fuhr sich verärgert mit einer Hand durch das Haar, das jetzt die gleiche Farbe wie das von Draco Malfoy hatte.

"Ehm - Karin hat keine Anzeichen dieser kleinen Gabe gezeigt, oder?" fragte Toshiro, plötzlich besorgt.

"Nein... Ich frage mich, ob es einen Test dafür gibt", seufzte Ichigo.

"Nun ja, wenn irgend jemand einen entwerfen kann, dann Masaki-san", Momo versuchte, optimistisch zu sein. Als sie hörte, wie sich die äußere Tür öffnete, drehte sie sich um - und stieß ein kleines überraschtes Geräusch aus. "Professor Snape! Was machen Sie hier?"

Der Professor kam in das Büro marschiert, nickte den anderen kaum zu und hielt vor Ichigos Schreibtisch an. Er ließ den Blick durch das Büro schweifen, eine seiner Augenbrauen hob sich, als der die Stapel Papierkram sah, die darauf warteten, bearbeitet zu werden.

"Der Fluch des Lebens eines Kommandanten", erklärte Toshiro. "Nie endende Schreibarbeiten."

"Ja - ich denke, die Papiere haben es irgendwie geschafft, sich zu vermehren", ächzte Renji. "Weil es immer mehr gibt, wenn man denkt, dass man fertig ist."

"Die Vierte, Fünfte, Elfte und Zwölfte Kompanie haben tatsächlich die meisten Verwaltungsarbeiten zu leisten", erklärte Toshiro einem zweifelnden Snape. "Die Vierte ist die Unterstützungstruppe, die Fünfte befasst sich mit der Akademie, die Kämpfer der Elften werden immer in die Vierte geschickt und die Zwölfte ist Forschung und Entwicklung."

"Professor, warum _sind_ sie hier?" Ichigo fand endlich seine Stimme.

"Professor Dumbledore schickt mich, Sie zu holen", erklärte er und hob in Richtung des erregten Kommandanten der Fünften Kompanie eine Augenbraue, der darum kämpfte, seine Haarfarbe wieder normal zu bekommen. "Ich habe bei Urahara angehalten, aber er sagte, dass Sie unerwartet hierher kommen mussten -"

Ichigo verzog das Gesicht und nickte. "Ja, unglücklicherweise. Es scheint, als hätte auch Yuzu Moms Gabe eines Metamorphmagus geerbt... also habe ich sie hergebracht, damit Mom ihr dabei helfen konnte, es unter Kontrolle zu bringen, da es nicht so aussieht, als könnte Tonks in absehbarer Zeit helfen. Wofür braucht mich Professor Dumbledore?"

"Anscheinend hat Ihre Mutter ihm etwas vorgeschlagen als er zuletzt hier war, was er überprüft hat und er braucht Sie, um tatsächlich dort hin zu gehen."

"Was?" Ichigo blinzelte ihn an. "Wohin gehen?"

"Das potenzielle neue Hauptquartier des Phönixordens - sie hat Ihren alten Familiensitz vorgeschlagen. Wir brauchen Sie, um ihn zu inspizieren. Ich glaube, dass Ihr Generalkommandant auch Kommandant Kuchiki mitschickt..."

"Was?" blinzelte Toshiro, überrascht davon, dass Byakuya geschickt würde und nicht er.

"Das tut er", sagte Byakuya, der ins Büro kam. "Ich habe gerade den Befehl erhalten." Er sah Toshiro an. "Ich glaube, dass der Generalkommandant gesagt hat dass ich gehen sollte, weil du derjenige bist, der am weitesten mit seiner Arbeit hinterher hinkt... und das schließt Kurosaki ein."

Ichigo starrte sie mit einem Gefühl völliger Hilflosigkeit an. _Es ist zu viel_... _Ich schaffe das nicht_...

 _ **:Schlucks runter, König**_ ,: fuhr Hichigo ihn an, _**:und hör auf dir selber leid zu tun!:**_

 _Klappe_! befahl Ichigo, der schweigend mit Professor Snape und Byakuya ging.

 _ **:Den Teufel werde ich! Hier drin schüttet's wie aus Kübeln! Jetzt schluck's runter, nimm den Kopf aus dem Arsch und weiter im Text! Ich kann's nicht leiden, wenn der Alte Mann anfängt zu schmollen!:**_

 _:Ich schmolle nicht.:_

 _ **:Einen Scheiß tust du! Und gerade jetzt machst du's!:**_

 _:Ich sagte ICH SCHMOLLE NICHT!:_

 _ **:UND ICH SAGE, DU MACHST ES DOCH!:**_

Ichigo ächzte, während er zuhörte, wie die beiden anfingen zu zanken. Vielleicht hätte er die beiden fusioniert lassen sollen... _Perfekt_ , dachte er, als die Kopfschmerzen anfingen, _einfach perfekt_...


	12. Kapitel 12

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Nun, hier ist es - das nächste Kapitel. Die normalen Disclaimer gelten.[...]

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Das Original findet ihr unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".  
Bei der Vorbemerkung der Autorin habe ich alle Passagen weggelassen, die sich auf die Reviews zum Original oder dessen Veröffentlichung beziehen und deshalb für die Übersetzung nicht relevant sind. Wo etwas fehlt steht stattdessen "[...]".

 ** **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:****  
: _Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht_ :  
: _ **Der innere Hollow spricht**_ :

* * *

 **Kapitel 12**

Es war früher Morgen in England, als eine kleine Gruppe Leute am Ufer eines stillen Sees erschien.

"Nun, ist 'ne Weile her, dass ich hier war", sagte Mad Eye Moody, während er sich umsah. "Und es hat sich kein bisschen verändert."

"Nein, hat es sich nicht", stimmte Professor Dumbledore zu, der ebenfalls seinen Blick über die friedliche und ruhige Uferlandschaft gleiten ließ.

Ichigo hatte sich entfernt, um über Wastwater zu blicken, das, nach den wenigen Nachforschungen, die er hatte anstellen können, seit seine Mutter ihm von diesem Ort erzählt hatte, der tiefste See Englands war. Er konnte in der Ferne zwei Berge sehen, von denen er annahm, dass es sich um Whin Rigg und Illgill Head handelte... oder vielleicht waren es Great Gable und Scafell Pike, er war sich nicht sicher, was er da tatsächlich sah. Er wusste, dass das Ende von Wasdale Valley, wo sie gerade standen, von einigen der höchsten Berge in ganz England umgeben war und dass Wastwater von einem ihrer TV-Sender zum Gewinner von "Britanniens schönste Aussicht" gewählt worden war. (1) Aber das war das Einzige, was er in der kurzen Zeit hatte herausfinden können... und wenigstens hatten seine Kopfschmerzen angefangen nachzulassen. Er dachte, dass Zangetsu möglicherweise etwas damit zu tun hatte, wenn das Geräusch eines kleinen Handgemenges ein Hinweis war.

Allerdings konnte er alles glauben, was er gelesen hatte, denn die Aussicht, die sich ihm jetzt bot war - vollkommen atemberaubend. "Das ist - unglaublich", sagte er zu Byakuya, der ihm gefolgt war. "Hast du jemals etwas wie das hier gesehen?"

"Nein", stimmte der Edelmann ihm ausnahmsweise zu. "Das glaube ich nicht." Es gab eine Pause. "Und ich glaube, dass ich dich möglicherweise um diesen Ort beneide. Es ist ziemlich... heiter."

Professor Snape beobachtete Ichigo schweigend und hielt Moody auf, als dieser beinahe nach ihm gerufen hätte.

"Geben Sie ihm einen Moment. Er sieht diesen Ort zum ersten Mal", sagte der Professor, der die beiden Kommandanten dabei beobachtete, wie sie über den See starrten. Byakuya deutete auf einen großen Wasservogel und Ichigo deutete auf einen größeren Vogel, der weiter oben flog, bei dem es sich möglicherweise um einen Adler handelte. Bei ihrer Geschichte war es schön zu sehen, dass sie miteinander auskamen - wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.

Der Ex-Auror gab ein wenig grummelnd nach und die vier Zauberer - Bill Weasley war bei ihnen - gesellten sich zu den beiden Shinigami.

"Ich habe diese Aussicht immer gemocht", sagte Professor Dumbledore leise. "Ich weiß, dass dies der Lieblingsplatz Ihrer Mutter war."

"Wir sollten weitergehen", sagte Byakuya endlich. Ichigo nickte und wandte sich widerwillig von seinem Ausblick über den See ab - man konnte es beinahe _seinen_ See nennen, denn das war der Grund, warum sie hierher gekommen waren.

Um die ehemalige Residenz der Kurosakis zu untersuchen, die nun Ichigo gehörte. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf darüber. Er ging noch zur Schule, und er war nicht nur Kommandant einer Kompanie, sondern ihm gehörte auch ein Haus.

Wenn der Ort noch bewohnbar war, würden sie ihn als neues Hauptquartier für den Phönixorden verwenden. Masaki war einmal zurückgekommen um nach dem Haus zu sehen, als sie Dumbledore besucht hatte, nachdem James und Lily getötet worden waren. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass die Schutzzauber noch intakt waren, hatte Vorhandenes verstärkt, ein paar hinzugefügt und war dann wieder gegangen. Sie war nie zurückgekommen.

Es gab Gründe, warum sie ein neues HQ brauchten, der Hauptgrund war der unbekannte Status von Grimmauld Platz Nummer Zwölf... und von Kreacher, dem Hauself. Sie wussten noch nicht, was aus dem Familiensitz der Blacks werden würde, also konnten sie den Ort nicht sicher benutzen, vor allem wenn er an den nächsten Familienangehörigen gehen würde, bei dem es sich wahrscheinlich um Bellatrix handelte. Es war Masaki gewesen, die vorgeschlagen hatte ihr altes Zuhause darauf zu prüfen, ob es geeignet war. Professor Dumbledore hatte die Idee gemocht. Er hatte geglaubt, dass niemand sonst daran denken würde, und er hatte Bill Weasley gebeten nachzusehen, ob der Schlüssel zum Anwesen in Gringotts war. Er musste ihn gefunden haben, oder sie wären jetzt nicht hier.

"Nun, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, sollte der Eingang ungefähr..." Professor Dumbledore hielt suchend inne. Seine Miene hellte sich auf, als ein Trampelpfad sichtbar wurde, sobald Ichigo aus Versehen einen Fuß darauf setzte. Die Gruppe folgte dem Professor schweigend den Weg hinunter, bis sie zu einem großen schmiedeeisernen Tor kamen.

"Bill, haben Sie ihn?" fragte er, indem er sich dem ältesten Weasley-Sohn zuwendete.

"Natürlich", Bill zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und gab es ihm. Es sah beinahe wie Ichigos alter Shinigami Vertreterausweis aus... aber nicht ganz. Dieser Gegenstand war rund, mit einem Muster, das er nicht ganz erkennen konnte, in der Mitte. Es schien beinahe, als wollte es nicht gesehen werden, und versuchte sich zu verstecken.

"Bill, Severus, Alastor - dieser Ort ist offensichtlich von mehr als ein paar einfachen Zaubern geschützt", sagte Dumbledore. "Und ich rede nicht von einfachen Muggel-Abwehrzaubern, obwohl es von denen eine Menge gibt. Schließlich handelt es sich hier um Masaki."

"Ganz bestimmt", sagte Snape, der stirnrunzelnd am Tor hinauf schaute, als ob er bestimmen wollte, welche Art Zauber Ichigos Mutter zusätzlich zu der üblichen Abschreckungen ausgesprochen hatte.

"Der Schlüssel wird gebraucht - aber nur ein Tropfen Blut wird es aufschließen", sagte Bill zu ihnen. "Soviel steht in den Aufzeichnungen. Was nicht aufgeschrieben steht, ist der Hinweis..."

"Es braucht einen Tropfen _meines_ Blutes", sagte Ichigo, der zu Bill hinüber sah und sich an die Schlüssel in Gringotts erinnerte. Magie und Vererbung und Blut... Bill lächelte und nickte und reichte ihm einen kleinen Dolch.

"Einen Tropfen auf den Schlüssel - und dann stecke den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Aber berühre das Tor nicht vorher. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, was für Zauber deine Mutter verwendet hat."

Ichigo nahm den Dolch und machte einen kleinen Schnitt in seine linke Hand, ließ das Blut auf die Scheibe tropfen und dann nahm er die Scheibe und hielt sie an das Tor. Das Muster auf dem Schlüssel passte zum Muster auf dem Tor und beide fügten sich ineinander, glühten einen Augenblick auf und verschmolzen. Er achtete sorgfältig darauf, das Tor nicht direkt zu berühren. Es gab einen Grund, warum Professor Dumbledore diese Gruppe mitgebracht hatte: einen Fluchbrecher, einen ehemaligen Auror, und einen Experten für die Dunklen Künste... Niemand war hineingekommen, seit Masaki das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, wer wusste also, was sich möglicherweise eingeschlichen hatte. Irrwichte und Doxies könnten ihre geringste Sorge sein.

Die Riegel des Tors öffneten sich klirrend und scheppernd, die Torflügel selbst folgten unmittelbar und gaben den Weg auf das Grundstück frei. Allerdings traten sie nicht sofort ein, stattdessen gaben sie den drei Zauberern Gelegenheit, an den Schutzzaubern zu arbeiten. Sie wurden systematisch außer Betrieb gesetzt, bevor die Gruppe endlich die Grundstücksgrenze überschritt.

In dem Augenblick, in dem Ichigo das Tor durchschritt, fühlte er sich - untersucht. Er stand stocksteif, die Arme ausgebreitet und hielt die anderen davon ab, weiter zu gehen, bis das Gefühl verschwunden war.

"Was ist los?" fragte Moody, der die Stirn runzelte und sich umsah.

"Ah - etwas hat mich - nun ja - untersucht, schätze ich könnte man sagen", erklärte Ichigo so gut er konnte.

" _Etwas?_ " sagten mehrere der Gruppe gleichzeitig. Byakuya sah ihn einfach an und wartete darauf, dass er es erklärte.

"Ein Zauber, denke ich", sagte Ichigo, der nicht wusste, wie er erklären sollte, was er gefühlt hatte. "Es - hat - mich eingeschätzt, glaube ich..."

"Es könnte ratsam sein einen Augenblick zu warten, ehe wir weiter gehen", sagte Professor Dumbledore gedankenverloren, während er Ichigo anstarrte.

Ichigo machte einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts, und das Gefühl kehrte zurück. Er hielt inne - und versuchte die Quelle von was auch immer es war zu finden.

 _Kannst du es finden_? fragte er Zangetsu.

 _:Ich glaube du hast Recht damit, dass es ein Zauber ist. Ich glaube auch, dass du Recht damit hast, dass er dich - einschätzt_ ,: sagte der Zanpakuto-Geist nachdenklich, während er ebenfalls versuchte, die Quelle der Untersuchung zu finden.

 _Ah, dann stimmst du also zu?_

 _:Ja. Es fühlt sich alt an. Und es fühlt sich auch nach deiner Mutter an.:_

 _Mom_...

Ichigo schloss die Augen und streckte sein _Reiatsu_ aus, wieder im Versuch die Quelle des Zaubers zu finden. Wenn es sich nach Masaki anfühlte - könnte es einer der Schutzzauber sein, die seine Mutter auf das Grundstück gelegt hatte. Er bewegte sich zentimeterweise vorwärts, löste eine weitere Suche aus, aber dieses Mal konnte er die Spur aufnehmen und sie zurückverfolgen. Es war harte Arbeit für jemanden, der nicht daran gewöhnt war, so etwas zu tun, und er stellte fest, dass er vor Anstrengung zu schwitzen anfing. Endlich fand er den Kern des Zaubers, berührte ihn, streichelte ihn... Es war definitiv einer seiner Mutter, jetzt, da er ihn vorsichtig halten konnte. Und jetzt wo er das tat -

Erkannte der Zauber ihn. Natürlich, er war nur ein Baby gewesen, als die Potters getötet worden waren, aber Masaki hatte den Zauber auf ihn verschlüsselt und nur er konnte ihn auslösen. Und nun, da er die Quelle gefunden hatte, wusste er wie.

Und er tat es mit einer Explosion von _Reiatsu_ , derentwegen Byakuya ihn mit schwacher Missbilligung ansah. Es umwirbelte ihn in einem blauen Wirbelwind und zwang die anderen nervös zurückzuweichen, wobei Byakuya blieb wo er war, da er an Ichigos _Reiatsu_ gewöhnt war. Bill, Moody und Snape sahen sich alle recht alarmiert um, sie befürchteten, dass seine Handlungen Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Ichigo war nicht gerade subtil.

Allerdings kümmerte es Ichigo nicht - es war die Bedingung des Zaubers. Der Zauber sog sein _Reiatsu_ auf, schien in einem wilden, unkontrollierten Strudel herumzuwirbeln und ließ dann mit etwas wie einem zufriedenen Seufzen los.

Alle fühlten, wie der Zauber auf sich selbst zurück schnellte und einen Augenblick später, als Ichigos _Reiatsu_ sanft hernieder regnete, da es vom Zauber über eine große Fläche verteilt worden war, wurde das Haus schimmernd sichtbar. Es hatte Wände, die halb aus Fachwerk bestanden und halb mit Gips verputzt waren; Türmchen und steile Dächer mit gekreuzten Giebeln; die Fenster waren sehr hoch und die Scheiben sehr klein und in einem Diamantmuster gesetzt. Der bogenförmige Eingang und große Schornsteine wurden von Terrakotta-Abdeckungen gekrönt. Es gab mehr Ecken und Winkel als man zählen konnte, und ziemlich viele Dachflächen, sehr steil und, dachte er, zeitaufwändig zu decken. Es gab auch Dachgauben, Giebel verschiedener Höhe und Ziegelarbeiten. Das Haus wies trotz seines Alters einige markante Feinheiten auf, die Reichtum ausstrahlten, wie zum Beispiel Buntglasfenster. Er konnte nur raten, was sich im Inneren befand.

Ichigo hatte Bilder von diesem Typ Haus gesehen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er genannt wurde. Es war außerdem, wie er bemerkte, sehr, _sehr_ groß.

"Ah - ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es ein Haus im Tudor-Stil ist..." sagte Professor Dumbledore in einem fröhlichen Ton. _Das war es, Tudor,_ dachte Ichigo. Es war ein Haus im Tudor-Stil... Anwesen... praktisch ein Schloss.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass es mehr als zwanzig Jahre leer gestanden hatte, schien es in gutem Zustand zu befinden.

"Könnte Magie dafür verantwortlich sein?" Ichigo sah Professor Dumbledore an.

"Möglicherweise; allerdings reden wir hier über Ihre Mutter", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore. "Dennoch werden wir langsam vorgehen und alles gründlich untersuchen, um unnötige Überraschungen zu vermeiden." Die Worte ' _Wie die, die wir gerade erlebt haben_ ' blieben unausgesprochen, aber alle hörten das Ende des Satzes.

 _Hier,_ dachte Ichigo, der zusah, wie die anderen drei voran gingen, _ist Mom aufgewachsen. Das Haus ihrer Kindheit_...

Bill brach einen Fluch auf der Vordertür und sie traten vorsichtig ein. Im Eingang war es dunkel, aber das lag daran, dass alle Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Der Boden des Eingangs bestand aus Marmor, es gab eine geschnitzte Täfelung und die altenglischen Möbel, die er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, waren zum Schutz mit weißen Laken abgedeckt. Genau wie in einem alten Horrorfilm, dachte er, und schob dann den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Dies war das Haus seiner Mutter - sie hatte es ihm hinterlassen - _er_ hatte hier drin nichts zu befürchten. Er streckte die Hand aus um das hölzerne Geländer zu streicheln, hielt inne und schaute zu den anderen zurück. Es war Snape, der das Geländer inspizierte und nickte.

Ichigo ließ seine Hand über das glatte Holz streichen und sah nach oben. Es gab mindestens drei Etagen, der Eingang war offen mit Balkonen und offenen Passagen, von denen man nach unten in die große Halle sehen konnte. Jeder konnte von jeder Etage aus einen Blick zur Vordertür werfen und nachsehen, wer herein gekommen war.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen", schlug Bill vor, "dann können wir das Haus schneller durchsuchen." Er war der einzige Weasley, der alles über Shinigami und Ichigos Erbe wusste. Er war auch der erste Weasley, den Ichigo kennengelernt hatte, und um die Wahrheit zu sagen - war Bill wahrscheinlich sein Lieblingsmitglied dieser Familie, wobei sich die Zwillinge und Ginny den zweiten Platz teilten.

"Ja, einverstanden. Bill, warum untersuchen Sie und Kommandant Kuchiki nicht den zweiten Stock, während Alastor und ich hier unten weitermachen? Kommandant Kurosaki und Severus können den dritten Stock übernehmen", sagte Professor Dumbledore und entfernte sich in eine Richtung. Alle stimmten nickend zu und gingen ebenfalls in eine andere Richtung. Ichigo und Snape konnten alleine apparieren, während Bill Byakuya nach oben in den zweiten Stock mitnahm.

Als sie im dritten Stock angekommen waren, trennten sich Ichigo und Snape. Ichigo ging nach rechts, und Snape nach links. Wollmäuse in Massen, bemerkte er als er einen Raum nach dem anderen betrat und mehrmals Niesen unterdrücken musste, obwohl soweit er feststellen konnte, das Haus ihm gegenüber sehr einladend war - ihn _zu Hause_ willkommen hieß. Wenn ein Haus Gefühle haben konnte, dann war dieses sehr froh, ihn da zu haben. Es gab die normalen kleinen Plagen - er stellte fest, dass Doxies durch ein zerbrochenes Fenster eingedrungen waren und Vorhänge in einem der Schlafzimmer befallen hatten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schienen sie auf diesen Raum beschränkt zu sein. Er fand ein paar kleine Stellen mit Bundimun-Befall, gegen die er einen Scheuerzauber einsetzte. Dankenswerter Weise hatten sie noch nicht das gesamte Haus übernommen... er wollte nicht die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe in Anspruch nehmen müssen, um sie zu beseitigen. (2)

Ein Poltern vom Dachboden weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er ächzte beinahe, als er es hörte.

 _ **:Klingt so, als hättest du da oben einen Ghul, König,:**_ kicherte Hichigo, der sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

 _Halt die Klappe_ , schoss er zurück. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich mit Ghulen zu befassen; am besten ließ man sie in Ruhe, wenigstens nach Aussage der Weasleys, die einen auf ihrem Dachboden hatten. Ghule waren ziemlich begriffsstutzig, und sie lebten von Haushaltsschädlingen... was auch der Grund dafür sein konnte, warum das Haus so - _sauber_ war. Außer dem Raum mit den Doxies und den Bundimuns fand er nicht viel. Natürlich hatte er noch nicht draußen nachgesehen. Nach dem Blick, den er aus einem der Fenster geworfen hatte, gab es einen ziemlich weitläufigen Garten und einen Stall.

Ichigo traf endlich in einem großen Schlafzimmer am Ende des Flurs auf ein Problem. Er verließ es hastig, sah in den anderen Zimmern nach und wartete dann außerhalb des problematischen Schlafzimmers darauf, dass der Professor zu ihm stieß.

Snape kam den Flur hinunter auf ihn zu. Er war ebenfalls ziemlich erstaunt darüber, wie sauber das Haus nach zwanzig Jahren war. Das Haus der Blacks, das nur die Hälfte der Zeit leer gestanden hatte, war in einem viel schlechteren Zustand gewesen. Ichigo starrte auf den Boden, machte ein finsteres Gesicht und da war etwas in der Haltung seiner Schultern, dass dem Professor sagte, dass er auf etwas gestoßen war, dass ihn - beunruhigte.

"Da drinnen ist ein Irrwicht im Kleiderschrank", Ichigo deutete ruckartig mit einem Finger über die Schulter in Richtung der Tür. Snapes Augenbrauen hoben sich bei seinem uncharakteristischem Verhalten. "Ich - kann nicht damit fertig werden."

"Sie - _können_ nicht?" Snape starrte den jungen Mann verblüfft an. Es handelte sich um einen Zauber, den die Schüler in ihrem dritten Jahr gelernt hatten, und Lupin hatte ihn gebeten, für ihn einen Irrwicht zu finden, damit er die japanischen Schüler unterrichten konnte - da es sie in Japan nicht gab. Snape hatte einen in Hogwarts gefunden und ihm geschickt, also wusste er, dass die Gruppe darüber Unterricht erhalten hatte. Dass Ichigo sagte, dass er nicht damit fertig werden konnte...

"Tut mir leid. Irrwichte sind die einzige Sache, bei der ich - versagt habe." Ichigo strich an ihm vorbei und verschwand dann, indem er aus dem Haus apparierte. Snape starrte ihm nach, verblüfft und ein wenig besorgt. Er wurde schnell mit dem Irrwicht fertig und ging dann, immer noch besorgt, Ichigo suchen, da dies etwas war, das in Angriff genommen werden musste... und er betrachtete den jungen Mann als eine Art Protégé. Stattdessen traf er auf die anderen.

"Überraschend sauberes Haus", sagte Moody, indem er sich umsah. "Etwas hat es in Stand gehalten."

"Es gibt einen Ghul auf dem Dachboden", informierte Snape sie. "Also sollte der sich um die meisten Haushaltsschädlinge gekümmert haben.

"Wo ist Kurosaki?" erkundigte sich Byakuya, während er seinen Blick umherschweifen ließ. Dieser Tage war Ichigo nicht so leicht zu finden, seit er gelernt hatte, seinen spirituellen Druck zu kontrollieren.

"Draußen", erwiderte Snape zögernd.

"Draußen?" erwiderte Bill überrascht. Was machte er draußen?

"Er - war nicht in der Lage, mit einem Irrwicht fertigzuwerden." Eine sogar noch zögerlichere Antwort.

"Ah - ja, Remus hat mir davon erzählt", nickte Dumbledore verständnisvoll. "Wir müssen daran denken, dass er trotz all seiner Kraft noch jung ist - ein Teenager. Er hat Dinge gesehen - und durchgemacht - die jemand seines Alters nicht sehen müssen sollte. Genau wie bei Harry, bin ich mir sicher, das seine Träume ziemlich - unruhig sind." Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, schien Kuchiki eine Ahnung davon zu haben, was Ichigo bedrücken könnte und nickte, während Dumbledore sprach. Er hatte demnach möglicherweise sogar eine Vorstellung davon, welche Form der Irrwicht annehmen würde. Die meisten waren üblicherweise überrascht davon, wie gut Byakuya Ichigo verstand - trotz der Tatsache, dass sie einander kaum ertragen konnten.

"Vielleicht sollten wir nach ihm sehen -" sagte Bill mit einiger Besorgnis.

"Ich glaube es wäre am besten, ihm ein paar Minuten Zeit allein zu gewähren", widersprach Byakuya, der wusste, dass es Ichigo peinlich sein würde, wenn sich jemand um ihn sorgte oder Aufhebens um ihn machte.

"Also, gibt es irgendetwas, um das wir uns noch kümmern müssen?" fragte Dumbledore, während er sich umsah.

"Ein Zimmer voller Doxies", sagte Snape, "aber das ist im dritten Stock."

"Ah, gut. Ich werde Molly darum bitten, sich darum zu kümmern. Sie weiß, wie man die los wird. Und der zweite Stock?"

"Da oben ist es auch ziemlich sauber. Nichts, mit dem ich nicht augenblicklich fertig geworden bin", erwiderte Bill. "Wir hatten auch einen Irrwicht, aber Kommandant Kuchiki hatte eine ziemlich einzigartige Art, ihn zu erledigen."

"Oh?" alle sahen zu ihm hinüber.

"Sie sind nicht immun dagegen, von einen _Zanpakuto_ entzwei geschnitten zu werden", sagte Byakuya steif und streifte einen unsichtbaren Staubfleck von seinem Ärmel.

Moody hustete und grinste dann den Kommandanten an, während er seine silberne Trinkflasche hervor zog und, nachdem er sie in stillem Gruß gehoben hatte, einen tiefen Schluck des Inhalts nahm. Professor Dumbledore lächelte Byakuya offen an, während Snape amüsiert eine Augenbraue hochzog. Alle wussten es besser, als Bill zu fragen, welche Gestalt der Irrwicht angenommen hatte, da sie sich ziemlich sicher waren, dass der Kommandant den ältesten Sohn der Weasleys in dieser Sache zum Schweigen verpflichtet hatte.

"Es gibt eine Sache..." sagte Byakuya grimmig. Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ich fühle das _Reiatsu_ von - etwas anderem. Etwas, das der Hauselfe sehr ähnlich ist, die Kurosaki adoptiert hat."

"Drinnen oder draußen?" fragte Moody, der sich neugierig umsah.

"Drinnen."

"Hab' nichts gesehen..." er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

"Ah, aber diese Hauselfen sind sehr raffiniert; wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollen, findet man sie auch nicht. Bill, tun Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen - bitten Sie Kurosaki darum zurückzukommen und lassen Sie ihn Winky rufen. Sie könnte am besten dafür geeignet sein nachzusehen, ob ein weiterer Hauself anwesend ist. Und es könnte dazu beitragen, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen", bat ihn Professor Dumbledore mit einem ziemlich wissenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte Masaki und ihre Familie am besten gekannt, wenn sie also einen Hauself gehabt hatten, müsste er derjenige sein, der es wusste.

Bill nickte und verließ das Haus, um nach dem neuen Eigentümer zu suchen.

Ichigo war draußen und starrte auf den überwucherten Garten. Er war von Gnomen befallen - er würde sich von den Weasley-Zwillingen zeigen lassen müssen, wie man ihn entgnomte überlegte er, während er zusah, wie sie ziemlich ungeniert die Pflanzen ausgruben und sie direkt vor seiner Nase aßen. Wenn man natürlich in Betracht zog, dass der Großteil des Gartens von Horklumps überrannt worden war, spielte das im Moment wahrscheinlich keine Rolle. Die Gnome konnten davon so viel essen, wie sie wollten. Allerdings war es ziemlich beruhigend, den Gnomen bei ihrer Beschäftigung zuzusehen. (3)

Wie er Professor Snape gesagt hatte, waren Irrwichte das Einzige, bei dem er in seinem Verteidigungsunterricht versagt hatte, und der Grund war, dass der Irrwicht die Gestalt der einzigen Sache annahm, die ihm immer noch Alpträume bereitete - Ulquiorra. Wieder mit dem Vierten Espada in all seiner Pracht konfrontiert, war Ichigo erstarrt. Lupin hatte sich um den Irrwicht kümmern müssen. Er hatte mehrfach versucht, darüber hinweg zu kommen; allerdings war er nicht in der Lage gewesen etwas zu finden, worüber er lachen konnte, während er den Zauber anwendete. Comedy war nichts, in dem er gut war. Es sei denn, es war unabsichtlich.

Ichigo spürte plötzlich, dass er nicht mehr allein war und drehte sich um. Er sah, dass ein kleiner schwanzloser Hund, der einem Jack Russell Terrier ähnlich sah, hinter ihm stand. Der Hund starrte ihn aufmerksam an.

"Hey", sagte er zu ihm. "Hast du dich verlaufen?" Der Hund legte den Kopf zur Seite und hörte ihm zu. Er kniete sich hin und der Hund bewegte sich vorwärts um seine Hand zu beschnüffeln, sein Hinterteil wackelte, als ob er versuchte, mit dem nicht existierenden Schwanz zu wedeln. Ichigo rieb seinen Kopf, aber da er immer noch das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht allein war, stand er auf und sah sich um - und sprang zurück, vergessend dass der Hund da war, über den er fiel, wonach er auf dem Boden auf dem Hosenboden landete. Der Hund jaulte, schien sich aber mehr Sorgen um Ichigo als um sich selbst zu machen. (4)

Der Grund für Ichigos Erschrecken starrte ihn mit einer leichten Überraschung an: zwei geflügelte Pferde und ein Greif.

 _Heilige Scheiße_ , dachte er, während er das Trio anstarrte, _was noch? Wo kommen die alle her_?

 _:Sie waren in den Zauber eingebunden,:_ schlug Zangetsu vor. _:Als du ihn ausgelöst hast, sind sie gekommen. Sie hatten sich hinter den Bergen versteckt._ : Es gab eine Pause. : _Ich glaube, es war der Greif, den du möglicherweise vorhin gesehen hast... kein Adler. Er war so weit oben, dass du nicht sehen konntest, was es war, aber es schien wegen seiner Körpermaße groß zu sein._ :

 _Ja, ergibt Sinn_... dachte er, während er da saß und sie anstarrte. Es waren ein grauer und ein kastanienbrauner Pegasus; wenn er sich richtig an Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erinnerte, war der Graue ein Granianer und der Rotfuchs ein Aethon. (5) Also - sie hatten sich in den Bergen versteckt - zwanzig Jahre lang? Nur um darauf zu warten, dass _er_ her kam? War das möglich? Wie lange lebten sie?

 _ **:Keine Ahnung, König, aber wir haben's hier mit Magie zu tun - alles ist möglich**_ ,: merkte Hichigo an, der unsicher klang. _**:Und wir reden hier über deine Mom... sie hätte beinahe alles tun können.:**_

Da war etwas dran. Und wenn sie Lilys Meinung eingeholt hatte, ehe diese gestorben war... wusste nur der Himmel, was _diese_ beiden sich hatten einfallen lassen. Sie waren vollkommen Furcht einflößend, wenn sie sich zusammentaten... schlimmer, dachte er, als Sirius und James. Wenn sie in der Schule im selben Haus gewesen wären... er schauderte unfreiwillig über das Chaos, das hätte eintreten können.

"Ichigo - bist du in Ordnung?" Bill Weasley ging langsam auf ihn zu, die Augen auf die drei - vier - Neuankömmlinge gerichtet.

"Uh, ja. Nur ein bisschen überrascht, das ist alles. Sie haben sich irgendwie alle an mich angeschlichen", gab er zu und ließ zu, dass Bill ihm aufhalf.

"Du musst echt tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen sein, wenn sich ein Greif an dich anschleichen kann", sagte Bill besorgt.

"Ja, aber sag das keinem - ich kriege das dann immer wieder auf's Brot geschmiert", ächzte Ichigo, der sich am Hinterkopf kratze. Bill nickte und sah auf den Hund hinunter.

"Er sieht aus, als könnte er ein Crup sein; das sind von Zauberern gezüchtete Hunde. Sie sollen ihren Zauberern gegenüber sehr loyal und Muggeln gegenüber sehr aggressiv sein."

"Ich schätze das bedeutet, dass ich ihn nicht mit nach Karakura Town nehmen kann", sagte Ichigo trocken. Das letzte was er brauchte war ein Hund, der die Patienten seines Vaters angriff. Oder seine Freunde. Bill lächelte matt.

"Nein, du lässt ihn am besten hier. Er hat so lange überlebt - ich habe so das Gefühl, dass etwas sich um ihn gekümmert hat."

"Ehm - etwas?" wiederholte Ichigo und sah ihn einigermaßen verdutzt an.

"Ja - Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, dich zu holen, damit du Winky rufst. Kommandant Kuchiki denkt, dass er eine andere Präsenz im Haus gespürt hat - die ihrer ähnlich ist."

Ichigo starrte Bill an, so langsam kapierte er. Einer der möglichen Gründe, warum das Haus in so gutem Zustand war...

Es gab einen Hauselfen, der sich darum kümmerte.

 _Nach all dieser Zeit gibt es immer noch einen Hauselfen_? dachte er, als er Bill zurück nach drinnen folgte, während der Hund hinter ihnen her trottete. Die anderen waren in der Großen Halle versammelt und warteten. Es gab ein paar hochgezogene Augenbrauen, als sie den Hund sahen. Als sie vom anderen Trio erfuhren... weiteten sich sogar Byakuyas Augen. _Ein Greif... und zwei geflügelte Pferde_? Masaki steckte voller Überraschungen und sie hatte offenbar entweder vergessen sie vorzuwarnen - oder sie hatte die Kreaturen selber vergessen. Oder - dachte Ichigo bei sich - sie hatte sie überraschen _wollen_.

"Hat Bill Ihnen erklärt, warum wir Sie wieder hier drin brauchen?" fragte Professor Dumbledore ihn leise. Ichigo nickte.

"Ja, es ergibt einen Sinn, wenn sich jemand um diesen Ort gekümmert hat", erwiderte Ichigo. "Denken Sie wirklich, dass Winky einen anderen Hauselfen finden kann?"

"Sie hat im Moment bessere Chancen als wir", merkte Professor Snape an.

"Ich war nicht in der Lage, den Standort des _Reiatsus_ festzustellen", gab Byakuya zu. "Ich bekomme nur ein vages Gefühl davon aus dieser Richtung", er wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung der Küche.

Ichigo konzentriere sich auf dieses Gebiet und seufzte. Er fühlte jetzt auch das _Reiatsu_ , jetzt wo Byakuya ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, aber er konnte es auch nicht in den Griff bekommen. Er nickte; es wäre möglicherweise am besten, einen anderen Hauselfen zu rufen. Hätte er den Namen des aktuellen Bewohners gekannt, hätte er einfach versuchen können, ihm oder ihr zu befehlen zu erscheinen.

Als er Winky rief, brauchte sie lange, bis sie erschien.

Mit einem lauten Knall.

"Meister Ichigo - es tut Winky leid, Winky musste noch -"

"Schon okay, Winky - Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich wissen lasse, wenn es irgendwann einen Notfall gibt und ich dich sofort brauche. Ich verstehe, wenn du aus Sicherheitsgründen noch etwas erledigen musstest", beruhigte er sie. "Mir ist eine Verspätung lieber als ein Unfall." Ihre Ohren zuckten kurz und sie nickte. Danach erklärte er, warum sie ihre Unterstützung brauchten. Winky sah sich nachdenklich um und verschwand dann plötzlich. Sie war ein paar Minuten weg, aber als sie zurück kam, war eine andere Hauselfe bei ihr - gekleidet in die alten, schmutzigen Lumpen, die die meisten Hauselfen trugen.

"Nein! Neinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinnein!" heulte sie mit einer schrillen, quietschenden Stimme, während Winky versuchte, sie zu Ichigo zu zerren. "Taffy will nie nich gehen, kann Taffy nich zwingen -"

"Hört auf!" befahl Ichigo, und beide Hauselfen hörten augenblicklich damit auf, miteinander zu ringen. Winky, weil die zweite Elfe plötzlich erstarrt war und ihre Augen groß wurden während sie zu Ichigo aufsah.

Ichigo kniete sich vor sie hin. "Danke, Winky", sagte Ichigo und lächelte sie an. Sie verbeugte sich schnell, froh darüber, dass sie hatte helfen können. Er wandte sich der zweiten Elfe zu. "Du heißt Taffy, richtig?" die Elfe nickte, die Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen, während sie ihn anstarrte. "Ich bin -"

"Taffy weiß wer du bist", flüsterte sie. "Taffy hat Jahre und Jahre darauf gewartet, dass Meister nach Hause kommt."

"Was?" Ichigo starrte die Hauselfe vor ihm mit offenem Mund an. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst zu ihr sagen sollte.

"Miss Masaki hat gesagt, dass du kommen würdest; Meister hat Taffy den Befehl gegeben, dem Taffy gehorchen mussten; das ist wie Taffy weiß, dass du Meister Ichigo bist", erklärte die Elfe, deren Finger ihn leicht berührten. "Meister ist endlich nach Hause gekommen."

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

Ich habe die angegebenen Internetseiten in den Anmerkungen um deutsche Versionen ergänzt, wenn ich welche gefunden habe, bzw. die englische durch die deutsche Version ersetzt, wo es Sinn ergibt. Tauscht einfach die ausgeschriebenen Satzzeichen durch das entsprechende Symbol aus und lasst die Leerzeichen weg. "2x/" bedeutet, dass zwei Schrägstriche eingegeben werden müssen. Fanfiction hat leider ein paar Probleme mit Links...

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

Okay, hier gibt's eine Menge, das meiste davon aus JK Rowlings _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ :

(1) Wasdale ist angeblich eine der landschaftlich schönsten Orte in Großbritannien und liegt an den Ufern ihres tiefsten Sees, Wastwater, in Cumbria (auch Wast Water genannt). Für mehr Informationen könnt ihr euch die Webseiten ansehen, die ich aufgelistet habe, oder einfach Wasdale ins Suchfeld eures bevorzugten Browsers eingeben. Deutsch: https Doppelpunkt 2x/ de Punkt wikipedia Punkt org/wiki/Wasdale; Englisch: https Doppelpunkt 2x/ www Punkt nationaltrust Punkt org Punkt uk/wasdale; http Doppelpunkt 2x/ www Punkt lonelyplanet Punkt com/england/cumbria-and-the-lakes/wasdale

Und nun zu den Informationen von Rowling:

(2) Die Doxy, manchmal auch Beißfee genannt, ist eine kleine, feenartige Kreatur, die manchmal mit einer Fee verwechselt wird. Die Doxy ist mit dickem schwarzen Fell bedeckt und hat ein zusätzliches Arm- und Beinpaar. Doxies haben glänzende, käferartige Flügel und scharfe, giftige Zähne, die in doppelreihig angeordnet sind. Nach einem Biss sollte ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe sofort das Gegengift einnehmen. Doxies vergraben ihre Eier und können bis zu fünfhundert auf einmal legen. Die Eier schlüpfen im Allgemeinen nach zwei bis drei Wochen. Doxies ziehen kalte Klimate vor und kommen in ganz Europa und Nordamerika vor. Fred und George Weasley haben Doxygift in ihren Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien verwendet, die bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze verkauft werden. (http Doppelpunkt 2x/de Punkt harry-potter Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/Doxy)

Der _Bundimun_ ist eine magische Kreatur, die in der ganzen Welt vorkommt. Es ist ein grünlicher Pilz mit vielen Augen, der ein gesamtes Haus zerstören kann. Die Sekrete des Bundimun lassen Gebäudestrukturen verrotten und wenn ein Haus stark genug befallen ist, kann es tatsächlich einstürzen. Reinigungszauber können kleinere Plagen beseitigen, aber große Kolonien sollten durch die professionellen Schädlingsbekämpfer der _Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe_ beseitigt werden. Bundimuns sind dafür bekannt, dass sie Säure spucken, die jeden ernsthaft verletzen können, der sie stört. Bundimun Sekrete werden in verdünnter Form in einigen magischen Reinigungsmitteln verwendet. (http Doppelpunkt 2x/de Punkt harry-potter Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/Bundimun)

(3) Der _Horklump_ ähnelt einem fleischigen rosa Pilz, die von schwarzen Borsten bedeckt sind. Ursprünglich in Skandinavien beheimatet, ist der Horklump inzwischen in ganz Nordeuropa zu finden. Horklumps breiten sehnige Tentakeln anstelle von Wurzeln im Boden aus und suchen so nach ihrer Lieblingsnahrung, Regenwürmern. Sie vermehren sich schnell und können einen durchschnittlichen Garten innerhalb weniger Tage überwuchern. Der Horklump ist für den _Gnom_ eine bevorzugte Delikatesse. _Streelergift_ ist einer der wenigen bekannten Substanzen, die Horklumps töten kann. Horklumps haben keinen erkennbaren Nutzen, außer als Nahrung für Gnome zu dienen (was an und für sich ein Problem ist). Mit ihrer Fähigkeit, Gärten innerhalb von Tagen zu überwuchern und Problemspezies anzuziehen, werden Horklumps von Zauberern wahrscheinlich als Schädlinge betrachtet. Wenn dies stimmt, kann damit erklärt werden, warum Gnome sich überhaupt so verbreitet haben. Biologische Kontrolle ist die Kontrolle einer Schädlingspopulation, indem man den passenden Räuber oder Parasiten einführt und so könnten Gnome eingeführt worden sein, um ihre Gärten von Horklumps zu befreien, ehe die Gnome selber zur Plage wurden (eine Gefahr dieser Art von Schädlingsbekämpfung). (http Doppelpunkt 2x/de Punkt harry-potter Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/Horklump)

(4) Ein _Crup_ ist ein von Zauberern gezüchteter Hund, der einem Jack Russell Terrier sehr ähnlich sieht, außer dass ein Crup einen gespaltenen Schwanz hat. Es handelt sich um von Zauberern gezüchtete Hunde, da sie extrem loyal Zauberern gegenüber und bösartig Muggeln gegenüber sind. Sie fressen beinahe alles. Crup-Halter sind gesetzlich verpflichtet, den Schwanz des Tieres mit einem schmerzlosen Abtrennzauber zu coupieren, wenn sie sechs bis acht Wochen alt sind, falls sie von Muggeln gesehen werden. Außerdem muss eine Lizenz von der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe erworben werden und der Halter muss einen Test absolvieren um zu zeigen, dass sie das Tier in von Muggeln bewohnten Gegenden kontrollieren können. Nach A.M.E.Z. ist es möglich, Crups mit Hunden zu kreuzen. (http Doppelpunkt 2x/de Punkt harry-potter Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/Crup; http Doppelpunkt 2x/ de Punkt harry-potter Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/A.M.E.Z.)

(5) Geflügelte Pferde findet man weltweit, und es gibt viele verschiedene Rassen, einschließlich _Abraxaner_ , _Aethons_ , _Granianer_ und _Thestrale_. Halter von geflügelten Pferden sind gesetzlich verpflichtet, diese regelmäßig mit einem Desillusionierungszauber zu belegen. Halter dürfen außerdem an Rennen mit geflügelten Pferden teilnehmen. Ein Aethon ist ein Rotfuchs und beliebt in Großbritannien und Irland, aber sie wurden auch anderswo gesehen. Der Granianer ist grau und sehr schnell. (http Doppelpunkt 2x/de Punkt harry-potter Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/Geflügeltes_Pferd)

Der Greif stammt aus Griechenland. Er hat die Vorderbeine, Schwingen und Kopf eines riesigen Adlers und den Körper, Hinterbeine und Schwanz eines Löwen. Greifen ernähren sich hauptsächlich von rohem Fleisch. Sie werden oft von Zauberern als Wächter benutzt und sind als wilde Kreaturen bekannt. Trotz dieser Tatsache ist es begabten Zauberern gelungen, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Wie Sphinxen werden Greife von Zauberern benutzt, die Schätze bewachen lassen wollen. Der Greif hat vielen Zwecken gedient, einschließlich, aber nicht beschränkt auf "den aufmerksamen Wächter von Schätzen und Königen." Sie wurden auch "Jagdhunde des Zeus" genannt. Hippogreifen entstehen aus einer Kreuzung von Greifen und Pferden. An der Bürotür des Schulleiters von Hogwarts befindet sich ein Türklopfer in Form eines Greifen. (http Doppelpunkt 2x/de Punkt harry-potter Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/Greif)


	13. Kapitel 13

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** [...] Keine anderen Ankündigungen, aber es gelten die üblichen Disclaimer.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Das Original findet ihr unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".  
Bei der Vorbemerkung der Autorin habe ich alle Passagen weggelassen, die sich auf die Reviews zum Original oder dessen Veröffentlichung beziehen und deshalb für die Übersetzung nicht relevant sind. Wo etwas fehlt steht stattdessen "[...]".

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
: _Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht_ :  
: _ **Der innere Hollow spricht**_ :

* * *

 **Kapitel 13**

" _Miss Masaki hat gesagt, dass du kommen würdest; Meister hat Taffy den Befehl gegeben, dem Taffy gehorchen musste; das ist wie Taffy weiß, dass du Meister Ichigo bist", erklärte die Elfe, deren Finger ihn leicht berührten. "Meister ist endlich nach Hause gekommen."_

Ichigo starrte die kleine Hauselfe mit offenem Mund an, sein Hirn bekam bei ihren Worten einen Kurzschluss. _Seine Mutter hatte definitiv ein paar Dinge ausgelassen_...

Er kam endlich wieder zu sich, als er fühlte, dass jemand an seinem Hemd zupfte. "Meister Ichigo? Meister Ichigo, bist du okay?"

"Wa-?" er drehte sich mit etwas benommenem Blick zu Winky um. Sie sah ihn sehr besorgt an. Kein Wunder, da er sich so gar nicht wie er selbst benahm.

"Warum nennst du Meister Ichigo 'Meister Ichigo'? Du bist ein freier Elf! Du hast keinen Meister!" sagte Taffy scharf. Winky funkelte sie wütend an und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe von vier Fuß auf.

"Winky ist _nicht_ ein freier Elf -"

"Winky trägt Kleidung!"

Ichigo ächzte und wimmerte dann, als die beiden Hauselfen anfingen, sich darüber zu streiten, ob Winky nun frei war oder nicht und beinahe darüber handgreiflich wurden. Er warf einen flehenden Blick zurück zu Professor Dumbledore. Er dachte nicht, dass er es Taffy erklären konnte, überhaupt nicht, und der Professor hatte Winky erfolgreich erklärt, wie die Dinge in Japan liefen und wie Hauselfen sich dort benahmen... Und Winky hatte sich ziemlich gut angepasst, sich alles gemerkt, was er ihr gesagt hatte, was ihr dabei geholfen hatte, sich an ein Leben in einem fremden Land anzupassen.

Der Professor jedoch schmunzelte ihn mit der Hand vorm Mund an und seine Augen funkelten über den Halbmondgläsern seiner Brille. Bill grinste ihn offen an. Moody erschien ziemlich verwirrt und belustigt, Byakuya gelangweilt und irritiert wegen der piepsenden Stimmen; und Snape starrte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und zuckte gelegentlich bei einem besonders schrillen Ton zusammen.

"Ahem, meine Damen -" Professor Dumbledore erbarmte sich endlich Ichigos und trennte die Elfen. "Taffy, Winky hat tatsächlich Recht - obwohl sie Kleidung trägt, _steht_ sie bei den Kurosakis in Japan in Diensten, und dort haben sie eine andere Art, die Dinge zu regeln. Alle Hauselfen tragen dieselbe Uniform - wie du sie Winky tragen siehst, und sie werden auch für ihre Dienste bezahlt, auf welche Art auch immer sie sich aussuchen."

"Hauselfen bekommsen kein Geld bezahlt..." sagte Taffy stur, schmollte und verschränkte die spindeldürren Arme vor der Brust.

 _Oh Gott_... Er würde Hichigo jeden Moment umbringen, wenn sein innerer Hollow nicht aufhören würde, schallend über die Situation zu lachen... zwischen dem rauen Gelächter aus seiner inneren Welt, dem schrillen Streit, der vor seiner Nase stattgefunden hatte, und dem Morgen, der hinter ihm lag... war Ichigo nahe daran, eine mörderische Migräne zu bekommen. Vor allem, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er dieses Mal ein oder zweimal Zangetsu hatte kichern hören, den Verräter.

"Winky bekommt kein Geld", schnaubte Winky, als ob sie gerade schwer beleidigt worden wäre. "Professor hat gesagt, Winky könnte sich aussuchen, was Winky will, Winky hat sich Murmeln ausgesucht."

"Murmeln?" wiederholten Moody und Bill gleichzeitig. Sowohl Byakuya als auch Snape nickten.

"Murmeln", bestätigte Byakuya mit einem knappen Nicken. _Irgendwann_ , dachte Ichigo, _würde er den Kommandanten der Sechsten Kompanie fragen, wie er das herausgefunden hatte._ Weil Ichigo niemandem außer Urahara, der ihm half, die glitzernden Glaskugeln zu beschafften, davon erzählt hatte. Je hübscher, desto besser.

"Oh, okay", Bill zuckte die Achseln und schüttelte dann den Kopf. _Egal_...

Taffy würde viel länger brauchen um nachzugeben, erkannte Ichigo, da sie viel älter als Winky war und in ihrer Art stärker eingefahren... und Yuzu hatte sie nicht für sich gewonnen, so wie es Winky passiert war. Ichigo hörte zu, wie Professor Dumbledore ihr gut zuredete, ihr schmeichelte und es ihr auf fünf verschiedene Arten erklärte... bis sie endlich verstand. Vielleicht, sann er nachdenklich, hatte Winky es so schnell akzeptiert, weil sie verzweifelt bei Yuzu sein wollte... oder wieder bei einer Familie sein wollte, und da waren sie, bereit, sie in ihrem Heim und ihren Herzen willkommen zu heißen...

Taffy jedoch - hielt stur an ihrer Art fest, bis sie endlich nachgab. Sie, das erkannte Ichigo, mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass sich eine andere Hauselfe um seine Familie kümmerte. Das war _ihre_ Aufgabe. Und kein Emporkömmling würde das für sie tun...

 _Oh nein,_ er sorgte sich und versuchte, sich schnell etwas einfallen zu lassen, als ein weiterer Kampf auszubrechen drohte. _Wie ändere ich ihre Meinung? Wie_...

"Taffy", sagte er plötzlich. "Ist es für dich in Ordnung, hier zu bleiben? Du hast bis jetzt so gute Arbeit geleistet, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, diesen Ort von jemandem anderen versorgen zu lassen."

"Taffy wird weiter für Meister darauf Acht geben", nickte sie. Sie hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl.

"Gut", sagte er lächelnd. "Und du wirst nicht allein sein. Wir werden das Haus als Hauptquartier benutzen..."

"Hauptquartier?" sie war nicht die hellste Birne in der Schachtel, überlegte Ichigo, aber sie nickte endlich. "Leute werden kommen und gehen? Taffy wird Leute zum Bedienen haben?"

"Das stimmt", nickte Ichigo. "Der Ort wird vom Fidelius-Zauber beschützt werden..."

Taffy keuchte. "Das ist mächtige Magie, Meister Ichigo", quietschte sie, "sehr mächtig!" Na ja, wenigstens wusste sie, was _das_ war, dachte er mit einiger Erleichterung.

"Ja, wissen wir, Taffy", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore, dessen Augen weiter hinter seinen Brillengläsern funkelten. Ichigo war froh, dass _er_ es so amüsant fand. "Es würde uns alle - aber besonders Meister Ichigo - sehr glücklich machen, wenn du so freundlich wärst, uns dabei zu unterstützen."

"Wenn Meister Ichigo das will, dann wird Taffy helfen", nickte sie, nachdem sie zu Ichigo hinüber gesehen hatte, der nickte.

"Das ist es, und danke."

"Jetzt zu den anderen dreien..." Professor Dumbledore fing an, über den Greifen und die geflügelten Pferde zu reden, nur um abrupt stehen zu bleiben, als er aus dem Haus trat.

"Es sieht so aus, als hätten sie beschlossen, dir zu folgen", lachte Bill, der das Trio nicht weit von der Tür stehen sah. Ichigo ächzte, als er sie sah. Was sollte er mit ihnen anstellen? Er konnte sie nicht mit in die Soul Society nehmen! Oder nach Karakura, was das anging!

"Nun ja", überlegte Professor Dumbledore, als er sie sah. "Sieh mal einer an."

"Ich würde den Greifen als Wächter hier lassen", schlug Moody vor, der diesen aufmerksam betrachtete. "Dafür wurde er wahrscheinlich abgerichtet, und die anderen beiden würde ich mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind die Thestrale die einzigen geflügelten Pferde dort und die kann nicht jeder sehen."

"Der Crup wird auch hier bleiben müssen", seufzte Ichigo, und sah auf den Hund hinunter, der zu ihm hoch starrte und ihm auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt war, seit er ihn gefunden hatte. "Ich kann ihn nicht mit nach Karakura nehmen und obwohl wir wissen, dass er keinen Shinigami angehen wird", er wies auf die Tatsache hin, dass der Hund Byakuya ignorierte, "werde ich acht Monate lang nicht nach Hause oder in die Soul Society gehen. Er ist wohl besser dran, wenn er hier bleibt."

"Ja, dem stimme ich zu", nickte Professor Dumbledore. "Wenn Sie noch nie einen hatten, lassen Sie ihn besser hier bei Taffy, da sie sich offensichtlich um ihn gekümmert hat. Und ich glaube doch, dass Hagrid sich darüber freuen wird, dass er sich um so schöne Kreaturen kümmern kann..."

"Ich denke, ihm würde der Greif besser gefallen", sagte Ichigo trocken. Die anderen kicherten. Hagrids Faible für gefährliche Kreaturen war sehr gut bekannt. Selbst Byakuya wusste davon und lächelte schwach. Na ja, Ichigo konnte ihn immer noch einen Tag lang für Hagrids Unterricht nach Hogwarts holen... da sie nur eine Herde Hippogreifen hatten und keine Greifen. Wenn irgendetwas ihm die lebenslange Freundschaft des Halbriesen einbringen würde, dann das.

"Also, wie funktioniert dieser 'Fidelius-Zauber'?" fragte Byakuya, sobald sie außerhalb des Tores standen.

"Sobald ich den Zauber gesprochen habe, können nur die, die hier stehen, andere hierher bringen und ihnen den Ort zeigen", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore. "Er wird für alle Augen unsichtbar sein - Zauberer, Muggel und Shinigami - und er wird auf keiner Landkarte auftauchen, noch nicht einmal auf schon bestehenden.

"Miss Masaki hat einen sehr mächtigen Zauber darauf gelegt", sagte Taffy, die ihnen nach draußen gefolgt war, von sich aus. "Miss Masaki hat Taffy gesagt, dass es Miss Masakis Haus an einen anderen Ort bringen würde, wenn jemand kam, der es nicht sehen sollte."

"An einen anderen... hat sie gesagt wohin?" fragte Ichigo sie. Taffy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Taffy tut es leid, Miss Masaki tut es Taffy nicht sagen."

"Ah, na ja", Ichigo zuckte die Achseln. Er dachte, dass er es später mit seiner Mutter besprechen würde um herauszufinden, was sie tatsächlich getan hatte. "Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen."

Bill hatte den Pferden ein Seil um die Hälse geschlungen, sie nach draußen geführt und wartete auf sie. Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore würden sie mit zurück nach Hogwarts nehmen und Ichigo würde sie während des Schuljahres sehen können. Zur Hölle, sie würden wahrscheinlich sauer werden, wenn er sie nicht besuchte... Moody würde in der Zwischenzeit die anderen aufsuchen und sie vom Erfolg ihres kleinen Ausflugs wissen lassen. Ichigo hatte etwas anderes zu tun.

Er musste Rukia immer noch einen Ring kaufen.

#

"Ichigo!" Rukia warf die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest. Direkt danach trieb sie eine Faust in seinen Magen, was ihn zusammenklappen ließ, weil sie ihm mit diesem Schlag die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. " _Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen_?"

Karin sah zu und schüttelte den Kopf, während Winky sich seinetwegen aufregte während er etwas hervorkeuchte.

"Was?" Sie starrte ihn wütend an und wartete darauf, dass er wiederholte, was er versucht hatte zu sagen.

"Meister Ichigo sagt, dass Meister in England war, mit Professor Dumbledore", sagte Winky hilfsbereit. Na ja, natürlich wusste sie, wo er gewesen war - sie war mit ihm dort gewesen.

" _Was zur Hölle hast du in England mit Professor Dumbledore gemacht?"_ schrie Rukia ihn an. Alle - sogar Isshin - zuckten bei der Lautstärke zusammen.

"Jesses, Rukia, ich glaube, sie haben dich in China noch nicht gehört - willst du versuchen noch ein bisschen lauter zu schreien?" Rukia starrte ihn wütend an und hob die Faust, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete. "Wenn du eine Antwort willst, muss ich reden können, oder nicht?"

"Na gut - spuck's aus", knurrte sie ohne die Faust runter zu nehmen. Sie entschied sich damit zu warten, bis sie seine Erklärung gehört hatte. Wenn sie ihr nicht gefiel, würde sie ihn noch einmal schlagen. Fester. Und ihn wahrscheinlich zusätzlich treten.

Er erklärte alles was passiert war und Rukia vergaß bald, dass sie auf ihn sauer war.

"Nii-sama? Warum hat er meinen Bruder geschickt?" fragte sie verwirrt. Es hätte mehr Sinn ergeben, Rukia, Momo oder Toshiro zu schicken.

"Ah - etwas darüber, nicht mit der Büroarbeit im Rückstand zu sein..."

"Oh..." natürlich würde Yamamoto an die Büroarbeit denken.

Ichigo würde mehrere Ausflüge zum Haus machen müssen um sicherzustellen, dass alle es sahen. Mehr Arbeit für ihn... und das würde ihn bei _seiner_ Büroarbeit in Rückstand bringen - was eine weitere Bankai-Sitzung nach sich ziehen würde. Zangetsu grummelte, als Ichigo dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf huschte; dies war eine Verschwendung ihrer Talente. Sie sollten nicht für Schreibkram verwendet werden.

"Immerhin - da er die meiste Zeit in der Soul Society ist, ist er ein Geheimniswahrer, um den den wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen", fuhr er fort, Zangetsus Grummeln ignorierend. _Tensa_ Zangetsu war derjenige, der noch lauter grummeln würde, wenn Ichigo sein Bankai benutzen müsste...

"Stimmt." Rukia starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. "Also - Ichigo..."

Er kannte diesen zuckersüßen Tonfall und er schaffte es, nicht zu ächzen. "Ja?"

"Wann besorgen wir meinen Ring?" fragte sie ihn. Er verkniff sich ein Schaudern. Es war die Stimme, die er hasste, die, die auch Dumbridge ebenfalls verwendet hatte, die Rukia aber so viel besser anwenden konnte als sie...

"Na ja, unglücklicherweise sind die Läden jetzt geschlossen, also müssen wir morgen gehen", seufzte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Nö, es war viel zu spät, um jetzt einkaufen zu gehen.

"Wenn keine weitere Katastrophe passiert..." sagte Karin Unheil verheißend, was dazu führte, dass alle die Finger kreuzten und das Beste hofften. Und beteten, dass Karin es nicht verschrien hatte.

Sie schafften es am nächsten Tag nach draußen und - zu Ichigos Verdruss - sie waren nicht alleine. Karin war mitgeschleppt worden, und als sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem vierten Juwelier mit Tatsuki und Orihime zusammenstießen, ließ sich das unglückliche Paar dazu breitschlagen, ebenfalls mit ihnen zu gehen.

"Tut mir leid, Ichigo", murmelte Tatsuki fast unhörbar, als sie Juwelier Nummer sieben verließen. Ichigo zuckte schicksalsergeben die Achseln. Rukia hatte in jedem Laden etwas gesehen, das ihr gefiel und hatte sich Notizen gemacht, aber sie würde keine Entscheidung treffen, bis sie jeden einzelnen Laden in Karakura Town besucht hatte - und in Tokio, wenn es sein musste. Die Besitzer der Läden waren durchweg ein bisschen überrascht gewesen, ein so junges Paar wie Ichigo und Rukia zu sehen, und das nicht alleine... Anscheinend waren sie unter den Kunden eine Besonderheit, was Ichigo überhaupt nicht überraschte. Weil sie helfen wollte, hatte Orihime ihnen gesagt, dass es sich um eine arrangierte Hochzeit handelte, dass ihnen die Vereinbarung aber nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte... da sie miteinander ausgegangen waren, ehe ihre Familien sich geeinigt hatten. Eine ziemlich umgedrehte Art, die Sachen zu erledigen, aber wenn es für sie funktionierte...

Rukia fand schließlich in Laden Nummer elf - oder war es zwölf? - etwas, dass sie absolut liebte. Ichigo hatte schon lange aufgehört zu zählen. Karin gähnte inzwischen, genau wie Orihime. Tatsuki war schon mehrmals im Stehen eingeschlafen, aber nur weil sie zu Tode gelangweilt war. Der Ring war nicht allzu groß - was nur gut war, da alles Riesengroße an Rukias Hand lächerlich ausgesehen hätte. Der Stein selber war ein blauer Diamant, der von weißen Diamanten und Saphiren umgeben - und ziemlich teuer war, was Ichigo beinahe zusammenzucken ließ, als er den Preis sah. Wenigstens hatte er von Kisuke eine ziemlich ausführliche Lektion darüber erhalten, wie man Diamanten bewertete... also wusste er, dass der Ring den Preis wert war und man ihn nicht über den Tisch ziehen wollte. Und glücklicherweise musste die Größe nicht angepasst werden (wieso hatten sie ihn überhaupt in ihrer Größe da? Das war etwas, das sich alle fragten, sogar Rukia). Ichigo bezweifelte, dass es wirklich ein Verlobungsring war, und dass sie ihn ihr einfach nur zeigten, um sie zu beschwichtigen. Er war wahrscheinlich eine Art Kinderring, der Rukia zufällig passte - und den sie mochte. Hichigo war natürlich den ganzen Tag lang außergewöhnlich in Form gewesen und hatte zu Ichigos wachsenden Kopfschmerzen beigetragen. Es half auch nichts, dass Zangetsu mehrmals seinen Senf dazu gegeben hatte...

Sie verließen das Juweliergeschäft, wobei Rukia glücklich den Ring an ihrer Hand bewunderte und die anderen mehr als bereit waren, ins Bett zu fallen. Karin folgte ihnen schlurfend nach Hause, beobachtete ihren Bruder und dessen zierliche Verlobte, während etwas, das Orihime ihr gesagt hatte, ihr durch den Kopf ging.

Während sie in einer Ecke des Ladens gesessen hatten und auf das Pärchen warteten, während Rukia jeden einzelnen Ring in Augenschein nahm, hatte Karin die anderen beiden Mädchen abschätzend angesehen.

"Was gibt es, Karin-chan?" hatte Orihime sie endlich gefragt.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das Universum auf den Kopf gestellt ist", hatte sie zugegeben.

"Wieso das denn?" Tatsuki hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben.

"Na ja..." Karin hatte ihre Worte sorgsam überlegt, da sie den Karate-Champion nicht verärgern wollte. "Um ehrlich zu sein, hat in den letzten paar Jahren außer Orihime keiner ein Interesse an Verabredungen, oder an irgendeiner Person des anderen Geschlechts gezeigt", hatte sie achselzuckend gesagt. "Jetzt auf einmal trifft sich jeder mit jemandem. Du hast einen Freund, Ichigo ist verlobt, Ishida scheint kurz davor, eine Freundin zu bekommen, und Orihime sieht aus, als ob sie jemand anderen außer Ichi-nii gefunden hat, für den sie schwärmen kann. Es scheint einfach... seltsam, das ist alles. Sogar Chizuru hat eine Freundin."

Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatten die beiden Mädchen gekichert.

"Na ja, ich glaube dafür weiß ich die Antwort", hatte Orihime mit einem Lächeln genickt. "Schau, vorher sind wir alle hin und her geflitzt, haben gekämpft und versucht die Welt zu retten; wer hatte Zeit für Romantik? Jetzt haben wir alle etwas Abstand gewonnen, wir kämpfen und trainieren nicht andauernd, also -"

"Wir haben Zeit, den Hormonen nachzugeben", hatte Tatsuki trocken zugegeben und die Augen verdreht. "Und du hast dich auch umgesehen, Kleine. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit Toshiro rumhängst, also zählst du dich besser auch zu dieser Kategorie."

Karin war ein wenig rot geworden, hatte aber nicht antworten können, da Ichigo und Rukia zurückgekommen waren und sie gegangen waren, um noch einen Laden aufzusuchen.

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht müde", sagte Rukia voller Elan.

"Oh?" fragte Ichigo, nachdem sie den anderen beiden zum Abschied zugewinkt hatten und zurück nach Hause gingen. Er schaffte es kaum, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

"Lass uns noch etwas anderes machen!" Hatte sie mit Orihime die Persönlichkeit getauscht, als er nicht hingeschaut hatte?

Karin ächzte und warf ihrem Bruder einen flehenden Blick zu. _Mussten sie?_

"Was hattest du vor?" Ichigo wappnete sich - er hatte bemerkt, dass der neueste Chappy-Film im Kino lief, was ihr hoffentlich entgangen war. Er war heute Abend wirklich nicht in Stimmung für den Zeichentrick-Hasen.

"Ich will dein Haus sehen!"

"Du... willst nach England? _Jetzt_?" er blieb abrupt stehen und starrte sie verdattert an. Wo kriegte sie die Energie her?

"Klar! Ich bin nicht müde! Lass uns gehen!" Sie ergriff seine Hand. "Und dort ist es früher als hier!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ichigo trat auf die Bremse. "Wart mal 'ne Minute!" sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Er sah seine Schwester an. "Karin, wolltest du mitkommen?"

"Ja, ich denke, ich will - dafür kann ich die Energie aufbringen", nickte sie. Moms Haus? Ja, das wollte sie sehen. Bis jetzt war sie die einzige, die Mom noch nicht zu sehen bekommen hatte, also dachte sie sich, dass sie wenigstens ihr Zuhause sehen sollte.

"Na gut; und ich hasste es, das zu sagen, aber - lass uns den Alten fragen. Es würde sich nicht richtig anfühlen, ohne ihn zu gehen", murmelte er und zog eine Grimasse. Karin lachte bellend.

"Das ist lustig, das du das sagst, Ichi-nii! Hast du den Verstand verloren?" fragte Karin, während Rukia ihm einen genauso verblüfften Blick zuwarf. Ichigo seufzte.

"Schau - Paps hat Moms altes Haus auch noch nie gesehen... er wird einfach versprechen müssen, sich zu benehmen." _Oder Ichigo würde ihn in etwas sehr kleines und pelziges verwandeln._ Dieser Gedanke verursachte volle fünf Minuten lang raues Gelächter in seiner inneren Welt.

"Denkst du, dass er das kann?"

Ichigo war sich da nicht sicher, aber wusste, dass Isshin ernst sein konnte, wenn es sein musste. Er hatte es geschafft, während des kompletten Kampfes gegen Aizen und Ichigos Training im Dangai ernst zu bleiben. Der Kommandant der Fünften Kompanie musste seine übliche Ausweichnummer durchziehen als er nach Hause kam, während Rukia und Karin auf beiden Seiten der Tür standen um dem Patriarchen der Kurosaki-Familie aus dem Weg zu gehen als er auf die Straße segelte und sie alle um Längen verfehlte. Als Isshin aber hörte, was Ichigo von ihm wollte - nach einem bisschen kindischem Geheule, was ihm als Lohn eine weitere Runde als Wanddekoration einbrachte - versprach Isshin, sich zu benehmen. Er wollte das Haus der Kindheit seiner Frau sehen, von dem er eine Menge gehört, es aber nie gesehen hatte.

Es war reiner Zufall, dass sie entschieden hatten, zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu gehen. Als sie das Senkai-Tor aus Richtung Karakura verließen, fanden sie Moody, Lupin und die älteren Weasleys vor dem Tor vor, die sich in einer Pattsituation mit dem Greifen befanden, der ihnen nicht erlaubte, das Grundstück zu betreten. Sowohl Mrs. Weasley als auch Lupin trugen irgendwelche Pakete - in Molly Weasleys Fall schienen es Reinigungsmittel zu sein und in Lupins ein mit einem Tuch verdeckter Käfig. Sie zögerten, jedwede Magie gegen eine Kreatur einzusetzen, die jemandem gehörte, den sie als einen von ihnen betrachteten - in diesem Fall Ichigo.

 _Mist,_ dachte Ichigo und eilte vorwärts. "Sorry - ich schätze wir haben es ihm nicht klar genug gemacht, als wir neulich gegangen sind..."

"Teilweise mein Fehler. Ich hätte dran denken sollen", gab Moody zu, der ein wenig grummelte, aber wegen seiner Ankunft auch etwas erleichtert aussah. Er war wahrscheinlich sauer auf sich selber, dass er etwas vergessen hatte.

Ichigo legte seine Hand auf den Greifen und drängte ihn sanft zurück, was allen erlaubte, durch das Tor zu gehen. Der Greif neigte den Kopf in einer schnellen Verbeugung und Ichigo war überrascht, ein Bild von sich selbst durch seinen Geist blitzen zu sehen, wie er das Ohrbüschel des Greifen kraulte. Zögernd tat er es und wurde mit etwas belohnt, dass vage nach einem Schnurren klang. _Hmm_...

"Ichi-nii?"

"Warte eine Sekunde..." erwiderte er leise, während der Greif alle in der Runde anstarrte und seine Pupillen sich weiteten und zusammenzogen, während sie fokussierten. Ichigo dachte sich, dass er die selbe Art Sehkraft wie ein Raubvogel hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Ichigo zu und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen.

Ichigo starrte zurück und stellte sich auf ein Gefühl hin seine gesamte Familie vor. Der Kopf nickte und ein anderes Bild tauchte in seinem Kopf auf: Ein Horst auf einem Berg mit zwei Greifen und mehreren kleinen... Greifenküken? Ein Grinsen unterdrückend, stellte sich Ichigo seine gesamte Familie in dem Nest vor, wobei er die beiden Erwachsenen durch seine Eltern und die Baby-Greifen durch sich selbst und seine Schwestern ersetzte. Der Kopf nickte wieder. Ichigo atmete tief ein und wagte einen weiteren Schritt, zeigte sich, wie er das Nest verließ und zu Rukia in ein neues Nest ging, in dem sich nur die beiden befanden... Der große Kopf richtete sich auf die zierliche Shinigami, die vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück machte, als der Greif sie einen langen Augenblick anstarrte, ehe er nickte.

 _:Dein Gedanke ist richtig, Ichigo_ ,; bestätigte Zangetsu. : _Der Greif ist schwach telepathisch. Aber nur mit dir_.:

Der Greif legte den Kopf zur Seite, als ob er einen Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen würde.

 _Ich glaube, er hat uns gehört..._

 _:Vielleicht. Er bekommt mit, dass wir mit einander reden, aber nicht was gesagt wird oder wie.:_

Ichigo fuhr fort, zeigte den gesamten Orden, die Familie Weasley, zusammengedrängt in einem großen Nest; und er zeigte hoffentlich alle, in Gruppen um sie aufgestellt, so wie es bei großen, erweiterten Familien der Fall war. Der Greif nickte wieder, verbeugte sich und wich dann zurück, wodurch er allen Zutritt zum Haus gewährte.

"Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Karin mit großen Augen.

"Ah - später", sagte er, indem er ihr einen langen Blick zuwarf. Sie nickte, da sie schätzte, dass es etwas war, über das er in allgemeiner Gesellschaft nicht reden wollte. "Dad, Karin, Rukia - das sind Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, und Remus Lupin kennt ihr schon..." stellte er zuerst Rons Eltern und den Werwolf vor. "Und das ist Alastor Moody..."

Isshin hielt sich an sein Versprechen sich zu benehmen, während er die anderen - Erwachsenen begrüßte. Nun ja, trotz des enormen Altersunterschieds waren sie die Erwachsenen, während Isshin sich nur wie ein übergroßes Kind verhielt.

"Was ist in dem Eimer?" fragte Rukia, die sich die Sachen ansah, die Mrs. Weasley trug.

"Oh - Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass eins der Zimmer mit Doxies verseucht ist, und ob ich mich darum kümmern würde, weil ich weiß wie das geht..." sie lächelte das zierliche Mädchen an, das mit Ichigo verlobt war, sehr erfreut, dass sich sowohl Karin als auch Rukia freiwillig meldeten, um ihr zu helfen.

"Und das?" fragte Ichigo Lupin leise.

"Ah - ich habe gehört, dass du ein Gnomenproblem hast", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die Weasleys. Ichigo nickte, da sein Verdacht anscheinen zutreffend war.

"Jarveys?" riet er und hob eine Augenbraue. (1)

Lupin nickte. "Ein Pärchen."

"Paps - ich bin gleich wieder da..." sagte er zu seinem Vater, der in ein Gespräch mit Moody und Mr. Weasley verwickelt war, als er und Lupin in den Garten hinaus gingen, den Greifen dicht hinter ihnen.

"Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es gut finden würdest", bemerkte Lupin, während sie um das Haus herum gingen.

"Hey, die Gnomen könnten einen Blick auf sie werfen und das Weite suchen - das genügt mir", sagte Ichigo achselzuckend. "Außerdem ist es natürlich. Es ist nicht anders, als würden Wölfe einen Elch jagen oder Löwen Zebras..." er dachte einen Moment nach. "Und wenn es ein Paar oder eine Familie Jarveys im Garten gibt, dann bleiben die Gnomen weg und kommen nicht dauernd wieder, wie sie es im Garten der Weasleys machen."

Lupin warf ihm bei dieser Bemerkung einen interessierten Blick zu. "Es ist ein Pärchen, und wenn sie jemand sehen sollte, werden sie denken, es sind Frettchen. _Große_ Frettchen - aber nur Frettchen."

"Ich glauben nicht, dass es dem Greifen etwas ausmachen wird. Er ist schon hinter den Gnomen her, aber nur, weil er sie persönlich nicht leiden kann, nicht weil er den Geschmack mag. Er findet sie nervig. _Extrem_ nervig."

"Interessant. Und du weißt das - woher?" fragte Lupin mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu dem jungen Mann, während er den Käfig absetzte und die Abdeckung abnahm. Die Gnome, die ungeniert im Blickfeld der beiden ihren Angelegenheiten nachgegangen waren, während sie nur den Greifen wachsam beäugt hatten, hielten inne.

Lupin öffnete die Tür, was zwei schlanke, frettchenartige Gestalten herausschießen ließ. In dem Augenblick, in dem die Jarveys die Gnome sahen, eilten sie ihnen nach und die Gnome jagten auseinander. Da war eine Menge Geschnatter und Fluchen - Ichigos Ohren brannten wegen der anstößigen Sprache, der er von dem Paar Jarveys zu hören bekam. Wow, das Buch über die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte nicht übertrieben als er gelesen hatte, dass sie Kraftausdrücke benutzten. Ichigo dachte nicht, dass er jemals jemanden so hatte fluchen hören - noch nicht einmal die gesamte 11. Kompanie oder alle Punks die er in Karakura zu Sägemehl verarbeitet hatte.

"Ah - der Greif ist schwach telepathisch. Er kann sich allerdings nur durch Bilder verständigen. Ich kann mich aber nicht daran erinnern, dass Hagrid oder Professor Raue-Pritsche es jemals erwähnt hat. Ich muss nachsehen, wenn ich zurück nach Hogwarts komme", erklärte Ichigo. "Es ist möglich, dass es mit dem Haus und dem Eigentum daran zu tun hat."

"Das ist möglich", nickte Lupin, der den Käfig antippte und verschwinden ließ. "Es gibt eine Menge, die wir nicht wissen - und deine Mutter war, wie wir beide wissen, ziemlich brillant. Sie könnte ihn ein wenig verändert haben..." Lupin warf einen Blick zurück auf den Garten. "Ich besorge etwas Streelergift um die Horklumps loszuwerden, damit die Gnome nicht zurückkommen - trotz der Jarveys. Ohne die Horklumps wird es weniger Versuchungen geben." Der Greif stand am Rand des Gartens und beobachtete, wie die Jarveys Gnome jagten, während sein Schwanz vor Belustigung hin und her peitschte. Er hatte jetzt etwas zu tun, während er darauf wartete, Eindringlinge zu verjagen... den Jarveys zusehen, wie sie Gnome jagten und fingen.

Wenigstens war einer glücklich.

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**

(1) Und mehr über Magische Tierwesen von JKR:

Der Jarvey ähnelt einem übergroßen Frettchen und kommt im Allgemeinen in Britannien, Irland und Nordamerika vor. Der Jarvey ist der menschlichen Sprache mächtig, wobei eine wirkliche Unterhaltung mit ihm unmöglich ist. Das Wesen benutzt beinahe ohne Unterbrechung kurze, normalerweise unhöfliche Sätze und Redewendungen. Jarveys leben unter der Erde und ihr Speiseplan besteht aus Maulwürfen, Wühlmäusen, Ratten und Gnomen. Jarveys sind besonders gut darin, Gnome zu jagen und werden manchmal zum Entgnomen von Gärten eingesetzt, obwohl ihre Methoden normalerweise brutal sind.  
In der letzten Szene des Films "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2", wenn die Handlung 19 Jahre in die Zukunft springt, hat der älteste Sohn von Harry und Ginny etwas in einem Käfig, das wie ein Frettchen aussieht. Es ist möglich, dass dies ein Jarvey sein soll.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Okay, endlich - es geht in die Winkelgasse! Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis wir hierher gekommen sind, aber eine Menge des vorigen Materials war notwendig - nicht nur für diese Geschichte, sondern auch für die nächste!

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle ein schönes erstes Adventswochenende 2017 :)  
Das Original findet ihr unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

 **Anmerkung zum Textformat:**  
 _=Botschaften per Höllenfalter=_

* * *

 **Kapitel 14**

Ichigo sah verärgert zu dem Höllenfalter hoch, der ihm vor dem Gesicht herum flatterte und grummelte vor sich hin in der Hoffnung, dass es sich nicht um eine weitere verdammte Versammlung handelte. Jedes Mal wenn er sich umdrehte, dachte sich entweder Yamamoto oder Professor Dumbledore etwas anderes aus und sie mussten deswegen ein dummes Treffen veranstalten - einige davon dauerten nur fünf Minuten. Es war so schlimm, dass Yoruichi sich dafür entschieden hatte, auf Dauer bei Soifon in der Zweiten Kompanie zu bleiben, weil sie einmal gerade aus dem Senkaimon bei Urahara herausgetreten war und gleich hatte umdrehen und zurückgehen müssen. Das Tor hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, sich zu schließen. Er musste wirklich mit seiner Arbeit fertig werden, ehe er in ein paar Tagen fort ging und er wusste, dass Toshiro denselben Druck spürte. Sie waren die einzigen Kommandanten, die dieser Tage tatsächlich bis spät in die Nacht arbeiteten und erschöpft ins Bett fielen. Ichigo konnte tatsächlich aus seinem Fenster heraus das Licht der Lampe in Toshiros Büro fünf Kompanien entfernt sehen... Und das schloss noch nicht ein, dass er Leute zu seinem Landhaus in England hin und her kutschierte und sie dem Greifen vorstellte. Laut Professor Dumbledore wussten jetzt alle Mitglieder des Ordens wo sich das Haus befand und dass es das neue Offizielle Hauptquartier des Phönixordens war. Sie hatten die meisten Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten hingebracht - mit Ausnahme der 12. Kompanie (Ichigo wollte nicht, dass Mayuri Kurotsuchi wusste wo es war, oder dass er Zugriff auf Taffy oder den Greifen hatte) - und Komamura hatte zur allgemeinen Belustigung beinahe sofort eine Bindung zum Greifen aufgebaut.

Er seufzte beinahe vor Erleichterung, als er Tatsukis Stimme hörte, die wissen wollte, wie ihre Pläne voran kamen.

= _Winky ist gerade im Tropfenden Kessel_ ,= sagte er ihr zur Antwort, = _und reserviert die Zimmer für uns_.= Er verzog das Gesicht als er sah, wie viel Schreibkram er noch durcharbeiten musste. = _Wir werden zusätzliche brauchen, da wir die Sicherheit für Harry stellen. Die wird aus Byakuya, Renji, Karakura, Unohana-san und Ukitake-san bestehen._ = Er hielt inne und überlegte. = _Ihr werdet direkt von Karakura mit Yoruichi losgehen, und der Rest von uns wird euch dort treffen. Ich lasse euch wissen wann wir losgehen und wann ihr bei Urahara sein sollt._ = Dann schickte er seine Antwort ab.

Er rieb sich müde die Augen. Byakuya hatte zögernd ihren dritten Rangoffizier Kamoru als seinen neuen Vizekommandanten akzeptiert. Kamoru war der am besten qualifizierte Offizier gewesen, der sich für die Stelle empfohlen hatte. Er hatte gezögert, die Fünfte Kompanie in einer derartigen Klemme zurückzulassen. Aus diesem Grund würden sie sich stark auf die anderen Vizekommandanten verlassen müssen, dass diese die Kompanie in ihrer Abwesenheit am Laufen hielten. Vor allem Kira, Hisagi und Kiyone, da sie die erfahreneren Offiziere waren, würden einspringen und die Fünfte am Laufen halten können. Kira ersetzte Renji als ihre Kontaktperson, da es nicht auffallen würde, wenn Momos fester Freund sie besuchte. Renji war darüber ziemlich verärgert und hatte tatsächlich geschmollt. Er hatte sich - _wichtig_ \- gefühlt, als er mit Matsumoto herüber gegangen war, die immer noch eine ihrer Kontaktpersonen sein würde. Toshiro hatte ihr gesagt, dass er, wenn sie ihm noch mehr Papiere zum unterschreiben bringen würde... er einen Mord begehen würde. Sie hatte ihn einfach ausgelacht als er ihr das gesagt hatte, und die anderen brachen in Schweiß aus: weil es ihm todernst gewesen war. Sie waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass er während des Schuljahrs Büroarbeit bekommen würde.

Momo betrat sein Büro und ließ einen weiteren Stapel Papiere auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen. Er sah den Stapel an und ächzte. _Versuchte Yamamoto sie umzubringen_?

"Ich weiß, es nimmt kein Ende", seufzte sie. "Shiro-chan ist genauso gestresst..."

" _Brauchen_ wir überhaupt die Hälfte von dem ganzen Schreibkram, den wir erledigen?" murmelte er, während er sich die anderen Stapel ansah.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht", stimmte sie zu. Sie konnte auch nicht ihre Tischplatte sehen. "Oh, und ich habe gerade Bescheid bekommen - wir bekommen heute einen neuen Rekruten. Er hat vorzeitig den Abschluss gemacht."

"Warum wir?" _Oh Kami, ich klinge wie eine weinerliche kleine Blage_ , dachte er. Entweder bemerkte Momo es nicht oder sie stimmte völlig mit ihm überein, weil sie ihm noch nicht einmal einen Blick wegen des Tonfalls, den er benutzt hatte, zuwarf, sie beantwortete einfach die Frage.

"Er hat darum gebeten, und anscheinend hat der Generalkommandant seine Zustimmung gegeben."

Ichigo ächzte und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch fallen. _Warum_ , fragte er sich, _habe ich diesen Job bloß angenommen_? _Habe ich das_ wirklich _für eine gute Idee gehalten_? "Jemand soll mich bitte erschießen", stöhnte er. Ein neuer Rekrut und keiner von beiden würde hier sein... Das war besonders besorgniserregend, da er und Momo versuchten, die Fünfte Kompanie von Grund auf neu aufzubauen... und jetzt wo Kamoru, die einzige Person, die ihre Ziele verstanden hatte, weg war...

 _Aargh_. Wie sollten sie nur feststellen, ob der neue Rekrut zu ihrer Strategie passen würde? Er hatte sie irgendwie Yamamoto erklärt, aber irgendwie... nicht vollständig. Nur genug um die Erlaubnis zu erhalten, die Kompanie um noch einmal die Hälfte der Mitglieder der anderen Kompanien zu vergrößern. Schließlich mussten Ichigo und Momo nicht nur die Shinigami-Akademie, sondern auch die Wiedereröffnung der japanischen Schule _Mahoutokoro_ beaufsichtigen. (1)

Es klopfte an der Tür und beide sahen sich an und seufzten, ehe Momo zur Tür hinüber ging und sie öffnete.

"Kann ich..." fing sie an, ehe ihr die Kinnlade herunter fiel. "Uh..."

"Vizekommandantin Hinamori, guten Morgen", sagte die Person mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Ich bin der Neue."

Beim Klang der Stimme sah Ichigo überrascht auf und stellte fest, dass Momo da stand und ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte. Er blinzelte.

" _Cedric?_ "

"Kommandant", Cedric betrat das Büro mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und verbeugte sich. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

" _Du_ bist der neue Rekrut?" platzte es aus dem verwirrten Ichigo heraus. "Aber ich dachte - die _Kido_ -Kompanie..."

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte nicht in die _Kido_ -Kompanie. Mein Zanpakuto ist tatsächlich ein Elementar-Typ, eher geschaffen für den Nahkampf - seltsam, oder? Man sollte denken, dass es bei meinem Hintergrund eher ein _Kido_ basierter Typ sein würde, aber das ist es nicht. Außerdem würde ich _lieber_ in der ersten Reihe kämpfen, und die _Kido_ -Kompanie tut das selten", erklärte der dem verdatterten Paar. "Also habe ich beantragt, stattdessen der Gotei 13 und eurer Kompanie zugeteilt zu werden."

"Warum unsere Kompanie?" fragte Momo neugierig, die ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

"Na ja, ihr beide lernt Magie - also werden wir uns verstehen - und ihr werdet an vorderster Front nicht nur gegen einen, sondern zwei Feinde kämpfen."

 _Von denen einer ihn getötet hatte. Kapiert_ , dachte Ichigo und nickte langsam. "Ich verstehe", sagte er. Er dachte, dass da noch mehr sein konnte, aber das ließ er für den Moment auf sich beruhen. "Na gut, dann - Momo kannst du dafür sorgen, dass er sich einrichtet, ich muss noch diesen ganzen Papierkram durchpflügen."

"Natürlich!" lächelte sie und nickte. "Komm mit."

Ichigo setzte sich wieder und überlegte, dass er jemand anderen - vielleicht Gin oder Byakuya - bitten sollte festzustellen, ob Cedric einen Rang erhalten sollte oder nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage wäre, in dieser Angelegenheit völlig - unvoreingenommen - zu handeln. Mit einem weiteren Seufzer zog er noch mehr Schreibarbeit zu sich heran. Er hatte Glück, dass Byakuya noch mit ihm redete - oder nicht versucht hatte, ihm nach neulich den Kopf abzutrennen...

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Ichigo von den Aktionen seines Winzlings komplett überrascht worden war - und der Edelmann hatte sehen können, wie schockiert er war. Im Resultat hatte er nichts weiter getan als die Augen zu schließen und weg zu gehen. Ichigo hatte mit Gin darüber diskutiert wie die Fünfte Kompanie im kommenden Jahr geleitet werden sollte (schließlich war er führende Kopf hinter dem Plan), als sie bemerkt hatte, dass Ichigos Tür offen stand. Nicht seine Bürotür, sondern die Vordertür seines Quartiers. Als sie einen Blitzschritt hinüber gemacht hatte, um Nachforschungen anzustellen - waren sie verblüfft stehen geblieben und hatten gestarrt.

Rukia zog ein.

Buchstäblich.

Kisten mit ihren Sachen standen in der Mitte des Eingangsraums und sie räumte Sachen um, damit sie Platz für ihr Zeug bekam. Offenbar hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie sich jetzt, wo sie offiziell verlobt waren, gewisse - Freiheiten - herausnehmen konnte.

"Ich bin tot", flüsterte Ichigo Gin zu, der einfach zustimmend nickte während er ebenfalls mit großen Augen starrte. Nicht viel verblüffte Gin, aber selbst er war auf diese Wendung der Ereignisse nicht vorbereitet. Nachdem er eine weitere Minute versucht hatte herauszufinden, was er sagen sollte, entschied er sich endlich für: " _Willst_ du, dass dein Bruder mich umbringt?"

"Oh, sei nicht albern, er wird dich nicht umbringen", sagte sie verächtlich, während sie zwei identische Bilder ihrer ganzen Gruppe auf dem Dach der Karakura High School miteinander verglich, eins von ihm und eins von ihr. "Hm. Welcher Rahmen gefällt dir besser?"

"Der schwarz weiße", sagte er steif und sah ihr ein paar Minuten lang zu. "Rukia... Hast du darüber nachgedacht? Was wird Byakuya tun, wenn er es herausfindet? Die Ältesten der Kuchikis? Was ist mit dem Rest der Seireitei?"

"Er weiß schon Bescheid." Ichigo und Gin hatten sich umgedreht und sahen, dass Byakuya hinter ihnen stand... Er starrte an ihnen vorbei in Ichigos Quartier. "Allerdings nehme ich an, dass _du_ es nicht wusstest." Ichigo schüttelte langsam den Kopf, worauf Byakuya nur resigniert geseufzt, die Augen geschlossen hatte und weggegangen war. Rukia würde das tun was sie wollte, egal, was Ichigo oder er zu der Sache sagte - jedenfalls wenn es Ichigo betraf. Nachdem sie ein paar Monate lang nach dem Kampf um das falsche Karakura eine gehorsame, pflichtbewusste Schwester gewesen war, hatte sie angefangen, was ihn anging ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Oh, sie 'informierte' Byakuya nachträglich darüber. Aber nachdem sie diese Monate von Ichigo getrennt gewesen war, war sie fest entschlossen, es nicht noch einmal passieren zu lassen.

Sobald Byakuya gegangen war, hatte sich Ichigo vor Erleichterung gegen Gin sacken lassen - und jetzt stolperte er über Chappys in allen Größen und Formen. Er würde etwas von seinem Geld in eine größere Wohnung investieren müssen, das wusste er. Zeit, Urahara eine exorbitante Gebühr dafür zu zahlen, dass er etwas von seinem Gold in die Währung der Soul Society umtauschte... Nur damit Rukia einen Ort hatte, an dem sie ihre verschiedenen Variationen von Chappy dem Hasen verstauen konnte - einschließlich dem Lebensgroßen, den er ihr zum letzten White Day geschenkt hatte. Er schauderte. Er würde wegen dieses dämlichen Kaninchens noch Alpträume bekommen, statt wegen Ulquiorra... Wenigstens hatte die Soul Society ihren Spaß daran, dass er von einem klitzekleinen, Hasen liebenden Winzling herumgeschubst wurde. Manchmal dachte er, dass sogar Byakuya darüber amüsiert war.

Winky tauchte plötzlich in seinem Büro auf, was ihn beinahe erschreckte. Er hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört sich zu fragen, wie sie in der Lage gewesen war, in die Soul Society zu kommen und schrieb es einfach Elfenmagie zu. Offensichtlich konnten Elfen überall da hingehen, wo sie wollten, wie Thestrale.

"Meister Ichigo..."

"Oh, hallo Winky", sagte er, wobei er es schaffte, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Sie reichte ihm ein Stück Pergament; es war von Tom im Tropfenden Kessel, eine Liste der Zimmer, die für sie gebucht waren. Dieselben drei, die sie das letzte Mal gehabt hatten, mit zwei weiteren Räumen. Gut; sie würden direkt per Senkaimon dahin reisen können. Winky konnte dabei helfen, ihr Gepäck hinüber zu bringen. Ichigo und Toshiro hatten, mit ein wenig Übung, Professor Dumbledores Zauber gemeistert, der es ihm erlaubte, in die Soul Society zu reisen. Mit ihnen dreien also... konnten sie ihre Taschen hinüber bringen, dann zurückkommen und Karin und Yuzu holen, die ein paar Tage mit ihrer Mutter verbrachten. Rukia und Momo konnten zuletzt hinüber gehen; hoffentlich würden sie den Zauber bis dahin gemeistert haben, was ihnen zwei weitere Leute geben würde, die ihn kannten. Momo war nahe dran ihn zu perfektionieren, wobei Rukia nur um Haaresbreite hinter ihr war. Ichigo dachte, dass es möglicherweise gut wäre, auch Uryu beizubringen, wie man den Zauber benutzte. Sobald sie dort waren, könnten sie die Pflöcke für das Tor von Karakura aus für die anderen platzieren, oder es Winky überlassen, wenn es sein musste. Da Yoruichi mit ihnen kommen würde, würden sie niemanden brauchen, der es auf ihrer Seite öffnen musste. Irgendwann würden Mayuri und Kisuke diese kleine Macke beseitigen, und man würde noch nicht einmal mehr die Pflöcke benötigen. Er freute sich schon darauf.

Ichigo versuchte wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen, aber er wusste, dass es inzwischen sinnlos sein würde. Zu viele Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, was mit seiner Hand passiert war. Kommandantin Unohana hatte gemeinsam mit Snape und Masaki versucht, den Fluch umzukehren, hatte aber kein Glück gehabt. Sie hatten es geschafft zu verhindern, dass er sich schnell ausbreitete, aber es breitete sich immer noch aus. Er hatte im besten Fall möglicherweise noch ein Jahr. Ichigo hatte Orihime vorgeschlagen... die ihrerseits den radikalen Schritt einer Amputation vorgeschlagen hatte, nach der sie die gesamte Extremität regenerieren würde. Es hatte bei Grimmjow, Soifon und dem Generalkommandanten funktioniert, und um zu beweisen, dass sie auch alte Verletzungen heilen konnte, hatte sie Kukaku Shiba ihren Arm zurückgegeben (zu Ganjus Bestürzung, da sie nun zwei gesunde Arme hatte, mit denen sie ihn verprügeln konnte). Nach einigem Nachdenken hatte Professor Dumbledore beschlossen, sich an seinen ursprünglichen Plan zu halten. Ichigo war sich nicht sicher, ob er es den anderen mitteilen sollte und Toshiro ging es genauso. Momo, Rukia und Yoruichi stimmten überein, dass sie es für sich behalten würden. Möglicherweise würden sie es später Uryu erzählen, aber nicht den anderen. Uryu, das wussten sie, konnte ein Geheimnis für sich behalten.

"Lasst uns einfach ein Auge auf Malfoy haben", hatte Toshiro geseufzt. "Und es wird hoffentlich nicht dazu kommen."

"Ich kann möglicherweise Peeves dazu bringen uns zu helfen, wenn wir ihn brauchen", hatte Yoruichi gegrinst. Sie hatte sich im letzten Jahr mit dem ortsansässigen Poltergeist der Schule angefreundet und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn für fast alles einspannen konnte, vor allem wenn es darum ging, etwas Chaos anzurichten...

"Ich werde alle Hilfe annehmen, die wir hierbei kriegen können", hatte Ichigo gemurmelt. Er freute sich nicht auf das kommende Jahr.

Kein bisschen.

#

Sie hatten den Aufbruch in die Winkelgasse so weit hinausgeschoben wie möglich. Harry und die anderen hatten lange und gründlich über den Grund spekuliert, warum sie ihre Reise so lange aufgeschoben hatten, aber sie konnten es nicht einmal ansatzweise erraten. Immer mehr Leute verschwanden und Geschichten von seltsamen Unfällen und Todesfällen tauchten langsam im _Propheten_ auf.

Im Ergebnis wurde aus seinem Geburtstag eine ziemlich düstere, trostlose Veranstaltung, als Remus Lupin mit schlechten Nachrichten kam. Es hatte noch mehr Dementor-Angriffe gegeben, Igor Karkaroff, der ehemalige Schulleiter von Durmstrang, war getötet worden und sowohl Ollivander der Zauberstab-Macher als auch Florean Fortescue waren verschleppt worden. Das beunruhigte Harry. Warum sollte man hinter jemandem her sein, der Eiskrem herstellte? Und wo sollten die neuen Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe her bekommen?

Es heiterte ihn noch nicht einmal auf, dass er zum Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams von Gryffindor ernannt worden war. Hermine dachte, dass dies eine großartige Neuigkeit war, da es ihm denselben Status wie ihr und Ron gab, und er nun ihren besonderen Waschraum nutzen konnte. Ron erinnerte sich daran, als Charlie sein Kapitänsabzeichen bekommen hatte und witzelte, dass Harry nun sein Kapitän wäre - wenn er Ron wieder ins Team ließe, was ihm offenbar eine Menge Sorgen bereitete, obwohl er darüber Witze machte.

Harry dachte darüber nach ein Team zusammenzustellen und fand es wirklich schwer zu glauben, dass irgendwer besser als Treiber wäre als Tatsuki oder Rukia, oder Ginny als Jäger... Außerdem waren da die versprochenen Privatstunden bei Professor Dumbledore auf die er sich freute, über die der Professor mit ihm im Besenschuppen der Weasleys gesprochen hatte. Wenn er nur wüsste, worum es dabei gehen würde, vielleicht würde das helfen, ihn aufzuheitern. Er hatte nichts besonderes auf seiner Bücherliste gehabt, also brauchte er anscheinend keinen zusätzlichen Lesestoff für die Lektionen. Sie alle verbrachten eine Menge Zeit damit zu erraten, was für Unterricht Dumbledore ihm erteilen würde, aber schlussendlich hatte keiner eine Ahnung.

In _Kido_ machten alle außer Hermine und Ginny keine wesentlichen Fortschritte. Fred erwies sich ebenfalls als ziemlich begabt darin - vor allem, wenn er es anwendete, um seinen jüngeren Bruder zu fesseln. Harry hatte einige schöne Geburtstagsgeschenke von den Japanern bekommen. Das, was er wahrscheinlich am liebsten hatte, war der selbstreinigende Käfig für Hedwig. Es gab auch mehrere aus dem Japanischen übersetzte Bücher mit Verteidigungszaubern. Er fand die neuen Sprüche faszinierend und konnte es nicht erwarten, einige davon auszuprobieren.

Hermine verschickte - und bekam - eine ziemliche Menge Eulenpost, deren Inhalt sie sich weigerte mitzuteilen. Die Antworten schlossen immer das augenblickliche Versenden eines Schmetterlings an ihre Freunde in Japan ein, was dazu führte, dass Harry, Ron und Ginny sich verwirrt ansahen: Woran arbeiteten die drei? Irgendetwas ging vor sich, das war sicher. Allerdings schien niemand Einzelheiten teilen zu wollen.

Es gab ein bisschen Wirbel an dem Tag, als sie in die Winkelgasse aufbrechen wollten, als Ron versuchte, einen Witz zu machen und Molly Weasley drohte, ihn zurückzulassen. Dennoch drängten sie sich an einem düsteren Tag im August in Autos des Ministeriums - Bill hatte schon Harrys Gold aus Gringotts geholt, um etwas Zeit zu sparen - und sie waren endlich unterwegs.

"Wir haben die Autos wegen Harry", ermahnte sie Mr. Weasley. "Außerdem werden sich zusätzliche Sicherheitskräfte im Tropfenden Kessel mit uns treffen." Er teilte keine zusätzlichen Einzelheiten über diese zusätzliche Sicherheit mit.

Harry unterdrückte ein Ächzen. Er wollte seine Schuleinkäufe nicht unter den wachsamen Augen eines ganzen Bataillons von sauertöpfischen Auroren erledigen... aus diesem Grund hatte er seinen Tarnumhang in seinen Rucksack gestopft - nur für den Fall.

Als sie vor der Kneipe aus dem Wagen stiegen, sagte der Fahrer, dass er am 1. September zurückkommen würde, um sie zum Bahnhof zu bringen.

 _1\. September? Kein Wunder, dass sie alles hatten mitbringen müssen!_

"Oh, gut, sie sind bereits da", sagte Mr. Weasley anerkennend, als sie die Kneipe betraten.

Harry begriff dann, wer die "zusätzlichen Sicherheitskräfte" waren, als er mehrere leuchtende Haarschöpfe sah - und war augenblicklich aufgeheitert.

"Ichigo!" rief Harry aus. "Toshiro! Uryu! Renji!"

"Cool!" sagte Ron glücklich, als er die große Gruppe Japaner sah, die auf sie wartete. Ginny und Hermine eilten zu Rukia, Tatsuki, Momo und Orihime um sie zu begrüßen, und Rukias Ring zu bewundern.

"Yo", begrüßte Ichigo die beiden Jungen, als sie ihn erreichten. Er saß neben Renji und Uryu.

"Also - ihr seid die Sicherheitsleute?" Harry grinste ihre Freunde an, die, obwohl sie ungefähr im selben Alter - oder in Toshiros Fall jünger - waren, sich gegen Moldys Todesser behauptet hatten. (2)

"Na ja... _sie_ sind die Sicherheitsleute", Toshiro deutete mit dem Daumen in Richtung der Erwachsenen, die einander begrüßten und sich untereinander vorstellten.

"Als ob ihr das brauchen würdet!" rief Ron mit einem Grinsen aus. "Ichigo könnte sie einfach alle in Kaninchen verwandeln!"

Das ließ alle kichern. Ichigos bester Spruch war ein Verwandlungszauber - der alles und jeden in Kaninchen verwandelte. Er wusste nicht, warum er so gut darin war - er hatte Kaninchen - aber Rukia liebte sie. Das, so dachten alle, war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum er so gut darin war.

Als er sich umsah, bemerkte Harry, dass sie die einzigen hier waren. Der Ort war komplett verlassen. Die Leute blieben zu Hause und schlossen sich ein oder verbarrikadierten sich. Sie hatten Angst, und das zu Recht.

"Wir sollten gehen", sagte Byakuya plötzlich und sah Ichigo an, der ächzte.

"Meine Schulter tut jetzt schon weh", murmelte er und nahm eine Schultasche auf, die klimperte und klirrte. Das stimmt; er bezahlt für alle anderen, erinnerte sich Harry. Was bedeutete, dass er genug Gold mit sich herumschleppen musste, um für aller Ausrüstung zu bezahlen... das musste eine Tonne wiegen. Uryu zog mit einem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck seinen Zauberstab hervor, tippte die Tasche an und sagte etwas auf Japanisch.

" _Baka_ ", sagte er zu seinem Freund. "Hast du diesen Zauber vergessen? Es war einer von deiner Mutter!" Er sah die anderen an. "Seine Mutter hat das Leben in Hogwarts wirklich einfacher gemacht - sie hat sich einen Zauber ausgedacht, der Taschen gewichtslos werden lässt." (3)

Ichigo, dessen Gesicht vor Verlegenheit rot geworden war, zuckte nur die Achseln und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das wie "Zauberkunst" klang.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen? Alles schneller erledigen?" schlug Mr. Weasley vor und sah zu Byakuya hinüber. Er war darüber informiert worden, dass dieser der Anführer der Gruppe war, obwohl Ukitake und Unohana älter waren.

"Nun ja..." Mrs. Weasley schien bei diesem Vorschlag nervös. "Hermine benötigt neue Festgewänder, Ron braucht neue Schulgewänder, genau wie Harry..."

"Molly, wir werden nicht alle in Madam Malkins Laden passen..."

"Ja, aber..."

"Orihime braucht Umhänge", sagte Rukia. "Meine passen noch, genau wie die von Momo. Tatsuki braucht auch keine neuen."

"Yuzu und ich aber schon", sagte Karin seufzend. "Genau wie Ichi-nii und Toshiro." Ichigos und Toshiros Gewänder waren im vorherigen Jahr stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, zusätzlich dazu, dass Toshiro angefangen hatte, zu seiner Erleichterung aus seinen herauszuwachsen. Es würde für ihn peinlich sein, wenn Karin größer wäre als er.

Uryu gab zu, dass er keine neuen Umhänge benötigte (Ichigo flüsterte den anderen zu, dass er seine selber gemacht hatte) genauso wie Mizuiro.

"Also warum geht nicht die Hälfte von uns Bücher kaufen und die andere Hälfte Umhänge?" schlug Ukitake mit einem freundlichen Lächeln vor.

"Ein paar von uns brauchen auch Zutaten für Zaubertränke..."

Harry seufzte und fragte sich, warum Ichigo ihm einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. Er sah zu, wie Ichigo Uryu einen Teil des Geldes aus der Tasche gab, und dann wurden sie von Byakuya, Unohana und Renji in den Laden von Madam Malkin geleitet.

"Vertrau mir - du legst dich _nicht_ mit Unohana-san an!" flüsterte Ichigo ihm zu, während sie voran gingen. Harry fiel es schwer zu glauben, dass die angenehme, lächelnde Frau so - einschüchternd - war, bis Toshiro und Renji beide Ichigo zustimmten.

"Warte, bis irgendetwas sie verärgert..."

"Oder jemand."

Alle drei erschauerten und sahen aus, als wäre ihnen übel, was die anderen drei dazu brachte, über die Schulter zurück zu den beiden _Kido_ -Anwendern zu schauen und sich zu fragen, wie um aller Welt...

Während sie auf ihrem Weg weiter eilten, bemerkten sie, dass die meisten anderen Ladenbesucher genauso nervös zu sein schienen wie Rons Mutter, im Gegensatz zu dem ruhigen, beinahe heiter-gelassenen Auftreten von Momos Tante. Alle blieben in ihren eigenen kleinen Gruppen beieinander, da sie an die alte Redensart glaubten, dass man zu mehreren sicherer war.

Auf den ersten Blick schien das Bekleidungsgeschäft leer zu sein. Aber nachdem sie sich in den Laden gezwängt und die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, hörten sie eine Stimme - eine sehr vertraute Stimme - in ziemlich arrogantem Tonfall mit jemandem sprach.

"- kein Kind, Mutter! Ich bin vollkommen in der Lage dazu -"

"Aber, aber! Ihre Mutter hat durchaus Recht..."

"Wollen Sie wohl aufpassen, wo Sie diese Nadel hin stecken!"

Die jüngeren Mitglieder der Gruppe warfen einander Blicke zu, da sie die Stimme erkannten. Währenddessen runzelten Byakuya und Unohana beide ob des respektlosen Tons die Stirn, den derjenige gegenüber seiner eigenen Mutter und der Frau, bei der es sich offenbar um die Ladeninhaberin handelte, anschlug. Renji hatte den Laden nicht betreten, er bewachte die Vorderseite.

Ein junger Mann in ihrem Alter mit blass blonden Haaren schritt hinter einem Kleiderständer hervor, gekleidet in einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang, der am Saum und den Ärmeln hochgesteckt war. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel und putzte sich eine Weile lang heraus, ehe er bemerkte, dass sie dort standen und ihm mit verschiedenen Ausdrücken von Belustigung, Abscheu und Missbilligung zusahen.

"Falls du dich fragst, was das für ein Geruch ist, Mutter, es scheint als hätte jemand den Müll hereingetragen, statt ihn hinaus zu bringen." Er starrte Hermine direkt an, als er das sagte. Hermine funkelte ihn nur wütend an.

Ichigo schnaubte. "Schimpft da ein Esel den anderen ein Langohr?" schoss er zurück und warf Draco Malfoy einen finsteren Blick zu. Nach Aussage von Masaki war ihre Familie noch älter als die der Malfoys - und sogar noch reinblütiger als seine. Er wartete nur auf eine Gelegenheit, das Malfoy unter die kleine aristokratische Nase zu reiben...

"Keine Zauberstäbe!" Madam Malkin hastete hinter demselben Kleiderständer hervor, als sie sah, dass Harry und Ron nach ihren griffen. "Bitte, es muss doch nicht sein -"

Dracos Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy, kam hinter ihr her geschlendert und warf der Gruppe einen herablassenden Blick zu. "Oh, ihr seid es", sagte sie kalt, während sie Harry anstarrte. "Denkt noch nicht einmal daran, eure Zauberstäbe wieder gegen meinen Sohn zu richten, oder es wird das letzte sein, was ihr jemals tut."

Harry stellte fest, dass er plötzlich hinter Byakuya Kuchiki geschoben wurde und Toshiro seinen Arm in festem Griff hielt. Ichigo hatte einen Arm ausgestreckt und blockierte Ron. Die Atmosphäre war ausgesprochen ungemütlich geworden - und Harry erkannte, dass das an Unohanas Unmut lag. _Also das war es, was sie gemeint hatten_...

"Sie zu", flüsterte Toshiro. "Und lerne."

"Und wer mögen Sie sein?" sagte der Edelmain in seinem hochmütigsten Tonfall, "dass Sie auf diese Art reden?"

"Narcissa Malfoy", erwiderte sie in _ihrem_ hochmütigsten Tonfall. Der war allerdings, dachte Ichigo, Meilen unter dem von Byakuya. Natürlich kostete der Anzug den er trug, wahrscheinlich mehr als alle Umhänge im Laden. Zusammengenommen.

Er schnaubte grazil. "Also eine _Proletin_."

Ron klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Hatte er gerade eine Malfoy - eine _Proletin_ genannt?

Ihr Gesicht wurde puterrot vor Zorn und ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich. "Sie - _wagen es_ -" flüsterte sie. "Sie - _Heide_..."

" _Heide_?" eine beinahe perfekte Augenbraue bog sich zierlich als er sie von oben bis unten musterte, die grauen Augen kalt und in einem Tonfall, den er noch nicht einmal gegenüber Ichigo angeschlagen hatte - wahrscheinlich weil Kurosaki ihm eine lange Nase gedreht und sich darüber - und über Byakuya - lustig gemacht hätte. Er wandte sich Ichigo zu und schaffte es, nur ein klein wenig angesäuert zu klingen. "Kurosaki, du hast versäumt mir zu sagen, dass der - _Pöbel_ \- ebenfalls in diesem Etablissement einkauft."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Innerhalb einer Minute hatte es Byakuya geschafft, die Malfoys Proleten _und_ Pöbel zu nennen.

Ichigo musste seine Belustigung unterdrücken. "Tut mir leid, Byakuya, das war mir entfallen", erwiderte er, während er den Ausdruck von Entrüstung auf den Gesichtern von Malfoy und dessen Mutter darüber genoss, dass man sie 'Pöbel' genannt hatte. "Wahrscheinlich, weil ich mich immer ah, _unters Volk mische_..."

"In der Tat", nickte Byakuya, und wenn nicht der Glanz in seinen grauen Augen gewesen wäre, hätten weder Ichigo, noch Toshiro und Unohana gewusst, wie sehr er dieses kleine Schauspiel genoss. "Ich weiß von deiner Vorliebe, dich in den unteren Klassen zu bewegen. Ich werde ein Gespräch mit deinem Großvater führen müssen; er hat dir lange genug freien Lauf gelassen."

Ichigo zog einen Flunsch. Er hatte großen Spaß und beschloss, mitzuspielen. "Aber sie haben mehr Spaß", protestierte er, während er Harry einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Harry gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, als er verzweifelt versuchte nicht zu lachen. Ron musste sich sein Hemd in den Mund stecken, um nicht vor Lachen aufzuheulen. Die anderen - bissen ebenfalls auf verschiedene Kleidungsstücke, um nicht zu lachen und ihre Vorstellung zu ruinieren. Nur die arme Yuzu schien von all dem verwirrt zu sein. Orihime musste tatsächlich vor die Tür treten, weil sie Gefahr lief, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

"Gleichwohl werde ich mit ihm reden, wenn ich nach Hause zurückkehre, da es an der Zeit ist, dass du deine familiären Verpflichtungen ernster nimmst", der Edelmann wandte sich wieder Narcissa Malfoy und ihrem Sohn zu, die beide offensichtlich empört waren. "Wollten Sie noch etwas sagen?" fragte Byakuya, dessen Geringschätzung für die beiden sowohl aus seinem Tonfall als auch aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich wurde.

 _Wer hätte gedacht, dass Byakuya und ich so gut zusammen ein Rollenspiel abziehen könnten_? dachte Ichigo während er zusah, wie Narcissas Wangen zornesrot wurden, während sie nach einer Erwiderung suchte. Wahrscheinlich hatte noch nie jemand in derartiger Geringschätzung mit ihr gesprochen wie Byakuya Kuchiki - und sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte. Byakuya hatte gerade ihren reinblütigen Status unter seinem gut betuchten Fuß zertreten und zwar auf solche Weise, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Er hatte eine Retourkutsche auf alles was sie sagte, und konnte sie den ganzen Tag lang auf kalte, emotionslose Art in Hochmut schlagen. Wie Delores Umbridge vor ihr fand sie heraus, dass der Versuch, die direkte Konfrontation mit den Kuchiki-Geschwistern zu suchen, ein zum Scheitern verurteiltes Vorhaben war. Rukia hatte Dumbridge mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen. Byakuya hatte Madame Malfoy gerade bewiesen, dass es da draußen jemanden gab, der sogar noch majestätischer und hochmütiger war als sie. Im verzweifelten Versuch, wieder Fuß zu fassen, wählte sie ein anderes Ziel.

"Ich sehe, dass es dir ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben hat, dass du Professor Dumbledores kleiner Liebling bist, Harry Potter. Aber du wirst nicht immer jemanden um dich haben, der dich beschützt."

"Sie scheinen dem Eindruck zu unterliegen, dass er Schutz braucht", sagte Unohana freundlich, dennoch hatte ihr Tonfall einen gewissen Biss und die Luft um sie herum fühlte sich dick und schwer an. _Kein Wunder, dass sie gesagt hatten_...

"Sie..."

" _Ja_?"

Harry zitterte. Nein, dachte er. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Retsu Unohana jemals zornig auf ihn war. Ihr freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nie, auch nicht ihr Tonfall. Jedoch die Luft um sie herum... tat es.

"Wagen Sie ja nicht, so mit meiner Mutter zu reden...!"

"Ist schon gut, Draco", hielt Narcissa ihren Sohn zurück. Sie wusste nicht, wozu diese anderen zwei in der Lage waren, aber sie wusste, was Kurosaki und sein weißhaariger Freund tun konnten... Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass man mit den älteren, erfahreneren Magier noch schwieriger fertig werden würde als mit dem jungen Mann, der sie mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte. Dass ein Haufen einfacher ausländischer Teenager den Rängen der Todesser einen solch vernichtenden Schlag versetzt hatten, war erschreckend gewesen. Dass dieser Balg im Besonderen sich dem Dunklen Lord und ihrer Schwester direkt entgegen gestellt hatte... war unvorstellbar. Wie mächtig genau war er? Wie mächtig waren _sie_? Es war nicht so, dass sie Voldemort wirklich schätzte; allerdings schätzte sie Status.

Madam Malkin versuchte immer noch, sich mit den Ärmeln von Dracos Umhang zu beschäftigen, aber sie so aufgeregt, dass ihre zitternden Hände ihn aus Versehen mit einer Nadel stachen.

"AUTSCH! Weib, pass auf, wo du deine verflixten Nadeln hinpiekst!" Er zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf und warf sie in einem Haufen auf den Boden. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die noch will."

"Natürlich hast du Recht, Draco", Narcissa warf der Gruppe einen verächtlichen Blick zu, der in gleichem Maß vom Kommandanten der Sechsten Kompanie zurückgegeben wurde. "Ich glaube, dass wir bei _Twilfitt und Tattings_ besser bedient werden." Als Malfoy sicher stellte, dass er auf seinem Weg nach draußen nicht nur Ron sondern auch Yuzu anstieß, stellte sich Ichigo ihm in den Weg und ließ sein _Reiatsu_ ein paar Stufen aufsteigen - nur genug, um Draco zum Schwitzen zu bringen. Er warf dem anderen Jungen durch seine Haare einen finsteren Blick zu und ließ Schwarz in das Weiße seiner Augen sickern, was Draco erbleichen ließ. Dann lehnte er sich langsam und gezielt herunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, dass Draco noch blasser werden ließ.

"Frag deinen eigenen Hauslehrer, wenn du mir nicht glaubst", sagte Ichigo leise; so leise, dass Byakuya und Harry die einzigen waren, die ihn hörten. Draco rannte beinahe aus dem Laden.

"Ichi-nii..." sagte Yuzu, während sie nach seinem Arm griff. Ichigo knurrte, ihnen immer noch hinterherschauend. Draco war auf seinem Weg nach draußen in Renji hinein gestolpert, was den Ananasschopf gereizt hatte... der den beiden auf Japanisch Verwünschungen hinterher rief. Ziemlich einfallsreich, dachte Ichigo einigermaßen amüsiert. Da er eine Göre aus dem Rukongai war, kannte Renji ein paar gute. Wenn entweder Draco oder seine Mutter eine Ahnung davon hatten, was sie gerade genannt worden waren...

"Nun, wirklich", schnaubte Madam Malkin. Unohana ging zu ihr hinüber, legte sanft lächelnd eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie konnten hören, wie sie sich sanft murmelnd für den Aufruhr in ihrem Laden entschuldigte, was die Ladenbesitzerin in gewissem Maß besänftigte. Sie war aber immer noch abgelenkt, als sie ihnen ihre Roben anpasste und Ichigo fühlte sich schlecht wegen der Szene vorhin und bezahlte ein bisschen mehr. Sie bemerkte es nicht. Während er den Kopf schüttelte, verließen sie den Laden, um sich mit den anderen zu treffen, die alle unter einer Ladung Bücher schwankten. Ron, Hermine und Harry konnten nicht aufhören darüber zu kichern, wie Byakuya Draco und seine Mutter behandelt hatte.

"Sind alle in Ordnung?" fragte Molly Weasley sie. "Habt ihr eure Roben?" Alle nickten. "Gut. Nun ja, wir müssen in die Apotheke wegen Zutaten für Zaubertränke, und dann zu Eeylops; danach werden wir Zeit haben, bei Fred und George vorbeizuschauen..." Sie hatte eine Liste gemacht, und war entschlossen sicherzustellen, dass sie sie schnell abarbeiteten.

Es war umstritten, wo das meiste Geld ausgegeben wurde: Die Apotheke, wo Uryu, Ichigo und Toshiro ein paar ziemlich bizarre Gegenstände zusätzlich zu denen kauften, die sie für den normalen Zaubertrank-Unterricht auf UTZ-Niveau brauchten (Ichigo erwähnte nicht, dass seine Einkaufsliste Gegenstände für seine Mutter enthielt, die Unohana für sie mit zurück nehmen würde); Eeylops, wo Vorräte für die Eulen gekauft wurden (Ichigo übertraf wieder alle, da er Vorräte für den kräftigen und klugen Virginia-Uhu, den schnellen Bartkauz, Hermines persönlichen Liebling; Karins Schleiereule und den verwöhnten kleinen Elfenkauz kaufen musste); das Bekleidungsgeschäft, oder die Buchhandlung. Orihime zerrte sie in den Blumenladen, wo sie ein paar Kuriositäten kaufte, die sie Tessai schicken musste, der sich für sie um ihren Garten kümmerte. Und anschließend konnten sie endlich, angeführt von Mrs. Weasley, Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze besuchen, den Laden von Fred und George. Sie hielt endlich abrupt an, was hinter ihr beinahe einen Auffahrunfall verursachte.

"Oh... je", flüsterte sie.

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Mahoutokoro war eine Zauberschule, die sich in Japan befand. Schüler dieser Schule schätzten Zauberstäbe aus Kirschholz und wer einen solchen besaß stand in hohem Ansehen. Der Name Mahoutokoro besteht aus den japanischen Worten 魔法(mahou), was "Magie, Hexerei, Zauberkunst" bedeutet, und 所(tokoro), was "Platz, Ort oder Stätte" heißt.

Kirsche: Dieses seltene Zauberstabholz erschafft einen Zauberstab mit sonderbarer Kraft, die von den Schülern der Zauberschule Mahoutokoro in Japan besonders hoch geschätzt wurden, wo jene, die Zauberstäbe aus Kirschholz ihr Eigen nannten, besondere Wertschätzung genossen. Der westliche Zauberstabkäufer sollte jeden Gedanken aus seinem Geist verbannen, dass Zauberstäbe aus dem lebenden Holz mit den rosafarbenen Blüten einen unernsten oder gar rein dekorativen Zauberstab ergeben würde, denn aus Kirschholz entsteht oft ein Zauberstab, der unabhängig vom Kern wahrhaft todbringende Kräfte besitzt, aber wenn er mit Drachensehne zusammengetan wird, sollte der Zauberstab niemals einem Zauberer ohne außergewöhnlicher Selbstkontrolle und geistiger Stärke gegeben werden.  
Englische Websites: "http Doppelpunkt 2x/lady-slytherin-forever Punkt tumblr Punk com/post/8977740275/wand-woods-off-of-pottermore" und "http Doppelpunkt 2x/ harrypotter Punkt wikia Punkt com/wiki/Mahoutokoro"  
Deutsche Website: "http Doppelpunkt 2x/ de Punkt harry-potter Punkt wikia Punkt com / wiki/Zauberstabhölzer"

(2) Denkt daran - die Zauberer denken alle, dass Toshiro jünger als sie ist (nun ja, jedenfalls die, die nicht über Shinigami Bescheid wissen!) und dass Ukitake sein Onkel und Unohana Momos Tante ist.

(3) Und ein großes Dankeschön an aggy's mangopulp für den Vorschlag des gewichtslosen Zaubers!


	15. Kapitel 15

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** [...] Und ein großes Danke an aggy's mangopulp für die Verwendungen, denen Masakis Zauber zugeführt werden könnten! Ist schon erstaunlich, was sich zwei Mädels, die blind-wie-die-Fledermäuse sind, ausdenken können, wenn sie die Köpfe zusammenstecken... Sie ist jetzt meine offizielle "Zauberausdenkerin", da ich alle der Original-Zauber in diesem Kapitel ihr zu verdanken habe.  
Und wie immer - gehören mir weder HP noch Bleach.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle ein schönes drittes Adventswochenende 2017. In den eckigen Klammern [...] stand etwas, das mit der Veröffentlichung des Originals im Zusammenhang steht und jetzt keinen Sinn mehr ergeben würde.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
||Die Charaktere sprechen Japanisch||  
 _:Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht:  
Ichigo, der mit Zangetsu/Hichigo redet_ _;_ Eradona hat das verändert, um es von den Gedanken der anderen Charaktere usw. zu unterscheiden. _  
 **:Der innere Hollow redet:**_

* * *

 **Kapitel 15**

 _"Oh... je", flüsterte sie._

Verglichen mit dem Rest der Winkelgasse schrie das Werbeschild buchstäblich Gott und der Welt "Wir sind hier!" zu. Als sie es sahen, fing Harry an zu lachen und Ron grinste glücklich wie ein Idiot, während Tatsuki es einfach nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte und der Rest von ihnen einfach nicht wusste, was sie denken sollten. Sollten sie lachen, lächeln oder die selbe Art Schrecken zeigen wie Molly Weasley? Byakuya zog ernsthaft in Betracht, nicht einmal in die Nähe des Ladens zu gehen.

In einer Straße, die trostlos war und auf der Leute herum eilten, um ihre Besorgungen schnell zu erledigen, damit sie nach Hause konnten, war der Laden von Fred und George eine Explosion von Farbe und dröhnenden Geräuschen, die die Sinne überfiel und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

"Oh. Mein. Gott", brachte Ichigo endlich hervor. _Er hätte wirklich etwas wie das hier erwarten sollen_...

"Hier geht dein Geld hin, Herr Investor", Uryu lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu necken. Ichigo warf seinen Freunden einen erzürnten Blick zu. Er fühlte sich sowieso schon nicht recht wohl, seit er den Laden gesehen hatte. Uryus Neckerei half ihm da überhaupt nicht.

"Cool!" Renji grinste den Laden an, was ihm einen gereizten Blick seines ehemaligen Kommandanten einbrachte. Er ignorierte ihn und fragte sich, ob Ichigo ihm etwas Zauberergeld borgen würde... Drinnen musste es eine Menge gute Sachen für Streiche geben, nach dem zu urteilen, was er von den Weasley-Zwillingen gehört und an ihnen beobachtet hatte... "Das ist großartig!"

"Shunsui würde diesen Ort lieben", murmelte Ukitake Unohana zu, die mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zustimmend nickten. Kira schien von der ganzen Sache etwas verwirrt zu sein, da er diese ganze Zauberersache noch nicht ganz verstand, trotz Momos Versuchen, es ihm beizubringen.

"Sie werden in ihren Betten ermordet werden!" stöhnte Molly kopfschüttelnd und legte ihre Hand auf ihr schnell schlagendes Herz.

"Das ist verdammt genial!" krähte Ron, als er in die Fenster spähte. Andere Passanten schauten sich dauernd danach um, als ob sie nicht ganz sicher wären, ob sie halluzinierten oder nicht. Auslagen knallten, pfiffen, sprangen, kreischten, wirbelten und machten so ziemlich alles, was man sich denken konnte.

Das Innere des Ladens war vollgestopft mit Kunden, was Ichigos Panik einigermaßen verfliegen ließ. Wenn in dem Laden viel los war, musste das Geschäft gut laufen, richtig? Sie kamen kaum in die Nähe der Regale, die hoch mit Gegenständen wie den Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien gefüllt waren, die sie alle kannten. Es gab Trickzauberstäbe, alle Arten von magischen Federkielen, obwohl die beliebtesten - wenn man nach den leeren Regalplätzen ging - die waren, deren Zauber Masaki entwickelt hatte (AN).

Es gab auch verschiedene Amulette und Zaubertränke. "Patentierte Tagtraumzauber", "Liebestränke", "Abwehrzauber" und sogar "Abwehrtränke". Harry erkannte sogar einige von ihnen als etwas, an dem Ichigo im vorigen Jahr gearbeitet hatte. Es war ihm gar nicht klar gewesen, dass Ichigo so viel mit den Zwillingen geteilt hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass Fred mit einem dicken Materialpaket aus Japan zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte gedacht, dass das meiste davon Informationen gewesen waren, die sie auf ihrer Einkaufstour gefunden hatten, aber Ichigo erzählte ihm, dass er den Zwillingen ein paar Zauber seiner Mutter überlassen würde, Dinge, die möglicherweise ein Kernstück einer besonderen Abteilung sein könnten, die sie entwickelt hatten. Anscheinend hatten sie das, was er ihnen gegeben hatte, zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt. Als Rukia und die Kurosaki-Zwillinge Masakis Zauber mit "Ooh, da ist einer!" und "Hier ist noch einer!" anzeigten, erkannte er, dass es mehr als nur ein paar waren. Ichigo musste ihnen eine Menge überlassen haben. Nun ja, er hatte allen Grund zu wollen, dass der Laden Erfolg hatte, wenn er darin investierte.

"Das hier ist wirklich außergewöhnliche Magie!" sagte Hermine, die den Rückentext der Schachtel mit dem Tagtraumzauber las.

"Dafür kannst du eins umsonst haben, Hermine", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war Fred, der sie anstrahlte. Beide Weasley-Zwillinge trugen die fürchterlichsten magentafarbenen Gewänder, die irgendeiner von ihnen je gesehen hatte. Die Farbe biss sich fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren. Was in aller Welt war in sie gefahren, dass sie sich _Magenta_ ausgesucht hatten? Offensichtlich war Tatsuki nicht mit der Farbwahl einverstanden gewesen, da sie tatsächlich eine ziemlich gute Idee davon hatte, welche Farben zusammenpassten (Hermine, Ginny und Luna hatten ihnen gesagt, dass sie immer Orihimes Garderobe durchging und ihre Freundin für ihre 'Fehlpaarungen' tadelte).

"Wie geht es dir Harry? Ist Tatsuki bei euch?" Seine Augen strichen durch den Laden auf der Suche nach seiner Freundin.

"Irgendwo in dieser Menge", grinst Harry über Freds Eifer. Er hatte beinahe alle sofort nach dem Eintritt in den Laden aus den Augen verloren.

"Komm mit, ich führe dich rum, während wir nach ihr und den anderen suchen."

Harry folgte Fred während sie sich ihren Weg in Richtung des hinteren Ladens bahnten, während der Weasley-Zwilling auf die verschiedenen Produkte deutete, die sie entworfen hatten, vor allem auf die, die sie mit Ichigos Unterstützung entwickelt hatten - und dessen verstorbener Mutter (auf die er noch nicht aufmerksam gemacht worden war).

"Sie war brillant - es ist eine verdammte Schande, dass sie nicht mehr bei uns ist, ich würde sie augenblicklich einstellen", sagte Fred kopfschüttelnd. "Sie war ein verdammtes Genie. Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass Ichigo so gut ist."

"Nach allem, was ich über sie gehört hatte, denke ich, dass sie den Trimagischen Pokal gewonnen hätte", stimmte Harry ihm zu.

"Nicht überrascht, da ich denke, dass Ichigo das auch geschafft hätte. Obwohl du dich auch nicht schlecht geschlagen hast, Kumpel, wenn man alles in Betracht zieht. Du bist da wirklich toll geflogen..."

"Ja, nun - Ichigo hätte den Drachen in ein Kaninchen verwandeln können!" Fred und Harry sah einander an und brachen dann in Gelächter aus, als sie sich nicht nur an die Schwierigkeiten erinnerten, die der verdammte Drache Harry bereitet hatte, sondern was höchstwahrscheinlich Ichigos Lösung gewesen wäre. Harry stellte fest, dass er jetzt darüber lachen konnte; oder eher, über Teile davon. Einiges war noch zu schmerzvoll, um darauf zurück zu blicken - Harry dachte immer noch nicht gern zu oft an Cedric.

"Worüber lacht ihr zwei?"

Sie sahen hinter sich und entdeckten George, der mit Ichigo und Tatsuki dort stand.

"Nichts", grinste Harry, während Fred den Wildfang an sich zog und sie küsste, was ihn von den anderen beiden Grinsen und ein intensives Erröten von dem Mädchen einbrachte.

"Kommt nach hinten Leute. Ihr zwei werdet besonders daran interessiert sein zu sehen, wo das meiste von eurem Geld hingegangen ist", sagte George.

"Ja, da sind unsere echten Verkaufsschlager", nickte Fred. Sie wurden in einen dunkleren, weniger vollen Raum geführt. Die Regale waren nicht so hell und farbenfroh, stattdessen spiegelten sie die ernsthafte Natur ihrer Produkte wider.

"Hier bewahren wir die ernsthafte Produktlinie auf", erklärte Fred, der den Arm um Tatsuki gelegt hatte.

"Wir haben festgestellt, dass viele - tatsächlich die meisten - Leute keinen vernünftigen Schildzauber anwenden können. Wie in aller Welt sind sie aus Hogwarts gekommen, ohne das tun zu können? Selbst der größte Teil der Ministeriumsangestellten versagt darin!" Das war nicht das Einzige, in dem sie versagten, sann Ichigo, während er sich in den Regalen umsah, da die meisten Zauberer, die im Ministerium arbeiteten - sogar die im Zaubergamot - so kläglich niedriges _Reiatsu_ hatten, dass sie keine Shinigami sehen konnten. Tatsächlich konnten sie noch nicht einmal das Zanpakuto eines Kommandanten sehen, dessen Shikai freigesetzt worden war. Es war wirklich ziemlich bemitleidenswert. Grotesk, dass halb ausgebildete Kinder Shinigami sehen und mit ihnen interagieren konnten und nicht voll ausgebildete Erwachsene.

"Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie sie ihre Stellen bekommen haben", George schüttelte den Kopf während er versuchte, es sich vorzustellen.

"Sie müssen dich anheuern, damit du sie unterrichtest, Harry", sagte Fred mit einem Grinsen, indem er sich auf die DA bezog. "Also haben wir mit Schildhüten angefangen, und Junge, waren wir überrascht, als das Ministerium gleich fünfhundert davon auf einmal für ihr Betreuungspersonal gekauft hat. Ichigo schnaubte amüsiert. Er fand es ziemlich ironisch, dass die Zwillinge an denselben Leuten verdienten, die Idioten wie Dumbridge anheuerten.

"Riesige Bestellungen treffen ein - wir können nicht damit Schritt halten!"

"Also haben wir die Linie über Hüte hin ausgeweitet - Umhänge, Handschuhe..."

"... werden keinen Unverzeihlichen Fluch aufhalten, aber für schwache bis mittelstarke Flüche und Verwünschungen..."

"... sind sie mehr als ausreichend."

 _ **:** **Ich habe vergessen, dass sie das machen**_... _ **:**_ ächzte Hichigo als die beiden ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Sätze des jeweils aufnahmen und beendeten. Ichigo seufzte. Es spielte keine Rolle, wer von ihnen was gesagt hatte. Beide dachten es.

"Und schau - hier ist eines der Dinge, die wir aus Japan mitgebracht haben..."

"... basiert auf einem alten Ninja-Trick... Instant-Finsternispulver. Gut für eine schnelle Flucht." (AN)

"Hier, nehmt euch ein paar davon", den dreien wurden seltsam aussehende schwarze Gegenstände in die Hände gedrückt. "Bluffknaller. Lass einen fallen, er wuselt außer Sicht, vervielfältigt sich und macht ein lautes Geräusch."

"Praktisch", nickte Harry, der an alle möglichen Gelegenheiten dachte, zu denen er sie verwenden konnte.

"Schaut euch um, bedient euch", sagte Fred.

"Das können wir nicht machen!" sagten Harry und Ichigo gleichzeitig.

"Ihr bezahlt hier nicht - keiner von euch", sagte er eher streng zu ihnen. "Harry, du hast uns unser Startkapital gegeben; und sicher die Hälfte unserer Verkaufsschlager in den Regalen - solange sie darin liegen - haben wir deinetwegen, Ichigo."

George musste fort eilen, um einem Kunden zu helfen, während Fred sie zurück in den geschäftigeren Teil des Ladens führte.

"Außerdem hilfst du uns immer noch, unsere Forschungen zu finanzieren, und stellst Zauber und Zaubertränke zur Verfügung..." fuhr er fort, als Ichigo weiter protestierte. Er hörte endlich damit auf, als er den sturen Zug um Freds Mund sah. Wenn er es so ausdrückte... Ichigo fragte sich, ob dieses Zeug in der Soul Society funktionieren würde. Er würde liebend gern ein paar Bluffknaller in der Zwölften Kompanie loslassen... oder in Renjis Büro. Er würde wetten, dass der Alte Mann daran Spaß hätte... Yamamoto, war er dabei zu begreifen, hatte einen ziemlich trockenen Sinn für Humor. Er mochte nicht oft lachen, oder lächeln, aber Ichigo hatte ein- oder zweimal einen Glanz im Auge des alten Mannes entdeckt. Die Verlockung... war zu groß, um ihr zu widerstehen. Mit einem boshaften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schnappte er sich ein paar weitere Bluffknaller, was Tatsuki bemerkte. Sie hob eine Augenbraue in seine Richtung und er formte "später" mit den Lippen.

Die Mädchen schauten sich noch die Tagtraumzauber an, als sie wieder zu ihnen zurück kamen.

"Orihime, wobei du sicher keine Hilfe brauchst, sind Tagträume", sagte Tatsuki streng, die ihr den Zauber aus der Hand nahm und zurück ins Regal stellte. "Tatsächlich könntest du ihnen selber Unterricht darin erteilen." Orihime kicherte und errötete während alle um sie herum mit ihr lachten.

"Ah, ihr Damen müsst euch die Wunderhexe-Produkte ansehen, die wir uns ausgedacht haben... alle mit Unterstützung von Ichigos Mutter, Gott hab sie selig", grinste Fred, der sie zu einem Tisch in der Nähe des Fensters drängte. Der Bereich war knallpink, was Ichigo an eine gewisse ehemalige Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erinnerte, und von einem Rudel kichernder Mädchen umgeben. Die anderen zögerten vorsichtig, und Ichigo stellte fest, dass er rot wurde, als mehrere in seine Richtung schauten und anfingen, aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln. _Nicht gut_ , dachte er, drehte sich eilig um und betrachtete die Regale. Wie Fred gesagt hatte, waren viele seiner Mutter prominent platziert: Es stellte sich heraus, dass ihr ||Entblöße alles|| verfeinert worden war, um die eher - ah, _empfindlichen_ Bereiche - einer Dame zu behandeln - Rukia und Tatsuki erzählten ihm, dass es besser als ein Rasierer funktionierte (seiner Meinung nach zu viel Information). Und Masaki hatte auch das Gegenteil getan - sie war in der Lage, jemandem üppige Haarverlängerungen zu verpassen. Rukia und Momo hatten den Look an sich nicht gemocht, aber Matsumoto und Nel waren deswegen völlig durchgedreht und kaum in der Lage gewesen damit aufzuhören, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Genau wie Hiyori oder Mashiro, die anderen beiden Versuchskaninchen. (AN) Wie er sah, waren nur noch ein paar im Regal übrig. Soweit er feststellen konnte - war tatsächlich der Großteil ihrer Verkaufsschlager von seiner Mutter. Er sah, dass nur eine knappe Handvoll von ihrem Schminkkasten übrig war, den sie und Lily speziell für die Weasley-Brüder entwickelt hatten, der eine Auto-Grundierung, die sich dem Hautton anpasste, einen Pickelentferner und einen Zauber gegen Verwischen enthielt. Alles in unterschiedlichen Verpackungen mit den Bezeichnungen "Prinzessin", "Natürlich", "Niedlich" und "Vamp". Er sah, wie vier innerhalb einer Minute aus dem Regal gerafft wurden... Er nickte knapp anerkennend - wegen des Marketings, wenn auch nicht wegen der Farbe.

Er konnte es nicht erwarten seiner Mutter und Lily zu sagen, dass ihre Artikel - und zwar buchstäblich - unter seiner Nase aus den Regalen flogen.

"Seht ihr... die beste Auswahl an Liebestränken -"

"LIEBESTRÄNKE?" kreischte Rukia beinahe, als sie mit aufgerissenen Augen auf Fred losging. Das Kichern in der Nähe verstummte und er machte tatsächlich aus Angst um sein Leben zwei Schritte rückwärts. " _Fred_!"

"Keine Sorge! Keine Sorge!" beeilte er sich, ihr zu versichern. "Ichigo ist derjenige, der sich den Abwehrtrank ausgedacht hat!"

Ihr violetter Blick glitt zu ihrem Verlobten hinüber, der sie angrinste. "Oh?"

"Es war Selbstschutz; Ich wollte nicht dauernd das Vorbeugende Mittel nehmen... also habe ich mir eine dauerhafte Lösung ausgedacht."

"Dauerhaft?" merkte sie auf. Es gab eine _dauerhafte_ Lösung?

"Yep", lächelte er sie an, dann lehnte er sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte, ||und meine Mom hat geholfen.||

Rukia sah ihn an, ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. " _Wirklich_?"

"Ja, wirklich." Als Masaki gehört hatte, was für Probleme er im vorigen Jahr gehabt hatte, hatte sie es vorgeschlagen... Und die beiden hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt um es auszuarbeiten, obwohl er die meiste Arbeit getan hatte. Sie hatten ihre komplette Lösung zur Durchsicht an Professor Snape geschickt (nachdem Lily es sich ebenfalls angesehen hatte) und er hatte gesagt, dass es eine der besten Dinge sei, die er je gesehen hatte. Snape hatte seinerseits es für Ichigo bei der führenden Zeitschrift über Zaubertränke eingereicht... und es wurde zu Ichigos Überraschung gerade für eine Auszeichnung in Betracht gezogen. Masaki hatte tagelang nicht aufhören können zu strahlen, als Snape ihm eine Nachricht darüber geschickt hatte, dass der Trank in Betracht gezogen wurde - eine sehr große Ehre für einen Schüler. Es war Lily, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass Masaki selber gewonnen hatte, als sie eine Siebtklässlerin war, und Lily hatte ebenfalls gewonnen, als sie zwei Jahre später ebenfalls ihr siebtes Schuljahr absolvierte. Ichigo schlug sie beide um ein Jahr.

Rukia wandte sich Fred zu. "Hast du meinen _Verlobungsring_ gesehen?" fragte sie ziemlich laut. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und wackelte mit dem Ringfinger, während sie einen heimlichen Blick in Richtung einer Gruppe Mädchen warf. Einige von ihnen klappte die Kinnlade herunter und sie machten 'oh' vor Überraschung. Einige von ihnen brachen tatsächlich in Tränen aus - zu seiner Überraschung ein Paar Slytherins. Ichigo ächzte leise. Sie zeigte den Ring jeder Menge Leute...

"Sehr schön..." lobte er und warf ebenfalls Seitenblicke auf die Mädchen, wobei er die Tränen bemerkte. "Und Glückwunsch."

"Also", Rukia schaute zurück auf die Auslage mit Liebestränken, während Ichigo ihre Hand nahm - nur um Salz in die Wunde zu streuen. Drei weitere Mädchen fingen bei der zur Schau gestellten Zuneigung an zu heulen. "Funktionieren die wirklich?" fragte sie als George wieder auftauchte, während sie wegen der gesamten Sache ziemlich selbstzufrieden wirkte.

"Also, natürlich funktionieren sie!"

"Bis zu vierundzwanzig Stunden..."

"Abhängig vom Gewicht des Jungen..."

"Und der Attraktivität des Mädchens..."

"Allerdings", sagten sie gleichzeitig, während Ichigo wegen ihrer abwechselnden Redeweise ächzte.

"Verkaufen wir sie nicht an unsere kleine Schwester."

"Nicht, wenn die Jungs bei ihr Schlange stehen."

"Ron lügt", sagte Ginny ruhig in der Mitte des Wortwechsels. Wie sie es geschafft hatte, dem zu folgen, war Ichigo ein Rätsel - allerdings musste sie einige Übung haben. Er hoffte nur, dass das Würgen, das er aus seiner Inneren Welt hören konnte, nicht bedeutete, dass er dort sauber machen musste.

: _Nein, das macht er selber sauber_ ,: sagte Zangetsu grimmig. Ichigo unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

"Du gehst nicht mit Dean Thomas?" Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte, als er das hörte, und fragte sich, warum Ichigo ihm plötzlich einen Seitenblick zuwarf.

"Doch - das tue ich. Allerdings stehen die Jungs nicht bei mir Schlange." Sie beugte sich plötzlich über einen Käfig, über dem bereits Momo, Orihime und Yuzu gurrten. "Was ist das denn? Sie sind so niedlich!"

"Minimuffs", erwiderte George, während Rukia sich zwischen sie drängte und sie alle sich wegen der kleinen runden Plüschbälle in verschiedenen Rosa- und Purpurtönen wie Idioten benahmen. "Es sind Miniaturausgaben von Knuddelmuffs; wir können sie nicht schnell genug nachzüchten."

"Rosa und Purpur?" Ichigo warf einen Blick auf sie. _Nur diese beiden Farben_?

"Wir haben andere Farben ausprobiert..."

"Ohne Erfolg..."

 _Hinweis, Hinweis_. Die Zwillinge sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Ichigo kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck und seufzte. "Na gut - gebt mir die Informationen und ich -" George hielt ihm bereits ein Päckchen hin "- sehe sie mir mal an".

 _ **:Trottel.:**_

Harry hielt ein Lachen zurück, vor allem als Fred Ron sagte, dass er alles zurück in die Regale stellen sollte, weil er es nicht bezahlen könnte - und ihm dann die Preise verdoppelte, als er nörgelte, dass er sein Bruder sei... Renji und Kira bettelten Ichigo praktisch um etwas Zauberergeld an, damit sie jemandem namens Hisagi einen Streich spielen konnten (er sagte, dass sich jeder von ihnen eine Sache aussuchen sollte) und dann musste Harry ihnen dabei helfen herauszufinden, was sie nehmen sollten, da Ichigo - und Toshiro - sich weigerten. Ginny, Rukia, Momo, Orihime und Yuzu bekamen allerdings alle unverschämten Rabatt auf Minimuffs, und in Rukias Fall war er sogar umsonst, als ein "Verlobungsgeschenk". Ron dachte, dass das alles schreiend ungerecht war, und murmelte mehrere Minuten lang vor sich hin, wie unfair es war, dass alle anderen Zeug umsonst und Rabatt bekamen und er nicht.

"Sie werden einen Zauber benutzen müssen, um die auseinander zu halten", bemerkte Hermine, die drei rosafarbene und zwei purpurne Minimuffs anstarrte.

"Schau mich nicht an; ich jage sie wahrscheinlich hoch!" konterte Ichigo, was alle in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Zu ihrer Überraschung kaufte auch Unohana mehrere Minimuffs, wofür sie sich Geld von Ichigo lieh (als ob er zu ihr 'nein' sagen würde!). "Für Isane, ich denke, sie wird sie mögen." Allerdings las Ichigo aus dem listigen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, dass die kleinen Wesen tatsächlich für seine Mutter und Lily waren (die sehr gute Freundinnen der Kommandantin geworden waren), aber das konnte sie nicht direkt sagen. Er ächzte innerlich; er würde sie warnen müssen - nicht dass sie wirklich eine Warnung brauchte - den armen, hilflosen Plüschball nicht in die Nähe von Mayuri oder Yachiru zu lassen. Wie die Dinge standen, würde Yumichika wahrscheinlich einen haben wollen... und Isane, Kiyone, Rangiku und möglicherweise ein paar Leute mehr, die ihm nicht spontan einfielen...

Während die Mädchen sich wegen der Minimuffs dämlich aufführten, hatte Harry einen freien Blick auf die Straße - und Draco Malfoy, der sie ohne seine Mutter entlang eilte.

"Das ist mal interessant", murmelte er, während sein Blick Draco folgte, bis dieser in eine Straße abbog.

"Ich frage mich, wo die herzallerliebste Mama abgeblieben ist?" fragte Ron, das Narcissa Malfoy nirgendwo zu sehen war.

"Wie es aussieht, hat er sie abgehängt", sagte Ichigo. "Wo geht er hin?"

"Komm hier drunter, schnell!" Harry zog den Umhang aus seiner Tasche.

"Sei nicht dämlich -" fing Ichigo an, aber die drei waren bereits verschwunden. "Mist."

"Wir folgen ihnen besser", sagte Toshiro leise. Ichigo nickte, gab Byakuya die Geldtasche - der nur nickte, da er Potter und dessen Freunde hatte verschwinden sehen - und dann in die andere Richtung sah, als sie den Laden verließen, um dem Trio zu folgen.

"Also, wie finden wir sie?" fragte sich Ichigo. "Sie benutzen seinen dämlichen Umhang."

" _Reiatsu_ -Spuren - hier lang. Komm schon."

Etwas landete auf Ichigos Schulter, und hätte er nicht Yoruichis Reiatsu gespürt ehe sie auf ihm landete, hätte er wahrscheinlich gekreischt wie ein kleines Mädchen. Gott sei Dank konnte er jetzt _Reiatsu_ fühlen... Na ja, jedenfalls besser als früher, jetzt da sein eigenes unter Kontrolle war.

"Wo zur Hölle gehen sie hin?" grummelte Ichigo.

"Sie sind gerade in die Knockturngasse abgebogen", antwortete Toshiro ihm. " _Kido_ -Schilde hoch - erinnere dich, was Lupin uns über diesen Ort erzählt hat."

"Da sind sie", deutete Yoruichi endlich mit einer Pfote. Jemand hatte gerade eine Menge Schachteln unter dem Umhang heraus fallen lassen, vor einem Geschäft, das 'Borgin und Burkes' hieß. Ichigo räusperte sich leise, was die anderen drei erschrocken herumwirbeln ließ.

"Was macht ihr hier?" fragte Toshiro und zog den Umhang herunter, der weit genug weggerutscht war, um sie teilweise sichtbar zu machen. Ichigo zog den _Kido_ -Zauber um sie alle herum, so dass sie wenigstens einander sehen konnten.

"Wir folgen Malfoy", gab Harry zu, verlegen darüber, dass sie erwischt worden waren. Wie hatten die beiden es geschafft, sie zu finden? Sie hatten den Umhang getragen... hatten sie eine Möglichkeit, hindurch zu sehen? Darum herum? Was?

Die beiden Kommandanten sahen an ihnen vorbei durch das Schaufenster und sahen, wie Draco mit dem gebückten, fetthaarigen Ladenbesitzer sprach.

"Wir wollten ein Langziehohr benutzen", gaben sie zu, "und versuchen zuzuhören."

"Huh", Ichigo nahm ein Ohr, gab es Yoruichi und setzte sie auf den Boden, wo sie schnell zur Tür rannte und das Ohr dann so lange mit der Pfote anstupste, bis es gerade darunter lag.

"Diese Katze ist zu verdammt schlau!" murmelte Ron als er die Fäden aufnahm und sie allen hin hielt. "Ich glaube, sie könnte klüger als Krummbein sein!"

"Sei still und hör zu!" sagte Ichigo, während er dachte: _Du hast keine Ahnung_...

"... weißt du, wie man es repariert?"

"Möglicherweise; es hängt alles davon ab, was damit nicht stimmt. Ich würde es mir ansehen müssen, um sicher zu sein... Können Sie es her bringen?"

"Nein, du Narr, ich kann es nicht her bringen!" Draco verlor die Geduld mit dem Ladeninhaber. "Sag mir einfach, wie man es repariert!"

"Nun ja, wie ich sagte - ohne es zu sehen, könnte es schwierig, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich sein. Es gibt keine Garantien."

"Nein? Dann wird dich vielleicht _dies_ motivieren..."

Da war einige Bewegung und ein verängstigtes Murmeln von Borgin.

"Wenn du irgendjemandem davon erzählst - und das schließt meine Mutter ein - wird es Vergeltung geben. Fenrir Greyback ist ein alter Freund der Familie... Ich werde ihn von Zeit zu Zeit vorbeischauen lassen, um deine Mitarbeit zu sichern."

Toshiro sog scharf die Luft ein, als er den Namen hörte, was Ichigo neugierig in seine Richtung sehen ließ. Er kam ihm bekannt vor, aber Ichigo konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wo er ihn schon einmal gehört hatte.

"Wirklich, Sie brauchen nicht..."

"Nun, hab' das Geplauder genossen. Verkauf das nicht. Ich werde es brauchen."

"Sie wollen es jetzt nicht mitnehmen?"

"Nein, du Idiot! Wie soll ich das die Straße hinunter tragen? Verkauf es einfach nicht!"

Einen Augenblick später hatte Yoruichi das Ohr aufgerafft, rannte zu ihnen zurück und sprang in Ichigos Arme, nur einen kurzen Moment bevor die Tür zum Laden aufging und Malfoy mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck heraus trat. Sie waren gezwungen, sich dicht an die Wand zu pressen, um ihn nicht zu berühren.

"Was sollte das bedeuten?" fragte Ron, sobald sie allein waren.

"Keine Ahnung. Er will was repariert haben..." überlegte Harry.

"Habt ihr gesehen, was es war?" fragte Hermine die anderen.

Alle schüttelten die Köpfe. Hermine wollte mit irgendeiner lahmen Ausrede in den Laden gehen, aber Toshiro hielt sie auf. "Sei nicht albern. Du kannst da nicht rein gehen."

"Warum nicht?"

"Zu offensichtlich", konterte er. "Keiner von uns wirkt glaubwürdig genug."

Ichigo räusperte sich und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Harry wusste, was er wortlos vorschlug. Dass er tun würde, was er an jenem Tag am Strand angestellt hatte, das Harry diese - Urangst - hatte fühlen lassen. Toshiro starrte ihn nachdenklich an, dann nickte er kurz. Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren...

||Übertreibe es nur nicht,|| mahnte er.

||Werde ich nicht. Ich jage ihm nur eine Scheißangst ein,|| erwiderte Ichigo, der Hichigo nur so weit heraus ließ, dass es sein Haar weiß bleichte und seine Augen veränderte. Er zog seine Maske nicht auf; damit hätte er 'es übertrieben'. Hermine, die nicht anwesend gewesen war, als er diesen kleinen Trick schon einmal gezeigt hatte, keuchte.

"Angst einflößend, nicht wahr?" Ron schluckte. Sie nickte und sah Ichigo zu, wie er zum Laden hinüber ging, Yoruichi immer noch auf dem Arm. Eine schwarze Katze würde mit Sicherheit ins Bild passen, dachte sie zitternd und sich selbst umarmend.

"Wie macht er das?" fragte Harry Toshiro.

"Ich könnte es dir sagen", erwiderte Toshiro ernst. "Aber dann müsste ich dich töten."

Ron fing an zu lachen, hörte aber auf, als er bemerkte, dass Toshiro keine Witze machte.

Während Ichigo auf die Tür zu ging, führte er eine ziemlich ernsthafte interne Unterhaltung.

 _ **:Zeit für eine Party!:**_

 _Übertreib es nicht!_

 _ **:Spaßbremse! Weißte, ich könnt' einfach versuchen, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen...:**_

 _Zwing mich nicht, da rein zu kommen, und dich in ein Kaninchen zu verwandeln... oder in etwas Kleineres._

 _:Keine Sorge, Ichigo. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass er sich benimmt.:_

Ichigo ächzte innerlich und öffnete die Ladentür.

Da Ichigo das Langziehohr an der Tür hatte fallen lassen, hörten alle wieder zu.

"K-k-k-kann ich I-i-i-ihnen mit e-e-e-etwas helfen?" stotterte Borgin, als er Ichigo bemerkte. Noch jemand, der von dem beeinflusst wurde, was Ichigo auch immer tat.

"Ich - stöbere - für den Moment", erwiderte Ichigo, ohne ihn anzusehen. Yoruichi zischte Borgin an.

Ichigos Blick schweifte durch den Raum in dem Versuch festzustellen, an was Draco interessiert gewesen war. Da stand ein großer Wandschrank und er ging um ihn herum... Ja, das war Dracos _Reiatsu_... Es war sowohl nervös, verängstigt und aufgeregt... das Ladenschild darauf interessierte ihn ebenfalls. Er fuhr mit der Hand an der Seite entlang und fühlte, dass Yoruichi eine Klaue in seine Schulter grub, zum Zeichen, dass sie es auch durchschaut hatte. Interessant, sehr interessant.

"Ich befürchte - dass d-dies nicht z-zum Verkauf steht", informierte ihn Borgin schüchtern, während er vor Nervosität die Hände rang.

"Wirklich?" Ichigo drehte ihm das Gesicht zu, was ihn das erste Mal seine Augen sehen sah, und der Mann stolperte zurück, seine eigenen Augen weiteten sich bei dem was er sah. _Was für eine Art Dämon war das_? "Und warum sollte das der Fall sein?" er ging langsam auf ihn zu und zwang ihn, zurückzuweichen, während Yoruichi auf seiner Schulter drohende Katzengeräusche von sich gab.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-" flennte der Ladeninhaber, der zurück wich, bis er mit dem Rücken an die gegenüber liegende Wand stieß, daran herunter rutschte und verängstigt zu Ichigo aufstarrte.

"A-a-a warum?" Ichigo griff nach unten, fasste die Vorderseite seines Hemdes und zog ihn auf die Füße, während er ihn so hielt, dass er einen sehr guten Blick auf seine Augen bekam. "Könnte es daran liegen, dass - Draco Malfoy es will?" fragte er sehr leise. "Könnte das der Grund sein?"

Borgin nickte schnell mit so weit aufgerissenen Augen, dass sie ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf sprangen.

"Er hat dich mit Greyback bedroht", sagte Ichigo mit einem sanften Flüstern, so leise, dass die anderen draußen nicht hören konnten, was er sagte. Borgin keuchte. "Was sonst hat er dir gezeigt? Was sonst? Sag es mir, und ich lasse dich am Leben." Er fasste das Hemd des Mannes noch fester und Yoruichis Knurren wurde lauter.

"Das D-d-d-d-d-dunkle M-m-mal..."

Ichigo ließ ihn zu einem zerknüllten Haufen auf den Boden fallen. "Guter Mann." Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Wandschrank, während er sein _Reiatsu_ um sich herum wirbeln ließ, finsteres Schwarz und Rot und hungrig... Und dann schlug er seine Faust hindurch, schlug die Wand ein und zerschmetterte die Seite. Borgin blökte schockiert. _Niemand sollte stark genug sein, um dass zu tun_...

"Einen schönen Tag noch", sagte er über die Schulter zurück, als er den Ladenbesitzer mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund hinter sich zurück ließ. Yoruichi miaute und zuckte mit dem Schwanz in seine Richtung. Draußen, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, schnappte er sich das Ohr und machte einen Blitzschritt hinter das _Kido_ -Schild zu den anderen, von denen drei mit offenem Mund darüber staunten, wie schnell er sich bewegt hatte.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Ron endlich. "Das war beinahe so schnell wie Apparieren!"

"Wir nennen es Blitzschritt", sagte Toshiro in einem gelangweilten Ton. "Was ist passiert? Wir konnten nicht alles hören."

"Es war ein Verschwindekabinett", sagte Ichigo, seufzte und schloss die Augen, um sich einen Moment zu geben, um wieder normal zu werden. Hichigo zögerte normalerweise, die Kontrolle aufzugeben, aber gerade jetzt vollführte er in Ichigos Kopf einen ekstatischen Hip Hop-Tanz und sang: _**:Ich bin der Hammer! Ich bin der Hammer! Er hat sich in die Hose geschissen! Ich bin der Hammer! Ich bin so cool! Ich bin der Hammer!:**_ und verpasste ihm massive Kopfschmerzen. Ichigo schlug einmal an die Seite seines Kopfes.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" sagte Harry, als er das sah. Ichigo nickte.

"Ja, ich mache das nur nicht gerne über längere Zeit, das ist alles", _weil ein gewisser Jemand nicht die Klappe halten kann und mir eine verdammte Migräne verpasst!_

: _ **Spaßbremse**_.:

Ichigo hörte ein Handgemenge und, nachdem er Toshiro einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf, lehnte sich an das Gebäude und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Als er in seine Innere Welt kam, fand er Hichigo bewusstlos mit einer klaffenden Schnittwunde auf der Stirn vor. Zangetsu stand über ihm, das massive Schwert mit selbem Namen über der Schulter. Der Zanpakuto-Geist sah zu Ichigo hinüber.

: _Er hat auch bei_ mir _eine Migräne verursacht_.:

"Richtig, danke, Alter Mann..." er schenkte Zangetsu ein dankbares Lächeln und ging, öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass die anderen ihn besorgt ansahen.

"Geht es dir gut? Toshiro hat gesagt, dass du dich normalerweise ausruhen musst, nachdem du das machst..." Hermine starrte ihn genau an, Sorge in den Augen. Er lächelte zurück.

"Mir geht's gut, aber mir würde es nichts ausmachen, mich eine Weile irgendwo hinzusetzen - wie wäre es, wenn wir zu den anderen zurück gehen, _bevor_ Rukia das ganze Geld ausgibt, das ich für das Jahr eingeplant habe?"

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Masaki hat bis heute zwei spezielle Federkiele: Eine 'Auto-Feder' für Notizen im Unterricht und eine 'Rotlicht-Feder' zur nächtlichen Verwendung, spezielle für den Astronomieunterricht. Falls jemand noch andere Ideen hat, versuche ich gern, sie einzufügen.. oder sogar das Kapitel zu editieren...

Ich habe die Quelle für das Instant-Finsternispulver geändert... da es sich definitiv nach einem uralten Ninja-Trick angehört hat, und ich brauchte _etwas_ von der Reise nach Japan...


	16. Kapitel 16

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Okay, hier ist es - das nächste Chappie, nur für euch alle. [...]  
Also, ohne weitere Verzögerung - los geht's! Natürlich gelten die normalen Disclaimer.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Ein gesundes und erfolgreiches neues Jahr 2018 für euch alle! In den eckigen Klammern [...] stand etwas, das mit der Veröffentlichung des Originals im Zusammenhang steht und jetzt keinen Sinn mehr ergeben würde.  
Es könnte sein, dass ich für das nächste Kapitel etwas länger brauche, da ich in der letzten Zeit nicht zum Übersetzen gekommen bin. Kapitel 17 ist zwar in Arbeit, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie lange ich brauchen werde.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
||Die Charaktere sprechen Japanisch||  
: _Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht_ :

* * *

 **Kapitel 16**

Die älteren Japaner nahmen ihre Aufgabe als Wächter ziemlich ernst. Einmal, als Harry aufgestanden war, um etwas zu Trinken zu holen, hatte er Renji und Kira als Wache in den Gängen stehen sehen... Alle Ein- und Ausgänge waren von _Kyomon_ blockiert, dem selben Zauber, den Ichigo und Rukia (und Yoruichi, obwohl Harry davon keine Ahnung hatte) benutzt hatten, um die Tür von Dumbridge im letzten Jahr zu blockieren... Selbst wenn jemand die glasähnliche Barriere durchbrochen hätte, sagte Renji mit gesenkter Stimme, während Kira das Getränk für Harry holte, gab es ihnen Zeit, sich zu bewaffnen und bereit zu machen.

"Ich glaube, sie könnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein bisschen zögern, es mit so vielen von uns aufzunehmen", freute er sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen. "Byakuya und Ukitake waren im Ministerium. Nach dem, was sie mir erzählt haben, haben sie die Todesser von Old Moldy - oder was von ihnen übrig war, nachdem ihr Leute mit ihnen fertig wart - vernichtend geschlagen. Sie wissen aktuell noch nicht, was für eine Art Magie wir benutzen... Bis sie uns also durchschauen können, werden sie sich zurückhalten und warten."

 _Das stimmt_ , erinnerte Harry sich. Renji war dort gewesen, aber er war mit Unohana gegangen, um Ichigos Körper - irgendwo - hin zu bringen, nachdem sein Freund schwer verletzt worden war, weil er sich zwischen Harry und Voldemort gestellt hatte. Sie hatten aufgehört, den Todesfluch zu verwenden, weil Ichigo in der Lage gewesen war, ihn mit seinem riesigen Schwert auf sie zurück zu schleudern, was mehrere ihrer eigenen Mitglieder getötet hatte. Vielleicht...

"Renji..." er sah zu dem roten Ananasschopf hinüber, mit dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht ein paar Fragen beantworten könnte.

"Mm?" Der Rotschopf sah zu ihm hinüber, Zabimaru über den Schoß gelegt. Sowohl er als auch Kira waren in ihrer Shinigami-Gestalt, aber Harry war sich darüber nicht klar. Jedoch war es der Anblick des Zanpakuto, der...

"Vielleicht kannst du mir das erklären. Wenn Ichigo dieses Schwert manifestiert, habe ich es klein gesehen, wie in Form eines normalen Katana - in der Schwertscheide. Aber im Ministerium..."

"War es ein großes, enormes Fleischermesser?" grinste Renji und nickte. "Yeah, dieses Schwert hat drei Formen. Die Grundform, die er in der Scheide mit sich herumtragen kann und nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht als 'oh, schönes Schwert!'. Dann dieses große Fleischermesser, das du gesehen hast, wenn er ein bisschen mehr Kraft will oder braucht; und schließlich, wenn er _richtig_ loslegen muss, gibt es eine dritte Form, ein langes, schmales schwarzes _Daito_ , das absolut tödlich ist. Meines hat auch drei Formen, genau wie Byakuyas, Ukitakes, Unohanas und Hitsugayas. Kira, Momo und Rukia haben ihre dritte Form bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden."

"Ich verstehe..." sagte Harry langsam, als Kira zurück kam und ihm sein Glas reichte. "Nein, ich verstehe nicht, aber ich schätze, es gibt eine Menge darüber, wie ihr die Dinge handhabt, die ich nie verstehen werden, nicht wahr?"

"Möglicherweise", nickte Kira. Es war auch Kira, der ihm mit _Kido_ half - gleich nachdem er mit Harrys Wasser zurückgekommen war. Der andere Mann war geduldig und in guter Stimmung als Harry ihn fragte, ob er nachsehen konnte, was er falsch machte... also verbrachten sie eine Stunde damit, am ersten _Bakudo_ zu arbeiten - mit Renji als Ziel. Seine Aussprache der Formel war gut, sagte Kira ihm. Und dann stellte er sich hinter ihn, korrigierte seine Haltung etwas und half ihm dabei, seine Energie zu bündeln. Am Ende der Stunde war er in der Lage, Renji zu fesseln - schwach - aber immerhin. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass Renji nur die Schultern zucken musste, um den Zauber zu brechen; er hatte es geschafft, erfolgreich einen _Kido_ -Zauber zu sprechen. Jetzt, wo er wusste, wie er seine 'spirituelle Energie' konzentrieren musste, würde es vielleicht einfacher werden.

Harry war auch deswegen frustriert, dass Ron und Hermine nicht so wie er daran interessiert waren, was Draco möglicherweise vor hatte, obwohl soweit er feststellen konnte, Ichigo und Toshiro ziemlich viel darüber sprachen - es ihm aber nicht sagten.

"Harry, ich habe dir alles gesagt", Ichigo war endlich eines Tages von ihm frustriert. " _Ja_ , was Draco wollte, war ein Verschwindekabinett, _ja_ , er wollte wissen, wie man eins repariert; _falls_ uns irgendwelche Theorien dazu einfallen warum, lassen wir es dich wissen."

"Aber..."

"Harry", sagte er streng. "Draco ist ein Slytherin. Snape ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Du kommst auf gar keinen Fall mit Professor Snape klar. _Lass mich das regeln_."

Harry sackte zusammen; Ichigo hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Wenn Harry Draco hinterher jagte... bezweifelte er, ob selbst Professor Dumbledore ihn vor dem Haufen an Strafarbeiten beschützen konnte, mit dem Snape ihn überschütten würde... In diesem Fall, war es besser, Ichigo, den Lieblingsschüler von Snape - weil er ein Nachkomme von Salazar Slytherin war - es regeln zu lassen.

"Du versprichst mir zu sagen was vorgeht?" bohrte Harry nach. Ichigo verdrehte die Augen.

"Ja, ich werde dir sagen, was los ist." _Wenn die Zeit reif ist_...

Den Rest der Zeit saßen Ichigo, Uryu und Hermine wieder über Ichigos Computer gebeugt und arbeiteten an was immer sie ausheckten. Sie hatten offenbar das technische Problem, das sie hatten, gelöst, denn der Drucker stand auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und sie druckten regelmäßig etwas aus. Gelegentlich rief einer von ihnen "Hah!" als ob sie etwas herausgefunden hätten... Und zu Harrys Vergnügen ließ Ichigo ihn vorm Schlafengehen Angry Birds spielen, damit er seine Spielsucht befriedigen konnte. Die ganze Sache mit der Elektronik verblüffte alle und faszinierte Mr. Weasley, aber die einzige andere Person, die auch nur in die Nähe des Computers oder des Druckers kommen durfte war Toshiro, der anscheinend Vorschläge machte...

Zwei Tage nach ihrer Shopping-Tour versammelten sich alle im Erdgeschoss des Tropfenden Kessels. Es war beinahe genauso hektisch wie an dem Tag, als sie nach Japan aufgebrochen waren dachte Harry, während er zusah wie alle sich fertig machten. Die Ministeriums-Autos warteten draußen auf sie, mehrere zusätzliche für die Japaner, und dankenswerter Weise bemerkte niemand, wie sie sich ausdehnten, während die Kofferräume bepackt wurden. Da waren schließlich vier Weasleys, Hermine, Harry, drei Kurosakis, zwei Kuchikis, Momo, Toshiro, Uryu, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, Kira, Ukitake und Unohana... zusammen mit zwei Katzen, verschiedenen Minimuffs und einer Vielzahl schuhuender Eulen.

"Vielleicht hätten sie einen Bus schicken sollen", murmelte Ichigo, als er zwischen Harry und Rukia einstieg. Ron lachte.

"Ich schätze, wir hätten den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen können..." sagte er mit einem Grinsen, weil er wusste, was er für eine Reaktion bekommen würde.

"Nein! Nie wieder!" sagten Ginny und Tatsuki gleichzeitig, was bei denen, die nie diesen Bus genommen hatten, verwirrte Blicke hervorrief.

Zwei Auroren mit finsteren Gesichtern und dunklen Anzügen trafen sie am Bahnhof King's Cross und ließen sie schnell hindurch marschieren - obwohl Byakuya genauso forsch und schnell war. Seine Augen huschten hin und her, während er sich durch die Menge bewegte.

"Schnell, schnell, durch die Barriere", sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, du zuerst..."

"Ich werde gehen -" sagte Ichigo plötzlich, der Harry mit einem Zwinkern aufhielt. "Nur zur Sicherheit..."

Sie sah zu den Auroren hinüber, die nickten, und Ichigo trat hindurch. Als einer der Auroren Harrys Arm nahm und mit ihm durchgehen wollte, sah Harry ihn an und sagte: "Ich kann alleine gehen, danke." Er hörte Renji husten, wie um ein Lachen zu überdecken, aber der Rotschopf ging mit ihm zusammen durch die Barriere - um ihn vor den Auroren zu beschützen, wie er im Flüsterton und mit einem Augenzwinkern sagte. Er wusste, dass sie Harry in den Wahnsinn treiben würden. Einen Augenblick später waren sie auf dem Bahnsteig und starrten die scharlachrote Dampflok an, die den Namen Hogwarts Express trug. Wer sie noch nicht gesehen hatte, sah sie mit einigem Interesse an.

"Ron und ich müssen zuerst in den Wagen der Vertrauensschüler und dann ein bisschen die Runde machen", erklärte Hermine den anderen.

"Das stimmt, hätte ich fast vergessen..." nickte Harry, der sich deswegen ein bisschen niedergeschlagen wirkte. Also war er wieder für sich allein, nicht wahr?

"Such uns auf, wenn du kannst - die Abteile dehnen sich aus, wusstest du das? Genau wie die Autos", sagte Momo mit einem Lächeln. "Sie müssen denselben Zauber verwenden. Also werden wir alle in eines passen." Mizuiro bot an, ihre Koffer für sie zu tragen, was beide dankbar annahmen. Da wurde Harry mit Erleichterung klar, dass er _überhaupt nicht_ allein sein würde - er würde mit Ichigo und den anderen zusammensitzen... er merkte, wie seine Stimmung sich immens aufheiterte. Der Kreis seiner Freunde hatte sich im letzten Jahr enorm erweitert und dafür war er dankbar.

"Ihr steigt besser in den Zug, es sind nur noch ein paar Minuten übrig..." riet Mrs. Weasley, aber die Japaner hatten bereits angefangen und Ichigo trieb Harry bereits in Richtung Zug. Orihime sah sich aufgeregt um, da dies ihr erstes Mal auf dem Bahnsteig war und sie versuchte, alles auf einmal in sich aufzunehmen. Tatsuki versuchte sie dazu zu bringen, in den Zug zu steigen, aber sie war zu sehr abgelenkt. Sie fing plötzlich an, jemandem zuzuwinken.

"Neville-kun!" sie verschwand in der Menge.

"Orihime!" ächzte Tatsuki. "Wo geht sie jetzt hin?"

"Vielleicht hätten wir für sie eine Leine besorgen sollen?" schlug Rukia vor, als sie und Tatsuki in ihrem Kielwasser folgten, mit Ichigo und Harry direkt hinter sich. Sie fanden sie, wie sie einen heftig errötenden Neville begrüßte, während ihr forschende Blicke von Personen zugeworfen wurden, bei denen es sich nur um seine Großmutter und Onkel handeln konnte... Schließlich hatten sie nicht erwartet, dass ein Mädchen mit ordentlich Holz vor der Hütte aus dem Nichts auftauchen und ihren Neville stürmisch umarmen würde...

"Hey, Neville!" Ichigo grinste seinen verlegenen Mitbewohner an, der dafür dankbar zu sein schien, ihn zu sehen.

"Oma, das sind Ichigo und Rukia... Harry und Tatsuki hast du im Krankenhaus kennengelernt."

"Harry Potter, es ist schön Sie wiederzusehen", die alte Frau schüttelte ihm die Hand, genau wie Nevilles Onkel. "Miss Arisawa. Und Sie sind Ichigo Kurosaki... das war ein sehr höflicher Brief, den Sie mir geschrieben haben, als Sie Neville nach Japan eingeladen haben..."

"Ah... na ja, ich wollte Sie beruhigen..." Ichigo fühlte, wie seine Wangen zu brennen anfingen, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. So viele Leute nannten ihn in letzter Zeit _höflich_ , dass er anfing Komplexe zu bekommen... was passierte mit seinem Ruf? Er fing an sich in jemandem zu verwandeln, den er nicht kannte. Hölle, er fing sogar an, die Befehle von Opa zu befolgen... _Mist..._

 _:Ich würde sagen, Ichigo - dass du erwachsen wirst,:_ meinte Zangetsu, was Ichigo etwas zu Denken gab. Er entschied sich dazu, Hichigos verächtliches Schnauben zu ignorieren.

"Das haben Sie. Und Neville hat mir erzählt, was Sie im Ministerium getan haben. Das hat mich mehr als alles andere überzeugt, ihm zu gestatten zu reisen." Die alte Frau, die Ichigo mit ihrem scharfen Blick an einen weiblichen Yamamoto erinnerte, richtete ihren Blick auf die zierliche Rukia. Allerdings könnte er auf den Geier-Hut verzichten. "Und wer ist dieses liebe Kind?"

"Meine Verlobte, Rukia Kuchiki."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht und Neville starrte mit offenem Mund wie ein gestrandeter Goldfisch, als er die Nachricht hörte.

"Ihr seid verlobt? Wirklich?" fragte er und blinzelte sie an.

"Uh-huh. Siehst Du?" Rukia streckte ihre Hand aus, damit er ihren Ring bewundern konnte. Neville glotzte ihn an.

"Wow..."

"Der Zug ist abfahrbereit..." sagte Harry plötzlich. "Es war wirklich schön, Sie wiederzusehen..."

"Natürlich", nickte sie. "Bleiben Sie gesund, Harry Potter." Sie sah Neville liebevoll an. "Sie haben so viel für unseren Neville getan..."

Harry stellte fest, dass er genauso rot wurde wie Ichigo und Neville es waren.

"Es war wirklich schön, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte Orihime, sich leicht verbeugend und lächelnd, während sie Nevilles Hand ergriff und ihn hinter sich her zog. " _Sayonara_!"

Nevilles Großmutter und Onkel sahen ihnen nach und wandten sich dann einander mit fragendem Blick zu.

"Du denkst doch nicht..."

"Neville... hat endlich..."

"...eine _Freundin_?"

Im Zug steckte Uryu auf der Suche nach ihnen den Kopf aus einer Abteiltür. "Da seid ihr ja", sagte er ungeduldig. "Wo wart ihr?"

"Schau wen wir gefunden haben!" sagte Orihime fröhlich, die Neville hinter sich her zog.

"Schau, wen ich noch gefunden habe", sagte Uryu auf die Person deutend, die bereits im Abteil saß.

"Luna-chan!" sagte Orihime mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Sehr gut, Orihime, danke", erwiderte Luna, die eine Zeitschrift an die Brust drückte. Sie sah sich um während die anderen sich zwischen schnurrenden Minimuffs, einer Hauselfe und einem Protestruf von Ginny einrichteten:

"Aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich Dean treffen würde!"

"Du kannst ihn das ganze Schuljahr über sehen", sagte Momo, die sie mit einem Zwinkern zu Harry ins Abteil schob. Sein Magen drehte sich dabei plötzlich um. Er hatte sich den Sommer über so sehr an Ginnys Gegenwart gewöhnt, dass er vergessen hatte, dass sie während des Schuljahres nicht mit ihnen abhing... und er fühlte ein bisschen Dankbarkeit Momo gegenüber, dass sie jetzt die Entscheidung forcierte, und ein wenig gehässig gegenüber seinem Jahrgangskollegen. Er musste seine Gefühle ins Reine bringen und fragte sich, ob Ichigo wohl Zeit hätte, sich mit ihm hinzusetzen und darüber zu reden... da er der Einzige war den er kannte, der außer Tatsuki in einer ernsthaften Beziehung war. Er schätzte, dass er Momo da einschließen konnte, da er einen Blick auf ihren Abschied von Kira erhascht hatte. Das war sehr süß.

Sobald sie sich eingerichtet hatten, hörte Harry - zumindest halbwegs - zu, wie Rukia darüber redete, was sie für ihre Hochzeit wollte. Sie würden natürlich alle dabei sein; sie wollte all ihre Freunde dabei haben... Ichigo hörte ebenfalls mit einem etwas frustrierten, amüsierten, liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck zu. Ein oder zweimal verdrehte er die Augen, ein oder zweimal zog er eine Grimasse.

"Oh!" Orihime sprang plötzlich auf und stellte sich auf den Sitz um etwas aus ihrer Tasche zu holen, die sie die ganze Zeit sehr vorsichtig mit sich herum getragen hatte. Als sie wieder herunter kam, hielt sie einen kleinen Topf mit einer Pflanze darin.

"Neville-kun, das ist für dich!" sagte sie.

"Für mich?" staunte er mit offenem Mund. "Ist das nicht -"

"Uh-huh. Ich habe es dazu überredet, einen Sprössling zu bilden, also ist das das Kätzchen... Junges... ehm...?" sie schien einen Moment lang ratlos, wie sie es nennen sollte.

"Das ist schon okay, Orihime, ich denke wir wissen, was du meinst", Uryu schüttelte den Kopf, als ihre quirlige Freundin Neville den Topf überreichte, der das kleine Löwenmäulchen enthielt. Alle sahen einander an und dachten wieder über die aufkeimende Beziehung zwischen Neville und Orihime nach... und nicht nur bei den beiden. Uryu hatte anscheinend sehr schnell Luna gefunden... und er war übermäßig penibel beim Nähen ihres _Kimonos_ gewesen...

"Werden wir dieses Jahr noch DA-Treffen abhalten, Harry?" fragte Luna, während sie ein ziemlich psychedelisch aussehende Gespensterbrille aus der Mitte des _Klitterers_ löste.

"Das bringt nichts, jetzt wo Dumbridge weg ist, oder?" erwiderte Harry. Neville sah enttäuscht aus.

"Aber ich mochte die DA! Ich habe 'ne Menge von dir gelernt!" protestierte er.

"Mir haben die Treffen auch gefallen", lächelte Luna verschwommen. "Es war so, als hätte ich Freunde."

Harry staunte mit offenem Mund und die anderen starrten sie einfach erstaunt an. Es war wieder Orihime die handelte, indem sie die Arme um sie schlang.

"Luna - du hast doch Freunde! _Wir_ sind deine Freunde!"

"Luna", sagte Rukia streng, "denkst du, wir hätten dich sonst nach Japan eingeladen? Also schlag dir diesen Gedanken aus deinem Kopf!"

"Ich verbringe nicht Stunden meiner Zeit damit", sagte Uryu steif, "schöne _Kimonos_ für Leute anzufertigen, die nicht meine Freunde sind."

Luna schaute alle in der Runde an und brach dann in Tränen aus. "Ihr... ihr..."

Uryu zog seufzend seinen Zauberstab hervor und zauberte ein Taschentuch hervor, mit dem sie sich die Nase putzen konnte. Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Ginny hinüber, die Luna ebenfalls mit gedankenverlorener aber frustrierter Zuneigung ansah. _Das stimmt_ , dachte er. _Sie hatte sich zuerst mit ihr angefreundet_... Luna hatte es gerade geschafft, sich wieder in die Gewalt zu bekommen, als er einen Tumult vor der Abteiltür bemerkte. Eine Gruppe Mädchen stand flüsternd und kichernd davor... _oh nein_. _Ich hoffe, dass das nicht wieder anfängt_...

"Sie sind beide da drin!"

"Frag du ihn!"

"Nein, du!"

" _Ich_ werde es tun!"

Eins der Mädchen schob schließlich die Tür auf, ignorierte Toshiro wütenden Blick als sie ihm auf den Fuß trat, und drängte sich hinein. Also war sie nicht in seinem Fanclub...

"Hi, Harry, ich bin Romilda, Romilda Vane..." sagte sie lächelnd zu ihm, während eine Blondine hinter ihr hinein schlüpfte und eifrig damit beschäftigt war, Ichigo anzugaffen, der im Stillen ächzte, als er das sah. "Warum leistest du uns nicht in unserem Abteil Gesellschaft? Hier ist es ein bisschen... überfüllt, nicht wahr?" sie sah missbilligend auf Nevilles Hinterteil als er Trevor, seiner Kröte, die einen erneuten Fluchtversuch unternommen hatte, hinterher hechtete und auf Orihime, die auf den Boden gesunken war, um ihm zu helfen; eine noch schniefende Luna; eine wütend drein blickende Rukia und eine plötzlich steife Ginny.

"Ich fühle mich ganz wohl, wo ich bin", sagte Harry kalt. "Ich ziehe es vor, bei meinen _Freunden_ zu sitzen, vielen Dank auch."

"Oh", das Mädchen zog sich überrascht zurück. Die Blondine wurde von ihr weg gezerrt, die sehr enttäuscht darüber schien, dass sie ihre Augenweide verlassen musste...

"Die Leute erwarten, dass du coolere Freunde als uns hast", sagte Luna, die sich noch immer die Augen abtupfte.

"Du _bist_ cool", Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Keiner von denen war im Ministerium; ich bezweifle, dass sie sich auch nur freiwillig gemeldet hätten."

Das Gespräch wandte sich Quidditch zu, das nur ein paar von ihnen interessierte. Dann kam es zurück zu Hochzeitsplänen, in die Uryu herein gezerrt wurde, da ihm die Aufgabe zugewiesen wurde - nicht gebeten sondern zugewiesen - die Kleider sowohl für die Braut als auch für die Brautjungfern zu entwerfen. Das amüsierte alle anderen.

"Mach einfach mit, das ist einfacher als zu streiten", seufzte Ichigo.

"Wie ich merke, übernimmst du nicht viel - Planung", grinste Toshiro ihn an.

"Ich spreche ein Machtwort, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass es wichtig ist", erwiderte Ichigo mit einem Achselzucken. "Lass sie tun, was sie will."

"Du weißt, dass du irgendwo Chappy haben wirst, nicht wahr?" Mizuiro lachte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran!" ächzte er und fragte sich, wo der Hase wohl auftauchen würde. Vielleicht würde er sie eine Hochzeitstorte mit Chappy-Motiv nehmen lassen. Es würde ihm ziemlich gut gefallen, einer zuckrigen Chappy-Verzierung den Kopf abzubeißen...

Ginny ging kurz bevor der Imbisswagen mit dem Mittagessen normalerweise vorbei kam, um auf die Damentoilette zu gehen, und Orihime ging mit ihr - damit sie wusste, wo sie war, sagte sie. Als sie zurückkamen, hatte Orihime ein rotes Gesicht und Ginny war stinksauer.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Momo, deren Augen groß wurden.

"Dämlicher, ignoranter Slytherin", murmelte Ginny. "Aber ich hab's ihm gezeigt..."

"Was ist passiert?" wiederholte Tatsuki Momos Frage. Ihr Blick schwenkte zu Orihime, die ihre Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

"Oh, einer der Slytherins hat beschlossen, uns auf dem Rückweg blöd zu kommen... und ist dann Orihime gegenüber ein bisschen zu grob und vulgär geworden", schnappte Ginny, auf deren Wangen vor Zorn rote Flecken erschienen. "Ich glaube, sogar der neue Professor war entsetzt - wenigstens denke ich, dass er der neue war - er sah ein bisschen wie ein Walross aus - aber ich konnte nicht dabeistehen und den Kerl sie einfach so begrapschen lassen..."

" _Was_?" Neville schoss auf die Füße, einen wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Das überraschte alle, sogar Tatsuki, so sehr, dass sie zu reagieren vergaß.

"... setz dich, Neville. Ich habe ihn mit meiner Spezialität gut erwischt", prahlte Ginny.

"Den musst du mir beibringen, Ginny", strahlte Orihime sie an.

"Das werde ich", versprach das jüngere Mädchen.

"Du hast ihn mit dem Flederwicht-Fluch erwischt", riet Harry mit einem Grinsen.

"Yep", nickte Ginny, die aussah, als ob sie extrem stolz auf sich wäre. "Ich habe ihn voll erwischt."

"Bist du in Ordnung, Orihime?" fragte Tatsuki besorgt ihre Freundin. Orihime hielt sich nie so, noch nicht einmal nachdem Chizuru sie begrapscht hatte. Sie fragte sich ob es daran lag, dass dieses Mal ein Junge nach ihr gegriffen hatte.

"Was?" Orihime blinzelte Tatsuki an. "Oh, ja, mir geht's gut. Er hatte nicht einen halb so festen Griff wie Chizuru", sie wurde wieder rot. "Ich schätze, ich muss wohl daran gewöhnt sein..."

"Du solltest nie an so etwas gewöhnt sein!" sagte Neville heftig. "Das ist nicht richtig!"

"Nein - aber keine Tracht Prügel konnte Chizuru dazu bringen damit aufzuhören, ihr aufzulauern", seufzte Tatsuki. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich mit dem Kopf gegen eine Ziegelmauer schlage."

"Midori-chan hat sie dazu gebracht aufzuhören", lächelte Orihime. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie, aber sie hat es geschafft..."

Ichigo sah amüsiert zu, wie sie versuchten Neville zu beruhigen. Dieser war mehr als dazu bereit, den unflätigen Slytherin zu jagen und wieder zu verfluchen. Er fühlte, wie Rukia ihn anstupste und nickte ganz kurz: es gab keinen Zweifel mehr daran - Neville 'stand' definitiv auf ihre vollbusige Freundin. Und so wie Ginny auf Romilda Vane reagiert hatte... 'stand' sie immer noch auf Harry. Er schlug geistig die Hand vors Gesicht. Oh Gott - er verwandelte sich in Matsumoto!

Ron und Hermine schafften es endlich, sich gegen Mittag zu ihnen zu gesellen; wenigstens dachte er, dass es diese Zeit war. Die Sonne schien direkt über ihnen zu sein, wenn sie sie durch den Nebel sehen konnten.

"Ist der Imbisswagen schon durchgekommen? Nein? Gut, ich wünschte, sie würde sich beeilen, ich bin am Verhungern", sagte Ron, der sich zwischen Mizuiro und Harry fallen ließ. Hermine kam herein und ging zum Fenster, wo sich die Mädchen versammelt hatten, und wo Krummbein geduldig auf sie wartete.

"Danke, dass ihr euch für uns um unsere Taschen gekümmert habt", sagte sie, während sie ihn hochnahm und ihn liebkoste. Yoruichi, die sich hinter Ichigos Kopf auf dem Sitzrücken zusammengerollt hatte, sah amüsiert zu, wie der Kater vor Vergnügen darüber schnurrte, dass er seine Herrin wieder sah.

"Hey, stellt euch vor!" sagte Ron. "Malfoy übt nicht seine Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler aus. Er sitzt nur mit den anderen Slytherins in seinem Abteil."

"Hat er irgendwas gemacht, als er dich gesehen hat?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Oh, du weißt schon", Ron machte eine derbe Handbewegung. "Das Übliche. Kann mir nicht vorstellen warum er die Möglichkeit verpasst, die Erstklässler zu schikanieren."

"Keine Ahnung", sinnierte Harry, der Ichigo und Toshiro einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf, die ebenfalls einen Blick wechselten. _Sie wissen etwas_ , wurde ihm klar. _Entweder wissen sie etwas, oder sie haben etwas mitgehört, oder sie haben einen Verdacht... Ich frage mich, ob Ichigo etwas gehört hat, als er bei seinem Großvater war... Der alte Mann ist mit Dumbledore befreundet, ich frage mich, ob der Professor Yamamoto besucht hat, während Ichigo dort war und_...

Ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, glitt die Abteiltür auf und ein atemloses, ehrfurchtsvolles Mädchen stand dort, die mehrere Schriftrollen aus Pergament an sich drückte.

"Ich soll die hier abliefern..." schaffte sie zu fiepen, wobei sie ein bisschen wie eine Hauselfe klang. Ihr staunender Blick bewegte sich über die Gruppe während sie dort stand, anscheinend bewegungsunfähig, bis Momo aufstand und ihr die Schriftrollen mit einem Lächeln und einem süßen " _Arigato_!" abnahm. Das Mädchen schaffte es dann, aus dem Abteil zu stolpern, wobei sie seufzte als sie merkte, dass Toshiro sie anstarrte, einen amüsierten Ausdruck in den meergrünen Augen.

"Was zur Hölle?" wollte Karin zornig wissen, als sie den anhimmelnden Blick sah.

"Ich glaube, das war eins von _deinen_ Fangirls, Toshiro", sagte Ichigo trocken, der froh war, einmal aus dem Rampenlicht zu kommen, als er eine Schriftrolle von seiner Vizekommandantin entgegen nahm. Die anderen drei wurden Harry, Neville und Ginny überreicht. Seine Bemerkung brachte ihm einen irritierten Blick von seinem Mitkommandanten und seiner eigenen Schwester ein, aber er ignorierte diese Blicke und beschäftigte sich stattdessen damit, die Schriftrolle zu lesen.

"Was ist das?" wollte Ron wissen, während Rukia über Ichigos Arm spähte - oder es versuchte - um sie zu lesen.

"Eine Einladung", sagte Harry, der seine laut für alle vorlas. " _Harry, ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir bei einem kleinen Mittagsimbiss in Abteil C Gesellschaft leisten würden. Mit freundlichem Gruß, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_."

"Wer ist Professor Slughorn?" fragte Neville mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck, während er seine eigene Einladung durchlas.

"Der neue Lehrer", erwiderte Uryu, der Ichigo anstarrte, welcher seine Einladung nach einem schnellen Blickwechsel an Toshiro weitergereicht hatte. Der weißhaarige Kommandant der Zehnten zog eine Grimasse.

"Ich schätze, dann müssen wir gehen", Toshiro stand auf.

"Du kommst mit?" fragte Harry überrascht. Toshiro seufzte und nickte.

"Aber..." Rukia schmollte, als Ichigo aufstand und auf sie hinunter schaute.

"Entspann dich, Winzling. Ich gehe nicht weit", sagte er mit einem halben Lächeln. ||Außerdem, was kann schon passieren? Toshiro wird mir den Rücken frei halten.||

Er streckte die Hand aus, um sie sanft in die Nase zu kneifen, was ihm nur einen wütenden Blick einbrachte. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Toshiro Harry seinen Umhang abnahm und ihn Momo gab. "Du wirst den auf dem Weg zum Abteil C nicht brauchen. Außerdem wird es zu voll sein, um ihn zu benutzen." Dies führte dazu, dass er die Augen verdrehte und sich fragte, wie er nur in dieses Durcheinander geraten war... _Oh, ja. Mom_.

Sie schnaubte und starrte wütend aus dem Fenster, wobei sie Uryus schmaläugigen zornigen Blick ignorierte. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie sich wie ein verwöhntes Balg benahm. Sie wusste, dass Ichigo jeden von ihnen hätte mitbringen können. Er hatte sich für seinen Mitkommandanten entschieden, nicht für seine Verlobte. Sie würde ihn irgendwie dafür bezahlen lassen...

Uryu warf erst einen Seitenblick zu Momo, dann zu Orihime, die beide leicht erraten konnten, was in Rukias Kopf vor sich ging. Er hatte schnell geschlussfolgert was in Ichigos Einladung gestanden hatte; und der Art nach zu urteilen, mit der sein Freund blitzschnell alle seine Freunde angesehen und dann zwischen Toshiro und Uryu hin und her geblickt hatte...

Auf Grundlage dessen, was sie in Masaki-sans Tagebüchern übersetzt hatten, und aufgrund dessen, was Ichigos Mutter ihnen über ihren alten Lehrer erzählt hatte, wusste er, dass Ichigo den auswählte, der den Professor mehr beeindrucken würde. Er hatte sich für das Paar nachgewiesener Genies entschieden: und wenn Slughorn tatsächlich so um seine Sicherheit besorgt war wie sie vermuteten, und er über Shinigami Bescheid wusste... würde es den meisten Nutzen bringen, wenn er ihm den zweiten Kommandanten unter ihnen präsentieren würde, der als 'Wunderkind' gepriesen wurde. Würden die anderen nicht bei ihnen sitzen, hätte er das Kuchiki bereits erklärt, die ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann das Leben wegen der unbeabsichtigten Geringschätzung zur Hölle machen würde...

Ron grummelte ebenfalls darüber, dass er nicht eingeladen worden war. Er bekam dafür schließlich von Mizuiro einen Ellbogen in die Rippen, was auch ein "Oh, sorry!" hervor rief, wobei es ihm nicht wirklich leid tat. Die Mädchen versuchten Rukia klar zu machen, dass Ichigo wahrscheinlich einen guten Grund hatte, Toshiro mitzunehmen... "Ihm wurde gesagt, dass er irgendjemanden mitbringen könnte!" brach es zornig aus ihr hervor. "Er hätte seine Verlobte mitnehmen sollen!"

"Rukia!" fuhr Uryu sie endlich an. Sein Tonfall weckte ihre überraschte Aufmerksamkeit. Er benutzte ihn selten, außer Ichigo gegenüber - oder Renji. "Ichigo hat Slughorn schon getroffen, und wir haben über ihn in den Tagebüchern seiner Mutter gelesen. Vertraue darauf, dass wir drei ein bisschen mehr darüber wissen, wie dieser Mann tickt!" _Ergo - hör auf, dich wie eine Idiotin aufzuführen und benimm dich wie eine Vizekommandantin, ehe du die Mission gefährdest_!

Einen langen Augenblick herrschte Totenstille in dem Abteil, ehe sich eine winzige, quietschende kleine Stimme zu Wort meldete. "Meister Ichigo weiß, was er tut. Winky vertraut Meister Ichigo."

Es herrschte wieder Stille, bis der Imbisswagen erschien und sie Erleichterung beim Essen fanden.


	17. Kapitel 17

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Zu diesem Kapitel hatte Eradona keine Anmerkung :-)  
Ich bin froh, dass ich es doch geschafft habe, Kapitel 17 rechtzeitig fertig zu stellen. Leider ist Kapitel 18 noch nicht in Arbeit, daher weiß ich noch nicht genau, ob ich das nächste Kapitel wieder in 14 Tagen veröffentlichen kann. Momentan habe ich ein ziemlich viel Stress im Job und mir fehlt ein bisschen die Motivation. Dass ich drei neue Leser bekommen habe, hilft aber enorm :-)  
Ein herzliches Willkommen also an kristinne, .1996 und Solahs!  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

 **Anmerkungen zur Textformatierung:  
** ==Lauschkäfer==

* * *

 **Kapitel 17**

Harry stellte fest, dass er gern seinen Umhang gehabt hätte, während er die Gänge im Zug hinunterging, die brechend voll waren. Es wäre schön gewesen, all dieses Starren vermeiden zu können. Er wusste - oder _dachte_ er wüsste - warum Toshiro ihm seinen Umhang abgenommen hatte: damit er nicht in Versuchung kam, Malfoy nachzuspionieren. Sie schienen eine gemeinsame Anstrengung zu unternehmen, Harry von dem anderen Jungen fern zu halten, dachte er ein wenig missmutig, und fragte sich warum. Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco Malfoy etwas im Schilde führte. Warum ließen sie ihn nicht versuchen herauszufinden, was es war? _Warum versuchten sie, das vor ihm zu verheimlichen_?

Irgendwann kam er an Cho und Marietta vorbei, die anscheinend viel Makeup brauchte, um das Ergebnis ihres Verrats an ihren Schulkameraden aus dem Vorjahr zu verdecken. Zu ihrem Unglück hatte sich Hermines Fluch als allzu effektiv erwiesen und obwohl Ichigo ihn entfernt hatte, hatten die Pusteln, die in ihrem Gesicht das Wort "Petze" gebildet hatten, Narben hinterlassen. Ichigo sah das ebenfalls und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück zu Harry, wobei die beiden nicht anders konnten, als ein Grinsen zu wechseln.

Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die zum Mittagessen eingeladen worden waren. Jedoch war es an der Begeisterung von Slughorns Begrüßung zu erkennen, dass Harry der am heißesten erwartete Gast war, dicht gefolgt von Ichigo.

"Harry!" der neue/alte Professor sprang bei ihrem Anblick auf. "Und Ichigo! Willkommen! Schön euch zu sehen! Kommt rein, kommt rein! Und das muss - Mr. Longbottom sein, glaube ich?" Neville war kaum in der Lage zu nicken. Ginny, die ebenfalls schwer verblüfft war, wurde genauso warm empfangen und dann richtete sich Slughorns Aufmerksamkeit auf Toshiro. "Und nun - wer ist dieser gut aussehende junge Gentleman?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya", erwiderte dieser förmlich, und brachte es über sich, nicht daran Anstoß zu nehmen, "jung" genannt zu werden.

"Ah, so höflich..."

"Toshiro ist - _unser_ \- ansässiges Genie..." sagte Ichigo mit der Andeutung einer Betonung auf das 'unser', wobei er Slughorns Blick einfing und eine Augenbraue leicht anhob. Der Professor blinzelte, aber er kapierte Ichigos Zweideutigkeit augenblicklich.

"Ein Genie, eh?"

"Bestätigt", sagte Ichigo glatt, während Toshiro eine Grimasse zog und weg sah. Wenigstens hatte er nicht 'nachweisbar' (1) gesagt. "Professor Dumbledore wollte ihn in unseren Jahrgang aufnehmen, aber der Schulbeirat war dagegen. Sie meinten, er wäre nicht _alt genug_. Also können wir ihn nur in die eine oder andere höhere Klasse schmuggeln, wenn sie nicht hinsehen." Toshiro verdrehte nur die Augen, aber Slughorn kapierte es tatsächlich und lachte.

"Nun ja, ich bin sicher, dass wir es besser wissen, nicht wahr?" lachte er. "Na los, setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich. Also, kennen Sie alle? Blaise Zabini ist natürlich in Ihrem Jahrgang..."

Keiner von ihnen grüßte den anderen; er war ein Slytherin. Das höchste was sie tun würden, war sich wütend anzustarren.

"Und Cormac McLaggen... Nein? Marcus Belby?" Alle zuckten die Achseln und Belby lächelte nervös.

Während Slughorn fröhlich Servietten und sein eigenes extra vorbereitetes Mittagessen verteilte, wurde ihnen schnell klar, dass: Belby nicht wieder eingeladen werden würde (da sein Vater sich nicht gut mit seinem Onkel, dem Erfinder des Wolfsbann-Tranks, den Ichigo und Uryu so gut brauen konnten, verstand); McLaggen ein eingebildeter Fatzke war; Ginny wegen des Flederwicht-Fluchs eingeladen worden war - er hatte nie einen besseren gesehen; und er sich sein Urteil über Neville noch vorbehielt.

"Und nun -" er wandte sich den letzten dreien zu, die sich unangenehmer weise wie Käfer unter einem Mikroskop fühlten, "- Harry Potter! Wo soll ich anfangen? Wir haben bei unserer letzten Begegnung kaum an der Oberfläche gekratzt!" sagte er mit einem jovialen Grinsen. "Der Auserwählte! So nennt man Sie jetzt!"

Seine Freunde sahen ihn mit einigem Mitgefühl an. "Natürlich gab es immer Gerüchte... und seit dieser fürchterlichen, entsetzlichen Nacht..."

Zabini gab ein zweifelndes Husten von sich, und warf ihnen allen einen ziemlich geringschätzigen Blick zu - den sie mit Freuden zurückgaben.

"Jedenfalls so viele Gerüchte, so viele! Und so schwer zu durchschauen! Man weiß nicht, was man glauben soll! Vor allem mit dieser lächerlichen Vorliebe des _Tagespropheten_ für ah, kreatives Schreiben, wollen wir es so nennen? Ich glaube schon, dass einige ihrer Autoren eher Romane schreiben sollten. Aber natürlich kann es bei so vielen Zeugen keinen Zweifel daran geben, dass etwas im Ministerium passiert ist..."

Harry, der innerlich ächzte, nickte nur und bekam mitfühlende Blicke von seinen Freunden zugeworfen.

"Aber du bist zu bescheiden, Junge! Aber all diese Geschichten...!" Slughorn machte eine ziemlich lange Zeit in diesem Stil weiter, bis er endlich zu dem Wort kam, das Harry am meisten fürchtet - 'Prophezeiung'.

"Wir haben nie eine Prophezeiung gehört", sagte Neville schnell, während er Ichigo Unterstützung suchend an, der ebenfalls nahe genug gewesen war, um die Kugel in eine Millionen Stücke zerspringen zu sehen. Also nickte Ichigo nur. Ginny, die den unbehaglichen Gesichtsausdruck von Harry bemerkte, meldete sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu Wort.

"Das ist richtig", stimmte sie zu, während sie den Kopf hob und zu seiner Rettung kam. "Wir waren alle gemeinsam mit ihm da... und dieses Etikett 'Auserwählter' ist nur Unsinn, den sich der _Prophet_ ausgedacht hat."

"Sie waren dort, nicht wahr?" Slughorn war nun definitiv interessiert, aber niemand sagte ein weiteres Wort darüber, wofür Harry dankbar war. "Hmm. Nun ja, und dann sind da noch Sie, Ichigo..." seine scharfen Augen strichen über den Kommandanten der Fünften Kompanie. "Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass Sie in jedem Sinn des Wortes der Sohn ihrer Mutter wären. Ich freue mich darauf festzustellen, ob das wahr ist oder nicht. Soweit ich mitbekommen habe, wurden Sie für eine Auszeichnung durch _Zaubertränke im Vierteljahr_ nominiert wurden..."

"Uh..." Ichigo merkte, dass er rot wurde. _Verdammt sei Snape, dass er ihm das angetan hatte_!

"Na ja", Toshiro grinste Belby an. "Er und noch einer von unseren Freunden brauen jetzt seit fast einem Jahr erfolgreich den Wolfsbann-Trank..." Der arme Belby sah aus, als ob er flüchten wollte.

"Tatsächlich? Verteufelt schwer zusammenzubrauen!" Slughorn nickte angemessen beeindruckt. Dann fing er an, mehr Anekdoten über berühmte Leute zu erzählen, die er kannte. Sein Blick ruhte meistens auf Harry, manchmal auf Ichigo oder Toshiro, andere Male auf Neville oder Ginny. Er schaute weniger zu Zabini oder McLaggen. Der arme Belby... war der vergessene Gast. Und er nannte ihre kleine Zusammenkunft sogar den "Slug Club", was bewies, dass Masakis Bezeichnung dafür von Slughorn selbst stammte. Keiner von ihnen konnte eine Möglichkeit erkennen, sich höflich zu verabschieden; trotzdem war das Essen - Fasan - und einige Pasteten ziemlich gut. Die Gelegenheit kam, als sich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und eine kleine Gestalt herein schlich.

"Verzeihung, Meister Ichigo?" sagte ein winziges Stimmchen neben ihm. Ichigo zuckte beinahe zusammen, so erschreckt war er. Ginny und Neville schraken zusammen, weil sie nicht erwartet hatten, Winky hier zu sehen, die mit ihren großen Augen zu ihnen aufschaute.

"Huh? Winky? Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte er und schaffte es, sich aus seinem Halbschlaf aufzurütteln - in den er mit offenen Augen gefallen war. Na ja, er hatte schließlich einige Übung in den Treffen der Kommandanten bekommen...

"Miss Karin hat gesagt, dass Mister Toshiro seine kleine Schachtel vergessen hat und gedacht hat, dass er sie haben will..."

Die beiden warfen einen Blick auf das, was sie in der Hand hielt und warfen dann einander einen schnellen Blick zu. Dann nickte Ichigo, während Toshiro die Schachtel nahm und sie mit einem Nicken und einem gemurmelten Dankeschön in seine Tasche gleiten ließ.

"Danke Winky", Ichigo lächelte zu ihr hinunter. Sie knickste schnell und verschwand eilig. Blaise Zabini schnaubte.

"Also haben sogar die Japaner Hauselfen", er starrt Ichigo mit einem schwach spöttischen Lächeln an.

Ichigo, der ihr mit einiger Zuneigung nachgesehen hatte, drehte sich langsam um und starrte zurück. Die Temperatur im Abteil fiel um rund zehn Grad (größtenteils wegen Toshiros Verärgerung, aber teilweise auch wegen Ichigo).

"Hauselfen werden in Japan ganz anders behandelt als hier", sagte er eisig. (2)

"Oh! Meine Güte, ja!" nickte Slughorn. "Ich habe das gesehen, als ich Masaki in Japan besucht habe..."

"Richtig, sicher", erwiderte Zabini, als ob Slughorn nie versucht hätte, sich einzumischen. "Ich wette, sie wird nicht besser behandelt als der Haushund..."

"Ein Haushund würde verdammt viel besser behandelt, als eure so genannten 'reinblütigen' Familien ihre Hauselfen behandeln!" knurrte Ichigo indem er aufsprang. Er starrte auf den Slytherin herunter, der auf Ichigos Aufspringen damit reagierte, dass er selber aufstand. "Winky ist ein geschätztes Mitglied unserer Familie - und anderes anzudeuten ist eine Beleidigung!"

"Jungs, Jungs!" intervenierte Slughorn ein wenig streng. "Setzen Sie sich beide!"

Ichigo setzte sich, aber sein fester Blick versprach Vergeltung und es machte ihm nichts aus, darauf zu warten. Schließlich war Rache ein Gericht, dass man am besten kalt genoss, und sowohl seine Verlobte als auch einer seiner engsten Begleiter hatten beide ein Zanpakuto vom Eis/Schnee-Typ... also sollte er kein Problem haben, ihm ein schönes, gefrorenes Dessert zu servieren. Zabini setze sich ebenfalls, aber es gab keine Anzeigen, dass er einlenkte... _Sein Fehler_ , dachte Harry, _Ichigo kann es ohne Zauberstab mit ihm aufnehmen_...

"Na, na, Mr. Zabini - vertrauen Sie mir, Sie wollen mit diesem jungen Mann nicht in Streit geraten!" Slughorn versuchte, seine unbeschwerte Neckerei wieder aufzunehmen. "Sie wollen insbesondere in keinen Schwertkampf gegen ihn geraten!"

"Auch nicht in ein Handgemenge!" meldete sich Neville zu Wort und wurde dann knallrot, als alle ihn ansahen.

Die Stille danach war ungemütlich und Slughorn entließ sie im Anschluss. Möglicherweise war er froh, sie von hinten zu sehen, überlegte Harry.

"Ich bin froh, dass das vorbei ist", murmelte Neville, als er Zabini zurück durch die Wagen zu ihrem Abteil folgte. "Das war allerdings ein wenig seltsam, glaubt ihr nicht?"

"Nur ein wenig", stimmte Ichigo trocken zu. "Es sieht also so aus, dass er _tatsächlich_ derjenige war, der gesehen hat, wie du diesen anderen Slytherin verhext hast, Ginny."

"Ja; du hast ihn ziemlich gut beschrieben", nickte sie.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte meinen Umhang. Ich wüsste zu gern, was Zabini Malfoy erzählen wird", murmelte Harry. Toshiro und Ichigo sahen einander an.

"Harry - du kannst nicht alles mit diesem Umhang oder einem Langziehohr machen", seufzte Toshiro. "Ich frage mich, wie Karin erraten hat, dass ich das hier brauchen könnte?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Sie hat einen Spaziergang gemacht um uns zu finden und hat einen Slytherin dort drinnen erkannt?" Ichigo zuckte die Achseln. "Wer auch immer die Idee hatte, sie war gut."

"Wovon redest du?" fragte Harry verblüfft. Toshiro sah sich um und nahm dann die Schachtel wieder aus seiner Tasche. Zabini hatte inzwischen einen ziemlichen Abstand zu ihnen aufgebaut.

"Sieh zu", grinste Toshiro, während er die Schachtel öffnete und etwas herausnahm, dass wie ein kleiner Kohlweißling aussah. Harry blinzelte und fragte sich, ob dies eine Variante der schwarzen Schwalbenschwänze war. Toshiro schloss die Hände darum und sah den Schmetterling konzentriert an, dann ließ er ihn fliegen. Er flatterte davon und ließ sich unauffällig auf dem Kragen am Rücken des Slytherins nieder. "Kommt schon. Beeilen wir uns, dass wir zurück kommen." Sie eilten zurück in ihr Abteil, wo die fünf sich hastig in leere Sitze fallen ließen. Die anderen sahen sie einigermaßen überrascht über ihr Handeln an.

"Beeil' dich", drängte Harry, der erriet, wozu der kleine Schmetterling in der Lage war. Zabini, so war ihm klar geworden, war gerade 'verwanzt' worden. Toshiro warf ihm einen leicht irritierten Blick zu, ehe er sanft einen zweiten weißen Schmetterling aus der Schachtel nahm. Er saß mit langsam schlagenden Flügeln auf seinem Finger, bis Toshiro sanft die Antennen entrollte. Die Flügel kamen zur Ruhe und die kleine Kreatur bebte einen Augenblick lang, bis...

==Also Zabini, was wollte Slughorn?==

Malfoys Stimme erklang laut und deutlich in dem Abteil. Alle sahen angemessen beeindruckt aus, und Ron pfiff durch die Zähne.

==Er versucht nur, sich bei gut vernetzten Leuten einzuschmeicheln,== sagte Zabini in vernichtendem Ton. ==Er hat nicht viele gefunden.==

==Wer war sonst noch da?==

==McLaggen aus Gryffindor.==

==Ja, sein Onkel ist eine große Nummer im Ministerium...==

==Belby aus Ravenclaw...==

==Dieser Trottel?== rief ein Mädchen, ehe sie in gackerndes Gelächter ausbrach.

==Longbottom, das Weasley-Mädchen und Potter.== Es gab einiges Gelächter wegen Neville, weswegen Orihime zornig einen Flunsch zog; Spötteleien wegen Harry; und dann - ==Er hatte außerdem Kurosaki und dessen weißhaarigen Kumpel aus Ravenclaw da.==

==Kurosaki...== der Zweifel in Malfoys Stimme überraschte sie. ==Warum...==

==Anscheinend war seine Mutter einer von seinen absoluten Lieblingen - er hat wegen ihr und Lily Evans - Potters Mutter - ziemlich viel in Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Und anscheinend ist sein Großvater sehr gut mit Dumbledore befreundet... oder so was in der Art.==

==Ich verstehe. Nun ja, er hat möglicherweise nicht gehört, dass ich im Zug bin. Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass er ein guter Zauberer war. Vielleicht wird er senil.==

==Ah...== Zabini klang zögerlich. ==Ich würde nicht die Luft anhalten, während ich auf eine Einladung von ihm warte. Er hat mich über Nott ausgefragt und einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck bekommen, als er herausgefunden hat, dass Nott Senior im Ministerium verhaftet worden war. Ich denke nicht, dass er besonders auf Todesser steht.==

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. ==Ah, na ja, was soll's? Er ist nur ein dämlicher Lehrer.== Sie hörten, wie er gähnte. ==Ich meine, es könnte sein, dass ich nach diesem Jahr noch nicht mal mehr zur Schule gehe, also - wen kümmert's?==

==Was?== japste das Mädchen.

==Na ja, ich könnte, ehm, weiter ziehen...==

==Meinst du... _Ihn_?== die Stimme des Mädchens klang gedämpft, verängstigt.

Auf der anderen Seite raschelte es wegen einer Bewegung und niemand wagte zu atmen, während sie zuhörten. ==Mutter will, dass ich die Schule abschließe, aber es scheint jetzt nicht sehr wichtig zu sein. Er schert sich nicht um Z.A.G.s und U.T.Z.s; es geht nur um die Dienste, die er erhält, und die Ergebenheit, die du ihm bewiesen hast.==

==Und du denkst, _du_ kannst ihm dienen? Mit sechzehn und nicht voll ausgebildet?== Zabini klang zweifelnd, sogar spöttisch.

==Vielleicht kümmert es ihn nicht; vielleicht musst du nicht ausgebildet sein...== Es herrschte kurz Stille. ==Zieht besser eure Umhänge an. Ich kann die Schule sehen.==

Toshiro streckte die Hand aus und ein paar Augenblicke später kam der kleine weiße Schmetterling durch die Wand zurück zu ihm geflattert. Er setzte beide zurück in die Schachtel.

"Nun", Uryu stand auf. "Ihr habt ihn gehört - wir müssen unsere Umhänge anziehen."

"Aber..."

"Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, darüber zu reden, Harry. Ich schlage vor, dass alle über das nachdenken, was wir gerade gehört haben, und wir kommen morgen zusammen, um darüber zu reden", sagte Toshiro, als er Ichigo seinen Umhang abnahm. Harry schien nicht glücklich zu sein, aber mit dem Trubel der entstand, während sich alle fertig machten, hatten sie sowieso keine Gelegenheit.

Hermine fragte Orihime ob sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte, da sie noch keinem Haus zugewiesen war.

"Oh, ja! Ich soll mit euch allen gehen, und dann wird Professor McGonagall mich abholen. Sie will mich zuerst Zuordnen, vor all den neuen Schülern." Orihime lächelte und reichte Hermine eine Notiz, die ihrem Brief beigelegen hatte. Das andere Mädchen las sie durch und lächelte.

"Okay; ich kann dich hinbringen", sagte sie und reichte ihr den Zettel zurück.

"Großartig!" Orihime strahlte Hermine an.

Der Zug wurde langsamer und kam zum Stehen. Ron und Hermine mussten sich beeilen und dafür sorgen, dass die Erstklässler eingewiesen wurden. Sie vertrauten ihr Gepäck wieder ihren Freunden an. So war es viel einfacher, sagte Hermine im Davoneilen, wenn man so viele vertrauenswürdige Leute um sich hatte.

"Dieses Mal können wir mit euch fahren!" sagte Yuzu fröhlich.

"Du willst nicht mit deinen Freunden gehen, Yuzu?" fragte Rukia sie.

"Oh, ich bezweifele, dass wir sie in diesem Gedränge überhaupt finden könnten", lächelte Yuzu sie an, die sich daran nicht zu stören schien. Sie würde ihre Freunde drinnen sehen, in der Großen Halle.

"Miss Yuzu..."

"Ja, Winky?"

"Wenn Miss Yuzu Winky nicht mehr braucht, wird Winky jetzt in die Küchen gehen... Winky will überprüfen, ob die Suppe Miss Yuzus Anforderungen entspricht."

"Okay!" Yuzu nickte. "Grüß Dobby von uns, machst du das?"

"Winky wird Elf Dobby grüßen", sie knickste und verschwand dann mit einem Plopp.

Sie legten langsam den Weg zu den Kutschen zurück, die sie ins Schloss bringen würden und versuchten, nicht voneinander getrennt zu werden. Sie konnten Hagrids Stimme brüllen hören: "Erstklässler, Erstklässler!" aber trotz dessen und seiner großen Statur konnte ihn niemand tatsächlich sehen. Yoruichi, die sich um Ichigos Hals gewickelt hatte, klammerte sich fest, damit sie nicht herunter fiel. Er konnte sehen, dass Noba und Ririn als Plüschfiguren über den Rand von einer von Rukias Taschen lugten, die sie sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Sie hatte sie so angeordnet, damit sie sehen konnten, was vor sich ging. Da sie nach hinten schauten, konnten sie ihr den Rücken freihalten.

"Ichigo", fragte Harry ihn mit leiser Stimme. "Diese kleinen Schmetterlinge - sie sind wie die schwarzen, nicht wahr?"

Ichigo blickte sich um, aber da er nur ihre Freunde sah, nickte er. "Irgendwie, mehr oder weniger. Warum?"

"Ist das das _einzige_ , was sie tun?"

"Ja. Aber Toshiro und ich müssen vorsichtig sein, wie wir sie einsetzen - wir haben nur zwei Sätze. Falls es tatsächlich jemand schafft, einen zu entdecken und ihn zu zerquetschen..." er ließ seine Stimme bedeutungsvoll verhallen. Harry nickte verstehend. Ein Schmetterling allein würde nicht funktionieren. Man brauchte das Paar.

"Wer -?"

"Kisuke. Er ist genau wie Uryu und Toshiro so was wie ein Genie. Und ein Erfinder - Er ist echt gut mit solchen Sachen." Das war eine Untertreibung. Dies ist der Idiot, der schließlich den Hogyoku erfunden hatte. Yoruichi miaute, eine Art Kichern. Er hatte die Tatsachen ziemlich untertrieben, und sie dachte ebenfalls an den Hogyoku.

"Kurosaki..." Uryu holte ihn ein und zog ihn zurück und fragte ihn in einem gedämpften Flüstern: "Kommst du mit den Thestralen zurecht?"

Ichigo grinste ihn an. "Ja, Unohana-san hatte tatsächlich eine wirklich gute Idee..." Die Kommandantin der Vierten Kompanie hatte ihn angewiesen, sich mit dem jungen Thestral anzufreunden. Es war ein Baby; anspruchslos, unschuldig und keine Bedrohung. Es hatte sogar kaum Schwingen, geschweige denn riesige, Ulquiorra-mäßige Schwingen. Also hatte er rund eine Stunde am Tag auf ihrem Feld verbracht und mit Junior herumgehangen... bis die erwachsenen Tiere ihm keine Alpträume mehr bereiteten. Er mochte sie nicht, aber er konnte in ihrer Nähe sein, ohne dass sie bei ihm Angstzustände auslösten.

"Schön", nickte Uryu. Kommandantin Unohana war eine ziemlich schlaue, angst einflößende Dame.

Als sie bei den Kutschen ankamen, schafften es Uryu und Orihime schnell - und ein bisschen offensichtlich, dachten ihre Freunde - sich mit Neville und Luna zusammen mit Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine in eine Kutsche zu setzen. Die anderen aus Karakura schnappten sich eine zweite Kutsche, damit sie ein paar ungestörte Augenblicke für sich hatten. Das Verhalten ihrer Freunde machte es ihnen gedanklich klar, dass selbst wenn es diesen vieren nicht bewusst war - da war etwas da.

"Okay", sagte Tatsuki, als sie mit den anderen in der Kutsche saß. "Jetzt _weiß_ ich, dass da etwas vor sich geht."

"Orihime hat nichts zu dir gesagt?" fragte Rukia den Wildfang.

"Überhaupt nichts! Dabei habe ich immer gedacht, dass Uryu auf Orihime steht!" rief sie kopfschüttelnd aus. Na ja, dachten alle, wenigstens schmachtete sie nicht länger Ichigo nach. Das war besonders für das junge Paar eine Erleichterung, die sich ein wenig schlecht gefühlt hatte, dass sie die Gefühle ihrer Freundin verletzten - obwohl sie es nicht vermeiden konnten.

"Nun, haben wir irgendwelche Pläne für dieses Jahr?" Mizuiro sah die anderen an.

"Nur ein Auge auf Harry und Malfoy zu haben und zu versuchen, sie voneinander fern zu halten", sagte Toshiro. "Geht dabei aber nicht zu offensichtlich vor."

Alle nickten. Das würde nicht leicht werden. Harry verhielt sich bereits wie ein Hund mit einem Knochen, und das bereits nach nur wenigen Tagen.

"Berichtet alles Seltsame an einen von uns", fügte Ichigo hinzu.

Es gab das übliche hektische Aussteigen als sie am Schloss ankamen. Yoruichi schaffte es, sich mit ihnen hinein zu schleichen - wieder einmal - und sich in der Großen Halle unter den Tisch zu setzen. Hermine schnappte sich Orihime und nahm sie mit, um Professor McGonagall zu treffen, wie in ihrem Brief angewiesen. Neville wandte sich an ihre Freunde.

"Ihr nehmt nicht an..." frage er sehnsüchtig, während er sie hoffnungsvoll ansah.

"Dass sie Gryffindor zugeteilt wird?" Ichigo, der sehen konnte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, zuckte die Achseln. "Ich schätze, dass alles möglich ist..." Er schien aber seine Zweifel zu haben.

"Sie ist tapfer genug, und sie hat keine Angst zu kämpfen", Tatsuki zuckte die Achseln. "Und ich habe ihr Karate beigebracht..."

"Ich habe auch mit ihr gearbeitet..." fügte Rukia hinzu, wobei sie sich auf das Training bezog, dass sie in der Soul Society absolviert hatten, direkt bevor Ulquiorra Orihime mit einem Trick dazu gebracht hatte, mit ihm nach Hueco Mundo zu gehen.

"Sie ist außerdem sehr loyal und sehr klug", fügte Uryu hinzu. "Sie war unter den fünf Besten in unserer Klasse in Karakura..."

"Für unser Team war sie jedoch immer von größtem Wert..."

"Als Heilerin."

Sie sahen sich alle gegenseitig an und sagten dann gleichzeitig: "Hufflepuff."

"Sorry Neville", Ichigo schenkte ihm ein verzagtes Lächeln und einen mitfühlenden Klaps auf den Rücken. "Aber ich sehe sie nicht in Gryffindor. Aber wie ich schon sagte - alles ist möglich."

Sobald sie in die Große Halle kamen, trennten sie sich und gingen zu ihren jeweiligen Tischen. Harry sah mit Interesse, dass Ginny und Dean sofort anfingen zu streiten, als sie sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, warum ihm dabei leicht ums Herz wurde, aber er fühlte einen Stupser unter dem Tisch von seiner Rechten, von Ichigo... der ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue angrinste. Harry fühlte wie er rot wurde und er sah weg und zu den anderen hin. Mit Ausnahme von Ron und Hermine, die ihm gegenüber saßen, waren alle dem Tisch der Slytherins zugewandt - selbst die, die an den anderen Tischen saßen. _Interessant_...

Das Summen der Gespräche war laut. Harry konnte sich selbst kaum denken hören, geschweige denn Ron und Hermine, die sich mal wieder auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stritten. Die Türen öffneten sich und Professor McGonagall kam herein, die den Sprechenden Hut trug. Orihime war einen Schritt hinter ihr, aber vor den Erstklässlern; sie trug den Hocker. Ihr federnder Schritt, als sie eifrig neben der Professorin her ging, ließ ihren Vorbau ebenfalls wippen, was eine anerkennende Regung bei den anderen männlichen Schülern auslöste. Tatsuki, Rukia und Ichigo ächzten gemeinsam, als sie das sahen. _Sie denkt einfach nie darüber nach_ , dachten sie alle und begegneten Uryus Blick, als dieser sich umdrehte und sie eine Grimasse ziehend ansah. Neville wurde rot, und als er erkannte, dass er auf einmal eine _Menge_ Konkurrenz hatte... schien er sehr niedergeschlagen. Wie könnte er in den Wettbewerb eintreten, wenn es besser aussehende, klügere Burschen an der Schule gab? Er sah den mitfühlenden Blick nicht, den Ichigo ihm zuwarf.

McGonagall deutete an, dass sie den Hocker absetzen sollte und dann stand Professor Dumbledore kurz auf.

"Falls es noch niemand bemerkt hat", sagte er in ziemlich amüsierten Ton, da er die Blicke bemerkt hatte, "wir haben einen weiteren Zugang aus Japan: Miss Orihime Inoue." Viele Leute klatschten - und mehr als nur ein paar pfiffen anerkennend, was insgesamt dazu führte, dass Orihime rot wurde, als sie sich auf den Hocker setzte.

Das Mädchen wusste, was zu erwarten war - sie war zugegen gewesen, als ihre Freunde im letzten Jahr Zugeordnet worden waren - also zeigte sie keine Angst, als ihr der Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt wurde. Beinahe sofort bekam sie einen Kicheranfall, was Tatsuki das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben ließ. Rukia hustete und lächelte ihre Freundin an, während Ichigo nur den Kopf schüttelte. Was alle überraschte - der Sprechende Hut kicherte ebenfalls. So sehr, dass er beinahe den Namen ihres Hauses nicht heraus brachte.

"H-H-Hahahahahaha - H-hahahaha-Huf-hahahaha-HUF- _HAHAHA-_ FLE- _HAHAHA-_ PUFF! _HAHAHAHHAHAHA_!" keuchte er endlich durch einen Lachkrampf. Der Hufflepuff-Tisch brach in Jubel aus und Orihime eilte hinüber, um sich zwischen Momo und Hannah Abbott zu setzen.

Neville seufzte enttäuscht und wurde beinahe grün, als er die anerkennenden Blicke sah, die sie vom Tisch der Hufflepuffs erhielt - vor allem von den gut aussehenden Ernie MacMillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Na ja Neville, wir haben dir gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich in Hufflepuff landet", Ichigo lächelte ihn sanft an, als ihre Hauslehrerin mit der Zuordnung der neuen Erstklässler anfing. Harry sah halbherzig zu. Er zog es vor, Malfoy im Auge zu behalten und über ein paar Ungereimtheiten nachzudenken, die er entdeckt hatte.

Da gab es noch etwas, das Ichigo und die anderen ihnen nicht sagten. Es war durchaus möglich, dass es mit Japan, _Kido_ -Anwendern und deren Magie zu tun hatte. Allerdings dachte er immer noch über die Stimme nach, die er gehört hatte, als er im letzten Jahr gemeinsam mit Snape im Denkarium gefangen gewesen war; wie Ichigo in der Lage war, ein Schwert aus der leeren Luft zu ziehen, und wie vier von ihnen es schafften, so schnell die Kleidung zu wechseln. Und dann war da diese... _Sache_... die Ichigo machte, die es ihm ermöglichte, diese _Aura_ auszustrahlen. Hermine hatte außerdem darauf hingewiesen, dass er seine Faust nicht durch das Verschwindekabinett hätte stoßen können sollen... auch nicht mit _Kido._

Harry war so gedankenverloren, dass er den Anfang von Professor Dumbledores Ankündigungen zum Schuljahresbeginn verpasste. Plötzlich war Essen auf dem Tisch. Er zuckte zusammen und sah sich um, um zu sehen ob jemand es bemerkt hatte. Ron und Hermine stritten sich - _schon wieder_. Ichigo schmuggelte Essen nach unten zu Yoruichi, die bis zu dem Sitz neben ihm geglitten war. Rukia diskutierte wieder einmal mit Tatsuki über die Hochzeit, die sich tatsächlich bereitwilliger daran beteiligte als ihr Verlobter. Er langte zu und entschied, seine Grübeleien auf später zu verschieben.

"Wir haben keine Gelegenheit gehabt dich zu fragen, Harry, was Slughorn wollte", fragte Hermine ihn plötzlich.

"Er wollte wissen, was wirklich im Ministerium passiert ist."

"Er und der Rest der Welt", ächzte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde am liebsten Flugblätter verteilen: _'Was wirklich beim Kampf im Ministerium passiert ist'_."

In diesem Moment stand Professor Dumbledore auf um das Wort an sie zu richten, und Harry bemerkte, dass er seine Hand verborgen hielt. _Das wird er nicht das ganze Schuljahr über schaffen_ , überlegte er und fragte sich wieder einmal, was mit seiner Hand passiert war. Er fragte sich, ob Ichigo es wusste, oder ob er es von seinem Großvater in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass wenn irgendjemand Bescheid wusste was passiert war, es dieser furchteinflößende alte Mann war. Er konnte es Ichigo wirklich nicht verübeln, dass er aus dem Haus der Weasleys abgehauen war, als er eine Botschaft per Schmetterling von ihm erhalten hatte. Er wäre auch abgehauen.

"Willkommen! Ich wünsche euch allen einen wunderbaren Abend!" begrüßte er sie. "An unsere zurück kehrenden Schüler - willkommen zurück. An unsere Neuankömmlinge... willkommen in unserer Familie!"

"Er hält seine Hand verborgen", murmelte Harry Ichigo zu, der nickte, weil er dasselbe bemerkt hatte.

"Alle Waren von Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze sind ausnahmslos verboten..."

Sie sahen einander an und Rukia runzelte besorgt die Stirn, während sie an Ichigos Ärmel zupfte.

"Meint er Chappy?" fragte sie Ichigo.

"Nein", seufzte er, überhaupt nicht darüber überrascht, wie sie den Miniaturpelzball genannt hatte. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore euch nicht zwingen würde, eure Minimuffs loszuwerden. Er redet von all den anderen Sachen - die Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien, das Feuerwerk, so'n Zeug."

"Oh, okay. Ehm - hast du keine Sachen in deinem Koffer?" fragte sie besorgt. Sie wusste, dass er Zeug von Fred und George bekommen hatte, als sie im Laden gewesen waren. Ichigo grinste sie an.

"Ja, aber ich hebe sie mir für etwas anderes auf", erwiderte er mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, das sie sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machen ließ. Er verbrachte, so dachte sie, zu viel Zeit mit Gin und Grimmjow, ganz zu schweigen von den Zwillingen.

"...wer für das Quidditch-Team seines Hauses spielen möchte, sollte seinen Namen dem jeweiligen Hauslehrer nennen..."

Harry sah zu Tatsuki und Rukia hinüber, die ihn beide angrinsten. Ron schien darauf begierig zu sein, und Ginny nickte mit Begeisterung. Hermine und Ichigo warfen einander leidgeprüfte Blicke zu. Keiner von beiden stand allzu sehr auf Quidditch.

"Ich freue mich außerdem, einen ehemaligen Kollegen von mir im Kollegium willkommen zu heißen. Professor Slughorn -" der Professor stand auf und verbeugte sich, "hat sich großzügiger Weise bereit erklärt, seine alte Stelle als Lehrer für Zaubertränke wieder aufzunehmen."

"Zaubertränke?"

" _Zaubertränke?"_

"Hat er wirklich _Zaubertränke_ gesagt?" Die ganze Halle summte mit dieser Neuigkeit, obwohl Ichigo, Uryu und Toshiro von dieser Enthüllung recht unbeeindruckt zu sein schienen - tatsächlich - schienen sie davon überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein.

"Harry, du hast gesagt -" Ron und Hermine drehten sich beide zu ihm um, während Neville vor Überraschung nur mit offenem Mund staunte.

"Harry hat nur _angenommen_ , dass er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten würde", sagte Ichigo milde, während die Neuigkeit für mehrere Minute weiter Wellen durch die Halle schlug.

"Aber -"

"Harry, du vergisst - er war der Zaubertrankmeister von meiner Mutter - und von _deiner_. Ich wusste, was seine Spezialität war, weil sie über ihn in ihre Tagebücher geschrieben hat. Und Ron - wenn du deine Eltern nach ihm gefragt hättest - hätten sie dir gesagt, was er unterrichtet hat, weil er auch _ihr_ Professor war, als sie in Hogwarts waren. Alle haben nur Vermutungen angestellt."

"Aber..." Das war der Grund, warum Ichigo ihm diese Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Er hatte gewusst, was Slughorns Spezialität war, und hatte eine Vermutung gehabt, was er unterrichten würde. Aber warum hatte er nichts gesagt?

"Derweil wird Professor Snape", Professor Dumbledore hob seine Stimme und das Gemurmel verstummte, "die Stelle des Lehrers für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen."

"Gerade als Harry "NEIN!" rief schlug Ichigo ihm die Hand vor den Mund, gerade als Hermine unter dem Tisch nach ihm trat. Glücklicherweise hatte sie gut gezielt und verfehlte Ichigo, während sie Harry mit einem Streifhieb erwischte. Sie zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als ihr Fuß auf die Innenseite seines Schienbeins traf.

"Schhh!" zischte Ichigo. "Schau, wir alle wissen, dass du ihn hasst. Aber nicht so laut! Funkle ihn an so viel du willst, aber versuche _nicht_ seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen!"

 _Wie war das passiert_? fragte sich Harry, als er genau das tat, was Ichigo vorgeschlagen hatte. Er starrte den Lehrertisch an, stinkwütend, dass Snape irgendwie seinen Herzenswunsch nach all dieser Zeit erfüllt bekam. Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass es sicher war, nahm Ichigo seine Hand weg.

"Nun, eine gute Sache ist daran - er wird am Ende des Jahres weg sein", murmelte Harry.

"Harry!" Ichigo und Hermine starrten ihn beide wütend an.

"Was? Jeder weiß, dass die Stelle verflucht ist..."

"Er könnte einfach im nächsten Jahr wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten", schlug Ron vor, der versuchte, Frieden zu halten, obwohl er selbst nichts dagegen hätte, Snapes Rücken zu sehen. "Slughorn will möglicherweise nicht länger als ein Jahr bleiben - Moody wollte es nicht."

"Warum sollte er Snape den Posten geben?" Harry senkte die Stimme, selbst als Professor Dumbledore einen Vortrag über die Rückkehr von Moldy und wie die Schutzmaßnahmen verstärkt worden waren, anfing. "Jeder weiß, dass er ihm mit dem Posten nicht traut."

"Harry", seufzte Ichigo, während Hermine gleichzeitig den Kopf schüttelte. "Das stimmt überhaupt nicht und das weißt du. Professor Dumbledore weiß, dass die Stelle verflucht ist, genau wie alle anderen - er will nicht das Risiko eingehen, Professor Snape zu verlieren. Du lässt deine Abneigung gegen ihn dein logisches Denkvermögen beeinträchtigen." Hermine nickte nun in Zustimmung mit ihm. Sie fing an, ihn an eine Wackelkopffigur zu erinnern.

"Aber..."

"Harry - Professor Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt. Warum sollte er lügen? Snape ist sein Mann im beim Gegner - auch wenn du dir etwas anderes wünscht, wir _brauchen_ ihn."

Professor Dumbledore - hatte es Ichigo gesagt? Wann war das passiert? Er wollte das gerade fragen als ihm klar wurde, dass sie entlassen wurden, dass alle aufstanden, weil Ichigo sich Yoruichi geschnappt hatte und sie auf dem Arm hielt. Während sie durch die Tür an Filch vorbei trotteten, der Mrs. Norris hielt, funkelte der Hausmeister das Paar wütend an - und seine Katze legte die Ohren fest an. Sie bekam einen wilden Blick in den Augen, als ob sie ausreißen wollte... Yoruichi starrte einfach mit einem kätzischen Grinsen zurück. Nein, Filch hatte wahrscheinlich gehofft, dass dieses Paar in diesem Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Sie schafften es, Hagrid aus dem Weg zu gehen, da nur Momo und Mizuiro in diesem Jahr sein Unterrichtsfach belegten... und keiner von ihnen hatte Lust, an diesem Abend mit Hagrid zu reden und ihm zu erzählen, dass seine drei Lieblingsschüler sein Fach nicht belegen würden.

Bald waren sie oben und stolperten in ihre Betten, ihr langer Tag forderte endlich seinen Tribut. Sie waren alle eingeschlafen, sobald ihre Köpfe die Kissen berührt hatten.

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
(1) Im Original werden hier die Worte "certified" und "certifiable" benutzt. Während "certified" ziemlich eindeutig ist und bedeutet, dass etwas bewiesen, beglaubigt oder bescheinigt werden kann oder bereits ist, kann "certifiable" neben beweisbar bzw. nachweisbar auch bedeuten, dass jemand unzurechnungsfähig ist...

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
(2) Nur eine Bemerkung über Hauselfen in Japan: Hauselfen werden für ihre Arbeit bezahlt. Wenn sie es wünschen, oder wenn sie von ihrer Familie nicht angemessen behandelt werden, können sie jederzeit aus freien Stücken gehen. Sie müssen nicht darauf warten, dass ihre Herren ihnen ein Stück Kleidung geben um zu gehen.


	18. Kapitel 18

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** In diesem Kapitel gibt es einen kleinen Bonus - ein Omake am Ende! No1AldamonFanGirl hat die Idee gehabt, ich konnte sie in der Handlung, so wie ich sie aufgebaut habe, nicht unterbringen, also habe ich sie kurz erwähnt - und dann am Ende ein Omake geschrieben... armer Ichigo - er kann Grimmjow einfach nicht entkommen, noch nicht einmal in seinen Träumen...

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Sorry für die Verspätung - gestern hatte ich Schwierigkeiten mit dem Upload des neuen Kapitels.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

Heute gibt es ausnahmsweise keine Anmerkungen zum Textformat...

* * *

 **Kapitel 18**

Die Gryffindors trafen sich am nächsten Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum, ehe sie zum Frühstück hinunter gingen. Harry verlor keine Zeit und brachte Malfoy zur Sprache, was die anderen ächzen ließ; er war der Meinung, dass Draco offiziell ein Todesser geworden war. Ichigo, Rukia und Tatsuki wussten, dass sie Harry diese Idee irgendwie umgehend ausreden mussten... aber Ron und Hermine erledigten diese Aufgabe praktisch für sie. Dafür war Ichigo dankbar - er hatte eine fürchterliche Nacht hinter sich - sein Traum ließ sich definitiv als seltsam bezeichnen - und sobald er danach aufgewacht war, hatte er nicht mehr einschlafen können (Lest euch das Omake für Einzelheiten des Traums durch). Der Versuch, einen sturen Harry Potter davon zu überzeugen, dass Draco Malfoy nicht das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm trug, lag an diesem Morgen außerhalb seiner Fähigkeiten. Es war nur ein Glücksfall für sie, dass der Inhaber des Ladens zu leise gesprochen hatte, als dass Harry und die anderen ihn hatten verstehen können, als er auf Ichigos Frage geantwortet hatte (und dass Yoruichi ihn angefaucht und Lärm gemacht hatte, hatte natürlich auch geholfen...).

"Ich denke, dass er nur Parkinson und seinen zwei Gorillas gegenüber angegeben hat", spottete Ron kopfschüttelnd. Malfoy mochte es, sich in Positur zu werfen und vor seinen Speichelleckern anzugeben.

"Warum sollte Moldy jemand so dämlichen wie Malfoy zu einem Todesser machen?" wollte Rukia wissen. Sie warf Ichigo einen seltsamen Blick zu, als dieser anscheinend nicht aufhören konnte zu gähnen.

"Nun, man braucht kein Hirn, um sich vor jemandem zu verbeugen", schnaubte Tatsuki, die ihrem Freund ebenfalls einen sonderbaren Blick zuwarf. "Andererseits hast du nicht ganz Unrecht. Malfoy kann anscheinend ohne Paps nichts unternehmen, und Paps ist in Askaban."

"Dennoch... es ist eine ziemlich große Lüge, nicht wahr?" sagte Hermine zweifelnd. "Warum das Risiko eingehen? Falls Voldemort davon hören sollte, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht erfreut wäre."

"Genau!" sagte Harry, der versuchte das Fingerzeigen und Flüstern zu ignorieren, dass hinter ihm und Ichigo stattfand. Ron drehte sich schließlich um und funkelte einen der glotzenden Erstklässler an. Ichigo ächzte und gähnte dann wieder. _Verdammte Träume_...

"Hey - es ist unhöflich mit dem Finger zu zeigen!" fuhr Ron sie an. Als sie sein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen sahen, zerstreuten sie sich und er feixte zufrieden. "Ich liebe es, Sechstklässler zu sein. Freizeit..."

"Wir werden sie zum Lernen brauchen!" widersprach Hermine, während die andern ihm einfach einen Blick zuwarfen, der in Zweifel stellte, wie viel freie Zeit sie haben würden... Das stimmt, dachte Harry. Ichigo neigte dazu, so viel zu lernen wie Hermine, und wenn er nicht lernte, gab er Rukia Nachhilfe - oder bekam Nachhilfe in den Fächern, in denen er selber Hilfe brauchte, wie Zauberkunst. Er stellte mit einem Seufzer fest, dass er sich wünschte, Ichigo könnte tatsächlich auf einem Besen reiten. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er bei seiner natürlichen athletischen Begabung ein hervorragender Quidditch-Spieler sein könnte, wenn er dieses kleine Hindernis überwinden könnte. Möglicherweise würde er ein großartiger Jäger sein. Allerdings schien der Japanische Jugendliche mit den ingwerfarbenen Haaren keinerlei Bedauern darüber zu hegen, dass er nicht spielen konnte; wie Hermine schien er anscheinend das Lernen dem Spiel vorzuziehen. Uryu hatte Harry erzählt, dass Ichigo Tatsuki angefahren hatte, dass er seine guten Noten bekommen hatte, weil er mit ihm selber und Hermine gelernt hatte, während sie Quidditch gespielt und mit Fred Weasley gefüßelt hatte - was Harry zum Kichern gebracht hatte. Harry hoffte, dass er etwas dieser freien Zeit dazu verwenden konnte, um wenn möglich etwas mehr _Kido_ zu lernen. Sie könnten immer den Raum der Wünsche benutzen...

Was Harry nicht wusste war, dass Ichigo ihre doppelte Mission hier in Hogwarts ernst nahm. Er vertraute darauf, dass Rukia und Tatsuki auf Harry aufpassten, während sie auf dem Quidditchfeld waren. Er selbst, da er der einzige war, der stark genug war, Aizen auf Augenhöhe zu bekämpfen, wusste, dass er einen Vorteil brauchte, um den _Hogyoku_ zu überwinden, und er glaubte fest daran, dass Magie die Antwort war. Ihre kurze Konfrontation Ende Mai hatte ihn um so mehr davon überzeugt. Also widmete er sich seinen Studien dazu mit derselben Leidenschaft, mit der er alles andere anging. Je besser er wurde und je mehr er in Hogwarts lernte, desto größer war seine Chance, den verräterischen Shinigami-Kommandanten endgültig zu besiegen. Verbündete reihten sich ein, um ihnen zu helfen, und er wollte sie nicht im Stich lassen, vor allem nicht Nel und Grimmjow... deren Leben in einer Sekunde verwirkt wären, weil sie ihnen geholfen hatten. Und - trotz allem - war Grimmjow wenn nicht ein Freund, dann ein Freundfeind geworden. Trotz seltsamer Träume...

Zum Frühstück gab es Porridge - den Ichigo verabscheute, Rukia aber wie eine Katze aufschleckte - Eier, Toast und Schinken. Also belud er seinen Teller mit diesen und ignorierte den Anblick seiner Verlobten, die den verabscheuten Porridge aß. Außerdem ging das Trio weiterhin Hagrid aus dem Weg, was nicht andauernd so weiter gehen konnte, vor allem da Ichigo ihn besuchen musste um nach dem Paar geflügelter Pferde zu sehen und mit ihm über die Greifen zu sprechen. Außerdem warteten sie auf Professor McGonagall, dass sie ihnen ihre Stundenpläne brachte und bestätigte, dass sie für U.T.Z.-Fächer qualifiziert waren.

Hermine, Tatsuki und Ichigo wurden augenblicklich für all ihre Fächer freigegeben und sie schien ziemlich zufrieden damit zu sein, dass Ichigo tatsächlich ein 'E' in Zauberkunst geschafft hatte. Sie führte eine geflüsterte Unterhaltung mit Rukia und erlaubte ihr tatsächlich, ihren U.T.Z.-Unterricht für Verwandlung zu besuchen, obwohl sie nur ein 'A' erhalten hatte, da sie "nur um einen oder zwei Punkte vorbei gerutscht" war. Anschließend eilte das Paar mit Hermine und Uryu zum Unterricht über Alte Runen in der ersten Stunde.

Nachdem sie sich um Neville (der anders als Rukia nicht für Verwandlung freigegeben war) und Parvati Patil gekümmert hatte, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu.

"Potter..." sagte sie und schaute auf ihre Notizen. "Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung... alles in Ordnung. Ich war sehr zufrieden mit Ihrer Note in Verwandlung. Allerdings sehe ich nicht, dass Sie sich für Zaubertränke beworben haben. Ich dachte, Sie wollten Auror werden?"

"Das tue ich - aber Sie haben gesagt, dass ich ein 'Ohnegleichen' brauche", sagte er ihr während er zusah, wie die anderen verschwanden.

"Ja - als Professor Snape das Fach unterrichtet hat. Aber jetzt ist Professor Slughorn Zaubertrankmeister, und er akzeptiert Schüler mit einem 'E' in seiner Klasse."

Harry ächzte da er wünschte, dass er das gewusst hätte, und jetzt die Blicke die Ichigo ihm zugeworfen hatte, jetzt viel besser verstand - der andere Junge hatte gewusst, dass Slughorn ihn in seinem Unterricht annehmen würde. Warum hatte er nicht einfach etwas gesagt? "Ich habe kein Buch, oder das Zubehör oder sonst irgendwas..."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Ihnen etwas ausleihen kann, genau wie Mr. Kurosaki", nickte sie. "Sehr gut, Potter, bitte sehr." Sie reichte ihm seinen Stundenplan und wandte sich dann Ron zu, der schließlich denselben Stundenplan erhielt.

"Jetzt eine Freistunde, eine nach der Pause und eine direkt nach dem Mittagessen! Klasse!" rief Ron aus, während er den Plan glücklich anstarrte. Es schien so, als ob ihre freie Zeit sich tatsächlich bemerkbar machen würde.

Eine Stunde später, nachdem sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gesessen und Musik gehört hatten, die Chad ihnen auf ihre kleinen iPods gespielt hatte (sie waren beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie die Größe seiner Sammlung gesehen hatten), trafen sie sich mit den anderen vor dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, wie viele Hausaufgaben wir schon für Runen haben!" ächzte Hermine, deren Arme mit Büchern voll beladen waren. "Ein Aufsatz, zwei Übersetzungen, und bis Mittwoch alle diese Bücher lesen!"

Harry und Ron sahen Bestätigung heischend zu den anderen hinüber und stellten fest, dass alle bedrückt nickten, wodurch sie alles bestätigten, worüber sich ihre Freundin beschwert hatte. Anscheinend übertrieb Hermine dieses Mal nicht.

"Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, bekommen wir es fertig", sagte Uryu vernünftig. "Das könnte die beste Art für uns sein, das anzugehen..."

"Warte es ab, ich wette Snape wird uns auch eine Menge aufgeben", weissagte sie mit einer Grimasse, während sie zur Tür sah.

Die Tür öffnete sich während sie sprach und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin trat in den Flur, was alle Gespräche beendete. Er bedeutete ihnen schweigend den Raum zu betreten und beobachtete sie, während sie hinein gingen. Harry bemerkte, dass seine Augen nur einmal flackerten, als er Ichigo sah. Also, dachte er, diese Intensität was den japanischen Jugendlichen betraf, war nicht schwächer geworden. Der Raum war düsterer geworden, und es hingen neue Bilder an den Wänden, die viele der Flüche am Werk zeigten. Das war weit von den hellen, offenen Räumen der japanischen Schule entfernt, an die er, wie er feststellte, mit einiger Sehnsucht zurück dachte.

"Keine Bücher. Ich will, dass Sie dem was ich Ihnen sagen werden, die volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken." Hermine, die ihr Buch hervor geholt hatte, steckte es mit errötenden Wangen schnell wieder weg, während sie sich auf Snape konzentrierte, der jetzt vorne im Zimmer stand, ihnen allen mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck zugewandt.

"Sie hatten fünf Lehrer in genauso vielen Jahren; einige besser, einige schlechter als die anderen. Natürlich hatte jeder seine eigene Lehrmethoden und ihre eigenen... Prioritäten", er legte eine Pause ein. Offensichtlich bezog er sich auf Quirrel, Lockhart, den falschen Moody und Dumbridge. Der einzige richtige Lehrer den sie gehabt hatten, war Lupin gewesen. Selbst Snape hatte es trotz seiner Abneigung gegen den Werwolf zögernd zugeben müssen. Er war der Einzige dieser Gruppe gewesen, der tatsächlich das Besten für die Schüler gewollt hatte, während er sie unterrichtete. "Angesichts dieses Durcheinanders ist es überraschend, dass viele von Ihnen es geschafft haben, einen Z.A.G. in diesem Fach zu erreichen. Ich werde noch überraschter sein, sollten Sie es schaffen, mit den U.T.Z. Anforderungen Schritt zu halten."

Sie hatten einen Z.A.G. erhalten, dachte Harry ein wenig selbstzufrieden, weil sie alle zusammen dafür gearbeitet hatten. Der größte Teil der Klasse bestand größtenteils aus ehemaligen Mitgliedern der DA, die alle einen ähnlich selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zeigten und nicht anders konnten, als zu ihm hinüber zu sehen. Ichigo drehte sich tatsächlich um und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er hörte zu während Snape fortfuhr und die Dunklen Künste mit einem Monster verglich, dem ein neuer Kopf wuchs, wenn der alte abgeschlagen wurde (Uryu nannte es später eine Hydra). Er sagte ihnen, dass sie flexibel und einfallsreich sein mussten... Und dann fuhr er fort und benannte die Flüche, die in den Bildern dargestellt waren, die er aufgehängt hatte.

"Wurde ein Inferius gesichtet, Professor?" frage Parvati Patil ein wenig eingeschüchtert und mit Bezug auf das Informationsblatt, das ihnen allen geschickt worden war (Harry hatte seines mitgebracht und im Zug den Japanern gezeigt; unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie nicht beeindruckt waren. Wie Professor Dumbledore gesagt hatte, hatte es für sie nur einen Unterhaltungswert... wenn überhaupt): "Ist das bestätigt? Er setzt sie wieder ein?"

"Der dunkle Lord hat sie in der Vergangenheit eingesetzt. Es wäre keine Überraschung, wenn er sie wieder einsetzen würde. Es wäre besser für sie, wenn Sie auf sie vorbereitet wären, als nicht", war seine Antwort.

Er ging im Raum herum während er sprach und wie immer wogte sein dunkler Umhang um ihn herum während er ging. "Sie sind, mit wenigen Ausnahmen, vollkommene Anfänger was die Kunst der Anwendung ungesagter Zauber angeht. Wer kann mit sagen, was der Vorteil eines ungesagten Zaubers ist?"

Wie immer schoss Hermines Hand als erste nach oben und Uryu und Ichigo beschlossen, ihr das Feld zu überlassen, obwohl sie die Antwort kannten. Sie zogen auch so schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, weil sie Ausländer waren. Es hatte keinen Zweck, es schlimmer zu machen. Nachdem er den beiden einen Blick zugeworfen hatte und sah, dass sie nicht die Hand heben würden - wie sehr er das auch wollen würde - nickte Snape ihr zögern zu. "Miss Granger?"

"Ihr Gegner hat keine Vorwarnung darüber, was für eine Art Magie man einsetzen wird - was einem einen Sekundenbruchteil Vorteil verschafft..."

"Wort für Wort aus dem Standard-Buch der Zaubersprüche", sagte Snape mit einer Spur Geringschätzung, was Hermine erröten und ein wenig vor Verlegenheit zusammensinken ließ. "Kann jemand dem etwas hinzu fügen?" Er sah wieder demonstrativ zu Ichigo hinüber, der endlich seufzte, hilflos den leicht grinsenden Uryu ansah und halb die Hand hob. "Kurosaki."

"Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Wenn Sie Ihren Feind sehen, ehe er Sie sieht, können Sie ihn - oder sie - außer Gefecht setzen, bevor derjenige überhaupt bemerkt, dass Sie da sind. Dies kann den Schaden, der Ihrer Seite zugefügt wird, minimieren, wenn es ein Gefecht ist, an dem mehr als zwei Personen beteiligt sind."

Snape nickte erfreut. Er dachte wie der Krieger und Kommandant der er war, da er wusste, dass Ichigo den Posten des Kommandanten der Fünften Kompanie erhalten hatte.

"Ausgezeichnet - in taktischen Begriffen gedacht. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Alle starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an, als er Gryffindor tatsächlich Punkte _zuerkannte_. Es war schwer, aber Harry schaffte es, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Er wusste - genau wie Ron, Hermine und Neville - warum Snape Ichigo bevorzugte - aber sie waren die einzigen außerhalb der Gruppe von Ichigos eigenen Freunden, die das taten.

Ichigo und seine Schwestern waren nicht nur Nachfahren von Salazar Slytherin, sondern auch von den anderen drei Gründern. Für Snape, der ein ergebenes Mitglied von Slytherin und Hauslehrer des Hauses Slytherin war, machte das Ichigo zu einem Mitglied des Königshauses. Tatsächlich - soweit Harry wusste, könnte Snape Ichigo als denjenigen ansehen, der Voldemort als Erbe von Slytherin ersetzen würde...

"Ich denke, vielleicht müssen Sie ein Beispiel sehen", sagte Snape nun, während er die Klasse genau betrachtete und eine Menge leerer Gesichter sah. "Kurosaki, wenn Sie so gut sein würden?" er bedeutete Ichigo aufzustehen und ihm vorn Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ichigo ächzte innerlich, aber er hätte sich denken sollen, dass dies kommen würde. Er war der Einzige der Gruppe, der in ihrem fünften Jahr stumm Zauber angewendet hatte... Ichigo stand zögernd auf und ging zu dem Professor nach vorn, wo er sich ihm gegenüber aufstellte. "Sie werden schweigend angreifen, ich werde mich verteidigen."

Ichigo nickte, sein Geist raste. Er wollte nichts tun, was irgendjemanden verletzten konnte, wenn es einen Querschläger gab... und dann wurde ihm klar, dass Snape vor der Klasse einen Schild errichtet hatte und nickte. Er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen sollen. Er beschloss, einen Zauber seiner Mutter zu verwenden und schnipste diesen schnell auf den Professor, der ihn ablenkte, was ihn in die Decke schlagen ließ. Dann musste Snape schnell reagieren, als Ichigo in schneller Folge drei weitere Zauber auf ihn schleuderte. Snape nickte ihm zufrieden zu, nachdem er sie abgelenkt hatte. Es waren gute, starke Zauber gewesen, was zeigte, dass er keine Angst gehabt hatte, sie zu benutzen, und außerdem, dass er darauf vertraute, dass sein Professor in der Lage sein würde, sie abzulenken. "Ausgezeichnet", sagte Snape und erlaubte Ichigo, sich wieder zu setzen. _Er sollte wirklich im Siebten Jahr sein, er und auch Ishida_ , überlegte er. "Ich hoffe, dass dies eine angemessene Demonstration war?" Er starrte die Gruppe an, von denen einige noch ehrfürchtig die beiden anstarrten, andere - wie Malfoy - schienen gelangweilt. "Sie werden sich jetzt in Paare aufteilen", sagte er. "Einer wird versuchen, den anderen zu verhexen - schweigend. Der andere wird versuchen, den Fluch abzuwehren. _Schweigend_."

Obwohl Snape von der DA wusste, war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals die vollständige Liste der Mitglieder gesehen hatte, die Dumbridge gefunden hatte, also wusste er nicht, ob der Professor wusste, dass Harry mindestens der Hälfte der Klasse beigebracht hatte, wie man einen Schildzauber anwendete... Allerdings hatten nur Ichigo und in einigen Fällen Uryu es geschafft, jemals Zauber auszuführen, ohne sie auszusprechen. Als er Ichigo danach gefragt hatte, hatte der andere Teenager nur die Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, dass er einfach damit angefangen hatte... ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie er es machte. Oder manchmal, dass er es tatsächlich machte. Bei dieser Aussage hatten seine Freunde die Augen verdreht und Rukia den Kopf geschüttelt. Ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, dass Ichigo in der Lage war, schwierige Sachen zu tun, ehe er überhaupt die einfacheren gemeistert hatte.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass Ichigo immer noch der einzige war, der seine Zauber ungesagt ausführte; eine Menge Gemurmel fand statt und Rukia stampfte dort, wo sie mit Momo arbeitete, frustriert mit dem Fuß auf. Ron war beinahe purpurn durch den Versuch, einen Fluch auf Harry zu schleudern, und auch Neville und Orihime hatten kein Glück. Er konnte Mizuiro nicht sehen, aber er hatte einen anderen Hufflepuff als Partner. Das überraschte ihn - dass Ichigo sich Uryu als Partner ausgesucht hatte, statt seiner Verlobten. Er wollte wahrscheinlich nicht das Risiko eingehen, sie zu verletzen...

Nachdem die Unterrichtsstunde zehn Minuten gedauert hatte, schaffte es Uryu, mehrere Flüche ohne zu sprechen auf Ichigo zu schleudern und kurz danach gelang es Hermine, einen von Tatsuki abzuwehren. Allerdings brachte dieses Kunststück keinem der Schüler Punkte ein. Anscheinend war Ichigo der einzige Schüler außerhalb von Slytherin, der von Snape Punkte bekommen konnte. Allerdings war es von ihrem Standpunkt aus ein Anlass zum Feiern.

Harry erhielt von einem anderen Schüler ein Pergament, als sie nach dem Unterricht auf dem Weg in die Pause waren... Und sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, als er die Handschrift darauf erkannte. Es kam von Professor Dumbledore und er wollte mit ihrem Privatunterricht am Samstag Abend beginnen...

Als sie sich nach unten auf dem Weg zur Doppelstunde Zaubertränke machten, sahen sie, dass nur eine knappe Handvoll weitergingen: sie drei, Ichigo, Uryu, Momo, Draco und drei andere Slytherins, vier weitere Ravenclaws und Ernie MacMillan. Sie würden noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Tische im Verlies belegen.

"Hey", begrüßte Ernie sie und fragte danach, wie ihr Sommer gewesen war.

Ehe sie antworten konnten, öffnete sich die Tür des Kerkers und Slughorn ließ sie alle hinein. Er begrüßte Harry, Ichigo und Zabini mit großer Begeisterung, obwohl Ichigo Blaise immer noch vor Abneigung anstarrte. Anscheinend hatten sie ihren Streit im Zug noch nicht vergessen. Es standen bereits Kessel mit blubbernden Zaubertränken darin bereit, die Hermine, Ichigo und Uryu mit großem Interesse untersuchten.

Harry erzählte dem Professor, dass er und Ron keine Bücher oder Waagen hatten und sie wurden aufgefordert, sich welche aus dem Schrank zu holen. Professor McGonagall hatte ihn bereits über das Problem informiert. Sie holten sich die Sachen und gingen zu dem Tisch zurück, den sie sich mit Hermine und Ernie teilten. Am nächsten Tisch befanden sich Ichigo, Uryu und Momo. Die vier Ravenclaws waren zusammen (irgendwie hatte Harry Schwierigkeiten damit, Uryu als Ravenclaw zu sehen; die Japaner waren wie ihr eigenes, persönliches Haus, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie auf die anderen drei aufgeteilt waren) und die vier Slytherins teilten sich ebenfalls einen Tisch.

"Nun denn", sagte Slughorn, sobald sie sich niedergelassen hatten. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, ein paar Zaubertränke vorzubereiten, die sie sich kurz ansehen können. Man wird erwarten, dass Sie diese Dinge herstellen können, wenn Sie Ihre U.T.Z.s abgelegt haben. Sie sollten auf jeden Fall mindestens von ihnen gehört haben. Nun - was ist dies her, kann mir das jemand sagen?"

Er trat zum Kessel in der Nähe von Malfoy hinüber, der eine klare Flüssigkeit enthielt, die beinahe wie Wasser aussah.

"Ah - Ichigo mein Junge!"

" _Veritaserum_ ", erwiderte er mit einer Grimasse. "Und das _habe_ ich tatsächlich hergestellt." Uryu nickte ebenfalls. _Zusammen mit dem vorbeugenden Mittel_ , dachte er, _und das imitierte falsche Serum_... "Es zwingt den, der es trinkt, die Wahrheit zu sagen."

"Prächtig!" strahlte Slughorn ihn glücklich an, erfreut zu hören, dass einer seiner Schüler es bereits gebraut hatte. Er trat zu einem weiteren Kessel hinüber, der in der Nähe des Tisches der Ravenclaws stand. "Dies hier ist ein wohlbekannter Zaubertrank, und es kommt in letzter Zeit in einigen Merkblättern des Ministeriums vor. Irgendjemand...?"

Hermine hatte ihre Hand vor allen anderen oben. "Es ist Vielsafttrank, Sir."

"Ausgezeichnet!" nickte Slughorn. Harry und Ron hatten den Zaubertrank ebenfalls erkannt. Schließlich hatten sieh ihn mehrfach trinken müssen.

"Nun, dieser hier..." sagte er erwartungsvoll und sah sich mit einiger Hoffnung um.

"Das ist _Amortentia_ ", dies war Uryu, der Ichigo einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf, während der andere Teenager vor Abscheu erschauerte. "Und es ist angeblich der stärkste Liebestrank der Welt."

"Gut gemacht!" Slughorn nickte vor Vergnügen, als seine Schüler die Zaubertränke einfach erkannten. "Und wie haben Sie ihn erkannt?"

"Durch den Perlmuttschimmer", erwiderte er, "und dadurch, dass der Dampf spiralförmig aufsteigt. Angeblich riecht er für jeden von uns anders, je nachdem was wir anziehend finden."

"Sehr gut; allerdings erschafft _Amortentia_ natürlich keine Liebe; das ist unmöglich. Nein, es sorgt nur dafür, dass eine mächtige Vernarrrtheit oder Besessenheit auftritt. Es könnte der mächtigste Zaubertrank in diesem Raum sein", sagte er, drohte dann Malfoy und Nott mit dem Finger, die ihm Blicke zuwarfen, aus denen deutlich zu lesen war, dass sie dachten, dass er nicht richtig tickte. "Sie denken, dass ich scherze? Unterschätzen Sie niemals die Kraft besessener Liebe."

"Bitte", murmelte Ichigo, der den Kopf auf seine Hand stütze, "das ist ein Zaubertrank von dem ich wünschte, dass er nie erfunden worden wäre." Alle seine Freunde kicherten über ihn, als sie sich an den Valentinstag im Vorjahr erinnerten... Slughorn schien von dem Kommentar etwas verwirrt, aber er ging weiter.

"Sir", Ernie hob seine Hand. "Sie haben nicht gesagt, was in dem dort ist." Er deutete auf den Kessel auf dem Tisch des Professors.

"Ah, ja. Das hier, meine Damen und Herren, ist ein seltsamer kleiner Zaubertrank namens _Felix Felicis_." Als Hermine aufkeuchte, lächelte er sie an. "Ich nehme an, sie haben davon gehört?"

"Es ist flüssiges Glück!" sagte sie. "Es führt dazu, dass man Glück hat!"

"Ein lustiger kleiner Zaubertrank ist das: Verteufelt kompliziert herzustellen und katastrophal, wenn man einen Fehler macht - aber wenn er korrekt gebraut wird, werden alle Ihre Unterfangen gelingen - wenigstens bis die Wirkung nachlässt."

Ichigo, Uryu und Momo wechselten Blicke, ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie diese Aussage hörten. _Sie könnten etwas wie das gebrauchen_... eine der Ravenclaws fragte, warum die Leute den Trank nicht dauernd nahmen.

"Wenn man ihn im Übermaß nimmt... nun, zu viel des Guten, wissen Sie. Er ist hochgiftig, wenn man ihn in großen Mengen nimmt. Aber... sparsam und nur gelegentlich..." einen Moment lang schien er geistesabwesend zu sein, aber dann... "Und dies ist der Preis für die heutige Lektion. Eine winzige Flasche _Felix Felicis_. Genug für zwölf Stunden Glück."

"Also... schlagen Sie Seite zehn auf und fangen Sie mit einem Versuch zum Trank der Lebenden Toten an. Der beste Zaubertrank - ich erwarte beim ersten Mal keine Perfektion - wird den kleinen Felix hier gewinnen."

Alle machten sich an ihre Aufgabe. Währen Harry seinen Text entschlüsseln musste, weil der vorherige Besitzer darin herum gekritzelt hatte, bemerkte er mehrere Dinge: Malfoy arbeitete geschäftig vor sich hin - anscheinend wollte er diesen Glückstag unbedingt; Ichigo, Uryu und Hermine hatten bereits Zaubertränke, die einer "geschmeidigen, schwarze Johannisbeer-farbenen Flüssigkeit" glichen und Momo war nicht weit hinter ihnen. Er sah zurück in sein Buch. Der Besitzer hatte die Anweisung, die Schlafbohne in Stücke zu schneiden durchgestrichen und eine Alternative aufgeschrieben: _'mit der flachen Seite eines Silberdolches zerdrücken, sondert mehr Saft ab als beim Zerschneiden_.'

Harry grübelte darüber nach, da die Bohne offensichtlich sehr schwierig zu zerschneiden war. Tatsächlich... verwandelten sie sich in winzige Geschosse. Irgendwann hörte er ein Überraschungsruf von Momo und alle die zu ihr hinüber blickten sahen, dass Ichigo die Faust in der Luft vor ihr Gesicht hielt; ihre Augen waren geweitet und sie war anscheinend bereit, unter den Tisch abzutauchen. Uryu hatte sich mit einem finsteren Blick zum Tisch der Ravenclaws umgedreht, während Ichigo zu ihnen hinüber stapfte und die Bohne auf den Tisch knallte, die er gerade noch gefangen hatte, ehe sie Momo zwischen den Augen treffen konnte...

"Sei vorsichtiger!" fuhr er den unglücklichen Ravenclaw an. "Du hast Momo damit beinahe ins Auge getroffen!"

Er ging dann mit gereiztem Blick zu seinem Zaubertrank zurück - und fuhr damit fort, wie Harry bemerkte, seine Bohne zu _zerdrücken_ , nicht klein zu schneiden... also borgte sich Harry Hermines Messer und folgte den Anweisungen des unbekannten Autors. Als er zu den Anweisungen zum Umrühren kam, wo der geschäftige Lektor geschrieben hatte, dass man nach jeder siebten Umdrehung gegen den Uhrzeigersinn eine weitere in die andere Richtung hinzufügen sollte... er rang mit sich... bis er sah, dass Ichigo etwas ähnliches tat. Wem auch immer dieses Buch gehört hatte, wusste was er tat, also befolgte Harry diese Anweisungen... und bekam ein augenblickliches Resultat, dass ihn begeisterte.

"Wie machst du das?" wollte Hermine wissen, als sie seinen Zaubertrank mit Erstaunen anstarrte.

"Ein Rühren im Uhrzeigersinn hinzufügen -" fing er an zu erklärten, aber sie unterbrach ihn gereizt.

"Im Buch steht gegen den Uhrzeigersinn!" fuhr sie ihn verärgert an. Harry runzelte die Stirn, drehte dann ihren Kopf damit sie sehen konnte, was Ichigo tat - was dasselbe war, das Harry gerade machte. Sie blinzelte ihn entgeistert an. "Was...?" Harry sah sich um, aber soweit er sehen konnte, hatten nur sein und Ichigos Zaubertrank die richtige blasse Farbe, obwohl Uryus nur ein paar Töne dunkler war, genau wie der von Hermine. Er würde herausfinden müssen, wo Ichigo seine Anweisungen her bekam; sein Buch schien älter als das von allen anderen zu sein, irgendwie wie seines und das von Ron. Da wurde Harry schlagartig klar - _Ichigo benutzte das alte Schulbuch seiner Mutter_... und Masaki war als Genie bekannt gewesen, was Zaubertränke anging; Professor Dumbledore hatte sie als Nachfolgerin von Professor Slughorn als Zaubertrankmeisterin gewollt, aber sie hatte abgelehnt.

"Und - Stopp!"

Der Professor ging um die Tische, spähte in Kessel, gab keine Kommentare ab, schnüffelte gelegentlich oder rührte den Inhalt. Er strahlte glücklich zu Ichigo hinunter, nickte Uryu und Momo erfreut zu und machte dasselbe bei Hermine, während Harry denselben Ausdruck der Anerkennung erhielt wie Ichigo.

"Nun - wie es aussieht haben wir ein Unentschieden!" erklärte er. "Ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnete Arbeit von Ihnen beiden! Es ist klar, dass Sie das Talent Ihrer Mütter geerbt haben - Lily und Masaki verstanden sich beide ausgezeichnet auf Zaubertränke!" Er zog das Fläschchen aus der Tasche. "Ich muss ein weiteres Fläschchen holen; ich habe wirklich nicht mit einem Unentschieden gerechnet!" Ichigo wedelte mit der Hand; er konnte warten. Allerdings war er neugierig darauf, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, diese Art von Erfolg zu erreichen. Er und Uryu wechselten Blicke zunächst miteinander und dann mit Momo, die ebenfalls verwirrt schien. Harry war im letzten Jahr definitiv nicht so gut in Zaubertränke gewesen.

Er schätzte, dass er daran liegen konnte, dass es nicht Snape war, der diese Klasse unterrichtete; aber Ichigo hatte so ein Bauchgefühl, dass es etwas anderes war... Er beobachtete Harry, während Slughorn ein weiteres Fläschchen holte, um den Zaubertrank für ihn hinein zu füllen, und fragte sich, was passiert war.

Harry erklärte beim Abendessen wie er es geschafft hatte, den Zaubertrank richtig hin zu bekommen, und Hermines Gesicht versteinerte immer weiter während sie zuhörte.

"Was? Denkst du ich habe geschummelt?" wollte Harry wissen als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Na ja, es war nicht gerade deine eigene Arbeit, oder? Es war die von jemand anderem!"

"Dann war meiner auch nicht genau meine Arbeit", sagte Ichigo milde, was dazu führte, dass alle ihn überrascht ansahen. "Weil ich das alte Zaubertrank-Buch meiner Mutter benutze. Ich befolge ihre Randnotizen..."

"Da, siehst du! Das ist genau das, was ich getan habe!" sagte Harry triumphieren, glücklich darüber, dass er mit seiner Annahme richtig gelegen hatte, dass Ichigo das Buch seiner Mutter benutzt hatte. _Wenn es gut genug für Ichigo war_... "Alles was es wirklich ist, ist eine alternative Anweisung! Es hätte sein können, dass es nicht funktioniert, aber das hat es!" Hermine sah nicht überzeugt aus. "Schau, ich wäre den Anweisungen nicht gefolgt, wenn ich nicht gesehen hätte, dass Ichigo dasselbe gemacht hat - das ist der einzige Grund warum ich sie befolgt habe." Warum war sie so stur? War es nicht die Arbeit von jemand anderem, wenn sie Zaubertränke herstellten, indem sie den Anweisungen im Buch folgten? Es war nur deine eigene Arbeit, wenn du tatsächlich einen Zaubertrank von Grund auf _entwickelst_ , so wie es Ichigos Mutter getan hatte... und womit Ichigo gerade anfing.

"Was ist das?" klang eine alarmierte Stimme hinter ihm. "Du befolgst Anweisungen von irgendeinem Buch?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Ginny dort stehen, die alarmiert und zornig aussah. "So ist das nicht, Ginny. Es ist ein altes Schulbuch, in das jemand etwas hinein geschrieben hat, das ist alles. Das machen wir alle", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.

"Ginny hat nicht ganz Unrecht", sagte Hermine fest. "Wo ist dieses Buch?"

Ichigo starrte sie an, er dachte, dass dies außer Kontrolle geriet... so wie es klang, würde sie als nächstes seines sehen wollen. Neben ihm wirkte Rukia etwas verdutzt. "Was?" fragte sie, weil sie wissen wollte, was vor sich ging. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sogar er sich nicht allzu sicher.

" _Specialis Revelio_!" Hermine klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Buch. Alle starrten es an, aber nichts passierte. Das Buch blieb, was es war - ein altes, schmutziges Schulbuch. Ichigo schüttelte weiter den Kopf, da er das erwartet hatte. Soweit sie wussten, hätte es sogar Slughorn gehören können, was ihn nicht überrascht hätte.

"Willst du jetzt sehen, ob es einen Rückwärtssalto schlagen kann?" fragte Rukia vorlaut, die sich immer noch fragte, was vor sich ging. Hermine wandte sich an Ichigo.

"Wo ist dein Buch?" fragte sie ihn in fordernden Tonfall. Er seufzte, da er gewusst hatte, dass das kommen würde.

"Gib es mir", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus. Hermine reichte es ihm und sah dann zu, wie er seine Ausgabe hervor zog, die genauso als, wenn auch ein wenig sauberer war. Anscheinend hatte sich Masaki besser um ihr Buch gekümmert, obwohl, als er es aufschlug, genauso viele Anmerkungen hinein geschrieben worden waren. Er verglich langsam die Seiten miteinander, während Rukia ihm über die Schulter sah, die immer noch verdutzt war und sich fragte, was vor ging.

Während er die Bücher Seite für Seite durchging und gleichzeitig von den anderen mit angespannten Blicken beobachtet wurde, wurde ihm eine Sache klar: Die Handschrift kam ihm bekannt vor... _sehr_ bekannt. Die Anmerkungen bei den Zaubertränken waren denen seiner Mutter ähnlich, obwohl es an einigen Stellen unterschiedliche Meinungen gab. Der Autor mochte es außerdem, mit Zaubern zu experimentieren... und hatte eine ganze Menge davon in die Ränder gekritzelt. Es waren die Zauber, die den Autor verrieten; Ichigo wusste jetzt, wem das Schulbuch gehört hatte, und warum der Zaubertrank bei Harry funktioniert hatte. Rukia, die die Zauber sah, erriet ebenfalls die Identität des vorherigen Besitzers. Sie musste nichts über Zaubertränke wissen, um das zu erkennen. Sie hauchte leise den Namen und er nickte, nur genug dass sie wusste, dass er gehört hatte und verstand. Er sah zu Harry auf und fragte sich, was er ihm sagen sollte.

"Na?" drängte Hermine, die auf seine Meinung wartete. Er fand es amüsant, dass sie auf ihn wartete, wenn sie sogar klüger war als er selbst. Er sah zum Tisch der Ravenclaws hinüber und sah, dass Uryu und Toshiro nebeneinander hockten, flüsterten und sie beobachteten - er erriet, dass der Quincy dem Kommandanten der Zehnten Kompanie erzählte, was passiert war. Am Tisch der Hufflepuffs taten Momo, Orihime und Mizuiro dasselbe. Es sprach sich ziemlich schnell herum, überlegte er.

"Nun, viele der Anmerkungen zu Zaubertränken sind denen ähnlich, die meine Mutter in ihrem Buch hat", gab er zu und schloss es. Hermine sah beinahe enttäuscht aus, dass das Buch einfach nur das war - ein Buch. "Du solltest sie ohne Schwierigkeiten nutzen können. Wem auch immer das Buch gehört hat, kannte sich mit seinen oder ihren Zaubertränken aus und war ein meisterhafter Zaubertrank-Brauer." Er schloss das Buch und sah darauf hinunter. "Harry, die Person, der das hier gehörte - hat auch seine oder ihre eigenen Zauber geschrieben. Einige davon habe ich erkannt, andere nicht. Ich würde keinen davon verwenden ohne zu wissen, was sie genau bewirkt haben. Wenn du es nicht weißt, frag zuerst mich. Dieses Buch sieht aus, als käme es aus demselben Zeitabschnitt wie meine Mutter; eine Menge dieser Zauber hat sie tatsächlich in ihren Tagebüchern erwähnt, das ist der Grund warum ich sie erkenne."

"Warte eine Minute..." warf Hermine ein, aber sie wurde durch einen finsteren Blick von Ichigo zum Schweigen gebracht. Sie mochte stur sein, aber einer von seinen finsteren Blicken ließ sie augenblicklich inne halten. Ginny, die von hinter Harry zuhörte, schien davon getröstet zu sein, dass Ichigo das Buch für in Ordnung hielt.

"Hermine, das ist genau so als würde ich die Tagebücher meiner Mutter durchgehen. Wenn ich nicht wusste, was etwas bewirkt, bin ich vorsichtig vorgegangen. Wenn ich wusste, was ein Zauber bewirkte, war es okay ihn zu verwenden. So einfach ist das. Lies nicht mehr hinein als da ist. Das Buch ist nicht verflucht oder böse, nur weil er das Glück hatte eine Anweisung darin zu finden, die von jemandem geschrieben wurde, der Zaubertränke besser verstanden hat als der Autor des Schulbuches." Ichigo stand auf und zog Rukia bei der Hand auf die Füße. "Komm mit, lass uns nach oben gehen. Wir müssen eine Menge Hausaufgaben erledigen."

* * *

 **OMAKE... MIT FREUNDLICHER GENEHMIGUNG VON No1AldamonFanGirl... Ichigos Traum:**

Er hatte von dem bevorstehenden Frühstück geträumt... Sie hatten da gesessen und gegessen, sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten gekümmert, auf Professor McGonagall gewartet, dass sie mit ihren Stundenplänen vorbei kam... als die Türen sich öffneten und Grimmjow hereinstolziert kam, was die übliche Unruhe verursachte. Natürlich wollten alle wissen wer er war und was er hier machte - wie war ein Muggel in der Lage gewesen, direkt nach Hogwarts zu spazieren? Und warum war das Haar dieses Muggels blau? - während Ichigo da gesessen hatte, durch diesen Anblick völlig sprachlos geworden. Rukia hatte weiter gefrühstückt (bis sie Ichigo eine verpasst hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, er sollte ihn loswerden). Ichigo hatte sich - auf Rukias Drängen hin - Grimmjow gestellt, nur um gesagt zu bekommen, dass der Grund für das Auftauchen des Arrancars gewesen war: "Mir ist langweilig. Ich dachte, dass du was interessantes am Laufen hast - weißt du, wie das, was wir im Sommer angestellt haben. Gibt's noch mehr ehemalige Lehrer zu terrorisieren oder schwarze Dinger in die Luft zu jagen?" Sein blauhaariger ewiger Widersacher sah sich neugierig um. "Eh, was ist das überhaupt für ein Ort?" Er starrte einige der staunenden Erstklässler an. "Die sehen ein bisschen klein und schwach aus, nicht wahr?"

"Man nennt das eine Schule du Wahnsinniger - Ich muss mir um Unterricht Gedanken machen und habe keine Zeit, mich um deine verrückte Langeweile zu kümmern!"

"Yeesh, tut mir leid - wusste nicht, dass es für dich diese Zeit des Monats ist", Grimmjow verdrehte in Ichigos Richtung die Augen, der kurz davor war, seine Faust in Grim's Gesicht zu versenken, als Nel mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Tür platzte. Ichigo wandte sich Nel zu, direkt ehe sie anfing, Grim eine Strafpredigt darüber zu halten, dass er sich wieder davon gemacht hatte (die Gesamtheit der männliche Schüler hatte - mit ein paar Ausnahmen - bei ihrer Ankunft massives Nasenbluten bekommen). Er kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen.

"Oy, Nel - du magst kleine pelzige Dinge, richtig?"

"Oh, Itsygo - du weißt, dass ich das tue!" Sie hielt mitten im Satz inne und drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um.

"Na, dann habe ich ein Geschenk für dich..." Ichigo hatte seinen Zauberstab hervor gezogen und verwandelte prompt den überraschten Grimmjow in einen Hasen, was Nel ein Trommelfell sprengendes Quietschen entlockte.

"Oh - er ist so _niedlich_!" rief sie aus, während sie ihn in eine Umarmung schloss.

"Ich verwandle ihn zurück, wenn ich in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause komme. FALLS er ein guter Junge ist, werde ich ihm den Sommer über keine Hasenohren verpassen. Warum gehst du nicht nach Hause, damit Grimm Jr. jetzt mit Papa spielen kann?"

"Mache ich, Itsygo! Viel Spaß! Tschüss!" Nel hüpfte, ihren Mann erstickend, davon - der nun ihren Vorbau aus einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen bekam...


	19. Kapitel 19

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:  
** [...] Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich die Disclaimer vergessen habe (schlägt die Hand vors Gesicht). Ugh! Ihr wisst: Mir gehören weder Bleach noch HP... bla bla, etc. etc.

 **Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:  
** In den eckigen Klammern [...] stand etwas, das mit der Veröffentlichung des Originals im Zusammenhang steht und jetzt keinen Sinn mehr ergeben würde.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
||Die Charaktere sprechen Japanisch||

* * *

 **Kapitel 19**

Hermine, Rukia und Tatsuki nutzten einen der seltenen warmen Tage um draußen ihre Hausaufgaben für Arithmantik zu erledigen. Sie wollten sie fertig bekommen, da Hermine noch eine Menge anderer Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte und Rukia ihre Hilfe bei Verwandlung wollte, da sie dieses Jahr unbedingt bestehen wollte. Sie konnte nicht immer zu Ichigo gehen, sagte sie, und sie brauchte alle Übung, die sie bekommen konnte. Hermine sah sich um; zusätzlich zu Rukia und Tatsuki waren dort Momo, Orihime und Padma Patil, die alle an Kräuterkunde arbeiteten. Die einzigen, die aus ihrer 'Gruppe' aus dem letzten Jahr fehlten, waren Lavender und Parvati, aber Padma verdrehte einfach die Augen, als Momo fragte wo sie waren und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das sie nicht hören konnte.

Es war schön, Freunde zu haben, dachte sie, und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Hausaufgaben. Als sie jünger gewesen war, hatte sie keine Freundinnen gehabt. Sie war in ihrer Muggelschule wegen ihres Köpfchens eine Einzelgängerin gewesen und sie war hier zu Anfang auch nicht sehr willkommen gewesen, bis sich Harry und Ron mit ihr angefreundet hatte. Sie waren immer noch ihre besten Freunde, aber es war schön, auch Mädchen zu ihren Freunden zu zählen - und das war nicht passiert, bis die Japaner im letzten Jahr eingetroffen waren. Sie waren alle sehr beliebt und deswegen wollten die Leute Zeit mit ihnen verbringen - in der Folge stellte sie fest, dass sie freundschaftlich mit Leuten umging, mit denen sie sich früher nie angefreundet hätte.

"Na gut, also diese Zahl hier..." sagte Hermine und hielt dann inne, als ein Schatten ihr plötzlich das Licht verdeckte. Sie sah aus und stellte fest, dass ein ziemlich großer Siebtklässler vor ihnen stand. Sie erkannte ihn als ein Mitglied ihres eigenen Hauses, aber im Moment war sie so überrascht, dass ihr sein Name entfallen war. Drei weitere Jungen standen weiter hinten und soweit sie feststellen konnte, hatten sie seine Annäherung veranlasst. Also warum, fragte sie sich, sollten sie das getan haben?

"Können wir dir mit etwas helfen, McLaggen?" fragte Tatsuki kurz angebunden und runzelte die Stirn. Hermine blinzelte. Oh richtig, das war McLaggen... die anderen hatten nach Slughorns kleinem Mittagessen im Zug eine Menge über ihn zu sagen gehabt - und nicht viel davon war gut gewesen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ er sich zwischen Hermine und Rukia ins Gras fallen. Er warf ihnen ein großspuriges Grinsen zu, von dem er anscheinend dachte, dass es charmant wäre.

"Ah, es geht eher darum, womit ich euch Ladys helfen kann..."

"Und was sollte das sein?" Rukia rümpfte geringschätzig die Nase.

"Das Vergnügen meiner Gesellschaft, meine Hübsche", erwiderte er indem er ihre Hand nahm und sie an seine Lippen führte. Rukia starrte ihn an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen und alle starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. _Ichigo wird ihn in alle Einzelteile zerlegen..._

Rukia versuchte ihre Hand wegzuziehen, aber er hielt sie grinsend fest. Ihre Augen wurden vor Zorn dunkel und ihre Lippen wurden vor Missvergnügen schmal. Da er ihre rechte Hand hielt, hatte er ihren Ring nicht gesehen... aber Rukia schien selbst ein wenig körperlichen Schaden anrichten zu wollen, wenn er ihre Hand nicht los ließ.

"Wenn du möchtest, dass diese Hand am Rest von dir befestigt bleibt, schlage ich vor, dass du mich los lässt - sofort", warnte sie ihn, während ihre violetten Augen praktisch Dolche verschossen. Tatsuki schüttelte über ihn den Kopf und sie hatte sich angespannt, als wäre sie bereit in Aktion zu treten, falls er nicht tat, was Rukia ihm gerade befohlen hatte. Hermines Hand bewegte sich zentimeterweise in Richtung ihres Zauberstabs. Sie konnte diesen Idioten nicht in ein Kaninchen verwandeln, aber sie konnte dennoch einigen Schaden anrichten... Sie sah, dass Momo und Padma dasselbe getan hatten. Und noch schlimmer - sie zogen Leute an. Neuigkeiten hierüber sollten ziemlich schnell Ichigo erreichen... vor allem nach den kichernden Slytherins zu urteilen.

McLaggen ließ Rukias Hand los - aber nur, um seinen den Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen. "Also", sagte er und ignorierte ihr entrüstetes Keuchen, "warum suchen wir uns kein ruhiges Plätzchen und ich bringe dir die Feinheiten des Quidditch-Spiels bei?"

Ihr Ellbogen stieß kräftig in seinen Bauch, aber es schien wenig Wirkung auf ihn zu haben, nur dass er leicht grunzte. Außerdem nahm er seinen Arm nicht weg. Sie rieb sich ein bisschen den Ellbogen, da sie ihn sich in ihrem Versuch ihn abzuschütteln, leicht verletzt zu haben schien.

"Und was lässt dich denken, dass ich von dir Nachhilfe in den 'Feinheiten' des Quidditch-Spiels brauche?" fragte sie kalt und versuchte, seinen Arm abzuschütteln. Die Luft um sie herum wurde kälter und Hermine bemerkte mit einiger Verwirrung, dass das Gras um Rukia herum an den Spitzen mit Eis überzogen war.

Ehe er erwidern konnte, warf jemand ein: "Weil er ein Esel ist, darum."

Sie drehten sich um und sahen, dass Toshiro, Karin und Yuzu hinter ihnen standen. Toshiro starrte genauso kalt auf McLaggen hinunter, während Karins Blicke keine Dolche, sondern Schwerter schleuderten. Yuzu schien besorgt zu sein und sie sah sich um, als würde sie nach Ichigo Ausschau halten...

"Warum verzieht ihr kleinen Kinder euch nicht?" sagte McLaggen herablassend und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Wenn überhaupt machte Toshiro das nur noch wütender.

"Du bist wirklich dämlich, nicht wahr?" sagte er eisig, während die Temperatur weiter fiel. "Du wirst diese Einstellung ziemlich schnell verlieren, wenn Ichigo herausfindet, dass du dich an seine Verlobte heran machst. Oder hast du vergessen, wie reizbar er ist?"

McLaggen setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber er wurde durch Rukia abgelenkt, die wieder versuchte sich unter seinem Arm heraus zu winden. Ihre Wangen hatten vor Zorn rote Flecken und ihre Lippen waren vor Unmut zusammengekniffen.

"Zu spät", unterbrach eine neue Stimme zornig und alle drehten sich zu Ichigo um, der vor ihnen stand und mit dem finstersten Blick den sie je gesehen hatten, auf McLaggen hinunter starrte. Uryu, Mizuiro, Ernie, Harry und Ron standen direkt hinter ihm. "McLaggen, falls du deinen Arm nicht von Rukia weg nimmst - _und zwar sofort_ \- tue ich das für dich. Endgültig", drohte er, während die Luft um sie herum schwerer und beklemmender wurde. McLaggen stand langsam auf und starrte auf Ichigo hinunter, der keineswegs von der Tatsache zurück zuckte, dass der andere Junge größer war als er. Er hatte gegen eine Menge Punks gekämpft, die ihm darin überlegen gewesen waren... und sie bezwungen. Das hier wäre nur ein weiterer.

"Du denkst, du kannst das?"

"Ich weiß, dass ich das kann", erwiderte Ichigo. Rukias Gesicht hellte sich auf und ihre Augen bekamen einen blutrünstigen Glanz. Er seufzte beinahe innerlich. Sie hätte das wirklich selber regeln können - aber es hätte verraten, dass sie für ein Mädchen ihrer Größe außergewöhnlich stark war, und das hätte eine ganze Menge unangenehmer Fragen aufgeworfen. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, als McLaggen - der wie ein Troll gebaut war, wie Ron ihn gewarnt hatte, als sie näher gekommen waren - nach ihm schlug. Ichigo duckte sich darunter hinweg, schlug mit einem Roundhouse-Kick zurück und war mit dem Geräusch mehrerer brechender Rippen zufrieden. Er ließ sich fallen, stützte sich mit einer Hand am Boden ab und benutzte wieder seine Beine, schwang sie hin und her und wischte McLaggens Füße unter ihm weg, was diesen schwer auf den Boden aufschlagen ließ. Ichigo kam mit derselben Bewegung wieder auf die Füße. Er nahm den Applaus einiger Schüler gar nicht wahr, die angehalten hatten um zuzusehen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sehen konnten, wie Ichigo McLaggen in ein Kaninchen verwandelte.

 _Er mag gebaut sein wie ein Troll, aber er bewegt sich wie eine Schnecke_ , dachte Ichigo, während er zusah wie der andere Junge sich herum rollte und mit Mühe auf die auf die Beine kam. Er stolperte etwas, einen Arm auf die gebrochenen Rippen gepresst.

"Merk dir das", warnte Ichigo, dessen Augen schmal wurden. "Ich hab' dich leicht davon kommen lassen." Er streckte die Hand aus. Rukia hüpfte auf die Füße und hüpfte die paar Meter hinüber an seine Seite, wo sie die Arme um ihn schlang.

"Mein Held", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Glanz in den Augen. Dieses Mal ächzte er innerlich. Sie würde ihn später dafür bezahlen lassen, dass sie die Sache nicht selber hatte regeln können. Er drehte sich mit einem wütenden Starren zu den drei Anstiftern um, die untereinander Geld austauschten... welches dann von Ron konfisziert wurde.

"Ihr habt ihm das eingeredet?" fragte der letzte einer langen Reihe von Vertrauensschülern aus dem Hause Weasley wütend. Die drei nahmen mit zunächst beschämten und dann verängstigten Gesichtern Abstand, als Ichigo seinen finsteren Blick auf sie richtete. "Verschwindet hier." Der Vertrauensschüler grinste darauf und steckte die Gewinne selber ein, was alle sahen - aber ignorierten.

"Er wird dieses Jahr ein Problem werden, nicht wahr?" sagte Hermine voraus, während sie dem verletzten McLaggen hinterher sah, der davon stolperte, um Madame Pomfrey aufzusuchen. Ein paar der um sie herum stehenden Leute stöhnten und nickten, als sie über die Angelegenheit nachdachten.

"Wenn er das einzige Problem darstellt, das wir haben, bin ich glücklich", erwiderte Uryu, der wusste, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde.

#

Sowohl Harry als auch Ichigo folgten weiterhin den Anweisungen, die die vorherigen Besitzer ihrer Bücher hinein gekritzelt hatten. Für Ichigo war das seine Mutter Masaki und für Harry der Halbblutprinz, ein Name, der unten auf den Rückeneinband seines geborgten Zaubertränke-Buchs stand. Manchmal wurde Harry zuerst fertig, manchmal Ichigo. Slughorn war nahezu außer sich, die neuen 'Masaki und Lily' in seiner Klasse zu haben, was die drei Japaner so sehr belustigte, dass sie manchmal ihr Gelächter kaum zurückhalten konnten. Mit Ron und Hermine war es eine andere Geschichte. Ron hatte, obwohl er versuchte, die Anweisungen zu lesen und ihnen zu folgen, Schwierigkeiten mit der Handschrift; und Hermine hatte wegen der Angelegenheit eine derart schlechte Laune, dass Harry an manchen Tagen zu Ichigo, Uryu und Momo hinüber gehen wollte, da sie an ihrem Tisch einen leeren Platz hatten, aber Ernie kam ihm zuvor. _Sie_ schienen kein Problem damit zu haben, dass er plötzlich Zaubertränke verstand. Der Prinz hatte eine Art die Dinge zu erklären, die einfach so viel einfacher zu verstehen war als die von Snape. Allerdings, dachte er während er vor einer Unterrichtsstunde ein paar Notizen machte, war Slughorn ebenfalls ziemlich leicht zu verstehen. Wenn er in den vergangenen fünf Jahren Professor Slughorn gehabt hätte, hätte er möglicherweise von Anfang an keine Probleme mit dem Fach Zaubertränke gehabt.

Ichigo sagte Hermine weiterhin, dass es keine große Sache war; es bedeutete nur, dass wer auch immer das Buch vor Harry gehabt hatte, sehr, sehr gut in Zaubertränken gewesen war und versuchte ihr zu zeigen, dass viele der Veränderungen, die der Prinz vorgenommen hatte, dieselben waren, die seine Mutter vorgenommen hatte. Das verbesserte ihre Einstellung dazu keinesfalls. Tatsächlich schien sie dadurch nur noch schlechter zu werden, was ihn verblüffte.

||Was ist ihr Problem?|| fragte Momo eines Tages im Flüsterton, als Harrys Zaubertrank wieder einmal besser wurde als der von Hermine - und Ichigos noch besser wurde als der von den beiden. Uryu hatte sich im letzten Jahr damit abgefunden - es gab ein paar Dinge, in denen Ichigo besser war als er... Zaubertränke war eines davon. Zauberkunst auf der anderen Seite... Ichigo konnte immer noch keinen _Lumos_ -Zauber sprechen, ohne jeden im Umkreis von einem Kilometer zu blenden, wenn er seinen Zauberstab überhaupt dazu bringen konnte, aufzuleuchten. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er versuchte, _Lumos_ zu sprechen, in denen sein Zauberstab lediglich einem geschnitzten Stück eines Eichenastes glich. Der arme Professor Flitwick verzweifelte daran, ihm dabei zu helfen, einfache Zauber zu sprechen, und hatte einmal frustriert die Hände in die Luft geworfen und war zur nächsten Person weiter gegangen. Das hatte Ichigo sich nicht gerade besser fühlen lassen.

||Sie ist wahrscheinlich daran gewöhnt, in allem besser zu sein als Harry außer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste||, schlug Uryu vor. ||Die Jahrgangsbeste...||

||Sie scheint mit dir oder Ichigo kein Problem zu haben...|| erwiderte Momo verwirrt, während Ichigos Zaubertrank wieder einmal die korrekte Farbe vor dem von ihr oder Uryu annahm. Ichigo schnaubte einfach seine Meinung.

Uryu zuckte die Achseln. ||Ich benutze das Standard-Buch - was wirklich nicht korrekt ist, verglichen mit dem, was Kurosaki-san und ehm, _der Halbblutprinz_ geschrieben haben||, sagte er, während er seine Brille wieder auf die richtige Position auf seiner Nase schob. ||Beide geben viel bessere Anweisungen.||

Ichigo hatte beiden erzählt, wer nach seiner Vermutung hinter dem 'Halbblutprinz' steckte; und sie alle wussten, dass Professor Dumbledore gewollt hatte, dass Masaki die Stelle des Zaubertrank-Meisters übernahm, nachdem Slughorn in den Ruhestand gegangen war... Also war die Tatsache, dass beide alternativen Anweisungen sich als nützlicher erwiesen als der Standard für keinen von ihnen eine Überraschung. Sie hatten auch zugestimmt, dass sie nichts zu Harry sagen würden, wer ihrer Vermutung nach der Prinz war. Sie zogen in Betracht, es Hermine zu sagen; einerseits mochte es sie zum Schweigen bringen, andererseits könnte es zu Harry durchdringen. Beides hatte Katastrophenpotenzial.

||Weswegen will sich Dumbledore mit Harry treffen?|| fragte Uryu Ichigo.

||Wegen mehrerer Sachen, denke ich||, erwiderte er, während er ein paar Wurzeln zu seinem Zaubertrank hinzu fügte, was diesen wie beabsichtigt zum blubbern brachte. ||Ich soll mich vorher mit ihm treffen. Ich werde euch im Anschluss ins Bild setzen.||

Sowohl Uryu als auch Momo nickten und wandten sich wieder ihren Zaubertränken zu, da Professor Slughorn durch den Raum ging und sich wie ein Schneekönig über seine Favoriten freute. Ichigo verdrehte nur in Uryus und Momos Richtung die Augen, nachdem der Professor vorbei gegangen war. Slughorn hatte angedeutet - und zwar ziemlich oft - dass er gerne 'offiziell' allen von Ichigos Freunden vorgestellt werden wollte. Er hatte Toshiro, Karin und Yuzu in seinem Unterricht in Zaubertränke im zweiten Jahr - also kannte er sie bereits. Der identische Nachname war ein ziemlich deutlicher Fingerzeig, dass sie mit einander verwandt waren - aber er wusste, dass es auch andere in Hogwarts gab, die er noch nicht kennengelernt hatte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wer die Shinigami waren und wer nicht, und Karin hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn dabei ertappt hatte, wie er alle orientalisch aussehenden Schüler mit einigem Interesse beäugte, in dem Versuch herauszufinden, wer nun wer war. Ichigo war der Sache bis jetzt ausgewichen, aber Toshiro hatte ihn gewarnt, dass er das nicht ewig durchziehen konnte...

#

Harry hetzte durch seine Hausaufgaben, um an diesem Sonntag Abend pünktlich zu Professor Dumbledores Büro zu kommen. Laut Professor Dumbledores Nachricht sollte er um genau acht Uhr für den Anfang ihres Privatunterrichts dort hin kommen. Als er dort ankam, erwartete ihn eine kleine Überraschung - Ichigo war bereits dort, wartete auf ihn und trug sein schwarzes Kimono-Dings. Es sah anders aus als das letzte Mal, als er ihn darin gesehen hatte. Dieses Mal trug er einen weißen, ärmellosen Mantel darüber, ähnlich dem, den Toshiro getragen hatte.

"Ichigo..."

"Mr. Kurosaki wird sicherstellen, dass wir nicht gestört werden", erklärte Professor Dumbledore. Also deswegen war er nicht unten gewesen...

"Ehm... wie hast du dich so schnell umgezogen?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Ichigo lächelte. "Ich bin nicht in meinem Körper, Harry."

"Eh - du bist was?" Harry blinzelte ihn an. _Er war nicht - was_?

"Es ist eine sehr fortgeschrittene Form der Astralprojektion 1), Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore. "Dies ist der Grund, warum er die Treffer durch diese Flüche im Ministerium überlebt hat; die Seele ist sehr viel stärker als die physische Gestalt."

"Ich verstehe nicht..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. _Astralprojektion_?

"Mein Körper ist tatsächlich woanders", lächelte Ichigo ihn an. Harry konnte nicht anders; er streckte die Hand aus und stupste ihn an. Da war definitiv eine feste Gestalt... wenn es also eine Astralprojektion war, war sie wirklich, _wirklich_ fortgeschritten. Ichigo kicherte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck - und stupste ihn ebenfalls. _Oh ja, er war fest._ Und wenn Harry sich richtig erinnerte, hatte Ichigo es im Ministerium auch gründlich geschafft, ihn ziemlich herumzuschubsen. War das der Grund, warum Toshiro daran interessiert gewesen war, wer ihn sehen konnte und wer nicht, als sie letztes Jahr ihr erstes Treffen in Hogsmeade gehabt hatten? Und wie er es geschafft hatte, aus dem Schloss zu schlüpfen? Nicht alle konnten sie sehen, wenn sie - ehm, projizierten?

"Mach dir deswegen nicht so viele Gedanken. Und bitte - wir würden es vorziehen, wenn du hierüber mit niemandem sprechen würdest", sagte Professor Dumbledore sanft. "Dies ist eine jener Fähigkeiten, die die Japaner lieber für sich behalten würden - und die eher auf die _Kido_ -Anwender beschränkt ist."

"Ehm, ja, sicher", nickte Harry, immer noch verwirrt. Das warf nur eine Menge weiterer Fragen auf...

"Das wichtigste zuerst: Wir haben Sirius' Testament entdeckt und erfahren, dass er dir alles hinterlassen hat, was er besaß."

Harry starrte den Professor mit offenem Mund an, alle Gedanken an Astralprojektionen verschwanden aus seinem Kopf. _"_ Was?"

"Es ist ziemlich eindeutig", Professor Dumbledore lächelte über seine Reaktion. "Du bekommst eine ordentliche Menge Gold zusätzlich auf dein Konto - obwohl ich zu sagen wage, dass du immer noch nicht so wohlhabend bist wie dein Freund hier - und du erbst allen persönlichen Besitz von Sirius, einschließlich..."

"Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf", riet Harry.

"In der Tat", nickte der Professor und bestätigte die Vermutung.

"Sie können es weiter benutzen..." fing Harry an, aber Professor Dumbledore hob eine Hand um ihn zu unterbrechen.

"Wir haben unser HQ bereits anderswo hin verlegt, da wir über den Status gewisser - Dinge - unsicher waren."

"Sir?" Sie hatten es anderswo hin verlegt? Wann denn? Warum hatte man ihm nichts davon gesagt? Und wohin hatten sie es verlegt?

"Die Tradition in der Familie Black hat immer vorgegeben, dass das Haus in direkter Linie zum nächsten männlichen Erben mit dem Namen Black weitergegeben wird. Sirius war der letzte der Blacks, da sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus vor ihm verstorben ist und keiner von beiden Kinder hatte. Sein Testament besagt eindeutig, dass er will, dass du alles bekommst - allerdings sind wir uns unsicher, ob ein Zauber auf dem Ort liegt oder nicht. Falls ja..."

"Dann bekommt Bellatrix das Haus", sagte Ichigo mit einem gequälten Grinsen auf den Lippen, während er Harrys Reaktion genau beobachtete.

Harry sprang auf die Füße. "NEIN!"

"Ja, wir dachten uns, dass du so fühlen würdest", schmunzelte Ichigo, als Harry wie sie erwartet hatten auf den Gedanken reagierte, dass diejenige, die Sirius getötet - _ermordet_ \- hatte, seinen Besitz erben sollte - sehr schlecht. Ichigo war selbst nicht begeistert von dem Gedanken - in der kurzen Zeit in der er Sirius gekannt hatte, hatte er den Zauberer schätzen gelernt.

"Wir haben uns jedoch einen einfachen Test einfallen lassen..." Professor Dumbledore lächelte schwach und nickte Ichigo zu, der zurück nickte.

"Winky! Dobby!" rief Ichigo. Einen Augenblick später erschien das Paar, das mit einem dritten Hauselfen rang. "Siehst du, Harry, wenn du das Haus geerbt hast, dann gehört dazu auch..."

"Kreacher!" rief Harry aus, der den Familienelf der Blacks erkannte.

"In der Tat", nickte Professor Dumbledore, der zusah, wie die drei Hauselfen miteinander rangen. Die frustrierte Winky zog schließlich Kreacher eine mit einer Bratpfanne über, was diesen auf den Hosenboden schickte.

"Kreacher will nicht, Kreacher will nicht, _Kreacher will nicht_!" Der Hauself klang wie ein quengeliger Zweijähriger dachte er, während er zuhörte, wie sich der Elf beschwerte. "Kreacher gehört zu Miss Bellatrix, zu den Blacks. Kreacher will seine neue Herrin, Kreacher will nicht zu dem Potter-Balg, Kreacher _will nicht, will nicht, will nicht_ -"

Dobby zog brutal an Kreachers Ohr um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, während Winky ihn wieder auf den Kopf schlug, was ein lautes, aber ziemlich zufriedenstellendes Klingelgeräusch verursachte.

"Wie du sehen kannst", sagte Professor Dumbledore, der bei der Kraft des Schlages zusammenzuckte, "zeigt Kreacher eine gewisse Abneigung dagegen, ah -"

"In deinen Besitz überzugehen", schloss Ichigo trocken, während er den drei Hauselfen beim Kämpfen zusah.

"Ich will ihn nicht!" protestierte Harry mit großen Augen, während er den protestierenden Hauselfen ansah. Dobby befahl ihm, respektvoller gegenüber Harry Potter zu sein, während Winky sich ihren Befehl, ihn zu bändigen, zu Herzen genommen hatte und aus irgendeinem Grund gebot Ichigo ihr keinen Einhalt. Stattdessen schien er es zu genießen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihm auf den Kopf schlug. Was, fragte sich Harry, hatte Kreacher zu Ichigo gesagt oder ihm getan, dass sein Freund so eine Abneigung gegen den Elfen entwickelt hatte? Was auch immer es war, es hatte auch Winky beleidigt, denn sie schien außerdem einen hämischen Spaß daran zu haben zu versuchen, ihm mit der Bratpfanne den Schädel einzuschlagen.

"Will nicht will nicht will nicht _will nicht will nicht will nicht will nicht_ -"

"Denkst du wirklich so darüber, in dem Wissen, dass er das gesamte letzte Jahr in unmittelbarer Nähe des Phönixordens verbracht hat?"

Harry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann plötzlich. Professor Dumbledore hatte natürlich Recht; man konnte es Kreacher nicht erlauben, zu Bellatrix zu gehen, das hatte er im letzten Juni bewiesen. Man konnte nicht wissen, was der verräterische Hauself dieser mörderischen Hexe verraten würde, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu erhielt.

"Gib ihm einen Befehl", riet Professor Dumbledore. "Wenn er jetzt zu deinem Besitz gehört, hat er keine Wahl als zu gehorchen. Wenn nicht", seufzte er, "dann werden wir uns etwas anderes ausdenken müssen."

Kreachers Stimme war nun ein hohes Kreischen und noch nicht einmal Winkys Bratpfanne hielt ihn davon ab, weiterzumachen. Ichigo schien ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen, ihn in zwei Teile zu schneiden. Er betastete sein Schwert und starrte den kreischenden Hauself recht nachdenklich an...

"Kreacher, _sei still_!" brüllte Harry endlich, der es nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Plötzlich herrschte Stille. Kreacher bekam tatsächlich einen ziemlich komischen Gesichtsausdruck, dachte Harry, der ihn anstarrte - und dann warf er sich mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden um dort einen heftigen, aber glücklicherweise stillen Wutanfall zu bekommen. Die fünf starrten den verzweifelten Hauselfen an, dankbar, dass er jetzt nicht mehr ihre Trommelfelle mit seinen Protesten durchbohrte.

"Nun, ich denke, das beantwortet diese Frage", seufzte Ichigo. "Wenigstens muss ich ihn jetzt nicht entzwei schneiden." Also _hatte_ er das in Betracht gezogen...

"Es sieht also so aus, als hätte Sirius gewusst, was er tat..." nickte Professor Dumbledore. "Du bist tatsächlich der rechtmäßige Eigentümer von Nummer Zwölf und von Kreacher."

"Muss ich ihn bei mir behalten?" fragte Harry, erschüttert über den Gedanken. Der bloße Gedanke daran, Kreacher bei sich oben im Schlafsaal zu haben...

"Wohl kaum", erwiderte Ichigo, dessen Gesichtsausdruck einen Hinweis darauf gab, was er davon hielt, Kreacher im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler zu haben. Sie würden wahrscheinlich Winky und ihre Bratpfanne dort oben bei ihnen behalten müssen... um ihn ruhig und bei der Stange zu halten. Obwohl, dachte er, der Anblick von Winky, die Kreacher dauernd auf den Kopf schlug, könnte als eine Art Stressabbau betrachtet werden. Ichigo hatte den Anblick sicherlich genossen, und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nur einen Tag dauern würde, bis auch er wollte, dass Ichigo den Elfen in zwei Teile teilte.

"Ich denke, dass es das beste wäre, ihn zur Arbeit in die Küchen von Hogwarts zu schicken. Dobby und Winky können ihn im Auge behalten, genau wie die anderen Hauselfen", schlug Professor Dumbledore vor und die beiden Hauselfen nickten zustimmend. Harry nickte ebenfalls. Er dachte, dass Kreacher echt heftige Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde, wenn Winky irgendetwas dazu zu sagen hätte. Sie schien aus irgendeinem Grund eine sehr starke Abneigung gegen Kreacher entwickelt zu haben, und die Blicke die sie ihm zuwarf... Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nach Gelegenheiten suchen würde, ihm eins über die Rübe zu ziehen. Er fragte sich wieder, ob Kreacher Ichigo beleidigt hatte oder so...

"Okay - Kreacher, geh mit Winky und Dobby und arbeite in den Küchen. _Benimm dich_."

Kreacher warf Harry einen Blick voller Abscheu zu und verschwand zusammen mit den beiden anderen Elfen.

"Also - da ist noch die Sache mit Seidenschnabel -"

"Lassen Sie Hagrid ihn behalten", schlug Harry vor.

"Genau das wollte ich vorschlagen", nickte Professor Dumbledore zufrieden. "Also, wo das alles geklärt ist - Ichigo, würden Sie bitte?"

Ichigo nickte und ging zur Tür, wo er direkt davor außen Position bezog. Er errichtete einen starken _Kido_ -Schild, einer mit dem Yoruichi ihm geholfen hatte, während er die ganze Zeit über dankbar dafür war, dass Harry wegen der Sache mit der "Astralprojektion" keinen größeren Aufstand gemacht hatte. _Echt - so klug wie die beiden alten Kerle waren, hatten sie sich nichts besseres als das ausdenken können? Mal ehrlich_... Andererseits, wenn er darüber nachdachte - technisch gesehen war das was er tat eine Art "Astralprojektion"... zumindest wenn er sich echt streckte und die sehr eckige Quadratur eines extrem runden Kreises versuchte.

"Na?" fragte sie ihn, während sie hinter einer Statue hervor schlüpfte und auf seine Schulter sprang. "Ich habe einen Krawall gehört."

"Das ist noch gelinde ausgedrückt", erwiderte er und erzählte ihr was passiert war. Sie kicherte als er ihr beschrieb, wie freimütig Winky mit ihrer Bratpfanne gewesen war.

"Deine kleine Elfe ist vielleicht eine Type..." kicherte sie. "Also was geht sonst noch dort drin vor?"

"Professor Dumbledore zeigt Harry etwas Geschichte", erklärte Ichigo. "Die von Old Moldy. Anscheinend ist er bereits seit Jahren unterwegs und versucht Leute zu finden die ihn kannten, bevor er zum "Dunklen Lord" geworden ist um herauszufinden, wie er jene Nacht überlebt hat..."

"Ich verstehe. Und er tut das... weil?" fragte sie und legte neugierig den Kopf zur Seite.

"Er denkt es wird uns helfen ihn zu besiegen, und Harry helfen zu überleben", sagte Ichigo grimmig. Ihm war gezeigt worden, was Harry in Kürze zu sehen bekommen würde... Die Erinnerung eines gewissen Bob Ogden, der einmal in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung angestellt gewesen und jetzt tot war... Der Mann hatte einst, in Erfüllung seiner Pflichten, den Gaunts einen Besuch wegen eines Angriffs auf einen Weltlichen oder einen Muggel, wie die britischen Zauberer sie nannten, abgestattet. Vater: Vorlost, Sohn: Morfin, Tochter: Merope, wohnhaft im Dorf Little Hangleton. Sie hatten in Elend und Schmutz gelebt, hatten sich aber für besser als alle anderen gehalten, vor allem als Muggel. Gewalt hatte in der Familie gelegen; das war offensichtlich gewesen, als Ichigo die Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Er war über ihren Stolz, Zauberer zu sein, ihre Behandlung von Merope dafür, dass eine schlechte, kaum funktionierende Hexe - eine Squib - war, schockiert gewesen; und mehr noch, dass sie glaubten, dass ihre Abstammung ihnen das Recht gab zu tun was sie wollten. Sie waren Nachfahren - davon war er angeekelt gewesen, von Salazar Slytherin. Was sie alle zu entfernten Verwandten von ihm machte. Die ganze Sache hatte in Ichigo das Bedürfnis erweckt, sich zu übergeben. Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war - die Gaunts oder Voldemort.

"Ichigo", sagte Yoruichi leise, als er mit seinem Bericht fertig war, "du bist in keiner Weise wie sie..."

"Bin ich nicht?" fragte er sie. "Ich habe immer auf Gewalt zurückgegriffen..."

Sie seufzte. "Nur weil du so erzogen wurdest. Ich habe deinem Vater hundertmal gesagt..."

"Yoruichi -"

"Und du erhebst deine Hand nicht gegen deine Schwestern, oder deine Freunde. Nur gegen Schlägertypen und Leute die andere verprügeln. Du fängst keine Kämpfe an, Ichigo - aber du beendest sie. Und das alles, um Leute zu beschützen, nicht sie zu verletzen. Das ist ein großer Unterschied."

Ichigo starrte seine Mentorin dankbar an und fragte sich, wie sie solche Einsicht in seine Persönlichkeit bekommen hatte, dass sie ihn immer zur Vernunft bringen konnte... genau wie Rukia. Manchmal dachte er, dass sie ihn vielleicht besser verstand als seine eigene Familie... außer vielleicht seine Mutter.

"Also", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Du hast deine Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende erzählt. Was ist passiert?"

"Ah..." Ichigo blinzelte. "Oh, Ogden kam mit Verstärkung zurück und hat Vorlost und Morfin verhaftet..."

" _Vorlost_?" sie blinzelte wieder.

"Ja. Die Gaunts - waren Moldys Familie. Merope war seine Mutter und Vorlost war sein Großvater. Anscheinend waren sie für ihre Labilität und Gewalt bekannt und für die Angewohnheit, die eigenen Vettern zu heiraten - damit es sozusagen in der Familie bleibt. Da herrschte eine Menge Inzucht", seufzte Ichigo. "Als der alte Mann von seinen sechs Monaten Askaban zurück kam, musste er feststellen, dass seine Tochter mit einem Weltlichen durchgebrannt war - Tom Riddle. Das war derselbe Mann, den Morfin verflucht hatte, der der Grund gewesen war, warum Ogden zu ihnen hinausgekommen war..."

"Warte - _Tom Riddle_?"

"Ja - Riddle Senior. Wie in - Moldys Vater..." nickte Ichigo. "Also - als Vorlost raus kam, stellte er fest, dass Merope mit ihm durchgebrannt war. Sie hat wahrscheinlich einen Liebestrank oder ähnliches benutzt, denn was ich von ihrem Äußeren gesehen habe, war es unmöglich, dass der hochnäsige, fürstliche Riddle ihr einen zweiten Blick gegönnt hätte. Kurz danach ist Vorlost gestorben." Er starrte ins Leere. "Riddle ist nicht lange bei ihr geblieben, nur ein paar Monate. Er ist nach Hause zurück, hat sie verlassen noch während sie schwanger war. Er hat nie versucht herauszufinden was mit irgendeinem von den beiden passiert ist."

Falls eine Katze eine Grimasse ziehen konnte, tat sie das. "Nett von ihm", sagte sie. Dann hielt sie abrupt inne als die Tür sich öffnete und Harry im Türrahmen erschien und fing an, sich wie eine normale Katze zu benehmen. Ichigo warf ihm einen Blick zu.

"Fertig?" fragte er. Harry nickte und wartete darauf, dass Ichigo den Schild senkte, damit er das Büro verlassen konnte. "Du siehst nicht sehr glücklich aus."

"Ich schätze, ich bin verwirrt", gab Harry mit einem Seufzen zu.

"Verwirrt?" erkundigte sich Ichigo. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

"Na ja, als Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat, dass ich von ihm Unterricht erhalten würde, hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass es ehm..."

"Geschichtsunterricht sein würde?" Harry nickte. Ichigo war selber ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als er das Büro von Dumbledore betreten und herausgefunden hatte, was der Schulleiter vor hatte. Er hatte nichts davon in der Soul Society erwähnt...

"Er hat es dir gesagt?" fragte Harry während sie zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück gingen. Ichigo nickte.

"Er hat mir gesagt, was der Unterricht abdecken würde", bestätigte er. Ichigo sah sich um. "Ah - ich werde mich auf einem anderen Weg rein schleichen - Ich sehe dich dann im Schlafsaal", sagte er und verschwand schnell, indem er, immer noch Yoruichi tragend, Shunpo benutzte. Harry blinzelte, davon überrascht wie schnell Ichigo sich bewegen konnte, wenn er das wollte.

 _Ich wünschte, er könnte mir Shunpo beibringen_ , dachte er, während er zurück durch das Portal trat, wo er auf die wartenden Ron und Hermine traf. Es wäre schön, wenn man so schnell vom Fleck kommen könnte, ohne zu apparieren.

#

So sehr Ron sich auch freie Zeit gewünscht hätte, sie bekamen keine. Ihre Freistunden wurden so verbracht, wie Hermine es vorher gesagt hatte - mit Lernen. In jeder Stunde bekamen sie Massen von Hausaufgaben und es fühlte sich an, ächzte Rukia, als ob sie wieder Z.A.G.s ablegen würden. Jeden Tag. Sie waren überrascht, dass Ichigo plötzlich in der Lage war, in Zauberkunst mitzuhalten - aber nicht Uryu, der tatsächlich feixte und zu ihnen sagte:

"Das liegt daran, dass es jetzt schwere Zauber sind." Nun, das ergab Sinn. Er hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit den einfacheren Sachen... aber Zauberkunst hatte jetzt U.T.Z.-Niveau und die Zauber waren daher schwerer auszuführen.

Was Verwandlung anging - musste selbst Hermine Professor McGonagall darum bitten, sich zu wiederholen und einmal hatte Harry sogar gesehen, wie Ichigo verwirrt ausgesehen hatte und der Starschüler von Professor McGonagall schaffte es nicht beim ersten Versuch wie so oft im vorherigen Jahr. Wenigstens lief es in Zaubertränke noch ganz gut, dank den Anweisungen, die Harry durch die handgeschriebenen Notizen in seinem Schulbuch bekam. Der schwerste Teil war, dass ungesagte Zauber jetzt in allen Fächern verlangt wurden, und nur eine Handvoll Schüler - wie Ichigo, Uryu und Hermine - diese mit Leichtigkeit ausüben konnten. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich zu hören - oder zu sehen - wie Rukia frustriert mit dem Fuß aufstampfte, wenn sie einen Zauber im Unterricht nicht richtig hinbekam, weil sie ihn nicht ungesagt ausüben konnte.

"Wir sind noch nicht runter gegangen um Hagrid zu besuchen", stöhnte Hermine eines Morgens beim Frühstück.

"Sprich für dich selbst", murmelte Ichigo, aber niemand außer Rukia hörte ihn. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie war die einzige, die mit ihm auf dem Pferden ausgeritten war, unter Hagrids Anleitung.

"Wann hatten wir denn die Zeit?" wendete Ron ein. "Ich weiß ja nicht, was du denkst, aber ich bin froh, dass wir seinen Unterricht nicht mehr besuchen! Außerdem haben wir heute Quidditch-Auswahlspiele!"

"Wir gehen nach den Auswahlspielen", sagte Harry. Er sah zu Ichigo hinüber. "Kommst du mit und siehst zu?" fragte er. Er wusste, dass Ichigo Quidditch hasste, aber seine Braut und seine beste Freundin machten bei den Testspielen mit...

"Klar, kann ich machen", sagte Ichigo achselzuckend. Es würde ihn unter Slughorns wachsamen Blick wegholen. Er war noch nicht dazu gekommen, alle vorzustellen... Der Professor wusste, dass Momo und Uryu Teil seiner Gruppe waren, aber er wusste nicht, welcher Teil; und er konnte Tatsuki und Rukia und Mizuiro und Orihime sehen... aber die einzige Person, von der er mit Sicherheit wusste, dass sie außer Ichigo ein Shinigami war, war Toshiro. Ichigo blickte zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Hagrids Stuhl war leer und Slughorn war anscheinend tief ins Gespräch mit einem gelangweilt aussehenden Snape vertieft. Snape begegnete seinem Blick und nickte ihm schnell und kaum wahrnehmbar zu.

Also würde er heute versuchen, ein 'Treffen' mit Malfoy zu arrangieren. Etwas raffiniertes und heimliches, so dass Malfoy gar nicht merken würde, dass er manipuliert wurde... Er wusste, was Ichigo Draco in der Winkelgasse zugeflüstert hatte, aber bis jetzt war der andere Teenager noch nicht auf seinen Hauslehrer zugegangen, ob es wahr war oder nicht, und sie fragten sich beide, was ihn davon abhielt.

"...das könnte den ganzen Morgen dauern. Hast du gesehen, wie viele Leute sich beworben haben?" sagte Harry gerade, während er sich die Anmeldeliste ansah. "Ich weiß nicht, warum das Team auf einmal so populär ist..."

Ichigo unterdrückte ein Lachen und Tatsuki kicherte unverblümt bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck, was ihn aufsehen und sie überrascht anschauen ließ.

"Harry, komm schon! Nicht Quidditch ist so populär geworden, sondern du!" sagte sie zu ihm, während Hermine nickte.

"Du bist derjenige, der interessant geworden ist", stimmte Hermine zu. Ron fing an zu würgen und Rukia grinste.

"Nun, wenigstens bekommt jemand anderes die Aufmerksamkeit", sagte sie glücklich, während Ichigo die Augen verdrehte. "Alle wissen jetzt, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, weißt du? Sie müssen zugeben, dass du die ganze Zeit damit Recht gehabt hast, das Old Moldy zurück ist, und dass du mehrmals gegen ihn gekämpft hast..."

"Und darum nennen sie dich jetzt "den Auserwählten" und darum sind die Leute fasziniert von dir", schloss Hermine für sie. "Außerdem wurdest du vom _Tagespropheten_ verfolgt, aber selbst bei all dem bist du bei deiner Geschichte geblieben und hast keinen Zoll nachgegeben..."

"Außerdem bist du seit dem letzten Jahr gewachsen. Ich denke, dass du fast dreißig Zentimeter größer geworden bist..." sagte Tatsuki, während sie ihren Kopf in die Hand stützte und ihn anstarrte.

"Ich bin auch gewachsen!" protestierte Ron, aber sie ignorierten ihn weiterhin. Harry wurde glücklicherweise durch die Ankunft der Posteulen gerettet, und er sah zu, wie Ichigo ihre Post sortierte und Päckchen an alle verteilte. Er wusste, dass sie auch Post per Schmetterling erhielten, aber nicht alle die sie kannten waren in der Lage, Botschaften mit den kleinen Flatterviechern zu schicken. Beinahe jeder Schüler der Schule erhielt regelmäßig Post von besorgten Eltern, vielleicht mit Ausnahme der Japaner... anscheinend vertrauten ihre Verwandten darauf, dass sie sich um sich selbst kümmern konnten.

Nun ja, das konnten sie tatsächlich - Ichigo, Momo und Toshiro waren Voldemort und Bellatrix und einigen ihrer Todesser im Ministerium direkt entgegen getreten. Sie hatten sich einige Zeit lang mehr als behauptet, bis Professor Dumbledore eingetroffen war, um den Kampf gegen Moldy zu übernehmen und Ichigos Leben war nur aus dem Grund in Gefahr gewesen, weil er Harry beschützt hatte. Ihr _Kido_ war Zauberstabmagie mehr als gewachsen gewesen und Ichigo hatte es geschafft, den Todesfluch so leicht auf sie zurück zu schleudern, als handelte es sich um Tennisbälle. Tatsächlich - waren die meisten Todesser ein Askaban, weil Ichigo sie in Kaninchen verwandelt hatte, also _verdankte_ es das Ministerium ihm, dass sie so einfach gefangen worden waren. Harry war dadurch nur noch entschlossener denn je zu lernen, sich selbst und seine Freunde zu beschützen. Ichigo und Rukia hatten versucht, wieder in den Raum der Wünsche zu kommen, um zu sehen, ob sie ihn so einrichten konnten, dass er _Kido_ -Lektionen aushielt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ihnen das nicht gelungen. Sie waren beide ratlos, warum er sie ausgeschlossen hatte, und es frustrierte Harry, dass er nicht mehr üben konnte. Sie würden das genauer untersuchen müssen.

Aber zuerst mussten sie die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele hinter sich bringen...

#

"Draco!"

Der Slytherin mit den blonden Haaren hielt an und sah mit einem Gefühl des Schreckens zu seinem Hauslehrer zurück, als sich dieser auf ihn stürzte. Er war seinem Professor in den letzten beiden Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen, war dem aus dem Weg gegangen, was Kurosaki ihm zugeflüstert hatte; hatte es vermieden, die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

"Mein Büro. Sofort", sagte Snape ohne Einleitung und ging ihm voraus, wobei er erwartete, dass der Junge ihm folgte ohne Fragen zu stellen. Draco seufzte und folgte, wobei er schließlich vor dem Schreibtisch des Professors zum Stehen kam.

"Zwei Hausaufgaben sind überfällig. Hast du einfach vergessen sie einzureichen, oder hast du - aufgegeben?" Snape starrte auf ihn hinunter. Draco zuckte die Achseln und versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten. Snape verengte die Augen. "Ich war bis jetzt geduldig mit dir, weil ich weiß unter welchem Stress du stehst. Bring mich nicht in Zugzwang."

Draco starrte einfach zurück.

Snape schritt um den Tisch herum und ergriff seinen Arm - denselben Arm, wegen dem er im Bekleidungsgeschäft Aufhebens gemacht hatte. "Nimm nicht an, dass du es dir deswegen leisten kannst, unachtsam zu werden! Falls irgendjemand Verdacht schöpfen sollte - und Kurosaki hat das bereits - wirst du dir mit deinem Vater eine Zelle in Askaban teilen. Heutzutage nehmen sie jeden und alle auf den geringsten Verdacht hin fest. Es ist am Wichtigsten, den Anschein zu wahren und nichts durchblicken zu lassen - gegenüber niemandem. Dein Alter wird dich hierbei nicht schützen."

Draco entriss Snape seinen Arm und starrte ihn wütend an. "Kurosaki! Wer zum Teufel ist er überhaupt?"

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde verschlossen. _Gut_ , dachte er - _wie eine Fliege in ein Netz_... "Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht."

"Ihr Lieblingsschüler in Zaubertränke! Er kam einfach aus dem Nichts -" Draco atmete tief durch. "Er - hat gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft... Mann gegen Mann... und überlebt... genau wie Potter. Und er hat etwas zu mir gesagt..."

"Was hat er gesagt, Draco?" fragte Snape leise und ließ den Haken vor dem Fisch baumeln.

"Er hat gesagt, dass _Er_ nicht der einzige Erbe Slytherins wäre..."

 _Ausgezeichnet..._

"Tatsächlich... hat er das?" sagte Snape ein wenig kalt, um den Haken noch etwas mehr zu beködern. Der Fisch hatte den Köder gesehen, aber es würde nichts bringen, diesen zu früh aus seinem Maul zu ziehen, ehe er sich festgehakt hatte.

"Ja, das hat er! Was meinte er damit? Er hat gesagt, dass _Sie_ es bestätigen könnten, wenn ich ihm nicht glaube!" Draco schrie jetzt beinahe, frustriert, dass der Professor - sein eigener Hauslehrer - sich absichtlich begriffsstutzig gab.

"Ich verstehe", nickte Snape. "Du begreifst, dass falls ich es dir sage, du es niemandem weitererzählen darfst. Nicht deiner Mutter. Nicht deiner Tante. Und ganz bestimmt nicht _ihm_." Snape starrte ihn an, zog den Haken so leicht zu sich, fing den Fisch.

Draco schluckte schwer, nickte aber. Tante Bella hatte sowohl im als auch seiner Mutter Okklumentik beigebracht - auf Drängen seiner Mutter. Und während es nichts gab, das Bellatrix nicht für Voldemort tun würde, gab es nur sehr wenig, dass sie nicht auch für ihre Schwester tun würde - die sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nach ihrer Flucht aus Askaban wieder willkommen geheißen hatte, und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tat, um sie vor den Auroren zu verstecken, die nach ihr suchten, sie der verdächtigten, mit Voldemort zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn nicht sogar mit ihm verbündet zu sein... Narcissa Malfoy wandelte auf einem sehr gefährlichen schmalen Grat, um ihre einzige verbliebene Familie zu beschützen und Draco war sich dessen bewusst. Er wünschte sich nur, dass es etwas gab, das er tun konnte, um _sie_ ebenfalls zu beschützen.

"Schwöre es."

"Ich schwöre, dass ich nichts sagen werde."

Innerlich fühlte Snape ein Triumphgefühl anschwellen, obwohl er es nicht zeigte, als er den Fisch völlig an den Haken bekam, obwohl der Fisch noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er gefangen worden war. "Die Kurosakis stammen ebenfalls von Salazar Slytherin ab."

Was auch immer Draco erwartet hatte, das war es nicht gewesen. Er starrte seinen Professor mit offenem Mund an - seine Kinnlade klappte herunter und er starrte ihn an - als Snape dieses kleine Geheimnis enthüllte.

"Aber - er ist mit Potter und seiner Bande befreundet - und er ist ein Gryffindor -" schaffte Draco endlich zu sagen, nachdem sein Hirn einen Augenblick eingefroren war. "Genau wie eine seiner Schwestern, und die andere ist eine Hufflepuff..." Snape zuckte die Achseln.

"Sie stammen ebenfalls von Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw ab. Sie sind möglicherweise die einzige existierende Familie, in der alle vier Blutlinien zusammenfließen."

Draco tastet abwesend nach einem Stuhl und ließ sich hinein fallen. _Es war nicht möglich... es konnte nicht wahr sein... es konnte - einfach nicht - wahr sein_...

"Es ist wahr, Draco", sagte Snape leise, der den Fisch ganz vorsichtig, Stückchen für Stückchen an Land zog. "Die Kobolde bei Gringotts konnten die Blutlinien bestätigen. Seine Mutter hatte alle vier Schlüssel zu den uralten Gewölben der vier Gründer in ihrem Besitz. Dumbledore war bei ihm, als sie das taten und ich glaube ihm in dieser Sache."

Kein Wunder, dass er so mächtig war, wenn er auf Seiten seiner Mutter von allen vier Gründern abstammte, und wenn man diesem vornehmen Trottel im Bekleidungsgeschäft glauben konnte, war seine Blutlinie auf Seiten seines Vaters genauso alt...

"Ihm wurde außerdem die Wahl gelassen, wohin er platziert werden wollte; der Sprechende Hut war nicht in der Lage, ihn zuzuordnen", fügte Snape hinzu, während er langsam und leise um Draco herum ging, bis er hinter ihm stand. "Er hat Gryffindor gewählt, weil seine Freundin bereits dorthin Zugeordnet war." Er starrte auf den jungen Mann vor sich hinunter; dann beugte er sich vor, um dem jungen Mann ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Denk darüber nach, Draco. Denke daran, welchen Ruf das Haus Slytherin über die Jahre aufgebaut hat... und denke an die Wiedergutmachung, die es mit Kurosaki als dem Erben Slytherins erreichen könnte... die Ehre die wiedergewonnen werden kann."

 _Das war es also_... dachte Draco, während der Professor wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück ging. _Snape denkt an das Haus als Ganzes; den Ruf von ganz Slytherin. Wenn aufgedeckt wird, dass Kurosaki ein Mitglied von Slytherins Blutlinie ist, denkt er, dass er den Schaden wieder gut machen kann_... _Ehre zu Slytherin zurück bringen kann_.

Er stand auf. "Ich werde nichts sagen, aber ich muss nachdenken."

"Natürlich", nickte Snape, der verstand, dass er gerade eine Stinkbombe auf Draco geworfen hatte. "Das ist eine Menge zu verarbeiten."

Draco hielt an der Tür inne. "Professor..."

"Ja?"

"Haben Sie die Familie seines Vaters getroffen?"

 _Unglücklicherweise_... "Ja."

"Und?"

"Sein Großvater ist dem Dunklen Lord mehr als gewachsen. Würde er zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore kämpfen, gäbe es keine Möglichkeit für Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gegen sie zu siegen. Kurosaki ist wahrscheinlich genauso stark; ihm fehlt nur die richtige Ausbildung." _Und je weniger über seinen Vater gesagt wird, desto besser_...

"Ich verstehe."

"Und Draco?"

"Professor?"

"Vergiss deine Hausaufgaben nicht."

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**

1) Astralprojektion (oder Astralreisen) sind eine Deutung von außerkörperlichen Erfahrungen (AKE; Englisch: out-of-body experience = OBE), die von der Existenz eines "Astralleibs" ausgeht, der unabhängig vom physischen Körper ist und die Fähigkeit besitzt, sich außerhalb davon zu bewegen. Astralprojektion oder -reise bezeichnet das Verlassen des physischen Körpers und der Reise auf der Astralebene.  
In der japanischen Mythologie ist ein Ikiryō (生霊) (auch gelesen als _Shōry_ _ō_ , _Seirei_ oder _Ikisudama_ ) die Manifestation der Seele einer lebenden Person außerhalb des Körpers. Traditioneller Weise wird geglaubt, dass wenn jemand einen genügend großen Groll gegen eine andere Person hegt, ein Teil oder die Gesamtheit der Seele den Körper vorübergehend verlassen kann und vor dem Ziel ihres Hasses erscheinen kann, um denjenigen zu verfluchen oder ihm auf andere Weise zu schaden, ähnlich wie der böse Blick. Man glaubt ebenfalls, dass die Seele einen lebenden Körper verlassen kann, wenn dieser extrem krank oder komatös ist; solche _Ikiry_ _ō_ sind nicht bösartig.  
Englische Version: https Doppelpunkt 2x/en Punkt wikipedia Punkt org/wiki/Astral_projection  
Deutsche Version: https Doppelpunkt 2x/de Punkt wikipedia Punkt org/wiki/Seelenreise


	20. Kapitel 20

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Wie immer... Mir gehören weder HP noch Bleach.  
Wir sind möglicherweise noch nicht ganz bei der Hälfte angelangt, aber nahe dran. [...]

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** In den eckigen Klammern [...] stand etwas, das mit der Veröffentlichung des Originals im Zusammenhang steht und jetzt keinen Sinn mehr ergeben würde.  
Und Ein herzliches Willkommen an asurakami89 :-)  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
||Die Charaktere sprechen Japanisch||

* * *

 **Kapitel 20**

"Nervös?" fragte Ichigo Harry, während sie zum Quidditch-Feld hinunter gingen.

"Ein wenig. Ich war vorher noch nie Kapitän..." gab er zu.

"Sieh mal - es ist dein Team. Du führst es so, wie du es willst. Triff eine Entscheidung und halte dich daran. Zeige keine Zweifel, selbst wenn du welche spürst; die anderen werden dich schikanieren, wenn du das tust. Selbst wenn du eine falsche Entscheidung triffst, benimm dich so, als wäre es die richtige", riet Ichigo ihm mit all der Weisheit von jemandem, der seit ganzen vier Monaten Kommandant war.

Harry warf ihm einen leicht überraschten Blick zu. Ichigo redete, als wäre er schon einmal eine Art Kapitän gewesen.

"Weißt du, er hat Recht", sagte Toshiro hinter ihnen. Harry und Ichigo drehten sich um und sahen, dass Toshiro direkt hinter ihnen war. "Zeige niemals Zweifel - sei stark. Das ist _dein_ Team, also werden sie sich an dir orientieren: Wenn du dich so benimmst als wüsstest du was du tust, werden sie das auch. Denke daran, dass sie wegen Antworten auf _dich_ setzen werden. Und denke außerdem daran - manchmal ist es nicht immer der beste Spieler, sonder das beste _Team_ , dass das Spiel gewinnt."

"Ich -" Harry blinzelte und sah von einem zum anderen. Sein Kopf drehte sich als er versuchte aufzunehmen, was sie ihm sagten. Und warum gab Toshiro ihm Ratschläge? War er kein Ravenclaw?

"Stimmt - Quidditch ist ein Teamsport, nicht wahr?" Ichigo nickte über das, was Toshiro gesagt hatte. "Die Treiber müssen die Klatscher von den Jägern und dem Sucher fernhalten, während sie versuchen, das andere Team gleichzeitig von ihren Besen zu stoßen... manchmal gewinnen die Spieler, die am besten zusammenarbeiten, nicht die besten Spieler..."

"Ich verstehe was du sagst", nickte Harry, als er darüber nachdachte, was die anderen beiden sagten. "Ein geschlossenes Team, nicht Leute, die sich immer aufspielen..."

"Genau", Toshiro lächelte ihn an. "Dir macht es doch nichts aus, wenn ich zusehe, oder? Karin will ein Testspiel machen."

 _Ah, das war es also..._ Sie beide sahen zu Ichigo hinüber, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ist schon okay; ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich damit kein Problem habe. Wenn ich es überlebe, dass Rukia spielt, kann ich es glaube ich überleben, wenn Karin an Testspielen für das Team teilnimmt."

Als sie zum Feld kamen, ächzte Harry. Es schien so, als wäre ganz Gryffindor zu den Testspielen aufgetaucht. Sie wünschten Harry Glück und setzten sich dann hinüber zu Hermine.

"Das wird fürchterlich werden", sagte Hermine seufzend, als sie die Zahl der Leute sah, die an den Testspielen für das Team teilnehmen wollten. Es würde für Ron nicht einfach werden, wenn so eine Masse Leute seinem Testspiel zusehen würden. Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf, als er ebenfalls seinen Blick über die Menge Spieler gleiten ließ, die versuchten, ins Team zu kommen.

"Schaut euch all diese Erstklässler an..." bemerkte er, während er auf das Spielfeld hinunter starrte, das überfüllt war. Alles Schüler, die versuchten genau wie Harry zu sein und es in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts ins Team zu schaffen...

"Sie sind wahrscheinlich besser auf einem Besen als du", sagte Toshiro trocken. Ichigo zog eine Grimasse.

"Wahrscheinlich", stimmte er zögernd zu. _Und die meisten von ihnen_ , bemerkte er, _sind sogar größer als Rukia_!

"Na ja, Harry hat es in seinem ersten Jahr ins Team geschafft", sagte Hermine defensiv.

"Hermine, Harry ist die Ausnahme von der Regel. Schau sie dir an - sie haben nichts besseres als die alten Sauberwischs der Schule, um darauf an den Testspielen teilzunehmen", betonte Toshiro. Ichigo kicherte.

"Und Karin hat einen brandneuen Nimbus... Ich habe ihr einen zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Nachträglich."

Hermine gab ein würgendes Keuchen von sich, als sie versuchte nicht zu lachen. "Das hast du nicht!" rief sie aus und sah zu ihm hinüber. Karin war eine Athletin, und die meisten der Möchtegern-Spieler unten auf dem Feld waren das nicht.

Ichigo zuckte die Achseln als wäre es keine große Sache. "Den hat sie sich gewünscht." Er seufzte und verdrehte dann die Augen. "Also wenn sie es dieses Jahr nicht schafft, weißt du, dass sie das ganze Jahr und den ganzen Sommer lang üben wird, um es nächstes Jahr zu schaffen."

"Ist das McLaggen?" fragte Toshiro plötzlich, indem er sich vorbeugte. Ichigo schaute bei Erwähnung des Idioten, der sich an seine Verlobte heran gemacht hatte, mit finsterem Blick nach unten aufs Spielfeld. Der Siebtklässler nervte Harry wegen irgendetwas und der Teamkapitän schien deswegen nicht allzu glücklich zu sein.

"Dieser eingebildete Esel? Ja, das ist er..." erwiderte er mit einem Knurren, während er zusah, wie Harry gestikulierte und McLaggen anscheinend anwies, in ihrer Nähe zu warten. Harry fuhr dann damit fort, beinahe die Hälfte der Leute auszusortieren, die mitmachen wollten, indem er sie einen einfachen Flugtest absolvieren ließ... was Hermine wegen der Auffahrunfälle, Zusammenstöße und absurd schlechtesten Fliegerei, die sie je gesehen hatte, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben ließ. Selbst Ichigo sah ein paar Mal weg.

"Ich nehme das zurück", sagte Toshiro kopfschüttelnd. "Sie sind nicht besser als du."

"Ehm... ist diese Gruppe aus Hufflepuff?" sagte Ichigo, der zu einer Gruppe spähte, die aufgetaucht war, und entschied sich, Toshiros Kommentar zu ignorieren. Er dachte, dass er eine von Yuzus Klassenkameradinnen in der Gruppe von Mädchen erkannte, die er anstarrte.

"Was?" riefen die beiden anderen gemeinsam aus, während sie sich vorbeugten und dorthin schauten, wohin er gezeigt hatte.

"Wenn es hier noch jemanden gibt, der nicht von Gryffindor ist, soll er _jetzt_ gehen!" brüllte Harry, der ernsthaft genervt war. Ein Moment Stille trat ein, aber als Ichigo mit gezogenem Zauberstab aufstand - sprintete eine Gruppe junger Ravenclaws wie wahnsinnig kichernd den Hufflepuffs hinterher. Hermine und Toshiro schüttelten einfach die Köpfe. _Vielleicht sollen sie Ichigo zu einer Art Ersatztrainer ernennen... wenn er damit drohte, alle in Kaninchen zu verwandeln wäre sichergestellt, dass sich die Leute benahmen!_

Sie waren gezwungen, zwei weitere qualvolle Stunden lang zuzusehen, während Harry mit Hilfe von Tatsuki und Rukia Jäger testete - und er hatte außerdem Ichigo dazu angeworben, von der Tribüne aus Bälle auf sie zu werfen - und endete schließlich mit Katie Bell, die ins Team zurück kehrte; einer neuen Jägerin namens Demelza Robins, wobei er eine schwere Wahl zwischen ihr und Karin treffen musste; und Ginny Weasley Er musste dann den Beschwerdeführern damit drohen, dass Ichigo sie in Kaninchen verwandeln würde - zur Belustigung seiner Freunde - um diese vom Platz zu bekommen, damit er Treiber testen konnte. Schlussendlich entschied er sich für Tatsuki und Rukia - da die beiden von Fred und George ausgebildet worden waren - und niemand sonst nur annähernd so brillant war wie die beiden. Karin ließ sich niedergeschlagen zwischen ihren Bruder und Toshiro fallen.

"Kopf hoch, Karin - du hättest es beinahe geschafft", versuchte Ichigo sie aufzuheitern. "Demelza ist nur deswegen besser geflogen als du, weil sie älter ist und mehr Flugerfahrung hat."

"Schätze schon", grummelte Karin unglücklich. Toshiro legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter in dem Versuch, sie zu trösten.

Ichigo starrte sie an, dann glitt er hinunter um mit Harry zu reden, der sich gerade dazu bereit machte, Hüter zu testen... Und er hatte das mit Absicht an den Schluss gelegt, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Tribüne bis dahin geleert haben würde, aber stattdessen war sie nur noch voller geworden.

"Hey, Harry -"

Harry sah zu Ichigo hinüber. Er hoffte, dass sein Freund ein paar vernünftige Vorschläge für ihn hätte. Ron bekam gerade eine schöne, grüne Gesichtsfarbe. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass McLaggen besser flog als sein bester Freund, der ein sehr guter Hüter sein konnte, wenn er im Spiel war und seine Nerven ihm keinen Streich spielten.

"Ich hatte eine Idee..."

"Ja?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Hast du an eine B-Mannschaft gedacht?"

"Eine was?" fragte er verblüfft.

"Eine B-Mannschaft - ein Reserveteam, gegen das ihr üben könnt und für den Fall, dass sich jemand verletzt..."

Harry starrte Ichigo für einen Moment an und blinzelte dann. "Das ist genial!"

Ichigo schmunzelte. "Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht. In der Gewöhnlichen Welt machen sie das dauernd. Darum sind ihre Mannschaften so groß: Reservespieler."

"Rufst du bitte Karin, Seamus, Dean, Jimmy Peakes und Ritchie Coote für mich zusammen?" sagte Harry eilig, während er zurück flog, um mit den Hüter-Tests anzufangen.

"Klar!" Ichigo eilte zu seinem Platz zurück und zog Karin hoch.

"Was?" fragte sie ihren Bruder, während sie ihm folgte und Hermine und Toshiro ihnen mit einiger Verwunderung hinterher schauten. Sie fragten sich, was er vor hatte.

"Ich sage es dir in einer Minute - wir müssen noch ein paar Leute holen", sagte er, während er seine Jahrgangskameraden Dean und Seamus ergriff und dann die Drittklässler Jimmy und Ritchie aufsuchte. Ichigo erklärte ihnen schnell, was der Plan war.

"Oh, ich kapier's - so bekommen wir Übung und wenn sich jemand verletzt oder Strafarbeiten hat oder ähnliches..." nickte Jimmy verstehend.

"Stimmt - dann spielt einer von euch an deren Stelle", bestätigte Ichigo. "Wir warten nur noch auf den Reservehüter."

"Kein Reservesucher?" fragte Dean, der den Blick über die versammelte Gruppe schweifen ließ.

"Eh - das ist Ginny", lächelte Ichigo zu Dean hinüber, der sich selber wegen seiner Vergesslichkeit seitlich gegen den Kopf schlug.

"Oh - richtig. Sie würde die Sucherposition übernehmen und einer von uns dreien spielt dann Jäger", lächelte Dean verlegen zurück.

"Ich hoffe, er sucht nicht diesen McLaggen aus", murmelte Seamus. "Dieser Typ ist so was von sich eingenommen."

Ichigo schnaubte, als er an das Mittagessen im Zug, an dem beide teilgenommen hatten und an den Vorfall mit Rukia dachte. "Du hast keine Ahnung..."

Sie sahen von ihrer Position aus zu, wie die Bewerber kaum jeder zwei Torwürfe hielten. McLaggen jedoch schaffte es, vier von fünf zu halten... Seamus ächzte.

"Niemals..." sagte er, während die 'B-Mannschaft' gemeinsam mit ihm ächzte. "Komm schon,Ron! Wir wissen, dass du das kannst..."

"Das stimmt - er hat es letztes Jahr geschafft", nickte Karin, die sich an das Spiel erinnerte. Ichigo zuckte zusammen - er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, das zu verpassen - obwohl die einzige Person, die wusste, dass er es verpasst hatte, Karin war - und die Mod Soul Noba, der vorgegeben hatte, er zu sein. Alle anderen dachten, dass er noch da gewesen war, während er in Wirklichkeit Harry, Hermine und Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt war. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Rukia gebeichtet, dass er das Spiel nicht gesehen hatte, da er beschlossen hatte dass es sicherer war, es ihr nicht zu sagen. Sie hörten ein weibliches "Viel Glück!" aus der Menge, als Ron sich für den Test bereit machte, aber nicht von Hermine. Ichigo war überrascht als er sich umsah und Lavender Brown erblickte, die ihr Gesicht vor Verlegenheit in den Händen verbarg, während Parvati ihre Freundin mit überraschter Belustigung ansah. _Oh, wann hatte das angefangen_? fragte er sich, als er den finsteren Blick von Hermine sah.

Er war überrascht, dass Harry nicht _sein_ Gesicht verbarg, während Ron sein Testspiel absolvierte; aber irgendwie schaffte er es, sich das Ganze anzusehen. Und Ichigo war überrascht, dass Ron es tatsächlich schaffte, alle fünf Strafwürfe zu halten, obwohl er beinahe den verfehlte, den Ginny auf ihn warf... McLaggen, der ein schlechter Verlierer war, schien eine Entscheidung erzwingen wollen, aber irgendwann stürmte er vor sich hin murmelnd davon.

" _Müssen_ wir ihn in unserer Reserve haben?" fragte Karin ihren Bruder flehend.

Er zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht will er es nicht machen." _Man konnte ja hoffen_...

Harry rief alle zusammen; als er der 'A-Mannschaft' den Sinn der 'B-Mannschaft' erklärte, dachten alle, dass es eine gute Idee wäre und mochten den Gedanken, ein richtiges Team zu haben, gegen das man üben konnte. Sie mochten außerdem den Gedanken, dass man fähige Reservespieler hatte, wenn einer von ihnen sich verletzen sollte. Er legte die Zeit für ihr erstes vollständiges Training fest, schickte sie weg und ging dann zusammen mit Ron und Hermine - und einen protestierenden Ichigo mit sich ziehend - in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte. Ichigo gab endlich nach, da er dachte, dass er unterwegs die beiden geflügelten Pferde sehen könnte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass er in die Zukunft sehen konnte. Sie schienen gespürt zu haben, dass er kam und scharten sich zum Erstaunen des Trios erwartungsvoll um ihn.

"Was...?" sie starrten die beiden an, die Ichigo glücklich begrüßten, ihn beschnupperten und nach den Leckereien suchten, die er gewöhnlich in seinen Taschen für sie mitbrachte.

"Oh, sie haben meiner Mutter gehört", sagte er beiläufig, während er ihre Stirnen rieb. "Das hier ist Rain", er deutete auf den Fuchs. "Und das ist Storm", er deutete auf den Grauen. Wenigstens hatte er ein paar Mal bei Hagrid vorbei geschaut um zu sehen wie es ihnen ging, und hatte einige Diskussionen über die beiden mit ihm geführt. Der Halbriese hatte nicht erwartet, dass alle Japaner sein Unterrichtsfach wählten und war deshalb nicht sauer auf ihn. Na ja, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass Ichigo ihm ein paar geflügelter Pferde überlassen hatte, die er versorgen und seinen jüngeren Schülern zeigen konnte, war er mit Ichigo ziemlich zufrieden und brachte ihm und Rukia sogar bei, wie man sie ritt und richtig für sie sorgte. Ichigo zog ernsthaft in Betracht, sie mit in die Soul Society zu nehmen, nachdem sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatten. Die beiden gingen zusammen mit ihnen zu Hagrid... aber als sie ankamen, wurde ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

"Oh je", sagte Hermine, die durch die Reaktion getroffen war.

"Hattet ihr Umarmungen und Küsse erwartet?" fragte Ichigo mit einiger Verwunderung. Rain und Storm waren beide zusammengezuckt als die Tür zugeschlagen war, und näherten sich nur zögerlich wieder, wobei sie hinter Ichigo blieben. Sie hatten den Halbriesen ziemlich gut kennengelernt, und diese Zurschaustellung von Wut erschreckte sie. Er arbeitete daran sie zu beruhigen, während die anderen sich über ihre Behandlung ärgerten - oder eher Hermine ärgerte sich, Ron zuckte die Schultern und Harry wurde gereizt.

"Macht euch deswegen keine Gedanken", sagte Harry finster. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und schlug gegen die Tür. "Hagrid, mach auf! Wir wollen mit dir reden!"

Von drinnen kam kein Geräusch.

"Wenn du die Tür nicht öffnest, sprenge ich sie auf!"

"Harry!" kreischte Hermine. "Das kannst du nicht machen!"

"Dann pass mal auf", Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Hagrid hatte weder Harry noch die anderen erwähnt und Ichigo hatte bei den paar Malen, bei denen er mit ihm geredet hatte, nicht das Gespräch auf sie gebracht. Tatsächlich - hatte er das Thema umgangen, da er wusste, dass heikel wäre. Hagrid schien sein Taktgefühl zu schätzen.

"Bleibt zurück..."

Die Tür flog auf und Hagrid ragte im Eingang auf, genau wie Harry - und Ichigo - es gewusst hatten. Der Halbriese starrte wütend auf sie hinunter.

"Ich bin 'n Lehrer!" brüllte er zu Harry hinunter. "'N _Lehrer_! Wie kannste's wagen, zu drohen mir die Tür einzuschlagen, Potter!"

"Tut mir leid, _Sir_!" Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und starrte wütend zu Hagrid zurück. Ichigo schlug die Hand vor das Gesicht; dies ging schnell bergab.

Hagrids Kinnlade klappte hinunter. "Seit wann nenns' du mich 'Sir'?"

"Seit wann nennst du mich 'Potter'?"

"Denkst du bis' schlau, nich'?" knurrte Hagrid. "Na gut, dann kommt halt rein. Undankbare..." er trat zur Seite, um sie vorbei zu lassen. "Nu?" sagte er, während er zusah, wie sich Harry, Ron und Hermine um seinen riesigen Tisch setzten und sich Ichigo an die Wand lehnte. "Ich tu euch wohl leid, was? Denkt ihr, dass ich einsam bin?"

"Nein", sagte Harry. "Wir wollten dich einfach sehen."

"Wir haben dich vermisst", sagte Hermine kleinlaut.

"Mich vermisst? Jaah. Richtig", schnaubte Hagrid. Allerdings begrüßte er Ichigo höflich, bot ihm einen Sitzplatz, Erfrischungen und Tee an. An diesem Punkt starrten die anderen drei ihn an.

"Was? _Ich_ bin runter gekommen und habe mit ihm geredet", Ichigo zuckte die Schultern und deutete ruckartig mit einem Finger auf den Grund, der immer noch vor der Hütte stand. _Oh_.

Hagrid stapfte herum, machte Tee und servierte ihnen ein paar wirklich schreckliche Kuchen. Ichigo verzichtete auf das Essen, nahm aber Tee, da er vorher schon Erfahrungen mit Hagrids Kochkünsten gemacht hatte. Er ließ normalerweise Winky etwas zusammenstellen, dass er als Spende mitbringen konnte, wenn er wusste, dass er herunter kommen würde, um den Halbriesen zu besuchen. Er saß ruhig da und sah zu, wie die anderen drei versuchten, sich wieder mit Hagrid zu versöhnen - schließlich schafften sie es ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie in ihren Stundenplänen keinen Platz gehabt hatten. An dieser Stelle brach er tatsächlich zusammen.

"Es is Aragog", gab er zu. "Ich glaub' er stirbt... Er is' im Sommer krank geworden und es wird nich besser..."

Ichigo sah zu, wie der riesige Mann wie ein Kleinkind heulte. Schließlich rutschte er zu Harry hinüber während Hermine versuchte Hagrid zu trösten und fragte: "Wer ist Aragog?"

"Eine riesige sprechende Spinne."

Ichigo zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen; _eine - riesige, sprechende - Spinne_? _Nein - das konnte nicht - konnte es_?

Es konnte nicht dieselbe Spinne sein, mit der er und die Anderen einen Zusammenstoß gehabt hatten, kurz nachdem letztes Jahr die Schule begonnen hatte... die selbe Spinne, der Ichigo gedroht hatte, zum Platzen zu bringen wie eine reife Melone... bis zu dem Punkt, in dem der einen leichten Spalt in den Rückenschild geschnitten hatte... oder doch? Das Ding hatte recht alt gewirkt - hatten Ichigos Handlungen irgendwie sein Ende beschleunigt? Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass die Kreatur mit Hagrid befreundet war, wäre er damals wahrscheinlich ein bisschen vorsichtiger gewesen, aber damals hatte er den Halbriesen noch nicht einmal getroffen, und wie man sagt - hinterher ist man immer klüger.

"Ich weiß - es scheint - unwahrscheinlich", sagte Harry leise, der Ichigos Reaktion für etwas anderes hielt. "Aber das einzige Mal, dass Ron und ich ihn gesehen haben - sind wir ihm nur knapp entkommen..."

"Ich glaub' nich, dass es für jemand andren als mich im Moment sicher is, sich in die Nähe der Kolonie zu traun", sagte Hagrid und putzte sich die Nase. "Aber danke fürs Angebot, Hermine... das bedeutet viel..."

Hagrid kam danach seinem normalen Selbst wieder ziemlich nahe; und Ichigo erwähnte nie, dass er Aragog tatsächlich getroffen hatte; er dachte nicht, dass dieses Treffen - und dessen Ergebnis - gut bei Hagrid ankommen würde. Natürlich nahm er anhand ihrer Reaktion an, dass Ron und Harry großen Spaß daran hätten zu hören, wie viele der Spinnen er und seine Freunde genau ausgeschaltet hatten; aber für den Moment behielt er es für sich.

"Ich wusste, 's wird schwierig für euch, mich reinzuquetschen", gab Hagrid zu, während er mehr Tee eingoss. "Ein paar von deinen Freunden, Ichi, sind aber in der Klasse", er nickte Ichigo zu. "Und schlagen sich echt gut. Un`die untren Klassen lieben alle deine Pferde. Bringen ihnen immer Zucker und Äpfel mit runter. Muss sie davon abhalten, sie zu viel zu füttern, sonst werd'n se fett."

"Momo will sich spezialisieren", nickte er. "Sie liebt Tiere. Rukia auch, aber sie konnte es auch nicht unterbringen. Dabei hat sie's echt versucht. Sie war echt enttäuscht, als sie es nicht geschafft hat..." _Tut mir leid, Rukia_... "Oh, und ich muss dich was wegen Greifen fragen - ich glaube, ich habe alles in der Bibliothek über sie gelesen, aber das was ich gesucht habe, war nicht dabei."

"Klar, kein Problem", nickte Hagrid. Greifen - tödliche Tierwesen - waren genau seine Kragenweite. Keine der Informationen, die Ichigo überprüft hatte, sagten etwas darüber aus, dass sie auf irgendeine Weise telepathisch waren. Hagrid mochte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt haben, falls sie es waren... aber wenn Ichigo beschrieb, was passiert war... mochte er ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht haben. Das wäre genug, um seine Ahnung zu bestätigen. Wenn nicht mit Greifen, dann mit Hippogreifen, einer Kreuzung aus Greifen und geflügelten Pferden... dieses kleine Gespräch verblüffte die anderen drei. Warum musste Ichigo mit Hagrid über Greifen sprechen?

Als sie endlich gingen, war Hagrid absolut gut gelaunt - und sie waren absolut am Verhungern, da es jetzt Zeit fürs Abendessen war und sie das Mittagessen verpasst hatten.

Unglücklicherweise wurde Ichigo als sie das Schloss erreichten von Slughorn heimgesucht - der seinetwegen auf der Lauer gelegen hatte.

"Ichigo, mein Junge!" rief er laut aus, ließ einen Arm um seine Schultern fallen und bugsierte ihn von den anderen weg. Ichigo warf ihnen einen hilflosen Blick zu, während er weggeführt wurde. "Sie waren ein unartiger Junge - mir derart aus dem Weg zu gehen."

"Ah - tut mir leid, Professor", sagte Ichigo schwach, während sein Magen laut knurrte.

"Nun - Ich möchte Ihre ganze Gruppe nach dem Abendessen treffen - und dieses Mal akzeptiere ich kein nein!"

Ichigo seufzte. Er wusste, dass er dieses Mal ganz gehörig erwischt worden war. "Na gut - Ihr Büro?" schlug er vor, indem er sich ins Unvermeidliche ergab.

"Wundervoll! Wie wäre es mich acht Uhr?"

"Dann also acht", Ichigo lächelte ihn schwach an und konnte ihm endlich entkommen und sich zu den anderen am Esstisch gesellen - aber nur weil sein Magen entschied zu seiner Rettung zu kommen und wieder laut zu knurren. Er hielt neben Tatsuki und Rukia an und lehnte sich über sie, um den beiden zuzuflüstern

||Slughorns Büro, um acht.||

||Hat er dich endlich in die Ecke gedrängt?|| grinste Rukia ihn an, da sie wusste, dass er versucht hatte ihm - und diesen Moment - auszuweichen.

"Ja, hat er", erwiderte er, während er zum Tisch der Ravenclaw ging, um Toshiro und Uryu, und danach am Tisch der Hufflepuffs Momo, Mizuiro und Orihime Bescheid zu geben. Er war sich wegen seiner Schwestern noch unschlüssig. Er hatte etwas Zeit... und er konnte nicht gut denken, wenn er hungrig war - und um ehrlich zu sein, war er am Verhungern. Er hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen. Also eilte er zum Tisch der Gryffindors zurück, nachdem er den anderen gesagt hatte, was vor sich ging, ehe es kein Roastbeef mehr gab. Als er zurück kam stellte er fest, dass Rukia einen Teller für ihn vorbereitet hatte.

"Danke", sagte er dankbar und langte hungrig zu.

"Gern geschehen", sie lächelte ihn reizend an. Sie wusste, dass er das Mittagessen verpasst hatte, und kümmerte sich um ihn so wie immer. Selbst wenn es nur war, dass sie dafür sorgte, dass er eine vernünftige Mahlzeit bekam.

"Was wollte Slughorn?" fragte ihn Harry.

"Oh, er will uns alle kennenlernen - ich meine die aus Japan gekommen sind", seufzte Ichigo. "Ich habe ihn seit wir hergekommen sind hingehalten..."

Harry grinste ihn an. "Viel Glück", sagte er. Er beneidete ihn kein bisschen.

"Danke", sagte Ichigo, der ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

Die Gruppe sammelte sich kurz vor acht im Flur; sie schloss Yuzu, Karin, Winky und Yoruichi ein.

"Du gehörst zur Familie", sagte Ichigo zur zögernden Hauselfe, die danach aussah, als würde sie bei seiner Erklärung in Tränen ausbrechen. Ihr Selbstvertrauen hatte durch das Wissen, das Taffy existierte, einen kleinen Schlag erhalten und er und seine Schwestern taten ihr möglichstes um sicherzustellen, dass sie wusste, dass sie sie immer noch schätzten; Ichigo machte sich Sorgen, dass sie wieder anfangen würde, Butterbier zu trinken. Sie kam langsam wieder zu sich und benahm sich beinahe wieder normal. Das war der Grund, warum sie all ihre Anordnungen besonderem Eifer befolgte. Seine Schwestern nickten ihr beide zu.

"Na gut; bringen wir's hinter uns", seufzte Toshiro, der genauso unwillig war, dorthin zu gehen, wo er ebenfalls das Gefühl hatte, ihr Verderben lauerte.

Die Tür zu Slughorns Büro war offen und er wartete auf sie, als sie ankamen.

"Kommen Sie rein! Kommen Sie rein!" rief er ausgelassen, führte die Gruppe hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Meine Güte, meine Güte... Jetzt müssen Sie mir sagen - wer ist wer?"

"Ich nehme es an..." seufzte Ichigo und sah dann zu allen hinüber. Er bemerkte, dass sie sich tatsächlich getrennt nach Menschen und Shinigami aufgestellt hatten. Tatsuki, die als erste in der Reihe stand, beschloss anzufangen.

"Tatsuki Arisawa", sagte sie, indem sie vortrat. "Zweitstärkste Highschool-Schülerin in Japan - Karate." Slughorn sah bei dieser Erklärung angemessen beeindruckt aus.

"Orihime Inoue", Orihime knickste kurz.

"Mizuiro Kojima."

"Uryu Ishida."

"Ishida... Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, seit ich Ihren Namen gehört habe - Ich glaube, ich habe Ihren Vater getroffen, als ich in Japan war. Er hat einen Blick auf mich geworfen und wusste sofort, was ich war. Ich versuche immer noch herauszufinden, wie er das gemacht hat."

Uryu zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und wechselte einen Blick mit den anderen. Noch etwas, das Ryuuken für sich behalten und nicht mit seinem Sohn geteilt hatte. Diese Liste wurde immer länger.

"Ah - und ich kenne bereits Ihre liebreizenden Schwestern..."

"Wir sind die Menschen der Gruppe", sagte Karin trocken, die überhaupt nicht beeindruckt war.

"Das ist Winky", sagte Yuzu hilfreich, indem sie die Hand auf Winkys Schulter legte.

"Ah, ja. Ich glaube, ich habe dich kurz im Zug gesehen", Slughorn beugte sich vor, um sie anzusehen. "Und wie geht es dir?"

"Winky geht es sehr gut, danke", sie verbeugte sich schnell. Ihr Englisch war viel besser als das der meisten Hauselfen, ein Nebeneffekt davon, in einem fremden Land zu leben. Als Kisuke ihr ein Übersetzungsgerät gegeben hatte, dass speziell auf sie eingestellt war - hatte es tatsächlich ihre Art zu sprechen verbessert. Sie hatte immer noch die kleinen Eigenarten in ihrer Sprechweise, die häufig bei Hauselfen auftraten; aber sie sprach ebenfalls viel förmlicher als die meisten ihrer Art.

"Also; dann sind Sie alle..." er wandte sich den übrigen vier zu, einen eifrigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Uryu verdrehte hinter seinem Rücken die Augen.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kommandant der Zehnten Kompanie der Dreizehn Hofgarden."

Slughorn blinzelte überrascht. Natürlich hatte er das nicht erwartet!

"Ichigo Kurosaki - Kommandant der Fünften Kompanie der Dreizehn Hofgarden", sagte Ichigo trocken, der es mochte, wie Slughorns Augen ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf fielen.

"Momo Hinamori, Vizekommandantin der Fünften Kompanie."

"Rukia Kuchiki, Vizekommandantin der Dreizehnten Kompanie - und Ichigos Verlobte." Und dann hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin, um mit ihrem Ring zu prahlen.

Hinter Slughorns Rücken gab es verschieden starkes Kopfschütteln, Augenrollen, stummes Lachen und Grinsen darüber, wie Rukia _das_ hatte einfach einbauen müssen. Ichigo schaffte es - irgendwie - nicht zu ächzen oder auf irgendeine Weise das Gesicht zu verziehen, obwohl es ziemlich schwierig war. Rukia würde nicht glücklich sein, bis sie jedem in Hogwarts - lebendig oder tot - persönlich von ihrer Verlobung erzählt hatte. Er wusste das, weil er sie sogar gesehen hatte, wie sie der Grauen Dame von Ravenclaw den Ring gezeigt hatte, die es geschafft hatte, angemessen beeindruckt auszusehen, obwohl er gesehen hatte, wie Lady Helena in seine Richtung die Augen verdrehte, als Rukia sich abgewandt hatte. Zu seiner Ehrenrettung schaffte es Slughorn, das angemessene Maß von Ehrfurcht/Glück/ausgedehnten Glückwünschen zu zeigen, die sie erwartet hatte.

"Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten", sagte er endlich, während er die vier ansah. "Nun ja, sie haben einige der besten geschickt, nicht wahr?"

"Sie haben keine Ahnung", erwiderte Uryu mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Ichigo warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, den er ignorierte. "Ichigo wird als einer der mächtigsten Shinigami angesehen; der einzige Grund, warum er nicht _der_ mächtigste ist, ist seine mangelnde Erfahrung."

"Uryu!" zischte Ichigo ihn an. Uryu grinste nur zurück. Toshiro seufzte; das würde nicht schön werden...

"Wirklich?" Slughorn sah Ichigo mit einigem Erstaunen an. Ichigo warf seinem Freund einen zornigen Blick zu; er würde sich deswegen garantiert bei ihm revanchieren... "Ich bin allerdings über etwas ein wenig verwirrt. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass man - nun ja, _tot_ \- sein muss, um ein Shinigami zu sein..."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte vollkommene Stille im Raum. Orihime, Yuzu und Karin schienen alle sehr bestürzt zu sein; Uryu und Tatsuki wirkten zornig; und Momo und Toshiro unbehaglich. Ichigo sah aus, als wäre er am liebsten woanders und Rukia wirkte gereizt. Mizuiro starrte nur an die Decke.

"Sie haben Recht; Shinigami sind - Geisterwesen. Wir sind hier, weil wir in etwas stecken, das wir Gigai, oder künstliche Körper, nennen", erwiderte Toshiro endlich. Slughorn sah Ichigo direkt an und eine ziemlich bekümmerter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Ja -" nickte Ichigo. "Sie haben es durchschaut."

"Aber..."

"Der Grund ist, dass jemand so etwas wie Selbstmord begangen hat!" brach es endlich zornig aus Tatsuki hervor. Ichigo seufzte.

"Wollen wir das nochmal durchkauen?" er sah zu ihr hinüber. "Ich habe dir gesagt - ich _wusste_ nicht, dass Urahara und Tessai meine Kette des Schicksals durchtrennen würden! Es ist passiert, ehe ich wusste was passiert ist! Außerdem hätte ich es sowieso getan, wenn es bedeutet hätte, Rukias Leben zu retten und das weißt du."

"Dennoch..."

"Genug, Tatsuki", warf eine weitere männliche Stimme ein, was Slughorn zusammenzucken und sich wild umschauen ließ, wobei er endlich den Blick auf die schwarze Katze richtete, die auf dem Schreibtisch neben Ichigo saß. "Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen; es hat keinen Zweck, über vergossene Milch zu weinen, nicht zu diesem späten Zeitpunkt. Außerdem - habe ich euch bereits gesagt: _er wurde_ _als Geisterwesen geboren_. Er hatte nur wegen Kisuke überhaupt eine Kette des Schicksals. Darum hat er auch nicht gezögert, sie zu durchtrennen; weil es Ichigo einfach in den Zustand zurückversetzt hat, in dem er geboren wurde, nichts weiter."

"Meine... Güte..." flüsterte Slughorn, dessen Erstaunen ihn das überhören ließ, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. "Hast... du... geredet?"

Yoruichi grinste ihn mit einem kätzischen Schmunzeln an. "Aber ja, tatsächlich habe ich das getan. Yoruichi Shihoin, ehemalige Kommandantin der Zweiten Einheit und ehemalige Befehlshaberin der Mobilen Geheimtruppe, zu Ihren Diensten."

"Ein Animagus! Und einer der redet!" rief er aus. Ichigo war Yoruichi in diesem Moment dankbar, dass sie davon abgesehen hatte, sich früher vorzustellen - um auf den richtigen Moment zu warten. "Mein lieber Herr..."

"Herr? _Herr_?" Yoruichi richtete sich zornig auf. Da sie wussten was kam, wurden mehrere Zauberstäbe hastig gezogen und ehe sie mit ihrer Verwandlung fertig werden konnte, waren nicht eine sondern gleich vier Decken über sie beschworen worden. " _ICHIGO_!" klang ihr unterdrücktes Kreischen, während sie zornig unter den Decken gegen den Ruin ihres besten Auftrittes kämpfte. Nur Mizuiro war bei dem Gedanken daran, Yoruichis zugegeben umwerfenden - wenn auch nackten - Körper zu sehen, nicht scharlachrot im Gesicht geworden.

Sie stolperte endlich mit zornig blitzenden goldenen Augen auf die Füße, um festzustellen, dass Toshiro heftiges Nasenbluten hatte und Ichigo und Uryu die Augen mit den Händen verdeckten.

"VERDAMMT, YORUICHI! WIRST DU WOHL KLAMOTTEN ANZIEHEN?!" schrie Ichigo sie mit zugekniffenen Augen an.

Sie starrte ihn an, sah sein knallrotes Gesicht, dann Toshiro und Uryu, die im selben Zustand waren; Slughorns Unterkiefer war auf den Boden gefallen. Sie schlang eine der Decken um sich und ging dann, nachdem sie dem fassungslosen Professor die Wange getätschelt hatte, zu Ichigo hinüber und zog ihm die Hände von den Augen.

"Schon okay, du kannst jetzt hingucken", sagte sie, ohne dass sie ein Lachen in der Stimme unterdrücken konnte. Sie warf einen Blick zurück zu Slughorn, der anfing sich zu erholen. "Ich mache das zu gern mit diesem Jungen", sagte sie lächelnd. "Das ist so einfach."

" _Aargh_ ", Ichigo starrte sie wütend an. "Wenn du nicht meine Lieblingslehrerin wärst..."

"Bin ich das? Wirklich?" Sie wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. " _Wirklich_ , Ichigo?"

"Ja, und du weißt das... Was der Grund dafür ist, dass du mit der Hälfte der Sachen, die du anstellst, durch kommst", er seufzte, während er ihre Hand von seinen Haaren weg schlug. "Und würdest du damit _aufhören_!"

Yoruichi Gelächter klang durch das Büro, und nach kurzer Zeit erklärten sie Slughorn alles - da er sowieso schon die Hälfte wusste...


	21. Kapitel 21

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Es gelten die gewöhnlichen Disclaimer. [...] **  
**

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** In den eckigen Klammern [...] stand etwas, das mit der Veröffentlichung des Originals im Zusammenhang steht und jetzt keinen Sinn mehr ergeben würde.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".  
Nächste Woche bin ich nicht online, deshalb gibt es heute schon das nächste Kapitel - ich wollte euch nicht drei Wochen warten lassen...

 **Anmerkung zum Textformat:**  
||Die Charaktere sprechen Japanisch||

* * *

 **Kapitel 21**

Gengoro Onabara stand vor den fünfundzwanzig Schülern, die die Thestrale als fähig identifiziert hatten, Magie anzuwenden. Ihre vier Ausbilder standen abseits und warteten darauf, ihnen vorgestellt zu werden. Die Klasse war eine Mischung aus Schülern der fortgeschrittenen Klasse und der normalen Klasse. In beiden Sektionen hatten sich Leute mit der Fähigkeit befunden.

"Ihr fünfundzwanzig Schüler", sagte er ernst, während sein Blick über sie strich, "seid getestet worden und bei euch wurde festgestellt, dass ihr die Fähigkeit habt, eine spezielle Art der Magie anzuwenden. Diese ist kein _Kido_ \- von euch wird erwartet werden, dass ihr das zusätzlich zu dieser neuen Fähigkeit lernt.

"Dies hier wird die erste offizielle Klasse dieser Art hier in der Shinigami Akademie sein. Während wir hier sprechen, unterziehen sich vier voll ausgebildete Shinigami in der Welt der Lebenden einem weit härterem Training in dieser Magie. Generalkommandant Yamamoto, der Gründer unseres Instituts, hat das Erlernen dieser Fähigkeit als wichtig genug erachtet, um zwei Kommandanten und zwei Vizekommandanten in eine ihrer magischen Schulen zu schicken." Einige der Schüler sahen einander an und es war unter ihnen ein schwaches Murmeln zu hören, als sie davon erfuhren.

Eine Schülerin in der dritten Reihe hob die Hand.

"Wen - wen hat er geschickt?" fragte sie ein wenig schüchtern.

"Die Kommandanten Hitsugaya und Kurosaki und die Vizekommandanten Hinamori und Kuchiki", erwiderte er.

Das Murmeln unter den Schülern wurde lauter, als sie die Namen der Offiziere hörten.

"Beruhigt euch", befahl er streng. "Es wird von euch allen erwartet werden, dass ihr euer Bestes tut. Jetzt möchte ich euch eure Ausbilder vorstellen - sie waren alle Anwender dieser Magie, als sie am Leben waren und sie haben zugestimmt, unsere Schüler hier in der Soul Society zu unterrichten." Er drehte sich um und streckte eine Hand aus. "Professor Sirius Black." Sirius trat vor, verbeugte sich und trat dann zurück an seinen Platz. "Professor James Potter." James tat dasselbe, ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Professorin Lily Potter." Lily schenkte ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln und sie waren sofort von ihr eingenommen. Sie dachten, dass sie eins der nettesten Lächeln hatte, das sie je gesehen hatten. "Und Professorin Masaki Kurosaki." Eine neue Runde Murmeln und Rascheln erklang als sie Masakis Namen hörten. Lily lächelte ihre Freundin schwach an, das sie wusste, dass sie das erwartet hatte. Kurosaki war kein häufiger Name und von jedem mit diesem Nachnamen konnte man annehmen, dass er oder sie mit dem einmaligen Ichigo Kurosaki verwandt war... "Ich gebe euch in Ihre mehr als fähigen Hände."

James war der erste der vortrat, nachdem er gegangen war.

"Also dann -" sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Ich bin sicher, ihr seid alle neugierig zu erfahren, was ihr mit dieser Magie tun können werdet, wenn ihr sie erlernt habt."

Ein Junge hob die Hand. "Ist sie besser als _Kido_?"

"Anders. Sie ist _anders_ als _Kido_. Keins ist besser als das andere. Die Offiziere, die in der Welt der Lebenden auf diese Schule gehen - die wir übrigens alle selbst besucht haben - haben es tatsächlich gelernt, die beiden magischen Stile miteinander zu kombinieren und dadurch ein neues, sogar noch mächtigeres System zu erschaffen."

"Das stimmt", nickte Sirius, als die Schüler alle einander mit groß werdenden Augen ansahen. "Soweit ich weiß hat Kommandant Kurosaki beinahe das komplette Übungsgelände des _Kido_ -Corps in die Luft gejagt, als sie daran gearbeitet haben, es zu perfektionieren - so mächtig ist es."

"Sie glauben nicht - dass wir so etwas lernen können, oder doch?" sagte ein anderes Mädchen mit zitternder Stimme.

"Nun ja - man müsste so stark wie ein Kommandant sein, um das zustande zu bringen", lächelte Lily sie sanft an, belustigt über den erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck, der über das Gesicht des Mädchens huschte.

"Können Sie uns etwas zeigen?" fragte jemand. Das hatten sie erwartet und hatten ziemlich lange und intensiv darüber diskutiert, was für eine Art Magie beeindrucken aber gleichzeitig auch sicher sein würde. Es war Masaki, die sich für einen Zauber entschieden hatte... sie hatte die Idee von ihrem Sohn bekommen... und sie übte ihn nun ungesagt aus...

Es fing mit der ersten Reihe an. Ein Kichern. Das sich langsam wie eine Welle nach links ausbreitete, bis die gesamte Klasse in sich hinein kicherte - wegen nichts. Ein paar Schüler, die nicht kitzlig waren, sahen sich mit Erstaunen zu ihren Klassenkameraden um, aber die Mehrheit der Schüler konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

Sie beendete das Lachen schließlich mit dem Gegenzauber und steckte den Zauberstab zurück in den Ärmel.

"W-was war das?" fragte einer und sah sich zu allen anderen um.

"Das war der Kitzelzauber", erklärte James. "Stellt euch vor, ihr könntet dafür sorgen, dass euer Feind sich - sprichwörtlich - zu Tode lacht."

"Hm, soweit ich weiß ist das vor ein paar Monaten einem oder zwei Espada passiert", sagte Sirius gedehnt.

"Man kann jemanden damit _töten_?"

"Oh ja", nickte Masaki. "Man kann sie sich auch zu Tode tanzen lassen..."

"Ich habe ein Gerücht gehört... dass Kommandant Kurosaki den Verräter Aizen ein zweites Mal nach Hueco Mundo zurück geschickt hat, indem er einen neuen _Kido_ -Zauber angewendet hat..." sagte ein älterer Junge vorne in der Gruppe. Er hatte das Aussehen eines Edelmannes, dachte Masaki, also war es sehr gut möglich, dass er trotz der Tatsache, dass es eigentlich vertraulich sein sollte, etwas von dem Klatsch gehört hatte. Byakuya, Yoruichi und Soifon hatten ihr alle anvertraut, dass es beinahe unmöglich war, in Adelskreisen etwas geheim zu halten. Nicht nur anvertraut - sie hatten die Tatsache beklagt, obwohl es in Byakuyas Fall eher eine Warnung gewesen war. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich über irgendetwas 'beschwerte'.

"Es war kein _Kido_ \- es war ein Zauber namens _Tarantellegra_. Er lässt die Beine des Opfers unkontrolliert zucken. Wir hoffen alle, dass er immer noch in Las Noches einen Stepptanz aufführt..." Masaki lächelte, der Stolz auf ihren Sohn war deutlich sichtbar.

"Eh... Wenn es keine zu persönliche Frage ist - Sie beide haben denselben Nachnamen..." es war derselbe Schüler.

"Oh, das ist dir aufgefallen?" sie lächelte ihn strahlend an.

"Bedeutet das...?"

"Ja - Kommandant Kurosaki ist mein Sohn." Sie lächelte alle an. "Jetzt müssen wir euch einen knappen Überblick darüber verschaffen, was ihr für den Unterricht benötigen werde - und dann werden wir alle einen sehr alten Mann mit Namen Ollivander kennenlernen, der euch dabei helfen wird, einen von denen hier zu bekommen..." sie zog wieder ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. "Lily, würdest du bitte?"

"Natürlich..." Lily zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und schwenkte ihn in Richtung Tafel, wo Schrift erschien und dies ließ die Augen der Schüler groß werden.

Dieser Unterricht würde definitiv anders als alle anderen werden...

#

"Da ist so viel Papier! Warum gibt es so viel Papier?!" ächzte Kiyone, griff sich fest in die Haare und ließ ihren Kopf mit einem dumpfen Pochen auf den Tisch fallen ließ, genau als Hisagi das Büro betrat.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Kiyone?" fragte er und sah sie besorgt an. Er hatte bereits ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr verbracht, da dies ihr letzter Tag in der Fünften Kompanie war und er morgen seinen ersten vollen Tag hier verbringen würde.

"Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass Kommandant Ukitake jemals so viel Verwaltungsarbeit bekommen hat!" rief sie aus und sah zu ihm auf. Die Stapel Papiere flossen auf ein Buffet über, und Hisagis Augen weiteten sich als ihm klar wurde, dass sie sich tatsächlich auch auf dem Boden stapelten...

 _Kein Wunder, dass Ichigo sein Bankai verwenden musste, um damit Schritt zu halten; und er ist sowieso schon schnell..._

"Ich dachte, dass er und Momo alles erledigt hätten, ehe sie gegangen sind..."

"Das haben sie!" jammerte sie. "Dieser Stapel kam während der ersten Woche, der ist aus Woche zwei, diese zwei Stapel sind aus Woche drei..."

"Oh Gott..." hauchte er. Kein Wunder, dass sie unglaublich gestresst war und kurz davor stand, sich die Haare auszureißen! Kazeshini fing an bei dem Gefühl des Grauens, das in ihm aufwallte, gackernd zu lachen, was dazu führte, dass er am liebsten den Kopf seines Zanpakuto gegen etwas geschlagen hätte.

"Gibt es hier drin ein Problem?"

Beide Offiziere drehten sich um und sahen Byakuya und Kamoru in der Tür stehen.

"Kommandant Kuchiki; wie geht es Ihnen? Gibt es etwas, bei dem wir Ihnen helfen können?" schaffte Kiyone in einem akzeptabel normalen Tonfall hervor zu bringen. Es war ihr möglicherweise nicht klar, dass sie einen leicht wahnsinnigen Blick in den Augen hatte. Byakuya hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ich verstehe. Es gibt also ein Problem."

"Ehm..." ihre Augen huschten zu den Stapeln mit Verwaltungsarbeit, ohne das sie es bemerkte. Kamoru lächelte schwach.

"Die Fünfte Kompanie bekommt mehr Schreibarbeiten als die anderen Kompanien, weil das meiste davon aus Berichten besteht, die sich auf die Akademie beziehen", erklärte er, während er zu einem der Stapel hinüber trat und ihn schnell durchblätterte. Er zog ein dickes Bündel heraus, das durch eine hölzerne Klammer zusammengehalten wurde. "Schauen Sie, dies ist einer davon. Weil der Kommandant noch nicht so lange hier ist und weil er und Vizekommandantin Hinamori beide den größten Teil des Jahres weg sein werden, legt der Schulleiter ein kleines Deckblatt auf seine Berichte. Er markiert sie als 'Dringend', 'Maßnahme erforderlich' oder 'Information'." Er zeigte den beiden den Zettel. "Dieser hier ist eine Information, also gehört er dort drüben hin, damit der Zehnte Rangoffizier ihn durchsieht und falls nötig eine Zusammenfassung schreibt. Die vollständige Version wird dann abgelegt und Kommandant und Generalkommandant bekommen die Zusammenfassung..." dann wies er auf drei Behälter, die mit 'Akademie dringend', 'Akademie Maßnahme' und 'Akademie Info' bezeichnet waren.

"Oh - dann bezieht sich das meiste der Verwaltungsarbeit möglicherweise auf die Akademie?" Kiyone seufzte erleichtert als ihr das klar wurde. Sie musste also mit den Stapeln nicht wirklich etwas tun.

Kamoru nickte. "Ich würde mir darüber nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen. Wenn irgendetwas dringend gewesen wäre, dann hätte Onabara-san darauf hingewiesen. Aber da das Jahr gerade erst angefangen hat, bezweifle ich, dass es darin etwas anderes gibt, als 'Information'."

Kiyone und Hisagi sahen einander an, die beide dasselbe dachten: Sie hatten Mitleid mit dem Zehnten Rangoffizier, der den ganzen Schreibkram aufholen musste. Andererseits - war es teilweise sein Fehler, dass er ihr nichts darüber gesagt hatte.

#

Die Zeit verstrich und es wurde Oktober. Ichigo fand sich in der wenig beneidenswerten Position wieder, nicht nur versuchen zu müssen Slughorn auszuweichen (sehr schwierig, wenn man ihn zwei- bis dreimal in der Woche sah), sondern manchmal auch Harry.

Wie ein Pferd, das die Trense zwischen die Zähne genommen hatte, wollte er die Sache mit Malfoy nicht ruhen lassen. Da er nicht glücklich mit dem bisschen war, das Ichigo ihm erzählte, kam er immer wieder mit neuen und noch weiter her geholten Theorien an, was der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins wohl vorhaben mochte. Ichigo war ratlos, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte, sich nicht mehr damit zu beschäftigen, außer ihm Sirius' Tod vorzuwerfen, und das wollte er nicht tun - jedenfalls noch nicht. Er wusste, dass Draco mit Professor Snape gesprochen hatte, aber bis jetzt hatte der andere Junge noch nichts weiter unternommen. _Von dem sie wussten._ Sie hatten die Möglichkeiten besprochen - was sein Plan sein konnte - und sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher, da sich Draco auch nicht Snape anvertraut hatte. Ichigo hatte ihn bei allen Plänen, die mit dem Verschwindekabinett zu tun hatten, um Monate zurückgeworfen (falls er es immer noch benutzen wollte); allerdings gab es immer noch andere Wege das zu tun, was der Dunkle Lord ihm befohlen hatte.

Sie hatten es geschafft, ein paar Mal in den Raum der Wünsche zu gelangen. Manchmal hatte der Raum sie ausgesperrt, zu anderen Zeiten waren andere Schüler im Flur, und sie wollten es nicht riskieren, in den Raum zu gehen, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie gesehen wurden. Die Mädchen machten natürlich Fortschritte mit _Kido_ ; aber sie hatten sich von Anfang an gut geschlagen - vor allem Hermine und Ginny war außerdem ziemlich gut mit _Bakudo_ -Zaubern. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Luna (sehr zu Ichigos Ärger) Gefallen an den selben Zaubern gefunden, die Rukia am besten beherrschte. Harry machte ein paar Fortschritte mit den Verteidigungszaubern, aber sie wollten im Schloss nichts allzu mächtiges ausprobieren. Ron hatte allerdings immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit der japanischen Aussprache. Ichigo war versucht, Urahara um ein Übersetzungsarmband zu bitten, nur um das Training zu vereinfachen. Es hätte den unangenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass er die ganze Zeit über Japanisch verstehen würde... Aber... Wenn er es vielleicht nur während des Trainings trug, würde er den Dreh heraus bekommen, wie die Worte betont wurden und das Armband nicht mehr brauchen... Er würde mit Toshiro reden und nach seiner Meinung fragen.

Er hatte mit Hagrid darüber gesprochen dass Greifen leicht telepathisch waren; und obwohl der Halbriese auf keine Hinweise darauf gestoßen war, hatte er dieselbe Erfahrung mit Seidenschnabel dem Hippogreifen gemacht, die Ichigo mit dem Greifen gemacht hatte - Kommunikation über Bilder. Aber er war der einzige. Nachdem sie eine Weile darüber diskutiert hatten, hatten sie geschlussfolgert, dass im Fall von Seidenschnabel es Zuneigung und Loyalität waren, die die Kommunikation ausgelöst hatten. In Ichigos Fall lag es daran, dass der Greif an die Familie Kurosaki gebunden war und weil seine Mutter irgendetwas an ihm manipuliert hatte. Sie hatten kombiniert, dass das Tierwesen eine starke, emotionale Verbindung zu dem Zauberer haben musste, um auf diese Weise kommunizieren zu können, und dass es nicht einfach mit jedem funktionieren würde. Diese Erkenntnis hatte Hagrid losheulen lassen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Seidenschnabel ihn wirklich gern hatte... und er hatte Ichigo beinahe zu Boden gestreckt, als er ihn aus Dankbarkeit darüber, dass er ihm dies enthüllt hatte, umarmte. Dann hatten sie sich entscheiden müssen, ob sie darüber eine Abhandlung schreiben sollten oder nicht (nun gut, wenn man den Bildungsstand der Beteiligten in Betracht zog - würde Ichigo die Abhandlung schreiben...). Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt damit zu warten, bis die Unruhen rund um Voldemort beendet waren. Sie debattierten darüber, ob man eine Anzeige im Propheten und dem Klitterer schalten sollte, in der man nach gegenwärtigen und ehemaligen Besitzern/Partnern von Greifen und Hippogreifen suchte oder nicht, um mit ihnen aus Forschungszwecken in Kontakt zu treten... Allerdings redete ihnen Professor Dumbledore dies aus, obwohl er dachte, dass es keine schlechte Idee war. Wenn der ganze Krieg beendet war, könnten die beiden ihre Forschungen aufnehmen. In der Zwischenzeit würde Hagrid mit Seidenschnabel, umgetauft in Federflügel, arbeiten und Ichigo würde mit seinem Greifen arbeiten, wenn er ihn sah (er würde außerdem mit seiner Mutter und Sirius reden, wenn er die Möglichkeit bekam). Sie könnten da etwas auf der Spur sein.

Der Tag des ersten Hogsmeade-Besuchs des Jahres sah aus, als würde er stürmisch werden. Ichigo lag im Bett, starrte an die Decke und zerbrach sich den Kopf über Antworten, die er nicht hatte. Keiner seiner Jahrgangskameraden war schon auf und Yoruichi hatte sich neben ihm zusammengerollt. Sie schnurrte leise im Schlaf nach einer Nacht, in der sie ihrer liebsten Freizeitbeschäftigung nachgegangen war - Mrs. Norris terrorisieren. Die andere Katze befand sich bereits am Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs; er konnte die Anzeichen bereits sehen, die er aus dem Vorjahr kannte. Er wusste, dass Harry ebenfalls wach war und in seinem geborgten Zaubertrankbuch las.

Das war noch etwas, das anfing ihm Sorgen zu machen, aber aus anderen Gründen als bei Hermine. _Er_ wusste, wessen Buch das gewesen war und er wusste, warum die Person ein guter Zaubertrank-Lehrer gewesen war (ironischerweise wusste er auch, dass niemand anders so denken würde), aber während es Hermine beruhigen würde, dass das Buch selber harmlos war, wenn er die Identität dieser Person enthüllte wusste er nicht, wie Harrys Reaktion ausfallen würde. Harry hatte außerdem seinen Rat über die Anwendung der Flüche und Verwünschungen ignoriert, die praktisch auf jeden freien Platz am Rand gekritzelt waren. Ichigo war sich sehr wohl im Klaren, dass Harry vor ein paar Tagen das alarmierend schnelle Wachstum von Crabbes Zehennägeln verursacht hatte und er vermutete, dass Professor Snape das ebenfalls wusste. Er hatte möglicherweise keine andere Wahl als das Buch zu stibitzen und Harry sein eigenes zu geben, bis er die Zeit gehabt hatte, es gründlich durchzugehen. Er hatte versucht Hermine zu zeigen, wie ähnlich die Änderungen waren, die der 'Halbblutprinz' und seine Mutter vorgenommen hatten, aber sie hörte nicht auf ihn - er hatte sowohl mit Rukia als auch mit Tatsuki gesprochen, aber sie hatte ihnen auch nicht mitgeteilt, was sie gegen das Buch hatte.

Die ganze Sache führte dazu, dass er seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand schlagen wollte.

Während er darüber nachdachte, gab es einen plötzlichen Lichtblitz und Ron stieß einen Schrei aus, als er plötzlich an einem Knöchel in die Höhe gezogen wurde, während sich seine Decken in alle Richtungen zerstreuten. Ichigo krabbelte, leise fluchend, wie alle anderen aus dem Bett. Er ergriff seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den unglücklichen Rotschopf. Es gab einen weiteren Lichtblitz und Ron fiel in einem Haufen zurück auf sein Bett.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Harry schwach, während alle anderen vor Lachen brüllten.

"Versuch's das nächste Mal mit einem Wecker", murmelte Ron, während er sich sortierte.

Ichigo stand da und starrte Harry wütend an, der bei dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes zusammenzuckte. Der Shinigami sagte nichts; er dachte nicht, dass er das musste. Er beugte sich wortlos herunter und nahm das Zaubertrank-Buch auf, wo Harry es in seiner Überraschung hatte fallen lassen und warf es in seinen eigenen Koffer, den er mit _Kido_ versiegelte. Während Harry einen Einspruch stotterte, nahm Ichigo das Buch seiner Mutter, das er hatte draußen liegen lassen, weil er am Abend vorher darin gelesen hatte und warf es ihm zu.

"Wenn du einen Fleck rein machst, skalpiere ich dich", sagte er kalt, seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen eisig vor Verärgerung.

"Aber..."

"Nachdem ich das andere durchgegangen bin, bekommst du es zurück... aber nicht früher. Du scheinst nicht zu wissen, wie man einen Zauber richtig ausprobiert. Du hattest keine Ahnung was er bewirken würde, und doch hast du deinen Zauberstab auf deinen besten Freund gerichtet."

Harry zuckte wieder zusammen. Ichigo hatte Recht; das war unglaublich dumm gewesen.

Beim Frühstück erzählte Ron Hermine alles was passiert war; da Ichigo noch niemandem etwas gesagt hatte, hörten Tatsuki und Rukia das erste Mal davon. Wie er erwartet hatte, war Hermine genauso amüsiert wie Ichigo es gewesen war.

"Und du hattest den Spruch woher? Aus deinem Buch?!" wollte sie zornig von Harry wissen.

Harry zog ein finsteres Gesicht. Er war genauso sauer. "Du ziehst immer vorschnelle Schlüsse, oder?" schoss er zurück.

"Ich habe aber Recht, oder nicht?"

"Entspann dich, Hermine - ich habe das Buch an mich genommen", Ichigo war nicht in Stimmung, sich den Streit anzuhören. Er lief Gefahr, dadurch Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. Er wollte einfach nur den Vorfall vergessen und den Tag mit Rukia genießen. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit mit ihr allein verbringen können, was an dem Problem lag, dass sie nicht in den Raum der Wünsche kamen. Er war überrascht, wie gereizt ihn das machte...

Hermine nickte, als sie das hörte. "Na dann ist ja gut", erwiderte sie und lehnte sich mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

"Warte mal 'ne Minute", sagte Ron verwirrt. Er hatte die ganze Episode lustig gefunden - sobald er aufgewacht war. "Es ist für dich okay, wenn _er_ das Buch hat, aber nicht Harry?"

"Nun - tatsächlich ja", erwiderte Hermine, die nickte und sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandte - oder es versuchte.

"Und du denkst nicht, dass du da mit zweierlei Maß misst?" verfolgte Ron das Thema weiter.

"Nein, um genau zu sein tue ich das nicht. Ichigo, Uryu und Toshiro haben das ganze letzte Jahr daran gearbeitet herauszufinden, was unbekannte Zauber bewirken, und er ist viel besser in Zaubertränke als irgendwer hier - einschließlich Harrys mit Hilfe des Halbblutprinzen, egal was Professor Slughorn denkt. _Er_ weiß was er tut und er ist vorsichtig. Er hat Harry sogar davor gewarnt, irgendeinen dieser Zauber zu verwenden, falls du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst."

"Aber wenn Ichigo das Buch des Prinzen hat - welches wird Harry dann benutzen?"

"Das meiner Mutter", Ichigo zuckte die Schultern. "Ich gebe ihm das andere Buch zurück, nachdem ich das ganze Ding durchgegangen bin und herausgefunden habe, was all die Zauber bewirken." Hermine fing wieder an, ein finsteres Gesicht zu machen. "Schau, Hermine - geh das Zaubertränke-Buch aus dem letzten Jahr durch und vergleiche die Anweisungen, die Professor Snape uns an der Tafel gegeben hat, mit den 'offiziellen' Anweisungen im Buch. Sie unterscheiden sich." Sie blinzelte ihn an; das war etwas, an das sie offensichtlich nicht gedacht hatte. "Das machen alle guten Zaubertrankbrauer - sie finden einen besseren Weg, es zu tun... Das ist alles, was dahinter steckt." Er seufzte. "Meine Mutter hat es getan, Snape tut es, Professor Slughorn tut es und - der Prinz hat es getan." Er zuckte bei ihrem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck die Schultern. "Das einzige Problem, das ich mit dem Buch habe, sind die Zauber. Die Anweisungen zu den Zaubertränken sind in Ordnung. Wer auch immer das Buch vor Harry hatte, ist ein Zaubertrank-Meister, der sehr wohl in der Lage dazu ist, das Fach zu unterrichten."

"Das stimmt", nickte Harry. "Und ich lerne tatsächlich Zaubertränke von ihm - oder ihr", berichtigte er sich, als er Hermines Stirnrunzeln sah. "Der Prinz ist ein besserer Lehrer, als es Snape jemals war." Dieser letzte Kommentar ließ sich Ichigo beinahe an seinem Essen verschlucken.

Ginny gesellte sich zu ihnen mit einem Stück Pergament in der Hand - Harrys nächste Unterrichtsstunde bei Dumbledore. Sie waren alle überrascht als Ginny sich bereit erklärte, ihnen in Hogsmeade Gesellschaft zu leisten, statt mit Dean zu gehen. Luna gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen, aber sie schien mit Uryu zusammen zu sein, während Orihime - wovon niemand überrascht war - Zeit mit Neville verbringen und über Pflanzen reden wollte.

"Kriegen sie davon in Kräuterkunde nicht genug?" murmelte Ron, der mithörte, über was die beiden sich unterhielten. Die anderen grinsten alle bei dieser Reaktion. Anscheinend nicht.

Auf dem Weg zum Dorf war es bitterkalt und sie mussten sich in ihre wärmste Kleidung einmummeln. Nur Rukia schien das Wetter nichts auszumachen. Ichigo hatte den Verdacht, dass die einzige andere Person, die die Kühle der Luft genießen würde, Toshiro wäre, aber der war mit Yuzu und Karin im Schloss zurückgeblieben. Momo war dafür zuständig, ihren Bericht bei Kira abzuliefern und sie freute sich darauf, ihn wiederzusehen. Sie sollten sich in den Drei Besen treffen.

Als sie sich dem Pub näherten, bemerkten sie zwei Männer, die davor standen. Einer davon war der Barmann, und Tatsuki erkannte den zweiten zuerst - direkt nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte und in sie hinein gelaufen war, wobei er das Bündel, an dem er herum fummelte, fallen gelassen hatte.

"Mundungus!?" sie sah nach unten, keuchte, dann griff sie nach ihm und hielt ihn fest. "HEY!"

"LOSLASSEN!" jaulte er und versuchte, sich von der Karatekämpferin loszureißen - was auch immer ihm das bringen würde. Sie hatte ihn gut im Griff und keineswegs die Absicht, ihn loszulassen. Die anderen eilten vorwärts, als sie sahen, was sie da tat.

"Rukia! Momo! _Kido_! Beeilt euch und fesselt ihn!" schrie sie, während sie nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Sie taten es ohne nach dem Grund zu fragen, während ihre Freundin sich hinunter beugte, um etwas silbern glänzendes aus dem Schnee aufzuklauben.

"Hey", sagte Ron als er sah, was sie aufgehoben hatte. "Das sieht bekannt aus..."

"Das sollte es", sagte Tatsuki, die es Harry reichte. Harry warf einen Blick darauf und drückte Mundungus mit einer Hand gegen die Wand, zog mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab hervor und stieß ihn praktisch in seine Nase.

"Das ist das Familienwappen der Blacks!" knurrte Harry dem Mann ins Gesicht. "Das hast du aus Sirius' Haus genommen! Was hast du gemacht, bist in derselben Nacht, in der er gestorben ist zurückgegangen und hast es ausgeräumt, du dreckiger, erbärmlicher kleiner..."

"Harry!" Ginny langte nach seinem Arm, ehe er Mundungus ernsthaft verletzte, während Ron den anderen Arm ansprang und versuchte, ihn wegzudrängen.

"Wir wissen, dass du aufgebracht bist, Harry, aber -"

"Was geht hier vor?" Kira kam aus dem Pub geeilt. Er hatte nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten und war durch den Aufruhr, und weil er Harrys Stimme erkannt hatte, angelockt worden.

"Anscheinend hat Tatsuki einen Dieb gestellt", sagte Ichigo, der neben dem Haufen Gegenstände kniete, die in den matschigen Schnee fallen gelassen worden waren. Nur Uryu war aufmerksam genug gewesen zu bemerken, dass Ichigo etwas in seinen Handschuh gewickelt und in seine Tasche geschoben hatte. "Würde es Momo und dir etwas ausmachen, ihn nach oben ins Schloss zu bringen? Euch beiden kann er nicht wegapparieren." Er lächelte entschuldigend. "Ich weiß, dass das nicht das Wiedersehen ist, auf das ihr euch gefreut hattet... aber es würde uns helfen." In anderen Worten, es war nicht wirklich eine Bitte - es war ein Befehl als Kommandant.

"Kira wird nicht -" fing Hermine an, bemerkte aber dann den kleinen schwarzen Schmetterling, der im Grau des Wetters verschwand. Jemand würde sie an den Toren des Schlosses treffen. Mundungus würde sich nicht mit ein paar Kindern zu tun bekommen - er würde es mit Professor Dumbledore selbst zu tun bekommen.

"Natürlich", nickte Kira, der vollkommen verstand. Solange er Momo sehen konnte, war er glücklich. Tatsuki stand auf, nahm das Bündel mit Sachen auf und trottete ihnen nach, wobei ein stotternder Mundungus gegen seine Behandlung durch eine Gruppe Kinder protestierte. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, ihm einen Tritt in den Hintern zu verpassen um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, und ihre Tritte waren ziemlich schmerzhaft.

"Setz dich Harry, ich hole uns was zu Trinken", sagte Hermine, sobald sie es geschafft hatten, einen schäumenden Harry in die Drei Besen zu bugsieren.

"Harry, beruhige dich", ermahnte ihn Uryu. "Er bekommt es jetzt mit Professor Dumbledore zu tun; überleg mal, wie nervös und aufgewühlt ihn das machen muss."

"Woher..."

"Weil ich ihm einen Höllenfalter geschickt habe", sagte Ichigo. "Er sollte am Tor auf sie warten." Als niemand hingesehen hatte, hatte er Momo auch das gegeben, was er aus dem Bündel in seiner Hand hatte verschwinden lassen. Sie hatte geblinzelt, aber auch kaum merklich genickt. Der Gegenstand würde Professor Dumbledore übergeben werden... _und sie hätten ihn beinahe verloren_ , dachte er und ihm war dabei ein wenig übel.

"Ichigo! Wo sind deine Handschuhe? Deine Hände erfrieren!" rief Rukia aus, die bemerkte wie eisig kalt sie waren, als sie eine davon ergreifen wollte. Sie wusste, dass er sie getragen hatte, als sie das Schloss verlassen hatten...

"Hab' sie vergessen", murmelte er und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte, dass sie das Thema fallen lassen sollte.

Sie warf ihm einen verdutzten Blick zu und sah dann seinen Gesichtsausdruck und den durchdringenden Blick, den auch Uryu ihr zuwarf... und ließ es bleiben. Sie würde später die Geschichte von ihm hören und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, seine Hände für ihn zu wärmen.

Sie blieben nur lange genug um ein Getränk zu sich zu nehmen und sich aufzuwärmen, ehe sie beschlossen, zum Schloss zurückzugehen. Rukia und Ichigo gingen vor, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine folgten direkt hinter ihnen. Sie hatten Neville, Orihime und Mizuiro irgendwo unterwegs verloren, aber Luna und Uryu folgten der Meute. Der frische Wind trug Stimmen zu ihnen hinüber und Ichigo konnte die von Katie Bell erkennen. Es klang, als würde sie sich mit ihrer Freundin streiten. _Das Wetter macht alle unleidlich_ , überlegte er und schob seine Hände tiefer in die Taschen, während sie den Weg zurück stapften. Ginny war bei ihnen, weil sie sich an diesem Morgen mit Dean gestritten - und sich in der Folge von ihm getrennt hatte. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch Harry davon überzeugen, etwas zu unternehmen...

Katies Stimme wurde schriller und sie bekam einen eigentümlichen Klang, der ihm nicht gefiel. Er bemerkte, dass Rukia ebenfalls den Kopf zur Seite legte und ihnen verwirrt zuhörte, und Uryu, der Luna für den Augenblick stehen ließ, war plötzlich neben ihnen, obwohl diese die beiden vor ihnen ebenfalls mit einiger Sorge betrachtete und etwas von Schlickschlupfen vor sich hin murmelte...

Dann fühlte er es. Etwas finsteres in der Atmosphäre, das um sie herum wirbelte... Katie fing plötzlich an, sich in die Luft zu erheben, ihre Haltung glich auf unheimliche Weise der, die Rukia eingenommen hatte, als sie der Hinrichtung durch den Sokyoku entgegen gesehen hatte. Er fühlte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, der nichts mit dem Wetter zu tun hatte.

Dann schrie sie.

Er und Uryu stürmten vor um zu versuchen, sie herunter zu ziehen, während ihre Freundin, die ebenfalls schrie, an einem Knöchel zog. Die anderen waren ebenfalls da und sie alle sprangen hoch, um an Katie zu ziehen, damit man sie wieder zur Erde zerren konnte... bis sie über ihnen zusammenbrach und anfing sich zu winden, beinahe als hätte sie einen epileptischen Anfall, außer dass sie die ganze Zeit über schrie.

Ichigo wusste nicht, was lauter war: Katies Schreie oder der heulende Wind.

||Es ist ein Fluch!|| schrie Uryu Ichigo lauter als beides an. ||Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, welcher!||

||Ich weiß! Wir müssen sie ins Schloss zurück bringen!|| erwiderte er. ||Schaffst du das?||

Uryu nickte und stand auf. Ichigo nahm die sich noch immer windende und schreiende Katie auf die Arme, band sie mit _Kido_ , damit Uryu sie einfacher tragen konnte und um zu verhindern, dass Katie sich selbst verletzte und gab sie dann dem Quincy, der mit ihr davon lief, wobei er _Hirenkyaku_ verwendete, um schneller anzukommen. Der wirbelnde Schnee verbarg ihn ziemlich schnell vor ihren Blicken. (1)

Die Mädchen versuchten Katies Freundin zu trösten, deren Namen Ichigo nicht kannte. Oder eher, an den er sich nicht erinnerte, da er sie als nicht wichtig genug erachtet hatte, sich mit ihr abzugeben und daher zu versuchen ihn sich zu merken. Das fand er immer noch nicht.

"Es ist passiert, als dieses Päckchen aufgerissen ist", hörte er sie erzählen. Ichigo sah in den Schneematsch hinunter und erblickte ein Päckchen aus braunem Papier, in dem etwas Grünliches glitzerte. Ron beugte sich hinunter um es sich anzusehen, und gerade als Harry ihn anschrie, dass er es nicht anfassen sollte, schubste Ichigo ihn mit einem _Kido_ -Zauber weg (2). Ron jaulte auf, als er einen unfreiwilligen Purzelbaum rückwärts machte.

"Rukia - kannst du einen Schildzauber darum legen?" fragte er sie. Sie nickte und schloss es in eine kleine rechteckige Hülle ein, die Ichigo in die Hand nehmen konnte. Der glitzernde Gegenstand war eine Halskette aus Opalen.

"Das habe ich schon einmal gesehen", sagte Harry, während er sie anstarrte. "Es wurde vor Ewigkeiten bei _Borgin und Burkes_ ausgestellt... Das Etikett besagte, dass sie verflucht sei. Katie muss sie angefasst haben."

"Ich habe die Kette nicht gesehen, als ich dort drinnen war", murmelte Ichigo, der sich umdrehte, sich Uryu hinterher in Richtung Schule aufmachte und es den anderen überließ, in ihrem eigenen Tempo nachzukommen. Er benutzte Shunpo um schnell zum Schloss zu kommen, wo er nicht lange nach Uryu ankam und stellte fest, dass Professor McGonagall die Stufen hinab geeilt kam, um ihn zu treffen. Sie starrte auf das Päckchen, das er trug.

"Kurosaki - was -"

"Katie hatte das hier - es fühlt sich an, als wäre es verflucht", sagte Ichigo grimmig, als er sie auf halber Strecke traf. "Wo ist Professor Snape?"

"In seinem Büro. Bringen Sie es sofort zu ihm", sagte sie einigermaßen alarmiert.

"Ich muss außerdem mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen", sagte er und richtete einen finsteren Blick auf den Gegenstand während er die Wärme des Schlosses betrat, die Professorin direkt hinter sich.

"Er ist - abwesend", sagte sie bedeutungsvoll. "Wir haben Mundungus in einen Turm eingesperrt, wo er auf seine Rückkehr wartet..."

"Abwesend?" er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, während sie ihm weiter folgte. Sie nickte ihm zu, und von dem Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war es für ihn nicht schwer zu erraten, wohin der Professor gegangen war. Nun ja, wenigstens war es ein Ort, an den er leicht gelangen konnte...

"Sie können Slughorns Büro verwenden, um zu ihm zu gelangen", sagte sie zu ihm. "Ich habe ihn bereits benachrichtigt. Er erwartet Sie." Er nickte knapp, lieferte die Halskette bei Professor Snape ab und erzählte ihm was passiert war, und sagte ebenfalls, dass er entweder Rukia, Toshiro oder Momo schicken würde, um den Schildzauber aufzuheben, dann eilte er fort um Momo und das Care-Paket aufzusuchen.

"Momo - Kira!" rief er, als er sie einen Flur entlang kommen sah.

"Ichigo!" sie eilten zu ihm.

"Ichigo, der Professor ist nicht hier... also haben sie Mundungus in ein Zimmer in einem Turm eingesperrt..." fing Momo an zu erklären, als Ichigo sie unterbrach.

"Ich weiß, Professor McGonagall hat es mir gesagt, wo ist das Ding, das ich dir gegeben habe?"

"Oh, hier -" sie nahm es aus der Tasche und gab es ihm. "Ich musste _Kido_ benutzen, um es an Filch vorbei zu bekommen."

"Danke. Würdest du bitte Professor Snape helfen gehen? Ich muss Professor Dumbledore besuchen."

"Ehm, er ist nicht hier..." sagte sie verwirrt.

"Ich weiß. Professor McGonagall hat mir gesagt, wo er ist." Ichigo fing an wegzugehen und bedeutete Kira, ihm zu folgen. Während die beiden in Richtung des Büros von Professor Slughorn gingen, begegneten sie Toshiro, der nach ihnen gesucht hatte.

"Kurosaki", sagte er und starrte ihn wütend an. "Was zur _Hölle_ hast du da bei dir?"

"Das erkläre ich dir, wenn wir - dahin kommen, wohin wir unterwegs sind. Komm mit", sagte Ichigo, dessen Augen hin und her huschten, da er hier in der Öffentlichkeit nichts sagen wollte. Toshiro nickte verstehend und ging mit ihnen zu Professor Slughorns Büro. Slughorn hatte sein größeres Büro bekommen... und er wartete darin auf sie, so wie Professor McGonagall es gesagt hatte.

"Ich wollte immer schon einmal sehen, wie Sie reisen...", gab er zu während er zusah, wie Ichigo Zangetsu manifestierte. Er sah nicht, dass Ichigo eine Grimasse zog, da dieser ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Kira schien verblüfft zu sein, während Toshiro einfach nur seufzte.

||Aufschließen,|| sagte Ichigo, der sein Zanpakuto benutzte um das Tor aufzuschließen, damit sie in die Soul Society überwechseln und den Mann treffen konnten, mit dem Ichigo gerade unbedingt sprechen musste.

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Hirenkyaku: Uryu ist sehr geschickt in dieser Quincy-Bewegungstechnik. Mayuri Kurotsuchi machte ihm sogar ein Kompliment, indem er sagte, dass die Technik schwer zu beherrschen ist, vor allem in so jungen Jahren. Uryu hat vor kurzer Zeit eine neue Variante dieser Technik gezeigt, die eine Reishi-Plattform unter den Füßen des Anwenders entstehen lässt. Ursprünglich bei der Reise nach Hueco Mundo verwendet, kann er sie auch außerhalb der Garganta benutzen und kann auch andere mit sich auf der Plattform tragen.

(2) Hadō 1 Shō (Stoß) - Drückt das Ziel vom Anwender weg. Die Formel für diesen Zauber ist gegenwärtig unbekannt (möglicherweise gibt es keine).


	22. Kapitel 22

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Es gelten die gewöhnlichen Disclaimer. [...] **  
**

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** In den eckigen Klammern [...] stand etwas, das mit der Veröffentlichung des Originals im Zusammenhang steht und jetzt keinen Sinn mehr ergeben würde.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

 **Anmerkung zum Textformat:**  
" _Parsel"+_

* * *

 **Kapitel 22**

"Berichtigen Sie mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber war heute nicht der erste Hogsmeade-Besuch des Jahres?" fragte Professor Dumbledore mit einiger Verwirrung als er Ichigo vor sich stehen sah, Toshiro und Kira direkt hinter ihm. Wie Ichigo erwartet hatte, trank der Professor Tee mit dem Generalkommandanten. Also zog er mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck seine zusammengeknüllten Handschuhe aus der Hosentasche und öffnete sie, um dem Professor zu zeigen, was genau er in der Tasche gefunden hatte, die Mundungus getragen hatte.

Der Professor starrte es einen Augenblick lang an. Seine Augen hinter den Brillengläsern wurden groß und dann sah er auf und blickte ihn an. "Wie - wo - haben Sie das her?"

"Nun ja..." Ichigo kratzte sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf und starrte auf das Medaillon, das in die Fläche der anderen geschmiegt lag. "Es ist irgendwie einfach so in meinen Besitz... _gefallen_... eher per Zufall..."

Yamamoto und Dumbledore lauschten schweigend, während er erklärte, wie er den Gegenstand gefunden hatte und wie er ihnen beinahe verloren gegangen war. Der Gegenstand verursachte bei ihm ein unheimliches Gefühl; es war dem sehr ähnlich das er gehabt hatte, als er sich Old Moldy im Ministerium gestellt hatte.

"Albus - dieses... _Ding_..." sagte Yamamoto, während er es einigermaßen bestürzt ansah, als ob es bei ihm dasselbe Gefühl verursachte, das Ichigo davon bekam. "Ich habe das starke Gefühl, dass es zerstört werden sollte, und zwar umgehend."

"Ja, ich stimme zu", nickte Dumbledore und schickte sich an aufzustehen.

"Tatsächlich - hatte ich eine andere Idee", sagte Ichigo, der sich immer noch am Hinterkopf kratzte. Er hörte Toshiro leise hinter sich ächzen. Das war also der Grund, warum Ichigo ein paar Höllenfalter losgeschickt hatte, sobald sie in der Soul Society angekommen waren. "Sie sollten eigentlich jeden Moment..." Er hörte - oder spürte vielmehr - wie zwei weitere _Reiatsus_ auf Kommandanten-Niveau sich zu ihnen gesellten, "... hier ankommen."

"Ichigo-kun", rügte ihn Uraharas Stimme sanft. "Gibt es einen Grund, warum du mich so plötzlich hierher gezerrt hast?"

"Ich war mitten in ein paar wichtigen Experimenten..." fügte Mayuris ungeduldige Stimme hinzu. Ichigo feixte und als er sich ihnen zuwandte, ließ er vor ihnen dasselbe Medaillon baumeln, das er im Denkarium gesehen hatte - das, welches das Zeichen Slytherins trug. Das, was Merope gehört und das Voldemort von Ichigos ältlichen Verwandten aus der Familie Smith gestohlen hatte. Das _Reiatsu_ , das davon ausgestrahlt wurde, ließ die beiden effektiv verstummen und brachte die beiden Wissenschaftler stattdessen dazu, es mit einigem Interesse anzustarren.

"Sieh an, sieh an, Ichigo - du findest die interessantesten Dinge", bemerkte Urahara endlich.

Mayuri betrachtete es aus der Nähe. Er kam so nahe daran, dass seine Nase das Medaillon fast berührte und er schielen musste, um es anzusehen. "Was ist dieses - Ding?"

"Wir hatten gehofft, dass Sie uns das sagen können", sagte Dumbledore, "obwohl ich glaube, dass ich es weiß."

"Es ist definitiv magischer Herkunft und das _Reiatsu_ , das es abstrahlt, ist identisch mit dem von Voldemort - ich habe das Gefühl mit ihm im selben Raum zu sein. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit festzustellen, warum das so ist?" sagte Ichigo zu den zwei Wissenschaftlern - von denen einer vollständig wahnsinnig war, der andere nur geringfügig weniger.

"Wirklich? Du bist dir da ganz sicher?" Urahara zog seinen Hut weiter über die Augen. Das war ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihn der Gedanke verstörte.

"Er hat durchaus Recht", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Es hat tatsächlich dasselbe _Reiatsu_ wie Voldemort."

"Ein interessanter Gegenstand; tatsächlich ein ziemlich interessanter Gegenstand", stimmte Mayuri zu, der sich voller Eifer die Hände rieb, mit der Untersuchung anfangen zu können. Alles andere an dem er arbeitete war zweitrangig. Dies war weit, weit interessanter...

"Sobald Sie die Information haben, werden Sie sie mir umgehend vorlegen", befahl Yamamoto streng. "Damit werden keine unautorisierten Experimente angestellt." Das letzte sagte er, während er Mayuri direkt ansah.

Da Urahara mit ihm daran arbeiten würde, vertraute Ichigo darauf, dass dies tatsächlich der Fall sein würde. Er konnte am Benehmen seines ehemaligen Lehrers ablesen, dass dieser durch das Objekt tatsächlich völlig außer Fassung gebracht worden war.

Wie Ichigo bemerkte, nahm Urahara ihm das Medaillon recht behutsam ab. Dann gingen er und Mayuri los, um mit der Analyse des Gegenstands zu beginnen. Die beiden Kommandanten entschuldigten sich, nachdem sie ihren monatlichen Bericht persönlich erstattet hatten, da Momo nie die Gelegenheit erhalten hatte, ihn an Kira zu übergeben. Sie konnten nicht allzu lange von Hogwarts fern bleiben. Kira ging mit ihnen und eilte dann in Richtung Dritter Kompanie davon, wahrscheinlich um Gin wissen zu lassen, was vor sich ging.

"Ich schätze, ich sollte vorbei schauen", sagte Ichigo, als sie die Kaserne der Ersten Kompanie verließen. Toshiro zog eine Grimasse.

"Ja, ich schätze das sollte ich auch", stimmte er zu, obwohl Ichigo ein großes Widerstreben in seiner Stimme wahrnahm. Sie starrten einander einen langen Augenblick lang an, dann drehten sie sich wider besseren Wissens um - da sie wussten, dass sie die Entscheidung später bereuen würden - und machten sich in Richtung Senkaimon auf.

"Feiglinge", schalt sie eine Stimme leicht. Ichigo warf einen Blick zurück.

"Mom..."

"Du wolltest nicht einmal bei mir vorbei sehen und Hallo sagen?" sie zog einen Flunsch.

"Ah..." er wurde knallrot; aber wie Masaki und Toshiro bemerkten, wechselten seine Haare nicht schlagartig die Farbe. Anscheinend hatte der Unterricht, den sie ihm im Sommer gegeben hatte, ehe zu seinem sechsten Schuljahr aufgebrochen war, etwas gebracht. Immer noch errötend ging er auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen.

"Du weißt, dass ich dich nur necke. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie arbeitsreich das sechste Jahr war. Manchmal hat es sich schlimmer angefühlt als das Fünfte - oder das Siebte." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich wollte dir nur das hier zurückgeben." Sie reichte ihm einen Stapel Papiere, auf die er einen Blick warf und in seinen _Shihakusho_ steckte. "Ich habe deine Informationen überprüft, genau wie Kommandantin Unohana. Wir denken beide, dass deine Ideen für zusätzliche Farben bei Minimuffs ziemlich fundiert sind. Da wir wissen, dass du deine Theorien nicht in Hogwarts testen kannst, ist sie noch einmal in die Winkelgasse gegangen und hat ein paar mehr besorgt. Wir haben es geschafft, blaue, grüne, gelbe und orangefarbene zu züchten. Ich würde sie dir wirklich gerne zeigen..."

"Ich weiß, und ich weiß die Unterstützung wirklich zu schätzen - aber wir haben versucht, uns hier wegzuschleichen", sagte er zögernd.

"Das kann ich dir nicht übel nehmen", stimmte eine weitere Stimme zu. Ichigo blickte hinter seine Mutter und sah Cedric dort mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck stehen. "Lieutenant Hisagi würde dich wahrscheinlich nicht wieder weg lassen."

"Oh?"

Cedric verdrehte die Augen. "Anscheinend war er anwesend, als Kiyone beinahe wegen der Menge Verwaltungsarbeit, die die Fünfte Kompanie bekommt, einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hat - weil sie die Anweisungen verloren hat, die du und Lieutenant Hinamori da gelassen hattet."

Ichigo schlug die Hand vors Gesicht und ächzte.

"Nachdem ich ihnen mehr als zwei Stunden lang beim Suchen geholfen hatte, habe ich endlich auf _Accio_ zurückgegriffen, um sie zu orten."

Ichigo ächzte wieder. Nein, er wollte definitiv nicht bei seiner Kompanie vorbei schauen, nicht bei einem solchen Bericht... Während Cedric ihm die gekürzte Fassung davon berichtete, wie die Dinge in der Fünften standen, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas in ihre Richtung sausen. Er schubste seine Mutter aus dem Weg und in Cedrics Arme, was ihm ein 'Umpf!' von allen beteiligten einbrachte. Dann wappnete er sich, als das Objekt in seine Bauchgegend prallte, ihn ungefähr zwei Meter zurück schob und beinahe eine genauso lange Strecke Straßenpflaster umpflügte, weil er die Füße in den Boden gestemmt hatte, um sich selbst zum Stehen zu bringen.

"Ichigo!" schrie Masaki alarmiert auf, als sie das sah. Er mochte jetzt ein Erwachsener sein und ein Kommandant der Gotei 13, aber für sie würde er immer ihr kleiner Junge sein...

"Eh..." Cedric starrte, während Ichigo mit dem Objekt rang und Toshiro starrte es mit offenem Mund an. "Ich schätze, ich hatte vergessen das zu erwähnen..."

" _WAS ZUR HÖLLE TREIBT EIN KLATSCHER IN DER SOUL SOCIETY?!"_

Masaki und Cedric zuckten beide bei dem schrillen Tonfall in Toshiros Stimme zusammen, während er seinem Mitkommandanten zur Hilfe kam. Ichigo war zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit dem widerspenstigen Klatscher zu ringen, um etwas zu sagen.

"Na ja, als sie angefangen haben, von dem Unterricht an der Akademie zu hören, haben ehemalige Zauberer und Hexen angefangen, dazu zu kommen,,," erklärte Masaki, die zusah, wie ihr Sohn und sein Freund sich abmühten, den Klatscher festzuhalten und ihn dabei so fest ergriffen, dass er tatsächlich Dellen bekam. "Amelia Bones ist jetzt bei uns und hilft beim Unterrichten - sie erledigt den fortgeschrittenen Unterricht in der _Kido_ -Kompanie; und einer der Zauberer, der aufgetaucht ist, hat früher Besen hergestellt... und ein anderer war ein Hersteller für Quidditch-Ausrüstung..."

"Also mussten sie natürlich wieder mit ihrem alten Sport anfangen", sagte Cedric mit einem Augenrollen.

"Und du hattest nichts damit zu tun?" fragte Toshiro hinterrücks, als sie den Klatscher endlich gebändigt hatten. Cedric war der Kapitän und Sucher des Hufflepuff-Teams gewesen, ehe er auf Voldemorts Befehl hin von Wurmschwanz getötet worden war. Er richtete sich auf, entrüstet darüber, dass sie so etwas andeuten würden.

"Ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun..." fing er an zu protestieren, obwohl alle dachten, dass sie einen Anklang von Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme entdecken konnten. Er mochte nicht mitmachen, aber das lag nicht daran, dass er es nicht wollte.

"Aber ich wette, dass James und Sirius haben das nicht", sagte Ichigo durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Masaki zuckte zusammen und Cedric hustete, was wie ein Lachen klang. Natürlich; Harry hatte seine Liebe zu Quidditch von irgendwem geerbt, also war es gut denkbar, dass er es von seinem Vater und Paten hatte. Und natürlich war es an Masaki und Lily gewesen, sozusagen die Verantwortung zu tragen. Nun ja, wenigstens hatten sie Amelia Bones gefunden... Professor Dumbledore hatte sehr viel von ihr gehalten und er fragte sich, wer sonst noch zu ihnen gestoßen war und ob sie überhaupt von Nutzen sein konnten.

"Nun ja, soweit ich weiß, haben sie einen großen Verschleiß an Klatschern..." seufzte Cedric. "Ich weiß, dass Kommandant Kuchiki ziemlich viele zerstört hat - er hat es nicht gern, wenn die Spieler an seinem Fenster vorbei flitzen. Kommandant Komamura hat einen oder zwei gefangen und zerquetscht und eine von Kommandant Ichimarus Lieblingsbeschäftigungen ist es, auf dem Dach zu sitzen und die Klatscher mit Shinso abzuschießen... Ich glaube er hat tatsächlich auch einen Schnatz erwischt, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke... Und wir wollen gar nicht von Kommandantin Soifons Reaktion reden."

"Sie benutzen die gesamte _Seireitei_ als _Quidditch_ - _Feld_?" fragte Toshiro, der losließ um Cedric anzustarren, erstaunt darüber, dass der Generalkommandant das erlauben würde. Beide nickten.

"Nicht mehr", knurrte Ichigo, der einen kurzen Moment lang mit dem Klatscher rang ehe er aufsah und zwei Mannschaften erblickte - eine in den Uniformen der _Kido_ -Kompanie und die andere in der Kleidung der Shinigami - die mit großen Augen und nervös auf ihn herunter starrten.

"Ichigo..." hob Masaki an, aber ihr Sohn war bereits weg.

"Oh, oh", murmelte Toshiro, ehe er mit Cedric folgte. Masaki musste ihren eigenen Besen herbeirufen, ehe sie ihnen folgen konnte.

Die vierzehn begeisterten Spieler bebten unter dem zornigen Blick des stärksten Kommandanten in der Seireitei - dem einzigen Kommandanten, der für stärker als Kurosaki gehalten wurde, war der Alte Mann Yamamoto persönlich. Er hielt ihren Klatscher in den Händen, so fest, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte, und sein _Reiatsu_ wirbelte zornig um ihn herum. Hinter ihm stand ein weiterer Kommandant... und keiner von beiden schien mit den Spielern zufrieden zu sein. Oh, die Kommandanten hatten sich über die Störungen beklagt, die der neue Sport verursachte... aber bis jetzt hatten sie nur Klatscher und den einen oder anderen Schnatz zerstört. Dieses Mal allerdings... sie würden alle zusammengestaucht werden, und zwar gründlich - und von einem Kommandanten, der sie alle in den Boden stampfen konnte, ohne mitzubekommen, dass er es getan hatte. Das Team der _Kido_ -Kompanie war verständlicherweise nervös... das sie vor beinahe einem Jahr mitbekommen hatten, dass er beinahe ihr komplettes Trainingsgelände zerstört hatte.

"Die Seireitei ist _nicht_ euer persönlicher Spielplatz", schnauzte er sie an. Ein paar der Spieler, die bis jetzt noch nichts mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatten, schluckten. "Sie ist auch kein riesiges Quidditch-Feld." Mit diesen Worten zerschmetterte er den Klatscher zu Staub, indem er sein _Reiatsu_ in seinen Händen konzentrierte. Augen weiteten sich bei seiner Zurschaustellung von Stärke. "Wenn ihr spielen wollt, sucht euch einen Ort - _einen Ort_ \- und spielt da. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass Quidditch-Felder so gebaut sind, wie sie es sind - und einer davon ist, dass die Klatscher und Schnatze nicht entkommen können. Wenn ich ihn nicht hätte kommen sehen, hätte das Ding meine Mutter am Kopf getroffen." Er wandte sich um, sah mehrere Zuschauer an und wählte mehrere seiner eigenen Kompanie aus, um Namen aufzuschreiben und sie Soifon zu übergeben - sollte sie entscheiden, was für eine Art Strafe sie erhalten sollten. Da die Frau keinerlei Sinn für Humor hatte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich etwas passendes einfallen lassen würde. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie die ganze Angelegenheit ebenfalls ziemlich nervig fand - wahrscheinlich noch mehr als jeder andere. Sieh das, überlegte er, als offizielle Beschwerde an. Sie mochte es, nach den Regeln zu spielen - also würde er nach den Regeln spielen. Er war überrascht, dass sie noch nichts unternommen hatte...

"Kommandantin Soifon, huh?" sagte Cedric, der seinen Kommandanten mit leichter Belustigung ansah.

"Ja. Sie _ist_ schließlich Leiterin des Straftrupps; lasst sie entscheiden, welche Art Strafe für sie angemessen ist."

"Ichigo", sagte Masaki, während sich bei ihm unterhakte. "Sie suchen einfach nur eine Möglichkeit, etwas Stress loszuwerden. Die ganze Bedrohung durch Aizen macht sie... verängstigt und angespannt."

"Das weiß ich. Aus diesem Grund", er sah zu Cedric hinüber, "wirst du einen Vorschlag für Generalkommandant Yamamoto verfassen."

"I - ich?" Cedric starrte seinen Kommandanten mit offenem Mund an, während Toshiro leise im Hintergrund kicherte.

"Ja, du. Mir ist klar, dass die Leute eine befreiendes Ventil brauchen; aus diesem Grund haben Harry und ich beide in den Sacherzartikelladen der Weasley-Zwillinge investiert." Er starrte in den blauen Himmel der Soul Society und seufzte. "Also, schlag folgendes vor - jede Kompanie kann ein Team haben. Sie werden einen Coach/Trainer/Kapitän brauchen; ich benenne dich für die Fünfte Kompanie. Ich wette alles was du willst, dass Rukia im Team der Dreizehnten Kompanie sein wird, sobald sie zurück kommt. Lass mich wissen, wenn du das Regelbuch brauchst und ich sehe zu, dass du eines bekommst."

"Ja, Sir", nickte Cedric mit einem benommenen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Schick mir den Bericht ehe du ihn einreichst, damit ich ihn durchlesen kann."

"Ja, Sir."

"Wenn du sonst etwas brauchst..."

"Schick einen Höllenfalter. Ja, Sir."

Cedric und Masaki sahen zu, wie die beiden das Senkaimon zurück passierten. Masaki drehte sich zu dem immer noch benommen wirkenden Cedric mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck um.

"Er wird tatsächlich zu einem Kommandanten, nicht wahr?"

Cedric konnte nicht anders als über das Glück auf Masakis Gesicht zu lächeln. Ja, dachte er, während er sie zurück zur Akademie eskortierte und sein Geist darüber grübelte, wie er mit seinem Bericht anfangen konnte, Kurosaki hatte haargenau wie ein Kommandant geklungen - ein entschlussfreudiger, trotzdem er noch sehr neu im Job war.

 _Vielleicht war er da etwas auf der Spur_ , überlegte er, während er mit Shunpo zur Kompanie zurückkehrte. Er blickte zurück und sah, dass Soifon tatsächlich das Kommando übernommen hatte - und sogar erfreut zu sein schien, dass sich endlich jemand offiziell beschwert hatte. Das sollte Kommandant Kuchiki glücklich machen; Kommandant Ichimaru mochte allerdings ein bisschen schmollen, dass er nichts mehr für seine Zielübungen hatte. Vielleicht konnten sie ab und zu einen Schnatz zu seinem Vergnügen loslassen... hm, das war eine weitere Idee: die Schnatze und Klatscher könnten tatsächlich auch als Übungsgeräte für Shinigami verwendet werden. Da brauchte man keinen Zauberstab.

 _Tatsächlich_ , dachte er, während seine Begeisterung wuchs, _könnte das gerade so funktionieren_...

#

Sobald sie zurück in der Schule waren, dankten Ichigo und Toshiro Professor Slughorn für seine Unterstützung und eilten fort um nachzusehen, ob Professor Snape irgendetwas entdeckt hatte. Er kam gerade von einem Besuch bei Katie im Krankenflügel in sein Büro zurück.

"Herein", sagte er grimmig, während er die Tür fest hinter ihnen schloss und einen Zauber zum Schutz der Privatsphäre verhängte.

"Es scheint, als hätte sie unter dem _Imperius_ gestanden", sagte Snape ihnen, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. "Es ist mir gelungen, den Fluch auf ihr zu brechen, aber es geht ihr immer noch nicht gut. Sie wird so bald wie möglich nach St. Mungo verlegt werden."

"Wie konnte die Halskette sie verfluchen?" fragte Toshiro den Professor. Die Halskette lag auf seinem Schreibtisch und Snape verwendete seinen Zauberstab um sie in der Luft schweben zu lassen, damit sie sie untersuchen konnten.

"Anscheinend hatte sie ein Loch in ihrem Handschuh; wenigstens konnte ich das aus der Kleidung schließen, die sie an hatte", sagte Snape ein wenig müde. "Die Halskette hat nur ein bisschen ihrer Haut berührt. Wäre es mehr gewesen, oder hätte sie sie tatsächlich angelegt..."

Die beiden Kommandanten zogen eine Grimasse. Keiner wollte darüber nachdenken, was hätte passieren können. Ichigo hatte Toshiro und Kira gesagt, von was er Zeuge geworden war, während sie auf dem Weg in die Soul Society gewesen waren. Der Gedanke, dass es viel, viel schlimmer hätte sein können, war mehr, als jeder von ihnen in Betracht ziehen wollte.

"Also was machen wir jetzt?" Ichigo strich sich müde mit der Hand durch die Haare. Genau jetzt wollte er nichts mehr als sich mit Rukia vor einem Feuer zusammenzurollen und versuchen alles zu vergessen, und sei es nur für ein paar Minuten...

Professor McGonagall hat mich darüber informiert, dass Potter die Idee nicht loslässt, dass Draco darin verwickelt ist", sagte Snape grimmig. "Er ist zu ihr gekommen und hat ihr gesagt dass er glaubt, dass Draco hinter dem Angriff steckt." Beide Shinigami ächzten.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn davon überzeugt, Malfoy mir zu überlassen?" murmelte Ichigo, der sich in einen der zusätzlichen Stühle fallen ließ, die Snape in seinem Büro hatte. Toshiro setzte sich auf einen anderen.

"Anscheinend nicht. Er ist wie ein Pitbull - er will einfach nicht loslassen", Toshiro schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wie stehen die Chancen, dass Draco _tatsächlich_ hierin verwickelt war? Es war ein ziemlich lahmer Anschlag -" Ichigo sah Professor Snape an. "Und es tut mir leid, aber er ist nicht wirklich bekannt für sein eh, strategisches Denken..."

"Draco ist heute nicht nach Hogsmeade gegangen", Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Er musste bei Professor McGonagall Strafarbeiten erledigen, weil er seine Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung nicht erledigt hatte."

"Verdammt. Also war es jemand anderes?" Toshiro hatte Harry halbwegs zugestimmt; allerdings war er auch Ichigos Meinung, dass Draco nicht das Zeug dazu hatte, das hier zu planen.

"Vielleicht..." sagte Ichigo langsam. "Und andererseits..." er starrte die Regale des Professors an. Snape hielt die Regale immer noch mit Zaubertränken, Zutaten für Zaubertränke und anderen unterschiedlichen Gegenständen gefüllt. Er stand auf und ging zu einem Regal hinüber. Er kannte das Büro beinahe genauso gut wie Snape; Snape stand auf als er sah, was Ichigo sich ansah.

"Das", sagte er langsam, "wäre ziemlich riskant..."

"Vielleicht. Aber wenn er verzweifelt ist?" Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er geplant hatte, das Verschwindekabinett für etwas zu verwenden, hatte ihn Ichigo um Monate zurückgeworfen. "Und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand diesen kleinen Trick versucht. Crouch Jr. hat es während Harrys gesamten vierten Schuljahr verwendet; das könnte Draco die Idee eingegeben haben. Hat er noch etwas anderes zu Ihnen gesagt, seit Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesprochen haben?"

"Nein, hat er nicht."

Ichigo seufzte. "Dann müssen wir ihm einen kleinen Stups geben - ihn an etwas erinnern..."

Die drei saßen für ein paar Minuten still da und dachten über diese Frage nach, als Snape ihn plötzlich fragte,

"Was halten Sie von Schlangen?"

"Eh?" Ichigo blinzelte bei der plötzlichen Frage. Er zuckte die Achseln, von der Plötzlichkeit überrascht. "Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen, wenn das Ihre Frage ist. Warum, was haben Sie vor?"

#

Harry stritt immer noch mit Ron und Hermine und versuchte zu durchdenken, wie Malfoy die Halskette nach Hogwarts hätte hinein bekommen können; er war sich sicher, dass der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins ein Todesser war, und er versuchte noch zu durchschauen, wie er es beweisen konnte... er musste mit Ichigo sprechen - er war sicher, dass der andere Teenager ihm zumindest zuhören würde... und seine Vorschläge nicht einfach als lächerlich zum Fenster heraus werfen würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Ichigo bereits mehr darüber wusste, was Malfoy vor hatte, als er durchblicken ließ, wenn Harry ihn nur dazu kriegen konnte, mit ihm zu _reden_... er verstand nicht, warum Ichigo die Information für sich behielt, warum er es verbarg... außer dass er nicht wollte, dass Harry Ärger mit Professor Snape bekam. Das Problem war, dass dadurch, dass er es ihm vorenthielt, Harry nur noch neugieriger wurde und er entschlossener denn je war, die Antworten zu finden.

Sie fanden den Gemeinschaftsraum proppenvoll vor - und alle Leute drängten sich um einen Tisch, alle schauten etwas an, dass sich in der Mitte davon befand, einige mit Interesse, einige mit Abscheu und andere mit Verwirrung. Sie bemerkten, dass Toshiro sich unter ihnen befand, sein weißes Haar fiel auf wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Die Tatsache, dass sich ein Ravenclaw im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors befand, entging ihnen nicht, obwohl sie alle im vorigen Jahr beschlossen hatten, dass die Japaner irgendwie ihr eigenes Haus bildeten - dass sie alle zu den Häusern der anderen gehörten. Vielleicht, weil sie den Sinn hinter den Häusern nicht sahen. Sie mochten die Rivalität nicht, die sie förderten.

"Was..." fing Hermine an, während sie sich durch die Menschenmenge schoben um zu sehen, worum der ganze Trubel ging. Ichigo saß mit gefalteten Armen am Tisch, sein Kopf ruhte darauf während er ebenfalls das Objekt anstarrte - der sich als ein Käfig entpuppte. Karin saß neben ihm, Toshiro direkt hinter ihr und Rukia und Tatsuki waren hinter Ichigo.

"Uh - das ist - es ist eine - eine -" stammelte Ron während er mit offenem Mund die glänzende orange-rote Kreatur anstarrte, die sich um einen Ast gewickelt hatte und ihrerseits Ichigo anstarrte.

"Wir wissen was das ist, Ron", seufzte Ichigo, der sich in seinem Stuhl aufsetzte und zurücklehnte. "Ich bin froh, dass du endlich hier bist, Harry."

"Was? Ich? Warum?" Harry starrte die Schlange ebenfalls an, fassungslos, eine im Gryffindor-Turm zu sehen. Sie war hier noch mehr fehl am Platz als Toshiro.

"Na ja, du sprichst Parsel - ich nicht", war die Antwort. "Ich wüsste irgendwie gerne, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist."

"Aber - was macht sie hier?" Ron konnte nicht aufhören, die Schlange mit offenem Mund anzustarren - ziemlich klein, was Schlangen anging.

"Jemand hat sie mir geschenkt."

"Na dann - werd sie los!"

Ichigo warf ihm einen zwingenden Blick zu, der besagte _hier geht es um viel mehr, als es den Anschein hat, also halt die Klappe_. Also beschränkte er sich darauf, sich hinter Hermine zu verstecken, die bei der Sache ein bisschen ruhiger war, während sie das Reptil ziemlich neugierig betrachtete.

"Wenigstens hat sie Gryffindor-Farben", sagte jemand.

"Für den Moment. Sie wird sich letztendlich grün färben. Smaragdgrün." Ichigo seufzte wieder. "Es ist ein Grüner Baumpython, die sind nicht giftig und sie werden nicht groß genug, um Menschen zu töten, es sei denn du bist dämlich genug für den Versuch, sie als Halstuch zu verwenden."

"Typisch..." war die gemurmelte Antwort. "Slytherin-Farben..."

"Entspannt euch mal. Es ist eine Schlange -" Tatsuki verdrehte die Augen, deren sachliche Einstellung zum Vorschein kam. "Verdammt nochmal, nicht jede Schlange die geboren wird, ist ein Nachkomme Slytherins oder ein Diener von Moldy. Ein paar davon sind bekanntlich ganz normale Tiere."

" _Was ist ein Slytherin?"+_ die Schlage sah auf und fragte mit einer sehr jung klingenden Stimme. Harry ächzte innerlich. Er sah nicht, wie Karin ihr einen verdutzten Blick zuwarf, obwohl es Toshiro auffiel und schwach in ihrer Richtung den Kopf schüttelte.

"Warum blinzelt sie dann nicht? Sollte sie nicht blinzeln oder so? Sie - _starrt_ \- einfach", quengelte Ron. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an - fest. Er ächzte und krümmte sich.

"Danke", grummelte Ichigo ihr zu. "Zu deiner Information, Ron, Schlangen können nicht blinzeln - oder eigentlich noch nicht einmal die Augen schließen. Sie haben keine Augenlider. Sie haben eine Schuppe, die das Auge abdeckt, das zusammen mit dem Rest der Haut abgestreift wird. (1)

"Du weißt eine Menge über Schlangen..."

"Ich habe das Buch durchgeblättert. Und - ich hatte eine zahme Schlange, als ich klein war", gab Ichigo zu. Karin schaute ihn überrascht an.

"Das hattest du?" fragte sie. Daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Warum konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern? Das war nichts, was sie vergessen würde. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals ein Haustier gehabt hätten - noch nicht einmal einen Hamster oder einen Goldfisch. Es war wirklich zu schade, weil Yuzu immer einen Welpen gewollt hatte... aber Isshin hatte gesagt, es ging nicht, weil Patienten allergisch sein könnten.

"Du und Yuzu waren noch Babies. Sie ist entkommen und im Haus herum gekrochen, das ist der Grund warum Paps keine Haustiere mehr haben wollte - na ja, bis Mom Yoruichi mit nach Hause gebracht hat", er zuckte die Achseln, weil er beinahe vergessen hatte, dass sie die Familienkatze sein sollte - bis sie ihm als Erinnerung die Krallen in die Schulter getrieben hatte. "Wir haben sie nicht wiedergefunden, aber es war wirklich sein eigener Fehler - er war als letzter am Käfig."

"Typisch", murmelte Karin. Das klang ganz nach Isshin.

#

"Setz dich", befahl Ichigo als er sah, dass Harry sich versteckt hielt da er darauf wartete, mit ihm zu reden. Er saß auf seinem Bett. Yoruichi saß am Fußende neben Noba und beide beobachteten Ichigo ziemlich misstrauisch, da er die Schlange draußen hatte - die nun den ziemlich einfallslosen _Nom de Plume_ Hebi (2) trug - und versuchte, ihn kennenzulernen. Harry hatte ihn befragt - und festgestellt, dass er tatsächlich ein Junge war - und dass er keinen Namen hatte. Er mochte das japanische Wort für Schlange, und trotz des Mangels an Originalität darin, hatte er beschlossen, dass er es als Name wollte. Ichigo hoffte, dass Professor Snape mit seiner Theorie Recht hatte, dass Ichigo + zahme Schlange Draco daran erinnern würde, dass er ein Nachfahre Slytherins war... selbst wenn er die Tatsache vergaß, dass er auch von den anderen dreien abstammte. Es war der Slytherin-Teil, den sie zu Dracos Bestem betonen mussten. Selbst wenn, wie Snape gesagt hatte, Ichigos äußerliche Persönlichkeit so sehr Gryffindor war, dass es beinahe - Übelkeit erregte. Toshiro war beinahe von seinem Sitz gefallen, so sehr hatte er lachen müssen. Ichigo wäre beleidigt gewesen, wäre er nicht glücklich gewesen, den steifen und formellen Kommandanten der Zehnten Kompanie - _lachen_ zu sehen. Wenn Hogwarts nichts anderes schaffte, es hatte das vollbracht.

"Dir geht doch was durch den Kopf", sagte Ichigo, sobald er die Vorhänge geschlossen und einen Privatsphären-Zauber gesprochen hatte. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er wusste, was das war.

Harry nickte und spuckte alles aus, was er über Draco dachte. Dann wartete er, während Ichigo darüber nachdachte, während er auf die Schlange hinunter starrte, die sich um sein Handgelenk gewickelt hatte.

"Harry -" seufzte Ichigo. "Erstens, ich habe es bereits nachgeprüft, weil ich denselben Gedanken hatte - Draco hat das Schloss nie verlassen. Drei Professoren haben das bestätigt. Zweitens - zugegeben, es war ein wirklich kindischer und dämlicher Plan - wer auch immer das Ziel war, bekam das Paket nicht mit Sicherheit - und während ich zustimmen werde, dass Malfoy nicht zu den weltbesten Denkern gehört, glaube ich, dass selbst er etwas besseres als das zustande bringen könnte."

"Was ist dann damit, dass -"

"Er ein Todesser ist?" Ichigo machte ein finsteres Gesicht und dachte nach. Wollte er wirklich Harry gegenüber die Wahrheit zugeben? "Was das angeht, weiß ich nicht, Harry. Er ist ein bisschen jung. Außerdem ist er, wie ich sagte, mehr als ein wenig dämlich, und Moldy toleriert keine Dummheit. Er mag es, wenn man vor ihm buckelt, aber er mag Kompetenz noch lieber... er mag eine kompetente Person mehr als alles andere. Der einzige Grund, der mir einfällt, warum er Malfoy annehmen würde wäre, um seinen Vater für sein mehrfaches Versagen zu bestrafen. Allerdings wird Lucius Malfoy wahrscheinlich nicht sobald etwas darüber erfahren, was mit Draco passiert, weil er in Askaban einsitzt... Was also wäre der Zweck?" Er starrte Harry an um zu sehen, ob sein Argument verfangen hatte und war ziemlich entmutigt als er sah, dass das nicht der Fall war.

"Es muss einen Weg geben, das zu beweisen..."

"Du meinst außer sich auf ihn zu setzen und ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen? NEIN! Das werde ich nicht tun!" Er sagte, als Harry hoffnungsvoll drein blickte: "Und du wirst das auch nicht. Wenn du das machst, prügele ich dich grün und blau." Sein Blick wurde noch finsterer. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du Draco Professor Snape und mir überlassen sollst, und _wir werden uns um ihn kümmern_. Warum denkst du, ist dieses Kerlchen bei mir gelandet?" er hielt das Handgelenk mit der Schlange in die Höhe, die Harry anstarrte. "Draco weiß Bescheid - Professor Snape hat gesagt, dass er verunsichert war. _Richtig_ verunsichert. Also lass es erst einmal sein -"

"Aber -"

" _Genug, Harry._ "

Harry starrte auf Yoruichi und ihr Spielzeug hinunter. Bildete er sich das ein, oder hatte es sich bewegt? Oh - richtig; es bewegte sich tatsächlich, Urahara hatte es verzaubert, eine Art spezielles _Kido_... _Urahara_...

"Ich weiß!"

"Was?" fragte Ichigo müde indem er Yoruichi einen Blick zuwarf, die Ichigo einen mitleidigen Blick schenkte. Harry hatte ein paar Mal beinahe ins Schwarze getroffen.

"Du könntest ihn verwanzen! Du könntest die weißen Schmetterlinge verwenden -"

Aber Ichigo schüttelte bereits den Kopf. "Harry - hast du dich nie gefragt, warum du nie irgendwelche Insekten in den Schlafsälen gesehen hast? Magische Ungezieferabwehr. Hagrid konnte Aragog deswegen nicht in seinem Schlafsaal halten."

"Aber..."

"Wenn irgendjemand Schmetterlinge sieht, werden sie anfangen, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Und vielleicht fangen sie an Fragen zu stellen, von denen wir nicht möchten, dass sie sie stellen. Das ist der Grund warum wir dich gebeten haben sie zu verwenden, wenn niemand sonst in der Nähe ist. Außerdem habe ich im Moment nur einen, der andere ist dauerhaft im Büro von Professor Snape stationiert - für die Fälle, dass er Draco _tatsächlich_ dort drinnen hat."

"Es muss einen Weg geben!"

"Harry", seufzte Ichigo, der sich fragte, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte, es sein zu lassen. "Schau, Professor Snape und ich haben einen Plan, Professor Dumbledore weiß davon - überlass Malfoy einfach uns. Wir arbeiten daran. Wie ich sagte - warum denkst du, habe ich dieses Kerlchen bekommen?" Er hielt wieder sein linkes Handgelenk hoch, um das sich der junge Python gewickelt hatte. "Das soll eine Erinnerung sein."

"Na - und? Ich verstehe nicht!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein", sagte Ichigo mit einem Hauch Traurigkeit in der Stimme, "das hatte ich von dir auch nicht erwartet."

#

Ichigo erwartete von Harry, dass er zumindest etwas nachgab - aber, überlegte er im Nachhinein, vielleicht war er da zu optimistisch. Zwischen Samstagabend und Montagmorgen zog er den Tarnumhang drei Mal von ihm ein. Ron, so stellte er fest, protestierte nur halbherzig im Namen seines besten Freundes. Tatsächlich schien der andere Rotschopf in dieser Sache auf Ichigos Seite zu stehen - selbst wenn er die Schlange nicht mochte, schien er ein bisschen besser als Harry zu verstehen, dass sie ein Köder war - ein "schuppiger Fischköder" hatte er sie genannt, was Hermine dazu gebracht hatte, die Augen zu verdrehen. Das dritte Mal, als er ihm den Umhang abnahm, verlor Ichigo die Beherrschung.

"Verdammt Harry!" Zum Glück waren die einzigen anderen Anwesenden Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Tatsuki und Rukia. "Du brauchst das verdammte Ding nicht in Zaubertränke!"

"Aber -"

"NEIN! Lass ihn hier! Du denkst das hier nicht zu ende und du hörst nicht zu! Ich hasse es, dir das vorzuwerfen - aber dieselbe Sache ist im letzten Schuljahr passiert - und sie hat Sirius umgebracht, und mich beinahe auch."

Harry - und alle anderen - erbleichten. Ichigo hasste es wirklich, das aufs Tapet zu bringen - aber die einzige Person, die anscheinend verstand, warum er es sagte - seltsam genug - war Hermine. Sie blieb zurück, als Harry aus dem Zimmer flüchtete.

"Du musstest darauf hinweisen", sagte sie leise. "Er ist allmählich -"

"Besessen. Und - ich mache mir Sorgen. Wenn ich nicht zu ihm durchdringen kann -"

Sie nickte verstehend. "Es ist so wie damals, als wir wegen Sirius' Rettung nicht zu ihm durchgekommen sind", sagte sie leise.

Er nickte und reichte einer immer noch verwirrten Rukia den Umhang, damit sie ihn irgendwo versteckte. "Es ist genau so. Und das ist der Grund, warum es mir Angst macht."

#

Harry stapfte mit großen Schritten und hochgezogenen Schultern den Flur entlang, Ron und Ginny mussten praktisch laufen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

"Harry, warte auf uns! Warte!" hörte er Ginny ihm nachrufen und er hielt endlich an, was den Geschwistern Weasley die Gelegenheit gab, zu ihm aufzuschließen.

"Harry..." Ron schien nicht zu wissen was er zu ihm sagen sollte, also stand er da und scharrte mit den Füßen. "Ah..."

"Du musst nichts sagen; tatsächlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn du nichts sagst", sagte Harry steif. Wenn Ron Ichigos Meinung war, wüsste er es lieber nicht; allerdings war an seiner Reaktion abzulesen, dass es bei seinem besten Freund wahrscheinlich so war, aber seine Loyalität zu Harry hatte ihn jetzt zu ihm gebracht. Anders als Hermine... Dass sie nicht gefolgt war, schmerzte ein wenig. Na ja, okay, mehr als ein wenig.

"Schau, Harry, er hatte kein Recht, das zu sagen", sagte Ron endlich. Das war es also - er mochte damit überein stimmen, was Ichigo gesagt hatte, aber nicht damit es auszusprechen? _Dachte,_ dass es okay war? Gab es einen Unterschied?

"Harry", sagte Ginny leise. "Er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich, und er hat sich von seinem Frust überwältigen lassen. Das ist alles, da bin ich sicher."

"Du auch?"

"Harry!" protestierte Ginny. "Das ist nicht fair!"

"Sie hat Recht, Kumpel", nickte Ron. "Schau, du hast dich bei dieser Sache mit Malfoy benommen wie ein Hund mit einem Knochen. Du willst es einfach nicht los lassen. Wenn er einen Plan dafür hat, mit dem arroganten kleinen Penner fertig zu werden, dann lass es ihn deichseln. Warum macht es dir soviel aus?" versuchte Ron Harry gut zuzureden. "Ich persönlich könnte gut darauf verzichten, den kleinen Scheißkerl jeden Tag zu sehen, aber das bin nur ich..."

Ginny hustete in dem Versuch, ein Lachen zu verbergen.

"Es ist nur - ich weiß, dass er etwas vor hat -"

"Malfoy hat immer etwas vor, das liegt in seiner Natur", Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Du musst dir über andere Dinge Sorgen machen - wie Quidditchtraining. Wir müssen entscheiden, wer Samstag an Katies Position spielt, und du hast außerdem im Anschluss Unterricht bei Professor Dumbledore."

"Das stimmt! Ich wette, du bekommst einen weiteren Einblick in das Leben von Old Moldy!" Ron nickte empathisch.

"Und denk daran - Ichigo und Professor Snape haben das alles mit Professor Dumbledore abgesprochen. Er ist bei allem was sie tun voll im Bilde", erinnerte ihn Ginny. "Er hat ihren Plan, mit Malfoy umzugehen, gebilligt."

"Ich schätze schon..." Harry ächzte frustriert. "Aber warum will er nicht darüber reden?"

"Harry, er hat noch nicht einmal mit Rukia darüber gesprochen. Ich denke, die einzigen, die wirklich wissen, was vorgeht, sind Toshiro und Uryu..." sagte Ginny mit einem Seufzer. "Ich kann dir sagen, dass sie deswegen ganz schön verärgert ist."

"Er hat noch nicht einmal mit Rukia geredet?" Ron staunte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Wirklich? Ich dachte, er sagt ihr alles?" Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nicht dieses Jahr. Er hat sie bei vielem, was er vor hat, außen vor gelassen, und sie kommt damit gar nicht gut zurecht. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir noch Zeugen eines weiteren großen Streits wie im dem letzten Jahr werden..."

Harry starrte Ginny nachdenklich an. Ichigo redete nicht mit seiner eigenen Verlobten, aber er redete mit den beiden bestätigten Genies in seiner Gruppe... die beiden, die ihm mit jeder Art strategischer Planung helfen konnten.

 _Was_ , fragte er sich, _hat Ichigo vor_?

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Ja, in Buch eins, Kapitel zwei, hat JRK einen riesigen biologischen Patzer gemacht, der dem Herausgeber entgangen ist; die Filmproduzenten haben diesen Fehler wiederholt, indem sie es so aussehen ließen, als würde die Schlange Harry zuzwinkern. Schlangen haben keine Augenlider. Sie können nicht blinzeln. Sie können die Augen nicht schließen. Sie starren einen immer an... Was der Grund dafür sein könnte, dass sie vielen Leuten unheimlich sind. Ich persönlich - liebe Schlangen. Ich verabscheue Spinnen... also habe ich da etwas mit Ron gemeinsam.

(2) Hebi ist Japanisch für Schlange.

Ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich Ichigo dieselbe Art Schlange gegeben habe, die ich selbst gern hätte. Zusätzlich zu einer Königspython. Und einer Rosenboa... merkt ihr, dass ich Schlangen wirklich, wirklich mag?

Und für mehr über grüne Baumpythons... https Doppelpunkt 2/ de Punkt wikipedia Punkt org/ wiki/ Grüner_Baumpython


	23. Kapitel 23

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Wie immer gelten die normalen Disclaimer.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Sorry für die Verspätung. Ich bin gerade erst mit der Übersetzung fertig geworden...  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

* * *

 **Kapitel 23**

Harry und Ron kamen zu spät zu Zaubertränke, aber glücklicherweise war Professor Slughorn nicht Professor Snape, also winkte er ihnen nur zu und ließ sie sich setzen. Hermine, die bereits saß, ignorierte beide, auch wenn sie Harry einen zornigen, frustrierten Blick zuwarf. Ichigo sah überhaupt nicht in seine Richtung und saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, dafür aber warfen Uryu und Momo ihm ein wenig kühle Blicke zu. Das ließ Harry sich ein wenig niedergeschlagen fühlen; als wäre eine Linie gezogen worden... er hatte mehr als nur Ichigo als Freund verloren.

Eine kurze Weile später arbeiteten sie ruhig an ihrem Zaubertrank des Tages, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Gruppe Menschen den Raum betrat: Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und zwei fremde Zauberer, von denen einer eine Kamera trug.

"Ah, Horace, wir bitten für die Störung um Entschuldigung", sagte Professor Dumbledore liebenswürdig, während er nach vorn in den Raum trat, "aber das hier sollte nur ein paar Minuten Ihrer Zeit beanspruchen."

"Oh!" Slughorn blinzelte und starrte die beiden Zauberer an, und es schien, als würde er sie erkennen. "Sind sie von -?"

Professor Snape neigte bestätigend den Kopf. " _Zaubertränke im Vierteljahr_."

"Prächtig!" krähte Slughorn, der absolut entzückt aussah. "Und kann ich davon ausgehen, dass das bedeutet -?"

"In der Tat, das genau bedeutet es", Professor Dumbledore lächelte leutselig.

Hermine keuchte und ihr Kopf drehte sich schnell, damit sie zu Ichigo hinüber sehen konnte, während Harry feststellte, dass er mit großen Augen starrte und Ron gaffte das Quartett an.

 _Er hatte es geschafft!_

Harry sah zu, wie Professor Dumbledore einen zögernden Ichigo zur Vorderseite des Klassenraums rief und Hermine Ernie eine Erklärung darüber zuflüsterte, was vor sich ging. Währenddessen sah Ichigo aus, als wäre er am liebsten woanders als dort, wo er sich jetzt gerade befand.

Einer der Zauberer auf Besuch - derjenige, der keine Kamera hielt - ordnete die kleine Gruppe vor dem Schreibtisch an, und schloss Professor Slughorn als den aktuellen Professor für Zaubertränke mit ein. Dieser wippte beinahe auf den Zehenspitzen, so glücklich war er über die ganze Angelegenheit.

"Wissen Sie, dass Ihre Mutter gewonnen hat?" hörte Harry ihn einigermaßen aufgeregt ausrufen. "In ihrem Siebten Jahr, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Also haben Sie sie um ein Jahr geschlagen! Obwohl Lily in ihrem Sechsten Jahr ebenfalls gewonnen hat, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere." Ichigos gemurmelte Antwort hörte er nicht.

Ichigo warf dem grinsenden Uryu einen Blick zu und ein irritierter Blick blitzte auf, ehe er ein falsches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht kleisterte während er dem Zauberer zuhörte, wie er lang und breit über den Preis für Zaubertränke redete, den er überreicht bekam. Die beiden Zauberer - Montague Pilliwickle war der Autor/Redakteur und Balfour Prang der Fotograf (obwohl Ichigo wusste, dass diese Namen ziemlich bald aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden würden) verbrachten den Rest der Stunde Zaubertränke damit, ihn zu interviewen, Bilder zu machen und im allgemeinen die anderen zu belästigen. Er war mehr als glücklich darüber, sie gehen zu sehen, vor allem da sie ihn beinahe dazu brachten, den Zaubertrank zu ruinieren, an dem er im Unterricht arbeitete (sie wollten Bilder von ihm bei der Arbeit). Natürlich machten sie auch Bilder von Uryu und Momo, da sie mit ihm zusammenarbeiteten und seine Freunde waren... Rukia würde deswegen Zustände kriegen dachte er missmutig, vor allem wenn der Grund, warum er diesen besonderen Zaubertrank gebraut hatte, zur Sprache kam... Hoffentlich waren sie durch Momos viele Bemerkungen darüber ins Bild gesetzt, dass Ichigo eine Verlobte hatte, verlobt war, etc. etc. etc... Er schauderte vor Bestürzung, als Prang Momo aus Versehen als seine Verlobte bezeichnete. Momo hatte ihn hastig korrigiert, aber er war sich nicht sicher, dass der Mann sie gehört hatte. Momo ließ den Kopf mit einem bestürzten Quietschen auf den Tisch fallen. Sie stellte sich wahrscheinlich vor, wie Rukia sie zerstückelte... sie und Ichigo.

Er würde sicherstellen müssen, dass er den Artikel gründlich durchlas, bevor er Rukia auch nur in die Nähe ließ.

Ichigo war mehr als glücklich, sie gehen zu sehen. Er brauchte das Zertifikat mir dem magisch blubbernden Kessel nicht, auch nicht den kleinen Beutel goldener Galleonen, den er später Karin und Yuzu als Taschengeld gab.

Die ganze Episode hinterließ bei ihm einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund.

#

Der Tag verging langsam. Harry sprach überhaupt nicht mit Ichigo, da der japanische Teenager ihm den ganzen Tag über aus dem Weg ging und auch mit Rukia und Tatsuki am Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches Mittag aß, ziemlich weit von Harry und den anderen entfernt. Hermine warf Harry ob dieser Entwicklung einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

"Was hab' ich angestellt?" fragte er sie, immer noch ein bisschen verärgert darüber, dass sie mit Ichigo zurück geblieben war, nachdem Harry den Gryffindor-Turm verlassen hatte. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass sie Ichigo dieselbe Standpauke verpasst hatte, die ihm jetzt bevor stand. Er konnte noch nicht einmal einen Weg finden, ihm zum Gewinn des Preises zu gratulieren, obwohl Hermine davon geschwärmt hatte.

"Nun, er war dir ein sehr guter Freund, Harry, er hat sich sogar zwischen dich und die Todesser gestellt - von denen einer Voldemort selbst war, _und_ er hat diese Flüche für dich abgefangen. Es ist nicht ihre Art, aber sie haben sich aus Freundschaft eingemischt - sie konnten nicht einfach nach Hause gehen und es vergessen. Er hat nichts von dir verlangt, überhaupt nichts - und wenn er dich endlich um etwas bittet - was nebenbei etwas ist, das er auch für dich tut - kannst du der Bitte nicht nachkommen?" ihre Stimme hob sich am Ende und eine oder zwei Oktaven.

Diese Aussage ließ Ron ein bisschen unbehaglich aussehen - und Harry fühlte sich selber ziemlich schlecht. Hermine hatte nicht ganz Unrecht - Ichigo hatte Harry nie um etwas anderes gebeten, als vielleicht ihm die Butter zu reichen, und war stattdessen immer für ihn da gewesen, bereit einem neuen Freund zu helfen, der viel zu viel am Hals hatte, als eine Person damit zurecht kommen könnte; die einzigen, die das vorher für ihn getan hatten, waren Ron und Hermine. Und als er Harry gebeten hatte, sich bei Malfoy zurückzuhalten, ihn Ichigo zu überlassen - etwas, dass Harry tatsächlich zugute kommen könnte... hatte er es nicht getan. Er hatte sich stattdessen verraten gefühlt. Er hatte sich auch so gefühlt, als Ichigo nicht bei dem Plan mitgemacht hatte, Sirius ins Ministerium zu folgen. Ichigo hatte versucht, Harry zu sagen, dass da etwas faul war, aber er hatte ihm keine Zeit gelassen.

Damals hatte Ichigo Recht gehabt. Und es war Harry gewesen, der Unrecht gehabt hatte. Und es war Ichigo gewesen, der hatte kommen müssen um Harrys Hintern von der Traufe wieder in den Regen zu ziehen, wobei er selber beinahe ums Leben gekommen wäre.

Harry war ein schöner Freund.

Alle hatten mitbekommen, dass die beiden einen Streit hatten - nicht nur ihre Hauskameraden. Die Slytherins grinsten darüber, aber der Rest der Schule schien sich auch im Flüsterton darüber zu unterhalten, während sie oft die beiden anstarrten. Die Japaner hatten sich um Ichigo versammelt - wahrscheinlich versuchten sie herauszufinden was passiert war und redeten über ihn. Und das ergab Sinn, da sie alle schon länger befreundet waren (in Tatsukis Fall, praktisch seit die beiden laufen konnten) und sie sprachen im Flüsterton in Zauberkunst - auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Neville, der inzwischen daran gewöhnt war, mit Orihime zusammen zu arbeiten, warf seinem Licht der Liebe sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke zu, was sich Harry sogar noch schlechter fühlen ließ. Die anderen hörten nicht auf mit ihm zu reden, aber es war Toshiro, der es am prägnantesten ausdrückte.

"Du bist dieses Mal echt ins Fettnäpfchen getreten, nicht wahr Potter?" sagte er trocken, als der jüngere Ravenclaw später am Tag mit Karin auf dem Weg aus dem Gewächshaus war, während sie auf dem Weg hinein waren. Harry wusste nicht, was schlimmer war - das Frösteln im Schlafsaal wegen Ichigo oder das Frösteln wegen des Wetters.

"Was?" fragte Harry, der sich auf eine weitere Standpauke gefasst machte.

"Kurosaki wird sich nicht entschuldigen - dafür ist er nicht der Typ", sagte Toshiro über die Schulter hinweg. "Außerdem hat er nicht das Gefühl, dass er sich für etwas entschuldigen muss."

"Ich höre nur selten, wie mein Bruder sich entschuldigt - außer vielleicht bei Yuzu", nickte Karin, die Toshiro zustimmte. "Manchmal bei Rukia. Irgendwer anders - nun ja, da müsstest du ihn anbinden und mit etwas Schrecklichem drohen."

"Ichigo sollte sich nicht entschuldigen müssen - er hat nichts falsch gemacht", sagte Hermine betont, während die anderen beiden davon eilten.

"Mensch, danke", murmelte Harry. Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Ich habe dir schon gesagt, was ich von der Sache halte; ich werde nicht noch einmal darauf eingehen", schnaubte sie. Dann ging sie zu Tatsuki hinüber, um sich in Kräuterkunde neben Tatsuki zu setzen, was Orihime erlaubte, mit Neville zu arbeiten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt steckten die zwei Mädchen die Köpfe zusammen und sprachen im Flüsterton miteinander - wahrscheinlich über Harry und Ichigo. Nun ja, Ichigo wusste bereits, dass Hermine ihm zustimmte, also gab sie wahrscheinlich einfach die Information an Tatsuki weiter - es wäre ihr gegenüber wirklich nicht fair, sie von der einzigen Freundin fernzuhalten, die sie je gehabt hatte.

"Tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Ron leise. Harry zuckte die Achseln.

"Schon okay", seufzte Harry.

"Ah -"

"Ich weiß, dass du ihr zustimmst. Du musst es nicht sagen."

Ron sah schuldbewusst weg, aber sie konnten nicht weiter reden, weil Professor Sprout den Unterricht für diesen Tag begann. Und dann war da der Vorfall, der später am Tag im Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste passierte... Professor Snapes Unterricht. Er wollte ächzen, als der Professor ankündigte, dass sie in Paaren an einem Projekt arbeiten würden, dass am Tag bevor sie in die Ferien gingen, fällig sein würde.

Sein Tag wurde immer besser und besser.

"Sie werden sich hierbei nicht ihren eigenen Partner aussuchen", kündigte der Professor kühl an, während sich alle mit verwirrten Blicken ansahen. Er hatte zu Beginn des Schuljahres nichts von diesem Projekt gesagt. Er tippte eine Kiste auf seinem Schreibtisch mit seinem Zauberstab an und Harry stellte fest, dass er sie mit einigem Misstrauen betrachtete. "Jeder von Ihnen wird eine Karte aus dieser Kiste ziehen - der Name Ihres Partners wird darauf geschrieben stehen, genau wie der Titel Ihres Projekts." Die ganze Klasse ächzte, nur um in Schweigen zu verfallen, als er die Augen verengte. "Noch mehr davon und ich werde den zwanzig Zoll, die sie sowieso einreichen müssen, noch weitere zwölf hinzu fügen."

Also ging einer nach dem anderen nach vorn und zog Karten aus der Kiste - Harry sah sich seine Karte an und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus - wenigstens arbeitete er mit jemandem Erträglichen: Justin. Er sah zu Ichigo hinüber und sah, dass dieser mitten im Gang auf seine Karte starrend stehen geblieben war, ehe er sich umdrehte und dem Professor einen langen, undeutbaren Blick zuwarf.

Harry wusste plötzlich, wessen Name auf dieser Karte stand.

Der von Draco Malfoy.

Dieses gesamte Projekt war von Professor Snape ausgeheckt worden, um Ichigo und Malfoy in direkte Nähe zueinander zu bekommen. Und nach dem finsteren Blick auf Ichigos Gesicht zu urteilen, hatte er es versäumt, eine der beteiligten Parteien zu informieren. Harry warf Hermine einen Seitenblick zu, die den japanischen Teenager mit den ingwerfarbenen Haaren ebenfalls beobachtete. Er sah ihren Blick in Malfoys Richtung und dann zu Harry flackern, während sie nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe kaute. Sie dachte anscheinend genau dasselbe wie er. Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck von Draco zu urteilen - war er über die Situation nicht glücklicher als Ichigo.

Harry hatte es geschafft, das Thema später aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen während er Hausaufgaben machte, aber dann hatten sie späte am Montag Nachmittag Quidditchtraining und das brachte es wegen Karin wieder ans Licht. Wenn er sie für das Spiel gegen Slytherin auswählte, könnte es so aussehen, als würde er versuchen, sich wieder mit Ichigo zu versöhnen, weil er dessen kleine Schwester aufstellte. Wenn er es nicht tat, könnte es aussehen, als würde er ihm eins auswischen wollen, indem er sie _nicht_ aufstellte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich so gut anstellte, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sie auszuwählen, oder so schlecht, dass er nicht anders konnte, als Seamus oder Dean auszusuchen. In anderen Worten, er steckte in der Klemme.

Von den drei Reservejägern hatte sich Karin tatsächlich am besten in den Auswahlspielen geschlagen, aber sie hatten während des Trainings seitdem alle ihre guten Tage gehabt. Genau wie ihr Bruder war sie eine geborene Sportlerin - und wenigstens konnte sie auf einem Besen reiten. Er hatte ursprünglich beschlossen, dass wer auch immer im heutigen Training am besten spielte, auch am Samstag spielen würde, aber sein Zerwürfnis mit Ichigo verkomplizierte die Sache ein bisschen.

"Ich werde euch alle also genau beobachten", sagte er, während er Demelza den Quaffel zuwarf und sie in die Luft steigen ließ, ehe er die beiden Klatscher aus ihrer Kiste ließ. Er folg über ihnen, rief Anweisungen, Ermutigungen, Ratschläge und manchmal ein Schimpfwort oder zwei (vor allem, wenn er einem Klatscher ausweichen musste), und es wurde ziemlich schnell deutlich, und zwar nicht nur ihm sondern auch dem Rest des Teams, dass sie nur eine Möglichkeit für ihren dritten Jäger hatten. Als sowohl das erste als auch das Reserveteam sich um ihn geschart hatte und auf seine Antwort wartete, nickte er.

"Karin - du schaust besser nach, ob es eine Mannschaftsuniform in deiner Größe für Samstag gibt."

Karins Augen wurden groß und dann jauchzte sie. "Mach ich sofort! Danke, Harry!" sagte sie während sie davon rannte - wahrscheinlich, um es auch Toshiro und Yuzu zu sagen.

Harry wandte sich an Dean und Seamus. "Tut mir leid, Jungs - aber sie ist heute besser geflogen als ihr", sagte er. Dean nickte, enttäuscht aber pragmatisch.

"Sie hat mehr Tore geworfen als wir beide zusammen. Sie hat sich das Recht verdient", stimmte er zu. Seamus nickte, war aber nicht in der Lage, seine Enttäuschung so gut zu verbergen wie Dean.

"Es war ein gutes Training - ich denke wir sind für Samstag so bereit wie es nur geht", lächelte Demelza sie alle an.

"Wir werden Slytherin wegputzen!" grinste Ginny sie an, zwinkerte dann Harry zu und nickte. Ihre Art, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie das Dilemma verstand, in dem er gesteckt hatte.

Als er die Ausrüstung zusammenpackte, fühlte er eine Hand auf der Schulter und als er aufsah stand Rukia neben ihm.

"Was?" fragte er sie.

"Danke", sagte sie leise.

"Weswegen?" fragte er sie verwirrt. Rukia lächelte ihn sanft an.

"Du weißt weswegen", sagte sie mysteriös, als sie ihn verließ.

Harry sah ihr nach und sah dann zu Ron hinüber, der auf ihn wartete. Ron zuckte die Schultern. Dann traf es ihn - sie dankte ihm dafür, dass er fair gewesen war und Karin nach ihren eigenen Verdiensten beurteilt hatte.

"Er war hier, weißt du", sagte Ron zu Harry während er ihm dabei half, die Kiste mit dem Quaffel und den Klatschern wieder hinein zu tragen. "Ichigo, meine ich. Ich habe ihn von genau da drüben zuschauen sehen", er deutete auf einen Fleck, der gerade eben noch von da aus zu sehen war, wo Ron die Tore bewacht hatte, den Harry aber von dort aus, wo er sich bewegt hatte, nicht so gut sehen konnte. "Er ist gegangen, gleich nachdem du Karin ausgewählt hast." Ron zog die Kiste aus Harrys Griff. "Ich mache hier Schluss. Du musst zu Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay, danke." nickte Harry, warf seinem Freund einen dankbaren Blick zu und eilte davon. Er hatte sehr wenig Zeit bis zu seinem Unterricht mit Dumbledore. Und er konnte sich nur fragen, während er auf das Büro des Schulleiters zueilte:

Würde Ichigo dort sein?

Harry bekam seine Antwort, als er das obere Ende der Treppe erreichte und dort Toshiro in seinem schwarzen Kimono und weißen Haori vorfand, der Professor Dumbledores Tür bewachte. Er spürte, wie sein Herz ein wenig sank; er hatte gehofft, nur ein ganz kleines bisschen, dass Ichigo wenigstens dort auftauchen würde.

Toshiro nickte ihm zu. "Potter."

"Toshiro." Er konnte die Enttäuschung nicht aus seiner Stimme heraus halten. Toshiros Augenbraue zuckte ein wenig.

"Du sollst rein gehen", sagte das weißhaarige Genie zu ihm, während er ihn mit einem ziemlich belustigten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete.

Harry fühlte, wie sein Magen sich umdrehte, als er sah, das Professor Dumbledore nicht allein war. In einem Stuhl neben ihm saß Ichigo. Sie waren anscheinend in ein Gespräch vertieft gewesen, das aufgehört hatte, als Harry den Raum betrat. Ichigo stand auf als Harry eintrat und sein Gesicht wurde verschlossen. Die Gemälde sahen alle gespannt zu, während Professor Dumbledores Augen traurig waren als er die beiden betrachtete.

"Ich lasse Sie beiden dann allein", sagte Ichigo steif.

"Jungs", sagte Professor Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. "Setzen Sie sich, Sie beide."

Ichigo sah aus, als würde er sich weigern, aber endlich setzte er sich stocksteif hin während Harry langsam zum zweiten Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Professors ging. Keiner von ihnen sah den anderen an während sie darauf warteten, dass der Professor sprach. Der Professor sah beide ein wenig streng an.

"Ich weiß, was hier vorgeht", sagte er, "und ich weiß, warum Sie nicht miteinander reden. Harry, du musst lernen, dass du nicht alles allein tun kannst. Du musst in andere ein gewisses Vertrauen setzen - lass sie einen Teil der Last tragen, vor allem von jenen Dingen, die du nicht selber tun kannst." Er lächelte matt. "Nicht alles kann mit einem Tarnumhang gelöst werden - nicht einmal mit einem so großartigem wie deinem." Er sah ein wenig streng zu Ichigo hinüber. "Ein wenig Geduld und Takt können viel erreichen."

"Das habe ich versucht - mehrmals - aber es hat nicht funktioniert", murmelte Ichigo. "Also habe ich stattdessen einen Vorschlaghammer benutzt."

"Den Vorschlaghammer habe ich gebraucht", gab Harry zu. Sowohl Ichigo als auch Professor Dumbledore warfen ihm überraschte Blicke zu und Dumbledore lächelte tatsächlich schwach. "Ichigo - du hast eine Menge für mich getan und du hast mich nie um etwas gebeten. Das einzige Mal, wenn du mich um etwas bittest, etwas zu tun..." Harry zuckte die Schultern und schenkte ihm ein kleinlautes Lächeln. "Bin ich ein Sturkopf. Ich schätze, ich komme besser mit dem Vorschlaghammer-Ansatz zurecht."

"Ah - so war ich auch mal. Aber ich habe mich gebessert", Ichigo grinste leicht. "Wenigstens hoffe ich das."

"Wieder Freunde?" Professor Dumbledore lächelte die beiden wohlwollend an.

Die beiden sahen einander an und fingen dann gleichzeitig an zu grinsen.

"Ja, ich schätze schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sehr lange auf ihn sauer bleiben könnte", gab Ichigo zu. "Ich lasse Toshiro besser wissen, dass er in seinen Schlafsaal zurück kann..." er schickte sich an aufzustehen.

"Warten Sie bitte. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich das auch ansehen", sagte Professor Dumbledore zu ihm, was ihn mitten im Aufstehen innehalten ließ. Er sah zu wie der Professor eine kleine Flasche hervor zog, von der er wusste, dass sie mir Erinnerungen von jemandem gefüllt war, der einst Tom Riddle Jr., alias Voldemort gekannt hatte. "Wie Sie sich beide bewusst sind, verließ der gutaussehende Muggel Tom Riddle seine schwangere Frau Merope Gaunt und kehrte zu seiner Familie in Little Hangleton zurück. Die arme Merope wurde schwanger und allein in London zurückgelassen."

"Sie sind sicher, dass es London war?" fragte Harry, während er die Erinnerungen im Denkarium herumwirbeln sah.

"Oh, ja. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher - wegen eines gewissen Caractacus Burke. Er war einer der Gründer des Ladens, wo diese verfluchte Halskette gekauft wurde."

" _Borgin und Burke_?" platzte es aus Ichigo heraus. Professor Dumbledore nickte mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ichigo hatte ihm erzählt, was er mit dem Verschwindekabinett gemacht hatte.

"In der Tat, genau derselbe..." sie sahen zu wie Burke, ein kleiner alter Mann, über ein Amulett sprach, das er für zehn Galleonen gekauft hatte. Gekauft von einer hochschwangeren Hexe in Lumpen, die behauptete, dass es Slytherin gehört hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es die Wahrheit gewesen war, da es das Zeichen Slytherins trug... Sie hatte keine Vorstellung gehabt was es wert war, und er war schadenfroh darüber gewesen, dass er sie über den Tisch gezogen hatte.

" _Zehn Galleonen_?!" rief Harry entrüstet aus. Das Amulett war wesentlich mehr wert gewesen.

"Dieser Bastard", knurrte Ichigo. Harry warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Er vergaß immer wieder, dass Ichigo auch von Slytherin abstammte, da er viel eher wie ein Gryffindor war, und dieses Amulett könnte - _sollte_ \- eigentlich seiner Familie gehören. Wenn sie davon gewusst hätten. Tatsächlich, nachdem was er über Ichigos Familie herausgefunden hatte - hätten sie wahrscheinlich Merope aufgenommen und sowohl für sie als auch für das Baby gesorgt...

"Ja, nun, Großzügigkeit war keine Charaktereigenschaft von Burke", stimmte Dumbledore zu. "Dies sagt uns, dass sie gegen Ende ihrer Schwangerschaft alleine in London war und verzweifelt Geld brauchte - so verzweifelt, dass sie das Einzige von Wert verkauft hat, das sie besaß. Slytherins Amulett." Er und Ichigo wechselten einen Blick, den Harry nicht entschlüsseln konnte.

"Aber - sie hatte Magie, oder nicht?" fragte Ichigo nach, der mit einem finsteren Blick auf dem Gesicht auf das Denkarium starrte.

"Vielleicht, und vielleicht nicht. Allerdings, und das ist nur geraten: Ich glaube, dass sie aus dem einen oder anderen Grund aufgehört hat Magie auszuüben, als ihr Ehemann sie verlassen hat. Ob nun absichtlich oder wegen eines gebrochenen Herzens, weiß ich nicht. Sie hat nie wieder ihren Zauberstab erhoben, noch nicht einmal um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten."

"Also - ist sie noch nicht einmal für ihren eigenen Sohn am Leben geblieben?" fragte Harry, der darüber aufgebracht war.

"Harry - könnte Voldemort dir eventuell leid tun?" fragte in Dumbledore, der ihn aufmerksam anstarrte.

"Nein!" sagte Harry schnell und schaute weg. "Aber sie hatte die Wahl, nicht wie meine Mutter oder die von Ichigo -"

"Ah, Harry - da irrst du dich. Eure beiden Mütter hatten eine Wahl, genau wie Merope Riddle. Sowohl Lily als auch Masaki beschlossen, sich zwischen ihre Söhne und den Tod zu stellen und diesen Preis selbst zu zahlen; ihre Liebe für ihre Kinder war größer als ihre Angst zu sterben und so brachten sie beide gern dieses höchste Opfer. Sie starben, damit ihr beide leben konntet und ihr habt ihr Opfer dadurch vergolten, dass ihr so gute, herausragende junge Männer geworden seid. Ich glaube, beide wären sehr stolz auf euch. Merope hatte nicht ihren Mut und sie starb, trotzdem sie einen Sohn hatte, der sie verzweifelt braucht. Sie war durch ihr Leben voller Misshandlungen und Leid geschwächt worden. Sie wollte die Erlösung für sich und dachte überhaupt nicht an ihren Sohn."

Harry und Ichigo waren beide still. Er hatte beiden etwas zum Nachdenken gegeben. Es gab eine Menge Parallelen, nicht nur zwischen ihnen, sondern auch zwischen ihnen und Voldemort. Ichigo wusste sehr wohl, dass seine Mutter stolz auf ihn war. Das hatte sie ihm ins Gesicht gesagt. Und Lily hatte ihm eine Million Fragen über Harry gestellt, Fragen, von denen sie sicher war, dass Sirius sie nicht beantworten, oder beschönigen würde. Sie hatte die Wahrheit wissen wollen (und sie kannte ihre Schwester sehr, sehr gut). Ichigo hatte sie ihr erzählt. Während sie ein wenig bestürzt über das Ausmaß gewesen war, wie sehr er ein Außenseiter im Haus ihrer Schwester gewesen war, verstand sie es - und sie verstand auch Dumbledores Gründe dafür, dass er ihn dort behielt. Ichigo war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lily einen Kalender im Kopf hatte, in dem sie die Tage bis zu Harrys siebzehnten Geburtstag zählte... und er wusste auch, genau wie Dumbledore, dass sie sehr stolz darauf war, wie ihr Sohn damit zurecht kam, was ihm bis jetzt im Leben widerfahren war. Vielleicht konnte Ichigo das Harry sogar eines Tages sagen...

Während sie darüber nachdachten, bereitete Dumbledore die nächste Erinnerung vor, die sich als seine heraus stellte. Diese war außergewöhnlich deutlich und voller Details. Sie befanden sich auf einer geschäftigen, altmodischen Londoner Straße.

"Ah, da bin ich", sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf eine jüngere Version von sich, der die Straße vor einem von einem Pferd gezogenen Milchkarren überquerte.

"Gute Güte", murmelte Ichigo als er sich umsah - _von Pferden gezogene Fahrzeuge_? Wie alt genau _war_ Professor Dumbledore? Der Mann, der vor ihnen die Straße überquerte, hatte rotbraune Haare und trug einen ziemlich auffallenden pflaumenfarbenden Samtanzug. Er könnte Rose einen harten Wettkampf bieten. (AN)

"Schöner Anzug", Harry grinste ihn an, was sowohl Ichigo als auch Dumbledore ein Glucksen entlockte.

"War Rose Ihr Schneider?" sagte Ichigo tonlos, was ein tiefes Lachen verursachte. Dumbledore hatte den extravaganten Vizard kennengelernt und wusste warum Ichigo gesagt hatte, was er gesagt hatte.

"Ich befürchte ich habe in jenen Tagen mehr auf andere Leute gehört als auf Ihren Großvater, sehr zu meinem Bedauern", gab er zu. "Das erste Mal als er mich in Muggelkleidung gesehen hat - nun ja, ich befürchte er hat so sehr gelacht, dass es für das nächste Jahrhundert gereicht hat." Ichigo wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie Opa lachte; also verdrängte er den Gedanken. Renji hatte ihm erzählt, dass der alte Mann tatsächlich gelacht hatte, als Ichigo Kenpachi in ein Kaninchen verwandelt hatte, aber der Gedanke war immer noch... nun ja, gruselig.

Sie mussten sich beeilen um mit seinem jüngeren Selbst aufzuschließen, da er jetzt durch ein Paar Eisentore ging, die ein sehr düsteres, kahles und spießiges Gebäude mit hohen Geländern bewachten. Ein ungepflegt aussehendes Mädchen antwortete auf sein Klopfen und sie folgten ihr bald in das Gebäude, das makellos sauber, wenn auch ein wenig schäbig war.

Ichigo rieb sich noch immer die Ohren; das Mädchen hatte eine ganz schön kräftige Lunge. Er war beinahe taub geworden als sie nach ihrer Chefin geschrien hatte. Sobald sie beinahe dem jungen Dumbledore in seine Besprechung gefolgt waren, sahen sie zu als er einen Gedächtniszauber gegen die Leiterin des Waisenhauses anwendete, damit er mit einem gewissen Tom Riddle reden konnte. Sie enthüllte außerdem, dass Tom im Waisenhaus geboren worden war und dass seine Mutter innerhalb einer Stunde nach seiner Geburt gestorben war. Sie nannte den Jungen Tom nach seinem Vater, Vorlost nach ihrem und Riddle als Nachname und dann starb sie. Seitdem war er im Waisenhaus gewesen...

Sie erfuhren andere Dinge über den jungen Tom Riddle: er jagte den anderen Kindern Angst ein, obwohl sie ihn nie bei etwas erwischten; gemeine Vorfälle zum Nachteil anderer Schüler, die mit ihm Streit hatten, und zwei von diesen Schülern waren immer noch nicht ganz gesund; und als Professor Dumbledore ihn traf war er gleich bereit zu glauben, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er versuchte, als er Professor Dumbledore das erste Mal traf, Magie gegen ihn anzuwenden. Um ihn zu zwingen - ihm zu befehlen - ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Als es nicht funktionierte, verunsicherte ihn das ein wenig, obwohl er das nicht zeigte. Tom - der junge zukünftige Voldemort - dachte, dass Dumbledore gekommen war um ihn in ein Irrenhaus zu bringen.

Er hatte außerdem, zu Ichigos Schrecken - ein Kästchen mit Trophäen. Dinge, die er genommen oder gestohlen hatte. Der Professor hielt ihm eine ziemliche Standpauke und es war ihm klar, dass die beiden sich nie vertrauen - oder auch nur mögen - würden, und er konnte sehen, dass Dumbledore beschlossen hatte, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Vor allem als der junge Tom offenbarte, dass er mit Schlangen reden konnte.

"Nun denn", sagte Dumbledore indem er sie aus der Erinnerung zog. "Was denken Sie?"

"Mieser kleiner Arsch, schon damals, nicht wahr?" murmelte Ichigo. "Ich wurde von Typen wie ihm verprügelt als ich jünger war..."

"In der Tat", nickte Professor Dumbledore, der mit Ichigos Einschätzung überein stimmte. "Seine Fähigkeit seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren war für sein Alter sehr gut ausgebildet; er benutzte sie gegen andere um zu verängstigen, zu strafen und zu kontrollieren. Schon damals gingen seine Instinkte in Richtung Grausamkeit, Geheimhaltung und Herrschaft."

"Er war ein Parselmund", sagte Harry.

"Das war für mich nicht so alarmierend wie das andere", sagte Dumbledore. "Eine seltene Fähigkeit, ja, und obwohl sie angeblich mit den Dunklen Künsten verbunden ist, gibt es auch Parselmünder bei den Guten. Hast du seine Neigung bemerkt, allein zu operieren? Die Verachtung, die er gegen alles zeigte, was ihn - gewöhnlich - machte?"

Harry nickte und Ichigo machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

"Er wollte schon damals anders sein. Er legte seinen Namen nur ein paar Jahre später ab und nahm den Namen Lord Voldemort an. Beachte auch, dass er nie einen Freund hatte, nie einen Vertrauten und nie jemanden, der ihm nahe stand. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er jemals so jemanden wollte." Dumbledore starrte die beiden durch seine Halbmondgläser an. "Ich hoffe, sie haben auch seinen Hang dazu bemerkt, Trophäen zu sammeln?"

"Das habe ich bemerkt", nickte Ichigo. "Wie ein Serienmörder. Was er technisch gesehen ist."

"In der Tat."

#

Alle waren begeistert davon, dass sich Harry und Ichigo wieder vertragen hatten. Hermine lobte Professor Dumbledore dafür, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Jungen wieder Freunde waren. Harry setzte seine Freunde auch darüber ins Bild, was ihnen am vorherigen Abend gezeigt worden war, ehe sie am nächsten Tag durch sehr dichten Nebel zu Kräuterkunde gingen. So dick, dass sie nichts sehen konnten. Sie mussten Neville und Orihime folgen, die anscheinend ein Heimfindevermögen für das Gebäude hatten. Die beiden hätten es wahrscheinlich auch finden können, wenn sie alle fünf Sinne verloren hätten und Arme und Beine gefesselt wären... wodurch sie den ganzen Weg hüpfen müssten. Rückwärts. Auf dem Kopf...

"Kurosaki-kun, bist du da hinten?" hörten sie Orihimes Stimme nach ihnen rufen.

"Wir sind hier, Orihime - aber wir können verdammt nochmal nichts sehen!" erwiderte Ichigo griesgrämig. Sie folgten Orihime nach ihrem _Reiatsu_... also war es nur gut, dass Ichigo besser darin geworden war, es zu erspüren. Sie alle waren auf dem Weg nach unten über etwas gestolpert - sogar Uryu war beinahe platt auf dem Gesicht gelandet. Der Nebel war so dicht, dass Rain und Storm Ichigo nicht finden konnten, um ihn zu Kräuterkunde zu begleiten, wie sie es sonst taten. Er konnte sie niedergeschlagen wiehern hören als sie seinen Geruch wahrnahmen, ihn aber nicht finden konnten. Er musste sie rufen um ihnen zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Seine Freunde fanden das ziemlich amüsant.

"Warte einen Moment - nicht bewegen!"

Eine Minute später kam Orihime zurück zu ihnen, die ein Seil in der Hand hielt. Das andere Ende war am Gewächshaus festgebunden. "Hier", sagte sie und reichte ihnen das Seil. "Folgt dem hier zurück, ich werde nachsehen, ob noch jemand anders dort draußen ist."

"Hast du keine Angst, dass du dich verläufst?" fragte Hermine sie mit großen Augen. Orihime blickte verblüfft drein, während ihre Freunde ein Lachen unterdrückten. Sie konnte einfach ihr _Reiatsu_ zur Orientierung anpeilen, wenn sie einen falschen Schritt machte, was sie bezweifelten.

"Warum?" fragte sie, während sie im Nebel verschwand. Nachdem sie es zum Gewächshaus geschafft hatten, wo Professor Sprout angespannt auf sie gewartet hatte, kam Orihime mit einer Handvoll kreidebleicher Slytherins zurück, unter denen sich Draco befand. Sie waren möglicherweise nicht sehr glücklich darüber, von ihr gerettet worden zu sein, überlegte Ichigo, obwohl Draco ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf, bei dem er Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu deuten. Ein paar Minuten nachdem sie zurückgekommen war, erschien Neville mit dem Rest ihrer verirrten Klassenkameraden aus dem Nebel, zu Professor Sprouts Erleichterung.

"Ich frage mich, was das Ganze soll?" überlegte Ron, der zu ihrem ursprünglichen Gesprächsthema zurück kam, nachdem alle das Gewächshaus betreten und ihre Plätze gefunden hatten. "Warum denkst du, dass Professor Dumbledore das macht? Ich schätze es ist amüsant und interessant herauszufinden, wie er war als er in unserem Alter war; aber dennoch -"

"Natürlich ist es notwendig so viel wie möglich über ihn zu wissen; man muss in der Lage sein, seine Schwächen herauszubekommen!" erwiderte Hermine, die die Augen verdrehte. Ron grunzte nur.

"Also, wie war Sluggys Party gestern Abend?" fragte Harry sie. Sie war gezwungen gewesen, mit den Japanern, Ginny und Neville hin zu gehen, als Dumbledore seinen Unterricht auf die gleiche Zeit gelegt hatte wie eines der Treffen des 'Slug Clubs'.

"Oh, nun ja, er war natürlich enttäuscht, dass du, Ichigo und Toshiro nicht da waren", Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu. Harry hatte nichts dagegen machen können - _er_ setzte die Unterrichtsstunden mit Dumbledore nicht fest. "Diese Partys sind absolut _langweilig_. Ich denke wirklich, dass Uryu im Sitzen eingeschlafen ist -"

"Und Slughorn hat es nicht gemerkt?" Harry warf einen Blick zum Quincy hinüber.

"Nein - natürlich nicht. Uryu ist ein sehr guter Schauspieler, selbst wenn er schläft", seufzte Hermine. "Das Essen war allerdings sehr gut, und dann war noch Gwenog Jones da -"

" _Die_ Gwenog Jones? Kapitänin der Holyhead Harpies?" rief Ron aus, der das Quidditch-Team mit ausschließlich weiblichen Mitgliedern nannte. Ichigo allerdings warf erst Uryu und dann Hermine einen Seitenblick zu, und beide nickten mit etwas wie Genugtuung. Er lächelte matt. _Worum ging es da wohl_ , fragte Harry sich. Das Trio verhielt sich wegen etwas immer noch ziemlich geheimnistuerisch... und zwar schon seit diesem Sommer.

"Genug geplaudert da hinten!" schalt sie Professor Sprout. "Sie fallen zurück, Neville und Orihime haben bereits ihre ersten Snargaluff-Früchte!" Professor Sprout hatte Orihime am ersten Tag lieb gewonnen, als sie der Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff eine seltene japanische Pflanze geschenkt hatte. Natürlich fiel es schwer, Orihime nicht zu mögen. Sogar den Slytherins, obwohl sie versuchten, das zu verbergen.

"Eep!" Hermine warf den anderen beiden Blicke zu und sie stürzten sich auf den knorrigen Stumpf, um den sie gestanden hatten, der anfing, Äste durch die Luft zu peitschen, von denen einer Ron am Kopf traf.

"Ich werde _keinen_ von denen in meinem Garten haben, wenn ich mal mein eigenes Haus habe", sagte Ron, der sich die Schutzbrille die er trug hoch auf den Kopf schob, sobald Hermine siegreich mit einer Frucht aufgetaucht war. Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend.

"Oh, warum nicht? Ich mag sie recht gern!" Orihime drehte sich um und warf ihnen einen unbefangenen Blick zu, während sie eine Schale hielt, die anscheinend voller sich windender, blass grüner Würmer zu sein schien, bei denen es sich tatsächlich um die Knollen aus dem Inneren der Früchten handelte. "Sie sind so interessant!"

"Irgendwie überrascht mich das nicht", seufzte Harry, der die Schale mit einiger Abscheu betrachtete. Am knorrigen Stumpf neben ihnen starrten Ichigo, Rukia und Momo ebenfalls mit Abscheu auf die Frucht, die sie erfolgreich herausgeholt hatten und Ichigo warf dem Stumpf denselben Blick zu, den Kreacher erhalten hatte - als ob er in Betracht zog, ihn entzwei zu schneiden.

"Na ja, ihr zwei werdet wohl der Weihnachtsparty nicht entgehen können", Rukia beäugte Harry und Ichigo mit einem gnadenlosen Leuchten in den Augen. Sie hatten an diesem Morgen die Anfänge eines Streits mitbekommen; Rukias Geduldsfaden fing an zu reißen und eine Tracht Prügel für den ahnungslosen Rotschopf lag in seiner nicht allzu ferner Zukunft.

"Weihnachtsparty?" sagten die beiden gleichzeitig.

"Oh ja", nickte Hermine. "Slughorn gibt eine Weihnachtsparty und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, euch da raus zu winden. Er hat uns tatsächlich gebeten nachzusehen, wann eure freien Abende sind, damit er sie auf einen Abend legen konnte, an dem ihr beide dabei sein könnt." Ichigo und Harry sahen einander an und ächzten, während Ron zornig murmelte:

"Und ich schätze, diese Party ist nur für seine Lieblinge, oder?"

"Nur der Slug Club, ja", nickte Momo, die ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. Alle Japaner waren dazu eingeladen worden. Er wollte wirklich von Leuten umgeben sein, die ihn beschützen konnten, ächzte Ichigo innerlich. In diesem Moment flog die Frucht, die Ron versucht hatte zu öffnen, wie ein glitschiger Wasserballon aus seiner Hand, traf auf das Glas des Gewächshauses, prallte ab, traf Professor Sprout am Hinterkopf, schlug ihr den Hut vom Kopf, prallte von ihrem Kopf ab, schlug als Querschläger gegen einen Stumpf, was die Äste wild umher schlagen ließ wie eine Miniaturausgabe der Peitschenden Weide, prallte gegen einen weiteren Stumpf, ließ diesen ebenfalls durchdrehen und Susan Bones gegen die Nase schlagen, prallte gegen noch einen Stumpf und hüpfte die Reihe entlang, zerschlug unterwegs drei Schalen ehe sie wieder gegen das Glas des Gewächshauses schlug, wo sie den Wilden Ritt wieder angefangen hätte, wenn Uryu sie nicht abgefangen hätte. Er reichte sie dem puterroten Ron mit einem Grinsen zurück.

"Schöne Pleite; willst du es nochmal versuchen?" fragte er. "Du könntest noch ein paar mehr Nasen oder Schalen zerschlagen."

Hermine wurde ebenfalls rot. "Schau, ich habe mir den Namen nicht ausgedacht", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, "oder entschieden, wen er drin haben will..."

"Ja, nun, ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß auf der Party", Ron starrte sie wütend an. "Du kannst ja versuchen, mit McLaggen anzubandeln. Vielleicht könnt ihr König und Königin Schleim sein..."

Ichigo schlug die Hand vors Gesicht. _War er wirklich so dämlich_? fragte er sich und sah zu Harry hinüber, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen - aber es schien so, als wünschte er sich anderswo, irgendwo anders, zu sein. Er sah auf und blickte Ichigo in die Augen - _hilf mir_ , schienen sie zu sagen. Ichigo schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick und sah sich dann nach etwas um, dass er in Rons Richtung werfen konnte - das ihn nicht durchbohren würde. Allerdings fand er nichts, das dem anderen Rotschopf Verstand einbläuen würde.

"Nun, wir dürfen Gäste mitbringen", schoss Hermine zurück, deren Gesicht scharlachrot war. "Und ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen ob du mitkommst, aber ich tus nicht, wenn du denkst, dass es so dämlich ist!"

"Du wolltest mich fragen?" der Tonfall war sehr, sehr anders. _Zu spät, Ron_ , Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf während er mehrere der Ranken ergriff, damit Momo und Rukia ihre eigenen Früchte holen konnten. Glücklicherweise bewegten sie - und Uryu - sich schneller als alle anderen im Raum, also war die Möglichkeit, von den Snargaluffbäumen verletzt zu werden, geringer.

"Ja, das wollte ich - aber wenn es dir lieber ist, dass ich mit McLaggen anbandele, könnte das geregelt werden!"

"Nein, wäre es mir nicht!"

Harry zerbrach bei dem Versuch seine Frucht zu öffnen seine Schale. Ichigo schüttelte wieder den Kopf, als seine Augen die Rukias trafen.

 _Hogwarts Schule der Kuppelei_ , dachte er mit einem Seufzen.

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Dumbledore ist angeblich zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes im Halbblutprinz 150 Jahre alt.


	24. Kapitel 24

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Okay, wie immer gehört mir nichts - unglücklicherweise.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

* * *

 **Kapitel 24**

"Professor", Ichigo schlüpfte in das Büro von Professor Snape.

"Kurosaki", Snape sah von den Arbeiten, die er benotete, zu ihm auf. "Wie man hört haben Sie einige Konkurrenz als bester Schüler in Zaubertränke im Sechsten Jahr - und nicht von Miss Granger."

"Ah - das ist Teil davon, worüber ich mit Ihnen reden wollte." Ichigo kratzte sich am Hinterkopf während er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Schreibtisch des Professors setzte.

"Sie wollten mit mir über Potters neu gefundene Genialität in Zaubertränke reden?" Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Ichigo nickte. "Sehr gut, ich bin neugierig wie ihm das gelingt, da er nie zuvor einen Hinweis darauf gezeigt hat, in diesem Feld vielversprechend zu sein. Professor Slughorn scheint zu glauben, dass ich dafür verantwortlich bin -"

Ichigo sah davon ab zu sagen, dass der Grund dafür, dass Harry sich nie in Zaubertränke ausgezeichnet hatte, Snape selber war und antwortete stattdessen: "Irgendwie sind Sie - auf eine sehr indirekte Art - _tatsächlich_ verantwortlich dafür." Ichigo kicherte über Snapes ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck und wühlte in seiner Tasche um das alte Zaubertränke-Buch hervor zu ziehen. Er grinste als er es ihm reichte und wartete auf die Reaktion, von der er wusste, dass er sie bekommen würde... und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Snape starrte es an. Seine Augen wurden groß während er es durchblätterte.

"Dies ist... wie... wo..."

Ichigo erklärte wie Harry an das Buch gekommen war und warum Ichigo es ihm abgenommen hatte. "Im Moment benutzt er das meiner Mutter und verwende dieses hier", schloss er.

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich sicherer fühle, wenn Sie das hier verwenden", gab Snape zu. "Dieses Buch..."

"Hat ein paar zusätzliche kleine Leckerbissen an die Ränder geschrieben? Ja, weiß ich", seufzte der Shinigami mit den ingwerfarbenen Haaren. "Ich bin es durchgegangen und habe aufgeschrieben was sie machen, damit er nicht in Versuchung kommt, sie selber auszuprobieren, aber es gibt ein paar Zauber, die ich nicht kenne..."

"Sie haben vor, das hier Potter zurückzugeben?" Snape sah stirnrunzelnd darauf hinunter und hob dann den Blick, um Ichigo abschätzend anzusehen. Er schien sich mit dem Gedanken dass Harry das alte Zaubertränke-Buch zurück bekam, nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen.

"Na ja - ich hätte wirklich gern das von meiner Mutter zurück..." Snape nickte, das konnte er gut verstehen. Natürlich würde Ichigo Masakis Zaubertränke-Buch zurück haben wollen; das war verständlich. Ichigo grinste ihn plötzlich an. "Und ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit es Ihnen zu sagen - ein paar dieser Zauber, die Sie uns letztes Jahr beigebracht haben, haben wirklich, _wirklich_ gut gegen die Espada funktioniert. Wenn die Zauber in diesem Buch uns gegen Aizen helfen können, dann helfen sie mit Sicherheit auch Harry gegen Moldy."

"Natürlich", Snape nickte einmal zustimmend und ziemlich zufrieden, dass er Ichigo und den anderen hatte helfen können. "Bei welchen Zaubern brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Ichigo zog die Liste hervor und sie gingen sie durch, wobei Snape im Detail beschrieb, was die Zauber bewirkten und wie sie ausgeführt wurden - und er ging sogar die Gegenzauber durch, falls es einen gab, da er wusste, dass Ichigos Gruppe sie eventuell brauchen würde, wenn sie die Zauber jemals anwendeten. Bei einigen der Flüche, wie _Sectumsempra_ , war Ichigo erleichtert darüber, dass er das Buch genommen hatte, ehe Harry je in Versuchung gekommen war, sie auszuprobieren. Hätte er dasselbe getan wie mit _Levicorpus_ \- hätten die Ergebnisse katastrophal sein können. (AN)

"Danke Professor", sagte während er Liste und Buch wegsteckte. "Haben wir an der Malfoy-Front überhaupt Fortschritte gemacht?"

Snape zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe - Geflüster - von den anderen Schülern gehört. Einige von ihnen sind ziemlich erstaunt darüber, dass Sie eine zahme Schlange haben, und sie fragen sich, warum ein Gryffindor eine halten würde."

"Aber nichts von Malfoy?" Ichigo zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich, ob der Professor irgendetwas von dem Teenager gehört hatte.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Noch nicht - bis auf Beschwerden darüber, dass Sie sein Partner sind. Er hat mich beschuldigt, die Ziehung manipuliert zu haben."

Ichigo warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. "Und das haben Sie nicht?"

"Natürlich, aber ich würde das ihm gegenüber nicht zugeben", sagte der Professor langsam gedehnt. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er es ertragen und als Lektion für die Zukunft lernen soll, mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten, bei dem noch nicht fest steht, ob er sich gut mit ihm verträgt."

Ichigo schnaubte. "Er ist bis jetzt all meinen Versuchen ausgewichen, ihn zur Arbeit an diesem Projekt einzufangen. Möglicherweise muss ich ihn mit _Kido_ fesseln, damit er stehen bleibt, so dass ich mit ihm reden kann."

"Was auch immer funktioniert, natürlich", die Mundwinkel von Snape zuckten ganz leicht.

"Ich wünschte, Slughorn hätte ihn als Mitglied in seinen kleinen Club eingeladen", ächzte Ichigo. "So hätte ich mehr Umgang mit ihm und sie hätten sich diese - Farce - nicht ausdenken müssen."

"Daran hatte ich auch gedacht; Ich bin sogar soweit gegangen, mit Professor Slughorn zu reden, aber er zögert, irgendetwas mit Todessern oder deren Familienmitgliedern zu tun zu haben - selbst wenn es Ihnen helfen würde. Aus diesem Grund war ich gezwungen, mir dieses Projekt auszudenken."

#

Als Ichigo zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückkehrte, fand er das Quidditch-Team in einer Ecke des Raumes vor, wo sie miteinander tuschelten und Ron böse Blicke zuwarfen, während Harry ernsthaft versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich spielen konnte und dass nur seine Nerven ein Problem waren. Wenn er das in den Griff kriegen könnte, wäre Ron ein sehr guter Hüter, einer der Besten. Aufgrund dem, was Rukia ihm darüber erzählt hatte, wie der andere Rotschopf sich verhielt, würde es ihn nicht überraschen, wenn das Team den Aufstand probte. Besonders Tatsuki hatte keinerlei Geduld mit der Art von Verhalten, das Ron in letzter Zeit zur Schau gestellt hatte. Was das anging, ging es Ichigo genauso - aber er hatte bereits zu viele Probleme, um die er sich kümmern musste, um sich um Rons Nerven zu sorgen, also war das ein Problem, bei dem er für den Moment passen musste.

Hermine, die wieder Zoff mit demselben Weasley gehabt hatte, schmollte in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes, also gesellte sich Ichigo zu ihr, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie am ehesten einen Freund brauchte. Außerdem konnte er sie besser leiden.

"Ich hasse Quidditch", sagte sie zu ihm, während sie vergeblich versuchte, an ihrem Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu arbeiten. Sie schob ihn endlich von sich und starrte schlecht gelaunt auf den Stapel Bücher vor sich. Die Situation war tatsächlich ziemlich übel, wenn Hermine sich nicht auf ihre Hausaufgaben konzentrieren konnte. Sie dachte ziemlich einspurig, wenn es darum ging, Schularbeiten zu erledigen. Ichigo starrte sie mit einigem Mitgefühl an. Er war einmal an ihrer Stelle gewesen und hatte mit physischem Training versucht, seine Angst zu überwinden. Unglücklicherweise schienen sie keinerlei physische Übungen in Zauberschulen zu unterrichten - er hatte das Gefühl dass dies ein Fehler der Zauberergesellschaft im Allgemeinen war. Mit Ausnahme von Quidditch schien es keine Möglichkeit zu geben, irgendeine körperliche Betätigung auszuüben.

"Benimmt sich Ron wieder wie ein Trottel?" fragte er sie, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass dies tatsächlich das Problem war. Es gab einen Grund, warum Ron der Weasley war, den Ichigo am wenigsten mochte. Es war nicht so, dass er den anderen Jungen nicht mochte - er mochte nur den Rest seiner Familie lieber. Na ja, mit Ausnahme von Percy... und je weniger über den gesagt wurde, desto besser.

Sie nickte schniefend und nahm wortlos das Taschentuch entgegen, das er für sie hervor zauberte. Er und seine Freunde wurden ziemlich gut, diese herbeizuzaubern. Uryu hatte ihm erzählt, dass er das Taschentuch übersprungen und gleich eine ganze Schachtel Papiertaschentücher hervorgezaubert hatte, als er das letzte Mal etwas Nettes für Luna getan hatte... Er wusste, dass Rukia und Tatsuki auch gut darin wurden, da sie einen Schlafsaal mit Hermine teilten und Ginny sie oft dort aufsuchte. Rukia hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Tage, ehe sie sich von Dean getrennt hatte, ziemlich - durchnässt - gewesen waren.

Ichigo seufzte und musste den Drang unterdrücken hinüber zu gehen und Ron eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen und beschränkte sich auf einen wütenden Blick. Er stimmte Hermine vollkommen zu; er hasste Quidditch auch, aber gerade jetzt waren seine Verlobte, Schwester und langjährige Freundin alle im Team. Er hatte in der Sache keine Wahl.

"Du weißt, dass sein Problem seine Nerven sind; letztes Jahr war es dasselbe. Je nervöser er wurde, desto schlechter hat er gespielt. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum er sich dieses Jahr gegenüber allen wie ein Knallkopf benimmt." Tatsächlich hatte Ichigo eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, warum das so war. Von allen die er kannte, war Ron wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der nie jemanden geknutscht hatte, der kein Familienmitglied war. Es half auch nicht, dass seine jüngere Schwester ihm das immer wieder unter die Nase rieb und ihn damit aufzog. Wenn Ichigo raten müsste, dann hatte es sogar zwischen Orihime und Neville ein bisschen scheues Schmusen gegeben... nicht dass irgendjemand sie bei etwas erwischt hätte. Und dann waren da Uryu und Luna... obwohl der Quincy möglicherweise sogar noch schüchterner als Ichigo war, also war das fraglich. Wahrscheinlich brannte ihm das unter den Nägeln... vor allem die Tatsache, dass Hermine jemanden geküsst hatte, der außerdem ein weltberühmter Quidditch-Spieler war. Er wusste allerdings nicht, ob er ihr das erklären wollte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es verstehen, oder richtig aufnehmen würde. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass er Ron bei seinem Gemurre darüber zugehört hatte? Zusätzlich lag ihm Harry wegen Ginny im anderen Ohr. Manchmal wunderte er sich darüber, dass er nicht inzwischen taub war. Wann - und wie - war er zur Vertrauensperson für alle geworden? Er selbst wäre noch nicht einmal verlobt, wenn der Alte Mann Byakuya nicht unter Druck gesetzt hätte. Also warum dachten alle, dass er auf einmal ein Experte war?

"Trotzdem..." sie schnüffelte noch ein bisschen und widerstand Ichigos Versuchen, sie aufzuheitern oder sich an seiner Schulter ausweinen zu lassen. Ichigo sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu, wie Harry Ron schmeichelte, ihn beschwatzte und unter Druck setzte, um eine Reaktion von ihm zu bekommen, aber ohne Erfolg. Ron ging niedergeschlagen und deprimiert ins Bett und ließ Harry zurück, der stöhnend den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Ichigo, der mit Harry mitfühlte, seufzte. Morgen würde entweder ein großartiger Tag werden - oder es würde eine vollkommene Katastrophe.

Als der Tag am Samstag anbrach war erkennbar, dass es ein herrlicher Tag für ein Spiel sein würde - hell, leuchtend und mit klarem blauen Himmel. Lavender schenkte Ron ein Lächeln und wünschte ihm errötend Glück, während Parvati sie vor sich her schob und gleichzeitig dabei die Augen verdrehte. Ichigo, der neben den überdrehten Rukia und Tatsuki saß, hob als er das sah beide Augenbrauen. _Sieh an, sieh an..._

"Wann hatte das angefangen?" fragte Rukia Ichigo, nachdem sie zugesehen hatte, wie Parvati Patil mit einem Blick zu ihnen hinüber sah, der verriet, dass man _ihr_ auch das Ohr abgekaut hatte. Lavender warf Ron von ihrem Platz neben ihrer Freundin weiterhin schüchterne Blicke zu, was Rukia sehr an Orihimes früheres Verhalten gegenüber Ichigo erinnerte... und Lavender war ein ach so mädchenhaftes Mädchen, ein ganz anderer Typ als jeder ihrer Freunde, selbst Orihime. Tatsächlich war Lavender sogar _mädchenhafter_ als ihre Freundin, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Rukia hob dabei abschätzend eine Augenbraue und wartete darauf, dass Ichigo antwortete.

"Ah, na ja..." er dachte darüber nach. "Sie hat ihm bei den Auswahlspielen ziemlich laut viel Glück gewünscht..."

"Hnnnn..." Rukia sah sich nach Hermine um, um zu sehen, ob sie es bemerkt hatte, aber sie kam gerade an und hatte den Austausch glücklicherweise verpasst. Hermine, die es vermieden hatte, mit einem von ihnen zum Frühstück zu gehen, vor allem mit Ron wegen seines kurzen Geduldsfadens, hielt hinter Harry und Ron an.

"Ehm..." sagte sie zögernd. "Wie fühlt ihr euch beide?"

"Gut", sagte Harry, der Ron etwas Kürbissaft reichte und als er das tat zu Ichigo hinüber blickte. "Hier Ron, trink das. Du brauchst was im Magen."

"Ron! Nicht!" zischte Hermine plötzlich, ihre Hand zuckte als ob sie ihm das Glas entreißen wollte.

Ichigo hatte wachsam zugeschaut - und Harrys Taschenspielertrick gesehen. Aber er hatte auch am Abend vorher und an diesem Morgen mit Harry gesprochen und ihm dabei geholfen, sich einen Plan zurecht zu legen, wie er Rons Selbstwertgefühl steigern konnte... Die beiden waren stundenlang gemeinsam auf geblieben, nur um alle Details auszuarbeiten... und sogar zu üben.

"Warum nicht?" fragte Ron verwirrt, sein Blick wanderte zwischen den dreien umher, während Rukia und Tatsuki verwirrt zusahen.

"Harry - du hast etwas in dieses Getränk getan, ich habe dich gesehen!" sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme und schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wandte sich Ichigo zu und sah ihn an, nur um zu bemerken, dass sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck verschlossen war - und er sie davor zu warnen schien, großes Aufhebens zu machen, als er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Ihre Augen wurden sogar noch größer. Was auch immer Harry vor hatte - Ichigo half ihm dabei? _War das möglich_?

"Wie bitte?" Harry starrte sie an und stellte sich dumm.

"Du hast mich gehört", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was passierte. "Du hast gerade etwas in Rons Getränk geschüttet. Du hast das Fläschchen ja noch in der Hand!"

"Nein, habe ich nicht", Harry zeigte ihr seine leeren Hände.

"Ron, ich meine es ernst - wage ja nicht, das zu trinken!" aber Ron hatte bereits das Glas genommen und es in einem Zug geleert.

"Hör auf mich zu bevormunden, Hermine!" erklärte Ron, der bei dieser Herausforderung aufstand.

Hermine starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dann lehnte sie sich vor und zischte: "Ihr solltet dafür rausgeworfen werden! Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht, Harry! Oder von dir, Ichigo!"

"Glashaus, Steine? In letzter Zeit jemanden mit Verwirrungszauber belegt?" schoss er zurück. Sie wurde bei seiner Retourkutsche erst blass und dann rot.

Ichigo sah ihr nach als sie davon stürmte und seufzte, weil er wusste, dass sie nicht gern daran erinnert wurde, dass sie bei den Quidditch Auswahlspielen McLaggen verwirrt hatte, damit Ron die Position als Hüter bekommen würde. Ichigo hatte es am nächsten Tag zufällig herausgefunden. Natürlich hätte Ron die Tatsache, dass er sich tatsächlich in den Auswahlspielen gut geschlagen hatte... die Position allein beschert, weil der Rest des Teams McLaggen nicht wollte. Obwohl, dachte Ichigo, im Moment wünschten sie sich wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn statt Ron hätten... obwohl die arrogante Warze einem richtig auf den Wecker ging, wenn er den drei Frauen in seinem Leben glaubte. Rukia starrte ihn an, die Augen gefährlich verengt. Er beugte sich zu ihr um sie sanft auf die Wange zu küssen und murmelte: "Ich erkläre es später. Es gibt nichts, um das du dir Sorgen machen musst. Vertrau mir!"

Sie und Tatsuki gingen los, wobei sie ihm immer noch zweifelnde Blicke zuwarfen, und warfen Harry und Ron kurze Blicke zu, die ebenfalls gerade gingen. Ichigo seufzte. Die nächsten paar Stunden würden für ihn sehr ungemütlich werden... Er fragte sich, ob er sich fort schleichen und woanders hinsetzen konnte.

#

Ichigo stand zwischen Hermine, die sehr unzufrieden mit ihm war, und Neville, während Dean und Seamus direkt hinter ihnen standen. Hermine hatte ihm einen betonten Blick zugeworfen, als sie gesehen hatte, dass er versucht hatte ihr auszuweichen, also hatte er innerlich geächzt und sich ins Unvermeidliche gefügt. Ihr sehr lautes: "Ichigo - hier drüben! Wir haben dir einen Platz freigehalten!" hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen.

"Hey - Malfoy spielt nicht!" rief Neville aus, als er bemerkte, dass ein Ersatzsucher spielte. "Ich frage mich warum?"

"Ich frage mich", murmelte Ichigo, der einen neugierigen Blick zurück zum Schloss warf. Er hatte diese Neuigkeit ein bisschen früher erfahren - direkt von Professor Snape - und sie hatten Yoruichi, Noba und Ririn gebeten zu versuchen, ihn diskret aufzuspüren, oder wenn möglich festzustellen was er vorhatte. Ririns Illusionskräfte sollten sicherstellen können, dass niemand sie sehen konnte. Es könnte zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, wenn jemand eine schwarze Katze mit zwei sich bewegenden Stofftieren herumwandern sah... Ichigo überflog mit einem Blick die Ränge. Er konnte Luna, Uryu und Toshiro spüren, die beim Rest der Ravenclaws standen und drüben im Bereich der Hufflepuffs Mizuiro, Mizuiro, Orihime und Yuzu. Er war ein wenig überrascht, dass er Lunas _Reiatsu_ so gut in der Menge herausfinden konnte...

"Nicht nur das - ihr bester Jäger spielt auch nicht! Er wurde beim Training verletzt und ist immer noch nicht richtig im Kopf..." erzählte Dean ihnen grinsend, was Ichigos Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Gedanken ablenkte. "Das ist wirklich, _wirklich_ gut für uns!"

"Was für ein... _Glück_ ", sagte Hermine gedehnt, die Ichigo einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Er erwiderte ihn mit einem der nichtssagend war und nichts verriet. Ichigo schob die Hände in die Taschen und schloss die Finger um die winzig kleine Flasche, die er mit einem ungesagten Aufrufezauber unter dem Tisch von Harry geholt hatte, damit der andere Junge Hermine beide Hände zeigen konnte... leer.

Die Spieler hatten gerade das Feld betreten und sie sahen zu, wie Harry und der Kapitän der Slytherins die Hände schüttelten, während sie sich wütende Blicke zuwarfen.

"... Ich denke wir sind alle überrascht über das Team, das Potter dieses Jahr zusammengestellt hat..." hob die Stimme des Kommentators an und Ichigo ächzte als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er dieses Spiel mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen verbringen würde. "... natürlich hilft eine enge persönliche Freundschaft mit dem Kapitän..."

"Mir reicht's!" knurrte Ichigo. "Ich verwandle ihn in ein verdammtes Kaninchen und sperre ihn den Rest des Jahres in einen Kaninchenstall!"

Die um ihn herum stehenden Gryffindors waren damit einverstanden, dass Ichigo seinen entfernten Hufflepuff-Verwandten in ein Kaninchen verwandelte. Sie alle mochten Zacharias Smith genauso wenig wie Ichigo. Selbst Hermine beschloss, mit ihm in diesem Punkt nicht zu streiten.

"... Urquhart flitzt das Feld entlang..."

Ichigo hielt den Atem an.

"Weasley hält. Ich schätze er muss ab und zu mal Glück haben, letztes Jahr war er wirklich unberechenbar..."

Hermine warf Ichigo einen langen Blick zu, aber dieses Mal sagte sie nichts. Ichigo versuchte, sich auf seine Schwester, seine Verlobte und seine langjährige Freundin zu konzentrieren und nicht auf die zornigen Blicke, die sie ihm immer wieder zuwarf.

Nach einer halben Stunde Spielzeit hatte Ron ein paar spektakuläre Paraden ausgeführt und Gryffindor führte Sechzig zu Null. Smith konnte sich nicht länger auf den Weasleys herumhacken, da Ginny zusätzlich zu Rons Paraden vier der sechs Tore erzielt hatte, also selbst wenn Gryffindor verlor weil Slytherin den Schnatz fing, hatten sie beide ihren Familiennamen reingewaschen. Er versuchte etwas über Zweitklässler und mangelnde Erfahrung zu sagen, aber Karin erzielte schnell hintereinander die nächsten zwei Tore. Dann stahl sie mit einem schwindelerregenden Manöver den Quaffel von einem der Jäger von Slytherin und flitzte zurück, um das zweite Tor zu erzielen, ehe sie überhaupt bemerkt hatten, dass sie ihnen den Quaffel abgenommen hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fing Smith mit den Treibern an - besonders mit Rukia wegen ihrer geringen Körpergröße.

"... Treiber haben im Allgemeinen ein bisschen mehr Muskeln..."

"Schlag einen Klatscher in seine Richtung!" rief Ichigo, der nicht wusste, dass Harry dasselbe gerufen hatte. Dieser Bastard hatte gerade seinen Winzling einen Winzling genannt und niemand außer Ichigo tat das... Rukia jedoch schlug mit einem bösen Grinsen einen in Richtung des Ersatzsuchers, Harper. Es gab einen lauten dumpfen Knall den alle hören konnten, als er getroffen wurde und von seinem Besen fiel. _Unterschätze niemals die Stärke von meinem Winzling_ , dachte er stolz mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, während er zusah, wie der andere Teenager hart im Dreck landete. _So weit dazu, dass sie mehr Muskeln braucht._ Sie hatte so hart getroffen, wie auch Fred oder George es gekonnt hätten.

Noch eine Stunde später stand es einhundert zu Null. Der Sucher von Slytherin war zurück, wenn auch ein bisschen benommen, Ron hatte noch weitere spektakuläre Paraden abgeliefert, Rukia hatte zwei ihrer Jäger dauerhaft aus dem Spiel geknockt und Tatsuki hatte einen Treiber eliminiert. Die einzige Möglichkeit für Slytherin zu gewinnen war, den Schnatz zu fangen.

Die Menge buhte als Harper mit Harry zusammenstieß und ihn beinahe von seinem Besen stieß. Natürlich schaute Madam Hooch in die andere Richtung und sah dieses offensichtliche Foul nicht. Harper schoss los, mit Harry dicht hinter ihm, der fest entschlossen war, sich zu revanchieren.

"Schau - da ist er!" deutete Seamus, was die Aufmerksamkeit aller in diese Richtung lenkte.

Ichigo nickte, als er den kleinen goldenen Ball über ihnen flattern sah. Harper hatte seine Hand daran. Aus irgendeinem Grund verfehlte er ihn und er rutschte ihm durch die Finger. _Was_ , fragte Ichigo sich, _hatte Harry ihm zugerufen, dass er so patzte_? Was auch immer es gewesen war, es hatte funktioniert - Harry holte aus und fing ihn, was das Spiel beendete.

Als die Pfeife ertönte, die das Ende des Spiels signalisierte und die Menge (drei Viertel davon) jubelte, keuchte Hermine auf.

"Was macht Ginny da?"

Ginny jagte an der Gruppenumarmung des Teams vorbei, direkt auf das Komentatorenpodium zu, wo sie eine Bruchlandung hinlegte, was die Menge vor Lachen kreischen und rufen ließ, als sie dadurch Smith unter einem Haufen Trümmerteile begrub. Selbst die Slytherins genossen den Anblick dieses Gemetzels. _Das Mädel hat Mut_ , grinste Ichigo zufrieden, der zusah als sie sich bei einer erzürnten Professor McGonagall dafür entschuldigte, dass sie 'vergessen hatte zu bremsen'.

"Kommt mit", befahl Hermine, die Ichigo einen Blick zuwarf. Er seufzte und folgte ihr, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass er genau wusste, das sie vor hatte, während er ihr zum Umkleideraum folgte. Sie kamen gerade an, als Karin herausgestürmt war, um die Arme in einer freudigen Umarmung um ihn zu schlingen.

"Ichi-nii!" schrie sie. "Hast du gesehen? Vierzig Punkte! Ich habe _Vierzig Punkte_ erzielt!"

"Habe ich gesehen", er grinste sie an. "Sehr gut, Karin. Ich mochte echt, wie du ihm diesen Ball abgenommen hast."

"Ich muss Yuzu und Toshiro finden!" sagte sie, als sie davon rannte.

Harry und Ron waren die letzten beiden im Umkleideraum.

"Ich will mit dir reden, Harry", sagte Hermine. Ichigo lehnte an der Tür und betrachtete sie mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie schien mit sich zu kämpfen. "Ihr hättet es nicht tun sollen. Ihr wisst, dass es illegal ist... ihr alle!"

"Ich weiß nicht, worüber du redest", Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und hängte seinen Umhang auf.

"Weißt du doch!" hielt sie dagegen. "Du hast Ron beim Frühstück was ins Getränk getan! Du hast _Felix Felicis_ benutzt!"

"Nein, habe ich nicht."

"Hast du doch - deswegen ist alles richtig gelaufen - das Wetter, dass Spieler von Slytherin das Spiel verpasst haben und Ron hat alles gehalten.."

Harry drehte sich grinsen um. "Nein - habe ich nicht. Ichigo?"

Ichigo zog grinsend die Hände aus seinen Taschen - und in jeder Hand war eine kleine Flasche mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit. Er hatte seine ebenfalls mitgebracht, damit Hermine wissen würde, dass sie die Wahrheit sagten und nicht die eine benutzt und die andere aufgehoben hatten. Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, da beide voll und auch beide fest versiegelt waren.

"Siehst Du? Wir haben es letzte Nacht eingeübt; wie wir dich überzeugen könnten, dass du spielen kannst, dass es nur deine Nerven sind, die dich bremsen. Du hast das alles allein geschafft, Ron", sagte Harry zu seinem Freund. "Das warst du ganz allein - kein Zaubertrank beteiligt."

"Das war ich allein? Kein Zaubertrank?" Ron gaffte die beiden winzigen Fläschchen einen Augenblick eulenhaft blinzelnd an. "Da war wirklich nichts in meinem Saft?" er drehte sich ruckartig um und sah Hermine zornig an, seine Stimme ahmte ihre in einem ziemlich gemeinen Ton nach. _"Du hast heute Morgen Felix Felicis in Rons Saft geschüttet, darum hat er alles gehalten!"_ Nun, anscheinend brauche ich keinen Glückstrank um Bälle zu halten! Ich kann das ohne Hilfe, Hermine!"

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du es nicht kannst! Du -"

Aber Ron war schon weg, an ihnen vorbei gestürmt.

"Ehm..." Harry sah erst Hermine und dann Ichigo an, der sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. "Willst du nach oben zur Party gehen?" fragte er sie schwach.

"Geh du! Ich habe Ron im Moment gründlich satt, ich weiß nicht, was ich hätte tun sollen..." und sie stürzte in die andere Richtung davon, was die anderen beiden zurück ließ, die sich gegenseitig anstarrten.

"Nun, das ist ja ganz gut gelaufen", Ichigo verdrehte die Augen.

"Glänzend", stöhnte Harry.

"Ich schätze, wir gehen besser nach oben", Ichigo reichte Harry eine der Fläschchen. Es spielte wirklich keine Rolle, welche er Harry gab; beide waren identisch.

"Müssen wir?"

Ichigo kicherte humorlos. Harry klang wie ein kleines Kind, das fragte, ob es zum Zahnarzt musste.

"Ja, jetzt komm mit, Kapitän des Gryffindor-Teams."

Die beiden wurden augenblicklich von einer Menge Mädchen umringt, die so dicht beieinander standen, dass Rukia ihren Schläger brauchen würde um sie zu vertreiben, um zu ihm zu kommen. Ichigo konnte seine Verlobte in der Menge noch nicht einmal sehen, obwohl er Karin inmitten einer Gruppe ihrer Jahrgangskameraden sah - alles Jungs. _Nun, das war interessant_... er fragte sich, was Toshiro aus alldem machen würde, wenn er sah, dass seine mehr oder weniger feste Freundin plötzlich so beliebt bei Jungs war... Das könnte interessant werden... Sie fing seinen Blick auf und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

 _Oh, das wird unschön werden..._

Bis es den beiden gelungen war, zum Getränketisch durchzudringen, hatten sie wenigstens Ginny gefunden, obwohl Ichigo Rukia immer noch nicht geortet hatte. Er spürte ihr _Reiatsu_ , aus der Richtung des Kamins; aber es war ihm noch nicht gelungen, dorthin zu kommen.

"Suchst du Ron?" sie zeigte auf jemanden. "Der kleine Heuchler ist da drüben."

Sie schauten in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte... und beiden fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

"Heilige..."

"Es sieht so aus, als würde er Lavenders Gesicht aufessen, nicht wahr?" Ginny gluckste bei ihrem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ehrlich, man sollte denken, dass er etwas gelernt hat, dich und Rukia das ganze letzte Jahr zu beobachten... Zum Beispiel wie man sich geschmackvoll verhält."

"Ah... danke, glaube ich..." Ichigo seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde sich später die Augäpfel schrubben müssen.

"Nun ja, ich schätze, er muss mit jemandem üben", seufzte Harry resigniert, was ihm ein keuchendes Glucksen von Ginny einbrachte. Arnold der Minimuff, der auf ihrer Schulter saß, fiel beinahe herunter. Ichigo streckte die Hand aus um den armen kleinen Kerl ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen, auf den man wahrscheinlich treten und ihn ernsthaft verletzen würde.

"Oh - das ist -" sie lehnte sich lachend an Harry. Ichigo sah mit einem Grinsen zu, wie Harry rot wurde. Er sah den Blick, den Ichigo ihm zuwarf und wurde noch roter.

 _Worauf wartest du_ , dachte Ichigo an ihn gewandt... _Sie gibt dir die perfekte Gelegenheit. Lass sie nicht verstreichen_...

Ichigo fühlte, wie sich etwas um seine Knöchel wand und er beugte sich ohne hinzusehen herunter, um Yoruichi aufzuheben, die ihn anschnurrte und dann ganz sanft ihre Krallen in ihn bohrte um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie mit ihm sprechen musste.

"Ich muss Rukia finden", sagte er zu ihnen, mit einem weiteren bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Harry. "Ich rede später mit dir."

"Ah - jaah, richtig", stammelte Harry, der sogar noch roter wurde.

"Ich glaube sie ist drüben am Kamin", sagte Ginny hilfreich, die immer noch an Harry lehnte.

"Danke."

Ichigo schlüpfte davon, nachdem er Yoruichi sanft gedrückt hatte um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er ihre Botschaft verstanden hatte. Er fand Rukia mit Tatsuki und mehrere andere Mädchen in der Nähe des Kamins, wie Ginny gesagt hatte.

"Hey", er ließ sich in den Sitz fallen, der plötzlich für ihn frei geworden war.

"Wir haben sie fertig gemacht", krähte Tatsuki, die eine Faust in die Luft stieß. "Zweihundertsechzig zu Null. _Zu Null_! Wer erzielt keine Punkte?!"

"Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass das Slytherin-Team gerade ganz schön was zu hören kriegt", lachte Parvati Patil, als sie sich vorstellte, was sie wahrscheinlich von Professor Snape zu erleiden hatten. Sie schaute ziemlich angestrengt nicht in die Richtung ihrer besten Freundin.

"Hey, wie kommt's dass du diesem Klatscher nicht auf Smith geschlagen hast?" fragte Ichigo Rukia. Sie lächelte zu ihm zurück.

"Ich dachte, dass du ihn lieber in ein Kaninchen verwandeln möchtest", antwortete sie sittsam, was alle kichern ließ.

"Ich könnte es tatsächlich tun, wenn sein Zusammenstoß mit Ginny ihm keine Lektion erteilt hat", er fühlte, wie Yoruichi ihm wieder ihre Krallen in die Hand bohrte und zuckte leicht zusammen. Rukia bekam das mit und ihre violetten Augen weiteten sich kurz vor Überraschung. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie wortlos hinter sich her aus dem Raum und den Flur hinunter, auf der Suche nach einem Ort, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.

Sie platzten beinahe bei Harry und Ginny herein - aber Rukia bemerkte es rechtzeitig und zerrte ihn weiter den Flur hinunter, bis sie endlich einen leeren Klassenraum fanden.

"Okay", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was ist los?"

"Yoruichi?" fragte er sie, während sie aus seinen Armen und auf einen in der Nähe befindlichen Tisch sprang.

"Wir haben eine Weile gebraucht, aber wir haben heute endlich Malfoy aufgespürt", gab sie mürrisch zu. "Ririn hatte die Idee, basierend auf ein paar Dingen, die du uns erzählt hast."

"Oh?" Ichigo sagte nichts weiter. Er schätzte, dass sie verärgert war, weil sie nicht diejenige gewesen war, die es zuerst herausgefunden hatte.

"Er ist derjenige, der im Raum der Wünsche war, wenn es euch nicht gelungen ist, hinein zu kommen."

"Dieser kleine..." Rukia explodierte beinahe. "Was macht er da drin, was so verdammt wichtig ist, dass er den Raum mit Beschlag belegen muss?! Weiß er nicht, dass andere Leute ihn auch benutzen wollen?"

Yoruichi warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit schon herausgefunden, wofür das Paar den Raum benutzte, hatte aber nichts gesagt. Wenn sie an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte sie wahrscheinlich dasselbe getan. Tatsächlich war sie überrascht, dass nicht mehr Leute daran gedacht hatten. Rukias Frust und Ärger kam daher, dass sie nicht öfter dort hinein gelangen konnten... allein. Sie fragte sich tatsächlich, wer von beiden wen angefallen hatte, als sie das letzte Mal dort hinein gelangen konnten, wenn man in Betracht zog, wie lange es her gewesen war... oder ob es ein gemeinsamer Angriff gewesen war.

"Er hat versucht, das Gegenstück zum Verschwindekabinett bei _Borgin und Burke_ zu reparieren."

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

 _Sectumsempra_ ist ein Dunkler Fluch, den Severus Snape (unter seinem Alias als _"Halbblutprinz"_ ) entwickelt hat, um ihn gegen seine Feinde einzusetzen und er wurde bald eine seiner Spezialitäten. Die Wirkung ist so ähnlich, als würde man von einem unsichtbaren Schwert aufgeschlitzt. Er schneidet das Ziel mehrfach und verursacht schreckliche Narben und innere Verletzungen, bis es entweder entstellt oder möglicherweise getötet wird.  
Es gibt einen Gegenfluch, vermutlich _Vulnera Sanentur_ , der wahrscheinlich ebenfalls von Snape erfunden wurde. Bei der ersten Anwendung versiegt die Blutung; die zweite lässt sich die Wunden verschließen; die dritte entfernt beinahe augenblicklich die schlimmsten Auswirkungen des Fluchs. Das Opfer würde immer noch medizinische Behandlung benötigen, und wenn augenblicklich Diptam aufgetragen wird, kann Narbenbildung verhindert werden.  
Obwohl der Gegenfluch die Wunden heilen und Diptam Narben verhindern kann, kann man keine Körperteile, die von diesem Fluch abgetrennt wurden, nachwachsen lassen, wie man sehen konnte, als George Weasley in Buch 7 sein Ohr verloren hat. Snape hat ihn gegen James Potter eingesetzt, als sie Schüler in Hogwarts waren (was Harry gesehen hat, als er während seines Okklumentik-Unterrichts Zeuge von Snapes Erinnerungen wurde) und Harry hat ihn in Buch 6 gegen Draco Malfoy eingesetzt, was diesen schwer verletzt hat und Snapes Eingreifen erforderlich machte, der ihn heilte.


	25. Kapitel 25

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Traurigerweise gehört mir nichts.  
Also, ein großer Teil dieses Kapitels ist ein 'Stück aus dem Leben' bis auf das Ende, wo es ein bisschen angespannt wird.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Sorry für die Verspätung - mir ist das richtige Leben dazwischen gekommen...  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:  
** " _Parselzunge"_

* * *

 **Kapitel 25**

Bald war auch für sie Weihnachtszeit, aber in diesem Schuljahr gab es ein paar andere Pläne für die Feiertage. Jetzt, wo sie das Spezialtor in Betrieb hatten und innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten nach Hause gelangen konnten, würden die Japaner nicht in Hogwarts bleiben, wie sie es im letzten Jahr getan hatten. Allerdings würden die vier Shinigami umgehend in die Soul Society zurückkehren, sobald sie in Karakura angekommen waren, und Yuzu und Karin würden ihre Zeit aufteilen, um Masaki zu besuchen. Tatsuki hingegen würde mit Harry zum Fuchsbau gehen, um die Feiertage mit den Weasleys zu verbringen. Ihr mochte danach sein, Ron auf den Mund zu schlagen, aber sie war immer noch mit Ginny befreundet und sie wollte Fred sehen. Also hatte sie Mrs. Weasleys Einladung zu einem Besuch über die Feiertage angenommen, als diese mit Errol, der alten, klapprigen Familieneule der Weasleys, angekommen war. Es war eine Einladung, das wussten alle, die nur deswegen ausgesprochen worden war, um Tatsuki und Fred zusammen zu sehen. Tatsuki zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Ihr machten die Hintergedanken nichts aus und sie mochte Mrs. Weasley.

Die größte Veränderung in diesem Jahr war, dass Harry und Ginny nun miteinander ausgingen. Ron war über diese Entwicklung geteilter Meinung - weil er ein wenig schüchtern war, mochte Harry keine öffentliche Zurschaustellung von Zuneigung außer Händchen halten, also musste Ron sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er sich umdrehte, seinen besten Freund mit seiner kleine Schwester knutschen sah; andererseits aber... na ja, es war sein bester Freund... und seine Schwester. Harry wies nicht darauf hin, dass er jeden Abend zusehen musste, wie Ron und Lavender sich wie ein Paar Oktopusse betatschten, was sogar Ichigo abstoßend fand. Wenigstens begrapschten Rukia und er sich im stillen Kämmerlein... wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten.

Obwohl viele Mädchen traurig über die Veränderung in Harrys Beziehungsstatus waren, waren genauso viele an der Neuigkeit interessiert, dass er und Ginny jetzt ein Paar waren. Er war sich des ganzen Klatsches erfreulicherweise nicht bewusst, obwohl er, als Ichigo ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, rot wurde und sagte, dass es eine erfreuliche Abwechslung war, dass man wegen etwas, dass ihn glücklich machte, über ihn redete.

"Nun, ich denke immer noch, dass sie bessere Gesprächsthemen haben sollten", kommentierte Ginny sauer. Sie saß auf dem Boden, las den Tagespropheten und benutzte Harrys Beine als Rückenlehne. "Ich meine, schaut euch das an", sie deutete auf die Nachrichten. "Drei Angriffe von Dementoren in der letzten Woche und das Einzige, was diese dämliche Romilda Vane mich fragen kann ist, ob es wahr ist, dass du einen Hippogreifen auf die Brust tätowiert hast."

Ron gluckste vor Lachen. Rukia sah mit einem Grinsen von ihren Hausaufgaben hoch.

"Was hast du ihr erzählt?" fragte sie, während Tatsuki leise kicherte.

"Ich habe ihr gesagt, es wäre ein ungarischer Hornschwanz", grinste Ginny die zierliche Shinigami an. "Viel machohafter."

Darüber musste auch Harry lachen. "Danke", sagte er.

"Was hast du ihr erzählt, das Ron hat?" fragte Ichigo, der den zweiten Teil ihres Gesprächs mitbekommen hatte. Er war mit Uryu und Hermine in der Bibliothek gewesen. Hermine ging an allen vorbei zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen, wobei sie die Gruppe komplett ignorierte. Rukia, Tatsuki und Ginny wechselten deswegen einen Blick und Ichigo seufzte. Sie und Ron hatten seit dem Spiel nicht miteinander gesprochen.

"Einen Minimuff, aber ich habe nicht gesagt wo..." erwiderte Ginny mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen.

Hermine warf einen schnellen Blick zurück über die Schulter ehe sie die Treppe hinauf rannte. Rukia presste die Lippen fest zusammen und Ichigo war sehr froh darüber, dass ihr Zorn nicht auf ihn gerichtet war. Sein Schienbein schmerzte immer noch von ihrem letzten Streit. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihm dafür gedankt, dass er mehr Zeit mit Hermine verbrachte als mit Ron (direkt bevor sie ihn getreten hatte) - worauf er geantwortet hatte, dass es kein Problem wäre, er zog Hermine Ron vor... Mizuiro, der so sehr an Keigo gewöhnt war, konnte mit Ron viel einfacher umgehen und diesen Auftrag übernehmen.

"Pass auf", sagte Ron, der mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf Harry und Ginny deutete. "Nur weil ich meine Erlaubnis gegeben haben bedeutet das nicht, dass ich sie nicht widerrufen kann -"

"Da kommt es", seufzte Ichigo während Rukia die Augen verdrehte.

" _Deine Erlaubnis_?" lachte Ginny verächtlich. "Seit wann gibst du mir die Erlaubnis irgendetwas zu tun? Außerdem hast du selber gesagt, dass Harry dir lieber wäre als Michael oder Dean -"

"Jah, wäre er mir", gab Ron zögernd zu. "Fangt nur nicht an, euch in der Öffentlichkeit abzuknutschen..."

"Du _Heuchler!"_ Ginny sprang auf die Füße und beugte sich mit Feuer sprühenden Augen über ihren Bruder. Harry dachte, dass sie wundervoll wild aussah. "Was ist mir dir und Lavender, so wie ihr überall rumzuckt wie ein Paar Aale?"

Ron bekam keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, da Lavender und Parvati den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betraten und sie sich mit einem ekstatischen "Won Won!" auf Ron stürzte.

Rukia, Tatsuki und Ginny warfen ihnen einen angeekelten Blick zu, wünschten Harry und Ichigo eine Gute Nacht und verschwanden. Parvati starrte das Paar einen langen Moment mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, als müsse sie sich übergeben, ehe sie den Jungen zunickte und hinterher ging.

Ichigo und Harry starrten Ron und Lavender eine lange Minute an.

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Wenn ich noch eine Minute mit ihnen im selben Raum bleiben muss, verliere ich mein Abendessen."

"Da stimme ich dir völlig zu."

#

Ron und Hermine sprachen weiterhin nicht miteinander - tatsächlich hatte sie einen Schwarm Kanarienvögel heraufbeschworen und ihm die kleinen gelben Sänger mit einem wilden Angriff auf den Hals gehetzt, von dem er noch Tage später Narben trug. Sowohl Rukia als auch Tatsuki hatten ihr für diese Leistung High-Five und Ichigo ein Zwinkern und einen Daumen nach oben gegeben.

Andererseits war Neville auf Wolke Sieben, als Orihime errötend einwilligte, sein Date bei Slughorn's Weihnachtsparty zu sein und Luna ging tagelang wie benommen umher, nachdem Uryu sie eingeladen hatte, mit ihm zugehen. Als ob das niemand hatte kommen sehen, hatte Tatsuki dem Rest von ihnen zugemurmelt. Sie selbst benahm sich sehr geheimnisvoll, was ihre eigene Begleitung für den Abend anging. Sie hatte einen festen Freund, wenn sie also jemand anderen einlud, konnte es von anderen Leuten fehlgedeutet werden...

Die Mädchen hingen so viele Mistelzweige in den Schulfluren auf, dass sie anfingen, wie eine Erweiterung des Gewächshauses - oder des Waldes - auszusehen. Ichigo, Harry und Toshiro mussten oft alternative Wege durch die Schule finden, die entweder frei von Mädchen oder frei von Mistelzweigen waren. Harry hatte wenigstens die Karte des Rumtreibers als Hilfe, außerdem kannte er sich ziemlich fit mit den Gängen des Schlosses aus. Er und Ichigo benutzten sie jetzt oft, um ungesehen zu ihren Unterrichtsstunden zu gelangen. Toshiro, der nicht ihn ihrem Unterricht oder ihrem Jahrgang war, musste sich auf seine Geschwindigkeit und _Kido_ verlassen, um seinen Bewunderern zu entkommen. Die drei kamen oft nur knapp pünktlich zum Unterricht und kamen oft im letzten Moment hinein gerannt. Die Professoren hatten aber Verständnis für ihre Zwangslage und nur einer oder zwei zogen ihnen tatsächlich Punkte für Unpünktlichkeit ab. Professor Snape hatte von seiner Tür aus amüsiert zugesehen, als die beiden eine Schar abgewehrt hatten, von denen eine tatsächlich den Ärmel von Ichigos Umhang zerrissen hatte, als dieser in die relative Sicherheit des Klassenraums für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abgetaucht war, da der Schwarm eifriger Mädchen nichts mit dem einschüchternden Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu tun haben wollte. Es war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen Harry tatsächlich dankbar für Snapes Anwesenheit war. Er zog ihnen keine Punkte ab, da sie knapp pünktlich waren, und Harry Punkte abzuziehen bedeutet hätte, dass er auch Ichigo hätte Punkte abziehen müssen; und es gab nur wenige Dinge, für die er Ichigo tatsächlich Punkte abziehen würde. Ihn mit ein wenig Unterhaltung zu versorgen war keines davon.

"Sack Zement", murmelte Ichigo, als er und Harry in einem der Gänge fest steckten und darauf warteten, dass die Luft rein war. Das Problem mit den Mistelzweigen war, dass sie Mädchen anzogen - große Gruppen davon - was Straßensperren in den Gängen für die anderen Schüler verursachte, was ihre Aufgabe nur noch erschwerte. "Es muss dafür eine bessere Methode geben als das hier."

"Ich bin offen für Vorschläge."

Die Situation machte Rukia - und Ginny - ausgesprochen reizbar. Wenn man noch eine schon normalerweise streitsüchtige Karin und eine beleidigte Hermine dazu gab...

Die weibliche Hälfte des Hauses Gryffindor war nicht glücklich mit den Umständen dieser Weihnachtssaison. Besonders seit Rukia, trotz Ichigos besten Bemühungen, es geschafft hatte, eine Ausgabe von _Zaubertränke im Vierteljahr_ in die Finger zu bekommen. Uryu und Momo versuchten sie zu beruhigen als sie sah, dass Momo irrtümlich für Ichigos Verlobte gehalten worden war, erklärten wie die Situation gewesen war, aber Ichigos Schienbeine hatten dennoch den Preis dafür gezahlt. Außerdem redete sie einen ganzen Tag lang nicht mit ihm und sie war so zornig, dass man ihr _Reiatsu_ auf der anderen Seite der Schule spüren konnte.

Hermine war ständig auf der Mädchentoilette, wohin Harry ihr nicht folgen konnte, um ein Kumpel zu sein. Also musste er sich auf ihre anderen Freunde verlassen, um sie zu trösten. Ginny stellte fest wie es war, in Rukias Schuhen zu stecken: Keines der an Harry interessierten Mädchen betrachtete ihn als 'vergeben', sehr zu ihrem Missfallen. Mehrere wurden von ihrem Flederwicht-Fluch getroffen, ehe sie die Botschaft verstanden. Karins Geduldsfaden wurde aus demselben Grund im Laufe der Zeit immer kürzer. Ichigo kommentierte griesgrämig, dass es sich wie ein déjà vu anfühlte... außer dass Toshiro dieses Mal auch aus einem zweiten Grund gereizt war: Karins Erfolg auf dem Quidditch-Feld hatte sie plötzlich für das männliche Geschlecht attraktiv gemacht. Er fand heraus, wie man sich auf ihrer Seite der Gleichung fühlte. Er hatte nicht Ichigos Ball sprengenden Ruf, um die Konkurrenz abzuschrecken.

Und er konnte es nicht leiden, kein bisschen. Wenn sie also nicht in seiner Nähe herumlungerte um die Scharen von Mädchen zu vertreiben, die ihn für süß hielten, kopierte er Ichigos finsteren Blick und ließ Eis auf den Wänden entstehen, wenn er Jungs sah, die versuchten, mit Karin zu flirten. Dies fanden wenigstens die älteren Teenager und Shinigami ziemlich amüsant, und Momo flüsterte Ichigo zu, dass sie es nicht erwarten konnte, Matsumoto davon zu erzählen... was ihn in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Toshiros Vizekommandantin würde damit ihren Spaß haben. Ihr Kommandant benahm sich endlich wie ein typischer Teenager.

Allerdings hatte Hermines ganze Zeit auf der Toilette sie auf ein potenzielles Problem aufmerksam gemacht, vor dem sie Harry und Ichigo warnte.

"Es gab ungefähr ein Dutzend Mädchen, die alle versucht haben sich zu entscheiden, wie sie euch einen Liebestrank unterschieben."

Ichigo ächzte und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch fallen. "Nicht schon wieder! Hatten wir das nicht im letzten Jahr?"

Hermine, deren Lippen leicht zuckten, nickte. "Es fühlt sich an, als ob wir das schon mal durchgemacht hätten, oder? Um dich mache ich mir keine Sorgen, Ichigo - du hast dein eigenes Vorsorgemittel genommen - aber du macht am besten eins für Harry."

"Mache ich morgen", nickte er und dachte, dass an Stelle von Luna, die etwas im Mädchenklo mitgehört hatte, es in diesem Jahr Hermine war.

"Diese Romilda Vane ist besonders entschlossen. Ich schätze, Ginny wird nach dem nächsten Spiel "vergessen zu bremsen" und in sie hinein fliegen müssen, oder sie mit dem Flederwicht-Fluch erwischen", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Und es ist einer von Freds und Georges Zaubertränken, also befürchte ich, dass er ziemlich effektiv sein wird..."

"Ich dachte, die wären alle verboten!" fragte Rukia zornig nach, die ihre Stimme leise hielt, da sie sich in der Bibliothek befanden. Hermine weigerte sich, sich zur selben Zeit wie ein gewisser Ronald Weasley im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuhalten, also mussten sie sich mit Hermine in der Bibliothek treffen. Da dies auch der Ort war, wo sie sich mit Uryu traf, damit sie an dem arbeiten konnten, woran auch immer sie arbeiteten... trafen sie sich einfach vor oder nach der festgelegten Uryu-Zeit. Harry wusste allerdings immer noch nicht, was sie vor hatten. Sie waren deswegen extrem geheimnistuerisch. Er wusste, dass die drei während der täglichen Postlieferung Antworten per Eule bekamen, die sie sofort weg steckten und wahrscheinlich den anderen beiden zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zeigten. Sie waren allerdings wegen dem, an dem sie arbeiteten, extrem verschlossen. Er wusste, dass Ichigos Computer und große Bögen Pergament darin verwickelt waren.

"Sie werden getarnt verschickt - Teil ihres Eulen-Bestell-Services", erklärte ihr Verlobter mit einem Seufzen. Er war sehr froh, dass er dieses Gegenmittel entwickelt hatte. Es machte sein Leben so viel einfacher... und Fred und George schickten ihm jeden Zaubertrank ehe er in ihre Regale kam, damit er ihn sich ansah - und um zu sehen, ob er ihn verbessern konnte. Er fühlte sich durch ihr Vertrauen in ihn geschmeichelt. Er hatte seine Notizen über die Minimuffs weitergeschickt und Fred hatte ein überschwängliches Dankeschön zurück geschrieben... sie züchteten sie jetzt in allen Farben und sie konnten sie nicht schnell genug nachzüchten. Die Hausfarben waren besonders beliebt.

"Na ja, sei einfach vorsichtig damit, was du isst und trinkst, bis Ichigo dir diesen Zaubertrank besorgen kann", mahnte Hermine.

"Also - sie schmuggeln Dinge in die Schule, getarnt als etwas anderes?" bemerkte Harry nachdenklich, der Ichigo ansah, der wiederum die Augen verdrehte und nickte - daran hatte er schon gedacht. Harry nickte und ließ es dabei bewenden. Er wollte nicht wieder mit Ichigo streiten; aber er war immer noch sehr neugierig wegen Malfoy. Er wusste, dass Ichigo es endlich geschafft hatte, sich ein paar Mal wegen ihres Projektes mit ihm zu treffen - Hermines war bereits fertig, sie hatte das Glück gehabt, Uryu zu ziehen - sie waren wahrscheinlich noch am selben Tag fertig geworden. Aber er sah immer sehr mürrisch und frustriert aus, wenn er von seinen Treffen mit Malfoy zurück kam.

Als er von einem dieser Treffen zurück kam, hatte er das 'Vergnügen' gehabt, Smith zu begegnen - der sich mit Ichigos Zauberstab auf seine Nase gerichtet wiederfand, wobei der Kommandant der Fünften Kompanie ihn extrem finster anblickte. Smith hatte schwer geschluckt; da alle zum Abendessen unterwegs waren, war der Flur voller Leute gewesen und Ichigo hatte es geschafft, Smith mit dem Rücken an eine Wand zu drängen. Es hatte mehrere lange Minuten gedauert, aber beide wurden sich der Anfeuerungsrufe "Tu es! Tu es! Tu es!" aus dem Hintergrund bewusst... Die gesamte Schule - sogar Smiths eigenes Haus - feuerte Ichigo an, ihn in ein Kaninchen zu verwandeln. Sie wollten sehen, wie er es tat. Sie hatten alle gehört, dass er eine Menge Todesser in Kaninchen verwandelt hatte; jetzt wollten sie sehen, wie der den Zauber tatsächlich ausübte, wollten sehen, ob er es wirklich, tatsächlich tun konnte, oder ob es eine leere Drohung war. Nur ein Waggon voller Leute hatte gesehen, wie er es im letzten Jahr mit Crabbe und Goyle auf der Reise nach Hause gemacht hatte, aber niemand hatte ihnen geglaubt.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Was machen Sie da?!" Professor McGonagall eilte vorwärts und drängte sich mit einem alarmiertem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Menge. Ein paar Leute ächzten enttäuscht als sie ankam, da sie wussten das niemand bei klarem Verstand es tatsächlich unter den Augen eines Lehrers tun würde - er würde einen Monat lang Strafarbeiten bekommen, wenn er das tat.

"Ich bin kurz davor, Smith in ein Kaninchen zu verwandeln..." erwiderte Ichigo, dessen Augen nicht von dem anderen Jungen wichen.

"Das werden Sie mit Sicherheit nicht!" blaffte sie im vorwärts gehen, wobei ihr Akzent deutlicher wurde. "Ich verstehe, dass er Sie mit dem, was er während des Spiels gesagt hat, verärgert hat, aber nur weil Sie die Fähigkeit dazu haben bedeutet das nicht, dass sie herumlaufen und jeden der Sie erzürnt in Nagetiere verwandeln können!"

"Warum nicht? Ich glaube, dass es ihm gut tun würde, wenn er ein paar Minuten lang Appetit auf Karotten hat", konterte Ichigo, der seinen Blick nie von Zacharias abwandte, der stark schwitzte.

"Wie dem auch sei, ich will, dass Sie Ihren Zauberstab wegstecken! Sofort!" befahl sie.

Ichigo tat es grummelnd - aber dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte: "Du bekommst einen Aufschub, Smith. Glaub nicht, dass ich das hier vergesse." Während er fortging bemerkte er Blaise Zabini, der abseits stand und ihn beobachtete. "Und dich habe ich auch nicht vergessen, Zabini."

#

Harry hatte sich ab und zu mit der jungen Schlange Hebi unterhalten und er hatte entdeckt, dass das Tier einen trockenen Sinn für Humor hatte. Einiges von dem, was den Mund des kleinen Reptils verließ, hatte seine Zimmergenossen - sobald Harry es an sie weitergegeben hatte - lauthals lachen lassen. Seamus lachte einmal so heftig, dass er von seinem Bett gefallen war.

Hebi mochte Ichigo ziemlich gern - und Yoruichi (sie war so schön warm). Er mochte auch Hermine, Karin und Tatsuki. Allerdings mochte er weder Ron noch Lavender und, seltsam genug, Rukia (er sagte, sie wäre frostig, was auch immer das bedeutete, obwohl Ichigo es zu verstehen schien) obwohl er sie um Ichigos Willen tolerierte. Wenn Ichigo ihn abends im Gemeinschaftsraum heraus ließ, gab Hebi laufende Kommentare zum Kommen und Gehen ab, bei denen Harry sich zwingen musste, nicht zu lachen.

Ichigo legte Wert darauf, mit ihm in den Fluren gesehen zu werden - und da er wusste, was seine Aufgabe war, stellte Hebi ebenfalls sicher, dass die anderen Schüler ihn sahen. Er mochte das Gefühl, herumgetragen zu werden - und sobald Ichigo feststellte, dass die Schlage als Mädchen-Abwehr funktionierte (es stellte sich heraus, dass sogar die Slytherins lebende, atmende Schlangen nicht besonders mochten) versuchte er, ihn öfter mitzunehmen. Dafür betrachtete Rukia ihn mit Wohlwollen, selbst wenn das Gefühl nicht vollständig erwidert wurde.

#

Orihime ging neben Momo und Mizuiro glücklich summend den Flur entlang. Sie war sich der bewundernden Blicke der männlichen Schüler nicht bewusst, ihre Gedanken waren vollständig auf den Unterricht in Zauberkunst gerichtet.

Sie war überrascht, wie glücklich sie war. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie es je sein würde, nachdem sie den Mann, von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass sie ihn für fünf Leben lieben würde, an eine andere Frau verloren hatte. Zuerst war der Schmerz beinahe unerträglich gewesen. Sie hatte versucht, sich für Ichigo und Rukia zu freuen... sie waren so sehr glücklich miteinander... es war einfach zu offensichtlich. Tatsächlich war sie so weit gegangen dabei zu helfen, die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Sie wollte, dass sie glücklich waren, sie waren ihre Freunde.

Dann war Midori-chan bei ihr eingezogen und die Shinigami hatte ihre Schauspielerei direkt durchschaut. Sie hatte Monate damit verbracht, das jüngere Mädchen zu beraten, bis Orihime das Gefühl hatte, dass der Schmerz nachließ - und sie war tatsächlich wirklich glücklich für das Paar. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, dass sie jemals jemanden finden würde, den sie so gern haben könnte wie Ichigo...

Und dann war sie buchstäblich gestolpert und einem anderen Jungen in den Schoß gefallen. Nicht so gutaussehend, nicht so stark, nicht so klug... aber auf seine eigene einzigartige Weise genauso tapfer - und, wie sie entdeckte, genauso perfekt. Für sie.

So viel zu fünf Leben.

"Du hast heute aber gute Laune, Orihime", bemerkte Mizuiro, der einen amüsierten Blick mit Momo wechselte.

"Jep!" erwiderte sie fröhlich. "Ich habe sehr gute Laune!"

"Hat Neville dich zu Professor Slughorns Party eingeladen?" fragte Momo mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

"Oh, ja! Das hat er - ich werde meinen Kimono tragen statt eines Festumhangs - was haltet ihr davon?"

"Tatsächlich haben Rukia und ich über dasselbe geredet", nickte Momo. "Und sie versucht Ichigo dazu zu bringen, seinen zu tragen. Sie hat sie ohne sein Wissen eingepackt."

"Wirklich? Nun ja, er wird es tun - für Rukia", sagte Orihime mit einem genauso wissenden Lächeln. "Beeilen wir uns, dass wir in den Unterricht kommen!"

Momo und Mizuiro konnten kaum ein Kichern unterdrücken - sie wussten beide warum sie es so eilig hatte, zu Zauberkunst zu kommen... und es hatte nichts mit Professor Flitwick und alles mit Neville Longbottom zu tun.

#

Harry und Ichigo waren inzwischen immer noch dabei, begeisterten Anhängern auszuweichen. Besonders Romilda Vane war extrem hartnäckig. Sie hatte versucht, Harry sowohl Goldlackwasser als auch Schokoladenkessel zu geben, die zweifellos Liebestränke enthielten. Trotz dem was sie Ginny gefragt hatte, hatte sie Harry noch nicht aufgegeben. Nicht, dass er sich ihretwegen Sorgen machte - er hatte bereits Ichigos vorbeugendes Mittel gegen Liebestränke genommen. Er hatte allerdings die Schokolade in seinem Koffer eingeschlossen, damit niemand anderes sie bekommen würde, bis er herausfinden konnte, wie er sie sicher loswerden konnte.

Harry hatte noch etwas herausgefunden - Hebi war sehr gut darin, Liebestränke aufzuspüren. Er konnte die winzigen Partikel in der Luft um das Essen herum schmecken und Harry und Ichigo warnen, wenn etwas nicht sicher war. Alle anderen waren von dieser Fähigkeit beeindruckt und die kleine Schlange war sowohl beliebt als auch verhasst geworden. Wenn er nicht bei Ichigo war, war er allein in seinem Käfig... er war verletzbar. Da die Mädchen in die Schlafsäle der Jungen kommen konnten (aber die Jungs nicht in die der Mädchen) hatten die Jungen sich eine Methode einfallen lassen, um das kleine Reptil zu beschützen, wenn es allein war.

Daher also _Kido_.

Wenn er Hebi zurück ließ, war Ichigo gezwungen, einen _Kido_ -Zauber als Schutz um seinen Käfig zu legen. Er verschlüsselte den Zauber auf bestimmte Leute - Harry, Rukia, Yoruichi, Karin, Tatsuki, Hermine - nur für den Fall, dass er nicht in der Nähe war. Und es war auch gut so - er war eines Tages aus dem Unterricht zurückgekommen und hatte eine stinksaure Yoruichi und einen funkelnden _Kido_ -Zauber vorgefunden... was bedeutete, dass jemand versucht hatte, sich daran zu schaffen zu machen. Yoruichi hatte Blut an ihren Krallen, die Rukia ihr zur Belohnung vorsichtig säuberte (wobei sie sie unglaublich verwöhnte, was Kisuke gewöhnlich nicht tat). Er zog es vor, kein großes Aufhebens darum zu machen, aber er hielt ein Auge offen nach allen Mädchen, die ziemlich tiefe Kratzer davon getragen hatten, genau wie seine Freunde. Hermine erzählte ihm später, dass sie sich angemessen um sie gekümmert hatten. Allerdings sagten sie ihm nicht, wer die Schuldige gewesen war.

Ichigo und Malfoy arbeiteten immer noch an ihrem Projekt für Professor Snape, vielleicht das einzige Paar, das Schwierigkeiten hatte. Soweit Ichigo sich bewusst war, hatten beinahe alle anderen ihre Ergebnisse eingereicht. Sogar Rukia, die mit einer anderen Slytherin arbeitete, hatte es geschafft, ihres abzuschließen. Natürlich hatte es nicht geholfen, dass Draco ihm den größten Teil des Monats ausgewichen war, bis Ichigo tatsächlich _Kido_ angewandt hatte, um ihn an einer Stelle zu halten, damit er ihn stellen konnte. Er hatte Malfoy ein Ultimatum gegeben - an dem Projekt arbeiten, oder den Rest des Jahres als verdammtes Kaninchen zu verbringen. Und dann hatte er Malfoy tatsächlich für fünf Minuten in ein Kaninchen verwandelt, um ihm ein Gefühl dafür zu geben - und um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass es ihm verdammt ernst war. Hichigo hatte stundenlang danach noch vor sich hin gekichert, was dem Shinigami eine Migräne verschafft hatte.

Als er Draco zurückverwandelt hatte, war der andere Junge mehr als bereit gewesen, mit ihm zu arbeiten.

Sie befanden sich jetzt in der Bibliothek und arbeiteten schweigend daran. Ichigo hatte Hebi mitgebracht, wie er es gewöhnlich tat, und der scharlachfarbene jugendliche Python steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Ärmel seines Pullovers.

" _Das ist langweilig. Ich mag den Geschmack von staubigen alten Büchern nicht_ ", beschwerte er sich, während seine Zunge vor und zurück schnellte.

"Sorry", hauchte Ichigo leise, der seinen glatten Kopf einmal entschuldigend streichelte. Draco sah zu ihm hoch.

"Was?"

"Nichts. Ich murmele nur vor mich hin."

Der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin mit den blassen Haaren, der dieses Jahr den größten Teil seiner Pflichten vernachlässigt hatte (einschließlich seines Quidditch-Teams) blinzelte und blickte dann nach unten auf die Schlange, die den Kopf hob, um den Blick zu erwidern.

" _Der hier ist seltsam. Er hat zwei Geschmäcker."_ (AN)

Ichigo räusperte sich; es war ein Signal für Hebi geworden, dass er zuhörte. Er konnte keine normale Unterhaltung mit der Schlange führen, wie Harry es konnte, aber der kleine Kerl hatte gelernt, dass Ichigo ihn tatsächlich verstand, wenn er zu ihm sprach. Er würde mit Urahara sprechen müssen - vielleicht konnte er die Armbänder auf Parselzunge anpassen? Er hatte außerdem festgestellt, dass nur er, Karin und Yuzu ihn verstehen konnten. Toshiro und die anderen konnten es nicht... und er hatte Hebi einmal dabei ertappt, wie er pausenlos auf Karin einredete - als ob er tatsächlich eine Unterhaltung mit Ichigos Schwester führen würde. Allerdings, da Ichigo ihn nicht fragen konnte, und Karin dem Thema auswich... würde er Harry mit ihm reden lassen müssen, wenn sie allein waren, und dazu hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt.

" _Da ist sein eigener, und noch ein anderer, der nicht ihm gehört."_

"Hn." Ichigo seufzte. Also konnte selbst Hebi das Dunkle Mal an Draco feststellen... Er fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er eine Schlange war, oder ob es einen anderen Grund gab.

Draco fing an, seine Bücher wegzupacken. "Die Bibliothek wird in ein paar Minuten schließen", sagte er. Ichigo nickte.

"Ich bin mit meinem Teil fertig. Wie viel brauchst du noch?" fragte Ichigo ihn, während er seine eigenen Bücher wegpackte.

"Den Abschluss. Ich mache ihn heute Abend in meinem Schlafsaal fertig und gebe ihn dir morgen." sagte Draco, indem er seinen Wintermantel anzog. Er warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Schlange, die zurück starrte. Ichigo nickte. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Ichigo ihre Arbeit zusammenfasste. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er sie dem Professor in zwei Tagen geben können... und so gerade noch den Abgabetermin einhalten. Er folgte Draco aus der Bibliothek, ließ zu, dass sein Gesicht eine finstere Mine aufsetzte und ließ die Schlange sich für den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer an einen bequemeren Platz an seinem Körper schlängeln.

Es war ihm nicht gelungen, sehr viel bei diesem Projekt bei Draco zu erreichen. Sie mussten sich beeilen, es fertig zu bekommen, und das beste was er hatte tun können, war Hebi mitzunehmen, wenn sie daran gearbeitet hatten und die Schlage als 'kleinen schuppigen Angelköder', wie Ron ihn gerne nannte, zu verwenden.

Alles was er tun konnte war zu hoffen, dass es seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte, dass er ihn ständig gesehen hatte. Und sich fragen, ob Draco immer noch an dem Verschwindekabinett arbeitete... War Borgin in der Lage gewesen, das in seinem Laden zu reparieren?

#

Rukia eilte den Flur entlang. Es war eine sehr gute Stunde Einzelunterricht bei Professor McGonagall gewesen, die beschlossen hatte, dass sie dem Mädchen in Anbetracht der Umstände zusätzlichen Unterricht geben würde - eine halbe Stunde täglich. Auf diese Weise würde sie nicht andauernd Ichigo und Hermine um Hilfe angehen müssen, da die beiden eine Menge eigener Arbeit zu erledigen hatten. Wenn sie jetzt schnell ging, würde sie gerade noch genug Zeit haben, um schnell ein Sandwich zu essen...

Als sie die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss und zur Großen Halle erreichte, gönnte sie der Schar Mädchen, die in der Nähe herumlungerten, keinen zweiten Blick - das war ihr erster Fehler. Allerdings waren dieser Tage immer Gruppen von Mädchen unterwegs und sie fand sie höchst irritierend. Sie waren hinter ihrem Verlobten her. Oder Harry. Oder Toshiro... also warf sie ihnen einen genervten Blick zu und ging weiter.

Als sie halb die Treppe hinunter war, spürte die zierliche Shinigami, wie sich ihr rechter Knöchel in etwas verhakte. Sie sah überrascht nach unten, sah aber nichts, als ihr Bein plötzlich unter ihr weggerissen wurde, sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und vornüber fallen ließ. Das letzte was sie hörte, als sie den Rest der Steinstufen hinunter purzelte, war grausames, mädchenhaftes Lachen.

#

Ichigo schaute immer wieder zur Tür - Rukia war nach Verwandlung zurück geblieben, um mit Professor McGonagall zu reden - wie sie es jeden Tag getan hatte - aber heute war sie besonders spät.

"Sie kommt sehr spät", sagte Tatsuki, die ebenfalls zur Tür sah. Ichigo machte ein finsteres Gesicht; er wusste, dass der Winzling das Fach nur knapp bewältigte und das auch nur, weil er und Hermine mit ihr gearbeitet hatten. Er fragte sich, worüber sie jeden Tag mit Professor McGonagall geredet hatte...

Er stand endlich auf und Harry und Hermine (Ron war zu sehr mit Lavender beschäftigt um zu bemerken dass er ging) warfen ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. "Ich sehe euch im Unterricht. Ich gehe sie suchen." Tatsuki nickte einfach. Er hatte erst ein paar Schritte gemacht, als er plötzlich erstarrte. Obwohl seine Fähigkeit, _Reiatsu_ zu spüren, sich stark verbessert hatte, war sie immer noch nicht so gut wie zum Beispiel die von Uryu - aber wenn es die Leute betraf, die ihm am meisten am Herzen lagen: seine Freunde, seine Schwestern und vor allem Rukia - konnte er sie spüren und zwar schon immer, egal wo sie sich befanden. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum er gewusst hatte, dass Rukia noch am Leben gewesen war, obwohl Ulquiorra so sicher gewesen war, dass sie tot war, nachdem sie gegen den Neunten Espada gekämpft hatte.

Er fühlte, wie ihr _Reiatsu_ stark anstieg und dann abfiel, als ob... als ob... Seine Augen wurden groß während er erstarrt da stand und sein Kopf schwang herum, sein Blick suchte diejenigen, die am besten _Reiatsu_ spüren konnten: Uryu, der auf die Füße gesprungen war; Toshiro, der sich bereits im Vorwärtsgang befand, einen alarmierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht; Momo, deren Gesicht weiß geworden war. Karin rief seinen Namen, was ihn aufschrecken und wieder in Aktion treten ließ. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er lief, oder dass er und Toshiro die Tür gleichzeitig erreicht hatten und die massive Konstruktion beinahe aus den Angeln rissen, was alle auf die Tatsache aufmerksam machte, dass etwas _sehr, sehr falsch_ lief. Und dann rannten sie den Flur entlang, wo sie Rukias _Reiatsu_ spürten, das verblasste...

" _RUKIA!"_

Ichigo ließ sich neben sie fallen. Ihr Körper war unnatürlich verdreht und eine große Blutlache breitete sich langsam aber stetig unter ihrem Kopf aus. Sanft und mit zitternder Hand strich er ihr die widerspenstige Locke aus dem unnatürlich blassen Gesicht. "Wag es nicht", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Wag es ja nicht, das zu tun", er sah zu der wachsenden Menge entsetzter Zuschauer hoch, die ihm gefolgt war. _"ORIHIME!"_

" _LASST MICH DURCH!"_

Harry, Ron und Neville schubsten, schoben und pflügten ihren Weg durch die Menge, um einen Weg für Orihime und Tatsuki frei zu machen. Uryu und Momo zogen Ichigo von Rukia weg, damit ihre Freundin Platz zum Arbeiten hatte. Sie berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter, als sie an ihm vorbei ging, ehe sie sich neben ihre Freundin und ehemalige Rivalin kniete. Tatsuki ging zu Ichigo hinüber und stellte sich neben ihm, um ihn wenn möglich zu trösten und moralisch zu unterstützen.

" _Soten Kishun_ ", flüsterte Orihime. " _Ich negiere_!"

Die vertraute goldene Kuppel umgab Rukia, was die Zuschauer murmeln ließ. Ginny stand neben Harry und konnte nicht aufhören, in seine Schulter zu weinen. Momo stand mit der Hand auf der Schulter ihres Kommandanten, während er zusah, wie ihre Freundin darum kämpfte, das Leben seiner Verlobten zu retten. Karin und Yuzu klammerten sich aneinander, Yuzu war tränenüberströmt. Hermine stand bei ihnen, die Hände über den Mund gelegt und Tränen in den Augen. Die anderen Schüler waren von den Lehrern zurückgedrängt worden, die alle Orihime grimmig bei der Arbeit zusahen.

Uryu und Toshiro waren allerdings die Treppe hinauf gegangen. Sie suchten nach einem Anzeichen dafür, was Rukia zum Stolpern gebracht hatte. Keiner von beiden glaubte, dass sie von alleine gefallen war - dazu war sie zu trittsicher - und Uryu hielt etwas in der Hand, das er als Beweis ansah: ein Stück Papier, das er in der Nähe ihrer Füße gefunden hatte, auf dem geschrieben stand: "Mit freundlichen Grüßen vom Ichigo Kurosaki Fan Club". Er reichte es dem weißhaarigen Kommandanten der Zehnten Kompanie, der es sich ansah und eine Grimasse zog.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihm das zeigen sollten, oder?" sagte Toshiro leise und steckte es ein. Uryu schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wem was zeigen?" fragte sie eine leise Stimme. Sie drehten sich beide um und fanden sich dem grimmigen Gesicht von Professor Dumbledore gegenüber. Toshiro nahm seufzend das Papier aus seiner Tasche und reichte es ihm. Der Professor starrte es stirnrunzelnd an und sah dann zu der Stelle hinüber, wo Orihime schwer daran arbeitete, die tödlich verletzte Shinigami zu heilen.

"Nein", seufzte Professor Dumbledore. "Ich glaube, ich stimme zu." Er warf einen Blick zurück zu Ichigo, der mit einem geplagten Gesichtsausdruck zusah. "Ich stimme aus vollem Herzen zu."

#

"Mir geht's gut", beharrte Rukia. "Wirklich."

"Das lassen Sie mich beurteilen", beharrte Madam Pomfrey, die auf sie hinab funkelte, wonach Rukia schwer schluckte und sich wieder aufs Bett sinken ließ.

 _Sie hat beim Umgang mit Kranken nichts dazu gelernt_ , dachte Ichigo, der neben dem Bett saß und Rukias Hand hielt; _aber sie kann jemanden genauso schnell einschüchtern wie Kommandantin Unohana_. Er hatte Unohana einen Schmetterling geschickt und erwartete in Kürze die Antwort... Nicht, dass er Orihime nicht vertraute, das tat er - tatsächlich hatte _sie_ darauf bestanden, nach Unohana zu schicken, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Freundin davon profitieren würde, wenn die langjährige Kommandantin sie sich noch einmal ansah. Er fühlte, wie Rukia seine Hand kurz drückte und sah zu ihr hinunter. Sie starrte zu ihm empor, ihre violetten Augen blickten gleichzeitig traurig und gereizt.

"Was?" fragte er leise.

"Du gibst dir wieder selber die Schuld", sagte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Das kann ich sehen. Du hast immer diesen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn du das tust."

"Es ist nur, dass ich es hasse zu sehen, wenn du verletzt wirst..."

"Ichigo, du kannst mich nicht in Watte packen -" protestierte sie frustriert.

"Er würde das aber gern versuchen", unterbrach sie eine belustigte Stimme sanft.

"Das hast du nicht!" Rukia starrte Ichigo wütend an als sie sah, wer vor ihrem Krankenbett stand.

Ichigo errötete. "Uh - ja, habe ich. Sorry..."

"Es war kein Problem, ich musste sowieso herkommen und Professor Dumbledore aufsuchen", sagte Kommandantin Unohana mit einem sanften aber geheimnisvollen Lächeln. _Sie_ wussten beide, warum sie ihn sehen musste, aber keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Unohana nickte und nickte Madam Pomfrey zu, die vollkommen verblüfft über die Gegenwart dieser Frau in ihrem Krankenflügel war. Allerdings redete Professor Dumbledore bereits mit leiser Stimme auf sie ein und anstatt beleidigt zu sein, kam sie herüber und sah der Untersuchung genau zu, da sie im letzten Jahr etwas davon gesehen hatte, was 'heilendes _Kido_ ' vermochte, als Momo an Professor McGonagall gearbeitete hatte, was ihr wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte, ehe sie sie ins St. Mungos bringen konnten. Sie hatte Orihime nicht bei der Arbeit gesehen, da sie angekommen war, nachdem das Mädchen ihren Schild aufgelöst hatte. Sie hatte ein paar Geschichten gehört, von denen viele möglicherweise übertrieben waren. Vielleicht würde diese Frau ihr sagen können, was das Mädchen tatsächlich getan hatte, da die Patientin in ihrem Krankenhausbett eigentlich tot sein sollte.

"Orihime-chan hat wie immer gute Arbeit geleistet. Allerdings", sie wandte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an Madam Pomfrey. "Haben Sie den Blutregenerationstrank, den Kurosaki-kuns Mutter entwickelt hat?"

"Oh, ja natürlich!" Madam Pomfrey nickte knapp. Kurosaki brachte die Heiltränke immer zu ihr, die nach St. Mungos geschickt werden sollten, da er wollte, dass sie von einer ausgebildeten, _angesehenen_ Heilerin verschickt wurden. Sie hatte eine Kopie von allem, was er übersetzt hatte und hatte sogar mehrere der Tränke verwendet. Sie waren ziemlich genial und obwohl sie ihm deswegen auf die Nerven gehen mochte, dass er hier landete, betrachtete sie ihn als ähnlich wie Potter - er zog Ärger an so wie Honig die Fliegen. Und sie war auch nicht blind dem gegenüber, was in Hogwarts vor sich ging.

"Ich glaube, sie würde von einer guten Dosis davon profitieren, Sie nicht auch?" lächelte Unohana die Heilerin an.

"Mit Sicherheit!" stimmte Poppy zu und erwiderte das Lächeln der Person, die sie für eine verwandte Seele hielt. "Eine volle Woche sollte ausreichen."

"Ja, ich stimme zu. Eine Dosis für eine Woche sollte ausreichen", Unohana lächelte zu Rukia hinunter. "Und zwei Tage Bettruhe."

"Aber..." fing Rukia an zu protestieren, aber als sowohl Unohana als auch Madam Pomfrey ihr beinahe identische Blicke zuwandten, schauderte sie.

"O-okay", flüsterte sie. Ichigo schluckte, als das Frösteln verflog.

"Sehr gut", Unohana nickte ihnen wieder mit einem sehr angenehmen Lächeln zu. "Ich werde Ihren Bruder dann wissen lassen, dass es Ihnen gut geht."

Rukia ächzte und Ichigo zog eine Grimasse. Er sollte besser Schienbeinschützer anlegen, da die Blutregeneration eine leichte Nebenwirkung hatte... sie schickte die Emotionen des Anwenders auf eine Achterbahnfahrt.

 _Großartig,_ dachten beide aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. _Einfach... großartig_.

Ichigo sah zu, wie die beiden weggingen, während sie sich über Heilmethoden unterhielten, und dann nahm er Rukias Hand - die mit dem Verlobungsring - in seine.

"Ichigo -" sie starrte ihn wütend an, weil er nach Kommandantin Unohana geschickt hatte.

"Orihime hat darauf bestanden", entschuldigte er sich, "Du weißt, wie sie sein kann. Alle haben Vertrauen in sie, außer sie selbst."

Sie seufzte. "Zu wahr. Ichigo -" sie warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. "Ich bin nicht einfach gefallen. Ich wurde zum Stolpern gebracht - absichtlich."

"Was?" er starrte sie alarmiert an, seine Augen weiteten sich darüber, was sie ihm erzählte.

Es war nicht nur Ichigos Stimme, die geantwortet hatte - es war ein ganzer Chor. Er drehte sich um und sah alle ihre Freunde dort stehen.

"Jemand hat dich _zum Stolpern gebracht_?" Ginny starrte sie entsetzt an. Sie sprach da über versuchten Mord. Rukia drückte Ichigos Hand ehe sie nickte.

"Ja. Und da ich nicht auf der Treppe gesehen habe... muss es Magie gewesen sein."

"Stolperfluch", sagte Harry, der durch denselben Zauber im vorherigen Jahr zu Fall gebracht worden war, als er versucht hatte, vor Dumbridge zu fliehen. Malfoy hatte ihn gegen ihn eingesetzt. Ichigo nickte, da er gesehen hatte, wie er damals gefallen war.

"Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Hermine zu.

"Also - was du sagst ist -" Orihimes Augen weiteten sich vor gleichem Schrecken.

"Jemand hat mit Absicht versucht, Rukia umzubringen."

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

Kein anderes Tier riecht so wie eine Schlange. Wenn die Schlange ihre Zunge vor und zurück schnellen lässt, fängt sie tatsächlich Geruchsmoleküle ein. Am Gaumen der Schlange befinden sich zwei Öffnungen, die zu etwas führen, das Jacobson-Organ genannt wird. Die Schlange berührt mit ihrer Zunge diese Stelle und streift die Moleküle ab, die eingesammelt wurden. Die Information wird ins Gehirn geschickt und die Schlange weiß ob eine Mahlzeit, ein Partner oder Feind in der Nähe ist. Die Zunge ist gegabelt, damit die Schlange "Stereo" riechen kann - jede Spitze der Zunge passt in eine der Öffnungen. Wenn der Geruch auf einer Seite stärker ist, kann die Schlange feststellen, aus welcher Richtung der Geruch kommt. Das ist praktisch, um Beute zu verfolgen, der Spur eines Partners nachzugehen oder den Weg zu einer Höhle zu finden, wo sich andere Schlangen für den Winter versammeln.  
Englischsprachige Seite: http Doppelpunkt 2x/ enzoology Punkt wordpress Punkt com/2008/09/06/how-snakes-smell/  
Deutschsprachige Seite: http Doppelpunkt 2x/ WWW Punkt schlangeninfos Punkt de / schlangen / sinne Punkt htm

Ich weiß ein bisschen zuuuuu viel über Schlangen... Ich habe eine Art Leidenschaft für Herpetologie... und außerdem einen Abschluss in Biologie (grinst verlegen). Falls ich es vorher noch nicht erwähnt habe, gebe ich freimütig zu, dass ich Ichigo die selbe Art Schlange gegeben hat, die ich tatsächlich selber gern hätte...  
https Doppelpunkt 2x/ de Punkt wikipedia Punkt org/ wiki/Grüner_Baumpython


	26. Kapitel 26

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Okay, hier ist das nächste Kapitel... wie immer gehört mir nichts.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle ein schönes Pfingstwochenende. Herzlich Willkommen an "Noxy the Proxy" und viel Spaß an alle mit dem nächsten Kapitel.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:** _ **  
**_ _"_ _Parselzunge"_

* * *

 **Kapitel 26**

Am Morgen nach dem Angriff auf Rukia stand Harry in einem Flur und mit diskutierte mit Hermine, Rukia und Uryu darüber. Da sah er, wie Ichigos Schwestern und Toshiro neben Professor McGonagall gingen und Karin etwas zu ihr sagte... das sie sehr zu alarmieren schien, da sie direkt im Anschluss davon eilte.

"Was sollte das bedeuten?" fragte Tatsuki die anderen drei, als sie sich zu ihnen gesellte.

"Oh, ich habe Professor McGonagall gewarnt", Karin schaute sich um und senkte dann die Stimme, "dass wir auf einem Pulverfass sitzen. Ichi-niis Aufmerksamkeit ist abgelenkt - für den Moment - aber Rukia-nee kann ihn nur für eine gewisse Zeit bei sich im Krankenflügel behalten. Sobald sie entlassen wird, macht er sich auf die Suche nach den Schuldigen - und wenn er damit fertig ist, haben wir vielleicht keine Schule mehr."

Uryu schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, wie wir ihn aufhalten werden... Ich glaube, nur Yamamoto könnte ihn in diesem Fall bremsen. Und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass wir Glück haben, dass Byakuya nicht aufgetaucht ist."

Toshiro zog eine Grimasse. "Oder Abarai... Hoffentlich hat Unohana es geschafft, auf ihrer Seite alle ruhig zu halten. Also ist es wirklich nur Ichigo, um den wir uns Sorgen machen müssen. Falls er sein Bankai einsetzt - stecken wir in Schwierigkeiten."

Während Harry und Hermine sich über den Begriff 'Bankai' wunderten, fragte Tatsuki, ob Rukia Ichigo absichtlich bei sich behielt.

"Oh, ja - ich habe sie heute Morgen besucht. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie ihn so lange sie kann festhalten wir, aber sie befürchtet, dass noch nicht einmal sie ihn kontrollieren kann, falls er durchdreht", nickte Karin und musste dann mit den anderen beiden weg, da ihr Unterricht gleich anfing.

"Das ist nicht gut", sagte Harry düster. Er wollte herausfinden, wer versucht hatte Rukia zu töten - war das wirklich nur von Fangirls motiviert (ziemlich krank, wirklich), oder gab es da etwas tiefer gehendes? Gab es da etwas - oder jemanden - der noch in den Angriff verwickelt war, den sie übersahen?

Ichigo ging in den zwei Tagen in denen Rukia sich erholte, nicht zum Unterricht. Stattdessen saß er neben ihr, während sie wieder zu Kräften kam. Madame Pomfrey beschuldigte ihn, dass er sich langsam in ihrem Krankenflügel zu wohl wühlte... beinahe so wohl wie Potter. Ichigo zog bei ihren Worten eine Grimasse, aber er ließ Rukia nicht allein und er wurde auch nicht von der Heilerin aus dem Flügel geworfen. Das hätte bei ihm mehrere Alarmglocken läuten lassen sollen, aber er bemerkte es ganz einfach nicht.

Dies ließ seine Verlobte seinetwegen die Augenbrauen heben, aber sie sagte nichts weil sie wusste, dass es im besten Interesse aller war, ihn da zu behalten wo er war. Wirklich, während sie persönlich denjenigen, der sie zum Stolpern gebracht hatte, windelweich prügeln wollte - Ichigo zu erlauben, in der Schule auszurasten, würde weder ihm noch irgend jemand anderem nützen. Also nahm sie jedes Mal, wenn es so aussah, als wollte er aufstehen und auf die Jagd gehen, seine Hand, zog einen Flunsch oder seufzte und bat ihn, diesen Verwandlungszauber wieder mit ihr durchzugehen... das funktionierte jedes Mal. Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen wegen seiner Leichtgläubigkeit.

Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach lag es daran, dass er sich viel zu schuldig fühlte, dass er sie nicht beschützt hatte... Das ärgerte sie ohne Ende, aber sie verbarg es erfolgreich und gab vor, dass sie es genoss, ihn bei sich zu haben (das tat sie, wirklich... aber dennoch!). Sie war eine Vizekommandantin, verdammt, nicht irgend ein Kristallornament, das ins Regal gestellt und beschützt werden musste! Sie hatte einen Espada getötet, und Rudabon, und hatte sich im Ministerium mehr als behauptet! Also verbarg sie jede Bemerkung, die sie sonst gemacht hätte, lächelte ihn an, wenn er auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett saß und beschloss das Gefühl zu genießen, für zwei Tage der Mittelpunkt seines Universums zu sein da sie wusste, dass es nicht anhalten würde - nicht anhalten konnte. Sie hatten eine Mission, und Harry zu helfen und zu beschützen musste Vorrang haben.

#

Derjenige, der zuerst herausfand 'wer's war', versuchte es gar nicht - und diese Person wusste nicht richtig, was er mit der Information anfangen sollte, die ihm in den Schoß gefallen war.

Draco Malfoy ging allein den Flur entlang und dachte über sein Dilemma nach. Die Liste des "Ichigo Kurosaki Fan Clubs" brannte ein Loch in seine Tasche. Er hatte die Unterhaltung eher aus Zufall mitgehört und hatte die Namen der Beteiligten aufgeschrieben... Natürlich waren sie aus seinem eigenen Haus, weil nur ein Slytherin solch ein Vorgehen wählen würde, um die Konkurrenz auszuschalten. Um die Angelegenheit noch schlimmer zu machen, hatte er noch das Gespräch einer _anderen_ Gruppe von Hausgefährten, ebenfalls Mädchen, über dieselbe Sache mitgehört - das aber vom anderen Ende des Spektrums kam. Sie waren über den Angriff nicht glücklich und sie hatten alle möglichen Theorien aufgestellt und ausgetauscht, warum es passiert war. Sie hatten Angst, was es für ein Licht auf ihr Haus als Ganzes werfen würde, wenn sich herausstellte, dass der oder die Schuldigen Slytherins waren. Und eine von ihnen, Kuchikis Partnerin beim Projekt in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, mochte die Kurze wirklich, also war sie aus einem vollkommen anderen Grund aufgebracht. Das hatte ihn über die Dinge im Verhältnis zu dem nachdenken lassen, was Professor Snape zu ihm gesagt hatte...

Er wusste, dass Professor Snape diese Liste haben wollen würde. Schließlich war dieser winzige Zwerg Kurosakis Verlobte. Und um ehrlich zu sein - ihr Bruder jagte ihm im Moment mehr Angst ein als Kurosaki. Von dem, was seine Tante ihm übermittelt hatte, besaß der Edelmann eine furchteinflößende Macht... und die Malfoys waren bereits bei ihm unbeliebt, vor allem nach der Konfrontation in der Winkelgasse. Er hatte ihren Status als Reinblüter als vollkommen belanglos betrachtet. War er tatsächlich von so hohem Rang? Professor Snape hatte gesagt, dass er tatsächlich zum Adel gehörte - und dass die japanischen Linien weit älter und reiner waren als ihre eigenen. Allerdings - viele von ihnen rümpften nicht die Nasen über Halbblüter und sahen einen Wert in Schlammblütern. _Schlammblüter hatten einen Wert?_ Er seufzte, da er diesen Weg nicht einschlagen wollte, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das dringendere Problem: Wie die Information an Professor Snape weitergeben, ohne dass ihn jemand dabei sah. Die Angelegenheit sollte ihn überhaupt nicht berühren - aber er stellte fest, dass er sich trotzdem deswegen sorgen machte. Also _so fühlt es sich an, wenn man zwischen Hammer und Amboss steckt_ , überlegte er reuevoll bei sich. Zusätzlich zu seinem anderen Problem war es zu viel für ihn. Er wollte sich irgendwo verstecken und heulen...

"Beeile dich, Karin, wir kommen zu -"

Zwei Gestalten kamen um eine Ecke gerannt, die führende krachte in Draco hinein, wodurch Bücher und Papiere überall hin verstreut wurden.

"Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid!" rief sie aus. "Es war alles mein Fehler!"

Draco war kurz davor sie herunterzuputzen, bis ihm klar wurde, wen er anstarrte... Yuzu und Karin Kurosaki. Es war Yuzu, die jüngere der Zwillinge, die in ihn hineingeschlittert war. Ihr Bruder hatte im letzten Jahr Crabbe und Goyle eine Scheißangst eingejagt, weil sie dieselbe Kurosaki in die Ecke gedrängt hatten, und er hatte immer noch nicht aus ihnen herausgebracht, was ihr Bruder mit ihnen angestellt hatte, um sie derart zu verängstigen... Die bloße Erwähnung davon brachte Crabbe immer noch dazu, augenblicklich in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das Paar hirnlose Gorillas setzten weiterhin alles daran, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn sie ihn kommen sahen. Sie zogen es sogar vor, zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen, um nur nicht mit ihm im selben Flur zu sein.

Draco sah sich schnell um. Niemand sonst war im Flur, die drei waren allein. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und half ihnen dabei, Yuzus Bücher aufzusammeln.

"Ihr habt mich dies nie tun sehen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, als Karin ihn schockiert mit offenem Mund anstarrte, wie er ihnen half. Ein Draco Malfoy, der nett war? Sie war versucht, aus dem Fenster zu sehen und nach fliegenden Schweinen Ausschau zu halten, aber da sie sich in Hogwarts befanden, waren diese immer im Bereich des Möglichen.

"Oh nein! Natürlich nicht!" Yuzu strahlte ihn an. "Ich verstehe vollkommen!" Ihr Bruder hatte ebenfalls außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen ergriffen, um sein Ruf als Bad-Boy in Karakura aufrecht zu erhalten, also war es für sie nichts ungewöhnliches zu sehen, wenn Draco dasselbe tat. Sie war daran gewöhnt.

Draco lächelte schwach. Irgendwie dachte er, dass sie es möglicherweise tat, sie war so ein Mädchen, anders als ihre Schwester... Er setzte dazu an, dem Mädchen ihr Schulbuch zu geben - Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste - und sah auf und ihr in die Augen. _Warme, honigbraune Augen_...

Seine Hand zitterte leicht.

"Danke", sie lächelte ihn sehr süß an und nahm ihm das Buch aus der plötzlich bebenden Hand. Er sah ihnen nach, als Karin sie hinter sich her zog und ihr sagte, dass Professor Snape ihnen Punkte abziehen würde, wenn sie zu spät kamen, wobei sie ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zuwarf. Yuzu folgte ihr, sah über die Schulter zurück zu ihm und winkte ihm endlich ein wenig zu, während sie um die Ecke außer Sicht gezerrt wurde.

 _Das ist verrückt_ , dachte er. _Sie ist zu jung_ ; aber...

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn während er da stand und die beiden verschwinden sah.

Sie und ihre Schwester waren genauso Erben von Slytherin wie ihr Bruder.

#

Karin und Yuzu kamen in den Klassenraum gerannt, nur Sekunden ehe Snape die Tür schloss. Er zog wegen ihres verspäteten Eintritts eine Augenbraue hoch, aber da sie technisch gesehen immer noch pünktlich waren, sagte er nichts. Yuzu ließ sich ein wenig außer Atem neben einer Freundin in ihren Stuhl fallen, während Karin auf den Platz glitt, den Toshiro für sie freigehalten hatte.

"Was..." Yuzu konnte hören, wie Toshiro Karin eine Frage stellen wollte.

"Später". sagte Karin im Flüsterton zu ihm. Er sah an ihr vorbei dahin wo Yuzu saß und sah, in welcher Unordnung ihre Bücher waren, und schloss daraus, dass irgendein Unfall passiert sein musste, also ließ er das Thema fallen.

Yuzu fing an, ihre Papiere zu ordnen, als sie ein seltsames Stück Pergament bemerkte, dass zum Teil aus ihrem Buch für Verteidigung heraus ragte. Sie zog es hervor, neugierig was es sein konnte, und bemerkte, dass es in einer Handschrift, die sie nicht kannte, an Professor Snape adressiert war. Noch ratloser als vorher öffnete sie es... und fühlte, wie sie blass wurde.

"Miss Kurosaki, wenn Sie die Hausaufgaben einsammeln würden..."

"Yuzu!" zischte ihre Freundin sie an. Yuzu, die aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen wurde, zuckte zusammen.

"Was?" Sie blinzelte und bekam wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit, die für sie untypisch war, einen seltsamen Blick von Karin und Toshiro zugeworfen. Sie passte _immer_ im Unterricht auf.

"Vielleicht hätte ich genauer sein sollen", Professor Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah von einem Ächzen ab. Innerlich schlug er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Er hatte das zuvor mit Fred und George durchgemacht und er hatte gehofft, dass ihm das bei diesem Zwillingspaar erspart bleiben würde. Ah, nun, wenigstens waren die Patils so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. "Miss _Yuzu_ Kurosaki, wenn Sie die Hausaufgaben einsammeln würden..."

"Ja, Sir!" Sie nahm den Brief und ihre Hausaufgaben an sich, froh über die Gelegenheit, das Pergament unauffällig los zu werden. Als sie die Hausaufgaben von allen eingesammelt hatte, überreichte sie diese dem Professor mit ihrer ganz oben auf dem Stapel. In seinen Augen gab es nur ein knappes Aufflackern einer Bestätigung, als er die Notiz sah. Er nickte ihr zu, legte den Stapel auf den Schreibtisch - aber Yuzu sah, wie er die Notiz in der Hand verschwinden ließ und sie in seine Tasche steckte.

"Wenn sich dann alle zu Paaren zusammenfinden würden, beginnen wir mit dem heutigen Unterricht..."

#

"Hermine - hör zu", Harry zog sie im Gemeinschaftsraum beiseite. "ich habe gerade mit Hebi gesprochen und er hat mir etwas sehr interessantes erzählt. Wir müssen Uryu und Toshiro holen und ihn mit zur Treppe nehmen, wo Rukia gefallen ist."

"Warum?" fragte sie, während er sie aus dem Gryffindor-Turm zerrte, die Schlange um sein Handgelenk geschlungen.

"Erkläre ich, wenn wir da sind!"

"Also - was ist diese großartige Idee, die du hattest?" fragte Toshiro, der sich gegen eine Wand gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, sobald Harry die beiden ausfindig gemacht und zur Treppe zurück gezerrt hatte.

"Hört zu..." sagte Harry. "Hebi hat mir gesagt, dass er zwischen Zaubern unterscheiden kann..." Er erklärte, dass jeder Zauber einen anderen 'Geschmack' hatte und wenn sie einschränken konnten, wer ihn angewendet hatte - konnte die Schlange den Zauber in der Luft um die Person herum tatsächlich schmecken - sie würden wissen, wer Rukia zum Stolpern gebracht hatte.

"Es ist zwei Tage her, Harry", protestierte Hermine. "Alles was von dem Zauber übrig ist, müsste sich inzwischen sicherlich zerstreut haben."

"Das ist die einzige Chance, die wir haben!" beharrte Harry.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Tag kommt, an dem ich eine Schlange als Bluthund benutzen würde", seufzte Uryu der zusah, wie Harry die Schlange hervor holte und anfing, im Flur hin und her zu gehen.

 _"_ _Hier herüber",_ sagte Hebi plötzlich.

 _"_ _Hier?"_ hakte Harry nach.

 _"_ _Sie haben hier gestanden."_

Harry gab dies an die anderen weiter. Hermine gesellte sich zu ihnen, stand da und starrte nachdenklich auf die Treppe. "Von dieser Stelle aus hat man einen guten Blick auf das Ende der Treppe", gab sie zu, zögernd, wie Harry dachte.

"Ja, hat man", stimmte Toshiro genauso zögernd zu. Er war noch nicht bereit zuzugeben, dass dies eine gute Idee war. "Jetzt bleibt noch die Frage - wie kann diese Schlange jedes Mädchen der Schule riechen - schmecken - was auch immer? Ich denke nicht, dass sie still stehen bleiben und dir erlauben werden, mit ihm vor ihren Gesichtern herumzuwedeln."

"Na ja..." Harry hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Das war ein Problem.

"Die einzige Art wie du das schaffen könntest, wäre während der Mahlzeiten die Gänge in der Großen Halle auf und ab zu laufen", sagte Uryu, "oder draußen vor der Tür zu stehen während alle rein oder raus gehen."

"Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass die Schuldigen dich gewähren lassen, Harry..." stimmte Hermine ihnen zu.

"Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich draußen warten würde", sagte Harry, der darüber nachdachte. Wenn er beim ersten Durchgang nicht alle erwischte, dann vielleicht beim zweiten oder dritten...

"Was in aller Welt machen Sie vier hier? Und ist das nicht die Schlange von Mr. Kurosaki?" Sie drehten sich um und stellten fest, dass die Professoren Snape, Slughorn und McGonagall hinter ihnen dazu gekommen waren.

"Eh..."

"Ich kann nicht erwarten zu hören", sagte Professor Snape gedehnt mit nicht wenig Geringschätzung, "was für eine Ausrede sie haben."

Harry erklärte gereizt warum sie hier waren und wurde mit der Genugtuung belohnt, einen recht unsicheren Blick über Professor Snapes Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Also glaubte er Harry nicht - noch nicht einmal, wo Toshiro und Uryu da waren. Irgendwie war er nicht überrascht.

"Es hat funktioniert - wir haben herausgefunden, wo sie genau gestanden haben -"

Professor McGonagall schien einigermaßen beeindruckt und warf der Jungschlange einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. "Nun ja, es war ein sehr bewundernswerter Versuch, allerdings -"

" _Allerdings_ ist er nicht länger notwendig. Die verantwortlichen Parteien wurden bereits identifiziert, ihre Eltern benachrichtigt und die letzte von ihnen hat gerade die Schule verlassen", informierte sie Professor Snape, was ihm eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Professor McGonagall einbrachte, als er sie unterbrach. Sogar Professor Slughorn sah ihn ziemlich überrascht an.

"Sie wurden identifiziert - schon?" fragte Hermine, deren Augen groß wurden, während sie von einem Professor zum anderen sah. Es war noch nicht einmal zwei Tage her - Rukia war immer noch im Krankenflügel - und die verantwortlichen Personen waren bereits der Schule verwiesen?

"In der Tat. Jemand hat sie reden hören und es gemeldet", Professor McGonagall nickte zustimmend, wobei sie immer noch leicht verärgert über Snape wirkte.

Die vier sahen einander an und fragten sich, wer das gewesen war.

"Wer -"

"Das soll nicht Ihre Sorge sein", sagte Professor Snape. "Alles was Sie wissen müssen ist, dass sie der Schule verwiesen wurden. Die Angelegenheit wurde geregelt."

"Schauen Sie nicht so enttäuscht drein, Harry! Sie mögen das große Geheimnis nicht selbst gelüftet haben, aber Sie haben es versucht und es war keine schlechte Idee!" sagte Professor Slughorn jovial, der versuchte, Snapes Einstellung auszugleichen.

"Nun ja..." wich Harry aus, der immer noch die Tatsache zu durchschauen versuchte, dass jemand die Schuldigen angezeigt hatte. _Wer war das gewesen? Und warum_? Nach den Blicken zu urteilen, die die beiden wechselten, dachten Toshiro und Uryu dasselbe.

"Ich glaube, dass sie ein paar Punkte dafür verdienen, dass sie es wenigstens versucht haben - und wir haben etwas nützliches über unsere Reptilienfreunde gelernt, nicht wahr?" Professor Slughorn sah seine Kollegen mit einem Lächeln an.

"Nun gut -" sagte Snape steif, während die vier einander mit einiger Verwirrung ansahen. "Ein Punkt -"

"Einer?" Sogar Professor McGonagall sah ihn ein wenig tadelnd an.

"Dann fünf", Snape knirschte praktisch mit den Zähnen, weil er Harry tatsächlich Punkte zuerkennen musste.

"Ich sehe Sie dann morgen auf der Party!" sagte Slughorn und winkte beim Gehen.

"Oh, Freunde", sagte Toshiro für sie alle.

#

Nur noch ein Tag Unterricht vor den Weihnachtsferien; und wie auf Absprache (oder auf Drängen von Slughorn), hatten alle ihre Professoren dafür gesorgt, dass die Gruppe aus Karakura für Slughorns Weihnachtsparty frei sein würde, sehr zu ihrem Entsetzen. Danach, drei Wochen Freiheit... für alle außer Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia und Momo, denen davor graute, zu was sie zurückkehren mussten: Berge von Verwaltungsarbeit. Ichigo wusste bereits, dass er sein Bankai würde einsetzen müssen, um seine zu erledigen.

Rukia war zurück im Unterricht und Ichigo blickte buchstäblich jeden finster an, der in ihre Nähe kam und nicht auf seiner "genehmigt" Liste stand. Rukia verdrehte wegen seiner Überfürsorglichkeit die Augen, aber ausnahmsweise ließ sie es zu. Es ließ ihn sich deswegen, dass er sie nicht hatte beschützen können, besser fühlen, vor allem da er sich darüber grämte, dass er die Angreifer nicht hatte zur Rede stellen können.

Ron und Hermine sprachen immer noch nicht miteinander, und zeigten auch keine Anzeichen, dass sich das auf absehbare Zeit ändern würde. Tatsächlich verließ sie tränenüberströmt Verwandlung, nachdem Ron eine grausame - aber ziemlich genaue - Nachahmung von ihr zum Besten gegeben hatte, wie sie in ihrem Sitz herum zappelte, als eine Frage gestellt wurde. Um fair zu bleiben - sie hatte zuerst über ihn gelacht, als er sich selber einen spektakulär lächerlichen Schnurrbart verpasst hatte. Mehrere andere fanden seine Imitation lustig, was nicht half (allerdings funkelten die Japaner ihn dafür wütend an). Harry sammelte seufzend die Dinge ein, die sie zurückgelassen hatte und folgte ihr. Er fand sie endlich, wie sie mit Luna aus der Toilette kam. Sie nahm ihm ihre Bücher ab und lief nach einem gemurmelten Danke weg.

"Sie ist ein bisschen traurig", sagte Luna unnötigerweise, da selbst ein Blinder das hätte sehen können. "Ich dachte zuerst, dass die Maulende Myrte da drinnen wäre, aber tatsächlich war es Hermine."

Harry seufzte. "Ich weiß; Leider hatten Ron und sie einen kleinen Streit..."

"Ja, Ginny hat mir alles darüber erzählt. Er kann ein bisschen unfreundlich sein. Das habe ich an ihm bemerkt", stimmte Luna zu, während sie den Flur entlang gingen.

"Also - freust du dich auf Slughorns Party?" fragte er und entschloss sich, das Thema zu wechseln. Ihm war wirklich nicht danach, über den Streit zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden zu reden.

"Oh, ja!" sagte Luna strahlend. "Wir haben alle beschlossen, unsere _Kimonos_ zu tragen und Orihime, Momo und Rukia werden uns mit unseren Haaren helfen. Wir werden das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler benutzen", sie hielt inne, als sie sich von Harry trennte. "Hat sie gesagt, mit wem sie geht? Hermine meine ich?"

"Nein, hat sie nicht."

"Cormac McLaggen."

Harry starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher als sie davon hüpfte, ehe er in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm davon eilte. McLaggen? Hermine ging mit McLaggen? Warum er? Sicherlich musste es jemand anderen geben, mit dem sie hätte gehen können! Jemand musste wissen warum...

"Also, ja..." nickte Rukia als er sie fragte, was Ichigo einen erstaunten Blick entlockte. Anscheinend hatte er nicht besser als Harry gewusst, wen Hermine eingeladen hatte. "Wir haben darüber geredet, wer Ron am meisten ärgern würde... und haben eine Liste aufgestellt. Er war allerdings derjenige, bei dem am unwahrscheinlichsten war, dass er irgendwen sonst ärgern würde, da wir nicht gedacht habe, dass Malfoy ja sagen würde." Wenn bei McLaggen am unwahrscheinlichsten war, dass er den Rest von ihnen ärgerte, dann fragte sich Harry, wer sonst auf der Liste gestanden hatte... und Draco Malfoy überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen... sie war echt sauer auf Ron. Ichigo grummelte irgendetwas über McLaggen vor sich hin, da er nicht vergessen hatte, dass der Siebtklässler sich an seine Verlobte rangemacht hatte. Harry fragte sich, ob Ichigo Malfoy derart hätte unter Druck setzen können, dass er als Hermines Date gegangen wäre... wenn sie ihn wirklich hätte auswählen wollen.

Harry und Ichigo gingen mit ihren festen Freundinnen zur Party, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie alle im selben Haus waren. Wie an dem Abend, als sie zu der Teezeremonie gegangen waren, sahen beide Mädchen in ihren _Kimonos_ einfach umwerfend aus, und ihre Begleiter waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Legionen von Bewunderern würden zurückschlagen müssen... wenigstens konnte Ichigo Karate zur Hilfe nehmen, wenn es sein musste; er trug außerdem, wie alle bemerkten, ein Schwert. Also wenn das die Bewunderer nicht abschreckte, dann würde nichts wirken.

"Der Professor hat darum gebeten", murrte er gereizt. "Er wollte, dass ich mich wie eine Art Samurai-Lord oder so was kleide..."

Rukia und Ginny brachen in Gelächter aus und Harry feixte mit bebenden Schultern, während sie gingen, um die anderen in der Eingangshalle zu treffen. Die Mädchen waren alle sehr schön, obwohl es ohne Yoruichi, die ihre Haare hochsteckte, eine etwas andere Wirkung hatte. Sie sahen immer noch entzückend aus, aber nicht ganz so bildschön wie beim letzten Mal. Sie erschienen ein wenig nahbarer, was ihre festen Freunde alle eher zu Schätzen wussten.

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, stellten sie fest, dass Fred dort zusammen mit den anderen auf sie wartete. Alle grinsten ihn an, froh ihn zu sehen.

"Yo", sagte Ichigo mit einem Grinsen und einem Blick zurück zu Tatsuki, die errötete. "Also haben sie dich tatsächlich zurück in die Schule gelassen?"

"Für den Abend - sie haben entschieden, dass sie ohne meine leuchtende Gegenwart nicht auskommen", scherzte Fred, während er Tatsuki dicht an seine Seite zog. Also hatte sie es geschafft, dieses Problem ziemlich gut zu lösen, überlegte Ichigo, der ihr zugrinste.

Als sie in die Nähe von Professor Slughorns Büro kamen, konnten sie Gelächter, Gespräche und Musik hören, und für einige von ihnen - Toshiro und Karin, Uryu, Ichigo und Harry - wuchs das Gefühl des Grauens, während für andere - Luna, Neville, Orihime und Yuzu im Besonderen - es Aufregung war. Sie hörten Ichigo Rukia zuflüstern, dass sie ihm umgehend sagen sollte, wenn sie sich müde fühlte... was ihm einen scharfen Ellbogen in die Magengrube einbrachte, allerdings nicht so fest, wie es ihr möglich gewesen wäre.

Der Professor musste den Raum verzaubert haben; das dachten alle, als sie das Büro betraten. Es war unmöglich, dass sonst so viele Leute in ein Lehrerbüro passten. Smaragdgrüne, marineblaue, scharlachrote und goldene Wandbehänge ließen es aussehen, als wäre man in einem Zelt und winzige Feen, die in einer verzierten goldenen Lampe herum flatterten, beleuchteten den Raum, der stickig und überfüllt war. Toshiro murmelte deswegen vor sich hin. Aus einer Ecke ertönte lauter Gesang und Mandolinen und Pfeifenrauch von einer Gruppe alter Herren aus einer anderen ließ Yuzu zierlich husten. Hauselfen ließen Essen und Trinken strömen. Eine diese Elfen war Winky. Ichigo zog ein machte ein extrem finsteres Gesicht als er sie sah.

"Ichigo..." Karin hatte sie ebenfalls entdeckt und runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn, als sie sie bedienen sah.

"Ich sehe sie", sagte er düster, überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie dort war; sie war ein Familienmitglied, keine Bedienstete.

"Harry, mein Junge!" Slughorns dröhnende Stimme erklang beinahe sofort nachdem sie durch die Tür gekommen waren. "Kommen Sie rein! Kommen Sie rein!"

Harry warf den anderen einen panikerfüllten Blick zu und fasste Ginnys Hand fester, während das Paar fortgezerrt wurde.

"Was hat er gemacht, auf der Lauer gelegen?" fragte Fred, der wegen der Plötzlichkeit blinzelte.

"Sieht ganz so aus", sagte Uryu. "Na ja, wir können nicht hier stehen bleiben und die Tür blockieren..."

Die Gruppe ging weiter und teilte sich in kleinere Grüppchen auf. Yuzu hatte eine Freundin statt eines Dates mitgebracht und sie sah sich mit großen Augen um, während sie ihrem Bruder und ihrer Zwillingsschwester folgten. Ichigo hielt endlich an und gab ein genervtes Geräusch von sich.

"Winky."

Sie erschien mit einem schwer beladenen Tablett vor ihnen. "Meister Ichigo?"

"Winky, was machst du hier?"

"Winky ist hier, weil Winky sich freiwillig gemeldet hat", war ihre Antwort. "Winky hat sich gemeldet als Winky gehört hat, dass Meister und Meisterin hier sein würden."

"Na gut - aber wenn dich irgendwer schlecht behandelt, lass es mich wissen. Du gehörst zu uns - und niemand behandelt ein Mitglied meiner Familie schlecht", sagte er ihr streng.

"Ja, Meister Ichigo", erwiderte Winky, die aussah als wäre sie den Tränen nahe.

"Also was jetzt?" fragte Toshiro. Ein kleiner Schweißtropfen lief seitlich an seinem Gesicht hinunter. Der Raum war definitiv zu stickig für ihn, bemerkte Ichigo, genau wie für Rukia, die ein ähnliches Problem zu haben schien. _Die Kehrseite, wenn man ein eisbasiertes Zanpakuto hat_ , überlegte er. Er sah sich um und entdeckte dann einen sich träge drehenden Ventilator in der Nähe eines Weihnachtsbaums, um den Raum mit frischem Tannenduft zu füllen.

"Hier entlang", sagte er und führte sie hinüber. Er hörte Toshiro erleichtert seufzen, als ihn die leichte Brise traf. Rukia lächelte ihn dankbar an und nahm ein Glas Butterbier an.

Ichigo, der größer war - und er war jetzt über 1,80 und hatte beinahe die Größe seines Vaters erreicht - sah sich um, um festzustellen, wie es den anderen erging. Harry und Ginny waren immer noch bei Slughorn, der sie mit zwei weiteren Leuten reden ließ - von denen einer eine seltsame Aura hatte. Es war das Gerücht gegangen, dass angeblich ein Vampir auf der Party wäre... er hatte tatsächlich Professor Snape gefragt, ob es sie wirklich gab und der Professor hatte ihn überrascht, als er bestätigend geantwortet hatte. Wenn Werwölfe existieren konnten, dann erschien es logisch, dass es auch Vampire geben konnte. Sie waren sehr selten, hatte er gesagt, und sie waren nicht die blutrünstigen Wesen aus der Mythologie der Muggel... aber ja, es gab sie. Ichigo fragte sich, ob das der Vampir war. Er versuchte, ihn ebenfalls im Auge zu behalten...

Uryu und Luna waren verschwunden, genau wie Tatsuki und Fred, Orihime und Neville und Momo und Mizuiro. Er sah, dass Hermine allein war. Sie schien sich zu verstecken und sah ein bisschen zerzaust aus. Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht wäre einer der anderen auf ihrer Liste besser gewesen... Er sah, wie Harry sich und Ginny entfernten und Hermine hinterher jagten. Vielleicht wäre es die beste Idee gewesen, Malfoy zum Mitgehen zu erpressen oder zu bestechen. Die Drohung, in etwas anderes verwandelt zu werden... hätte möglicherweise den Zweck erfüllt.

Eine ziemliche Menge hielten an um mit ihnen zu reden, sie waren sehr an ihrer Kleidung und der Tatsache, dass sie nicht - außer der Freundin von Yuzu - Briten waren. Oder überhaupt Europäer.

"Ich habe bemerkt", sagte ein alter Mann ziemlich laut, "dass auf dieser Party ziemlich viele von diesen Dingsdas sind."

" _Kimonos_ ", sagte Ichigo zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend, während er die Zähne zusammenbiss. "Man nennt sie _Kimonos_."

"Wo kommt ihr alle her?"

"Japan. Aber unsere Mutter", Ichigo deutete auf sich und seine Schwestern, "kam aus Cumbria." Er sagte dem alten Mann absichtlich nicht genau wo das Haus stand, nur die Region. Der Fidelius-Zauber würde nicht funktionieren, wenn er zu viele Informationen preisgab.

"Warten Sie - Cumbria... Sie sind mit _diesen_ Kurosakis verwandt?" die Augen des alten Mannes wurden groß.

Ichigo nickte. Der alte Mann brachte eine knarrende Verbeugung zustande. Ichigo dachte, dass jedes Gelenk in seinem Körper knackte als er das tat und hielt den Atem an, bis der alte Mann sich wieder in einer stehenden Position befand.

"Dann bin ich _begeistert_ Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", sagte er mit einem zahnlückigen Grinsen, "und _sehr_ erfreut zu hören, dass eine unserer ältesten Zaubererfamilien nicht komplett ausgelöscht wurde, so wie wir alle dachten! Wirklich sehr erfreut!"

"Eh..." Ichigo wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte.

"Ich erinnere mich an ein paar der Partys, die diese Familie früher veranstaltet hat..."

Ichigo ächzte innerlich als er gezwungen war, dem alten Mann zuzuhören, wie er in Erinnerungen schwelgte. Anscheinend hatte er Ichigos Großeltern mütterlicherseits gekannt. Karin schien kurz vorm Einschlafen zu sein; Toshiro verdrehte die Augen und nur Yuzu und Rukia hielten ihr Interesse aufrecht. Sie waren von diesem Einblick in Ichigos Familie fasziniert. Ichigo bekam andererseits die Familiengeschichte - direkt von seiner Mutter.

Während er mit einem Ohr zuhörte, überflog Ichigo immer noch die Party. Er hatte hauptsächlich ein Auge auf Harry, ein anderes auf dem möglichen Vampir, der praktisch beim Anblick den ganzen jungen Damen, die an ihm vorbei gingen, anfing zu sabbern. Der Herr, den er begleitet hatte, drängte ihm fortwährend Essen auf. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich Slughorn wieder Harry geschnappt - und ebenfalls einen unwilligen Snape ins Gespräch verwickelt. Snape, der sich zielgerichtet in Ichigos Richtung bewegt hatte... der Professor warf dem Kommandanten der Fünften Kompanie einen letzten nicht zu deutenden Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann auf sein aktuelles Gespräch. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass er wüsste worüber sie redeten... und was Snape von ihm gewollt hatte.

Sein Kopf zuckte plötzlich als er eine Bewegung in der Menge sah, die in Slughorns Richtung lief. Filch, der Draco Malfoy am Ohr hinter sich her zog. Wenn Filch nicht Malfoys Ohr losließ, würde der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin wie Dumbo der Elefant aussehen, so wie er daran zog... Nach einem Moment führte Snape Draco weg - nach einem weiteren Blick in Ichigos Richtung.

"Entschuldigt mich", sagte Ichigo schnell, was den alten Mann sich vor Überraschung verhaspeln ließ, als er sie so schnell verließ um sich durch die Menge zu schieben um zu folgen, als er sah, wie Harry dasselbe tat.

"Kurosaki!" hörte er Toshiro ihm nachrufen, dennoch ignorierte er ihn, auf eine Sache konzentriert - Snape zu erreichen.

#

Harry duckte sich hinter eine Mauer und sah zu, wie Snape Draco von der Party wegführte, bei der er erfolglos versucht hatte, sie ohne Einladung zu besuchen. Er warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über - dankenswerter Weise war Ichigo selber so sehr mit seinen Vorbereitungen beschäftigt gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Harry ihn unter seinen Umhang gesteckt hatte. Harry hatte gedacht, dass er sich später schnell mit Ginny verziehen wollen würde, wenn die Party zu langweilig wäre... zu seiner Ehrenrettung hatte er wirklich überhaupt nicht an Draco gedacht. Seine Gründe ihn mitzunehmen waren rein eigennützig gewesen... und ziemlich egoistisch. Schließlich - wer würde ihn mit Ginny knutschen sehen, wenn sie unter dem Umhang verborgen waren? Sogar Ichigo konnte nichts dagegen sagen. Tatsächlich, nach der Frustration im Verhalten seines japanischen Freundes in letzter Zeit zu urteilen, würde es ihn nicht überraschen, wenn er ihn tatsächlich fragen würde, ob er ihn genau zu diesem Zweck ausborgen könnte.

"...kannst es dir nicht leisten, Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen, Draco, denn wenn du der Schule verwiesen wirst..."

"Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun, das habe ich Ihnen gesagt!" fuhr Dracos Stimme, stark gereizt, den Professor an.

Harry spähte um die Ecke und sah, wie Snape Draco bedrängte. Es gab eine Bewegung hinter ihm und er stellte fest, dass Rukia, Toshiro und Karin zu ihm unter den Umhang glitten. Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Wie schafften sie es, ihn dauernd wiederzufinden, während er ihn trug? Niemand sonst tat das und er könnte schwören, dass er seine Füße bedeckt hatte.

"Später", formte Toshiro unhörbar mit den Lippen.

 _Wo war Ichigo_? fragte er sich.

"Ich hoffe, dass du tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagst, weil es ein ungeschickter und närrischer Versuch war. Du wirst bereits verdächtigt..."

"Wer verdächtigt mich? Potter? Kurosaki?" wollte Malfoy zornig wissen, indem er dem Professor seinen Arm entwand. "Ich habe es Ihnen bereits ein Dutzend Mal gesagt. Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun. Vielleicht hatte das Bell-Mädchen einen Feind, von dem niemand wusste - und schauen Sie mich nicht so an! Ich weiß was sie tun, aber es wird nicht funktionieren!"

Die beiden starrten einander an ehe Snape sprach.

"Ah - ich sehe, dass Tante Bellatrix dich Okklumentik gelehrt hat. Welche Gedanken versuchst du vor deinem Meister zu verbergen, Draco?"

"Ich -"

"Du bist mir seit unserer letzten - Unterhaltung - ausgewichen. Ist dir klar, dass jeder andere, der nicht in mein Büro gekommen ist, nachdem er mehrfach dazu aufgefordert wurde -"

"Dann geben Sie mir Strafarbeiten! Melden Sie mich Dumbledore!"

"Warum sollten wir das tun, Draco?" sagte eine neue Stimme leise. Harrys Kinnlade fiel herunter. _Wie war Ichigo hinter sie gekommen_? Er hätte dazu apparieren müssen und das konnte man aus dem Inneren der Schule nicht. "Das erfüllt keinen Zweck."

"Kurosaki", Draco sprach seinen Namen in einem beinahe ehrfurchtsvollen Flüstern aus, als er sich umdrehte um den anderen Jungen anzustarren.

"Draco", Snape senkte seine Stimme. "Warum hast du dieses Stück Papier Yuzu Kurosaki zugesteckt? Sieh mich nicht so an - ich habe deine Handschrift erkannt. Hast du gedacht, ich würde es nicht tun?"

"Ich -" es gab eine lange Pause. "Ich weiß es nicht wirklich."

Leise Fußtritte ertönten hinter ihnen. Harry und die anderen blickten zurück und sahen, dass Yuzu auf den Flur getreten war, die sich keine Mühe gab, sich zu verstecken. Sie starrte das Trio mit großen Augen an, die Hände fest zu Fäusten geballt, die sie an die Brust gepresst hatte.

"Vielleicht", schlug Ichigo vor, "sollten wir wo anders hingehen und - darüber reden."

"Darüber reden..."

"Das ist richtig. Wir können dir möglicherweise helfen, deine Verwirrung zu aufzulösen."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkte Draco, dass Yuzu dort war und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Er starrte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den niemand von Ihnen richtig zuordnen konnte. Ichigo warf seiner Schwester einen schnellen Blick zu und machte dann einen Schritt vorwärts um eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter zu legen. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Draco zuckte überrascht zusammen und wurde rot. Er ließ es zu, dass er von Ichigo und seinem Hauslehrer weggeführt wurde, wobei er ein oder zweimal zu dem jüngeren Mädchen zurück blickte. _Was_ , fragte Harry sich, _war das denn gerade_?

"Wir gehen besser wieder rein", sagte Toshiro "und versuchen zu verhindern, dass irgendwer bemerkt, dass Ichigo weg ist."

"Als ob das funktionieren würde."

#

Da sie nicht wussten, wo sie sich sonst versammeln sollten, waren sie nach der Party bei Professor McGonagall hereingeschneit. Sie hatten beschlossen ihr zu erzählen was passiert war und bei ihr auf Ichigo und Professor Snape zu warten. Obwohl sie sie nicht hinaus warf, bedachte sie sie mit einem Blick der besagte, dass sie es vorgezogen hätte, wenn sie sich einen anderen Ort ausgesucht hätten, da sie selber wirklich ins Bett gehen wollte. Also da waren sie - Harry, Hermine, Ginny und die Truppe aus Karakura (ohne deren Begleitung) - im Büro verteilt ausgestreckt und warteten.

Ichigo, der sie gefunden hatte, indem er ihrem _Reiatsu_ gefolgt war, tauchte endlich kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens auf.

"Ihr seid nicht alle aufgeblieben und habt auf mich gewartet", sagte er, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

"Nun ja", Professor McGonagall deutete auf Ginny und Orihime, die eingedöst waren, "nicht alle."

"Was ist passiert?" wollte Toshiro wissen, der es nicht schaffte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Ichigo schmunzelte. "Haltet eure Hüte fest -"

"Was?" Harry starrte ihn an, jetzt hellwach. Das Grinsen auf Ichigos Gesicht - er und Professor Snape hatten etwas bei Draco erreicht...

"Professor Snape und ich haben erfolgreich Draco für den Orden des Phönix angeworben."

"Was?"

"Auf keinen Fall!"

"Unmöglich!"

"Yay!"

Ichigo grinste sie an, vor allem Yuzu, die gejubelt hatte. "Auf jeden Fall."

"Wie?" verlangte Harry zu wissen. Was Ichigo ihnen gerade erzählt hatte... grenzte ans Unmögliche. Wie hatten sie das geschafft? Selbst Professor McGonagall war jetzt hellwach und daran interessiert, das zu hören.

"Er macht sich Sorgen um seine Mutter. Und er hat furchtbare Angst vor Moldy."

"Er macht sich Sorgen um seine Mutter, nicht um seinen Vater?"

"Sein Vater ist in Askaban - er ist da wo er ist in ziemlicher Sicherheit. Und _wir_ haben Leute, die Askaban im Auge behalten." Tatsächlich bewachte jetzt die Mobile Geheimtruppe Askaban... nicht, dass das Ministerium sich dessen bewusst wäre. Sie haben außerdem Leute abgestellt, die den Minister bewachten; er war sich dessen vage bewusst, und Botschafter Watanabe, als er vom Minister zur Rede gestellt wurde, hatte genauso vage gesagt, dass seine Regierung möglicherweise beschlossen hätte dafür zu sorgen, dass Scrimgeour am Leben blieb... Yamamoto hatte eine lange Unterredung mit Watanabe-san geführt und er war - im gewissen Maße - darüber im Bild was sie taten. Er wusste nicht alles, nur ein paar Dinge. Wenn nötig, konnte seine Erinnerung zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt verändert werden.

"Nun - jetzt da Sie alle das Ergebnis von dem kennen, worauf Kurosaki und Professor Snape in den letzten Monaten hin gearbeitet haben, ab ins Bett mit Ihnen allen", sagte Professor McGonagall streng.

"Ich muss allerdings betonen", sagte Ichigo streng, "dass dies auf keine Weise - bestimmte Dinge - ändert."

"Welche Dinge?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"Wir werden nicht mit Draco dick befreundet sein. Tatsächlich - wenn ihr das schafft - könnt ihr eure gegenseitige Abneigung noch offensichtlicher machen?"

"Kein Problem", versicherte ihm Harry.


	27. Kapitel 27

**Harry Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Wow - bis jetzt über 700 Reviews und nur die Hälfte fertig (keine Bange, bei mir ist die Geschichte fast vollständig! Ich muss nur den Angriff auf Hogwarts und die Beerdigung beenden... oops, habe ich gerade etwas verraten? Hmm... vielleicht...). Ihr Leute seid großartig.

Wie immer gehört mir nichts von Bleach außer dem Reiniger mit demselben Namen und was HP angeht... eine ziemlich zerlesene Buchserie (ihr wollt nicht wissen, in welcher Verfassung der HBP zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist!) und die DVDs.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Sorry für die Verspätung. Bei der Hitze fehlt mir im Moment der Elan zum Übersetzen...  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net /s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince".

* * *

 **Kapitel 27**

"Fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben", gab Ron zu, während er und Harry in der Küche der Weasleys Rosenkohl putzten. Harry, Tatsuki und Ginny hatten Ron alles erzählt, als sie im Fuchsbau angekommen waren - dort war das Risiko geringer, belauscht zu werden. Er hatte das mehr als einmal gesagt, seit er die Neuigkeit gehört hatte. Er fing an, ächzte innerlich, sich anzuhören wie - na ja, wie eine kaputte Schallplatte und es nervte langsam.

"Warum?" hatte Tatsuki endlich mit mehr als nur einer Spur Frust in der Stimme gefragt, dass er an einem ihrer besten Freunde zweifelte. "Ich nicht. Ichigo hat die Angewohnheit, das zu machen, was andere als unmöglich ansehen würden. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen."

Harry glaubte es und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ron es auch war, obwohl er Zweifel laut werden ließ. Selbst wenn Ron Ichigo nicht so in Aktion gesehen hatte wie Harry... er hatte Harry geglaubt. Und Professor Dumbledore.

"Sie dir das an, Georgie. Sie benutzen Messer, du meine Güte. Arme Kerlchen."

Harry und Ron drehten sich um und sahen, wie Fred und George den Raum betraten. "In zwei Monaten werde ich Magie verwenden dürfen!" konterte Ron, der einen Flunsch zog.

"Ah ja - und dann wirst du uns sicherlich mit bisher unbekannten Fähigkeiten der Magie verblüffen, von denen keiner wusste, dass du sie hast."

"Und wo wir gerade von ungeahnten Fähigkeiten sprechen", George grinste ihn an. "Was höre ich da über dich und eine gewisse junge Dame namens Lavender Brown?" Fred gab ein Geräusch von sich, das klang als würde man einen Stöpsel aus einem verstopften Waschbecken ziehen, das so sehr nach Ron und Lavender klang, dass Harry beinahe ausflippte... _Das muss er von Tatsuki gehört haben_ , dachte Harry. Er schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und drehte sich um, damit Ron sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und kämpfte darum an sich zu halten, als Fred wieder das Geräusch machte - und wieder - vielleicht weil er sehen _konnte_ wie Harry verzweifelt versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

"Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Kram!"

"Schlagfertige Retourkutsche", murmelte Harry seinem Freund zu, der roter wurde als das Haar von Renji Abarai. _War schön, jetzt einen Bezugspunkt zu haben... abgesehen von seinen eigenen rothaarigen Verwandten._

"Also -" die Zwillingen setzten ihre Störaktion fort während Fred Harry zuzwinkerte. "Wie hast du das hinbekommen? Hatte sie eine Kopfverletzung? Was sonst hätte einen so schweren Hirnschaden verursachen können?"

"Halt die Klappe!" das Messer, das Ron auf Fred warf, wurde in einen harmlosen Papierflieger verwandelt - gerade als seine Mutter den Raum betrat.

" _RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"_

" _Schluck!"_ Derselbe Ronald Bilius Weasley wandte sich dem Zorn seiner Mutter mit einem verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck zu.

"Lass mich dich das nie, nie wieder tun sehen!"

"Ja Ma'm", flüsterte Ron kleinlaut, anscheinend froh darüber, dass das alles an Schelte sein würde. Es verblüffte Harry immer wieder, wie sie es schaffte, Ordnung in einem Raum zu schaffen, nur indem sie ihn betrat... und er liebte jede Sekunde davon. Außer Hogwarts war dies sein Zuhause, mehr als jeder andere Ort auf der Welt.

"Meine Güte", sagte sie und drehte sich um, damit sie die anderen betrachten konnte. "Remus kommt heute Abend; also wird Bill sich mit zu euch zwängen müssen -"

"Kein Problem, er schnarcht nicht", sagte George locker.

"Vielleicht heult er gelegentlich..."

"Aber er bellt nicht und zerkratzt auch nicht die Möbel..."

" _JUNGS_!" Molly funkelte sie wütend an und fuhr dann mit einem Schnauben fort: "Also - Tatsuki mit zu Ginny..."

"Besser als Fleur", flüsterte Fred.

"Oh, das würde ihr sowas von das Weihnachtsfest verderben", stimmte sein Zwilling zu.

"Harry und Ron auf den Dachboden -" sie schien damit zu kämpfen herauszufinden, wo sie alle unterbringen sollte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Tonks davon überzeugt habe oder nicht, aber sie hat ihre eigene Familie. Falls sie kommt, kann sie sich mit Fleur ein Zimmer teilen. Charlie wird dieses Jahr nicht zu Hause sein... es wird eng, aber wenigstens wird jeder ein Bett haben!"

"Kein Percy?" fragte Fred unschuldig.

"Nein", Molly drehte sich um und verbarg ihren Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich nehme an, dass er im Ministerium viel zu tun hat -"

"Oder er ist der Welt größter Arsch", murmelte Fred seinem Zwilling zu. "Komm mit, George."

"Wo geht ihr hin?" verlangte Ron zu wissen. "Helft uns, damit wir auch Freizeit haben können!"

"Sorry kleiner Bruder, aber ich zeige Tatsuki das Dorf und Georgie hat Mädchen zu umwerben", grinste Fred ihn an, während sie zur Tür gingen. "Viel Spaß dabei, die Dinge auf weltliche Art zu erledigen!"

"Bruder."

#

Ichigo war immer dankbar für die Wärme wenn er nach der Kälte in England und Japan in dieser Jahreszeit in die Soul Society kam. Er grinste schwach als er sah, wer auf sie wartete, als sie das Tor passierten.

"Kommandant!" rief Matsumoto freudig aus als sie Toshiro sah, der eine Grimasse zog.

"Rangiku", seufzte er und ließ die begeisterten Umarmungen über sich ergehen, mit denen sie ihn und Momo bedachte. Wenigstens war er weit genug gewachsen, dass er nicht bei ihren oh-so häufigen Umarmungen zwischen ihren Vorzügen erdrückt wurde... Ichigo warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu und wendete sich dann an sein eigenes Begrüßungskomitee.

"Kommandant", lächelte Cedric ihn an. "Wie war die Reise?"

"Ereignislos. Nicht wie die Reise, die man gezwungenermaßen durchmacht, wenn man den Geisterpartikel-Konverter benutzt und nur vier Minuten Zeit hat, hierher zu kommen", sagte Ichigo trocken. Er drehte sich zu Byakuya, der ebenfalls anwesend war. Der Kommandant der Sechsten Kompanie nickte ihm einmal zu und er fühlte, wie seine Lippen leicht zuckten. Die zwei hatten es geschafft, einen - Waffenstillstand, könnte man sagen, zu finden. Um Rukias Willen. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie viel sie beide für den Winzling, der neben ihm stand, ertragen würden.

"Ich sehe dich später im Büro, Momo. Lass dir Zeit mit dem hingehen, hat keine Eile - geh Kira begrüßen", sagte Ichigo während er Byakuya folgte. Cedric, der eine ihrer Taschen genommen hatte, ging ihnen nach. Sie hatten die Eulen bei Urahara, Hebi die Schlange bei Professor Snape und die beiden Minimuffs bei Yuzu und Karin gelassen, zusammen mit dem größten Teil ihrer Sachen, da sie beschlossen hatten, nur das Wichtigste mitzunehmen - etwa ihre Zauberstäbe und die Schulbücher, die sie für die wenigen Hausaufgaben brauchten, die sie während der Ferien erledigen mussten. Warum mehr tragen als sie unbedingt mussten?

"Was? Oh - okay..." Momo nickte ein wenig verwirrt. Aber sie schätzte, dass sie ihre Sachen auch weg bringen sollte, ehe sie ins Büro ging... nicht dass sie sich mehr als Ichigo darauf freute. Die Reise hatte sie ermüdet; sie konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie Rukia sich fühlte.

"Nii-sama, wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Rukia verblüfft. Sie hatte sich in Richtung ihrer Wohnung in der Fünften Kompanie in Bewegung gesetzt, aber Ichigo hatte ihre Hand eingefangen und sie mit sich gezogen.

"Das wirst du in Kürze sehen, Rukia", sagte ihr Bruder geheimnisvoll, während er voraus ging.

Seufzend gab Rukia nach und ließ sie sie wegführen - wo immer auch hin, obwohl sie Ichigo irgendwie verblüffte und zunehmend gereizte Blicke zuwarf.

Sie betraten endlich den Teil der Seireitei, in dem die Häuser der Oberklasse standen und Byakuya führte sie zu einem, dessen äußeres Tor von zwei Mitgliedern der Fünften Kompanie bewacht wurde. Ichigo hob eine Augenbraue, als er sie dort sah. Er hatte sie offensichtlich nicht erwartet. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass sie - eingezogen worden waren, das war das beste Wort, das ihm dazu einfiel. Denk dran, mit Byakuya darüber zu sprechen, Mitglieder meiner Kompanie mit Beschlag zu belegen, überlegte er bei sich, als er seinem zukünftigen Schwager einen Seitenblick zuwarf.

"Willkommen zurück, Kommandant!" begrüßten sie Ichigo mit einiger Begeisterung.

"Danke", grinste er sie an, während Rukia noch mehr verblüfft zu sein schien, besonders als sie den Innenhof betraten. An den Toren waren zwei riesige Weihnachtskränze befestigt gewesen und es stand bereits ein fast vollständig geschmückter, gigantischer Weihnachtsbaum im Innenhof.

"Ichigo!" Masaki eilte vorwärts um sie warm zu begrüßen.

"Hey Mom", erwiderte er und umarmte sie.

"Wird mir wohl jemand sagen, was hier vor sich geht?!" verlangte Rukia zu wissen, die langsam ärgerlich wurde. Hinter ihnen hüstelte Cedric und sie warf ihm einen zornigen Blick über die Schulter zu, was ihn in eine andere Richtung sehen und so tun ließ, als hätte er das nicht getan. Er würde sich nicht mit der Verlobten seines Kommandanten anlegen... nicht unter dessen Nase, oder wenn ihr Bruder ebenfalls dort stand.

"Na ja..." Ichigo lächelte zu ihr hinunter. "Meine Wohnung war nicht groß genug für uns beide - nicht nachdem du darauf - _bestanden hast_ \- bei mir einzuziehen."

"Ich fand es gemütlich", schmollte Rukia. Sie hatte gerade damit angefangen, den Ort so hinzubiegen, wie sie ihn haben wollte.

Ichigo verzichtete darauf, mit den Augen zu rollen, obwohl er Byakuya dabei erwischte, dass dieser seine gleichbedeutende Miene zeigte - die aus einem leichten nervösen Zucken bestand.

"Ich bin dauernd über Chappy gestolpert", sagte Ichigo trocken. "Vor allem mitten in der Nacht." Rukia hatte die Angewohnheit, ihre verschiedenen Plüschtiere - nun ja, überall zu lassen. "Also habe ich Mom und deinen Bruder darum gebeten, ein Haus für uns zu finden, während wir in der Schule sind..."

"Nicht so groß, dass ihr eine ganze Flotte von Bediensteten brauchen würdet, um die Instandhaltung zu bewältigen", lächelte Masaki sie an.

"Aber groß genug für deine Chappy-Sammlung", fügte Byakuya hinzu, "und vielleicht eine oder zwei Ergänzungen in der Zukunft."

Rukia errötete bei dem Gedanken daran, was diese "Erweiterung" möglicherweise sein könnte; dann richtete sie große Augen auf ihren Verlobten. "Ichigo -"

"Ja?"

"Komm her."

Sie warf die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest, ehe sie sich zu ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter umdrehte und sie anlächelte. "Zeig mir alles!"

Masaki lachte, hakte sich bei der zierlichen Shinigami unter und führte sie ins Innere des Hauses, wobei Ichigo ihnen folgte. Cedric sah ihnen nach ehe er sich an Byakuya wandte.

"Sie werden Ihn nicht vorwarnen?" fragte er nach einem kurzen Zögern.

"Nein", sagte Byakuya, als er sich anschickte, das Gelände zu verlassen. "Lass es ihn alleine herausfinden."

Cedric sah Kommandant Kuchiki gehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte auf keinen Fall in der Nähe seinen Kommandanten sein, wenn dieser ins Büro kam...

#

Ichigo erreicht endlich ungefähr eine Stunde später das Büro und bemerkte, dass sehr wenige Leute anwesend waren. Nach der Konzentration des Reiatsus zu urteilen fühlte es sich an, als wären alle auf dem Trainingsgelände. Er konnte Momo nicht in der Nähe spüren, also nahm er an, dass sie entweder beschlossen hatte, ein Nickerchen zu machen, oder gegangen war um Kira zu besuchen, wie er es vorgeschlagen hatte.

Gähnend machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch, während er sich müde die Augen rieb. Die Reise von Karakura mochte schnell gewesen sein, aber dennoch... Zuerst war da die Reise nach London, um Harry und die anderen sicher dorthin zu bringen; dann, zurück nach Japan, um Uryu, Orihime, Mizuiro und seine Schwestern abzusetzen und Chad schnell Hallo zu sagen; und dann endlich weiter zur Soul Society. Die Reise hin und zurück nach Hogwarts entwickelte sich zu einer tagesfüllenden Angelegenheit, egal wie sie sie absolvierten. Vielleicht könnten sie das nächste Mal nur das Tor benutzen...

Er zog eine Grimasse als er die Stapel Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch und dem Buffet sah; hoffentlich waren sie wenigstens in die richtigen Stapel sortiert und er würde das nicht erledigen müssen... Er sah sich den Plan an der Wand an und sah, dass der zuletzt anwesende Vizekommandant Sasakibe gewesen war, also war er sich wenigstens dessen sicher. Ichigo hatte versucht, ihn von der Rotation auszunehmen, aber Yamamoto hatte darauf bestanden, dass er ebenfalls teilnahm... Er wäre wenigstens der organisierteste der Vizekommandanten, da sie Matsumoto und Yachiru ausnehmen mussten und der Generalkommandant noch keine Entscheidung zu Nemu getroffen hatte.

Während er sich die Augen rieb, schickte er sich an sich zu setzten - und sprang augenblicklich wieder auf, als er einen Chor von Piepsern hörte. Er dachte zuerst, dass ihm jemand einen Streich gespielt und ein Furzkissen auf seinen Stuhl gelegt hatte - wenn es Renji gewesen war, würde er ihn im vollen Hollow-Modus um die Seireitei jagen - und sah auf seinen Stuhl - und seine Kinnlade klappte herunter.

Mindestens ein Dutzend Minimuffs in verschiedenen Farben hatten es sich auf der Sitzfläche bequem gemacht.

Weil er dachte, dass er übermüdet war, rieb sich Ichigo die Augen und sah wieder hin - aber sie waren immer noch da.

"Was zur Hölle?!" würgte er endlich hervor, sah sich in seinem Büro um - und stellte fest, dass jeder verfügbare Winkel mit Minimuffs vollgepackt war. Er fand sie sogar in verschlossene Schränke gestopft. Seine Kontrolle über sein _Reiatsu_ ließ ein wenig nach als sein Zorn wuchs. Die Stapel von Schreibkram hatte sie ursprünglich vor seinem Blick verborgen als er herein gekommen war, aber jetzt wo er danach suchte...

"Wie - was -" er zog seinen Haori aus und ging dann auf Zehenspitzen durch sein Büro um nicht auf die Muffs zu treten, die er beim Hereinkommen irgendwie übersehen hatte, sammelte die Minimuffs auf und ließ sie hinein fallen. Es waren bald beinahe mehr als der Mantel aufnehmen konnte. Während er verdaddert darauf hinunter starrte, hörte er rennende Fußschritte - und erblickte beim Aufsehen Toshiro, der mit wilden Augen in sein Büro gestürmt kam.

"Oh, Gott - sie sind hier auch eingefallen!" rief der Kommandant der Zehnten Kompanie aus, der das Bündel anstarrte, das Ichigo gesammelt hatte und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die Wellen des Zorns spürte, die von seinem Freund ausstrahlten.

"Diese - können nicht alle von den wenigen kommen, die Kommandantin Unohana gekauft hat?" Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, was zur Hölle seine Mutter getan hatte - oder was Fred und George getan hatten... "Wie hat sich diese Plage ausgebreitet?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber mein Büro ist voll und Rangiku sitzte einfach nur da und spielt mit ihnen..."

Ichigo band seinen Haori zu einem Bündel und nahm seinen Ersatz vom Haken auf der Rückseite der Tür. Toshiro hustete, als er das sah. _Er hatte sich tatsächlich Ersatz gekauft_?

"So wie ich Uniformen verschleiße? Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich ein paar extra brauche", erklärte sein Freund mürrisch, als er Toshiros Gesichtsausdruck sah, während die beiden die Kaserne der Fünften Kompanie verließen.

"Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte ihn Toshiro. Ichigo dachte darüber nach. Sie konnten nicht in die Vierte Kompanie marschieren und Antworten von der Kommandantin verlangen - nicht wenn sie weiterleben wollten. Er konnte auch nicht dasselbe mit seiner Mutter machen - weil es nun mal, nun ja, seine Mutter war... allerdings... hatte er etwas an der Wand entdeckt, als er das Büro zum ersten Mal betreten hatte.

Ein Plan für die Treffen der Vizekommandanten. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass Matsumoto anscheinend nur herum saß und mit Minimuffs spielte, war eines gerade für jetzt angesetzt. Es gab nichts was besagte, dass er nicht hingehen und die Vizekommandanten finster ansehen konnte. Keiner von ihnen konnte seinen entfesselten spirituellen Druck aushalten, außer vielleicht Yachiru und das auch nur weil sie an Kenpachi gewöhnt war. Na ja, und Rukia, die an ihn gewöhnt war. Renji würde auch zu dieser Gruppe gehören, hätte er keine Beförderung erhalten, weil er ebenfalls so sehr an Ichigos _Reiatsu_ gewöhnt war, dass er es einfach ignorieren konnte. Allerdings... war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Rest von ihnen es nicht konnte.

Toshiro fing an vor sich hin zu murmeln als Ichigo einfach böse lachte - bis er ihr Ziel erkannte und anfing sich zu fragen, warum er einfach geistlos hinter dem Kommandanten der Fünften Kompanie her lief, statt Antworten zu verlangen. _Ich verwandele mich in jemanden, den ich nicht wiedererkenne_ , dachte er verdrießlich und fragte sich, was diese Schule ihm antat. Er schätzte, dass er sein Mitgehen dadurch rechtfertigen konnte, dass er versuchte, jedwede Zerstörung auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren.

"Kurosaki - was planst du?" fragte er endlich argwöhnisch. Ichigo warf ihm nur einen schelmischen Blick über die Schulter zu und entfesselte mehr _Reiatsu_ , was den kleineren Kommandanten vor Schrecken schaudern ließ. Er führte etwas im Schilde, und wenn Toshiro schlau war - würde er laufen, was er konnte. Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen stauchte der Generalkommandant Ichigo nicht so gründlich zusammen wie andere. Tatsächlich - war er größtenteils verdammt nachsichtig, und recht viele von ihnen waren deswegen verwirrt. Beinahe schien es so, als würde er Ichigo dazu benutzten, der Seireitei - einiges an gesundem Menschenverstand und ein bisschen - anderes - einzubläuen. Was dieses andere war, dessen war sich Toshiro nicht sicher. Toshiro hatte noch etwas gelernt, auf dieselbe Art wie Shunsui, Ukitake und Komamura - _hinter_ Ichigo zu stehen, war eine gute Art, Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und - okay, er war neugierig. Er gab es zu.

Ichigo klopfte nicht an die Tür, er stürmte einfach hinein. Momo und Rukia hatten es zum Treffen geschafft, obwohl beide etwas schläfrig wirkten und sie Rukia beim Gähnen erwischten.

"Kommandant! Was machen Sie..." fing Matsumoto an zu fragen, aber ein extrem finsterer Blick von Ichigo ließ sie verstummen. Anscheinend hatte sie beschlossen zum Treffen zu gehen, nachdem Toshiro die Zehnte Kompanie verlassen hatte. Er lockerte die Kontrolle über sein _Reiatsu_ noch weiter und war sehr befriedigt als er sah, dass die einzigen, die nicht schwitzten Rukia, Sasakibe und Yachiru waren. Er gab zu, dass er von Momo ein wenig enttäuscht war. Vielleicht war sie noch nicht an ihn gewöhnt?

"Ichigo?" fragte Rukia mit leiser Stimme, ihre Augen wurden beim Anblick der beiden finsteren Mienen groß. "Was -" und dann keuchte sie, als Ichigo den Knoten in seinem Haori löste und mit Toshiros Hilfe alle Minimuffs auf den Tisch kippte. "Wo sind die alle her gekommen?"

"Aus meinem Büro", knurrte er. Momos Augen wurden groß.

"Dein - wie -" stammelte sie, während sie den Haufen grellbunter Pelzbälle anstarrte.

"Sagt ihr es mir", seine Augen strichen durch den Raum. " _Da ich nicht hier war_." Sogar Yachiru antwortete nicht; oh, das war gut. Es verstrich ein langer Moment der Stille, in der ihm niemand antwortete.

"Meister Mayuri hat ein wenig an ihnen herumgefrickelt", gab Nemu endlich zu, was ihr mehr als ein paar überraschte Blicke einbrachte, "da weder Kommandantin Unohana noch Ihre Mutter ihre zur Verfügung stellen wollten, auch niemand von den anderen, für die sie welche mitgebracht hatte..."

"Oh, also ist dies _Mayuris_ Werk, nicht wahr?" Ichigo funkelte wütend auf sie hinunter. Nemu, die im besten Fall unemotional war, wand sich tatsächlich, als er noch etwas mehr locker ließ. Iba fing jetzt unter dem Angriff zu schwitzen an, genau wie Omaeda. und Hisagi, Kira und Matsumoto fingen bei dem Druck, den er freisetzte an, herumzuzappeln.

"Nun ja - er wollte mit ihnen experimentieren und sie haben nicht schnell genug Testobjekte nachgezüchtet..."

"Und es ist ja nicht so, als würde der Generalkommandant ihm erlauben, seine eigenen zu bekommen, oder dass ihm jemand mehr holt", seufzte Toshiro, der den Griff um sein _Reiatsu_ ebenfalls lockerte, was den Ansturm verschlimmerte. Jetzt fing auch Rukia an so auszusehen, als würde sie sich unwohl fühlen.

Ichigo stützte die Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich vor, bis sein Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von Nemus entfernt war. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück in dem Versuch, von ihm weg zu kommen. "Na dann, schlage ich - ziemlich nachdrücklich - vor, dass die Zwölfte Kompanie eine Reinigungsaktion für Mayuris entkommenen Testobjekte organisiert. Die einzigen, die ich hier in der Gegend sehen will, sind die, die im Laden der Weasleys gekauft wurden. Alles andere bleibt besser innerhalb der eigenen Grenzen versteckt."

"Ichigo!" protestierte Rukia dagegen, die hilflosen kleinen Plüschbällchen an Mayuri zu übergeben. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes.

"In anderen Worten - ich weigere mich, um seinen Fehltritt herumzuschleichen. Also wenn er nicht Gigais für sie bauen, die Muffs hineinstopfen und sie an die Weasleys übergeben will - was ich noch nicht einmal für eine Wette tun würde, da ich keine verdammte Idee habe, was der Wahnsinnige mit ihnen angestellt hat - soweit ich weiß, haben die verdammten Dinger Fangzähne!"

"Tatsächlich sind die noch in Käfigen eingesperrt -" sie hielt inne. "Glaube ich." (1)

Alle starrten Nemu vor Schreck an. Anscheinend hatten alle gedacht, dass die Muffs einfach nur - sehr stark vermehrten. Anscheinend hatte niemand daran gedacht, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Und zwar der richtigen Person.

"Vizekommandantin Kurotsuchi - _SAMMELN SIE DIESE MINIMUFFS EIN_!" bellte Ichigo, was alle zusammenzucken ließ, sogar Rukia. _"SOFORT!"_

Ichigo und Toshiro hatte mehrere Schritte aus der Tür gemacht, wobei Ichigo vor sich hin murmelte wie er eines Tages Mayuri zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten würde, als sie ein Kreischen hörten - Ichigo blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Blut gefror.

Es war Rukia.

" _STIRB, DU KLEINER BASTARD VON EINEM UNHOLD!"_

Toshiro schaffte es tatsächlich vor Ichigo zurück ins Büro, wo er Rukia auf dem Tisch vorfand, die versuchte, auf einen der Muffs zu treten - der mit überraschender Schnelligkeit ihrem Fuß auswich, manchmal nur um Zentimeter.

"Rukia!" Ichigo starrte seine Verlobte an, die verrückt geworden zu sein schien, da alle von den Tisch zurückgewichen waren und sie genauso schockiert anstarrten, vor allem, da sie ihr Zanpakuto gezogen hatte und zur selben Zeit damit nach dem Muff stach, wie sie versuchte, darauf zu treten. Es war ein bisschen unkoordiniert, was möglicherweise der Grund dafür war, dass sie nicht traf.

" _DAS KLEINE MONSTER HAT VERSUCHT MICH ZU BEISSEN_!" kreischte sie, während sie weiter versuchte, einen blutroten Minimuff zu zertreten, bei dem Ichigo tatsächlich Fangzähne sehen konnte. Nemu hatte falsch gelegen.

Die mit den Fangzähnen waren NICHT eingesperrt.

"Kuchiki! Hinter dir!" rief Toshiro plötzlich.

Er hatte einen zweiten auftauchen sehen, der es auf ihre Achillessehne abgesehen hatte...

Ichigo sprang und riss Rukia aus dem Weg, gerade als der fangzähnige Muff nach ihr schnappte; dieser verfehlte sie und landete auf einem zahmeren, blau gefärbten Muff - und fing prompt an, diesen in Stücke zu reißen und aufzufressen, wobei der zweite ihm bald Gesellschaft leistete. Mit einem Schluchten vergrub Rukia ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Momo weinte in Kiras Armen und der blonde Offizier zeigte einen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. Isane war an die Wand zurückgewichen und sie und Nanao klammerten sich aneinander. Omaeda versteckte sich hinter ihnen, aber Iba hatte sein Zanpakuto gezogen, bereit jeden zu beschützen, der es nötig hatte. _Alles wegen einer kleinen, fangzähnigen Puderquaste?_

"FAUCHE, HAINEKO!" rief Matsumoto, als sie sah, dass ihre Freundinnen derart stark von dem Anblick in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden und innerhalb von Sekunden waren die fangzähnigen Muffs und ihr unglückliches Opfer fort, von der Asche ihres Zanpakuto zerrieben. Sie richtete einen rasend wütenden Blick auf Nemu.

"Ich schlage dringend vor, dass du dem Befehl von Kommandant Kurosaki Folge leistest und die alle einsammelst", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Der Anblick der beiden fangzähnigen Muffs, die den dritten zerrissen, hatte sie genauso in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wie einige andere. Allerdings hatte sie es als erste geschafft, sich zusammenzureißen und zu handeln. "Oder ich bin diejenige, die an die Tür der Zwölften Kompanie klopft!"

"Welche Farbe haben die mit den Fangzähnen? Diese beiden waren - blutrot", schaffte Hisagi zu fragen, dessen Augen suchend umherschweiften, ob noch einer dieser Farbe da war. Wie hatte Ichigo sie hierher gebracht, ohne dass sie ihn oder einen anderen Muff angegriffen hatten? Er hatte sie alle in seinem Reserve-Haori zusammengebündelt... Vielleicht hatte sein _Reiatsu_ sie ruhiggestellt? (2)

"Sie sind rot", erwiderte Nemu. "Ich habe alle unterschiedlich nach Farbe kodiert. Die roten sind am gefährlichsten. Die blauen sind die sanftesten, die dunkelgrünen sind am schnellsten..." Sie hatte damit angefangen, ihre Fähigkeiten aufzuzählen, bis Sasakibe mit einem Stirnrunzeln die Hand hob, während er dorthin sah, wor der Kommandant der Fünften Kompanie mit seiner Verlobten stand. Isane hatte ihren Schreck überwunden und untersuchte Rukia.

"Wir müssen nicht wissen, was sie tun. Werd sie einfach los. Ich gehe zurück und werde dem Generalkommandanten hiervon berichten", sagte er streng, während er Nemu wütend anstarrte.

"Du bist übermüdet", sagte Isane zu Rukia. "Da war dieser Sturz, dann die Party, die lange Rückreise und jetzt das. Ich empfehle, dass du dich etwas ausruhst. Dein _Reiatsu_ ist gesunken... also verhält es sich, als hättest du Unterzucker... das zusätzlich zu den Nebenwirkungen von dem Blutregenierungsmittel, die deine Emotionen auf eine Achterbahnfahrt geschickt haben..."

"Ichigo... mir geht's gut..." protestierte sie. "Es ist nur - dieser arme, hilflose kleine Muff..."

Rukia und ihre Vorliebe für niedliche Dinge... für so eine grimmige Kriegerin hatte sie ein weiches Herz. Er starrte auf sie hinunter und einen Moment lang konnten alle seine Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht sehen - aber nur einen Moment lang. Das ließ alle Damen seufzen - und ein paar der Männer waren sogar eifersüchtig.

"Ich weiß", sagte Ichigo leise und zog sie in seine Arme. "Alle waren betroffen."

Einen Augenblick später platzten drei weitere Gestalten in den Raum, die von den Schwankungen in Rukias, Ichigos und Matsumotos _Reiatsus_ angezogen worden waren: Byakuya, Gin und Renji.

"Was geht hier drinnen vor?" verlangte der Kommandant der Sechsten Kompanie zu wissen.

Toshiro ächzte, aber es war Matsumoto die antwortete, während sie die Muffs mit der Spitze ihres Zanpakuto anstupste und nach weiteren roten suchte.

"Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist die übermäßige Fülle von Minimuffs das Werk von Kommandant Kurotsuchi", sagte sie, während sie dessen Vizekommandantin einen zornigen Blick zuwarf. "Und einer davon hat versucht, Rukia anzubeißen."

" _Was_?"

"Anscheinend gibt es welche, die - eh, mangels einer besseren Bezeichnung, Fleischfresser sind", nickte Hisagi bei Renjis Ausbruch. Er kniete, Kazashini gezogen, bereit, alle die er sah zu zerschneiden.

"Wenigstens wissen wir, welche Farbe sie haben -" Nanao ging nun den Rand des Raumes ab und überprüfte die Ecken.

"Welche Farbe haben sie?" fragte Renji entsetzt. Mayuri hatte diese niedlichen kleinen Pelzbälle in fleischfressende Monster verwandelt?

"Rot."

Hisagi japste auf und sprang beinahe einen Meter in die Höhe als Shinso plötzlich auf ihn zu schoss und etwas hinter ihm aufspießte... alle sahen hin und entdeckten, dass ein weiterer roter Muff sich an ihn angeschlichen hatte.

"Du hattest Rot gesagt, ja?" bestätigte Gin, während er ihn in die Höhe hielt. Alle nickten. Byakuya wandte sich Nemu zu, genau wie alle anderen.

"Ich denke, wir sollten dieses Chaos in den Händen der Zwölften Kompanie lassen", sagte er kalt, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Rukia in Ordnung war. "Leutnant Kurotsuchi, ich will, dass die Seireitei aufgeräumt wird. _Heute._ "

"Aber..." fing sie an zu protestieren, aber als fünf Kommandanten sie wütend anstarrten und sie spüren konnte, wie deren zorniges _Reiatsu_ auf sie nieder drückte... beugte sie resigniert den Kopf. "Ja, Sir."

Langsam verließen alle der Reihe nach den Raum, bis nur noch Yachiru mit ihr und dem Haufen Muffs übrig blieb.

"Zöpfchen-chan?"

Nemu sah zu ihr hinunter.

"Darf ich einen von den mit den Fangzähnen haben? _Bitte_?"

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Puffskeins mit Fangzähnen werden auf http colon /harrypotter dot wikia dot com/wiki/Fanged_puffskein erwähnt; Ich habe beschlossen, sie von Mayuri entwickeln zu lassen, da es nach etwas klingt, das er tun würde, oder nicht?

Und ja - ich habe beinahe mehrmals beim schreiben dieser Szene "Tribble" getippt, für den Fall, dass ihr nicht wisst, woher ich die Inspiration zu der Szene im Büro hatte... ich schätze, jetzt muss ich mir eine humane Methode einfallen lassen, sie los zu werden... sie zu Moldys Versteck beamen, wo sie "überhaupt keinen Tribble" machen? Wenn ich einen gewissen Mr. Scott zitieren darf (Beam mich hoch Scotty, auf diesem Planeten gibt es kein intelligentes Leben...)

(2) Und wieder ja - Hisagi hat Recht mit der Annahme, dass die fangzähnigen Muffs Ichigo oder die anderen Muffs nicht angegriffen haben, weil sie unter dem Einfluss seines Reiatsus standen.


	28. Kapitel 28

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:  
** […] Okay, wie immer gehört mir nichts. Sollte ich jemals die Rechte zu Bleach bekommen, denke ich, dass ihr alle ein paar sofortige Veränderungen feststellen würdet...

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** In […] stand etwas, das sich auf das bei Veröffentlichung des Originalkapitels erschienene Manga-Kapitel bezog. Die Invasion des Wandenreichs hatte gerade begonnen...  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

* * *

 **Kapitel 28**

Tatsuki stellte fest, dass der Aufenthalt im Fuchsbau alles war, was Harry gesagt hatte - und mehr, dachte sie, während sie sich an den Zaun lehnte und Fred und George dabei zusah, wie sie Gnome aus dem Garten warfen.

Sie hatten über Malfoy geredet - ohne dass Harry anwesend war - und die Zwillinge zerflossen förmlich vor Ehrfurcht, dass Ichigo und Snape das durchgezogen hatten. Sie wünschten wirklich, dass sie hätten anwesend sein können, als Malfoy dazugestoßen war, nur um sehen zu können, welche Argumente die beiden benutzt hatten.

"Das muss das ultimative Verkaufsgespräch gewesen sein", hatte George kopfschüttelnd gesagt. "Wir sind gut, aber einen _Malfoy_ in den Orden des Phönix zu locken?"

"Haben sie ihm eine Persönlichkeitsveränderung verpasst?" hatte sich Fred gefragt.

"Nein, denn auf der Zugfahrt zurück war er derselbe arrogante Schnösel", hatte Ginny mit einem Kopfschütteln erwidert. "Außer - er war tatsächlich ziemlich anständig zu Yuzu..."

"Alle sind anständig zu Yuzu. Wenn du gemein zu ihr bist, fühlst du dich wie der letzte Abschaum", lachte Tatsuki. "Du kannst danach einfach nicht mit dir leben - du willst dich vor ihr in den Staub werfen und um Vergebung bitten. Sogar ein Malfoy."

"Und so, meine Dame", sagte Fred, der plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte und sie in die Gegenwart zurück holte, "schmeißt man einen Gnom raus."

Tatsuki lächelte ihn an. "Interessante Technik", sagte sie und dachte daran, was Ichigo ihr darüber erzählt hatte, wie er die in seinem Garten losgeworden war sowie ihre erste und einzige Begegnung mit den Jarveys. Das würde sie den Weasleys gegenüber allerdings nicht erwähnen. Sie hatte so das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht gutheißen würden. Sie und Ichigo - und Karin - fanden die frettchenartigen Wesen recht amüsant, sobald man ihre ungehobelte Sprache überwunden hatte. "Aber du warst nicht schnell genug - einer ist noch da."

"Oh - der hat mich gebissen, also habe ich Pläne für ihn."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete den Gnom, der gerade mit _Kido_ gefesselt war. Also _hatte_ er in diesen Lektionen bei Tessai aufgepasst...

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sie ergriff sie und schmiegte sich wegen der zusätzlichen Wärme an seine Seite. Während der letzten paar Tage hatte sie angedeutet, dass mehr vor sich ging, als ihm ursprünglich gesagt worden war... sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie ihm nicht früher etwas gesagt hatte, es fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihn täuschen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es kapiert hatte, aber dass er darauf wartete, dass sie es ihm erzählte, wenn sie dafür bereit war.

Sie hatte Ichigo gesagt, dass sie es ihm sagen würde, und er hatte es verstanden. An ihrer Stelle, hatte er gesagt, würde er dasselbe fühlen. Schließlich hatte er die Wahrheit fast ein ganzes Jahr lang vor allen verheimlicht, also wusste er, unter welchen Stress es einen setzen konnte. Dann hatte er sie damit überrascht, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie es auch Mr. Weasley sagen sollte - aber nur diesen beiden. Professor Dumbledore hatte für den Patriarchen des Weasley-Clans sein Okay gegeben, aber für sonst niemanden...

Tatsuki beschloss, es ihnen gleichzeitig zu sagen - es würde nach Weihnachten sein müssen, da Mr. Weasley im Ministerium Überstunden machte.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass das Gespräch gut verlief und ihr nicht um die Ohren flog. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun würde, falls das passierte.

An Heiligabend waren alle im Wohnzimmer, das Ginny und Tatsuki ziemlich üppig mit Papierketten dekoriert hatten und sie dachte, dass sie es vielleicht etwas übertrieben hatten... aber sie hatten dabei viel zu viel Spaß gehabt. Sie musste einen Lachanfall unterdrücken als sie sah, was Fred und George mit dem Gnom angestellt hatten... Er war betäubt und goldfarben angemalt worden, trug ein rüschiges kleines Tutu mit Flügeln und war dann an die Spitze des Baumes gesteckt worden.

Es war, dachte sie vergnügt, der hässlichste Engel, den sie je in ihrem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte.

Lupin war früher am Heiligabend angekommen. Er schien so knapp bei Kasse zu sein wie immer. Die Ungerechtigkeit seiner Situation störte sie wirklich und sie wurde wieder daran erinnert, wie Ichigo als Kind herumgeschubst worden war, nur weil er mit einer anderen Haarfarbe geboren worden war. Jetzt verstand sie warum - seine Mutter war Britin. Dennoch, diese ganzen bloßen Vorurteile... die störten sie. Lupin war nur drei Nächte im Monat gefährlich, und der Wolfsbann-Trank richtete das, indem er ihn seinen menschlichen Verstand behalten ließ. Wo also lag das Problem? Vielleicht sollte sie mit ihm darüber reden, nach Japan zu ziehen - sie hatten nicht annähernd dieselben Vorurteile in der magischen Gemeinschaft. Nachdem sie von Lupins Zustand erfahren hatten, hatten sie nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, dass in Japan eine "nicht fragen, nichts sagen"-Politik herrschte. So lange das Werwesen (es gab zu viele Arten, um alle aufzulisten) das Tier nicht herumlaufen und Leute verletzen ließ, schaute man weg. Mit Ichigo und Uryu, die den Zaubertrank monatlich brauten und Uraharas Keller als Versteck - musste niemand je etwas erfahren.

Bill und Fleur kuschelten in einer Ecke und Fred, George und Ginny brachten Tatsuki bei, Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen. Oder eher versuchten sie, es ihr beizubringen und versagten kläglich dabei. Sie versuchte ihrerseits ihre Gedanken vom bevorstehenden Gespräch abzulenken - und sie zuckte bei einer besonders hohen Note zusammen, die Mrs. Weasleys Lieblingssängerin traf, als Molly Weihnachtslieder abspielte. Vielleicht würde Lupin ihr helfen, da er von Anfang an Bescheid wusste. Wenigstens würde seine Anwesenheit das Gespräch einfacher machen.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Mr. Weasley leise. "Das sollte bald vorbei sein." Anscheinend war er auch kein großer Fan der Sängerin.

Tatsuki hörte zu, während Harry Mr. Weasley und Lupin alles erzählte, was sich während des Schuljahrs zugetragen hatte.

"Meine Güte", sagte Lupin, dessen Augen groß wurden, während er zuhörte. "Sieh mal einer an."

"Glauben Sie... glauben Sie das wirklich? Dass es Malfoy ernst ist?" fragte Harry. "Er beherrscht Okklumentik, er konnte Snape draußen halten, er könnte Ichigo draußen halten -"

"Er kann Ichigo nicht draußen halten", sagte Lupin leise. "Und ich weiß, dass Snape ihm sowohl Legilimentik als auch Okklumentik beigebracht hat."

"Aber - wenn er Snape abblocken kann - und Moldy - warum nicht Ichigo?" fragte Ron. "Sie haben mehr Erfahrung."

Lupin antwortete nicht sofort und sein Blick traf kurz den von Tatsuki, ehe er es tat. "Es ist die magische Basis, denke ich", sagte er langsam. "Im Osten hat man einen anderen Weg, die Dinge zu tun; darum wirkt _Kido_ so gut gegen unsere Magie und vice versa, wenn man nicht darauf vorbereitet ist. Malfoy weiß nichts über _Kido_ ; darum kann er niemanden abblocken, der Legilimentik mit einer _Kido_ -Basis anwendet."

"Huh?" beide Jungen sahen komplett und vollständig verblüfft - und schwindelig - von der Erklärung aus.

Tatsuki unterdrückte ein Lachen. Tatsächlich konnte Ichigo, wenn er das wollte, sich einfach mit Hilfe von Zangetsu und Hichigo durchboxen; das wusste Lupin, sagte es aber nicht. Zum Glück für alle würde Ichigo das nie tun. Seine Moralvorstellungen würden das nie erlauben. Er mochte das möglicherweise bei jemandem wie Moldy oder Aizen tun, aber nicht Malfoy. Er würde später sein Hirn schrubben wollen, aber er könnte es möglicherweise schaffen. Bei reiflicher Überlegung... vielleicht würde er es nicht tun, noch nicht einmal bei ihnen. Es gab Zeiten, zu denen Ichigo einfach zu - nett war. Natürlich war da noch das Gegenteil - sie bezweifelte sehr, dass selbst Voldemort es schaffen würde, in Ichigos Geist einzudringen, nicht wenn diese beiden darüber Wache hielten. Sie würde zu gern sehen, wie er es versuchte - er würde wahrscheinlich feststellen, dass er gebraten und filetiert war, ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah. Nach diesem Versuch würde er wahrscheinlich als nicht mehr als ein Idiot zurückbleiben, ein hirnloses Gewächs.

"Will jemand Eierpunsch?" fragte Mr. Weasley plötzlich, um einen Streit zwischen Fleur und seiner Ehefrau wegen der Weihnachtsmusik zu verhindern. Molly Weasley hatte beinahe pausenlos ihre Lieblingssängerin gespielt... und Fleur hatte gerade eine ziemlich lieblose Bemerkung gemacht.

Persönlich stimmte Tatsuki Fleur bei dieser Sache zu. Celestina Warbeck... war fürchterlich langweilig. Natürlich konnte sie auch nicht verstehen, was sie alle gegen Fleur hatten. Sie mochte die andere Frau ziemlich gern und sie konnte feststellen, dass Harry das auch tat - aber er musste dabei vorsichtig sein. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass Fleur eine der Teilnehmerinnen am Trimagischen Turnier gewesen war und dass er ihre kleine Schwester während einer der Aufgaben gerettet hatte, was der Grund war, warum Fleur ihn so gut leiden konnte. Tatsuki dachte, dass das Problem mit Fleur und Mrs. Weasley war, dass die französische Hexe aussprach was sie dachte und niemanden verschonte. Takt war nicht gerade ihre starke Seite.

Sie gaben ihr Spiel auf und Fred gesellte sich zu Tatsuki, wobei sie es Bill und Fleur gleich taten. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, aber sie wusste, dass Fred genauso aufmerksam zuhörte wie sie, als Harry Lupin befragte, zuerst über Greyback - den Werwolf, der ihn als Kind verwandelt hatte - und dann über die Identität des "Halbblutprinzen", weswegen sie fast ächzte. Tatsuki wusste natürlich, wer es war - Ichigo hatte es ihnen gesagt - aber sie machte sich wegen Harrys Besessenheit Sorgen. Er hatte das Buch zurück, da Ichigo alle Zauber herausgeschrieben hatte, damit er nicht experimentieren musste. Sie beobachteten ihn allerdings genau um zu sehen, was er damit anstellen würde. Bis jetzt hatte er sie nur sehr genau durchgesehen und war ein- oder zweimal zusammengezuckt als er gesehen hatte, was die Zauber bewirkten. Wahrscheinlich war er jetzt froh darüber, dass Ichigo ihm das Buch so energisch abgenommen und verhindert hatte, dass er einen schlimmen Fehler machte.

"Bring mich nicht dazu, das zu bedauern, Harry", hatte Ichigo schroff gesagt, als er ihm das Buch und die Liste der Zauber zurückgegeben hatte. "Zwing mich nicht dazu, dir deswegen in den Arsch zu treten."

Harry hatte versprochen, alles weise zu verwenden. Ichigo konnte definitiv das tun, was er angekündigt hatte.

#

"Sie muss Witze machen!"

Rons Ausruf weckte Harry am Weihnachtsmorgen und er musste benommen nach seiner Brille tasten, damit er sehen konnte, wie Ron aufrecht im Bett saß und entsetzt eine dicke goldene Kette anstarrte.

"Was ist das?" fragte Harry ihn, der endlich seine Brille gefunden und aufgesetzt hatte.

"Das ist von Lavender", erwiderte Ron mit einem mulmigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Sie kann nicht wirklich erwarten, dass ich das trage..."

Harry nahm sie ihm ab und brüllte vor Lachen; am Ende der dicken goldenen Kette befanden sich die Worte: MEIN HERZBLATT in großen goldenen Buchstaben.

"Sehr stilvoll", grinste Harry. "Das solltest du vor Fred und George tragen..."

"Wage es ja nicht, ihnen davon zu erzählen!" Ron stopfte die geschmacklose Halskette unter sein Kopfkissen.

"Oder was?" Harry lachte ihn weiter aus. Ron verpflichtete ihn wegen der fürchterlichen Halskette zum Schweigen. Sie packten ihre Geschenke zu Ende aus - eines für Harry war von Kreacher, eine schimmlig riechende Kiste voller Maden, was Ron vor Lachen brüllen ließ. Harry brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen, dass er sagte, ihm wären die Maden lieber als die Halskette. Wenigstens konnte man mit den Maden noch irgendetwas füttern. Harrys Lieblingsgeschenk kam allerdings von Ichigo - sein eigener Laptop, auf dem seine Lieblingsspiele vorinstalliert waren und laut der beiliegenden Notiz hatte er eine spezielle Batterie, die ihn antreiben würde, wenn er an einem ähnlichen Ort wie bei den Weasleys war und er keine Magie anwenden durfte, weil er noch minderjährig war. Er würde niemanden bitten müssen, den Energiezauber zu sprechen, um ihn anzuschalten, so wie er Lupin bei den iPods um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Ichigo hatte anscheinend an alles gedacht. Jetzt müsste Harry sich nicht mehr Ichigos ausleihen müssen, um Angry Birds zu spielen... er konnte auf seinem eigenen Computer spielen. Ron schaute ein wenig überrascht aus, aber da Ichigo ihm ein sehr teures Quidditch-Set geschenkt hatte - Stiefel, Handschuhe und einen Helm für Hüter sowie ein Besenpflegeset, hatte er keinen Grund, übertrieben eifersüchtig zu sein.

Alle außer Fleur hatten neue gestrickte Pullover als sie sich zum Weihnachtsessen hinsetzten. Tatsuki schien genauso abgelenkt zu sein wie Lupin, aber sie hatte sich kurz vorm Hinsetzen eine Botschaft per Schmetterling angehört, also hatte es möglicherweise etwas damit zu tun, dachte Harry. Der Einzige, der ihr eine schicken würde, wäre Ichigo.

"Hast du von Tonks gehört, Remus? Ich habe sie eingeladen..." fragte Mrs. Weasley während das Essen herumgereicht wurde.

"Nein, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht mit vielen Leuten geredet", erwiderte er. "Außerdem hat sie ihre eigene Familie, mit der sie Zeit verbringt, nicht wahr?"

"Vielleicht, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie geplant hatte, den heutigen Tag allein zu verbringen", sie warf dem Werwolf einen genervten Blick zu, als wäre das allein seine Schuld. Warum solle sie deswegen sauer auf Lupin sein?

Sie aßen in geselligem Schweigen, bis Mrs. Weasley plötzlich auf die Füße sprang. "Arthur!" sagte sie, während sie aus dem Fenster starrte. "Es ist - es ist - Percy!"

"Was?"

Alle drehten sich um und starrten, und Ginny und Tatsuki standen auf um besser sehen zu können.

"Meine - Güte..." flüsterte Ginny, die Tatsuki fest am Arm packte. Ichigo war der einzige aus ihrer Gruppe, der Percy 'kennengelernt' hatte, aber der junge Mann, der über den verschneiten Hof schritt, war definitiv ein Weasley. Den roten Haarschopf konnte man nicht verwechseln. Tatsuki war nach Ichigos Beschreibung nicht sehr von ihm beeindruckt gewesen. Sie dachte, dass er ziemlicher Depp war, so wie er sich verhielt.

"Arthur - der Minister ist bei ihm!"

Tatsuki drehte sich zuerst zu Harry und dann zu Lupin um, deren Blicke ebenfalls zwischen den beiden hin und her huschten. Also war es mal wieder an Tatsuki, Augen und Ohren für die Gruppe zu sein...

Die Tür öffnete sich und Percy trat ein.

"Fröhlicher Weihnachten, Mutter." Tatsuki bemerkte, dass Molly die einzige war, die er begrüßte, obwohl er ihr einen ziemlich seltsamen Blick zuwarf, als würde er sich fragen, wer sie war.

"Oh, Percy!" schluchzte sie und warf sich ihm an den Hals.

"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung", entschuldigte sich der Minister, der Mutter und Sohn schwach anlächelte. "Wir waren in der Nähe - arbeiten - und er wollte vorbei schauen -"

Percy ließ keine Anzeichen erkennen, dass er jemand anderen begrüßen wollte. Tatsächlich war seine Mutter die einzige, mit der er gesprochen hatte. Sein Vater und seine Brüder beobachteten das ausdruckslos, während sie herumflatterte. Ginny drohte in der Zwischenzeit den Blutkreislauf in Tatsukis Arm abzuschnüren.

"Nein, nein wirklich Molly, wir können nur ein paar Minuten bleiben", beharrte der Minister. "Ich möchte nicht stören, also werde ich einfach auf dem Hof herumgehen. Vielleicht könnte mich der junge Mann herumführen, er ist fertig."

Alle schauten Harry an, der kurz nickte, Lupin und Mr. Weasley beim Vorbeigehen etwas zuflüsterte und Ginny leicht am Arm berührte als sie sich umdrehte, um ihn anzusehen. Sogar Fleur hob bei diesem sehr durchsichtigen Trick eine Augenbraue.

"Ich gehe auch", sagte Tatsuki und überraschte den Minister. "Falls sie es nicht bemerkt haben sollten, ich bin auch keine Weasley."

Es wurde so oft "noch nicht" gemurmelt, dass es beinahe ein Ausruf war; selbst Harry hatte es geflüstert. Tatsuki wurde rot, aber als sie Harrys Blick begegnete, sah sie, dass sich dort Dankbarkeit spiegelte - nun ja, überlegte sie, als sie ihm folgte, Ichigo würde ihn nicht zwingen, allein damit zurecht zu kommen, und sie würde das auch nicht. Ihr Gewissen würde das nicht zulassen.

"Sehr schön", sagte Scrimgeour als sie beim Gartenzaun anhielten, um den Gnomen zuzusehen, die wieder den Garten befallen hatten. Anscheinend war Ichigos Methode effektiver - er hatte gesagt, dass beim letzten Mal, als er im Haus gewesen war, kein einziger Gnom im Garten gewesen war. Die Jarveys waren sehr gründlich gewesen und verstanden sich offenbar gut mit dem Greifen. Sie konnte sich allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass die Weasleys sie benutzen würden. Die Methode war zu gewalttätig für ein paar sehr nette Leute, obwohl sie verstand, dass es nur die Natur war, die das Gleichgewicht hielt. "Sehr schön. Reizend." Er sah zu Harry hinüber. "Ich wollte Sie schon seit einiger Zeit kennenlernen, Harry. Wussten Sie das?"

 _Also hier war sie_ , dachte Tatsuki als Harry ihr einen schnellen Blick zuwarf. _Die Wahrheit hinter dem Besuch. Und er hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass Percy seine Mutter sehen wollte._

"Nein." Harrys Stimme war kühl aber höflich.

"Oh ja, aber Dumbledore wollte es nicht erlauben. Er war... sehr beschützend, was Sie angeht", der Minister hielt überlegend inne. "Sehr beschützend. Nur natürlich, nach allem was Sie durchgemacht haben..."

 _Na ja, gut für Dumbledore_. Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, was Ichigo in dieser Situation gesagt hätte. Es wäre höchst sarkastisch und genauso beleidigend gewesen.

Harry blieb still und Tatsuki fragte sich, ob er etwas hätte sagen sollen. Sie dachte das nicht, da ihr nichts anderes einfiel was er hätte sagen können außer einem einsilbigen "Oh?" oder "Wirklich?"

"Die Gerüchte, die im Umlauf sind!" fuhr er fort, während sein Blick über Tatsuki huschte. "Nicht nur über Sie, sondern auch über Ihren Freund..."

"Er wurde nicht vom Todesfluch getroffen", sagte Harry kurz angebunden. "Falls es das ist, was Sie sich fragen."

"Ah - ich schätze, das klärt diese kleine Angelegenheit -" Scrimgeour nickte. "Aber es gibt immer noch Geflüster über eine Prophezeiung - dass Sie der Auserwählte wären..."

Harry und Tatsuki wechselten wieder einen schnellen Blick. Vielleicht hatte Ron Recht und Harry sollte wirklich Flugblätter an alle verteilen - es würde ihm sicherlich eine Menge Zeit sparen - vor allem wenn die Leute so um den heißen Brei herum redeten wie der Minister und ihn nicht gleich direkt fragten, so wie Ernie das getan hatte. Natürlich hatte Ernie das Gefühl gehabt, das Recht auf eine direkte Frage zu haben - weil er ein 'ausgewiesenes Mitglied der DA war' wie er es ausgedrückt hatte.

Der Minister fuhr fort, als keiner der Teenager sprach, und deutete an das er wissen wollte, ob Dumbledore mit Harry darüber gesprochen hatte oder nicht. Harry starrte einen langen Augenblick lang in den Garten und antwortete endlich: "Wir haben darüber gesprochen."

Natürlich hatetn sie darüber gesprochen, dachte Tatsuki giftig während sie ihn wütend anstarrte, da der Minister Harry nicht nach Einzelheiten fragte - tatsächlich wuchs ihr Zorn als offensichtlich wurde, dass er es nicht für wichtig hielt, ob Harry nun tatsächlich der Auserwählte war oder nicht! Was wichtig war, sagte er, war was die Leute glaubten.

Harry war - indem er Old Moldy so oft entgegen getreten war und ihn besiegt hatte - ein Symbol der Hoffnung geworden.

Hoffnung, dass es dort draußen jemanden gab, der Voldemort besiegen konnte - und der möglicherweise sogar dazu _bestimmt_ war - das war es, was den Leuten Hoffnung gab. Der Minister wollte, dass Harry dabei an der Seite des Ministeriums stand.

 _Das wäre_ , dachte Tatsuki zornig, _genauso als wäre Ichigo Orihime_ _nicht_ _gefolgt, als sie nach Hueco Mundo entführt worden war, und stattdessen widerspruchslos Yamamotos Befehl befolgt hätte, sich zurückzuhalten_. _Oder schlimmer, der fiktive Zentralkammer der 46 beizustehen, als 'sie' bestimmt hatten, dass Rukia hingerichtet werden müsste, und nichts dagegen zu unternehmen._

Verflixt unwahrscheinlich. Beide Entscheidungen hätten zu einem Verlust geführt - bei der einen dem Verlust einer sehr guten Freundin, oder eher zwei, da Tatsuki ihm nie verziehen hätte, wenn er Orihime im Stich gelassen hätte - und bei der anderen dem Verlust der Frau, die die Liebe seines Lebens werden würde... nein, echt verdammt unwahrscheinlich.

Harry stand schweigend da und antwortete eine lange Zeit nicht. Er fragte endlich, was Scrimgeour damit meinte. "Sich an die Seite des Ministeriums zu stellen... was bedeutet das?"

"Nichts schwieriges, das versichere ich Ihnen", sagte er. "Nur dass man Sie hin und wieder in das Ministerium hinein und wieder heraus gehen sieht. Während sie dort sind, hätten Sie die Möglichkeit, mit meinem Nachfolger als Abteilungsleiter des Aurorenbüros zu sprechen. Wie ich Dolores Umbridge verstanden habe, möchten Sie ein Auror werden..."

Harry wandte sich an Tatsuki und sie sah den selben Zorn in seinen Augen, von dem sie wusste, dass man ihn in ihren sehen konnte. _Dumbridge war immer noch im Ministerium_? Dieses _Miststück_ arbeitete immer noch dort, nach allem was sie getan hatte? Sie hatten ihren Arsch nicht gefeuert? Oh, Ichigo würde durch die Decke gehen, wenn sie ihm das sagte... Sie konnte sich sogar vorstellen, dass er Dumbitch noch einen Besuch abstattete... Möglicherweise ließ er dieses Mal sogar Hichigo ganz zum Spielen raus.

"Also wollen Sie im Grunde genommen", sagte Harry im Plauderton, "dass die Leute den Eindruck bekommen, dass ich für das Ministerium arbeite?"

"Es würde den Leuten Hoffnung geben, Harry."

"Aber das würde bei den Leuten den Eindruck erwecken, dass Harry _gutheißt_ was das Ministerium tut, nicht wahr?" meldete sich Tatsuki endlich zu Wort, die diesen Punkt für sich klarstellen wollte.

"Nun ja", Scrimgeour sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Ja, das ist teilweise der Grund, warum wir gerne -"

"Nein, das wird nicht funktionieren", Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mag einige der Dinge nicht, die das Ministerium getan hat..."

"Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie das verstehen", sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. "Sie sind sechzehn..."

"Tatsächlich verstehe ich es. Sie wollen, dass ich ein - ein _Maskottchen_ bin."

Tatsuki schnaubte vor unterdrücktem Lachen bei dem Begriff. Scrimgeour starrte sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Also - Sie ziehen es vor - wie Dumbledore - sich vom Ministerium zu distanzieren?"

"Ich will nicht benutzt werden!" schoss Harry zurück.

"Einige würden sagen, dass es Ihre Pflicht ist, dem Ministerium von Nutzen zu sein!"

"Und ich denke, dass das nicht so ist!" erwiderte Harry zornig, der jeden Anspruch höflich zu sein aufgab. _Na endlich - gut für ihn_. "Ihr Typen kriegt es nie richtig hin. Entweder haben wir Schokoriegel, der so tut als wäre alles wunderbar während Leute vor seiner Nase umgebracht werden, oder wir haben Sie, der die falschen Leute ins Gefängnis wirft, immer noch ein herzloses Miststück wie Dumbridge beschäftigt und so tun will, als würde der 'Auserwählte' für Sie arbeiten!" Tatsuki lachte beinahe, als Harry Ichigos Spitznamen für Fudge und Umbridge benutzte - und das Gesicht des Ministers war unbezahlbar, als er sie hörte. Er fragte sich wahrscheinlich, wie er letztendlich genannt werden würde... bis jetzt hatte sich Ichigo nichts einfallen lassen, aber das Thema war tatsächlich bis jetzt nicht aufgekommen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es das nach heute tun würde.

"Also werden Sie nicht -"

"Sie haben gesagt, dass es sowieso keine Rolle spielt", erinnerte Tatsuki ihn unterbrechend, "ob er es ist oder nicht. Haben Sie gelogen?"

"Das war taktlos von mir", Scrimgeour sah sie finster an, weil sie ihn daran erinnert hatte, was er gesagt hatte. "Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Sie nicht zurück kommen können, Sie und ihre Freunde..."

Tatsuki funkelte ihn an. "Sie brauchen uns. Sie brauchen alle Verbündeten, die Sie im Moment kriegen können. Können Sie es sich leisten, die einzige mächtige Hilfe gegen _Ihn_ zu beleidigen, die sie haben?"

"Sie hat Recht", stimmte Harry sich einmischend zu. "Sie können es sich nicht leisten, die Japaner zu verlieren, sie sind die einzige Hilfe gegen Moldy, die wir haben. Und es ist eine mächtige Hilfe - ich habe sie gegen die Todesser kämpfen sehen, sogar Voldemort hatte Schwierigkeiten, gegen sie zu kämpfen - also hätte ich lieber _deren_ Hilfe statt _Ihrer_. _Sie_ kümmert es, ob ich überlebe. Sie nicht. Ihnen ist nur wichtig, dass ich Ihnen dabei helfe, die Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass Sie den Krieg gewinnen, wenn das nicht der Fall ist. Sie hatten es nicht eilig mich zu verteidigen, als ich versucht habe alle davon zu überzeugen, dass Voldemort zurück war. Das Ministerium war letztes Jahr gar nicht scharf darauf, dass wir Freunde sind."

Alle starrten einander an.

"Was hat Dumbledore vor?" fragte Scrimgeour brüsk. "Wo geht er hin, wenn er Hogwarts verlässt?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry leichthin.

"Und Sie würden es mir nicht sagen, wenn Sie es wüssten, nicht wahr", sagte Scrimgeour. "Keiner von Ihnen."

"Sie haben's erfasst, Minister", antwortete Tatsuki für sie beide.

"Ich verstehe." Er starrte die beiden an. "Ich schätze, ich werde versuchen müssen, es auf anderem Wege herauszufinden."

"Sie können es versuchen", sagte Harry. "Aber Sie sollten etwas mit berücksichtigen. Fudge hat auch versucht, sich einzumischen - und er ist nicht länger Minister. Aber Dumbledore ist immer noch Schulleiter. Allerdings scheinen Sie ein gut Teil klüger zu sein als Fudge."

"Durch und durch Dumbledores Mann, eh, Potter?"

"Wie ich sagte - Sie scheinen klüger als Fudge zu sein. Also bin ich froh, dass wir das klargestellt haben."

Harry wandte dem Minister den Rücken zu und ging zum Haus zurück. Tatsuki wartete einen Augenblick länger ehe sie ihm folgte, ihre Hand zog einen Schmetterling aus ihrer Tasche.

Ichigo und die anderen mussten hierüber Bescheid wissen - sofort.

#

In Japan war Weihnachten nur ein weiterer Tag des Jahres. Allerdings hatte sich Heiligabend in einen Tag für Liebende verwandelt - ähnlich dem Valentinstag in der westlichen Hälfte der Welt.

Anders als im Jahr davor als sie in Hogwarts geblieben waren, konnte Ichigo Rukia zu einem teuren, romantischen Abendessen ausführen. Dafür hatte er Byakuya um Rat gefragt, wohin er seine Verlobte ausführen sollte - weil er wusste, dass alles was Byakuya empfahl, stilvoll und edel sein würde. Ihr Bruder gab nickend seine Zustimmung als er Ichigos Erklärung hörte, dann nannte er Ichigo den Namen eines gehobenen Restaurants - und bot sogar an, die Reservierungen vorzunehmen.

Ichigo lehnte das Angebot mit dem Hinweis ab, dass er zuerst mit Ukitake sprechen musste, um sicher zu sein, zu welcher Zeit er Rukia für den Abend abholen könnte, und nachdem er das getan hatte - schickte er Cedric um die Reservierungen vorzunehmen, was ihm ein wissendes Schmunzeln von seinem Untergebenen einbrachte, vor allem als Ichigo ihm versprach mit ihm zu trainieren, wenn er das erledigte. Byakuya hatte all seine Handlungen gut geheißen.

Das Restaurant, das Byakuya empfohlen hatte, war in der Tat edel und anscheinend auch stolz darauf, seinen Gästen Privatsphäre zu bieten. Ichigo und Rukia - beide in _Kimonos_ , nicht ihren _Shihakushos_ \- konnten kaum wahrnehmen, dass jemand anderes dort war.

Rukia sah atemberaubend in einem dunkel rosa _Kimono_ aus, der mit einem Blumenmuster bedeckt war. Ihre Augen strahlten und ihre Wangen waren von Natur aus rosig während sie ihr Abendessen verspeisten, das von einem stillen, aber aufmerksamen Kellner serviert wurde. Ihre Hand wanderte immer wieder an ihren Hals, wo er sein Geschenk an sie platziert hatte - einen Anhänger, der zu ihrem Verlobungsring passte. Es gab auch Ohrringe, aber die waren für ihren Geburtstag.

"Vielen Dank Ichigo", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

"Wofür?"

"Das hier", sie sah sich um. "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir schon mal ein richtiges Date hatten."

"Hm, das stimmt", nickte er. "Ich denke wir waren am dichtesten bei diesem abgebrochenen Tee zum Valentinstag in Hogsmeade dran..." er lächelte sie ebenfalls an. "Es ist lange überfällig und", fügte er hinzu, "du siehst - wunderschön aus."

Sie wurde rot. "Danke. Du siehst aber auch ziemlich schneidig aus." Ihre Hand tastete wieder nach ihrem Anhänger.

"Magst du ihn?" fragte er sie leise. Er hatte seinen Vater gebeten, den Schmuck zu besorgen. Also war Isshin wieder zu demselben Juwelier gegangen, bei dem Ichigo Rukias Verlobungsring gekauft hatte und hatte Anhänger und Ohrringe anfertigen lassen. Isshin war übermäßig begeistert gewesen, dass er helfen konnte... Chad war dankenswerter Weise mitgegangen um ihn zu kontrollieren. Er hielt Ichigo immer noch den Rücken frei, selbst wenn er nicht da war.

"Ich liebe ihn!" sie lächelte ihn an, ihre violetten Augen leuchteten.

Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie schweigend nach Hause, wobei Rukia sich an seine Seite schmiegte.

"Deine Mutter scheint wegen morgen sehr aufgeregt zu sein", sagte sie leise, als sie zu Hause ankamen. Es war wahrscheinlich das einzige Haus das großzügig mit Weihnachtsdekorationen geschmückt war, was Masaki und Lily zu verdanken war.

"Ja; aber du vergisst, dass meine Mutter in England geboren und aufgewachsen ist - daher habe ich meine Haarfarbe", er lächelte einen der Kränze am Tor an. "Weihnachten - liegt ihr sehr am Herzen. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass wir es gefeiert haben als ich jünger war, aber dies wird für Karin und Yuzu das erste Mal sein." Er hielt inne. "Wir haben es einfach gehalten, aber es gab einen kleinen Baum und nur ein oder zwei Geschenke... aber meine Mutter hat beim Weihnachtsessen alles gegeben." Er starrte den wuchtigen Weihnachtsbaum im Zentrum des Hofes an, der mindestens zwanzigmal größer war als der, den sie in Karakura gehabt hatten. Es war außerdem der einzige Baum in der ganzen Seireitei.

"Sie und Lily haben so hart gearbeitet..." seufzte Rukia. Sie hatte ihnen helfen wollen, aber ihre Unterstützung war abgelehnt worden. Sie hatten ihr gesagt, dass sie sich immer noch erholte und dass sie sicherstellen wollten, dass sie zu einhundert Prozent wieder hergestellt war. So langsam vergötterte Rukia Masaki genauso sehr wie ihr eigener Sohn es tat.

"Ich weiß. Wir werden eine ganze Armee verpflegen können. Und ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wer losgegangen ist und das ganze Essen gekauft hat, allerdings vermute ich, dass es Winky gewesen sein könnte. Sie ist auch aufgeregt, dass sie ein 'richtiges Weihnachtsessen' ausrichtet." Er vermutete, dass Taffy das auch war. Die zweite Hauselfe der Familie war früher am Tag angekommen, um bei den letzten Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Allerdings vermutete er, dass Taffy immer zu Masaki gehören würde, während Winkys Herz immer ihren Kindern gehören würde. In gewisser Weise, dachte er, würde es so besser funktionieren.

"Wer kommt?" sie ließen ihre Stimmen zu einem Flüstern sinken, während sie leise durch das Haus zu ihrem Schlafzimmer gingen. Sie wollten seine Mutter nicht aufwecken.

"Frag lieber wer nicht kommt, geht schneller", erwiderte er trocken, während er die Tür zuschob. "Das Essen wird wie eine Mischung aus Kommandantentreffen, Kriegsrat und Lehrerversammlung aussehen."

Rukia kicherte und schlang ihre Arme um Ichigos Hüfte, wo sie seinen _Obi_ entknotete um ihn schnell auszuziehen. "Deine Mutter hat also in anderen Worten die ganze Seireitei eingeladen?"

"Sieht so aus. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass Kisuke und ich den Befehl bekommen haben, meinen Vater bis zum Essen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie wir das machen werden. Kisuke hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich ihn in ein Kaninchen verwandele..."

Die zierliche Shinigami kicherte wieder und zog dann den Kopf ihres Verlobten für einen Kuss nach unten. "Genug mit dem Gerede über alle anderen; ich bin nicht bereit, unseren Abend schon zu beenden..."

Ichigo lachte in sich hinein, während er seine Lippen sanft über ihre tanzen ließ. "Was hattest du vor?"

"Du wirst schon sehen..."

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Okay, ich gebe es zu - Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Mir fällt kein passender Spitzname für Scrimgeour ein...


	29. Kapitel 29

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** [...] Wie immer gehört mir nichts...

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
In […] stand etwas, das sich auf die ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung bezieht und jetzt keinen Sinn mehr ergibt.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

* * *

 **Kapitel 29**

" _GUUUUUUUUTEN MORGEN, ICHIGO!"_

Ichigos Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und er starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen und verständnislos in ein Paar genauso schockierter violetter Augen... ehe der Instinkt aus langen Jahren übernahm und er Rukia und alle Bettdecken hoch riss und Richtung Boden hechtete, was dazu führte, dass Isshin ihn knapp verfehlte.

"Du _IDIOT_!" brüllte Ichigo, da seine nächste Reaktion war, Isshin mit einem Schlag durch die Türen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zu werfen, was den gesamten Haushalt aufweckte (wen Isshin noch nicht aufgeweckt hatte, war jetzt mit Sicherheit wach). " _WAS DENKST DU DIR DABEI_?" Das hielt seinen Vater allerdings nicht auf, der inzwischen auf jeden Fall bemerkt hatte, dass Ichigo nicht allein in seinem Bett war, und mit weit geöffneten Armen zurück ins Zimmer gerannt gekommen war.

" _MEIN SOHN - DU BIST ENDLICH EIN M-"_

 _Krach! Rumms! Schmetter! KRACH! Klimper Klimper KRACH! KABAM!_

Das bloße Gewicht seines Zorns während er aus der zerstörten Tür starrte, weckte nicht nur seine Nachbarn sondern auch die ganze Seireitei. Ichigo schritt seinem Vater hinterher (nachdem Rukia ihm eilig ein Laken umgeschlungen hatte), während Isshin versuchte, sich aus den Trümmern des Weihnachtsbaums zu befreien, den Karin und Yuzu bewundert hatten. Niemand konnte den Lärm ignorieren - oder die Menge des _Reiatsus_ , die Ichigo jetzt vor Zorn ausstrahlte.

Diese Wut alarmierte alle seine Mitoffiziere in den Gotei 13, die per Shunpo (oder im Fall von Momo, Toshiro, den Potters und Sirius - per Apparieren) bei der Quelle der Störung ankamen. Die ersten die ankamen waren Urahara und Yoruichi, die von dem älteren Kurosaki zu einer unchristlichen Stunde geweckt worden waren, um das Tor zur Soul Society zu öffnen. Als nächste kamen Yamamoto und Dumbledore; der Professor war in der vorherigen Nacht angekommen und war bei seinem Freund in der Ersten Kompanie geblieben, und er brachte sie beide per Apparieren herüber. Als sie jedoch in unterschiedlichem Bekleidungszustand ankamen war das was sie vorfanden nicht das, was sie erwartet hatten.

Ichigo, nur mit einem Laken bekleidet und schäumend vor Wut; seine Schwestern, die sich hinter einem Busch versteckten, der der Zerstörung entgangen war; Rukia, die sich in einen _Yukata_ mühte, das Gesicht puterrot vor Verlegenheit; und Masaki, deren Gesicht genauso grollend aussah wie das ihres Sohnes und die eine kleine weiße Maus mit ihrem Zauberstab vor sich in der Luft baumeln ließ.

"... und außerdem..."

Alle starrten die Familie Kurosaki an und fragte sich, ob sie endlich den Verstand verloren hatten.

"Hörst du mir zu, Isshin? Siehst du, was du angestellt hast? Schau!" sie drehte ihn in der Luft herum, damit er einen Blick auf all die Offiziere werfen konnte, die ihn anstarrten. "Bei Tagesanbruch hast du alle aufgeweckt - und wofür?"

Die Maus quietschte panisch als würde er versuchen seiner Ehefrau seine Gründe für sein Verhalten zu erklären.

"Ich habe dieses Benehmen satt. Ich habe es tausendmal gesagt... und nur weil ich tot bin heißt das nicht, dass ich da toleranter geworden bin! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du deinen Sohn jeden Morgen so begrüßt! Kein Wunder, dass er es so eilig hatte von dir weg zu kommen!"

Masaki wandte sich allen zu und verbeugte sich vor ihnen.

"Ich bitte demütigst um Entschuldigung..."

"Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht", sagte Yamamoto mit einem amüsierten Schimmern in den Augen. "Allerdings denke ich, dass wir uns auf eine passende Strafe einigen sollten."

"Setz ihn mitten in Dumbridges Wohnung ab und überlass ihn sich selbst", schlug Ichigo vor, der seinen Vater wütend anfunkelte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Das Problem war, dass er vergaß, dass er ein Laken festhielt...

Rukia japste auf und stürzte sich darauf als es anfing zu rutschen und Ichigos Gesicht wurde flammend rot als ihm klar wurde, wie dicht davor er gewesen war, vor allen den Flitzer zu geben. Es gab ein oder zwei enttäuschte Seufzer, als ihre hastige Rettungsaktion von Erfolg gekrönt war. Mit einem leisen Husten schwang Professor Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und das Laken wurde zu einer Toga.

"Also", fuhr Yamamoto fort, als ob überhaupt nichts passiert wäre. "Die Strafe..."

"Ich mag Ichigos Idee", sagte Kenpachi mit einem irren Grinsen. "Die verrückte Tante hatte - was, ungefähr ein Dutzend Katzen?" Yumichika und Ikkaku nickten beide zustimmend.

Isshin quietschte panisch während sein Sohn böse lachte, der die Idee mochte seinem Maus-Vater dabei zuzusehen, wie er versuchte all den Katzen zu entkommen. Und ihr.

"Hmm", Yamamoto schien zu überlegen. "Ich denke kein Weihnachtsessen - und er muss in dieser Gestalt bleiben, bis ich etwas anderes sage; Albus?"

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln ließ Professor Dumbledore einen kleinen Käfig um Isshin herum erscheinen, der sich deprimiert auf den Boden sinken ließ. Masaki nahm den Käfig und machte sich wieder nach drinnen auf. Die ganze Zeit schimpfte sie mit ihrem Ehemann wegen seines abscheulichen Verhaltens und hielt ihm eine Strafpredigt, weil er Gott und die Welt zu einer unchristlichen Zeit geweckt hatte...

Yamamoto drehte sich zu Unohana um. "Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er als Baby auf den Kopf gefallen ist und mir das nie bewusst wurde?" fragte er sie. Sie schien über diese Angelegenheit ernsthaft nachzudenken.

"Diese Möglichkeit besteht immer. Es könnte auch andere Gründe für seine Manie geben. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich ihn einer vollständigen Körperuntersuchung unterziehen. Seine letzte ist schon ziemlich lange her."

Mehrere Leute blinzelten und zuckten auch zusammen bei dem Gedanken, was Bestandteil einer 'vollständige Körperuntersuchung' sein könnte - vor allem als sie ihren erschreckend süßen Gesichtsausdruck sahen... Es war einer, der schlimmes für den bedeutete, dem er galt. Schließlich war auch sie ziemlich früh geweckt worden... und war darüber überhaupt nicht glücklich.

"Ja, ich denke das könnte eine gute Idee sein. Ich werde ihm befehlen, morgen zu Ihnen zu kommen."

Ichigos Augen wurden groß und er spürte einen Augenblick lang Mitleid mit seinem Vater, bevor Verwirrung ihn überwältigte. Wie lange kannte Yamamoto seinen Vater schon? Außerdem - er redete, als hätte er Isshin tatsächlich aufgezogen... Und er verstellte sich auch nicht für die Zauberer, das war nicht notwendig, weil niemand anwesend war, für den man den Schein wahren musste. Dumbledore wusste alles, er war der einzige, der in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehrte... also was sollte das alles? Er sah misstrauisch zu den beiden verschlagenen alten Männern hinüber, ohne zu bemerken, dass Toshiro dasselbe tat und einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte.

"Nun - es ist noch früh und die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen. Jeder der kann sollte für die übrige Zeit in sein Bett zurückkehren. Wir treffen uns bald genug wieder hier." Nachdem sie allen zugenickt hatten verschwanden die beiden und Lily starrte den demolierten Baum einen langen Augenblick traurig an, ehe sie endlich ihren Zauberstab darüber schwang, um den Schaden zu reparieren. Es war das mindeste, was sie tun konnte. Sie und Masaki hatten so hart daran gearbeitet...

Während alle fortschlenderten, näherten sich Kisuke und Yoruichi Ichigo.

"Ah - Ichigo - ich schätze nicht, dass du ein Plätzchen hast, wo wir uns für ein paar Stunden zusammenrollen können? Selbst eine abgelegene Ecke würden ausreichen", fragte ihn Urahara, der ein Gähnen mitten im Satz unterdrückte.

"Ja, klar - kommt mit. Mein Alter hat euch früh geweckt, huh?" sagte Ichigo, der das Paar in eine Richtung führte, während Rukia Karin und Yuzu in die andere führte.

"Zu früh", grummelte er. "Ich habe grade so schön geträumt..."

Yoruichi kicherte und gähnte dann mittendrin. "Ups."

Er wies ihnen eine Ecke in dem Zimmer zu, das für Rukias Chappy-Sammlung reserviert war - "Versuchst du, mir Alpträume zu bescheren?" nörgelte Kisuke als er sah, dass das Zimmer vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Fanartikeln von Chappy dem Kaninchen vollgepackt war.

"Nimm es oder lass es bleiben", sagte Ichigo schroff, der in sein eigenes Bett zurück wollte.

"Wir nehmen es", Yoruichi verpasste Urahara einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und schob ihn in Richtung des Zimmers, nachdem sie das Futon genommen hatte, den Ichigo ihnen angeboten hatte.

Ichigo stolperte in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Rukia bereits die Tür repariert hatte und sich auf ihn wartend auf dem Bett zusammengerollt hatte. Er ließ sich mit einem Ächzen auf die Matratze fallen.

"Nur mein Vater", sagte er und starrte an die Decke, "könnte die gesamte Seireitei aufwecken."

Rukia seufzte und rollte sich an seiner Seite zusammen. "Ich denke so langsam, dass er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf ist."

"Meinst du? Früher fandest du das lustig!" sagte ihr Verlobter hitzig.

Das war, bevor sie ein Opfer seines frühmorgendlichen Weckrufs geworden war. Wie peinlich! Was wenn sie gerade... wenn er hereingeplatzt wäre als... wenn er sie unterbrochen hätte... das wäre demütigend gewesen! Sie schauderte.

Ichigo interpretierte das Schaudern richtig und fragte sich, ob es einen Weg gab - irgendeinen Zauber - der seinen Vater vom Zimmer abstoßen würde... Er würde Professor Dumbledore danach fragen müssen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der alte Mann verstehen würde. Zur Hölle, vielleicht kannte sogar seine Mutter einen - er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie selbst ihn ein oder zweimal angewandt hatte, als sie sauer auf ihn war... und ihn auf das Sofa im Erdgeschoss verbannt hatte. Jetzt wo er älter war, lernte er mehr über seine Mutter - und sah verschiedene Aspekte ihrer Persönlichkeit - die er nicht gesehen hatte, als er ein leicht zu beeindruckendes neunjähriges Muttersöhnchen gewesen war. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihren Haushalt mit eiserner Faust beherrscht hatte.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht erblich ist..." der Gedanke entsetzte ihn.

"Keine Sorge", versicherte ihm Rukia, die die Hand ausstreckte um seine straffe Brust zu streicheln. "Ich warne dich, wenn du jemals anfängst, dich zu benehmen wie er."

#

Stunden später regierte wieder das Chaos. Masaki, Lily, Amelia Bones und Yuzu hatten zusammen mit Winky und Taffy die Küche übernommen - und wehe allen, die ungeladen einen Fuß über die Schwelle setzten. Ichigo starrte das überfüllte Haus an und fragte sich, wie er es zulassen konnte, dass man ihn dazu überredet hatte...

Oh ja - seine Mom. Ihre Freude darüber, ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest zu haben... es nicht nur mit ihren Kindern (okay, vielleicht war ihr Ehemann gerade eine Maus, aber -) und Lily feiern zu können... und wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war Amelia zwei Jahre über seiner Mutter gewesen... zusammen mit ihren neuen Freunden in der Soul Society, von denen einige von der Feiertagsstimmung verblüfft zu sein schienen. Sirius versuchte es Komamura zu erklären, während James die Aufgabe übernommen hatte - zum fünften Mal - zu versuchen, Soifon Weihnachten zu erklären. Ukitake verstand es sehr gut, danke sehr, genau wie Yamamotos Vizekommandant, Kenner alles Westlichen; und sie, Shunsui und Matsumoto nahmen das Konzept rückhaltlos an. Vor allem Rangiku zog Gin dauernd unter den Mistelzweig. Das war eine Idee, die er anscheinend genoss, obwohl Nanao zu Shunsui Enttäuschung einen ziemlich konzertierten Versuch machte, die Pflanze völlig zu umgehen. Shuhei schaffte es, Momo und Kira zu ihrer völligen Verlegenheit unter ein paar zu lenken, vor allem als alle sie dazu drängten, sich zu küssen. Ichigo selber machte es tatsächlich nichts aus, die Pflanze herumhängen zu haben, da er (absichtlich) Rukia darunter in die Arme gelaufen war... und er war tatsächlich froh darüber, als er die Köpfe zählte, dass Mayuri und Nemu nicht aufgekreuzt waren. Ihr Verlust, dachte er achselzuckend.

Auf der anderen Seite war Toshiro ziemlich schlecht gelaunt wegen der Feiertage, obwohl er es geschafft hatte, sie im vorigen Jahr in Hogwarts zu überstehen. Karin versuchte ihn aufzuheitern, mit Yuzus und Momos Hilfe. Er gab endlich nach und erschuf eine ziemlich hübsche Eisskulptur eines Rentiers.

Gegen Mittag trafen Uryu, Orihime, Chad und Mizuiro ein; die Vizards und Tessai waren zurück geblieben, um ein Auge auf Karakura zu haben, obwohl sie alle eingeladen worden waren. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft konnten sie sich zum Abendessen setzen.

"Also gut -" sagte Masaki. "Generalkommandant, wenn Sie sich hierhin setzen würden", sie führte ihn zum Kopfende der Tafel, wo traditionell das Familienoberhaupt sitzen würde, "und Professor Dumbledore, würden Sie sich an das andere Ende setzen?"

"Natürlich meine Liebe", er lächelte sie an, während er gegenüber Yamamoto Platz nahm. Es gab ein bisschen Gerangel, da ein paar Leute unbedingt neben anderen sitzen wollten (Komamura und Sirius hatten überraschenderweise eine Bindung aufgebaut - möglicherweise wegen Sirius' Animagusgestalt) und bei anderen war es nicht weise, sie nebeneinander sitzen zu lassen (Kiyone und Sentaro, oder Urahara und Soifon). Dennoch, endlich hatte jeder seinen Platz und die vier Drahtzieher servierten schnell und effizient den ersten Gang: einen traditionellen geräucherten Lachs mit gebuttertem Graubrot und etwas Zitrone.

Winky und Taffy waren in ihrem Element, sie flitzten hin und her und Ichigo war sich beinahe sicher, dass seine Mutter ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie sicherstellen sollten, mit den Tellern an Isshins Käfig vorbeizugehen, damit er sehen konnte, was er nicht haben konnte... da er auf einem Buffet abgestellt worden war, mit freiem Blick auf den Tisch, damit er sehnsüchtig die Speisenden anstarren konnte. Die beiden Hauselfen waren überall, nahmen Teller weg und ersetzen sie mit dem nächsten Gang; Ichigo sagte ihnen streng, dass sie sicherstellen sollten, dass sie selber aßen, worauf sie erwiderten:

"Winky wird später essen, Meister Ichigo!" während sie fröhlich Chipolatas, kleine in Speck gewickelte Würstchen, servierte.

"Taffy wird später essen!" wiederholte Taffy Winkys Worte, während sie mit einer großen Schale voll geröstetem Gemüse vorbei eilte. Ichigo seufzte nur und sah zu seiner Mutter hinüber, die ihn anlächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte. Hauselfen waren nun mal Hauselfen, und beide hatten so glückliche Gesichter... Na ja, so lange sie etwas aßen... Er hatte beiden zu ihrer Überraschung ein Geschenk gegeben. Winky hatte eine riesige, grün und blau schimmernde Murmel erhalten. Sie hatte sie umgehend im Safe in seinem Büro eingeschlossen, da es die größte und schönste Murmel war, die sie je gesehen hatte und sie wollte nicht, dass etwas damit passierte. Taffy hatte er einen Ballen Stoff geschenkt - er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie damit alles machen konnte, was sie wollte. Kissen, Kissenbezug, Decke - einfach alles (Hinweis, Hinweis).

"Netter Versuch", hatte Masaki leise zu ihm gesagt. Sie kannte Taffy besser als er.

"Es ist mir egal, ob es eine saubere Version von dem ist, was sie trägt", hatte er frustriert erwidert. "Solange es _sauber_ ist."

Er schaute seufzend zurück zum Tisch - es liefen viele Gespräche, größtenteils darüber, um was für Essen es sich handelte. Vor allem der Rosenkohl. Renji stupste sie stirnrunzelnd an. Anscheinend hatten nur wenige Shinigami sie schon einmal gesehen.

"Probier sie einfach, Renji!" hörte er, wie Momo ihn anzischte.

"Was ist das?" fragte Kira sie, der das Gemüse ebenfalls anstarrte. Sie war zwischen ihnen platziert worden und wünschte sich gerade, dass das nicht der Fall wäre.

"Das ist ein Rosenkohl. _Probier ihn einfach_."

Lily hatte sie geröstet, also sollten sie nicht allzu schlimm sein... na ja, besser als wenn sie gekocht gewesen wären. Er hatte in Hogwarts beides probiert; obwohl er kein Riesenfan war, waren sie ihm lieber geröstet. Wenigstens konnten sie endlich auf die Mince Pies (1) verzichten, die er inzwischen herzlich satt hatte... eine täglich an jedem Tag im Dezember. Ugh.

Es gab auch Brotsoße, die ebenfalls Quelle einiger Verwirrung war. Verwirrung, die Professor Dumbledore versuchte zu klären... "Brotkrümel, Milch, Sahne, Zwiebeln und Gewürze", erklärte er einfach.

"Milch? Sahne?" Yoruichi wurde munter, als sie die Zutaten hörte. Sowohl Soifon als auch Urahara schmunzelten über sie. Sie saß zwischen den beiden - die sicherste Art damit umzugehen. So konnte sie verhindern, dass irgendwelche Kleinkriege ausbrachen.

Und dann kam der Hauptgang - Winky kam mit einem riesigen Truthahn mit goldener Haut heraus, der größer als sie aussah, während Taffy mit einer Gans folgte.

"Meine Güte!" keuchte Isane als sie es sah, so prächtig und saftig und goldbraun. "Ist das genug?"

"Oh, keine Sorge, wir haben noch mehr!" lächelte Amelia ihr zu. Sie hatten genug für eine Armee.

"Professor, würden Sie bitte?" Masaki wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Professor Dumbledore.

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, meine Liebe", erwiderte er und zerlegte mit seinem Zauberstab kunstgerecht sowohl Gans als auch Truthahn, wobei er nach Brust- und Keulenfleisch sortierte. Sie brauchten die zweiten Vögel beinahe sofort, was den bodenlosen Mägen der Elften Kompanie, gegenwärtig und ehemalig, geschuldet war.

"Vergiss nicht den Pudding, Liebling", erinnerte James Lily, die aufkeuchte.

"Hätte ich beinahe vergessen!"

"Taffy hat nicht den Pudding vergessens!" die Hauselfe kam mit einem großen Tablett voll mit Weihnachtspudding aus der Küche geeilt.

"Du solltest den Weihnachtspudding mögen, Rangiku-san", neckte Ichigo und bekam von Rukia einen leichten Rippenstoß dafür.

"Oh?" sie hielt inne, als sie gleichzeitig einen Bissen Gans und Truthahn in den Mund steckte.

"Oh ja - da ist eine ganze Menge Alkohol drin -"

"Wie bitte?" sowohl sie als auch Shunsui wurden dabei munter und Gin und Nanao ächzten.

"Oh ja -" Lily nickte mit einem Lächeln. "Ich habe ihn vor Monaten angesetzt. Er ist fest eingewickelt stundenlang gedämpft worden und ist danach gereift..."

"Du hast gesagt, er enthält Alkohol?" drängte Shunsui, der mit der Hand wedelte um sie dazu zu bringen, zum wichtigen Teil zu kommen.

Sie nickte. "Brandy. Ich habe ihn benutzt, um die getrockneten Früchte aufzuweichen und nach und nach mehr dazugetan. Ich habe ihn heute Vormittag noch einmal für mehrere Stunden gedämpft und heißer Brandy wurde hinzugefügt, kurz bevor er servierfertig war und wir werden ihn anzünden..."

"Meine Güte..." Matsumoto seufzte, als ob sie - nun ja, im Himmel wäre... und beide, wie auch Iba und Ikkaku, starrten den Pudding gierig an, als er kurz in Brand gesteckt wurde.

Neben Ichigo war Rukia am Lachen. Es war beiden klar, dass niemand sonst etwas von dem Weihnachtspudding abbekommen würde... Es wäre wahrscheinlich am besten, ihnen nichts über die Weihnachtskuchen zu erzählen, die seine Mutter gebacken hatte... die ebenfalls eine Menge Brandy enthielten.

Er hörte ein deprimiertes Quietschen hinter sich und drehte seinen Kopf, um seinen Vater ansehen zu können. Die Isshin-Maus starrte hungrig auf den Tisch. Er hatte seine Nase, die wie wild zuckte, durch die Gitterstäbe des Käfigs gesteckt. Er sah zum Generalkommandanten hinüber, der den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, kein Abendessen für Isshin. Ichigo sah grinsend zu seinem Vater zurück und zuckte die Achseln - Sorry, Befehle. Mit einem quietschigen Stöhnen brach die Maus auf dem Käfigboden zusammen und weinte Krokodilstränen.

"Sind wir sicher, dass er nicht verhungern wird?" fragte Orihime besorgt. Sie saß zwischen Chad und Uryu.

"Orihime, wir reden hier von meinem _Vater_. Er ist der weltgrößte Schauspieler", erwiderte Ichigo trocken. "Außerdem, nach dem was er heute Morgen abgezogen hat - bin ich durchaus Willens ihn für den Rest des Monats so zu lassen."

Aus dem Käfig erklang ein entrüstetes Quietschen.

"Wenn du so weitermachst, Kurosaki-san - unterstütze ich das Ersuchen, dass der Generalkommandant befiehlt, dass du einen Monat lang so bleibst", sagte Rukia süßlich. Zu ihrer Rechten brach Karin in Gelächter aus. Toshiro, der zwischen ihr und Yuzu saß, kicherte leise.

Das würde ihm Recht geschehen.

#

Stirnrunzelnd und irgendwie ein Gähnen unterdrückend, fand sich Momo auf dem gesamten Gelände der Fünften Kompanie nach ihrem Kommandanten suchend wieder. Er konnte nicht mehr aufgrund seines immensen spirituellen Drucks gefunden werden - den hatte er vor einiger Zeit unter Kontrolle gebracht und wenn er ihn nicht losließ, war er buchstäblich unsichtbar. Also war sie gezwungen, auf die altmodische Weise nach ihm zu suchen: zu Fuß.

Nach zwei Stunden, nach denen sie höchst gereizt war (wirklich, sie hatte es am Tag nach Weihnachten ins Büro geschafft, warum konnte er das nicht?) fand sie ihn schließlich - mitten in etwas, das nach einem einem Mini-Kommandantentreffen aussah, das aus Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Byakuya, Gin und Komamura bestand. Sie diskutierten ausgiebig über etwas, denn alle hatten anscheinend Berichte in den Händen und Gin blätterten seinen auf der Suche nach etwas durch, zu dem er, als er es gefunden hatte, anscheinend etwas zu sagen hatte und Ichigo machte Notizen dazu. Das ließ sie sich besser fühlen, dass sie ihn nicht früher gefunden hatte; er mochte nicht in seinem Büro arbeiten, aber er arbeitete offensichtlich trotzdem.

"Danke für eure Anregungen, ich weiß das zu schätzen", hörte sie ihn sagen, als sie näher kam.

Gin wedelte mit der Hand und steckte den Bericht - oder was auch immer es war - in seinen Shihakusho. "Jederzeit."

"Es ist eine umsetzbare Idee", grollte Komamura. "Ich stimme zu, dass eine Art Stressabbau benötigt wird, und wenn er auf diese Art organisiert wird, wäre es viel besser für alle."

"Ja - bis jetzt sind die einzigen, die irgendeinen 'Stressabbau' bekommen, die Elfte Kompanie", grinste Renji. "Und das wäre etwas wie diese 'Fußballspiele', zu denen du mich mitgenommen hast -"

Ichigo nickte lächelnd. Renji hatte den Kern der Idee verstanden.

"Es würde beim Verschmelzen unserer Kulturen helfen und das gegenseitige Verständnis erleichtern", stimmte Byakuya zu. "So lange das Training für diesen 'Sport' nicht Ressourcen bindet, die für den Kampf gegen Aizen benötigt werden." Er seufzte. "Und ich habe bemerkt, dass es immer noch ein paar - illegale Aktivitäten - nach Dienstschluss gibt."

"Es wird an den Kommandanten und anderen Rangoffizieren sein, das unter Kontrolle zu bekommen", sagte Toshiro. "Falls es wieder außer Kontrolle gerät, wird es beendet werden." Die anderen nickten alle. "Und Cedric hatte die gute Idee, den Schnatz und den Klatscher dazu zu benutzen, beim Training von Shinigami zu unterstützen; sie werden dort einem doppelten Zweck dienen."

 _Ahh_ , dachte Momo. Sie dachte, dass sie wusste, worüber sie redeten - die Bildung von Quidditch-Teams für die Kompanien. Die vier waren Cedrics ursprünglichen Vorschlag durchgegangen und hatten Änderungen vorgenommen - und jetzt sah es so aus, also ob sich Ichigo und Toshiro zusätzliche Anregungen geholt hätten, ehe sie ihn endgültig dem Generalkommandanten vorlegten.

"Oh, Momo", er bemerkte sie dann. "Brauchst du mich für irgendwas?"

"Oh! Eh..." stammelte sie, weil sie sich plötzlich fragte, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte, da ihr ursprünglicher Grund für ihre Suche nach ihm jetzt tatsächlich Null und nichtig war.

"Sorry - hast du gedacht, dass ich blau mache?" grinste er sie an, weil er von ihrem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte, was sie gedacht hatte. "Wir haben gestern Abend beschlossen uns heute zu treffen und das hier durchzugehen - aber du warst schon mit Kira weg, sonst hätte ich es dir gesagt. Und Renji wollte einen Trainingskampf..."

Momo sah dann, dass die beiden ein bisschen lädiert aussahen - na ja, Renji jedenfalls; Ichigo hatte nur ein paar kleine Risse in seiner Uniform, nichts ernstes. Anscheinend war Renji am schlechtesten weggekommen. Andererseits konnten nicht viele Leute mit Ichigo Schritt halten, selbst mit seinem Shikai. Wie, fragte sie sich, hatte sie das _Reiatsu_ nicht bemerkt, das dieser Trainingskampf ausgestrahlt hätte? Wenn Renji und Ichigo es miteinander austrugen, hätte die gesamte Seireitei es bemerken müssen!

"Ah - ehe ihr alle geht -" Ichigo hielt die anderen Kommandanten auf. "Momo, hast du Cedric gesehen?"

"Cedric?" sie blinzelte ihn an und dachte dann darüber nach. "Ehm, nein, genau genommen habe ich das nicht."

"Verdammt... Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er mich hier treffen soll..." grummelte Ichigo. Da erschien Cedric, beinahe als wäre er hergezaubert worden, einen zerknirschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und kniete vor Ichigo nieder - nichts, was er normalerweise tun würde, nicht wenn er von seinem Kommandanten keine Kopfnuss bekommen wollte. Allerdings waren mehr als eine Handvoll Kommandanten anwesend, also war es am besten, außergewöhnlich höflich zu sein - vor allem vor Kommandant Kuchiki.

"Kommandant!" keuchte er, da er im Shunpo von wo auch immer er gewesen war angekommen war, um rechtzeitig da zu sein. "Ich komme zu spät, ich bitte um Verzeihung -"

"Halb so wild, es sind nur ein paar Minuten", Ichigo tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab. "Bist du bereit?"

"Ja, Sir!"

"Macht es dir was aus, Publikum zu haben?" Ichigo deutete auf die anderen Kommandanten. Cedric schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein Sir, überhaupt nicht."

"Na gut, dann", er sah die anderen an, vor allem Byakuya und Toshiro. "Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, einen Schild für uns zu errichten? Ich würde das gern in Grenzen halten."

"Natürlich", nickte Byakuya. "Ein sehr logischer Vorschlag."

Momo wurde plötzlich bewusst, warum Ichigo und die anderen sich vor allen Orten hier getroffen hatten - in der Übungsarena. Er hatte vor, mit Cedric einen Übungskampf auszufechten.

"Kommandant Ichimaru hat das bereits getan", sagte Renji leise, "und er hat Ichigo gesagt, dass er selber mit Diggory üben sollte, weil er stark ist. Stark genug für den Dritten Rang."

Momo starrte ihren alten Schulfreund mit offenem Mund an. "Wirklich?"

Renji nickte. "Kommandant Kuchiki hat ihm zugestimmt."

"Oh, wow." Momo wandte sich der Arena zu und war stärker erpicht darauf, dem Übungskampf zuzusehen, als Ichigo auf der einen Seite des Feldes Stellung bezog und Cedric auf der anderen.

"Okay - zuerst das Ziel", Ichigo grinste und zog einen bekannten grün und weiß gestreiften Anglerhut aus seinem Shihakusho. Wer ihn erkannte und wusste, wo er ihn her hatte, kicherte oder grinste leicht, wie in Byakuyas Fall. "Du sollst mir diesen Hut vom Kopf schlagen. Allerdings", sagte er, als er den ungläubigen Ausdruck auf Cedrics Gesicht sah, "darfst du _Accio_ nicht benutzen _._ Das wäre zu einfach."

Cedric nickte verstehend. Ichigo wollte, dass es eine richtige Herausforderung war, kein Spaziergang.

"Davon abgesehen gibt es keine Regeln. Ich will sehen, was du mit _all_ deinen Fähigkeiten anstellen kannst, nicht nur mit deinem Zauberstab." Ichigo streckte Zangetsu aus und schickte ein wenig _Reiatsu_ in die Klinge, was dazu führte, dass sie sich in das riesige, wohlbekannte Fleischermesser verwandelte. Cedric sah zu, als das Tuch um den Griff sich um Ichigos Zauberstab wickelte, ihn am Heft befestigte und dann seine Hand umschlang, was es beinahe unmöglich machte, diesen Zauber zu benutzen, um das Zanpakuto oder den Zauberstab von seinem Meister zu trennen.

"Wann immer du bereit bist."

Cedric nickte und zog sein Zanpakuto; er rammte es in den Boden und rief:

" _Entdecke, Anaguma!"_

* * *

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Okay, ich bin eine böse, böse Person... euch allen einen Hinweis zu geben, wie der Übungskampf verlaufen wird und dann... Cliffie! Ich werde euch nicht sagen, was _Anaguma_ bedeutet, ihr alle müsst das Japanischlexikon aufrufen und es nachschlagen oder raten (außer der wunderbaren Nexina, die es sich ausgedacht hat!).

Und ja - Ichigo macht mit Cedric dasselbe, was Urahara mit ihm gemacht hat - und hat ihm sogar den Hut gestohlen! Aber da wir alle wissen, dass Kisuke irgendwo einen endlosen Vorrat von Hüten hat, wird er einen nicht vermissen!

Und - Sorry für das Isshin-bashing! Er ist wirklich nicht einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere; wenn man die Sache auf den Punkt bringt, könnte man das, was er Ichigo im Namen des 'Trainings' antut, beinahe als Kindesmisshandlung bezeichnen, und er hat sogar Ryuuken Ishida zugestimmt, dass er ein fürchterlicher Vater war.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
(1) Mince Pies sind ein süßes Gebäck, der traditionell an Weihnachten und zum Jahreswechsel gegessen wird. Die Füllung erinnert an Hackfleisch (minced meat). Genauere Informationen findet ihr auf Wikipedia (de(x)wikipedia(x)org/wiki/Mince_Pie, einfach die (x) durch Punkte ersetzen).


	30. Kapitel 30

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** […] Und ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Nexina für die Ideen zu Cedrics Zanpakuto! Ich hoffe ich beschreibe sie so, wie er es verdient. Wie immer gehören mir weder HP noch Bleach.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** In […] stand etwas, das sich auf die ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung bezieht und jetzt keinen Sinn mehr ergibt. Ein herzliches Willkommen an Pushi19 - ich hoffe, dir macht das Lesen weiterhin Spaß :-)  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

* * *

 **Kapitel 30**

Tatsuki schmiegte sich im relativen Schutz des Besenschuppens an Fred. Sie hatte ihn für etwas Privatsphäre dorthin gezerrt - etwas, das ihm ganz Recht war - und sie versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie nervös sie war. Sie hatte George gegenüber angedeutet, dass er vielleicht Ron etwas mit Beschlag belegen könnte, um Harry und Ginny ebenfalls etwas Zeit zu zweit zu gönnen - Ron hatte sich ständig in diese kleine Combo gedrängt, sehr zum Ärger seiner jüngeren Schwester - und wenn er nicht vorsichtig war, würde er sich einen ihrer Flederwicht-Flüche einfangen. George hatte weise genickt und den unwilligen jüngeren Bruder mit sich fort gezerrt, der laufend protestiert hatte. Harry und Ginny hingegen hatten ihr beide dankbare Blicke zugeworfen.

Ichigo hatte den Schuppen vorgeschlagen, indem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er direkt neben der Tür außen am Gebäude gelehnt und nur ein Stimmengemurmel gehört hatte. Wenn man nun noch einen Imperturbatio-Zauber hinzufügte, würde man noch nicht einmal mit einem Langziehohr belauschen können, worüber sie redeten. Es wäre der perfekte Ort für das, was sie vor hatte. Er hatte ihr mit grimmiger Miene Glück gewünscht; sie konnte seinem Tonfall im Höllenfalter entnehmen, dass ihr die Entscheidung, Fred alles zu erzählen, nicht um die Ohren fliegen würde.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Mr. Weasley und Lupin traten ein. Als er seinen Sohn und Tatsuki sah, versuchte Arthur sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, aber Remus schubste ihn hinein, verschloss die Tür und benutzte dann seinen Zauberstab, um einen Zauber anzuwenden - höchstwahrscheinlich genau den, den Ichigo vorgeschlagen hatte. Arthur sah die drei verblüfft an, vor allem da es für die vier in dem kleinen Raum, in den sie sich gezwängt hatten, ziemlich eng war.

"Also", fragte Fred sie leise, während sein Blick über die drei huschte. "Finde ich jetzt heraus, warum du in den letzten paar Tagen so schreckhaft bist?"

Lupin lächelte sie schwach an und übernahm die Erklärung, sehr zu Tatsukis Erleichterung. Sie musste nur einen oder zwei Punkte klarstellen.

"Ehm..." Fred schüttelte den Kopf und steckte den Finger ins Ohr um es zu säubern, als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, ob er richtig gehört hätte. "Wie bitte?"

"Professor Dumbledore und Yamamoto - der ungefähr drei- oder fünftausend Jahre alt ist, plus/minus ein paar Jahrhunderte - haben sich diesen Plan einfallen lassen..." wiederholte Tatsuki schwach lächelnd.

"Drei- oder fünf- _TAUSEND_?" japste Arthur während Freds Augen tellergroß wurden. Es war nicht möglich, das jemand so lange lebte - oder doch? Er wusste, dass Dumbledore alt war, aber dennoch...

"Nun gut, ja - weil er - nun ja, _tot_ ist, verstehst du", sagte Lupin geduldig.

"Tatsächlich glaube ich, dass er nie unter den Lebenden geweilt hat..." überlegte Tatsuki. "Ich weiß, dass sie Kinder haben können, weil Byakuya Kuchiki in der Soul Society geboren wurde, genau wie Ukitake... alles was es braucht, ist genügend hohes _Reiatsu_..."

"Ich glaube, wir kommen vom Thema ab", erinnerte Lupin sie schwach lächelnd.

"Oh - richtig", sie errötete.

"Also - dieser Ort - Soul Society?" Arthur Weasley rieb sich die Nase. "Ist eine Art - Himmel?"

"Nun ja - ich schätze schon", nickte Tatsuki. Ichigo dachte, dass es eher ein Zwischenort war; ein Ort für Seelen die darauf warteten, wieder in den Kreislauf der Wiedergeburt einzutreten. Irgendwann, wenn sie den Kreislauf oft genug durchschritten hatten, würden sie aufhören in die Soul Society zu gehen und in den Himmel kommen. Je öfter man den Kreislauf durchschritt, desto näher landete man an der Seireitei wenn man starb. Jene, die noch recht neu im Kreislauf waren, landeten in den äußeren Distrikten und arbeiteten sich langsam nach innen vor, während sie die Zyklen durchschritten. Wenigstens war das die Theorie, die er aufgestellt hatte, aber er hatte nicht den Mut gehabt, sie mit anderen außer ihr selber und Ishida zu diskutieren, der ihn nachdenklich angesehen hatte, als hätte ihm Ichigo etwas zum Nachdenken gegeben. Sie hatte so das Gefühl als würden die beiden diese Theorie in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten - vielleicht Jahren - gründlicher ausdiskutieren. Oder sogar Jahrhunderte, abhängig davon wann Uryu selbst in die Soul Society kam... "Mehr oder weniger."

"Und diese Verbündeten - die Professor Dumbledore gefunden hat - sie sind - ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich verstehe..."

"Man könnte sie das Militär der Soul Society nennen", Lupin lächelte über ihre Verblüffung. "Das ist der Grund, warum sie alle so - _gut geeignet_ \- für den Kampf sind und warum sie sich im Ministerium so gut geschlagen haben. Und warum der Todesfluch nicht bei ihnen wirkt: Sie sind bereits tot, also gibt es nichts Lebendiges, das man töten kann."

"Ah - ich schätze das ergibt Sinn", nickte Fred. "Ein Todesfluch wird nicht bei jemandem wirken, der bereits tot ist..."

"Also - ihr alle..." Arthur sah Tatsuki neugierig an.

"Nein - nur vier: Toshiro, Momo, Rukia und Ichigo sind die Shinigami, obwohl Ichigo eine Art Anomalie ist. Sein Vater war ein Shinigami und seine Mutter eine Hexe." Sie entschied sich dafür, nicht auf den Rest einzugehen. Sie konnten die volle Wahrheit über Ichigo später herausfinden. _Viel_ später... vielleicht wenn sie selbst die Wahrheit über ihren Kindheitsfreund voll erfasst hatte.

"Ist das möglich?" fragte Fred, der blinzelnd versuchte, sich das vorzustellen. Wie in aller Welt konnte eine tote Person Kinder haben? Ihm wurde allein bei dem Gedanken schwindlig.

"Anscheinend", lächelte sie. "Wir wären alle nicht hier, wenn es das nicht wäre -" sie gab eine Kurzversion ab, wie Ichigo von seiner Mutter erfahren hatte, indem er den furchteinflößenden Kenpachi Zaraki in einen Koiteich hatte fliegen lassen, während er ohne sein Wissen vom Generalkommandant beobachtet wurde, der sofort erkannt hatte, was passiert war. Das ließ die drei auflachen, da sie alle schon gesehen hatten, wie sich Spontanzauber auf ziemlich bizarre Art Bahn brachen. "Also hat Yamamoto nach Professor Dumbledore geschickt und alles andere hat sich wie eine Lawine weiterentwickelt", seufzte sie. "Er würde sicherstellen, dass wir Magie lernen, die wir gegen unseren Feind einsetzen können, und wir würden dabei helfen, Harry vor Moldy zu beschützen."

"Ihr habt einen Feind?" Fred starrte sie einigermaßen alarmiert an. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Tatsuki einen Feind haben könnte. Sie warf ihm einen reuigen Blick zu und erklärte ihnen die Sache mit Aizen.

"Du willst mir erzählen, dass es _zwei_ solche Größenwahnsinnigen da draußen gibt, _zur gleichen_ _Zeit_?" rief Arthur Weasley schockiert aus, dessen Augen groß wurden. Dass es einen solchen Psychopathen gab war unglaublich genug; aber zwei... war beinahe unglaubwürdig.

"Unglücklicherweise ja", nickte Tatsuki, die eine Grimasse zog. "Und Ichigo ist in derselben Lage wie Harry - er ist der einzige, der mächtig genug ist, um Aizen zu besiegen, was der Grund ist, warum er das Erlernen von Magie so ernst nimmt. Er denkt, dass sie ihm den Vorteil verschaffen wird, den er braucht, um das zu tun", das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, war bittersüß. "Es ist auch der Grund, warum er sich so mit Harry verbunden fühlt - weil er das alles schon durchgemacht hat."

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Arthur verstehend. Ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben würde ihm natürlich einen Bezugsrahmen geben. "Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich nicht zusammentun..."

"Ich habe etwas ähnliches gesagt, aber Yamamoto denkt nicht, dass es möglich sein wird. Sie helfen einander möglicherweise eine kurze Zeit lang um etwas übereinander in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber sie würden einander nie vollständig vertrauen und sie würden nach einem Weg suchen, sich gegenseitig zu vernichten und letztendlich zu dominieren. Und ich denke wirklich nicht, dass Moldy eine Chance gegen Aizen hätte... seine Hauptwaffe ist der Todesfluch und der wäre nicht schmerzhafter als ein paar Bienenstiche. Es würde ihn nur irritieren - und er könnte die Todesser wie Käfer zerquetschen."

"Du scheinst dir da sicher zu sein..." Fred sah besorgt auf sie herunter. Wie seinen Vater ließ ihn der Gedanke daran, dass die beiden sich zusammentun könnten, in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen.

"Ja sicher. Seht ihr, ich habe alles über den ersten Kampf der Shinigami gegen die Espada gehört - und gegen Aizen. Und ich habe Ichigos Kampf gegen Aizen _gesehen_. Die Kommandanten hatten es schwer gegen die Espada, aber nicht gegen die Todesser. Und im Ministerium hat Ichigo _nicht_ seine volle Kraft eingesetzt. Er hat sich gegen Voldemort und Bellatrix auf seiner geringsten Energiestufe behauptet. Sobald er aufdreht - wüsste der Bastard nicht, was ihn getroffen hat", Tatsuki konnte nicht anders als ein bisschen stolz auf ihren Freund zu sein. Sie wurde rot als sie Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck bei ihrem Schimpfwort sah. "Sorry", entschuldigte sie sich kleinlaut.

Er warf ihr einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Er - und Fred - hatten beide Schwierigkeiten zu glauben, dass Ichigo so mächtig war wie sie es sagte; bis er Lupin ansah und dieser nickte, um ihre Aussage zu untermauern. Ichigo mochte durchaus sein, was sie - was _Harry_ \- brauchte, um zu überleben. Es klang so, als könnte Ichigo den Rest der Todesser überfahren wie ein Güterzug - während er Harry sich auf Voldemort konzentrieren ließ.

"Nun denn - Ich nehme an, dass dies ein Geheimnis bleiben soll?" sagte Arthur, der aufstand von wo er sich gegen die Werkbank gelehnt hatte. Sowohl Lupin als auch Tatsuki nickten.

"Ihr wart die einzigen beiden, für die wir die Genehmigung bekommen haben", erwiderte Tatsuki leise. "Ich weiß, dass Ichigo direkt zu Yamamoto gegangen ist und ihn gefragt hat... weil er wusste, dass ich es dir sagen wollte. Ich wollte keine Geheimnisse mehr."

Fred lächelte verstehend auf sie hinunter. Es würde schwer werden, vor George, seinem Zwilling, Geheimnisse zu haben - aber man konnte nicht für immer so eng verbunden sein. Er schätzte, dass er sauer auf sie sein sollte, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit so lange vorenthalten hatte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war er das nicht. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er so sehr in sie verliebt war... er war gewillt, ihr beinahe alles zu vergeben. Er wusste zu schätzen, dass Tatsuki zu ihm gekommen und ihm dies erzählt hatte, und dass Ichigo sich bei diesem alten Mann aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte, um die Erlaubnis zu bekommen, ihm alles zu erzählen.

Arthur und Lupin blickten einander an. Dann schlüpften die Männer aus dem Schuppen und ließen die anderen beiden allein.

"Nun denn", sagte Arthur zu Remus als sie draußen waren, ein schwaches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Ich glaube schon, dass dieses Mädchen meine nächste Schwiegertochter wird. Du nicht auch, Remus?"

Lupin kicherte leise über den glücklichen Ausdruck auf Arthurs Gesicht und nickte. Das dachte er tatsächlich.

#

" _Entdecke, Anaguma!"_

Ichigo hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue als er hörte, wie Cedric sein Zanpakuto freisetzte; _ein Dachs, eh_? Die Vibrationen unter seinen Füßen machte ihn auf die Tatsache aufmerksam, dass Dachse _grabende_ Tiere waren... Ichigo sprang in die Luft, gerade rechtzeitig um einem Stalagmiten auszuweichen, der aus dem Erdboden auf ihn zu geschossen kam. Ihm folgten mehrere weitere, die sich alle nach ihm ausstreckten, während er sich von ihnen weg bewegte.

"Interessant..." sagte er, während er Zangetsu herunter peitschen ließ und alle mit einem _Getsuga Tensho_ zerstörte. Es gab eine Bewegung in der Staubwolke und Ichigo zog sein Zanpakuto gerade rechtzeitig hoch um zu verhindern, dass er von Felsen in Klatschergröße getroffen wurde, die aus den Trümmern auf ihn zu geschossen kamen. "Sehr interessant." Er sah zu Cedric hinüber. _Hufflepuff und Quidditch - wie passend_. "Ist das alles, was du hast?"

Cedric lächelte; er fing gerade an warm zu werden. "Natürlich nicht", erwiderte er. Dann verwendete er _Calamus,_ um mehrere Sprengköpfe in Richtung seines Kommandanten zu schicken, da er wusste, dass Ichigo sie zum Explodieren bringen konnte, und während er sich um diese kümmerte, benutzte er _Carpe Retractum_ in dem Versuch, den Hut an sich zu ziehen und das Verbot von _Accio_ zu umgehen. Ichigo ließ alle Sprengköpfe ganz leicht mit _Shakkaho_ explodieren und er konnte den anderen Zauber aufheben.

Noch mehr Steinklatscher und Stalagmiten kamen auf ihn zu, zusammen mit einer schnellen Folge von Zauberstab- und _Kido_ -Zaubern, genug um Ichigo für mindestens fünfzehn Minuten auf Trab zu halten. Und dann verwendete Cedric _Bakudo 21: Sekienton_ , was eine Explosion aus rotem Rauch verursachte und Ichigos Sicht vernebelte. (1) Er schickte grinsend eine Bitte an Zangetsu, seinen Zauberstab festzuhalten, wofür er eine Bestätigung erhielt, und indem er die Umwicklung seiner Hand los ließ, wirbelte er sein Zanpakuto schnell herum, was einen kleinen Wirbelwind erzeugte, der den Rauch weg blies. Cedric war nicht länger dort, wo er gestanden hatte. Ichigo zog Zangetsu zurück in seine Hand und wirbelte herum, um die Schlag abzuwehren, von dem er wusste, dass er auf ihn zu kommen würde.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du wirklich so nahe heran kommen willst?" fragte ihn Ichigo, der Cedrics Furchtlosigkeit mir Beifall aufnahm. Wenigstens hatte er keine Angst vor einem Nahkampf. Er hatte gelernt, dass bei Zauberern sich anscheinend alles um Abstand drehte. Das einzige Mal, dass er Voldemort nahe gekommen war, hatte er gedacht, dass er Panik in den Augen des 'Dunklen Lords' gesehen hatte. Nein, enger Kontakt - Nahkampf - war nicht die Art, wie sie ausgebildet wurden. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht vor, schon anzugreifen...

Cedric grinste ihn nur an und wirkte _Bakudo 9: Geki_ , nur um von Ichigos _Bakudo 39: Enkosen_ abgeblockt zu werden. Ichigo nickte anerkennend - direkt ehe er sich wegducken musste, als ein weiterer Steinklatscher auf seinen Kopf zukam. Na ja, er hatte auch mit Sicherheit keine Angst davor, seinen Kommandanten aufs Geratewohl anzugreifen, dachte Ichigo reumütig, als er sah, dass eine weitere Salve auf ihn zukam. Seufzend, weil er keine Lust hatte, einen weiteren _Getsuga Tensho_ zu benutzen, verwandelte er die Klatscher in kleine weiße Schmetterlinge - und sandte sie zu Cedric zurück, um ihn zu nerven. _Hm, beinahe so, als hätte man sein eigenes Senbonzakura_ , überlegte er, während er zusah, wie sein Gegner die nervenden kleinen Insekten von seinem Gesicht weg schlug. Während er abgelenkt war, warf Ichigo mehrere Zauber auf ihn: _Shakkaho_ , einen von Rukias persönlichen Lieblingen; und _Byakurai_ , mit dem er dank Byakuya ein wenig zu vertraut war. Cedric konnte dem ersten kaum ausweichen und er blockte den zweiten ab, dann warf er _Tenran_ auf Ichigo... in der Hoffnung, ihm den Hut vom Kopf zu blasen. Ichigo blockierte ihn mit _Danku_ und feuerte dann ein paar schnelle Verwünschungen ab, die Cedric mit seinem Zanpakuto abblocken konnte.

Er ließ es zu, dass der Übungskampf noch ein wenig länger dauerte, während er noch ein wenig beeindruckter wurde. Cedric war in der Lage, in schneller Abfolge Zauber abzufeuern, während er gleichzeitig sein Zanpakuto benutzte - nicht schlecht für jemanden, der nur ein Jahr lang tot war, aber ihm ging das _Reiatsu_ aus, während Ichigo, der an diesem Morgen bereits einen Übungskampf von mehr als einer Stunde mit Renji hinter sich hatte, sich immer noch taufrisch fühlte... Er beschloss, dass es Zeit war, das zu beenden.

Während Cedric versuchte, eine weitere Verteidigung abzuschütteln, machte Ichigo einen Blitzschritt hinter ihn und hielt ihm beinahe lässig sein Zanpakuto an den Hals, was den anderen jungen Mann erstarren ließ. "Genug", sagte Ichigo. "Das Spiel ist aus. Obwohl du dich nicht allzu schlecht geschlagen hast."

"Ich schätze, ich hätte nicht erwarten sollen, dich zu besiegen", erwiderte Cedric mit einem müden Lächeln. "Dich, mit dem endlosen _Reiatsu_?"

"Nicht ganz endlos", Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte schwach zurück. "Selbst ich werde müde." _Irgendwann._

Als Cedric auf seinem Weg zurück stolperte, nahm Ichigo seinen Arm und hielt ihn aufrecht. "Immer langsam", sagte er.

"Ah - s-sorry, Kommandant..." sagte Cedric, der ein wenig hin und her schwankte. Ichigo seufzte. _Ich hätte den Kampf früher beenden sollen_... Er schlang sich einen der Arme des jungen Mannes über die Schulter und machte dann einen Blitzschritt zu den anderen zurück als er sah, dass sich noch mehr Zuschauer dazu gesellt hatten, unter ihnen seine Mutter, die Potters und Sirius. Es war Sirius, der vortrat.

"Wir nehmen ihn, wir wissen, dass du eine Menge zu tun hast", sagte Sirius mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Ichigo sah, dass James nicht länger ein Mensch, sondern statt dessen ein gewaltiger Hirsch war - einer, der durchaus in der Lage war, den erschöpften Shinigami zu tragen. Hm, Ichigo hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten als Animagi behalten hatten...

"Wir wissen, was zu tun ist, Ichigo", nickte Lily. "Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sich jemand überanstrengt."

"Oder das letzte", fügte Masaki trocken hinzu, die zusah, wie Sirius Cedric auf James' Rücken half.

"Nun, er wird seine Grenzen kennenlernen müssen. Es geht doch nicht an, dass mir mein Dritter Rangoffizier zusammenklappt, oder?" Ichigo lächelte alle leicht an. Cedric schaffte es, seinen Kopf von James' Nacken zu heben, wo er ihn hatte fallen lassen, und seine Augen wurden tellergroß. Die anderen Kommandanten lächelten ihn ungeniert an. Bei Byakuya war das immer schwer zu erkennen, aber er hatte einen schwachen Glanz in den Augen.

"D-dritter Rangoffizier?" flüsterte er überwältigt. Er wurde zum Dritten Rangoffizier befördert? _Wirklich_?

"Was? Hast du nicht mitgekriegt, worum es hier ging?" grinste Ichigo über seine Reaktion. Momo lächelte ihn ebenfalls an, während James sich immer noch mit einem verblüfften aber glücklichen Shinigami auf dem Rücken umdrehte und sich in Bewegung setzte, während dieser wiederholte: "Dritter Rangoffizier? Wirklich?" und zwar immer wieder, während Sirius und Lily neben ihm her gingen und ihn festhielten. Masaki sah ihnen einen Moment lang nach, ehe sie sich zu ihrem Sohn umdrehte.

"Er wird für die nächsten paar Tage hin und weg sein, das weißt du", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln zu Ichigo. Er lächelte zurück während die Gruppe der Zuschauer anfing sich zu zerstreuen, und Rukia sich zu ihm durch schlängelte.

"Übrigens mag ich deinen neuen Look", sagte sie, als sie mit einem schelmischen Blick zu ihm aufsah. Ichigo verdrehte die Augen nach oben. Er hatte vergessen, dass er immer noch Uraharas Hut trug. Einen Augenblick später wurde er ihm von einem erzürnten Ladenbesitzer vom Kopf gerissen.

"Wenn du das nächste Mal etwas ausborgen willst, frag", sagte Urahara in angriffslustigem Tonfall.

"Ich habe gefragt - Yoruichi", erwiderte Ichigo unschuldig. "Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie ihn für mich von dir borgen würde - ich wusste, dass du es ihr nicht abschlagen könntest."

"Na, dann frag das nächste Mal selber", grummelte er, während er seinen Hut auf Zeichen für Abnutzung untersuchte, von denen es keine gab. Yoruichi stand kichernd hinter ihm - anscheinend hatte sie ihm den Hut einfach abgenommen ohne zu fragen, um ihm einen Streich zu spielen. Ichigo verdrehte die Augen in ihre Richtung. Er verehrte seine Lehrerin für Bankai / _Kido_ / Etikette / _Hakuda / Hoho / Shunpo_ , aber manchmal... er wusste nicht, was er mit ihr machen sollte, wenn ihre verspielte Natur mit ihr durchging. Sie konnte manchmal so... kätzchenhaft sein... (2)

Ichigo sah der Gruppe Zauberer beim Gehen nach, Urahara verschwand schlecht gelaunt und dann ging er selber mit Toshiro, Momo, Rukia, die sich immer noch bei ihm untergehakt hatte, los und - er begegnete dem schelmischen Blick von Yoruichi, die ihm zuzwinkerte und schaffte es irgendwie, ein ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten, als er das sah.

 _Mission erfüllt._

"Ich habe das meiste davon mitbekommen, Ichigo", sagte die Blitzgöttin, deren Lippen amüsiert zuckten, zu ihm. "Es war nicht nur Cedric, der sich gut geschlagen hat. Ich war auch sehr von dem beeindruckt, was du gemacht hast."

"Danke, Yoruichi", er erwiderte das Lächeln. "Das bedeutet mir eine Menge, wenn es von dir kommt."

"Sie hat Recht, Ichigo", nickte Momo. "Ich glaube, ein paar Mal hast du sogar das _Kido_ wortlos ausgeführt... Es war nicht so stark, wie es mit der vollen Beschwörungsformel gewesen wäre, aber du hast heute auch kein _Kido_ mit voller Kraft gebraucht. Du hast ihn nur getestet, also musstest du nur sehen, wie er reagieren würde."

Rukia drückte stolz seinen Arm. Er wurde langsam ein gut ausgebildeter Shinigami, der nicht nur auf die rohe Kraft seines Zanpakuto beschränkt war.

Einen Augenblick später zuckten alle zusammen, als eine Reihe kleiner Explosionen durch die Seireitei hallten.

"Was zur Hölle...?" rief Toshiro aus, der sich umsah.

"Hat Mayuri wieder seine Kompanie in die Luft gejagt?" fragte Momo besorgt, während sie sich in Richtung der Zwölften Kompanie umwandte.

"Möglicherweise", erwiderte Ichigo trocken. "Ist er nicht der wahrscheinlichste Verdächtige, wenn es um Explosionen unbekannter Ursache geht?"

"Ich frage bei Soifon nach", bot sich Yoruichi an. "Wartet hier." Sie verschwand flirrend mit Shunpo. Ein paar Minuten später tauchte sie mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf.

"Es war nicht nur in der Zwölften", sagte sie ihnen. "Es war auch in der Elften und in der Zweiten."

"Die..." vier Augenpaare weiteten sich bei ihren Worten.

"Oh je", Momo fand endlich ihre Stimme wieder. "Was war es?"

"Nicht sicher, aber Soifon hat bereits mit der Untersuchung angefangen."

"Hm", Ichigo sah mit finsterem Blick zu Boden. "Mayuri hat vielleicht noch etwas losgelassen. Ich hoffe, er hat keine explodierenden Minimuffs geschaffen..."

"Das würde die Elfte erklären; aber die Zweite?" sagte Rukia verblüfft. "Wenn es die Dreizehnte wäre, oder die Zehnte..."

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Soifon hält sich ziemlich oft in der Nähe der Zwölften auf und versucht, ihn bei etwas zu erwischen; es lässt ihn ehrlich bleiben", erklärte Yoruichi.

Sie hatten nur ein paar Schritte gemacht, als ein Höllenfalter ankam, der alle Kommandanten, Vizekommandanten, Isshin, Urahara und Yoruichi zur Ersten Kompanie beorderte.

"Uh-oh", sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und fragten sich, warum sie so schnell nach dem Vorfall gerufen wurden.

Sobald alle beisammen waren, und irgendwie verblüffte Gesichter machten (mit Ausnahme des erzürnten Mayuri und der genervten Soifon), starrte der Generalkommandant auf sie hinunter. Ichigo warf einen Blick zu seinem Vater hinüber um festzustellen, wie es ihm nach seinem Tag voller Untersuchungen bei Kommandantin Unohana ging... Er schien vollkommen eingeschüchtert und zeigte keine Anzeichen seines üblichen manischen Selbst. Ichigo grinste ihn mit einiger Befriedigung an und sah dann zur gleichmütig lächelnden Kommandantin der Vierten hinüber, nickte ihr voller Anerkennung zu, worauf sie mit einem eigenen Nicken und einem leicht breiterem Lächeln antwortete. Es würde nicht sehr lange anhalten, aber für den Moment... würde es ausreichen.

"Also dann", sagte Yamamoto, der seinen Blick über die versammelten Offiziere gleiten ließ, wobei er ihn am längsten auf denen ruhen ließ, die Zugang zur Winkelgasse hatte. "Wer von Ihnen hat die Bluffknaller in der Zweiten, Elften und Zwölften Kompanie losgelassen?"

Niemand antwortete, obwohl mehrere Augen zu denjenigen hinüber drifteten, denen es am ehesten zuzutrauen war, solch einen Streich zu spielen - Renji, Shunsui, Urahara, Kira, Isshin und Yoruichi. Obwohl es sich niemand vorstellen konnte, dass Yoruichi Soifon einen Streich dieser Größenordnung spielen würde... sie necken, ja - eine Explosion in der Zweiten Kompanie verursachen - nein.

"Ich verstehe... niemand will sich dazu bekennen." Er wandte sich an Soifon. "Haben Sie, was von den Geräten übrig ist?"

"Sie sind bereits Kommandant Kurotsuchi zur Untersuchung übergeben worden", erwiderte sie. "Allerdings scheinen sie magischen Ursprungs zu sein.

"Das ist ungeheuerlich!" Mayuri schäumte praktisch. "Ich verlange, dass jemand bestraft wird! Ich hätte mehrere wertvolle Experimente verlieren können!" Er sah zu Urahara hinüber. "Ich weiß, dass das Ihr Werk ist -"

Urahara warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu und vergaß sogar, seinen Fächer zu benutzen. "Huh? Ich habe versucht, meinen Hut zu finden - den Ichigo gestohlen hatte -"

"Ich habe ihn nicht gestohlen - ich habe ihn _ausgeborgt_ -"

"Sehr wahrscheinlich..." Urahara warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu, und Ichigo fragte sich, wie lange er das durchhalten würde.

Yamamotos Stock knallte auf den Boden, was alle zusammenzucken ließ. "Genug."

"Keh", Zaraki rieb sich das Ohr, wobei er Mayuri unheilvoll anfunkelte. "Was soll der Aufriss? Es war ein bisschen Lärm - hält die Leute auf Trab. Nichts ist kaputt gegangen."

Zur Überraschung von allen nickte Soifon zustimmend. "Es war ein Streich - ein harmloser - aber er hat uns gezeigt, wo wir Löcher in unserer Sicherheit haben. Was ich sagen kann ist folgendes: Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, musste sich ziemlich schnell bewegen... sogar _sehr_ schnell." Das ließ Blicke zu drei Leuten schwenken: Byakuya, Yoruichi und Ichigo. Allerdings waren sowohl Byakuya als auch Ichigo, wie der Edelmann mit höchst beleidigter Miene klarstellte, den ganzen Morgen mit Renji, Komamura, Toshiro und Gin zusammen gewesen... Das einzige Alibi, das Yoruichi hatte, war Urahara - und die Tatsache, dass sie dessen Hut für Ichigo gestohlen hatte, damit er ihn im Übungskampf mit seinem Untergebenen verwenden konnte. Yamamoto seufzte. _Niemand würde eingestehen, dass er das durchgezogen hatte_...

"Kommandant Kurotsuchi -"

"Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass ich diese Geräte sehr gründlich untersuchen werde", sagte er zum Generalkommandanten. "Da sie allerdings mit Magie zu tun haben, werde ich mit einigen Zauberern über die Vorrichtungen sprechen müssen."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Kurosaki-san Ihnen dabei helfen können wird." sagte Yamamoto streng.

"Oh, ich werde sie nachdrücklich deswegen befragen -"

Er hatte seinen Satz noch nicht beendet, als die Atmosphäre im Raum schwer und bedrückend wurde, als viele Augenpaare ihn anfunkelten und _Reiatsus_ zornig aufflackerten bei dem, was er damit möglicherweise gemeint haben könnte. Masaki hatte viele Freunde gewonnen, seit sie in die Seireitei gebracht worden war, und alle zu einem leckeren Weihnachtsessen einzuladen hatte das gefestigt. Ichigo hatte sogar angefangen, Zangetsu aus seiner Scheide zu ziehen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass dieser Wahnsinnige in die Nähe seiner Mutter kam. Das Geräusch von Metall, das poliertes Holz entlang glitt, tönte laut im plötzlich leisen Raum. Das stärkste Missfallen kam jedoch vom alten Mann Yamamoto selbst.

"Ah..." korrigierte Mayuri hastig, als er fühlte wie all das zornige _Reiatsu_ auf ihn niederdrückte. "Ich werde Nemu mit ihr reden lassen..."

"Eine sehr weise Entscheidung", sagte Yamamoto unheilverheißend.

#

Als sie sein Büro erreichten, setzte sich Yoruichi auf einen freien Flecken Aktenschrank, auf dem kein Schreibkram lag, während Ichigo sich in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. Er hatte für sich einen bequemen Bürostuhl herbeigezaubert als er erkannt hatte, wie viele Stunden er darin verbringen würde, während er Tensa Zangetsu dabei zuhörte, wie er sich darüber ausließ und beklagte, dass seine Kräfte missbraucht wurden. Als sie das gesehen hatte, hatte Momo es versucht und geschafft einen annehmbaren, wenn auch kleineren herzuzaubern. Er war immer noch bequemer als der, den sie vorher gehabt hatte, und machte die langen Stunden des Ausfüllens von Schreibkram erträglicher. Rukia saß auf der Armlehne seines Stuhls, so eng wie möglich an ihn gepresst, während Momo auf dem zusätzlichen Stuhl saß, den er für Gäste bereit hielt. Rukia und Momo wechselten dauernd Blicke, als ob keine von ihnen sich trauen würde, die Frage auszusprechen, die sie stellen wollte...

"Yoruichi, kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Ichigo sah seinen Sensei ernst an, während er müßig das Weihnachtsgeschenk betastete, das er von seiner Mutter erhalten hatte - ein besonderer Federkiel, den sie speziell für seine Verwaltungsarbeit entworfen hatte Hoffentlich würde er die Dinge sehr viel schneller machen...

"Klar", erwiderte sie, ihre Augen glänzten während sie die beiden Turteltäubchen beobachtete. Sie war ziemlich zufrieden, dass sie eine Rolle in dieser Beziehung gehabt hatte - selbst wenn es nur die gewesen war, sämtliche anderen potenziellen Verehrer abzuschrecken. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Soifons Idee, Karottensträuße zu versenden, ein meisterlicher Touch gewesen war und hatte das ihrem Protegé auch gesagt - sobald sie damit aufgehört hatte, sich durch die davon hervorgerufenen Gedankenbilder vor Lachen auf dem Boden zu kugeln.

"Du warst gestern Morgen dabei, als Yamamoto mit Kommandantin Unohana über meinen Vater gesprochen hat..."

Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. "Ja, und ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Ich hatte denselben Gedanken. Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein Ichigo - ich weiß es nicht. Kisuke weiß bestimmt etwas, aber er ist mir ausgewichen. Genau wie deine Mutter, als ich versucht habe, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Ich kann keinen von beiden festnageln. Ich würde meinen rechten Arm darauf verwetten, dass Professor Dumbledore auch etwas weiß, aber er ist ein zugeknöpfter alter Mann mit vielen eigenen Geheimnissen - ich glaube nicht, dass er uns etwas sagen wird."

"Dann hattest du also dieselbe Idee wie ich?" merkte Toshiro von der Türöffnung her an. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um als er das Büro betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, damit sie nicht gestört würden. In diesem Moment sahen sie so aus, als ob sie ein Treffen der Shinigami abhalten würden, die Hogwarts zugeteilt waren... hoffentlich würde niemandem klar werden, worüber sie tatsächlich sprachen. Toshiro starrte Ichigo und Yoruichi an und fragte dann: "Also - warum habt ihr zwei das getan?"

Die beiden wechselten einen Blick; natürlich würde Toshiro dahinter kommen...

"Ich war stinksauer auf ihn", sagte Ichigo unverblümt. "Die ganze Sache mit den Minimuffs..."

Rukias Augen wurden rund als Ichigo aufstand und seinen Besprechungstisch und ein paar Kissen und dann eine Kanne Tee herbei beschwor. Sie alle hielten die Luft an, während er seinen Zauberstab dazu benutzte einzuschenken, und sogar er atmete erleichtert auf, als er keinen einzigen Tropfen verschüttete. Sein Zauberstab funktionierte bei einigen Sachen in der Soul Society viel besser als in der Welt der Lebenden - wie Sprüche aus Zauberkunst und er fragte sich, ob es an dem Kern aus Thestralhaar lag. Rukia strahlte ihn an. "Du hast das wegen der Minimuffs gemacht?"

"Ja. Hauptsächlich. Was Zaraki angeht - statt zu kämpfen, haben wir einander Streiche gespielt. Er weiß, dass ich dafür verantwortlich war - aber er wird nichts sagen, weil er Angst hat, dass ich ihn das nächste Mal nicht mitnehmen, wenn ich etwas 'spaßiges' vorhabe. Er, Yachiru, Ikkaku und Yumi werden sich einfach eine Möglichkeit ausdenken, es mir heimzuzahlen; sie stecken wahrscheinlich gerade die Köpfe zusammen und versuchen, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen." Ichigo zuckte die Achseln. Es war eine neuartige Idee gewesen, hervorgerufen durch Yachirus Alter und Zarakis Angst davor, wieder in ein Kaninchen verwandelt zu werden. "Yamamoto weiß auch Bescheid - er hat wahrscheinlich erraten, was die Detonation bei der Elften war." Ichigo seufzte. "Er hat es lieber, wenn wir einander Streiche spielen, als dass wir kämpfen oder ich vor ihm weglaufe und versuche einem Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen, da letzteres beides normalerweise mit einer Menge Kollateralschaden endet."

"Mit mir und Soifon ist es dasselbe", grinste Yoruichi sie an. "Ich habe nur die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt, als sie bekam, das ist alles. Ichigo und ich sind auf diese Idee gekommen, als wir erfahren haben, was diese Bluffknallern können. Wir hatten allerdings nicht vor, sie gegen Mayuri einzusetzen, bis zu diesem Fiasko mit den Minimuffs. Yamamoto hat die Versammlung nur abgehalten, weil Mayuri ihn dazu gedrängt hat."

"Verstehe..." nickte Toshiro begreifend. "Um jetzt zum anderen Thema zurückzukommen..."

"Also, um deine Frage zu beantworten - ja, habe ich", erwiderte Yoruichi. "Wir wissen, dass Isshin ein Kommandant war - aber ich kann noch nicht einmal herausfinden, in welcher Kompanie er war, oder in welchem Abschlussjahrgang der Akademie. Es sollte keine so große Sache sein", murrte sie verärgert - vor allem für eine ehemalige Befehlshaberin der Mobilen Geheimtruppe.

"Es sei denn... er wurde befördert..." Toshiro hatte einen plötzlichen Geistesblitz.

"Hm, möglicherweise", nickte sie, da sie sah, worauf er mit seiner Aussage hinaus wollte. "Wir sollen nicht über diejenigen reden, die befördert worden sind -"

"Du meinst - die Nullte Kompanie?" keuchte Momo, die ihre Tasse absetzte, ehe sie etwas verschüttete.

"Ja. Wenn ein Kommandant befördert wird, löscht man seinen oder ihren Namen aus den Aufzeichnungen der Soul Society - sie sollen nicht mehr existieren. Wir vergessen sie nicht, oder dass sie einmal hier waren - es ist tatsächlich eher symbolisch - aber es hilft tatsächlich dabei, Feinde davon abzuhalten, sich an die zurückgelassenen Familien und Freunde heranzumachen. Was hat es schließlich für einen Sinn, wenn die Person, gegen die du einen Groll hegst, nie etwas davon erfahren wird?"

"Er ist stark - aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass er derartig stark wäre", merkte Rukia an. Zugegeben, Isshin hatte es geschafft, eine Zeit lang gegen Aizen zu bestehen, ehe er geschlagen wurde - und er war der erste gewesen, der wieder auf den Beinen war, sogar noch vor Urahara und Yoruichi.

"Na ja, wenn er tatsächlich die Finale _Getsuga Tensho_ angewendet hat", überlegte Ichigo, der zuhörte, was Zangetsu ihm sagte, "dann wird er seine frühere Stärke nie wieder erlangen. Und außerdem hat er beinahe zwanzig Jahre gebraucht um sich zu erholen und er war ständig meinem überfließenden _Reiatsu_ ausgesetzt, bis er so weit gekommen ist."

"Stimmt", nickte Yoruichi und fing an, die Punkte an ihren Fingern abzuzählen. "Also, wir haben geschlussfolgert, dass dein Vater wahrscheinlich in der Königlichen Garde war; er hat _Mugetsu_ angewendet; und dass Yamamoto, Unohana und wahrscheinlich auch Ukitake und Kyoraku ihn kannten, als er hier Kommandant war. Kisuke kennt die Wahrheit, genau wie deine Mutter und wahrscheinlich auch Professor Dumbledore."

"Generalkommandant Yamamoto hat so geredet, als hätte er deinen Vater tatsächlich aufgezogen", sagte Rukia und nippte an ihrem Tee.

"Das ist es, was mich stört..." murrte Ichigo. Er mochte nicht, worauf das hinaus lief.

"Das habe ich auch bemerkt", nickte Toshiro. "Und es ist nicht nur das. Yamamoto ist nachsichtig mit dir, Kurosaki. _Sehr_ nachsichtig. Man könnte fast sagen - nachgiebig. Du wirst wegen der Bluffknaller keinen Ärger bekommen."

"Huh?" Ichigo sah verblüfft zu dem weißhaarigen Kommandanten hinüber. Worüber redete er?

"Kurosaki, du bist mit einer Menge ungestraft davon gekommen, seit du hier eingedrungen bist, um Rukia zu retten. Auch wenn du einen Verräter in unserer Mitte entlarvt hast, hättest du dennoch verhaftet werden sollen. Wurdest du aber nicht. Du wurdest freigelassen, du und deine Freunde. Als du dem Generalkommandanten das erste Mal begegnet bist, was hat er dich gefragt?"

"Ehm - er hat nach meinem Namen und dem meines Zanpakuto gefragt. Und er wollte meinen Angriff sehen."

"Sonst noch etwas?" drängte Toshiro nach mehr Informationen.

"Meinen - Vater..." Ichigos Augen wurden groß.

Toshiro nickte befriedigt. "Den Namen deines Vaters."

"Scheiße", fluchte Ichigo. "Dann wusste er..."

"Ich vermute schon."

"Hat er irgendwas zu dir gesagt, Yoruichi? Ich weiß, dass wir auf dich warten mussten, bis du dein Treffen mit ihm beendet hattest, ehe wir gehen konnten", fragte Ichigo, indem er sie ansah.

Yoruichi schien gedankenverloren, als ob sie zu ihrem Gespräch mit Yamamoto zurück dachte. "Er wollte etwas über dein Training und deine Familie wissen", nickte sie. "Natürlich wusste ich, dass Isshin irgendwie seine Fähigkeiten verloren hatte und im Exil war, aber ich wusste keine Einzelheiten. Das hat ihn anscheinend überrascht; er wusste nichts davon."

Toshiro starrte nachdenklich auf die Teekanne. "War er aufgewühlt?" fragte er endlich.

"Eher - bestürzt, denke ich", erwiderte sie, nachdem sie darüber nachgegrübelt hatte. "Dann hat er mich gebeten, Ichigo im Auge zu behalten - und sicherzustellen, dass ihm nichts passiert." Sie lächelte den überraschten Kommandanten der Fünften Kompanie an. "Er hat ein sehr starkes Interesse am Wohlergehen eines gewissen Jemand bekundet."

"Ich bin nicht der Einzige, dem das aufgefallen ist", warf Toshiro ein. "Ichimaru hat mir gegenüber angemerkt, dass es einen wichtigen Grund dafür gab, dass Aizen an Kurosaki interessiert war, aber er hätte ihm den nicht mitgeteilt. Tosen wusste es, genau wie Ulquiorra; aber Ichimaru hat er es nicht gesagt." Er zog ein finsteres Gesicht. "Und Komamura hat angemerkt, dass man Ärger am besten aus dem Weg geht - wenn man hinter dir steht... weil der Generalkommandant darüber hinweg sehen wird, was du auch tust." Er dachte noch etwas weiter nach. "Und ich finde es etwas seltsam - dass Kurotsuchi tatsächlich gekommen ist, als du ihn ins Büro des Generalkommandanten zitiert hast, als wir das Amulett hierher gebracht haben... Es ist beinahe so, als ob er auch etwas spürt. Als ob er ebenfalls denkt, dass es besser ist, sich gut mit dir zu stellen... normalerweise hätte er sich mehr beschwert. _Viel mehr_."

"Kisuke hat gesagt, dass der Generalkommandant wegen deiner Hand fuchsteufelswild war", sagte Yoruichi nachdenklich und tippte sich mit dem Finger ans Kinn. "Er hat sich nicht beruhigt, bis Unohana gesagt hat, dass es reparabel ist. Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum er dem kleinen Streich an Umbridge zugestimmt hat."

"Wir brauchen Bestätigung -" betonte Momo, die ihre Stimme wiederfand. Sie hatte bis jetzt zutiefst erschüttert da gesessen. Selbst Rukia schien irgendwie fassungslos.

"Oh, jetzt wo ich etwas konkreteres habe, kriege ich die von Kisuke", versprach Yoruichi mit einem sehr kätzischen Grinsen. "Vertrau mir, ich kriege sie. Ihm wird das Hören und Sehen vergehen."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich aus Pops heraus bekommen kann. Wahrscheinlich nichts über die Königliche Garde - das ist alles streng geheim"; sagte Ichigo leise, der scharf nachdachte. "Aber - das andere - das prügele ich notfalls aus ihm heraus."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das tatsächlich in Betracht ziehen", Momo schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß; es ist beinahe unglaublich", seufzte Rukia. "Aber der Grund, dass Ichigo damit durchgekommen ist, den Generalkommandanten sogar in Versammlungen der Kommandanten 'Opa' zu nennen..."

"Warum Byakuya ohne einen Kampf nachgegeben hat - Yamamoto muss ihm gesagt haben -" Ichigo fühlte sich benommen. "Oh, mein Gott..."

"Ich kann mir keinen anderen Grund vorstellen", nickte Yoruichi. Toshiro nickte ebenfalls.

"Generalkommandant Yamamoto ist _wirklich_ dein Großvater."

* * *

Und da ist es - Ichigo erkennt endlich die Wahrheit über sein Verhältnis zu Yamamoto.

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

Okay, heute ist ziemlich viel abzudecken. Hauptsächlich nur Erklärungen und Definitionen:

Yep - falls ihr die Definition nicht finden konntet, _Anaguma_ bedeutet 'Dachs'. Ich habe mich fast totgelacht, als Nexina mir die Idee geschickt hat... wie konnte ich sie nicht verwenden?

(1) im Trainingskampf verwendete Zauber

Alle Bleach-Definitionen kommen von der Bleach Wiki-Seite.

 _Bakudo 21 Sekienton_ ( _Rote Rauchflucht_ ): Dieser Spruch ermöglicht es dem Anwender, indem er seine Hände auf den Untergrund, auf dem er steht, legt und den Kidospruch sagt, mithilfe einer roten Rauchwolke, welche dem Gegner die Sicht nehmen soll, aus dem Kampf zu flüchten. Es gibt im Moment keine bekannte Beschwörungsformel.

 _Bakudo 9 Horin_ ( _Zerfallender Kreis_ ; aus dem Anime): Lässt eine orangefarbene Ranke mit spiralförmigen gelben Mustern aus der Hand des Anwenders entspringen und versucht, ein Ziel einzufangen. Das Ende verbleibt in den Händen des Anwenders, was es demjenigen erlaubt, den Pfad der Ranke vor und nach der Gefangennahme zu kontrollieren. Das _Kido_ kann sich mit einem anderen derselben Art koppeln, wenn beide ein Ziel erfasst haben, und diese zusammenbinden. Es gibt auch _Bakudo 9 Geki_ ( _Schlag_ ), das das Ziel lähmt...

 _Bakudo 39 Enkosen_ ( _Runder Schleusenfächer_ ): Der Anwender beschwört ein Schild aus verdichtetem Reiatsu, das feindliche Angriffe abblockt. Es ist unbekannt, ob es eine Beschwörungsformel gibt.

 _Hado 58 Tenran_ ( _Himmelskrieg_ ): Ein breiter werdender, tornadoartiger Wirbel wird auf das Ziel abgefeuert. Beschwörungsformel ist unbekannt.

 _Bakudo 81 Danku_ ( _Zerteilende Leere_ ): Bei diesem Spruch wird eine durchsichtige Wand erzeugt, die den Anwender vor Angriffen abschirmt. Byakuya hat behauptet, dass die Wand alle Hadosprüche von #1-89 erfolgreich abwehren kann.

 _Calamus_ , ein ungesagter Zauber, mit dem der Anwender das Ziel mit mehreren, voneinander unabhängigen Gefechtsköpfen überschüttet, ist ein Duellzauber, der durch ein Aufwärtsschnipsen, gefolgt von einem Abwärtsstoß des Zauberstabs ausgeführt wird.

 _Carpe Retractum_ \- zieht das Ziel in Richtung des Anwenders oder vice versa. Das könnte der Zauber sein, den Dumbledore im Kampf um das Ministerium anwendet, als er die fliehenden Todesser zu sich zurück gezogen hat; oder es könnte der Aufrufezauber gewesen sein. Dieser hier hätte in meiner Vorstellung eher den 'Angelrute und Einholen'-Effekt.

 _Accio_ ist die Formel für den Aufrufezauber, der dazu führt, dass Gegenstände in gerader Linie auf den Zaubernden zufliegen.

(2) _Hakuda_ : Waffenloser Kampf ( _Weiße Faust_ ) wird von den meisten Shinigami nicht weiter verfeinert. In diesem Kurs werden physische Stärke und Geschicklichkeit festgelegt und es scheint eine Kombination mehrerer Kampfkünste zu sein. Die herausragendsten Anwender dieser Technik sind jene, die dem _Onmitsukido,_ der mobilen Geheimtruppe, zugeteilt sind. Meister des _Hakuda_ können es leicht mit durchschnittlichen bewaffneten Gegnern und jenen, die um ein Mehrfaches größer sind als sie, aufnehmen. Der Kommandant der Zweiten Division und dessen 3ter Rangoffizier, oder Anführer des Festnahmecorps sind oft unter den führenden Meistern. Insbesondere der Anführer des Festnahmecorps muss seine Meisterschaft in _Hakuda_ beweisen, um überhaupt für die Position in Betracht gezogen zu werden. Der Grund ist, dass das Madennest, ihr Gefängnis, eine waffenfreie Zone ist. Jeder der eintritt, muss in der Lage sein, sich vollständig mit bloßen Händen zu verteidigen, oder unter dem Schutz von jemandem stehen, der das kann. Urahara hat diese Fähigkeit im Handlungsbogen "Zurücksetzen des Pendels" unter Beweis gestellt.

 _Hohō_ : Beweglichkeit ( _Schritttechnik_ ) ist eine wichtige Fähigkeit für die meisten Shinigami. Obwohl es niemals direkt ausgesprochen wird, steht es wahrscheinlich mit der Fähigkeit von Shinigami in Verbindung, durch Verwendung ihrer spirituellen Kraft durch die Luft zu laufen. Indem sie _Reishi_ unter ihren Füßen sammeln und verfestigen, schaffen es Shinigami, Halt in der Luft zu finden und können sich darin frei bewegen oder verhindern, dass sie abstürzen.

 _Shunpo:_ ( _Blitzschritte_ ), eine Bewegungstechnik, die dem Anwender erlaubt, sich schneller zu bewegen als das Auge folgen kann. Der Schwerpunkt, der die Basis dieser Technik bestimmt, ist Geschwindigkeit. Da Geschwindigkeit der Hauptpunkt dieser Technik ist, wird die Methode am besten dadurch charakterisiert wie schnell man von Punkt A nach Punkt B in der kleinstmöglichen Zahl an Schritten kommt. Training und Können bestimmen, wie schnell ein Anwender von _Shunpo_ sich bewegen kann. Jemand mit wenig Eignung oder hat man es nicht über eine längere Zeit angewendet, wäre man offensichtlich außer Übung, was dazu führt, dass diese Individuen beträchtlich langsamer sind, weil sie mehr Schritte brauchen um eine höhere Geschwindigkeit zu erreichen, wodurch sie leichter und in kürzerer Zeit erschöpft sind. Die Gewandtheit und Geschwindigkeit von _Hoho_ kann durch Meisterschaft der Technik, Konzentration und Training verstärkt und verbessert werden. Die hervorragendsten Anwender dieser Technik werden dem _Omnitsukido_ zugeordnet, aber auch Byakuya Kuchiki und der Generalkommandant gehören dazu. Shunsui hat während des Soul Society Arc ebenfalls gezeigt, dass er es sehr gut beherrscht und hat dafür von Yamamoto ein Kompliment erhalten.

 _Bluffknaller_ sind schwarze, hupenförmige Gegenstände, die dazu gedacht sind, eine Ablenkung zu erzeugen. Nachdem er fallen gelassen wurde, läuft der Köder eine ziemliche Strecke weg, erzeugt ein Geräusch wie einen lauten Knall und spuckt schwarze Rauchwolken aus, was die Aufmerksamkeit vom Benutzer ablenkt. Sie wurden von Fred und George Weasley erfunden und bei Weasleys' Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zum Verkauf angeboten. Harry Potter hat mehrere dieser Gegenstände geschenkt erhalten. Harry hat einen während des Eindringens ins Zaubereiministerium verwendet, um eine Ablenkung für mehrere Angestellte des Zaubereiministeriums zu erzeugen, damit er Dolores Umbridges Büro nach einem der Horkruxe durchsuchen konnte. Der Bluffknaller hat auch einen Auftritt in dem Film _Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1_. Sie dienen demselben Zweck wie in dem Buch, aber im Film ist das Gerät in der Lage, sich selber zu vervielfältigen, um breit gestreute Verwirrung zu verursachen. de(x)harry-potter(x)wikia(x)com/wiki/Bluffknaller


	31. Kapitel 31

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** […] Nun, wie immer - mir gehört weder HP noch Bleach, sie sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Schöpfer, deren Genie wir alle sehr bewundern (ansonsten wären wir nicht hier!)

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Sorry, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Bei der Hitze habe ich einfach keinen Elan zum Übersetzen gehabt. Ich werde aber auf jeden Fall das, was Eradona geschrieben hat, komplett übersetzen - versprochen.  
In […] stand etwas, das sich auf die ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung bezieht und jetzt keinen Sinn mehr ergibt.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

* * *

 **Kapitel 31**

Draco betrat leise das Ankleidezimmer seiner Mutter und schloss die Tür sanft hinter sich. Narcissa Malfoy stand am Fenster und starrte nachdenklich in den nebelverhangenen Garten hinaus. Sie schien noch schwerer von Sorgen geplagt zu sein als das letzte Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte; ihre Augen waren überschattet und müde und sie hatte Gewicht verloren. Da war eine Müdigkeit in ihrer Haltung die das letzte Mal als er zu Hause gewesen war, auch noch nicht da gewesen war.

"Mutter."

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, wobei die Freude, ihren einzigen Sohn zu sehen, ihr Gesicht erhellte.

"Draco..." sie streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und er trat schnell an ihre Seite um sie zu umarmen. "Lass mich dich ansehen..." sie betrachtete ihn sorgfältig und sie schien erfreut darüber zu sein, wie gut er aussah.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragten sie beide gleichzeitig und beide lächelten.

"Du zuerst", er nickte ihr zu und führte sie mit der Hand sanft auf ihren Ellbogen gelegt zu ihrem Bett hinüber, wo sie Platz nahmen.

"Erträglich", erwiderte sie. "Bella - macht die Dinge einfacher."

"Natürlich", nickte er. Bellatrix als Hausgast zu haben konnte sowohl ein Segen als auch ein Fluch sein. Sie stand zwischen ihrer Schwester und deren 'Gefängniswärtern'; aber sie konnte genauso gefährlich sein, falls Weasley wieder auftauchen sollte. Seiner Tante lagen nur zwei Menschen am Herzen - Voldemort und ihre Schwester. Ihr eigener Ehemann tauchte noch nicht einmal auf ihrem Radarschirm auf, und er war immer noch in der Nähe und diente dem Dunklen Lord. "Ich bin froh dich zu sehen, Draco. Du hast allerdings etwas abgenommen. Es ist dir an die Nieren gegangen, nicht wahr? Der Druck?"

"Das ist es, für eine Weile", gab er zu. "Ich komme jetzt viel besser damit zurecht." _Jetzt wo ich dabei Hilfe haben werde dich zu retten, Mutter_.

"Hast du - viel Ärger bekommen? In der Schule, meine ich?" fragte sie besorgt. Draco zuckte die Achseln.

"Es ist nichts, das ich nicht verkraften könnte."

"Schwierigkeiten mit Potter?" drängte sie nach mehr Informationen.

"Potter? Keine großen. Ich sehe den Goldjungen nicht allzu oft", er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich sehe Kurosaki eher."

Sie holte tief Luft. "Sei bei ihm vorsichtig, Draco", warnte sie und ergriff fest seinen Unterarm. "Diese japanische Magie - wir wissen nicht, was sie ausrichten kann. Bella - sie sagte, dass diese Kinder lächerlich stark sind, sie müssen sie von der Wiege an trainieren." Sie hatte ihre Schwester gedrängt, ihr mehr Informationen über die Geschehnisse im Ministerium zu geben und wie sie gekämpft hatten. Bella hatte Narcissa anvertraut - was sie niemandem sonst sagen würde - dass die Japaner ihr Sorgen bereiteten, besonders der mit den orangefarbenen Haaren. Er hätte es nicht überleben sollen, solche Treffer von mehreren Flüchen zu überleben...

"Ich versuche ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen", sagte Draco lauernd. Narcissa blickte ihn scharf an, als sie seinen Tonfall hörte. Er deutete an, dass er alles andere tat, als Kurosaki aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Draco", flüsterte sie alarmiert. "Was hast du vor?"

"Ich?" er zuckte die Achseln und warf ihr einen verschlagenen Seitenblick zu. "Ich befolge die Befehle des Erben von Slytherin."

Sie starrte ihn verblüfft an, bis sie die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte begriff und sie fühlte sich benommen von der Erkenntnis was ihr Sohn ihr sagte.

"Wie?" hauchte sie. Er zuckte wieder mit den Achseln. Er hatte die Erlaubnis mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen, also brach er nicht sein Versprechen gegenüber Professor Snape, nichts zu sagen.

"Sie haben sich hinter dem etwas 'anderen' versteckt, das daher kommt, dass sie teilweise Japaner sind", spekulierte er. "Natürlich können sie sich auch hinter den _anderen_ Teilen ihres Zauberererbes verstecken."

"Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mich besser hinsetzen sollte?" verkündete Narcissa, die matt aussah und vergessen hatte, dass sie bereits saß. Draco warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu.

"Weil _ich_ es musste", sagte er schwach lächelnd. "Sie haben die Schlange hinter dem Dachs, dem Adler und dem Löwen versteckt; und sie haben alle vier hinter der aufgehenden Sonne verborgen. Und die Einzigen, die etwas darüber wissen, sind die Kobolde bei Gringotts. Und wir wissen alle, wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass die reden."

"Gütige Götter", hauchte sie, ihr Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe als die volle Bedeutung dessen, was er sagte, sie traf. "Draco, bitte, _bitte_ sei vorsichtig!"

"Das werde ich - das _bin_ ich", nickte er mit Sicherheit. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Mutter - ich habe tatsächlich seit langer Zeit das erste Mal das Gefühl, dass ich weiß was ich tue. Und es fühlt sich richtig an, das zu tun."

Narcissa starrte ihren Sohn an. Er war immer großspurig gewesen, und ein bisschen hochmütig wegen seines Status als Reinblut, da kam er sehr nach seinem Vater. Und er sah so aus, als ob er genauso arrogant deswegen sein würde - und das sollte er auch, Reinblüter waren offensichtlich gesellschaftlich bessere Zauberer als Halbblüter und ganz besonders Schlammblüter. Er hatte ein Recht dazu, stolz auf seinen Status zu sein.

Aber worüber er jetzt redete - das bedeutete, sein Schicksal mit dem Potters zu verbinden... mit Schlammblütern... Blutsverrätern... _Fremden_... Die höhnischen Bemerkungen _seiner Lordschaft_ wurmten sie immer noch; niemand hatte sie zuvor so schlecht gemacht.

Allerdings - wenn das, was Draco sagte stimmte - dann stammte Kurosaki nicht nur von Salazar Slytherin, sondern auch von den anderen drei Gründern ab. _Wie war das möglich_? _Warum hatte das niemand zuvor herausgefunden_? _Warum hatte das niemand nachverfolgt_?

 _Die_ _aufgehende Sonne_... die japanische Flagge. Also versteckte die Familie ihre Abstammung hinter ihrer japanischen Blutlinie - betonte sie sogar, und die letzte der Erben, Masaki, war sogar nach Japan zurückgezogen - wo sie ironischerweise jemanden mit demselben Nachnamen geheiratet hatte.

Sie blinzelte, als ihr klar wurde, dass Draco ihr eine Frage stellte.

"Es tut mir leid, Liebling - was?"

"Wusstest du das, Mutter?" wiederholte er seine Frage.

"Sie war im selben Jahrgang wie dein Vater", nickte sie. "Und wir waren alle ungemein eifersüchtig auf sie - und Lily Evans und Amelia Bones. Sie waren in unterschiedlichen Häusern: Kurosaki und Bones waren beide 'Puffs, Evans war eine Gryffindor; aber sie waren die drei großen Schönheiten der Schule."

"Ich bin mir sicher, du warst auch eine", verteidigte er sie, da er dachte, dass seine Mutter ziemlich schön war. Sie berührte sanft seine Wange. Sie mochte es, diese Seite an ihm zu sehen. Er hatte sie nicht gezeigt, seit er sehr klein gewesen war.

"Ja, aber ich war eine Slytherin. Selbst wenn sie es gedacht hätten, hätten es nicht viel Jungen außerhalb unseres eigenen Hauses zugegeben", sie zuckte die Schultern und sah ihn weise an. "Das zielt auf etwas ab, Draco - was willst du wissen?"

"Hast du - irgendwelche Bilder? Von ihr?" fragte er beinahe scheu.

"Von Masaki? Warum in aller Welt willst du -" sie sah, dass er rot wurde und bekam umgehend den Verdacht, dass noch etwas anderes vor sich ging, das er ihr nicht sagte. "Draco?"

"Ehm..." er zögerte. "Schau mal... die jüngste der Kurosakis - Yuzu - soll genauso - aussehen wie sie..."

Narcissa starrte ihren Sohn einen langen Augenblick an, ehe sie wissend lächelte. _Das war es also_ , dachte sie, während sie aufstand und zu ihrem Wandschrank hinüber ging, aus dem sie einen alten Koffer hervorzog. Sie schloss ihn auf und nachdem sie ein paar Momente darin herumgekramt hatte, fand sie eine alte Ausgabe von _Zaubertränke im Vierteljahr_.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das behalten habe," gab sie zu, während sie die Zeitschrift auf einer Seite aufschlug, die eine halbwüchsige Masaki zeigte, die gerade den selben Preis gewonnen hatte, den ihr Sohn vor so kurzer Zeit errungen hatte. Draco studierte das Bild und stellte fest, dass ihm der Atem stockte. Alle - Professor Sprout, Ichigo, Karin, die anderen Professoren - alle sagten, dass Yuzu das genaue Abbild ihrer Mutter war. Und mit Achtzehn war sie eine wirkliche Schönheit gewesen.

"Weiß ihr Bruder Bescheid?"

Sein Kopf schoss nach oben. "Was?"

"Weiß ihr Bruder, dass du dich bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt hast." Sie hatte plötzlich die fürchterliche Vorstellung, dass Kurosaki ihren Sohn mit derselben Wildheit verfolgte, mit der er gegen Voldemort und Bellatrix gekämpft hatte... Draco hätte keine Chance.

Draco nickte, sein Gesicht wurde noch roter. "Er kann damit leben - unter Vorbehalt. Ich muss mich ihrer natürlich würdig erweisen, aber er sagt, dass er mich dem anderen Jungen vorzieht, der sie mag, der in Japan." Draco wollte nicht an die Standpauke denken, die er von Yuzus Bruder vor einem amüsierten Professor Snape hatte erdulden müssen... was Draco würde tun müssen, um sich seiner Schwester als würdig zu erweisen, und was Ichigo mit ihm machen würde, sollte er ihr jemals weh tun...

Narcissa streichelte ihrem Sohn über das Haar und umfasste dann sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Draco - und eine Tochter von Slytherin! Das wäre ein ziemlicher Coup für die Familie Malfoy - selbst wenn dieses Kind eine Hufflepuff wäre, war ihr Blut immer noch teilweise Slytherin, aus seiner Linie. Er würde es gut machen, ihr Draco - sie hatte Vertrauen in ihn. Er würde sich als ein mehr als würdiger Verehrer für diese Tochter der Schlange erweisen.

"Erzähl mir von ihr," sagte sie zu ihm und hörte dann - mit Vergnügen und etwas Belustigung - zu, wie er in seinen Worten über Yuzu Kurosaki poetisch wurde: ihr Haar, ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln... ihre sanfte Persönlichkeit, die Lieblichkeit ihres Wesens...

Glücklich lächelnd, und sich seit sehr langer Zeit das erste Mal unbeschwert fühlend, zog sie noch ein paar weitere Relikte aus ihrem Koffer, und bald waren verschiedene Schätze über den Boden verstreut - die Familiengeschichte der Blacks, Fotos, Erinnerungsstücke... Draco war sehr gut mit der Malfoy-Seite seiner Familie vertraut, aber er wusste sehr wenig über ihre. Es war, überlegte sie, Zeit für ein bisschen Unterricht. Sie konnte außerdem ihr neu erworbenes Wissen unter all den Ahnenreihen verstecken. Schließlich wusste sie selber ein oder zwei Dinge über Okklumentik. Außerdem würde er irgendwann in der Lage sein müssen, seiner neuen Liebe von seiner Familiengeschichte - und zwar beiden Seiten - zu erzählen.

Bellatrix fand sie so vor, wie sie die Köpfe über einer alten Kopie des Familienstammbaums auf Pergament zusammensteckten.

"Was macht ihr da?" fragte Bellatrix, die die beiden verwundert anstarrte.

"Wir gehen nur ein wenig Familiengeschichte durch, Bella. Das ist alles", erwiderte Narcissa, die ein paar Dinge zurück in ihren Koffer legte, während Draco sich ein paar Gegenstände ansah, die noch draußen waren.

Bellatrix zuckte die Achseln und spöttelte: "Eure Entscheidung, schätze ich. Es ist nichts, was ich tun würde -"

"Ich weiß sehr wohl, was du tun oder nicht tun würdest", erwiderte ihre Schwester, ein wenig hitziger als sie es normalerweise tun würde. Draco half seiner Mutter hoch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt und Narcissa atmete tief durch. Es war das einzige Mal, dass sie und Bella sich uneinig waren - aber es war ein tiefer und schwerer Graben, der sie trennte. Bella würde mit Vergnügen jedes Kind das sie hatte gleich nach der Geburt an Voldemort übergeben, in seinen Dienst stellen; Narcissa wollte dieses Kind beschützen, es aus dem Krieg, der kam, aus allen Gefahren heraushalten... andererseits waren sie und ihre Schwester Andromeda, die Blutsverräterin, die einen Muggelgeborenen geheiratet hatte, die mit den Mutterinstinkten. Es war wohlbekannt, dass Bella keine hatte. Vielleicht war es nur gut, dass sie keine eigenen Kinder hatte. Sie hätte nie gewusst, was sie mit einem Kind anfangen sollte.

Bella starrte ihre Schwester an, sah nur Sorge und Angst um ihren Sohn - natürlich war es das, was Narcissa sie sehen lassen wollte - und zuckte die Achseln. "Ich bin gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass er dich verlegen will."

"Was? Warum?" fragte Draco. Seine Mutter aus ihrem Heim bringen? Wohin? Und warum?

Bella zuckte wieder die Achseln. Sie hatte weder gefragt noch seine Befehle in Frage gestellt. Das tat sie niemals wirklich.

"Wohin?" fragte Narcissa mit einigem Misstrauen.

"Little Hangleton. Wir können nicht hier bleiben - Weasley und die Auroren tauchen immer wieder auf."

"Wird es nicht seltsam erscheinen, wenn meine Mutter verschwindet? Sie sollte hier sein, wenn sie auftauchen - oder nicht?"

Bellatrix runzelte die Stirn. Anscheinend hatte sie daran nicht gedacht. "Ich werde es ansprechen", sagte sie endlich nach einem langen Augenblick. "Es ist ein guter Gedanke. Sissy sollte sich benehmen, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre und den Anschein wahren."

"Natürlich ist das eine gute Idee. Wir stehen bereits unter Verdacht. Wir müssen die Köpfe hoch halten und so tun, als ob uns nichts beunruhigt. Wir sind schließlich Reinblüter", sie strahlte stolz ihren Sohn an, der schlau zurück lächelte.

 _Little Hangleton_... er folgte seiner Tante aus dem Zimmer seiner Mutter und beobachtete sie genau. Sie war immer gut zu ihm gewesen - wenn sie da gewesen war, obwohl er wusste, dass sie eine grausame Ader hatte. Sie war außerdem, überlegte er, einer von _seinen_ getreusten Stellvertretern. Er verengte nachdenklich die Augen, als eine Idee, die vor sich hin geköchelt hatte, ihn traf.

"Tante Bella", fragte er. "Weißt du etwas über den Angriff auf das Kuchiki-Mädchen?"

Sie sah ihn über die Schulter zurück an. "Mm?"

"Die drei Mädchen aus meinem Haus, die sie eine Treppe heruntergeschubst haben - weißt du etwas?"

Sie machte ein ziemlich beeindruckendes finsteres Gesicht. "Diese kleinen Idiotinnen. Sie haben versagt... und ihre gesamten Familien haben den Preis für ihre Unfähigkeit gezahlt."

Draco fühlte, wie ihm das Blut gefror, aber er hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral - neugierig. "Was meinst du?"

"Der Dunkle Lord hat ihren Tod befohlen, als Warnung an ihren Liebsten, sich nicht weiter einzumischen.

Ihr Neffe runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktionieren würde..." sagte er langsam. Er sah zu, wie sich eine Augenbraue fragend hob. "Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass er ausrastet - und Rache will. Es gäbe danach keine Möglichkeit, ihn rauszuhalten. Außerdem ist der einzige Grund, dass sie tatsächlich überlebt hat, dass eine ihrer Freunde eine wirklich seltsame aber mächtige Fähigkeit zum Heilen hat."

"Was für eine Fähigkeit?" fragte Bella scharf. Das war nichts, von dem sie schon einmal gehört hatten, oder das Snape ihnen berichtet hatte.

Draco zuckte die Achseln und hielt nur das Bild von dem, was er Orihime hatte tun sehen, im Vordergrund seiner Gedanken, als er fühlte, dass seine Tante ihn nach Einzelheiten anstupste. Als das alles war, was sie bekam, hielt sie inne.

"Du scheinst dir über all das sehr sicher zu sein."

Draco nickte. "Ich habe sie im letzten Jahr studiert, Augen und Ohren offen gehalten. Die Gruppe, die im Ministerium war - Potters Freunde - sie sind alle über den Sommer nach Japan eingeladen worden. Eine von ihnen geht mit einem Weasley, eine weitere hat sich ausgerechnet mit Longbottom zusammengetan, und es sieht sogar so aus, als hätte Loony Lovegood die Aufmerksamkeit von einem auf sich gezogen. Sie sind dabei, Kurosaki ist ihr Anführer - und er ist aufbrausend. Falls seine Liebste, oder einer seiner Freunde, fallen sollten... wird er sich uns alle holen - und zwar mit aller Kraft."

Er beobachtete seine Tante genau auf ihre Reaktion, und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Sie nickte ihm zu, ein Schimmer des Stolzes über seine Beobachtungen und ihre potenzielle Nützlichkeit erhellte ihre Augen.

"Ich werde das weitergeben", sagte sie nickend. Es war eine gute Information. Vielleicht auf lange Sicht nützlich, aber nichts Welterschütterndes. Nur die Beobachtungen eines Klassenkameraden... aber sie könnten wichtig sein.

"Da ist außerdem der Bruder des Kuchiki-Mädchens", fügte er mit einer Grimasse hinzu, die seine Abneigung zeigte. "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er es auf sich beruhen lassen würde."

Sie zog ein finsteres Gesicht. "Ich habe gehört, dass du ihn kennengelernt hast", bekundete sie ihr Verständnis. "Nein, du hast Recht, was ihn angeht", stimmte sie zu. Sie tätschelte ihm mitfühlend die Schulter und ging weiter den Flur hinunter, während ihr Neffe in sein Zimmer zurück huschte, zu dem kleinen schwarzen Schmetterling, der dort versteckt war.

Der Erbe von Slytherin musste Bescheid wissen.

#

Arthur Weasley stand im Aufzug , nach einer kurzen Mittagspause auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken, dachte immer noch über das, was Tatsuki und Remus ihm neulich gesagt hatten nach, als die Kabine anhielt und eine Gruppe Leute ausstieg, was Platz für mehr machte, die einstiegen. Er hob leicht die Augenbraue, als Kingsley Shacklebolt einstieg und sich neben ihn stellte. Sie begrüßten einander mit einem höflichen Nicken und als niemand hinsah, wurde eine Notiz von einem zum anderen gereicht. Die Notiz wurde in eine Tasche gestopft und nicht angesehen, bis Arthur sein Büro betrat, nachdem er seine Mitarbeiter begrüßt hatte.

Die Notiz war knapp und auf den Punkt formuliert: "17:00 Treffen, HQ, P.A.D."

Es gab ein Treffen des Phönixordens um fünf Uhr Nachmittag im neuen Hauptquartier, dem Haus der Kurosakis, mit Professor Dumbledore.

Arthur stopfte die Notiz in den Mund und zog wegen des Geschmacks eine Grimasse als er sie schluckte, und fragte sich, worum es gehen könnte. Der Rest des Nachmittags zog sich langsam hin, bis er das Büro ein paar Minuten vor Fünf verließ, um sich in der Schlange beim Ausgang anzustellen, damit er gehen konnte - und fand sich direkt hinter Kingsley und Tonks wieder, die wegen irgendetwas sehr unglücklich aussah. Es war die jüngere Aurorin, die ihn zuerst bemerkte.

"'allo, Arthur", sagte sie leise.

"Kingsley, Tonks", begrüßte er sie, als ob nichts außergewöhnlich wäre. "Geht's nach Hause?"

"Nein - wir sind auf dem Weg, ein Gerücht zu überprüfen. Warum gehst du nicht vor?" schlug Kingsley vor. "Wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig zum Gehen..."

"Danke", Arthur nickte ihnen zu. Die beiden Auroren zwischen sich und eventuellen Neugierigen zu haben würde verhindern, dass jemand bemerkte, dass er nicht nach Hause ging.

Als er in Wasdale ankam bemerkte er, dass sie die letzten drei waren, die ankamen. Die drei Professoren waren bereits anwesend, genau wie Bill, Fred, Tatsuki, Remus und Mad Eye. Außerdem standen vier Thestrale nicht allzu weit entfernt. Einen Augenblick später kamen Kingsley und Tonks an, und Professor Dumbledore nickte ihnen zu.

"Na gut", sagte er. "Zeit, dass wir aufbrechen."

"Aufbrechen?" echote Tonks. "Wo gehen wir hin?"

"Ist doch klar, in die Soul Society", erwiderte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln und einem Funkeln in den Augen.

Alle außer Snape, Professor McGonagall und Tatsuki starrten ihn perplex an.

"In - die - Soul Society?" wiederholte Mad Eye endlich und der Blick, den er Dumbledore zuwarf besagte, dass er endlich so verrückt geworden war wie er selber. Sein Auge wirbelte einen Moment lang herum, ehe es sich wieder ausrichtete, was ein Hinweis darauf war, wie sehr er durch diese Aussage aus dem Lot geraten war.

Er nickte. "Das ist korrekt."

"Und wie kommen wir da hin?"

"Minerva, Severus und ich werden einen speziellen Zauber benutzen; der Rest von euch wird per Thestral reisen."

"Anscheinend haben die Thestrale keine Schwierigkeiten in die Soul Society und wieder heraus zu gelangen", erklärte Tatsuki. "Wir kennen den Grund dafür nicht, aber sie können leicht hin und wieder zurück gehen."

"Interessant", murmelte Lupin. "Ich sehe dabei nur ein Problem. Wir können ihnen nicht sagen, wohin sie gehen sollen, da wir noch nie dort waren..."

"Wir haben darüber nachgedacht", nickte der weibliche Karate-Champion. "Also haben wir vorhin etwas ausprobiert..."

"Jaah - die Thestrale können 'Folge dem Anführer' spielen", schaltete sich Fred ein. "Wir haben Bill Tatsuki auf einem folgen lassen - und es hat funktioniert."

"Ah - also lassen wir sie einfach euch und eurem Reittier folgen, da ihr schon dort gewesen seid..." nickte Kingsley, der den Plan augenblicklich kapierte.

"In der Tat. Und wir drei werden den Zauber verwenden..." bestätigte Professor Dumbledore. "Wenn sie jetzt bitte aufsteigen würden - bitte zwei Personen pro Thestral."

Arthur stieg - ein bisschen schüchtern - hinter seinem Sohn auf. Er beschloss, Bill 'steuern' zu lassen, da dieser bereits experimentiert hatte. Er bemerkte, dass Tonks sich an Kingsley hielt. _Närrisches Mädchen_ , dachte er, _das wäre eine so gute Gelegenheit_... Im nächsten Moment wurde er beinahe rückwärts von seinem Reittier geworfen, als der Thestral abhob um seinem Gefährten zu folgen. Er hielt sich an Bill fest um zu verhindern, dass er abgeworfen wurde. Die Landschaft verschwamm unter ihm und dann konnte er für einen langen Augenblick nicht atmen. Er fühlte sich - komprimiert, beinahe so als würde er in einer Kombination aus Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren und Portschlüsselreisen zusammengedrückt. Gerade als er anfing in Panik zu verfallen - konnte er wieder atmen. Blauer Himmel erschien über ihnen und die Thestrale landeten sanft vor etwas, das wie Gebäude im Stil der Edo-Zeit aussah, wo die drei Professoren aus Hogwarts bereits warteten. Die Thestral fingen beinahe augenblicklich an, sich umzusehen, die Köpfe zu werfen und wirkten begierig, auf Entdeckungstour zu gehen... Arthur hätte das interessant gefunden, wäre er nicht dicht davor gewesen, durch die Aufregung seines Reittier abgeworfen zu werden, also stieg er eilig ab, genau wie Bill, um ihnen genau das zu ermöglichen.

"Was zum -" hörte er ein ersticktes Keuchen von Remus, drehte sich um - und seine Kinnlade fiel herunter.

"Remus! Was ist mit dir passiert?" er ertappte sich dabei, dass er beinahe schrie. Sie alle drehten sich zu ihm um und staunten mit offenem Mund. Alle außer Professor Dumbledore, der anscheinend erwartet hatte, was sie jetzt sahen.

"Sagt ihr es mir!" rief der Werwolf aus, während er an sich herunter starrte. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, zerfetzt - weil er jetzt ein riesiger, pelziger, wandelnder, redender - Mensch/Wolf war. Dunkelgraues, beinahe schwarzes Fell bedeckte seinen gesamten Körper, sein Kopf war der eines Wolfes und seine Hände - obwohl noch so beweglich wie die eines Menschen, hatten scharfe Nägel, ähnlich denen von Hunden. Tonks starrte ihn an und rief dann aus:

"Du siehst aus wie ein großer ausgestopfter Wolf! Eigentlich ziemlich süß!"

 _"Was?!"_

Tatsuki hüstelte bei der Reaktion von Tonks über das, was mit dem Werwolf passiert war, und seiner Antwort auf ihre Reaktion, aber es klang eher verdächtig nach einem Lachen. "Tatsächlich sehen Sie Kommandant Komamura ziemlich ähnlich. Sie könnten sein Zwilling sein - oder ein Vetter, weil er eher eine rötliche Farbe hat, und sie Dunkelgrau sind..." sie wandte sich Professor Dumbledore zu, die Augen vorwurfsvoll verengt. "Sie hatten das erwartet, nicht wahr?"

"Yamamoto und ich hatten eine Theorie, ja. Das hier bestätigt sie so ziemlich", nickte er. Er reparierte die Kleidung des Werwolfs ziemlich leicht mit seinem Zauberstab. (1)

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein grauhaariger Mann, der einen schwarzen _Kimono_ , ein weißes - nun, ein weißes _etwas_ darüber und ein Katana trug, trat heraus. (2) Er musterte den Werwolf kurz, wobei er noch nicht einmal eine Augenbraue wegen seines Aussehens hob, und verbeugte sich kurz vor allen.

"Willkommen", sagte er. "Ich bin Vizekommandant Chojiro Sasakibe von der Ersten Kompanie. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

Tatsuki und Professor Dumbledore, die beide schon dort gewesen waren, gingen in die Erste Kompanie vor; Lupin, dem sein Aussehen peinlich war, folgte nach. Tonks schien sich von der Unpässlichkeit erholt zu haben, unter der sie gelitten hatte und schwärmte von seiner Niedlichkeit... was nur dazu führte, dass er noch verlegener wurde.

"Dora, bitte!" hörten sie, wie er sie anflehte. Tatsuki schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um zu verhindern, dass sie laut loslachte - _das war es also_. Sie hatten sich monatelang gefragt, was Tonks fehlte; Urahara hatte angedeutet, dass ein Mann darin verwickelt sein könnte... jetzt wusste sie es. _Die Aurorin war in den Werwolf verliebt_. Vielleicht, dachte sie, war dieser kleine Ausflug in die Soul Society das, was das Paar brauchte. Sie sah zu Fred hinüber, der direkt neben ihr ging und er nickte ihr zu. Er hatte es auch durchschaut. Er ließ seine Hand in ihre gleiten und drückte sie. _Sie waren einfach zu niedlich_ , dachte sie. _Sogar noch mehr als Ichigo und Rukia_... _oder Orihime und Neville... oder Uryu und Luna_.

Sasakibe führte sie in einen großen Besprechungsraum, wo die Kommandanten ihre Treffen abhielten. Zwei Stühle waren an einem Ende aufgestellt worden und Yamamoto saß bereits auf einem davon. Die Gruppe kam langsam auf ihn zu und Tatsuki fühlte, wie Freds Hand ihre fester umfasste, als sie sich einem der mächtigsten Wesen in drei Dimensionen näherten. Dumbledore trat mit einem Lächeln vor und Yamamoto stand auf, um ihn zu begrüßen.

"Albus."

"Yama."

Eine Welt voller Verstehen lag in dieser einfachen Begrüßung. Es war, als sähe man Ichigo und Chad dabei zu, wie sie sich begrüßten, dachte sie. Dumbledore trat zur Seite und stellte ihm alle vor, und sie sah zu, wie der Blick des Generalkommandanten zu Lupin glitt, sich seine Augen kurz weiteren, und er dann kaum wahrnehmbar nickte. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten zu sehen was passierte, wenn Kommandant Komamura eintraf... Ichigo hatte ihr gesagt, dass er nie jemanden gesehen - oder von jemandem gehört - hatte, der so wie der Kommandant war. Sie konnte nur annehmen, dass die meisten Werwölfe ihren Instinkten nachgaben und sie nicht wie Remus Lupin bekämpften. Wenn sie das nicht getan hatten, würden sie hier sein, wie Sajin Komamura, in dieser Gestalt. Sie waren es nicht.

Arthur Weasley ertappte sich dabei, dass er sehr schnell und ruckartig verbeugte, als er dem Mann vorgestellt wurde, der - nach Tatsukis Worten - viele Tausend Jahre alt war. Es war nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, dass er außergewöhnlich mächtig war; anders als Dumbledore schien jede Pore des alten Mannes von Kraft erfüllt zu sein, bereit, jeden Moment hervorzubrechen. Albus setzte sich bereitwillig auf den zweiten Stuhl neben ihm. Die beiden sprachen einen Moment lang leise miteinander, womit sie die anderen sich selbst überließen.

"Sollten wir irgendetwas tun?" fragte Bill leise, während er sich umsah.

"Die anderen werden in Kürze hier sein", erwiderte Snape, der in Richtung Tür blickte.

"Die anderen?" echote Kingsley.

"Dies ist ein Treffen aller unserer Verbündeten: Soul Society, die Menschen aus Japan und der Orden des Phönix", erwiderte Professor McGonagall.

"Das Tor aus Japan hat sich gerade geöffnet; diese Gruppe sollte in ein paar Minuten hier sein", sagte ihnen Sasakibe, während er sich zum Gehen wandte. "Und die Kommandanten sind alle informiert worden. Sie sollten ebenfalls auf dem Weg sein. Ich rechne damit, dass die Kompanien Zwei und Dreizehn zuerst eintreffen, da sie am Nächsten liegen."

"Wie kommt es, das Kompanie Dreizehn am nächsten liegt?" Tonks schien davon verblüfft zu sein.

"Die Seireitei ist in einem Kreis angelegt. Stellen Sie sie sich als eine Uhr vor, nur dass sie dreizehn anstatt zwölf Ziffern hat", erwiderte der Vizekommandant, im Gehen. Während er den Raum verließ, ging er an einer kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Frau vorbei, die von einem großen, korpulenten Gentleman begleitet wurde, der Cracker mampfte. Sie zeigte einen gereizten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Gereiztheit, sagte Tatsuki im Flüsterton, war gegen den Mann bei ihr gerichtet, der ihr Vizekommandant war. Beide blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Lupin sahen.

"Kommandantin Soifon und Lieutenant Omaeda von Kompanie Zwei", sagte Yamamoto formell. "Wir werden eine vollständige Vorstellung vornehmen, wenn alle anwesend sind." Soifon nickte steif und ging zu ihrem angestammten Platz. Einen Augenblick später betrat eine Gruppe Leute, angeführt von Sasakibe, den Raum - und diese Leute waren zumindest einem Teil der Zauberer bekannt. Oder zumindest einige davon.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime winkte und eilte nach vorn, um ihre Freundin zu begrüßen. Bei ihr waren Uryu, Chad, Mizuiro, Urahara, Shinji, Yoruichi und Isshin. Tatsuki und Fred schickten sich an, der Gruppe Hallo zu sagen und sie bildeten ihre eigene Gruppe, getrennt von den anderen. Isshin stellte sich, nachdem er Yamamoto und Dumbledore begrüßt hatte, den Zauberern vor, die er noch nicht kennengelernt hatte. Urahara war sehr neugierig darauf, was mit Lupin passiert war... und er hatte eine ziemlich wissenschaftliche Erklärung, die keiner verstand.

"Moony? Bist du das?"

Bei der ungläubigen Frage, wandte sich die Gruppe Zauberer zum Sprecher um - was alle zu diesem Zeitpunkt sprachlos werden ließ. Anscheinend hatten sie vergessen zu erwähnen, wer noch bei diesem Treffen dabei sein würde.

Masaki, Sirius, Amelia und die Potters standen direkt am Eingang.

"Sirius? James? Lily?" wisperte Remus, der seine drei Freunde und die Frau, für die er einmal geschwärmt hatte, anstarrte. "Masaki?"

"Oh, meine Güte..." lachte Masaki leichthin. "Das ist also die Antwort!"

"Alle außer mir scheinen zu wissen, warum ich so aussehe!" brummelte Remus, auch noch als Lily die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn wie ein großes, knuddeliges Stofftier drückte.

"Sei nicht albern", schalt ihn Lily sanft. "Es ist nur so, dass die beiden Hälften deiner Seele verschmolzen sind, während du hier bist, das ist alles. Deine menschliche Hälfte kontrolliert deine Persönlichkeit, während der Wolf die Kontrolle über dein Aussehen übernommen hat."

"Warum konnte das denn vorher keiner sagen?" seufzte er, während er ihre Umarmung erwiderte.

"Weil einige der Leute hier es lieben, ziemlich - undurchsichtige Erklärungen abzugeben", James zuckte die Achseln und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. "Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Remus. Du siehst so gut aus."

"Ich finde, er sieht hinreißend aus!" meinte Tonks. Remus zuckte zusammen, als Masaki und Lily ihn auslachten.

Arthur stand an der Seite, starrte Freunde an, von denen er gedacht hatte, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde... und fühlte sich, als würde er träumen. Er zwickte sich selber um zu prüfen, dass er tatsächlich nicht träumte und erhielt einen mitfühlenden Blick von Isshin Kurosaki. Einen Augenblick später betrat eine Gruppe Leute den Raum, von denen er zwei kannte - Ukitake und Rukia. Sie waren in Begleitung eines recht farbenprächtig gekleideten Mannes und einer finster dreinblickenden jungen Frau mit Brille. Ukitake kam lächelnd herüber, um die Gruppe zu begrüßen, während Rukia anhielt, um ihren Freunden Hallo zu sagen. Der andere Kommandant und sein Lieutenant traten zu Yamamoto und Dumbledore hinüber, um mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Die nächste Gruppe, die den Raum betrat bestand - zu Arthurs Erleichterung - ebenfalls aus Leuten, die er kannte: Ichigo, Momo und Toshiro, zusammen mit einer vollbusigen Frau, die wahrscheinlich überall, wo sie hin kam, Nasenbluten verursachte. Diese Frau begrüßte Orihime wie eine lange verschollene Schwester, während Momo sich ihrer Gruppe anschloss. Toshiro nickte allen zu und stellte sich dann in die Reihe, während Ichigo - der sah, dass Arthur verlegen allein da stand - sich zu ihm gesellte. Er war ein bisschen überrascht als er sah, dass ein schwarzer Schmetterling auf Ichigos Schulter saß und der junge Mann wegen etwas angespannt zu sein schien.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte er den älteren Zauberer mit einiger Besorgnis.

"Ich - ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab er ehrlich zu. "All das hier ist - es ist... es war eine Sache, davon zu erfahren. Tatsächlich hier zu sein..."

Ichigo lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. "Man braucht etwas, um sich daran zu gewöhnen", stimmte er zu. "Nur - alle Kommandanten sind ziemlich anständig. Ich würde mich nur von Soifon, Zaraki und Kurotsuchi fern halten." Ichigo senkte die Stimme. "Soifon ist leicht reizbar, Zaraki würde gegen Sie kämpfen und Kurotsuchi Sie sezieren wollen."

"S-sezieren?" stammelte Arthur. Warum sollte ihn jemand sezieren wollen?

"Und zwar, während sie noch am Leben sind."

Arthur starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Aber - aber das ist..."

"Jaah - ich weiß. Ein paar von uns haben vor, ihn eines Tages umzubringen - sobald wir herausgefunden haben, wie..." Ichigo kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Die Gespräche wurden in diesem Moment unterbrochen, da Kommandant Komamura den Raum betreten und inne gehalten hatte, verblüfft jemand anderen zu sehen, der genauso aussah, wie er selber. Remus starrte ebenso verblüfft zurück. Der groß gewachsene, wolfsköpfige Kommandant ging langsam vorwärts und starrte den Werwolf neugierig an.

"Ich bin Sajin Komamura... Sie sind?" stellte sich der Kommandant leise vor.

"Remus Lupin", erwiderte der Werwolf genauso leise, während er zurück starrte.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, jemanden zu sehen..." murmelte Komamura. "Wie... ist das..."

"Lupin ist ein Werwolf, Komamura-san", erklärte Ichigo leise, als es so schien, als wollte niemand anderes es tun.

"Ein - Werwolf?" er nickte, als würde er das aufnehmen und verarbeiten, und zu dem selben Schluss kommen, den alle anderen erreicht hatten. "Ja, ich verstehe. Es ergibt Sinn. Natürlich."

"Erinnern Sie sich nicht?" fragte Lupin verdutzt.

Komamura schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht alle tun das. Einige schon; viele nicht."

Ichigo trat von den beiden weg und überließ sie dem gegenseitigen Anstarren. Er ging zu Yamamoto und Professor Dumbledore hinüber, wo er den Schmetterling von der Schulter nahm und ihn dem Generalkommandanten reichte. "Das habe ich gerade bekommen; Sie möchten es sich wahrscheinlich anhören", sagte er zu den beiden, die genau das taten, während er zurück ging, um dem sich unbehaglich fühlenden Arthur Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Ein Stock schlug einige Minuten später auf den Boden, was die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf Yamamoto zog.

"Wenn ich die Aufmerksamkeit von allen bekommen könnte?" sagte er streng. "Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten, Aufstellung."

Ichigo lächelte Arthur an, während er zu seinem Platz zwischen Gin und Komamura ging.

 _Das stimmt_ , dachte Arthur. _Er ist ein Kommandant. Aber er ist so jung - er und dieser andere Junge, Toshiro. Aber nach dem was Tatsuki sagt, sind sie beide sehr mächtig; und Toshiro ist tatsächlich älter als ich es bin. Albus hat Recht - Molly könnte mit dem hier nie zurecht kommen - ich schaffe ja kaum, damit zurecht zu kommen_...

Sie sortierten sich und gaben allen zusätzlichen Leuten im Versammlungsraum genug Platz, um sich zu ihnen zu stellen. Einige Leute waren ziemlich erleichtert als sie sahen, dass Masaki Isshin fest im Griff hatte. Sobald alle ruhig da standen und sowohl Yamamoto als auch Dumbledore sehen konnten, fing Yamamoto an.

"Wir haben beschlossen, dieses Treffen abzuhalten", sagte er mit einem schnellen Blick auf Dumbledore, "um sicherzustellen, dass alle auf demselben Stand sind."

"Wir wollten nicht mehrere Treffen abhalten und möglicherweise etwas auslassen", erklärte Dumbledore. "Also haben wir beschlossen, es auf diese Weise zu tun. Alle gleichzeitig auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen."

Und so ging es weiter. Yamamoto erklärte die Sache mit Aizen, mit ein wenig Unterstützung von sowohl Gin als auch Shinji, und Ichigo füllte ein paar Lücken über Hueco Mundo. Dumbledore sagte den Shinigami alles, was er über Voldemort, der einmal Tom Riddle gewesen war, und dessen Aufstieg an die Macht wusste.

Ichigo ließ seinen Blick zu Urahara schweifen, der seinen Blick zwischen Ichigo und Mayuri hin und her huschen ließ. Der Kommandant der Zwölften Kompanie zeigte, ausnahmsweise einmal, einen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck, während Dumbledore redete. Er blickte wieder zu Urahara und dann zu Ichigo, der zu beiden nur die Achseln zuckte. Urahara senkte seinen Hut und schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf. Dumbledore ließ aus irgendeinem Grund weg, was sie herausgefunden hatten... sie beschlossen dann schweigend zu dritt: sie würden es nicht zur Sprache bringen, wenn er es nicht tat. Alles was sie annehmen konnten war, dass er es aus irgendeine Grund nicht enthüllte.

Als das geklärt war, ließ der Kommandant der Fünften Kompanie es zu, dass sein Blick über die Zauberer streifte, während diese allem lauschten, was die beiden alten Männer sagten, vor allem Professor Snape. Er hatte sich ziemlich versteift und war noch schweigsamer und finsterer als sonst geworden, und seine Augen huschten immer wieder dorthin, wo James und Lily bei Sirius und Remus standen... _Oh Gott_ , wurde ihm klar und er wollte die Hand vors Gesicht schlagen. _Bitte sag mir nicht_... Ichigo sah zu seiner Mutter hinüber, die ebenfalls heimlich Snape mit etwas ähnlichem wie Mitgefühl beobachtete. Als ihr klar wurde, dass ihr Sohn in ihre Richtung sah, erwiderte Masaki seinen Blick. Ichigo hob eine Augenbraue und ließ seine Augen schnell in Richtung Snape huschen, dann auf Lily... Seine Mutter nickte kurz und kaum merkbar. Er seufzte.

Die Hogwarts Schule für Kuppelei, fürwahr.

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Vergesst nicht - Dumbledores Zauberstab funktioniert wunderbar gut in der Soul Society, weil es sich um den Elderstab handelt - und er einen Kern aus Thestralhaar hat. Nur falls sich das jemand gefragt hat...

Ich habe intensiv über die Thestrale nachgedacht... warum können sie nur von jenen gesehen werden, die Erfahrungen mit dem Tod gemacht haben? Stehen sie vielleicht irgendwie mit dem Tod in Verbindung? Falls ja, warum befinden sie ich in der Welt der Lebenden und nicht in der Soul Society? Sind sie irgendwie verloren gegangen, oder irgendwie von dort fortgeschafft worden? Nachdem das gesagt ist, in die Soul Society zurück zu kehren würde so sein, als ob sie das Grab von Tut Ench Amun gefunden hätten - für sie wäre das die Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts... Es wäre so, als würden sie nach Hause zurück kehren. Darum werden sie so aufgeregt, als sie bemerken, wo sie sich befinden. Natürlich sollte am Ende des Sechsten Jahres jeder Schüler in Hogwarts in der Lage sein, sie zu sehen...

(2) Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe von der 1ten Division trägt einen _Jinbaori_ über seinem Shihakushō. Ein Jinbaori ist eine Art _Haori_ , den ein hochrangiger Samurai über seiner Rüstung tragen darf. Und da dieser Teil aus Sicht von Arthur Weasley erzählt wurde, würde dieser nicht wissen, wie es heißt. Googelt den Begriff einfach mal. Sasakibe trägt einen schlicht weißen _Jinbaori_ , oft sind sie aber auch bunt.


	32. Kapitel 32

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Ich weiß, dass ein paar von euch mehr vom Meeting sehen wolltet, aber - sorry, das war's. Dieses Kapitel bringt uns zurück nach Hogwarts.  
Und ihr alle wisst ja, wie's läuft - mir gehört nichts... usw. usw.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Bitte vergesst nicht, dass das Original etwas älter ist. Viel von dem, was später in Bleach enthüllt wurde (z.B. dass "Hichigo" eigentlich Zangetsu ist und die Herkunft von Masaki) konnte Eradona noch nicht wissen.  
Ich habe immer ein wenig Schwierigkeiten mit der Anrede in Gesprächen, vor allem wenn es um Generalkommandant Yamamoto geht. Im Englischen heißt es immer "you", im Deutschen muss ich mich zwischen "du", "Sie" und manchmals sogar "Ihr/Euch" entscheiden. Übrigens, das "Herr" steht auch im englischen Original - ihr werdet schon sehen, was ich meine...  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

* * *

 **Kapitel 32**

Aus Sicherheitsgründen erlaubte das Ministerium Harry, Tatsuki, Ginny und Ron, über das Flohnetzwerk zur Schule zurückzukehren. Dafür wurde eine vorübergehende Verbindung für sie in Professor McGonagalls Büro eingerichtet. Alle außer Mrs. Weasley und Fred (der mit Georges Segen zu Hause geblieben war) waren zur Arbeit gegangen, also waren nur zwei Leute anwesend, um sie zu verabschieden.

Mrs. Weasley weinte eimerweise Tränen (das hatte sie sowieso ständig getan, seit Percy an Weihnachten die Familie im Streit verlassen hatte) und Fred hatte die Abreise aufgehalten, da er Tatsuki nur "noch einen Abschiedskuss" geben wollte, bis Ron das höchst peinlich berührte Mädchen von ihm trennte und sie praktisch in den Kamin warf. Ginny folgte ihr kichernd, direkt vor Ron.

"Seid brav - und haltet euch aus Ärger raus!" schluchzte Mrs. Weasley, während sie Harry zum Abschied drückte. Fred lachte ihn leise hinter seiner Mutter stehend aus.

"Das bin ich immer -" Harry lächelte reumütig zurück. "Aber der Ärger sucht normalerweise mich!" Er beeilte sich dann ins Feuer zu treten und rief: "Hogwarts!" so deutlich er konnte - da er nicht wollte, dass er wieder an einem Ort wie der Knockturngasse landete. Er wurde schnell aus der Küche der Weasleys in das Büro von Professor McGonagall geworfen, wo die anderen drei auf ihn warteten.

"Guten Tag, Potter", sagte sie ihm zunickend, als er aus dem Kamin trat. "Bitte versuchen Sie, nicht überall so viel Ruß zu verteilen."

"Nein Professor", erwiderte er, gesellte sich zu den anderen und sie gingen gemeinsam hoch zum Gryffindor-Turm, wo die Fette Dame, die aussah, als hätte sie ein wildes Wochenende hinter sich, sich weigerte, sie ohne Passwort einzulassen.

"Was soll das heißen, 'nein'?" wollte Ron wissen, als sie sie nicht einlassen wollte.

"Es gibt ein neues Passwort", rümpte sie die Nase. "Und du musst mich nicht anschreien."

"Ein neues Passwort? Mitten im Schuljahr?" Harry sah die anderen verblüfft an.

"Hm", Tatsuki starrte das Gemälde mit einigem Misstrauen an. "Jemand hat gezecht..."

Die Fette Dame starrte ihn wütend an.

"Wartet! Ich habe das Passwort!" Rukia eilte zu ihnen.

"Rukia! Wie bist du so schnell hierher zurückgekommen? Der Zug ist noch nicht einmal in Hogsmeade eingetroffen!" rief Ginny aus.

"Professor Dumbledore hat uns erlaubt, ein Tor in sein Büro zu öffnen", sagte sie spontan. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Gemälde zu. "Abstinenz", sagte sie zimperlich mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Tretet ein", sagte die Fette Dame, die die Augen schloss und das Portal öffnete. Sie sah ein wenig grün um die Nase aus, dachten sie alle.

"Was ist mit ihr los?" fragte Harry, als die Gruppe den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat.

"Oh, Nick hat uns erzählt, dass sie es in den Weihnachtsferien übertrieben hat", sagte Rukia, die die Augen verdrehte. "Sie und Violet, eines der anderen Gemälde, haben den ganzen Wein im Gemälde der betrunkenen Mönche unten im Zauberkunst-Korridor ausgetrunken. Soweit ich weiß sind die Mönche stinksauer auf sie."

Die anderen vier lachten bei der Erklärung, während Rukia ihre Tasche durchwühlte. "Hier Harry, das ist für dich. Es ist von Professor Dumbledore."

Harry nahm die Notiz und überflog sie schnell, sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Klasse - er will mich morgen Abend sehen. Ich habe euch so viel zu erzählen..."

"Oh?" sagte sie, während sie dorthin hinüber ging, wo Ichigo und Karin in der Nähe des Feuers mit Yoruichi zwischen sich auf dem Stuhl saßen. Hebi war um Ichigos Handgelenk geschlungen und der japanische Jugendliche mit den orangefarbenen Haaren starrte schlecht gelaunt in die Flammen, als ob ihm eine Menge durch den Kopf ginge. Rukia ließ sich auf Ichigos Schoß fallen, was ihm ein leichtes Grunzen entlockte, während die anderen sich um Harry scharten, der den anderen dreien von Scrimgeours Besuch an Weihnachten erzählte.

"Hat er das tatsächlich gesagt? Und damit gedroht, dass er uns nicht zurück kommen lässt?" fragte Karin bestürzt.

"Ja, das hat er", nichte Tatsuki. "Harry hat ihm allerdings die Meinung gegeigt."

"Du hast dich aber auch nicht schlecht geschlagen."

"Oh?" Rukia blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Harry grinste. "Jaah, Tatsuki hat darauf hingewiesen, dass ihr die einzigen Verbündeten gegen Voldemort seid, die er hat - und dass er es sich nicht leisten kann, euch zu verprellen..."

"Während Harry darauf hingewiesen hat, dass es uns tatsächlich kümmert, ob er lebt oder stirbt - dass er für das Ministerium nur eine Gallionsfigur oder ein Maskottchen ist. Sie haben sich nicht um ihn gesorgt und wir schon", Tatsuki grinste und die beiden klatschten sich ab.

"Gut für dich, Harry", nickte Karin zufrieden. Sie war froh darüber, dass er für sich selber auf so positive Weise eintrat. Das letzte Jahr war grauenvoll gewesen; er war ziemlich launisch gewesen, so ihr Bruder es einmal gewesen war...

"Was denkt ihr?" Ginny sah Rukia und Ichigo an.

"Er ist ein Politiker", sagte Rukia trocken. "Und er weiß, dass er ohne Professor Dumbledore nicht gegen Moldy ankommt. Er hat sich gedacht, dass er Professor Dumbledore bekommen würde, wenn er dich kriegt, weil der Professor nicht zulassen würde, dass sie dich bekommen, ohne dass er über dich wacht. Oder zumindest jemand anderer aus dem Orden."

"Das habe ich auch gedacht", stimmte Tatsuki zu. "Er klang frustriert, dass er nicht wusste, was der Professor vorhatte."

"Nun, ich denke, dass er das er ganz schön Nerven hat, jetzt zu dir zu kommen", murmelte Karin, "vor allem nach dem letzten Jahr. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass _Herr_ Dumbridge dort immer noch angestellt ist."

"Ichigo? Du hast gar nichts gesagt", stupste Ron ihn an. Es sah dem älteren Jugendlichen gar nicht ähnlich, einem Gespräch nicht zu folgen.

Ichigo starrte weiter ins Feuer.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo zuckte zusammen. "Eh? Tut mir leid, was?"

"Baka", Rukia schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf. "Du hast noch nicht mal zugehört!"

"Tut mir leid."

Die Mädchen gingen kopfschüttelnd zu ihren Schlafsälen, um ihre Sachen wegzuräumen, wodurch Ichigo, Harry und Ron allein vor dem Feuer zurück blieben.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte ihn Ron mit einiger Sorge. "Du siehst aus, als ginge dir 'ne Menge durch den Kopf."

"Jaah, ich denke nur nach", nickte Ichigo. "Du hast Recht, mir geht tatsächlich 'ne Menge durch den Kopf."

"Waren deine Ferien okay?" fragte ihn Harry besorgt. Es sah Ichigo gar nicht ähnlich, so geistesabwesend zu sein.

"Oh, jaah. Keine Sorge, ich habe sie bei meinem Großvater verbracht.", erwiderte er abwesend.

"Komm schon, Ichigo..." bohrte Ron nach.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich von meinem Alten wegkomme", gab Ichigo zu. "Aber der Idiot ist am Weihnachtsmorgen aufgekreuzt. Hat die gesamte Nachbarschaft aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Wenn ich nicht so sehr daran gewöhnt wäre, darauf zu reagieren, wäre er direkt auf mir und Ru-" er hielt inne, warf den beiden einen Blick zu und gab sich selber eine mentale Kopfnuss. Harry verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Ron hinüber, dessen Mund sich in einem " _Was_?" Ausdruck geöffnet hatte. Er langte hinüber und gab seinem Freund eine Kopfnuss und einen langen Blick. Ron wurde puterrot. Wirklich, warum war er so überrascht? Sie hatten alle letztes Jahr über Ichigos und Rukia Verhältnis spekuliert und viele ihrer Hausgenossen hatten Wetten abgeschlossen, wie weit sie gegangen waren. Harry hatte es im Sommer bestätigt, aber da es ihn nichts anging und er sich nichts aus unnützem Geschwätz machte, hatte er es für sich behalten. Ron jedoch...

In diesem Augenblick betrat eine Menge Leute den Gemeinschaftsraum und der freudiger Ruf "Won Won!" stürmte auf ihre Ohren ein, als sich Lavender Brown in Rons Arme warf. Ichigo, Harry und Yoruichi sahen mit kranker Belustigung zu, ehe Ichigo sich wieder Harry zuwandte.

"Na, das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt", sagte Harry trocken. Ichigo zuckte zusammen.

"Geschieht mir Recht dafür, dass ich nicht aufgepasst habe", murmelte er. "Rukia wird mich umbringen."

"Ich werde mit ihm reden", versprach Harry, obwohl ihm das Gesprächsthema etwas unangenehm war.

"Danke, das könnte mir das Leben retten", sagte Ichigo mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Dann bekam sein Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck. "Kann ich mir deinen Umhang ausborgen?" fragte er Harry leise.

"Meinen - warum? Kann _Kido_ nicht -"

Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde dafür lieber den Umhang verwenden. Er ist wirklich besser dafür geeignet."

"Klar, aber - warum?"

Ichigo sah sich um. "Ich habe heute Abend ein Treffen mit Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und Draco im Büro von Professor Snape. Es ist besser, wenn mich niemand reingehen sieht. Der einzige _Kido_ -Zauber den ich kenne, deckt zuviel Fläche ab und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich entdeckt werde."

"Klar... ah, Ichigo..."

"Jaah - ich lasse dich den Schmetterling benutzen. Ich zeige dir wie man ihn benutzt, ehe ich runter gehe", nickte Ichigo, der sich dachte, dass er zu etwas in der Art zustimmen musste und er hatte bereits beide Professoren vorgewarnt, dass er Harry erlauben würde zu lauschen, damit sie nichts sagen würden, dass der andere Teenager nicht hören sollte.

"Großartig! Kein Problem", nickte Harry und stimmte damit zu, dass Ichigo seinen Tarnumhang benutzen konnte.

"Du musst nur diskret sein -"

"Ich werde die Vorhänge am Bett zu ziehen", er sah zu Ron hinüber und zog eine Grimasse. "Won Won wird wahrscheinlich beschäftigt sein..."

Ichigo folgte seinem Blick und brach in Gelächter aus. "Wahrscheinlich", stimmte er zu und beobachtete, wie Harry seine Sachen nach oben brachte.

Yoruichi sah zu ihm hinüber und miaute.

"Ich weiß -" sagte er leise. "Ich muss darüber hinweg kommen. Aber die Wahrheit zu erfahren und Tatsukis Schmetterling zu erhalten, und dann die Botschaft von Draco... Mir geht im Moment viel durch den Kopf."

Da sie in dem plötzlich übervollen Raum nicht reden konnte, schnurrte sie stattdessen.

"Jaah, danke", sagte er und starrte danach wieder ins Feuer. Er hörte Yoruichi seufzen und dann verließ sie ihn ebenfalls.

Ichigo hatte aus seinem Vater nichts herausbekommen können - der Mann war so bald er konnte aus der Soul Society verschwunden, der Feigling. Er konnte seine Mutter deswegen nicht ansprechen... er - konnte einfach nicht. Das ließ nur eine Person übrig - und selbst das ließ Ichigo zögern - bis Yoruichi triumphierend zurückgekehrt war.

Urahara hatte alles ausgespuckt.

Sie sagte nicht, wie sie es aus ihm herausbekommen hatte; aber er hatte alles bestätigt. Anscheinend hatten sie jeden Nagel voll auf den Kopf getroffen.

Yamamoto war Ichigos Urgroßvater; seine Tochter war Isshins Mutter, Ichigos Großmutter. Seine beiden Großeltern waren im Kampf gegen Hollows getötet worden als Isshin jung war, was dazu führte, dass Yamamoto ihn aufgezogen hatte. Er hatte sich endlich, mit diesen Beweisen, in die Höhle des alten Löwen getraut...

Als Ichigo ihm den endgültigen Vorschlag zu Quidditch unterbreitet hatte, hatte er ihn angesehen und ihn nicht Opa sondern Großvater genannt. Yamamoto hatte geblinzelt, die Hand halb nach dem Bericht ausgestreckt. Es hatte eine lange Pause gegeben, in der der alte Mann Ichigo angestarrt hatte.

"Also weißt du es", sagte er schließlich und nahm endlich den Bericht. Ichigo nickte. "Wer hat es dir gesagt?"

"Niemand. Wir haben es uns zusammengereimt. Yoruichi hat Urahara dazu gebracht zu bestätigen, dass wir Recht hatten, das ist alles." Ichigo starrte seinen Großvater verwirrt an. "Ich verstehe das nicht - warum das Geheimnis?"

"Wir dachten, dass du sicherer wärst", gab Yamamoto zu. "Und ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand denkt, dass ich dich bevorzuge."

"Zu spät", sagte Ichigo trocken, während er gemeinsam mit dem alten Mann zu dessen Schreibtisch hinüber ging. "Komamura und Gin haben es bereits bemerkt. Und da ist dann noch die Tatsache, dass Aizen Bescheid weiß. Er hat es Gin nicht gesagt, aber er hat genug Andeutungen gemacht, dass es ihm zu denken gegeben hat..."

"Das hatte ich befürchtet", gab Yamamoto zu und senkte den Kopf.

"Also wer weiß Bescheid? Ich meine _richtig_ Bescheid?" fragte Ichigo.

"Unohana, Ukitake und Kyoraku", erwiderte Yamamoto. "Und auch Sasakibe, Dumbledore und Byakuya. Und deine Mutter. Mir wäre lieb, wenn es niemand anderes herausfindet..."

"Wie lange denkst du, dass du es geheim halten kannst?" fragte sich Ichigo und sah ihn an.

"So lange ich muss", lautete die Antwort. "So lange es dauert, bis du stark genug und alt genug bist, um mich zu ersetzen."

"I - ich? Aber -" Ichigo blinelte ihn überrascht an. "Warum ich? Was ist mit - Ukitake-san? Oder Kyoraku-san?"

"Mit Jushiros Gesundheit steht es nicht zum Besten und so sehr ich ihn auch wie einen Sohn liebe, bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass Shunsui eine Führungspersönlichkeit ist", gab Yamamoto etwas zögernd zu.

"Unohana-san..."

"Würde niemals annehmen."

Ichigo seufzte, da er wusste, dass das alles stimmte.

"Außerdem ist die Position erblich."

Ichigo blinzelte ihn an. "Was - die Position des Generalkommandanten - ist _erblich_?"

Yamamoto nickte. "Kannst du dir deinen Vater als Anführer der Gotei 13 vorstellen?"

Ichigos Blick vollkommener Abscheu entlockte dem alten Mann ein kurzes Kichern. "Das geht mir genauso", gab er zu. Yamamoto starrte seinen Enkelsohn an. "Du allerdings - du _hast_ die entsprechende Persönlichkeit, sobald du ein wenig erwachsener geworden bist."

"Ich glaube, dass Uryu und Byakuya da anderer Meinung sein würden..." das entlockte seinem Großvater ein weiteres Kichern.

Ichigo starrte seinen Großvater an, als ihm ein Gedanke kam - ein potenzielles Problem.

"Großvater - wird die Zentralkammer der 46 tatsächlich gut finden, dass ich Generalkommandant werde? Was ist - was ist, wenn sie plötzlich beschließen, dass sie den Gedanken nicht mögen, dass ein Vizard als Kommandant herumläuft?" Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, bedauerte er sie beinahe, da das _Reiatsu_ im Raum vor Yamamotos Missfallen schwer wurde. Schwer genug, um Ichigo beinahe auf die Knie zu zwingen, und niemand war seit sehr langer Zeit dafür stark genug gewesen.

"Sollte das jemals passieren, werde ich selber Shinji Hirako und die anderen benachrichtigen und das Tor in die Welt der Lebenden persönlich für dich öffnen", erwiderte der alte Mann hitzig. "Niemand wird dir etwas zuleide tun. Sollte ich es müssen, werde ich - wie würdest du es ausdrücken? 'Einen auf Aizen machen?' Das würde ich tun."

"Du..." die Konsequenzen davon, was das bedeuten würde, entgingen Ichigo nicht. Yamamoto sagte seinem Enkelsohn, dass er nich zögern würde, die Zentralkammer der 46 auszulöschen, um ihn zu beschützen. Dass Ichigo ihm mehr bedeutete, als das Gesetz. Das schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Die einzige Person, die je etwas ähnliches für Ichigo getan hatte, war seine Mutter gewesen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er den Arm des alten Mannes um sich und Ichigo fühlte, wie er seine eigenen hob, um sie um seinen Großvater zu legen. Es war lange her, seit ihn jemand anderes als Rukia, seine Schwestern oder seine Mutter umarmt hatte... sein Vater ging nicht liebevoll mit ihm um, überhaupt nicht. Er gestattete sich, es einen Moment lang zu genießen, ehe beide zurück traten.

"Also, was steht in diesem Bericht, den du mir da gibst?"

#

Yoruichi trottete zum Schlafraum hoch, nachdem sie ihren Protégé zurückgelassen hatte. Er war durch ihre Entdeckung mehr beunruhigt als sie es gedacht hatten. Natürlich - da war noch der Rest... sie war die einzige, mit der er darüber gesprochen hatte. Er war zögernd um das Thema herumgetanzt als sei es ein Menos mit hundert Armen, bis ihr schließlich klar geworden war, was _er_ versucht hatte herauszufinden: ob sie gewusst hatte, dass die Position des Generalkommandanten erblich war. Als ehemaliges Oberhaupt einer der vier Hochadelsfamilien konnte sie sagen, dass sie es definitv gewusst hatte. Sie hatte das nur nicht auf ihn abladen wollen, bis sie sich sicher waren. Byakuya würde auch Bescheid gewusst haben (oh, wenn sie nur in _seinem_ Kopf hätte sein können als er von Ichigos bevorstehender Rolle in der Soul Society erfahren hatte!). Yoruichi überlegte, dass dies der Hauptgrund dafür gewesen war, dass Bya-bo nachgegeben hatte - Ichigo würde eines Tages der politisch mächtigste Mann in der Seireitei sein. In vergangenen Zeiten konnte man die Familie des Generalkommandanten beinahe als fünfte Hochadelsfamilie ansehen...

Tief seufzend sprang sie auf Ichigos Bett um ein kurzes Nickerchen zu halten, während sie zusah, wie Harry schnell sein Zeug wegpackte und wieder nach unten ging, etwas - wahrscheinlich seinen Umhang - unter den Pullover gestopft. Ehe er ging stellte er allerdings sicher, dass ihre Schale voll war - mit Milch. Er war in dieser Hinsicht sehr fürsorglich, überlegte sie, während sie ihn anmaunzte und hinter dem Ohr gekratzt wurde. Dean und Seamus legten immer noch ihre Sachen weg und nahmen währenddessen Neville wegen seines Schwärmens für Orihime ins Gebet... und versuchten, ihn nach unten zu zerren. Während sie dort lag, mit einem Ohr und Auge zuhörte und zusah und überlegte, wie sie ihrem Lieblingsschüler helfen konnte, bemerkte sie, dass Noba tief darin versunken war, Neville zu beobachten. _Sehr_ tief.

Dean und Seamus schafften es schließlich, ihn dazu zu überreden nach unten zu gehen - wobei sie Orihime als Köder benutzten - aber als sie sich von ihm wegdrehten, stopfte er die Bücher, die er hinter seinem Rücken gehalten hatte, zurück unter sein Kissen.

 _Also_ , überlegte sie und hob schnell den Kopf, als sie das sah. Sie sah den dreien nach und sobald sie weg waren, war sie blitzschnell auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und schob den Kopf unter das Kissen, um die Bücher zu untersuchen. Einen Augenblick später wurde das Kissen hochgehoben, damit sie besser sehen konnte, als Noba sich zu ihr gesellte.

"Pass auf", wies sie ihn an, während sie mit einer Pfote die Folianten bewegte, damit sie die Titel besser sehen konnte. Die Mod-Soul nickte.

Sie sah, dass eins der Bücher auf Japanisch war... aber sie waren beide sehr, sehr alt. Und sehr empfindlich. Es waren Pergamentstückchen darin, die Seiten markierten.

"Verdammt", murmelte sie; das konnte sie nicht als Katze tun. Einen Augenblick später kam Noba ins Stottern als eine sehr nackte und attraktive Yoruichi auf Nevilles Bett kniete und die Bücher genauer untersuchte.

Das japanische Buch trug den Titel _Mythen über Tod und Sterben in der Japanischen Kultur_. Die markierten Seiten... hatten Verweise auf _Zanpakuto_ und Shinigami.

 _Oh, Mist._

Das zweite Buch war ein Buch des Ministeriums, das lange nicht mehr gedruckt wurde - obwohl es nicht so alt war wie das japanische - aber es war eine Geschichte über die Forschungen des Ministeriums über den Tod und das Sterben. Keine Erwähnung von _Zanpakutos_ , aber es erwähnte Sensenmänner - und fuhr dann mit einer Liste aller anderen Namen fort, unter denen sie in der ganzen Welt bekannt waren, einschließlich Soul Reaper und den japanischen Begriff, _Shinigami_. Es verwies auf das japanische Buch - was wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür war, dass Neville es gefunden hatte. Es erwähnte außerdem den Torbogen - ihm war ein ganzes Kapitel gewidmet - von dem Ichigo gesagt hatte, dass er im Ministerium gewesen war, den Byakuya zerstört hatte, durch den Sirius gefallen war.

 _Doppelter Mist._

"Das ist schlecht", murmelte Yoruichi. Noba überwand seine Verlegenheit lange genug um sie anzusehen.

"Was ist das?"

Sie gab ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung. Die Mod-Soul brachte eine Grimasse zustande.

"Du musst Ichigo und die anderen warnen."

"Ich weiß. Ich frage mich nur, wie viel Neville sich zusammengereimt hat." Sie sah das eine Buch stirnrunzelnd an. "Ich frage mich - ob er nach Informationen über das Senkai-Tor gesucht hat - und über den Rest gestolpert ist..."

"Ichigo muss dennoch Bescheid wissen."

"Genau wie Toshiro", nickte sie und legte die Bücher und das Kissen genauso hin wie sie sie vorgefunden hatte, und wechselte zurück in ihre andere Gestalt. Es gab noch jemand, der Bescheid wissen musste...

Professor Dumbledore.

#

Als Draco später an diesem Abend das Büro von Snape betrat, stellte er fest, dass Ichigo und Professor Dumbledore bereits anwesend waren und das wahrscheinlich schon seit längerer Zeit. Er setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Platz, neben Kurosaki, der ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zuwarf.

"Du hast gesagt, dass du Neuigkeiten hast?" fragte Snape ohne Vorrede. Draco nickte.

"Ich weiß, wo er sich gerade versteckt", bestätigte er. "Er ist dort, weil ihr es bereits überprüft habt; er denkt, dass ihr nicht wieder dorthin gehen werdet."

"Ah", seufzte Professor Dumbledore. "Ich verstehe... jetzt verstehe ich vollkommen."

"Klären Sie mich bitte auf", forderte Ichigo ihn trocken auf. Er hatte den Kern von Dracos Mitteilung nicht verstanden, obwohl Professor Dumbledore das getan hatte. Na ja, nicht diesen Teil davon; er hatte den Rest gut genug verstanden. Er war immernoch höchst verärgert darüber, dass Rukia ein Ziel geworden war. Und er konnte es nicht erwarten, jemanden deswegen in die Mangel zu nehmen. Oh, es tat ihm leid, dass die drei Mädchen und deren Familien deswegen gefoltert worden waren... aber er wollte immer noch jemanden schlagen.

"Er ist nach Little Hangleton zurückgekehrt", nickte Snape. Da er Hogwarts nicht hatte verlassen können, hatte er diese kleine Neuigkeit nicht in Erfahrung bringen können.

Draco nickte. "Ja. Weil Weasley und die Auroren dauernd bei uns zu Hause aufkreuzen, bleibt er nicht dort." Draco lachte ziemlich humorlos. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einem Weasley dankbar sein würde."

Ichigo schnaubte einigermaßen amüsiert. "Wo ist deine Mutter?"

"Unter Bewachung in unserem Landsitz - für den Augenblick. Aber er hat befohlen, sie nach Little Hangleton zu verlegen."

"Unter Bewachung? Warum?"

"Ich - denke - es ist meinetwegen. Eine Warnung, sollte ich versagen."

Die anderen drei sahen einander an.

"Nun, dann - müssen wir nur sicherstellen, dass wir deine Mutter retten", sagte Ichigo grinsend. "Wir schicken Byakuya - diese Verbindung wurde - ah, im Himmel geschlossen."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Kommentar.

"Mr. Kurosaki -" Professor Dumbledore hüstelte darüber.

"Ich habe über _ihn_ geredet", sagte Ichigo trocken. "Ukitake hat mir bis ins kleinste Detail darüber berichtet was passiert ist, nachdem ich das Ministerium verlassen habe. Ich denke, dass ich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen kann, dass Rosa _nicht_ Moldys Lieblingsfarbe ist."

Draco verstand nicht, warum ein Grinsen die Lippen von Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape zierte.

"Ja, ich glaube doch, dass ich eine gewisse - Vermeidung - von Kuchikis Fähigkeiten im Ministerium bemerkt habe", lächelte Professor Dumbledore und nickte bei der Erinnerung daran.

"Auf jeden Fall", Ichigo beugte sich vor, "ist im Moment das Wichtigste sicherzustellen, dass er denkt, dass Draco noch loyal ist. Wie kommst du mit der Reparatur des Verschwindekabinetts voran?"

Draco seufzte. "Äußerlich scheint es repariert zu sein. Allerdings - ich bin nicht sicher. Das werde ich nicht sein, bis das im Laden fertig repariert ist und ich es testen kann. Wäre es nicht beschädigt worden..."

"Ah, tut mir leid, mein Fehler. Schätze, ich hätte Wahrsagen belegen sollen", die trockene Entschuldigung entlockte tatsächlich allen anderen im Büro ein Lachen, sogar Draco. Anscheinend wusste sogar er von Ichigos Abneigung gegen 'Vorhersagen' aller Art. "Wir werden es testen, wenn du Bescheid bekommst." Ichigo kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe. "Wir werden jeden Zorn, den er gegen dich hegen mag, weil du so lange brauchst, von dir ablenken müssen, also schreibe deiner Tante einen schwammigen Brief und bitte sie darum, Greyback Borgin einen Besuch abstatten zu lassen, um ihn zu motivieren. Professor Snape kann ihn Korrektur lesen. Schließlich wartest du _tatsächlich_ auf ihn."

Draco nickte. Es war eine gute Idee und er hätte wirklich selber daran denken und mit ihr sprechen sollen, als er in den Ferien zu Hause gewesen war. "Sonst noch etwas?"

"Tatsächlich", Professor Dumbledore nickte. "Ich glaube, Sie sind - mit Ihren Schulaufgaben im Rückstand."

Er sollte niemals rot werden, dachte Ichigo, als er sah, wie Malfoys Wangen rote Flecken bekamen. Es stand ihm nicht gut - obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass seine Schwester es 'niedlich' finden würde. Er seufzte innerlich, da er endlich heraus gefunden hatte, wie sich Byakuya gefühlt hatte... und sich wahrscheinlich immer noch fühlte. Er hatte es wenigstens geschafft, sich mit Yuzu hinzusetzen und sie von der Wichtigkeit zu überzeugen, ihre Gefühle nicht zu enthüllen - um Dracos Willen. Sie hatte da gesessen und ihm mit großen Augen zugehört als er ihr erklärte, wie wichtig es war, dass niemand es wusste - in wie großer Gefahr er schweben würde, wenn jemand es heraus fände - und war beinahe erwürgt worden, als sie vor Glück und Dankbarkeit für sein Verständnis die Arme um den Hals geworfen hatte.

Natürlich hatten sie Karin die Dinge noch nicht erklärt...

"Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass du aufholst, vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", fuhr Snape fort. "Dies ist ein gefährlicher Weg, Draco, und du kannst es dir nicht leisten, schlecht vorbereitet zu sein. Also wirst du Unterstützung brauchen, auf den neuesten Stand zu kommen..."

"Der Rest Ihrer Fächer ist ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden", fügte Professor Dumbledore hinzu.

"Wie -"

"Frag besser 'wer'."

"Wer...?" wisperte Draco, der Ichigo einen beinahe hoffnungsvollen Blick zuwarf. Der Shinigami lächelte zurück.

"Oh, ich werde einer von deinen Nachhilfelehrern sein", nickte Ichigo. "Aber es werden mehr Leute als nur ich nötig sein..."

"Wer noch?" Draco fürchtete sich beinahe vor der Antwort.

"Na ja, du stehst kurz davor, in Kräuterkunde durchzufallen -"

"Nicht Longbottom, _bitte_!" Malfoy bettelte beinahe. Jeder, nur nicht Neville Longbottom...

"Ich kann Orihime fragen", seufzte Ichigo und warf dann dem anderen Jungen einen scharfen Blick zu. "Denke aber daran - sie ist eine meiner besten Freundinnen, wenn du sie also auf irgendeine Art und Weise beleidigst - bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Und nicht nur mit mir - Tatsuki wird dir wahrscheinlich jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib brechen und Rukia wird auf den Überresten einen Stepptanz aufführen."

Draco schluckte schwer und nickte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie leicht Tatsuki im letzten Jahr Crabbe herumgeschubst hatte - oder war es Goyle gewesen? Nein, sie wollte er nicht verärgern.

"Du musst lernen, deine Zauber ungesagt auszuüben, also werde ich Uryus und Hermines Unterstützung brauchen", fuhr Ichigo fort, sein Gesichtsausdruck forderte ihn geradezu dazu auf, etwas dagegen zu sagen, dass er Hermine einschloss. "Aber wir reden über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und es gibt nur eine Person an dieser Schule, die dich darin wieder auf den neuesten Stand bringen kann."

"Wer?" wisperte Draco, der sich fragte, wie viel schlimmer dies noch werden würde.

"Nur dieselbe Person, die den Rest deiner Klassenkameraden durch ihre Z.A.G.s gebracht hat", sagte Ichigo mit einem Grinsen, der sich fragte, was für einen Ausdruck diese Person im Moment auf seinem Gesicht hatte. Er wünschte sich wirklich, er könnte ihn sehen...

Draco stählte sich gegen die Antwort; er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie hassen würde.

"Harry Potter."

#

Harry sah zu den beiden Leuten auf, die sich mit ihm zusammen auf sein Bett gequetscht hatten. Seine Augen waren hinter seiner Brille eulenhaft groß.

"Ist das sein Ernst?" fragte er Tatsuki und Rukia.

Die beiden sahen einander an.

"Ja, ich glaube das ist es", nickte Rukia. Ichigo würde über so etwas keine Witze machen.

"Ganz bestimmt", stimmte Tatsuki zu.

"Aber..." er starrte sie hilflos an. Draco Malfoy Nachhilfe geben? _Ihm_? Hatten die Kühe angefangen zu fliegen? Bei reiflicher Überlegung - dies war Hogwarts... es war allzu möglich, dass sie es konnten.

"Du wirst es tun, oder nicht?" fragte ihn Rukia. "Vielleicht findet ihr heraus, dass ihr etwas gemeinsam habt..." ihre Stimme verklang, als die anderen beiden sie ungläubig anstarrten. "Oder auch nicht."

Harry seufzte. Da Professor Dumbledore ihn wahrscheinlich fragen würde - hätte er wahrscheinlich keine Wahl.

Verdammte Scheiße.

#

Am nächsten Tag begann ein neues Semester, aber eine Sache hatte sich nicht verändert - Hermine und Ron sprachen immer noch nicht miteinander und es strapazierte langsam Harrys Geduld. Und nicht nur seine, da Ichigo Ron ansah, als ob er ihm auf den Kopf schlagen wollte. Da die Mädchen sich um Hermine scharten, hatte Ichigo Ron am Hals.

Wundervoll.

Er wartete ein wenig ungeduldig, während Harry und Ron sich für Apparieren-Unterricht einschrieben und ging dann mit ihnen zum Frühstück hinunter - wobei sie Harry aus Sicherheitsgründen zwischen sich behielten.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du es allein tust", sagte Harry zu Ron. "Ich mag Seit-an-Seit nicht besonders."

"Ist es das?" Ron sah Ichigo hoffnungsvoll an, der nickte.

"Oh, viel besser", erwiderte er, als er daran dachte, wie Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren sogar Zangetsu und Hichigo schlecht werden ließ. "Allerdings wird es umso schlimmer je weiter du Apparierst. Griechenland kann ich als Ziel nicht empfehlen -" er hatte ihnen von seinem _Faux Pas_ erzählt und sie hatten gelacht bis ihnen alles weh tat. Natürlich hatte er ihnen erzählt, dass es während einer der außerschulischen Übungsstunden passiert wäre, die in Hogsmeade abgehalten wurden, nicht im Raum der Wünsche.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass ich beim ersten Mal bestehe, Fred und George haben es", seufzte Ron. Er wollte so sehr mit ihren Eskapaden gleichziehen.

"Charlie ist aber durchgefallen, oder nicht?" fragte Harry. Ron hatte ihm das gesagt - mehrere Male.

Ron nickte niedergeschlagen. "Aber Charlie ist viel größer als ich es bin; sie würden es nicht wagen, ihn aufzuziehen. Jedenfalls nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Bill ist der einzige, der sich das erlauben konnte."

Ichigo sagte nicht viel, da er Charlie nicht kennengelernt hatte, aber am Ende des Tages war er müde, davon zu hören. Natürlich wollten alle Tipps und wissen, wie es so war... Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, an diesem Abend weg und in Professor Dumbledores Büro zu entkommen, um für Harry Wache zu stehen. Er würde früher hin gehen, um sich getrennt mit dem Professor zu treffen und dann sicherstellen, dass sie nicht gestört wurden.

Als Harry ankam, lehnte Ichigo schon an der Wand, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Yo", sagte er, als er Harry sah. "Wir reden später, nachdem du dich mit dem Professor getroffen hast.

Harry nickte und ging hinein, während Ichigo draußen stehen blieb. Was er gesehen hatte, beunruhigte ihn, mehr als er sagen wollte. Die ersten Leute, die Tom Riddle ermordet hatte, waren sein eigener Vater und Großeltern gewesen (nicht, dass sie goßartige Ergänzungen oder Gewinne für die Menschheit gewesen waren, aber Mord war Mord) und er hängte es seinem Onkel Morfin Gaunt an. Natürlich zeigte er in einem jungen Alter soziopathische Tendenzen, also hätte Ichigo nicht davon überrascht sein sollen.

Die zweite Erinnerung, die von Slughorn - jetzt verstand er, warum Professor Dumbledore ihn nach Hogwarts zurück gebracht hatte und warum der Professor für Zaubertränke sich versteckt hatte. Er war wahrscheinlich der einzige der wusste, was Moldy getan hatte. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch die Wahrheit aus ihm herausholen. Sie alle _vermuteten_ was er getan hatte... Aber sie brauchten Bestätigung. Sie konnten nicht nur nach Gefühl vorgehen, egal ob sie alle dasselbe Bauchgefühl hatten.

Aus diesem Grund hatten Ichigo - und Toshiro und Uryu - alle Orihime davor gewarnt, Harrys Narbe zu heilen. Sie war bereits selber zu diesem Schluss gekommen; natürlich hatte sie sich schon einmal bei einer Person - Ichigo - entschuldigen müssen, dass sie seine Narben ohne seine Erlaubnis geheilt hatte. Also benahm sie sich immer wie ihr normales hohlköpfiges, durchgeknalltes Selbst, sobald das Thema zur Sprache kam. Und niemand konnte das besser. Das Thema würde, so hofften sie, irgendwann fallen gelassen werden.

Ichigo sah auf, als Harry eine Weile später heraus kam, einen verstörten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

"Nicht heute Abend", sagte Ichigo kopfschüttelnd. "Wir setzten uns morgen mit den Intelligenzbestien zusammen und schauen, ob wir uns etwas einfallen lassen können."

"Du meinst Hermine, Uryu und Toshiro?"

Ichigo nickte.

Harry seufzte zustimmend. "Er hat auch mit mir über Malfoy gesprochen", sagte Harry und zog eine Grimasse. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Professor es vergessen oder versäumen würde, es zu erwähnen.

"Ah", Ichigo nickte mit einem schwachen Grinsen. "Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich über die Idee freust."

"So sehr wie ich mich über einen Nietnagel freuen würde", grummelte Harry. Das entlockte Ichigo ein Lachen.

"Na ja, wenigstens wird nicht die ganze Schule darüber Bescheid wissen - wir werden es geheim halten."

"Na ja, wenigstens etwas", nickte Harry. "Bist du dir sicher, dass er auf dem aufsteigenden Ast ist?"

Ichigo warf ihm einen langen, abschätzenden Blick zu. "Wem vertraust du nicht?"

"Malfoy und Snape", gab er zu.

"Nun ja - das solltest du auch nicht."

Harry blinzelte ihn an, überrascht darüber was Ichigo gerade gesagt hatte. Er sagte ihm, dass er Professor Snape _nicht_ vertrauen sollte? Draco _auch nicht_?

"Jeder hat seine eigenen Absichten, Harry. _Jeder_. Selbst die Menschen, die dir am Nächsten stehen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass du ihnen nicht trauen kannst - es bedeutet nur, dass sie ihre eigenen Gründe dafür haben, es zu tun."

"Ah -" Harry blinzelte. "Okay, ich verstehe. Denke ich." Er warf Ichigo einen langen Blick zu.

"Jaah, sogar ich", Ichigo schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. "Ich bin da gewesen, wo du bist, Harry. Ich habe eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was du durchmachst - ich mache es immer noch durch."

Harry warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, da keiner von ihnen jemals etwas in dieser Richtung angedeutet hatte.

"Jep, wir haben unseren eigenen Krieg durchgemacht - einen, der noch nicht zu Ende ist. Genau wie du haben wir einen Irren mit Größenwahn der denkt, dass er die Welt beherrschen kann", Ichigo warf ihm ein zögerndes Lächeln zu. "Ich habe es geschafft, ihn zweimal mit eingezogenem Schwanz in die Flucht zu schlagen, aber ich brauch immer noch einen Vorteil. Ich hoffe, dass das was wir hier, in Hogwarts, lernen, mir den Vorteil verschaffen wird, den ich brauche um ihn endgültig zu schlagen."

"Aber - das bedeutet - dass du in zwei Kriegen kämpfst!" protestierte Harry. An zwei Fronten zu kämpfen - selbst er wusste, dass das Wahnsinn war.

"Freunde helfen Freunden. Ich denke, Opa und Professor Dumbledore sind erleichtert gewesen, dass sie die Last teilen konnten. Ich weiß, dass Opa - ah, schweigend gelitten hat? - und zwar seit einer ganzen Weile. Jemanden zu haben, mit dem man Ideen austauschen kann, jemanden, der in einer ähnlichen Situaiton wie man selbst ist - es hilft."

"Richtig, ich habe dich schon verstanden", seufzte Harry. Wenigstens verstand er, wie Ichigo sich so gut in Harrys Situation hinein denken konnte: Er war selber ein "Auserwählter". Was der Grund dafür war, dass Ichigo sich so bereitwillig voll in diese Sache reinhängte - er wusste, was Harry durchmachte, was er fühlte, möglicherweise sogar was er dachte...

"Ichigo -"

"Hm?"

"Was zur Hölle unternehme ich nur wegen Ron und Hermine?" platzte es frustriert aus ihm heraus. "Es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! Ich kann nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein!"

Ichigo hustete in dem Versuch, seine Belustigung zu verbergen. "Jaah, ich weiß - und außer einen von beiden an den Kraken zu verfüttern - sind mir die Ideen ausgegangen."

"Ginny hat auch vorgeschlagen, Ron und Lavender an den Kraken zu verfüttern", Harry seufzte wieder. "Ich komme in Versuchung - sie benehmen sich selber wie ein Paar Tintenfische."

Ichigo schnaubte. "Ich habe bemerkt, wie sie sich ein oder zweimal wie ein Paar Aale umhergewunden haben - ich wollte mir die Augäpfel schrubben." Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Echt keine Ahnung. Hoffentlich renkt sich das von selbst wieder ein." Er sah sich um. "Ich muss dich hierlassen - ich sage dir Bescheid wegen Zeit und Datum unseres ersten Treffens im Raum der Wünsche."

"Richtig."

#

Harry hatte gehofft, dass Hermine wissen würde, was ein Horcrux war, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung hatte sie nie davon gehört.

"Das muss echt fortgeschrittene Dunkle Magie sein, oder er würde nicht darüber Bescheid wissen wollen. Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass es einfach sein wird herauszufinden, was das ist. Du wirst Slughorn deswegen sehr vorsichtig ansprechen müssen", sagte sie gedankenverloren, nachdem er ihr von seinem Treffen mit Dumbledore erzählt hatte.

"Ron denkt, dass ich einfach nach Zaubertränke da bleiben sollte, aber..."

"Oh, na ja, wenn _Won-Won_ das denkt, solltest du es besser tun!" konterte sie scharf, zwei hellrote Flecken färbten ihre Wangen. "Wann war schließlich _sein_ Urteilsvermögen jemals getrübt?"

"Du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen!" widersprach Harry. Hermine blinzelte ihn an, von seiner Heftigkeit überrascht. "Ichigo glaubt auch nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Wenn die echte Erinnerung so leicht zu bekommen wäre, hätte Professor Dumbledore sie schon."

"Da hat er nicht ganz Unrecht, Harry", nickte sie, jetzt ruhiger da sie wusste, dass Ichigo ihr zustimmte. "Was auch immer diese Erinnerung ist, es ist so schlimm - oder aufreibend - dass er sie verändert hat. Wenn du ihn einfach danach fragst, wirst du sie nicht bekommen und es wird ihn wahrscheinlich aufwühlen. Das wird es nur noch schwieriger für dich machen, sie zu bekommen; du wirst das clever angehen müssen."

"Das hat Ichigo auch gesagt", nickte Harry. Wenigstens waren Ichigo und Hermine einer Meinung. "Ehm, hat er mit dir über das andere geredet?"

Hermine nickte. "In Alte Runen. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape haben da nicht ganz Unrecht - Malfoy muss wieder auf den neuesten Stand gebracht werden, wenn er dieses Spiel spielen soll."

"Was hast du von dem anderen gehalten? Ich meine was Lupin gesagt hat?"

"Dass niemand ihn draußen halten kann?" fragte Hermine leise. Harry nickte. "Nun... er ist sehr stark, Harry. Ich denke wirklich - dass er der stärkste Mensch sein könnte, den wir kennen, außer seinem Großvater und Professor Dumbledore. Irgendwie... denke ich, dass er die Barrieren von jemandem einfach zur Seite stoßen könnte, wenn er das wollte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an der östlichen Ausbildung als Basis liegt oder nicht - aber ich stimme Lupin zu. Wenn Ichigo rein will - kann er rein kommen."

#

Draco lungerte im Flur außerhalb des Raums der Wünsche herum und wartete darauf, dass er frei wurde. Er sprang beinahe eine Meile in die Luft, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

"Beruhige dich mal, ja? Ich bin's nur", Ichigo grinste ihn an, nachdem Ririn ihre Illusion um die beiden gewoben hatte. Es war so viel einfacher, sie das erledigen zu lassen, statt _Kido_ zu benutzen oder Harrys Umhang auszuborgen.

"Tu das nicht!" zischte Draco ihn an während er genau das zu tun versuchte, was er vorgeschlagen hatte. Ichigo hatte ihn, indem er ihn erschreckt hatte, wahrscheinlich ein Jahr seines Lebens gekostet.

"Tut mir leid - ich dachte es wäre einfacher, wenn ich dich da rein bringe", erklärte Ichigo, dem es überhaupt nicht leid tat. Er wusste schließlich, wie sie den Raum eingerichtet hatten. Es würde besser für alle sein, wenn er die Tür öffnete, anstatt dass Draco es versuchte und scheiterte - und das als Entschuldigung benutzte, um weg zu gehen. Er würde nicht darum herum kommen, das hier zu tun, falls er Bedenken bekommen sollte.

Malfoy nickte und folgte Ichigo, während er sich fragte, warum er sich keine Sorgen darum zu machen schien, ob ihn jemand sehen würde... Er wusste nicht, dass Ririn sie versteckte, indem sie dort einen leeren Flur zeigte, wo sie gingen. Er dachte, dass es etwas mit japanischer Magie zu tun haben musste. Da lag er gar nicht so falsch...

Der Raum war sehr ähnlich eingerichtet wie damals, als Harry die DA in Verteidigung unterrichtet hatte; die Ergänzung war ein langer Tisch, um den sich eine Gruppe bekannter Gesichter geschart hatte, die in Büchern recherchierten. Eine schwarze Katze saß mitten auf dem Tisch und starrte auf einen von ihnen hinunter, während ihr Schwanz, der über die Tischkante hing, müßig hin und her schwang. Oh jaah - er hatte vergessen, dass Kurosaki eine schwarze Katze hatte... Es war Harry, der zuerst zu ihnen aufsah, gefolgt von der Katze. Draco, der entschlossen war höflich zu sein (sowohl Dumbledore als auch Snape hatten ihm das eingetrichtert, falls nicht, fand er sich auf der falschen Seite von Ichigos Temperament wieder), schaffte es, nicht höhnisch zu grinsen und klopfte sich für diese Meisterleistung mental auf die Schulter. Er wollte es ihnen beweisen, dass er es schaffen _konnte_. Er dachte, dass dies möglicherweise Teil von Kurosakis Test war um zu sehen, ob Draco Yuzus würdig war... und das war ein Test, den er unbedingt bestehen wollte. Die Katze schien sich allerdings nicht täuschen zu lassen und warf ihm einen beinahe amüsierten Blick zu. Er wollte wirklich, dass sie aufhörte ihn anzusehen und irgendwo anders hinsah...

"Ichigo, ich denke wir haben den Stundenplan beinahe ausgearbeitet..." sagte Harry, der einige zusätzliche Notizen auf einem Stück Pergament machte.

Ichigo nickte ihnen zu und sah Hermine über die Schulter. "Also - Montags ist Verteidigung, Dienstags Kräuterkunde, Mittwochs Zaubertränke, Donnerstags Verwandlung und Freitags Zauberkunst."

"Das macht den Professoren die meisten Sorgen", nickte Hermine, die hauptsächliche Stundenplan-Erstellerin. "Ich hatte auch die Wochenenden vorgeschlagen -"

"Aber Rukia, Tatsuki und ich haben sie überstimmt", fiel ihr Harry ins Wort. Draco hob eine Augenbraue ob der Tatsache, dass er es Potter zu verdanken hatte, dass nicht alle sieben Tage mit dieser speziellen Nachhilfe belegt waren.

"Am Wochenende schwingt er sich wieder auf seinen Besen und spielt Quidditch", nickte Rukia in Zustimmung zu dem, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte. Dracos Mund öffnete sich leicht vor Überraschung. _Quidditch_? Wie passte das da rein? Quidditch zu spielen war kein Lernen... es brachte seine Noten nicht nach oben...

"Zu viele Leute haben bemerkt, dass er nicht gegen Gryffindor gespielt hat - es war viel zu offensichtlich", fügte Tatsuki hinzu, die ebenfalls zustimmend nickte. "Er muss zur Normalität zurückkehren - Status Quo. Darauf musst du dich konzentrieren, wenn du nicht in diesem Raum bist." Sie grinste ihn an. "Oder ich werde mit Vergnügen einen Vorwand dafür finden, dir beide Arme zu brechen."

Draco schluckte schwer und nickte, da er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie seine beiden Gorillas im letzten Jahr in den Krankenflügel geschickt hatte, ohne Magie zu benutzen. Nein, speziell dieses Mädchen wollte er nicht verärgern. Man konnte nicht sagen, was sie brechen würde, wenn er das tat, seine Arme waren da das geringste...

"Also - da heute Dienstag ist..." er sah zu Orihime hinüber in der Erwartung, dass sie übernahm. Sie war die Pflanzenexpertin im Raum. Sie lächelte freundlich zu ihm zurück. Es war wirklich schwer, sie nicht zu mögen, oder zurückzulächeln, wenn sie dich anlächelte. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle gaben das zu. Tatsächlich... wurde in den Schlafsälen der Slytherin-Jungen am meisten über sie geredet... Nicht, dass er diese Tatsache irgendeinem von ihnen gegenüber erwähnen würde. Er wollte es lebend aus diesem Raum heraus schaffen.

"Wir werden heute nicht anfangen. Heut werden wir dich abfragen um herauszufingen, wie weit du wirklich hinterher hängst und Kurosaki-kun wird auch deine Okklumentik testen. Du hast Snape-sensei draußen gehalten, aber wir wollten sehen, wie gut du dich gegen jemanden schlägst, der tatsächlich stärker ist", erklärte sie ihm in ihrem üblichen fröhlichen Tonfall.

"St-" Draco schluckte schwer. Vergiss es, vor Potter und Granger einen arroganten Schein zu wahren; im Moment wollte er schreiend das Weite suchen. Nur die Angst um das Leben seiner Mutter und der Wunsch, sich Yuzu Kurosakis würdig zu erweisen, ließ ihn im Raum bleiben. "Okay", er riss sich zusammen, nachdem er sie einen Moment lang angestarrt hatte. "Was zuerst?"

"Zuerst wirst du dich mit Uryu und Hermine duellieren, damit Ichigo sehen kann wie gut du dich schlägst; ungesagt wenn möglich", sagte Harry im Aufstehen. Malfoy nickte knapp, entschlossen Potter zu zeigen, dass er nicht so weit hinten lag, dass er nicht viel Hilfe brauchte. Ganz besonders nicht _seine_.

Wenn Kurosakis Freund und ein Schlammblut nur nicht so den Arsch versohlt hätten, dachte er reumütig, als Ichigo und Tatsuki ihm hoch halfen, nachdem Hermine ihn quer durch den Raum geschleudert hatte, wo er in einem schmerzerfüllten Haufen gelandet war. Orihime legte ihren Schild über ihn - aber er bekam keine Atempause. Während sie seine Prellungen heilte, fragte sie ihn gnadenlos in Kräuterkunde ab, während Momo in der Nähe saß und sich Notizen machte.

In Zaubertränke schlug er sich etwas besser, aber nicht viel, nicht wenn man in Betracht zog, dass Kurosaki ein wandelndes, sprechendes Zaubertranklexikon war, Ishida und Granger waren kaum einen Schritt hinter ihm. Er bemerkte, dass Potter nicht am Test zu Zaubertränke teilnahm. Er war damit beschäftigt, sich am Tisch Notizen zu machen.

Und dann war es Zeit für Zauberkunst, mit Granger, Hinamori und Kuchiki. Als Kurosaki wieder für Verwandlung übernahm, war Malfoy erschöpft und bereit zusammenzubrechen.

Während er auf dem Boden lag, sich nicht bewegen wollte und den Raum der Wünsche dafür segnete, dass er ein Kissen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, fragte er sich, ob es das alles Wert war. Und dann erinnerte er sich an seine Mutter... buchstäblich eine Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Haus... und Yuzus warme, sanfte Augen...

"Na gut", sagte Ichigo, der mit einem schwachen Lächeln über ihm stand. "Die gute Nachricht ist, dass du nicht so weit in Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde hinten liegst, wie wir befürchtet hatten; bei Zaubertränke solltest du auch keine Schwierigkeiten haben, aufzuholen. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Verwandlung werden die beiden Fächer sein, an denen du am stärksten arbeiten musst. Sobald wir mit dir in den anderen Fächern aufgeholt haben, können wir mehr Zeit auf diese beiden verwenden."

Er streckte eine Hand aus um Draco hoch zu helfen und der andere Junge zögerte nur einen Augenblick, ehe er sie ergriff. Ehrlich gesagt war ihm wirklich nicht danach, sich zu bewegen - er war einfach zu müde.

"Wir treffen uns morgen hier zu deiner ersten Stunde in Zaubertränke", sagte Kurosaki als er ging. Draco nickte und verließ den Raum, seinen müden Hintern hinter sich her schleppend.

"Du hast ihn nicht getestet -"

"Doch, habe ich - als er erschöpft war", grinste Ichigo Orihime an. "Er ist nicht schlecht, aber Professor Snape hätte vielleicht rein kommen können, wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte. Das Ding ist aber - Moldy wird nicht erwarten, dass Draco Okklumentik beherrscht, wenn er also über Malfoys Geist streift, wird er denken, dass er das bekommt, was er sieht. Ich bezweifele, dass er daran interessiert sein wird, tiefer zu graben - es sei denn, um zu foltern."

"Guter Punkt", nickte Hermine, obwohl der Gedanke an geistige Vergewaltigung ihr nicht wirklich zusagte - keinem von ihnen.

"Also", Rukia lächelte Harry und Hermine an. "Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen _Kido_ während wir hier sind?"

Sie grinsten zurück.

"Wir dachten schon, du fragst nie."


	33. Kapitel 33

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Okay, es ist ein bisschen früh, aber ich wollte allen ein Fröhliches Thanksgiving wünschen! Überfresst euch nicht, damit euch nicht übel wird, hört ihr?  
Wie immer - gehört mir nichts...

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Eine kleine Vorwarnung: Ich kann in den nächsten drei Wochen nichts veröffentlichen - dort wo ich bin, habe ich keinen Internet-Anschluss...  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen.

* * *

 **Kapitel 33**

Das Leben kehrte am nächsten Tag in die normalen Bahnen zurück, außer der unangenehmen Tatsache, dass Harry jetzt ein Geheimnis vor Ron hatte. Es würde nichts Gutes bedeuten, ihn über die Nachhilfestunden zu informieren. Hermine würde sich wenigstens Mühe geben, professionell mit Malfoy umzugehen, egal wie schlecht er sie behandelte (sie konnte ihn immer noch während der Lektionen zur Strafe durch den Raum schleudern), während Ron ihn absichtlich provozieren würde. Harry wollte sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen, in was sich die Nachhilfestunden verwandeln würde, falls das passierte. Als Folge davon verbrachte er in der Zaubertrank-Stunde am nächsten Tag mehr Zeit damit, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, als der Lektion zuzuhören.

"... Golpalotts Drittes Gesetz..."

Hermine kannte natürlich die Antwort und ratterte sie in großer Geschwindigkeit herunter. Harry verstand kein Wort davon. Um fair zu sein passte er allerdings kaum auf. Nicht, dass er ihr überhaupt hätte folgen können, da sie so schnell sprach, dass es wie Griechisch klang. Er sah zu Ichigo hinüber; da war keine Hilfe zu finden, obwohl das Trio so aussah, als versuchten sie, sie nicht auszulachen.

"... Scarpins Revelatiozauber..."

Ron passte auch nicht auf. Er kritzelte in sein Zaubertrank-Buch. Er hatte wahrscheinlich vergessen, dass er keine Notizen mehr von Hermine bekommen konnte und Hermine damit aufgehört hatte, Harrys Hausaufgaben Korrektur zu lesen, weil Ron sie dann bekommen würde.

"Und so", wies Slughorn sie an, "wird jeder von Ihnen sich eine Phiole von meinem Schreibtisch nehmen und bis zum Ende der Stunde ein Gegengift dazu herstellen. Viel Glück!"

Harry hatte noch nicht einmal geblinzelt und Hermine hatte ihre Probe und war zurück am Tisch. "Na, es ist eine richtige Schande, dass das Buch dir hier nicht helfen wird", sagte sie selbstzufrieden. "Du musst tatsächlich wissen, was du tust. Keine Abkürzungen oder Schummeleien!" Sie klang tatsächlich ziemlich froh darüber, dass er in dieser speziellen Stunde nicht gut abschneiden würde.

Harry funkelte sie wütend an und warf dann wieder einen Blick zu Ichigo hinüber. Sein Freund hatte ihm aber den Rücken zugedreht und die drei Japaner schienen sich zu beraten, da sie oft die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten. Momo schien zur Materialholerin bestimmt worden zu sein, da sie diejenige war, die dauernd zum Schrank rannte.

Harry blätterte verärgert in seinem Buch. Ausgerechnet jetzt konnte er keine Notizen in seinem Buch finden! Bis er endlich auf der Seite mit den Gegenmitteln darüber gekritzelt fand: "Einfach einen Bezoar in den Hals stopfen."

Erinnerungen daran, wie Snape versucht hatte, ihn in seiner aller ersten Stunde Zaubertränke zu demütigen, überkamen ihn plötzlich... _"Ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet."_ Auf seinem eiligen Weg zum Schrank rannte er beinahe Momo über den Haufen, die ungefähr zum fünfzigsten Mal dorthin unterwegs war. Er entschuldigte sich hastig und fand nach einigem Herumkramen ganz hinten versteckt die kleine Pappschachtel, die mit 'Bezoare' beschriftet war. Erleichtert aufatmend schnappte sich Harry einer aus der Schachtel, während Slughorn "Noch zwei Minuten!" rief und eilte zu seinem Platz zurück. Er setzte sich gerade hin, als der Ruf "Die Zeit ist um!" erklang und der Professor anfing, im Raum herum zu gehen. Niemand war fertig geworden, noch nicht einmal Ichigo, obwohl er von der gesamten Klasse am weitesten gekommen zu sein schien. Slughorn schien mit dem Ergebnis dieses Trios recht zufrieden zu sein und er nickte Ichigo zu, und sagte etwas zu ihm das so klang, als würde er gutheißen, was er getan hatte.

Und dann kam er zu ihrem Tisch. Ernies Kessel ließ ihn vor Widerwillen das Gesicht verziehen; Rons ließ ihn würgende Geräusche von sich geben. Er hob eine Augenbraue zu Hermine, die ein verschwitztes und rußverschmiertes Gesicht hatte und endlich sah er Harry an.

"Nun, Harry, mein Junge", sagte er unruhig und hoffnungsvoll. "Was haben Sie mir zu zeigen?"

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und zeigte ihm den Bezoar. Slughorn starrte einen langen Augenblick darauf herunter, ehe er den Kopf zurückwarf und brüllend lachte. "Sie haben ganz schön Nerven, mein Junge!" gluckste er, während er den Bezoar nahm und ihn für alle sichtbar hoch hielt. "Dreist, genau wie Ihre Mutter! Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass sie es falsch gemacht haben, da er sicherlich für alle diese Gifte als Gegenmittel wirken würde!"

Harry seufzte beinahe vor Erleichterung - beinahe. Er wusste, dass er sich später auf etwas gefasst machen konnte. Hermine schien geladen zu sein, Ron gekränkt, aber aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Ichigo, Uryu und Momo alle amüsiert zu sein schienen. Allerdings war er eher besorgt darüber, was Hermine nach dem Unterricht zu ihm sagen würde.

"Ja, wenn Sie einen Bezoar zur Hand hätten, würde das den Zweck erfüllen. Bedenken Sie, dass sie nicht gegen alles wirken, und sie sind ziemlich selten, also sollten Sie trotzdem wissen, wie man Gegengifte mischt..."

Seine Lektion ging noch ein paar Mintuten weiter und Harry versuchte aufzupassen was er sagte und Hermines böse Blicke zu ignorieren bis die Klingel ertönte.

"Und du hast selber an den Bezoar gedacht, oder Harry?" sagte Hermine durch zusammengebissene Zähne leise zu ihm. Harry verdrehte die Augen und ließ die beiden ihre eigenen Wege gehen. Während Hermine immer noch schäumte, dass er die Arbeit nicht getan hatte und Ron es ihm übel nahm, dass Harry ihm nicht auch einen Bezoar zugesteckt hatte, hatte es keinen Sinn zu versuchen mit einem von beiden zu reden. Stattdessen wartete er bis die anderen drei zu ihm aufschlossen, ehe er sich beklagte.

"Diese beiden treiben mich noch in den Wahnsinn!" sagte er zu Ichigo, Uryu und Momo. Er hörte das Trio kichern.

"Du frecher Kerl", neckte ihn Ichigo. "Wie bist du auf den Bezoar gekommen? Wir haben auch einen verwendet. Uryu hatte die verdammt schwere Aufgabe, ihn zu zerstoßen."

"Das habt ihr?" Harry sah sie ein bisschen überrascht an. Sie nickten.

"Oh ja - aber wir mussten auch Einhorn-Horn verwenden, weil meine Probe ein Gift war, für das Bezoar kein Gegengift war", nickte Momo mit einem angenehmen Lächeln.

"Warum hast du ihn benutzt?" bohrte Uryu neugierig nach.

"Weil Golpalotts Gesetz zu hoch für mich war. Vielleicht, wenn Hermine es langsamer zitiert hätte -" seufzte Harry und zuckte dann die Schultern.

Ichigo schnaubte, was wie ein Lachen klang, und fuhr dann mit ein wenig Hilfe von Uryu fort, das Gesetz und was es bedeutete in sehr einfachen Worten zu erklären.

Harry schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht. "Jetzt verstehe ich! Ich sollte einfach anfangen, mich zu euch dreien zu setzen! Es würde mein Leben wesentlich einfacher machen."

"Trittst du als Friedenswächter zurück?" grinste Uryu ihn an, einen Finger oben an seine Brille gelegt.

"Bitte führe mich nicht in Versuchung!"

#

Hermine überwand ihre Verägerung Harry gegenüber dank einer neuen Frustquelle - die Bibliothek von Hogwarts schaffte es nicht, sie mit irgendwelchen Antworten darüber zu versorgen, was genau ein Horkrux war.

"Keine einzige Erklärung dazu, was ein Horkrux ist oder macht" sagte sie ihnen, wobei sie sich beinahe die Haare raufte. "Keine einzige! Ich bin die schrecklichsten Bücher durchgegangen - sie enthalten die grauenvollsten Zaubertränke und Zauber - so schlimm, dass ich sie mir nicht einmal ansehen konnten, Ichigo und Uryu mussten das tun - aber nichts. Und das sind die Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung, da Professor Snape Ichigo die Entsprechung eines "All You can eat"-Passes in die Abteilung gegeben hat." Sie schnaubte vor Verärgerung. "Wir konnten nur diese eine Zeile finden: 'von dem Horkrux, der ruchlosesten von allen magischen Erfindungen, wollen wir schweigen und auch keinen Fingerzeig geben.' Warum erwähnen sie es dann überhaupt?" Sie starrte wütend auf ihre spärlichen Notizen hinunter. "Ichigo wird Urahara und seinem Großvater schreiben um zu sehen, ob sie den Begriff schon einmal gehört haben. Man sollte denken, dass Mr. Yamamoto das schon einmal hat, so alt wie er ist."

"Ich hoffe es." Harry hatte Mühe zu glauben, dass keines der Bücher in der Bibliothek irgend etwas über dieses - Ding - enthielt, dass Voldemort oh-so-sehr-wichtig war. Was war mit ihnen allen passiert? Tom Riddle hatte es irgendwo gefunden - also hatte ein Buch exisitert; also wo war es?

Ichigo, Uryu und Toshiro fragten sich dasselbe. "Obwohl", sagte Toshiro als sich die drei heimlich trafen, "ich anfange mich darüber zu wundern... und über das Medallion, dass du gefunden hast. Es fühlte sich - sehr falsch an."

Uryu nickte zustimmend. "Stimmt... Ich habe ein gutes Gespühr dafür bekommen als wie es gefunden haben, obwohl ich es nie angefasst habe. Einfach so dicht dran zu sein hat gereicht."

"Vertrau mir, du möchtest gar nicht damit hantieren", murmelte Ichigo. "Zangetsu hat sich noch eine Woche danach darüber beschwert. Sogar Hichigo mochte es nicht und hat verlangt, dass ich für ihn irgend eine Bademöglichkeit schaffe." Er strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare während die anderen beiden über ihn lachten. "Es hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, ich würde nie wieder sauber werden." Er seufzte. "Also warum _fehlen_ alle diese Bücher aus der Bibliothek? Ich weiß, dass es welche geben muss..."

"Jemand hat sie entfernt, das ist offensichtlich genug", theoretisierte Toshiro. "Es kommt nur darauf an, wer: Moldy oder Professor Dumbledore."

"Sie würden beide einen Grund dafür haben, die Bücher zu entfernen", stimmte Uryu zu. "Moldy, damit niemand herausfindet was er getan hat, und um jede potenzielle Konkurrenz auszuschalten; und Professor Dumbledore um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand das tut, was Moldy getan hat. Einer von ihnen ist schlimm genug, wenn wir uns Sorgen um zwei machen müssten..." er schauderte. "Denn wir nehmen an, dass dieses Horkrux-Dings ein Teil des Grundes - oder sogar der ganze Grund dafür ist, dass er von den Toten zurückkehren konnte."

Die drei sahen sich an und fragten sich dann noch etwas anderes: Wenn Professor Dumbledore wusste was einer war, warum rückte er nicht damit heraus und sagte er es Harry direkt?

#

Als sie zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung kamen, fanden sie eine Notiz an die Tür geheftet vor: "Die Klasse versammelt sich in der Großen Halle." Sie mussten alle umkehren und grummelnd wieder nach unten gehen, wo der größte Teil der Klasse einen bekannten Anblick vorfand: eine große, goldene Duellier-Plattform, die von tausenden darüber schwebenden Kerzen erleuchtet wurde.

"Oh nein!" ächzte Ron als er sie sah, genau wie viele seiner Klassenkameraden.

"Beeilen Sie sich, gehen Sie weiter", sagte Professor Snape als er sah, dass sie ankamen. "Kommen Sie hierher."

Die Klasse versammelte sich zögernd um Professor Snape und wartete, während Harry Ichigo zuflüsterte, was diese Plattform war - und was ihre letzte, katastrophale Verwendung gewesen war.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass die meisten von Ihnen diese Plattform aus Ihrem zweiten Schuljahr wiedererkennen", sagte der Professor, während er auf dem Boden davor auf und ab schritt. "Ich werde Sie in zwei Teams aufteilen - Rot und Blau - und wir werden uns einmal pro Woche hier treffen um anzuwenden, was wir gelernt haben. Den Verlierern werden Punkte abgezogen und den Gewinnern zugeschlagen. Ich werde Unterstützung erhalten von", er drehte sich um, "Professor Flitwick, der wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ein meisterhafter Duellant gewesen ist."

Professor Flitwick verbeugte sich dort, wo er auf der Plattform stand. Seine Gegenwart flößte den Schülern einige Hoffnung ein, dass diese kleine Unterrichtsstunde im Duellieren nicht annähernd so schlimm werden würde wie die letzte - eine Lektion in den Grundlagen, sozusagen.

"Wie -" Seamus hob die Hand um eine Frage auszusprechen, aber Snape bewegte sich bereits zu einer Kiste. Er tippte sie an und eine Menge Bänder in Rot und Blau flog heraus, die einer sich windenden Masse von Schlangen in leuchtenden Farben ähnelten. Diese Bänder wanden sich, sobald sie einen Schüler gefunden hatten, sicher um einen Arm (oder in einem Fall um einen Hals, als Goyle sich nicht schnell genug bewegte). Sie liefen herum und rempelten sich gegenseitig an, als einige versuchten, auf die eine und andere auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Sobald sie sich sortiert hatten, konnten sie sich umsehen und feststellen, wer ihre Teamkameraden waren - und eine Seite ächzte beinahe vor Verzweiflung, da die besten Leute die sie hatten, Ernie und Rukia waren. Die ganze Feuerkraft - Ichigo, Uryu, Harry, Tatsuki, Momo und Hermine - waren zur anderen Seite des Raumes gegangen. Draco war bei ihnen, genau wie Mizuiro.

Auf Rukias Seite hatte sie, zusätzlich zu Ernie, Ron, Neville, Lavender, beide Patils und Orihime. _Hmmm, Blaise Zabini und Smith auf dieser Seite_ , überlegte sie, als sie sah, wie Ichigo sich mit verengten Augen auf sie konzentriete; außerdem diese Slytherin-Gorillas von Malfoy. Ichigo würde seinen großen Tag haben, nach die Art zu urteilen wie er die Slytherins beäugte. Sie fing einen Blick von einem der Slytherin-Mädchen auf, die ihr ein schwaches, mitleidiges Lächeln zuwarf - es war ihre Projektpartnerin. Millie war ziemlich anständig - für eine Slytherin. Tatsächlich wechselte sie den Platz und stellte sich neben Rukia, um etwas parteiübergreifende Unterstützung zu demonstrieren. Eine ihrer Freundinnen war direkt hinter ihr, genau wie, zu Rukias Überraschung, Zabini. Sie wechselte einen leicht überraschten Blick mit Ernie und Orihime. Also waren wenigstens einige Slytherins dazu bereit, die Hausrivalität zugunsten ihres neu formierten Teams ruhen zu lassen.

"Das ist nicht gut", flüsterte ihr Ron zu. Rukia seufzte. Sie stimmte ihm aus vollem Herzen zu. Ichigo, Uryu und Harry könnten sie warscheinlich samt und sonders plattwalzen und Hermine wäre zusammen mit Momo und Tatsuki direkt hinter ihnen.

"Sie werden die korrekte Art lernen, sich zu duellieren", sagte Professor Snape, mit Betonung auf das Wort "korrekt", was ein oder zwei Schüler kichern ließ. "Sprüche aus Zauberkunst und defensive Zauber sind erlaubt, aber keine ernsthaften Flüche oder Verwünschungen. Und", der Professor sah Ichigo direkt an, "keine Verwandlungen. Und kein _Kido_ \- es sei denn sie duellieren sich untereinander."

"Oder das Opfer ist Smith oder Zabini", konterte Ichigo, was Malfoy schmunzeln ließ. Inzwischen wusste jeder an der Schule, dass er nur auf die Gelegenheit wartete, die beiden niederzumachen. Es war gerade eben möglich, dass die Lippen von Professor Snape zuckten - ein ganz winzig kleines bisschen.

"Rukia", Orihime beugte sich herüber, um ihr zuzuflüstern. "Wenn ihr einander zieht..." sie ließ den Rest ungesagt. Rukia nickte und grinste ganz schwach. Sie war möglicherweise die einzige Person in der Klasse, die Ichigo besiegen konnte... aber nicht weil sie stärker war.

Weil er seinen Zauberstab nicht gegen sie erheben konnte, noch nicht einmal zur Übung.

Während sie sich das im Hinterkopf behielt, sah sie Professor Snape und Professor Flitwick dabei zu, wie sie die korrekte Duellhaltung und Verbeugung demonstrierten; eine Verbeugung, die einer japanischen Verbeugung sehr ähnlich war.

"Snape hat hierbei bessere Laune", sagte Harry leise zu Hermine. Als Professor Snape zusammen mit Lockhart demonstriert hatte, war er kaum in der Lage gewesen, seine Abneigung und seinen Widerwillen zu verbergen. Mit Professor Flitwick war er die Seele der Höflichkeit und erlaubte dem winzigen Professor, die Erläuterung zu übernehmen.

Ein richtiges Duell zwischen Meistern war beeindruckend: Zauberstäbe zuckten und Sprüche flogen, Licht blitzte, Flüche wurden abgewehrt bis Professor Flitwick endlich bewies, dass er als Meisterduellant bekannt war und es nicht nur schaffte, Professor Snape zu entwaffnen, sondern ihn auch von den Füßen zu holen. Das schien den Professor überhaupt nicht zu stören; er stand auf, holte sich seinen Zauberstab zurück und verbeugte sich unter dem Aplaus und Jubelrufen der Klasse vor dem winzigen Professor für Zauberkunst.

"Und das", sagte er in seiner klangvollen Stimme, "ist die _korrekte_ Art, sich zu duellieren."

Professor Flitwick holte eine weiter Kiste heraus. "Wir werden zwei Namen aus der Kiste ziehen - sie wurden zur selben Zeit sortiert wie Sie - und Sie werden aufstehen und sich duellieren. Der Sieger wird den Namen seines nächsten Gegners oder seiner nächsten Gegnerin aus der Kiste ziehen und bleiben bis er verliert - oder", er sah zu der Gruppe hinüber, in der sich Harry, Hermine, Ichigo, Uryu, Tatsuki und Momo zusammengeschart hatten, "Sie fünf Gegner hintereinander besiegt haben."

Ein paar Leute hüstelten oder kicherten, da alle wussten, warum diese Regel eingerichtet worden war.

"Du würdest für den Rest des Jahres da oben stehen, wenn sie sich das nicht ausgedacht hätten", flüsterte Harry Ichigo zu, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Malfoy, der in Hörweite war, prustete.

Justin Finch-Fletchley war der erste, der von Rukias Seite aufgerufen wurde, und Theodore Nott von Ichigos. Ob es nun daran lag, dass sie nervös waren oder ob es einen anderen Grund gab, es schlug sich keiner von ihnen gut - Zauber kamen noch nicht einmal in die Nähe es anderen und Snape sah aus, als wollte er Nott erwürgen. Schließlich landete der Slytherin jedoch einen Glückstreffer und entwaffnete Justin. Dann musste er den Namen seines nächsten Gegners ziehen - Orihime. Ernie flüsterte ihr etwas zu, das sie erröten ließ, aber sie nickte.

Erst als Orihime die Plattform betrat, sich verbeugte und dabei ein wenig hüpfte, was gewisse Vorzüge dazu brachte zu - wackeln - wurde Rukia klar, was Ernie vorgeschlagen hatte. Sie schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen und öffnete sie nicht wieder, bis ihre Freundin irgendwie gewonnen hatte. Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck von Nott und Professor Snape zu urteilen - würde der Slytherin eine Lektion über Konzentrationsfähigkeit erhalten.

Orihimes nächste Gegnerin war das weitere Hufflepuff-Mädchen Megan Jones, die es schaffte sie zu besiegen; Megan wurde dann von Ron in die Wüste geschickt, der seinerseits gegen Momo verlor.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde Rukias Name gezogen. Als die zwei Vizekommandantinnen sich gegenüber traten bemerkte sie, dass Ichigo hastig einen Schild errichtete, genau wie Orihime. _Nun ja_ , überlegte sie, _Professor Snape hatte gesagt, dass wir Kido nur gegeneinander einsetzen dürften_... als sie sah, dass Momo ihr leicht zunickte, grinste sie.

Sie fingen an. Zuerst verwendeten sie nur Zauber, dann, als sie in einen Rhytmus kamen, mischten sie die leichteren _Kido_ -Zauberstab-Sprüche ein. Da sie an so etwas gewöhnt waren, beschäftigten sie sich eine ganze Zeit miteinander, warfen Zauber hin und her, bis Momo Rukia mit dem Wabbelfinger-Fluch traf, was diese dazu brachte, ihren Zauberstab fallen zu lassen. Die gesamte Klasse applaudierte ihrem Einsatz und selbst Rukias Team gratulierte ihr zu einer gut absolvierten Aufgabe, obwohl sie verloren hatte.

"Das ist alles für heute", sagte Professor Snape. "Wir treffen uns in der nächsten Woche wieder hier und Miss Hinamori wird anfangen."

Hermine und Harry hängten sich beide an Ichigo und Momo.

"Ihr verwendet _Kido_ durch eure Zauberstäbe!" rief Hermine aufgeregt aus. Uryu hüstelte einigermaßen amüsiert über ihre Aufregung.

"Uh, jaah. Wir haben letzten Winter herausgefunden, wie das geht", nickte Ichigo. "Seitdem haben wir es perfektioniert."

"Cool", grinste Harry. "Denkst du...?"

"Vielleicht - mit etwas mehr Übung", Momo lächelte über ihren Eifer. "Kümmert euch zuerst darum, _Kido_ zu lernen - dann erst um die Kombination mit Zauberstabmagie."

#

Mizuiro wanderte durch die Bibliothek auf der Suche nach einem Buch, das ihm bei seinem Unterricht über magische Kreaturen helfen würde. Davon abgesehen hatte er festgestellt, dass er sich dieses Jahr ziemlich langweilte. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, in der Verbotenen Abteilung nach jeder Erwähnung des Horkrux zu suchen. Er war dort endlich für den Moment fertig geworden, hatte alles ausgehalten, was er von dieser Art Inhalt für einen Tag ertragen konnte, und beschloss, sein Studium zu beenden.

Wenigstens hatte Ichigo dieses Jahr herausgefunden, wie man sein Handy zum Laufen brachte und er konnte SMS an alle seine Freundinnen verschicken... und an Keigo. Hoffentlich würde sein Freund, wenn er regelmäßig Kontkat hielt, nicht so - wahnsinnig - reagieren, wenn sie ihn das nächste mal sahen. Er hielt auch Kontakt zu Chad, um ihrem anderen Freund zu helfen ein bisschen Erleichterung von Keigos Mätzchen zu bekommen. Er wusste, dass Ichigo ihm E-Mails und auch Briefe per Eulenpost schickte. Chad mochte Eulen...

Er wanderte um einen Stapel herum und erstarrte; an einem Tisch in der Nähe saßen Neville und Luna, die Köpfe dicht zusammengesteckt, über ein Buch gebeugt während sie in leisem Flüsterton miteinander sprachen. Neugierig duckte er sich wieder hinter die Stapel und ging den Weg zurück den er gerade gekommen war und spähte dann wieder zu ihnen hinüber. Er glaubte nicht, dass es mit ihrem Rendezvous etwas ungehöriges auf sich hatte; dafür waren sie ein bisschen zu sehr an dem Buch interessiert.

Andererseits waren sie nicht im selbe Schuljahr, also konnten sie nicht für dasselbe Fach lernen, und da Luna eine Ravenclaw war, bezweifelte er, dass es viel gab, wenn überhaupt, bei dem Neville ihr helfen konnte.

Mizuiro flitzte zurück und herum, da er beschlossen hatte, dass das beste Vorgehen war zu versuchen hinter sie zu kommen und zu sehen, ob er mithören konnte, was sie sagten.

"... _Zanpakuto_ ", hörte er Luna sagen. "Ja, so hat Grimmjow Ichigos Schwert genannt."

 _Oh, Scheiße._ Er zog schnell sein Telefon hervor und drückte _'Aufnahme'_.

"Hier, schau hier", hörte er Neville sagen, während dieser ein zweites Buch zu sich zog und es öffnete um ihr einen Absatz zu zeigen, den sie überflog.

"Oh, meine Güte", sagte sie. _Was hatte sie gelesen?_ Ein paar Minuten lang herrschte Stille, während sie weiterlas. "Du hast das alles gelesen?" fragte sie Neville endlich.

"Ja", seine Stimme klang angespannt.

"Dann weißt du also, wie unwahrscheinlich dies ist. Um ein Zanpakuto zu haben, müsste Ichigo ein Shinigami sein. Aber Shinigami sind - sie sind nicht - ich meine -"

"Ich weiß", ächzte Neville. "Darum wollte ich, dass du siehst, was ich gefunden hatte. Damit du mir sagen kannst, dass ich ein Idiot bin, dass ich die Idee überhaupt in Betracht gezogen habe..."

Luna aber starrte nun mit einem nachdenklichen, wenn auch etwas träumerischen, Gesichtsausdruck ins Leere.

"Erinnerst du dich..."

"An was?"

"Letztes Jahr, als sich Toshiro aus dem Schloss geschlichen hat, um zu unserem ersten DA-Treffen zu kommen? Nicht jeder konnte ihn sehen."

Neville nickte.

"Hier steht es - nicht alle können Shinigami sehen."

"Aber - das würde bedeuten -"

"Es würde bedeuten, dass mindestens zwei von ihnen es sind", argumentierte sie.

"Ich bin so verwirrt", gab Neville kopfschüttelnd zu. "Nichts hiervon ergibt irgendeinen Sinn."

Luna streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. "Wir werden schon dahinter kommen", versprach sie, während sie ihre Sachen zusammensammelte, um zu ihrer nächsten Klasse zu gehen. Neville steckte die beiden Bücher zurück in seine Tasche und folgte ihr.

Mizuiro hielt die Aufnahme an und sah ihnen nach. _Das ist nicht gut_ , dachte er, steckte sein Telefon weg und vergaß seine Hausaufgaben komplett. Toshiro hatte ihnen allen gesagt, dass sie Neville wegen dem im Auge behalten sollten, was Yoruichi gefunden hatte... Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie Luna auch auf die Liste setzen mussten.

#

Cedric betrat vorsichtig das Büro und spähte umher, etwas vor Erleichterung seufzend. Gut, dachte er, sei ist nicht hier - für den Moment. Er war mit den anderen Vizekommandanten ganz gut zurechtgekommen, aber Nemu Kurotsuchi... jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein.

Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass sie beinahe zwanghaft ordentlich war. Nicht ein Papier lag an einer falschen Stelle... Wenn er eine Wasserwaage auf die Stapel Schreibkram legte, war er sich beinahe sicher, dass sie genau gleich hoch wären. Sie arbeitet außerdem ziemlich lange, um die Verwaltungsarbeit zu erledigen; als er sie - zögernd - befragt hatte, hatte sie nur mit monotoner Stimme geantwortet: "Diese hier sind morgen fällig. Sie werden morgen fertig sein."

 _Oh._

"Psst."

Er warf einen Blick hinter sich und sah ein großes, angsterfülltes Auge durch die Tür spähen. Er starrte das Auge einen Moment lang an, ehe er erkannte, dass es sich um ihren Zehnten Rangoffizier handelte...

"Ist sie da drin?" kam das Flüstern.

 _Also hatte noch jemand Angst vor der Vizekommandantin der Zwölften Kompanie._ Oder vielleicht war es der Kommandant der Zwölften Kompanie, vor dem sie alle Angst hatten... Ihr Kommandant hatte Cedric vor Mayuri Kurotsuchi gewarnt, ehe er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, nachdem die Weihnachtsferien zuende gewesen waren, und da Kommandant Hitsugaya, Vizekommandantin Hinamori und Vizekommandantin Kuchiki alle zu Kommandant Kurosakis Warnung genickt hatten, nahm Cedric seine Worte ernst. Matsumoto hatte ihm allerdings gesagt, dass Mayuri wahrscheinlich keinen Anfall kriegen würde, wenn jemand Nemu beleidigte. Er würde wahrscheinlich seine Ärger eher an seiner 'Tochter' als an jemand anderem auslassen. Und jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte... Die Warnungen des Kommandanten schienen eher darauf gerichtet gewesen zu sein, Mayuri davon abzuhalten, wütend auf Nemu zu werden als alles andere...

"Nein", er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke, dass sie vielleicht den Schreibkram abliefert..." etwas, dass sie lieber selber tat, da sie schneller als jeder andere in der Division war und nicht zu Geplauder neigte.

Der Zehnte Offizier flitzte hervor, griff sich die Berichte und huschte wie eine Maus, die Käse unter der Nase einer Katze stiehlt, zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Er war das einzige andere Mitglied der Kompanie außer Cedric mit einem festen Schreibtisch; es gab eine Reihe Gemeinschaftstische wo Mitglieder der Kompanie ihre Berichte ausfüllen konnten, aber wegen seiner besonderen Aufgabe war er der einzige, den ein dauerhafter Schreibtisch zugewiesen war. Es ergab mehr Sinn, hatte der Kommandant gesagt, statt ihn meterhohe Stapel von Schreibkram hin und her karren zu lassen, zusammen mit den Materialien, die er für seine Zusammenfassungen brauchte.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ging Cedric zu seinem eigenen Schreibtisch zurück, froh, dass sie in der nächsten Woche einen neuen 'vorübergehenden' Kommandanten bekamen... und fragte sich, wie Yumichika Ayasagawa wohl so sein würde...

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

"Das Gegengift zu einer Giftmischung ist mehr als die Summe der Gegengifte ihrer Bestandteile." - Golpalotts Drittes Gesetz.

Golpalotts Drittes Gesetz ist ein Gesetz zur Herstellung von Gegengiften, dass anscheinend besagt, dass das Gegengift für eine Giftmischung - ein Gift, dass durch das Zusammenmischen mehrerer Gifte entstanden ist - nicht einfach dadurch hergestellt werden kann, dass man die Gegengifte der zusammengemischte Gifte findet und zusammenmischt. Stattdessen muss der Hersteller des Zaubertranks diese einzelne Zutat finden die, wenn sie den vermischten Gegengiften beigegeben wird, diese auf beinahe alchimistische Weise in ein verbundenes Ganzes verwandelt wird, das der gesamten Giftmischung entgegen wirkt. Einfach ausgedrückt, das wahre Gegengift zu einer Giftmischung ist mehr als die Summe seiner Teile. Das Buch Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene enthält dieses Gesetz, erklärt es aber nicht. Die Existenz dieses Gesetzes bezieht sich auf das Konzept der Synergie, der Idee dass ein ganzes Produkt mehr ist als die Summe seiner Teile. Es erinnert im besonderen an Verbundeffekte von Medikamenten; der kombinierte Effekt von mehreren gemeinsam eingenommenen Medikamenten ist oft größer als der Effekt, wenn man dieselben Medikamente getrennt einnimmt.

Siehe auch: de(X)harry-potter(x)wikia(x)com/wiki/Golpalotts_Drittes_Gesetz (einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen)


	34. Kapitel 34

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Ich hoffe, alle hatten ein schönes Thanksgiving und haben es nicht mit dem Truthahn und der Füllung übertrieben!  
Also... es ist anscheinend so, dass Isshin ein Shiba ist und Onkel der gegenwärtigen Shiba-Bande... und WERDEN DIE FULLBRINGER NIEMALS VERSCHWINDEN? Gaaa! Was schnupft der? Mal ernsthaft? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bin ich bereit für eine Duschszene im Dallas-Style, um das letzte Jahr auszulöschen (RIP, Larry Hagman...)  
Okay, unglücklicherweise gehört mir nichts außer der Idee für diese Story.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Ich habe dieses Mal die Anmerkung von Eradona unverändert übernommen, damit ihr wenn ihr Lust habt, feststellen könnt, wann das Original veröffentlicht wurde. Die Geschichte von Masaki und Isshin wurde ab Kapitel 529 in Bleach erzählt, Larry Hagman ist am 23.11.2012 gestorben.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen.

* * *

 **Kapitel 34**

Anders als im vorigen Jahr, als Ichigo und seine Freunde Apparieren gelernt hatten, war das Wetter gut genug, dass Harrys Gruppe draußen Unterricht bekommen konnte. Das bedeutete außerdem, dass sie Harry und den anderen nicht bei ihrem Unterricht in der Großen Halle zusehen konnten.

Nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielte - sie wollten in den Raum der Wünsche gehen; sie wollten mit Urahara reden und Ichigo war sicher, dass Yamamoto etwas wusste, von dem er hoffte, dass er mit ihm darüber reden konnte. Yoruichi würde sich mit Urahara befassen und Ichigo würde Yamamoto zur Rede stellen.

Während die anderen also direkt nach dem Frühstück wieder in die Große Halle zurückkehrten, gingen Orihime, Uryu, Mizuiro und Tatsuki wieder die Bibliothek durchsuchen, während die übrigen in die Soul Society gingen. Orihime sagte, dass sie noch etwas anderes vorhatte, das - genauso wichtig war. Mit diesen Worten hatte sie einen Blick mit Mizuiro gewechselt, der die anderen verwirrt hatte, obwohl Toshiro genickt hatte, als wüsste er, worauf sie anspielte.

"Okay - er ist tatsächlich hier, bei Mayuri", sagte Yoruichi. "Also bin ich dann in der Zwölften."

"Wir schauen bei unseren Kompanien nach dem Rechten", Toshiro zog eine Grimasse.

"Ich bin dann Opa besuchen", nickte Ichigo, der dachte, dass er vielleicht bei seiner Mutter und den anderen vorbeischauen konnte um zu sehen, ob sie eventuell eine Antwort hätten, wenn Kisuke und sein Großvater keine hatten.

Das Problem war, dass alle instinktiv das Gefühl hatte, dass sie verstanden, was Moldy getan hatte; aber niemand wusste es mit Sicherheit. Sie hatten einen Begriff - Horkrux - aber sie hatten keine genaue Definition und auch keine Methodik. Sie saßen mehr oder weniger, hatte Uryu trocken gesagt, auf einem Baum und schossen mit Pfeilen auf eine Krähe. Eine unsichtbare.

Der Vizekommandant der Ersten Kompanie beäugte ihn neugierig, als er das Büro betrat.

"Hat er Zeit?" fragte Ichigo. Sasakibe nickte und ging einen Moment lang hinein, ehe er zurückkam um Ichigo zu Yamamoto zu bringen.

"Ichigo", begrüßte ihn Yamamoto. "Was bringt dich her?"

"Ich brauche Antworten", sagte Ichigo unverblümt. Yamamoto hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich mag es nicht, mit unvollständigen Informationen herumzustolpern."

"Natürlich, das konntest du nie", nickte Yamamoto. Sein Enkelsohn hatte der Soul Society mehr als einmal die Leviten gelesen... ohne Pause - dafür, dass sie ihm keinen reinen Wein eingeschenkt hatten. Er hatte mehr als ein paar Ohren mit seinem Missvergnügen zum Klingeln gebracht und selbst Soifon hatte das Verlangen zum Ausdruck gebracht, nie wieder eine Strafpredigt von ihm zu bekommen (oder vielleicht in ein Kaninchen verwandelt zu werden). "Ich werde dir sagen, was ich kann."

"Was ist ein verdammter Horkrux?" fragte Ichigo, der von seinem Frust überwältigt wurde. "Es gibt eine einzige Erwähnung in der gesamten Bibliothek von Hogwarts, und die sagt überhaupt nichts aus!"

"Ich glaube es liegt daran, dass alle diese Bücher sich in Albus' Büro befinden", erwiderte Yamamoto. "Was nun ein Horkrux genau ist - weiß ich nur wenig mehr als du, außer der Tatsache, dass Voldemort es als Mittel benutzt hat, um zu überleben. Wenigstens glaubt das Albus."

"Okay, wenigstens bestätigt das unsere Theorie", nickte Ichigo, obwohl er immer noch nicht genau wusste, was es war. Wenn Dumbledore es noch nicht einmal mit Opa geteilt hatte... aus irgendeinem Grund verärgerte Ichigo das mehr - wenn man sich mit jemadem verbünden wollte - sollte man dann demjenigen nicht alles sagen, was er wissen musste? Vor allem wenn diese Person angeblich dein bester Freund war?

"Wirst du bei deiner Mutter vorbei schauen, ehe du gehst?"

"Ja. Vielleicht hat sie oder Sirius noch mehr Informationen. Oder Lily... sie scheinen Antworten aus dem Hut ziehen zu können, wenn niemand sonst das kann."

Yamamoto, der seine Einschätzung teilte, nickte. "Ich erwarte, dass du und Kommandant Hitsugaya Kontakt haltet", sagte er.

"Natürlich", erwiderte Ichigo mit einem schwachen Seufzen. Er fragte sich, ob die Berichte eines der anderen Kommandanten vom Obersten Kommandanten redigiert wurden... oder ob es nur Teil seines 'Trainings' zum Generalkommandanten war.

Er war bereit darauf zu wetten, dass es das Zweite war.

#

Orihime ging ruhig auf der Suche nach Luna den Flur entlang. Sie hatte das andere Mädchen den ganzen Tag über noch nicht gesehen und sie hatte gesagt, dass sie Orihime mit nach draußen zu den Thestralen nehmen wollte... außerdem musste Orihime ein bisschen zusätzliche Zeit mit ihr verbringen um zu sehen, wie viel Neville und sie herausgefunden hatten.

Sie konnte das _Reiatsu_ des anderen Mädchens in einem Teil des Schlosses fühlen, in dem sehr wenig los war; dies ließ sich Orihime fragen, was sie dort tat. Als sie spürte, dass sie sich in der Nähe befand, ging sie langsamer und versuchte zu lauschen, ob jemand anderes nahe war... und hörte leises Stimmengemurmel.

Sie spähte um die Ecke und entdeckte Luna, die von mehreren Geistern von Hogwarts umringt war. Einer davon war der Geist von Ravenclaw, auch bekannt als die Graue Dame; da waren noch andere, die sie nicht erkannte, aber sie dachte, dass einer der Geist von Gryffindor war.

"Bitte?" hörte sie Luna den Geist fragen, von dem sie dachte, dass es der Fast kopflose Nick war.

"Nun, ich -" wich er aus, driftete zurück und von ihr weg.

"Du weißt was sie sind, nicht wahr?"

"Jeder Geist oder Gespenst weiß, was ein Schnitter der Seelen ist, kleine Ravenclaw", rügte einer der anderen sie sanft. "Es ist ein Wissen, dass allen Geistern angeboren scheint und beim Eintritt des eigenen Todes erweckt wird."

"Oh, ich verstehe", sie legte den Kopf schief. "Aber liegt es daran, damit ihr ihnen aus dem Weg gehen könnt - oder gibt es einen anderen Grund? Und können Geister einen spüren? Ich meine, wenn einer in der Nähe ist?"

Es herrschte Stille und Orihime kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe, darauf wartend, was sie Luna sagen würden. Die Antwort ließ lange auf sich warten.

"Ehm, nun..."

"Könnt ihr?" bohrte sie nach. "Ah, ihr könnt - darum wollt ihr es mir nicht sagen - ihr habt Angst dass ich euch frage, wer sie sind."

"Luna, ich bitte dich - stell keine weiteren Fragen", bat die Graue Dame sie. "Während wir keinen Grund haben, sie zu fürchten - Nein, tatsächlich sind Schnitter Wächter, Hüter des Gleichgewichts der spirituellen Welt -"

"Dennoch nehmen sie große Mühen auf sich zu verbergen, was sie sind", erklärte ihr Nick. "Sie führen Seelen auf die andere Seite und Peeves ist der einzige, der wahrlich Angst vor ihnen hat. Luna, niemand soll von ihrer Existenz wissen und je mehr du zu erfahren suchst -"

"Ihr denkt, ich könnte in Gefahr sein?" Luna blinzelte sie verwundert an. "Das tue ich nicht. _Ich_ denke, dass sie hier sind, um Harry zu helfen - wegen Voldemort. Das ergibt Sinn, denkt ihr nicht? Nach allem, was er getan und all den Leuten, die er getötet hat - Ihr habt sie Hüter des Gleichgewichts genannt: Ich bin mir sicher, dass er etwas von ihrem Gleichgewicht durcheinander gebracht hat und sie würden das bemerken, oder nicht, und etwas unternehmen müssen, um das zu korrigieren?"

Es gab keine Antwort von den Geistern, die einander nur ansahen, also fuhr Luna fort: "Und - sie sind uns im Ministerium zur Hilfe gekommen. Ichigo hat sich Harry gegenüber besonders - ehm - beschützend gezeigt."

Als Luna Ichigos Namen sagte, zuckten sowohl die Graue Dame als auch Nick überrascht zusammen. Orihime hielt den Atem an während sie auf ihre Antwort wartete.

"Liebe Kleine Luna", sagte die Graue Dame endlich mit einiger Zuneigung. "Du musst verstehen - obwohl wir - und Peeves - alle an Hogwarts gebunden sind und geschworen haben, seine Geheimnisse zu wahren... selbst wir wagen es nicht, einen Schnitter der Seelen zu verärgern. Sie könnten leicht die Magie brechen, die uns an die Schule bindet, und uns weitersenden, ob wir nun gehen wollten oder nicht."

Luna seufzte einigermaßen resigniert, dass sie nichts weiter aus ihnen heraus bekommen würde. "Lady Helena", fragte sie endlich den Geist von Ravenclaw, "Könnten Sie mir wenigstens sagen, ob... ob... Uryu..."

Die Graue Dame - Lady Helena - beugte sich vor und lächelte sie sanft an. "Fürchte dich nicht, meine kleine Freundin; dies kann und werde ich dir sagen. Dein Verehrer ist sehr wohl lebendig und ein Mensch - obgleich ein sehr einzigartiger und machtvoller junger Mann."

"Danke." Luna strahlte den Hausgeist der Ravenclaws förmlich an.

"Und bitte versichere deinem besorgten Freund aus dem Hause Gryffindor", fuhr der Geist fort, "dass seine holde Dame ebenfalls zu den Lebenden gehört - obgleich sie ebenfalls sehr einzigartig ist." Diese letzten Worte ließen Orihime etwas erröten, als sie sie hörte.

"Oh, das werde ich! Danke!" Luna lächelte ihnen allen zu.

Orihime drehte sich um und rannte zum nächsten Korridor zurück, in den sie sich hinein duckte und dort einen Moment in dem Versuch wieder zu Atem zu kommen an die Wand gelehnt stehen blieb. Sobald ihr das gelungen war und sie sich einigermaßen präsentabel fühlte, trat sie heraus.

"Luna? Bist du hier unten?" rief sie.

"Hier", erwiderte Luna indem sie aus dem Alkoven trat, in dem sie gestanden hatte.

"Oh, da bist du!" Orihime lächelte sie an. "Ich habe dich überall gesucht; Du hattest gesagt, dass du mich mit hinunter zu den Thestralen nehmen würdest..."

Luna lächelte zurück, aber Orihime sah nichts in ihrem Lächeln, dass normalerweise nicht dort war.

"Das stimmt - wir können jetzt gehen", nickte sie und ging vor. Orihime warf einmal einen Blick hinter sich und sah, dass eine Handvoll Geister sie mit besorgten Minen beobachteten.

#

Ichigo bewegte sich mit Blitzschritten zur Akademie, wo er das _Reiatsu_ seiner Mutter gespürt hatte - und schaffte es, sich auf das Gelände zu schleichen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Zusätzlich zu seinem Besuch bei seiner Mutter wollte er sehen, wie sich die Klasse machte. Dies war nicht die richtige Zeit für einen großen Auftritt.

Er fand sie in dem umgebauten Dojo und er schaffte es noch einmal, unbemerkt - von allen außer Sirius, der ihn direkt ansah, als er in das Gebäude huschte - hinein zu schlüpfen. Der Zauberer kam mit seinem Schüler zu einem Ende und näherte sich Ichigo leise.

"Problem?" fragte er den jungen Mann leise, da er an der Art, wie dieser versuchte, sich hereinzuschleichen ablas, dass er seine Anwesenheit nicht an die große Glocke hängen wollte.

"Nein, nicht wirklich", schüttelte Ichigo den Kopf. "Ich hatte nur eine Frage."

"Natürlich."

"Hast du jemals von einem Horkrux gehört?" fragte Ichigo ihn auf gut Glück. Sirius' Familie waren alle treue Gefolgsleute von Slytherin gewesen und sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus war ein Todesser gewesen. Es war gerade so möglich...

"Ein - was?" sein Gesichtsausdruck war verwirrt. Ichigo seufzte leicht enttäuscht.

"Ich nehme das mal als ein schallendes Nein", er runzelte die Stirn. Es war eine geringe Hoffnung gewesen, aber dennoch... wenn man die Tatsache berücksichtigte, dass das Amulett unter den Dingen gefunden worden war, die aus seinem Zuhause gestohlen worden waren (sie hatten ihm das noch nicht gesagt - er hätte wahrscheinlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, zurückzukehren und bei Dung zu spuken). Das bedeutete, dass Regulus für seine Anwesenheit in Nummer 12 verantwortlich gewesen war. Die Frage war nun, wann es in dieses Haus gelangt war? Kreacher wusste es möglicherweise, aber Ichigo war sich sicher, dass der Elf es ihm nicht sagen würde, selbst wenn Winky ihm mit einer Bratpfanne eins über den Kopf zog. Harry könnte es befehlen, aber sie hatten ihm noch nicht gesagt, dass sie es gefunden hatten. Er seufzte innerlich. _Dieses kleine bisschen Geheimhaltung könnte sie noch teuer zu stehen kommen_...

"Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, ich habe den Begriff noch nie gehört", entschuldigte sich Sirius mit einem aufrichtigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Es braucht dir nicht leid tun - ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte ihm Ichigo.

"Was ist nicht seine Schuld?" fragte Masaki, die sich zu ihnen gesellte. Sirius sagte es ihr ehe Ichigo es konnte und sie wurden damit belohnt zu sehen, wie ihre Augen groß und ihre Haut blass wurde. Sie fasste die Vorderseite seines Shihakusho fest in den Fäusten und sowohl Ichigo als auch Sirius blieb bei ihrer Reaktion auf seine Frage der Mund offen stehen.

"Warum fragst du - denk nicht einmal daran - diese schrecklichen - du kannst nicht -"

"Mom!" Ichigo legte die Arme zur Beruhigung um sie und stellte fest, dass sie zitterte. "Entspann dich! Wir denken, dass Moldy es so geschafft hat zu überleben - aber wir können überhaupt keine Informationen darüber finden; alles was wir haben, ist der Begriff..."

Sie sackte in seinen Armen zusammen, aber ihre extreme Bestürzung hatten James und Lily zu ihr hinüber eilen lassen, und alle Schüler starrten sie nun fassungslos und äußerst neugierig an. _Soweit dazu niemanden wissen zu lassen, dass er dort war_...

"Oh", flüsterte sie, indem sie einen Schritt zurück machte, um ihn anzusehen. "Jag mir nicht so einen Schrecken ein, Ichigo", sie legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz. "Ich war einen Moment lang so besorgt - du hast so viel anderes, über das du dir Sorgen machen musst, dass ich dachte - dass ist nichts, mit dem du herumbasteln solltest..."

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Lily ihre Freundin, während sie ihr eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Ihre Sorge spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Masaki nickte.

"Natürlich, und jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke - ergibt es einen vollständigen und perfekten Sinn", sagte sie mehr zu sich selber. Sie wandte sich den anderen zu. "Wenn ihr uns entschuldigen würdet, ich muss unter vier Augen mit meinem Sohn sprechen."

"Natürlich."

"Keine Sorge", obwohl sie offensichtlich besorgt waren. Sehr besorgt sogar, und sie würden sie wahrscheinlich später wegen der Anworten angehen.

Mutter und Sohn verließen die Akademie und fanden ein stilles Plätzchen, wo Masaki schnell einen Zauber verwendete um zu verhindern, dass jemand lauschte.

"Na gut - jetzt fang ganz von vorne an", befahl sie ihm ziemlich streng.

Ichigo gab ihr einen schnellen Überblick über Harrys Lektionen mit Professor Dumbledore, während dessen sie schweigend nickte und sehr aufmerksam zuhörte.

"Ich verstehe", murmelte sie leise. "Darum haben du, Kisuke und das Clownsgesicht euch während des Treffens verwirrte Blicke zugeworfen."

"Jaah - weil der Professor sie mit keinem Wort erwähnt hat - nicht einmal", Ichigo schüttelte einigermaßen verwundert den Kopf. "Ich verstehe das nicht - er hat es noch nicht einmal Opa gesagt - nicht wirklich. Warum sollte er Yamamoto nicht Bescheid sagen? Sie sollten einander doch helfen -"

"Ich schätze er hatte das Gefühl, dass dein Großvater instinktiv verstehen würde, was es war", sagte Masaki achselzuckend, die Dumbledores Bedürfnis nach Geheimhaltung ebenfalls nicht verstand. Von allen Leuten, vor denen er Geheimnisse hatte... hatten sie nicht erwartet, dass er welche vor Yamamoto hatte. Wenn überhaupt hatten sie es anders herum erwartet. Yamamoto war nicht der Mann, der Informationen leicht oder freiwillig außer auf der Basis "Kenntnis bei Bedarf" teilte.

"Nun ja, genau das ist es, Mom. Wir haben - auf gewisse Weise - ein Gefühl dafür, was ein Horkrux ist. Aber - wir würden wirklich gerne wissen, was es tatsächlich ist und wie sie hergestellt werden..."

"Ein Horkrux ist etwas sehr Dunkles und sehr Schreckliches, Ichigo. Er wird duch die Dunkelste der Dunklen Magie hergestellt", erklärte sie ihm mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Ein Horkrux ist ein Gegenstand, der dazu verwendet wird, einen Teil von jemandes Seele zu verbergen."

Ichigo machte ein finsteres Gesicht als er das hörte. "Also war das Amulett einer, weil es sich so anfühlte - das _Reiatsu_ war dasselbe. Aber - wie?"

"Man muss seine Seele teilen", sagte sie mit einem Schaudern zu ihm, "und einen Teil davon in einem Gegenstand verbergen, der sich außerhalb seines Körpers befindet. Auf diese Weise kann man nicht sterben, wenn der physische Körper angegriffen oder zerstört wird, weil dieses Stück der Seele sicher und beschützt verborgen bleibt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte sich selber als sie an die Antwort dachte, die sie ihm gleich geben würde. "Aber das ist nicht das Schlimmste, Ichigo. Es ist die Art, in der der Horkrux hergestellt wird, die so finster und schrecklich ist..."

"Wie?" Ichigo fürchtete die Antwort beinahe.

"Die Hexe oder der Zauberer begeht eine böse Tat - etwas absolut Böses. Er oder sie begeht einen Mord. Wenn man tötet, zerreißt man die Seele. Sobald sie durch diese Tat zerrissen ist, verwendet die Hexe oder der Zauberer dann einen Spruch, um sie im vorher bestimmten Gegenstand zu versiegeln."

"Mom - woher... woher weißt du über all das Bescheid?" er hatte beinahe Angst zu erfahren, woher sie das wusste.

Masaki wandte ihren Blick ab. "Meine Familie hatte - Literatur. Ich glaube, darum hat Voldemort sie getötet, um die Bücher zu bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sie verwenden oder zerstören wollte. Er hat nicht erkannt, dass mein Vater die Bücher schon an Professor Dumbledore weitergegeben hatte."

Natürlich - diese Bücher würden als Erbstücke durch den Slytherin-Zweig der Familie weitergegeben worden sein; er fühlte, wie er vor Abscheu erschauerte. "Okay", er strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Dann stellt sich also die Frage, ob er mehr als einen hergestellt hat?"

"Ichigo, diese bloße Idee ist undenkbar", Masaki schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Gedanke, es einmal zu tun ist beunruhigend; aber zu denken, dass er es mehr als einmal getan haben könnte - das ist Wahnsinn!"

"Na ja, es hat ihn nie jemand beschuldigt, geistig gesund zu sein", konterte Ichigo trocken. "Also - wie zerstört man die verdammten Dinger?"

"Basiliskengift und Dämonsfeuer", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. "Ich glaube, dies sind zwei Methoden, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Der Todesfluch könnte funktionieren, wenn es ein lebendiges Objekt ist, aber ich kann mich nicht vollständig erinnern. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es Gryffindors Schwert geschafft hat, einen Horkrux zu zerstören. Goblingeschmiedete Waffen sind gut, aber nicht so gut."

Ichigo dachte einen Augeblick darüber nach, und was das Schwert in letzter Zeit so durchgemacht hatte. "Es ist möglich, dass noch etwas Blut und Gift von dem Basilisken darauf waren", überlegte er. "Harry hat ihn mit dem Schwert getötet... und ich weiß, dass er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr den Giftzahn des Basilisken gegen etwas verwendet hat, das - basierend auf dem, was du mir gesagt hast - sehr gut ein Horkrux gewesen sein könnte."

"Ah", nickte seine Mutter. "Das würde ausreichen. Das Schwert würde in sich aufnehmen, was es stärker macht. Erzähle mir von diesem Gegenstand, den er zerstört hat."

Ichigo beschrieb ihr, was in der Kammer des Schreckens mit dem Tagebuch und dem Basilisken passiert war. Masaki, die seine Einschätzung teilte, nickte. "Ja, ich denke du könntest Recht haben; das klingt tatsächlich so, als hätte es ein Horkrux sein können. Ein Tagebuch, das von jemandem Besitz ergreift? Oh ja, das klingt sehr danach!" stimmte sie seiner Einschätzung nachdrücklich zu.

"Also ist es nicht leicht, einen Horkrux zu zerstören, huh? Basilisk und Dunkle Magie."

"Das Buch an das ich mich erinnere, in dem stand wie man sie zerstört, erwähnt tatsächlich die Zanpakuto. Allerdings ist es nicht darauf eingegangen, was sie sind, also war ich jahrelang völlig perplex deswegen, und ich konnte nirgendwo Referenzen finden, was sie sein könnten. Ich habe es erst herausgefunden, nachdem ich deinen Vater getroffen habe."

"Es erwähnt Zanpakuto?" er blinzelte sie an. Sie nickte.

"Ja. Also weiß dort draußen jemand etwas über Shinigami. Ich denke - vielleicht - funktionieren sie gegen Horkruxe wegen ihrer Natur. Horkruxe beherbergen den Teil einer Seele - und Zanpakutos sind vom Grundsatz her dazu gemacht, Seelen zu reinigen... sie weiterzusenden... auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Ichigo nickte. "Nun, der Professor wird eines Tages diese Bücher freigeben müssen", grummelte er, während sich seine Augen verengten. "Harry braucht sie."

"Ichigo - ich habe noch ein weiteres Tagebuch. Allerdings ist es versteckt und Taffy wird es für dich holen müssen", sagte sie plötzlich. Er blickte seine Mutter scharf an.

"Warum?"

Masaki lächelte nur.

#

Als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem Apparieren zurück kam, sah er Hermine neben Ichigo sitzen, den Kopf über ein Buch gebeugt. Da Ron mal wieder von Lavender weggezerrt worden war, konnte er sich ohne Probleme zu den beiden gesellen.

"Das sieht wie noch ein Tagebuch aus", merkte er an, als er sich das Buch genau ansah. Hermine, die zu sehr mit Lesen beschäftigt war, nickte nur, während Ichigo ihm einen verbissenen Blick zuwarf.

"Will ich es wissen?" fragte Harry mit Schrecken, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sah.

"Wollen - nein. _Müssen_ \- nun, das ist eine ganz andere Sache", sagte Ichigo leise.

"Na ja, ein Teil hiervon ist eine Erleichterung", sagte Hermine endlich, während sie das Tagebuch schloss und es Ichigo zurückgab. "Wenigstens wissen wir, dass es Dumbledore ist, der die Bücher hat." Sie sah sich im Raum um. "Wir sollten hier allerdings nicht offen reden."

"Raum der Wünsche?" schlug Harry mit leiser Stimme vor.

Ichigo nickte. "Wir haben nur darauf gewartet, dass du zurückkommst. Die anderen sollten inzwischen dort sein."

Harry nickte und die drei eilten davon. _Zu schade für Ron, er würde Dinge verpassen_ , dachte Harry. Aber es war sein Fehler, dass er dauernd mit Lavender knutschte.

Beinahe alle waren da: und alle schloss jetzt Draco mit ein. Na ja, und der einzige Grund, dass Ron nicht länger einbezogen wurde war, dass er sich Hermine gegenüber wie ein Trottel benahm und hierbei brauchte er ihre Hilfe, ihren Verstand, obwohl er wirklich und ehrlich seinen besten Freund dabei haben wollte. Aber bis Ron Lavender abservierte und den Kopf aus dem Hintern bekam... Harry stellte fest, dass er das andere Mädchen nicht leiden konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Dinge ohne sie auf der Bildfläche nicht so schlimm gekommen wären. Er wollte, dass die Dinge wieder so wurden wie sie es gewesen waren, als es nur sie drei gewesen waren...

"Na?" ergriff Uryu zuerst das Wort. Er hatte etwas mit Draco gearbeitet, während sie darauf gewartet hatten, dass das Trio ankam. Ichigo warf Draco einen flüchtigen Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder den anderen zuwandte.

Ichigo hielt das Tagebuch seiner Mutter hoch. "Auf Mom war mal wieder Verlass", sagte er. "Professor Dumbledore hat _weder_ Opa noch Kisuke gesagt, was ein Horkrux ist und was er macht, obwohl sie, genau wie wir, ein paarmal gut geraten haben. Opa hat gesagt, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm erzählt hat, dass er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass dies die Methode ist, die Moldy verwendet hat um zu überleben. Wonach er sucht, ist eine Bestätigung."

"Das ist ziemlich mysteriös", sagte Draco stirnrunzelnd. Er wurde langsam genauso genervt wie die anderen, dass Professor Dumbledore nur nach und nach langsam Einzelheiten aufdeckte. Jetzt wo er wusste, womit es Harry in den letzten Jahren zu tun gehabt hatte, verstand er besser, warum Harry so auf die Dinge reagierte.

"Das ist Professor Dumbledore", sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Allerdings -"

" _Allerdings_ ", lächelte Ichigo sie grimmig an, "sei meine Mutter für ihre Angewohnheit gesegnet, beinahe verdammt alles aufzuschreiben. Professor Dumbledore hat alle Bücher aus der Bibliothek von Hogwarts entfernt, als er anfing über Horkruxe zu forschen. Und er fing an über sie zu forschen, weil er eine Vorwarnung von meinem Großvater mütterlicherseits bekommen hat - der ihm einen ganzen Satz Bücher über Dunkle Künste geschenkt hat, die er vom Slytherin-Zweig der Familie geerbt hatte."

Alle starrten ihn verständnislos an, außer Hermine, die das Tagebuch gelesen hatte. "Jaah - anscheinend war es jemand namens Herpo der Üble, dem die Idee zu den Horkruxen kam, und die Bücher waren im Familiengewölbe in Gringotts gewesen, weil sie so alt und wertvoll waren - na ja, sie waren außerdem außergewöhnlich gefährlich. Weil er sie gelesen hatte, befürchtete mein Großvater, dass sie tatsächlich Verwendung finden könnten - da Riddle versucht hatte, sie ihm abzukaufen, lange bevor er Moldy wurde. Großvater hat ihn allerdings nie gemocht und ihm nie vertraut - sie waren gemeinsam in der Schule und her hat Tom Riddle immer im Auge behalten und ihm nie den Rücken zugedreht. Da er sich geweigert hat, sie ihm zu verkaufen und der Imperius-Fluch bei ihm nicht funktioniert hat - genauso wie er bei dir nicht funktioniert Harry - hätte er sie stehlen müssen. Darum waren sie im Gewölbe in Gringotts. Nachdem Moldy an die Macht gekommen war, übergab sie Großvater Professor Dumbledore weil er dachte, dass sie nützlich sein könnten..." Ichigo runzelte die Stirn. "Allerdings hat er sie zuerst von Mom lesen lassen, damit sie wusste, was drin stand. Sie hat sich Notizen gemacht. Die stehen in diesem Tagebuch."

"Sehr clever", nickte Uryu anerkennend, obwohl er wusste, dass Ichigo gerade erst die Informationen von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte. "Wie hast du das Buch gefunden?"

"Ehm - Yoruichi hat gesagt, dass Mom erwähnt hat, dass sie ein Tagebuch versteckt hatte. Also habe ich Taffy danach suchen lassen", sagte er ausweichend.

"Taffy?" im Raum gab es ein Echo.

Ichigo seufzte. "Taffy ist eine Hauselfe, sie gehörte zur Familie meiner Mutter. Ich habe sie quasi zur selben Zeit gefunden wie die Pferde. Sie ist sehr stur und in ihrer Art sehr eingefahren - wahrscheinlich so alt wie Kreacher", er schüttelte an Hermine gerichtet den Kopf. "Also gib dir keine Mühe. Ich hab's schon versucht." Hermine zog einen leichten Flunsch.

"Dennoch - sehr clever von deinem Großvater", widerholte Toshiro was Uryu gesagt hatte.

"Wie ein Ravenclaw - sein Haus", Ichigo zuckte die Achseln.

"Ah."

"Also, was ist ein Horkrux?" fragte Harry. Ichigo öffnete das Tagebuch seiner Mutter und las, beinahe Wort für Wort, was seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte. Sogar Dracos Augen weiteten sich als er hörte, was ein Horkrux war, und er schien entsetzt zu sein; und dann wirkte er nachdenklich, als Ichigo geendet hatte.

"Also hat er irgendwo etwas, das einen Teil seiner Seele enthält... Ich frage mich, ob das der Grund ist, dass er jetzt weniger menschlich aussieht", grübelte der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin, nachdem Ichigo mit dem Lesen fertig war.

"Das ist eine ziemlich gute Vermutung", nickte Toshiro. "Wenn man seine Seele teilt, wird man weniger menschlich."

Draco wirkte immer noch nachdenklich. "Da gibt es noch etwas, das ich mich gefragt habe."

"Was denn?"

"Die Schlange."

"Was?" fragte Harry ihn.

"Seine Schlange, Nagini. Sie weicht ihm nie von der Seite - und ist viel mehr als eine Vertraute." Als ihn alle anstarrten, erklärte er es genauer. "Schaut, ich habe gesehen, wie Potter mit Schlangen redet, aber er hat eine so gute Kontrolle über sie... sogar noch mehr als er eigentlich als Parselmund haben sollte. Es ist so, als hätte er sie irgendwie verändert."

Die Schlange, die letztes Jahr Arthur Weasley angegriffen hatte... natürlich. Ichigo runzelte die Stirn als er an Hebi dachte und die laufenden Kommentare, die das kleine Reptil oft abgab, wenn ihm warm war. Was Draco sagte... wies darauf hin, dass Nagini Ichigos kleinem Haustier weit überlegen war.

"Wir müssen wissen, ob er mehr als einen gemacht hat. Ihn zu töten hat keinen Sinn, wenn wir nicht alle seine Horkruxe gefunden haben. Denn wenn wir das nicht tun..." sagte Toshiro grimmig zu allen.

"Können wir das alles in fünfzehn bis zwanzig Jahren nochmal machen", ächzte Harry. Allein der Gedanke verursachte bei ihm Migräne.

Niemand sonst mochte auch nur daran denken.

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:  
** J.K. Rowlings genaue Definition eines Horkrux ist "ein Gegenstand, der mit dunkler Magie vorbereitet wird, in den ein Dunkler Zauberer absichtlich einen Teil seiner Seele verborgen hat, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen."  
Der erste Horkrux wurde von Herpo dem Üblen erschaffen. Der einzige andere bekannte Schöpfer war Lord Voldemort, der möglicherweise der Einzige ist, dem es gelungen ist, mehr als einen Horkrux herzustellen. Tatsächlich hat Lord Voldemort sieben Horkruxe hergestellt. Das einzige Buch, dass eine Anleitung zur Herstellung eines Horkrux bietet, ist _Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Kunst_ , das sich einmal in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts befunden hat. Aufgrund der extremen dunklen und gefährlichen Natur des Buches hat Dumbledore es in seinem Büro versteckt.  
Es gibt eine Menge Informationen über diesen Gegenstand, mehr als ich hier aufführen möchte. Wenn ihr es lesen möchtet... schaut hier nach - de(x)harry-potter(x)wikia(x)com/wiki/Horkrux. Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Eradona benutzt im Original den Begriff "Soul Reaper", ich habe mich entschlossen, das japanische Original "Shinigami" zu verwenden. Die Geister reden im Original von "Reaper of Souls", wobei die beiden Bestandteile des Begriffs einfach umgedreht werden. Das habe ich dann ziemlich wörtlich übersetzt...


	35. Kapitel 35

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Anmerkung an den Gast-Reviewer, der möchte, dass ich das Leben in der Fünften Kompanie unter den verschiedenen Vertretern zeige: Das werde ich, wenn es reinpasst. Ich habe eine weitere Ausgabe geplant, mit Nanao, die, IMHO nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit bekommt.  
Wie immer gehört mir nichts...

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Sorry für die Verspätung. Das echte Leben ist beim Übersetzen dazwischen gekommen. Hoffentlich kann ich ab jetzt mein selbst gestecktes Ziel von einem Kapitel alle 2 Wochen einhalten.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
 _ **:Der innere Hollow spricht:**_  
 _Ichigo redet mit Zangetsu / Hichigo_

* * *

 **Kapitel 35**

Sie saßen weit weg wo niemand sie sehen konnte, weil es schrecklich komisch aussehen würde, hatte Orihime gesagt, wenn jemand zufällig sehen würde, wie Yoruichi dasaß mit Kopfhörern in den Ohren, während sie sich das Video ansah, das Mizuiro mit seinem Telefon aufgenommen hatte.

Er hatte sie entdeckt, wie sie Neville folgte und hatte sie unter vier Augen gesprochen um ihr mitzuteilen, was er mitgehört hatte. Er hatte ihr auch gesagt, dass er dieses Wissen nur mit Orihime geteilt hatte; das Mädchen hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt um ihr von dem Gespräch zu erzählen, das sie mitgehört hatte. Sobald sie alles gehört hatte was die beiden zu sagen hatten, seufzte die Shihoin-Prinzessin.

"Nun ja", sagte sie endlich. "Es klingt, als ob die beiden - oder zumindest Luna - genau festgestellt hat, wer die Shinigami sind... und warum wir hier sind."

" _Genau_ warum wir hier sind", stimmte Orihime zu. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Orihime, du stehst beiden nahe, also musst du deine Augen und Ohren offen halten um genau herauszufinden, was sie wissen. Mizuiro, versuch dicht an Neville dran zu bleiben wenn sie es nicht kann. Ich weiß, dass du ein paar Fächer mit ihm hast, die die anderen nicht haben."

Er nickte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir es den anderen schon sagen - ich will nicht, dass sie ihr Verhalten gegenüber den beiden ändern, aber wir halten Toshiro auf dem Laufenden. Er weiß schon, dass ich die Bücher gefunden habe. Er ist außerdem der besonnenste der ganzen Truppe und nominell verantwortlich, obwohl Ichigo jetzt ebenfalls ein Kommandant ist."

"Also halten wir ihn mit allem was wir herausfinden auf dem Laufenden?" fragte Mizuiro.

Yoruichi nickte. "Ja", sie seufzte wieder. "Ichigo hat gerade einfach ein bisschen zu viel zu tun, ich will ihn nicht überfordern."

"Das ist wahr", stimmte Orihime zu, die einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck bekam. "Es ist beinahe wieder so wie in unserem ersten High School-Jahr, so wie er in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig gezogen wird", Mizuiro nickte bestätigend dazu.

"Ich weiß, das ist der Grund warum wir ihm dieses Problem für den Moment vom Leib halten. Wir werden uns selber darum kümmern."

#

Als Februar zu März wurde, machten die Lektionen Fortschritte - nicht nur im Apparieren, sondern mit _Kido_ und auch mit Malfoy. Zusätzlich waren Uryu, Ichigo und Hermine oft über ihre Computer gebeugt und arbeiteten ziemlich dringend an etwas. Harry wusste, dass sich Ichigo ziemlich oft mit Professor Snape traf und dass Professor Slughorn und Professor McGonagall ebenfalls daran interessiert waren, was sie da taten. _Was war es_? fragte er sich. Er erwischte sie mehrmals dabei, dass sie wegen irgendetwas ziemlich selbstzufrieden aussahen, und mit mehreren großen Bögen Pergament arbeiteten, auf denen Anmerkungen in mehrfarbiger Tinte standen.

Keinem von diesem speziellen Trio machte es etwas aus als die Notiz angebracht wurde, dass der nächste Ausflug nach Hogsmeade abgesagt wurde. Ron allerdings war stinkwütend.

"Das war an meinem Geburtstag!" sagte er sich beschwerend zu Ichigo und Harry. "Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut!"

"Es ist allerdings keine Überraschung", argumentierte Ichigo, "wenn man berücksichtigt, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist."

"Nein - und Katie ist noch immer nicht von St. Mungos zurück an der Schule", stimmte Harry zu. "Und täglich verschwinden mehr Leute und es tauchen auch langsam auch Dinge in den Muggelzeitungen auf." Einer der Vorteile davon, in Hogwarts ins Internet zu gehen - die Fähigkeit, die Nachrichtenberichte der Muggel verfolgen zu können. Ichigo nickte. Er und die anderen hatten im Auftrag von Professor Dumbledore diese ebenfalls im Auge behalten. Sowohl Uryu als auch Hermine hatten kleine Laptops mit in die Schule gebracht, damit sie das tun konnten; sie teilten die Berichte auf, wobei sich Uryu die BBC und den Telegraph vornahm, Hermine die Daily Mail und den Guardian und Ichigo und Harry die kleineren Zeitungen und die sozialen Netzwerke. Da draußen sah es nicht besonders gut aus. Die Todesser waren in letzter Zeit sehr aktiv gewesen.

"Aber jetzt können wir uns nur auf Apparieren und _Kido_ freuen..." grummelte Ron.

Ichigo blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er hatte keine Geduld für Gekquengel; Harry hatte das im letzten Jahr herausgefunden und versuchte, es in seiner Hörweite zu unterlassen. Sogar Hebi bettelte Ichigo an, dass er ihm bitte erlauben möge, Ron zu beißen... um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Harry war versucht, die Schlange herauszunehmen und es ihn tun zu lassen. "Na ja, wir können immer noch _Kido_ absagen.." sagte Ichigo finster dreinblickend, was zeigte, wie kurz davor er war, richtig verärgert zu werden.

"Ah - nein! Schon okay!" sagte Ron hastig, der endlich den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl begriff. Harry hüstelte etwas um ein Lachen zu verbergen und spielte weiter Angry Birds, während Hebi etwas enttäuscht grummelte.

Ron war möglicherweise auch verlegen weil er von Uryu in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste so gewandt besiegt worden war. Ron hatte kaum seinen Zauberstab gehoben, als er von dem Quincy versteinert worden war, der seine fünf Herausforderer schnell erledigt hatte und sich von der Plattform zurückziehen musste. Natürlich hatte sich Hermine genauso gut geschlagen, und nachdem Malfoy von Harry Nachhilfe erhalten hatte, kam er auch auf Trab. Was Ichigo anging -

Nachdem er die ersten vier Gegner ohne weiteres besiegt hatte, hatte er das Pech gehabt, Rukias Namen zu ziehen, was seinen Teamkameraden ein Stöhnen entlockt hatte, die sich alle fragten, ob er nicht einfach aufgeben und sich den Ärger ersparen sollte. Selbst Professor Snape hatte seine Entsprechung eines Augenrollens gezeigt während Professor Flitwick nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Und wie vorhergesagt - hatte er gegen einen selbstzufriedenen, wütend machenden Winzling verloren. Er war kleinlaut mit knallroten Wangen zu den anderen zurückgegangen, während seine Freunde über ihn nur den Kopf schüttelten.

Er war hoffnungslos.

#

Am ersten März wurden sie durch den Lärm geweckt, den ihre Mitbewohner auf ihrem Weg nach unten zum Frühstück veranstalteten. Sowohl Ichigo als auch Harry fügten ihre Geschenke zu dem kleinen Stapel auf Rons Bett hinzu.

"Danke schön", sagte Ron mit verschlafener Stimme als er damit anfing, Papier von seinen Geschenken zu reißen, während Harry seinen Koffer noch einigen der Bücher über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durchwühlte, die er im letzten Jahr von Lupin und Sirius erhalten hatte, damit er nach einer anspruchsvolleren Arbeit für sie alle suchen konnte. Ichigo, der Notizen auf einem weiteren dieser sehr großen Pergamentbögen machte, sah sich die Sachen genau an, die Harry aus seinem Koffer räumen musste, um an sie zu gelangen.

"Jesses, Harry", Ichigo schüttelte über die Masse an Zeug, die aus dem Koffer kam, den Kopf. "Sammelwütig?"

Harry lachte verlegen als er sich nach den Gegenständen umsah, die er um sich herum verstreut hatte.

"Hey - sind das nicht die Schokokessel, die Romilda Vane dir gegeben hat?" Ichigo sah etwas, das Harry gerade aus seinem Koffer gezogen hatte, mit einiger Beunruhigung an. "Was machst du noch damit?"

"Ich hatte Angst davor, sie loszuwerden, ich war mir nicht über den besten Weg sicher - und ich habe dauernd vergessen dich zu fragen, wie man es sicher macht", gab Harry zu. "Obwohl - es würde ihr Recht geschehen, wenn ich sie Crabbe und Goyle überlassen würde."

Ichigo prustete bei dem Bild, das diese Worte in seinem Kopf hervor riefen und fragte sich, ob er Draco dazu überreden konnte. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, hatte der andere Teenager tatsächlich einen Sinn für Humor, der durch seine Erziehung stark unterdrückt worden war und er genoss einen Streich genau wie jeder andere auch. "Ich mache das später - lass sie draußen."

Harry nickte und legte sie zur Seite und sah sich dann das Papier an, an dem sein Freund arbeitete. "An was arbeitest du da?"

"Familienstammbaum."

"Wessen?"

"Wirst schon sehen", war die geheimnisvolle Antwort.

"Huh?" Harry blinzelte.

Ichigo hatte es weggezogen, als Harry versuchte, es sich anzusehen. "Noch nicht. Ich muss erst etwas bestätigen."

"Aber -"

"Sei ein braver kleiner Junge oder du musst darauf warten, den veröffentlichten Aufsatz zu lesen, um die Ergebnisse zu sehen", sagte Ichigo mit gespieltem Ernst. Harry schmollte.

"Gute Ausbeute dieses Jahr!" sagte Ron, der sie unterbrach und beide zu ihm hinüber sehen ließ. Er hatte alles aufgemacht und inspizierte glücklich seine Geburtstagsschätze. "Mensch, ich denke ich werde nächstes Mal nochmal volljährig!"

"Das ist schön, Ron", murmelte Ichigo und verdrehte die Augen. Harry hustete. Ichigos Geduld mit Ron in diesem Jahr fing langsam an, echt zu Ende zu gehen... genau wie Harrys.

"Willst du einen?" fragte Ron undeutlich und hielt ihm eine halb aufgegessene Schachtel Schokokessel hin.

"Ehm, nein danke", Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Zu früh für Schokolade, sogar für mich", erwiderte Ichigo, der das Pergament zusammen rollte und zurück in seinen Koffer legte.

"Dein Pech", sagte Ron, der sich den Mund vollstopfte während er aufstand und sich anzog. "Komm schon, du wirst noch mit leerem Magen apparieren müssen, wen du dich nicht beeilst."

"Als ob das einen Unterschied machen würde", murmelte Harry. Ichigo grinste, vor allem über die bissigen Kommentare aus seiner inneren Welt. Hichigo und Zangetsu wären glücklich darüber, wenn sie nie wieder apparieren mussten, vielen Dank auch.

"Lasst uns gehen", sagte Ichigo, der bereits angezogen war, nachdem Harry eilig seine Kleidung übergezogen hatte. Sie waren bist zur Tür gekommen als sie bemerkten, dass Ron nicht bei ihnen war - er lehnte gegen einen seiner Bettpfosten und starrte mit einem träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck ins Leere.

"Ron?"

"Eh, Frühstück?"

"Kein Hunger."

Sie starrten ihn verdutzt an. Er war derjenige gewesen, der es gerade noch eilig gehabt hatte, nach unten zum Frühstück zu gehen.

"Aber du hast gesagt -" Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Ich komme mit runter", sagte er verträumt, "aber ich denke nicht, dass ich was essen werde."

"Huh?" Ron - _hatte keinen Hunger_? Hatte er Fieber?

"Er hat gerade eine ganze Schachtel Schokokessel gegessen", sagte Ichigo mit Abscheu. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das ergab keinen Sinn: Ron konnte zusätzlich dazu noch ein Menü mit sieben Gängen essen.

"Das ist es nicht", seufzte Ron. "Du - du würdest es nicht verstehen."

"Okay", Harry drehte sich um, aber Ichigo starrte Ron jetzt mit einem alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck an. Harry hatte nicht gehört, dass Hebi ihn angezischt hatte - aber Ichigo schon. Und was Hebi gerade gesagt hatte -

"Mist", murmelte Ichigo während er vorwärts stiefelte, selbst als Hichigo anfing zu glucksen als er ebenfalls verstand, was der kleine Python sagte.

 _ **:So ein Depp!:**_

 _Halt die Klappe! Oder ich verwandele dich in ein Kaninchen!_

"Ich halte es nicht aus!" rief Ron dramatisch aus, der zusah, während Ichigo nach etwas in seinen Sachen suchte.

"Was?"

"Ich kann nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken!"

Ichigo fluchte jetzt auf Englisch und Japanisch und suchte hektisch auf dem Boden und unter den Betten. Harry starrte seine Freunde mit offenem Mund an. Er dachte, dass sie beide den Verstand verloren hätte.

"Warum würde dich das abhalten zu frühstücken?" fragte er, während sein Blick von einem zum anderen wanderte. Yoruichi saß auf seiner Bettkante und beobachtete Ichigo ebenfalls scharf.

"Weil ich nicht glaube dass sie weiß, dass ich existiere!" Ron gestikulierte dramatisch und Ichigo fluchte auf dem Boden immer noch - und zwar ziemlich fließend. So abwechslungsreich, dass Harrys Ohren rot wurden.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das weiß", sagte Harry vernünftig, der versuchte die Wortwahl zu ignorieren, die Ichigo in seiner Aufregung immer noch verwendete. "Sie knutscht doch dauernd mit dir, oder nicht?"

Ichigo stand endlich langsam auf, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als wäre ihm übel, während Ron ihn eulenhaft anblinzelte.

"Von wem redest du?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

"Von wem redest _du_?" fragte Harry, der jetzt genauso verwirrt war.

"Romilda Vane", Ichigo war derjenige, der antwortete, worauf Ron sich dem Kommandanten der Fünften Kompanie an den Hals warf und ihn beinahe erwürgte.

"Du weißt es! Du hast es erraten!" rief er aus.

"Jaah", sagte Ichigo trocken, warf ihm einen angeekelten Blick zu und versuchte Rons Arme von seinem Nacken zu lösen. "War nicht schwer, sobald mir klar geworden ist, dass die Schokokessel, die du gerade runtergeschlungen hast, die waren, die sie versucht hat, Harry vor ein paar Monaten zu essen zu geben."

"Oh nein!" rief Harry entsetzt aus. _Das war es, was Ichigo gesucht hatte_... _die Kessel, die sie mit einem Liebestrank versetzt hatte. Die, die er draußen hatte liegen lassen, damit Ichigo sie entsorgte..._

" _Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er komisch riecht",_ sagte Hebi aus seinem Käfig, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend. _"Aber du hast mir nicht zugehört_."

"Du Idiot!" sagte Harry zornig zu seinem Freund, der dicht davor zu sein schien, Ichigo vor Freude darüber zu erwürgen, dass dieser herausgefunden hatte, dass er 'verliebt' in Romilda war; während Ichigo anscheinend versuchte, sich zu beherrschen um nicht dieses riesenhafte Schwert zu manifestieren und Ron in zwei Teile zu schneiden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Harry versucht ihn festzuhalten, während Ichigo das tat. "Weswegen hast du die gegessen?"

"Das waren meine - ein Geburtstagsgeschenk! Ich habe dir einen angeboten, oder nicht?" Ron griff Harry an und schlug nach ihm, aber glücklicherweise war Ichigo schneller und hielt ihn zurück. Oh, jaah - Harry würde ihn definitiv festhalten, während Ichigo Zangetsu zückte...

"Du hast sie vom Boden aufgehoben!"

"Sie sind von meinem Bett gefallen!"

"Sie sind nicht von deinem Bett gefallen, du dämlicher Trottel, sie waren seit vor Weihnachten in meinem Koffer! Romilda hat sie mir gegeben, sie sind mit einem Liebestrank versetzt, erinnerst du dich?"

Bei Erwähnung des Namens 'Romilda' bekam Ron einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und fing an poetisch zu werden. Harry wollte sich ernstlich übergeben und, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, Ichigo auch - nun ja, sein Lieblingsautor war Shakespeare und die Dichtkunst, die Ron von sich gab, war nicht annähernd von dieser Qualität.

"...so schwarz und glänzend und seidig..." sagte Ron atemlos. "Und ihre Augen..."

"Das ist schlimm", ächzte Harry während er Ron mit einigem Entsetzen anstarrte.

"Kein Scheiß, Sherlock", schoss Ichigo zurück, der Ron immer noch festhielt. "Liebestränke werden mit der Zeit stärker. Mist, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet Ron das vorbeugende Mittel geben müsste..."

Harry verstand, was Ichigo sagte; bis Lavender war das einzige Mädchen, das sich tatsächlich für einen gewissen Ron Weasley interessierte, Hermine gewesen - aber er hatte das nicht erkannt, selbst als er sie verscheucht hatte.

"Ich muss sie finden - Harry - kennst du sie? Kannst du mich vorstellen?"

"Hast du etwas von dem Zaubertrank übrig?" fragte Harry Ichigo verzweifelt.

"Nein - wir werden Slughorn oder Snape um Hilfe bitten müssen", sagte Ichigo, während er darüber nachdachte, welche Vorräte er hatte. Nichts, um ein Gegenmittel für einen Weasley-Zaubertrank zu erstellen... Die beiden starrten einander einen Moment lang an und Harry konnte sehen, dass Ichigo dasselbe wie er dachte: lass es sich totlaufen und abklingen. Andererseits - vielleicht wenn sie Glück hatten - würden sie an Lavender Brown vorbei kommen, während Ron Romilda schmeichelte (oder es versuchte). Dabei zuzusehen, wie sie von etwas, das sie versucht hatte, Harry anzutun, in Verlegenheit gebracht wurde, war mit Sicherheit eine gerechte Wende, und ganz bestimmt ziemlich lustig. Es wäre sicher für ein paar Lacher gut... und könnte ein paar weitere Vorteile haben, wie zum Beispiel sie von Lavender zu befreien.

"Slughorn?" Ron sah sich um. "Warum sollte sie bei ihm sein?"

"Zusätzlicher Unterricht in Zaubertränke", erwiderte Ichigo, der Ron zur Tür lenkte.

"Denkst du, dass er sie mich mit ihr zusammen nehmen lässt? Ich könnte ein paar zusätzliche Stunden gebrauchen", er rannte praktisch die Stufen hinunter, während Harry und Ichigo versuchten ihn zurückzuhalten. Wenn das so weiter ging würde er sich den Hals brechen und Ichigo würde an ihm ein _Konso_ ausführen müssen...

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum nicht", antwortete Harry, der es endlich schaffte, einen Arm zu ergreifen und zu steuern.

Siehe da, Lavender wartete neben dem Porträtloch als sie es erreichten. _Nun, das sollte interessant werden..._

"Du kommst zu spät, Won-Won!" schalt sie ihm mit einem Schmollen. "Ich habe ein Geburtstags..."

"Lass mich in Ruhe!" wies Ron sie ungeduldig zurück, was sie ihn schockiert ansehen sah - was die beiden anderen Teenager vor fröhlicher Schadenfreude hätte glucksen lassen, wenn sie nicht mit dem Versuch beschäftigt gewesen wären, den übereifrigen Ron zurückzuhalten. "Harry wird mich Romilda Vane vorstellen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wand er sich aus Ichigos Griff, wobei er den jungen Mann beinahe umwarf, und schob sich durch das Porträtloch, während Lavender in Tränen ausbrach. Harry fing Ichigo auf ehe er fiel und die beiden wechselten einen Blick ehe sie ihm nacheilten. Ichigo zuckte zusammen, als er Rukias Stimme hörte, die seinen Namen rief. Sie hatte eine Art ihn Dinge bedauern zu lassen... selbst wenn sie nicht seine Schuld waren. Er würde eine Menge Erklärungen - und Entschuldigungen - abgeben müssen.

Dankenswerte Weise öffnete Slughorn die Tür nach dem ersten Klopfen; Harry hatte die Sorge gehabt, dass er bereits unten beim Frühstück sein könnte (obwohl Ichigo anhand seines _Reiatsus_ feststellen konnte, dass er da war). Harry wollte sich nicht an Snape wenden müssen... das würde er gern alles Ichigo überlassen, wenn es sein musste. Allerdings gab es keinen Grund zur Sorge, da der Professor immer noch seinen Morgenrock und Schlafmütze trug.

"Harry, mein Junge - Ichigo", nuschelte er, während er sich verschlafene Augen rieb. "Es ist reichlich früh für einen Samstagmorgen..."

"Tut mir leid Sie zu stören, Professor", Ichigo rang wieder mit Ron um ihn davon abzuhalten die Tür anzuspringen, etwas, das Slughorn ihn neugierig ansehen ließ. "Aber wir haben ein kleines Problem -"

Harry erklärte schnell die Situation. "Könnten Sie ein Gegenmittel herstellen? Wir würden ihn ja zu Madam Pomfrey bringen, aber der Zaubertrank kam möglicherweise aus dem Laden seiner Brüder - peinliche Fragen..."

"Ja, aber ich hätte gedacht, dass jeder von Ihnen das könnte - vor allem Sie, Ichigo -"

"Mir sind die Zutaten ausgegangen", Ichigo war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereit, Ron den Schädel einzuschlagen. "Und die Tür ist um diese Zeit am Samstagmorgen verschlossen."

"Außerdem, bis wir es richtig hinbekommen", Harry verpasste Ron einen harten Ellbogenstoß, um ihm dabei zu helfen sich zu beruhigen, was seinem Freund den Atem mit einem Zischen aus dem Leib presste, "nun ja, braucht es mehr oder weniger uns beide um ihn zu kontrollieren."

"Ich kann sie nicht sehen, Harry!" stöhnte Ron als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war und gerade stehen konnte. "Wo ist sie?"

Slughorn war jetzt wach und beäugte Ron mit einigem Interesse. "Ja, sehr gute Argumente. War dieser Zaubertrank innerhalb des Haltbarkeitsdatums? Sie werden stärker, je länger man sie lagert."

"Keine Ahnung wie alt er ist", gab Harry zu, während er Ichigo dabei half, Ron von der Tür weg zu ziehen, "aber das erklärt tatsächlich eine Menge!"

"Professor - er hat heute Geburtstag!" sagte Ichigo verzweifelt, der nur knapp an einem blauen Auge vorbei kam. "Ich will echt nicht, dass sein Geburtstag sein Todestag wird... und ich bin gefährlich kurz davor, ihn hier zu köpfen."

"Ja, das kann ich sehen", nickte Slughorn, der die Tür öffnete um sie einzulassen. Ron brach beinahe durch die Tür, stolperte dabei über einen Hocker und ließ Ichigo und Harry in einem Knäuel draußen auf dem Boden hinter sich. Slughorn warf den beiden einen besorgten Blick zu, ehe er sich Ron zuwandte.

"Sie hat das nicht gesehen, oder?"

"Sie ist noch nicht hier", seufzte Harry, während er sich vom Boden des Flurs aufrappelte und einem grummelnden Ichigo in den Raum voraus ging. Harry zuckte bei dem finsteren Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes zusammen. Ichigos Laune zerfranste an den Rändern und Ron würde, sobald er wieder normal war, ganz schön was dazu zu hören bekommen... Vor allem da Rukia im Moment höchstwahrscheinlich wegen des ganzen Fiaskos sehr zornig auf ihren Verlobten war. Er hatte vorhin ihre Gegenwart im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen können... und was sie betraf war das eine Todsünde.

"Oh, gut. Wie sehe ich aus?"

"Sehr stattlich", sagte Slughorn sanft, während er Ron ein Glas mit dem Gegenmittel reichte, das er schnell zusammengemischt hatte. "Jetzt trinken Sie das aus, damit sich Ihre Nerven beruhigt haben, wenn sie kommt."

"Großartig!" Ron schüttete das Gegenmittel mit einem Schluck hinunter. Er strahlte die drei an. Dann, während sie zusahen, verwandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in Schrecken.

"Sieht aus, als wäre er wieder normal", nickte Ichigo mit einiger Befriedigung. Er könnte Ron seiner Verlobten als Opferlamm im Austausch für seine Schienbeine anbieten... Slughorn kicherte, während Harry erleichtert seufzte.

"Danke Professor."

"Keine Ursache, mein Junge. Kein Problem", sie sahen zu als sich Ron auf einen nahen Stuhl fallen ließ, seine Gesichtsausdruck gebeutelt. "Mal sehen... was er braucht... ah! Auf geht's!" Slughorn zog eine Flasche hervor. "Auf Eiche ausgebautes Met, genau das Richtige als Stärkungsmittel!" er schenkte mehrere Gläser aus. "Ich wollte das Professor Dumbledore zu Weihnachten schenken, hab's aber vergessen! Ah na ja, ein Geburtstag ist genauso gut, richtig Jungs?"

Harry warf Ichigo einen Blick zu, der mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu ihm zurück starrte. Anscheinend dachten beide das Gleiche: Wenn Slughorn betrunken genug war, könnten sie ihm die Erinnerung abluchsen.

"Bitteschön Ralph -"

"Ron", sagte Harry mit einem Bühnenflüstern.

Ron achtete nicht darauf; er hatte das Met bereits heruntergeschüttet.

In einem Augenblick brachte Slughorn einen Toast auf seinen Geburtstag aus, im nächsten hatte sich Ron von seinem Sitz erhoben, das Glas fallen lassen und folgte ihm auf den Boden, wo sein Körper zuckte und ihm Schaum aus dem Mund floss.

"Ron!"

Harry und Ichigo eilten an seine Seite; seine Augen quollen ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf und seine Haut verfärbte sich blau.

"Professor! Tun Sie etwas!"

Aber Slughorn konnte sie nur schockiert mit offenem Mund anstarren. Frustriert eilte Harry zu Slughorns Zaubertrank-Ausrüstung. Er hörte kaum, was Ichigo ihm zurief. Er durchwühlte sie, gleichgültig was für ein Durcheinander er anrichtete.

Dann sah er ihn - den Stein, den Slughorn ihm im Unterricht abgenommen hatte. Er schnappte ihn sich und eilte zu seinem Freund zurück, wo Ichigo dessen Kiefer aufdrückte, damit ihm Harry den Bezoar in den Hals stecken konnte.

Ron erschauerte und wurde dann schlaff und regungslos.


	36. Kapitel 36

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:  
** […] Mir gehören weder Bleach noch Harry Potter, ich habe enormen Respekt für die Autoren, die sie geschaffen haben, und bin allen dankbar, die diese Geschichte mögen und Woche für Woche zurückkommen. Es ist beinahe anderthalb Jahre her, seit ich angefangen habe, dies zu veröffentlichen, das kann ich kaum glauben...

 **Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:  
** Allen meinen Lesern einen schönen dritten Advent 2018!  
In den eckigen Klammern standen Bemerkungen von Eradona über ein nicht von ihr genehmigtes Posting der Geschichte als PDF auf einer anderen Seite durch einen User, den sie namentlich nennt – was die Motivation für das Schreiben des dritten Teils nach unten gedrückt hat…  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat** **  
** _ **:Der innere Hollow spricht:**_

* * *

 **Kapitel 36**

"Ich hatte mir nicht vorgestellt, dass wir seinen Geburtstag so mit ihm verbringen", sagte George, als er sich neben seine Schwester setzte.

"Jaah - wir hatten uns gedacht, dass er bei Bewusstsein ist, wenn wir ihm sein Geschenk geben", stimmte Fred düster zu, während er ein fröhlich verpacktes Päckchen auf einen Tisch in der Nähe stellte.

Sie befanden sich im Krankenflügel, um Rons Bett versammelt. Sobald Ichigo Madame Pomfrey geholt hatte, hatten er, Harry, Ginny und Hermine den ganzen Tag draußen gewartet, zeitweise hatten sich die anderen zu ihnen gesellt. Sogar Malfoy kam vorbei, spottete über Rons Missgeschick, aber als er an Ichigo vorbei ging, berichtete er mit leiser Stimme, dass sich niemand in Slytherin zu der Tat bekannt hatte - jedenfalls bis jetzt nicht. Und Draco beherrschte nicht Legilimentik so wie Ichigo, Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore es taten, also konnte er auf diese Weise die Wahrheit nicht herausfinden. Er hatte allerdings ein paar Verdachtsmomente, die er ihnen später mitteilen würde. Ichigo hatte dies den anderen berichtet sobald Malfoy gegangen war, 'fortgejagt' von Harry.

Sie hatten kurz vor acht Uhr Abends endlich die Erlaubnis bekommen, ihn zu besuchen. Die Zwillinge waren direkt danach eingetroffen. Sie waren in Hogsmeade gewesen, so erklärten sie, um über den Kauf von Zonko's nachzuforschen. Sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen, den Kauf für den Moment zurückzustellen, da ihre Hauptzielgruppe - die Schüler - Hogsmeade gegenwärtig nicht besuchen konnten.

"Also wie ist es passiert?" fragte Fred, der sich neben Ichigo setzte. Harry erzählte kurz, mit ein paar Bemerkungen von Ichigo, was passiert war. Sie waren es bereits - mehrmals - für Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore durchgegangen.

"Zum Glück hast du an den Bezoar gedacht", sagte George mit leiser Stimme.

"Zum Glück war einer im Zimmer", seufzte Ichigo. "Ich habe ihm Zutaten zugerufen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mich tatsächlich gehört hat -"

"Die meisten sind an mir vorbeigegangen", gab Harry zu. Im Nachhinein gesehen hätte vielleicht Ichigo die Zaubertränke-Kiste von Slughorn durchwühlen sollen. Er starrte seinen Freund an, der ohnmächtig im Bett lag, und eine ganze Woche lang im Krankenflügel würde bleiben müssen.

Hermine schniefte, was Ichigo zu ihr hinüber sehen ließ. Sie war den ganzen Tag ruhig geblieben und hatte sich an Harrys und Ginnys Diskussion darüber, wie er vergiftet worden war, nicht beteiligt. Sie hatte stattdessen mit weißem Gesicht neben Ichigo gestanden, bis es ihnen erlaubt worden war, ihn zu sehen.

"Wissen Mum und Dad Bescheid?" fragte George.

"Sie waren vorhin hier", erwiderte Ginny. "Sie sind gerade bei Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall."

"Sie werden bald zurück sein, da bin ich sicher", fügte Ichigo hinzu, während er sich unterbewusst da den Fuß rieb, wo jemand aus Versehen darauf getreten war. Er war sich nicht sicher wer es gewesen war. Es hätten Rukia, Tatsuki, Karin, Hermine oder Ginny sein können - alle waren auf ihn zugestürmt als sie auf der Krankenstation angekommen waren. Harry hatte den Ausweg eines Feiglings genommen, indem er sich hinter ihn geduckt hatte, so dass er die Hauptlast des 'Angriffs' tragen musste. Die Mädchen hatten gehört, dass jemand im Büro von Professor Slughorn vergiftet worden war - und sie hatten gehört, wie die Namen der drei Jungen erwähnt wurden... Da sie also nicht wussten, wer von ihnen es war, waren sie durchgegangen wie eine Herde wilder Thestrale. Rukia hatte Ichigo beinahe in zwei Teile gedrückt, als sie ihn draußen auf dem Flur hatte stehen sehen. Toshiro, Uryu, Momo, Orihime und Yuzu waren später herbeigeeilt, da sie die Nachricht zuletzt bekommen hatten.

Alle hörten auf zu reden, als Ron im Schlaf vor sich hin murmelte.

"Also war das Getränk vergiftet?" fragte George.

Ichigo nickte und Harry erklärte: "Slughorn hat das Met ausgeschenkt..."

"Hätte er Zeit gehabt, etwas heimlich ins Glas zu schütten?"

"Ich schätze schon", Ichigo zuckte die Achseln. Er dachte allerdings nicht, dass das der Fall war.

"Warum sollte er das wollen?" fragte Harry. In seinem Kopf ergab das keinen Sinn.

"Wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer; könnte er die Gläser vertauscht haben? Es vielleicht dir geben wollen?" bohrte George weiter nach.

"Warum sollte er Harry vergiften wollen?" fragte Ginny alarmiert.

"Na ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass eine ganze Menge Leute das wollen - zum Beispiel das ganze Haus Slytherin..."

"Du meinst du denkst, er ist ein Todesser", Ichigo sagte es wie eine Feststellung, nicht wie eine Frage.

"Na ja, alles könnte möglich sein. Er könnte unter dem Imperius stehen..."

"Nein", Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke, es war in der Flasche - wahrscheinlich war es für Slughorn selbst gedacht." Die Flasche war fest versiegelt gewesen. Soviel hatte Ichigo bemerkt.

"Wer würde Slughorn töten wollen? Er ist ziemlich harmlos -" wandte Ginny ein.

"Na ja", grübelte Ichigo, "Professor Dumbledore glaubt, dass Moldy Slughorn auf seiner Seite wollte, und wenn nicht - will er ihn tot sehen. Slughorn war sein Hauslehrer..."

"Aber du hast gesagt, dass er geplant hatte, die Flasche Professor Dumbledore zu geben", erinnerte ihn Ginny. "Also - hätte es auch für Professor Dumbledore sein können."

"Eine ziemlich leichtsinnige Art, das anzugehen", sagte Hermine, die das erste Mal seit Stunden sprach. "Es gab keine Garantie, dass das Met Professor Dumbledore erreichen würde."

"Na ja, das mit der Halskette war auch nicht gerade ein Geniestreich", sagte Ichigo gedehnt. Draco dachte, dass es vielleicht Crabbe oder Goyle - oder beide - gewesen war, in dem Versuch, sich bei Voldemort lieb Kind zu machen. Ichigo glaubte ihm: Obwohl Draco kein großartiger Denker war, stellte er sich als schlauer und einfallsreicher heraus, als sie ihm ursprünglich zugetraut hatten. Anscheinend war er aus mehr Gründen als seiner Blutlinie in Slytherin.

"Er-mi-nee", stöhnte Ron unerwartet. Alle starten ihn an und warteten darauf, ob er noch mehr zu sagen hatte, aber er fing nur an zu schnarchen.

"Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass es jemand mit einem Groll gegen das Quidditch-Team ist, oder? Erst Katie, dann Ron..." fragte sich Ginny.

"Das kann ich mir ehrlich nicht vorstellen", George schüttelte den Kopf. "Allerdings hätte Wood sich möglicherweise um die Slytherins gekümmert, wenn er das gekonnt hätte."

"Ich bezweifle, dass es irgendwas mit Quidditch zu tun hat, aber ich denke, dass die Angriffe miteinander zusammenhängen", stimmte Hermine zu.

"Hm, keine Einwände", nickte Ichigo.

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Fred sie.

"Sie sollten tödlich sein und waren es nicht; aber das war reines Glück."

"Außerdem haben die Halskette und das Gift das vorgesehene Opfer nicht erreicht. Das macht die Schuldigen sogar noch gefährlicher."

"Die Schuldigen sind rücksichtslos. Ihn oder sie kümmert es anscheinend nicht wer - oder wie viele Leute - zu Schaden kommen."

Alle blinzelten, als Ichigo und Hermine die Erklärung herunter rasselten, und Fred und George sahen einander an.

"Ich dachte wir wären diejenigen, die das tun sollten?" fragte George seinen Zwilling.

Ehe Fred eine schlagfertige Antwort geben konnte öffnete sich die Tür und Arthur und Molly Weasley eilten herein. Zuvor hatten sie sich nur vergewissert, dass es Ron gut gehen würde, als sie angekommen waren. Jetzt umarmte Mrs. Weasley Harry kräftig.

"Oh, Harry! Professor Dumbledore hat uns gesagt, was du getan hast -"

"Es scheint so, als stünde unsere halbe Familie in deiner Schuld", seufzte Arthur und er wandte sich an Ichigo, "und in deiner auch."

"Aber - ich - ich habe nicht..." stammelte Harry beklommen.

Ichigo stand mit Fred und Arthur beieinander; sie waren die einzigen im Raum, die über Shinigami Bescheid wussten. Ichigo war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie beide erleichtert waren, dass Ichigo bei Ron kein _Konso_ hatte durchführen müssen.

Zur Hölle, Ichigo war selber erleichtert. Ron mochte häufig frustrierend und oft irritierend sein... aber er war außerdem ein Freund und Harry gegenüber unerschütterlich loyal. Er hatte das nicht verdient.

"Nun ja, es war ein Glückstag für unsere Familie als Ron beschloss, sich in dein Abteil zu setzen, Harry", sagte Arthur leidenschaftlich.

"Und auch ein Glücksfall, als Professor Dumbledore beschlossen hat, Hermine zu deiner Kontaktperson in Hogwarts zu ernennen", ergänzte George. "Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Familie es ohne Harry geschafft hätte und wir alle - Harry eingeschlossen - schulden euch allen etwas."

"Nun ja", Ichigo sah unbehaglich aus. "Es sind nur sechs hier drin erlaubt, also ehm, gehe ich mal, ehe M. Pomfrey hier rein kommt und mich rausschmeißt. Fred, falls du oder George im Turm vorbei schauen wollt, habe ich noch mehr Zeug für euch."

"Na klar, Ichigo, danke", nickte Fred.

Harry entfernte sich ebenfalls, genau wie Hermine, damit Rons Familie mit ihm allein sein konnte. "Wer könnte das tun?" machte sich Harry frustriert Luft, während sie zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm gingen.

Ichigo sah sich um, ehe er redete. "Es ist nicht Draco", sagte er. "Er denkt, dass jemand versucht, ehm, ihm die Show zu stehlen? Das ist, glaube ich jedenfalls, die Redewendung."

"Also - wir kennen das Opfer - oder das beabsichtigte Opfer?" erkundigte sich Hermine, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

"Ja - Professor Dumbledore", Ichigo nickte. "Das ist ihm bereits bewusst, erinnert ihr euch?"

"Richtig - also lautet die Frage jetzt: Wer versucht zuerst an Professor Dumbledore heranzukommen und den Plan, den Draco hat, zum Scheitern zu bringen?" fragte Harry.

"Draco denkt, dass es entweder Crabbe oder Goyle ist - weil sich keine Gedanken gemacht wurden, weder über die Planung noch über die Konsequenzen."

"Das ergibt tatsächlich Sinn. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr IQ zusammengenommen zweistellig ist", nickte Hermine.

Sie mussten die Fette Dame aufwecken um in den Turm zurück zu kommen, was sie verärgerte, aber dann musste Harry mit einem anderen Ärgernis zurechtkommen...

"Ah, endlich Potter!"

Sie alle zuckten zusammen, als eine massige Gestalt sich drohend aus einem Stuhl neben dem Feuer aufrichtete. Es war McLaggen.

"Ich habe Stunden auf dich gewartet", sagte er. "Ich habe gesehen, wie sie Weasley vorhin in den Krankenflügel gebracht haben; es sah nicht so aus, als könnte er in der nächsten Woche spielen."

Sie mussten ihn anstarren ehe Harry endlich begriff, dass er über Quidditch sprach. Am nächsten Samstag stand ein Spiel gegen Hufflepuff an.

"Richtig - Quidditch..." seufzte Harry. "Na ja, da du sein Ersatzmann bist, spielst du dann Hüter."

"Richtig! Hör zu, wir sollten vorher reden. Ich habe ein paar Ideen zur Strategie..."

Ichigo hüstelte als Harry ein Ächzen unterdrückte und sagte: "Eh, ich höre sie mir morgen an; jetzt bin ich ein bisschen müde..." Er verschwand so schnell, dass Ichigo hätte schwören können, dass er _Shunpo_ benutzt hatte.

Die nächsten paar Tage, überlegte er, während er in einem gemächlicheren Tempo hinterher hinkte, würden interessant werden...

Während Neuigkeiten von Rons Vergiftung ein wenig Aufruhr erzeugt hatte, verursachte es nicht den Aufschrei wie der Angriff auf Katie. Er war schließlich im Büro des Zaubertrank-Meisters und es war sehr gut möglich, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war (als ob ein _Profi_ einen solchen Unfall zugelassen hätte, hatte Ichigo gespottet). Es gab mehr Interesse am bevorstehenden Quidditch-Spiel, da es gegen Hufflepuff ging; Smith war Jäger in dem Team und das Haus Gryffindor - Ichigo eingeschlossen - wollte ihn für seine Kommentare während dieses letzten Spiels gründlich vermöbeln. Es war das erste Mal, dass Ichigo eine entschiedene Meinung zu einem Spiel hatte, und Hermine stimmte ihm zu. Smith musste verlieren, und das gründlich.

Harry wurde andererseits abwechselnd von Cormac und Lavender verfolgt. Zwischen der Nachhilfe für Draco, Hausaufgaben, dem Versuch einen Weg zu finden mit Slughorn zu reden und mit diesen beiden zurecht zu kommen - würde es Harry beinahe begrüßen von Voldemort getötet zu werden. _Beinahe_. Als sie nicht an Harry heran kamen, belästigten sie ständig Ichigo, der keineswegs genauso höflich mit seinen Versuchen war, sie loszuwerden. Und während Harry keine rohe Gewalt gegen McLaggen anwenden konnte - wie Ron oft sagte, hatte er die Größe eines Trolls - konnte Ichigo das wenn nötig, und er hatte in der Vergangenheit bewiesen, dass er mehr als in der Lage war, ihn grob anzugehen. Genau genommen - freute er sich tatsächlich darauf, es wieder zu tun und ertappte sich dabei, dass er unbewusst die Fingerknöchel knacken ließ, wenn der Idiot in der Nähe war.

Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was ihn mehr nervte - McLaggens Andeutungen, dass er ein besserer ständiger Hüter sein würde, seine Kritik an den anderen Spielern (Tatsuki drohte, mehr als ein paar Knochen zu brechen) oder seine behämmerten Trainingspläne. Harry, dem von Ichigo und Tatsuki der Rücken gestärkt wurde, erinnerte ihn ständig daran, dass er, Harry, der Teamkapitän war, nicht McLaggen. Selbst Rukia hatte einmal direkt mit einem Klatscher auf ihn gezielt - nachdem er ihre Zielgenauigkeit kritisiert hatte. Nicht besonders klug bei einem rachsüchtigen Winzling, der immer noch wegen seines Annäherungsversuchs sauer auf ihn war...

Was Lavender anging... sie versuchte, mit jedem der zuhören mochte, über Ron zu reden. Zuerst sagte niemand etwas zu ihr, was sie völlig nervte. Aber nachdem sie über diese wahrgenommene Beleidigung hinweg gekommen war, versuchte sie sie in die Ecke zu drängen, um über Rons Gefühle zu reden - eingehend. Und zwar eingehender, als sich sowohl Harry als auch Ichigo wohl dabei fühlten.

"Geh einfach zu Ron und rede mit ihm darüber!" explodierte Ichigo endlich, der von ihr total gefrustet war.

"Er schläft immer!" schoss sie genauso frustriert zurück.

"Huh?" beide Jungen waren überrascht, da Ron immer höchst aufmerksam war, wenn sie hoch gingen um ihn zu besuchen. Nachdem sie ihr entkommen waren, sah Ichigo Harry an und sagte mit einem leisen Knurren: "Ich werde ihn umbringen."

"Stell dich hinten an."

Es kam so weit, dass sie entweder den Unterricht oder die Jungentoiletten dafür verwendeten, ihnen zu entkommen. Rukia und Tatsuki waren ebenfalls bereit, bei den beiden körperlichen Schaden anzurichten... Ichigo konnte sich gerade so vorstellen, sie sehr Karin sich bei Yuzu und Toshiro beschwerte - da Toshiro anfing, McLaggen ebenfalls ziemlich grimmige Blicke zuzuwerfen und es angefangen hatte, dass sich Eis an den Wänden bildete, sobald er in der Nähe war. Ein totsicherer Hinweis darauf, dass etwas den Kommandanten der Zehnten Kompanie verärgerte.

Es wurde langsam unsicher, ob er als pelzige Kreatur, mit allen Knochen im Leib gebrochen oder als Eisskulptur enden würde.

Am Tag des Quidditch-Spiels ging Ichigo früh los, um sich zu Hermine (einer tatsächlich viel glücklicheren Hermine als Gesellschaft), Neville, Dean und Seamus auf der Tribühne zu gesellen, während Harry in letzter Minute Ron besuchte.

"Liegt es an mir", sagte er zu der Gruppe, "oder habt ihr auch dieses vage Gefühl von - Grauen?"

Die anderen sahen einander an und nickten. "Jaah, weiß aber nicht warum..." antwortete ihm Seamus.

"Ich schon", Peakes, der mit Cootes vor ihnen stand, drehte sich um. "Es ist McLaggen. Er denkt, dass er der Kapitän ist - und dass er jede Position besser spielen kann als du."

"Wobei Harry ihn die ganze Woche lang daran erinnert hat, dass er es nicht ist und es nicht kann", seufzte Ichigo.

"Du musst ihn nur zu der Liste der Leute hinzufügen, die du in Kaninchen verwandeln musst", neckte ihn Dean.

"Wenn das so weiter geht, wird das die gesamte Schule", sagte Ichigo trocken, was sie alle zum Lachen brachte.

Sie sahen zu, wie die beiden Mannschaften auf das Feld flitzten und ihnen blieben die Münder offen stehen, asl eine verträumte Stimme über das Stadion schwebte.

"Und das ist Smith mit dem Quaffel", _Luna_ kommentierte? _Wirklich_? Sie erlaubten ihr - "Er hat das letzte Mal kommentiert und es geschafft, ganz Gryffindor zu verärgern. Ginny Weasley ist in ihn hineingeflogen, möglicherweise absichtlich, und Ichigo hat geschworen, ihn dafür, dass er Rukia beleidigt hat, in etwas kleines und pelziges zu verwandeln... Soweit ich weiß sind eine Menge Wetten darüber in der Schwebe, wann er es tatsächlich tut... Ich habe selber einen Sickel im Topf..."

"Oh mein Gott", würgte Ichigo heraus. Er sah die anderen an. " _Wetten_?"

Alle nickten und Neville meldete sich mit: "Ich habe auch fünf Knuts eingezahlt!" zu Wort.

Ichigo starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während Hermine neben ihm leise gluckste.

"Oh, und jetzt hat Ginny ihm den Quaffel abgenommen, ich mag sie, sie ist sehr nett..."

Ichigo kämpfte darum nicht zu lachen, aber es würde schwierig werden. Dies sollte ein interessantes Spiel werden...

"Aber jetzt hat ihr dieser wirklich große Hufflepuff den Quaffel abgenommen, oh, das war raffiniert, ich kann mich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern, Bibble - Buggins -"

"Cadwallader!" Professor McGonagalls Stimme dröhnte von neben Luna über den Lautsprecher. Da drehte Ichigo durch - aber alle anderen auch. Allerdings...

McLaggen war so sehr damit beschäftigt, Ginny dafür herunterzuputzen, dass sie Cadwallader den Quaffel hatte stehlen lassen, dass er es zuließ, dass derselbe Spieler hinter seinem Rücken traf. Dies brachte Harry dazu, ihm mit rotem Gesicht etwas zuzurufen - etwas, schätzte Ichigo, das möglicherweise nicht sehr nett war. Zum einen putzte McLaggen Harrys Freundin herunter; zum anderen - hatte er immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass Hufflepuff getroffen hatte.

"Und jetzt hat Harry Potter einen Streit mit seinem Hüter", sagte Luna gleichmütig. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm dabei hilft den Schnatz zu finden, aber das könnte nur eine List sein..."

"Das wird schlimm..." sagte Hermine unheilverheißend, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.

"Denkst du?" erwiderte Seamus. "Du solltest ihn beim Training sehen."

"Nein danke, ich bin ihm die ganze Woche über ausgewichen", sagte Ichigo trocken. "Er denkt, dass er Harry davon überzeugen kann, ihn anstelle von Ron dauerhaft zum Hüter zu ernennen." Mehrere Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn und starrten ihn ungläubig an.

"Wie bitte?" sagte Cootes und blinzelte ihn an. "Ist er wahnsinnig?"

Ichigo nickte. "Jaah -" Irgendwie hatte McLaggen es bequemerweise geschafft zu vergessen, dass Ichigo ihn in den Krankenflügel geschickt hatte, weil er sich an Rukia heran gemacht hatte. Er stand kurz davor, wieder dort zu landen... einfach, weil er nervte.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf das Spiel gezogen. Ginny und Demelza hatten beide getroffen, Cadwallader aber auch; Luna allerdings schien am Spielstand nicht besonders interessiert zu sein. Sie machte auf Dinge wie seltsam geformte Wolken aufmerksam, redete über die Reise nach Japan während des Sommers, und war besonders beredt über die Tatsache, dass Smith es nicht geschafft hatte, den Quaffel mehr als eine Minute lang zu halten (insbesondere Karin hatte es auf ihn abgesehen und war eine besondere Plage, wann immer er den Quaffel hatte), und spekulierte darüber, dass er an 'Verlierer-Zipperlein' litt.

 _Ich frage mich, was für einen Gesichtsausdruck Uryu gerade hat_ , fragte sich Ichigo, während er ein Lachen unterdrückte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Toshiro es ihm später erzählen würde. Er vergötterte Luna wie eine Schwester, sie war eine wahrhaft wunderbare Person, aber manchmal fragte er sich, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging...

"Siebzig-Vierzig Hufflepuff!" unterbrach Professor McGonagalls Stimme das träumerische Selbstgespräch.

"Oh, tatsächlich?" sagte Luna vage. "Hatte ich nicht bemerkt. Oh schaut, der Hüter von Gryffindor hat sich den Schläger eines der Treiber geschnappt - oh je, es ist der von Rukia - das wird nicht gut ankommen..."

Ichigos Augen wurden groß und er fühlte, wie ein roter Schleier seine Sicht verfärbte.

 _ **:Dieser miese kleine - er legt sich mit der Königin an! Lassen wir ihm das durchgehen?:**_

 _Oh, nein..._

Ichigo machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, Hichigos verärgertes Knurren zu unterdrücken; er kämpfte ebenfalls mit einem verärgerten Knurren. Er spürte, mehr als er es sah, dass die anderen ihn besorgt ansahen; McLaggen hatte in der Tat die Torpfosten verlassen; und aus unbekannten Gründen hatte er Rukia ihren Schläger abgenommen und demonstrierte ihr anscheindend, wie man den Klatscher richtig in Richtung des näherkommenden Cadwallader schlug. Ichigo konnte selbst aus der Entfernung sehen, wie der Zorn in ihren violetten Augen aufblitzte.

Sie würde ihn umbringen - wenn Harry es nicht für sie tat.

"Wirst du ihr wohl ihren Schläger zurück geben und zu den Torpfosten zurück gehen!" hörte die gesamte Menge Harry den Ersatzhüter anbrüllen, während er auf ihn zu flog - was er vorhatte, wusste noch nicht einmal Ichigo. Im selben Moment vollführte McLaggen einen riesigen, nachdrücklichen Schlag gegen den Klatscher und traf ihn falsch -

"Nein!" schrie Hermine zusammen mit einer ganzen Menge anderer Leute. Ichigo streckte die Hand aus, aber der _Kido_ -Zauber verließ nie seine Lippen. Momo war viel schneller als jeder von ihnen, oder selbst Ginny, die panisch mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ihren stürzenden Freund zuflog, oder sogar Professor Dumbledore. Ein riesiges, sternenförmiges Kissen aus _Reishi_ erschien, das an mehreren Türmen verankert war, und fing den Kapitän des Gryffindor-Teams auf, ehe er zu Boden stürzen konnte. Ginny sprang ihm buchstäblich von ihrem Besen nach, sie wollte verzweifelt sehen wie es ihm ging und rief immer wieder seinen Namen.

Ichigo sah zu diesem Zeitpunkt rot. In seiner inneren Welt heulte Hichigo vergnügt, trieb ihn an... und noch nicht einmal Zangetsu versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Genau genommen - war er in dieser Sache verdächtig still. Das heulende Gelächter der Slytherins über das Lustspiel an Fehlern zu dem das Spiel wegen McLaggens Arroganz geworden war - verstummte plötzlich, als sie Lunas nächste fröhlichen Worte hörten.

"Oh, ich frage mich, zu was für einem winzig kleinen Tier er gleich werden wird..."

Alle Augen im Stadion schwenkten dahin, wo Ichigo hoch auf die Wand gesprungen war, auf deren Kante er leicht balancierte, den Zauberstab direkt auf sein ahnungsloses Opfer gerichtet, und für die nächsten Sekunden wagte niemand zu atmen oder sogar zu blinzeln aus Angst, etwas zu verpassen.

Alle Spieler, sogar Tatsuki, die in McLaggens Richtung unterwegs gewesen war um Rukia zu helfen indem sie ihm den eigenen Schläger über den Kopf zog, bewegten sich schleunigst aus der Schusslinie.

"Ichigo -" wisperte Hermine, aber sie machte keine Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten.

Andererseits tat es auch keiner der Professoren.

#

Harry hob vorsichtig den Kopf und stellte fest, dass Ron ihn angrinste. Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Ron legte den Finger vor die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ginny war auf seiner rechten Seite und sie half ihm, sich aufzusetzen, wobei sie ihm schnelle aber heftig umarmte. Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und fühlte einen dicken Turban aus Verbänden.

"Schädelbruch", hauchte Ginny ihm ins Ohr.

Die Vorhänge um sein Bett waren zugezogen und Hermine bemannte sie. Sie zeigte allerdings ein übertriebenes Interesse an etwas, das außerhalb dieses Umkreises vor sich ging.

"Ich bringe -" brachte Harry mühsam heraus, nur dass Ginny ihm den Finger auf die Lippen presste. Sie und Ron halfen ihm zu den Vorhängen und alle vier spähten hinaus.

Die Professoren Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall waren um den zornig und finster drein blickenden Ichigo geschart, der einen bockigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte - jedenfalls dachte Harry das. Jedenfalls war er noch grimmiger als sein normaler finsterer Blick.

"Mr. Kurosaki -" sagte Professor McGonagall müde.

"Nein."

"Sie können nicht einfach -"

" _Nein."_

Sie warf die Hände in die Luft und wandte sich an Snape. "Reden Sie ihm gut zu!"

"Nein."

"Severus!"

" _Ich_ bin nicht sein Hauslehrer", Snape grinste tatsächlich vor Vergnügen; Harry musste sich den Kopf stärker als gedacht angeschlagen haben, wenn er das sah. Der Professor schien sich tatsächlich gut zu amüsieren.

"Albus -"

"Ich befürchte, Minerva, dass wir feststecken, bis jemand diesen _Kido_ -Schild durchdringen kann. Selbst Mr. Hitsugaya, Miss Hinamori und Miss Kuchiki zusammen konnten ihn nicht entfernen."

Harry dachte, dass er die Professorin etwas in der Richtung hatte murmeln hören, dass sie sich nicht besonders angestrengt hatten; dann fragte sie: "Sein Großvater?"

Professor Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich befürchte, dass Yama im Moment niemanden entbehren kann", Professor Dumbledore klang verstimmt darüber. "Wenigstens niemanden, der stark genug ist, um dieses Schild durchdringen zu können. Nur drei Personen sind tatsächlich qualifiziert, und sie sind im Moment ziemlich beschäftigt."

"Strafarbeiten -"

"Gut", fiel ihr Ichigo ins Wort. "Ich mache Strafarbeiten. Wenn sie mir die geben wollen bis zum Ende des Jahres. Aber ich verwandele diesen arroganten Arsch nicht zurück, bis ich denke, dass er seine Lektion gelernt hat." Er drehte sich um und sah Professor Dumbledore aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Und Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass Opa niemanden schicken wird. Er kennt mich zu gut - und er kann sich denken, dass ich einen verdammt guten Grund habe, wenn ich den Esel gebe und auf stur stelle. Ich könnte drauf wetten, dass er Ihnen das sogar selber gesagt hat - nachdem er gelacht hat. Und der Einzige, der diesen Schild durchdringen _kann_ ist Hachigen, weil es einer von seinen ist - Tessai und dieser andere Typ - Mist, ich kann mich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern 1) - wüssten gar nicht, wo sie anfangen sollen. Na ja, Tessai vielleicht. Der andere Typ nicht."

Professor Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Tatsache ist, dass er das getan hat. Und nachdem ich erklärt habe, was passiert ist... sagte er, dass der Junge besser damit bedient ist, ein paar Tage als Ratte zu leben, anstatt dass Miss Arisawa und Miss Kuchiki ihn beinahe tot prügeln."

"Möglicherweise bringt Rukia ihn immer noch um", merkte Ichigo mit einem befriedigtem Gesichtsausdruck. "Das ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, warum sie versucht hat, durch meinen Schild zu kommen - damit sie über ihn herfallen kann."

Professor Snape hüstelte, was für Harry verdächtig wie ein Lachen klang (Snape - _lachte_? Wie stark _hatte_ er sich den Kopf angeschlagen?) und Professor McGonagall schürzte vor Missvergnügen die Lippen.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Sie können nicht einfach Schüler in Tiere verwandeln, nur weil sie Sie verärgern."

"Natürlich nicht", konterte er. "Ich habe ihn aus mehreren Gründen in eine Ratte verwandelt. Erstens habei ich ihm nicht wirklich verziehen, dass er sich früher im Jahr an Rukia herangemacht hat; zweitens hatte ich keine Gelegenheit, etwas nach Professor Slughorns Weihnachtsparty zu unternehmen, als er sich Hermine gegenüber wie ein absoluter Flegel benommen hat; drittens war er die ganze Woche über ein Plagegeist wegen Quidditch und hat sowohl Harry als auch mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben; und schlussendlich hätte er Harry mit diesem Klatscher wirklich umbringen können. Einen halben Zoll weiter nach links, und wir würden sein Begräbnis abhalten", schoss er zornig zurück. "Sie vergessen, dass mein Vater Arzt ist - ich habe beim Helfen im Lauf der Jahre einiges aufgeschnappt. Wir haben außerdem ein ziemliches Glück, dass Momo so schnell mit _Kido_ ist, dass sie diesen _Tsuriboshi_ 2) errichtet hat, ehe er sehr weit gefallen war. Ein Sturz zusätzlich zu dem angebrochenen Schädel wäre sehr, sehr schlimm gewesen - tatsächlich wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich tödlich gewesen." Er zwang die drei Professoren zum Wegsehen. "Also, wie würden Sie McLaggen bestrafen? Irgendetwas? Nichts?" er starrte wütend, während McGonagall und Dumbledore ein wenig zappelten, aber Snape schien die gesamte Szene zu genießen und war außen vor - möglicherweise weil er dem, was Ichigo getan hatte, zustimmte. "Lassen Sie mich raten - möglicherweise Strafarbeiten? Das hätte ihn nichts gelehrt. Ich wette aber, dass er auf diese Weise etwas lernt." Ichigo stiefelte an ihnen vorbei und dann aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus, was Harry den Blick auf das frei gab, was sich hinter ihm befunden hatte - ein leuchtendes Viereck mit einer panisch herum rennenden - nackten, sehr hässlichen Ratte.

 _Nackt?_

Harry musste sich mit der Hand den Mund zu halten, um sich davon abzuhalten laut los zu lachen. Dies war besser als alles, was er McLaggen hätte antun können. Er würde sich etwas ausdenken müssen, wie er sich bei seinem Freund dafür bedanken konnte...

"Du gehst besser wieder ins Bett", sagte Hermine, nachdem die drei Professoren gegangen waren. Snape war der letzte gewesen, nachdem er McLaggen einen langen, ziemlich befriedigten Blick zugeworfen hatte. Anscheinend konnte er den arroganten Troll nicht besser leiden als der Rest von ihnen. Oder es war die Befriedigung, einen Gryffindor in eine Ratte verwandelt zu sehen.

"Na gut - erzähl mir, was passiert ist", sagte er, während er ihrem Befehl gehorchte. Manchmal war es besser zu tun, was Hermine ihm sagte, anstatt mit ihr zu streiten.

"Tja, ich konnte das Spiel von hier drinnen hören - und ich sage wir sollten Luna ab jetzt als Kommentatorin behalten - _Verlierer-Zipperlein_ ", Ron gluckste bei der Erinnerung. "Wir könnten eine Unterschriftensammlung starten..."

"Der Klatscher hat dich genau hier getroffen", Ginny legte sanft ihren Finger auf seine Stirn, "und du bist gefallen wie ein Stein. Ich dachte, du wärst tot - ich habe versucht dich zu fangen, aber dann ist dieses große, federnde _Kido_ -Netz aufgetaucht und du bist darauf gelandet. Rukia sagte, dass es Momo war, und ich schätze, dass sie es irgendwie wissen muss -"

"Sie konnte es an ihrem _Reiatsu_ erkennen", sagte Hermine beiläufig, "weil jeder ein anderes _Reiatsu_ hat, es ist wie ein Fingerabdruck..." Ron und Ginny starrten sie ausdruckslos an, aber Harry nickte, Momo hatte es ihm in einer ihrer Unterrichtsstunden erklärt. "Zuerst dachte ich, dass Rukia und Tatsuki McLaggen umbringen würden - aber dann ist Ichigo auf die Wand geklettert: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er das geschafft hat, die Wand ist so dünn. Ich denke, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können, nicht einmal Slytherin hat den Hauch eines Geräusches von sich gegeben, und sie hatten hysterisch gelacht, als du getroffen wurdest."

" _Oh, ich frage mich, zu was für einem winzig kleinen Tier er gleich werden wird..."_ Ron machte Lunas verträumte Stimme perfekt nach und fiel hysterisch lachend in sein Bett zurück. Ginny sah für einen Moment tatsächlich aufgebracht aus.

"Ich habe die ganze Sache verpasst - ich war bei dir", seufzte Ginny. "Ich wünschte wirklich, dass ich es gesehen hätte, es geschieht ihm recht", sie blickte hinüber und warf der McLaggen-Ratte einen giftigen Blick zu.

"Und dann klang es, als ob alle lachen würden, sogar Luna", Ron wischte sich die Augen und fuhr fort: "Sie haben dich und _ihn_ kurz danach rein gebracht."

"Wie war der Spielstand?"

Die drei sahen einander an, als wollten sie es ihm nicht sagen.

"Ihr könnt es mir ruhig sagen, ich finde es sowieso heraus."

"Es war - 320-60."

"Großartig", sagte Harry wild und warf dem verwandelten McLaggen einen wütenden Blick zu. "Ich werde ihn umbringen."

"Mach das lieber, bevor er zurückverwandelt wird, er ist so groß wie ein Troll", riet ihm Ron. "Nur Ichigo kann ihn besiegen, wenn er ein Mensch ist. Oder ist er ein Mensch? Vielleicht ist er ein Halbmensch? Halbtroll? Das würde erklären, warum er so einen Dickschädel hat."

"Beleidige die Trolle nicht, Ron", rügte Hermine. Dann kicherten alle und drehten sich zu der Ratte um.

"Das ist wirklich eine hässliche Ratte."

"Nacktmull 3)", sagte Hermine müßig. "Ichigo hat's mir gesagt."

"Ah." Harry würde es später nachschlagen müssen um herauszufinden, warum Ichigo das ausgewählt hatte - außer der Tatsache, dass es einfach potthässlich war.

M. Pomfrey eilte zu ihm hinüber und drückte ihn nach unten. "Schlafen Sie, ruhen Sie sich aus. Sie werden über Nacht hier bleiben, und sollten sich eine Weile nicht anstrengen."

"Zählt _das_ umzubringen", Harry deutete auf die Ratte, "als Anstrengung?"

"Ja, das tut es. Jetzt schlafen Sie."

Harry seufzte. "Na gut."

Ginny küsste Harry schnell, ehe sie mit Hermine weg ging, was Ron mit Harry zurück ließ. Dies gab ihm die Gelegenheit, ihn bei allem auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen; der war verständlicherweise verärgert, dass er außen vor geblieben war.

"Was hätte ich machen sollen, _Won-Won_?" schoss Harry ein bisschen wild zurück, was Ron zusammenzucken ließ. "Ich habe Hermine dafür gebraucht, und ihr zwei habt nicht miteinander geredet. Zum Henker, du hast so viel Zeit mit Lav-Lav verbracht, dass ich dich kaum gesehen habe; und ich kann dir sagen, Ichigo wurde langsam mit euch beiden genauso frustriert." Harry funkelte seinen Freund an. "Wir waren echt versucht, euch an den Kraken zu verfüttern, weil ihr euch wie ein Paar von ihnen verhalten habt."

Ron zuckte zusammen. "War ich so schlimm?"

"Ja, du warst so schlimm."

"Tut mir leid, Kumpel." Man musste ihm zugute halten, dass es Ron tatsächlich leid zu tun schien, wie er sich benommen hatte.

"Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und hör auf, dich schlafend zu stellen - trenn dich entweder von ihr oder nicht. Nur - ehe sie mich in den Wahnsinn treibt, oder McLaggen eine Käfigpartnerin bekommt."

"Das ist mal ein Gedanke! Denkst du, dass man Ichigo bestechen kann?" fragte Ron strahlend.

"Geh schlafen, Ron", sagte Harry müde und rollte sich herum. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er diese Diskussion führte.

Oder dass McLaggen zwanzig Fuß entfernt in einem _Kido_ -Schild eingeschlossen war - und einen sehr nackten und potthässlichen Nager perfekt imitierte.

#

Ichigo betrat einen Turm der, zu seiner Überraschung, voller Leute - und totenstill war. Er konnte sich nicht an ein Mal erinnern, dass es in Gryffindor so ruhig gewesen war, dass man die Ravenclaws drüben in ihrem Turm hören konnte. Es war unheimlich.

"Eh..." er stutzte und starrte in die Runde - und es waren alle, von den Erstklässlern bis hoch zur Siebten. Und alle starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Wie geht's Harry?" fragte Demelza ihn endlich und brach die Stille. Colin Creevey hatte die Kamera bereit und auf ihn gerichtet... aber wofür?

"Er kommt in Ordnung, M. Pomfrey hat ihn ohne Probleme geheilt. Es war ein Schädelbruch; er hatte Glück... Sie behält ihn über Nacht da, nur zur Vorsicht", erwiderte er, seine Augen wanderten über alle, die ihn anstarrten.

"Und McLaggen?" fragte Dean. "Was ist mit _ihm_?" die Abneigung in seiner Stimme war offensichtlich. Ichigo hob eine Augenbraue, da sich die Abneigung auf den Gesichtern von vielen seiner Hauskameraden widerspiegelte.

"Was ist mit ihm?" wiederholte Ichigo, verwirrt darüber, was er gefragt wurde.

"Ist er noch eine Ratte?" bohrte Seamus nach. _Oh, er auch_...

"Natürlich", antwortete Ichigo. Dachten sie wirklich, er würde sich irgendeiner Art Druck beugen und ihn so schnell wieder zurückverwandeln?

Der Raum brach in lauten Jubel aus während Colin grinsend ein Foto von ihm schoss und Ichigo sich in der Situation wiederfand, dass ihm jemand auf den Rücken klopfte und jemand anderes ihm ein Butterbier in die Hand drückte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaffte es endlich, sich einen Weg zur Couch hinüber zu bahnen, wo Rukia auf ihn wartete.

"Hast du Strafarbeiten bekommen?" fragte sie ihn.

"Angedroht, aber bis jetzt nein."

"Also - wann wirst du ihn raus lassen?" Ein blutdürstiges Leuchten war in ihre Augen getreten; also hatte er Recht gehabt - sie hatte es auf ihn abgesehen.

"Wenn mir danach ist", konterte er. "Und ich denke, dass er vielleicht ein bisschen Demut gelernt hat."

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass das wirklich passiert, oder?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Kann man nie wissen..." er starrte sie einen langen Moment an, ehe sie beide die Köpfe schüttelten und gemeinsam sagten: "Nee, wird nie passieren."

Sie streckte die Hand aus und drehte eine Haarlocke um ihren Finger. Es wurde länger, wie sie feststellte und sich fragte, wann er sich zuletzt hatte die Haare schneiden lassen. Es sah langsam so aus wie damals als er aus dem Dangai gekommen war, kurzs bevor er sich Aizen gestellt hatte...

"Winky", sagte er plötzlich. Die Hauselfe erschien fast augenblicklich.

"Ja, Master Ichigo?" Sie sah strahlend zu ihm hoch.

"Würdest du bitte ein paar Botschaften für mich übermitteln?" fragte er, zu ihr hinunter lächelnd.

"Natürlich, Master Ichigo!"

"Sag Momo - gute Arbeit und schnell gedacht", er musste wirklich ihre ausgezeichneten Reflexe seiner Vizekommandantin anerkennen; Harry hätte möglicherweise sterben können, hätte sie nicht so schnell gehandelt. Winky nickte. "Und sag Luna -" er dachte einen Moment lang nach. "Sag ihr, dass das der beste und interessanteste Quidditch-Kommentar war, den ich je gehört habe."

"Ja, Master Ichigo!"

Rukia seufzte. "Ich habe ihren Kommentar kaum gehört", sagte sie, während sie immer noch mit seinem Haar spielte.

"Er war sicherlich - einzigartig."

Sie beugte sich herüber. "Ihr nehmt nicht an..."

"Was?"

"Willst du in den Raum der Wünsche gehen?"

Ichigo grinste sie an. "Ich dachten schon, du fragst nie."

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

1) Der Typ, an dessen Namen Ichigo sich nicht erinnern kann? Der aktuelle Kommandant des _Kido_ Corps. Ich habe ihm keinen Namen gegeben und ich weiß nicht, ob Kubo einen Namen für den aktuellen Kommandanten geplant hat, ober ob es überhaupt einen gibt, also...

 _2) **Bakudo 37 Tsuriboshi**_ **(** _ **Hängender Stern**_ **)** \- Erschafft ein sternförmiges Kissen aus spiritueller Energie, das sich mit "Seilen" aus spirituellen Partikeln an in der Nähe befindliche Objekte verankert. Es kann fallende Gegenstände aufhalten und verhält sich wie ein Sicherheitsnetz. Die Beschwörungsformel ist unbekannt. Momo hat es während des Kampfes im falschen Karakura angewendet um Matsumoto zu retten und Kira hat es nur Augenblicke später verwendet, um Momo zu retten.

3) **Der Nacktmull** ( _Heterocephalus glaber_ ) auf Englisch "Naked Mole Rat", auch "Sand Puppy" oder "Desert Mole Rat" genannt, ist ein grabendes Nagetier, das in Teilen Ostafrikas heimisch ist. Er hat einige höchst ungewöhnliche physische Eigenschaften, einschließlich einem Mangel von Schmerzempfinden der Haut und einem sehr langsamen Metabolismus, die es ihm ermöglichen, in einer ansonsten rauen unterirdischen Umgebung zu gedeihen. Typische Individuen sind zwischen 8 und 10 cm lang und wiegen zwischen 30 und 35 Gramm. Königinnen sind größer und können deutlich mehr als 50 Gramm wiegen, die größten erreichen 80 Gramm. Sie sind gut an ihre unterirdische Existenz angepasst. Ihre Augen sind ziemlich klein und ihre Sehschärfe ist schwach. Ihre Beine sind dünn und kurz; allerdings sind sie sehr gut in der Lage, sich unterirdisch fortzubewegen und können sich genause schnell vorwärts wie rückwärts bewegen. Ihre großen, vorstehenden Zähne werden zum Graben verwendet und die Lippen sind direkt hinter den Zähnen durch Hautfalten verschlossen um zu verhindern, dass sie beim Graben Erde ins Maul bekommen. Sie haben wenig Haar (daher der umgangssprachliche Name) und runzlige rosafarbene oder gelbliche Haut. de(x)wikipedia(x)org/wiki/Nacktmull


	37. Kapitel 37

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Das nächste Kapitel ist online; nicht viel als Vorwort zu sagen [...] Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Feiertage.  
Oh, und M. steht für Madame. Ich bin faul geworden :P  
Wie immer gehört mir weder Bleach noch HP, aber mir gehört die Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Danke.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Ich hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Weihnachtstage und das Christkind / der Weihnachtsmann war fleißig :-)  
Kommt gut ins neue Jahr!  
In den eckigen Klammern oben standen Bemerkungen von Eradona , die jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielen.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
 _:Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht:_  
 _Ichigo redet mit Zangetsu/Hichigo_  
 _ **:Der innere Hollow spricht:**_

* * *

 **Kapitel 37**

Luna fing Ron und Harry auf ihrem Weg zum Frühstück ab, nachdem sie von M. Pomfrey entlassen worden waren; sie wurden von Ginny, Hermine, Ichigo, Tatsuki und Rukia begleitet. Sie musste ihre Tasche durchwühlen, wobei sie ein großes, grünes, zwiebelartiges Ding Ron und einen Beutel von etwas anderem Hermine zuwarf, ehe sie eine Schriftrolle hervor zog, die sie Harry präsentierte. Er wusste sofort, was es war und mit einem schnellen Blick zu Ichigo, der kurz nickte, stopfte er sie in seine Tasche.

"Netter Kommentar!" grinste Ron Luna an, während er den zwiebelartigen Gegenstand mit einiger Neugierten in den Händen hin und her drehte.

"Du machst dich lustig -"

"Nein! Wirklich - ich fand ihn richtig gut!" beharrte er ernsthaft. "Ich mochte das 'Verlierer-Zipperlein" und der letzte Kommentar direkt bevor Ichigo McLaggen verwandelt hat - ich wusste genau, was passieren würde... sogar ohne da zu sein -" Er starrte auf den Gegenstand hinunter. "Ehm - was ist das?" fragte er endlich, da er beschloss, nicht länger zu raten.

"Oh, das ist eine Spulenwurzel. Ich habe sie für Orihime besorgt, um Schluck-Plimpies abzuwehren."

Hinter ihrem Rücken schlug Tatsuki die Hand vor das Gesicht, Rukia seufzte, Ichigo schüttelte nur den Kopf, Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu lachen und Hermine verdrehte die Augen himmelwärts. Luna und Orihime hatten anscheinend viel gemeinsam - auf sehr viele Arten waren sie Seelenschwestern.

"Wisst ihr", sagte Ron, als Luna davon hüpfte. "Sie ist mir ans Herz gewachsen. Sie ist seltsam, aber auf eine sehr gute -" er schluckte, als er sah, dass Lavender Brown mit einem grollenden Gesichtsausdruck am Fuß der Treppe stand. "Ehm... hi."

"Ah - wir sehen dich dann unten beim Frühstück", sagte Ichigo, ergriff Rukias Hand und eilte davon, die anderen dicht auf den Fersen. Sie konnte hören, wie Lavender Ron eine Standpauke hielt, als sie flohen.

Beim Frühstück hatte sich Rons Gesichtsausdruck nicht aufgehellt, während er neben Lavender saß. Sie schienen nichts zueinander zu sagen, und der Rest von ihnen - vor allem Hermine - ignorierte die beiden, obwohl sie anscheinend wegen der Wendung der Ereignisse recht schadenfroh zu sein schien. Sie war in so guter Stimmung, dass sie sogar Harrys Hausaufgaben fertig machte. Sie hatte sich geweigert ihm zu helfen, weil Ron sie bekommen würde... wodurch es an Ichigo gewesen war, ihn zu unterstützen. Allerdings waren die Tage mit Professor Dumbledore hart, da Ichigo seine eigenen erledigen musste um auch dort sein zu können, also verbrachte er üblicherweise seine Nachmittage mit Hausaufgaben, damit er, falls er Harry und Ron helfen musste, frei war. Heute allerdings - er warf Hermine einen sehr dankbaren Blick zu, als er aus dem Turm huschte.

Harry fragte sich, warum Ichigo gesagt hatte, dass er ihn dort treffen würde... es sei denn, er wollte sicherstellen, dass sein Körper nicht gestört wurde. Das war etwas, das er Ichigo noch fragen wollte. Was passierte mit seinem Körper während einer 'Astralprojektion'? Wo ließ er ihn? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn nicht im Gryffindor-Turm lassen konnte.

Ichigo stand vor der Tür als Harry mit einem Gesichtsausdruck ankam, als hätte er gerade einen besonders sauren Zitronenbonbon gelutscht.

"Was -"

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür von einer zerzausten Professor Trelawney aufgerissen.

"AHA!" Sie starrte Harry an und zeigte dramatisch mit dem Finger auf ihn, während sie Ichigo ignorierte. Tatsächlich war ihr Finger nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt. "Das ist also der Grund dafür, dass ich kurzerhand aus Ihrem Büro geworfen werde, Dumbledore?"

"Meine liebe Sybill", sagte Professor Dumbledore müde. "Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, das noch einmal mit Ihnen durchzugehen. Harry hat einen Termin - Sie nicht."

"Na gut", sie warf den Kopf zurück und sagte mit einem Schniefen: "Wenn Sie den Klepper nicht des Hauses verweisen wollen, dann sei es so." Sie tapste unsicher an Harry vorbei, wobei sie eine Wolke Sherry-Dämpfe hinter sich ließ und auf der Treppe beinahe über einen ihrer Fransenschals stolperte.

"Kommt herein, Jungs, und schließt die Tür."

"Sie hat dich nicht gesehen..." sagte Harry der Ichigo anblinzelte und sich dann daran erinnerte, dass nicht alle im letzten Jahr Toshiro bei ihrem ersten DA-Treffen gesehen hatten... Und es hatte geschienen, als ob ein paar der Todesser im Ministerium sie auch nicht hatten sehen können, während andere es konnten.

"Nicht jeder hat die Fähigkeit", gab Ichigo zu. Er sah zu Professor Dumbledore hinüber. "Also - sie ist immer noch nicht glücklich über Firenze?"

"Nein. Beide wären außerhalb der Schlossmauern nicht sicher und Sybill weiß immer noch nicht, dass sie die Prophezeiung über Harry und Voldemort gemacht hat." Professor Dumbledore seufzte. "Aber ihr seid nicht hier, um über meine Personalprobleme zu reden. Habt ihr es geschafft, die Erinnerung von Professor Slughorn zu bekommen?"

"Ah..." Harry zuckte zusammen und Ichigo betrachtete einen Fleck auf dem Boden.

"Ich verstehe", Professor Dumbledore starrte die beiden an.

"Wir haben versucht, das Problem zu brainstormen", sagte Ichigo plötzlich. "Uryu, Toshiro, Hermine, wir zwei..." er seufzte. "Wir dachten wir hätten etwas als wir Ron zu ihm gebracht haben, um ihn von dem Liebestrank zu heilen..."

"Jaah - wir hatten irgendwie einen Treffer, als er diese Flasche Met hervorgeholt hat - man macht ihn betrunken und gut gelaunt -" Harry zog eine Grimasse. "Aber dann wurde Ron vergiftet."

"Natürlich, das hat Sie völlig vergessen lassen zu versuchen, die Erinnerung zu bekommen, sehr verständlich. Das ist natürlich zu erwarten. Allerdings hätte ich gedacht, dass sobald klar war, dass Mr. Weasley sich vollständig erholen würde, Sie ihren Intellekt wieder auf die Aufgabe richten."

Ichigo zog eine Grimasse während Harry bei dem enttäuschten Klang in Professor Dumbledores Stimme wieder zusammenzuckte.

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt - nun ja, waren wir damit beschäftigt, Vermeide McLaggen zu spielen", zuckte Ichigo die Achseln. Es war keine gute Erklärung, aber es war die einzige, die sie hatten.

"Oder Vermeide Lavender", fügte Harry hinzu. "Es ist ein wenig schwierig, wenn man sich auf dem Jungenklo versteckt."

"Ich verstehe."

Ichigo starrte wieder zu Boden. Harry fing an, sich merklich unwohl zu fühlen.

"Es tut mir leid, Sir", sagte er. "Ich hätte mich mehr anstrengen sollen. Ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht darum gebeten hätten, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

"Danke, dass du das sagst, Harry", nickte Professor Dumbledore. " Weißt du, es hat wenig Sinn, dass wir uns ohne die Erinnerung hiernach wiedertreffen."

"Ich werde sie besorgen", nickte Harry. "Dank Ichigos Mutter weiß ich, was ein Horkrux ist. Ich denke, ich weiß genau, was sie bei Professor Slughorn suchen."

Bei Erwähnung von Masakis Namen war Professor Dumbledore überrascht zusammengezuckt. Ichigo schmunzelte. "Ein Lob auf meine Mutter und ihre Tagebücher."

"Ich verstehe", nickte er, während er Ichigo einen langen Blick zuwarf. Ichigo begegnete ihm, sein Gesichtsausdruck besagte, dass sie später reden würden.

"In diesem Sinne schätze ich, dass es Zeit wird, meinen Posten draußen einzunehmen", sagte Ichigo. Seine Aufgabe war, solche wie Trelawney davon abzuhalten, bei den beiden hereinzuplatzen; Sie war bereits beim Professor gewesen, als er angekommen war. Was Harry nicht wusste war, dass er die Erinnerungen, die Professor Dumbledore plante ihm zu zeigen, bereits gesehen hatte. Eine davon war von einem alten und beinahe senilen Hauselfen namens Hokey, der einmal für Ichigos entfernte Verwandte, die Smiths, gearbeitet hatte. Es würde außerdem eine Menge Spekulationen darüber geben, was Er ein paar Jahre lang im Schilde geführt hatte.

Ichigo fühlte, wie sein eigener Zorn auf Voldemort wuchs. Kisuke hatte ihm das Amulett gezeigt, nachdem er es mit Benihime zerteilt hatte, und ihm gesagt was passiert war, als er es getan hatte; der Schaden... die Raserei die er gefühlt hatte, hätte ihm beinahe die Kehle zugeschnürt, was ihn überrascht hatte, allerdings nicht Dumbledore. Nicht wenn er den Ring gesehen hatte...

"Dies sind Erbstücke", hatte der Professor ihm gesagt. "Das Erbe Ihrer Familie. Er hat sie verzerrt, sie für seine eigenen, dunklen Zwecke verwendet, so dass Sie keine andere Wahl haben als sie zu zerstören, um ihn zu vernichten. Natürlich sind Sie zornig; ich wäre überrascht, wenn Sie es nicht wären."

Und der arme kleine Hokey, ein unschuldiger, goldiger Hauself, der Taffy so ähnlich war - war hereingelegt worden, so weit verwirrt, dass er seine eigene Herrin, die ältliche Hexe Hepzibah Smith, getötet hatte, damit dieser - Bastard - ein paar Erbstücke in die Finger bekommen konnte. Das Amulett, das einmal Riddles Mutter gehört hatte, das Smith von Borgin und Burkes gekauft hatte - das konnte Ichigo verstehen, es war Slytherins und Riddle war - dachte er jedenfalls - der letzte der Slytherin-Linie; und ein Kelch, der einst Helga Hufflepuff gehört hatte.

Er ballte die Fäuste fest zusammen.

 _Versuch nicht, mich zu beruhigen_ , warnte er Zangetsu, als er fühlte, was sein Zanpakuto gleich versuchen wollte. _Ich will zornig sein._

Ein gackerndes Lachen erklang. _**:Ooh, Königlein ist sauer -:**_

 _Halt die Klappe - sonst setzt's was._

 _ **:Sonst setzt's was?:**_

 _Du frisst Karotten. Für immer. Ich kann immer noch auf deine Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen, wenn du lange Ohren und ein fluffiges Püschelschwänzchen hast ,_ drohte er. Hichigo hielt die Klappe.

Er seufzte und kehrte zu seinem 'gründlichen Nachdenken' zurück, nur dass er dieses Mal eine mentale Wand errichtete, um seine Gedanken zu verbergen. Es war nicht einfach, Zangetsu abzublocken; aber normalerweise verstand sein Zanpakuto, wenn er "seine Ruhe wollte" und benutzte etwas Ähnliches wie Ohrenstöpsel.

Er hatte - ziemlich beiläufig - Toshiro und Yoruichi nach den Angewohnheiten von Zanpakutos befragt. Die meisten, erzählten sie ihm, neigten nicht dazu, ihre sprichwörtlichen Nasen in jedem wachen Moment in die Angelegenheiten ihres Trägers zu stecken. Tatsächlich blieben die meisten ziemlich ruhig - selbst wenn der Shinigami sich selber zum Esel machte. Also war das extreme Interesse, dass Zangetsu - und infolgedessen Hichigo - an allem zeigte was Ichigo tat... für beide überraschend. Normalerweise musste man mit seinem Zanpakuto über _Jinzen_ kommunizieren; es war ungewöhnlich zu hören, dass eines sich beinahe täglich so zwanglos einmischte - Kommentare abgab.

Wirklich äußerst ungewöhnlich.

Ichigo war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich geschmeichelt fühlte oder nicht. Er könnte weniger Einmischung gut gebrauchen.

Er rieb sich einen Nasenflügel und warf einen Blick zurück auf die Tür. Inzwischen war Harry wahrscheinlich damit fertig, die erste Erinnerung zu sehen, die von Hokey. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass Moldy versucht hatte, nach seinem Schulabschluss eine Anstellung als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu bekommen, aber abgelehnt worden war, wonach er eine Stelle gefunden hatte bei - Borgin und Burke. Nachdem er das Amulett und den Kelch bei Smith erbeutet und dem armen kleinen Hauself die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben hatte, war Moldy für ein paar Jahre verschwunden, ehe er endlich wieder auftauchte um wieder eine Anstellung als Lehrer in Hogwarts anzustreben. Inzwischen war Dumbledore Schulleiter; die zweite Erinnerung war noch eine von ihm, das Treffen das er mit Voldemort gehabt hatte, kurz nachdem dieser sich das zweite Mal auf die Stelle beworben hatte. Er lehnte den sogenannten 'Dunklen Lord' sofort ab.

Die Veränderung in Tom Riddle war niederschmetternd gewesen. Sein Erscheinungsbild war noch nicht so sehr dem einer Schlange ähnlich gewesen wie heute, aber es war eher ein Zwischenstadium. Da waren die roten, blutunterlaufenen Augen; die wächsernen und verzerrten Gesichtszüge; die blasse, gespannte Haut. Der gutaussehende, junge Schüler war lagen verschwunden. Die Todesser existierten und warteten im Dorf auf ihn. Professor Dumbledore wusste, dass sie dort waren - und nannte sogar einige beim Namen. Er stand - beziehungsweise hatte Ichigo das Gefühl, dass der Professor es hier ganz im Ernst meinte - in einem freundschaftlichen Verhältnis mit dem Barmann. Da war etwas, überlegte er, als er sich an das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen und das Zucken seiner Lippen als er die Worte sprach, erinnerte. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie der Barmann in der Schänke Eberkopf ausgesehen hatte, konnte es aber nicht. Der wichtige Fakt war, dass der Fluch direkt nach dem erfolglosen Bewerbungsgespräch angefangen hatte - sie konnten danach keinen Lehrer länger als ein Jahr behalten.

Das letzte Puzzelteil, da war sich Dumbledore sicher, war diese Erinnerung von Slughorn. Ichigo beschloss in diesem Moment sicherzustellen, dass Harry zusätzlichen Unterricht in _Kido_ erhielt; nicht das Ichigo ein Experte war... aber Momo und Rukia schon. Sie hatten ein wenig nachgelassen, und wenn Ichigo anfing sie anzutreiben, wusste er, dass die beiden übernehmen würden, da sie wussten, dass er die Fähigkeit erst seit ziemlich kurzer Zeit besaß. Sie würden vor dem Angst haben, was passieren könnte... und außerdem würde Harry alle Hilfe brauchen, die er kriegen konnte.

Harry öffnete die Tür und die beiden starrten einander an.

"Na?" fragte Ichigo endlich, als sie anfingen, die Treppe hinunter zu gehen.

"Ich brauche diese Erinnerung", seufzte Harry.

Ichigo nickte. "Wir lassen uns etwas einfallen", erwiderte er, während sie sich von dem Büro entfernten. "Wahrscheinlich mitten in der Nacht."

Harry seufzte wieder. "Er - war uns so ähnlich, und dennoch -"

"Ich weiß; wie heißt es noch gleich? 'Das hätte uns auch erwischen können?' oder etwas in der Art?" Ichigo nickte. Es wäre für jeden von ihnen einfach gewesen, denselben Pfad einzuschlagen... oder gleich für beide. Das Bild eines Kampfes an vier Fronten über die Vorherrschaft blitzte durch seinen Kopf, was Hichigo schallend lachen ließ.

"Hey - wo ist dein Körper?" fragte Harry ihn plötzlich.

"Im Raum der Wünsche - bei Rukia", grinste Ichigo. "Also verlasse ich dich jetzt. Bis später."

"Ehm - warum im Raum der Wünsche?"

Ichigo warf ihm nur einen langen, schalkhaften Blick über die Schulter zu, der Harry erröten ließ, ehe er mit einem Shunpo verschwand.

"Oh."

Er würde den Raum nie wieder mit denselben Augen betrachten.

#

Draco starrte frustriert das Verschwindekabinett an. Er hatte jetzt Hilfe bei der Reparatur - wahrscheinlich mehr als er wollte oder brauchte. Letztens war er in den Raum der Wünsche gekommen und Uryu und Toshiro bei der Arbeit daran vorgefunden, die von Ichigo hereingelassen worden waren - ehe der andere Jugendliche Strafarbeiten dafür, was er mit McLaggen angestellt hatte, bei Professor McGonagall ableisten musste.

Nicht, dass er für ihre Hilfe nicht dankbar war; das war er und sie dort zu sehen bedeutete, dass sie seine Lage - und die seiner Mutter - ernst nahmen und ihr Versprechen sie zu retten mehr war als ein Lippenbekenntnis. Er hatte diesen Brief an seine Tante geschickt - sie war selbst mit Greyback zu dem Laden gegangen um den Eigentümer zu besuchen, das Kabinett zu prüfen und sicherzustellen, dass er die Sache genauso ernst nahm. Als Draco erfahren hatte, dass jemand es schwer beschädigt hatte, war er beinahe in Panik geraten; allerdings hatte sich das im Nachhinein als Segen herausgestellt, da er neue Verbündete gefunden hatte - Verbündete, die ihm dabei helfen würden, seine Mutter zu retten. Und niemals, nicht in einer Million Jahre, hätte er erwartet, dass die Verbündeten Potter und seine Schlammblüter-Freundin einschließen würden...

Draco war sich bewusst, dass er bei Kurosaki gefährlich nahe an Heldenverehrung kam; Ishida hatte die beginnenden Anzeichen erkannt und ihn auf sie aufmerksam gemacht - aber das kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. Ichigo war mächtig: er war wahrscheinlich der mächtigste Zauberer den Draco je getroffen hatte, und das schloss Professor Dumbledore und Voldemort mit ein - aber, wie Snape angemerkt hatte - missbrauchte er seine Macht nicht. Kurosaki war außerdem der ältere Bruder des Mädchens, das Draco wollte...

Draco hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und erstarrte. Wer war eingetreten? Nur drei Leute wussten, wie man herein kam: Crabbe, Goyle und Kurosaki. Wenn es einer der ersten beiden war, würde er sich eine Scheibe von Ichigo abschneiden und sie in Kaninchen verwandeln, da sie eigentlich Wache halten sollten...

Er runzelte die Stirn als er weiter nichts hörte; er wollte gerade nachforschen gehen, als eine schlanke Gestalt plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Er blinzelte überrascht.

"Yuzu?" er starrte sie verblüfft an. Wie war sie herein gekommen?

"Hi", sagte sie ein wenig außer Atem, die Wangen leicht gerötet.

"Ehm - wie?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Onii-chan hat mir gesagt, wie ich herein komme, Harry hat mir seinen Umhang geliehen", sie hielt den Stoff in seinen Händen hoch und lenkte so seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf.

"Aber - wie bist du vorbeigekommen an -"

"Crabbe und Goyle?" sie lachte. "Du solltest sie wirklich mit Vielsaft ältere Schüler imitieren lassen. Hermine ist eine Vertrauensschülerin - wenn sie einem Paar junger Schüler begegnet, die einfach im Flur herum hängen - hat sie die Vollmacht, sie wegzuschicken. Besonders, wenn sie Tatsuki und Rukia bei sich hat."

Draco schlug sich im Geist die Hand vor das Gesicht. Tatsuki hätte diese beiden alleine in die Wüste schicken können... dann erkannte er, was sie gesagt hatte: Sie alle hatten sich verschworen - sogar Potter - damit sie sich hineinschleichen und ihn alleine besuchen konnte. Er stand in der Schuld von Potter und Granger - _schon wieder_.

"Ich werde daran denken", sagte er. "Wenn sie das aber tun, wird es für dich schwerer, dich hier rein zu schleichen."

"Ich finde schon einen Weg", versicherte sie ihm, während sie an ihm vorbei das Verschwindekabinett ansah. "Wie geht es - oh je", murmelte sie, als sie das sah, was eigentlich ein Apfel sein sollte.

Draco sah wieder nach unten und seufzte. "Jaah", sagte er. "Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, welches Kabinett verantwortlich ist."

Yuzu berührte beschwichtigend seinen Arm. "Du wirst es herausfinden", sagte sie. "Ichigo hilft dir, und Ishida-kun auch."

"Glücklicherweise", gab Draco zu. Uryu Ishida war ein Genie und er wünschte sich beinahe, dass er helfen würde, das zweite zu reparieren. Unglücklicherweise tat er das nicht, also musste er für die Hilfe dankbar sein, die er bekam. Vor allem, da es nicht nur dabei helfen würde, die Freiheit für seine Mutter zu gewinnen, sondern auch das Mädchen seiner Träume. Er hatte allen Grund, alle Hilfe anzunehmen, die ihm zuteilwurde.

Yuzu lehnte sich an ihn und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, während sie zusah, wie er den Apfel zurück zum anderen Kabinett schickte. Sie hatte allen Grund an ihren Bruder zu glauben, er immer wieder Wunder vollbrachte und sie hatte keinen Grund zu glauben, dass er dieses nicht für sie vollbringen würde.

Schließlich hatte er es versprochen. Und Ichi-nii hielt immer seine Versprechen.

#

Die Gruppe als Ganzes brainstormte während der nächsten Woche, ohne dass irgendjemandem etwas einfiel. Draco schlug Legilimentik vor, aber Ichigo verabscheute es, sie auf diese Weise einzusetzen.

Die erste Prüfung im Apparieren stand an und Anmeldeformulare waren ausgelegt worden. Hermine und Ron waren beide qualifiziert, aber Harry, Draco und Neville waren es nicht. Hermine hatte es geschafft, zweimal zu apparieren und Harry einmal; Ron, Draco und Neville hatten es überhaupt nicht geschafft. Also arbeiteten sie zusätzlich zu Dracos Nachhilfe und den _Kido_ -Stunden arbeiteten sie am Apparieren, die Gruppe hatte beschlossen sie wissen zu lassen, dass der Raum der Wünsche sie apparieren lassen würde - aber nur innerhalb seiner Mauern, von einem Ende des Raumes zum anderen. Im Grunde genommen waren sie in der Lage, die Trainingsumgebung der Großen Halle nachzubilden.

Sie hatten außerdem ihre letzte Duellstunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste; und die Gruppe versuchte, nur so viel Freude über Dracos Abschneiden zu zeigen, wie für Teammitglieder angemessen, als er sich nach fünf Siegen in Folge von der Plattform zurückzog. Wenn sie einander mit einiger Selbstzufriedenheit und einem klitzekleinen Bisschen Stolz ansahen - war es wegen einer gut erledigten Lehraufgabe.

Professor Flitwick wählte einen weiteren Namen aus der Schachtel - den von Smith - und dieser konnte den ersten Gegner besiegen, den er zog. Als er allerdings hinein langte, und den Namen seinen zweiten Duellpartner herauszog...

Er starrte auf den Namen, sein Gesicht verlor alle Farbe, seine Hand zitterte und einen Moment lang dachte Harry, dass er ohnmächtig werden würde.

Smith sah zu Professor Snape hoch. "K-kann ich a-aufgeben?" fragte er mit so leiser Stimme, dass niemand ihn hätte hören können sollen, dennoch konnten es alle, da sie alle verstummt waren als sie seine Reaktion gesehen hatten. Professor Snape starrte mit einer in höhnischer Belustigung hochgezogener Augenbraue auf ihn hinunter, während er die Hand ausstreckte um ihm das Stück Papier abzunehmen. Er sah es nie an - das brauchte er nicht - und sagte einfach "Nein". Dann schritt er mit einem knappen Nicken zu Ichigo davon, der langsam vortrat, wie ein Raubtier, das sich an seine Beute anschleicht. Der unheilige Glanz in seinen Augen als er seinen Platz Smith gegenüber einnahm, bedeutete für den anderen Jungen nichts Gutes.

"Versuch bitte, ihn nicht zu töten", mahnte Professor Flitwick. Ichigo nickte knapp, seine Augen wichen nicht von seinem unglücklichen Opfer. Alle sahen mit angehaltenem Atem zu, als sie die Formalitäten hinter sich brachten und Harry dachte, dass Hermine ihm den Arm abdrücken würde, so sehr hielt sie sich an ihm fest.

Niemand bewegte sich, niemand blinzelte, da niemand eine Sekunde hiervon verpassen wollte.

Smith versuchte zuerst zuzuschlagen. Zum allgemeinen Erstaunen ließ Ichigo ihn.

 _Oder nicht?_

Er streckte seinen Zauberstab aus und es gab einen kleinen 'Knall' als was auch immer Smith auf ihn geschleudert hatte, von seinem Zauberstab absorbiert wurde - und dann doppelt und dreifach auf ihn zurückgeworfen wurde.

In einem Moment stand Smith dort, dann war er fort - aber es gab ein menschengroßes Loch in der Hallentür. Alle ihre Klassenkameraden starrten auf das Loch - und dann zurück auf Ichigo, der sich zu Hermine und Ishida umgedreht hatte, die ihn beide angrinsten. Hermine hatte einen Arm in die Luft gestoßen und "Ja!" gekräht.

"Es hat funktioniert", sagte Ichigo mit einem Grinsen zu ihnen.

"Offensichtlich", erwiderte Uryu, einen Finger auf den Steg seiner Brille gelegt, ein antwortendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Ernie, der zurück auf das Loch sah, und auf Smith, der ohnmächtig in der Eingangshalle lag, wo er eine Menschenmenge anzog.

"Hab' seinen Zauber in meinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf ihn zurückgeworfen - mit einiger Verstärkung", feixte Ichigo. "Wir haben das letzte Woche ausgearbeitet."

"Heiliger -" murmelte jemand. Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln - Ichigos Ruf war gerade auf ein neues Level gestiegen; gemeinsam mit dem von Uryu und Hermine, da er klargestellt hatte, das die drei die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten, um die Einzelheiten auszuarbeiten. Er war furchtbar froh, dass die drei auf _seiner_ Seite waren...

"Also gut", nickte Professor Snape. "Miss Bones, bitte begleiten Sie ihren Hauskameraden in den Krankenflügel. Er sollte sich neben Mr. McLaggen ganz zu Hause fühlen. Mr. Kurosaki, wenn Sie bitte Ihr - nächstes Opfer - ziehen würden."

Einige Leute lachten darüber, Ron allerdings nicht, als sein Name gezogen wurde. Stattdessen wurde er blass.

"Ach, entspann dich", Ichigo funkelte ihn an. "Ich werde das nicht mit dir machen - so sauer bin ich nicht auf dich."

Ron seufzte vor Erleichterung, jaulte aber auf, als er sich nach den Formalitäten am Knöchel in die Luft gezogen fühlte, als Ichigo Levicorpus benutzte. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen, was so ziemlich sicherstellte, dass er das Match verlor.

"Ich habe gesagt 'nicht so sehr'", grinste Ichigo, der ihn bewegte, bis er in der Mitte seiner Gruppe war - und ihn dann vor Lavender auf den Kopf fallen ließ.

Die Slytherins (in beiden Teams) dachten natürlich, dass das urkomisch war. Sogar Harry ertappte sich beim Lachen über die Situation - und ein verstohlener Blick Richtung Snape bewies, dass selbst der mürrische Herr Mühe hatte, nicht offensichtlich zu Lächeln.

Ichigos nächster Gegner war Orihime - und ehe sie die Chance hatte, etwas zu tun, hielt er ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Orihime", er schüttelte den Kopf, während ihre Wangen schlagartig rot wurden. "Ich hätte dir das nicht so einfach abnehmen können sollen."

"Oh, ehm..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er ihr ihren Zauberstab zurückgab. "Halb so wild."

Neville schlug sich ein bisschen besser; er bekam ein paar Zauber zustande, ehe Ichigo ihn mit dem Wabbelbein-Fluch traf und er von der Bühne getragen werden musste, damit dieser beseitigt werden konnte. Es kam nun sein letztes Duell und das allerletzte des Jahres. Er hatte einen der Leute, gegen die er einen Groll hegte, komplett vernichtet. Jetzt war nur noch einer übrig - Blaise Zabini. Würde Ichigo das Glück haben, seinen Namen zu ziehen? Oder würde Zabini gerade so vorbei schlittern?

Harry sah zu, wie Ichigo zu der Schachtel hinüber ging und ein Stück Pergament heraus zog, das er Professor Flitwick reichte. Alle warteten mit angehaltenem Atem und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, als der winzige Professor für Zauberkunst das Stück Pergament entfaltete und den Namen ansah. Er sah auf.

"Mr. Zabini, vortreten."

Hermine keuchte.

"Schön dich kennengelernt zu haben", feixte Ron, als der andere Junge langsam mit finsterem Blick nach vorne ging. Er zeigte nicht dieselbe Nervosität wie Smith das getan hatte. Sille senkte sich über die Halle als sie zusahen, wie die beiden ihre Plätze einnahmen. Ichigo stand da und starrte ihn an, sein finsterer Blick sogar noch ausgeprägter als sie sich auf der Plattform gegenüber standen. Zabini hatte sich als fähig erwiesen, obwohl Harry selbst ihn einmal besiegt hatte.

Zabini bewegte sich zuerst, sein Zauberstab schnellte vor. Dann bewegte er sich, damit er sich nicht am selben Ort befand für den Fall, dass Ichigo denselben Trick abzog. Er tat es nicht; stattdessen blockte er einfach den Zauber ab, seine Augen folgten dem anderen Jungen.

"Worauf wartet er?" fragte Hermine leise, während zwei weitere Zauber geblockt wurden.

"Er ist sich nicht sicher, welchen er anwenden will", erwiderte Uryu, der seine Brille zurecht rückte. "Er wartet seit dieser Zugfahrt auf seine Chance; er will es auskosten."

"Er macht ihn psychologisch fertig; er will, dass Blaise einen Fehler macht", war Dracos Beitrag. Alle sahen ihn an; er starrte konzentriert auf das Duell, seine Augen wichen die von den beiden, als ob er nur durchs Zusehen etwas lernen konnte...

Der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über Ichigos Gesicht und sein Zauberstab bewegte sich. Blaise stolperte, seine Hand hob sich zu seinen Augen, ein gemurmelter Fluch - nicht einer, den man mit seinem Zauberstab auf jemanden schleudert - entkam seinen Lippen. Ein weiteres Schnipsen und auf seinem Körper brachen Furunkel aus. Als nächstes wuchs ein Geweih aus seinem Kopf und dann fingen seine Zähne an sich zu verlängern und seine Zehennägel brachen durch seine Schuhe. Ichigo vollführte ein weiteres Schnipsen und seine Nase fing an heftig zu laufen, wuchs auf enorme Größe und nahm dann die Form einer Fledermaus an. Ichigo musste mit Ginny zusammengearbeitet haben, um ihre Spezialität zu meistern, da es niemand so gut zustande brachte wie sie. Während Zabini seine eigenen Popel abwählte, machte Ichigo ihn bewegungsunfähig. Und selbstverständlich wurde es alles schweigend erledigt.

"Sind Sie fertig?" fragte ihn Professor Snape während er den jungen Shinigami anstarrte. Ichigo überlegte einen Augenblick lang.

"Jaah, ich schätze schon."

"Also gut", der Professor starrte auf Blaise hinunter; er schien nicht allzu verärgert über dieses Mitglied seines Hauses zu sein; möglicherweise weil es Ichigo war, der ihn besiegt hatte. "Der Unterricht ist beendet."

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

Der Zauber, den Ichigo, Uryu und Hermine ausgearbeitet haben - wenn er euch überhaupt bekannt vorkommt - basiert auf Ukitakes Zanpakuto.

 **Die Zauber, mit denen Ichigo Blaise getroffen hat:**

 _Konjunktivitis-Fluch_ \- beeinträchtigt die Augen / Sicht des Ziels  
Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Laut deutscher Harry Potter Wiki ruft der Fluch eine sofortige, schmerzhafte Bindehautentzündung hervor (de(x)harry-potter(x)wikia(x)com/wiki/Bindehautentzündungs-Fluch)

 _Furnunculus_ ist die Formel für einen Fluch, der den Körper des Opfers mit entstellenden Furunkeln übersäht.

 _Geweih-Fluch_ \- dem Opfer wächst ein Geweih

 _Zehennagel-Fluch_ \- Harry hat diesen vorher bei Goyle ausprobiert; er hat ihn in dem von Snape verfassten Zaubertränke-Buch gefunden.

 _Densaugeo_ ist die Formel eines Fluchs, der die Zähne des Ziels vergrößert

 _Felderwicht-Fluch_ \- (englisch: Bat Bogey Hex) lässt die "boogies" (englisch umgangssprachlich für Popel) auf Fledermausgröße wachsen, Flügel bekommen und das Gesicht des Opfers angreifen.  
Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: man kann "Bogey" oder "boogy" auch mit Kobold oder Quälgeist übersetzen. Laut deutscher Harry Potter Wiki wird diese Übersetzung bevorzugt (de(x)harry-potter(x)wikia(x)com/wiki/Flederwichtfluch)

 _Petrificus Totalus_ ist die Formel für die Ganzkörperklammer, die das Ziel am ganzen Körper lähmt und steif wie ein Brett macht, wobei die inneren Organe weiter funktionieren.

 **Spulenwurzel -** Spulenwurzel ist eine Pflanze, die wie eine grüne Zwiebel aussieht, laut Luna Lovegood ist sie ausgezeichnet dazu geeignet, Schluck-Plimpies abzuwehren. Luna und ihr Vater, Xenophilius Lovegood, machen ein Getränk aus dieser Pflanze, den sie Spulenwurzel-Aufguss nennen und der nach Popeln schmeckt. Die Spulenwurzel hatte wahrscheinlich ihren ersten Auftritt als Neville Longbottom eine "übelriechende grüne Zwiebel" kaufte, um sich vor dem Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens (dem Basilisken) zu schützen. Obwohl andere darauf hinwiesen, dass nur Muggelgeborene angegriffen wurden, hielt Neville diesen Schutz dennoch für notwendig, da er "beinahe ein Squib" war. Sie hat außerdem keinen angenehmen Geschmack. Als sich Hermine Granger mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank in Bellatrix Lestrange verwandelte, erklärte Hermine, der Zaubertrank schmecke "ekelhaft, schlimmer als Spulenwurzeln".


	38. Kapitel 38

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
** Okay, an den anonymen Reviewer Ash, der eine Frage nach dem Alter der Charaktere gestellt hat... Am Anfang von Bleach ist Ichigo 15 und seine Schwestern sind 11. Während des Sommers, möglicherweise während der Invasion der Soul Society (oder kurz vorher/nachher) wird Ichigo 16. Seine Schwestern sind dann 12. Nach dem Winterkrieg, während sie von den Zauberern, die zu Besuch sind, Privatunterrichtet erhalten, werden seine Schwestern 13 und Ichigo wird während des Sommers 17. Im aktuellen Schuljahr, Ichigos sechstem und dem zweiten der Zwillinge, ist er 18 und sie sind 14. Da Draco 16 ist, trennen ihn und Yuzu weniger als zwei Jahre. Beantwortet das deine Frage? [...]

Wie immer gehört mir weder Bleach noch HP, nur diese Geschichte, die ohne Erlaubnis nicht reproduziert oder woanders veröffentlicht werden darf.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Ich hoffe, alle haben Sylvester / Neujahr gut überstanden. Sorry für die Verspätung - schon bei der ersten Veröffentlichung 2019 reiße ich mein selbstgestecktes Ziel von einem Kapitel in zwei Wochen...  
Momentan fehlt mir aus privaten Gründen die Motivation fürs Übersetzen. Ich kann euch nur versprechen, dass ich die Vorlage komplett übersetzen werde.  
Zu Eradonas Anmerkungen, was das Alter der Charaktere angeht - Yuzu und Karin sind demnach zwei Jahre älter als die durchschnittlichen Erstklässler in Hogwarts. Die sind ja bekanntermaßen bei Einschulung "erst" 11 Jahre alt. Hoffentlich haben sie trotzdem Freunde in ihren Jahrgängen gefunden, auch wenn diese nicht erwähnt werden ;-)  
In den eckigen Klammern oben standen übrigens wieder Bemerkungen von Eradona , die jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielen.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
||spricht Japanisch|| _  
_ _Ichigo redet mit Zangetsu/Hichigo  
_ _ **:Der innere Hollow spricht:**_

* * *

 **Kapitel 38**

An diesem Wochenende, während Hermine und Ron in Hogsmeade waren und er ziellos herumwanderte, stieß Harry auf Tonks.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte er sie. Sie sah besser aus als das letzte Mal, dass er sie gesehen hatte; sie war nicht so dünn, obwohl iher Haare immer noch mattbraun und struppig aussahen.

"Ich bin hier, um Dumbledore zu sehen."

"Sein Büro ist auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses, hinter einem Gargoyle -"

"Ich weiß; er ist nicht da..." sie seufzte. "Er ist wieder weg gegangen."

"Ist er das?" Harry rätselte darüber. "Weißt du, wo er hingeht?"

Sie wich seinem Blick aus. "Nein", erwiderte sie.

 _Sie lügt_! dachte er. _Eigentlich weiß sie, wo er ist, oder denkt, dass sie es weiß_! "Also, weswegen wolltest du ihn sehen?"

"Oh - nichts spezelles", Tonks zuckte die Achseln. "Ich dachte, er könnte mir von einigen der Gerüchte erzählen..."

"Jaah, ich habe sie gesehen", nickte Harry, er war einige davon früher am Tag zusammen mit Uryu durchgegangen. "Dieses kleine Kind, das versucht hat -"

"Der Prophet hinkt öfter hinterher", sagte Tonks vage. "Hast du in letzter Zeit von irgendwem im Orden gehört?"

"Nein, keiner schreibt mir", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, innerlich über ihren Mangel an Konzentration seufzend. Anscheinden ging es ihr doch nicht so viel besser wie es schien. "Nicht seit Sirius -"

"Richtig - na, dann bis demnächst, Harry", sagte sie zusammenzuckend, während sie ihn hastig stehen ließ. Er sah ihr nach und da er sich noch deprimierter fühlte, ging er nach unten um nachzusehen, ob Ron und Hermine nicht schon zurück und beim Mittagessen waren.

Ron sah mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu ihm auf, als er ankam. "Ich hab's geschafft!" prahlte er. "Mehr oder weniger. Ich hätte eigentlich zur Vordertür von M. Puddifoots Teeladen apparieren sollen, aber ich bin ein wenig übers Ziel hinaus geschossen und in der Nähe von Schreiberlings Federladen gelandet, aber ich habe mich bewegt!"

"Na ja, wenigstens war es nicht Griechenland", witzelte Ichigo, was alle lachen ließ.

"Wie hast du dich geschlagen, Hermine?" fragte Rukia.

"Oh, sie war offensichtlich perfekt", sagte Ron, ehe sie das konnte. "Perfekte Dreierregel, Ziel, Unwille, Betulichkeit oder was zur Hölle da drin steht. Ihr hättet den alten Kerl darüber reden hören sollen - er wird die Frage möglicherweise stellen -"

"Bitte - ihm wäre letztes Jahr beinahe eine Arterie geplatzt, als Ichigo, Rukia und Momo alle beim ersten Versuch appariert sind!" protestierte Hermine, die knallrot wurde.

"Und was habt ihr heute gemacht?"

"Hausaufgaben", seufzte Rukia, während Tatsuki nickte. Ichigo lachte. Er, Uryu und Toshiro waren mit Draco im Raum der Wünsche gewesen, wo sie das Verschwindekabinett getestet hatten. Das konnte er allerdings nicht sagen; zu viele Leute könnten mithören. Das bei Borgin & Burke war noch nicht ganz fertig... nach den Ergebnissen zu urteilen. Unnötig zu sagen, dass eines der Kabinette noch mehr Arbeit benötigte. Er dachte nicht, dass es das im Raum war - das _Reiatsu_ darauf fühlte sich gleichmäßig an, ungestört.

"Oh, hey", sagte Harry leise. "Ich habe vorhin Tonks gesehen!"

"Tonks? Was hat sie hier gemacht?" Tatsuki blinzelte ihn überrascht an.

"Jaah, sie sagte, sie wäre hier um Dumbledore zu besuchen, aber er war nicht da, er wäre wieder weg gegangen..." beschrieb er sein Gespräch mit ihr.

"Ich denke, sie dreht ein bisschen durch, wenn ihr mich fragt", Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Verliert die Nerven, nachdem was im Ministerium passiert ist."

"Es ist ein bisschen seltsam", stimmte Hermine zu, die sich um die Aurorin zu sorgen schien. "Ich weiß sicher, dass sie die Schule bewachen soll; also warum hat sie ihren Posten verlassen um den Professor zu sehen, wenn er noch nicht einmal hier ist?"

"Ich frage mich..." überlegte Harry, der sich fragte, ob er diesen Gedanken zur Sprache bringen sollte. "Du denkst doch nicht... Ich meine, denkst du, dass es möglich ist... Könnte sie, ich weiß nicht, in Sirius verliebt gewesen sein?"

Sie alle starrten ihn an, als ob ihm ein zweiter - oder sogar ein dritter - Kopf gewachsen wäre.

"Was um aller Welt hat dich auf diesen Gedanken gebracht?" fragte Ichigo endlich, nachdem sein Erstickungsanfall vorbei war, weil er sich an seinem Essen verschluckt hatte. Harry zuckte die Achseln.

"Na ja... Ich weiß nicht", Harry zuckte die Achseln, jetzt wo er die Reaktion aller anderen gesehen hatte verlegen darüber, dass er der es zur Sprache gebracht hatte. "Aber sie fing beinahe an zu weinen, als ich seinen Namen erwähnt habe, und ihr Patronus hat die Gestalt geändert: Es ist jetzt ein großes, vierbeiniges Ding. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob er nicht zu - na ja, wisst ihr - _ihm_ geworden ist."

"Das ist ein Gedanke..." sagte Hermine langsam, während Ron die Achseln zuckte.

Es war allerdings die Reaktion der Japaner, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Rukia und Tatsuki versuchten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und Ichigo schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Was?" fragte Harry sie, der plötzlich den Verdacht hatte, dass sie wussten - oder etwas vermuteten - dass der Rest von ihnen nicht wusste. Aber das sollte inzwischen etwas sein, an das sie gewohnt waren; sie schienen ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein.

"Harry - da gibt es noch jemanden den wir kennen, der ah, zeitweilig ein Vierbeiner ist", sagte Ichigo sanft mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Für einen langen Moment starrten die drei ihn an, ehe Hermine aufkeuchte.

"Oh!" rief sie aus. Tatsuki nickte ihr zu. Natürlich würde Hermine als erste darauf kommen.

"Jep. Also, würdet _ihr_ nicht deprimiert sein, wenn das der Fall wäre?" sagte sie als sie sah, wie die Erkenntnis in Hermines Augen dämmerte.

"Oh, arme Tonks!" seufzte Hermine und legte ihre Gabel weg, da sie den Appetit verloren hatte. "Und natürlich würde er nichts unternehmen - er würde es einfach nicht..."

"Was?" fragte Ron, den Mund voller Kartoffelbrei. Ichigo funkelte ihn an; das war eine Angewohnheit, die er absolut verabscheute - mit vollem Mund zu reden.

Es war Hermine, die sich den anderen beiden zuwandte. "Harry, es ist nicht Sirius, in den sie verliebt ist."

"Dann wer -?" es dämmerte ihm plötzlich, dass sie die Gegenwartsform benutzt hatte, nicht die Vergangenheit.

"Es ist Remus Lupin."

#

Tatsuki und Rukia kehrten vom Quidditch-Training zurück und fanden Hermine allein in ihrem Schlafsaal vor. Nicht ungewönlich, da Lavender wegen Ron nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Sie las, wie gewöhnlich.

"Was Interessantes?" fragte Tatsuki, die auf das Buch deutete, während sie ihren Besen verstaute. Hermine sah mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu den beiden hoch.

"Sehr interessant", sagte sie, während sie ihren Zauberstab hob und die Tür versiegelte.

Die beiden anderen sahen zuerst einander und dann wieder Hermine an. Sie hielt ihnen das Buch entgegen, und es war Tatsuki, die es entgegen nahm und den Titel ansah, der, wie sie sah, auf Japanisch war. Tatsuki hielt es Rukia entgegen, die, da sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, das Buch mit einiger Bekommenheit entgegen nahm - und erblasste.

"Ich schätze mal nicht, dass du mir gern erklären möchtest, was ich auf den Seiten gelesen habe, die ich markiert habe, oder?" fragte Hermine mit beherrschter Stimme.

Rukia öffnete das Buch um die Seiten zu überfliegen und ertappte sich dabei, dass sie seufzte.

"Na ja", sagte sie widerstrebend während sie das Buch zuklappte. "Ich schätze, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wo hast du das her?"

"Aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, warum es dort war. Darin steht nicht wirklich etwas, das verboten werden sollte."

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Professor Dumbledore es möglicherweise dorthin getan hat - um zu versuchen die Schüler daran zu hindern, die Wahrheit herauszufinden", gab Rukia zu. "Obwohl ich ein bisschen überrascht bin, dass er es nicht herausgenommen hat, genau wie er es mit allen Büchern mit Informationen über Horkruxe gemacht hat."

"Also - werde ich eine Erklärung bekommen? Ich meine - _eure_ Erklärung?" fragte Hermine und beugte sich im Sitzen vor.

Rukia und Tatsuki blickten nach vorne und Rukia verbarg eine Grimasse. Wieder einmal, genau wie zu der Zeit als sie ihre Kräfte Ichigo übertragen musste, war sie gezwungen eine Exekutiventscheidung zu fällen... innerlich seufzend setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und fing an zu erklären.

Und zwar Shinigami, Soul Society... und die Abmachung zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Generalkommandant Yamamoto.

#

Harry fühlte sich als wäre er keinen Schritt dabei weitergekommen herauszufinden, wie er die Erinnerung von Slughorn bekommen könnte. Sie waren im Raum der Wünsche. Gerade hatten sie eine schnelle Auffrischung in Verteidigung hinter sich gebracht, waren ein wenig Appariert und hatten an _Kido_ gearbeitet in dem Versuch, Hermine und Ron zu entspannen, die später am Tag ihre Apparier-Prüfungen hatten. Jetzt saßen sie herum und versuchten herauszufinden, wie man Slughorn dazu bringen konnte, mit der wahren Erinnerung herauszurücken.

Benahe alle waren anwesend: die gesamte Gruppe aus Karakura, Ron, Hermine, Harry, Ginny und Draco. Hermine und Ron hielten beide Broschüren des Ministeriums umklammert - _Häufige Fehler beim Apparieren und wie man sie vermeidet_ , und wurden von Minute zu Minute nervöser. Niemand stellte mehr Dracos Anwesenheit in Frage, was sie manchmal tatsächlich überraschte, wenn sie sich mal die Zeit nahmen nachzudenken, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Harry andererseits hatte eine durchnässte, tränenbefleckte Notiz von Hagrid:

 _Lieber Harry, Ron und Hermine,_

 _Letzte Nacht ist Aragog gestorben. Harry und Ron, ihr habt ihn getroffen, ihr wisst, wie besonders er war. Hermine, ich weiß, dass du ihn gemocht hättest. Es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn ihr später am Abend kurz zum Begräbnis vorbeischaun könntet. Ich habe vor, es in der Abenddämmerung zu machen, das war seine liebste Tageszeit. Ich weiß, dass ihr so spät nicht draußen sein sollt, aber ihr könnt den Umhang benutzen. Würde sonst nicht fragen, aber ich schaffe das nicht allein._

 _Hagrid_

 _PS. Vielleicht kann Ichi auch kommen?_

"Er hat sie nicht mehr alle!" hatte Ron wütend gesagt. Selbst Draco hatte anscheinend Rons Erklärung nicht widersprechen wollen und die beiden waren sich über alles unter der Sonne uneinig. Als er erfahren hatte wer - und was - Aragog war, hatte er nur einen Gesichtsausdruck bekommen als wäre ihm schlecht und gemurmelt: "Gott sei Dank hat er nie eine davon mit in den Unterricht gebracht!"

"Das Ding hat seinen Kumpels gesagt, dass sie Harry und mich fressen sollen!" Ron war noch in Schwung und klang nicht so, als würde er so bald aufhören. "Hat ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich bedienen sollen! Und er will, dass wir nach unten kommen und über diesem grässlichen, haarigen Körper weinen?"

Ichigo hatte nichts gesagt, aber er sah auch nicht gerade froh darüber aus, nach unten zu gehen. Er hatte den anderen gesagt, was er über die Spinnen im Wald herausgefunden hatte und sie hatten ihn alle beunruhigt angesehen, als sie sich daran erinnert hatten, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der den Körperpanzer der größten und ältesten teilweise aufgespalten hatte. Wenn Hagrid das je herausfand... falls Ichigo auch nur teilweise am Tod seines 'Freundes' Schuld hatte... niemand wollte auch nur darüber nachdenken.

"Nicht nur das - er bittet euch darum, das Schloss nachts zu verlassen, wo er weiß, dass die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen viel engmaschiger sind als je zuvor. Denkt nur an den Ärger den ihr bekommen würdet, falls ihr erwischt werdet", machte Toshiro sie aufmerksam.

"Wahnsinn", höhnte Draco, aber er hatte Hagrid - oder eins von seinen 'Haustieren' - sowieso nie gemocht.

"Wir sind schon früher nachts dort gewesen", Harry zögerte, er wollte für seinen Freund da sein, und doch...

"Aber wegen sowas? Harry, wirklich!" Momo schüttelte den Kopf. Harry seufzte.

"Harry, du kannst nicht daran denken, hinzugehen", Rukia starrte ihn an. "Es ist so - zwecklos."

"Ich weiß."

"Schau - die meisten von uns werden heute weg sein. Warum versuchst du nicht, Slughorn zu erweichen?" versuchte Hermine das Thema zu wechseln.

"Glück beim siebenunfünfzigsten Mal, meinst du?"

"Das ist es!" rief Draco zur gleichen Zeit, als Ron ausrief: "Glück!" Die beiden starrten einander unheildrohend an.

"Was?" Harry sah von einem zum anderen, während Yuzu in die Hände klatschte und Draco anstrahlte, während Ichigo, der begriff, ächzte und die Hand vors Gesicht schlug. Uryu ließ seinen Kopf mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf die Tischplatte fallen und Toshiros Mund blieb offen stehen, als er die beiden entgeistert anstarrte.

"Mist. Harry, sie haben Recht - wir hatten die Lösung vom ersten Unterrichtstag an - und Slughorn hat sie uns selber überreicht!" sagte Ichigo endlich, der losgehen und sich selber im See ertränken wollte.

"Ron, das - das ist es!" Hermine starrte ihn verblüfft an. "Natürlich! Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht? Warum du nicht, Ichigo? Oder du, Uryu?" die anderen beiden zuckten hilflos die Achseln, sie hatten keine Antwort. " _Glück_!"

" _Felix Felicis_?" überlegte Harry. "Ich weiß nicht... ich hab's mir irgendwie aufgehoben.."

"Wofür?" fragte ihn Ginny. "Professor Dumbledore hat dir gesagt, dass nichts wichtiger ist als diese Erinnerung!"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Er hatte vage Gedanken daran, es zu verwenden, wenn er sich das nächste Mal Voldemort stellte, vorausgesetzt, dass er Zeit hatte, es tatsächlich einzunehmen...

"Harry - Uryu und ich brauen mehr davon", sagte Ichigo zu ihm, der richtig erriet, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Außerdem, als er es seiner Mutter und Lily gegenüber erwähnt hatte... hatten sich die beiden umgehend daran gemacht, den Trank literweise für diejenigen zu brauen, die sich Aizen und seinen Truppen stellen würden. Eine kleine Zusatzversicherung, wenn man so wollte.

"Tatsächlich?" echoten mehrere Stimmen.

"Natürlich!" sagte Uryu entrüstet. "Wir hatten geschätzt, dass wir es brauchen werden. Es ist in einem anderen Teil des Raums der Wünsche."

"Harry?" Hermine stupste ihn an.

"Wa-? Oh, jaah", nickte er. "Na dann, okay. Wenn ihr mehr habt... dann eh jaah, dann kann ich es heute Abend benutzen."

"Dann ist es beschlossen", sagte Toshiro, zog an Karin, die ihre Schwester mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln beobachtete. Yuzu starrte Draco immer noch an, als würde sie ihn beinahe anhimmeln. Er zog sie aus dem Raum. Draco würde selbst ein wenig später gehen, damit er nicht mit jemandem von ihnen gesehen und Verdacht erwecken würde. Ichigo, Rukia und Tatsuki hatten sich auch zusammengedrängt, hatten eine geflüsterte Konferenz und Ichigo, der anfing ein finsteres Gesicht zu machen, schien über etwas besorgt zu sein... wenn es wichtig wäre, würde Kurosaki es ihm später sagen.

"Aber..." protestierte Karin, die hinter sich sah und beinahe über die eigenen Füße stolperte.

"Lass es", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Ihre dunklen Augen blitzten ihn böse an. "Du siehst doch, dass es deinen Bruder nicht besonders stört, oder?"

Das brachte ihren Protest zum Verstummen. Ichigo hatte nichts zu Yuzus Schwärmerei für Draco gesagt, nicht seit sie es an Weihnachten entdeckt hatten. Natürlich war es immer möglich, dass er etwas zu Draco gesagt hatte, als niemand sonst in der Nähe gewesen war... Aber er schien sich stattdessen eher zurückzuhalten und zuzusehen, wohin es sich entwickelte. Nicht so wie er Jinta mit Adleraugen betrachtet hatte, als er um Yuzu herumscharwänzelt war. Tatsächlich mochte er den jüngeren Jungen nicht, kein bisschen; Ururu hatte ihr gesagt, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, das Jinta getan hatte während Ichigo versucht hatte, seine Kräfte zurückzubekommen. Er hatte Ururu vergeben, die dasselbe getan hatte, aber nicht Jinta. Nein, Jinta neigte dazu sich rar zu machen, wenn Ichigo in der Nähe war... selbst wenn Yuzu anwesend war. Als sie allerdings darüber nachdachte - war Yuzu die einzige Person, die Draco außerhalb des Raums der Wünsche mit Respekt behandelte. Natürlich könnte es aus Angst vor Ichigo und was er tun könnte, wenn er es nicht tat, sein, aber Karin dachte das nicht, da Draco sie kaum duldete, und sie war ebenfalls Ichigos Schwester.

 _Also_ , dachte sie, während sie den Flur hinunter gingen _, das ist interessant... sehr interessant_...

"Ziel... Wille... Bedacht..." murmelte Hermine als die anderen als Gruppe gingen.

"Oh, hör auf! Mir ist wegen des Tests sowieso schon schlecht!" stöhnte Ron. Er tauchte plötzlich hinter Ichigo ab, als er eine Gruppe Mädchen entdeckte. Ichigo funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Wirst du wohl aufhören? Das ist nicht Lavender", fuhr er den anderen Teenager an. Ron seufzte erleichtert, während er einen Blick auf die vorbeigehende Gruppe warf.

"Mein lieber Schwan, die sehen nicht gerade glücklich aus, oder?" merkte er an, nachdem sie vorbeigegangen waren.

"Natürlich sind sie nicht glücklich; hast du nicht gehört, was mit ihrem kleinen Bruder passiert ist?" sagte Tatsuki mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Sie schien in den letzten ein oder zwei Tagen gereizt zu sein, genau wie Rukia. Und jetzt war Ichigo genauso angespannt.

"Ich verliere den Überblick darüber, was mit wessen Verwandten passiert", erwiderte Ron grimmig.

"Das sind die Montgomery-Schwestern. Ihr kleiner Bruder wurde von einem Werwolf angegriffen, weil ihre Mutter den Todessern nicht helfen wollte. Er ist in St. Mungos gestorben", erklärte Hermine.

"Er ist gestorben?" rief Ron erstaunt aus.

"Ja; er war erst fünf", nickte Ginny mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Aber - ich dachte, sie verwandeln nur -" Harry war überrascht, dass sie ein Kind getötet und nicht verwandelt hatten.

"Manchmal töten sie", sagte Ron düster. "Wenn der Werwolf sich nicht bremsen kann."

"Wissen sie, wer es war?" Wenn sie es wussten, konnten sie ihn fangen - richtig?

"Gerüchten nach war es Fenrir Greyback."

"Das ist der Verrückte, der gern Kinder angreift!" rief Harry aus, der sich daran erinnerte, was Lupin ihm gesagt hatte.

"Es ist schlimmer als das", sagte Uryu grimmig. Die anderen nickten.

"Was?"

"Greyback ist derjenige, der Lupin angegriffen und verwandelt hat", das war Orihime, die kaum gesprochen hatte, sich aber ebenfalls Sorgen um die Prüfung machte. Sie hatte den Sommer über gelernt, wie man apparierte und konnte es - gerade soeben und mit einiger Konzentration - schaffen.

"Harry, du musst diese Erinnerung bekommen", sagte Hermine mit einem niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Diese Dinge sind alle seinetwegen passiert. Und sie werden weiter passieren, bis er aufgehalten wird."

Sie konnten ihr Gespräch nicht fortsetzen, da Orihime, Hermine und Ron sich beeilen mussten, zu ihrer Prüfung zu kommen, wobei die anderen ihnen viel Glück wünschten, als sie gingen. Sie würden sich später in der Bibliothek treffen; wo sogar Draco in den Stapeln 'lauern' konnte und Mizuiro, Orihime und die Zwillinge ein wachsames Auge auf M. Pince haben konnten.

Hermine hatte natürlich ihren Test mit fliegenden Fahnen bestanden, während Ron eine halbe Augenbraue zurückgelassen hatte - weswegen er knapp durchgefallen war. Orihime hatte es gerade so eben geschafft. Ron versuchte sich selber aufzuheitern indem er sagte, dass Harry die Prüfung das nächste Mal zusammen mit ihm ablegen konnte.

"Na ja, ich vermute es ist Zeit", sagte Harry, der sich umsah. Draco nickte ihm einmal zu; auf seiner Seite war alles klar, und er hatte von den anderen auch eine Entwarnung bekommen.

"Dann benutzt du es?" Tatsuki verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn an.

"Jaah, ich schätze das sollte ich besser", nickte Harry. "Ich nehme nur einen Mundvoll, 2-3 Stunden sollten ausreichen."

"Es ist ein großartiges Gefühl", sagte Ron, der in die Luft starrte. "Als könntest du nichts falsch machen."

"Worüber in aller Welt redest du?" Ichigo starrte ihn mürrisch an.

"Jaah - du hast es nie eingenommen!" spöttelte Ginny.

"Aber ich dachte, dass ich es hätte! Das ist dasselbe in Grün!"

Harry zog die kleine Flasche mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit aus seiner Tasche und zog den Stopfen heraus, während er alle der Reihe nach ansah, sogar Draco. "Na dann", sagte er. "Los geht's."

Sie alle sahen angespannt zu als er einen Schluck nahm und einen Moment später zu grinsen anfing.

"Ausgezeichnet", sagte er. "Also gut - ich gehe dann mal zu Hagrid!"

Mehrere Kinnladen klappten herunter, als sie alle einander und dann Harry ansahen.

"Was?"

"Nein - du musst zu Slughorn gehen -"

"Hagrid? Aber..."

"Huh?"

"Shh! Sie kommt!" zischte Karin ihnen zu. Harry warf sich seinen Umhang über und verschwand augenblicklich, während die anderen sich in die ihnen am nächsten befindlichen Bücher vertieften, als M. Pince, die Bibliothekarin, wie ein Adler der Beute erspäht hatte, auf sie nieder stieß. Sie starrte sie misstrauisch mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen an, als sie sie alle offensichtlich lernen sah und ging, während sie ein oder zwei Blicke über die Schulter zurück warf. Orihime spähte um den Stapel herum und sah ihr beim Gehen zu.

"Jemand sollte ihm folgen -" schlug Uryu vor und alle wandten sich Ichigo zu, der sogar ein noch ein finstereres Gesicht machte, aber auch seufzte und nickte, da er in Hagrids Brief erwähnt worden war. Draco konnte es sicherlich nicht. Er machte zwei Schritte in diese Richtung, hielt aber an, als ein großer Höllenfalter vor ihm erschien.

Er ächzte. Ein Falter dieser Größe konnte nur von einer Person geschickt worden sein... er hielt eine Hand hoch, damit er landen konnte, und hörte sich die Botschaft an. Er ächzte wieder.

"Was gibt es?" fragte ihn Rukia.

"Opa will Malfoy treffen."

"Was?"

"Jetzt?"

"Jaah, jetzt", Ichigo sah zu Momo und Mizuiro hinüber. "Ihr werdet Harry folgen müssen."

Momo nickte. "Richtig", sagte sie, während sie zu Mizuiro hinüber sah, der ebenfalls nickte. Sie waren schließlich in Hagrids Klasse.

"Versucht, Harry zurück ins Schloss zu bringen!" beharrte Hermine, als sie sich zum Gehen aufmachten. "Er muss Slughorn sehen!"

"Woher weißt du, dass er es nicht tun wird?" erwiderte Momo, ehe sie Harry hinterher eilte. Hermine starrte ihr mit offenem Mund nach.

Ichigo sah zu Draco hinüber. "Geh zu Professor Snape, er wird dich hoch zu Professor Dumbledore bringen."

Draco schluckte schwer und folgte Momo und Mizuiro auf dem Fuß. Er hatte genug über Ichigos Urgroßvater gehört, um ihn sehr besorgt werden zu lassen.

"Weißt du, Momo hat Recht; so wirkt dieser Zaubertrank", sagte Uryu zu Hermine, die so aussah, als wollte sie dem Punkt widersprechen, sich aber zurückhielt. Sie begnügte sich stattdessen damit, sehr besorgt auszusehen und Ichigo anzustarren. Sie schien darüber diskutieren zu wollen, dass er derjenige sein sollte, der mit Harry ging, hielt aber den Mund als Rukia sie diskret mit dem Ellbogen anstieß.

"Der Rest von euch geht besser in die Schlafsäle zurück. Rukia und ich schaffen hier den Rest", sagte Ichigo und nahm ihre Hand.

||Warum komme ich mit?||

||Als Kommandant Ukitakes Vizekommandantin,|| erwiderte Ichigo. ||Byakuya, Komaru und Soifon werden ebenfalls dort sein.||

Rukia nickte während das Paar zu Dumbledores Büro rannte, wo sich eine ziemliche Gruppe versammelt hatte: das letzte Mal waren so viele Leute zusammengerufen worden, als der Botschafter vorbeigeschaut hatte. Es war, überlegte Ichigo, echt gut, dass das Büro so groß war.

"Ichigo-kun, Rukia, gutes Timing", begrüßte Kommandant Ukitake sie herzlich. Yamamoto nickte ihnen zu und Ichigo gesellte sich zu ihm und den anderen Kommandanten, während Rukia sich zu ihrem Kommandanten stellte.

"Kommandant, ich will hoffen, dass der junge Malfoy unterwegs ist?"

Ichigo konzentrierte sich. Er konnte spüren wie Draco und Snape näher kamen und nickte. "Er ist gerade mit Professor Snape auf dem Weg hierher."

"Ausgezeichnet", Professor Dumbledore nickte ebenfalls. Professor McGonagall stand neben ihm. Ein paar Minuten später betraten die beiden den Raum, wobei Draco ausgesprochen nervös wirkte. Sowohl Professor Dumbledore als auch Kommandant Ukitake lächelten ihn an und versuchten ihn zu beruhigen.

"Draco, bitte komm doch herein", sagte Professor Dumbledore. "Setz dich."

Ichigo sah den anderen Jungen nervös schlucken während er sich setzte. Professor Snape stellte sich neben ihn und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen; er würde nicht verletzt werden.

"Ich glaube, dass Kurosaki erklärt hat, dass sie Ränge ähnlich wie das Militär haben?" fing Professor Dumbledore mit einer Frage an. Draco nickte. "Ausgezeichnet. Darf ich dann vorstellen: Kommandantin Soifon, die ihre Geheimoperationen leitet; Kommandant Ukitake; Sie sind bereits Kommandant Kuchiki begegnet, und dies ist sein Leutnant Komaru; und natürlich Generalkommandant Yamamoto."

"H-hallo", seine Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern.

"Bitte, sei nicht nervös", versuchte Ukitake ihn zu beruhigen. "Der Grund weswegen wir dich treffen wollten ist, dass wir gerade die Rettung deiner Mutter planen. Wir wollen, dass es einer "Gefangennahme" oder einer "Festnahme" so ähnlich wie möglich ist, damit wir jegliche Konsequenzen vermeiden können."

Das heiterte Draco ungemein auf; sie waren um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt!

"Ja, natürlich! Was wollen sie wissen?"

"Bereite dich darauf vor, ziemlich viele Fragen zu beantworten", sagte Soifon, die ihn mit einem strengen Blick bedachte. Ichigo, der leicht rechts hinter ihr stand, verdrehte bei ihrem Tonfall die Augen.

 _ **:Sie sollte sich mal flachlegen lassen.:**_

 _Halt die Klappe ,_ knurrte Ichigo zurück. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten zu lachen. Sein Augenrollen hatte allerdings die beabsichtigte Wirkung - er sah, wie sich Dracos steife Schultern etwas entspannten. _Jaah_ , dachte er - _sie ist ein Biest, aber sie weiß was sie tut. Sie und Yoruichi konnten zusammen einen Einbruch - und einen Ausbruch - in Askaban planen und niemand würde wissen, dass sie je dort gewesen waren_...

Hoffentlich würden sie nicht genau das tun müssen.


	39. Kapitel 39

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Tut mir leid, dass dies etwas zu spät kommt, aber ich musste etwas davon überarbeiten. Ich habe einen Teil bei einem Computervorall verloren... inklusive Backup. Meh. […]  
Ich weiß nicht, was andere sagen, aber was mich angeht seid ihr Leute die beste Gruppe Leser auf dieser Website!  
Wie immer gehört mir weder Bleach noch HP, aber mir gehört die Idee zu dieser Geschichte.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Sorry für die Verspätung – ich hoffe, dass ich das nächste Kapitel pünktlich veröffentlichen kann.  
In den eckigen Klammern stand wieder etwas, das sich auf die ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung des Kapitels bezog und das heute nicht mehr relevant ist.  
Wie immer hatte ich ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten mit Hagrids Akzent und Yamamotos Sprechweise – das Englische ist mit "You" da ein bisschen undifferenziert. Man muss echt aufpassen, wann man du oder Sie / Ihr verwenden muss. Ich hoffe, ich habe es einigermaßen hinbekommen…  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

* * *

 **Kapitel 39**

Momo und Mizuiro eilten Harry hinterher, wobei Momo _Kido_ benutzte, um die beiden vor Blicken zu verbergen. Als sie sich dem Gewächshaus näherten, war es Mizuiro, der ihn entdeckte - mit Slughorn.

 _Ha_! dachte er mit einem Lächeln, während er an seiner Begleiterin zupfte, damit sie anhielt, und auf die beiden deutete. Sie blieben in einiger Entfernung stehen, da sie das Gespräch nicht unterbrechen wollten, dass sich anscheinend um Aragog drehte. Der Professor hatte einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck während er Harry zuhörte, wie dieser ihm von der großen und - glücklicherweise oder unglücklicherweise, das hing von der Sichtweise ab - ziemlich toten Acrumantula erzählte und er beschloss, sich Harry anzuschließen - nachdem er die Krawatte gewechselt hatte. Nachdem der Professor zurück ins Schloss geeilt war um das zu tun, wobei er ziemlich dicht an den beiden vorbei musste, die dort standen und ihnen nachspionierten, ließ Momo den Zauber fallen und sie gesellten sich zu Potter.

"Momo! Mizuiro! Was -" rief Harry aus, der überrascht war, die beiden Hufflepuffs zu sehen.

"Ichigo wollte kommen, aber er hat einen Falter von seinem Großvater bekommen und konnte nicht", erklärte sie, während sie sich neben ihn unter seinen Umhang stellten und sie den Rest des Wegs zu Hagrids Hütte eilten. "Also hat er uns gebeten zu kommen, weil wir in Hagrids Klasse sind."

"Ergibt Sinn, schätze ich", nickte Harry, der irgendwie froh war, etwas Gesellschaft zu haben. Er hatte erwartet, dass Ichigo ihm folgte, aber wenn er nicht konnte und diese beiden an seiner Stelle geschickt hatte - na ja, dann war dies alles das Werk von Felix und nur - Glück.

Sie nahmen den Umhang nicht ab, bis Hagrid die Tür öffnete.

"Ihr seid gekomm'n", krächzte er, als er sie sah.

"Jaah, Ron und Hermine konnten allerdings nicht, genau wie Ichigo", sagte Harry. "Es tut ihnen echt leid -"

"'S macht nix... ich bin gerührt, dasser hier seid", schluchzte Hagrid und rieb sich rote, geschwollene Augen. Momo langte hoch und tätschelte seine Hand.

"Wo begraben wir ihn?" fragte Harry.

"Im Wald?" Momo schien zu zögern, dort hinein zu gehen.

"Verflixt, nein! Die and'ren Spinnen woll'n mich nich auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Netze lassen, jetz wo Aragog tot is, auf sein' Befehl hin ham se mich nich gefress'n! Könnt ihr das glaub'n?"

Momo gab tröstende Geräusche von sich, aber sie konnte es sehr wohl glauben. Sie hatte ein wenig Erfahrung mit den Spinnen im Wald.

"Hat vorher nie 'ne Gegend im Wald gegeb'n, wo ich nich hingehn konnte!" Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf, über den bloßen Gedanken erstaunt, und brach dann wieder in Schluchzen aus. Sie sahen zu, wie Harry versuchte seinen Freund zu trösten und hörten, wie er Hagrid davon erzählte, wie er auf Professor Slughorn getroffen war.

Momo warf einen Blick aus Hagrids Fenster und konnte gerade noch einen Schauer beim Anblick des großen, haarigen Körpers der fürchterlichen Kreatur unterdrücken. Sie konnte Rons Angst vor Spinnen nachfühlen - sie fand, dass sie selber eine sehr große Abneigung gegen sie hatte. Sie war nicht ganz so groß wie seine Arachnophobie, aber sie grenzte knapp daran. Allerdings unterdrückte sie das Gefühl. Sie versuchte zu sehen, ob ein Zeichen der Verletzung geblieben war, die Ichigo ihm mit seinem Zanpakuto zugefügt hatte. Sie konnte nichts entdecken, und sie warf Mizuiro einen schnellen Blick zu um zu sehen, ob es ihm genauso ging. Er blickte zu ihr zurück und zuckte die Achseln. Er hatte auch nichts bemerkt. Sie würden versuchen, einen besseren Blick darauf zu erhaschen, wenn sie nach draußen gingen, um das Ding zu begraben.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es war Professor Slughorn, der mehrere Flaschen unter den Armen trug und eine sehr dustere, schwarze Krawatte trug.

"Hagrid, mein lieber Junge, es tut mir so leid, von Ihrem Verlust zu hören", sagte er.

"Das is echt nett von Ihnen", Hagrid schneuzte sich die Nase. "Viel'n Dank..."

"Traurige Nacht, traurige Nacht", Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Wo ist die arme Kreatur?"

"Hier draußen", sagte Hagrid mit zitternder Stimme. "Soll'n wir - es tun?"

Der Mond war aufgegangen, als sie nach draußen ans Grab traten.

"Prachtvoll!" sagte Slughorn voller Bewunderung als er an den Kopf der Spinne heran trat, während er ihn betrachtete. Als sie das leichte Klimpern von Glasflaschen hörte als er sich über die Beißzangen beugte, blickten Momo, Mizuiro und Harry einander an.

"Nich jeder weiß se zu schätz'n", schnüffelte Hagrid. "Ich wusste nich, dass Se Kreatur'n wie Aragog interessier'n, Horace."

"Interessieren? Oh mein lieber Hagrid, ich verehre sie!" Er trat zurück neben Hagrid. "Sollen wir fortfahren?"

Hagrid schnüffelte und hievte dann mit einem Ächzen Aragogs leblose Masse in das Grab, ehe er zusammenbrach und wieder zu weinen anfing. Professor Slughorn tätschelte ihm den Arm. Während er das tat, näherte sich Mizuiro langsam und spähte in das Grab hinunter in dem Versuch, einen besseren Blick auf die riesige Spinne zu bekommen.

"Möchten Sie, dass ich ein paar Worte sage, Hagrid?"

Hagrid, der nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen, nickte. Der Professor trat vor und in einem langsamen und beeindruckenden Tonfall sagte er: "Lebe wohl, großer Aragog, König der Spinnen, dessen lange und treue Freundschaft nie in Vergessenheit geraten wird! Obwohl dein Körper vergehen mag, wird dein Geist für immer in den dunklen Weiten deines heimatlichen Waldes bleiben. Möge die Vielzahl deiner Nachkommen für immer gedeihen und deine menschlichen Freunde Trost zu ihrem Verlust finden."

"Das war... das war... wunderschön!" heulte Hagrid, der zu einem Haufen zusammensackte.

"Das war ziemlich poetisch", sagte Mizuiro leise zu Harry, der nickte während er zusah, wie der Professor das Grab bedeckte. Momo warf Mizuiro einen Seitenblick zu, dankbar dafür, dass er auch einen besseren Blick auf Aragogs Körperpanzer hatte werfen können, ehe das Ding bedeckt worden war. Sie wusste, dass Ichigo sich darüber Sorgen gemacht hatte, dass er etwas mit dem Tod der Riesenspinne zu tun gehabt haben könnte, weil er mit Zangetsu einen Spalt hinein gemacht hatte, aber Mizuiro murmelte ihr zu, dass die Hülle tatsächlich ganz gewesen zu sein schien. Sie seufzte ganz leise vor Erleichterung. Sie konnte nur annehmen, dass die Spinne sich seit ihrem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald letztes Jahr mindestens einmal gehäutet hatte. Ihr Kommandant würde darüber erleichtert sein, da war sie sich sicher.

Es brauchte die Hilfe von allen, um Hagrid zurück zu seiner Hütte zu bringen, wo Slughorn mehrere Flaschen hervor zog, die, wie er sagte, alle auf Gift getestet worden waren - "von Hauselfen."

"Ich hoffe, dass keine dieser Elfen Winky war, oder es bleibt von Hogwarts kein Stein auf dem anderen, wenn die Kurosakis fertig sind", murmelte Harry den anderen zu, die beide zusammenzuckten.

"Ich denke, das behalten wir besser für uns", erwiderte Momo genauso leise. Er nickte zustimmend. Was Winky anging, waren die drei Kurosaki-Geschwister ein ganz kleines bisschen überfürsorglich. Und - Hermine würde einfach da stehen und sie anfeuern, statt um Zurückhaltung zu flehen, was sie normalerweise tun würde.

"Auf Aragog!" der Professor hob seinen Becher.

"Aragog", wiederholten die anderen drei. Harry trank nichts und Momo nippte nur ein paarmal und er sah, dass sie die Nase rümpfte, das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass sie es widerlich fand. Mizuiro rührte sein Getränk auch nicht an. Die anderen beiden aber nahmen einen tiefen Zug.

"... nich größer als 'n Pekinese..." sagte Hagrid missmutig.

"Süß", nickte Slughorn, der die Becher nachfüllte.

"Hab' ihn oben in der Schule in 'nem Schrank versteckt..."

Hagrid machte ein finsteres Gesicht, dann nahm er einen tiefen Schluck. Harry nickte kurz, da er wusste, dass Tom Riddle - Moldy - Aragog als Grund dafür benutzt hatte, Hagrid der Schule verweisen zu lassen, weil er angeblich die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte, während er sehr wohl wusste, dass er selbst es gewesen war, der sie geöffnet hatte.

Die drei Schüler saßen still da, während die anderen beiden tranken und Slughorn sich in Hagrids Hütte die verschiedenen Schätze ansah, die der Halbriese hatte, von denen viele selten und teuer waren, die Hagrid aber als gewöhnlich ansah. Sie schwiegen auch während seines langatmigen Monologs über die Haltung von Bowtruckles und den genauso langatmigen Geschichten über illegalen Drachenei-Handel. Dank Felix Felicis konnte Harry ihre Becher gefüllt halten.

Es dauerte nur ungefähr eine Stunde bis sie anfingen, die Wirkung zu spüren und die beiden damit anfingen, ziemlich extravagante Trinksprüche auszubringen: auf Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore und auf Harry.

"Auf Harry Potter!" bellte Hagrid so laut, dass Harry dachte, dass man ihn möglicherweise auf der anderen Seite des Verbotenen Waldes hören konnte. Sein Wein schwappte aus seinem Becher und tropfte sein Kinn hinunter in seinen buschigen Bart.

"Oh, ja!" stimmte Professor Slughorn zu. "Parry Otter, der Auserwählte Junge, der - eh, etwas gemacht hat", murmelte er.

Das Trio wechselte einen Blick und Momo nickte ihm zu, als sie sah wie er die Becher wieder füllte und zusah, wie Hagrid Professor Slughorn unter Tränen einen kompletten Einhornschweif schenkte, der ihn einsteckte und dann den Trinkspruch ausgab: "Freundschaft, Großzügigkeit und 10 Galleonen das Haar!" Dann brachen sie in ein schief gesungenes Lied über einen sterbenden Zauberer aus, was unglücklicherweise das Trio Schüler sich beinahe wünschen ließ, dass sie woanders wären, so schlecht war es.

"Ah, die Guten sterben jung", wehklagte Hagrid. "Wie deine Ma un dein Pa - se warn zu jung", er griff nach Harrys Hand. "Beste Hex' un Zaubrer ihrer Zeit, die ich kenngelernt hab'..." und dann fiel Hagrids Kopf mit einem Pochen auf den Tisch, wo er "schrecklich, schrecklich" murmelte und dann laut schnarchend still liegen blieb.

"Ah, tut mir leid - ich kann keinen Ton treffen, und wenn mein Leben davon abhinge", hickste Slughorn.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Hagrid über Ihren Gesang gesprochen hat", sagte Momo leise, während sie eine große Flickendecke über die Schultern des Halbriesen zog und ihren Zauberstab dazu benutzte, den verschütteten Wein aufzuwischen. Sie hatte halbwegs Angst gehabt, dass er Ichigos Mutter erwähnen würde, und dass Slughorn dann Ichigo selber zur Sprache bringen würde... was hätte passieren können, wenn Ichigo tatsächlich gekommen wäre. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er es nicht getan hatte, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie es Felix zuschreiben konnte, dass Harry eine Zeit länger davon abgehalten wurde, etwas herauszufinden. An diesem Abend musste sich alles um Harry drehen, um die Ermordung seiner Eltern - um seine Mutter, eine von Slughorns Lieblingsschülerinnen - die von Moldy ermordet worden war. Sie mussten sich darauf konzentrieren, es forcieren... und Slughorn betrunken halten, wenn möglich. Sie blickte zu Mizuiro hinüber und er nickte ihr ganz knapp zu; anscheinend war ihm derselbe Gedanke gekommen.

"Oh?"

"Er hat darüber geredet, dass meine Mum und mein Dad gestorben sind", Harry ergriff die Gelegenheit, die Momo für ihn geschaffen hatte.

"Oh", Slughorn rülpste und griff nach seinem Becher, der leer war, bis Mizuiro ihn heimlich füllte. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck, wobei er das meiste verschüttete. Momo machte ihn schnell sauber. "Oh je, ja, das war - schrecklich. Sehr, sehr schrecklich." Ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen. "Ich denke nicht, dass Sie - sich daran erinnern, Harry?"

"Nein - na ja, ich war erst ein Jahr alt", sagte Harry, der in eine flackernde Kerze starrte. "Aber ich weiß, was passiert ist. Mein Dad ist zuerst gestorben. Wussten Sie das?"

"Ich - nein." Er starrte auf den Krug hinunter, schluckte dann den Rest hinunter, wonach er endlich das leere Gefäß von sich schob, als hätte er genug.

"Jaah", nickte Harry. "Voldemort hat ihn ermordet, und ist dann über seine Leiche gestiegen, auf meine Mum zu."

Slughorn erschauerte, aber er lauschte mit einer entsetzten Faszination und konnte sich nicht von Harry abwenden. Momo dachte nicht, dass er aufhören konnte zuzuhören, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

"Er hat gesagt, sie soll zur Seite gehen, sie hätte nicht sterben müssen. Er wollte nur mich - ich bin derjenige, den er töten wollte, nicht sie. Sie hätte weglaufen können."

"Meine Güte", murmelte Slughorn. "Sie hätte - es wäre nicht - das ist furchtbar -"

"Nicht wahr?" nickte Mizuiro. "Richtig furchtbar."

"Ja, ist sie aber nicht. Dad war tot, aber sie wollte nicht, dass ich auch sterbe. Sie hat versucht, ihn anzuflehen, aber er hat sie nur ausgelacht. Wussten Sie, dass ich es hören kann, wie sie ihn anbettelt und er sie auslacht, wenn ich einem Dementor gegenüber stehe?"

"Nein!" Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und bedeckte die Ohren mit den Händen. "Hören Sie auf! Wirklich mein Junge, genug - ich bin ein alter Mann - ich will nicht hören -"

"Ich hatte vergessen -" log Harry, dessen Augen verschlagen zu den anderen beiden huschten. "Sie mochten sie auch, nicht wahr?"

"Sie war eine von Ihren absoluten Lieblingsschülerinnen", fügte Momo hinzu. Das hatte er oft genug im Zaubertränke-Unterricht gesagt.

"Sie gemocht?" Tränen liefen aus Slughorns Augen "Ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der sie nicht mochte... sehr tapfer... sehr lustig... es war so schrecklich..."

"Aber Sie wollen ihrem Sohn nicht helfen", sagte Mizuiro leise zu ihm, während er sich vorbeugte und die Ellbogen auf den Knien abstützte um den Professor konzentriert anzustarren, der ihn im Gegenzug anblinzelte. "Sie haben Lily vergöttert, aber Sie wollen Harry nicht helfen - Sie wollen ihrem Sohn nicht helfen." Slughorn erschauerte und wandte sich ab, wodurch er wieder Harry ansah, der nicht nachließ.

"Sie hat ihr Leben für mich gegeben, aber Sie wollen mir keine Erinnerung geben."

Der Zaubertrank-Meister schien den Blick nicht von Harrys Augen - _Liliys Augen_ \- abwenden zu können.

"Sagen Sie das nicht", flüsterte er. "Es ist nicht... wenn es helfen könnte, natürlich... aber es hat keinerlei Nutzen..."

"Das kann es", drängte Harry sanft. "Professor Dumbledore braucht Informationen. _Ich_ brauche Informationen." Harry starrte ihm in die Augen; er beugte sich vor, nur ein kleines bisschen. Er war sich bewusst, dass Momo seine Handlung spiegelte, als ob sie ihm helfen wollte, seinen Worten Gewicht zu verleihen. "Ich bin der Auserwählte. Ich muss ihn töten. Ich brauche diese Erinnerung."

Slughorn wurde noch blasser als er bereits war.

"Sie... Sie sind es also wirklich?" fragte er schwach, als würde er es hören müssen.

"Natürlich bin ich das."

"Natürlich ist er das", nickte Momo. Mizuiro wiederholte ihre Handlung.

"Wirklich?" er sah schnell zu Momo hinüber, die sofort wusste, was der närrische Mann wissen wollte. _Eine Bestätigung._

"Oh, ja. Sogar Yamamoto glaubt, dass es wahr ist."

Slughorn schluckte beinahe zwanghaft. Der Generalkommandant... _er_ glaubte es. Dann... "Mein Junge... Worum Sie bitten... um Ihnen zu helfen..."

"Wollen Sie nicht den Zauberer loswerden, der Lily Evans getötet hat?" bedrängte ihn Mizuiro. Es gab kein Nachlassen - er stand von drei Seiten unter Beschuss.

"Oh, mein Junge, natürlich will ich das, aber -"

"Sie haben Angst, dass er herausfindet, dass Sie mir geholfen haben." fiel Harry ein.

Slughorn schien von dem Gedanken entsetzt.

"Seien Sie tapfer wie meine Mutter, Professor", sagte Harry. "Geben Sie mir die Erinnerung - und machen Sie wieder gut, wovor Sie Angst haben. Denn das ist teilweise der Grund - Sie schämen sich - und Sie wollen nicht, dass jemand davon erfährt."

Lange herrschte Stille, die sie sich fürchteten zu brechen. Dann endlich, zog er eine kleine Glasflasche aus seinem Umhang, und mit seinem Zauberstab zog er einen langen, silbernen Erinnerungsfaden aus seiner Schläfe. Diesen senkte er in das Fläschchen, wo der Faden neblig und trüb herumwirbelte, während er es verkorkte.

"Danke, Professor", sagte Harry, als er es entgegen nahm.

"Sie sind ein guter Junge", weinte Slughorn. "Und Sie haben ihre Augen. Nur - denken Sie nicht zu schlecht von mir, wenn Sie es gesehen haben."

#

Hermine seufzte als sie allen beim Gehen zusah. Sie hatte gewollt, dass Ichigo Harry folgte, sie hatte ihn mit ihren Augen darum gebeten, und sie dachte, dass er ihr zustimmen würde, aber dann war dieser Schmetterling angekommen, er hatte Momo, Mizuiro und Draco andere Befehle gegeben... und dann hatte er abrupt Rukia mitgenommen und war gegangen, hatte sie alle sich selbst überlassen.

"Komm schon 'Mione", sagte Ron, der sanft an ihrem Ärmel zog. Sie blinzelte und tauchte aus ihren Gedanken auf.

"Ehm - was?" Sie sah ihn ein bisschen überrascht an.

"Ich meine, wir können genauso gut ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigen, richtig?" sagte er. "Wo wir doch nichts anderes zu tun haben?"

"Oh - ich schätze, das sollten wir, ja", stimmte sie vage zu, wobei sie zu Tatsuki hinüber blickte, die einfach nickte, während sie den anderen nachsah.

"Ich muss tatsächlich noch meine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung fertig machen", sagte sie. Die Gruppe trennte sich, die drei gingen zurück nach oben in den Gryffindor-Turm, wobei Ron sich nervös umsah, als sie dort ankamen. Als er Lavender im Gemeinschaftsraum sah, ächzte er und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, wonach er endlich in Richtung Treppe davoneilte.

"Schlappschwanz", zischte Tatsuki, während sie Hermine in Richtung des Mädchen-Schlafsaals führte. Sie war selber nicht in der Stimmung, im selben Raum zu sitzen wie die andauernd weinerliche Lavender. Allerdings bedeutete die Anwesenheit von Lavender im Gemeinschaftsraum, dass das Trio nicht zusammen an den Hausaufgaben arbeiten konnte.

"Er ist ein bisschen schreckhaft geworden, nicht wahr?" stimmte Hermine zu, als sie oben ankamen. Sie sah zu Tatsuki hinüber. "Warum springen alle, wenn Ichigo ihnen sagt, dass sie etwas tun sollen?"

"Hm?" Tatsuki zuckte ein wenig flüchtig die Schultern. Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, wie viel sie sagen sollte. "Na ja, er hat Befehle vom Generalkommandanten weitergegeben, oder wie Ichigo ihn nennt, 'Er, Dem Immer Gehorcht Werden Muss'; aber Ichigo steht im Rang über Momo, wenn es das ist, was du eigentlich fragen willst. Er steht auch im Rang über Rukia, aber er würde es sich nicht träumen lassen, ihr einen Befehl zu geben", grinste Tatsuki. _Nicht, wenn er weiterleben wollte_.

"Oh. Ich glaube dass ich mich nur schwer an diese ganzen militärischen Ränge gewöhnen werde", gab Hermine zu. Seltsamerweise hatte sie diese ganze Sache mit Shinigami/falschen Körpern leicht genug verstanden. Es war die 'Kommandostruktur', mit der sie am meisten Schwierigkeiten haben würde, sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Tatsuki zuckte die Achseln und schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln. "Es braucht eine Weile, aber irgendwann hat man den Bogen raus." Sie nahm ihre unvollendete Hausaufgabe hoch. "Es gibt eigentlich nur drei oder vier Ränge, die eine Rolle spielen, den Kommandanten, den Vizekommandanten, dann die Dritten und Vierten Rangoffiziere", sagte sie. "Danach gehen die Ränge in Stufen nach unten bis _glaube_ ich zum Zwanzigsten oder so, und alle anderen haben keinen Rang."

"Also sind Ichigo, Momo, Rukia und Toshiro alle Rangoffiziere?"

"Das - könnte man so sagen", sagte Tatsuki langsam. Hermine sah sie aus verengten Augen an, sie war sich bewusst, dass es da etwas gab, dass Tatsuki nicht aussprach.

"Spuck's aus", drängte Hermine, die mehr wissen wollte.

Tatsuki seufzte. "Hermine, du stellst mir Fragen, von denen ich nicht wirklich denke, dass ich sie beantworten sollte - ich bin besser dran, wenn ich das Rukia überlasse... oder einem der anderen."

"Aber -" Hermine runzelte die Stirn und wollte weiter nachbohren, aber als sie Tatsukis starrköpfigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, gab sie nach. "Na gut - was kannst du mir dann sagen?"

Tatsuki nickte, das war wirklich eine viel bessere Frage. Sie ging ihre Möglichkeiten durch und beschloss schließlich, Hermine über das Mal zu erzählen, als sie gesehen hatte, wie Ichigo gegen Grimmjow gekämpft hatte, und danach über ihre eigene Interaktion mit Aizen. Das andere Mädchen hörte angespannt zu, ihre Augen wurden ab und zu sehr, sehr groß.

"Wow", sagte sie endlich, schnell blinzelnd. "Er klingt - sogar noch rücksichtsloser als Moldy."

"Das ist er. Ich konnte in seiner Gegenwart noch nicht einmal stehen. Keiner von uns konnte das - außer Ichigo."

Hermine umarmte sich unbewusst selber und schauderte. "Er klingt wirklich völlig schrecklich. Und Ichigo ist der einzige, der gegen ihn kämpfen kann?" Kein Wunder, dass er so gut mir Harry auskam - und dass sich Ichigo so für den jüngeren Teenager interessierte - wie ein älterer, weiserer Bruder. _Kennt er alles schon_... dachte sie mit einem Seufzen, als sie nach ihrem Zaubertränke-Lehrbuch griff, während Tatsuki wieder nach unten ging um nachzusehen, ob es etwas hatte fallenlassen. Jetzt musste sie sich um zwei von ihnen Sorgen machen.

#

Ichigo sah Draco nach, der aus dem Büro ging, erkannte die Anzeichen der Erschöpfung am jüngeren Teenager und machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Soifon war unerbittlich in ihrer Befragung gewesen und mehrmals hatten Snape, McGonagall und Dumbledore selber eingegriffen, als es so schien, als würde sie ihn zu hart bedrängen.

Ukitake hatte natürlich versucht, Friedensstifter zu spielen, aber er war einfach zu - nett. Außer in einer Situation, in der es um Leben und Tod ging, war Ukitake einfach ein zu netter Kerl, um Soifon zu zügeln. Dazu hatte es mehrere betonte Blicke von Byakuya und ein leichtes Ansteigen seines Reiatsus als Warnung gebraucht, und dass Ichigo sein eigenes fest gezügeltes Reiatsu ein paar Takte los ließ. Endlich hatte ein strenges Wort von Yamamoto ihr Einhalt geboten, als sie alle andere 'Hinweise' ignoriert hatte.

Ehe er Draco folgte, warf Snape der Kommandantin der Zweiten Division einen vernichtenden Blick zu und rauschte mit hinter sich aufblähendem Umhang aus dem Raum, kurz danach gefolgt von Professor McGonagall, die Soifon einen eisigen Blick voller Missbilligung zuwarf.

"Sein Herz liegt nicht darin", fing Soifon an, nur um von Ichigo das Wort abgeschnitten zu bekommen: "Bockmist."

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und öffnete den Mund zu einer Erwiderung, nur um wieder von Yamamoto unterbrochen zu werden, der seinen Stock auf den Boden knallte. Alle, sogar Dumbledore, zuckten zusammen.

"Genug", unterband er ihre Antwort.

"Generalkommandant -"

"Ich sagte genug", er funkelte sie an. "Plant den Angriff. Ihr habt die Informationen, die Ihr benötigt, genau wie Eure Anweisungen. Ich schlage vor, dass Ihr Euch an die Arbeit macht", befahl er. Soifon verbeugte sich steif, warf Ichigo einen giftigen Blick zu und verließ das Büro durch ein Senkaimon. Die anderen sahen ihr nach, als sie wegstolzierte.

"Nun ja, das hätte besser laufen können", bemerkte Komaru, der seinem ehemaligen Kommandanten einen Seitenblick zuwarf.

"Dann bin ich froh, dass ich sie nicht mit dieser kleinen Information überfallen habe", sagte Ichigo mit einem Blick auf Rukia, die augenblicklich wusste wovon er redete und eine Grimasse zog.

"Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht mögen werde?" seufzte Byakuya.

"Hermine weiß Bescheid."

"Und wie", der Tonfall des Adligen wurde eisig, "hat sie es herausgefunden?"

Ichigo blickte finster zurück. "Sie hat ein Buch in der Bibliothek gefunden - in der Verbotenen Abteilung."

"Oh je", sagte Professor Dumbledore. "Ich dachte, dass ich alle Literaturhinweise entfernt hätte."

"Es sieht so aus, als hättest du eines übersehen", Yamamoto schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat sie vor, jemandem davon zu erzählen?"

"Im Moment - nicht", Rukia schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie schien tatsächlich - nervös - dass Harry etwas herausfindet. Ich denke - vielleicht - hat sie selber eine Ahnung von der Wahrheit."

Alle starrten Rukia einen Moment lang an, als diese kleine Information richtig ankam.

"Das würde tatsächlich Sinn ergeben", sagte Ichigo langsam. "Sie ist ziemlich clever, also würde es mich nicht überraschen, falls sie _tatsächlich_ einen Verdacht hat. Sie hat ihn letztes Jahr ziemlich gedrängt, Okklumentik zu lernen."

"Sie stellt außerdem eine Menge Fragen", sagte ihnen Rukia, mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Na ja, ihr kennt Hermine - sie muss alles über - alles - wissen. Ich habe ihr schließlich gesagt, dass ich mit einem Kommandanten sprechen muss, weil sie angefangen hat Fragen zu stellen, die ich nicht beantworten konnte."

"Ich bin sicher, dass Toshiro und ich dir beide dankbar dafür sein werden", sagte Ichigo trocken.

"Gern geschehen", lächelte Rukia gekünstelt, was ihr einen finstereren Blick einbrachte.

"Vielleicht sollte ein anderer Kommandant mit ihr reden", schlug Ukitake vor. "Ein älterer, erfahrenerer..."

"Melden Sie sich freiwillig?" Byakuya warf ihm einen verschlagenen Seitenblick zu.

Ukitake lächelte freundlich zu ihm zurück. "Tatsache ist - ja, das tue ich."

"Ein wirklich ausgezeichneter Vorschlag", nickte Dumbledore. "Vielleicht kann einer von Ihnen sie diesen Samstag rüber bringen?"

"Ichigo wird es tun müssen, ich habe Training", sagte Rukia.

"Training?" wiederholte Byakuya verwirrt.

"Quidditch!" erwiderte seine Schwester, was allen anwesenden Männern angewiderte Blicke entlockte, ausgenommen ihrem Kommandanten und Dumbledore, die beide amüsiert zu sein schienen.

"Jaah, ich kann sie rüber bringen. Und während des Trainings wäre eine gute Zeit dafür, da sowohl Harry als auch Ron beschäftigt sein werden", sagte Ichigo, der sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.

"Ausgezeichnet", Ukitake nickte und lächelte. "Nun, ich glaube, dass wir in die Soul Society zurückkehren müssen..."

"Geht Ihr vor. Ich muss noch ein paar Worte mit Albus wechseln. Ich komme in Kürze nach", sagte Yamamoto unerwarteter Weise. Die anderen sahen davon ein wenig überrascht aus; anscheinend hatte er nichts erwähnt. "Ichigo, wenn du hierbleiben würdest?" fügte er hinzu, als Ichigo sich umgedreht hatte, um ebenfalls zu gehen. Die Tatsache, dass er Ichigos Vornamen benutzt und ihn geduzt hatte, hätte ihn überraschen sollen, aber er schätzte, dass es das auf lange Sicht nicht tat - nur Komaru kannte nicht die Wahrheit, dass Yamamoto sein Urgroßvater war, und Ichigo kannte seinen ehemaligen Dritten Rangoffizier gut genug um zu wissen, dass man ihm noch nicht einmal mit einer Brechstange Informationen entlocken konnte. Sobald alle gegangen waren, ging Ichigo zum Schreibtisch hinüber und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Dumbledore für ihn herbeigezaubert hatte.

"Haben Sie etwas anderes im Sinn?" fragte Ichigo sie.

"Ich schätzen nicht, dass Sie wissen, wie nahe Harry daran ist, diese Erinnerung von Horace zu bekommen, oder?" fragte Dumbledore.

Ichigo atmete tief ein, ehe er antwortete:

"Mit ein bisschen Glück bekommt er sie gerade."


	40. Kapitel 40

**Vorbemerkungen der Autorin:  
** Hallo zusammen. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel - es gibt noch ungefähr zehn, wir sind also auf der Zielgeraden.  
Nicht viele Ankündigungen in dieser Woche, nur das übliche - mir gehört weder Bleach noch HP, nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte.

 **Vorbemerkungen der Übersetzerin:**  
Endlich habe ich es mal wieder pünktlich geschafft.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

* * *

 **Kapitel 40**

Es war wieder Momo, der einen schlummernden Professor zudeckte und dann schlüpften die drei unter Harrys Umhang aus Hagrids Hütte und rannten so schnell sie konnten wieder hoch zum Schloss. Harry flüsterte, dass er dachte, dass der Zaubertrank aufhören musste zu wirken. Die Vordertür war immer noch unverschlossen, aber sie mussten sich auf gerissene Weise an mehreren Geistern, zwei Professoren und Peeves vorbei schleichen. Zu Harrys Überraschung trat Momo unter dem Umhang hervor und stellte sich dem Poltergeist entgegen, der einen Blick auf sie warf und schnatternd vor Angst verschwand.

"Was hast du gemacht?" fragte er voller Erstaunen, als er Peeves Reaktion auf ihren Anblick sah.

Momo feixte. "Oh, Peeves hat Angst vor uns", sagte sie mit einiger Befriedigung. "Ichigo hat angedroht, ihn weiterzuschicken - und wir haben einen Zauber dafür, wir benutzen ihn gegen Hollows. Natürlich würde jeder _Kido_ -Zauber genauso gut funktionieren", log sie nur halb. Tatsächlich hatte sie durch Unterlassung gelogen... statt durch eine unverblümte Falschaussage. Sie schätzte, dass man _Konso_ als Zauber betrachten konnte... auf eine gewisse Art.

"Woher weiß Peeves, dass es funktionieren würde?"

"Weil Rukia ihn letztes Jahr für eine Woche gefesselt in einem Besenschrank eingeschlossen hat, als sie ihn beim Rumlungern im Mädchenklo erwischt hat."

Harry schnaubte vor Lachen. Er hatte gerade einen weiteren Grund dafür gefunden, _Kido_ zu meistern - Peeves quälen.

"Ich muss zu Dumbledore; aber ich sollte zuerst Ichigo holen", sagte er, indem er sich Richtung Gryffindor-Turm wandte.

Momo runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich. "Warte - er ist noch bei Professor Dumbledore", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm um ihn aufzuhalten. Harry fühlte einige Dankbarkeit für ihren außergewöhnlichen Wahrnehmungsfähigkeiten. "Und - wow, Yamamoto ist noch bei ihnen."

"Noch jemand?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich spüre niemanden. Es sieht so aus, als wären alle anderen gegangen. Komm schon, ich bewache die Tür, während ihr euch die Erinnerung anseht." Sie sah zu Mizuiro hinüber, der die Achseln zuckte.

"Ich gehe zum Schlafsaal zurück; ihr braucht mich nicht mehr", sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln.

"Richtig", nickte Harry. "Danke fürs Mitkommen, du warst eine richtige Hilfe", und ein paar Minuten später waren sie bei Professor Dumbledores Eingang, Harry sagte 'Toffee Éclairs' zu dem Gargoyle um Zugang zu erhalten und sie rannten die Wendeltreppe hinauf.

Es war Ichigo, der die Tür öffnete; tatsächlich hatte er die Tür bereits geöffnet ehe sie sie erreicht hatten. Natürlich hatten er und sein Großvater wahrscheinlich gespürt, dass sie kamen. Harry war sich nicht bewusst, dass Momo einen kleinen Puls losgeschickt hatte, um sie vorzuwarnen. Und da Ichigo gewusst hatte, was Harry vorgehabt hatte... Er hob fragend eine Braue in Richtung der beiden. Momo zwinkerte ihrem Kommandanten zu als sie an der Tür anhielt und Harry weiter ging.

"Grundgütiger, Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit vorgetäuschter Überraschung als er ihn sah. "Was verschafft mir das sehr späte Vergnügen?"

"Sir - ich habe sie", sagte Harry, der von dem Lauf leicht außer Atem war. "Ich habe die Erinnerung von Slughorn." Harry zog das Fläschchen aus der Tasche und hielt sie ihm hin. Für einen langen Augenblick starrten die beiden alten Männer ihn an. Und dann zeigte sich auf Professor Dumbledores Gesicht in ein breites, echtes Lächeln.

"Harry, das sind spektakuläre Neuigkeiten! Wirklich sehr gut gemacht!"

"Dann nehme ich an, dass Felix funktioniert hat?" sagte Ichigo gedehnt mit einem schwachen Grinsen. Er warf dem Professor einen triumpfierenden Blick zu. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass Harry hoffentlich die Erinnerung bekommen würde und dann hatten sie gespürt wie alle drei zum Schloss zurückgeeilt kamen und war nicht ins Detail gegangen.

Harry nickte. "Ich weiß nicht, warum wir nicht früher daran gedacht haben -" Harry und Ichigo erklärten kurz, wie die Erinnerung erlangt worden war - und wer die Idee gehabt hatte. Und wer ihnen den Zaubertrank dafür zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

"Es scheint so, als mache sich Mr. Malfoy bereits nützlich", bemerkte Yamamoto, während er zusah, wie sein alter Freund zu dem Wandschrank mit dem Denkarium hinüber ging und ihn öffnete.

"Ja, tatsächlich", stimmte Professor Dumbledore zu, der den Inhalt leerte und den anderen bedeutete, sich zu ihm zu gesellen.

"Ron hat auch daran gedacht", sagte Harry zur Verteidigung seines besten Freundes, was Ichigo einen amüsierten Blick entlockte.

"Ich hasse dein verrücktes Gerät wirklich", grummelte Yamamoto, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte. Harry warf seinem Freund einen Seitenblick zu, der über die Reaktion seines Großvaters sehr belustigt zu sein schien. Er fragte sich, ob Ichigo ihm später sagen würde, was vorhin passiert war, als sie Malfoy im Büro gehabt hatten. Momo hatte erwähnt, warum Ichigo nicht zu Aragogs Begräbnis hatte kommen können; Harry musste zugeben, dass er ungemein neugierig darauf war, worüber sie gesprochen hatten.

Und dann waren sie dank der Magie des Denkariums wieder in Slughorns Büro, wo sie schon einmal gewesen waren. Dieselbe Rollenbesetzung, so viel jünger... einschließlich des jungen und gutaussehenden Tom Riddle, der das Medalliom um den Hals und den Ring am Finger trug. Er hatte die alte Hexe, Ichigos Verwandte in Hufflepuff, bereits getötet und die Tat ihrem armen alten Hauself angehängt, seinen Vater und Großeltern väterlicherseits umgebracht und Morfins Erinnerungen verändert, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er die Tat begangen hatte.

"... ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie es noch bis zum Zaubereiminister bringen. Ich sage voraus, dass Sie der jüngste Mann sein werden, der jemals in dieses Amt berufen wurde - geben sich zwanzig Jahre - fünfzehn, wenn Sie mir weiterhin Ananas schenken."

Seine Speichellecker - die zukünftigen Todesser - lachten und derjenige, der zu Voldemort werden würde, lächelte.

"Oh, ich denke nicht, dass ich mich für die Politik eigne, Sir", sagte er endlich. "Ich habe nicht den richtigen Hintergrund dafür."

Sie sahen, wie die jungen Männer am Tisch sich heimlich zugrinsten.

"Er hat es ihnen gesagt", murmelte Ichigo leise.

"So scheint es", stimmte sein Großvater zu.

"Ach, dummes Zeug!" sein Professor winkte ab. "Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Sie von Zauberern abstammen, mit den Fähigkeiten, den Sie haben. Nein, sie werden es noch weit bringen, Tom, und ich habe mich noch bei keinem Schüler geirrt."

"Nun, ich schätze, dass er dieses Mal Recht hatte - obwohl nicht auf genau dieselbe Art, wie er es gemeint hatte..." flüsterte Harry zu Ichigo gebeugt, der hüstelte um sein Lachen zu verbergen.

Und dann kamen sie zu dem Punkt, der verändert worden war, den Slughorn verborgen hatte... der Teil, den sie brauchten. Der Professor sagte zu Tom, dass er sich aufmachen sollte, um nicht außerhalb seines Schlafsaales erwischt zu werden... vor allem, da er Vertrauensschüler war, als er Slughorn sagte, dass er ihn etwas fragen müsste. Alle vier beugten sich vor.

"Dann fragen Sie, mein Junge."

"Sir, ich habe mich gefragt - was wissen Sie über Horkruxe?"

Slughorn starrte mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln auf seinen Wein hinunter. "Projekt für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Tom?" er klang nicht völlig überzeugt.

"Nun ja, nicht wirklich; ich bin beim Lesen auf den Begriff gestoßen und habe ihn nicht verstanden." Ichigo schnaubte bei dieser unwahrscheinlichen Fabel und bekam dafür einen Ellbogenstoß von Harry und einen leicht tadelnden Blick von Yamamoto.

"Nein... ich bezweifle, dass Sie besonders viele Bücher in Hogwarts finden werden, in denen Sie Details über Horkruxe finden, Tom. Sehr schwarze Magie, wirklich sehr schwarze Magie."

"Nun ja, ich dachte, ein Professor wie Sie... so sachkundig wie Sie sind... aber falls Sie es mir nicht sagen können... Ich dachte nur, falls es jemand wissen könnte, wären Sie es... also dachte ich - es würde nichts schaden, zu fragen..."

Zögern, Schmeichelei, Heuchelei, die Bescheidenheit - so gut gespielt. Ein Meister bei der Arbeit; Harry dachte, dass er noch ein Schnauben gehört hätte - dieses Mal von Yamamoto - über das, was für ihn eine sehr offensichtliche Masche war.

"Nun ja", Slughorn fummelte immer noch an seinem Glas herum. "Ich schätze, dass ein Überblick nicht schaden kann. Ein Horkrux ist das Wort, das für einen Gegenstand verwendet wird, in dem eine Person einen Teil seiner Seele verborgen hat."

Seine Definition war beinahe Wort für Wort mit der von Masaki identisch. Harry dachte, dass sie dasselbe Buch gelesen haben mussten.

"Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, dass ich verstehe, Sir. Wie würde so etwas funktionieren?" Tom schaffte es, hochgradig verwirrt auszusehen, aber Harry, der ihm gegenüber gestanden hatte... er konnte die kaum unterdrückte Aufregung erkennen.

"Nun, man spaltet seine Seele und verbirgt dann Teil davon ein einem Gegenstand außerhalb des eigenen Körpers. Wird dann der Körper angegriffen oder zerstört, wird man - oder kann man - nicht sterben, denn Teil der Seele bleibt an die Erde gebunden und sicher. Aber in solcher Form zu existieren..." Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur wenige würden eine solche Existenz anstreben, Tom, sehr wenige. Der Tod wäre einem solchen Schicksal vorzuziehen."

Aber Riddles Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert - sie konnten seinen Hunger nach der Information deutlich in seinem Gesicht sehen. "Wie spaltet man seine Seele?"

"Nun", Slughorn fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl bei der Richtung, in die sich das Gespräch entwickelt hatte und zeigte nun einen entschiedenen Widerwillen zu antworten. "Sie müssen verstehen, dass die Seele intakt und ganz bleiben soll. Sie zu spalten ist wider die Natur."

Harry verpasste den Blick, den Ichigo und Yamamoto zu diesem Zeitpunkt wechselten. Dumbledore nicht.

"Aber - wie..."

"Eine böse Tat, Tom. Man muss einen Mord begehen. Das Töten zerreißt die Seele. Ein Zauberer, der einen Horkrux erschafft, nutzt diesen Schaden zu seinem Vorteil und verschließt -"

"Verschließt? Wie?"

"Ein Zauber! Ich weiß nicht wie, fragen Sie nicht!" Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf. Er war eindeutig von dem Gespräch beunruhigt und wollte, dass es zuende ging. "Sehe ich für Sie wie jemand aus, der so etwas tun würde?"

"Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht!" beruhigte Riddle schnell. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen -"

"Keineswegs, ich bin nicht beleidigt", sagte Slughorn schroff. "Es ist natürlich, neugierig zu sein, Zauberer eines gewissen Kalibers fühlten sich schon immer zu diesem Aspekt der Magie hingezogen. Wissen Sie, es gibt eine ganze Abteilung im Ministerium, die sich dem Studium des Todes gewidmet hat."

"Ja, Sir", nickte Tom. "Was ich aber nicht verstehe - ich meine, wäre ein Horkrux von großem Nutzen? Kann man seine Seele nur einmal teilen? Wäre es nicht besser, würde es einen nicht - ich weiß nicht, stärker - machen, wenn es mehr gäbe? Sieben ist die mächtigste magische Zahl, würden also nicht sieben -"

Slughorn schrie auf. "Bei Merlins Bart, Tom! _Sieben_? Es ist schlimm genug, den Mord an einer Person in Betracht zu ziehen, aber _sieben_? Die Seele in _sieben Teile_ zu reißen?" der Professor schien jetzt tief beunruhigt zu sein und starrte den jungen Mann vor sich an, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal - und sah ihn vielleicht auf die Art, wie Professor Dumbledore ihn sah, und bedauerte das Gespräch zutiefst. "Ich würde hierüber schweigen, Tom. Den Leuten wäre unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ich Ihnen davon erzählt habe, vor allem Professor Dumbledore."

"Ich werde kein Wort darüber verlieren, Sir. Mein Wort darauf."

"Nun gut", sagte Professor Dumbledore leise, als die Erinnerung endete. "Lassen Sie uns gehen..."

Sie nahmen ihre Plätze wieder ein, sobald sie aus dem Denkarium gekommen waren und warteten darauf, dass sich Dumbledore an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und seine Gedanken sammelte.

"Ich habe auf den letzten Beweis eine lange Zeit gewartet", sagte er endlich. "Es bestätigt alles, was ich bisher geglaubt habe, und sagt mir, wie weit wir noch zu gehen haben. Erkennen Sie die Bedeutung dessen, was wir gerade gehört haben?"

"Jaah - der Bastard will unsterblich werden", sagte Ichigo voller Abscheu. Er wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, wer schlimmer war - Voldemort oder Aizen.

"Also hat er es getan? Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft, einen Horkrux herzustellen?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ein Teil seiner Seele war in Sicherheit..."

"Einen - oder mehrere."

"Das hatten wir befürchtet", gab er zu und sah zu Ichigo hinüber, der finster zu Boden starrte.

Professor Dumbledore nickte. "Sie haben ihn gehört. Er wollte eine Meinung dazu einholen, was einem Zauberer passieren würde, der mehr als einen erschafft; der dazu bereit war, oft zu morden, um dem Tod auszuweichen. Meines Wissens nach, hat kein Zauberer seine Seele in mehr als zwei Teile zerrissen", er sah zu seinem alten Freund hinüber. "Du weißt eher, was mit einer Seele nach dem Tod passiert - eine, die auf diese Art auseinandergerissen wurde...?"

"Es wird noch überprüft", sagte Yamamoto vielsagend. "Die Angelegenheit ist einem unserer bedeutendsten Forscher übergeben worden."

Harry fragte sich, was er damit meinte, und was Professor Dumbledores vorherige Bemerkung zu bedeuten hatte. Woher wussten die Japaner mehr über Seelen? Was hatten sei erforscht? Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Raum mit dem Torbogen - sie hatten anscheinend gewusst was es war, und es hatte sie irgendwie verunsichert... Er hatte nie danach gefragt, weil er versucht hatte, den Torbogen zu vergessen - aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Und natürlich waren da noch die Hollows... Die Japaner hatten tatsächlich ausgiebig mit Seelen nach dem Tod zu tun, schienen eine Menge über sie zu wissen und hatten anscheinend auch eine Menge Zauber, die bei ihnen wirkten. War es das, worauf Professor Dumbledore Bezug nahm?

"Ah", nickte Professor Dumbledore und schien noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen wollte. "Vor vier Jahren habe ich den Beweis erhalten, dass Voldemort tatsächlich seine Seele aufgeteilt hat."

"Das haben Sie?" Harry blinzelte vor Überraschung. "Woher? Wie?"

"Von dir, Harry, als du mir sein Tagebuch gegeben hast, nachdem du Miss Weasley aus der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet hattest."

"Also war es _tatsächlich_ ein Horkrux", murmelte Ichigo. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, nachdem er gehört hatte, wie es sich verhalten hatte.

Professor Dumbledore nickte und Harry blickte finster drein.

"Die Situation, die du beschrieben hast, hat mich beunruhigt - so weit, dass ich mich umgehend mit meinem Freund hier beraten habe. Eine Erinnerung, die für sich selbst handelte und dachte? Die einem Mädchen die Lebenskraft entzog, um sich selbst mehr Macht zu verleihen? Nein, das waren Anzeichen für etwas weitaus Schlimmeres. Ich war mir sicher, dass es das Fragment einer Seele war, und während das eine Frage beantwortete, warf es noch viele weitere auf."

"Ah ja", nickte Yamamoto. "Ich erinnere mich daran, wie - verstört - du warst. All diese Fragen, die du über Seelen hattest... und deren Fähigkeiten. Vor allem nach dem Tod."

"Ja. Was mich am meisten beunruhigt hat war, dass das Tagebuch genauso eine Waffe wie eine Sicherungsmaßnahme war."

"Ich glaube, ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen -" gab Harry zu.

"Ich schon", sagte Ichigo grimmig und lehnte sich vor. "Sie sagen, dass es so wie beabsichtigt funktioniert hat, indem es das Seelenfragment geschützt hat. Allerdings hatte er keine Skrupel, das Tagebuch weiterzugeben und dazu zu verwenden, die Kammer zu öffnen. Wenn es sein einziges Fragment gewesen wäre - oder wenn er nicht vorgehabt hätte, andere herzustellen - hätte er es versteckt." Dumbledore nickte lebhaft.

"Ja! Genau! Eigentlich war er deswegen ziemlich gleichgültig. Dann hat Harry mir zwei Jahre später erzählt, dass er gegenüber seinen Anhängern eine höchst aufschlussreiche und beunruhigende Aussage etroffen hat: 'Ich, der ich weiter als alle anderen auf dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit vorangeschritten ist' waren seine Worte." Harry bekam große Augen, überrascht darüber, dass Professor Dumbledore sich daran erinnerte. " _'Weiter als alle anderen_.' Ich glaube, dass es dies ist, was er meinte, obwohl seine Speichellecker es nicht taten. Er hat tatsächlich auf seine Horkruxe angespielt. Mehrzahl, Harry. Kein anderer Zauberer hat, soweit ich weiß, jemals so etwas versucht. Und doch, und doch - er wurde mit der Zeit immer weniger menschlich und ich glaube, dass er diese Verwandlung nur durchmachen würde, wenn seine Seele über das hinaus verstümmelt wurde, was man als das 'gewöhnliche' Böse bezeichnet", dabei sah er wie zur Bestätigung zu Yamamoto hinüber; jener alte Mann nickte ihm zu.

"Dann war also deine Annahme korrekt - er begehrte es unmöglich zu machen ihn zu töten; er hat Unschuldige ermordet, um das zu erreichen", merkte Yamamoto an.

"Warum hat er nicht einfach einen Stein der Weisen hergestellt? Er hat einmal versucht, ihn zu stehlen -"

"Ich habe so den Eindruck bekommen, dass er sich nicht gern zu sehr auf andere Leute - oder Dinge - verlässt", sagte Ichigo trocken als Antwort auf Harrys Frage.

"In der Tat; er hat versucht, sich vor fünf Jahren den Stein zu beschaffen, als er kaum mehr als ein Gespenst war. Er wäre für den Rest der Ewigkeit davon abhängig und in schrecklicher Gefahr gewesen, sollte er ihn nicht mehr haben, er gestohlen oder kontaminiert würde. Er ist tatsächlich ein Einzelgänger und diese Abhängigkeit wäre ihm zuwider gewesen. Und obwohl er bereit gewesen ist, das Elexier zu trinken um dem schrecklichen Schicksal zu entgehen, das ihn ereilte, nachdem er versucht hatte, dich zu töten, war das nur eine temporäre Lösung. Sobald er seinen Körper zurück hatte, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher dass er geplant hat, sich wieder auf seine Horkruxe zu verlassen. Er brauchte nichts weiteres, denn er war bereits beinahe unsterblich."

"Das hier bringt euch allerdings dem Ziel nahe, ihn endgültig zu besiegen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Yama, das tut es. Ich glaube, dass er tatsächlich sieben erschaffen hat. Du hast ihn gehört - sieben, die mächtigste magische Zahl."

"Sieben", ächzte Harry, der im Boden versinken wollte. "Sie könnten überall sein - vergraben, versteckt, unsichtbar..."

"Nicht sieben - sechs. Der siebte ist sein regenerierter Körper. Dieser siebte Teil wird der letzte sein, den wir töten müssen, um das hier zu beenden."

"Aber - die anderen sech - wie finden wir die? Wie fangen wir überhaupt mit der Suche danach an?" Harry wollte bei der Ungeheuerlichkeit der Aufgabe schreien.

"Du vergisst - du hast bereits einen zerstört", erinnerte ihn Professor Dumbledore, "genau wie ich. Und mein guter Freund dort drüben hat die Zerstörung eines Dritten beaufsichtigt."

"Was?" Harry blinzelte und sah zwischen dem Professor und Ichigo und dessen Großvater hin und her.

Professor Dumbledore nickte und hob seine geschwärzte Hand. "Der Ring, Harry. Er war ein Horkrux und war mit einem schrecklichen Fluch belegt. Wären nicht meine eingenen Fähigkeiten, Professor Snapes rechtzeitiges Eingreifen und das gewaltige Geschick der reizenden Unohana, hätte ich nicht lange genug gelebt, um davon zu erzählen. Allerdings ist der Ring nicht länger ein Horkrux."

"Aber - wo war er?"

"Wie du weißt, habe ich viele Jahre damit verbracht zu versuchen, etwas über seine Vergangenheit in Erfahrung zu bringen und Orte zu besuchen, die er einst kannte. Diesen Ring habe ich unter vielen mächtigen Schutzzaubern in der Hütte gefunden, wo die Gaunts einst gewohnt haben."

"Damit sind das Tagebuch und den Ring belegt, aber - noch einer?"

Ichigo hüstelte und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als sich Harry ihm zuwandte.

"Tut mir leid, dass wir dir das verheimlicht haben, aber du warst zu der Zeit ziemlich außer Fassung, und das aus gutem Grund. Dung hatte das Medallion in diesem Beutel voller Zeug, das er gestohlen hat, und es ist herausgefallen, als er ihn hat fallenlassen. Ich hab's geklaut und es Professor Dumbledore gebracht."

Harry starrte ihn einen Augenblick länger mit offenem Mund an, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich die Luft anhielt und atmen musste. "Na ja, das ist wirklich in Ordnung", sagte er. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es in Sirius' Haus gekommen sein könnte, aber es hätte sowieso an deine Familie gehen sollen -"

Ichigo schnaubte. "Ich wollte es noch nicht einmal anfassen, geschweigedenn es behalten. Es hat mir Gänsehaut verursacht, es einfach nur in der Hand zu halten. Selbst Uryu hat es gespürt und er hat es noch nicht einmal flüchtig berührt. Wir haben es Urahara übergeben. Sobald er und unser anderer Forscher sich eine Zeitlang damit abgemüht hatten, haben sie es zerstört."

"Dann sind also drei erledigt", sagte Harry, davon ungemein erleichtert. Das waren drei Horkruxe weniger, nach denen sie suchen mussten. "Aber dennoch - sie könnten alles sein - alte Blechdosen, leere Zaubertrank-Flaschen..."

"Du denkst an Portschlüssel, Harry", Professor Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Und während diese sehr leicht zu übersehen wären, denkst du wirklich, dass jemand mit einem so riesigen Ego wie Voldemort ein Stück seiner Seele in eine alte Blechdose stecken würde?"

"Na jaaa..." wand sich Harry, sobald er darüber nachdachte.

"Wohl kaum", erwiderte Ichigo. Sein Ego war zu groß.

"Genau. Du vergisst, was wir gesehen haben. Tom Riddle hat gern Trophäen gesammelt; und er hat solche mit einer mächtigen, magischen Geschichte bevorzugt. Sein enormer Stolz und sein Glaube an seine eigene Überlegenheit zusammen mit seinem Wunsch, sich einen Platz in der Geschichte zu sichern; Nein, er würde Horkruxe äußerst sorgfältig aussuchen, Gegenstände, von denen er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie der Ehre Wert wären."

"Das Tagebuch war nicht allzu besonders", argumentierte Harry verwirrt.

"Das Tagebuch war der Beweis dafür, dass er der Erbe Slytherins war. Das machte es wichtig."

"Also - die anderen Horkruxe? Wissen Sie, was sie sind?"

"Wir können nur raten", sagte Professor Dumbledore. "Aber ich glaube, dass er Dinge mit Bedeutung auswählen würde."

"Das ist der Grund, warum Sie in seine Vergangenheit gegangen sind, richtig?" fragte Ichigo scharfsinnig.

"In der Tat. Ich habe nach Gegenständen gesucht, die in seiner Gegenwart verschwunden sind, oder kurz nachdem er sie untersucht hat."

"Wie das Medallion! Und Hufflepuffs Kelch!" rief Harry aus, der endlich den Zusammenhang herstellte. Ichigo knurrte. Der Bastard pervertierte nicht nur Gegenstände aus dem Slytherin-Teil seines Erbes, sondern auch von dem Hufflepuffs - und wenn er es geschafft hatte, etwas von der Ravenclaw-Seite zu finden - dann wäre das auch Freiwild gewesen.

"In der Tat, Harry. Ich möchte darauf wetten, dass der Kelch zu Horkrux Nummer vier wurde. Jetzt, wo er Gegenstände sowohl von Slytherin als auch Hufflepuff hatte, würde er Relikte von den anderen beiden Gründern brauchen: Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Ich glaube, dass sie für Voldemort eine große Bedeutung haben würden, und während ich nicht weiß, ob er je etwas von Ravenclaw gefunden hat, weiß ich, dass die einzigen existierenden Relikte von Gryffindor in Sicherheit sind." Dumbledore warf Ichigo einen Blick zu, als wolle er ihm Mut machen.

"Denken Sie, dass er deswegen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte? Um Dinge in die Finger zu bekommen, die den anderen Gründern gehört haben?" Harry warf Ichigo ebenfalls einen Blick zu, da er das leise Knurren gehört und es richtig interpretiert hatte.

"Ja Harry, das tue ich. Unglücklicherweise bringt uns das nicht viel weiter, denn wenn du dich erinnerst, habe ich ihn fort geschickt und er hatte keine Gelegenheit, die Schule zu durchsuchen."

"Also - wir können daraus schließen, dass er mindestens noch einen weiteren hat", sagte Yamamoto, der die Hand ausstreckte und sie seinem Enkel auf die Schulter legte. "Das wären dann vier."

"Was bedeutet, dass noch zwei identifiziert werden müssen", überlegte Ichigo. "Oder auch nicht..."

Harry, der sah in welche Richtung sich die Gedanken seines Freundes gingen, nickte. Er zögerte zuzugeben, dass sich Malfoy als nützlich erwies, aber... da war es. Er hatte möglicherweise einen weiteren Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

"Sie denken, dass Sie einen Kandidaten haben?" Dumbledore sah zwischen den beiden Teenagern hin und her, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen.

"Etwas, das Draco gesagt hat. Er ist wirklich misstrauisch, was diese Schlange von Voldemort angeht. Er hat gesehen, wie Harry Parsel gesprochen hat, aber das Maß an Kontrolle, das Moldy hat, ist, nun ja..."

"Ah, ja, Nagini. Ich gestehe, dass ich selber wegen des Verhaltens dieser Schlange neugierig bin. Wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen, hätte er einen Horkrux zu wenig gehabt, als er zu dir nach Hause gekommen ist um dich und deine Eltern umzubringen, und er scheint die Erschaffung seiner Horkruxe für Tode, die Bedeutung hatten, reserviert zu haben."

"Das hätte Harrys Tod ganz sicher gehabt", nickte Ichigo zustimmend. "Er hätte geglaubt, dass er die Prophezeiung umgangen hätte."

"In der Tat. Er hätte geglaubt, dass er sich selbst unbesiegbar gemacht hat. Ich bin mir sicher, das er vorhatte seinen letzten Horkrux mit Harrys Tod zu erschaffen." Professor Dumbledore hielt inne und schien seine nächsten Worte gründlich zu überdenken. "Wir wissen, dass er versagt hat. Nach ein paar Jahren benutzte er Nagini dazu, einen alten Muggel zu töten und das war möglicherweise als er sie dazu benutzt hat, seinen letzten Horkrux zu erschaffen."

"Als Schlange ist sie eine Verbindung zu Slytherin. Du denkst, dass das seine geheimnisvolle Aura bei seinen Anhängern noch steigern würde." Dies kam von Yamamoto, der bis jetzt nur dem Gesprächsfluss gefolgt war.

"In der Tat, wenn er fähig ist, Zuneigung für irgendetwas zu empfinden - dann für sie. Er hält sie gern in seiner Nähe, und wie Mr. Malfoy bemerkt hat - er hat ein großes Maß an Kontrolle über sie, selbst für einen Parselmund."

"Also sind Tagebuch, Ring und Medallion zerstört; Kelch und Schlange sind intakt. Wir müssen herausfinden, ob er etwas gefunden hat, das Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor gehört hat", fasste Yamamoto zusammen.

"Ich glaube, das ist eine treffende Zusammenfassung, ja."

"Also suchen Sie sie noch? Sie gehen auf die Suche, wenn Sie die Schule verlassen?" vermutete Harry.

"Das ist richtig", sagte Professor Dumbledore zu ihm. "Ich habe für sehr lange Zeit gesucht. Ich denke, dass ich - vielleicht - nahe daran bin, einen weiteren zu finden."

"Wenn Sie gehen", fragte Harry rasch, "kann ich dann mit Ihnen gehen?"

Alle anderen drei im Büro Anwesenden starrten ihn einen Augenblick aufmerksam an, ehe Professor Dumbledore sagte: "Ja, ich denke schon."

"Ich darf?" Harry starrte ihn schockiert an, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so schnell zustimmte. Er hatte gedacht, dass er den Professor dazu überreden musste, ihm zu erlauben, ihn zu begleiten.

"Oh ja", nickte dieser. "Ich denke, du hast dir das Recht dazu erworben."

Harry setzte sich gerader hin und er sah, dass Ichigo ihn schwach anlächelte.

"Ich habe eine Frage", sagte Ichigo und zog ihre Aufmersamkeit auf sich. "Merkt es Moldy, wenn ein Horkrux zerstört wird? Kann er es spüren?"

"Unwahrscheinlich, obwohl es eine gute Frage ist", es war Yamamoto der nickte. "Sie waren so lange von ihm losgelöst, dass er nicht länger so fühlt wie wir. Es ist möglich, dass ihm zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes sein Verlust bewusst wird."

"Stimmt; er war sich des Verlusts des Tagebuchs nicht bewusst, bis er Lucius Malfoy gezwungen hat, die Wahrheit darüber zu erzählen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sein Zorn wirklich schrecklich anzusehen war, als er die Wahrheit erfahren hat."

"Aber - _sollte_ es Malfoy nicht für ihn nach Hogwarts schmuggeln?"

"Ja, Harry, dass sollte er; aber Lucius hätte auf den Befehl dazu warten sollen. Das hat er natürlich nicht getan, da Voldemort verschwunden war, nachdem er ihm das Tagebuch gegeben hatte. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius es nie benutzt hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, was er in seinem Besitz hatte. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, dass er einen Teil der Seele seines Meisters in Verwahrung hatte. Der arme Lucius - mit Voldemorts Verlust des Teils seiner Seele im Tagebuch und seinem Versagen im Ministerium letztes Jahr wäre ich nicht wirklich überrascht zu erfahren, dass er nicht heimlich froh darüber war, im Moment sicher in Askaban zu sitzen."

"Wenn also alle Horkruxe zerstört sind, kann Voldemort getötet werden?"

"Oh ja", es war wieder Yamamoto, der nickte. "Ohne diese ist er genauso sterblich wie jeder andere Mensch." Er hielt inne und sah zu seinem Enkelsohn hinüber, der den Blick aus verengten Augen erwiderte. "Er ist jetzt immer noch sterblich; es ist nur ein bisschen schwerer, ihn zu töten. Man darf nicht denken, dass er unsterblich ist."

"Vergleiche ihn in Gedanken eher mit Achilles; die Horkruxe sind seine Achillesferse - wenn man ihn dort erwischt, kann er getötet werden", fügte Ichigo hinzu. Harry nickte. Sie hatten als er jünger war etwas über griechische Mythologie in der Schule gelernt, also kannte er die Geschichte von Achilles.

"Vergiss niemals, Harry, dass sein Verstand und seine magischen Kräfte immer noch intakt sind. Es wird ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten und Kraft benötigen, einen Zauberer wie Voldemort zu töten."

"Aber ich habe nicht -"

"Doch, das hast du!" sagte Professor Dumbledore fest, während Ichigo Harry mit ausgestreckter Hand einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste. "Du hast eine Macht, die er nie besessen hat..."

"Ja, ich weiß!" schoss Harry ungeduldig zurück, während er sich den Hinterkopf rieb. "Ich kann lieben!"

"Ja Harry, das kannst du, was in Anbetracht von allem was du durchgemacht hast, ziemlich bemerkenswert ist."

"Er ist immer noch sehr jung, Albus; zu jung um vollständig zu verstehen", sagte Yamamoto.

"Wenn es also in der Prophezeiung heißt, dass ich eine Macht haben werde, die 'der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt' heißt das einfach - Liebe?" aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich davon enttäuscht.

"Ja Harry, einfach das", erwiderte er. "Vergiss aber niemals, dass die Prophezeiung nur deswegen Bedeutung hat, weil er sie bedeutsam gemacht hat. Ich habe dir das im letzten Jahr erklärt; er hat dich als die Person ausgewählt, die für ihn am gefährlichsten werden würde; er hat dich zu der Person gemacht, die für ihn am gefährlichsten ist."

"Aber das ist dasselbe -"

"Nein, ist es nicht!"

"Ich denke, dass du die Prophezeiung zu wichtig nimmst, Harry", warf Ichigo ein. "Betrache es mal so: wenn er nie von dieser verdammten Prophezeiung gehört hätte, hätte sie sich erfüllt? Hätte sie irgendetwas bedeutet? Nö. Ich bezweifle echt, dass jede Prophezeiung in diesem Raum erfüllt wurde", spöttelte er. Natürlich glaubte Ichigo nicht an Prophezeiungen, Hellseherei oder Wahrsagen jeglicher Art.

"Aber Sie haben letztes Jahr gesagt, dass einer von uns den anderen töten müsste!"

"Weil Voldemort einen schweren Fehler begangen hat", sagte Yamamoto, "und aufgrund der Worte einer Seherin handelte. Hätte er sie ignoriert und deine Eltern nicht ermordet - würdest du das Verlangen nach Rache verspüren?"

"Natürlich nicht", antwortete Ichigo für ihn. Das konnte er, da er seine Mutter auf eine ähnliche Art und Weise verloren hatte. "Harry, Moldy selbst hat die Bedingungen geschaffen. Er hat deine Mutter gezwungen, zwischen euch zu treten, was dir ihren Schutz gegeben hat und den er nicht durchbrechen kann. Er hat seinen eigenen schlimmsten Feind geschaffen..."

"Du musst das verstehen, Harry!" Professor Dumbledore stand auf und ging erregt hin und her. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so aus dem Gleichgewicht gesehen. "Mit dem Versucht dich zu töten, hat er selber den bemerkenswerten jungen Mann ausgewählt, der vor mir sitzt, und ihm die Werkzeuge für die Aufgabe in die Hand gegeben! Es ist sein Werk, dass du seine Gedanken, seine Bestrebungen sehen kannst und die Sprache der Schlangen verstehst. Und trotz alledem bist du nie von den Dunklen Künsten verführt worden, nicht eine Sekunde lang."

"Verstehst du warum, Harry?" fragte Ichigo, der eine Augenbraue hochzog.

"Du wirst von deiner Fähigkeit zu Lieben geschützt", erklärte Yamamoto. "Es ist der einzige Schutz gegen die Verlockungen einer solchen Macht. Es ist die einzige Sache, die einen vor dieser Art Verlockung beschützt. Trotz des Leids, das du durchmachen musstest, ist dein Herz rein geblieben..."

"In der Tat, so rein wie du es im Alter von elf Jahren warst, als du in einen Spiegel gestarrt hast, der deinen Herzenswunsch zeigte und er dir nicht den Weg zu Reichtümern zeigte, sondern wie man Voldemort zu Fall bringt."

Ichigo hörte zu wie der Professor fortfuhr Harry zu belehren, der sich ziemlich stur weigerte zu glauben - oder nicht glauben wollte - was sie ihm sagten. Er wollte Harry eine Kopfnuss verpassen - schon wieder. Er kapierte es einfach nicht.

Ichigo schon. Als er kurz davor gewesen war, von seinem Hollow komplett überwältigt zu werden, konnte er sich wegen seiner Freunde da durch kämpfen. Und als er mit Zangetsu um sein Bankai gekämpft hatte, war es das Schwert gewesen, das sein Herz repräsentierte, das es ihm erlaubt hatte, sein Zanpakuto zu überwältigen. Aber Dumbledore drängte weiter, bis...

"Begreife, Harry, dass die Prophezeiung nicht bedeutet, dass du irgendetwas tun musst. Aber sie hat Voldemort dazu veranlasst, dich als ihm ebenbürtig zu zeichnen. Es steht dir frei, dem den Rücken zuzukehren; aber er wird dich weiter jagen - was bedeutet -"

"Dass einer von uns letztendlich den anderen tötet", nickte Harry. "Ja."

Wenigstens schien Harry zu begreifen, was sie versucht hatten ihm zu sagen.

Er schwieg während sie zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück gingen, nachdem sie Momo eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten; und sie brachten die anderen währen Zauberkunst am nächsten Tag auf den neuesten Stand. Sie würden Draco und Toshiro zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt informieren müssen.

Ron war so beeindruckt, dass er nicht aufpasste, was er mit seinem Zauberstab anstellte... und es zu schneien anfing.

Hermine griff kopfschüttelnd nach seinem Handgelenk und lenkte seinen Zauberstab von der Decke weg, von der große flauschige weiße Flocken fielen. Lavender warf ihnen vom Nachbartisch einen wütenden Blick zu und sie bemerkten, dass ihre Augen sehr rot waren.

"Oh - ups", sagte Ron und blickte in die Runde. "Sorry - jetzt sehen wir alle aus, als hätten wir Schuppen."

Als er die Hand ausstreckte um Schnee von Hermines Schultern zu streichen, brach Lavender in Tränen aus. Ron zuckte zusammen.

"Sie haben sich letzte Nacht getrennt", erklärte Tatsuki. "Sie hat ziemlich viel rumgeschrien - und hat die ganze Nacht geweint." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Die arme Parvati und ich waren die Hauptzeugen und wir konnten nicht weg..." Tatsuki war nach unten gegangen, nachdem sie mit Hermine gesprochen hatte, um zu sehen ob sie vorher etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte fallen lassen - und war auf Ron gestoßen, der versucht hatte sich wegzuschleichen - aber sie hatten beide Lavenders Weg gekreuzt. Und dann hatten die Tränen angefangen...

"Ah - na ja, tut es dir leid, dass es vorbei ist?" fragte Harry.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", Ron zuckte mit einem verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck die Schultern. "Wenigstens musste ich es nicht beenden."

"Feigling", Ichigo warf ihm einen langen Blick zu.

Sie hörten auf zu reden als Uryu sie warnte, dass Flitwick kam; er und Hermine waren bis jetzt die einzigen die es geschafft hatten, Essig in Wein zu verwandeln. Tatsuki, Rukia und Momo beendeten eilig den Zauber; Mizuiro bekam nur milden Essig hin. Harry verwandelte seinen in Eis und Rons explodierte.

"Oh je", Flitwick kam unter dem Tisch hervor. "Mr. Kurosaki?" sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

Ichigo seufzte, konzentrierte sich... Und erhielt Bleiche.

Der Professor starrte die Gruppe an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Als Hausaufgabe... üben Sie."

* * *

 **Nächstes Kapitel: Hermines Fragen werden beantwortet!**

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Ich glaube alle wissen, dass das englische Wort für Bleiche "bleach" ist :-)


	41. Kapitel 41

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Okay, hier ist das nächste Kapitel und es markiert die Zielgerade für diese Geschichte. Noch ungefähr 10 Kapitel folgen, mehr oder weniger. [...]  
Wie immer gehören mir weder HP noch Bleach.

 **Vorbemerkungen der Übersetzerin:**  
In den eckigen Klamern stand etwas, das im Zusammenhang mit der ursprünglichen Veröffentlichung stand und jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielt.  
Ich hatte wieder ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten, mit dem im englischen Begriff "Soul Reaper". Er ist angeleht an "Grim Reaper" den Schnitter Tod, den wir in Europa als Bild kennen. Im Deutschen lässt sich der Begriff nur sehr sperrig verwenden, weswegen ich normalerweise den japanischen Originalbegriff "Shinigami" verwende. Ich hoffe, dass die ersten paar Absätze nicht allzu holprig sind. Und denkt bitte daran, dass die Geschichte komplett AU ist, was Ichigos Familiengeschichte angeht.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
 _:Der Zanpakuto-Geist spricht:_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Kapitel 41**

Hermine stand vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Sie hatte Rukia die ganze Woche lang mit Fragen geplagt, bis die Shinigami ihr endlich gesagt hatte, dass sie Fragen stellte, die Rukia nicht beantworten konnte, und dass sie Hermine für die Antworten an einen Kommandanten verweisen müsste.

Tatsuki hatte ein paar Hinweise fallen lassen - über Kommandanten - und wie stark sie waren. Extrem stark. Schreckenerregend stark. Der Gedanke, einem gegenüber zu stehen - oder ihre Fragen jemandem wie Byakuya Kuchiki oder Yamamoto stellen zu müssen - ließ ihre Knie zittern. Vielleicht wenn sie sich sicher wäre, dass sie sich mit Ukitake oder Unohana treffen würde, wäre sie nicht so nervös.

Rukia hatte ihr genaue Anweisungen gegeben, wie sie in den Raum gelangen konnte; als die Tür in der Wand erschien, atmete Hermine ein paar Mal tief durch in dem Versuch, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Dies waren nicht, sagte sie sich selbst, finstere Sensenmänner - die Geister des Todes, über die sie Geschichten gelesen hatte. Rukia passte ganz sicher nicht in dieses Bild, genauso wenig wie Momo oder Toshiro. Währen Ichigo durchaus grimmig sein konnte, passte er auch nicht. Sie betrat den Raum und fand nur eine Person dort stehend vor - und es war die letzte Person, die sie erwartet hatte.

"Ichigo?" sie stand stocksteif da und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Yo", sagte der junge Mann als er sie sah. Er trug einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Und der fing definitiv an, dem eines Grimmigen Schnitters zu ähneln...

"Rukia hat gesagt -"

"Dass sie dich an einen Kommandanten weiterleitet", beendete er nickend für sie. "Das stimmt." Und dann nahm er etwas, das wie eine großer grüner Bonbon aussah und schluckte ihn. Einen Augenblick später gab es zwei Ichigos: Einer, der immer noch die Kleidung trug, die er angehabt hatte, der zweite war im selben schwarzen Kimono-Stil gekleidet, den sie sowohl an Renji als auch an Toshiro gesehen hatte - aber Ichigo trug einen langen, weißen, ärmellosen Mantel, genau wie Toshiro. "Das", sagte er und betastete ihn, "ist ein _Haori_. Jeder, der so etwas trägt, ist ein Kommandant."

Hermines Augen wurden groß. "Du bist ein - aber -"

Ichigo seufzte. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Hermine."

"Das ist in Ordnung, ich mag lange Geschichten."

Ichigo wechselte einen langen Blick mit Noba, der nur die Achseln zuckte. Es war Ichigos Entscheidung, nicht Nobas, was er ihr erzählen würde. Ichigo seufzte und nickte.

"Nun ja, du weißt ja schon von meiner Mutter. Mein Vater, ob du es glaubst oder nicht - war einmal ein Kommandant. Ich kenne nicht alle Einzelheiten, die kennt noch nicht einmal Opa, weil sie der Geheimhaltung unterliegen - aber er hat seine Kräfte verloren und wurde in die Welt der Lebenden verbannt, wo er meine Mutter in einer theoretischen Fahrstunde kennengelernt hat. Fünf Jahre später haben sie mich bekommen."

"Wow..." Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Ichigo - oder der Raum - in weiser Voraussicht zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, während sie fasziniert zuhörte.

"Sie hat sich entschlossen, eine Hebamme zu nehmen - Yoruichi - statt für die Geburt in ein Krankenhaus zu gehen. Uryus Vater stand zur Unterstützung bereit, für den Fall, dass es Probleme geben sollte", fuhr Ichigo fort, während er sich daran erinnerte, was Masaki ihm erzählt hatte. "Es war gut, dass sie das gemacht hat. Sie hätten Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu erklären, warum sie - nichts - geboren hat."

"Nichts?" Hermines Braue kräuselte sich vor Verwirrung. "Ich verstehe nicht - oh!" ihr Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf, als ihr die Erklärung einfiel. "Du wurdest als Geistwesen geboren, wie dein Vater!"

Ichigo grinste sie an. "Bingo. Yoruichi musste per Shunpo zu Urahara sausen und ihn einen Gigai erschaffen lassen - und das schnell."

"Die künstlichen Körper, die ihr verwendet?"

Er nickte. "Richtig. Das ist Noba. Er nimmt meinen Platz ein, wenn ich zeitweise weg muss." Noba nickte Hermine zu, als diese sich zu ihm umdrehte um ihn anzusehen. Urahara ist ein Genie, ich glaube das haben wir schonmal erwähnt. Er hat einen erschaffen, der mich zu einem Menschen gemacht hat, mit Schicksalskette und allem drum und dran." Da Rukia ihr die Schicksalsketten erklärt hatte, wusste er, dass sie verstehen würde. Er fuhr dann fort, ihr den Rest seiner Geschichte zu erklären, durch das Zertrennen seiner geborgten Kräfte durch Byakuya.

Ihre Augen wurden groß, während sie zuhörte. "Davon hat Toshiro letztes Jahr geredet - als er gesagt hat, dass sowohl dein als auch Uryus Vater gebraucht wurden, um dein Leben zu retten!"

"Möglich", nickte Ichigo, da er nicht zugegen gewesen war, als Toshiro zu ihnen gesprochen hatte. Harry und Ron hatten ihm nur einen kurze Zusammenfassung gegeben was passiert war, als der Kommandant der Zehnten Kompanie Rukia und Uryu dafür getadelt hatte, dass sie ihn geneckt hatten, und dass er diese Nacht erwähnt hatte.

"Wann bist du ein Kommandant geworden?"

"Als Renji mich zurück in die Soul Society gebracht hat um geheilt zu werden, nachdem ich von Bellatrix im Ministerium umgehauen wurde", erwiderte er.

"Und wie hast du deine Kräfte zurückbekommen, wenn Byakuya dich beinahe getötet hätte -"

Ichigo zog eine Grimasse. "Urahara. Er hat meine Schicksalskette durchtrennt... Ich weiß also nicht, ob man sagen könnte, dass ich tatsächlich mit fünfzehn gestorben bin, oder ob ich nur in meinen Originalzustand zurückversetzt wurde und er darum nicht gezögert hat, es zu tun. Rukia und ich hatten schon mehrere - Auseinandersetzungen - deswegen."

"Ich habe so viele Fragen, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll", gab Hermine zu. Ichigo schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus. "Also werden wir einen kleinen Ausflug machen."

"Ichigo", sagte Hermine, die seine Hand ergriff und dann beinahe aufkeuchte, als er sie an sich zog und eng an seinen Körper drückte. "Wir können nicht Apparieren..."

"Innerhalb des Raums der Wünsche schon, erinnerst du dich? Allerdings werden wir nicht Apparieren. Wir benutzen einen Zauber, den Opa und Professor Dumbledore sich ausgedacht haben, um in die Soul Society zu kommen; wir können nicht auf dieselbe Art dorthin, wie ich es normalerweise tun würde, denn das Tor das ich öffne, hätte keinen Geisterpartikelkonverter angebaut, und zu dieser Tageszeit zu den Thestralen hinunter zu kommen, könnte problematisch werden." Es bedurfte keiner Erwähnung, dass Ichigo nicht das Verlangen verspürte, einen Thestral zu reiten. Auf keinen Fall.

Das hatte sie vergessen; natürlich waren alle Gedanken verflogen, als sie so dicht an ihn gepresst wurde und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie Rukia beneidete, als sie fühlte, wie sich sein fitter, muskulöser Körper gegen ihren presste.

"Wir gehen in die Soul Society?" fragte sie ein wenig atemlos.

"Ja", erwiderte Ichigo, der seinen Zauberstab zog.

Hermine gab ein leises 'eep' von sich und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter, während er den Zauber vollführte. Es fühlte sich ähnlich an wie Apparieren, dauerte aber länger und die Ankunft war - leiser.

"Du kannst jetzt hinschauen", sagte eine amüsierte Stimme in ihr Ohr und sie sah langsam auf und um sich.

Die Luft war warm und mild, und sie standen auf einem hohen, felsigen Tafelberg mit Blick auf eine sehr traditionelle japanische Stadt. Ein hoher weißer Turm stand in der Nähe, von dem eine Holzbrücke zum Hochplateau führte. Ein weißer Wald stand am anderen Ende. Sie ging zum Rand des Plateaus hinüber und sah nach unten, wodurch sie wegen der steilen Klippen beinahe einen Schwindelanfall bekam. Sie fühlte, wie Ichigo nach ihr griff und sie festhielt.

"Der Sōkyoku-Hügel", sagte Ichigo leise. "Eine Stätte für - Hinrichtungen."

"Was?" japste Hermine, die sich umdrehte um ihm einen überraschten Blick zuzuwerfen. Warum hatte er sie hierher gebracht?

Er seufzte. "Wir haben dir von Aizen erzählt; Hinrichtungen sind für Shinigami reserviert - auf Kommandanten-Niveau - die solche Verbrechen wie er sie verübt hat, begangen haben. Unglücklicherweise - oder glücklicherweise -" er warf einen Blick hinter sich auf die Ruinen eines großen Schaffotts, "wird der Hinrichtungsort inzwischen eher zum Training und für Treffen verwendet."

"Warum?" fragte sie zögernd, während sie seinem Blick folgte und sich über die Ruinen wunderte, obwohl sie eher dankbar für sie war.

"Na ja... ich habe mehr oder weniger das Schaffott zerstört."

"Das warst _du_?"

"Jaah. Ich, ah, war damals ein wenig angepisst..."

"Warum?" Dafür musste es einen ziemlich guten Grund gegeben haben... selbst wenn Ichigo sich oft in diesem Gemütszustand befand.

Er schwieg eine längere Zeit, ehe er antwortete. "Sie wollten Rukia hinrichten."

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. "W-was? _Rukia_? Warum?"

Ichigo seufzte während er die Überreste des Schaffotts anstarrte, das Bild von Rukia, wie sie in der Luft hing, nur Sekunden davon entfernt, vom Sōkyoku getroffen zu werden noch in seinen Geist eingebrannt. Wenn er ein paar Sekunden später gekommen wäre... "Es - war ein Komplott von Aizen. Selbstverständlich habe ich es verhindert. Kommandant Kyoraku und Kommandant Ukitake haben geholfen, obwohl ich zu der Zeit nicht wusste, wer sie waren. Sie haben den Sōkyoku zerstört und ich zerstörte das Schaffott..." Er schüttelte sich um die Erinnerung abzustreifen und Hermine schrie kurz auf, als er sie sich schnappte und auf beide Arme nahm. "Halt dich fest", sagte er. "Wir werden uns sehr schnell bewegen."

"Was -" brachte sie gerade noch heraus, ehe der Wind an ihrem Gesicht vorbei pfiff. Sie hatte kaum Gelegenheit sich daran zu gewöhnen, als sie anhielten und er sie sanft auf die Füße stellte. Sie sah sich benommen um. "Wie - hast du das so schnell gemacht?"

"Shunpo - Blitzschritte. Es ist einfacher als Apparieren und in ein paar Fällen - genauso schnell. Na ja, kommt drauf an, wer den Shunpo ausführt", erklärte Ichigo. Wenn es er selbst, Byakuya, Soifon, Kyoraku und vor allem Yoruichi waren... dann konnte man erwarten, dass der Shunpo genauso schnell oder schneller war als Apparieren.

"Aber das war genauso schnell!" rief Hermine aus, als sie den Sōkyoku-Hügel in der Ferne sah. "Harry hat Shunpo erwähnt und ich weiß, dass ich gesehen habe, wie du ihn anwendest - es gab Zeiten, als du dich bewegt hast und es nach Apparieren aussah, es aber nicht war..."

Ichigo schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. Wie immer begriff Hermine sehr schnell. Vielleicht würde das hier einfacher werden, als sie alle dachten.

"Wo sind wir?" fragte sie, während sie sich umsah.

"Am Eingang zu Kompanie 13 - der Kompanie von Kommandant Ukitake", sagte er. "Rukia ist seine Vizekommandantin." Er hielt ihr ein goldenes Armband hin, ähnlich denen, die sie alle trugen, damit sie ohne Probleme Englisch sprechen konnten. Da Hermine von den Armbändern wusste, nahm sie es und legte es ohne Fragen an, da sie mit Recht annahm, dass es ihr erlauben würde, Japanisch zu sprechen.

"Ja, hat sie gesagt", nickte Hermine während sie ihm hinein folgte, ihre Augen nahmen alles auf. Vor dem Büro von Kommandant Ukitake bot sich Ichigo ein vertrauter Anblick: Sentaro und Kiyone stritten. Ichigo schlug die Hand vors Gesicht während Hermine sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

"Ehm", sagte sie im Flüsterton und zupfte an Ichigos Ärmel. "Ist das - normal?"

"Für sie? Unglücklicherweise ja", ächzte er und schritt vorwärts. Er griff nach dem nichtsahnenden Paar, ergriff ihre Kragen und knallte ihre Köpfe zusammen. Sie stolperten durch die Wucht und drehten sich um, wo sie sahen, dass Ichigo sie finster anblickte. Sie fielen gleichzeitig auf die Knie.

"Kommandant Kurosaki, Sir!" riefen sie zeitgleich, was Hermine ob der Lautstärke zusammenzucken und die Hände auf die Ohren schlagen ließ. "Es tut uns leid!"

"Wir haben Sie nicht gesehen!"

"Was können wir für Sie tun?"

"Wir sind hier, um Kommandant Ukitake zu sehen; er erwartet -" Ichigo hatte keine Möglichkeit auszureden, als die beiden sich darum balgten, zuerst zur Bürotür zu gelangen.

"Ich hole den Kommandanten für Sie!"

"Nein, _ich_ hole den Kommandanten für Sie!"

Ichigo schlug wieder die Hand vors Gesicht und ächzte. "Wappne dich", warnte er Hermine.

 _:Versuche, es nach vorn zu richten,:_ schlug Zangetsu vor, als Ichigo sein _Reiatsu_ freisetzte. Hermine schluckte und zitterte bei dem Druck, der sie plötzlich umgab und sie klammerte sich an Ichigos Arm fest, um stehen zu bleiben. Energie wirbelte um sie herum wie ein kleiner Tornado und wirbelte den Staub auf, der sie umgab. Kiyone und Sentaro hatten nicht soviel Glück; sie sanken schwitzend auf die Knie, da sie die volle Wucht seiner Attacke abbekamen.

"Nur gut, dass ihr zwei in der Dreizehnten Kompanie seid, weil keine andere Kompanie dieses Verhalten von euch beiden dulden würde!" sagte er, während er sein _Reiatsu_ zügelte, eher Hermine zuliebe als für die beiden. Gleichzeitig öffnete sich die Tür, da sein Reiatsu-Puls effektiv ein Klopfen an Ukitakes Tür gewesen war.

"Ichigo-kun, Hermine-chan", sagte Ukitake fröhlich, sein Blick wanderte zu seinen zwei Offizieren, was ihn seufzen ließ, als er ihren Zustand sah. "Ihr zwei solltet inzwischen wissen, dass nicht jeder so geduldig ist wie ich. Besonders seit dem letzten Mal, als ihr mit Kommandant Kuchiki in Konflikt geraten seid."

Ichigo stockte der Atem, da er sich nur vorstellen konnte, was in diesem Treffen passiert war. Byakuya hatte sogar noch weniger Geduld als er selbst - und seine Vorstellungskraft beschwor verschiedene Szenarien herauf, obwohl wahrscheinlich keines davon der Wahrheit nahe kam. Byakuya war möglicherweise einen Schritt davon entfernt gewesen, sein Bankai gegen diese beiden Cretins einzusetzen. Einzeln mochte er Sentaro und Kiyone tatsächlich; er hatte nur keine Geduld für ihre Mätzchen, wenn sie zusammen waren.

Die beiden Dritten Offiziere senkten kleinlaut die Köpfe und zogen sich zurück während Ichigo und Hermine Ukitake in sein Büro folgten, und Hermine warf Ichigo einen Blick zu Ichigo hinüber, als dieser 'Heiliger' flüsterte. Ukitake tat so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, aber seine Lippen zuckten, daher wusste sie, dass er es doch getan hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie Rukia und Sie es mit den beiden aushalten", murmelte Ichigo. Ukitake gluckste.

"Sie sind ziemlich leicht erregbar", stimmte Ukitake zu, und er wusste, dass es eine Tatsache war, dass Rukia den beiden ein oder zweimal tatsächlich die Köpfe zusammengeschlagen hatte.

"Ach echt?" Ichigo seufzte während er zusah, wie Ukitake Hermine zu einem niedrigen Tisch führte und ihr Tee und Kekse anbot. "Besser Sie als ich." Er legte den Kopf schief. "Wie lange brauchen Sie?"

"Oh, ich denke, dass eine Stunde ausreichen sollte. Wirst du deine Mutter besuchen gehen, während du hier bist?"

Ichigo nickte und grinste Hermine an, als diese aufkeuchte. "Ich denke, ich schaue auch im Büro vorbei." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. "Viel Spaß."

Hermine richtete groß aufgerissene Augen auf Ukitake. "Seine - Mutter?" hauchte sie.

"Ja. Wir haben sie letztes Jahr gefunden, oder eher, sie hat uns gefunden", sagte er. "Zusammen mit ein paar anderen."

"Andere?" ihre Augen wurden noch größer.

"Die Potters, Cedric Diggory und Sirius Black, um nur ein paar zu nennen."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr einen Moment lang die Luft wegblieb und sie nippte an ihrem Tee um den Hals frei zu bekommen, während der gutherzige Kommandant ihr erklärte, wie jeder von ihnen seinen Weg in die Seireitei gefunden hatte.

"Also - Rukia sagte, dass du Fragen hast."

#

Ichigo verließ die Dreizehnte Kompanie und bewegte sich mit Shunpo in den westlichen Rukon-Distrikt, wobei er nur lange genug inne hielt, um Jidanbo guten Tag zu sagen, ehe er an einer riesigen Baustelle anhielt.

"Yo". sagte er, als er eine Gruppe erreichte, die ein wenig abseits stand und zusah. Sie begrüßten ihn beinahe im Chor.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte ihn Lily.

"Oh, ich habe nur Hermine zu einer Plauderstunde mit Kommandant Ukitake herüber gebracht", erwiderte er. "Sie hat etwas über Shinigami erfahren und die Fragen wollten nicht aufhören..." Sirius, der Hermine als einziger kannte, brach in Gelächter aus. Das konnte er sich gut vorstellen...

"Wie läuft's?" fragte Ichigo, sobald Sirius zu lachen aufgehört hatte.

"Sehr gut", grinste Kukaku Shiba ihn an. "Obwohl ich denke, dass die Vierte Kompanie Koganehiko und Shiroganehiko hassen wird, sobald alle vier Stadien fertiggestellt sind."

Ichigo hustete. Yamamoto hatte beschlossen, vier Quidditch-Stadien zu bauen, eins in jedem Quadranten, um allen Bewohnern des Rukongai die Gelegenheit zu geben, die Spiele zu sehen. Er hatte Kukaku und ihre Diener gebeten, das Projekt zu übernehmen und sie hatten Dutzende von Arbeitern aus dem Rukon angeheuert. Jede Gruppe wurde von einem Mitglied der Vierten Kompanie beaufsichtigt - die wiederum von ihren riesigen Dienern beaufsichtigt wurden.

"Na ja, wenn irgendwer vier Quidditch-Stadien aufgrund einer Handvoll dilettantischer Blaupausen bauen kann, dann diese beiden."

Ichigos Beschreibung der Ausmaße der Quidditch-Felder, die im Regelbuch zu finden war, entlockte allen ein Lachen.

"Ich sage ihnen, dass du das gesagt hast", sagte Kukaku mit einem Grinsen. "Sie werden sich geschmeichelt fühlen."

"Wie lange hast du Zeit?" fragte Masaki, während sie sich bei ihrem Sohn unterhakte.

"Ich werde in einer Stunde nach ihnen sehen und nachschauen, ob Hermine Ukitake in der Zwischenzeit ein Ohr abgekaut hat", sagte Ichigo mit einem schwachen Grinsen. "Wenn er zu müde ist, werde ich sie rüber zu Komamura bringen - er könnte sie kurz sprachlos machen. Jedenfalls lange genug, um einen vollständigen Satz herauszubringen."

"Wette nicht darauf", warnte Sirius mit einem Grinsen. "Du könntest mit Kommandantin Unohana besser bedient sein."

"Stimmt, aber sie hat normalerweise so viel zu tun, dass ich sie lieber nicht störe. Ich schätze, ich könnte mich Kyoraku aufdrängen, es macht ihm nichts aus, sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken, obwohl Nanao mich wohl dafür umbringen würde..."

Nach ein bisschen mehr fröhlicher Neckerei entschuldigten sich Mutter und Sohn. Sie planten, dass ihr Spaziergang Ichigo genug Zeit geben sollte, bei seiner Kompanie nach dem Rechten zu schauen, ehe er zur Dreizehnten zurück ging, um Hermine abzuholen.

"Etwas macht dir Sorgen", sagte Masaki leise zu ihm.

"Eine Menge Dinge machen mir Sorgen", sagte Ichigo grimmig. "Hat Soifon schon mit dir gesprochen?"

Masaki nickte. "Ja, um Lily ebenfalls. Mayuri wird speziell für uns Gigais erschaffen. Sie werden uns überhaupt nich ähnlich sehen - wir werden einen echten Auror - wahrscheinlich Kingsley - für etwas Wirklichkeitsnähe mitbringen. Und ich denke, dass wir auch versuchen werden, einen Agenten von der japanischen Botschaft zu bekommen."

Ichigo lächelte. "Gut. Toshiro, Momo, Uryu und ich werden dann an unserem Teil der Aktion arbeiten. Mit ein bisschen Glück können wir Mrs. Malfoy da raus holen, bevor irgendjemand mitbekommt, was unser Ziel war."

#

Cedric konnte nicht anders als die Frau vor ihm nervös anzustarren, die zurück starrte und mit ihrem Stift irritiert an ihr Klemmbrett tippte. Das Licht reflektierte von ihrer Brille und er hätte schwören können, dass ihre Augen eine dämonisch-rote Farbe hatten... aber das musste eine optische Täuschung durch das Licht sein. Richtig?

"Das ist keine schwere Frage, Dritter Rangoffizier Diggory", sagte sie streng.

"Ehm", er rutschte herum.

"Mein Kommandant - oder eher ich für ihn - wird einen Bericht an den Generalkommandanten zur Überprüfung einreichen. Das wird die Grundlage dafür sein, wie die Fünfte Kompanie im nächsten Schuljahr geführt werden wird." Sie hielt ihm mit einem festen, strengen Blick an seinem Platz. "Also - Vizekommandant Kira -"

Cedric seufzte. "Einer der normalsten von allen, wenn auch ein bisschen - nun ja - deprimiert. Ist er immer so Emo?"

Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hätte schwören können, dass Nanao Ises Lippen zuckten.

"Dritte Rangoffizierin Kotetsu..."

Er zog eine Grimasse. "Ehm... lebhaft."

Ihre Augen verengten sich. " _Und_?"

Er erzählte ihr zögernd über die verlegten Anweisungen. "Sie ist allerdings eine Woche länger geblieben, um Vizekommandant Hisagi zu helfen, den Rückstand aufzuholen."

Sie nickte und machte sich ein paar Notizen. Die Gerüchte über diesen kleinen Vorfall hatten den Generalkommandanten erreicht, was der Grund war, warum er Kyoraku gebeten hatte, einen Bericht anzufertigen. "Und Hisagi?"

"Ich würde sagen - nach der ursprünglichen Panikattacke wegen der Anweisungen - ist er zusammen mit Vizekommandant Kira der normalste."

"Sasakibe?"

"Wir können nicht dauernd den Leutnant des Generalkommandanten nehmen! Selbst wenn er _tatsächlich_ der beste von allen war!"

"Nun ja, ich schätze, das war zu erwarten - er ist der Vizekommandant der Ersten Kompanie. Er _soll_ der Beste von allen sein", seufzte Nanao. "Leutnant Kurotsuchi?"

"Ehm, nun ja..." er zuckte die Achseln. "Roboterhaft. Alles war - perfekt. Zu perfekt. Stapel, Stöße - alles. Und alle sind ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie hat mir eine Sch... Angst eingejagt - Entschuldigung..."

"Hmm, ich kann das verstehen. Yumichika?"

"Bitte nicht", ächzte er, und eine feine Augenbraue hob sich während sie darauf wartete, dass er fortfuhr. "Er - hat versucht, alle umzustylen. Letztendlich sind wir alle zu Nachteulen geworden, um ihm auszuweichen."

"Hmm." Sich machte noch ein paar weitere Notizen. "Omaeda?" sie sah zu ihm hinüber und seufzte. "Schon gut, ich kann deinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass es nicht gut war..."

"Ich selbst, die Vierten, Fünften und Sechsten Rangoffiziere haben jeden Tag zusammen mit der Mutter des Kommandanten bist spät in die Nacht gearbeitet, um das Büro für den nächsten Tag sauber zu machen. Der Mann ist ein Chaot", sagte Cedric angeekelt.

"Wer denn?" fragte Ichigo, der mit seiner Mutter zusammen das Büro betrat.

Cedric drehte sich schnell mit groß werdenden Augen um. "Kommandant!"

"Kommandant Kurosaki", Nanao nickte ihm zu.

Ichigos Blick schweifte durch das Büro, wobei er alles genau in Augenschein nahm. Es sah in Ordnung aus... alles schien dort zu sein, wo er es gelassen hatte... Er warf seiner Mutter einen Seitenblick zu, als er führte, wie sie unruhig wurde.

"Verpasse ich gerade irgendetwas?"

"Nichts Wichtiges, Kommandant", sagte Nanao fest. "Ich habe Ihren Dritten Rangoffizier nur nach seiner Meinung zu einigen der Vizekommandanten gefragt, die Sie vertreten haben; mein Kommandant wird einen Bericht für den Generalkommandanten anfertigen -"

"Sie meinen, _Sie_ werden einen Bericht für den Generalkommandanten anfertigen", sagte Ichigo trocken. "Mit seinem Namen darauf."

Nanao errötete leicht. "Ehm, nun ja - der ehm, Generalkommandant könnte entscheiden, im nächsten Schuljahr ein paar Leute vom Einsatzplan zu streichen..."

"Chaot, huh?" er blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Omaeda?"

Cedric hüstelte und schaffte es, verlegen auszusehen. Ichigo winkte ab. "Du hast wahrscheinlich nichts gesagt, was Soifon nicht bereits ausgesprochen hat. So wie sie ihn behandelt bin ich überrascht, dass er so loyal ist." Er sah sich wieder um. "Wie schlimm war es?"

"Na ja..." Cedric lächelte schwach. "Wir mussten es jeden Abend abschrubben."

Ichigo warf Nanao einen bittenden Blick zu und ihre Lippen zuckten zur Antwort. "Ich werde die Empfehlung aussprechen, dass er nächstes Jahr nicht teilnimmt, Sir."

"Danke. Meine Kompanie sollte nicht wie Hausangestellte hinter ihm herputzen müssen", sagte er mit einiger Abscheu. Er sah nicht, was für einen Blick seine Mutter ihm zuwarf. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie beim Saubermachen mitgemacht hatte, wäre Omaedas Leben zwei Minuten später beendet gewesen. Und sie hatten wenig Zweifel daran, dass Soifon einfach daneben stehen und zusehen, und eine Art perverses Vergnügen daraus ziehen würde zu sehen, wie Ichigo ihren Vizekommandanten in kleine Stücke schnitt - und es wahrscheinlich als 'Training' für den Rest ihrer Kompanie verwenden. Sie alle wussten, dass das Leben des geringeren Adligen keinen Pfifferling mehr Wert wäre, sollte Ichigo das erfahren. "Also, gibt es irgendetwas, das ich unterschreiben muss, während ich hier bin?"

Nanao nickte und ging zu einer Kommode hinüber, von der sie einen kleinen Stapel Papiere nahm, den sie ihm überreichte. Er ging sie schnell durch während die anderen drei im Büro schweigend zusahen. Insbesondere Nanao fühlte kurz Eifersucht auf Cedric un Momo in sich aufwallen - sie mussten ihrem Kommandanten keine Kopfnuss verpassen um ihn aufzuwecken und zum Arbeiten zu bringen. Er war mit einem anderen Kommandanten und zwei Vizekommandanten auf einer Mission und fand trotzdem die Zeit, herüber zu kommen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie war außerdem sehr eifersüchtig auf Rukia, obwohl sie nie etwas zu der anderen Vizekommandantin sagen würde. Kurosaki war lange Zeit nachdem er sie gerettet hatte das Gesprächsthema der SWA gewesen und viele der weiblichen Shinigami der Achten Kompanie hatten Einzelheiten gewollt... vor allem, wie er aussah. Sie alle hatten kurze flüchtige Blicke auf ihn erhascht - genug um fasziniert zu sein. Seine Rettung der zierlichen Kuchiki-Prinzessin hatte die die Vorstellungskraft von allen befeuert und sie von Romantik träumen lassen. Zum Unglück aller alleinstehenden, idiotischen Träumerinnen in den Divisionen, hatte Ichigo nur Augen für ein Mädchen - Rukia. Das hielt sie allerdings nicht davon ab, seinetwegen zu seufzen - bis zu dem Punkt, dass er inzwischen ein genauso populäres Idol war wie Byakuya. Und genauso unberührbar. Sie fragte sich, ob Rukia ihn dazu überreden könnte, für Fotos zu posieren... oder ob sie sogar bereit wäre, ihn zu teilen. Ihre Eifersucht und Besitzgier war wohlbekannt.

"Bitteschön", sagte Ichigo während er den Stapel an Nanao zurückgab. Sie nahm ihn entgegen und nickte. Es war gut, dass sie Momo gewarnt hatte; die jüngere Vizekommandantin würde ein Auge auf Versetzungsanträge von Liebeskranken haben. Als Momo gehört hatte, wovor Nanao sie warnen musste, hatte sie die Augen verdreht und gesagt, dass Ichigo ziemlich blind gegenüber solchen Dingen war. Rukia andererseits... nein, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn sie es stoppen konnten, bevor es überhaupt anfing.

"Danke, Sir."

Sie war sich bewusst, dass Cedric sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln beobachtete, während Ichigo und seine Mutter gingen. "Was?" fuhr sie ihn an.

"Nichts, nichts", sagte er Unschuld vortäuschend und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Dritter Rangoffizier Diggory."

"Ja, Vizekommandantin?"

"Wenn Sie nichts zu tun haben, könnten Sie diese Papiere beim Generalkommandanten abliefern?" sie hielt ihm den Stapel hin, den Ichigo gerade unterschrieben hatte. Cedric warf einen angesäuerten Blick darauf ehe er sie nahm und wortlos das Büro verließ.

Nanao nickte einmal zufrieden ehe sie sich wieder den Papieren der Akademie zuwandte, die sie sortiert hatte, ehe sie es endlich geschafft hatte, Diggory in die Ecke zu drängen. Es war noch eine Menge durchzugehen, ehe sie sich hinsetzen und mit dem Bericht für Kommandant Kyoraku anfangen konnte.

#

In Hermines Kopf drehte sich alles. Nach der Hälfte ihres Gesprächs mit Ukitake war sein Freund Kommandant Kyoraku hereingeschneit und hatte ebenfalls damit angefangen, ihre Fragen zu beantworten, genau wie solche abzulenken, die sie nicht beantworten wollten.

Was sie am interessantesten gefunden hatte, war wie sich Dumbledore und Yamamoto begegnet waren - der Generalkommandant war in Europa gewesen, um sich selbst um etwas zu kümmern, was er einen 'Vasto Lorde' genannt hatte, was auch immer das war. Während er dort war, war er Zeuge eines wütenden magischen Kampfes zwischen zwei Männern geworden: einer davon Albus Dumbledore. Er war überrascht gewesen, dass der junge Zauberer in der Lage gewesen war, ihn zu sehen... und um die Dinge dann zu beschleunigen, hatte er ihm bei der Festnahme des dunklen Zauberers geholfen, gegen den er gekämpft hatte. Die beiden hatten danach lange miteinander gesprochen, hatten Interesse an der Welt des jeweils anderen bekommen und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Yamamoto der Regierung der Soul Society, der Zentralkammer der 46, nichts von der Zaubererwelt erzählt. Stattdessen hatte er die Augen nach Neuankömmlingen aufgehalten und enteckt, dass der Großteil der _Kido_ _Kompanie_ zu Lebzeiten Hexen oder Zauberer gewesen waren. Natürlich mussten sie dann erklären, was genau die _Kido_ _Kompanie_ war...

Sie war sogar noch faszinierter von der Tatsache, dass Thestrale nach Belieben in die Soul Society reisen konnte und hatte eine Million Fragen über sie, genau wie Theorien, die die beiden Kommandanten genauso interessant fanden. Vielleicht, schlussfolgerte sie, stammten sie ursprünglich aus der Soul Society, und für die, die zurückgekommen waren, war es eine Heimkehr gewesen. Schließlich konnten Thestrale nur von jenen gesehen werden, die Zeuge eines Todes gewesen waren oder ihn erfahren hatte... würde es keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn sie mit ihrem ziemlich skeletthaften Aussehen ursprünglich aus dieser Welt stammten und nicht aus ihrer? Zusätzlich zu den ursprünglichen drei waren jetzt die Tiere, die den Orden für das gemeinsame Treffen in die Soul Society transportiert hatten, später von selber mit ihren Gefährten und Jungtieren zurückgekehrt. Die Seireitei hatte jetzt eine wachsende Herde, zu Ichigos Bestürzung.

"Hat sie euch schon ermüdet?" fragte Ichigo sie, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, komm herein", lächelte Ukitake ihn an. "Masaki-san, wie geht es Ihnen?"

Hermines Augen wurden groß als sie die anmutige, mit einem Kimono bekleidete Frau hinter Ichigo sah. Sie hatten gesagt, dass sie seine Mutter gefunden hatten - und Harrys Eltern und Sirius - aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, tatsächlich irgendeinen von ihnen zu sehen. Masaki Kurosaki war wunderschön - und es war offensichtlich, woher sowohl Ichigo als auch Yuzu ihre Haarfarbe her hatten.

"Sehr gut, Kommandant", lächelte Masaki ihn an und richtete dann ihren Blick auf Hermine. "Und du musst Hermine sein. Ich habe eine Menge von dir gehört..."

"Ehm..." Hermine stellte fest, dass sie im Angesicht dieser schönen Frau sprachlos war. Sie wollte ihr Haar glätten, in einen Spiegel schauen und nach Falten in ihrer Bluse suchen. "Ich habe auch eine Menge über Sie gehört", schaffte sie zu antworten, wobei ihre Stimme eine Oktave höher wurde. Sie zuckte beinahe zusammen. Ichigo grinste sie an.

"Oh, sie hat keine Probleme verursacht, überhaupt keine", sagte Ukitake abwinkend. "Das ist das Schöne bei Diskussionen mit außergewöhnlich klugen Leuten - sie geben einem durch ihre eigene Aufregung und Lerneifer neue Kraft."

Hermine merkte, dass sie bei diesem Kompliment errötete.

"Ich hasse es echt, das hier abzubrechen, aber wir müssen gehen", sagte Ichigo entschuldigend. "Wir wollen zurück sein, bevor ihr Training zu Ende ist."

Sie machte ein langes Gesicht; sie war noch nicht bereit zu gehen...

"Ah, keine Sorge, Hermine-chan", lächelte Kyoraku sie an. "Wir lassen Ichigo dich wieder her bringen."

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Vielen, vielen Dank, und danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, mit mir zu reden."

"Es war uns ein Vergnügen", erwiderte Ukitake mit einem Lächeln, während er die Hand ausstreckte um ihre zu ergreifen. Kyoraku tippte an seinem Hut und verbeugte sich.

"In der Tat, ich genieße es, mit klugen, hübschen jungen Damen zu reden."

"Lass das nur nicht Nanao hören", warnte Ukitake seinen Freund, was Masaki kichern und Ichigo schnauben ließ.

"Wer ist Nanao?" fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme, als sie die Dreizehnte verließen. "Seine Ehefrau?"

Ichigo lachte. "Nein - Nanao Ise ist sein Tyrann von einer Vizekommandantin. Allerdings brauchen einige Kommandanten Tyrannen, um sie an die Arbeit zu bekommen."

"Oh?"

Ichigo lachte wieder. "Jaah - Nanao, Shuhei Hisagi, Rukia - aber nicht wegen Ukitake - sie haben alle eine generalsähnliche Einstellung entwickelt. Es gibt andere Divisionen, die auf andere Weise arbeiten."

"Sag's mir!" sagte Hermine eifrig. "Wir gehen nicht mit Shunpo zurück, oder?"

Ichigo grinste sie an. "Nein, ich habe genug Zeit gelassen, dass wir ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten besuchen können." Er räusperte sich. "Okay - vermeide die Zwölfte Kompanie um jeden Preis, es sei denn du bist mit mir, Yoruichi, Kommandant Ichimaru, Kommandantin Soifon, Renji, Byakuya oder Kenpachi Zaraki zusammen. Punkt. Ende der Geschichte."

"Okay..." Sie warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.

"Die Zwölfte macht F und E; und der Kommandant ist -" er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nichts, über das er außerhalb des Raums der Wünsche wirklich reden wollte. Tatsächlich redete er nicht gern darüber, punktum, selbst wenn er einen Fehler begangen und etwas zu Arthur Weasley gesagt hatte. Nachdem Aizen tot war - war es Mayuri ebenfalls. Die Tatsache, dass selbst Soifon bei dem Plan an Bord war, war Beweis dafür, dass er es wirklich ein wenig übertrieben hatte. Yoruichi hatte ihm gesagt, dass selbst Yamamoto Bescheid wusste und vor hatte, in die andere Richtung zu schauen - es sei denn, Ichigo selber käme in Gefahr. In welchem Fall sich Mayuri wahrscheinlich gebraten und geschnetzelt wiederfinden würde.

Ichigo schüttelte mental den Kopf. Manchal erschien es ihm unwirklich, wie stark Yamamoto ihn tatsächlich beschützt hatte, seit er Ichigos Identität herausgefunden hatte - ohne dass Ichigo überhaupt davon wusste. Und wie beschützend er immer noch war.

Wenigstens wusste Ichigo jetzt, woher er diese beschützende Ader hatte.

"Nanu, was haben wir hier? Hast du mir ein Testsubjekt gebracht, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo schob Hermine hinter sich als eine hinterhältige Stimme, die sie sofort nervös machte, sie unterbrach. Sie hätte dieselbe Reaktion darauf gehabt, selbst wenn Ichigo das nicht getan oder eine Hand auf sein Zanpakuto gelegt hätte. Sie starrte auf die - Kreatur - die wie ein Shinigami-Kommandant gekleidet war und auf das emotionslose Mädchen, das hinter ihm stand.

"Mayuri." Ichigos Stimme war tonlos. "Was willst du?"

"Was ich will?" die entsetzlich angemalte Kreatur beugte sich zu Ichigos Gesicht vor und warf ihm einen anzüglichen Blick zu. "Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich will. Die Geheimnisse hinter der Magie der Zauberer kennen..." Hermine schauderte als sein Blick zu ihr schweifte, was Ichigo dazu brachte, Zangetsu teilweise aus seiner Schwertscheide zu ziehen. "Zu erfahren, wie sie tickten und auch zu erfahren, was einen Vizard von einem Arrancar unterscheidet... also bräuchte ich einen auf meinem Operationstisch. Möchtest du dich freiwillig melden?"

Ichigos Augen verengten sich gefährlich als er Hermine bei dem, was der clownsgesichtige Kommandant vorschlug, vor Schreck keuchen hörte.

"Als ob", erwiderte er mit einem leisen Knurren.

"Was war das?" mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein und die Gruppe war plötzlich umzingelt - von, wie Hermine annahm, genau den Leuten, die Ichigo gerade genannt hatte. Sie wollte vor Erleichterung weinen, da sie Renji und Byakuya vom Ansehen kannte.

Ein sehr schlanker, silberhaariger Kommandant stand an Ichigos linker Seite, während Kira an ihrer Linken Position bezogen hatte. Eine zierliche, finster dreinblickende Frau mit Zöpfen stand zu Ichigos Rechten; hinter Mayuri stand ein großer, wilder Kommandant mit einer Augenklappe; auf seiner Schulter ein winziges Mädchen mit rosafarbenen Haaren, aber die anderen beiden Shinigami bei ihm waren genauso grimmig. Eine Frau mit großem Busen stand hinter Hermine, eine Hand beschützend auf ihre Schulter gelegt, während Renji zu ihrer rechten Seite stand, ein Mann mit dunkleren Haaren und einer auf die Wange tätowierten '69' neben sich und Byakuya stand zur Linken des silberhaarigen Mannes.

Mayuri war umzingelt. Und keiner von ihnen schien besonders glücklich zu sein.

Mayuri sah sich um und schätzte die Stimmung der Gruppe ab, die plötzlich erschienen war.

"Was ist das? Kannst du nicht deine eigenen Kämpfe ausfechten, Kurosaki?"

"Oh, er kann seine eigenen Kämpfe ausfechten", sagte der silberhaarige Kommandant mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Es ist nur so, dass niemand glaubt, dass _du_ nicht betrügst", sagte die zierliche Frau streng und voller Missbilligung.

"Und wenn die Zentralkammer der 46 die Erlaubnis erteilt? Werdet ihr ihnen nicht gehorchen?" ein eiskalter Ton war in seiner Stimme als er sie herausforderte, und sein Lächeln schwankte nie und keine Emotion huschte über das Gesicht der Frau die bei ihm war, während sie einfach weiter dort stand und zusah.

"Du würdest bei der Zentralkammer der 46 den Antrag stellen, einen Mitkommandanten aufzuschneiden, um deine eigene Neugierde zu befriedigen?" sagter der große, furchteinflößende Kommandant, der auf den clownsgesichtigen Freak herunter starrte.

Sein antwortendes Lachen ließ Hermine erschauern, und es musste auch einen Nerv bei den anderen Kommandanten getroffen haben, denn sie hörte das 'snik' von vielen Zanpakutos, die in ihren Schwertscheiden gelockert wurden. Die Hand auf ihrer Schulter wurde zu einem sie umschlingenden Arm, der sie schützend gegen die unbekannte Shinigami zurück zog, als ein Schwert horizontal vor ihr erschien, die scharfe Seite der Klinge nach außen gerichtet.

Hermine starrte auf die sich vor ihr entwickelnde Szene, ihr gesamter Körper zitterte als die Spannung wuchs und sie unwilkürlich nach ihrem Zauberstab griff, um wenn nötig zu helfen. Sie konnte nicht sicher sein, aber sie dachte, dass sie - Schreie - hörte. Aber das was sie 'hörte', erklang nicht in ihren Ohren... es war eher ein Gefühl, tief in ihrem Inneren... Der lauteste der Schreie schien von der schwarzen Klinge zu kommen, die Ichigo hielt - zuerst konnte sie es nicht richtig einordnen, aber dann, sobald sie tief durchgeatmet hatte um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, wurde ihr bewusst, was es war.

Mordlust.

Die Zanpakutos waren zornig. Mayuri Clownsgesicht hatte einem der ihren mit etwas gedroht, das die Shinigami verärgert hatte und infolgedessen reagierten ihre Klingen. Ganz besonders Zangetsu. Ukitake und Kyoraku hatten erklärt was Zanpakutos waren und warum sie gegen Horkruxe wirkten... also verstand Hermine, warum sie auf auf diese Art reagierten. Was sie nicht wusste war, warum niemand sonst es gehört hatte und angerannt kam, um nachzuforschen - oder warum sie es hörte.

"Mayuri-sama", die Frau trat endlich vor und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Sie blickte in die Ferne und hatte etwas gesehen, das niemand sonst bemerkt hatte - aber alle drehten sich nun in dieselbe Richtung wie sie und Hermine fühlte, wie sie sich an die Frau drückte und scharf die Luft einsog.

Sowohl Generalkommandant Yamamoto als auch Kommandantin Unohana starrten sie an und keiner von beiden schien glücklich zu sein. Insbesondere Yamamoto schien sehr, sehr verärgert über das zu sein, was er sah.

Alle machten einen Schritt zurück und senkten ihre Waffen. Mayuri und seine Vizekommandantin gingen fort, wodurch die übrige Gruppe zurück blieb und ihnen hinterher starrte.

"Ich werde den Generalkommandanten vorwarnen, worum es hier ging", sagte die zierliche Frau leise, worauf die anderen nickten.

"Ich werde ebenfalls mit ihm reden, Kommandantin Soifon", sagte Byakuya und wandte sich zum Gehen. Sie nickte und verschwand von einem Augenblick auf den anderen, gefolgt von Byakuya.

"Der Typ nimmt sich langsam zu wichtig", murmelte Kenpachi. "Halt dir den Rücken frei, Ichigo, hörste?"

"Mache ich immer, Kenpachi", erwiderte Ichigo nickend. "Aber danke."

Die Offiziere der Elften Kompanie zogen ab, mit Yachiru die winkte und "Tschüss, Ichi-Ichi!" nach hinten rief.

Hermine erstickte beinahe ein einem hysterischen Lachen als sie den Spitznamen des rosahaarigen Mädchens für Ichigo hörte. Bald waren nur die Frau, Renji und der silberhaarige Kommandant übrig.

"Dieser verdammte Mayuri", fluchte die Frau, die ihre Arme vor ihrem üppigen Busen verschränkte und ein finsteres Gesicht zog.

"Lass es nicht zu sehr an dich heran, Rangiku", sagte Ichigo seufzend. "Außerdem, sollte ich jemals verschwinden -"

"Wissen wir, wo wir zuerst suchen müssen", sagte Renji mit einem grimmigen Nicken. "Rukia wird das Gebäude mit den Zähnen niederreißen, wenn es sein muss."

"Stimmt", seufzte Ichigo. "Gin -"

"Ich sage Shinji und den anderen Bescheid, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollen und lasse sie wissen, was Kurotsuchi rausgerutscht ist. Wir stehen allerdings immer noch unter Kriegsrecht und die 46 sind noch nicht wieder vollständig zusammengetreten, also können weder er noch sie etwas tun - im Moment." Gin starrte Ichigo an, seine Augen waren geöffnet und sein übliches Grinsen fehlte. "Dennoch hatte Kenpachi mit einem Recht - werde nicht unvorsichtig. Du bist stärker als er, aber wie Soifon gesagt hat, schummelt er. Ich habe nur drei Leute, bei denen ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich ihnen bedingungslos vertrauen kann, ich will keinen davon verlieren."

Hermine fühlte wie sich ihr Hals zuschnürte als sie das beobachtete und ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, als Rangiku und Kira einen Blick wechselten, dass sie die anderen beiden waren, von denen er gesprochen hatte, vor allem, als Rangiku ihre Hand in seine gleiten ließ. Sie bemerkte ebenfalls, dass das Abzeichen, das Kira trug, dasselbe Symbol aufwies, das sich auch auf dem Rücken von Gins _Haori_ befand, er war also Gins Vizekommandant.

Ichigo murmelte Gin etwas zu, das sie nicht hören konnte, und er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Die vier verabschiedete sich voneinander, und dann gesellte sich Ichigo zu ihr - und ihr wurde klar, dass Renji und sein Vizekommandant vor hatten, sie zu begleiten.

"Spielst du jetzt Glucke, Renji?"

"Halt die Klappe", murrte Renji, der seinem Freund einen Ellbogenstoß verpasste. "Der Alte Mann würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich euch zwei nach dem, was gerade passiert ist, alleine losgehen ließe."

Sein Vizekommandant wandte sich an Hermine. "Shuhei Hisagi, Vizekommandant der Neunten Kompanie."

"Hermine Granger. Schön, Sie kennenzulernen." Sie war erleichtert, eine Eskorte zu haben - was Gin darüber gesagt hatte, dass Mayuri 'schummelte', hatte sie verunsichert. "Ehm - würde dieser Kommandant wirklich..."

"Wahrscheinlich. Und unglücklicherweise ist Gift seine Spezialität. Allerdings scheint Kommandantin Unohana glücklicherweise in der Lage zu sein, mit ihm mitzuhalten und genauso schnell Gegengifte zu entwickeln wie er seine Gifte verändert."

"G - _Gift_?"

Ichigo warf ihnen einen Blick zu. "Wisst ihr, ich hab' keine Ahnung, warum sich alle solche Sorgen machen. Ich verwandle ihn einfach in ein verdammtes Kaninchen."

Die drei anderen starrten ihn an und brachen dann gleichzeitig in Gelächter aus. Leicht hysterisches, aber dringend benötigtes Gelächter.

Niemand bemerkte, dass Ichigo nicht mitlachte.

* * *

 **Das Sōkyoku** ( _Doppelte Bestrafung_ ) ist eine riesige Hellebarde, die die Gotei 13 auf dem Sōkyoku-Hügel zur Hinrichtung von Shinigami verwendet, die schwerste Verbrechen begangen haben. Wird es nicht verwendet, ist das Sōkyoku durch mehrere dicke Seile versiegelt, die um den im Boden steckenden Schaft gewickelt sind und die Hellebarde an Ort und Stelle halten. Während einer Hinrichtung wird sie durch die Kido-Kompanie entsiegelt, was dazu führt, dass die Seile sich abwickeln und von dem Hügel weg schießen. Wenn das Sōkyoku aktiviert wird, gibt es eine unglaubliche Menge an Flammen ab, steigt in die Luft und richtet sich auf das Opfer aus, das ihm durch Stützbalken vorgehalten wird. Die Flammen umhüllen dann die Hellebarde, was ihre wahre Gestalt freigibt; ein riesiges, phönixartiges Wesen, das Kikōō genannt wird. In diesem Zustand sagt man, dass die offensive und defensive Kraft des Sōkyoku dem einer Million Zanpakuto entspricht. Wenn es sein Opfer durchstößt, verzehnfacht sich seine Kraft und erzeugt so viel Hitze, dass es dessen Seele verdampfen lässt.  
englische Seite: bleach(x)fandom(x)com/wiki/Sōkyoku  
deutsche Seite: bleach(x)fandom(x)de/wiki/Sōkyoku - einfach (x) durch Punkt ersetzen...

 **Der Sōkyoku-Hügel** ist eine markante, große, felsige Hochebene, die sich in der Mitte der Seireitei in der Soul Society befindet, die von der Senzaikyū ( _wörtl. "Palast der reumütigen Sünde"_ , deutsch: _Turm der Sühne_ ) überblickt wird. Der Hügel ist von fast überall in der Seireitei zu sehen. Alle Seiten davon bestehen aus steilen Klippen. Es gibt zwei bekannte Zugangspunkte zum Sōkyoku-Hügel - eine lange Brücke, die ihn mit der Senzaikyū verbindet, und eine lange, im Zickzack angeordente Treppe, die tief in eine Seite des Hügels geschnitten ist. An diesem Punkt befinden sich das Sōkyoku und die Brücke. Das gegenüberliegende Ende ist von einem weißen Wald bedeckt. Als er jung war, hat Kisuke Urahara eine große Höhle unter den Sōkyoku-Hügel gegraben, die als geheimes Trainingsgelände dienen sollte. Sie ist über eine kleine Höhle in der Seite einer der senkrechten Klippen des Hügels erreichbar. In diesem Trainingsgelände haben er und Yoruichi Shihoin gespielt und trainiert. Ichigo und Renji haben beide in dieser Höhle trainiert, um Bankai zu erlangen. Der Sōkyoku-Hügel ist Schauplatz der Hinrichtungszeremonie von Rukia Kuchiki, genau wie von mehreren Kämpfen, einschließlich Ichigos letztem Kampf mit Byakuya Kuchiki. Es war von zentraler Bedeutung für Aizens Plan den Hōgyoku zu erlangen. Nicht nur war das Sōkyoku seine beabsichtigte Methode, um an das Hōgyoku zu kommen, sondern er war auch der Ort, wo die Menos Grande ankamen und Aizen, Gin und Tosen in Negacion hüllten, um ihnen die Flucht aus der Soul Society zu ermöglichen.  
englische Seite: bleach(x)fandom(x)com/wiki/Sōkyoku_Hill - einfach (x) durch Punkt ersetzen, keine deutsche Seite vorhanden...


	42. Kapitel 42

**Vorbemerkungen der Autorin:  
** Ja, ich weiß dass das hier spät kommt, aber dieses Kapitel habe ich massiv umgeschrieben. Außerdem hatte ich drei Tage lang eine intensive Migräne, musste mit dem Zahnarzt und Autoproblemen zurechtkommen… […]  
Also - wie immer - gehört mir weder - bla bla etc etc. Ich wünschte es mir aber, dann müsste ich mir keine Sorgen um Reifen machen. Oder Zähne

 **Vorbemerkungen der Übersetzerin:**  
In den eckigen Klammern stand etwas, das für die Übersetzung nicht relevant ist und das ich deswegen weggelassen habe. Die Anmerkungen am Ende des Textes habe ich umgedreht. Damit stehen sie in derselben Reihenfolge wie die Passagen, auf die sie sich beziehen.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

* * *

 **Kapitel 42**

Hermine starrte zurück über die Seireitei hinweg, ihre Aufregung hatte einen Dämpfer bekommen.

"Mach dir darüber nicht zu viele Gedanken, Hermine", sagte Ichigo leise von dort, wo er auf den Resten des Schafotts des _Sokyoku_ saß.

"Was?" sie sah zu ihm hinüber.

"Was vorhin passiert ist: Lass es nicht an dich ran", riet er ihr. "Ich meine, jede Kultur hat ihre Nachteile - wäre das nicht so, wären das alle Utopias."

"Ja, aber er - er hat dich _bedroht_! Dass er dich - im Grunde genommen sezieren würde, als wärst du nicht besser als ein - Versuchstier!" protestierte sie.

Ichigo zuckte die Achseln als wäre es keine große Sache. "Ich bin schon oft bedroht worden. Das gehört einfach dazu. Mayuris Drohungen erscheinen nur - ah, unmittelbarer - zu sein, weil er ein Shinigami ist und ein angeblicher Verbündeter."

"Hermine", das war Renji. "Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Ichigo irgendetwas passiert. Außerdem", grinste er, "ich denke Mayuri würde feststellen, dass er den Mund etwas zu voll genommen hat. Die Erdbeere hier neigt dazu, etwas schwer verdaulich zu sein."

"Ja, aber..." sie war eindeutig nicht glücklich darüber, was passiert war, und Ichigo fühlte sich schlecht, dass es ihrer Begeisterung über ihre Reise in die Soul Society einen Dämpfer verpasst hatte.

"Hermine, lass es sein. Es wird nichts passieren. Inzwischen hat Soifon Opa Bescheid gegeben - er lässt sie wahrscheinlich beide Augen auf ihn haben. Vertrau mir - mein Großvater hat mir gegenüber einen so starken Beschützerinstinkt wie ich gegenüber meinen Schwestern und Freunden. Mach dir zuerst um Harry Sorgen und dann um mich."

Sie kaute an ihrer Lippe. Yamamoto _war_ extrem mächtig und wenn Ichigo sagte, dass er seinem Enkelsohn gegenüber überfürsorglich war, der, wenn man Ukitake und Kyoraku glauben konnte, nur dem alten Mann selber in Bezug auf Kraft nachstand, dann sollte sie sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Sie sollte sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Wie -

"Harry darf hiervon nichts wissen."

"Du verstehst warum, nicht wahr?" sagte Ichigo, der sie mit leicht verengten Augen anstarrte.

Sie nickte. "Ja, ja das tue ich. Oder eher denke ich, dass ich es tue. Wenn er nur Okklumentik lernen, sich darauf konzentrieren würde -"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es funktionieren - oder auch nur viel helfen würde", gab Ichigo zögernd zu. "Da gibt es eine so tiefe Verbindung..."

Hermine sah ihn alarmiert an. "Dann - ist es überhaupt sicher, dass er allzu viel über die Angelegenheiten des Ordens weiß? Und über Snape und Draco?"

Ichigo blieb einen lagen Moment still, während er über diese Frage und das Problem, dem sich Harry in der Zukunft stellen musste und von dem er bisher sogar nichts wusste, nachdachte.

"Na ja", sagte er langsam. "Er mag oder vertraut Snape wirklich nicht - er _will_ dass der Professor ein Verräter ist. Er ist bereit es von ihm zu glauben, also könnte dieses Misstrauen helfen. Er kann Draco nicht leiden; jedes Mal, wenn Malfoy den Mund aufmacht, will Harry seine Faust dort platzieren - und er hilft nur dabei ihn zu unterrichten, weil Professor Dumbledore ihn darum gebeten hat. Also ist das hoffentlich, was rüber kommen wird. Außerdem ist sein Geist im Moment so voll von Ginny und Quidditch, das ich bezweifle, dass Old Moldy ihn sehr interessant finden würde. Tatsächlich würde er es wahrscheinlich ziemlich verstörend finden."

Hermine starrte ihn eine Minute lang an, ehe sich anfing zu lachen. "Und du weißt das ganz genau?"

Ichigo zog eine Grimasse und tippte sich seitlich an den Kopf. "Vertrau mir - wenn ich mich zu sehr auf etwas fixiere, höre ich definitiv davon. Nichts außer Beschwerden..."

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich Zangetsu beschweren würde -" Hisagi warf Ichigo einen verwirrten Blick zu.

"Er redet nicht von Zangetsu", sagte Renji ironisch zu seinem Vizekommandanten. "Er redet von Hichigo."

"Oh."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Die beiden älteren Kommandanten hatten ihr erklärt was ein Vizard ist, aber sie hatte immer noch ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten das zu begreifen, bei allen Dingen, von denen sie an diesem Tag erfahren hatte. Während sie so ungefähr verstand was ein Zanpakuto war, hatte sie ein klein wenig Probleme mit der ganzen "innerer Hollow" Sache, obwohl sie Hinweise darauf gesehen hatte. Es klang als wäre Ichigo - na ja, schizophren. Stimmen im Kopf zu hören war in keiner Kultur je etwas Gutes, und sie hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten sich auf die Tatsache zu konzentrieren, dass im Fall eines Shinigami es _tatsächlich_ das Gegenteil war - es war eine gute Sache. Tatsächlich hatten sie in ihrem Fall eine komplette Person in etwas, das sie als 'innere Welt' bezeichneten. Und im Fall eines Vizards - gab es zwei Personen.

"Es gibt so viel, das ich noch nicht verstehe", seufzte sie und setzte sich zwischen Ichigo und Renji. Sie beschloss, sich dazu zu zwingen, für den Augenblick nicht an Mayuri zu denken. Die beiden wechselten über ihren Kopf hinweg einen Blick, während Hisagi von ihrem Kommentar amüsiert zu sein schien.

"Du musst nicht alles gleich beim ersten Mal verstehen, wenn du davon hörst, Hermine", sagte Renji mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu ihr. "Ernsthaft; wir gehen jahrelang zur Schule um zu lernen, wie man ein Shinigami ist. Einigen Leuten fällt es ganz natürlich zu, wie Ichigo, andere schaffen es, die Schule vorzeitig abzuschließen, wie die Kommandanten Ichimaru und Hitsugaya..."

"Cedric", erinnerte Ichigo sie. "Er hat es in ungefähr anderthalb Jahren geschafft; obwohl ich denke, dass Opa sie darum gebeten hat, sein Training etwas zu beschleunigen, um ihn aufgrund seines Hintergrunds schneller in die Ränge zu bekommen."

Hermine seufzte wieder. "Es - ich -"

"Was?"

"Ich habe nur gedacht, dass es schön gewesen wäre, ihm, den Potters und Sirius Hallo zu sagen..."

"Sie wissen, dass du hier bist", sagte Ichigo. "Ich habe es ihnen gesagt. Sirius wollte versuchen, dir Tschüss zu sagen, ehe wir gehen."

"Oh." Sie kaute gedankenverloren an ihrer Lippe. "Das ist etwas, das mich immer noch verwirrt..."

"Was denn?"

"Wie sie hier in der Soul Society gelandet sind - ich meine, ihr seid alle Japaner -"

"Ah", Renji nickte und sah zu Ichigo hinüber, wieder über Hermines Kopf hinweg, was sie sich... klein fühlen ließ. "Willst du das erklären oder soll ich?"

"Lass es mich versuchen", Ichigo nahm ein einzeln herumliegendes Fragment des Schafotts, das er als Griffel verwenden konnte, und kniete sich hin. "Okay - man hat dir erklärt, dass das Rukongai ein ziemlich großer Ort ist, richtig?"

Hermine nickte. "Ja: vier Viertel, jeweils achtzig Distrikte."

Ichigo nickte und zeichnete ein großes X in den Staub, mit einem Kreis in der Mitte, der die Seireitei darstellte. "Es gibt keine wirklichen Grenzen, aber der Aufbau ist ungefähr so: Alle Toten kommen hierher, unabhängig davon, wo sie gelebt haben. Allerdings..." er fing an, die Sektionen zu beschriften. "Daumenregel: Asien und die pazifischen Inselstaaten hier im Westen; Europa, Australien / Territorien von Neuseeland im Norden; die Amerikas im Osten; und Afrika und der Nahe Osten im Süden."

"Es gibt ein paar Überschneidungen", sagte Renji. "Wenn ein Amerikaner Buddhist ist, oder jemand von einer der alten heidnischen europäischen Religionen beeinflusst wurde, werden sie in diesen Vierteln landen. Manchmal können Beziehungen oder Einflüsse - ehm, Kontaminierung, wenn man so will - den Ort ebenfalls beeinflussen."

"Harrys Eltern", riet Hermine, die sich an das Foto von James und Lily mit Masaki und Ichigo als Baby in Japan erinnerte. Sie waren nicht nur mit Ichigo in Kontakt gekommen - sondern auch mit Isshin, Urahara und Yoruichi.

Ichigo nickte. "Ja. Also - hier wird es ein bisschen verwirrend für Leute, die es das erste Mal hören."

"Okay..." nickte Hermine und konzentrierte ich auf das, was er sagte.

"Alle unterschiedlichen Gesellschaften: Seireitei, Avalon, Erebus, Walhalla (1)... sind alle am selben Ort, nur auf unterschiedlichen Existenzebenen."

Sie blinzelte ihn an. "Was?"

"Stell es dir einfach als einen Kuchen mit vielen Schichten vor. Alle Schichten sind am selben Ort und alle Shinigami gehen durch dieselben Tore hinaus. Nur ihre Zugehörigkeit bestimmt, wo sie landen, sobald sie wieder herein kommen. Die vier Torwächter helfen auch dabei, alles unter Kontrolle zu halten." Einen Moment lang war er still. "Wir alle patrouillieren im Rukon, und gelegentlich begegnen wir einander. Es kümmert uns nicht besonders, wo die Rekruten her kommen, wenn wir sie finden; einige von unseren landen in ihren Akademien und ihre landen bei uns - wie Cedric."

"Hast du jemals -"

Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber Momo und Rukia haben es beide."

"Ich nicht", Renji schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. "Shuhei?"

"Nein."

"Wow -"

"Keine große Überraschung, das Rukongai ist einfach so groß. Opa musste von den anderen Anführern die Erlaubnis dafür einholen, die vier Quidditch-Stadien zu bauen; technisch gesehen hätte er nur eins im Westlichen Rukon-Distrikt bauen können, aber er wollte, dass jeder in der Lage ist, ein Spiel zu sehen. Sie werden sie wahrscheinlich ebenfalls benutzen, denn ich glaube er hat erwähnt, dass die anderen Gesellschaften in Vorbereitung auf die Eröffnung ebenfalls Zaubererteams aufgestellt haben." Ichigo hustete. "Wir bauen sie, sie erstatten und die Kosten und Avalon hat sogar angeboten einen Nutzungsplan aufzustellen, damit alle sie gleichmäßig benutzen können. Es wird möglicherweise schlussendlich ein großes Turnier geben, nach Finalspielen und Halbfinalspielen und ähnlichem. Die ganze Soul Society erkennt an, dass die Leuten das Bedürfnis nach etwas haben das Spaß macht und auf das sie sich freuen können."

"Aber - _Quidditch_?" ächzte Hermine. Von allen Dingen... Hätten sie sich nicht etwas anderes aussuchen können - Fußball, Rugby oder Cricket oder etwas in der Richtung?

Ichigo hustete. "Jaah, es scheint, dass wir dem nicht entkommen können, noch nicht mal im Jenseits."

Hermine stöhnte und ließ das Gesicht in die Hände fallen, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte. Während sie die Tatsache beklagte, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens und im Jenseits mit diesem dämlichen Sport zu tun haben würde, mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein.

"Hm, ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu ernst", merkte Sirius an, als er Hermines Handlungen sah. Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch und sie sprang auf die Füße.

"Sirius!" rief sie aus, lief zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn heftig. Es war wirklich gut ihn zu sehen und sie wünschte, dass sie Harry wissen lassen könnte wie gut er aussah - besser als das letzte Mal als sie ihn gesehen hatten, gesund und lächelnd.

"Hallo Hermine, ich wollte dich nicht gehen lassen ohne dir wenigstens Hallo zu sagen", sagte er und erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Ich bin froh", sagte sie, trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte ihn an. "Bist du hier glücklich? Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du genug zu tun -"

Sirius lachte über die Fragen, die direkt aus ihrem Mund geströmt kamen. Das war so typisch Hermine.

"Ah, hat man es dir nicht gesagt? Masaki, Lily, James und ich unterrichten an der Shinigami Akademie, zusammen mit Amelia Bones. Wir haben dieser Tage mehr als genug um die Ohren. Mir macht es tatsächlich ziemlichen Spaß. Ich habe mich nie für den Lehrertyp gehalten, das war immer Moony, aber - hier bin ich. Ich unterrichte - und liebe es."

"Ich bin so froh", hauchte Hermine und lächelte. Sie konnte Harry nicht erzählen, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, obwohl sie wusste, dass es seinen Seelenfrieden wieder herstellen würde - aber auf gewisse Art half es ihr. Möglicherweise könnte sie einen Weg finden um Harrys Spannungen abzubauen, wenn es das nächste Mal zur Sprache kam.

"Ich hasste es, das Wiedersehen abbrechen zu müssen", unterbrach Ichigo. "Aber wir müssen zurück." Er berührte Hermine sanft an der Schulter. Sie nickte und umarmte Sirius noch einmal, ehe sie sich zu Renji und Hisagi umdrehte und mit einer Verbeugung sagte:

" _Arigato_!"

Sie beide lächelten sie an und sahen dann zu, wie sie zusammen mit Ichigo auf dieselbe Art ging, wie sie angekommen waren: mit dem besonderen Transportzauber, den Professor Dumbledore entwickelt hatte um seinen Freund Yamamoto zu besuchen.

"Sollten wir uns Sorgen machen?" fragte Shuhei endlich Renji, mehrere Minuten nachdem sie gegangen waren. Sirius sah neugierig zu ihm hinüber, während Renji stirnrunzelnd auf seine Füße hinunter sah.

"Wegen Mayuri?" Die Erwähnung dieses Namens ließ Sirius zusammenzucken. Er war gründlich vor diesem Shinigami gewarnt worden. Hisagi erklärte dem Zauberer wegen seines neugierigen Gesichtsausdrucks schnell die Sachlage, was diesem die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb. "Im Moment - nein. Aber nur weil 1: wir uns in einer Kriegssituation befinden und wir Ichigo brauchen. Wir können ohne ihn nicht gegen Aizen gewinnen und Mayuri weiß das. Und 2: Die Zentralkammer der 46 ist noch nicht vollständig neu gebildet und hat noch nicht die volle Kontrolle über die Regierung. Wir stehen noch unter Kriegsrecht, was bedeutet, dass der Generalkommandant das Sagen hat." Renji starrte über die Seireitei hinweg, in Richtung der Zwölften Kompanie. "Allerdings, sobald Aizen und Voldemort besiegt sind - dann ja, müssen wir uns Sorgen machen. Er wird etwas versuchen. Ich denke nicht, dass er dämlich genug wäre, etwas einem amtierenden Kommandanten oder einem Zauberer, den wir aktiv im Auge behalten nachzustellen, aber..."

"Aber wir wissen nicht, was er tun wird, also ist es besser vorbereitet zu sein als nichts zu tun", beendete Shuhei für ihn. Renji nickte. Byakuya hatte ihn vor etwas gewarnt, das Mayuri gesagt hatte, als er dachte, dass niemand ihn hören konnte...

Sie waren in Hueco Mundo gewesen und Ichigo und Kommandantin Unohana hatten sie gerade durch die Garganta verlassen. Mayuri hatte mit sich selbst geredet: _"Ich dachte, es wäre interessant, dich in der Garganta einzuschließen, aber nein! Nach diesem Kampf werde ich dich langsam und sorgfältig mit Schrecken vertraut machen... es wird ein derartig großer Schrecken sein, dass dieser Kampf für dich zu einer angenehmen Erinnerung werden wird...!"_ Das hatte Mayuri gesagt nachdem die beiden gegangen waren, vermutlich zu sich selbst und vielleicht zu Nemu.(2) Aber Byakuya hatte jedes Wort mitgehört... und er hatte zu Mayuris Bestürzung einen Kommentar dazu abgegeben. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass der Kommandant der Sechsten Kompanie ihn gehört hatte, die ihn davon abgehalten hatte, etwas gegen Ichigo zu unternehmen, als er noch ein Ersatzmann war, oder - schmiedete er immer noch Pläne? Renji erinnerte sich daran, wie begierig Mayuri darauf gewesen war, Ichigo in sein Labor zu bekommen, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie sein Freund Kenpachi mit einem Spontanzauber in den Koiteich geworfen hatte. (Siehe die erste Geschichte, Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix)

Das Wissen, dass Byakuya ihn gehört hatte, hatte Mayuri ihm gegenüber vorsichtig werden lassen. Er behielt den Kuchiki-Edelmann im Auge - der wiederum ein Auge auf ihn hatte und er hatte Renji gesagt, was er gehört hatte, vor allem als es offensichtlich geworden war, dass man Rukia und Ichigo nicht trennen konnte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass irgendetwas sie beeinträchtigte, seinen einzigen Stolz... vor allem nichts, was dieser Freak zusammenbrauen konnte. Also hatte er aktiv, wenn auch heimlich, daran gearbeitet, ihn in Sicherheit zu halten.

Ichigo würde ausflippen, falls er davon wüsste, also war Renji zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet worden. Ichigo war es, der jemanden beschützte, nicht anders herum.

"Kommt schon", sagte er zu den anderen beiden. "Wir gehen besser zurück. Ich will mit Kommandant Kuchiki sprechen, sehen, was der Generalkommandant zu sagen hatte."

#

Uryu ging schnell den Korridor hinunter, in der Absicht zum Raum der Wünsche zu gelangen, ehe Ichigo und Hermine zurückkehrten. Er war beinahe dort, als er fühlte, wie sich ein Arm unter den seinen schob.

"Hi!" sagte Luna fröhlich, die wie üblich eher hüpfte.

"Luna -" Uryu blinzelte wegen ihres plötzlichen Auftauchens. Es schien beinahe, als ob sie ihm aufgelauert hätte. "Ich dachte du lernst?"

"Habe ich, aber ich habe eine Pause gebraucht", gab sie zu. "Außerdem macht es mir mehr Spaß, wenn du mit mir zusammen lernst."

Uryu merkte, dass er rot wurde, obwohl ihre Anwesenheit ihn vor ein ziemliches Problem stellte. Er sollte sich eigentlich mit Ichigo treffen, aber das konnte er nicht, wenn Luna dabei war.

"Ich werde dir gern gleich helfen, aber es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich vorher erledigen muss", sagte er während er nervös schluckte und hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht fragte, um was es sich handelte.

Luna legte den Kopf schräg um zu ihm hoch zu sehen. Es versetzte ihn immer wieder in Erstaunen, wie sehr sie einem neugierigen Welpen glich, wenn sie das tat. Er fand das ziemlich liebenswert. Einen Augenblick später streckte sie ihn allerdings beinahe nieder.

"Wirst du dich mit Ichigo treffen?" fragte sie. "Kann ich mitkommen? Ich würde gern seine wirkliche Gestalt sehen."

Uryu blieb wie angewurzelt stehen um sie anzustarren, die blauen Augen hinter seiner Brille vor Schreck geweitet. "Was?" fragte er mit quietschender Stimme. Er klang wie Professor Flitwick.

Luna, die einen weiteren Schritt gemacht hatte, sah zu ihm zurück. "Seine Shinigami-Gestalt, ich würde sie gern sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ziemlich beeindruckend ist, alle Geister haben ziemlichen Bammel davor, ihn zu verärgern."

Uryu fühlte, wie der Schweiß ihm den Nacken herunter lief. Die Geister... verängstigt... waren sie diejenigen, die alles ausgeplaudert hatten? Er wusste, dass Myrthe ihnen aktiv half, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er nicht, was er sagen oder wie er antworten sollte. Es wurde langsam in Lunas Nähe zur Routine, dass er die Fähigkeit zu reden verlor.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand. "Schon okay; ich weiß es schon eine ganze Weile - seit direkt nach Weihnachten. Das hier ist nur die erste Gelegenheit die ich bekommen habe, einen von ihnen tatsächlich als Shinigami zu sehen, und ich würde sie gern ergreifen..." Luna blickte in die Ferne, auf etwas, das nur sie sehen konnte. "Neville hat die Hinweise in einem Buch gefunden und ich habe alles zusammengereimt nachdem er es mir gezeigt hat. Ich weiß, dass einer von euch herausgefunden hat, dass wir Bescheid wissen, weil sowohl Orihime, Mizuiro als auch Yoruichi uns genau im Auge behalten haben."

"Sie haben nie etwas gesagt..." schaffte Uryu herauszubekommen.

"Oh, wirklich? Ich bin überrascht. Die Hogwarts-Geister haben gesagt, dass du und Orihime Menschen seid, aber sie wollten uns nicht sagen, wer von euch die Shinigami sind. Das mussten wir per Ausschlussverfahren herausfinden", jetzt war sie an der Reihe, rot zu werden. "Ich dachte, sie hätten es dir gesagt."

"Nein, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Kurosaki davon weiß", merkte Uryu an, dessen Schrecken sich in Zorn verwandelte. Dies hätte allen mitgeteilt werden sollen, so wie Rukia, Tatsuki und Ichigo ihnen gesagt hatten, als Hermine es herausgefunden hatte. Steckten sie nicht alle gemeinsam in der Sache?

"Na ja, da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich würde mit einem von ihnen darüber reden", riet ihm Luna klug. "Es war möglicherweise Yoruichis Entscheidung. Sie _ist_ die älteste, nicht wahr? Und ein Animagus?"

Uryu seufzte. "Ich schätze, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr das herausfindest, wenn ihr euch den Rest zusammengereimt habt."

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Also, gehen wir?"

Ichigo wird ausflippen, wenn er zurückkommt, dachte Uryu, während er sie zum Raum der Wünsche führte. Sie hüpfte praktisch neben ihm her; wenigstens das war für sie nicht ungewöhnlich und zog keine anderen Blicke auf sie als die, die Lunas Mätzchen nicht auch normalerweise auf sie lenkte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war an diesem Tag der Korridor vor dem Raum der Wünsche belebt und sie mussten warten bis er sich leerte, bis sie den Raum betreten konnten. Sie schafften es gerade rechtzeitig hinein: einen Augenblick nach dem sich die Tür schloss, erschien ein Energiewirbel und als dieser sich auflöste, standen Ichigo und Hermine dort.

Ichigo drehte den Kopf, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Noba und Uryu, aber als er Luna neben dem Quincy stehen sah, weiteten sich seine Augen und seine gebräunte Haut wurde blass. Nach dem gestressten Ausdruck auf Uryus Gesicht zu urteilen - war es ein ungeplantes Ereignis. Während er dort stand und die beiden anstarrte, bemerkte Hermine, dass er sich nicht bewegte. Sie sah neugierig zu ihm hoch und folgte der Richtung, in die er sah, und keuchte.

"Luna!"

"Hallo Hermine", sagte Luna leichthin. "Hast du es auch herausgefunden?"

"Ich, eh, ehm, ich..."

"Luna und Neville wissen bereits seit Weihnachten Bescheid", sagte Uryu, seine Stimme ließ Ichigo einiges klar werden. Wie zum Beispiel, dass Uryu selber noch mit der Entdeckung klarkommen musste, dass Luna Bescheid wusste.

"Vielleicht solltet ihr besser am Anfang anfangen", seufzte Ichigo, der fühlte, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Während er zuhörte, bekam er ein Muskelzucken über dem rechten Auge... was Hermine ein wenig nervös machte, als sie das sah, aber es sagte Uryu auch, ohne dass er fragen musste, wie Ichigo sich bei der ganzen Sache fühlte.

Er war stinksauer.

Der Kommandant der Fünften Kompanie blickte dahin, wo Noba immer noch unbemerkt in einer Ecke herumsaß und zuhörte. Als er Ichigos Gesichtsausdruck sah, nickte er einmal und verschwand. Hermine keuchte, als sie das sah.

"Wie -"

"Keine Ahnung, kümmert mich auch nicht, solange es funktioniert", sagte Ichigo knapp. Ja, Ichigo war tatsächlich in bester Stimmung.

Hermine schluckte und sah zu Uryu hinüber, der Ichigo genau anstarrte. Anscheinend beruhigte ihn das was er sah, denn sie stellte fest, dass die angespannte Linie seiner Schultern sich etwas entspannte.

Ein paar Minuten später kehrte Noba zurück, unter dem einen Arm ein Bündel Kleidung und unter dem anderen eine sich windende schwarze Katze. Als besagte Katze sich als Ziel zweier wütender Blicke wiederfand, hörte sie auf sich zu winden und seufzte resigniert - vor allem als sie sah, dass Ichigo sich in seiner Seelengestalt befand und Luna anwesend war.

"Verstehe", sagte Yoruichi, die sich leicht zu Boden fallen ließ. "Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass du sauer sein würdest, wenn du es herausfändest -"

Hermine und Luna klappten die Kinnladen herunter als sie sprach - _Animagi konnten nicht sprechen!_ \- aber Ichigo ging steifbeinig zu ihr hinüber und starrte zornig auf die Blitzgöttin herab.

"Wenn du es wusstest, warum - _oh, Scheiße!"_ fluchte er im Herumwirbeln während sowohl Noba als auch Uryu die Hände vor die Augen schlugen. "Verdammt, Yoruichi, ich weiß, dass du das mit Absicht machst!"

"Natürlich tue ich das", erwiderte sie und streckte die Hand aus um ihren Schüler einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen, sobald sie ihre Verwandlung abgeschlossen hatte. Dies ließ ihn weitergrummeln, während Hermine weiter mit offenem Mund starrte und Luna wieder den Kopf zur Seite legte um Yoruichi zu betrachten.

"Sie können also reden - aber Sie können Ihre Kleidung nicht verwandeln?" grübelte sie. "Wissen Sie, Professor McGonagall könnte Ihnen möglicherweise dabei helfen..."

Yoruichi lachte. "Ich mache das schon zu lange, um meine Gewohnheiten zu ändern, Kätzchen", erwiderte sie, während sie sich anzog. Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts und Ichigo seufzte vor Erleichterung als er sah, dass sie ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochband, das letzte was sie normalerweise tat. "Ich bin viiiiel älter als ich aussehe." Sie grinste zu Hermine hinüber. "Hermine, ich schlage vor, dass du den Mund schließt - du betätigst dich nur als Fliegenfänger."

Hermine wurde rot und ließ ihren Mund zuschnappen. Bei allem was sie an diesem Tag gesehen und gehört hatte, war das, was sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, eine nackte Yoruichi? Sie schlug sich selbst dafür im Geist an den Kopf.

"Also, wie hat dir dein kleiner Ausflug gefallen?"

"Ehm..." sie sah Ichigo nervös an und fragte sich, wie sie antworten sollte.

"Wir sind mit Mayuri zusammengestoßen", knurrte Ichigo. "Und hör auf, das Thema zu wechseln."

"Wir reden später darüber", Yoruichi sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Sie mochte weder Hermines Reaktion noch Ichigos Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hatte die Idee gehabt, Mayuri auszuschalten... nachdem Byakuya sie vor der Möglichkeit gewarnt hatte, dass Mayuri es möglicherweise auf ihren Patensohn abgesehen hatte. Sie hatte Soifon rekrutiert (die Mayuri sowieso verabscheute), indem sie ihr heimlich von Ichigos Verhältnis zu Yamamoto erzählt hatte. Soifon hatte Kenpachi vorgeschlagen - und Yoruichi hatte selber mit Byakuya gesprochen während sich der Plan entwickelte, und er wollte Rukia beschützen. Er war auch derjenige gewesen, der Gin ins Ohr geflüstert hatte... Und es war Renji gewesen, der vorgeschlagen - sie eher gewarnt - hatte, dass sie besser Ichigo davon erzählen sollten, oder er würde sein Bankai gegen ihre Ärsche entfesseln, falls er es jemals herausfinden sollte. Wie Ichigo gern sagte, bedeutete sein Name _nicht_ Erdbeere, er bedeutete 'der Beschützer'. Und wenn er jemals herausfand, dass er beschützt wurde... dann wären für alle von ihnen die Puppen am Tanzen.

"Ich würde gern wissen, warum wir im Dunklen gelassen wurden", unterbrach Uryu zornig ihre Gedankengänge.

"Na ja", Yoruichi legte den Kopf schräg und sah ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an. "Wir dachten, dass ihr - und vor allem Ichigo - zu viel zu tun habt."

"Was?" riefen die beiden gleichzeitig aus.

Yoruichi zuckte die Schultern. "Harry; Ron; Draco; Slughorn; die Bäume; muss ich weiterreden?"

Ichigo murmelte ein paar Flüche vor sich hin und gestikulierte dann zu Noba, der vortrat. Beide Mädchen sahen neugierig zu als sie verschmolzen und Nobas Gikongan ausgespuckt wurde. Was sie allerdings nicht erwarteten war, dass Ichigo sie in das kleine grüne Schildkröten-Plüschtier steckte... das dann anfing, sich zu bewegen.

"Du meinst..."

"Jep. Und Ririn - die für Rukia das Double spielt - ist ein ehm - Huhn."

"Das habe ich schon gesehen", murmelte Hermine.

"Yoruichi", fragte Luna plötzlich, was die ältere Shinigami zu ihr hinüber sehen ließ. "Haben Sie im letzten Jahr Umbridge die ganzen Streiche gespielt?"

Ihr antwortendes Grinsen war teuflisch.

"Das nehme ich mal als ja", nickte Luna. "Einiges von dem was sie getan haben, war wirklich ziemlich schlau... Wie haben Sie es geschafft, Peeves zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er auf irgendjemanden hört."

Yoruichi grinste. "Ich habe ihm beigebracht, raffiniert vorzugehen. Im letzten Jahr hat er einen ausgezeichneten Komplizen abgegeben. Natürlich hat die Tatsache, dass wir die einzigen sind, die seinen Hintern zur Hölle schicken können, möglicherweise etwas dazu beigetragen."

Hermine und Luna sahen einander an und nickten. Natürlich, das ergab einen Sinn.

"Einige dieser Streiche waren nicht sehr nett", sagte Hermine auf leicht tadelnde Weise. "Diese ganzen Spinnen loszulassen war sehr gemein. Sie wissen, dass Ron Angst vor Spinnen hat." (Das war wieder in der ersten Geschichte)

Yoruichis Grinsen wurde breiter und Hermine drehte sich um und boxte Ichigo auf den Arm als sie erkannte, dass er versuchte nicht zu lachen. Es war so, fand sie heraus, als versuchte man, eine Ziegelwand zu boxen. Sie starrte ihn wütend an, während sie ihre schmerzende Faust bog.

"Warum denkst du, habe ich das getan?" erwiderte die Blitzgöttin mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Machst du Witze? Das war der beste!" Ichigo rieb sich den Arm, größtenteils damit Hermine sich besser fühlte, und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

"Was ist los, Hermine?" Luna warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu. "Früher in diesem Jahr hättest du genauso heftig darüber gelacht."

Als sie ihr alle dieselben, selbstzufriedenen Blicke zuwarfen, konnte Hermine nicht anders als rot zu werden.

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

1) In der griechischen Literatur wird der Name Erebus auch als Bezeichnung einer Gegend der Unterwelt verwendet, die die Toten unmittelbar nach dem Sterben durchschreibten müssen, und wird manchmal synonym mit Tartarus verwendet. Allerdings ist es nicht Tartarus, und als ich nach einem griechischen Namen gesucht habe, entschied ich mich als Erebus für ihre Version von Seireitei; Hades wäre die gesamte Soul Society, während Tartarus der Name für ihr "Madennest" ist. Das Rukongai würden sie als elysische Gefilde bezeichnen. Nicht wirklich ein Paradies, oder?

Avalon spricht für sich selbst; wenn ihr nicht wisst, was es tatsächlich bedeutet... oder woher es kommt... Schande. Es ist ihr Name für die Soul Society. Ihr Name für das Rukongai ist Annwn oder Annwfn (Mittelwalisisch Annwvn, manchmal falsch geschrieben als Annwyn, Annwyfn oder Annwfyn) was die Anderswelt in der walisischen Mythologie war. Beherrscht von Arawn, oder viel später von Gwyn ap Nudd, war es im Wesentlichen eine Welt des Vergnügens und ewiger Jugend, wo es keine Krankheiten gibt und Nahrung immer im Überfluss vorhanden ist. Es wurde später christianisiert und mit dem Land der Seelen gleichgesetzt, die diese Welt verlassen hatten. Im modernen Brittannien, ist "Annaon" synonym mit dem Paradies statt mit der Hölle und die Redewendung "mont da Annaon", wörtlich "nach Annaon gehen" ist ein Euphemismus für "sterben". Man glaubte, dass sich Annwn auf einer Insel oder unter der Erde befand. Ihre Version der Seireitei ist Caer Sidi (oder Caer Siddi oder Caer Sidydd) was der Name einer legendären Festung war, die in zwei Mittelwalisischen mythologischen Gedichte aus dem Buch des Taliesin erwähnt wird. Wenn ich jemals dazu komme, das andere PotterxBleach Crossover zu schreiben, werde ich darauf in größerer Tiefe und in viel größerem Detail eingehen.

Walhalla... Midgard... Asgard... nach _Thor_ und _the Avengers_ \- muss ich die wirklich erklären?

Ich habe wirklich einfach nur ein paar der bekannteren herangezogen - Griechisch, Keltisch und Nordisch - um sie als Beispiele zu verwenden.

2) Mayuri sagt das (oder etwas ähnliches, abhängig davon wer übersetzt) in Kapitel 381 "Words Just Don't Like You - Untypische Worte"


	43. Kapitel 43

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:**

Also, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Wieder einmal gehört mir nichts...  
Tja, ich bin nicht völlig glücklich mit diesem Kapitel, da es eher ein "Tag im Leben"-Abschnitt ist. Es passiert nicht viel. Aber es wird irgendwie gebraucht und ist der Anlauf für das Finale. Also...  
Keine Ahnung, ist sonst noch jemand angewidert von der Richtung, in die Bleach sich bewegt? Ich habe es sicherlich oft genug angemerkt, dass ich den aktuellen Handlungsbogen nicht mochte... aber jetzt kann ich ihn wirklich nicht leiden.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

 **Anmerkung zum Textformat:  
** ||jemand spricht Japanisch||

* * *

 **Kapitel 43**

Die nächste Woche sah auch Katies Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Sie erinnerte sich allerdings an nichts, nachdem sie die Toilette in den Drei Besen betreten hatte. Sie hatte nie gesehen, wer sie mit dem Imperius belegt hatte und ihre Erinnerung an das was ihr danach bis zu dem Zeitpunkt vor zwei Wochen in St. Mungos passiert war, war leer. Draco hatte bis jetzt noch nicht herausgefunden, wer es gewesen war und obwohl sie wussten, aus welchem Geschäft die Halskette stammte, gab der Eigentümer nichts zu und sagte, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern könnte, wer sie gekauft hatte. Er arbeitete allerdings noch daran und war fest entschlossen die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

Im Augenblick waren sie allerdings ratlos.

Natürlich gab es jetzt, wo Katie wieder da war, keinen Grund, dass Karin weiter als Jägerin in der Startaufstellung spielte, also stand sie vor der Aussicht, in die zweite Mannschaft zurückgesetzt zu werden. Das jüngere Mädchen nahm ihre mögliche Degradierung stoisch hin, bis Katie Harry sagte, dass sie die zusätzliche Zeit brauchte, um aufzuholen und nicht spielen konnte. Sie würde aber Reserve spielen, falls sie sie je brauchen sollten.

"Du siehst unglücklich aus", sagte Toshiro zu ihr, als sie während einer ihrer Pausen draußen saßen.

"Ist es schlecht von mir mich darüber zu freuen, dass Katie beschlossen hat, nicht ins Quidditch Team zurückzukehren?" fragte sie, besorgt über seine Antwort. "Ich fühle mich deswegen beinahe schuldig. Dass sie zurückkommt bedeutet, dass ich aufhören musste bei den Spielen mitzumachen. Aber was mit ihr passiert ist, war so entsetzlich, das würde ich niemandem wünschen."

Toshiro seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich verstehe das. Ich bezweifle, dass es jemanden gibt, der sich nicht genauso fühlen würde - außer vielleicht Kommandantin Unohana oder Kommandant Ukitake. Manchmal glaube ich, dass diese beiden für eine Heiligsprechung vorgeschlagen werden könnten." Er dachte einen Moment lang nach ehe er hinzufügte: "Oder deine Schwerster."

Karin lächelte einigermaßen erleichtert. Sie hatte Angst davor gehabt, dass er sie für eine schlechte Person halten würde.

"Das ist aber nicht alles, was dich beunruhigt", sagte Toshiro scharfsinnig. Karin zuckte zusammen.

"Nein..." gab sie zu. Sie reichte ihm einen Brief, den sie an diesem Morgen per Eulenpost erhalten hatte, von Ururu. Anscheinend hatte Yuzu in ihren Briefen an das andere Mädchen von Draco geschwärmt und Ururu fragte sich, ob sie Jinta irgendetwas davon sagen sollte... Toshiro las ihn und seufzte als er sich der anstehenden Katastrophe bewusst wurde, die passieren würde, wenn sie von der Schule nach Hause kamen. Das könnte ein Problem einer anderen Art werden. Er war Jintas Gefühlen Yuzu gegenüber nicht blind gewesen, genauso wenig wie Ichigo, der sich mehr als einmal ätzend über den jüngeren Jungen geäußert hatte.

"Was wirst du tun?" fragte er sie. Sie zog eine Grimasse.

"Ich werde Ururu die Wahrheit sagen - aber vorschlagen, dass sie vielleicht Kisuke oder Tessai Jinta sagen lassen soll, dass er verloren hat."

"Das könnte keine schlechte Idee sein... Ich habe bemerkt, dass er dazu neigt, seine Launen an ihr auszulassen. Mir wäre es lieb, wenn sie nicht verletzt wird. Oder - du könntest vorschlagen, dass sie wartet, bis ihr nach Hause kommt - und du und dein Bruder können es ihm sagen."

"Das ist keine schlechte Idee. Ichigo mag Jinta gar nicht; es könnte sein, dass es ihm gefällt, seine Hoffnung zunichte zu machen. Ich weiß, dass ich es tue", nickte Karin, der die Idee gefiel. "Also - du wirst beim letzten Spiel dabei sein, oder?"

Toshiro ächzte innerlich. "Habe ich eine Wahl?"

Das Team war besessen von dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, und Toshiro war gezwungen, es von beiden Seiten zu erdulden, was ihn in der Mitte zwischen seinen Hauskameraden und seiner 'festen Freundin' stecken bleiben ließ. Er schätzte, dass er einer dieser Tage die Anführungszeichen von den Worten entfernen und es offiziell machen musste - nur sobald er sich einhundert Prozent sicher war, dass Ichigo ihn nicht durch die Seireitei jagen - oder in einen pelzigen Nager verwandeln würde. Er hatte gesagt, dass er es nicht tun würde - aber...

Bei Kurosaki konnte man sich nie allzu sicher sein. Vor allem, da er extrem unglücklich darüber war, dass man ihm nichts von Luna und Neville gesagt hatte. Nein, Toshiros Ohren klingelten noch von _diesem_ Donnerwetter.

#

Während Gryffindor und Ravenclaw wegen des bevorstehenden Spiels unter Stress standen, stand Draco Malfoy in dem Waschraum, in dem die Maulende Myrte spukte, unter Stress. Er bereute es, sich dem Geist anvertraut zu haben, aber sie hatte ihn bedrängt und in einem Augenblick der Schwäche, in dem er jemand Neutralen zum Reden gebraucht hatte, hatte er nachgegeben. Jemand, der nicht beteiligt war, nicht zum Orden gehörte oder Japaner war... und sie hatte damit angefangen, für ihn Wache zu stehen und ihn zu warnen, wenn jemand kam, damit ihn niemand sehen würde.

"Bitte sag mir was los ist", hatte sie gedrängt. "Ich kann helfen..."

"Nein, es sind wirklich nur die Nerven, ich bin gleich in Ordnung..." sein gesamter Körper zitterte. Er musste sich zusammenreißen; das Leben seiner Mutter hing davon ab, genau wie sein eigenes. Er würde das durchziehen; er würde allen beweisen, dass er es konnte. Er würde Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore und Kurosaki beweisen, dass er mehr als fähig und würdig war. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand wusste, dass er eine Panikattacke hatte. Besonders nicht Ichigo Kurosaki... Myrte schlug tiefe Atemzüge vor; sie fing sogar an, ihn da durch zu leiten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er sich derart auf den Geist eines Muggels verlassen würde? Das fragte er sich während er fühlte, dass er ruhiger wurde.

Er wirbelte herum als die Tür sich öffnete und ein Mädchen, dass er nicht erkannte herein kam; dunkelbraune Haare die zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden waren, tiefblaue Augen, ein zartes, herzförmiges Gesicht... Sie hielt ihre Bücher vor sich, so dass er nicht sehen konnte, in welchem Haus sie war.

"Was machst du hier drin?" fragte Myrte, die in die Defensive ging, in einem gereizten Tonfall. Das Mädchen ignorierte sie nachdem sie ihr einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte, setzte stattdessen ihre Bücher auf einem der Waschbecken ab und ging zu Draco hinüber. Er war kurz davor sie fertigzumachen - schließlich hatte sie in einem halbwegs verletzlichen Zustand gesehen und er konnte jetzt die Hufflepuff-Farben ihrer Kleidung sehen - aber er hielt inne, als ihre Gesichtszüge und Haare anfingen sich zu verändern. Ihr Haar wurde kürzer, heller und ihre Augen wurden braun... bis, als sie endlich vor ihm anhielt, er feststellte, dass er Yuzu Kurosaki mit großen Augen anstarrte.

 _Sie ist... wie... ihr Bruder_? dachte er verdutzt. _Sie ist ein Metamorphmagus_? Yuzu starrte zu ihm hoch, ihre Augen groß und leuchtend.

"Was...?" Warum hatte niemand ihm das gesagt? Er streckte die Hand aus und strich mit den Fingern durch ihr seidenweiches Haar.

Sie trat an ihn heran und legte schweigend ihre Arme zu einer Umarmung um seine Taille. Myrte kicherte und schwebte zum Fenster hoch.

"Ich bleibe einfach hier oben -" sagte sie und warf ihre Zöpfe zurück. Draco, dessen Arme sich als Reaktion auf ihre Handlung um Yuzu gelegt hatten, schaute sie leicht böse an. "Ihr Bruder wäre gar nicht glücklich darüber, wenn ihr keinen Aufpasser hättet", erklärte sie. Natürlich wusste Myrte, genau wie alle anderen Geister, dass er ein Shinigami war. Tatsächlich... war sich Draco nicht bewusst, dass sie die Aufgabe hatte, auf ihn aufzupassen - als einziger Geist, der aktiv mit den Shinigami zusammenarbeitete. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie weiterziehen wollte, da sie ihre Toilette leid war, und Ichigo hatte zugestimmt sie weiterzusenden... aber dann hatte sie beschlossen eine letzte Sache zu tun, ehe sie ging, direkt bevor er sein Zanpakuto gegen ihre Stirn gedrückt hatte, was ihn überraschte. Und dann hatte sie gesagt, dass sie dabei helfen würde, Draco im Auge zu behalten -

 _Oh, natürlich_. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Mädchen, dessen Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben war.

"Yuzu..." sagte er sanft zu ihr.

"Bitte sei vorsichtig", flüsterte sie, die Stimme gedämpft. "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passieren würde."

"Das wird schon klappen", versprach er während er ihren Rücken rieb. "Ich weiß, was ich tue und dein Bruder ebenso."

"Versprochen?" Sie sah zu ihm auf, ihre Augen leuchteten vor ungeweinten Tränen.

"Versprochen."

#

Mitten in ihrer ganzen Planung für den bevorstehenden Angriff auf Moldys Haus mussten sie das letzte Quidditch-Spiel des Jahres durchstehen - gegen Ravenclaw. Das war für Ichigo und Toshiro ziemlich frustrierend, denn wie in aller Welt sollten sie Yamamoto erklären, dass sie Rukias Beitrag nicht bekommen konnten, wegen eines - Sports?

"Sieh's ein, Kurosaki, wir werden keinen von ihnen an die Arbeit bekommen, ehe das Spiel vorüber ist", sagte Toshiro trocken als er, Ichigo und Momo über einer Karte des Anwesens in Little Hangleton brüteten.

"Jaah, ich glaube du hast Recht", seufzte Ichigo, der aufstand und durch Strecken eine Verspannung in seinem Rücken löste.

"Wissen wir, wen der Generalkommandant schickt?" fragte Momo, während sie stirnrunzelnd darauf herunter sah.

"Tja, ich weiß ganz bestimmt von Byakuya und Soifon; sie wollen, dass ich auch mitkomme", überlegte Ichigo. "Wahrscheinlich mehrere Mitglieder der mobilen Geheimtruppe und sie werden ein paar Zauberer senden, die sich als Auroren ausgeben. Mayuri arbeitet an Gigais für sie. Ishida, da er Moldy ausschalten will, wenn er kann, um dann nach Belieben Jagd auf die Horkruxe machen zu können."

"Nicht Potter und Black?" Momos Augen wurden groß als sie den Kopf hoch riss um ihren Kommandanten anzusehen.

Ichigo hustete. "Na ja, _einen_ Potter - der weibliche, _zuverlässige_ Potter", erwiderte er, was die anderen kichern ließ. Alle wussten, dass es Lily war, auf die man sich verlassen konnte. James neigte eher dazu, sich ablenken zu lassen.

"Und wo schlägst du vor Madam Malfoy zu verstecken, wenn das alles vorbei ist?" Uryu gesellte sich zu ihnen, ein großes, zusammengerolltes Pergament in den Händen.

Ichigo seufzte. "Sie wird von vorn bis hinten bedient werden - von Taffy."

"Bestechung bringt dich überall hin", erwiderte er trocken. Ichigo zuckte die Achseln.

"Taffy ist gerüstet und hat bereits das beste Zimmer im Haus für sie sauber gemacht und vorbereitet. Draco wird sie jederzeit besuchen können und wir werden bei der Geschichte bleiben, dass der Minister uns gebeten hat, ein paar prominente, gefährliche Gefangene zu übernehmen, damit Moldy sie nicht befreien kann - so wie er das bereits getan hat", erklärte er, wobei er sich auf den Ausbruch bezog, bei dem Bellatrix Lestrange wieder auf die Welt losgelassen worden war.

"Wirklich?" Momo bekam dabei große Augen. Sie hörte das erste Mal davon.

Ichigo nickte, genau wie Toshiro. "Ja - Watanabe-san hat das _tatsächlich_ angeboten, auf Vorschlag des Generalkommandanten hin. Soifon wird ein paar von ihnen nach Japan eskortieren wenn diese kleine Eskapade vorbei ist, obwohl Lucius Malfoy seiner Frau Gesellschaft leisten wird. Byakuya wird allerdings vorher ein strenges Wort mit ihm wechseln."

"Wow..." Momo starrte ihren Kommandanten verdutzt an. Sie würden mehrere festgenommene Todesser verlegen - in japanische Zauberer-Gefängnisse? Um sie vom Kampf fern zu halten?

"Watanabe ist der einzige, der Bescheid weiß - Opa hat vor, sein Gedächtnis zu löschen, wenn das vorbei ist", fuhr Ichigo fort. Er wandte sich wieder an Uryu. "Du weißt, dass Opa will, dass du mitgehst. Er hat immer noch diesen ganzen "Seelenzerstörungs"-Erlass gegen Voldemort laufen. Für ihn gibt es keinen Eintritt in den Kreislauf der Wiedergeburt."

"Ja, ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich darin verwickelt werde", nickte Uryu, der seine Brille wieder an ihren Platz rückte. "Dir ist natürlich klar, dass er sowieso keine Chance auf eine Wiedergeburt hat, aufgrund dessen was er getan hat? Dass es nur einen Ort gibt, an den er kommen könnte?"

Toshiro und Momo schienen beide beunruhigt darüber zu sein, wie leichthin Uryu und Ichigo von der Hölle sprachen. Natürlich ging keiner von beiden wirklich ins Detail über das, was vor sich gegangen war, als sie dort gewesen waren... und Renji und Rukia behaupteten ebenfalls beide, dass sie wenig Erinnerung an das Geschehene hatten, da sie den größten Teil der Zeit bewusstlos gewesen waren. Das einzige, an das Kuchiki sich erinnern konnte war, dass der König der Hölle ihnen auf irgendeine Weise geholfen hatte... sie waren sich nicht sicher, dass ihnen irgendeiner der vier die Wahrheit darüber erzählt hatte und Yamamoto hatte sie mit Sicherheit nicht unter Druck gesetzt. Oder wenn er es getan hatte, hatte er es unter vier Augen getan und her hatte alle Informationen die er brauchte, und sie würden es niemandem sonst erzählen _außer_ dem Generalkommandanten.

Ichigo nickte und die beiden starrten einander an, als ob sie sich an ihren Aufenthalt erinnerten, ehe Ichigo blinzelte und der Augenblick vorbei war. Er deutete auf das Pergament.

"Was hast du da?"

"Mehr Stammbäume", schmunzelte er. "Malfoy wird nicht glücklich darüber sein zu erfahren, dass er mit ein paar Schlammblütern verwandt ist und Potters Linie bricht ab und führt zu..."

"Sag's mir nicht", seufzte Ichigo. "Jemand den wir kennen?"

"Jep. Hermine. Sieht aus als wäre es Schicksal, vor allem da seine Mutter außerdem entfernt mit den Weasleys verwandt ist. Ich schätze, das erklärt die Haarfarbe, obwohl du und Potter auch einen gemeinsamen Vorfahren habt - einen der Peverell-Brüder, über den wir ziemlich oft gestolpert sind."

"Wirklich?" Ichigo hob eine Augenbraue. "Welcher?"

"Derjenige führt zu..." Uryu grinste.

"Wer?" bohrte Toshiro sich vorbeugend nach.

"Rate."

"Hm. Gryffindor?" fragte Ichigo weise.

"Du hast's erfasst. Unser ansässiger Auserwählter ist _ebenfalls_ ein Nachfahre des einmaligen Godric Gryffindor. Soweit dazu, dass _dieser_ spezielle Gründer keine Erben hinterlassen hat."

#

Der Tag des Quidditch-Spiels gegen Ravenclaw sah das Team der Gryffindors in den Sonnenschein marschieren, umringt von einer Masse Schüler, die Rosetten und Hüte trugen und Banner und Schals in den Hausfarben schwenkten.

Katie beschloss, sich während des Spiels zu Ichigo und Hermine zu stellen. Sie hatte um seine Hilfe gebeten, Zaubertränke aufzuholen, also fragte er sie ab während sie darauf warteten, dass das Spiel anfing. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es das mindeste war, das er tun konnte, das ihr Rückzug aus dem Team bedeutete, dass Karin weiterspielen konnte, und zu Spielen bedeutete seiner Schwester eine Menge. Das bedeutete, dass er nicht nur seine eigene Arbeit, sondern auch die Nachhilfe für Malfoy (was immer noch ein Geheimnis war) und Katie ausbalancieren musste.

Es fühlte sich definitiv langsam wieder wie sein erstes Jahr in der High School an.

Die Fragerunde endete als die Spieler aufs Feld - oder in diesem Fall in die Luft - kamen.

"Das sollte interessant werden", sagte Hermine, als das Stadion in Jubel ausbrach.

"Du meinst Cho?" erwiderte Ichigo weise, der ihr einen wissenden Blick zuwarf. Sie nickte.

Es wurde offensichtlich, dass dies ein temporeiches Spiel werden würde; beide Mannschaften trafen gleichermaßen im ersten Teil des Spiels. Tatsuki und Rukia waren überall, beschützten ihre Jäger und versuchten das andere Team durch gut gezielte Schlägen mit dem Klatscher aus dem Rennen zu werfen. Sogar Luna, die wieder kommentierte (Ron hatte tatsächlich eine Petition gestartet - eine sehr erfolgreiche - sie als Kommentatorin zu behalten, was sie überrascht und erfreut hatte) war begeistert von dem Spiel, obwohl es mit ihrem ziemlich ungewöhnlichen aber einmaligen Stil durchsetzt war.

Endlich zielte Tatsuki mit einem rachsüchtigen Grinsen und einem Zwinkern an Ginny auf Cho - und schaffte es nicht nur, sie vom Besen zu stoßen, sondern diesen auch in zwei Teile zu zerbrechen, was bedeutete, dass Ravenclaw für den Rest des Spiels keinen Sucher haben würde - wenn das eine Rolle gespielt hätte da sie dies schaffte, gerade als Cho kurz davor war, ihre Hand an den Schnatz zu legen. Auch weil Harry, der ihr direkt auf den Fersen gewesen war, es schaffte heranzustürzen und ihn zu schnappen, was das Spiel beendete und den Quidditch-Pokal für Gryffindor gewann.

Der Gryffindor-Turm war später an diesem Abend ein Bild des Chaos, da das ganze Haus den fünften Gewinn des Pokals in sechs Jahren feierte. Das Endergebnis: 450-140. Also hätten sie nicht gewonnen, selbst wenn Cho den Schnatz gefangen hätte. Sie hätten sich nur nicht so stark blamiert.

Rukia kuschelte sich an Ichigos Seite, ihr Gesichtsausdruck stillvergnügt und sehr mit sich zufrieden - sie glich tatsächlich der Katze, die den Kanarienvogel verschluckt hat.

"Amüsierst du dich?" fragte er, wobei er sich dicht an sich heran lehnen musste, damit sie ihn hören konnte.

"Natürlich", schmunzelte sie. "Alle haben zwei Spiele gewonnen, aber wir hatten die meisten Punkte."

Tja, das stimmte. Da alle vier Häuser jeweils zwei Spiele gewonnen hatten, mussten sie über die erzielten Punkte bestimmen, wer den Pokal gewonnen hatte.

Er küsste sie auf den Scheitel. Jetzt da Quidditch vorbei war... sollten sie einen höheren Arbeitsanteil von ihr und Tatsuki bekommen können. Natürlich würde er nichts zu ihr sagen. Nicht wenn er weiterleben wollte.

"Komm mit", sagte sie, indem sie aufstand und seine Hand nahm.

"Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte er, wobei er eine Augenbraue hob. Sie zog ihn mit sich, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus und auf den Korridor. Sie warf ihm einen anzüglichen Blick über die Schulter zu.

Danach musste sie ihn nicht mehr hinter sich her ziehen.

#

Die Fünftklässler fingen an für die Z.A.G.s zu lernen und die Siebtklässler für die U.T.Z.s; beide konnte man noch bis spät in die Nacht wach finden. Katie wurde deprimiert werden der Menge an Arbeit, die sie aufholen musste, und dachte, dass es vielleicht einfacher sein würde, das Jahr zu wiederholen. Andererseits, wenn sie es schaffte für die Holyhead Harpies zu spielen - eine nur aus Frauen bestehende Quidditch-Mannschaft - dann wären ihre Noten nicht allzu wichtig.

Tatsuki wies darauf hin, dass sie etwas haben sollte, auf das sie zurückgreifen konnte - nur für den Fall. Katie stimmte grummelnd zu, beugte sich aber Ichigos Vorschlag abzuwarten, wie ihre Noten ausfielen, und dann erst eine Entscheidung zur treffen.

Sie würde die Prüfungen nicht allein ablegen müssen; Ichigo und Uryu stellten fest, dass sie von den Professoren McGonagall, Snape und Slughorn dazu gedrängt wurden, sich ebenfalls an den U.T.Z.s zu versuchen.

"Ist das Ihr Ernst?" Ichigo war beinahe gegenüber dem ehemaligen Zaubertränke/ aktuellen Professor für Verteidigung explodiert, als die drei sich gegen die beiden Sechstklässler zusammengetan hatten. "Mit allem was vor sich geht haben wir keine Zeit, uns um U.T.Z.s Sorgen zu machen!"

"Nächstes Jahr werden Sie weniger Zeit haben", erwiderte Snape unheilvoll.

"Warum nur Uryu und ich? Warum nicht Hermine?" bestand Ichigo auf einer Antwort, da sie auf viele Arten klüger war als er.

"Sie haben sich beide auf viele Arten weiter vorgewagt als sie", erklärte Snape. "Sie haben beide ein natürliches Talent für beide Fächer - genau wie für Verteidigung."

"Ich sehe nicht, dass Sie mich drängen das zu nehmen", sagte Ichigo bissig.

"Weil es Dinge gibt die Sie noch nicht gelernt haben, die Sie für die Prüfungen brauchen würden", erwiderte Snape mit einer gekrümmten Braue. Die beiden starrten zuerst ihn und dann einander einfach nur an und seufzten dann.

"Ich werde mich dafür hassen", murmelte Uryu Ichigo halblaut zu, der zustimmend nickte.

Da waren also er und Uryu, lernten zusammen mit den Siebtklässlern - und hassten es.

"Es kümmert mich wirklich nicht, ob ich bestehe", murmelte Ichigo. "Ich lege die Prüfung einfach nächstes Jahr nochmal ab." Dieses Mal war es Uryu, der zustimmend zu der Aussage nickte.

Hermine war immer noch Harrys Zaubertrank-Buch gegenüber feindselig eingestellt. Sie machte bissige Bemerkungen und warf ihm giftige Blicke zu.

Ichigo hatte endlich eines Abends genug, nach einem Kommentar zu viel. Er stand auf und zerrte sie in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums, wo sie eine gedämpfte Unterhaltung führten.

"Worum geht's?" fragte Ron verblüfft, der sie beobachtete. Sowohl Rukia als auch Tatsuki warfen ihm einen unschuldigen Blick zu.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Rukia süßlich. Das allein setzte Harry ins Bild - Ichigo wusste, wer der Halbblutprinz war, oder hatte eine gute Ahnung. Hermine dachte, dass es eine junge Hexe mit dem Nachnamen 'Prince' gewesen war, aber der Begriff und die Handschrift passten überhaupt nicht zu einem Mädchen, etwas, dem Ichigo zugestimmt hatte. Und als Uryu es sich durchgesehen hatte, hatte er ebenfalls gesagt, dass es eine eher männliche Handschrift war und überhaupt nicht feminin.

"Er weiß es - oder denkt, dass er es weiß", sagte Harry, der es eigentlich nicht hatte laut sagen wollen. Ron starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, während Rukia und Tatsuki sich schnell einen Blick zuwarfen. Ginny sah blinzelnd von ihrem Buch auf und dann zu den beiden hinüber. Hermine zeigte im Moment einen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck darüber, was er ihr sagte.

"Ist das wirklich so wichtig?" fragte sie. "Ich meine, ob er Bescheid weiß oder nicht."

"Na ja, warum wollte er nichts sagen? Wenn er es wusste, meine ich", fragte Ron verwirrt darüber, warum er ein solches Wissen geheim hielt.

"Vielleicht will 'der Halbblutprinz' aus irgendeinem Grund nicht bekannt werden", sagte Tatsuki. "Und Ichigo akzeptiert seine - oder ihre - Wünsche."

Rukia nickte. "Es ist ein ziemlich arroganter Name - vielleicht ist der Person der Spitzname, den sie sich für sich selbst ausgedacht hat, peinlich und würde ihn gern vergessen."

"Stimmt", nickte Harry. "Das kann ich verstehen." Es war schlimmer als "Der Junge, der überlebte" aber nicht ganz so schlimm wie "Der Auserwählte" - und er würde beide gern vergessen und einfach nur Harry Potter werden. Tatsächlich sehnte er sich nach der Anonymität.

Ichigo kehrte zum Tisch zurück, Hermine kam langsam mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihm her. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und zu Harrys Erleichterung redete sie nicht mehr dauernd über sein Buch. Tatsächlich schaute sie gelegentlich selbst hinein, als ob sie herauszufinden versuchte, warum sein Zaubertrank-Buch funktionierte und die 'offizielle Version' nicht.

Das alles führte dazu, dass Harry glaubte, dass wer auch immer der Halbblutprinz war... es eine gut bekannte Person sein musste. Bekannt genug, dass Hermine den Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke vertraute... obwohl warum sie es jetzt tat und nicht früher, als Ichigo das Buch auf Herz und Nieren geprüft hatte, wusste er nicht und begriff es auch nicht ganz.

Allerdings war das nichts, über das er sich im Moment Sorgen machen musste. Er hatte wichtigere Sorgen: Wie zum Beispiel wann würde Professor Dumbledore den nächsten Horkrux in Angriff nehmen? Wann würden die Japaner Malfoys Mutter verfolgen, die, wie sie erfahren hatten, gerade verlegt worden war, trotz Dracos (und wie sich herausgestellt hatte Bellatrix') Einwänden. Diese letzte Sache hatte Draco ziemlich mitgenommen, da er gedacht hatte, dass er und seine Tante Voldemort davon überzeugt hätten, Narcissa in ihrem Heim zu lassen, aber er hatte anscheinend seine Meinung geändert. Harry hatte keine Vorwarnung erhalten - in diesem Jahr wurde er aktiv abgeblockt. Moldy hielt ihn draußen, hielt Harry davon ab irgendetwas von seinen Gedanken zu sehen.

"Na ja, vielleicht ist es besser, dass sie verlegt worden ist", sagte Uryu ziemlich philosophisch als er die Neuigkeit hörte. "Schließlich wird es wahrscheinlich zu einem Kampf kommen, und wessen Familiensitz willst du demoliert sehen - deinen oder seinen?"

#

Während sie für ihre Prüfungen lernten, flatterte ein Höllenfalter vor Ichigos Gesicht. Er erstarrte, als er ihn sah und blickte sich um, aber die einzigen Leute, die in der Bibliothek bei ihm waren und ihn bemerkten waren Uryu, Rukia und Momo. Er streckte die Hand aus.

" _Das ist kein Mittagessen",_ warnte er die Schlange, die ihren Kopf aus seinem Ärmel gesteckt hatte, um neugierig zuzusehen. Kisuke hatte, mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, seinen Armreifen auf Parselzunge angepasst, wobei er Harrys Reiatsu als Leitfaden benutzt hatte. Hebi seufzte einigermaßen enttäuscht.

" _Hungrig",_ sagte er schmollend.

" _Später",_ versprach Ichigo. Karin holte, zur selben Zeit während sie lernten, mehrere kleine flauschige Mäuse aus der Eulerei. Sie würden im Schlafsaal warten, wenn sie zurückkamen.

Und wo gerade von Kisuke die Rede war... der Schmetterling kam von ihm. Ichigo hatte ihm einen geschickt um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass Hermine Zanpakuto hören konnte. Er war sehr fasziniert, aber warnte Ichigo davor, sonst jemanden davon wissen zu lassen... noch nicht einmal Yamamoto. Kisuke würden weiter darüber mit ihm diskutieren wenn der Unterricht endete und er wieder in Japan war.

Als Ichigo sich nicht näher darüber äußerte von wem der Schmetterling kam oder worum es ging, wurden die anderen neugierig. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf während er sich umsah. Rukia war die einzige, der er ursprünglich Bescheid gesagt hatte und sie war diejenige gewesen, die vorgeschlagen hatte, es Urahara zu sagen. Er würde später mit ihr und vielleicht mit Uryu reden, bei dem man auch darauf vertrauen konnte, dass er den Mund hielt. Außerdem, warum würde ein Quincy etwas gegenüber Shinigami ausplaudern?

Karin wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum mit einer kleinen Pappschachtel auf sie. Hebi wurde aufgeregt als er sie sah, also gingen sie in eine Ecke um ihn zu füttern, da sie wussten, dass seine Angewohnheiten einige - die meisten - ihrer Hausgenossen ausflippen lassen würden. Ron, Harry und Hermine leisteten ihnen Gesellschaft; Harry und Hermine aus einfacher Neugierde, während Rons eher - morbide war, während sie der heranwachsenden Schlange zusahen, wie sie schnell hintereinander vier flauschige Mäuse verschlang.

" _Danke_ ", sagte Hebi, der einen kleinen Schlangenrülpser von sich gab, als er fertig war.

" _Gern geschehen_ ", sagte Karin automatisch ehe Harry übersetzen konnte und dann wurden ihre Augen groß, als alle sie anstarrten.

"Karin", fragte Harry langsam. "Seit wann kannst du Parselzunge sprechen?"

"Ehm... von Anfang an?" sagte sie nervös, ihr Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen.

"Das hättest du nicht geheim halten müssen", sagte ihr Bruder verärgert, während er die Hand ausstreckte und ihr an die Stirn schnippte. Sie zuckte zusammen.

"Ich war mir nicht sicher wie alle reagieren würden; sie mögen es nicht immer, wenn Harry es macht", gab sie zu.

"Keine Geheimnisse mehr", sagte er und bekam im Augenwinkel mit, wie Hermine zusammenzuckte. "Es gibt sowieso schon zu verdammt viele davon."

Und das, dachte er als er sah, wie Rukia die Augen verdrehte und Tatsuki den Kopf schüttelte, war eine Untertreibung.

#

Als das Wetter gerade besser wurde, bekam Harry ein Stück Pergament durch Jimmy Peakes zugestellt.

"Danke, Jimmy... das ist von Professor Dumbledore. Er will, dass ich so schnell wie möglich in sein Büro komme", sagte Harry, nachdem er es gelesen hatte. Er war mit den anderen in der Bibliothek.

"Verflixt", wisperte Ron. "Denkst du..."

"Geh besser und finde es heraus", sagte Hermine, die ihm zunickte.

Harry rannte den Korridor entlang, die Stufen hoch dahin, wo das Büro von Dumbledore war. Er schrie dem steinernen Gargoyle, der draußen Wache stand, beinahe das Passwort zu und nahm dann bei der Wendeltreppe drei Stufen auf einmal.

Dumbledore stand am Fenster und blickte über das Gelände. Ichigo stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt und er war in seiner Seelengestalt, außerhalb seines Körpers.

"Nun ja, Harry, ich habe dir versprochen, dass du mitkommen könntest", sagte Dumbledore, als er Harry sah.

"Mitkommen - mit Ihnen?" äffte er ihn unfreiwillig nach.

"Nur wenn du es willst, natürlich."

"Wenn ich..." Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte sein Aufregung zu zügeln, als er Ichigo leicht grinsen sah. "Sie haben einen gefunden? Einen Horkrux?"

"Ja, ich glaube schon."

Harry starrte ihn an, Furcht und Aufregung rangen miteinander. "Welcher ist es? Wo ist er? Wie ist er geschützt?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass es die Schlange sein wird. Die hat er jetzt immer bei sich. Ich glaube, dass der, den ich finden konnte, in einer Höhle an der Küste viele Meilen von hier versteckt ist, eine Höhle, die ich seit vielen Jahren zu finden versuche. Es ist dieselbe Höhle, in der ein junger Tom Riddle früher mehrere Kinder aus seinem Waisenhaus terrorisiert hat. Erinnerst du dich, Harry?"

Harry nickte als er sich daran erinnerte, was sie in der Erinnerung des Professors an sein erstes Treffen mit dem Kind, das Tom Riddle gewesen war, gesehen hatten. "Ja."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie er geschützt ist, obwohl ich meine Vermutungen habe. Sie könnten falsch sein", er zögerte. "Ich habe versprochen, dass du mit mir kommen könntest; dazu stehe ich, aber du weißt, dass es extrem gefährlich werden wird."

"Nein, ich komme mit Ihnen", Harry schüttelte mit Bestimmtheit den Kopf. Er sah zu Ichigo hinüber. "Kommst du...?"

Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, der Angriff auf das Anwesen in Little Hangleton um Dracos Mutter zurückzuholen ist heute Nacht."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. "Ihr werdet _beide_ heute Nacht weg sein?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund alarmierte das Harry sehr, vor allem als Ichigo und Professor Dumbledore einander ansahen. Es ließ ihm einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen, und einen Moment lang wollte er Hogwarts nicht verlassen, noch nicht einmal um Professor Dumbledore zu begleiten um einen Horkrux zu finden. Er hatte ein richtig schlechtes Gefühl dabei, dass sie beide weg waren. Er hatte ein Gefühl - eins das seit Beginn des letzten Jahres stärker wurde - dass einer der Gründe für die Anwesenheit von Ichigo und seinen Freunden in Hogwarts war, dass sie helfen sollten, die Schule zu beschützen. Der junge Mann war viel zu mächtig, zu gut bei dem was er tat, um wirklich Unterricht zu benötigen... genau wie seine Begleiter. Es war nur eine Ahnung... und zu diesem Zeitpunkt zögerte er, das Thema bei Ichigo anzusprechen. _Bis jetzt_.

"Harry, bitte glaube mir wenn ich sage, dass die Schule in meiner Abwesenheit nicht einmal ungeschützt geblieben ist, und das wird sie heute Nacht auch nicht. Wenn wir gehen, werden zusätzliche Schutzmaßnahmen greifen."

"Ich -" Harrys Blick huschte besorgt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte Ichigo, der ihm einen intensiven Blick zuwarf. "Das ist alles erledigt."

Harry erwiderte den Blick und entnahm dem, dass in dieser Nacht mehr Japaner auf dem Gelände sein würden. Er nickte seinem Freund zu, langsam und verstehend. Natürlich würde Yamamoto dabei helfen, die Schule zu verteidigen. Dumbledore war sein Freund, Ichigo sein Enkelsohn und Yuzu und Karin seine Enkeltöchter; möglicherweise kam er sogar persönlich. Und wenn Yamamoto da war, gab es wirklich nichts, um das er sich Sorgen machen musste - oder nicht?

"Willst du heute Abend immer noch mitkommen?"

"Ja." nickte Harry einigermaßen beruhigt.

"Dann gut, ich nehme dich unter einer Bedingung mit: dass du jeder meiner Anweisungen, die ich dir vielleicht geben werden, augenblicklich und ohne Fragen zu stellen gehorchst."

"Natürlich."

"Das schließt 'lauf', 'versteck dich' und 'geh zurück' mit ein. Dein Wort darauf, Harry."

"Ich - ja, natürlich."

"Wenn ich dir sage, dass du dich verstecken sollst, tust du das? Weglaufen? Und wenn ich dir sage, dass du mich zurücklassen und dich selber retten sollst, wirst du ohne Widerrede tun was ich dir sage?"

"Ich -"

Professor Dumbledore sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, während Ichigo schweigend zusah.

"Ja, Sir", gab Harry widerwillig nach. Er mochte die Bedingungen nicht, gab ihnen aber trotzdem nach.

"Sehr gut. Jetzt geh, hol deinen Umhang und triff mich in fünf Minuten in der Eingangshalle." Harry nickte und Ichigo folgte ihm nach draußen während er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schlafsaal machte.

"Nimm deine Phiole mit, möglich dass du sie brauchst", sagte Ichigo ihm als er nach seinem Fläschchen Felix und der Karte des Rumtreibers griff. "Und dann komm mit mir mit."

"Wo..."

Ichigo führte Harry in ein leeres Klassenzimmer wo er sah, dass der größte Teil der Japaner (bis auf Ichigos Schwestern), Ron, Hermine und ein großer Teil der DA auf ihn warteten.

 _Er hat meine Gedanken gelesen_ , dachte Harry, der nickte als er die versammelte Gruppe sah.

"Wir müssen schnell sein", sagte Harry zu ihnen. "Hier", er schob die Karte Hermine zu. "Du wirst jeden darauf sehen können, es sei denn sie sind im Raum der Wünsche."

||Und der einzige, der heute Abend dort oben sein sollte, ist Draco, sie machen heute die letzten Tests mit den Kabinetten,|| sagte Ichigo, der seine Freunde ansah, die alle nickten. Sie würden die anderen, die über Draco Bescheid wussten informieren, wenn sie allein waren.

"Harry -" Hermine nahm die Karte, aber unter Protest.

"Keine Zeit!" würgte Ichigo sie ab. "Uryu wird dich informieren und den Felix austeilen; nimm am besten genug, dass es mindestens bis Mitternacht reicht." Uryu wirkte bedrückt und irritiert, als wäre er nicht froh darüber, zurückgelassen zu werden.

"Aber was ist mit dir?" protestierte Hermine wieder.

"Ich habe meine Flasche, ich teile sie, wenn ich ankomme; Harry hat seine auch noch."

"Aber -"

"Dumbledore wartet auf uns, Hermine! Wir haben keine Zeit hier zu stehen und mit dir zu streiten!" sagte Harry und wandte sich zum Gehen. Ginny warf die arme um ihn und drückte ihn einen Moment lang fest, während Rukia dasselbe mit Ichigo machte. Dann waren sie schnell in Richtung Eingangshalle unterwegs.

"Wo ist dein Körper?" fragte Harry ihn während sie die Treppe hinunter rannten.

"Professor Dumbledores Büro", erwiderte Ichigo und sie sagten nichts weiter während sie dahin eilten, wo Dumbledore neben den schweren Eichentoren wartete.

"Ah, gut", sagte er nickend. "Harry, ich möchte gern, dass du und Mr. Kurosaki sich unter deinem Umhang verstecken. Es wäre mir lieb, wenn niemand sieht dass ihr beiden mit mir zusammen weg geht." Er wartete schweigend während Harry den Umhang um sie warf. "Sehr gut. Folgt mir und bleibt in meiner Nähe."

Professor Dumbledore fing an die Stufen hinunter zu gehen; die beiden Teenager waren gezwungen, dicht hinter ihm zu bleiben.

"Was werden die Leute denken, wenn sie Sie weggehen sehen?" fragte ihn Harry.

"Sie werden einfach denken, dass ich nach Hogsmeade unterwegs bin, um mit Rosmerta etwas zu trinken oder den Eberkopf zu besuchen - oder es zumindest so aussieht. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es eine gute Art ist, meine wahren Absichten zu verbergen."

Sie gingen schweigend die Auffahrt hinunter, ehe Harry fragte: "Werden wir apparieren?"

"Ja, das werden wir", war die bestätigende Antwort. "Du kannst jetzt apparieren, glaube ich."

"Ja, aber ich habe keine Lizenz."

"Macht nichts, ich kann dich unterstützen."

Sie betraten Hogsmeade wo sie anhielten während sie zusahen, wie Rosmerta einen schmuddeligen Zauberer energisch vor die Tür setzte und sich entschuldigten, dass sie nicht herein kamen - die Lautstärke im inneren ließ ihn eine ruhigere Atmosphäre aufsuchen.

Sobald sie vor dem Eberkopf standen verließ Ichigo sie und apparierte weg. Harry sah ihm nach und drehte sich wieder um, damit er den Professor ansehen konnte.

"Hand auf meinen Arm, Harry; dieses Mal führe ich dich nur. Auf drei... zwei... eins..."

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

Jep, es wird demnächst spannend!

Und nur dass ihr Bescheid wisst, ich werde nicht alle Szenen zeigen, wo Harry und Professor Dumbledore in der Höhle sind; ich werde dort irgendwann wieder auf sie treffen, aber wenn ihr die Kontinuität wollt, könnt ihr die Höhlenszenen in HP & dHBP lesen um herauszufinden was passiert und dann hierher zurück kommen.


	44. Kapitel 44

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** Also endlich im Manga - worauf ich seit JAHREN gewartet habe! Die Geschichte von Isshin und Masaki! ENDLICH! Das ist wirklich der einzige Grund, warum ich weitergelesen habe, herauszufinden was mit ihnen los war und was Isshins Geschichte mit der Soul Society war.  
Also, wie immer - gehört mir nichts.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Einen Tag später als beabsichtigt, ich zähle das trotzdem als Veröffentlichung innerhalb meiner angestrebten zwei Wochen ;-)  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:** **  
**||spricht Japanisch, wenn der Rest Englisch redet|| **  
**

* * *

 **Kapitel 44**

Als es an der Tür klopfte, sah Snape mit einiger Verärgerung hin, murmelte seinem Besucher eine Entschuldigung zu und schritt dann zum Eingang, den er nur teilweise öffnete. Als er allerdings sah, wer es war, ließ er denjenigen eintreten, nachdem er sich schnell auf dem Korridor umgesehen hatte.

"Ja?" er sah an seiner langen Nase entlang streng auf Draco hinunter. Der Junge war blasser als gewöhnlich und er schien ziemlich nervös zu sein, obwohl etwas davon der zweiten Person in Snapes Büro zugeschrieben werden konnte.

"Ich -" er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. "Ich gehe jetzt hoch", sagte er, während sein Blick zu Yamamoto hinüber huschte, der gleichmütig zurück starrte.

"Sehr gut", nickte Snape. "Wenn du fertig bist, erstatte mir umgehend Bericht."

Draco nickte und machte eine schnelle, ruckhafte Verbeugung in Richtung des Generalkommandanten ehe er ging.

"Es ging ihm bis jetzt gut, nach dem, was mein Enkelsohn gesagt hat", sagte Yamamoto, der Snape beobachtete als dieser sich wieder setzte. "Ein oder zwei Anfälle von Nervosität, aber nichts ernstes."

"Ja, Myrte zufolge hatte er nur eine Panikatacke, die aber innerhalb von ein paar Minuten vorbei war", nickte Snape. Er sah zu, als der alte Mann leicht den Kopf drehte.

"Sie sind gegangen", sagte er.

"So fängt es an", sagte Snape leise. "Und der Orden?"

"Sie sind ebenfalls angekommen und auf ihren Posten, so wie meine Leute. Ich sollte ebenfalls gehen."

"Wo werden Sie sein?"

"Draußen. Ich werde auf dem Gelände patroullieren. Dort bin ich mit meiner Kraft am besten aufgehoben."

Snape nickte und brachte Yamamoto zur Tür, die er für ihn öffnete. Eine Sekunde später war er fort, per Blitzschritt verschwunden. Der Professor stand einen langen Moment da und starrte in die Richtung, in die der alte Mann gerade gegangen war.

Er stand immer noch da, als zwei Mädchen den Flur entlang auf ihn zugerannt kamen - die Patil-Zwillinge. Da sie ihre Freizeitkleidung trugen, konnte noch nicht einmal er sagen, wer von beiden wer war.

"Professor Snape!" sagte Zwilling Nummer eins, als sie ihn erreichten.

"Ja?" er sah sie an.

"Toshiro und Uryu haben uns gesagt, dass wir diesen Korridor im Auge behalten sollen; nur für den Fall."

"Das stimmt", nickte ihr Zwilling. "Sie haben gesagt, dass wenn jemand einbricht, er möglicherweise versuchen könnte, Sie zu erreichen."

"Sehr gut", sagte er nickend. "Ich bin dann in meinem Büro, Arbeiten bewerten." Er drehte sich um und schritt wieder hinein, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

Er konnte das Gefühl des Grauens nicht abschütteln, das ihn plötzlich überwältigte.

#

Ichigo apparierte direkt zur Dorfgrenze und wartete dann darauf, dass der Portschlüssel, den Professor Dumbledore für ihn erschaffen hatte, sich aktivierte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er per Portschlüssel reiste. Tatsuki hatte ihn davor gewarnt, also war er auf das Gefühl vorbereitet, dass sein Nabel ergriffen und durch sein Rückgrat gezogen wurde... Und er schaffte es tatsächlich irgendwie auf den Füßen zu landen, anstatt in einer seiner spektakulär bizarren Landungen.

"Ich werde das nie, verdammt _niemals_ wieder tun!" knurrte er und versuchte, das heftige Fluchen zu ignorieren, das aus seiner inneren Welt kam. Anscheinend war es da drinnen genauso schlimm gewesen wie für ihn hier draußen.

"Portschlüssel?" sagte eine amüsierte Stimme zu ihm.

Er nickte und sah sich dann die Gruppe an, zu der er hinzugestoßen war: Byakuya, Soifon, Matsumoto, Ukitake, drei Mitglieder der Mobilen Geheimtruppe, Kingsley Shacklebolt und zwei Frauen, die in schlichte, funktionelle Kleidung gehüllt waren, bei denen es sich nur um seine Mutter und Lily handeln konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung war Ryuuken Ishida bei ihnen.

Ichigo blinzelte vor Überraschung, als er Uryus Vater sah.

"Wie hat man Sie hierzu überredet?" platzte es ohne nachzudenken aus ihm heraus, als er den älteren Quincy bei der Gruppe sah. Er und Toshiro hatten ursprünglich vorgeschlagen, Uryu mitzunehmen und bis vor ein paar Tagen war das Teil des Plans gewesen - bis Yamamoto plötzlich seine Meinung geändert hatte und wollte, dass Ichigos Freund in Hogwarts blieb um beim Ablaufen der Verteidigungsanlagen zu helfen. Jetzt wusste er warum... es war ihm gelungen, Uryus Vater für dieses Chaos einzuspannen.

Ishida murrte: "Dein alter Herr hat mich gepiesakt. Ich bin gekommen, um von ihm weg zu kommen."

Ichigo nickte mit einigem Mitgefühl. "Das kann ich verstehen", sagte er. Ichigo selbst war bereit, einiges auf sich zu nehmen, um Isshin zu entkommen.

"Ryuuken ist aus einem Grund hier - Voldemort auszuschalten, sollte er hier sein", sagte die brünette Aurorin mit der Stimme seiner Mutter. Also war die Blondine Lily.

Also - Opa wollte ihn immer noch wenn möglich durch einen Quincy-Pfeil ausschalten. Vollständige Zerstörung der Seele... was ihn aus dem Kreislauf der Wiedergeburt heraus nahm. Yamamoto hatte es im letzten Jahr authorisiert, als sie Harry ins Ministerium gefolgt waren, und es schien, als wäre es immer noch gültig. Yamamoto wusste von der Prophezeiung, glaubte aber ungefähr genauso sehr an Wahrsagen wie Ichigo. Falls es ihnen gelingen sollte, Voldemort mit einem Quincy-Pfeil zu erledigen, dann hätten sie keine Eile, die Horkruxe aufzuspüren... Sie könnten sich Zeit lassen, Nachforschungen erledigen und es richtig machen.

"Ishida und ich werden als Verstärkung hier draußen bleiben", sagte Ukitake mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln. "Falls irgendjemand an euch vorbei kommt, kann ich sie fangen; und falls Voldemort versucht zu fliehen - dann kann Ishida versuchen, ihn zu erwischen."

Ichigo nickte. "Richtig. Also - ich schätze, da wir vier Eingänge haben, teilen wir uns auf -"

Soifon nickte. "Der ursprüngliche Plan gilt noch. Lieutenant Matsumoto und ich werden auf die Rückseite gehen, meine Männer übernehmen die Nordseite, Mr. Shacklebolt und die Damen gehen zur Vorderseite -"

"Also bekommen Byakuya und ich die Südseite", nickte Ichigo einigermaßen erleichtert. Wenigstens hatten sie für ihn nicht allzu viel verändert. Er war ursprünglich mal ein Typ gewesen, der aus dem Bauch heraus kämpfte... bis ihm ein Loch durch die Brust gesprengt worden war. Es war erstaunlich, von wieviel das einen heilen konnte, Impulsivität eingeschlossen. "Richtig. Ah, ehe wir gehen -" er zog die Hand aus der Tasche, worin er seine Flasche Felix hielt.

Kingsley starrte es an. "Ist das -?"

"Felix Felicis", grinste Ichigo. "Ein bisschen Glück kann einen weit bringen, denken Sie nicht?"

"Was für eine wunderbare Idee! Unseres ist noch nicht fertig", sagte Lily mit einem betrübten Lächeln. "Oder wir hätten es verwendet, als wir los sind."

"Ist genug für alle da?" fragte Soifon während Ichigo den Stöpsel heraus zog. Sie hielt viel von Magie nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie er Kenpachi in ein Kaninchen verwandelt hatte - und Masaki hatte ihren eigenen Ehemann an Weihnachten in eine Maus verwandelt.

"Wenn wir jeder einen kleinen Schluck nehmen. Da es eine Weile anhält, reicht eine kleine Menge ziemlich weit", erklärte Kingsley, während er die kleine Glasphiole entgegen nahm. Das Fläschchen wurde herumgereicht, wobei beinahe jeder ein Schlückchen nahm.

"Ehm - wo ist Ishida?" fragte Rangiku, während sie sich umsah. Ichigo ächzte. Warum musste ausgerechnet er bei Felix zu kurz kommen... verdammt. Und es war auch keiner mehr übrig. Er murmelte vor sich hin, ließ die Flasche wieder in seine Tasche fallen und ging mit großen Schritten davon. Das garantierte praktisch, dass Ishida einen Schuss auf Voldemort abgeben konnte.

"Oh je", murmelte Lily. Renji hatte ihr erzählt, dass Ichigo aufbrausend war; sie hatte davon zuvor nie einen Hinweis darauf gesehen, bis auf das kurze Gerangel mit seinem Vater an Weihnachten (und das war gerechtfertigt gewesen).

Byakuya seufzte und folgte ihm, nachdem er einen Blick mit Masaki gewechselt hatte; es wäre an ihm, den jungen Mann zu beruhigen, falls er es konnte.

"Na ja", Masaki zuckte die Schultern, als sie ihrem davonstaksenden Sohn hinterher sah. Sie lernte jetzt die Eigenheiten ihres erwachsenen Sohnes kennen - er war eine ganz andere Person als das Kind, das sie zurückgelassen hatte. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Lily, der einzigen Person die verstehen würde, was sie fühlte. Masaki hatte wenigstens eine Beziehung zu Ichigo; Lily musste indirekt durch andere leben.

Die Gruppe trennte sich, alle machten sich zu den festgelegten Orten auf.

"Am besten beruhigst du dich", murmelte Byakuya Ichigo zu, als sie wartend vor der Tür standen. Er suchte bereits im Inneren nach _Reiatsu_ und hatte die Malfoy-Frau gefunden, sowie diese - Kreatur. Die Frau war oben, Voldemort unten. Sie würden an ihm vorbei kommen müssen und das war ihre Aufgabe - die anderen würden den Rest der Todesser übernehmen. Ichigo atmete mehrmals tief durch um sein Temperament zu zügeln. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er heute Abend eine Möglichkeit bekommen würde, Tensa Zangetsu gegen Old Moldy antreten zu lassen... es würde die Dinge mit einem entschiedenen Knall enden lassen, dem Bastard zeigen, dass er nichts war und Harry davor bewahren, dass er dem arroganten Hurensohn je wieder gegenüber treten musste. Nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte, verdiente er so viel.

Ein lauter Knall auf der anderen Seite des Hauses war ihr Signal einzutreten. Ichigo trat die Tür ein und gestattete Byakuya vorzugehen. Der Plan sah vor, dass er den Weg für Ichigo ebnete und ihm Zeit gab zu Narcissa Malfoy zu gelangen und mit ihr zu entkommen. Sie betraten etwas, das ein Küchenbereich zu sein schien. Zwei Todesser, die dort gesessen und ein spätes Mahl zu sich genommen hatten, waren aufsprangen und im Begriff in den anderen Raum zu laufen, den die anderen gerade betreten hatten. Sie hielten an, um sich den beiden neuen Eindringlingen zu stellen. Einer schaffte es, einen anscheindend explosiven Zauber abzufeuern, denn als Byakuya ihn mit seinem Zanpakuto zur Seite schlug und er auf den Herd traf, explodierte dieser augenblicklich, was ein klaffendes Loch in der Außenwand hinterließ. Dann schlug Byakuya zurück, indem er sich mit Shunpo schnell hinter die beiden bewegte und sie mit einem einfachen Zauber fesselte. Ichigo folgte ihm und sah mit kaum verhüllter Belustigung zu dem Loch hinüber. Es war groß genug, einen Lastwagen hindurch zu fahren. Byakuya warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu.

||Oben - ich kann ihr _Reiatsu_ dort spüren,|| sagte er zu seinem zukünftigen Schwager, der ihm zunickte; auch er hatte Narcissa lokalisiert. Sie wandten sich der Treppe zu, dem Kampf, der im anderen Zimmmer stattfand, kaum einen Blick gönnend.

Ichigo trug Zangetsu in seiner linken Hand und seinen Zauberstab in der Rechten. Er, Rukia, Toshiro und Momo hatten eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht sich anzugewöhnen, ihre Zanpakutos in ihren nichtdominanten Händen zu verwenden, damit sie auch gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe verwenden konnten. Wenn Ichigo sich im Shikai befand, spielte es keine Rolle; Zangetsu konnte die Umhüllung um den Griff dazu benutzen, den Zauberstab festzuhalten und er konnte beide gleichzeitig benutzen, aber es war nicht so einfach mit seinem Bankai oder der versiegelten Form.

Drei Todesser standen ihnen im Weg und fingen augenblicklich an, Flüche auf die beiden abzufeuern. Ichigo errichtete schnell ein _Kido_ -Schild um die beiden zu beschützen, was die Zauber abprallen ließ. Während sie sich vor den eigenen Zaubern wegduckten, fesselte Byakuya einen mit _Kido,_ während Ichigo einen betäubte und den anderen versteinerte - er hatte Kaninchen langsam satt und beschlossen, sein Repertoire zu erweitern.

Zwei weitere Todesser tauchten aus einem anderen Raum auf und feuerten schnell Zauber auf sie ab, aber Byakuya blockte sie mit Senbonsakura ab. Ichigo eilte vorwärts, überließ es dem Kommandanten der Sechsten Kompanie mit ihnen fertig zu werden und betrat den Raum wo er Narcissa Malfoy gespürt hatte.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, den Zauberstab erhoben, aber er trat mit Shunpo neben sie und nahm ihn ihr sanft ab.

"Ist sonst noch jemand hier oben?" fragte er sie leise während sie sich entspannte als sie ihn erkannte.

Sie zuckte unsicher die Achseln. "Ich weiß nicht; anscheinend sind alle losgehastet, als Sie eingebrochen sind", erwiderte sie genauso leise.

Ichigo nickte. "Richtig." Er nahm ihren Arm, steckte sich beide Zauberstäbe in den Ärmel und hielt sein Zanpakuto an ihren Brustkorb. "Vorsichtig - ich will Sie nicht aus Versehen schneiden."

Sie nickte und ging im Gleichschritt mit ihm zur Türöffnung wobei sie in ihrem eigenen Eifer dieser Hölle zu entkommen, in die sie versetzt worden war, versuchte nicht zu laufen, ihre Augen suchten nach jeder Spur eines Todessers, der sich an sie anschlich. Er hielt direkt in der Türöffnung an, stieß einen kleinen Puls seines _Reiatsus_ als Signal für Byakuya aus und wartete dann.

"Nicht bewegen", warnte er sie, als er Senbonsakuras Freisetzung spürte. Einen Augenblick später, als eine Welle aus rosafarbenen Blütenblättern sie vollkommen umgeben hatte und sie vor Blicken verbarg, sagte er zu ihr: "Das sieht aus wie hübsche rosa Blütenblätter, aber es sind keine - tatsächlich sind es winzige Klingen. Byakuya verbirgt uns vor fremden Blicken damit wir gehen können, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas mitbekommt." Er steckte Zangetsu in die Scheide und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Halten Sie sich fest!"

Narcissa klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest da sie wusste, dass sie wegapparieren würden - und sie wollte nicht zurückgelassen werden, nicht wenn sie der Freiheit so nahe war. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete, wobei sie unbewusst den Atem anhielt.

Byakuya wusste, zu welchem Augenblick sie weg apparierten. Er rief sein Zanpakuto zurück und ging nach unten, um sich dem Kampf dort anzuschließen.

Voldemort war noch dort und kämpfte gegen Soifon und Matsumoto; beide waren zu schnell, sogar für ihn. Byakuya beobachtete einen Moment lang kühl den Kampf, ehe er ihm sein Zanpakuto hinterher schickte. Er hoffte, den selbst erklärten Dunklen Lord überraschen zu können; Byakuya war immer noch hochgradig verärgert darüber, dass er versucht hatte, Rukia töten zu lassen. Wäre Orihime nicht gewesen...

Der 'Dunkle Lord' hielt in seinem Kampf inne, als das erste rosa Blütenblatt an ihm vorbei segelte. Als ein paar mehr vorbei trieben drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Byakuya stand dort und starrte ihn wütend an; Voldemort zischte, als er die massive Welle tödlicher Sakurablütenblätter auf ihn zustürzen sah - und löste sich in schwarzen Rauch auf.

"Ich wusste, dass er das tun würde!" tobte Rangiku wütend. Sie hatte tatsächlich mit Soifon gewettet, dass Voldemort in der Sekunde verschwinden würde, in der ihm bewusst wurde, dass Kommandant Kuchiki anwesend war. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er im Ministerium auf den Kommandanten der Sechsten Kompanie reagiert hatte. Sie wusste, dass Voldemort Angst vor ihm hatte (obwohl er das wahrscheinlich strikt leugnen würde). Sie sandte ihm Haineko durch das Fenster hinterher, Senbonsakura folgte sofort.

Draußen auf dem Grundstück sahen Ukitake und Ishida zu, wie die drei Massen durch den Himmel rasten: die neblige finstere Gestalt von Voldemort, die genauso dunkle Masse von Rangikus Zanpakuto und die glänzenden rosa Blütenblätter von Senbonsakura.

"Dort -" deutete Kommandant Ukitake. Er erkannte das _Reiatsu_ vom Kampf im Ministerium her.

"Ich sehe es; ist wird nicht schwer zu verfehlen sein; die Frage ist ob es irgendetwas nutzt", erwiderte Ishida, der mit einem Pfeil auf die neblige Gestalt vor den beiden verfolgenden Zanpakuto zielte. Er ließ los und der Pfeil durchbohrte den dunkelsten Teil der Gestalt. Ein Heulen ertönte durch die Nacht, gefolgt von einem lauten Knacken und die rauchige Finsternis verschwand. Ishida schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht gut", sagte er. "Er ist verletzt, weil die Wunde nicht leicht heilen wird, aber er ist nicht tot." Er runzelte finster die Stirn. "Es ist nicht einfach, auf Rauch zu schießen."

"Also gehandikapt", grübelte Ukitake. "Ich schätze, es ist besser als nichts. Hängt davon ab, welchen Körperteil Sie tatsächlich getroffen haben, es könnte eine gute Sache oder komplett irrelevant sein."

Ishida zuckte nur die Achseln und zog eine Packung Zigaretten hervor. Er zündete sich eine an und lehnte sich gegen einen Grabstein im nahegelegenen Familienfriedhof, um auf die anderen zu warten.

Es war Matsumoto, die herunterkam um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie abreisen konnten und sie konnten beide ihren verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck sehen.

"Wir räumen hier nur noch auf. Wir werden die Todesser, die wir gefangen haben, abliefern und dann abziehen." Sie verkreuzte stirnrunzelnd die Arme vor ihrem üppigen Busen. "Es war nicht so schwer bewacht wie wir ursprünglich dachten", sagte sie. "Oder dieser Zaubertrank, den Ichigo uns hat alle trinken lassen, hat tatsächlich gewirkt. Niemand hat auch nur einen Kratzer abgekriegt."

"Und was ist mit Ichigo-kun?" fragte Ukitake sie. "War er erfolgreich?"

"Kommandant Kuchiki sagt, dass er ohne Probleme mit Mrs. Malfoy entkommen ist", nickte sie. "Ich habe gesehen, was hier draußen passiert ist. Wir werden darauf warten müssen, dass Professor Snape uns sagt, wie schwer er verletzt ist."

"Es wird interessant sein zu sehen, ob ihre Magie Wunden heilen kann, die durch einen Quincypfeil verursacht wurde", stimmte Ukitake zu. Die nächsten paar Tage - Wochen - sogar Monate - sollten sehr interessant werden.

In der Tat sehr interessant.

#

Narcissa stieß ihren Atem mit einem tiefen Seufzer aus, als sie sich vor einem Paar verschnörkelten Tore materialisierten. Weil es dunkel war konnte sie die umgebende Landschaft nicht sehen, obwohl sie von Neugierde durchströmt wurde, wo dieser mächtige doch rätselhafte junge Mann sie hingebracht hatte.

"Bleiben Sie dicht hinter mir", warnte er, während er sie durch die Tore geleitete. Beinahe augenblicklich wurden sie von einem großen, wilden Greifen konfrontiert. Sie keuchte, als sie ihn sah und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, den Ichigo ihr gerade zurückgegeben hatte.

"Schon okay, er ist der Wächter dieses Ortes", beruhigte sie Ichigo, der eine Hand auf den Schnabel der Kreatur legte. Sie sah einen langen Augenblick zu, während die beiden einander anstarrten, ehe der Greif aus dem Weg trat und ihnen erlaubte einzutreten.

"Kommen Sie", sagte er zu ihr und ging mit dem Greifen an seiner Seite weiter. Narcissa, die den Greifen vorsichtig im Auge behielt, folgte behutsam. Als Ergebnis verpasste sie, wie das große Haus flirrend auftauchte - tatsächlich bemerkte sie noch nicht einmal, dass ein Haus da war, bis sie an der Tür waren.

"Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim", sagte Ichigo trocken, während er die Tür öffnete und ihr gestattete einzutreten, was sie langsam tat, während sie sich im gut beleuchteten Eingangsbereich umsah.

Der Ort schrie Wohlstand auf eine dezente Art. Sie sollte gekränkt sein, dass das Haus der Kurosakis anderthalb mal das Herrenhaus der Malfoys fassen könnte, aber seltesamerweise war sie es nicht. Sie hatte bereits gewusst, dass Masaki aus einer sehr wohlhabenden Familie stammte während sie Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen waren, und sich oft heimlich gewünscht, dass sie nicht in Slytherin wäre, damit sie zu ein paar der Parties eingeladen werden könnte, über die die anderen Mädchen zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden und in den Waschräumen kicherten. Sie hatte sich heimlich danach gesehnt, einbezogen zu werden und oft einen geheimen Ort gefunden, wo sie ihre Tränen der Enttäuschung fließen lassen konnte. Wie ironisch, dass sich Draco in Yuzu Kurosaki verliebt hatte.

Ichigo sah sich in der Eingangshalle um. "Sieht aus, als hätte Taffy den roten Teppich für Sie ausgerollt", merkte er an.

"Taffy?"

"Hauselfe", er machte plötzlich ein finsteres Gesicht. "Sie ist möglicherweise so alt wie Kreacher, aber nicht annähernd so... na ja, sagen wir einfach, sie ist nicht der hellste Stern am Himmel und belassen es dabei."

Narcissa nickte, die sofort begriff was er meinte. Sie hatte Erfahrungen mit solchen Hauselfen.

"Allerdings werde ich nicht zulassen, dass sie auf irgendeine Weise misshandelt wird. Sie wurde es nie, von niemandem in der Familie, also abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde, würde es mich sehr, _sehr_ wütend machen." Er beließ es dabei und Narcissa war dafür ziemlich dankbar. Sie würde sich lieber nicht bei diesem jungen Mann unbeliebt machen... Sie hatte das letzte Mal, als sie Draco gesehen hatte, beschlossen, dass sie alles nötige tun würde, um ihrem Sohn bei seinem Verlangen zu helfen. Und wenn Draco beweisen wollte, dass er der Schwester dieses jungen Mannes würdig war, würde sie sich wenn nötig mit einem Drachen vertragen. Tatsächlich würde sie sich mit Potter selber vertragen, wenn es nötig war. Und das würde es anscheinend brauchen, das Kurosaki einer von Potters Freunden war...

"Taffy!"

Die alte Hauselfe ploppte augenblicklich in Sicht und verbeugte sich tief.

"Meister Ichigo!" quietschte sie, die Hände vor Betrübnis ringend. "Es tut Taffy leid, dass sie nicht da war, Meister zu begrüßen, Taffy hat Madames Schlafzimmer den letzten Schliff gegeben..."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Taffy", erwiderte Ichigo freundlich, der ihr sanft die Hand auf den Kopf legte. Er wandte sich Narcissa zu. "Das ist Taffy. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen oder falls sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, fragen Sie sie. Sie wird Botschaften an mich übermitteln können und Professor Snape und ich arbeiten an einer Möglichkeit, damit Draco Sie besuchen kann, sobald sich die Dinge etwas beruhigt haben."

"Dankeschön", sie nickte ihm dankbar zu, ehe sie sich zu der alten Elfe umdrehte. Sie war, wie er gesagt hatte, wahrscheinlich mindestens so alt wie Kreacher; Taffy jedoch schien in besserer Verfassung zu sein als der alte Hauself der Blacks. Mehr geliebt, besser versorgt.

"Würde Madame lieber essen oder zuerst ein Bad nehmen?" fragte Taffy in ihrer quietschenden Elfenstimme während sie ihre großen Augen auf sie richtete.

"Oh -" Narcissa hatte seit ein paar Tagen kein vernünftiges Bad genommen, aber ihr Magen beschloss sie daran zu erinnern, wie hungrig sie war...

"Warum nehmen Sie kein Bad, während Taffy Ihnen Abendessen macht?" schlug Ichigo schwach lächelnd vor, als er ihren Magen knurren hörte. Sie nickte zu der Weisheit und hatte sich gerade umgedreht um der ältlichen Hauselfe zu folgen, als eine andere quietschende Stimme panisch ausrief:

"Meister Ichigo! Meister Ichigo!"

Narcissa wandte sich schnell um und erblickte eine zweite Hauselfe, jünger als Taffy, die etwas trug, das nach einer förmlichen kleinen Uniform aussah und an Ichigos Arm zupfte.

Ichigo ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen und streckte einen Arm aus, als sich ihm die Hauselfe entgegen warf. Das überraschte Narcissa; die Elfe trug Kleidung, aber sie nannte Ichigo 'Meister'.

"Was gibt es, Winky? Was ist los?"

"Es ist Hogwarts, Sir - es wird angegriffen!" heulte sie. "Schüler und Lehrer kämpfen in Korridoren, sie brauchen Meister Ichigo!"

Narcissa keuchte auf, als sie die Neuigkeiten hörte und Ichigo fluchte fließend sowohl auf Englisch als auch auf Japanisch.

"Ist Professor Dumbledore schon zur Schule zurückgekehrt?"

"Nein!" sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf, die großen Augen wurden nur noch größer. Er wandte sich Narcissa zu.

"Deine Schwester..."

"Sie hat vorhin das Landhaus verlassen... Sie sagte, dass sie eine Verabredung in der Winkelgasse hätte", in Narcissas Geist drehte sich alles. "Oh mein Gott - Draco hat das Verschwindekabinett fertiggestellt..."

"Anscheinend genau wie Borgin", sagte Ichigo grimmig. "Der letzte Test muss stattgefunden haben und sie haben die Gelegenheit ergriffen es zu benutzten und beschlossen nicht zu warten", er stand auf. "Winky, ich möchte, dass du mich zu Professor Dumbledore bringst. Wir müssen zuerst zu ihm gehen - und er muss hiervon sofort erfahren."

Winky nickte und nahm seine Hand. Ichigo schaute zu Narcissa zurück.

"Tut mir leid, einfach so zu verschwinden -"

"Ich verstehe das - gehen Sie", drängte sie. Sie hatte Angst um ihren Sohn, selbst wenn Snape über ihn wachte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es wäre ihr lieber, wenn dieser junge Mann über Draco wachte... als jeder andere.

"Keine Sorge - ich werde auf Draco aufpassen", versprach er, direkt bevor er und die andere Elfe verschwanden. Sie bekam keine Möglichkeit, ihm zu danken.

"Madame?" eine sanfte Berührung an ihrer Hand ließ sie zu dieser ältlichen Hauselfe hinunter schauen. "Meister Ichigo ist stark; Meister Ichigo wird sich um Madames Sohn kümmern", schwor sie. "Meister Ichigo hält seine Versprechen."

"Danke Taffy", sagte Narcissa. "Aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich mir gern ein paar Sorgen machen - nur ein paar."

#

Nichts funktionierte; kein _Petrificus Totalus_ , kein _Impedimenta_ oder _Incarcerous_. Er versuchte _Sectumsempra_ , aber Inferi hatten kein Blut, das sie vergießen konnten, also konnten sie die Schnitte ignorieren, mit denen der Fluch sie peitschte.

Harry starrte auf die Welle der wandelnden Toten als sie ihn holen kamen und dann versuchte er aus lauter Verzweiflung " _Hado 31 Shakkaho_!"

Eine Welle aus rotem Feuer explodierte, nicht aus seiner Hand sondern aus seinem Zauberstab, was einen großen Teil der Inferi vernichtete. Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit seinen bahnbrechenden Erfolg zu genießen; sie kamen immer noch. Mit wie vielen Inferi hatte Voldemort diesen Ort überhaupt ausgestattet? Sie kamen einfach immer weiter... zupften an seinen Füßen, seiner Kleidung... Arme umschlangen ihn von hinten, kalte Arme, leblose Arme... Arme die ihn hochhoben und ihn trotz seiner Gegenwehr zurück zum Wasser trugen. Harry wusste, dass er nicht freigelassen sondern ertränkt werden und in einen weiteren untoten Wächter für dieses Fragment von Voldemorts Seele verwandelt werden würde... Er wehrte sich noch stärker und deutete wieder mit seinem Zauberstab, um eine weitere Explosion vorzubereiten, als sich zwei getrennte Angriffe aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen entluden.

Eine Wand aus Feuer schnitt ihn vom Wasser ab, ließ die Inferi stolpern und Harry schmerzhaft auf die Felseninsel fallen. Als er auf den Boden auftraf, löschte ein bekannter blassblauer Bogen aus Energie die allermeisten davon aus. Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass Professor Dumbledore wenn auch etwas unsicher wieder auf den Beinen war, den Zauberstab erhoben aus dessen Spitze Feuer sprühte. Er wirbelte wieder seinen Zauberstab herum und das Feuer schlug wie eine Peitsche herum, was die Hälfte der übrigen Körper in menschengroße Fackeln verwandelte. Er war immer noch davon geschwächt, dass er den Zaubertrank im Becken hatte trinken müssen, um an den Horkrux zu kommen. Er sah nicht Harry an sondern an ihm vorbei. Harry folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass Ichigo leicht auf der Insel landete, der die übrigen Inferi in kleinen Stückchen im Wasser treibend hinter sich gelassen hatte, nachdem er sie mit seinem Schwert zerhackt hatte. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war mehr als grimmig.

"Was gibt es?" fragte Dumbledore ihn, die Stimme schwach und zitternd. "Was ist los?"

"Ich sag's Ihnen unterwegs", erwiderte Ichigo. Er warf einen Blick hinter sich auf das Gemetzel, das angerichtet worden war und seine Lippen wurden sogar noch dünner.

Weil Ichigos Angriff ausversehen auch das Boot zerstört hatte (nicht, dass sie jemals wieder hierher kommen mussten, dachte Harry) trug er sie innerhalb von Sekunden auf die andere Seite. Harry hörte zu, wie Ichigo ihnen mit kurzen Worten wiedergab, was Winky ihm gesagt hatte.

"Wir müssen umgehend zurück", schloss Ichigo. Dumbledore nickte.

"Sie können apparieren..."

"Winky kann uns direkt nach Hogwarts bringen", erwiderte Ichigo, "und sie kann uns alle drei mitnehmen."

"Lassen Sie sie uns nach Hogsmeade bringen - ich würde gern ein paar Augenblicke darauf verwenden, die Situation einzuschätzen."

Ichigo nickte und stützte dann Professor Dumbledore während er sie zurück nach draußen führte, wo Winky nervös herumzappelnd auf sie wartete. Sobald die drei wieder zu der Hauselfe gestoßen waren und Ichigo ihr gesagt hatte, wohin sie gehen mussten, wurden sie dorthin gebracht.

Ichigo war weit stärker als Harry und konnte das Gewicht von Professor Dumbledore stützen während die Hauselfe sie nach Hogsmeade transportierte, worauf der Professor bestanden hatte. Winky brauchte kaum einen Augenblick dazu, die vier zur abgedunkelte Hauptstraße zu bringen, die frei von jeglichem Licht und Bewegung zu sein schien und nur ein paar Straßenlaternen den Weg beleuchteten.

"Wir haben es geschafft", flüsterte Harry an den Professor gewandt, der sich müde gegen Ichigo fallen ließ, was dem jungen Shinigami erlaubte sein Gewicht zu übernehmen. Der Professor sah sehr blass, sehr klamm und sehr krank aus. "Sir - sind Sie in Ordnung?"

"Es ging mir schon besser", gab Professor Dumbledore mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu. "Dieser Zaubertrank - war kein Gesundheitstrunk."

Harry wurde bewusst, wie viel vom Gewicht des Professors Ichigo trug als die Knie seines Freundes leicht einzuknicken begannen als er sich Dumbledores absackende Gestalt zurechtrückte. Harry bewegte sich eilig, um ihm zu helfen.

"Wir müssen Sie in den Krankenflügel bringen..."

Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf und Professor Dumbledore stimmte zu.

"Nein", sagte er. "Severus. Ich brauche Severus."

"Aber - M. Pomfrey -" Harry wollte sich wirklich nicht auf Snape verlassen müssen.

"Hat keinen Zweck", sagte Ichigo, der einen Blick zur Schule warf und mürrisch drein blickte. "Ich glaube, das Sie im Moment keinen von beiden erreichen. Die Schule wird angegriffen, erinnern Sie sich? Wir können Snape nicht unter deren Nase wegholen und er darf nicht dabei gesehen werden, wie er Sie behandelt", er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Am besten bringt Winky sie zu Unohana und wir versuchen dann, ihn später heimlich hinüber zu bringen." Er erwähnte nicht, dass in der Soul Society sich wenigstens seine Mutter und Lily um ihn kümmern könnten, bis sie Snape zu ihm bringen konnten.

Als Ichigo Dumbledore hinterher gegangen war, hatte er nicht erwartet, den Professor in diesem Zustand vorzufinden. Er konnte nicht in die Schule zurückkehren, noch durfte man ihn in einem derart geschwächten Zustand sehen.

"Ja", stimmte Harry zu. "Ich denke das ist -" ehe er zuende reden konnte, hörte sie laufende Schritte. Sie drehten sich alle um und sahen wie Rosmerta, nur mit einem seidenen Morgenmantel bekleidet, auf sie zugeeilt kam. Beide Teenager erröteten bei dem Anblick.

"Ich habe Sie apparieren sehen! Gott sei Dank, Gott sei Dank, ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte - aber was ist mit Albus los?" sie kam atemlos, keuchend von ihrem Lauf zum Stehen und starrte sie alarmiert an.

"Sie kann mich nicht sehen, Harry", warnte Ichigo ihn.

"Er ist verletzt", sagte Harry. "Können wir ihn außer Sicht schaffen - während ich Hilfe hole?" er musste mit Ichigo reden - alleine.

"Du kannst nicht alleine zur Schule hochgehen! Ist dir nicht bewusst - hast du nicht gesehen -"

"Was ist passiert, Rosmerta?" fragte Dumbledore. "Was ist los?"

"Das - das dunkle Mal, Albus!"

Und sie deutete auf den Himmel, in Richtung Hogwarts. Sie alle wandten sich um und folgten mit ihren Blicken der Richtung ihres Fingers. Dort hing es am Himmel über der Schule: der grüne Schädel mit einer Schlangenzunge, das Mal das die Todesser hinterließen... wenn sie jemanden ermordet hatten.

"Wann ist das aufgetaucht?" fragte der Professor, der die Hand ausstreckte und sich schmerzhaft in Harrys Schulter verkrampfte.

"Vor ein paar Minuten, es war nicht da als ich die Katze rausgelassen habe, aber als ich nach oben kam... Da war es da."

"Wir müssen sofort zum Schloss zurück", sagte er. "Rosmerta", er schaffte es irgendwie, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. "Wir brauchen Transportmittel - Besen -"

"Es sind mehrere hinter der Bar."

"Harry, würdest du bitte..."

Harry nickte und hob seinen Zauberstab um die Besen herbei zu rufen; Ichigo hatte sich hingekniet und sprach leise mit Winky, die zwischen ihm und Rosmerta hin und her blickte, aber nickte. Eines Tages würde Ichigo ihm erklären müssen, wie er für Harry fest erscheinen, für alle anderen aber nicht da sein konnte.

Die Besen, die Harry herbeigerufen hatte, kamen zitternd auf Hüfthöhe zum halten und warteten, während Dumbledore Rosmerta Anweisung gab, das Ministerium zu kontaktieren, und Harry anwies, seinen Tarnumhang anzulegen. Winky war bereits verschwunden, dorthin gegangen wo auch immer Ichigo sie hingeschickt hatte und Ichigo stand einfach da und warteten darauf, dass sie sich auf den Weg machten, ehe er selber ging.

Sobald sich die beiden in der Luft befanden, bewegte sich Ichigo mit Shunpo dorthin, wo er eine starke, bekannte Präsenz auf dem Gelände gespürt hatte und kam vor einem anderen alten Mann zum Stehen - dieser war in viel besserer Verfassung als derjenige, von dem er sich gerade getrennt hatte.

"Opa."

Yamamoto drehte sich zu ihm um, sein Gesichtsausdruck war streng.

"Ihr Bericht, Kommandant Kurosaki."

Ichigo seufzte innerlich und gab seinem Großvater einen kurzen Überblick über den Angriff auf das alte Haus. "Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, nachdem ich gegangen bin, sie haben zu dieser Zeit noch mit Voldemort gekämpft." schloss Ichigo seine Zusammenfassung ab.

Yamamoto nickte und sah nach oben, wo vor ein paar Augenblicken zwei Besen vorbeigeflogen waren.

"Also", sagte er genauso streng. "Was ist mit Albus los?"

"Er wurde gezwungen einen Zaubertrank zu trinken", erklärte Ichigo schnell und schloss mit: "Wir hatten allerdings bisher keine Zeit, ihn zu untersuchen." Er machte ein leicht finsteres Gesicht während er versuchte, die _Reiatsus_ der Shinigami aufzuspüren, die Yamamoto begleitet hatten. "Wer ist sonst hier?"

"Kommandant Abarai und die Lieutenants der Dritten, Sechsten und Neunten Kompanien", erwiderte der alte Mann. "Du gehst am besten nach oben."

Ichigo nickte und stieß sich vom Boden ab, er war beinahe an der Spitze des Astronomieturms als er einen grünen Lichtblitz sah... und ein Körper rückwärts wankte und im freien Fall an ihm vorüber fiel.

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

Und falls jemand sich beschwert, dass der Kampf im Landhaus zu einfach gelaufen ist... sie haben Felix benutzt...

 _ **Petrificus Totalus**_ ist die Formel für die Ganzkörperklammer, die das Ziel am ganzen Körper lähmt und steif wie ein Brett macht, wobei die inneren Organe weiter funktionieren. Wurde von Hermine Granger gegen Neville Longbottom eingesetzt um es ihr, Harry und Ron zu erlauben, den Stein der Weisen zu retten. Letzterer wurde dafür entschädigt, dass er für Gryffindor am Festessen zum Schuljahresende zehn Punkte gewann.

 _ **Impedimenta**_ ist ein Zauber, der den Getroffenen zurückstößt und macht ihn/sie vorübergehend bewegungsunfähig. Es ist einer der grundlegenden Zauber in den Büchern, der oft in Duellen mit anderen Menschen oder in Kämpfen gegen Monster verwendet wird.

 _ **Incarcerous**_ ist die Formel für einen Zauber, der das Ziel mit Seilen fesselt.

 _ **Hado 31. Shakkahō**_ **(Rote Flammenkanone)** \- Feuert eine rote Energiekugel auf das Ziel ab. Beschwörungsformel: "Gebieter! Maske des Fleisches und des Blutes. Ganzheit des Kosmos. Schlag des Flügels. Jener, der den Menschen ihren Namen gab! Hitze und Chaos. Spalte das Meer. Marsch, Richtung Süden!" Bekanntermaßen ist es der einzige _Kido_ -Zauber, den Renji tatsächlich zustande bringen kann, ohne sich selber in die Luft zu jagen. Er ist auch einer von Rukias Lieblingszaubern.


	45. Kapitel 45

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
** […] Viel Spaß!  
Wie immer gehören mir weder HP noch Bleach.

 **Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
** Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein schönes Pfingstwochenende 2019. Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Mir fehlte die Motivation zum Übersetzen. Aber ich habe eine gute Nachricht: Eradona hat vor einiger Zeit ein neues Kapitel von "Bleached Hallows" - dem letzten Buch der Trilogie - veröffentlicht. Also geht es nach mehr als einem Jahr endlich weiter :-)  
In den eckigen Klammern bei Eradonas Vorbemerkungen standen Notizen zur Entstehung des Kapitels – das sie eigentlich in zwei Teile aufteilen wollte. Es ist schon ziemlich lang.  
Das Original findet ihr wie immer unter www(x)fanfiction(x)net/s/7673707/1/Bleach-and-the-Half-Blood-Prince". Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...

Herzlich willkommen an alle, die dieser Geschichte neu folgen oder sie sogar auf die Favoritenliste gesetzt haben: CharlieFreemantheJumperch, benny-sama25 und adrianwelschinger. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Story weiterhin.

 **Anmerkungen zum Textformat:  
** ||spricht Japanisch||

* * *

 **Kapitel 45**

Harry hatte die Anweisung erhalten Snape zu holen, trotz allem, was Ichigo vorgebracht hatte. Aber gerade als er die Tür des Astronomieturms erreicht hatte, hörte er laufende Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür und ging, seinen Zauberstab ziehend, aus dem Weg, gerade als die Tür aufschlug.

 _"Expelliarmus_!"

Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Körper versteifte - was ihn verwirrte, da _Expelliarmus_ kein Lähmzauber war. Andererseits hatte er auch gesehen, wie der Zauberstab von Professor Dumbledore aus dem Astronomieturm gesegelt war.

Ein sehr blasser Malfoy stand im Türrahmen, den Zauberstab gezogen und sich panisch umsehend.

"Wir sind's nur, Draco", beruhigte ihn der Professor.

Der andere Junge entspannte sich und schloss die Tür, die er verriegelte.

"Es - war schrecklich", wisperte er. "Sie haben darauf bestanden, heute Abend zu kommen, ich konnte nicht -"

"Winky hat es geschafft, ihren Meister mit der Warnung zu erreichen, Draco", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

Draco atmete tief durch. "Meine Mutter -?"

"Ist vollkommen sicher."

Ein schweres Gewicht schien sich von den Schultern des jungen Mannes zu heben und er stand etwas aufrechter, während etwas Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte. Er schien etwas beschämt zu sein, als er sich dafür entschuldigte, Dumbledore entwaffnet zu haben.

"Ich hoffe, dass Sie noch eine andere Idee haben, weil sie kommen..."

"Wie viele, insgesamt?"

"Ein ganzes Dutzend."

"Sieh mal einer an. Ich schätze, ich sollte mich geschmeichelt fühlen. Entspannen Sie sich, Draco. Sie werden nicht zum Mörder werden müssen. Professor Snape ist vollkommen darauf vorbereitet, die Aufgabe auszuführen, damit kein Blut Ihre Hände befleckt." Der Professor warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, dahin wo seinen Zauberstab geflogen war, und murmelte, wie zu sich selber: "Obwohl das die Komplexität der Dinge etwas ändert."

Harry hätte seine Ablehnung hinausgebrüllt, wäre er nicht bewegungsunfähig gemacht worden. Professor Dumbledore würde es Snape erlauben, ihn zu töten? Alles für - was? Wie sollte Harry Voldemort ohne Dumbledores Anleitung bekämpfen? Wussten Ichigo - Yamamoto - hiervon? _Hatten sie es gewusst und ihm nichts davon gesagt_?

Draco starrte Dumbledore ebenfalls mit offenem Mund an wie ein gestrandeter Fisch. Offenbar war er ebenfalls nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, das zu hören. Wie Harry glaubte er, dass es einen besseren, alternativen Plan geben musste.

"Wer ist tot, Draco?"

"Ich - ich weiß nicht", gab er zu. "Ich konnte nicht sehen, es war dunkel, ich bin über den Körper gestiegen..." er zuckte zusammen als ein Knall und Schreie von unten ertönten, lauter als zuvor. Es klang, als würden Leute im Treppenaufgang kämpfen. Draco schob sich aus dem Weg, ein nervöses Auge auf die Tür gerichtet. "Wo - wo ist Kurosaki?"

"Ich würde annehmen, dass er sich inzwischen dem Kampf unten angeschlossen hat", vermutete Dumbledore. Draco erschien bei dieser Antwort zufrieden und hoffnungsvoll. Wenn Ichigo mitkämpfte - nun, dann war die Chance größer, dass die Verteidiger kommen und ihnen helfen würden.

 _Er bewundert Ichigo, tatsächlich ist es Heldenverehrung_ , erkannte Harry. Harry hatte gesehen, wie es langsam passierte während sie dem anderen Jungen Nachhilfe gegeben hatten - die kleinen Seitenblicke in Ichigos Richtung, das erfreute Halblächeln wenn Ichigo ihn lobte... natürlich wurde er von einem Erben Slytherins gelobt, dem Bruder des Mädchens, für das er Gefühle hegte. Das ebenfalls eine Nachfahrin von Slytherin war. Auch wenn die anderen drei Gründer stark in der Blutlinie vertreten waren... es war der Slytherin-Teil, der für Malfoy wichtig war.

Und dann wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und eine Handvoll Leute stürmte in den Raum und Malfoy wurde aus dem Weg gestoßen. Harry starrte sie entsetzt an - Bellatrix und vier weitere Todesser: es schien, als hätten sie den Kampf unten gewonnen. Vielleicht war Ichigo nicht rechtzeitig eingetroffen...

Ein pummliger kleiner Mann sah Dumbledore spöttisch an. "Umstellt!" krähte er, während er sich einer genauso untersetzten Frau zuwandte, die ihm ähnlich genug sah, dass sie verwandt sein konnten. "Ohne Zauberstab und allein! Gut gemacht, Draco, gut gemacht!"

Draco lächelte, als wäre ihm leicht übel. Er war definitiv nicht stolz auf sich - tatsächlich, hatte er nicht gewusst, wer hier oben im Turm war, und hatte 'erst geschossen, später Fragen gestellt'. Hätte er gewusst, dass es Dumbledore war, hätte er ihn nicht entwaffnet, und es war Pech gewesen, dass der Zauberstab aus dem Fenster gesegelt war. Er hatte versucht, ihn zurückzuholen, aber er hatte sich ständig bei _Accio_ verhaspelt und seine Hand hatte gezittert... Deswegen hatte er keinen Erfolg gehabt während Harry ihn verächtlich angestarrt hatte. Soviel zu all ihren Nachhilfestunden.

"Guten Abend, Amycus", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie Alecto mitgebracht. Wie - bezaubernd."

"Witze, Dumbledore?"

"Witze? Nein, einfach etwas, dass Sie nie gelernt haben - gute Manieren." Er betrachtete sie kühl. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie heute Abend auf die Masken verzichtet."

Bellatrix schnaubte. "Sie wissen sowieso, wer wir sind, warum also die Mühe?"

"Bah, tu es einfach!" sagte der Todesser, der Harry am nächsten stand, mit einem tiefen Knurren. Er war groß, muskulös und sein Haar war genauso verfilzt wie sein Backenbart. Seine Stimme war ein tiefes Knurren, beinahe ein Bellen; sein Gestank bestürmte Harrys Nase, aber da er bewegungsunfähig war, konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Er stank nach Schmutz, Schweiß und Blut und seine Nägel waren lang, gelb und befleckt.

"Sind Sie das, Fenrir?"

"Stimmt", knurrte er zurück. "Erfreut mich zu sehen, Dumbledore?"

"Nein, das kann ich nicht sagen."

Greyback grinste und zeigte seine spitzen Eckzähne. Ein Blutstropfen lief ihm über das Kinn und er leckte sich die Lippen. Wenn er hätte Mund und Augen aufreißen können, hätte Harry das getan - das war Fenrir Greyback - der Werwolf!

"Aber Sie wissen, wie sehr ich Kinder liebe", verhöhnte der Werwolf den Schulleiter.

"Soll ich annehmen, dass Sie jetzt angreifen, selbst ohne einen Vollmond? Äußerst ungewöhnlich... also haben Sie eine Vorliebe für Menschenfleisch entwickelt, die nicht gestillt werden kann -" Dumbledores Missbilligung war für alle sehr deutlich erkennbar.

"Das stimmt", nickte der Werwolf. "Schockiert Sie das? Macht Ihnen Angst?"

"Nun, es widert mich mehr als ein bisschen an und ich bin mehr als ein wenig schockiert, dass Draco Sie in die Schule eingeladen hat, wo seine Freunde sind."

"Das war ich nicht", hauchte Malfoy. "Ich wusste nicht, dass er kommt..." Draco wollte nicht, dass diese Kreatur jemals auch nur in der Nähe von Yuzu kam. Nicht seine Yuzu...

"Worauf warten wir noch? Töte ihn!" sagte der letzte Todesser ungeduldig. "Wenn der Junge Angst hat, tue ich es -" er zog seinen Zauberstab.

Bella hatte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. "Nein! Wir haben Befehle! Draco muss es tun!" Dies war der Moment ihres Neffen und sie würde es niemandem erlauben, ihn ihm zu stehlen.

"Dann tu es!"

In diesem Moment kam ein Krachen von unten, ein Schrei den er erkannte - Renji Abarai! Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung - sie hatten nicht den gesamten Widerstand ausgeschaltet, sondern waren nur vorübergehend durchgebrochen - _Beeilung, Beeilung_!

"Jetzt Draco, schnell!" sagte Amycus eifrig, der Tod und Blut sehen wollte.

"Draco - tu es oder tritt beiseite!" befahl der letzte Todesser ungeduldig.

"Ich werde es tun!" knurrte Greyback, der einen Schritt vorwärts tat.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Snape stand dort, den Zauberstab gezogen. Seine Augen überflogen die Szene und Harry dachte, dass er wusste, nach wem er suchte - Ichigo, der jetzt die einzige Person war, die möglicherweise die kommende Katastrophe abwenden konnte. Es flackerte in seinen Augen, als er seinen Protégé mit den ingwerfarbenen Haaren nicht sah; war es Enttäuschung, die Harry dort sah? Enttäuschung darüber, dass er den Plan des Schulleiters ausführen musste, weil Ichigo nicht anwesend war - oder _wollte_ er ihn ausführen? Harry konnte das nicht aus dem stoischen, emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck von Snape lesen. Allerdings war dem ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke auch zuzutrauen, dass ihm weder das eine noch das andere viel ausmachte.

"Wir haben ein Problem, Snape", sagte Amycus. "Der Junge hat Angst -"

"Severus."

Snape und Dumbledore sahen einander an, und nachdem was er vorher gehört hatte, sah Harry eine ganze Bandbreite an Kommunikation zwischen ihnen - etwas von dem er sicher war, dass nur Draco ebenfalls sehen würde.

Es klang, als würde Dumbledore flehen. Um was... wusste Harry nicht. Snape konnte ihn nicht retten, nicht ohne seine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. Harry wollte sich bewegen, rufen, schreien, etwas, irgendwas, während er wie in Zeitlupe zusah, wie sich Snapes Zauberstab hob um auf Dumbledore zu zeigen.

"Oh, zur Hölle damit!" kreischte der unbenannte blonde Todesser, der aufgrund der Verzögerung die Geduld verlor. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Bellatrix rief " _Nein_!" als ein Strahl aus grünem Licht aus dem Ende seines Zauberstabs schoss und Dumbledore mitten in die Brust traf.

Harry konnte nicht schreien. Er starrte, schweigend und unbeweglich, schockiert, wie Dumbledore von den Füßen und in die Luft gerissen wurde. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hing er bewegungslos dort und fiel dann rückwärts außer Sicht.

#

Sie hatten an strategischen Stellen der Schule Stellung bezogen. Toshiro und Uryu hatten ihnen gesagt, dass sie nicht allein sein würden und sie waren es nicht gewesen. Nicht nur Mitglieder des Phönixordens hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt, sondern auch mehrere von Ichigos Freunden sowie sein Großvater.

"Das ist sein Großvater?" hatte Ernie Momo mit einem verblüfften Flüstern gefragt, als der alte Mann angekommen war, um das Ruder zu übernehmen. Sie schenkte ihm ein eher schwaches Lächeln und nickte.

"Whoa." Das erklärte eine Menge.

"Ichigo nennt ihn 'Er, der keinen Ungehorsam duldet'. Aber nicht ins Gesicht."

"Verständlich." Ernie nickte. Das konnte er Ichigo nicht verübeln, nicht im Geringsten... Der alte Mann war... furchteinflößend. Und dankenswerter Weise würde er das Gelände draußen patroullieren. Der Grund dafür war, sagte er, dass seine Kraft zu viel für den Rest von ihnen wäre, falls er sie einsetzen musste.

Zuerst dachten sie, dass Ichigo, Harry und Professor Dumbledore übervorsichtig wären... bis gegen zehn Uhr, als Hermine, Ron und Ginny unfreiwillig zuerst über sie gestolpert waren, als sie aus dem Raum der Wünsche gekommen waren. Draco hatte die drei angestarrt, die Augen aufgerissen und furchterfüllt.

Es waren beinahe ein Dutzend Todesser; einer davon Bellatrix persönlich. Einen Moment lang starrten die beiden Gruppen einander überrascht an und dann warf einer der Todesser ihnen etwas entgegen, das den Korrior in totale und vollständige Finsternis hüllte.

Ron fing an Fred und George zu verfluchen, er schwor, dass er die beiden umbringen würde.

"Was zum..."

"Das ist das Instant-Finsternispulver, das sie in Japan bekommen haben!" knurrte Ron, während Hermine und Ginny einen _Kido_ -Schild errichteten um sie zu beschützen - und gerade rechtzeitig, da mehrere Flüche daran explodierten.

"Ich kann nichts sehen, um zurückzuschießen!" sagte Ginny durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Wie machen die das?"

"Bellatrix - ich glaube, sie hielt die Hand des Ruhms", erwiderte Hermine, die ihren Schild verstärkte. "Ron! Wir müssen die anderen warnen!"

Ron hörte lange genug auf zu fluchen, um einen lauten, erschütternden Zauber abzufeuern, der mindestens über mehrere Stockwerke zu hören gewesen sein sollte.

Anscheinend funktionierte es, denn ein paar Augenblicke später erschienen Kira und Momo im Korridor. Kira fing an auf Japanisch zu murmeln, als er die Finsternis sah. Ron, dem Ichigo im letzten Jahr ein paar ausgewählte Schimpfworte beigebracht hatte, erkannte ein paar von ihnen und wusste, dass Kira über den dunklen Korridor genauso unglücklich war wie sie. Er errichtete einen stärkeren _Kido_ -Schild und sagte zu Momo: "Wir brauchen Licht!"

"Ich weiß, aber ich glaube nicht, dass _Finite_ bei diesem Pulver wirkt!" sagte sie grimmig. "Ich versuche etwas anderes."

Die Todesser feuerten Zauber auf sie ab, aber sie kamen nicht durch den _Kido_ -Schild.

"Was ist das für Zeug?"

"Instant-Finsternispulver - Fred hat es in Japan gefunden!" Hermine zuckte zusammen als ein Zauber vor ihrem Gesicht explodierte.

"Ich werde mit ihnen darüber reden müssen, wem sie ihre Sachen verkaufen!" murmelte Ron leise.

"Keine Einwände!" stimmte Momo zu, die schnell hinter dem Schild hervorkam, um einen Zauber in Richtung der Todesser zu werfen und dann zurück huschte. Es gab einen lauten Aufschrei.

"Wie -?"

" _Reiatsu_ ", erwiderte Kira. "Wir können fühlen, wo sie sind."

"Natürlich! Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht!" Hermine nickte.

"Wir müssen aus diesem Korridor raus", sagte Momo, als sie ein zweites Mal hinter der Sicherheit des Schildes hervor flitzte, um einen guten, starken _Finite_ -Zauber auszuprobieren. Er säuberte einen Teil des Korridors, aber nicht genug davon.

"Rückzug!" befahl Kira. "Geht!" er breitete den _Kido_ -Schild über den ganzen Korridor aus, was ihn blockierte. Es würde die Todesser dazu zwingen, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen – das würde sie Zeit kosten und den anderen Gelegenheit geben, den Rest der Verteidiger zu warnen.

Hoffentlich, dachte er während er Momo folgte, hatten sie nicht viel von diesem dämlichen Pulver mitgebracht.

#

Professor McGonagall duckte sich als ein Fluch die Wand über ihrem Kopf traf, was den Stein zerschmetterte und Splitter durch die Gegend sprühen ließ. Sie fühlte, wie einer ihre Wange traf und als sie ihre Hand darauf legte und sie wieder wegnahm, sah sie, dass sie blutete.

"Filius", sagte sie, während sie einen schnellen Zauber abfeuerte, während sie zwei weitere reflektierte. "Ich möchte, dass Sie Severus holen. Wir brauchen seine Hilfe."

"Denken Sie, dass das klug ist?" fragte der winzige Professor für Zauberkunst, der seinen Zauberstab wie ein Profi führte, der er auch war.

"Er kann es darauf schieben, dass er seine Rolle beibehält", murmelte sie kaum hörbar. Professor Flitwick nickte. Selbst mit den Japanern, dem Orden und der DA schlugen sie sich nicht gut. Ihnen fehlten ihre stärksten Kämpfer... und Bill Weasley war bereits außer Gefecht und musste von mehreren Mitgliedern der DA zum Krankenflügel getragen werden.

Professor McGonagall ging in die Offensive, was Professor Flitwick die Gelegenheit gab, sich abzusetzen und sich zu den Kerkern aufzumachen, wo Snape immer noch sein Büro hatte. Mehr Lehrer und ältere Schüler, die von dem Lärm geweckt worden waren, warfen sich ins Getümmel. Die meisten Schüler, bemerkte er beiläufig, waren die ehemaligen Mitglieder der DA die zuerst nicht reagiert hatten oder Siebtklässler. Er bemerkte mit einigem Stolz, dass ziemlich viele seiner Ravenclaws ebenfalls begonnen hatten zu kämpfen. Die Puffs schienen sich des Aufstands noch nicht bewusst zu sein, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man im ersten Stockwerk etwas bemerkte.

Er rannte an Professor Vector und Professor Sinestra vorbei, die sich gemeinsam einen Todesser vornahmen und kam zum Erdgeschoss, wo er mit ein wenig mehr Vorsicht weiterging. Dies war Firenzes Zuständigkeitsbereich und er wollte nicht durch einen Pfeil aufgespießt werden... Er sah, wie der Zentaur mit beruhigender Stimme eine Gruppe jüngerer Kinder in die Große Halle führte. Der Zentaur erblickte ihn und nickte einmal, ehe er seinen Schutzbefohlenen folgte.

Professor Flitwick nutzte die Gelegenheit schneller in die unteren Ebenen zu rennen. Als er dort ankam, sah er zwei Schülerinnen auf Streife - die Patil-Zwillinge.

"Professor Flitwick!" rief eine ihm zu.

"Was geht hier vor?"

"Keine Zeit!" erwiderte er keuchend, während er zu Snapes Tür eilte. "Severus! Machen Sie auf!"

Die Zwillinge sahen mit großen Augen zu, wie die Tür sich öffnete und dem Professor für Zauberkunst Zutritt zum Büro gewährte. Sie sahen einander wortlos an, als sie nur ein paar Minuten später einen dumpfen Schlag hörten.

"Sie beide!"

Sie zuckten zusammen, als sie hörten wie Snape sie rief.

"Professor?"

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" sie eilten zu ihm.

"Professor Flitwick ist zusammengebrochen. Bleiben Sie bei ihm, während ich gehe und die anderen unterstütze", befahl er.

Sie eilten in sein Büro wobei sie nicht bemerkten, dass Professor Snape die Tür fest hinter ihnen verschloss, was die beiden Mädchen und den bewusstlosen Professor in seinem Büro einsperrte.

#

Renji biss die Zähne zusammen während er sich hinter eine Ecke duckte und dabei knapp einem Strahl grünen Lichtes auswich.

 _Verdammt_ , dachte er, als er sich hinkauerte. _So langsam fühle ich mich ein paar Leuten, die mit ein paar mickrigen kleinen Stöcken herumfuchteln, unterlegen. Jetzt weiß ich, warum Ichigo unbedingt Kido lernen wollte. Scheiße_...

Renjis Problem war nicht, dass er kein Kido kannte. Er sprengte sich nur regelmäßg selbst damit in die Luft, es sei denn, es handelte sich um _Shakkaho_ und selbst dann schaffte er es, diesen Zauber ziemlich oft fehlschlagen zu lassen.

Der blonde Junge hatte es geschafft an ihm vorbeizukommen, aber Renji hatte mit ein paar spektakulären Bandenschüssen dessen Kumpel in Deckung gehen lassen. Sie steckten jetzt in einer Sackgasse, einer Pattsituation; und Renji war sich nicht sicher, was er brauchte, um daraus auszubrechen.

Wo, fragte er sich, waren zur Hölle alle anderen? Er war hier draußen ganz alleine! Selbst sein eigener Vizekommandant schien ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben!

Dann ließ, zu seiner Erleichterung, jemand einen _Sokatsui_ los. Das gab Renji die Zeit, mit Shunpo den Korridor hinunter zu laufen.

"Komaru; den Göttern sei dank", sagte er als er seinen Ersatz bei der Sechsten Kompanie erreichte.

"Sie sahen so aus, als hätten sie da ein paar Schwierigkeiten, Kommandant", erwiderte Komaru mit einem leichten Grinsen. Renji runzelte die Stirn.

"Halt die Klappe", murmelte er und sah weg.

"Der Malfoy-Junge ist die Treppen da hoch", deutete Komaru. "Ich kann den Schulleiter spüren, und ich glaube, es könnte auch Potter da sein..." er runzelte die Stirn. "Kommandant Kurosaki - er ist schwer zu lokalisieren, aber ich glaube er ist zurück."

"Das ist so seltsam; ich bin zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Reiatsu aus ihm herausströmt wie durch ein Sieb", Renji schüttelte den Kopf, aber vor Belustigung. "Aber jaah - er ist draußen, bei dem Alten Mann." Genau wie Rukia konnte er Ichigo beinahe überall finden. Allerdings hatte er Ichigo bei seinem Training geholfen...

Genau dann ging eine Reihe explosiver Zauber vor ihnen hoch, was die beiden zurückdrängte und Komaru dazu zwang, einen Schild zu errichten.

"Scheiße!" fluchte Renji. "Sie sind zum Turm unterwegs!"

Die beiden Shinigami folgten, fanden aber am Fuß der Treppe ein unerwartetes Empfangskomitee vor.

Mit entschlossenen Gesichtern rückten sie auf die Todesser vor, die auf sie warteten.

#

Orihime blieb bei Luna, Uryu und Neville. Sie bekamen nicht viel von der Action mit, sie schienen immer am Ende der Kämpfe anzukommen und alles zu verpassen. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht einmal verwendet - aber andererseits war Magie nicht gerade ihre Stärke.

Uryu ließ sich zurückfallen, um mit ihr zu reden. ||Inoue,|| sagte er. ||Komm einen Moment mit mir mit.||

Sie warf ihm einen verdutzten Blick zu und duckte sich dann hinter eine Ecke - wo sie Professor Snape auf sie zuschreiten sah, der sehr besorgt wirkte.

"Professor Snape -"

"Was passiert?" fragte er kurz angebunden.

"Todesser - anscheinend haben sie beschlossen nicht abzuwarten als sie entdeckt haben, dass das Verschwindekabinett funktioniert", erklärte Uryu genauso knapp.

"Draco?"

"Er ist bei ihnen - er sah sogar noch blasser aus als normal", nickte Orihime.

"Wohin waren sie unterwegs?" fragte Snape grimmig und mit verengten Augen.

"Es hat so ausgesehen, als versuchten sie zum Astronomieturm zu kommen."

"Dann muss ich da auch hin", sagte Snape, der sie anstarrte.

Beide Teenager starrten in die Ferne, die Augen nur ein wenig außer Fokus.

"Warten Sie einen Augenblick..." sagte Uryu. Orihime nickte und sie gingen vorsichtig herum und suchten nach _Reiatsu_ während Snape versuchte, geduldig zu warten... was misslang.

"Im Moment befindet sich eine Gruppe direkt vor der Treppe", sagte Orihime. "Oh - da!"

"Gehen Sie - Renji hat gerade den Korridor geleert. Beeilen Sie sich", drängte Uryu. Snape machte sich schnell aber leise auf den Weg.

"Sie haben angefangen, Renji zurückzudrängen..." flüsterte Orihime besorgt. "Wenn das so weitergeht..."

"Er hält allerdings Stand. Los, lass uns zu den anderen zurückgehen."

Sie schlossen sich Luna und Neville gerade rechtzeitig an um zu sehen, wie ein ungepflegter, unecht wirkender Mann Neville ansprang. Uryu hob seinen Zauberstab, aber jemand anderes war schneller. Der Mann, der Krallen und scharfe Eckzähne hatte und den gesamten Flur vollstank, prallte mit dem Kopf voran gegen Orihimes Drei-Blumen-Schild. Er wandte sich zornig um, um zu sehen wer ihn abgeblockt hatte, und lächelte als er Orihime bemerkte.

"Nanu", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. "Du bist ja ein Leckerbissen..."

"Er ist ein Werwolf!" warnte Luna, deren Tonfall ausnahmsweise sehr ernst war und die ihren Zauberstab bereithielt. Als er dies hörte, schüttelte Uryu sein Handgelenk leicht aus, was seinem Quincy-Kreuz ermöglichte, frei zu schwingen... nur für den Fall.

Der Werwolf grinste. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich euch beide auffresse; vielleicht nur ein bisschen knabbern." Er grinste allerdings Neville und Uryu böse an. "Euch beide allerdings..."

Orihimes Augen sprühten Feuer, sie stieß etwas in schnellem Japanisch hervor und einen Augenblick später schoss etwas durch die Luft, zu schnell, als dass der Werwolf ihm ausweichen konnte. Ein großes, blutiges Loch explodierte in der Mitte seines Bruskorbs und für Uryu weckte es unheimliche Erinnerungen an das Loch, das Ulquiorra durch Ichigo gesprengt hatte... aber viel unordentlicher.

Der Werwolf stand einen Augenblick mit einem schockierten, verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck da ehe er vornüber kippte. Die kleine Gestalt, die für den Schaden verantwortlich war, flog mehrmals jubelnd im Kreise über ihm herum, bevor sie sich wieder zu Orihime gesellte.

"Das ist schon eher meine Kragenweite!" frohlockte Tsubaki. "Das ist die Art von Willen und Entschlossenheit, die ich brauche!"

Neville und Luna starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an, als er auf ihrer Schulter landete.

"Hast du noch was, das erledigt werden muss?" fragte er sie.

"Ich weiß noch nicht - aber bleib in der Nähe", sagte sie voller Entschlossenheit und setzte sich den Korridor hinunter in Bewegung.

"Was - ist das?" fragte Neville Uryu mit einem Flüstern während sie hinterher gingen. Er wusste von ihrer Heilungsfähigkeit, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihre Fähigkeiten auch einen Schild und ein fieses kleines Großmaul umfassten.

"Ah - das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte", erklärte Uryu müde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die _ShunShunRikka_ erklären konnte... oder ob er es überhaupt versuchen sollte. Shinigami waren eine Sache - er konnte es möglicherweise sogar schaffen, seine eigenen Quincy-Fähigkeiten zu erklären, wenn er es musste. Orihimes Fähigkeiten, oder Chads... das wollte er noch nicht einmal versuchen.

#

"Du Idiot!" kreischte Bellatrix, während sie auf den Todesser losging. "Das war Dracos Tötung!"

Harry stand da, immer noch schweigend, immer noch geschockt. Der Zauber, der ihn festgehalten hatte, wirkte nicht mehr - aber er stellte fest, dass er sich immer noch nicht bewegen konnte. Und wie es aussah, konnten es Snape und Draco auch nicht. Niemand von ihnen hatte erwartet, dass _das_ passierte... allerdings nach Snapes völlig fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen - war gerade mit dem Plan etwas ernsthaft schief gelaufen.

Einen Augenblick später wurden sie allerdings von einem wahnsinnigen Druck beinahe in die Knie gezwungen, der ihnen sogar das Atmen schwer machte.

"Was - ist das?" keuchte Alecto, während sie zu stehen versuchte.

"Oh - oh Scheiße", fluchte Bellatrix untypischerweise und wurde blass. Sie fing an, Draco rückwärts zu zerren, genau wie Snape. Und einen Augenblick später erschien eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt in der leeren Luft, die auf - nichts stand. In seiner Hand befand sich eine lange, übel aussehende schwarze Klinge.

Ichigo landete auf dem Astronomieturm, wo er sich in eine gebückte Haltung fallen ließ. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen blitzten sie im Mondlicht an. Sie alle starrten sich einen langen Moment an und Harry schaffte es endlich, seine Kinnlade zu schließen, die ihm vor Schreck hinuntergefallen war. Ichigo war - was hatte er getan? Gesprungen? Geflogen? Bis ganz nach oben auf den Astronomieturm. Und nur Snape sah nicht überrascht aus, als hätte er gewusst, dass Ichigo dies tun konnte.

"Was, heute Abend keine Masken?" fragte Ichigo barsch. "Wir nehmen sie also ab?"

"Und wenn schon?" tobte Amycus. Seine Schwester versuchte ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen, während sie Ichigo angstvoll anstarrte.

Ichigo lächelte sie grimmig an. "Schade. Und hier war ich bereit, euch meine eigene Maske zu zeigen..." er legte seinen Kopf schief. "Wisst ihr, vielleicht zeige ich sie euch trotzdem..." er hob die Hand vors Gesicht und zog sie dann mit einer scharfen, nach unten gerichteten Bewegung darüber. Als er das tat, bildete sich ein Wirbel aus dunkler Energie und als er seine Hand senkte, sah Harry diese weiße, knochenähnliche Maske auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes, aus der sie diese schrecklichen, gold-auf-schwarzen Augen anblitzten. Harry zitterte. Er kannte diese Augen, hasste diese Augen... Er erinnerte sich von ihrem Tag am Strand an diese Maske, während des Sommers, und hasste das Gefühl primitiver Angst, die sie hervorrief. Nach dem Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern von Draco und den anderen zu urteilen... spürten sie es ebenfalls.

"Na?" fragte Ichigo. Bei der Maske gab es keine Mundbewegunge und es war _diese_ Stimme, die Ichigo am Strand benutzt hatte, genau wie in dem Laden in der Knockturngasse. "Ich denke, meine ist besser, nicht wahr?"

Wieder war Snape der Einzige, der keine Überraschung, keine Angst zeigte; aber er musste es fühlen - er _musste_ es, wenn Harry es tat, und Harry hatte sie schon gesehen... Amycus war auf die Knie gefallen, genau wie Draco.

"Er war es!" schrie Alecto auf, mit dem Finger zeigend. Sie war dem Kampf im Ministerium knapp entkommen, und diese Version der Person, gegen die sie gekämpft hatte, war viel, viel furchteinflößender. Und sehr viel mächtiger; er hatte ihnen mehr oder weniger im Ministerium in den Hintern getreten. Warum er die volle Kraft, auf die er Zugriff hatte, nicht genutzt hatte, wusste sie nicht. Hätte er es getan... wäre niemand von ihnen entkommen.

"Was?" er sah zu seiner Verräterin hinüber, verblüfft darüber, was sie tat.

"Na, das hast du! Du hast Dumbledore getötet!" schrie sie ihn beinahe an.

Er öffnete den Mund, vielleicht um noch mehr mit ihr zu streiten, aber da war Ichigo bereits verschwunden, nur um hinter dem Todesser wieder aufzutauchen, der gerade Professor Dumbledore ermordet hatte - und der Mann kippte langsam um, gefällt durch diese lange, glänzende schwarze Klinge. Ichigo würdigte den Körper kaum eines weiteren Blickes, außerd dass er das Blut von seinem Schwert schnippte. Harry war wie gelähmt von der Beiläufigkeit, mit der Ichigo ihn getötet hatte.

Die anderen machten sich dünne als Ichigo dahin ging, wo Harry immer noch hingekauert war und versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Da Greyback dachte, dass Ichigo mit großen Schritten auf ihn zukam, flitzte er am schnellsten aus dem Turm. Ichigo seufzte und entfernte die Maske, ehe er den Umhang von Harry weg zog.

"Harry -" Harry sah ihn an, ehe er sich umdrehte und den auf dem Bauch liegenden Todesser anstarrte.

"Ist er tot?" fragte er mit einem rauhen Flüstern. Ichigo warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück auf dem Mann, der in einer Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes lag. Da war noch etwas _Reiatsu_ , obwohl es am Versiegen war.

"Noch nicht."

Harry atmete mehrfach tief durch, und dann drehte er sich um und rannte ihnen hinterher.

"Harry!" rief Ichigo ihm nach. "Harry, warte!"

Ichigo wollte ihm gerade folgen, als er fühlte, wie etwas draußen erschien, etwas mit dem er sehr vertraut war, und er ging raus zum Rand des Turms. Er sah nicht nach unten, noch nicht bereit das zu sehen, was dort war. Es war schlimm genug gewesen, dass der Körper des Professors an ihm vorbeigefallen war...

Stattdessen sah er in den Himmel hinauf, wo ein großes Paar verzierter Torflügel erschienen war - Tore, die er schon einmal gesehen und sogar durchschritten hatte. Er konnte - diese Tore extrem gut wahrnehmen, konnte auch aus einiger Entfernung fühlen, wenn sie sich öffneten, wenn andere Shinigami - Kommandanten - es nicht konnten.

"Na dann", sagte er und blickte zu dem tödlich verletzten Todesser zurück. "Es scheint so, als wärst du ein so schlimmer Junge gewesen, dass sie nicht darauf warten wollen, bis du stirbst."

Der Todesser hob schwach den Kopf um ihn anzusehen. "Was?"

"Die Tore der Hölle. Sie sind deinetwegen hier", sagte Ichigo einfach, während er an dem Todesser vorbei ging. Er sah nicht zurück, obwohl er kurz an der Tür inne hielt als er hörte, wie der Mann vor Entsetzen schrie. Er beugte einmal den Kopf und fragte sich kurz, ob es einen Unterschied machen, einen Eindruck bei ihnen hinterlassen würde, wenn sie sehen würden, wie ihr Gefährte in die Hölle gezerrt wurde... Er schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Harry.

Harry hatte das untere Ende der Treppe erreicht, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie der brutale Greyback im Begriff war, eine Ecke zu umrunden.

" _Petrificus totalus!"_

Der Todesser/Werwolf fiel steif wie ein Brett hin, aber er hatte kaum den Boden berührt als Harry über ihn hinweg sprang und den Korridor hinunter rannte.

Ein Kampf tobte im Korridor vor ihm; er sah, wie sich Snape und Malfoy ihren Weg durch den Kampf bahnten - mit einem kleinen Bisschen diskreter japanischer Unterstützung.

Harry duckte sich vor einem Strahl aus grünem Licht und stürzte sich kopfüber ins Gefecht. Er stolperte über einen Körper. Da waren zwei, beides Todesser - einer sah aus als könnte er ein weiterer Werwolf sein, aber durch diesen war ein großes, blutiges Loch gesprengt - aber er hatte keine Zeit für weitere Untersuchungen, denn er sah Ginny vor sich, die gegen Amycus kämpfte. Er schleuderte Fluch nach Fluch auf sie und sie wich ihnen aus, während er sie wahnsinnig ankicherte.

" _Crucio - Crucio_ \- du kannst nicht ewig tanzen, meine hübsche kleine -"

" _Impedimenta!"_

Der Fluch traf den untersetzten Todesser in die Brust, riss ihn von den Beinen und warf ihn mit Schwung gegen die Wand. Nicht weit davon entfernt wo er hingefallen war, kämpften Ron, Lupin und Professor McGonagall jeder einzelne Todesser und Tonks hatte alle Hände voll mit einem großen Blonden zu tun, der in aller Richtungen Flüche abfeuerte, wobei er durch seine Unvorsichtigkeit beinahe seine Mitstreiter traf. Eine Welle aus Eis und Schnee begrub ihn unter sich und Harry sah, dass Rukia Tonks zu Hilfe gekommen war.

"Harry!" rief Ginny. "Wo bist du hergekommen? Wann -"

Es war keine Zeit, ihr zu antworten; er folgte Snape auf den Fersen, die Augen auf den sich blähenden schwarzen Umhang gerichtet...

Er fing an zu rennen, aber sein Fuß blieb wieder an etwas hängen und er fiel beinahe hin. Er fing sich ab und blickte nach unten, wo er Neville sah.

"Neville! Bist du -?"

"Bin okay; Orihime kommt, sie kümmert sich um Bill Weasley, er wurde schlimmer verletzt", Neville zog eine Grimasse. "Harry, Snape und Malfoy - sind vorbeigerannt."

"Ich weiß, ich bin dran!"

Die meisten Todesser - die, die nicht bereits gefangengenommen oder getötet worden waren - rannten jetzt um die Wette zum Ausgang. Sie konnten nicht auf dieselbe Art heraus, wie sie hereingekommen waren. Toshiro und ein weiterer, dunkelhaariger Japaner mit einer 69 auf dem Gesicht blockierten den Raum der Wünsche. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl als zum Wald oder zu den Toren zu laufen und dann von der Schule weg zu apparieren.

Schüler tummelten sich jetzt in den Korridoren; die Abkürzung, die Harry nahm, führte ihn direkt in die Mitte einer Gruppe verwirrter Hufflepuffs. Er ignorierte die Schüler die seinen Namen riefen, stattdessen sprintete er auf den Treppenabsatz zu und durch die Vordertüren hinaus. Die großen Eichentore waren aufgesprengt worden, verängstigte Schüler kauerten sich nicht weit entfernt vom Eingang an die Wände; und alle vier Sanduhren waren zerschlagen, wodurch sich vielfarbige Steinchen auf den gefliesten Boden ergossen. Nicht weit davon entfernt rief Firenze die jüngeren Schüler an seine Seite, und ein Todesser lag dort, von mehreren Pfeilen durchbohrt.

Harry flog buchstäblich aus der Schule hinaus und auf das Gelände. Er konnte gerade noch die Gruppe Gestalten ausmachen, die über den Rasen auf die Tore zurannten... _Auf die_ _Freiheit_ _zu_...

Licht blitzte auf; Hagrid war aus seiner Hütte getreten und versuchte, sie an der Flucht zu hindern. Als er das sah, rannte Harry schneller, aus Angst noch jemanden zu verlieren, der ihm nahe stand.

Etwas traf ihn im Rücken, wodurch er nach vorne flog und hart auf den Boden aufschlug. Seine Brille fiel herunter und er fühlte wie seine Nase brach und Blut aus beiden Nasenlöchern strömte. Verärgerung und Trauer kämpften miteinander und er rollte mit gezogenem Zauberstab herum und rief aus: " _Hado 31 Shakkaho_!" Bruder und Schwester wurden von den Füßen gerissen und blieben regungslos liegen. " _Accio_ , _Brille_ ", flüsterte er, die beschädigte Brille in seine Hand rufend. Er setzte sie hastig auf und machte sich dann an die Verfolgung der übrigen Todesser.

Er war jetzt näher heran und sah Hagrid, der von dem ihn seinem Rücken stehenden Mond beleuchtet wurde. Mehrere Todesser feureten Flüche auf ihn ab, aber er hatte die Widerstandsfähigkeit der Riesen dagegen geerbt und sie prallten von seiner dicken Haut ab.

Harry zielte auf Snape, Draco und Bellatrix. Sein _Stupor_ verfehlte weit sein Ziel, wobei er knapp an Snapes Kopf vorbei ging. Er hörte wie Snape Draco befahl wegzulaufen; dann drehte er sich um.

" _Cruc_ -"

Snape parierte; Harry wurde von den Füßen gerissen ehe er aussprechen konnte. Er rollte sich herum und stolperte gerade rechtzeitig auf die Füße, um einen Todesser " _Incendio_!" rufen zu hören. Es gab einen explosiven Knall und Hagrids Hütte brach in Flammen aus.

"Nein!" heulte der Halbriese. "Fang is da drin, ihr bösen -"

" _Cruc_ -"

"Keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche von Ihnen, Potter!" Snape grinste ihn höhnisch an, während er den Zauber wieder abblockte. Er musste brüllen um über Hagrid, die Flammen und den gefangenen und verängstigten Fang gehört zu werden.

" _Incarc_ -"

Snape blockierte diesen ebenfalls träge.

"Wehren Sie sich!" schrie Harry, dem die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Die Person, die er beinahe mehr als jeden anderen verabscheute, zugestimmt hatte Professor Dumbledore zu töten... hatte daneben gestanden während der Schulleiter kaltblütig ermordet worden war... Harry musste um sich schlagen, seine Trauer herauslassen. Snape kam gelegen, er war greifbar... er war die beste Person, an der er seinen Zorn auslassen konnte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass Snape Dumbledore nicht getötet hatte; er hatte dem _zugestimmt_. Er war dazu _bereit_ gewesen. "Sie F -"

"Feigling? Wollten Sie mich einen Feigling nennen, Potter?" Snapes Augen hielten Harry an seinem Platz fest, Wut war ebenfalls im Gesichtsausdruck des Professors erkennbar. "Ihr Vater hat mich nie angegriffen, es sei denn es stand vier gegen einen, ich frage mich, wie Sie ihn nennen?"

" _Stup_ -"

"Wieder abgeblockt und wieder und wieder! Und sie werden immer abgeblockt werden, bis Sie lernen, Ihren engen, kleinkarierten Geist und Ihren Mund zu verschließen!" verspottete Snape ihn, während er den Fluch ablenkte. "Jetzt - lass uns gehen!" befahl Snape dem Todesser hinter Harry.

" _Impedi_ -"

Harry konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen; unerträglicher Schmerz traf ihn und er fiel hin, wo er schreiend im Gras liegen blieb.

"Nein!" brüllte Snape, was den Schmerz aufhören ließ. "Hast du unsere Befehle vergessen? Potter gehört -"

Snape beendete seine Rede nicht, da eine schwarz-rote Sichel aus Energie durch den Schmutz zwischen Harry und dem Todesser, der ihn mit dem _Cruciatus_ -Fluch getroffen hatte schnitt, was den Boden dort wo er getroffen worden war aufbrechen ließ und eine tiefe Furche in die Erde ritzte.

Eine schimmernde Wand aus _Kido_ \- _Danku_ \- entstand zwischen Harry und der Gruppe, die noch gegen Hagrid kämpfte. Zwei Todesser lagen bereits bewusstlos am Boden, als Ichigo zwischen Harry und Snape auftauchte.

"Ichigo..." flüsterte Harry, der versuchte, sich vom Boden hochzuziehen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

"Halt den Schild zwischen dir und den anderen", befahl Ichigo knapp, der sich Snape zuwandte. Harry stolperte schwer atmend auf die Füße. Er schätzte die Situation kritisch ab: mehrere Todesser kämpften gegen Hagrid; er konnte nicht zu seinem Freund, ohne dicht an Snape vorbei zu gehen und Snape würde ihm nicht erlauben, ihn zu passieren. Draco stand weiter entfernt und sah mit großen Augen und blassem Gesicht gemeinsam mit Bellatrix zu. Die Nacht hatte sich in eine komplette Katastrophe verwandelt.

Ichigo wechselte die schwarze Klinge in seine linke Hand, was seine Rechte für seinen Zauberstab frei ließ, während Snape seine Haltung nachahmte - ohne das Schwert natürlich.

Harry blieb die Luft weg als ihm klar wurde, was als nächstes passieren würde: Sie würden sich duellieren - und zwar im Ernst.

Snape feuerte den ersten Zauber ab, den Ichigo abblockte und dann schnell konterte. Zuerst langsam, als ob sie die Stärken und Schwächen des anderen abschätzen würden (die sie bereits kennen sollten, überlegte Harry), dann mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit und Stärke. Ihre Augen wichen nie von denen des anderen und sie redeten kein Wort; es sah für Harry so aus, als ob sie gleich stark wären. Ichigo hatte sein Schwert, Zangetsu, mit dem er die Zauber abblocken konnte; Snape war der erfahrenere Zauberer.

So sehr war er von dem Duell gebannt, dass Hagrid nur am Rande mitbekam, dass Toshiro angekommen war und das Feuer gelöscht hatte und Hagrid mit einer Mischung aus _Kido_ und Zauberstab-Magie dabei half, die anderen Todesser in Schach zu halten.

Trotz der Angespanntheit der Situation konnte er nicht wegschauen. Er schob seine Trauer in eine abgekapselte Ecke seines Geistes als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich zurücklehnte und Ichigo seinen Kampf für ihn austragen ließ - schon wieder. Er sah nicht, wie er sich einmischen konnte ohne potenziell das Leben jedes der beiden Männer zu riskieren... Denn Harry war etwas anderes über dieses sorgfältig choeografierte Duell klar geworden: sie benutzten Okklumentik, um es zu planen. Darum starrten sie einander so konzentriert an, darum blinzelten sie kaum. Wenn Harry jetzt dazwischenfunkte, könnte er möglicherweise einen oder beide das Ziel verfehlen lassen, und das wäre katastrophal.

Also wartete er - und sah zu. Er verpasste es beinahe - ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken, eine subtile Gewichtsverlagerung von Ichigo...

Snapes nächster Zauber wurden nur teilweise abgeblockt. Während der größte Teil davon auf das Schwert traf und von ihm abgelenkt wurde, flog ein Teil des Zaubers weiter und traf Ichigo am Bein, wo er das Fleisch von seinem Knie bis beinahe hoch zur Taille aufschlitzte.

Er fiel zu Boden, wo er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sein Bein umklammerte. Harry rannte an seine Seite, den Zauberstab gezogen und bereit. Da war eine Menge Blut und seine Hand zitterte, als er damit auf die Wunde zielte.

"Ruhig, Potter", hörte er Toshiro zu ihm sagen und er atmete sich beruhigend tief durch, während er daran arbeitete, die tiefe Schnittwunde im Bein seines Freundes zu heilen.

"Biste in Ordnung, Ichi?" fragte ihn Hagrid besorgt, während Fang sich winselnd um sie drängte. Der Geruch von versengten Hundehaaren bestürmte ihre Nasen.

"Ich komme schon in Ordnung", nickte Ichigo, der immer noch die Zähne zusammenbiss. Er sah hoch; Toshiro hatte ihren Weg mit einem Eisdrachen blockiert, was eine Wand zwischen ihnen und den Todessern schuf.

"War das -?" er ließ die Frage unausgesprochen.

" _Sectumsempra_ ", Ichigo nickte und blickte wieder dahin, wo Harry arbeitete. Er hatte offenbar das Blatt studiert, das Ichigo ihm gegeben hatte, denn er benutzte den Gegenfluch _Vulnera_ _Sanentur_. Ichigo konnte fühlen, wie der Schmerz nachließ während Harry sein Bein heilte.

"Sind sie entkommen?" fragte er Toshiro. Sein Freund nickte.

"Außer dem da drüben, den du handlungsunfähig gemacht hast."

"Fertig", sagte Harry, der sich zurücklehnte. "Du wirst wahrscheinlich eine Narbe behalten - es sei denn du kriegst Orihime dazu, sie zu entfernen." Er war nur froh, dass er endlich etwas von Nutzen gewesen war.

"Danke, Harry", Ichigo gestattete es Hagrid, ihm auf die Füße zu helfen.

"Klar, kein Problem", nickte Harry während er aufstand und die anderen ansah. Toshiro war am besten in Form, kaum ein Haar war verrutscht; Hagrid tropfte Blut aus einem tiefen Schnitt unter einem schnell anschwellenden Auge über die Wange.

Ichigo schwankte leicht auf den Füßen, was alle drei nach ihm greifen und ihn stablisieren ließ. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er den Kopf hängen und Harry fühlte sich beinahe ein wenig schwindlig als es Druckwelle, ein schwaches Tosen in seinen Ohren gab und Ichigos Kleidung - er hatte bis dahin nicht bemerkt, dass seine schwarzen Roben anders waren - sich in das zurück verwandelten, das er seinen Freund normalerweise tragen sah.

Hagrid blinzelte deswegen. "Wa-?"

Toshiro tätschelte dem Halbriesen den Arm. "Es ist kompliziert", sagte er.

"Wenn du's sagst", erwiderte Hagrid mit einem skeptischen Ausdruck auf seinem bärtigen Gesicht.

"Wir gehen besser zurück", sagte Ichigo, der zum Schloss hinauf sah, wo jetzt alle Lichter leuchteten. Es würde ein langer Weg zurück werden...

Harry nickte und bot Ichigo seine Schulter als Stütze an. Der andere Teenager nahm die Hilfe dankbar an. Er war derjenige, der am besten dafür geeignet war ihm zu helfen - da er ihm in der Körpergröße am nächsten kam. Hagrid nahm ihren Gefangenen hoch und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, wodurch er mit Fang leicht hinter den anderen dreien zurück blieb.

"Dieser Kampf mit Snape - ihr habt Okklumentik benutzt, nicht wahr?" fragte ihn Harry. Darüber zu reden würde ihm dabei helfen nicht über - andere Dinge nachzudenken.

"Ja. Es ist nicht einfach, es auf diese Weise zu tun - man muss der anderen Person völlig vertrauen", gab Ichigo zu. Er sah, wie Harry die Stirn runzelte.

"Also war dies - deine Verletzung - alles choreographiert?"

"Er musste entkommen - und die anderen mussten sehen, dass er, ah, dazu bereit war, seinen eigenen geschätzten Protégé niederzustrecken - und, nur vielleicht - könnte er der einzige sein, der dazu in der Lage ist, da er mich so gut kennt."

"Richtig", nickte Harry. Er sah zu Hagrid hinüber, dessen längere Schritte ihm erlaubt hatten, sie einzuholen.

"Wie schlimm ist dein Heim verbrannt, Hagrid?"

"Nich allzu schlimm", sagte Hagrid. "Shiro hier hat das Feuer mit 'ner Menge Eis gelöscht, muss nur aufgetaut werden, das is alles. Nix was Dumbledore nich in Ordnung bring'n kann..."

Ichigo warf Toshiro einen Seitenblick zu und sah ihn das Gesicht verziehen, als Hagrid ihn 'Shiro' nannte und merkte es sich zur späteren Verwendung.

Harry fühlte Hagrids Worte wie einen Schlag in die Magengrube und er fühlte, wie Ichigo sich neben ihm anspannte... Und ihm wurde klar: Sie waren die einzigen beiden, die Bescheid wussten.

"Hagrid..." wisperte Harry.

"Was ist zur Hölle verdammt nochma heut' Nacht hier passiert, Harry? Ich hab' gerad 'n paar Todesser aus dem Schloss lauf'n seh'n, aber warum war Snape bei denen? Wo isser hin?"

"Er -" Harry räusperte sich. "Er -"

"Wat?"

Ichigo drückte Harrys Schulter.

"Es - ist nicht gerade nach Plan verlaufen", gab Ichigo zu. "Snape ist mit ihnen gegangen, um weiterhin die Rolle zu spielen, die er immer gespielt hat - den Spitzel des Ordens." Seine Stimme war ebenfalls etwas rauh. Toshiro blickte ihn scharf an.

"Okay ihr zwei - was sagt ihr uns nicht?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Die beiden schwiegen einen Moment, bis Harry endlich kaum hörbar flüsterte: "Dumbledore -"

"Dumbledore wat, Harry?"

"Er ist tot. Sie haben ihn getötet."

* * *

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

 _ **Hado 31 Shakkahō**_ (Rote Flammenkanone) - Feuert eine rote Energiekugel auf das Ziel ab. Beschwörungsformel: " _Gebieter! Maske des Fleisches und des Blutes. Ganzheit des Kosmos. Schlag des Flügels. Jener, der den Menschen ihren Namen gab! Hitze und Chaos. Spalte das Meer. Marsch, Richtung Süden!_ "

 _ **Hado 33 Sōkatsui**_ (Blauer Feueruntergang) - Feuert eine Salve aus blauer spiritueller Energie auf ein Ziel, ähnlich zu 31, aber über ein größeres Gebiet mit mehr Kraft. Beschwörungsformel: _"Gebieter! Maske des Fleisches und des Blutes. Schlag des Flügels. Jener, der den Menschen ihren Namen gab! Wahrhaftigkeit und Einkehr. Bette deine Krallen in die Wände des Traums frei von Schuld!"_

Noch einmal, _**Sectumsempra**_ ist ein Dunkler Fluch, den Severus Snape (unter seinem Alias als "Halbblutprinz") entwickelt hat, um ihn gegen seine Feinde einzusetzten und er wurde bald eine seiner Spezialitäten. Locker ein Fluch höchsten Grades gleicht seine Wirkung, wenn er gesprochen wird, dem eines unsichtbaren Schwertes, das vom Zaubernden dazu benutzt werden kann, sein(e) Opfer aus der Entfernung aufzuschlitzen.  
Die Verletzungen scheinen den Bewegungen des Zauberstabs des Zaubernden zu folgen, was ihn sehr tödlich macht, wenn er auf lebenswichtige Körperteile angewendet wird, und verursacht deswegen den größten Schaden, wenn er mit schnell fuchtelnden Bewegungen ausgeführt wird. Er wirkt auf lebende Ziele und hat keinen bemerkbaren Effekt auf unbelebte oder tote Objekte so wie Inferi, außer sie sinnloserweise zu schneiden. Durch diesen Fluch verursachte Wunden können durch den Zauber _Vulnera Sanentur_ geheilt werden.  
Wenn die verursachten Wunden einen gewissen Schweregrad haben, braucht es möglicherweise drei Anwendungen, um das Opfer hinreichend zu heilen: beim ersten Mal schwächt sich die Blutung ab; beim zweiten Mal verschließen sich die Wunden; das dritte Mal entfernt die schlimmsten Folgen des Fluches. Das Opfer würde immer noch medizinische Behandlung benötigen, und wenn augenblicklich Diptam aufgetragen wird, kann Narbenbildung verhindert werden. Obwohl der Gegenfluch die Wunden heilen und Diptam Narben verhindern kann, kann man keine Körperteile, die von diesem Fluch abgetrennt wurden, nachwachsen lassen, wie man sehen konnte, als George Weasley in Buch 7 sein Ohr verloren hat.  
harry-potter(x)fandom(x)com/de/wiki/Sectumsempra (Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...)

 _ **Peruanisches Instant-Finsternispulver**_ ist ein magischer Gegenstand, der von Fred und George Weasley importiert und bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze verkauft wird. Dieses Finsternispulver verursacht Dunkelheit wenn es benutzt wird, was dem Anwender erlaubt zu entkommen. Wie sein Name andeutet wurde es ursprünglich von der Zauberergemeinschaft in Peru erfunden, von wo die Weasley-Zwillinge das Pulver importieren. Die verursachte Dunkelheit widerstand vielen lichtproduzierenden Zaubern, aber die Hand des Ruhms ist der einzige bekannte Weg, einen Weg hindurch zu finden.  
Ich habe die Ortsangabe von Peru zu Japan verändert, da es nach einem Trick klang, den ein Ninja benutzen würde. Vor allem ein Zauberer-Ninja.  
harry-potter(x)fandom(x)com/de/wiki/Instant-Finsternispulver (Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...)

 _ **Die Hand des Ruhms**_ ist ein dunkles Artefakt, eine verschrumpelte Hand, die Licht nur für denjenigen produziert, der sie hält. Während des Sommers, vor seinem zweiten Schuljahr, besuchte Draco Malfoy mit seinem Vater Borgin und Burkes. Dort sah er die Hand des Ruhms und fragte, ob er sie kaufen könne, wobei Borgin ihre Fähigkeiten erklärte und die Anwendung mit Dieben und Plünderern in Verbindung brachte, was Dracos Vater, Lucius, dazu brachte, den Gedanken, sein Sohn könne so ein Ding brauchen, als unwürdig ablehnte.  
Dennoch kaufte Draco sie irgendwann vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr und benutzte sie während seines Plans Albus Dumbledore umzubringen. Er benutzte sie, um aus dem Raum der Wünsche zu entkommen, nachdem er peruanisches Instant-Finsternispulver angewendet hatte, um es allen unmöglich zu machen, ihn den Raum verlassen zu sehen.  
harry-potter(x)fandom(x)com/de/wiki/Hand_des_Ruhms (Einfach (x) durch einen Punkt ersetzen...)


End file.
